Désir de liberté
by Celmon
Summary: Lorsque la fiction rattrape la réalité, Cylia obtient la chance unique de pouvoir vivre dans un univers différent du sien, c'est celui de One Piece ! Elle va faire de très nombreuses rencontres durant son périple...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le vœu

Bonjour,

Ceci est le premier chapitre de la première fanfiction que je publie : Désir de liberté.

Vous verrez différents personnages comme Shanks, Garps, Marco, Barbe Blanche, Ace etc...

Le personnage principal est une OC, il n'y aura pas d'autre OC important, des personnages "secondaires" qui sont nécessaire toute fois.

Vous voyez Marine Ford en ne parlant que des marines connus ? Peut-être un peu dur pour avoir un scénario vraisemblable... je n'ai pas le choix vous le comprendrez bien. Je minimise les OC autant que possible.

Autre information : cette fanfiction sera très longue avec une centaine de chapitre. Il y a aussi un premier lemon au chapitre 42 mais qui n'est en aucun cas nécessaire de lire pour comprendre l'histoire. Donc le moment venu si vous ne voulez pas le lire vous pourrez simplement passez au chapitre 43.

Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews même anonymes. De même pour les questions forcément !

PS : Je suis en train de corriger les premiers chapitres, pour retirer les fautes d'orthographes.

Chapitre 1 : Le vœu

Je suis une jeune femme de seize ans et je vis chez mes parents, mais certainement pas par plaisir ! Bien au contraire, vivre avec eux est un calvaire au quotidien. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Ma mère me voit comme "une erreur", mon père lui ne me parle pratiquement pas et quant à mon frère, les seules fois où il ne m'appelle pas Cylia mais "frangine", c'est pour me faire un sale coup.

Heureusement que j'ai mes passions ! Ah... mes mangas chéris, surtout One Piece ! J'en suis trop accros, j'en abuse même peut-être un peu trop... Je ne sais même plus combien de fois j'ai re-regardé la série ! Pourtant, l'épisode 700 est sorti le 5 juillet. Donc, autant dire qu'à coup de vingt minutes, ça fait beaucoup à regarder ! Et oui, vingt minutes car je regarde toujours l'opening, l'ending et aussi le preview ! Je trouve qu'on en a pas assez, alors je déguste sérieusement chaque seconde !

Sinon, ma deuxième passion c'est courir, j'aime énormément ça ! Ça me permet de ressortir toute ma frustration et en plus, d'avoir une meilleure santé.

À part ça, je suis quelqu'un de très persévérante ! Oui, car dans la vie, il le faut pour s'accrocher à ses rêves. Autrement, je pense qu'il me serait impossible de garder un minimum le moral, surtout avec les gens que je côtoie au quotidien...

Entre les personnes qui constituent ma famille et celle du lycée qui ont une mentalité ultra fermée, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'intégrer. Et bien sûr, qui dit « mal intégrée » dit « problèmes à l'école ». Je préfère passer sur les détails...

Je sais qu'un jour j'arriverai à m'intégrer à un groupe, que j'aurai ma vrai "famille" avec des personnes sur lesquelles je pourrai compter et inversement.

Alors, je compte sur les études pour avoir un bon travail et du coup, une bonne place dans la société. De cette manière, je pense augmenter mes chances de rencontrer les gens qui feront parties intégrantes de mon avenir.

Oui, c'est ça mon rêve et je ferai tout pour y arriver ! Je veux y arriver, parce que j'en ai assez de vivre dans l'ombre. Je suppose que je pense trop, mais personnellement, j'étouffe dans ce monde qui est le nôtre. Je me sens à l'étroit et j'aimerai pouvoir changer de cadre de vie.

J'aime la liberté, j'arrive même à être jalouse des oiseaux qui, malgré leur vie plutôt éphémère, peuvent voler sans limite dans notre ciel et parcourir des centaines de kilomètres lors de leurs migrations. Alors que moi, je suis coincée ici...

Peut-être est-ce aussi pour cette raison que j'aime autant les histoires de pirates de One Piece... Au fond, je les envie vraiment d'avoir une vie comme la leur. Mais ça ne reste que de la fantaisie, rien n'est vraiment réel...

BREF ! Je pense trop là !

Aujourd'hui, je pars en vacances ! De quoi me faire un peu oublier ma peine et me ressourcer... Parce que je crois que j'en ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment besoin ! Même si, comme d'habitude, ma famille va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et que je serai bien mieux à la maison, tranquille, pour profiter de mes vacances SANS EUX. Oh oui, deux semaines sans les voir, ça me soulagerait d'un poids !

Mais vu la destination, je ne peux pas laisser passer une pareille chance !

On va voir l'océan ! La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'était aussi la première fois que je le voyais. J'étais avec mon grand-père quand il était encore vivant. Il voulait que je me fasse plein de souvenirs. À l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ce souhait subitement.

Maintenant je le sais, quand je pense à quel point j'étais heureuse quand on vivait tous les deux et que je vois aujourd'hui à quel point je déprime à cause de mon cadre de vie...

À peine arrivée, dès que les affaires sont dans la caravane, je les laisse et je file vers la plage. Eh eh... parce que oui, le camping a une zone privée où il y a de petites falaises et une plage. Il est plutôt grand quand même ce camping.

Arrivée sur la plage, je ferme les yeux, respire une grande bouffée d'air marin qui m'est si agréable de par son parfum et sa fraîcheur dénués de la lourdeur de l'air typique de la ville.

Je retire mes chaussures, les poses sur le sable et m'approche de l'eau jusqu'à y tremper mes pieds. Au contact de l'eau froide, je ressens un agréable frisson se glisser le long de mes gambes et remonter jusqu'à mes bras. Ce qui me fait doucement sourire.

Je reste alors ainsi pendant de longues minutes, debout sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux fermés et délicatement bercée par les bruits et odeurs uniques des lieux.

Mais après ce petit moment d'évasion, je retourne à la réalité et mes inquiétudes, qui s'étaient temporairement évaporés, refont vites surfaces.

Le souci est que j'ai laissé mon sac avec des affaires importantes derrière moi à la caravane et sans surveillance, une grosse erreur...

Oh non, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'y ai mis, non seulement mes tomes préférés de One Piece, mais aussi les lettres que m'avait écrit mon grand-père avant de mourir, ainsi que sa montre en or, seul héritage que j'ai reçu après qu'il soit parti.

Je me mets alors à courir en direction de la caravane. Une fois arrivée, je vois mes parents allongés sur des transats.

 **-Mère, Père, je viens de rentrer. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue, ni d'avoir dit où j'étais partie.**

 **-Hum ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave Cylia. J'ai pu calmer mon mal de tête comme ça.**

 **-Tu fais ce qu'il te chante, perso, je te dirais même que je m'en fou.**

 **-D'accord... Euh sinon, vous avez vu mon sac à dos ? J'y ai des affaires importantes dedans.**

 **-Ton frère l'a pris** , me répond mon père sans quitter des yeux son journal.

Je sens mon mauvais pressentiment s'affirmer davantage. Je me précipite dans la caravane sous les jérémiades de ma mère et demande à mon frère :

 **-Ristol, qu'est que tu fais de mon sac à dos ?**

Il prend un sourire vicieux.

 **-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Si tu l'as laissé traîner, c'est bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'important, hein ?**

 **-Ristol, si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, crois-moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure et peu importe les parents.**

Je lui ai répondu avec un air des plus sérieux.

 **-Tu te prends pour qui Cylia ?!**

Je commence à devenir sérieusement furax et Ristol a dû le ressentir parce que ce froussard me répond :

 **-Ok, ok ! Je vais te le dire. Avec les parents, on l'a mis dans le panier du chien.**

 **-Le panier du...** je soupire.

Mes parents, qui ont entendu la discussion et le ton monter, sont venus nous rejoindre. Je me retourne dans leur direction un peu en colère, mais je n'affiche aucune surprise, n'étant pas déconcertée par leur énième mauvaise "blague".

 **-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

 **-Eh oh !** Ma mère me parle avec sa voix aigüe, **que tu es égoïste alors Cylia ! Le pauvre Cheugrin, on ne lui a même pas pris son coussin.**

 **-** Mon père me répond d'un ton irrité, **ça te cause un problème, CYLIA ?**

 **-Tant pis pour le sac, mais... mes affaires, où sont les affaires que j'avais mis dedans ?**

 **-Ristol s'en ai occupé il me semble... alors mon chéri, répond lui.**

Ristol reprend son sourire vicieux.

 **-Tes bouquins pourris ? Je les ai lavés sous l'eau. Et les lettres, comme on n'avait pas de papier, on les a utilisés pour faire des morpions.**

Un silence s'installe et je suis... inexpressif, bien trop choquée pour réagir.

Eux, ils restent silencieux, mon père me regarde d'un mauvais œil, ma mère sourit à Ristol et ce dernier essaye de prendre un air hautain.

J'essaye de ne pas laisser apparaître de faiblesse sur mon visage, mais c'est peine perdue... Il me faut savoir se qu'ils ont fait du dernier objet que j'avais pris : la montre de mon grand-père. Elle est se que j'ai de plus chère dans mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur à l'idée qu'ils ont pu faire quelque chose de méchant encore une fois. Mais peut-être pas, tout de même... Ils savent à quel point j'y tiens. Je dois leur poser la question !

 **-Et.. ma...** Je parle d'une voix hésitante.

 **-Ah oui, la vieille montre trop azbine? On l'a récupéré avec les parents et on a décidé de la vendre.**

Cette montre est un héritage de mon grand-père qu'il avait lui-même eut de son père, donc elle est plutôt ancienne et elle est faites avec des métaux précieux et est sertie de petits diamants dans son cadran. Je ne la quitte jamais, enfin normalement.

Mon grand-père l'avait toujours à son poignet et quelques semaines avant son décès, il me l'avait remise en me demandant d'en prendre soin pour lui. Alors pour moi, elle vaut bien plus qu'un paquet de billet rouge.

 **-Comment ?!**

Mon père reprend la parole,

 **-CYLIA, Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, elle est juste là dans ma poche et demain on va l'amener au bijoutier. C'est la moindre des choses pour nous rembourser les dépenses qui te sont liés !**

 **-Jea... Maman, je t'en supplie, elle représente tant pour moi. Ne les laisse pas faire ça...**

 **-Sale gamine ! Tu essayes de me tromper et de me manipuler...**

Elle m'attrape par le col de ma chemise.

 **-Tu cherches la merde en plus maintenant, HEIN ?!**

 **-Mais je n'ai rien fait ?! Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ?**

Mon père s'approche en colère et me bouscule en faisant lâcher prise à ma mère.

 **-Comment oses-tu traiter ta mère de cette manière ! SALE GARÇE !**

Il lève la main pour me gifler, je l'esquive et me précipite sur sa poche pour récupérer ma montre. Je pars alors en courant mais il me poursuit.

 **-Tu... ! Salle petite VOLEUSE ! REVIENS ICI ! Pfff.. Pfff... REVIENS ICI JE T'AI DIS !**

Je continu de courir avec mon père derrière qui semble enragé sous les regards interrogateurs des autres vacanciers du camping.

 **-Si je t'attrape TOI ! Tu vas t'en prendre mais alors... plein la gueule ! Crois-moi, tu vas le sentir passer CYLIA !**

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai une excellente endurance... Je réussi donc à semer mon père après une abominable course-poursuite. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il me retrouve puisque... je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Je tremble, j'ai peur et j'ai mal, pourquoi dois-je subir tout ça ?

J'essaye de me calmer, puis j'examine les lieux où je me trouve, la vue troublée par mes larmes.

Je suis au sommet d'un petit précipice qui donne une vue magnifique sur l'océan. La lune a déjà pris la place du soleil depuis un moment et elle rayonne d'un blanc immaculé. Je peux voir son reflet sur la surface de l'océan dérangé par des vents agités. Je ne quitte plus des yeux cette vue splendide... Puis une fois un peu plus sereine, je mets les genoux à terre en me tenant droite et joins les mains comme pour faire une prière en gardant la précieuse montre dans celles-ci.

 **-Ô grand Océan, je t'en prie, accepte ce modeste présent. C'est peut-être peu, mais pour moi, il est vraiment très précieux... En échange, écoutes ma prière, je t'en conjure... Libères-moi de mes chaînes. Non, je... je t'en supplie...**

J'accompagne mes dernières paroles par de nombreuses larmes. Puis je me relève, je m'approche du bord, j'embrasse la précieuse montre, la serre une dernière fois contre mon cœur et je la lance dans l'océan.

Je me recule un peu juste après ça et tombe sur mes genoux, n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Mon cœur me pince et je peine à respirer. Mes yeux continuent de faire naître de nombreuses larmes qui glissent le long de mes joues.

À mon grand désarroi, je vois arriver ma mère avec mon grand frère. Ils ont réussi à me retrouver.

Ma mère me regarde avec dégoût et dit :

 **-Tu vas voir toi... ignoble créature...**

Je soupire.

 **-Et dire que j'ai mis cette chose au monde...** Elle baisse les yeux, **ma plus grande faute.** Elle remonte son regard jusqu'à moi, **tu vas dire adieux à tout tes souvenirs du vieux. Dès qu'on rentre, je fais tout dégager ! Et j'appelle tout de suite Enri pour lui dire où tu es.**

 **-Moi, je veux la dernière PSX portable ! Alors on va la vendre cette montre, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Je te déteste ! Et de toute façon, on ne t'a jamais aimé ! PERSONNE NE T'AIME ICI !**

 **-Je... Snif...**

Quelques secondes après, je vois mon père arriver en courant, les yeux injectés de sang et la respiration saccadée. Il semble complètement épris par la folie et ça ne se voit rien qu'à l'expression de son visage. Même ma mère et mon frère sont effrayés par son état.

Il avance vers moi, j'ai peur... Je recule mais il continu d'avancer.

 **-Ché... Chéri... Tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu, tu ne penses pas... ?**

Mon frère, lui, c'est caché derrière ma mère. Mon père lance un regard noir dans leur direction. Elle attrape son fils et le serre fort contre elle et ne quitte pas des yeux son conjoint, apeurée par lui.

Il... Il me fait peur ! Je recule, il avance, encore et encore... Soudain sens le vide juste derrière moi.

Mon père prend un air satisfait et dit :

 **-Pffff... Aaaahh... Pffff... Ah Ah Ah ! Je vais enfin t'attraper... Tu vas voir... je vais te faire connaitre... se... se qu'est la VRAIE SOUFFRANCE ! Je vais te retirer toutes tes libertés, te séquestrer et te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu tombes tellement bas ! Que tu me supplieras de T'ACHEVER ! Je vais te tuer Cylia, mais leeenntement, trèèès lentement... Tu seras-**

Je veux plus l'écouter d'avantage... Alors je ferme les yeux quelques courtes secondes pour réfléchir.

Derrière moi se trouve un océan agité, sachant d'autant plus qu'il y a quand même une bonne hauteur et que rien ne me garantit qu'il n'y a pas de rocher ou autres choses de dangereux. Devant moi, mon pè- non, un monstre.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à prendre ma décision.

Je rouvre les yeux et suis parfaitement calme. Mon père est soudain fortement surpris par cette réaction et se tait.

 **-NOON !**

Il vient de comprendre je crois. Je souris. Je recule une dernière fois, cette fois... dans le vide. Je me sens tomber et je vois ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Mais... je n'ai pas envie de mourir... Ce que je désire plus que tout, c'est la liberté. Et pour ça, je suis donc prête à aller jusqu'à laisser tomber ma vie ?

D'un seul coup, mon corps rentre dans l'eau et je n'ai pas heurté de rocher... Heureusement !

Je... je ne veux pas mourir ! Mais j'étouffe ! Je lutte, mais ma volonté de vivre seule ne suffit pas. Ma vue se brouille et mon corps est attiré de plus en plus vers le fond de l'océan. Je ne vois absolument plus rien.

C'est alors que tout d'un coup, j'entends une voix féminine dans ma tête.

 **-Jeune demoiselle, j'ai entendu ton vœu et ton présent a été suffisant pour que je puisse rentrer en contact avec toi. Je peux répondre à ton souhait sans grandes difficultés, mais par contre, ta destinée a pris un mauvais tournant. Si tu veux également que je te sauve la vie, alors je te demanderai de répondre toi aussi à l'une de mes faveurs.** **Les principes de la mort et de la vie ne s'appliquent pas sur moi, je suis à la limite entre les univers, n'appartenant à aucun d'entre eux... Mais je suis lasse de cette existence. Le seul moyen que j'ai pour partir est de fusionner avec une jeune humaine.** **Accepterais-tu, Cylia, que nous puissions ne former qu'une et que nous savourions ensemble "la vie" ?**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer, mais cette voix qui semble s'ouvrir à moi pourrai me permettre de connaître un autre destin ? Si j'accepte, elle sera donc alors une partie de moi même ? Je ne peux pas refuser cette offre, parce que je veux moi aussi goûter à la liberté et vivre !

 **-Très bien, Cylia... Je vais donc exaucer nos vœux. Saches que le nouveau lieu de vie sera différent de ce que tu avais avant.**

C'est alors qu'une lumière éblouissante m'envahit. Je sens mon corps de nouveau me répondre et mes poumons être remplis d'air.

Je suis encore sous l'eau mais cette fois je suis sous à peine cinquante centimètres de la surface et il y a un grand soleil qui resplendit dans le ciel. Je m'assois, pour pouvoir enfin mettre la tête hors de l'eau et tousse l'eau salée que je viens d'avaler par le nez. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et doucement, je me relève en expirant toute l'air. Je me retourne pour regarder où je me trouve.

Apparemment, je ne suis effectivement plus au même endroit. Déjà, il fait jour alors qu'il faisait nuit il y a un instant et je ne suis plus dans le camping mais sur une plage bordée de cocotier. Il y a un large chemin qui mène au-delà d'une petite colline, je me mets alors en direction de celui-ci, espérant trouver une ville ou un village, ce qui m'aiderait à définir le lieu où je me trouve.

C'est ma priorité pour le moment !

 _À suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

De l'autre côté du chemin se trouve bien une ville, elle est plutôt vivante et animée. Je regarde mes vêtements avant d'entrer. Je porte un sweat noir avec une tête de mort blanche que j'ai hérité de mon grand frère. Bien évidemment, avec mes 1 mètre 60 contre 1 mètre 85 pour lui, il me va dix fois trop grand et me tombe jusqu'aux genoux. Je porte également un jean, accompagné de simples ballerines et bien évidemment tout est trempés !

Mes cheveux de couleur cuivrés prennent des reflets plus clairs sous le soleil et ondulent légèrement avec l'humidité. L'élastique qui les tenait s'est détaché et leurs pointes me tombent au niveau des épaules.

Bon, je risque d'attirer l'attention, mais tant pis, je dois savoir où je suis. Surtout que je n'ai même pas d'argent sur moi.

Je marche en ville sur une route de pavés gris cendrés, les bâtiments ont une architecture assez typique des villes côtières avec des murs de différents ton de blanc. Seuls les toits ont des couleurs plus variées, il y en a des marrons, verts, gris, ardoise...

Je suis rentrée dans la ville par un accès assez petit, puisque je me trouve dans un axe secondaire. La rue est assez modeste, mais je tombe très vite sur une rue commerçante avec beaucoup de monde.

Dans celle-ci, il y a bien évidemment un bon nombre de bars où beaucoup de clients boivent gaiement. Ensuite, je vois des commerces en tous genres : bijoux, vêtements, bric-à-brac, décoration, arme blanche et arme à feu- Hein ? Une armurerie ?! Je me rapproche un peu pour regarder la vitrine où sont exposer de nombreux équipements de combats. Wouah... c'est la première fois que je vois ça en vrai !

À première vue, il me semblait que cet endroit ne ressemblait pas mal aux villes côtières que je connais. Mais avec une armurerie, ça montre qu'il y a de grandes différences. Je sens que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...

Je reprends ma route sans être gênée par les autres passants, qui étrangement, semblent m'éviter... C'est peut-être mon imagination, je ne vois rien d'inhabituel chez eux qui me démarquerai tant que ça. Oui, parce que là, il faut les voir à laisser une distance de sécurité de minimum 1 mètre 50, comme pour les cyclistes et les voitures !

M'enfin... je ne vois pas se qui cause ce comportement, mais peu importe.

Je finis par apercevoir un port au loin et de vue, je dirais qu'il n'y a que des navires à voile. C'est assez surprenant... Ils sont vraiment magnifiques par contre. Ils ont un style vraiment différent de se que j'ai l'habitude de voir.

Il faudrait que je m'approche pour les voir de plus près, peut-être aurai-je d'autres informations utiles.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive au port, en fait, il y a des bateaux de différentes tailles et quelques fois, les styles varies un peu. Par contre, tous ceux qui sont amarrés sont de conception de type voile.

Je m'approche d'un homme qui pêche sur la baie du port afin de lui demander où je suis...

 **-Excusez-moi Monsieur, comment s'appelle la ville où nous sommes ?**

 **-Tiens, vous ne savez même pas ? Enfin peu importe, vous êtes à Loguetown Mademoiselle.**

 **-Loguetown... ?**

 **-Hum ? Mais vous venez d'où ? C'est là où a été exécuté Gold Roger voyons... l'anniversaire de sa condamnation à mort est demain en plus !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Oui bien sûr, où ai-je donc la tête ?** Je me gratte derrière la tête, un peu gênée.

 **-Vous me rassurez, encore un peu et je vous amenais auprès de la Marine ! Bwouahaa !**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, merci et bonne journée.**

 **-De rien, de même.**

J'ai bien entendu alors, il a dit Loguetown... et Gol D Roger... c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle One Piece cette histoire. Serait-ce possible que... j'ai été envoyée là-bas ? Mais cela est impossible ! C'est de la fiction, ce n'est pas très rationnel !

Mais en même temps, ce qui s'est passé plus tôt me semble également surréaliste...

De tout façon, tant que je ne lesrevois plus, ça me va. Même si je sens que les choses risques d'être... comment dire... très compliqués.

Je vais aller chercher si je vois un navire de la Marine, je pense que c'est la seule méthode que j'ai pour arriver à me convaincre que j'ai bien "quitté" mon précédent lieu de vie.

Après une heure passée à admirer les navires, un en particulier retiens mon attention : Un navire vert assez imposant avec trois mâts et des canons sur les côtés. Sur les deux voiles avant, il y a un symbole que je reconnais tout de suite avec inscrit distinctement au-dessus "Marine" en majuscules.

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible, j'ai bien atterri dans un autre univers.

D'ailleurs, j'oubliais un détail important. Si je suis ici, ça veut dire que le "marché" que j'ai passé avec l'étrange voix plus tôt a eu lieu ?

Je n'ai ressenti aucun changement... c'est vraiment étrange !

Aller Cylia, ça ne sert à rien de trop cogiter... garde ton sang-froid... respire bien... et pense à se que tu dois faire en premier !

Hum... une douche !

Oui, je veux prendre une douche ! J'ai les cheveux sales, mes vêtements le sont également et en plus, le sel commence à m'agresser la peau. Et puis, avec les derniers événements, je suis un peu trop à fleur de peau. Je le sens et une douche pourrai m'aider à évacuer un petit peu la pression.

Quand j'y repense, les dernières paroles que j'ai entendues de la part de « ma famille » m'ont vraiment blessé. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont jamais apprécié, mais tout de même... on a le même sang... et ma mère, c'est celle qui m'a mise au...

 **-Sniff...**

Et voilà, qu'elle idée de repenser à ça...

Je sèche mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

Aller Cylia, il faut avancer. Une nouvelle vie t'a été offerte et vivre dans le passé ne servira à rien. Alors, un bon coup de pied aux fesses et EN AVANT !

D'abord, le plus important : trouver un moyen de me laver.

Je me demande s'il y a des petites cabines de douche au bord de la plage comme chez nous. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir trouver ça...

Et en effet, non loin du port, il y a une plage publique. Toutefois, il y a encore pas mal de monde. Je vais attendre jusqu'à se qu'il y ait moins de monde, si jamais quelque chose a changé sur moi, je ne voudrais pas alarmer tout le monde. Et je ne pense pas que la ville soit sûre une fois la nuit tombée, pas part ici du moins.

Je m'assois alors sur la plage et finis par me coucher doucement sur le sable pour finalement m'endormir.

Lorsque je commence doucement à me réveiller, le contact du sable fin sur ma peau me rappelle où je suis. Je garde les yeux fermés et j'écoute le léger ressac des vagues qui font leurs allées et venues sur la plage. Le vent frais m'apporte l'odeur de l'océan et je ressens l'humidité qui me rappelle encore davantage ma proximité avec la mer.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois que l'océan a bien avancé comparé au moment où je suis arrivée. Le soleil bas s'y reflète, apportant à ces eaux des nuances d'orange. Le ciel s'est lui aussi paré d'un manteau de la même couleur, seuls quelques nuages gardent une teinte plus claire.

Je me sens si détendue ! Je me relève doucement et me tapote les vêtements pour faire tomber le sable. Je soulève mes cheveux pour essayer d'en enlever tant bien que mal...

Le soleil ne devrait plus tarder à disparaître à l'horizon, je pense que les quelques personnes encore ici ne sont là que pour voir son coucher. Je vais alors faire pareil et prendre une douche dès qu'ils seront partis. J'ai mon maillot de bain en dessous de mes vêtements alors ça ira.

Je m'installe alors sur un petit muret et attends patiemment que le soleil, ainsi que les derniers présents sur la plage, s'en aillent.

Quand c'est le cas, il fait nuit et la pleine lune dégagée me permets de bien voir. Les quelques lumières artificielles de la ville font pâles figures à côté des rayonnements de l'astre blanc.

Le petit vent marin frais est très agréable et me donne encore plus envie d'en profiter en retirant mes vêtements qui sont collants.

Je commence alors à tout retirer, je les secoue un par un et les pose à côté en les retournant de manière à ce qu'ils sèchent un peu.

Raaah... ça fait un bien fou de ne plus avoir toutes ces couches qui me collaient à la peau depuis des heures !

Lorsqu'il ne me reste que mon maillot de bain, je prends bien le temps de me regarder sous toutes les coutures. En plus, il n'y a personne... et il fait, nuit même s'il y a la pleine lune, je me sens un peu moins gênée.

Après maintes et maintes vérifications, je peux constater qu'il n'y a rien de différent physiquement par rapport à avant. Je dois dire que ça me rassure un petit peu quand même...

Je peux enfin me laver en toute tranquillité !

J'allume l'eau de la douche et sens l'eau glacée me tomber dessus. Ce n'est pas désagréable, bien qu'il me faille quelques petites minutes pour arriver à me détendre et arrêter de frissonner. J'en profite alors pour fermer les yeux et savourer un court moment de tranquillité.

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup trop d'émotions et j'en avais besoin de cette douche bien méritée !

 _Non loin de là, des soldats de la Marine font une ronde, lorsque l'un d'entre eux remarque qu'une douche est encore allumé. Il fait signe à ses collègues et pointe du doigt la direction de la plage en leur faisant remarquer qu'il y a encore quelqu'un là-bas._

 _Les hommes décident alors que l'un d'entre eux doit jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y a rien à signaler. Le plus gradé désigne alors celui qui l'a vu en premier pour cette tâche. Ils se divisent alors, laissant le soldat partir pour contrôler le civil en question tout en soufflant, pendant que les autres continuent leur ronde._

J'ai fini ma douche et commence alors à contre cœur à remettre mes vêtements toujours un peu humides.

Lorsque je termine de passer ma tête dans mon sweat, je remarque quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois un homme plutôt grand habillé d'un gilet blanc sans manche avec un foulard bleu au niveau du col, accompagné d'un pantalon lui aussi bleu et d'une casquette sur laquelle est inscrit "MARINE".

Je me retourne tout en terminant de passer mes bras dans les manches de mon sweat noir où trône en plein milieu, comme seul motif, une tête de mort blanche.

On se regarde face à face et je constate avec surprise que le soldat prend alors un air choqué.

 **-Ces vêtements ! UN PIRATE ! ALERTE, IL Y A UN PIRATE SUR LA PLAGE !**

 **-Hein ?! Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je ne suis pas un pirate !**

 **-N'essayez pas de me tromper, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Au nom de la Justice, rendez-vous sans résistance !**

Il accompagne ses paroles par une menace, me tenant enjoue avec son fusil. Des goûtes de sueurs froides me coulent le long de l'échines, la peur me prend instantanément aux tripes.

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le chat et la sourie

Chapitre 3 : Le chat et la sourie

Avec une arme pointée sur moi, je ne réfléchis même pas et je fais se qu'il me demande.

 **-Je... ne... ne tirez pas ! Je me rends, je me rends !**

 **-Déposez toutes vos armes sur le sol !**

 **-Mais... je-**

 **-TOUT DE SUITE !**

 **-Je n'ai rien d'autre que mes vêtements ! Je le jure ! Alors ne tirez pas, par pitié !**

Je le regarde complètement déboussoler par ce comportement quelque peu extrême. Le soldat en face semble légèrement se calmer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a l'air de vouloir changer la direction de son fusil.

 **-Mettez les mains en l'air et avancer doucement dans ma direction.**

J'exécute silencieusement ces ordres et avance vers lui d'une marche lente. Il reste concentré sur moi, toujours son arme dans les mains. J'arrive alors sur la route.

 **-Stop, arrêtez-vous.**

Je m'exécute.

 **-Maintenant, vous allez passer devant et je vais vous amener jusqu'à la base. Vous serez entendu là-bas pour crime de piraterie !**

En prononçant le dernier mot, le soldat se tend d'un seul coup. Refaisant monter la pression d'un cran.

 **-Allez, pirate ! Passe devant et garde les mains en l'air ! Pas d'entourloupe, sinon je tire ! C'est compris ?!**

D'un rapide mouvement, il me donne la direction à prendre avec son arme.

 **-Marche**!

 **-Ou...oui, pardon !**

Je commence à marcher dans la direction indiquée avec les mains en l'air de chaque côté de ma tête. Le Marine se place alors derrière moi, toujours autant précautionneux.

Je sens le bout de son fusil dans mon dos. Non mais sérieux, ce n'est pas possible. Mais quelle galère... on a dû me jeter une malédiction pour que les choses prennent une si mauvaise tournure aussi rapidement. Parce que là, je ne pense pas que je pouvais faire une entrée en scène dans ce monde plus mauvaise.

Je suis quand même sans défense avec un soldat qui a son arme pointée sur moi ! Son truc me donne des frissons partout dans le dos, je n'arrive même pas à décrire mon niveau de trouille actuel.

On marche pendant quelques minutes, seuls les bruits venant de l'océan et de nos pas résonnent dans la rue où nous sommes. Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, mes mains sont moites et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon visage.

Je pense avec anxiété à se qui risque de m'attendre une fois que le Marine m'aura conduit à notre destination... Dans tous les cas, il y a de fortes chances que, même si je démens le fait d'être pirate, ils vont me punir car, comme ce soldat, ils risquent de ne pas me croire.

Après tout c'est bien le genre de chose qu'un certain nombre de pirates doit dire pour tenter de passer outre la "Justice" de ce monde.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, j'entends que l'homme derrière moi semble chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires. Je constate qu'il baisse le canon de son fusil, se qui montre qu'il relâche enfin un peu son attention.

 **Pulu-pulu-pulu...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, soldat, heeeiiinnn? Pourquoi me déranger-vous, heeeiiinnn?**

 **-Toutes mes excuses de vous déranger Sergent, mais je viens de mettre aux arrêts un individu pour piraterie.**

 **-Pirate... ? Aaahhh... tu dois parler de cet individu qui prenait une douche en pleine nuit, non ? Heeeiiinnn ?**

 **-Oui Sergent.**

 **-Pffrraa ha ha ! Comme si un pirate oserait venir ici alors que le grand MOI est présent ! Allons soldat, si vous recommencez à me déranger pour des âneries, je vous ferais mettre au trou pendant deux semaines ! Je suis avec une... très jolie... jeune femme. Alors tâchez d'en prendre note et ne vous avisez plus de me faire des blagues à l'avenir ! Heeeiiinnn ?!**

 **-Veuillez m'excuser Sergent, mais. . .**

 **Catchac.**

 **-Aaahh je n'y crois pas ! Mais pourquoi il est plus haut gradé que moi ! C'est vraiment injuste !**

Le soldat perd son calme et commence à s'agiter, déplaçant le viseur de son arme vers le ciel.

 **-Il ne manquerait plus que je me prenne une sanction totalement injustifiée !**

Il recompose un numéro et retombe de nouveau sur "Monsieur-hein". C'est alors que, bien évidemment, il se fait passer un savon par son supérieur et il commence à totalement m'ignorer.

Je pense que ça va bien m'arranger...

Je m'écarte légèrement sur le côté, me positionnant sur la droite du soldat. Puis, doucement, je ralenti le rythme de mes pas. Assez rapidement, j'arrête de marcher, laissant le soldat continuer sa route seul, juste accompagné des jérémiades d'un supérieur bien colérique.

Aaah, bingo ! Je me suis sortie d'un premier mauvais pas !

Bon, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je ne perde pas de temps ici, sinon je ne vais pas faire de vieux os !

Sur cette dernière pensée, j'entends alors hurler :

 **-HEEEIIINNN ?! UNE PIRATE ?! ELLE N'A PAS FROIDS AU YEUX ! COMMENT PEUT-ELLE OSER EXISTER ALORS QUE JE SUIS LA ! Dépêchez-vous... de... et... HEEEIIINNN !**

J'ai eu beau tendre l'oreille, je n'ai pas bien entendu se qu'ils disaient. Par contre, je ferais mieux de me trouver une cachette en vitesse !

Un peu paniquée, je me mets alors à courir dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'une bonne cachette.

Après avoir cherché un moment en vain, je me dirige vers une petite ruelle.

Là, je vois alors des volets entrebâilles. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même beaucoup, le propriétaire a oublié de fermer la fenêtre.

 **-Yes !**

Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus, car j'entends qu'il commence à y avoir de l'agitation non loin de ma position.

Je rentre alors dans la maison et sans tarder, je referme les volets en prenant soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte, de manière à pouvoir entendre les mouvements à l'extérieur.

J'entends une personne se déplacer en courant et s'arrêter juste à côté de moi, seul le mur nous sépare.

Je place ma main sur ma bouche pour me forcer à rester silencieuse, seul les battements de mon cœur tambourinent bruyamment à mes oreilles.

L'homme semble rester statique, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

Je ne bouge pas...

 **-Non, il n'y a personne ici, j'ai dû me tromper... Bon sang, mais où est-elle passée ?!**

 **-Pulu pulu...**

 **-Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé hein ?**

 **-Non, Monsieur.**

 **-Mais elle n'a pas pu disparaitre tout de même ! Je vais envoyer d'autres soldats vous aider. Il faut absolument la trouver ! Même s'il faut y passer la nuit ! Heeeiiinnn ?!**

 **-Oui, Monsieur !**

Catchac

Aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, l'homme repart.

Je laisse un soupir m'échapper et je m'allonge à même le sol, juste au pied de la fenêtre.

Malgré toute l'émotion ressentie, je ne mets pas si longtemps que ça à m'endormir. Certainement à cause de l'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par un rayon matinal qui traverse les volets de la petite cuisine où je me trouve.

Dehors, ça a l'air assez calme mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je me fie à cette impression. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils m'aient oublié dans la nuit, ou alors ils ont une mémoire digne d'un poisson rouge.

Bon, autant profiter de la pièce où je suis pour manger un peu. Après tout, je meurs de faim, je n'ai rien mangé hier et la journée a été riche en émotion et surtout très longue. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de me servir chez ces gens, mais après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à pas laisser la fenêtre de leur cuisine ouverte. Franchement, ils auraient pu mettre un panneau juste devant avec marquer dessus : " Venez et servez-vous ! " ça serai revenu au même. Ou presque.

Sur cette pensée, je profite donc de l'absence de mes hôtes pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné bien garni : Une tasse de lait, un verre de jus de fruit et de la brioche. J'ai dévoré la brioche, mais j'ai tout de même fait attention à en laisser un peu...

Après m'être bien remplis l'estomac, il faut que je réfléchisse à se que je dois prendre comme décision. Si je sors, il y a des chances que je croise un soldat. Et franchement, je n'en ai pas envie même si ça m'a l'air plutôt calme dehors.

Si je reste ici, je prends le risque de me faire peut-être agressée par les habitants de cette maison qui risque de paniquer en me voyant. Et puisqu'il y a des armureries dans cette ville, rien ne m'assure que ces gens n'ont pas une ou des armes cachées chez eux.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver encore une fois avec une arme pointe sur moi. Rien que l'expérience d'hier m'a laissé un très mauvais goût, alors je ne pense pas du tout avoir envie de la réitérer.

Je vais donc opter pour la seconde possibilité, c'est à dire : sortir de cette cachette. En plus, je n'entends pas de bruit inquiétant.

Doucement, j'ouvre les volets et les mets en espagnolette. J'en profite pour regarder discrètement à travers l'interstice entre les volets et le mur.

Droite : pas de Marine en vue, OK.

Gauche : pas de Marine en vue, OK.

Je continue sur ma lancée et ouvre en grand les volets.

En fasse : pas de...

...

NAAaannn !

Non mais et puis zut, pourquoi je n'ai pas commencé par-là ?! Cylia imbécile !

 **-Ici ! Je vois une personne qui correspond à la description de l'individu recherchée ! Madame vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Rendez-vous !**

 **-Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!**

À cause d'hier, je n'aime plus les Marines ! Alors en bonne adolescente, je lui tire la langue, saute par la fenêtre et pars en courant sans demander mon reste.

Bien sur, les soldats se mettent tout de suite à me courir après, malgré le fait qu'il leur faut un court temps de réaction pour se mettre à ma poursuite.

Je ne pensais pas qu'être une bonne marathonienne me servirait un jour. Il faut croire que les séances de course à pied que je m'obligeais tout les matins vont bien me rendre service aujourd'hui...

Non, parce que franchement, l'idée de courir pour tenter d'échapper à des soldats dans une ville qui de plus est une île, je pense que ça risque d'être hard pour ne pas me faire attraper. Mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de finir sur un navire de la Marine comme prisonnière.

Du coup, je cours avec pour le moment quelques soldats derrière-moi.

Bien que l'on soit le matin, il y a déjà du mouvement dans la ville. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de regarder calmement les gens, ni se qu'ils font, puisque j'ai des Marines qui n'arrêtent pas de me crier :

 **-AU NOM DE LA LOI, ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !**

Pour arriver à tenir une distance pas trop mauvaise, je préfère me diriger vers des rues plus petites. J'espère de cette manière arriver à les distancer un petit peu.

 **-Mademoiselle, arrêtez-vous ! C'est un ordre !**

Ils commencent à m'énerver avec leurs ordres...

 **-NAN ! Faites-vous cuire un œuf !**

Notre course-poursuite fait beaucoup de remous, les soldats derrières moi hurlent, les objets sur notre chemin sont renversés. On est en train de réveiller prématurément ceux qui dormaient encore en ce début de journée.

Après un bon moment de cavale, je suis complètement à bout de souffle. J'ai beau avoir une très bonne endurance, je ne suis pas surhumaine. Je m'arrête et me retourne précipitamment. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus de Marine derrière moi.

J'en profite donc pour m'affaler par terre dos au mur, toujours à l'ombre d'une petite ruelle. Grâce à cette pause de quelques minutes, j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle et me calmer un peu par la même occasion.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, mais je commence à entendre du bruit venant de la droite de ma position. Il vaut mieux que je parte. C'est donc sans perdre de temps que je me lève et me dirige vers ma gauche.

Je cours pour ne pas perdre de temps et essayer de prendre un peu de distance avec mes poursuivants. Toutefois, au détour d'un carrefour, je tombe sur un autre groupe de Marine. En me voyant, ils s'arrêtent de parler. Un échange de regard s'ensuit.

Je leur fais un sourire, peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas reconnue...

 **-La criminelle est ici ! ATTRAPEZ-LA !**

Quoi ?! Criminelle ?

Ils... ils sortent leurs armes !

 **-Aaaahh !**

Je repars en avant sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Et c'est comme ça pratiquement toute la matinée, quand j'arrive enfin à les semer, un autre groupe me repère au travers d'un carrefour seulement quelques minutes après.

À midi, je me retrouve vraiment à bout de souffle et avec un nombre impressionnant de Marines à mes trousses. Franchement, ils ne doivent pas manquer de personnel pour envoyer autant de monde contre une petite chose comme moi !

Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution, sinon ils vont forcément finir par m'attraper.

Je commence alors à me diriger vers les rues les plus animées de la ville. Il doit bien être midi ou aux environs et je compte miser sur les étalages des commerçants et les civiles présents pour m'aider à ralentir mes poursuivants.

D'autant plus que la stratégie des petites ruelles fonctionnait bien quand ils étaient peu nombreux, à présent ça se retourne de plus en plus contre moi. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je suis à présent dans un des axes principaux de la ville et je me fraye un chemin au travers la foule tout en renversant des petits étalages, un peu à contre cœur toutefois, pour essayer de retenir le groupe impressionnant de Marine.

Quelques Marines maladroits chutent après avoir trébuché sur les articles des étalages étendus sur le sol ou encore à cause d'un civil mal placé. Et les premiers font tomber ceux de derrière et ainsi de suite.

Ça marche super bien ! Beaucoup mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer ! Et le résultat se fait bien voir : il ne reste plus qu'un petit groupe derrière moi : Les irréductibles Gaul- Marines !

 _Au même moment, non loin de la source de l'agitation qu'il y a en ville, dans une taverne à l'allure rustique, un groupe de pirate bois en l'hommage de l'ancien Roi des Océans Gol D Roger. Le groupe relève la grande agitation qu'il y a en ville et cela fait sourciller l'un des hommes qui est adossé au bar. Il a une cape noire et une chemise blanche entrouverte qui laisse apparaître une musculature impressionnante. Un seul bras est visible et celui-ci sert à tenir une chope de bois à l'ancienne._

Il regarde vers l'extérieur se demandant d'où vient toute l'agitation à l'extérieur. N'y a-t-il même plus moyen pour un pirate de boire tranquillement dans les eaux d'East Blue ?

Il se lève sous les regards scrutateurs des autres hommes qui s'arrêtent de boire. Il sort du bar et se poste juste à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'un Marine lui rentre dedans et se retourne en s'excusant brièvement et repart avec autant de précipitation.

Il a été ignoré ! Lui ! Ignoré !

Son regard choqué fait rire aux éclats les autres pirates qui ont vu la scène depuis leur place.

Il sourit et suis du regard le Marine qui s'arrête au côté d'un autre groupe de soldat non loin de lui.

L'un d'entre eux, avec une cape sur le dos déclare à voix haute :

 **-Ils ont demandé des renforts ! Ils n'arrivent pas à interpeller le criminel ! Il se serait montré très violent ! Restez sur vos gardes !**

 **-Oui, Lieutenant !"**

Toujours silencieux, l'homme à la cape noir semble réfléchir. Un autre pirate, un cigare à la bouche lui demande alors :

 **-On fait quoi Capitaine ?**

 **-Hum... Inutile de rester là plus longtemps. Ils font trop de bruit, je n'arrive même pas à profiter de l'alcool ! On s'en va !**

Le groupe de pirate sort alors de la taverne et se dirige vers leur navire, caché un peu plus loin.

Un des Marine présent sur les lieux se retourne et les observe, il commence alors à faire de gros yeux effrayés par le groupe qu'il vient de voir passer.

 **-Akagami no Shanks !**

 _À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Malentendu

_Précédemment..._

 _Un soldat gradé de la marine, portant une cape sur son dos avec l'inscription "Justice" en kanji s'adresse à quelques subordonnés :_

 _ **"Ils ont demandé des renforts ! Ils n'arrivent pas à interpeller le criminel ! Il se serait montré très violent ! Restez sur vos gardes !"**_

 _À quelques mètres de là, un groupe de pirate sort d'une taverne. À leur tête, il y a le Yonkou : Akagamis no Shanks !_

 _"_ _ **Inutile de rester là plus longtemps. On s'en va !"**_

Chapitre 4 : Malentendu

Avec de la persévérance, j'ai réussi à semer temporairement les marines. Si je ne prends pas les mesures nécessaires je vais finir par me faire inévitablement attraper...

Mais bien sûr j'ai un plan, et je suis en position pour le mettre à exécution !

Alors je guette... je suis équipée d'une large planche de bois et je me suis séché contre un mur juste à l'axe d'un croisement avec une autre ruelle qui finit en cul-de-sac.

Je patiente calmement, sans faire de bruit et sans bouger.

Après une attente de plusieurs minutes, j'entends quelqu'un qui semble venir dans ma direction.

Je croise les doigts pour tomber sur un marine et non pas un civil... et j'espère aussi que se sera quelqu'un qui n'est pas fort !

Il se rapproche... et il est bien tout seul.

 **Tap, tap, tap...**

Lorsqu'il est pratiquement à côté de moi, je retiens mon souffle sans le vouloir. Mes muscles se tendent et je resserre plus fermement la pression de mes doigts sur la planche. Je me mets en position et attends…

Il est là ! Il arrive juste à mon niveau, et avant même qu'il se rends compte de ma présence je lui assène un coup assez violent au niveau du dos de sa tête.

C'est bien un marine ! Et le choque vient de le mettre dans les vapes.

Je m'approche de lui et l'observe sans le toucher dans un premier temps...

 **-Il... il est bien vivant...**

Sa doit faire bien mal quand même ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problème de santé après ça... je m'en voudrais... non je m'en veux déjà en fait.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Et puis maintenant, je me sens moins mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils me nomment "Dangereux criminel".

Oui, dangereux ! Ils ont le culot de me prendre pour un homme.

Donc tant pis !

Allez, je peux passer à la deuxième partie de mon plan.

Je m'approche du marine inconscient, et le tire un peu plus loin pour plus de discrétion et commence à...

le déshabiller !

NON je ne suis pas une perverse !

J'ai mes raisons !

Woua, c'est qu'il est bien musclé quand même. C'est différent de se que j'ai pu voir habituellement...

Bref, après je retire mes vêtements... je relève d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on m'a prise pour un pirate : une tête de mort blanche sur un sweat noir, no comment !

Et puis enfin, je mets la tenue du soldat. Une fois fait, je le traine jusqu'au fond de la ruelle ou il y a des poubelles. Bon, je me sens un peu mal pour lui parce que quand il va se réveiller il ne va pas sentir très bon... mais au moins il sera camouflé !

J'ai juste besoin qu'il reste ici le temps que je parte de cette ile !

Petit hic, les vêtements sont un peu grands... Je prends donc le temps de faire quelques ajustements pour essayer de paraître correcte histoire d'éviter d'attirer l'attention maintenant. Ce serait plutôt gênant...

Je sors de la ruelle, l'idéal serait que j'arrive à trouver un navire amarré et que je m'y glisse discrètement. Après je verrais bien une fois sur place. Déjà que je me débarrasse de tous ces marines qui sont après moi et ensuite on verra ! Je ne pense pas que ça peut être plus compliqué que se trouver sur une ile à tenter en vain de s'échapper des mailles de la marine !

Je sors de ma cachette, à première vu je suis toute seule. C'est cool, je vais pouvoir...

Soudainement ! j'entends une sonnerie de ma poche :

 **Poulou poulou poulou...**

 **Poulou poulou poulou...**

Non non non... Pas question que je décroche ce den-den mushi !

Le petit escargot continu de sonner encore quelques fois puis s'arrête.

je vois une ombre me surplombant, et quelqu'un derrière moi me surprends alors :

 **-Vous attendiez quoi pour décrocher soldat ?!**

Surprise, je me retourne. Il vaut mieux que je rentre dans mon personnage, si je me fais arrêter je risque de prendre assez chère...

 **-Veuillez m'excuser ! Je n'ai pas relevé que mon den den mushi sonnait.**

 **-Hum ! Peu importe, suivez-moi, on se rassemble tous sur le navire !**

 **-Euh... il y a un problème ?!**

 **-Pas le temps de l'expliquer ! Si vous ne voulez pas être punis pour désertion de poste je vous conseille de ne pas répondre et de suivre les ordres, SOLDAT !**

 **-Oui ! Chef !**

NNAAAANNNNN ! J'ai envie de pleurer de désespoir là... je n'aurais jamais du penser que ma situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

Pourquoi sa doit m'arriver ?! Pas le choix il faut que je suive ce type.

On court alors jusqu'au port. En chemin plusieurs autres soldats nous rejoignent baissant donc mes chances "d'esquive" à zéro. Je me retrouve rapidement un navire de guerre de la marine.

J'entends alors crier :

 **-Larguez les amarres ! Libérez les voiles !**

Ça, s'était pas DU TOUT prévu !

Plusieurs matelots s'activent sur le bateau pour exécuter les ordres.

Le marine qui m'a interpelé plus tôt passe à l'avant du navire, sa cape flotte dans le vent. Il nous fait face, tout le monde se met en ligne et je suis prise dans le mouvement.

 **-Soldat ! Nous sommes les représentants de la justice ! On ne peut pas laisser un navire ennemi se pavaner sous notre nez et le laisser s'enfuir en toute tranquillité ! Alors même si notre adversaire à une grande renommée, nous allons lancer l'assaut ! Il n'est pas loin, formez les rangs !**

Un homme à côté de moi me regarde et en me dévisageant dit alors :

 **-Mais vous faites quoi sur les lignes arrière avec un sabre ?! Vous devriez être devant ! Faites vite avant que le supérieur ne vous remarque !**

Un sabre ? Ah oui, s'est vrai que dans la tenue que j'ai prise au marine il y avait un sabre. Je l'ai mis pour faire crédible, pas pour m'en servir moi !

 **-Hey ! Tu attends le déluge ? Bouge-toi le cul !**

Nan... je ne veux pas aller sur les lignes avant... qu'on m'explique comment je me suis débrouillé pour en arriver là bon sang ?!

 **-Oui pardon, j'y vais !**

Je me rapproche alors des pelotons de tête, en regardant les armes de mes nouveaux "collègues". Je m'arrête lorsque je vois des hommes armés de sabre autour de moi.

Je lève les yeux.

Et je relève que je n'ai personne devant moi.

Et donc ? JE SUIS EN PREMIERE LIGNE ! Je vais finir en chair à saucisse ! Je ne veux pas être ici ! je veux être une souris ! Oui, une petite souris !

Bon, on n'est pas mal nombreux quand même, alors si je me fonds dans la masse peut-être que mes chances de survie seront au moins supérieures à 0%.

Calme-toi Cylia, ce sont des soldats entrainé tout de même... tu vas rester en vie !

On se prépare donc à lancer un assaut sur qui ? Je regarde Jolly Roger de nos adversaires.

Oh ! Mais s'est juste... juste... mon Dieu je vais mourir c'est sûr. Adieu ma courte vie ! Ô destiné cruelle... pourquoi... pourquoi moi... ?

Non sérieux on est en train de poursuivre l'équipage de Shanks le roux.

Je ne sais absolument pas me défendre et je vais me retrouver sur un navire pirate avec une tenue de marine et pour couronner le tout : on parle d'un des quatre empereurs !

 **-Commandant ! Le navire d'Akagamis no Shanks ralenti !**

L'homme à la tête du navire baisse la tête, et serre les poings.

 **-Tss... Alors comme ça il nous invite directement à l'aborder... Alors ainsi soit-il ! Conservez notre allure ! Et préparez-vous à l'abordage !**

Je sens mes larmes monter et une véritable peur commence à me prendre. Je cache mon visage sous ma casquette pour éviter que ça se voit.

Notre navire ralenti, signe que l'on est pratiquement à hauteur du navire adverse.

Une fois les deux navires côte à côte, le commandant annonce aux pirates :

 **-Akagami no shanks, rendez-vous où on lance l'assaut !**

Le concerné se met alors à rire aux éclats.

 **-Aaahh ah ah ! Se rendre ? Vous êtes sérieux ?! Eh ! Vous savez qui je suis ? Et vous avez la prétention de me sortir une telle absurdité ? VENEZ-DONC, ON VA VOUS ACCUEILLIR !**

 **-Allez ! TOUT LE MONDE, À L'ABORDAGE !**

Derrière moi on me bouscule, on ne me laisse pas le choix j'avance et monte sur le navire de nos adversaires. Sans perdre une seule seconde je me dirige vers un coin ou il y a moins de pirates présents sur le pont.

Et à mon grand désespoir, je vois un homme charger dans ma direction un sabre à la main. Il donne un grand coup et je l'esquive tout juste en me baissant.

Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me lâcher en route...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je décide alors... de fuir mon adversaire le plus vite possible.

Heureusement pour moi, un autre marine prend la relève très vite et fait face au pirate qui a bien failli me tuer.

Je m'accroupis à quatre pattes pour tenter de passer entre les mailles de la bataille qui fait rage sur le pont du navire pirate.

Des hommes combattent de partout, j'entends des cris mélangés aux déflagrations d'armes à feu et de nombreux tintements des sabres qui s'entrechoquent bruyamment. J'en ai des frissons de frayeur...

À quatre pattes j'arrive à me faire un peu oublier. Je rampe pratiquement sur le sol entre des hommes qui se livrent à une bataille acharnée.

Franchement, je n'ai JAMAIS pensé pourvoir me retrouver ICI...

Je finis par trouver un endroit un peu épargné par la bataille. Je m'assois contre une cloison en bois de l'un des quartiers du navire.

Je tremble...

J'ai peur...

Je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir !

Les secondes semblent être des heures, je vois des corps tomber au sol. Pour la plupart ce sont des marines.

J'entends alors une voix retentir, s'imposant des bruits du champ de bataille :

 **-Ça suffit ! RETRAITE ! RETRAITE !**

Mon corps me parait lourd, terriblement lourd même. Mais je ne veux vraiment pas rester ici une seconde de plus.

Même si je dois prendre le risque de traverser le pont du navire pirate, il est hors de question que je reste ici !

J'essaye alors de me lever, après quelques minutes d'efforts j'arrive enfin à me tenir sur mes jambes. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la destination que je dois atteindre, je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux.

Je n'arriverai jamais à traverser sinon...

Je cours alors sur le pont, me mettant en direction du navire de la marine.

Malheureusement, je trébuche en chemin sur quelque chose, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je vois que je suis tombé sur un marine mort ou peut-être inconscient. Je me relève mais retombe en arrière sur les fesses, la vue du sang m'a complètement figé.

Quelques secondes après, je sors de ma torpeur et me relève.

Ô combien fût ma déception, lorsque je vois que le navire de la marine a déjà commencé à prendre le large.

Je crois que tout d'un coup je me sens... terriblement seul... enfin presque, vu que je suis sur un navire de pirates armés jusqu'au sang avec une tenue de soldat de la marine.

Je m'apprête à sauter par-dessus la rambarde lorsque j'aperçois à mon grand désespoir qu'il y a des requins qui semblent attendre que moi pour passer à table. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un cartoon... sauf que je joue vraiment avec ma vie !

Bon, pour résumer si je saute je me fais dévorer par des requins.

Si je reste, je me fais dévorer par des pirates.

ET PUIS POURQUOI QUAND JE SUIS EN FACE DE MARINE J'AI UNE TENUE DE PIRATE ET QUAND JE SUIS EN FACE DE PIRATE J'AI UNE TENU DE MARINE ?!

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle...

Je me retourne, lentement... et bien sûr je vois plein d'armes rivées sur moi.

À ce moment-là je crois que j'aurai eu un miroir je suis sur que j'aurai cru voir un fantôme en voyant mon reflet.

Je tombe à la renverse et ne peux pas retenir un petit cri :

 **-Hiii !**

Je me mets aussitôt la tête entre les jambes et pose mes mains sur la nuque dans un réflexe de survie aussi stupide qu'inutile.

J'entends dire :

Je devine qu'ils parlent de moi, grâce à une montée de courage je sors ma tête de mes genoux. Et je le regrette aussi sec, maintenant j'ai encore plus peur. Ils sont vraiment terrifiants ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour sauver ma peau. Je m'adresse alors au capitaine, un regard appelant à sa miséricorde :

 **-Ne... ne...**

 **-Ne ?**

 **-Ne me mangez pas, par pitié !**

Je joins ma demande en posant mes mains l'une contre l'autre et en baissant la tête, pour accentuer ma supplique.

D'un seul coup, je les entends tous complètement explosé de rire.

Je relève de nouveau la tête, et les observe ne comprenant pas vraiment leur réaction. J'ai dit quelque chose de marrant ?

Lorsque je vois le roux arrêter de rire et me regarder de nouveau, mes instincts reprennent le dessus et... je me mets les mains devant les yeux, ce qui semble le faire rire de nouveau. Je le regarde de nouveau, mais surtout pas dans les yeux...

Une fois qu'il arrive à contenir son fou rire, il me dit alors :

 **-Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'on disait de nous qu'on est des mangeurs d'hommes enfin... de marine. C'est plutôt rare d'entendre un marine supplier des pirates. Tu nous as bien fait rire !**

Je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose pour... mais si ça le mets de bonne humeur tant mieux pour moi alors.

Un homme corpulent me regarde sans rire puis après une bouchée de viande s'adresse à son capitaine :

 **-On fait quoi de lui alors, capitaine ?**

 **-Huummm...**

Je ne veux pas mourir !

 **-Je l'aime bien. Enchainez-le et mettez-le dans une cellule. On l'embarque avec nous ! Allez les gars on se remet au boulot, direction Grand Line !**

 _À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Manger ou être manger

_Précédemment..._

 _Suite à un malencontreux parcours d'événement Cylia se retrouve embarqué sur le navire pirate du Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks en tenue de soldat de la marine. Elle parvient à se cacher de la bataille qui fais rage sur le pont du bateau, mais une autre mésaventure imprévue a corsé les choses ! Trop effrayé par la bataille qui fait rage, elle n'arrive pas à quitter le navire au bon moment. Se retrouvant comme la seule "marine" vivante à bord du navire pirate..._

 _ **"On fait quoi de lui alors, capitaine ?**_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

 _ **"Je l'aime bien. Enchainez-le et mettez-le dans une cellule. On l'embarque avec nous ! Allez les gars on se remet au boulot, direction Grand Line !"**_

Chapitre 5 : Manger ou être manger

Des hommes viennent alors dans ma direction avec des chaines à la main. Ça m'effraie, et une petite goute coulant sur mon visage en témoigne. Toujours assise, je commence à réfléchir à plusieurs scénarios :

Donc première possibilité, ils vont m'enchainer pour me manger quand ils auront faim plus tard.

Deuxième possibilité, ils vont m'enchainer pour se servir de moi comme appât pour requin.

Troisième possibilité, ils vont m'enchainer et m'oublier dans une de leurs cellules jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de moi qu'un petit squelette.

Snif... Quel funeste destin qui est le mien...

Je les regarde apeuré, et ils me répondent d'un sourire cynique.

Un homme ce place à ma droite et l'autre à ma gauche, l'un d'entre eux tient les chaines à la main.

Je me commence à paniquer.

 **-Pa... pardon ? Attendez attendez !** Ils m'attrapent par les bras et m'enchainent les poignets dans le dos. **Lâchez moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas être enchainé ! Ne faites pas ça !**

Shanks me répond toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres

 **-Et si.**

 **-Non...**

Le fait d'être enchainé rends la situation encore plus effrayante, je n'aime vraiment pas ça...

Et eux, ils se remettent de nouveau à rire en voyant ma détresse !

Mes mains liées, les deux hommes m'escortent jusque dans les tréfonds du navire. Sur le chemin, je continue à ruminer sur la cruauté du destin qui m'attend.

Je finis par dire à voix haute :

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de mourir...**

L'un des deux individus qui m'accompagnent me regarde puis me répond sur un ton irrité :

 **-Eh ! Si le capitaine avait eu l'intention de te laisser mourir, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.**

 **-Vrai...vraiment ?**

 **-Ouais, évidemment.**

 **-Sniff...**

Son compère se met à pouffer de rire.

 **-Bah ah ah ! Et bien maintenant il va se mettre à chouiner ? Il est différent des marines habituels.**

 **\- Il est sacrément plus trouillard !**

Je ne vais pas les contredire sur cette affirmation, en même temps n'importe qu'elle personne venant de mon ancien "pays" serait effrayé par de telles événements !

Bon... après, j'avoue aussi ne pas être très courageuse. Mais je ne suis qu'une simple femme sans défense ! C'est normal que j'aie peur !

Mais je préfère ne rien dire sur le fait que je ne suis PAS un marine, de toute manière je pense qu'ils ont tous bien compris que je ne suis pas un danger pour eux. Mais je ne préfère pas aller aux révélations tout de suite, je ne sais pas où ça pourrait amener la situation.

Ah ! Je crois qu'on est arrivé à ma destination, car on est dans un large couloir où se trouve de part et d'autre des cellules.

L'endroit n'est pas très propre... en plus l'air est humide et il n'y a pas trop lumière, juste une simple lampe à huile éclaire.

Au moins, je me dis que la chose positive dans cette histoire c'est que je suis encore vivante et je ne pense pas qu'ils ont l'intention de me tuer dans l'immédiat. Ils l'auraient déjà fait sinon et Shanks m'a bien précisé qu'ils ne comptaient pas me manger.

Ça me rassure un peu, mais juste un petit peu...

On s'arrête devant une porte à barreau de fer, l'un des matelots me retire mon arme pendant que l'autre ouvre la porte de l'une des cellules.

En plus, je n'y pense que maintenant mais... il y a de fortes chances qu'ils ne sachent pas que je ne suis pas un homme. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'attraits féminin à l'origine malgré mes 16 ans alors dans cette tenue qui est plutôt ample, il y a peu de chance qu'ils le sachent !

Au vu de ma situation je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des soucis de ce côté-là. S'ils sont comme dans l'histoire ils ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être le genre de pirate à s'en prendre à une femme sans défense...

Après, le souci c'est que moi je la vis l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'une petite chose sans intérêt comme moi ne va pas mal terminer.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je pense vraiment trop...

Bon, il vaudrait mieux que je reprenne des forces au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et que je devrais m'enfuir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un bon dodo et je me sentirai déjà plus prête à faire face à mes prochaines épreuves !

Je m'allonge alors tant bien que mal sur le lit miteux et sale de ma petite cellule, et me force à attendre le sommeil.

Après quelques heures, je suis réveillé par les mouvements du navire. Je glisse, et me cogne contre les barreaux de la cellule.

Normal, on est pratiquement à la verticale... et ce n'est pas franchement agréable, surtout que je suis TOUJOURS ENCHAÎNÉE !

 **"Mmm... Aïe aïe aïe... ça fait mal."**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve de nouveau projeté comme une cacahuète, le navire c'est remis dans un sens normal... bien sûr, je me suis retrouvé à embrasser le sol avec ma tête.

Ça fait super mal ! Surtout que je ne peux même pas amortir la chute avec mes mains.

Peut-être est-ce une vengeance du destin pour se que j'ai fait au pauvre marine dont j'ai pris les vêtements ?

Allez ! je suis toujours en vie, et je suppose que si le navire c'est retrouvé dans une bien étrange position se doit être certainement qu'ils ont passé Riverse Mountain. Il me semble bien avoir entendu Shanks dire à ses hommes "Direction Grand-Line !" .

Mais c'est que Reverse Montain est sacrément dangereuse ! S'ils avaient fait la moindre petite erreur je me serais retrouvé...

Un frisson me parcourt alors que je me visualise ça.

Mouais, confier sa vie à des personnes que vous voyez en face pour la première fois ce n'est pas rassurant...

Je me relève et m'assoie sur le lit où je reste assise.

Je suis assez calme, dormir m'a fait du bien je pense. Par contre j'ai mal à la tête maintenant.

Bon, maintenant je n'ai rien à faire, alors... j'attends.

 _5 minutes._

 **-Humm...**

 _10 minutes..._

 **-Au moins, je suis en pais pour le moment.**

 _20 minutes..._

Je m'ennuuiiie, c'est affreux d'attendre à rien faire ! Surtout quand on ne sait même pas ce qui nous attends !

 _30 minutes !_

 ***Hey... il y a quelqu'un ?**

Seul le silence me répond.

 **-S'il vous plaît... ?**

 **-Oh, on t'a manqué alors ?**

Cette voix... aaah je commence à regretter ma tranquillité. Rien que de voir Shanks me fais peur !

 **-Euh... Non.**

 **-Eh ! Tu n'es pas sympa... Bon ! On a du temps libre et la marine devrait nous laisser tranquille. Alors on va discuter un peu !**

 **-Discuter ? Juste... discuter ?**

 **-Ouais ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne te ferais pas cuisiner par notre cuisto'.**

Il fait un grand sourire et ouvre la porte de ma cellule,

 **-Allez, tu viens avec moi.**

Il me conduit jusqu'à l'extérieur, sur le pont du navire.

Une fois sur place, de très nombreux regards se posent alors sur moi. Ça me gêne, je baisse la tête pour me cacher un peu le visage sous la casquette.

 **-Bon, es-tu un utilisateur de fruit du démon ? Même si tu m'as complètement l'air inoffensif.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Ok. Mais on va quand même le vérifier. Aller les gars, détachez-le et virez-le à l'eau.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Il me sourit et me répond :

 **-C'est le moyen le plus sûr pour savoir !**

 **-Juste discuter, hein ?!**

Et encore une fois, deux hommes s'approchent de moi et me retirent les menottes. Ils m'attrapent puis me jettent sans le moindre ménagement à l'eau.

 **-AAAH !**

PLOUF !

Bien sûr, je remonte à la surface sans difficulté.

 **-Kof ! kof, kof !**

Je n'arrête pas de tousser, j'ai bu la tasse.

 **-Voilà qui ne laisse plus de place au doute !**

 **-Euh... Je peux avoir un coup de main ? S'il vous plaît...**

On me lance alors une corde. Une échelle sa aurait été trop beau... Je remonte donc tant bien que mal sur celle-ci. Une fois la rambarde atteinte je passe par-dessus et m'effondre sur le plancher.

Je suis complètement trempé et en plus j'ai perdu ma casquette à l'eau, moi qui voulais éviter de montrer que je suis une fille... Jusqu'à présent j'avais les cheveux remontés dessous.

Là, j'ai l'impression d'être un objet... ce n'est vraiment pas cool.

Je m'assois contre la rambarde, reprends mon souffle et lève la tête. Je regarde alors Shanks qui est en face de moi et j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

Je n'apprécie pas vraiment avoir été jeté de cette manière, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le luxe de pouvoir m'en plaindre oralement. Je ne voudrais pas envenimer la situation et prendre le risque de recevoir une balle.

Franchement, je trouve cette situation vraiment pas terrible.

Il finit par rompre le silence :

 **-Mh...**

Il se gratte la tête.

 **-Tu es une femme ?**

Je lui réponds froidement :

 **-Oui.**

Il y a un homme aux cheveux châtain mi-long, plutôt musclé et portant une cape blanche avec comme motif des étoiles. Je devine tout de suite qu'il s'agit de Yassop. Il prend alors la parole :

 **-En même temps, avec des vêtements pareils ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil.**

Une autre personne avec des cheveux noir, et sa caractéristique bien à lui : le cigare à la bouche lui répond.

 **-Peut-être que dans ton cas, oui ça ne se voit pas tout de suite. Mais je l'ai su au premier regard personnellement.**

 **-Mouais, Tout le monde n'a pas un aussi bon esprit de déduction que toi Ben.**

Juste après l'intervention de ses nakamas, Shanks s'adresse de nouveau à moi :

 **-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit ne t'en fais pas personne ne te fera de mal pour le moment.**

Je tilt tout de suite, pourquoi "pour le moment" ? Et il se veut rassurant ?!

 **-Pourquoi "pour le moment"... Monsieur ?**

 **-Tant que tu seras sur mon navire, aucune des personnes ici présentes ne t'en fera.**

Donc, si je fais des conclusions de ces propos, il vient de me dire indirectement : "Je te déconseille d'essayer de fuir".

Et bien évidemment il me fait encore plus peur qu'avant, du coup aucune chance que j'essaye de faire des idées foireuses.

Je suppose qu'il a fait d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit.

Je ferme les yeux et étouffe un soupir. Je suis en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps ? Qu'est qu'il compte faire ou obtenir de moi ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place. Et c'est très déstabilisant en plus d'être terriblement effrayant.

Mais pourtant... malgré tout ce qui m'arrive, quand je repense à la manière dont j'étais traité par ma "famille" et bien... je me dis qu'ici, ils ne sont pas pires qu'eux au moins.

Quand je me rappelle des paroles qu'ils m'ont dites, franchement je commence à penser que je me sens tout de même mieux dans ma situation actuelle, aussi désespérante qu'elle soit.

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'ils ont dit. Et lorsque je rouvre les yeux et reprends le temps de les écouter, je commence à le regretter.

Des nakamas de Shanks que je ne reconnais pas le nom essayent de parler sans exploser de rire par les bêtises qu'ils étaient en train de sortir :

 **-Hey Capitaine ! En fait, si vous l'avez laissé en vie c'est pour en faire un marine apprivoisé, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'aucun équipage pirate n'a encore eu son propre marine apprivoisé ! On serait les premiers, et en plus c'est un marine de genre féminin. C'est encore plus rare cap'taine !**

 **-Oh pas faux ! Elle n'est pas mal cette idée, en attendant d'être les premiers à trouver le One piece on sera les premiers à avoir un marine comme mascotte !**

Ils se mettent pratiquement tous à exploser de rire des dernières idioties sorties. Je tourne la tête, franchement s'est rabaissant d'être traité comme ça, même si c'est pour rire.

Mon regard détourné d'eux, je me mets à soupirer. Je me demande combien de temps je vais devoir rester sur ce navire.

Shanks, coupe alors les rires de ses hommes pour les amener à être un peu plus sérieux :

 **-Allons les gars, soyez un peu plus sérieux. Ok ?**

Ils lui répondent et cessent alors leurs rires :

 **-Ok capitaine.**

 **-Bon, ne mettez pas notre invité plus mal à l'aise que nécessaire.**

Il se tourne vers moi :

 **-Il ne faut pas trop nous en vouloir mademoiselle, on reste des pirates et la marine nous a déjà causé pas mal de problème depuis le début de nos aventures.**

 **-Je me doute, et je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Euh...**

Il me sourit puis me répond :

 **-Appelle-moi Shanks.**

 **-Très bien, comme vous voulez, euh... Shanks.**

J'essaye de ne pas détourner le regard en l'appelant par son nom, car avec toute cette histoire il m'intimide vraiment. D'autant plus que je suis un peu gêné, et je pense que ça se voit vu que je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de détourner les yeux et de rougir légèrement.

De plus, pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota et ils sont nombreux à me regarder et m'écouter dès que je commence à parler. Et je ne suis pas du tout habitué à être au centre de l'attention d'un groupe de personne tel qu'il soit.

 _À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tenir sa langue

_Précédemment..._

 _ **-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'aucun équipage pirate n'a encore eu son propre marine apprivoisé !**_

 _ **-Allons les gars, soyez un peu plus sérieux.**_ _Il se retourne,_ _ **il ne faut pas trop nous en vouloir mademoiselle, on est des pirates.**_

 _ **-Je comprends. Euh...**_

 _ **-Appelle-moi Shanks !**_ _il répond avec un grand sourire_

 _ **-Très bien, Shanks."**_ _Je détourne le regard et ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement._

Chapitre 6 : Tenir sa langue

Après les derniers échanges, Shanks affiche un large sourire et dit :

 **-Eh les gars, fêtons la venue de notre invitée !**

Pratiquement tout les hommes présents répondent au quart de tour :

 **-OUAIS !**

Bon, je pense que le terme "d'invitée" n'est pas tout à fait correct mais vu que l'atmosphère s'est redétendu tout de suite je ne vais pas faire ma rabat-joie.

Par contre, je vais faire que l'on ne me fasse pas trop boire pour que je parle. Je préfère ne rien boire du tout, l'alcool c'est pas trop mon truc.

Après, si vraiment il aurait la ferme intention de me faire parler, je ne doute pas qu'un pirate de sa trempe en aurait aucune difficulté.

Plusieurs hommes partent chercher alors de l'alcool dans les réserves du navire. Quand ils reviennent je suis vraiment surprise de voir la quantité qu'ils ont prévu...

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait ! Les pirates commencent déjà à faire la fête en s'abreuvrant joyeusement de saké de bière et autres breuvages alcoolisés.

Seuls quelques matelots restent à l'écart, scrutant l'horizon pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucuns ennemis à signaler.

Moi je suis toujours assise par terre contre la rambarde. En faite, je n'ai pas bougé d'un minimètre malgré mes vêtements encore humides.

Je les observe silencieusement et calmement.

Je ne me sens pas franchement à ma place ici. Mais bon, peut-être qu'avec cette atmosphère un peu plus détendue ça me semblera un peu moins pesant.

Soudain un certain pirate roux lève un bras tout en regardant dans ma direction

 **-Eh ! Ne reste pas dans ton coin !** Me dit-il en criant **.**

Le capitaine qui était assis sur un tonneau se lève et vient dans ma direction.

 **-En plus, c'est en ton nom qu'on fait la fête !**

L'un de ses compagnons lui répond sur un ton moqueur :

 **-Ouais enfin, capitaine ça n'aurait pas été ce motif-là vous en auriez bien trouvé un autre de toute manière !**

 **-Certes ! Mais peu importe, toi tu viens avec moi ! Tu ne va pas rester dans ton coin, là ?! Aller on va boire un coup ensemble !**

Il ne me demande pas mon avis et il m'attrape par le bras jusqu'à une place sur un banc.

Là, il me fait servir une chope de bière et il me la met directement dans les mains. Il en attrape ensuite une autre pour lui et se place à coté de moi.

Entre deux gorgés, il me demande :

 **-Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom ?**

 **-Cylia.**

 **-Cylia ? Tiens, voilà qui n'est pas commun.**

 **-Mes parents l'ont simplement inventé.**

 **-D'accord, d'accord !**

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée puis reprend :

 **-Ne me dit pas que tu ne vas pas boire quand même ?**

 **-Euh...**

Je n'ai pas du tout envie de boire ! Mais alors vraiment pas, déjà que je n'aime pas être sous l'emprise de l'alcool alors dans un monde aussi dangereux que celui-ci l'idée ne me plais _VRAIMENT_ pas.

Bon, une bonne excuse et vite !

Ah, j'ai trouvé !

 **-Je n'ai pas le droit de boire en service, Monsieur.**

 **-Aaaah?! Déjà je t'ai dit de m'appeler Shanks, ne me vieillis pas mademoiselle ! Ensuite, tu es sur mon navire là, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Euh...** Dois-je m'excuser ?! **oui, et... donc ?**

 **-Tout Homme sur mon navire dois répondre à mes ordres ! Et même si tu es marine, ça s'applique aussi pour toi. Compris ?"**

Sur ses dernières paroles il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et son expression faciale me fait parfaitement comprendre le sérieux de son affirmation.

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me perdre à le fixer dans son regard, mais malgré l'atmosphère effroyable qu'il dégage je suis complétement fasciné par lui en un instant.

Je n'arrive même pas à trouver des mots pour lui répondre, je me rends vraiment compte que je n'ai absolument pas n'importe qui en face de moi.

Rien qu'avec un regard et une phrase j'ai eu immédiatement qu'une seule envie : lui obéir et ne surtout pas le contredire...

Dois-je lui répondre ?!

Je...

Je reste statique quelques secondes en l'observant, pour ensuite remettre mon attention sur la chope qu'il m'a servi.

Je la sens avant de goûter.

Ça va, je n'ai pas l'impression que la teneur en alcool soit si forte... Ou alors le goût reste convenable.

Je ne bois pas beaucoup d'habitude, il ne m'en faut pas des litres pour commencer à ce que ça me monte à la tête.

Je suis surprise par une grande "tape amicale" dans le dos, alors que j'ai la choppe à la bouche.

Se qui a pour effet de me faire mal au dos... évidement je ne suis pas un homme. En plus de me faire avaler de travers, maintenant l'alcool qui me brule la gorge... C'est d'un désagréable fait mal de boire de l'alcool de travers ! Plus qu'avec de l'eau...

 **-Aaah ah ah ! Bah voilà s'est mieux !**

Et lui il rigole ?!

Je sourcille à cause de la douleur, et tente de reprendre mon souffle.

Lui boit d'une traite le reste de sa chope et la tend, on lui remplit aussi sec. Il me regarde tout en buvant, puis poursuit :

 **-Raaaah, c'est bon de se sentir vivant ! Et cet alcool est vraiment excellent !**

Il boit encore une fois sa chope d'un seul coup. Il la tend et on le ressert encore.

En observant autour de moi je me rends compte qu'il y a déjà un nombre conséquent de tonneau totalement vidé de leur contenu qui sont abandonnés à rouler sans but sur le plancher du navire.

Non mais franchement, ils ont bu tout ça déjà ?!

Je suis surprise par la quantité d'alcool qui est déjà parti !

Ça fait à peine une trentaine de minutes !

Je comprends pourquoi ils en ont sorti autant maintenant...

Shanks se lève puis tend sa chope en l'air. Ils se taisent tous pour l'écouter. Il crie alors :

 **-À la vie de pirate et au One Piece !**

Il commence alors à boire cul sec sa bière, sur le pont plusieurs hommes se lèvent à leur tour et à son exemple boivent leurs alcools à grosses gorgées.

Une fois ce petit moment de partage terminé, Shanks attrape une bouteille il retire le bouchon de liège avec les dents et regarde attentivement l'étiquette de la bouteille

Il tourne alors la tête vers moi, affichant un sourire mesquin.

 **-Bon, toi tu ne vas pas rester encore parfaitement sobre alors qu'on a déjà bien entamé la fête. Ce n'est pas juste, hein les gars ?!**

J'entends quelques complaintes de ses hommes qui vont dans le sens du capitaine. Bien évidemment, je sens que ça va se retourner contre moi ça...

 **-Et vu qu'on a déjà tous pris plusieurs chopes de bière ça ne serais pas juste que tu te contentes de quelque chose de si léger. Ce rhum et excellent ! Et il est normalement très difficile à trouver, tu en trouveras pas partout de celui-là.**

 **-Mmmhh...**

 **-Et un rhum aussi bon qui vient en plus du nouveau monde, ça ne se refuse pas mademoiselle !**

Il va vraiment me faire boire son truc ?!

 **-Tu es sur mon bateau de toute façon, alors je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Aller, aller ! Bois !**

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me mets la bouteille directement dans la bouche, pratiquement à la verticale. Ça me laisse donc comme choix de soit la laisser se vider sur moi, soit de la boire. Et vu que ce sont mes seuls vêtements je commence à boire le contenu de la bouteille qu'il me force à vider complétement.

Oh et, bien sûr je trouve ça vraiment dégoutant. Franchement c'est dix fois trop fort comme alcool pour moi ça !

Une fois la bouteille vide, il la jette au loin et commence à rire. Il me refait une de ses "tape amical" dans le dos et je me tiens la bouche, ayant subitement envie de vomir.

 **-Eh ! Tu ne vas pas vomir déjà quand même ?!**

Mon teint vire au blanc et je garde toujours mes mains sur la bouche et tente de ne pas m'écrouler et de vomir.

Un homme de main de shanks attrape alors la bouteille, il regarde l'étiquette puis fait son constat à Shanks.

 **-Avec ça, pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état-là capitaine. À mon avis elle en a pour un moment avant d'immerger de nouveau.**

Son interlocuteur se gratte la tête puis dit :

 **-Bah, tant pis ! De toute manière on vient juste de commencer.**

 **-Ah ah ah, on va encore passer toute la nuit à faire la fête capitaine ?**

 **-Ouais ! Voilà qui nous fait un très bon programme ! Hein les gars ?!**

 **-OUAAAAIIS !"**

Je... je ne tiens plus... je vais...

 **-BEUUUUH...**

Et voilà ! Je suis en train de donner l'image d'un marine complétement ivre qui "décuve" dans l'océan sur le navire du Yonkou Shanks.

Heureusement, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur hein...

Je suis TOTALEMENT HS et me déplace en titubant pour m'effondrer par terre un petit peu à l'écart du lieu des festivités.

Je reste alors à attendre, pendant que mon corps récupère ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'alcool que je viens de prendre.

Ce que j'ai bu est bien plus fort que tout se que j'ai pu voir chez moi.

Woua...

Je ma tête tangue affreusement...

J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau...

Euh... bateau...

Je...

J'ai envie de vomir...

Je ne vois rien...

Je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement...

Je reste silencieusement affalée par terre pendant que les heures passent.

La nuit a fini par tomber et le navire est toujours très bruyant.

Les bruits raisonnent douloureusement dans ma tête.

Et j'ai l'impression de ressentir les moindres mouvements du navire en décuplé.

La fête bat encore son plein quand je recommence à immerger de nouveau, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais en ayant toutefois physiquement récupéré un petit peu.

Je reste par terre et attends que le temps passe.

Quelques heures après, Shanks revient de nouveau vers moi. Bien évidemment il voit que je suis toujours sous les effets de l'alcool mais que cette fois je suis en état de parler, et certainement plus que je le souhaiterai.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Je me redresse et m'assois.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux, puis jette un petit coup d'œil autour de moi.

Ben Becman non loin de là nous regarde.

Après un petit moment, le roux commence à prendre de mes nouvelles :

 **-Alors, tu as récupéré ta tête maintenant ?**

 **-Mmmhh... Ouais...**

 **-Content de te l'entendre dire alors ! Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais aussi peu l'alcool...**

 **-Ah... Pas grave.**

 **-Bon, tant mieux alors !**

Un silence suit un instant ses paroles. Il reprend après avoir pris une gorgée d'alcool.

 **-Tu m'as surpris, j'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu n'étais pas forcément un homme vu ta taille, mais de voir que tu es une femme est un peu déroutant.**

 **-Mh.**

 **-Je me doute qu'il t'a semblé plus sûr pour toi de ne pas révéler ton genre, je me trompe ?**

 **-Hein ? Euh... ouai...**

J'ai des vertiges et j'ai du mal à sentir mon corps. Oh là là... Je suis complètement ivre...

Je pose ma tête sur l'une de mes mains et garde les yeux fermés. À côté de moi, Shanks semble toujours me regarder de manière attentive.

Il reprend alors notre discussion :

 **-Ça fait longtemps que tu es dans la marine ?**

 **-Euh... non, du tout...**

 **-Tu as des relations avec des personnes plus haut gradées ?**

 **-Non, non...**

 **-Et ton supérieur alors ?**

 **-Mon... quoi ?**

Il pose plein de questions...

 **-Ouais ! L'homme qui était en charge du navire qui nous a attaqué. Celui où tu étais toi aussi.**

 **-Nan.**

Il semble être surpris par ma réponse.

Il se passe quelques secondes, puis il reprend ses questions :

 **-Tu fais partie de la marine ?**

 **-Mhh...**

Toujours la tête dans mes mains, je me sens vraiment bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être plus que simplement sous l'effet de l'alcool...

Tout ce que je fais c'est écouter ses questions et y répondre...

 **-Alors ?**

Il attend de nouveau puis repose sa question.

 **-Fais-tu partie de la marine ?**

 **-Non...**

Suit alors un silence.

 **-Comment tu t'es retrouvé habillé de cette manière alors ?**

 **-Hein ? Mes... vêtements ?**

 **-Ouais ! Tu as une tenue de la marine !**

 **-Ah... Oui... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me courir après...**

 **-La marine ?**

 **-Oui oui...**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Hum... Euh... J'sais plus...**

 **-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Aller, fait un effort !**

 **-Baah, j'étais : "hors la loi".**

 **-Ça ne m'explique pas vraiment, hein ?**

 **-Mmhh... Tant pis.**

 **-** Il soupire, **tu es originaire de Loguetown ?**

 **-Logue... town ?**

 **-Oui, la ville d'où on vient de partir.**

 **-Naaann...**

 **-Tu y étais pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Je n'avais pas d'raison...**

 **-Étais-tu perdu ?**

 **-Ouais...**

 **-Tu connaissais la ville ?**

 **-Non non non !**

 **-Mh. Vraiment ? Même pas un peu ?**

 **-Non, non, pas du tout.**

Il marque une courte pause.

 **-Tu connais Gol D Roger ?**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Gol D Roger, qui est-il ?**

 **-Euh...**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Euh... roi pirate... ?**

 _Shanks échange de nouveau avec son second. Le temps de réflexion qu'avait pris la jeune femme avant de répondre n'était pas normal. Elle aurait dû répondre du tac au tac, sans prendre de temps pour réfléchir. Décidément, il a bien fait de l'interroger elle commence à piquer au vif sa curiosité..._

 **-Bon, d'accord. Tu as quel âge ?**

 **-22 ans.**

 **-Comment tu t'es retrouvé à Loguetown ?**

Aucun mot ne me vient, je reste silencieuse.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ?**

 _Il n'obtient aucune réponse._

 **-Et bien, un navire t'a bien amené là-bas. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Euh... Nan...**

Shanks choqué, dit alors :

 **-Pardon ?! Tu es sûr de toi ? Aucun navire ne t'y a amené ?**

 **-Sûr.**

 **-Mais tu ne vivais pas là-bas... Tu m'as dit ne pas connaitre la ville.**

 **-Ouai...**

Il soupire.

 **-Cette histoire est vraiment étrange... Tu viens d'où ?**

 **-France.**

 **-D'où... ?**

Shanks lance un regarde interrogateur à Ben et voyant que celui-ci semble tout autant surpris que lui-même, il lui demande :

 **-Ça ne te dit rien, Ben ?**

 **-Non, pas du tout. En tout cas ce n'est ni sur North South East ou West blue.**

 **-Elle ne peut pas nous mentir normalement, non ?**

 **-Elle ne ment pas, c'est certain.**

 **-Mhh... Elle vient soit de Grand Line soit d'une île céleste alors.**

 **-Tu devrais lui demander.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

 _Il se retourne de nouveau vers Cylia, qui est en effet complétement sous l'effet de la "boisson". Elle se tient toujours la tête dans sa main, assise en tailleur, elle reste immobile et silencieuse. Jusqu'à se qu'il lui repose une nouvelle question :_

 **-Alors Cylia, Tu viens de Grand line ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-D'une île céleste alors ?**

 **-île... céleste ?**

 **-Oui, une île qui flote dans les nuages.**

 **-Non.**

 _La réponse laisse sans voix les deux hommes, qui ne semble plus comprendre du tout._

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ?**

 **-Ou... oui...**

 **-Tu sais d'où tu viens ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et tu en es absolument sûr ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as déjà eu des troubles de la mémoire ?**

 **-Noooonnn...**

 **-Parle-moi de ton île.**

 **-Pas une île...**

 **-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce donc alors ?**

 **-Continent.**

 **-Un continent ?**

 _Un nouvel échange de regard se passe entre Shanks et son second, comme pour chercher à savoir si l'autre sait de quoi il est sujet. Mais vu les regards interrogateurs réciproque, ils comprennent bien vite qu'aucun des deux ne comprend le sens de ce terme._

 **-Là, tu m'intéresses vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'un continent ?**

 **-Mh... Très grande terre.**

 **-Continue.**

 **-Deux océans... de chaque côté...**

 **-Lesquelles ? Est-ce qu'on les connaît ?**

 **-Eeeuuuuhhh... non... impossible.**

 _Pris dans son élan Shanks se lève, vraiment interpellé par les informations._

 _Voyant le comportement de leur capitaine, les hommes s'arrêtent de boire et détournent leur attention sur celui-ci. Ils le regardent alors de manière interrogative, les nakamas les plus importants de l'équipage se rapprochent alors de lui et du second._

 **-Quels sont les océans dont tu viens de parler ?**

 **-Pacifique...** **et Atlantique.**

 **-Sont-ils appelés d'une autre manière ailleurs dans le monde ?**

 **-Non, je... crois... pas...**

Je... j'ai l'impression de trop parler là !

Pourquoi je réponds à toutes ces questions ?!

J'enlève mes mains de ma tête et essaye de regarder autour de moi.

Toutefois, ma vue se brouille et je commence à voir tout noir.

Je sombre doucement, et finis par perdre conscience.

 _Tout le monde a entendu les derniers mots de la jeune femme. Un silence retenti sur le navire, montrant à quel point les hommes sont surpris de leur découverte. Même si l'équipage se pose des questions, personne ne prend la parole, voyant sur le visage de leur capitaine la même incompréhension qu'eux-même._

 _Shanks finit par dire :_

 **-Bon sang ! Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? En as-tu une idée, Ben ?**

 **-Mmh... Tu as posé les questions qu'il fallait, mais tout n'est pas encore clair.**

 **-Ouais. On va attendre demain qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant qu'on a ses informations, je veux absolument en savoir plus. Remettez-la dans une cellule pour le moment, et je veux qu'on la surveille sans relâche. Dès qu'elle est réveillée, je veux qu'on me l'amène. Compris ?**

 _Sur le navire, les hommes lui répondent :_

 **-Oui, capitaine !**

 **-Avant de la ramener, je veux qu'elle soit auscultée et qu'on m'informe si on trouve quoique se soit.**

 _Des matelots s'approchent alors de la femme inconsciente et l'amènent à l'infirmerie, où elle est alors auscultée par le médecin de bord._

 _Pendant ce temps, la fête a repris sur le pont et tout le monde bois gaiement. À part Shanks et ses nakamas proches à qui il explique accompagné par Ben les échanges qu'il a eu avec la jeune femme, Cylia._

 _Une bonne heure s'écoule, lorsqu'un homme habillé d'une veste médicale blanche s'approche du groupe._

 _Il fait son rapport :_

 **-RAS capitaine. Elle semble être une jeune femme tout à fait normale, et en bonne santé.**

 **-Pas de tatouage, de marque ou autres ?**

 **-Non, aucune. Et son corps a réagi à la drogue, elle a donc bien eu effet lorsque vous échangiez avec elle.**

 **-Très bien, merci docteur. Faites-la ramener à sa cellule si vous avez fini.**

 **-Ok.**

Il y a alors un silence au sein du groupe, mais il est vite brisé par Shanks qui dit :

 **-Allez, on verra la suite de cette affaire demain ! En attendant, je vais reprendre la fête là où j'en étais ! J'ai la gorge sèche, les gars !**

Un sourire éclaircit le visage des nakamas qui sans plus tarder, reprennent eux aussi les festivités, qui durent toute la nuit.

 _À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Être dominant ou dominé

_Précédemment..._

 _Suite aux dernières révélations, tous les hommes présents affichent une grande surprise. Un silence retentit, jusqu'à se que Shanks le brise :_

 _ **"Bon sang ! Mais de quoi parlait-elle... ?"**_

 _Le second continu :_

 _ **-Tout n'est pas encore clair.**_

 _ **-Ouais, je veux en savoir plus. Faites-la ramener à sa cellule, on verra la suite de cette affaire demain ! En attendant, on reprend la fête les gars !**_

Chapitre 7 : Être dominant ou dominé

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, je me réveille dans ma petite cellule. Un homme est posté juste en face, il remarque mes mouvements.

 **-Oh... Alors tu es réveillée ? Dans ce cas, le capitaine veut te voir.**

 **-Mhh... ma tête... euh... ton capitaine ? Shanks ?**

 **-Ouais, lève-toi il a demandé à ce qu'on t'amène dès que tu serais debout.**

 **-Ok, ok...**

J'ai le droit à un réveil vraiment mauvais, j'ai l'impression que des éléphants m'écrasent l'intérieur de la tête...

Je me lève, et me déplace après avoir rétabli un semblant d'équilibre...

J'ai des vertiges...

Oulà...

Je crois que je me paye une super gueule de bois.

Le "truc" que le Yonkou m'a fait boire hier m'a mis dans un sale état.

Je commence à me rappeler des événements de la veille. Mon dieu, je lui ai parlé de choses que je n'aurais jamais du... mais pourquoi j'ai répondu à toutes ses questions ?! J'ai l'impression que je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même à ce moment-là.

Bien sûr maintenant je vais avoir le droit à des complications...

Le matelot a ouvert la porte de la cellule et me demande de me dépêcher. Je ne bronche pas et je fais ce qu'il me dit.

On traverse alors plusieurs couloirs, et on finit par se retrouver sur le pont. On avance jusqu'à ce qu'on se trouve devant une imposante porte en bois massif gravé d'un dragon sculpté orné de magnifiques dorures.

L'homme frappe à la porte, et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne la permission de rentrer.

Il ouvre ensuite la porte et salue son capitaine.

Ce dernier est assis sur une chaise face à un bureau. Il pose la plume qu'il utilisait jusque-là, puis lève les yeux.

 **-Capitaine, je vous ramène la jeune femme. Elle vient de se réveiller il y a peu de temps.**

 **-D'accord, je te remercie. Tu peux nous laisser.**

 **-Très bien.**

Avant de partir, il me fait rentrer dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

Je me retrouve alors seule, en face à face avec Shanks.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai encore jamais pu l'examiner vraiment.

Déjà, premier détail que je relève enfin : il n'a plus qu'un bras.

Ça veut donc dire que je suis a une date ultérieur à sa rencontre avec Luffy, mais quelle est la période exacte ne m'est pas possible à déterminer encore...

Mais malgré ce détail par rapport à son bras, cet homme a un charme envoutant. Je n'ai fait que poser mes yeux sur lui et pourtant je n'arrive plus à le quitter...

À l'observer ainsi j'ai la sensation d'être la cible d'inquiétantes contradictions.

D'un côté, j'ai vraiment envie de le fuir :

C'est comme si mes instincts me hurlent de ne pas rester ici, me montrant que cet individu est dangereux. Il n'est pas un simple humain comme j'ai pu côtoyer dans mon ancien monde.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de son haki qu'il dégage naturellement ? Je ne sais pas, mais mes jambes sont gelées par la peur.

Et pourtant dans les faits : j'ai une terrible envie de rester à ses côtés, de l'observer et même de me rapprocher de lui...

Comme si lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux dessus je me suis retrouvée prise au piège, enchaînée par l'attractivité qu'il exerce sur moi.

Je suis vraiment captivé par lui... mais alors que j'en suis aussi proche, j'ai l'impression d'être comme une simple proie qui fait face à un prédateur.

Je sais qu'il ne lui suffit que d'une simple envie pour que d'un seul geste, il puisse mettre un terme à ma vie.

Alors, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le fuir ? Pourquoi je ne sors pas en courant de cette salle ?

Il me fait peur...

Et pourtant... je suis complètement captivé par lui.

On reste alors un moment à se regarder l'un et l'autre, moi je suis hypnotisé par lui pendant qu'il m'observe silencieusement.

Il finit par poser son coude sur son bureau et y repose sa tête, prenant une pose plus détendue. Sans me quitter des yeux, il me dit alors :

 **-Tu as bien dormi ?**

J'avais la tête tellement prise par notre échange silencieux, que de l'entendre subitement m'a fait sursauter. Je lui réponds alors, toujours intimidé :

 **-Ou...oui. Merci.**

Il se redresse, et se tient droit sur son siège. Il me fait signe de m'approcher :

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir ma parole je ne te ferais aucun mal. Alors ne reste pas si loin, viens et assis-toi.**

 **-Ah, oui d'accord.**

Je m'approche alors de lui comme il me l'a demandé, sans le quitter du regard. Comme si je surveillais qu'il ne tente rien par surprise.

Je m'assois en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il reprend alors la parole :

 **-Tu te souviens de notre petit échange d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'hoche la tête positivement.

 **-D'accord, je t'avoue que lorsque je t'ai fait mettre dans une des cellules de mon navire, je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu sois autant intéressante. J'ai l'impression que tu sais des choses que j'ignore, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tout en posant sa question il me regard fixement, je ressens alors un frisson parcourir mon corps et ça me donne comme envie que de lui dire la vérité, et de ne surtout pas lui mentir.

 **-Et bien... certainement.**

Il affiche alors un regard ardant, me démontrant son fort intérêt pour cette histoire "d'inconnu".

Étrangement, il m'attire encore plus. Et pourtant, il me semble encore plus dangereux.

Je suis vraiment en contradiction avec moi-même là...

Je me prends donc à son jeu, j'ai envie de prendre le risque de lui en parler.

Pas pour moi, mais pour lui...

Il reste silencieux, il me regarde quelques secondes comme s'il était en train de lire en moi.

Puis, il reprend :

 **-Dans ce cas, parle. Je t'écoute.**

 **-Et bien... d'où dois-je commencer ?**

Je ferme les yeux et prends une profonde respiration. De cette manière j'en profite pour me remettre les idées aux claires.

Avant de reprendre la parole, je l'observe un peu de nouveau. Il a vraiment quelque chose d'ensorcelant...

Il donne envie de le suivre, et de lui fournir se qu'il désire. Cet homme est étrange, il est vraiment captivant.

Sur un ton calme, je m'apprête alors à lui expliquer se qu'il souhaite.

 **-Je voudrais savoir par contre, est-ce que je vous vouvoie ou je peux tutoyer ?**

 **-Oh, ne prends pas tant de formalité avec moi, tutoies-moi !**

 **-Ok... Alors, comme tu le sais, je viens d'un pays appelé la France. Il fait partie d'un des continents qui constitue le... l'univers d'où je viens. Et... quand je parle de "continent" c'est parce que de là où je viens, on a peu d'île comparé à ici mais par contre on a des étendues de terre très vaste. Enfin, tu as compris qu'il s'agit d'un endroit qui est "coupé" d'ici. Je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment un moyen pour nos mondes de communiquer.**

 **-Mmmhh... Dans ce cas, comment aurais-tu fais pour arriver ici ?**

 **-Et bien...**

Je commence alors à lui raconter se qu'il s'est passé avant que je me retrouve à Loguetown.

 **-Alors, ton père a essayer de te tuer ?**

 **-Mhh...**

J'hoche la tête positivement.

Repenser à ça me fait un pincement au coeur.

 **-Comme je t'ai expliqué j'ai entendu une voix avec qui j'ai passé un contrat, et qui m'a amené je ne sais pas comment ici. Mais, plus que de parler de "monde" différent, je pense qu'il serait plus logique de parler de "dimensions" différentes.**

 **-Oh... Pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Ce monde ne m'est pas totalement inconnu, de la ou je viens il y a un livre un manga pour être plus précise qui raconte les histoires d'un personnage d'ici.**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Le héro du manga écris par Eiichirō Oda, Mugiwara no Luffy.**

Face à cette révélation, Shanks fait des gros yeux choqués montrant sa grande surprise.

 **-Luffy ?!**

 **-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Mais il est un personnage de fiction là-bas, tout comme cet univers et se que je vie n'est en rien réaliste. Il n'y a ni fruit du démon ni Haki ni personne qualifiable de "surhumain". Quant au reste, tout est différent. Les gens ne se combattent que très peu, il y a bien des guerres très cruelles mais beaucoup de gens vivent sans voir d'arme ou de combat de leur vie. Les deux sociétés se ressemblent sur certains points mais elles restent tout de même très différentes.**

 **-Mmmh...**

 **-Je comprends si tu ne crois pas un seul mot de se que je viens de te dire, je suis désolé... je dois passer pour une folle...**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Tu n'as pas de raison. Et je te crois, je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti. Et vu les révélations que tu viens de me faire, je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de m'en parler.**

Je le regarde surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

 **-Euh... mer... merci...**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Ne me remercie pas, c'est à moi de te remercier !**

 **-Mh...**

 **-Si j'ai compris ton histoire, tu as du accepter de "fusionner" avec la "chose" qui t'a permise d'arriver dans notre monde.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Notre médecin de bord nous a affirmer que tu es normal. As-tu ressenti des changements jusqu'à maintenant ?**

 **-Non...**

 **-Peut-être n'as-tu pas pu encore t'en rendre compte. Mais je me demande de quelle manière tu as changé. Je ne pense pas que tu es pu rester parfaitement la même. Non ?**

 **-Et bien... je suppose que oui, je m'y attends dans une certaine mesure.**

 **-OK. J'ai une autre question pour toi.**

 **-Oui ?**

Il prend un air sérieux et me regarde droit dans les yeux, je redoute un peu sa question...

 **"As-tu envie de retourner dans ton monde ?**

 **-Mhh..."**

Je détourne mon regard du sien.

Il me reprend alors, me montrant qu'il ne veut pas que j'esquive cette question :

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Pourquoi en aurais-je l'envi ? Si j'y retourne, je vais... les revoir... je ne veux pas.**

 **-Si tu restes ici, tu risques de courir de grand danger, en as-tu conscience ?**

 **-Je garde en tête les conséquences. Mais... ici au moins, je pourrais rester plus libre que je ne l'aurais jamais pu dans mon ancienne "vie".**

 **-Bon... tu n'avais pas un rêve ?**

 **-Si, mais je pense qu'il pourrait être réalisable même ici.**

 **-Oh... Vraiment ? Qu'est-il donc ?**

 **-Ça, c'est la seule chose que je ne veux pas vous dire.**

 **-Et bien... d'accord ! Je ne vais pas te forcer à me le dire, tu as déjà été très honnête avec moi. Et je l'apprécie vraiment.**

Il me sourit gentiment, il fait toujours un peu peur mais... j'ai un sentiment de satisfaction, comme si le simple fait d'avoir comblé sa curiosité m'avait ravi.

Tout de même, je suis vraiment surprise que j'ai eu l'envie de tout lui révéler en mettant de côté mes intérêts personnels. Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement... Mais c'est comme s'il y a quelque chose en lui qui me pousse à agir dans son sens, pour l'assister dans ses désirs. Il se lève s'approche de moi, subitement je me lève à mon tour. Je me mets alors à reculer alors que lui continu d'avancer dans ma direction.

Peu importe que j'aille dans son sens, mon corps semble toujours réagir de manière plus qu'effrayé par lui. Il avance toujours vers moi, d'un pas certain alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est qu'il garde ses distances ! Mais à force de reculer je me retrouve dos au mur, et lorsque je m'en rends compte et que je tourne la tête, il se retrouve juste en face de moi.

Quelques centimètres nous séparent juste. Il pose son bras à coté de ma tête, me laissant sujet à d'oppressants sentiments de crainte.

Il reste silencieux, pendant que je le regard soucieuse de se qu'il va faire.

 **-Écoute, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que j'apprécie réellement que tu aies répondu à mes questions. Tu m'as parlé sans mentir et tu m'as révélé même des informations qui auraient pu te conduire à être en porte-à-faux. Je t'estime donc comme une amie. Je te le répète : Je ne te ferais absolument aucun mal et il en est de même pour les Nakamas de mon équipage.**

Il retire sa main et prends un air plus détendu, puis ajoute :

 **-En plus je suis encore assez curieux de ton cas, alors pour se qui te concerne je compte bien te garder sur mon navire encore pendant quelques temps !**

Il me gratifie d'un grand sourire, se qui me détend et je lui renvois également le mien. Je me sens un peu plus rassuré et je pense que je devrais arriver à me sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise le temps que je passerai sur ce navire.

Enfin, il ne demande pas mon avis pour se qui est de rester ou pas sur son bateau ! Mais bon, tant pis je n'arrive absolument pas à lui en vouloir. Et en plus, étrangement ça me fait même un peu plaisir...

 _À suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8 : On remet ça ?

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a révélé à Shanks la vérité la concernant. Après ces révélations, elle est inquiète des réactions de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde calmement :_

 _ **"J'apprécie réellement que tu aies répondu à mes questions. Tu m'as parlé sans mentir, et tu m'as révélé certaines informations qui auraient pu te porter préjudice. Je t'estime donc comme une amie. Je ne te ferais absolument aucun mal. Je suis encore assez curieux de ton cas, je compte bien te garder sur mon navire encore pendant quelque temps !"**_

Chapitre 8 : On remet ça ?

 **-Eh bien, je suis contente d'être considéré comme une amie plutôt qu'un soldat de la marine. Surtout que sur un navire pirate ce n'est pas très rassurant...**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Ouais c'est sûr ! J'espère que tu te sentiras un peu plus à l'aise sur ce navire pendant ton séjour avec nous maintenant que ta situation est plus claire.**

 **-Ou.. oui.**

Il juste en face de moi, et le voir si près me permet de le détailler un petit peu plus. Cette cicatrice qu'il a au niveau de l'œil est impressionnante à voir… ça a du faire vraiment mal.

 **-Hum ? Ma cicatrice t'intéresse ?**

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je le fixais du regard, et voilà maintenant que je me sens super gêné !

 **-Ah ! Non, non, non ! Enfin, oui mais...**

 **-Hey ! Détends-toi... tu n'es pas vraiment habitué à voir un homme avec ce genre de cicatrice, hein ? De là d'où tu viens.**

 **-Non... comme je te l'ai dit, chez moi les choses dont diamétralement différente. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si je peux vraiment parler de cet endroit comme étant « chez-moi ».**

 **-Mh... Bon, je vais te présenter officiellement à mes nakamas. Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu de mal à t'intégrer au début, mais ils sont tous très sympa. Et puis, on fait souvent la fête ! Alors tu vas avoir beaucoup d'occasions pour sympathiser, crois-moi !**

 **-Je n'en doute pas alors.**

Il me fait un grand sourire, puis il reprend :

 **-Bon, sinon rassure-moi sur un point : tu ne comptes pas garder ces vêtements ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je baisse les yeux et remarque un petit détail que j'avais oublié : je suis encore vêtu comme un soldat.

 **-Ah ! Non, mais je n'ai rien d'autre... Donc je n'ai pas le choix.**

 **-Dans ce cas, dès notre prochaine escale on ira t'acheter un peu de change.**

 **-C'est gentil mais... ça me dérange un peu, je ne voudrais pas abuser quand même.**

 **-De quoi tu parles ?!**

 **-Eh bien...** Je détourne mon regard du sien, **je ne voudrais pas abuser en vous faisant acheter quoi que ce soit pour moi.**

Il ne répond pas, et un silence s'installe. J'attends quelques secondes, puis je finis par reporter de nouveau mon attention sur lui. La tête qu'il fait m'a surprise :

Il a deux grands yeux tout ronds et une expression faciale affichant une grande surprise. Il ne fait rien, il ne dit rien... il cligne juste des yeux. Et voir la mine qu'il fait me donne vraiment envie de rire.

 **-Nan, mais tu n'es pas sérieuse Cylia ? Tu penses franchement que j'ai assez peu de Zeny pour que l'achat de quelques vêtements représente un quelconque effort ? Eh ! Tu parles à un empereur pirate là quand même...**

 **-Oh désolé... d'accord alors merci.**

 **-Tu me remercieras quand se sera fait.**

 **-Ok. Euh... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr ?**

 **-Je vais dormir où ? Toujours en cellule ?**

 **-Dans une cellule ? Oh c'est vrai... tu peux dormir dans les dortoirs avec mes hommes d'équipage.**

Dormir au milieu d'un grand nombre de pirate masculin qui ne voit pas de femme pendant parfois de très longues périodes ? Qui tous ne sont pas forcément très propres et qui je pense pour certain ronfle aussi fort que des locomotives à vapeur ? Nan merci, très peu pour moi !

 **-Je peux rester dans la cellule ? S'il vous plaît...**

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Bon, pas le choix il faut que j'use d'une puissante technique de persuasion... Je laisse donc ma pitié transparaitre dans mon regard.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : Il explose de rire.

 **-Bwa ha ha ha !**

 **-Mh... je t'en supplie ?**

Il... il en pleure ! Sérieux, j'ai fait pleurer le terrible Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks ! Certes, il pleure de rire je le reconnais, et en plus il se fout de ma gueule. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Après plusieurs minutes il arrive à se calmer un peu.

 **-C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me supplie autant pour aller dans une des cellules de mon navire ! Ah ah ah ! Non mais je ne compte pas t'y laisser.**

Mouais... mais moi je préfère ! Bon, si je me mets à genoux peut-être qu'il acceptera ?

 **-Et si je te supplie à genoux ?**

 **-Nan, mais tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

Il me regarde avec amusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que je suis tout à fait sérieuse.

 **-Wouah, tu as déjà de meilleure chance de survie que je ne le pensais en fait. Tu arrives à mettre complètement de côté toute fierté...**

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un compliment mais je vais le prendre comme tel.

 **-Et sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Alors ?**

 **-Non mais tu aimes vraiment dormir enfermé en cellule ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, possible.**

 **-Si tu veux vraiment tu peux y dormir, mais sinon il nous reste une chambre de libre dans une ancienne remise. Tu dors là où tu préfères.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je veux bien dormir dans cette fameuse chambre libre.**

 **-Tu me rassures... un peu d'intimité devrait te faire du bien je pense. Je vais t'y conduire.**

 **-D'accord,** je lui fais un grand sourire, **merci Shanks.**

On sort de la pièce, quelques hommes présents sur le pont s'arrêtent dans leurs tâches et se retournent vers nous en nous apercevant. Je suis Shanks à la trace, pas très à l'aise par l'attention dont je fais sujet.

 **-On y est.**

Il ouvre une porte simple qui donne sur une pièce peu lumineuse. Une odeur de poussière me prend les narines alors que l'on rentre dans la petite pièce.

 **Il y a un lit dans le coin là-bas, je te laisse t'occuper du nettoyage de ta nouvelle cabine. Je vais te faire amener le matériel nécessaire. Bon le coin n'est pas très accueillant, surtout pour une femme je pense mais...**

 **-C'est très bien, merci beaucoup Shanks.**

Moi qui a été habitué avec ma famille à devoir dormir dans le salon ou encore sur le petit lit installé dans le cagibi, avoir un vrai lit dans une pièce qui m'est consacrée me fais très plaisir.

Le roux sourit, puis dit sur un ton doux :

 **-Ravis de te faire plaisir alors, Cylia.**

Il ressort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. J'observe pendant quelques minutes les lieux. Il y a un simple lit dans le coin en face à gauche et deux hublots juxtaposés sur le même mur qui donne une vue sur l'océan. Une caisse en bois d'un mètre cube traine par terre. Je m'approche et retire le couvercle qui n'est pas agrafé. Elle est vide. Perdu pour perdu, avec un bon coup de chiffon je pense qu'elle pourra très bien me servir de table.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre et deux hommes rentrent avec du matériel de nettoyage.

 **-Le capitaine a demandé que l'on t'apporte ça.**

Ils posent une serpillère accompagnée d'un seau d'eau, un balai, des chiffons, une poubelle et quelques produits d'entretien sur le sol et repartent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés.

Eh bien, je pense que j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec tout ça... Le ménage est une de mes spécialités alors ça ne devrait pas me poser de problèmes pour rendre cet endroit plus accueillant.

Sans perdre de temps, je commence à m'atteler à la tâche : j'attrape le balai et commence à enlever toute la saleté du sol. Après avoir éternué une bonne vingtaine de fois et avoir réussi à rendre le sol dans un état déjà plus convenable, je commence à faire la poussière à l'aide de plusieurs chiffons.

Là encore, je manque de peu de finir étouffé par toute la poussière que j'ai délogée. Faire ces deux premières parties du travail m'a permis de rendre l'endroit déjà un peu plus propre. Malgré qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de travail, bien que j'y ai passé déjà deux bonnes heures je pense.

Aller, je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant ! Je m'essuis le front d'un revers de la main, d'où perle quelques gouttes de sueur, témoins des efforts fournis pour de mon travail. Je passe ensuite la serpillère. En attendant que ça finisse de bien sécher, je prends les produits d'entretien : sur les murs je mets le nécessaire pour entretenir et faire briller le bois, et sur les Hublots du produit à vitre.

Une fois que le bois sur les murs anciennement ternes ont récupéré leur magnifique couleur vernis d'origine et que les carreaux des petites fenêtres brillent je m'arrête et admire un peu le résultat. Je suis fatigué mais je trouve ça vraiment plus jolie comme ça ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à faire le ménage ici, et je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de l'heur qu'il est... par contre je meurs de faim !

Je suis surprise par quelqu'un qui rentre, je me retourne et aperçois le capitaine du navire.

 **-Woua et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement... Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il est bien sept heurs passé maintenant, on va diner dans le réfectoire et je vais en profiter pour te présenter un peu plus officiellement.**

Il vient de parler de "réfectoire" n'est-ce pas ? Donc il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, et bien sûr je risque d'attirer l'attention surtout s'il veut me présenter. Et je me suis découvert un talent pour me faire remarquer en plus...

 **-Euh... c'est que... Ah ! Je n'ai pas faim !**

 **Groouuuurrrk !**

Je me mets à rougir de gène, j'ai l'air fine maintenant...

- **Oohh... Vraiment ? Ton estomac n'a pas l'air de ton avis.**

 **-Mmh...**

 **-Aller !** Il avance vers moi et passe son bras dans mon dos. **On va aller manger et boire un pti' coup en même temps !**

Encore une fois il ne me demande pas mon avis... mais je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal vu qu'en réalité j'ai vraiment trop les crocs !

On marche sur le pont sous la lumière du soleil qui se couche, et on passe par une porte qui donne sur une type grande salle à manger XXL. Les pirates mangent, enfin se goinfrent et boivent dans un brouhaha où l'on entend certains chanter des chansons paillardes d'autres se hurler dessus ou encore rire aux larmes. Bref, une bonne humeur se dégage des lieux.

Le seul hic, c'est que notre entré se fait très vite repérer vu que quelques secondes après tout le monde dans la grande salle se taisent. Ils se retournent vers nous et plus un seul mouvement ni bruit se fait remarquer.

 **-Les gars je vous présente donc officiellement Cylia, qui n'est pas un soldat de la marine malgré les vêtements qu'elle porte. Elle est une amie et restera à bord pendant quelque temps.**

Il me regarde et s'adresse à moi :

 **-Je vais te présenter quelques membres de mon équipage, mes nakamas.**

 **-Ok...**

Je me demande si un jour j'arriverai à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise ici... pour le moment il y a du travail de ce côté-là.

Les hommes d'équipage reprennent leur repas, même si certains d'entre eux continuent de suivre la suite des événements.

On arrive à l'extrémité d'une très longue table ou se trouve déjà plusieurs personnes. J'arrive à reconnaitre certains comme Benn Beckman qui a un cigare posé à côté de son assiette. À ses côtés se trouve Yasopp, qui a les cheveux qui frôlent ses épaules et qui sont coiffés un peu à la manière des dreadlocks. Même s'il est à table, son fusil avec lui. En face de ce dernier se trouve une personne corpulente qui est en train de manger pour dix : Lucky Roo.

Il y a ensuite d'autres visages que je ne reconnais pas. Toutefois, je crois qu'il y avait un autre personnage dont je connaissais le nom et qui apparaît dans le manga. Flute, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir...

Une fois que l'on se retrouve à côté d'eux, ils nous regardent.

Mon Dieu, ils me font peur ! Je n'ai jamais connu de tels sentiments d'insécurité. Sérieusement, je suis à la limite de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ! À défaut de me ridiculiser de cette manière et surtout de paraître particulièrement impolie, je me "cache" tant bien que mal derrière l'homme qui, malgré le fait qu'il me donne des frissons me donne un petit sentiment de sécurité. Mais vraiment un petit, hein...

Je reste donc dans son dos sans regarder une seconde de plus les "effrayants pirates" qui sont tout autour de la table en face de nous.

 **-Hey, ils ne vont pas te manger tu sais ! Inutile de te cacher derrière moi ! Ça ne va pas être très pratique de cette manière pour te présenter.**

 **-Mh !**

Je n'y peux rien si je suis une trouillarde... En plus j'ai toujours ces vêtements de la marine qui ne m'aident pas dans mon mal-être.

Bon ! bon ! bon ! Cylia ! Aller, prends ton courage à deux mains et lances-toi ! Sois correct au moins !

 **-Désolé.**

Je me décale de son dos pour me retrouver en face de ces hommes.

 **-Bonjour et enchanté.**

Je me courbe légèrement pour les saluer, puis je reprends :

 **-Je m'appelle Cylia, je m'excuse si vous aviez pensé avoir affaire à un soldat, mais je ne suis qu'une simple civile. Disons que je suis une étrangère et que de cette manière je ne connais que très peu les uses et coutumes des environs. Si vous vous posez des questions à mon égard, je tâcherai d'y répondre le plus clairement possible.**

Woua, je crois que je suis à la limite de la crise cardiaque tellement j'ai le cœur qui bat ultra vite ! Je m'impressionne trop d'avoir autant enchainé de mot à la suite et SANS avoir de bug en cours de phrase. Mais maintenant, j'aimerai bien me recacher derrière le dos de l'homme immense qui est à côté de moi...

 **-C'est une habitude maintenant de te cacher dans mon dos ?**

 **-Désolé...**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?!**

 **-Humm...**

 **-Bon, c'est déjà ça que tu te sois présenté. Très bien, vous l'avez entendu les gars ! Je compte sur vous pour être sympa avec elle le temps qu'elle sera avec nous. Ok ?**

Yasopp répond :

 **-Ouais, ne t'en fais pas pour sa capitaine. Une compagnie féminine sur ce navire ne nous fera pas de mal pour une fois. J'espère qu'on te fera pas trop peur Mademoiselle !**

Je ressors de ma "cachette" et lui réponds avec une petite voix.

 **-Ah... non.**

Benn jusqu'alors silencieux, prend la parole après avoir soufflé le fumé de son cigare.

 **-En même temps tu n'es clairement pas habitué à côtoyer des personnes comme nous.**

 **-En... en effet.**

J'essaye de rester souriante même si je suis un peu perturbée.

 **-Bon Cylia prends-toi une place et sers-toi à manger.**

Shanks va s'asseoir en bout de table, et moi je viens m'installer à la droite de Yassop ou la place est libre. Ce dernier en profite pour entamer la discussion :

 **-Comme ça tu t'appelles Cylia ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Moi c'est Yassop, et je suis le tireur d'élite de cet équipage. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.**

 **-Oui, pareillement. Aller, sers-toi avant que Lucky ne mange tout !**

Plusieurs plats différents sont disposés sur la table :

Il y a des poulets entiers avec une sauce de couleur corail et de nombreux champignons gris ; des petits cochons sur des lits de pomme de terre avec une pomme rouge vif dans la bouche ; des poissons aux formes et couleurs tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres; des énormes plats de pates et de riz; mais aussi des omelettes, des feuilletés, des légumes cuisinés, des fruits de mer, des pizzas, des sandwichs... et j'en passe !

Non mais sérieux il y a de tout ! C'est... impressionnant ! Non seulement ils boivent sans aucune retenue, mais en plus ils mangent des quantités astronomiques de nourriture ! Personnellement, un petit peu de légume des féculents et un peu de viande blanche ça me suffit amplement !

Sur le banc d'en face, Lucky est en train de dévorer un cochon entier. Il regarde mon assiette puis dit :

 **-Tu ne vas pas tenir 3 jours si tu manges si peu.**

Yassop lui répond :

 **-Eh, c'est une gamine de 16 ans Lucky. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'elle ne mange pas plus.**

 **-Mh.**

Et il retourne tout son attention sur les restes de chairs de son "plat". Moi je poursuis normalement mon repas et laisse mon regard se balader sur les personnes tout autour de moi. Ils mangent tous à une vitesse folle, comme si leur vie en dépendait...

Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite, n'étant pas vraiment à ma place ici. Je préfère manger tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que ma tranquillité soit brisée par une certaine personne aux cheveux roux.

 **-Hey, tu es trop calme Cylia ! Bois un pti' coup ça va t'aider à te délier la langue ! Yassop, sers-la !**

 **-Capitaine c'est pas illégal de boire à son age normalement ? Elle est encore mineure !**

 **-Depuis quand on se soucie des lois du Gouvernement Mondial sur mon navire ?**

Ben poursuit :

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Yassop, tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dit.**

 **-Ok ok ! Bon,** il se retourne vers moi, **même si on n'a que de l'alcool fort au moins il est excellent ! Goûte donc ce saké !**

Il me sert un grand verre qu'il remplit à ras bord. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shanks. Et s'il avait encore un truc de pas cool derrière la tête ? Je remarque que lui aussi me regarde attentivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mh... même si tel est son intention, je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Et puis... je pense que j'aimerai bien éviter de faire "table à part" comme je le faisais quand je vivais avec mes parents. Le verre est grand... et il l'a bien rempli évidemment !

Bon, si le goût n'est pas mauvais malgré le fait que je ne suis pas du tout habitué à boire je m'occuperai de ce saké. Après, ça m'étonnerait franchement que "ce truc" ne soit pas ultra-fort pour mon palais.

J'attrape mon verre et l'apporte juste au-dessous de mon nez. Wouah, l'odeur qu'il dégage ne m'est pas agressive... c'est très surprenant surtout pour un alcool fort comme le saké ! Je suis bien curieuse de savoir quel goût il peut bien avoir, son parfum me fais penser à la campagne peut-être est-ce à cause du riz que j'ai cette impression ?

Je fais couler un peu du breuvage dans ma bouche, laissant le liquide se déverser sur mes papilles avant de l'avaler : laissant une douce chaleur le long de ma gorge. Je n'en reviens pas, cet alcool est peut-être fort mais étrangement il n'en donne pas le ressenti par son goût : quelque chose que je pensais impossible.

Je reprends une gorgée, puis une autre et une autre... jusqu'à ne rien laisser dans le contenant vide que je repose alors sur la table. J'attrape jusqu'à la petite goûte restante sur ma commissure des lèvres d'un petit coup de langue.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je viens de boire cul-sec mon verre et qu'en plus de ça le geste que je viens de faire à l'instant n'était pas très polie pour une jeune femme. Je mets ma main devant la bouche et rougis. Mon regard reste bas et je garde le silence.

J'entends des rires à mes côtés, et celui de Shanks semble en faire partie.

 **-Ah ah ah ! Hey, je vois que l'expérience que tu as eue hier ne semble pas t'empêcher de profiter des plaisirs de l'alcool ! Ne t'en fais pas, on en a largement suffisamment pour contenter une novice comme toi ! Resservez donc la jeune demoiselle les gars !**

Il veut me rendre complètement bourré tous les soirs lui ?! Même si ce saké est je l'avoue excellent ça n'empêche en rien qu'il reste un alcool fort ! Il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps avant de perdre les pédales... Mais il était tellement bon que s'ils m'en remettent je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'en occuper doucement.

 **-Ah, non merci !**

L'homme assis à ma gauche me ressert sans prendre en compte ma remarque...

 **-Trop tard ! Profite avec nous !**

Il passe son bras dans sur mes épaules, pouah ! Il sent trop l'alcool...

 **-Tu n'as qu'a commencé toi, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup pour moi...**

 **-How, mais y'a pas d'souci !**

De son bras de libre il attrape la bouteille de Saké pleine et commence à boire au goulot.

 **Glou...glou...glou...**

 **-Pfoua !**

Des restes de son breuvage dégoulinent de sa bouche, qu'il s'essuie d'un revers de la main. Il repose la bouteille complètement vide sur la table. J'en reste bouche bée...

 **-Woua...**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Et ça t'surprend ?! C'est que dal' !** Il retire son bras et s'appuie sur la table, **n'est-ce pas capitaine ?**

 **-Ouais !** Il se met à bomber le torse **Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à en boire des litres et des litres et des litres !**

Et il en est fier en plus ! Je souris à sa réplique.

 **-Ça doit souvent être joyeux à bord.**

J'ai pensé à voix haute... l'alcool me monterait déjà à la tête ? Pas grave, j'ai bien envie de profiter de l'ambiance et de leur bonne humeur communicative !

 **-Aller c'est décidé ! On fait la fête ce soir !**

Surprise, je lui demande :

 **-Encore ?**

Yassop me répond alors,

 **-Tu verras qu'avec nous, ça fait partie du quotidien.**

Je suppose que je vais avoir l'occasion de "m'entraîner" à tenir un progressivement un peu mieux l'alcool. Surtout s'ils sont aussi bons que celui que je viens de goûter...

Après l'ordre de Shanks, les hommes se mettent à hurler leur approbation. Aussitôt plusieurs d'entre eux partent chercher de quoi alimenter tout le monde pour la soirée.

 _À suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Boire avec modération

**ATTENTION ! L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTÉ, À CONSOMMER AVEC MODÉRATION !**

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a reçu une cabine dont elle a fait le nettoyage de la part du Yonko. Suite à quoi il est venue la chercher pour qu'elle vienne partager le repas du soir avec eux. Cependant Shanks lui fait servir de nouveau de l'alcool, et les deux protagonistes s'échangent alors un regard interrogateur : chacun essayant de sonder correctement l'autre._

 _Cylia n'hésite pas longtemps et bois avec plaisir l'excellent Saké qu'on lui a servi. Cela lui permet alors de se faire une petite place au sein de l'équipage, et le capitaine de bonne humeur décide de refaire la fête._

Chapitre 9 : boire avec modération

Les hommes chargés des cuisines s'occupent de débarrasser les tables des plats, maintenant que l'intérêt des occupants du navire est passé à l'alcool. Je ne vais tout de même pas resté à rien faire... je m'occupais toujours de ce genre de chose quand j'étais chez mes parents et même les rares fois ou j'ai pu aller au restaurant je n'étais pas à l'aise quand les serveurs venaient me servir. Je me lève et demande aux personnes à mes côtés de me faire passer les assiettes vides et couverts de ceux qui ont finis. J'attrape alors la jolie pile et suis le mouvement pour trouver le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. J'y dépose mon colis et refais plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'à se qu'il ne reste que des boissons et quelques en-cas.

Ils ne perdent pas leur temps par contre ! Ils ont déjà bien entamés la fête et je compte bien essayer d'en profiter un petit peu. C'est vrai, ils sont tellement festifs que ça donne vraiment envie de partager de bons moments avec eux. J'observe la salle, je vois quelques retardataires sortir des cuisines pour venir rejoindre leurs camarades pendants que d'autres semblent parler les uns avec les autres gaiement. Un énorme brouhaha résonne dans mes oreilles. Je vois le capitaine en plein échange avec ses nakamas proches. Ils sont en train de faire un concours de beuverie... Shanks et Yassop sont face à face une table remplie de chope de bière les séparant. Ils en boivent une chacun à leur tour et puis les jettent par terre. Tout cela sous les encouragements de ceux qui les entours.

Non mais ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter ? Au fur et à mesure qu'ils vident la table et sont « réapprovisionnés » par leur publique qui ramasse les chopes au sol et les remplissent de nouveau grâce à un gros tonneau de bois de la taille d'un cheval d'où de la bière coule à travers un petit robinet. Je me demande combien ils en ont bu... ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de les enchaîner ! Je m'approche un petit peu, tout en restant en retrait. Quelqu'un est en train de remplir pour la énième fois une chope. Tiens, rien ne coule... c'est bizarre. Non... ils n'ont tout de même pas... et si ils l'ont fait, ils l'ont vidé ! Faut le faire quand même, mais ils ne vont pas continuer ils doivent être K.O !

Je suis dos à Yassop du coup je ne vois pas son visage mais Shanks à le visage tout rougis par les effets de l'alcool. Il rit bruyamment et s'adresse à son « adversaire » :

 **-Hey Yassop, tu es sûr de tenir que s'était une bonne idée de parier un gage ? Je te rappelle que oser m'affronter dans un concours de descente de litre de bière je suis de loin excellent joueur ! Je suis un PRO moi !**

 **-Hey cap'taine, t'y crois pas djà' à gagner ! Tu... Hic ! Tu va boire ! Euh nan voir, je vais... je vais gagner !**

 **-Ouais c'est sur que je vais encore boire, et beaucoup plus que toi ! Regarde toi Yassop tu crac déjà ! Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner et de décuver un bon coup, ça se voit clairement que tu es à un cheveux de dégueuler ! Aller... laisse toi aller et va donc te libérer de tout cet alcool qui te pèse tellement...**

 **-Oh... Beeurg...** d'un geste brusque il pose ses mains devant sa bouche, **jme' passrai' de tes commentaire ! C'est pas juste !**

 **-Mais mon chère Yassop, on est des pirates ! La « justice » ne s'applique pas sur nous ! Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Amenez-nous la vodka ten'goku (1) de Wano, après tout on est des Hommes alors on va se départager avec ça !**

Deux hommes à côté parlent entre eux, attirant alors mon attention.

 **-Hey, c'est pas toi qui a parié sur Yassop ?**

 **-Ouais... mais je ne le sens pas ce coup là.**

 **-C'est clair ! Il compte l'achever en beauté avec cette vodka ! Elle porte super bien son nom en plus. Peu d'homme sont capable d'en boire ! Et ton étalon semble pas en très bon état ! Ha haha ha !**

 **-Urg... si j'aurais su qu'il se retrouverait face au capitaine j'aurais jamais voter pour lui !**

 **-Trop tard mec ! Il fait parti des meilleurs, mais face à un invétéré tel que le capitaine c'est peine perdu ! T'inquiète pas, ton malheur fera le bonheur des autres !**

 **-C'est vrai que tu avais parié sur la valeur inconnu toi... comme peu d'autre. Tss ! J'aurais su !**

 **-Oh ! Regarde ! Ils apportent la vodka !**

Ils se tournent vers la gauche ou l'un des pirates tient dans les mains une bouteille en verre transparente très simple avec une étiquette jaunie ou il y est noté 天国 soit : ten'goku. Il la pose sur la table avec deux verres devant chacun des concurrents. La bouteille est ouverte puis servi par une tierce personne pour les deux protagonistes.

 **-Bon, c'est toi qui a finis la dernière chope de bière. À moi l'honneur boire le premier verre de Vodka !**

 **-Je t'en pris capitaine, te gène pas pour moi !**

 **-Très bien,** il prend un sourire vicieux **tu sais par contre que tu va devoir prendre le prochain ?**

 **-Mhh... bois le déjà si t'en est cap' et on verra.**

 **-Ne me sous-estimerais-tu pas Yassop ?**

Face cette réponse Yassop dégluti

 **-Aller ! Bois donc plutôt que de parler capitaine !**

Shanks le regarde droit dans les yeux et ajoute :

 **-À ta santé !**

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps il bois alors son verre et le repose sur la table d'un geste brusque. Il s'essuie ensuite d'un revers de la main. Il lance un regard perçant à son adversaire puis ajoute :

 **-À ton tour maintenant.**

Ils sourit et attends patiemment. On entends plus de bruit dans la salle, tout les regards sont tournés vers le duel qui se joue entre les deux Hommes. Un silence lourd prends place. L'une des deux personnes de tout à l'heur chuchote à son camarade :

 **-Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?**

 **-Ouais... j'en suis sûr.**

 **-Pareil il est un homme, un vrai. Je suis convaincu qu'il va relever le défi.**

 **-Par contre, j'attends de voir si il va réussir à le garder.**

 **-En étant parfaitement sobre il y arrive, avec difficulté mais il y arrive.**

 **-Ouép, mais ils ont pas mal siroté déjà. Le capitaine a l'air bien mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Yassop. Tu crois qu'il va arriver à l'avaler sans le régurgiter ?**

 **-Mhh... je n'en ai aucune idée...**

 **-Oooh ! chuut les gars ! Il va le boire !**

 **Glou...**

 **Glou...**

 **Glou...**

Il repose son verre sur la table, ce dernier ce brise sous l'impacte du geste. Yassop garde la tête basse. Tout le monde est attentif et attend les prochaines secondes.

 **-Il... il la bu !**

 **-Attends encore un peu de voir si il arrive à le supporter.**

Soudainement, il relève la tête et attrape un saut au sol. Un bruit très peu agréable brise alors le silence.

 **Beeeuuurrg !**

Beuuurrrk... le pire c'est qu'on a tous été captivé par lui tout ça pour le voir vomir dans un saut ?! Non mais franchement je crains moi aussi d'avoir été aussi attentive pour un truc pareil !

 **-C'est bien lutté Yassop ! Mais JE suis le vainqueur ! S'était un bon duel tout de même, merci à toi ! Qui viens s'attaquer à cette bouteille avec moi ?!**

 **-Moi je veux bien essayer capitaine !**

 **-Ouais, moi aussi !**

 **-Très bien, venez donc les gars ! On va voir qui sont les plus fort !**

* * *

Alors là, non merci très peu pour moi ! Je préfère m'éloigner de cette cohue et aller profiter un petit peu de la fête avec d'autres personnes. Je marche alors sans trop savoir ou aller, jusqu'à se que le type qui avait mangé à coté de moi vienne me voir. Il passe son bras par dessus mon épaule et m'attire avec lui.

 **-Hey ! Cylia c'est ça hein ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Viens donc avec nous !**

Sans vraiment me laisser le choix il me traîne jusqu'à un groupe d'homme assis autour d'une table. Il prend l'attention de ses compagnons :

 **-Les gars, j'ai amené Cylia avec moi. Elle est sympa vous verrez !**

 **-Ok, salut Cylia alors !**

 **-Enchanté de vous connaître, mademoiselle...**

 **-Mh.**

Les trois hommes assis sont très différents. L'un a une attitude très joyeuse, il arbore un énorme sourire sur ses lèvre. Il a un les cheveux grisonnants attachés en queue de cheval, deux tresses lui encadre le visage. Il a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage de l'œil jusqu'au coté opposé en bas du visage. Alors qu'il a un œil noir, l'autre est blanc. Il me regarde puis se présente :

 **-Yo ! Moi c'est Kô !**

En face de lui, se trouve un homme au genre vestimentaire complètement différent. Il est habillé d'un costume de luxe noir et blanc. Ces cheveux blond assez court sont coiffés vers l'arrière et des lunettes noir aux carreaux brillants trône sur son visage. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres il se lève afin de me faire un baisemain.

 **-Styl, pour te servir Mademoiselle.**

Le troisième lui ne tourne même pas la tête. Il a un bandeau rouge sur la tête et un cache œil noir. Il a le look typique du pirate. Il bois goulûment de grosse gorgés de sa chope de bière en bois sans relever les précédentes attentions de ces nakamas. Kô l'homme souriant lui fait alors la remarque.

 **-Hey, tu pourrais faire au moins l'effort de te présenter ! Ais un minimum de tenu, même si on est des pirates ! OK ?**

 **-Mh.**

il arrête de boire et me regarde dans les yeux. Il est un peu effrayant...

 **« Red. Je m'appelle Red. »**

Il reporte son regard sur celui qui lui a fait une remarque et ajoute :

 **-Ça te va là, Kô ?**

 **-Ouais ! Très bien, merci Red !** Il lui fait un grand sourire.

Je sais donc comment s'appelle ces amis, mais je ne sais même pas son nom à lui... Bien qu'il soit encore une fois très différent de ses amis. Alors qu'ils sont tous très grand comparé à moi, lui fait ma taille et il est un peu en embonpoint.

 **-Et tu es... ?**

 **-Aaah, autant pour moi je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Tomy et je suis l'un des chargés des cuisines !**

 **-Tu va continuer à la garder combien de temps sous le poids de ton bras Tomy ?**

 **-Oh, tu as raison Styl ! Je n'y faisais plus gaf !** Il fait un sourire, **désolé.**

 **-Non c'est rien. Je m'appelle Cylia, ravi de faire votre connaissance !**

 **-Pareillement, jeune demoiselle.**

Kô m'observe de son œil noir, puis ajoute :

 **-Tu es un peu jeune, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-J'ai 16 ans.**

 **-Ce qui veux dire que ton corps n'a pas encore finis sa croissance... jeune femme** , ajoute Styl.

 **-Hum... Petite.**

Il est vrai que j'ai vraiment une petite taille comparé à ceux que j'ai croisé jusqu'à présent. Du haut de mon 1 mètre 60 et avec ma stature très simple, j'ai l'impression d'être une cacahuète ici...

 **-Bon, on ne va pas rester debout nous deux. On va s'asseoir Cylia ?**

 **-Ah, ok !**

Il me laisse m'asseoir en première, se qui fait que je me retrouve entre Kô et Tomy et avec Styl et Red en face de moi. Je suis complètement entouré en faite, mais étrangement je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise...

Kô à l'air très sociable, malgré qu'il doit effrayer bien des gens avec sa balafre et son allure qui fait "guerrier barbare". Mais je ne me fis pas à ce genre d'impression et je pense qu'il est un homme très sympa. Son sourire communicateur en dit beaucoup plus que quelques préjugés mal-fondés. Il remarque que je l'observe et me fait l'un de ses super sourires. Je lui réponds de la même manière.

 **-Enfin, même si elle n'a que 16 ans elle sait déjà reconnaître un bon alcool ! Le capitaine lui a fais boire le Saké qu'on avait récupéré sur le navire marchant de l'autre jour,** se rappelle Tomy.

 **-Oh... celui-là ? En effet il n'est pas mal.** Lui réponds Kô, **alors il t'a plu comme ça? C'est cool alors, si tu bois on va plus vite devenir pote tout les deux Cylia !**

Sa remarque me fait légèrement rougir, je ne suis pas habituer à avoir des amis ou des "potes".

 **-Tant mieux alors.**

 **-Ouais !** Il fait un large sourire.

 **-Dans ce cas, puis-je te proposer ceci demoiselle ?**

Styl tend une bouteille devant moi.

 **-Et bien, je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool je ne suis pas habituée.**

 **-Ne vous en faites donc pas, je ne me permettrais pas de rendre malade une jeune femme. Le plaisir d'une compagnie féminine me ravis bien trop.**

 **-Je... merci. Hum...**

ils m'observent, attendant ma réponse. Est-ce que je peux vraiment leur faire confiance ? Je sais bien qu'il est pas prudent même pour une jeune femme de se retrouver en trop mauvais état par l'alcool en étant entouré d'homme. Je ferme les yeux pour réfléchir sérieusement.

Les paroles de Shanks me reviennent alors dans la tête :

 **«** **Je ne te ferais absolument aucun mal et il en est de même pour les Nakamas de mon équipage.** **»**

Si je lui fait confiance, alors je devrais pouvoir faire confiance en ses paroles.

Je rouvre les yeux, et leur réponds tout sourire :

 **-Je serai ravis de le goûter dans ce cas. Si tu me le permet, j'apprécierai de pouvoir en profiter un peu.**

Ils me regardent, leurs visages exprimant leur plaisir. Même Red semble avoir légèrement réagit.

 **-Mais avec plaisir ! Tiens,** il me sert dans un verre **tu m'en donnera des nouvelles !**

 **-D'accord.**

J'apporte le verre jusqu'à mes lèvre, le parfum dégagé par l'alcool est encore une fois vraiment pas agressif pour mes narines. Au contraire, bien qu'il soit complètement différent du Saké il me donne lui aussi l'eau à la bouche ! On dirais qu'il a une odeur fleuri, se qui attise d'autant plus ma curiosité. Je me demande bien quel goût il a.

Je fais doucement couler le liquide froid dans ma bouche. Je sens tout de suite bien plus le goût un peu fort de l'alcool cette fois, mais ça reste supportable. De plus même dans le goût il reflète le parfum que j'ai senti avant de le mettre en bouche. J'avale une gorgé avec l'envie de ressentir la suite des sensations. Wooow... je le sens s'écouler le long de ma gorge avec l'étrange ressenti qu'il se loge au plus profond de mon corps.

Je n'ai jamais eu de telles sensations en buvant simplement, que se soit alcoolisé ou non. Je continue de boire goulument mon verre gorgés après gorgés, ayant envie de poursuivre le plaisir. Une fois le verre finit une dernière sensation me prend, comme pour parachever les précédentes. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se mets à brûler de l'intérieur, comme si je venais d'avaler littéralement de petites flammèches.

Mes pupilles se dilatent sous les effets du breuvage, exprimant mes impressions ainsi publiquement. Une fois le verre reposé sur la table j'apporte mes mains sur ma bouche, je regrette que que se soit déjà finis... J'ai vraiment envie de réitérer cette expérience en continuant à profiter de ces boissons si... excellentes ! Quitte à m'en rendre malade, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Je me reconnecte avec la réalité après quelques secondes ou minutes , ils m'observaient tout ce temps ? Je ne sais même pas... Ah ! Ça me gène ! J'étais complètement ailleurs, et je crois qu'ils ont bien du le remarquer.

C'est Kô qui est le premier à me reparler.

 **-Eh bien, ça ta vraiment plu on dirais !**

Styl le prends :

 **-Normal Kô, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre venant d'un alcool que j'ai choisi ?**

 **-Je tiens alors à te faire remarquer que tu n'avais pas du tout prévu que Tomy reviendrait avec Cylia.**

 **-Humpf, ne va pas dire que je n'ai pas su que ça lui plairais autant !**

 **-** **Oh, mais non voyons je ne me permettrais pas de dire que se n'est pas grâce à toi qu'elle a eu un moment de gros kiff...** dit Kô sur un ton ironique.

 **-Et qui est parti chercher la bouteille ? C'est moi !**

 **-C'est moi qui t'ai dit quoi prendre !**

 **-J'en avais rien à faire ! Ce n'est qu'un hasard si j'ai choisi la même bouteille qui te faisait envie !**

 **-Tu es gonflé ! Tu va jusqu'à nier que c'est à moi que reviens le mérite du choix !**

Progressivement le ton monte de plus en plus entre les deux hommes. Ils sont même maintenant debout, chacun faisant face à l'autre en s'appuyant sur la table, leurs tête se frôlant l'une et l'autre. L'atmosphère est tendu. Pourquoi les deux autres n'interviennent pas ? Mais... ça a l'air de les amuser !

Au moment ou je reprends la peine de les écouter, je me rends compte qu'ils commencent à tenir des propos qui peuvent bien trop prêter à confusion...

 **-Tu l'a bien vu ?! Il n'y a que moi pour donner autant de plaisir à une femme !**

 **-Ah ah ! Laisse moi rire, tu ne m'arrive même pas à la jambe. Je peux l'amener à connaître une véritable jouissance pour sa prochaine fois !**

 **-La prochaine fois alors ? Tu reconnais donc que c'est MOI qui l'ai conduite à la luxure...**

 **-QUOI ? Toi ! Pfff laisse moi rire ! Tu arrive peut être un peu à te démerder avec une femme mûr, mais tu n'est pas capable de t'occuper d'elle qui est encore jeunette aussi bien que moi ! TU ES TROP MAUVAIS POUR ELLE !**

 **-Comment ça je n'en suis pas capable ?! Je peux lui faire connaître beaucoup plus de plaisir que cette fois là ! Elle n'a encore rien vu !**

 **-Laisse moi m'occuper d'elle d'abord, tu ne lui donnera plus qu'un goût amère après ça !**

Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte des propos qu'ils tiennent ces deux là ?! En plus, tout le monde regardent attentivement maintenant ! Ils ne l'ont même pas remarqué !

AAAAHHHH ! Non de dieux je vais m'occuper de leurs cas à ces deux la, ils ne vont pas comprendre se qui leur arrive !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** ten'goku : ciel/paradis en japonais


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'eau qui dort

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia goûte à un alcool qui lui fait l'effet d'un véritable feu d'artifice d'effet..._ _Toute fois elle ne s'est pas rendu compte des paires d'yeux qui la scruté. Lorsqu'elle le réalise enfin, deux de ces nouvelles connaissances se mettent à se disputer le mérite du plaisir qu'elle a pris lorsqu'ils lui ont offert un verre. Toute fois, ces derniers ne se rendent pas compte que la nature du dit "plaisir" peut prêter à confusion Cylia réellement embarrassée commence à sortir de ses gongs..._

Chapitre 10 : l'eau qui dort

- **Tu parles du plaisir, mais toi même tu n'en connais rien du VRAI plaisir ! Tu as encore l'allure d'un gamin innocent Styl ! Alors je vais lui en donner bien plus que tu ne peux lui fournir... question de fierté d'Homme !**

 **-Parce qu'avec ton look de bandit écervelé tu crois avoir plus d'allure qu'un VRAI gentleman tel que moi ? Une femme mérite qu'on s'occupe d'elle avec beaucoup d'attention et de patiente. Et là seulement, tu arrive à toucher le point sensible ! Tu n'as aucune de ses qualités Kô !**

Je dois intervenir !

 **-Hey !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Tu n'y es pas du tout Style ! Si tu crois y arriver avec elle la faisant poireauté parce que Môssieur décide d'y aller progressivement, alors tu te goures ! Elle sera bien plus satisfaite ma méthode, qui reste infaillible avec les jeunes femmes : il vaut mieux rentrer directement dans le vif en lui donnant se qui la fera brûler littéralement de l'intérieur !**

 **-EH OH!**

 **-Tu n'as pas se qu'il faut pour...**

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase j'attrape deux grosses chopes de bières remplient, et en jette le contenu sur chacune des têtes des deux "faux" pervers. Ils s'arrêtent instantanément et se tournent vers moi, déconcertés d'avoir reçu de la bière dessus. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que mon visage est complètement rouge de gène et mes yeux noir de colère, ils en restent pantois, ne comprenant pas la situation.

 **\- Ces quoi ces regard interrogateurs ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là NON ?!**

 **-Euh... Pourquoi es-tu autant contrariée d'un seul coup Cylia ?**

 **-Ne vas pas me dire que vous n'en avez absolument pas la moindre idée ?!**

 **-Non... qu'aurai-je fait qui aurai pu conduire à se que tu sois ainsi consternée ?**

 **-Moi non plus je ne vois pas pourquoi...**

 **-FERMEZ-LÀ TOUT LES DEUX !** Je me lève sous la colère, **LE PROCHAIN QUI SORT UN TRUC AUSSI...** je rougi, **AUSSI... DÉGOUTANT ! JE LUI COUPE SE QU'IL A ENTRE LES JAMBES ! ALORS RÉFLÉCHISSEZ AU SENS DE VOS PAROLES AVANT DE SORTIR DE TELS CHOSES À MON PROPOS !**

Bien évidement la dernière phrase je l'ai hurlé, sans vraiment le vouloir par contre. Mais maintenant que j'ai sorti ça devant toute une foule qui me regarde maintenant de manière vraisemblablement choqués, je me sens quand même mieux ! Bah oui, je préfère encore ça à la situation d'il y a deux même pas deux minutes !

Quasiment instinctivement les deux hommes protègent se qui se trouve entre leurs jambes de leurs mains. Après quelques secondes Kô se gratte la tête d'un geste maladroit, pendant que Styl à une main sur sa bouche affichant une expression quelque peu décontenancé. Je pense qu'ils ont réfléchis deux minutes à se qu'ils étaient en train de dire plus tôt, vu qu'ils se regardent l'un et l'autre. Ils s'arrêtent et lèvent leurs tête vers moi.

Kô et Styl parlent en même temps :

 **-On est désolé.**

Là, je ne m'y attendais mais alors... pas du tout ! Je lance un profond soupir, comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir à présent ? Je me rassois et leur réponds :

 **-Ok... Mais par contre,** je les regarde droit dans les yeux, **que je ne vous y reprends plus à sortir des conneries pareils !**

Le sérieux dans mon regard leur fais comprendre la menace silencieuse. Un frisson visible parcours les deux hommes qui remettent leurs mains au niveau de leurs parties génitales. Je profite de leurs moments de faiblesse pour leurs enfoncer dans le crâne qu'ils doivent faire attention un minimum ! Je les observe fixement l'un et l'autre.

 **-On est bien d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui désolé mdam' !** Répondent-ils avec un grand sérieux en même temps.

 **-Pff...** Je souris **Vous ne faites pas crédible avec des visages aussi sérieux d'un seul coup. Vous devriez voir vos têtes...**

Sans changer leurs expressions ils se regardent mutuellement. S'en suis alors un fou rire que l'on partage tout les trois. Autour de nous les hommes sont retournés à leur occupation précédente : boire. Après avoir réussi à trouver un semblant de calme, je repense un peu aux précédents propos tenus par deux certains boulets du nom de Kô et Styl.

 **-Non mais sérieusement les gars, repensez à se que vous aviez dit tout à l'heure. Vous allez vous rendre compte que ça prêté grave à confusion !**

Ils arrêtent eux aussi de rire et semblent réfléchir. Après quelques minutes, leurs visages passe par différentes couleurs : tout d'abord ils palissent d'abord, devenant aussi blanc que du linges. Puis ils deviennent aussi rouge que des tomates.

À mon humble avis, ils ont compris la hauteur irrattrapable de leur connerie. Les voir tout les deux aussi rouge, ravive de plus belle mon précédent fou rire. Tomy et Red sourient, et nous regardent silencieusement.

 **-Ahh ah ah ahhh... AHHH AH AH AH ! AH ah ah AH AH ! Je... ah ah ! Je n'arrive plus à... ah AH ! Respirer !**

 **-Hey ne te moque pas autant de nous Cylia !**

 **-On l'a bien chercher en même temps Kô.**

 **-Ouais, pas faux.**

 **-Et la voir autant rire est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Exacte. J'en regretterais même moins l'échange que l'on a tenu tout à l'heur.**

 **-Moi je m'en serai bien passé ! Mais bon, voir de terribles pirates faire les bouilles que vous aviez vaux bien la gène que vous m'avez causé.**

On s'échange un sourire franc, ils s'aperçoivent que je ne leurs en veux pas. Nous sommes interrompu par Tomy :

 **-Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai bien envie de me faire cette bouteille de Saké ! Cylia, tu m'accompagne ?**

 **-Oh, avec plaisir Tomy !**

Toujours assis l'un à coté de l'autre, il passe son bras par dessus mon épaule et attire nos tête l'une à côté de l'autre.

 **-Ça c'est cool !**

 **-Mh. Ne la garde pas juste pour toi, Tomy.**

 **-Oooh voilà qui est rare !** Reprend Styl, **Red montre de la jalousie.**

 **-Hey Cylia, tu n'a pas encore goûté à du bon rhum! Tu es obligé à goûter à du rhum sur un navire pirate ! D'accord ?**

 **-Du rhum ? Il n'est pas un peu trop fort en bouche ?!**

 **-Naan, je sais quoi choisir pour ravir ton palais de jeune femme.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

 **-Mh !** je détourne le regard, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

 **-Moi aussi,** ajoute Red.

Je lui demande alors :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Red ?**

 **-J'ai envie de boire un coup avec toi.**

Styl a écouter parler tour à tour ses nakamas ajoute :

 **-Dans ce cas, ne pardons pas de temps et buvons tous ensemble jusqu'à plus soif ! Et même d'avantage...**

On lui réponds en criant joyeusement tout les trois, les poings en l'air :

 **-Ouaaaiis !**

* * *

 _À quelques mètre de là, Shanks a lui aussi écouté attentivement la dispute que ces matelots avaient eus. Ayant suivi de dénouement des événements à l'aide de son Haki (1) de l'observation, ce dernier affiche une grande satisfaction à l'intégration de sa jeune amie. À ces côté, Ben qui a en a fait de même et qui a observé la réaction de son capitaine souris légèrement. Il interrompt les pensées de son capitaine lorsqu'il lui dit :_

 **-Eh bien capitaine, on dirait que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour elle.**

 **-Hein ?** Il soupire **En effet oui. Bon ! Dans ce cas...**

 _Il attrape la bouteille de ten'goku toujours pratiquement intacte, malgré les essais de plusieurs hommes à en goûter. Ces derniers sont maintenant écroulé sur le sol et ne bougerons pas jusqu'à l'aube le lendemain, ou ils auront alors de grandes difficultés à récupérer de leurs infructueuses tentatives du soir._

 _Shanks en bon capitaine pirate empereur se sert un grand verre._

 **-Tu m'accompagne, Ben ?**

 **-Désolé, je préfère éviter.**

 **-Bah ça en fera plus pour moi !**

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, il commence à vider son verre._

* * *

 _C'est ainsi que la soiré bas son plein. Cylia enchaîne les nouvelles saveurs d'alcool que lui lui sont offert par ses nouveaux amis pendant que Shanks vide petit à petit sa redoutable bouteille qui ne fait pas le poids face à un puissant tel que lui. Les heures passent, et plusieurs hommes sont déjà soit en train d'entamer leur nuit de sommeil à même le sols comme Yassop, pendant que d'autres plus résistant continuent à descendre les stocks d'alcool du navire. Enfin les plus raisonnables ont déjà rejoint leur cabines, dont fait parti Ben._

 _Après plusieurs heurs, Cylia qui a bu plus qui a bu beaucoup moins que Kô Styl Red et Tomy est l'une des dernières encore éveillé. Elle est venu poursuivre finir la soirée avec Shanks qui lui aussi est toujours bien évidement bien éveillé mais complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Après un énième verre, ils se rendent compte qu'il n'y a plus d'alcool de disponible sur le navire._

 _Shanks ivre en informe Cylia :_

 **-** **Hey !** Il soupire, **on a plus RIEN à se mettre dans la bouche !**

 **-Vrai... vraiment ?! Mais je... je ne veux paaaas dormiiir, Shanks !**

 _Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, Cylia attrape le bras de son compagnon et le serre contre elle._

 **-Mmmmmhh... moi non plus, Cylia !**

 **-Ah... alors... trouve quelque chose de plaisant que l'on puisse faire !**

 _Il libère son bras de l'emprise de Cylia et l'attire vers lui, puis la serre avec force._

 **-Je sais comment conclure parfaitement une aussi bonne soirée !**

 **-Mmmh même si il n'y a plus rien à boire ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Et ça sera aussi agréable que ça l'a été jusqu'à présent ?**

 **-Oh non, j'ai mieux à te proposer !**

 **-Alors tu attends quoi, Shaaanks ?!**

 **-Toi !**

 _Il se lève et porte Cylia avec son bras. Ils quittent les lieux de la fête, et se dirigent vers les quartiers du capitaine. Shanks ouvre la porte avec un pied, ils rentrent dans la cabine et il repose Cylia à terre puis referme la porte à clé. Cylia est toujours éveillée et appuyée contre le torse musclé du Roux. Ce dernier l'enserre fermement contre lui. Il se tourne avance vers son lit, faisant reculer Cylia jusqu'à ce dernier._

* * *

 **nda : c'est une partie un peu "osé"**

* * *

 _Il l'a fait basculé dessus et la surplombe alors de sa grande taille. Elle se place un peu plus au centre du lit et il l'a suit dans son mouvement. Se tenant au dessus d'elle, il l'embrasse avec ferveur pendant qu'elle glisse ses bras autours de son cou. Avec un envie non dissimulée, il laisse sa main découvrir les petites formes de Cylia. Cette dernière se contorsionne contre le torse de l'homme qui lui fait doucement monter une envie brûlante au sein d'elle même._

 _Les deux partenaires se couvrent de caresses. Lorsque le désir devient insupportable Shanks commence à se dévêtir, invitant Cylia à faire de même. Les corps à nues, les deux amants commencent à se faire des caresses beaucoup plus intimes. De ses mains expertes, Shanks parvient à faire gémir de plaisir très rapidement la jeune novice dont il prends soin de préparer avant l'acte. Lorsqu'il l'a sens enfin prête, son corps ne tiens plus... il en veux plus, beaucoup plus... malgré qu'il se trouve face à une jeune vierge il ne manquera pas de la faire hurler de plaisir une fois que la douleur de sa première fois sera passé... jusqu'à se qu'ils montent ensemble plusieurs fois au septième ciel. Et oui, plusieurs fois parce qu'il a un appétit quasiment insatiable... Il lui fera connaître l'extase de partager le lit d'un Homme comme lui._

* * *

 _Le lendemain, Cylia se réveille avec une gueule de bois absolument abominable._

 **-Ah... mon dieu ma tête...**

Mh... Il s'est passé quoi hier déjà ?

 **-Humm...**

Ah oui, j'ai bu un coup avec Kô Styl Red et Tomy. Un peu trop même si j'en juge à mon état à mon réveil... Mais après... je... je commence à me souvenir progressivement de certains passages de la soiré. Je commence à avoir peur au fur et à mesure que je me les rappelle...

Lorsque j'ouvre finalement les yeux, mes craintes se renforcent. Je ne suis pas dans ma cabine ! Mon mal de tête me semble alors totalement anodin. Je me tourne vers ma gauche, je me retrouve face à un Shanks dénudé. Mon visage se déconfit littéralement... je me regarde et me rend compte que je suis en tenu d'Éve ! What the fuck ?!

Lorsque je me rends compte des petites tâches de sang sur les draps et que j'ai visiblement encore des restes d'un espèce de liquide visqueux au niveau de mon entre-jambes mes soupçons se confirment et ne laissent plus de place au doute. Je n'y crois pas, je ne suis plus vierge et en plus ma première fois a été faite en étant complètement ivre !

Même si je pense pouvoir m'estimer chanceuse que se soit avec un homme aussi... magnifique, hypnotisant, attirant, puissant... Hey ! Stop Cylia ! Le rouge me monte aux joues, pourquoi mon cœur palpite autant quand je le regarde ? Pourquoi je me sens autant confuse? Je... je ne me comprends pas, et je n'arrive même plus à maîtriser mes sentiments.

Bon, il dort encore je crois. Je vais en profiter pour faire un brun de toilette, et m'habiller. Heureusement pour moi qu'il a une salle de bain privé... Je me lève et attrape un drap qui traîne sur la moquette rouge au bord du lit et m'enroule dedans. Je récupère mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et me dirige ensuite vers la salle d'eau.

La pièce est de taille moyenne, environs 10 mètres carrés. Le sol comme les murs sont revêtis d'un carrelage blanc, une glace est accroché au dessus du lavabo. Dans un coin de la pièce il y a une baignoire creusé et en face une cabine de douche. La pièce est d'une propreté irréprochable...

Je ferme la porte en bois et laisse tomber le drap à terre. Je dépose mes vêtements sur le lavabo et ouvre le placard en dessous de ce dernier. J'y trouve une pile de serviette propre. J'en attrape une et la dépose sur un repose serviette placé contre le mur à coté de la cabine de douche.

J'entre alors dans la douche et règle l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien chaude. J'accroche ensuite le pommeau sur le support, laissant alors l'eau se déverser sur ma peau. Sa chaleur me fait un bien fou... mes muscles se détendent et je ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu de sérénité.

Bon je ne vais pas laisser couler l'eau trop longtemps, je me lave avec les produits présent sur une petite étagère de douche. Une fois que je me suis retiré correctement les derniers restes des folies de la veille et que je me suis lavé je sors de la douche et me sèche avec la serviette que j'avais préalablement laissé sur le repose serviette.

Je rouvre les tiroirs à la recherche d'un possible sèche-cheveux. Ah bingo ! J'en ai trouvé un. Je compte réveiller Shanks après ma douche donc même si il ne l'est pas avec le bruit du sèche-cheveux, il le sera dans quelques minutes de toute manière. C'est donc sans trop de remords que je prends le temps de me sécher les cheveux et de me les coiffer. Une fois terminé, j'essaye de nettoyer un peu mes vêtements en les frottants avec ma serviette dont j'ai mouillé un bord.

Je m'habille dès que j'ai terminé et sors de la salle de bain. Je regarde sur le lit, Shanks s'est habillé et il est assit sur le lit. Il m'observe et ne semble pas vraiment surpris de me voir. Je m'approche un peu de lui, mais laisse une bonne distance entre nous. Je me demande si il se souvient de tout les détails d'hier soir...

Il brise le silence qui s'est installé après de longues minutes :

 **-Cylia, il faut qu'on parle.**

Apparemment oui...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Haki = Fluide dans la version française. Inutile que j'explique de quoi il s'agit à des fan comme vous.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mettre des mots

_Précédemment..._

 _Suite à une soiré bien trop arrosé Cylia et Shanks sous l'emprise de l'alcool finissent par partager une nuit ensemble pendant laquelle il lui fait " connaître l'extase de partager le lit d'un Homme comme lui. ". Le lendemain, Cylia se rappelle progressivement les événements de la veille. Elle Décide de se laver dans la salle de bain privé du capitaine, mais lorsqu'elle revient ce dernier et réveiller. Elle ne fait rien, se demandant si lui aussi se rappelle de leur nuit... Lorsqu'il lui dit :_

 _ **« Cylia, il faut qu'on parle. »**_

 _Il n'y a plus de place pour le doute._

Chapitre 11 : mettre des mots se que l'on ressent

Je soupire, je redoute de se dont on va parler. Je détourne le regard, et reste immobile. Shanks qui se rends compte de mon malaise rajoute :

 **-Ne t'en fait pas, je veux juste que l'on discute un peu de se qu'il c'est passé entre nous deux. C'est tout. Ok ?**

 **-Mh,** je le regarde, **d'accord.**

 **-Pfff... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais avec une gamine de 16 ans ? Sérieux, je devrais peut être un peu lever le pieds avec l'alcool quand je suis en présence d'une si jeune femme. Cylia...**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Je suis désolé.**

Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je vois dans son regard un profond remord. C'en est même touchant... il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, il regrette vraiment pour hier. Mais il n'a pas à s'en vouloir autant, je suis autant responsable que lui. Et puis... même si mon ego n'aime pas vraiment le reconnaître, mais franchement maintenant que j'y repense j'ai vraiment pris un plaisir fou avec lui.

 **-Tu sais, j'ai autant ma part de responsabilité que toi...**

 **-Mouai, tu n'as que 16 ans Cylia alors que je suis un adulte, et tu es sous ma responsabilité vu que tu es dans mon navire. Tu es gentille de te soucier ainsi de moi, mais je suis réaliste. Je n'apprécie pas de ne pas avoir su me tenir alors que tu es bien trop jeune pour quelqu'un comme moi. Bon, j'ai un autre détail qui me taraude l'esprit, je vais te poser une question mais ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre. D'accord ?**

 **-Ou...oui...**

 **-Est-ce que s'était ta première fois ? Vu ton âge, c'est tout à fait possible. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas forcé de répondre...**

J'attends quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas l'envie de le cacher alors je vais lui répondre.

 **-Oui. Je ne l'avais jamais fait encore, s'était ma... ma première fois.**

Il fait les gros yeux, surpris par la confirmation de ses soupçons.

 **-Je suis encore moins excusable alors...**

Il a la tête basse et les yeux rivé vers le sol. Il a un air dépité... je n'aime pas du tout le voir avec une tel expression. Surtout que...

 **-Shanks.**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Tu sais, pour hier...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Même si s'était peut être une folie, ne va pas dire que tu es responsable de se qui est arrivé. J'étais consentante, si tu continu à considérer devoir tout porter comme étant une de tes fautes alors je t'en voudrais, peu importe si tu me présente des excuses! Et je...**

C'est affreusement gênant, je n'arriverai pas à le dire...

 **-Mh? Pourquoi tu ne finis pas ta phrase ?**

 **-Pardon?! Si j'ai finis se que j'avais à dire !**

 **-Vraiment ?** Il fait un petit sourire amusé.

 **-Oui !**

…

 **Enfin,** je murmure, **non...**

 **-Tu as dit quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.**

Je soupire d'ennuis.

 **-Tu m'énerve !**

 **-Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait !**

 **-Si !**

 **-Quoi alors ?**

 **-Tu- Aaaah, et puis zut! Ok je vais te le dire. Je ne regrette pas du tout que se soit toi qui a été mon premier partenaire. Tu m'a donné un plaisir fou, rien que d'y penser j'en ressens encore des frissons sur mon corps.** Je commence à être très rougissante. **Même si s'était ma première fois et que je conçois que s'était une folie, j'ai vraiment aimé. Alors j'estime être chanceuse d'avoir eu une première expérience aussi... exquise.**

Là c'est sûr, je suis complètement rouge tomate ! J'ai l'impression d'être une débauchée d'avoir dit de tels choses, surtout que je le pense. Je suis affreuse... comment ai-je pu dire ça ?! Voyons Cylia, tu n'a vraiment aucune tenu...

Je n'arrive plus du tout à le regarder maintenant, je suis trop gêné ! Je me tourne vers le coté opposé au lit ou est assis Shanks, l'une de mes main est posée sur ma bouche. J'ai la vue légèrement floutée par quelques larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Je suis surprise par un bras qui se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Shanks debout derrière moi. Il me sourit gentiment, et me regarde avec bienfaisance. Il voit mes yeux humides et une larme finit par couler sur ma joue. Il l'essuie d'un revers de la main. Je tourne la tête, je n'aime pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je suis une pleurnicheuse en plus d'être une... je... n'ai pas envie de le dire.

 **-Hey, ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça !**

 **-Si !**

 **-** Il soupire. **Tourne-toi.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas si le faire ou pas. Alors tourne-toi Cylia.**

 **-C'est un ordre ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Et d'où te te permets de me donner des ordres ?!**

Je me tourne pour lui faire face sous l'effet de la colère.

Et lui, il sourit bêtement. Flûte, il a réussis son coup...

 **-Tu m'énerve ! Espèce de vicieux manipulateur !**

 **-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !**

 **-Ne joue pas à l'innocent !**

 **-Mais je le suis ! Ne vois-tu pas l'auréole au dessus de ma tête qui en témoigne ?**

 **-Pff... toi avec une auréole au dessus de la tête ?**

Cette image me donne un fou rire.

 **Non mais vraiment... Ah ah ah ahah ah !**

 **-Hey, c'est pas sympa ! Je sais que je n'ai pas l'allure d'un ange mais...**

 **-AH AH AH AHAH !**

L'imaginer avec son allure de VRAI pirate mais avec un air sage sur le visage pas crédible du tout, une petite auréole au dessus de la tête, des petites ailes blanches avec sa tenue qui fait grave contraste, et pour finir ses mains jointent comme dans une prière, tout ça en pensant qu'il est tout de même un empereur pirate... Ça créé un fou rire incontrôlable ! J'en tombe même par terre...

 **-Bouha ha HA HA HA ! Je... HA HA HA ! Je n'arriv' Ah Ah Ah !**

 **-Et bien, parle clairement je ne te comprends plus là...**

 **-Je... Ah Ah Ah ! J'étouffe ! AH ah ah !**

 **-Oh ! Arrête de rire deux secondes alors ! Aller, calme-toi. Vide-toi l'esprit, et reprends ton calme doucement.**

Toujours au sol, j'essaye d'appliquer ses conseils.

 **-O... ok,** je commence à inspirer et expirer doucement. **Ça marche... j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par vraiment mourir de rire...**

 **-J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir l'image que tu t'es faite de moi, pour qu'elle te fasse autant rire.**

Il doit penser que je me suis moqué de lui! Quand même Cylia, tu es en train de rire d'un Yonkou... tu crains là !

* * *

 **-Ah ! Je suis désolé !**

 **-Si tu continu à me regarder comme ça, c'est moi qui vais me mettre à rire de toi. Allons, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas susceptible.**

Je me relève, il est juste en fasse de moi. C'est vrai qu'il est grand... il me dépasse de plusieurs têtes.

 **-Cylia.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Merci pour tes paroles de tout à l'heure. Et je t'en pris, ne culpabilise pas autant d'avoir pris du plaisir. Je ne veux pas que tu te déprécie, il n'y a rien de mauvais dans se que tu as fais dedans. Par contre, j'aimerai comprendre quels sentiments t'animent lorsque tu pense à moi.**

L'atmosphère détendu s'est évaporé aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Shanks est très sérieux. Ça se voit à son regard, qui a totalement changé. Il attends mes paroles avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **-Se que je ressens, hein ?** Je soupire et ferme les yeux, **Bonne question...**

Je prends quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Une fois que j'ai fais un peu le point, je reprends :

 **-Tu sais, Shanks. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai toujours été très seul. Mon grand-père qui a été la seule personne à ne pas me haïr m'a élevé quelques années. En dehors ça, je n'ai jamais pu ressentir un quelconque sentiment d'attachement pour qui que se soit. Je ne pense pas que se que j'ai eu puisse être qualifié de famille. Du coup, je n'arriverai pas à mettre des mots mes sentiments.**

 **-Mh. Je comprends. Dans ce cas, peux tu me décrire un peu se que tu ressens ?**

 **-Eh bien...** je le scrute attentivement, **je me sens petite, j'ai de petits frissons certainement de... crainte.**

 **-Je t'écoute, continu.**

 **-Mais en même temps, tu as quelque chose qui m'attire et qui me donne envie de...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-De te suivre.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est tout ?**

…

 **Alors, Cylia ? Réponds moi sincèrement, s'il te plais.**

Son expression se détends.

 **-Non.** Il y a un silence de quelques secondes, **je ressens un peu de gène, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, je me sens bien et j'ai envie de t'approcher d'avantage... Shanks, je ne comprends pas mais je me sens vraiment confuse.** Encore une fois, je me mets à rougir.

 **-Je vois, je vais te remercier encore une fois d'être aussi franche avec moi... alors, merci Cylia. Je m'en souviendrais. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit on doit être à quelques heures de la prochaine île. Je vais aller sur le pont pour donner des ordres, tu peux aller aux cuisines et leurs proposer ton aide si tu veux. Tu sais comment t'y rendre ?**

 **-Oui, sa ira.**

 **-Très bien, on se revois pour le repas du midi.**

 **-Ok !**

Sur ces derniers mots, je quitte la chambre du capitaine pour me diriger vers les cuisines. Heureusement il y a un accès grâce aux couloirs du navire, sans avoir à passer par le pont. J'aimerai éviter d'être vu sortant de la cabine personnelle du capitaine par les autres...

Les couloirs sont éclairés grâce à une rangé de hublots sur le mur de gauche qui donnent une vue sur la surface de l'océan. Le ciel est dégagé et il y a un temps magnifique. La mer a l'air plutôt calme... je me suis étonnamment bien adapté aux ballonnements du navire. Aller assez perdu de temps, je vais voir les cuisines.

* * *

Après quelques mètres supplémentaires de marche, je me retrouve devant les portes battantes des grandes cuisines. Je rentre et quelques tête se tournent vers moi. Un homme se dirige viens à ma rencontre, en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon. Mais c'est Tomy !

 **-Ah Cylia ! Comment vas tu ? Pas trop la gueule de bois hein ?**

 **-Salut Tomy ! Un réveil un peu... difficile mais sinon sa va.**

 **-Ah ah ! Ouais je vois. Bon tu es ici pour filer un coup de main, non ?**

 **-Exacte, je ne voudrais pas rester à croiser les bras. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.**

 **-Ok, tant mieux alors on a du boulot et on a toujours besoin de bras en plus ! Par contre laisse moi te prévenir qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'attende à des taches agréable à faire... j'aimerai que tu donne un coup de main pour la plonge (1), on ne l'a pas faite hier du coup on doit mettre les bouchées doubles pour le repas qui est dans...** il regarde l'heur sur une grosse horloge murale à flèche, **trente minutes ! Woua, faut que je retourne préparer les plats. Va voir les gars la-bas, dit leurs que tu viens de ma part pour aider.**

 **-Ok !**

 **-Bon je te laisse, à toute Cylia !**

 **-Ouais, merci Tomy.**

Je vais aux éviers, je me présente et explique que je viens les aider de la part de Tomy. Ils acquiescent et semblent même ravis d'avoir une paire de bras supplémentaire pour les aider. Je m'attèle donc très vite à la tâche et commence à nettoyer avec rapidité et efficacité tout les plats assiettes et couverts qui me sont donnés.

Mes nouveaux " collèges " semblent même surpris par mon efficacité. Après une vingtaine de minutes nous finissons la plonge et la vaisselle est même prête à être posé sur les tables. Des appareils nous servaient à la faire sécher, lorsque nous avions finis de remplir un plateau avec la vaisselle propre on le rentré dedans et par un procédé de chaleur la vaisselle ressortait sèche. Sans perdre de temps, on aide ceux qui ont commencés à préparer les tables.

Nous avons tout juste le temps de finir que des hommes affamés se ruent vers sur les chaises et les bancs entreposés autour des tables. On amène les plats, et j'en pose un sur une longue table rectangulaire où sont assis Shanks et Ben aux côtés d'autres hommes. Le capitaine m'interrompt au moment où je m'apprêtai à repartir.

 **-Cylia, viens ne t'enfuis pas ! Assit-toi ici !**

Il me montre du doigt une place libre entre deux grands pirates à l'air plutôt intimidant. Mais bon, je ne compte pas lui désobéir et il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite. Rien ne dit qu'ils sont méchant, ça m'étonnerait même.

 **-Ok.**

Je prends place et me sers des patates avec un morceau de blanc de poulet. La viande dégage une odeur de rôtissoire, les patates elles sont assaisonnées avec des herbes mais aussi avec de l'ail je dirais. Le tout à un parfum qui me fais déjà saliver... Dans mon verre il n'y a que de l'eau. En même temps, les réserves d'alcool ont étés agressé hier soir.

Je mange goulûment mon assiette. Je termine le repas avec un morceau de fromage accompagné par du pain au sésame. Je me demande quel type de lait est utilisé pour le fromage, en tout cas il est excellent ! Et le pain était parfaitement assortit avec. Bref, je me suis régalé... Je n'ai pas parlé pendant le repas et Ben me le fait remarquer.

 **-Et bien, le repas t'a plu on dirais. Tu n'as pas dit un mot.**

 **-Oh, oui je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte...**

Shanks nous interromps brusquement.

 **-Aller, je veux tout le monde à sa place les gars ! On a déjà la terre en vue depuis un moment, et on va bientôt pouvoir accoster.**

La réaction de ses nakamas ne se fait pas attendre. Ils suivent tout de suite les ordres et se lèvent. En l'espace d'une minute, plus personne n'est assis. Je fais de même et commence à aider pour débarrasser les tables. Lorsque tout est apporté aux cuisines, je m'occupe de la plonge une nouvelle fois. Lorsque l'on a terminé une bonne heure est passé.

Je m'essuie les mains avec un chiffon propre et me dirige vers le pont. Oh ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que l'on vient d'arriver ! Le port est remplis de petit navires de pêche et quelques navires de guerre qui arborent les couleurs du drapeau du pays où l'on viens d'arriver.

Le climat sur l'île est très chaud, et l'architecture des maisons est typique des pays arabes. Elles sont magnifiques, de couleurs claires et avec des grands arcs, certaines ont des colonnes ou des piliers. Elles ont des toits plats bien que certains bâtiments ont des coupoles. De nombreux éléments décoratifs s'ajoutent à l'architecture de la ville : comme les mosaïques et certaines colonnes sont faites de marbre de couleur. Au sol, les routes sont recouvertes de pavés de pierres grises.

Le capitaine du navire arrive me rejoint à la rambarde du navire, il me dit :

 **-Bon, sa te dit d'aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? Cette île est un carrefour commercial pour de nombreux commerçants. Tu pourras y trouver toutes sorte de vêtements et pas seulement les tenues traditionnelles locales. Bien évidement je te payerai se qu'il te faut. Alors on y va ?**

 **-Et bien... c'est vrai qu'avoir une seule tenue se n'est pas super pour l'hygiène. Surtout que c'est un uniforme de la marine en plus.**

 **-Ouais, j'ai bien envie de te voir habiller autrement qu'avec les couleurs du gouvernement mondial. Très bien !** Il se tourne vers ses hommes, **les gars je descends avec Cylia pour lui acheter le nécessaire dont elle a besoin. Ben, je te laisse gérer l'approvisionnement !**

 **-Très bien. Prends ton temps.**

 **-Aller, on y vas nous !**

 **-D'accord !**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

(1)La plonge = Faire la vaisselle dans les cuisines


	12. Chapitre 12 : Faire des emplettes

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia et Shanks ont discuté de leur nuit passé ensemble alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux sous les effets de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il lui demande se qu'elle ressent à son propos, elle lui explique qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment quels mots mettre sur ses sentiments. Après cet échange ils repartent chacun à leur tache, lui va donc donner les directives à ses hommes et elle va aux cuisines pour aider pour le repas. Après cela, Cylia se dirige vers le pont du navire et se rends compte qu'ils sont arrivés à une île au climat chaud. Shanks lui propose alors de descendre avec lui pour faire les achats qui lui sont nécessaires._

Chapitre 12 : Faire des emplettes

Je pense que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de pouvoir faire un tour en ville en étant si bien accompagné ! Au moins je sais que je n'ai absolument rien à craindre. En plus je l'ai rien que pour moi pendant ce laps de temps... cool !

Je descend du navire par la passerelle en bois qui rejoint la terre ferme. Lorsque mon pied atteint le sol une étrange sensation me prend : de l'anxiété. Et si je ne remontais plus sur le navire ? Pourquoi en ai-je peur ? Je devrais plutôt m'en réjouir, je reste toujours captive de l'empereur d'une certaine manière, malgré le faite que l'on ai beaucoup sympathisé. Pourtant l'idée qu'il puisse me laisser ici m'effraie, comme une peur d'être abandonné, laissé derrière.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Shanks. Ce dernier est déjà quelques mètres devant moi, il semble m'attendre silencieusement. Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part...

 **« Désolé, j'étais dans les nuages !**

 **-Il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est normal tu as fais ton premier voyage en mer ça déstabilise toujours les bleus (1) lorsqu'ils regagnent la terre pour la première fois.**

 **-Oh... bon on peut y aller, ça va mieux. »**

Je le rejoint en trottinant. Une fois à ces cotés on s'échange un sourire, je marche à ses cotés et l'on arrive rapidement à une ruelle pleine de vie ou de nombreux commerçants entreposent leurs marchandises soit sur des présentoirs en bois, ou pour d'autres sur des carrés de tissus posés directement au sol.

Mon regard navigue entre les différents stands, il y en a un qui vend de la vaisselle en terre cuite, ornées de motifs géométriques typique de la culture local. Un autre vends des encas sucrés : des biscuits de différentes couleurs, jaune rouge orange... et de différentes formes sont disposés dans des petites boites. J'aperçois même un vendeur en train de marchander avec un clients des poules attachés ensemble par de la ficelle de cuisine, il les tiens par les pattes...

 **« Voilà un stand qui propose des vêtements Cylia. On va jeter un coup d'œil ?**

 **-Ok !**

On s'approche du stand en question, il y a plusieurs vêtements entreposés sur une table et d'autres qui ne sont pas accessibles, du coté du vendeur. Ce dernier bien que plus grand que moi est de taille moyenne, c'est à dire bien plus petit que Shanks. Il doit avoir dans la trentaine je dirais à première vu, il est bien habillé avec des tissus nobles de couleurs : une chemise orange accompagné d'un carré en satin vert. Son pantalon a une coupe plutôt large est de couleur fauve (2), pour finir il a turban de couleur corail sur la tête. Il a une petite moustache noir sous un nez exagérément en trompette. Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver il nous fait un grand sourire très commercial. Puis d'une voix grave il nous demande :

 **« Bien le bonjour messieurs dames ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?**

C'est Shanks qui lui répond :

 **-Bonjour Monsieur ! On cherche des vêtements pour femme.**

 **-Est-ce pour la demoiselle qui vous accompagne ?**

 **-Tout à fait.**

 **-Très bien, j'ai de très beaux vêtements féminin qui pourraient lui aller.**

 **-Ah ! Rien de trop féminin s'il vous plais, et je souhaite des vêtements faciles à porter de manière se qu'ils ne me gênent pas dans mes mouvements. Pas trop salissant non plus si possible.**

 **-Très bien, si vous souhaitez des vêtements pas trop salissants alors il est préférable d'éviter les couleurs trop clair et choisir des tissus faciles au nettoyage. Donnez-moi deux minutes je vais vous chercher se qui devrait correspondre à votre demande.**

Le marchand se tourne vers ses présentoirs et commence à fouiller dedans. Il reviens vers nous après quelques minutes et me présente se qu'il a trouvé.

 **-Je vous en pris, regardez les de plus prêt. Dites moi si ils vous conviennent !**

 **-D'accord.**

Je regarde se qu'il m'a sorti : Il y a un jeans bleu classique, deux pantalons en coton à coupe droite : un bordeaux foncé et un marron. Il a ajouté également un short en jeans bleu marine foncé et un pantacourt noir. Ensuite il y a un tee shirt drapé de couleur noir et trois chemises, deux noir et une rouge. Pour finir, il a également ajouté un manteau long couleur noisette qui se porte cintré, avec une ceinture noir comme attache à la taille.

 **-Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai également des chaussures qui peuvent vous convenir. Vous chaussez du combien ?**

 **-38 monsieur.**

Il sort alors une paire de botte en cuir à talon noir, noué avec des lacets qui remonte du pieds jusqu'en haut de la chaussure. C'est moi ou... il ne me sort que des vêtements qui donne un peu un look de pirate... et c'est bien trop voyant !

 **-C'est jolie mais...**

 **-Parfait on prend tout !**

J'ai été coupé par Shanks qui semble satisfait par les propositions du vendeur. Il ne me demande même pas mon avis ! Il abuse un peu là... mais en même temps, il paye tout alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire dans sa décision. Je laisse un soupire s'échapper alors qu'il paye la note au commerçant. Il se tourne vers moi et affiche une expression de satisfaction. La moindre des choses est de le remercier maintenant...

 **« Merci Shanks.**

 **-Mais avec plaisir ! Je préfère te voir habillé avec tes nouveaux vêtements plutôt qu'avec cet uniforme affreux...**

 **-Ah ah...**

 **-Bon tu dois avoir besoin d'autre chose maintenant. Mais je te laisserai choisir là par contre.**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Tes sous-vêtements.**

Je rougis.

 **-Ah !**

 **-Tu n'y avais même pas pensé ?**

 **-Mmh...**

 **-Ah ah ! T'en fait pas, moi je n'ai pas oublié. Prévois toi un maillot de bain également, et on va chercher plutôt une boutique cette fois, tu y seras plus à l'aise.**

 **-Ok...**

Il pense vraiment à ce genre de détail ? Certes c'est important, mais il me rappelle tout de même d'aller acheter des sous-vêtements. C'est un peu la honte pour une femme ! Après, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de poitrine... j'espère qu'en grandissant j'en aurais plus. À 16 ans on a encore beaucoup de forme à prendre en principe. Je croise les doigts pour que je puisse être plus jolie que ça avec l'age... que je ressemble un peu plus à une femme parce que là je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose de très féminin, donc autant dire que j'ai peu de chance d'arriver à l'attirer... Ah la la... pauvre de moi... je relâche un profond soupire.

* * *

Soudainement une voix masculine me sort de mes pensées :

 **« Tu pense à quoi, Cylia ?**

Il me fait un sourire fourbe.

Hey, j'étais en train de penser quoi à l'instant ? Je voudrais lui... lui plaire ?! Physiquement ?! En tant que femme ! Moi ? Nan mais tu n'étais pas sérieuse, Cylia ! À mesure que ma honte monte en flèche je sens un fard rouge s'imposer sur la totalité de mon visage. Aaaah ! Arrêtes avec tes pensées mal venues ! Je tourne la tête pour essayer de lui cacher ma petite teinte coquelicot.

 **-Alors ?**

Mais il insiste en plus !

 **-RIEN !**

 **-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi quelle raison es-tu d'un seul coup autant gêné ?**

Flûte il m'énerve, rien ne lui échappe !

 **-Pour rien !**

 **-Oh... permet moi de douter de tes paroles. Je reformule ma question : penses-tu à quelqu'un ?**

Han, serait-il possible qu'il ait déjà la puce à l'oreille ? Il ne va pas se mettre à obtenir sa réponse aussi facilement !

 **-Mh ! Je ne répondrai pas !**

 **-Pas besoin de mot Cylia, ton corps répond pour toi. Ta courte pause avant de me répondre et ta surprise parlaient bien plus que tu l'as souhaité...** Son sourire s'agrandit.

Je lui lance un regard noir pour lui montrer ma désapprobation.

 **-Et là, tu me donne la confirmation que j'avais raison !** me dit-il toujours aussi souriant.

 **-Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça ? C'est chiant !**

 **-Tu trouve ça peut être fatiguant, mais moi j'adore te voir autant dans l'embarras.**

Pourquoi se qu'il vient de me dire m'embarrasse encore plus ?!

 **-Et j'en ai pas encore finis avec toi tu sais...**

Cet homme est vraiment sans clémence.

 **-Mmhh... voir ton visage avec une tel expression de pitié vaux bien des trésors...**

Je m'arrête de marcher après sa dernière phrase, il se retourne et me regarde, attendant se que je vais dire.

 **-Mais... tu es sadique !**

 **-Non pas du tout très chère ! Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un pirate par contre.**

Je l'observe avec attention, ses dernières paroles ont été dites avec fierté, _sa fierté de pirate._ Cet homme a vraiment un charisme qui donne envie aux Hommes(3) de le suivre. Moi aussi, je n'aime pas me l'avouer mais... il m'attire terriblement, bien que je sache que ce n'est pas du tout raisonnable de ma part de me dévouer à corps perdu à ce... magnifique empereur pirate.

 **-Je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter pas de ça, j'ai conscience que tu ne peux pas oublier ma condition d'Empereur pirate. N'est-ce pas Cylia ?**

Il a laissé son habituel attitude relaxe contre un sérieux envoûtant.

 **-Ah euh... oui.**

 **-Très bien. Bon !** Il se détend de nouveau, **On a trouvé se que l'on cherché !**

 **-Hein ?**

Toujours posté face à moi, il me montre du pouce une boutique juste derrière lui. Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique et vois... une boutique de prêt-à-porter de sous-vêtements féminin !

 **-Aller prend cet argent et va t'acheter quelques tenues coquines... ah non pardon, quelques sous-vêtements.**

Je sens un ton rouge me monter aux joues. Non mais il n'a pas finis de m'embêter comme ça ?! Il me prends la tête à force !

 **-Ah ah ah ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir gêner de cette manière. Désolé c'est plus fort que moi... mais en même temps tu me tends tout le temps la perche !**

 **-Hum !** Je prends l'argent qu'il m'a tendu et passe à coté de lui de manière un peu "snob" (4).

Cela le fait bien rire. Avant de me laisser entrer dans la boutique il ajoute :

 **-Profite de ton temps Cylia, je t'attends devant.**

 **-D'accord, merci Shanks.**

Il me répond par un beau sourire.

* * *

Je n'attends pas d'avantage et entre dans la boutique, là une jeune vendeuse vêtu d'une robe blanche cintré et accessoirisé d'un ruban en satin bleu noué autour du cou vient à ma rencontre. Elle me propose alors :

 **-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?**

 **-Oh, et bien j'aurai besoin de plusieurs sous-vêtements s'il vous plais.**

 **-Bien sur, vous cherchez quelque chose pour plaire à votre conjoint mademoiselle ?**

 **-Hein ? Pardon ?!**

 **-Le monsieur qui vous accompagne n'est pas votre conjoint?**

 **-Non non non ! pas du tout !**

 **-Oh...**

Elle m'observe quelques secondes, puis un petit sourire fleurit sur ses pulpeuses lèvres rouges.

 **-Je vois... Venez avec moi mademoiselle !**

Elle m'attrape par la main et me tire dans un coin du magasin, sur un mur se trouve plusieurs modèles d'ensembles féminin tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres. Il y en a avec de la dentelle, d'autres sont en satin, certains sont transparents, j'en vois même aux motifs "léopard"...

Je regarde la vendeuse à coté de moi, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Non mais elle a pensé à quoi ?! Tout ces sous-vêtements sont beaucoup trop... sexy !

 **-Alors mademoiselle, dites moi ceux qui vous plaisent ?**

 **-Aucun ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! S'il vous plais trouvez moi quelque chose de beaucoup beaucoup plus sobre ! Je veux juste des sous-vêtements à porter tout les jours, je n'ai besoin de rien de tel !**

La jeune femme me regarde avec des gros yeux, fortement surprise par se que je viens de lui dire.

 **-Mais voyons mademoiselle ! Permettez-moi de vous prévenir que vous ne pourrez séduire personnes avec des ensembles trop "lambda" !**

 **-MAIS JE NE VEUX SÉDUIR PERSONNE !**

Les quelques femmes présentes dans ma boutique se retournent... La vendeuse semble encore plus surprise, et commence à rougir face à cette révélation.

 **-Vraiment ?! Vous m'en voyez vraiment confuse mademoiselle ! Il y a eu un malentendu et j'en suis la cause...** Elle se courbe en avant, **veuillez excuser mon impolitesse !**

 **-Relevez-vous je vous en pris !** Je pose ma main son son épaule pour insister ma requête. **Votre attention m'a fait plaisir, mais il n'y a rien entre l'homme qui m'attend en dehors de la boutique et moi. Il est simplement un ami. Et quand bien même, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le séduire.**

 **-Vous...**

 **-J'ai mes raisons.**

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Allons, arrêtez avec vos excuses ! Présentez moi juste des modèles qui pourrais m'aller, j'aurais besoin qu'ils me soutiennent bien la poitrine. Même si j'en ai pas beaucoup... ah ah...**

 **-Oui très bien, je vous y conduit.**

Elle me montre alors des modèles exposés sur un autre mur, et cette fois ils sont beaucoup plus simple ! La vendeuse attrape plusieurs modèles et me les tend.

 **-Il s'agit de sous-vêtements adapté pour le sport. Je pense qu'ils devraient répondre à vos attentes.**

 **-Oui, ils ont l'air parfait.**

 **-J'ai choisi une taille qui devrait vous aller, mais vous devriez tout de même aller les essayer pour voir qu'ils vous vont, au moins les hauts.**

 **-Ok, je vais faire ça.**

Une fois terminé les essayages, je demande à la commerçante si elle a également des maillots de bain. Un jolie sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle me demande de la suivre et me présente différents types. J'ai un coup de cœur sur un ensemble deux pièce noir très simple, le haut a un bonnet en forme triangulaire il se noue dans la nuque et également dans le dos. Le bas est très simple, deux petites ficelles décoratives descendent à droite de la hanche.

Je fais tout les essayages, et tout les ensembles me vont très bien. Je me dirige alors vers la caisse et règle mes achats, pour s'excuser la vendeuse me fait une petite réduction. Je la remercie et ressors de la boutique avec un sac noir en papier remplis sous-vêtements et du maillot de bain. Shanks m'attend adossé contre l'un des lampadaires qui borde l'allée de pavé gris souris. L'éclairage du soleil commence légèrement à s'estomper, signe que l'on approche de la fin de l'après-midi. Lorsque je m'approche de lui, il se retourne et me sourit gentiment.

 **-Alors, tu t'es trouvé tout se qu'il te fallait ?** Me demande t-il.

 **-Ouép !**

Je lui tends la bourse qu'il m'avait passé pour payer les achats. Il l'attrape et la range à l'intérieur de sa cape noir, et il reprend la marche à travers la rue commerçante de la ville. Bien évidement je me mets à ses cotés pour l'accompagner. Je me demande bien où on va aller maintenant...

 **-Bon très bien, dans ce cas on va faire un tour dans une armurerie.**

Une armurerie ?! Woua, moi avec une arme faite pour tuer ?!

 **-Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ?**

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

 **-De ?**

 **-De me mettre une arme entre les mains, voyons !**

 **-Pourquoi ça serais imprudent ?**

 **-Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas assez encore. Je suis une vrai maladroite ! J'ai même été capable de me brûler avec une poile le menton. Même si on me demande de simplement ouvrir des cartons avec un cuter j'arrive à me couper dangereusement les poignets et les mains... Alors image avec une arme...**

 **-Bouwaah haa haa haaa ! Non mais t'inquiète pas pour ça je ne te laisserai pas tu tuer par mégarde ! Et se n'est pas une petite jeune femme inoffensive comme toi qui arriverai à blesser l'un de mes matelots. Ils ne t'en donnent peut être pas l'impression mais si ils sont sur mon navire, c'est qu'ils sont tous bien assez fort et sur leurs gardes. Lorsque l'on est mené à naviguer sur les mers du nouveaux monde il faut avoir de bonne capacités pour arriver à survivre. Et encore plus quand on est sur le navire d'un empereur.**

 **-Oh ?**

 **-Mh... je m'explique, même si on est peu dérangé par les autres pirates et par la marine, en dehors des quelques petits rookies inconscients on est mené à lutter contre les grandes puissances de ce monde. Tu comprends mieux ?**

 **-Les hauts gradés de la marine et les autres empereurs, ainsi que quelques équipages pirates puissants... c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu as tout compris Cylia ! Alors je ne pourrais pas avoir qui que se soit de trop faible dans mon équipage. Ce serait prendre le risque de le conduire vers la mort.**

Des personnes trop faibles, et s'est exactement se que je suis. Je me demande pendant encore combien de temps il va me garder avec lui.

 **-Je comprends, merci pour tes explications.**

 **-Je t'en pris ! Bon voilà, on est arrivé là ou je voulais...**

On est devant une boutique, deux grandes vitrines sont séparées par une large porte en bois. Dans l'une il y est exposé plusieurs types d'arme à feu : du pistolet de poche au gros bazooka, il y a tout une collection d'armes différentes. Dans l'autre, il y a au contraire plusieurs genres d'armes blanche : encore une fois ça va du petit couteau suisse à la grosse hache massive. Rien que l'idée de passer le pas de la porte du magasin m'effraie déjà...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** les bleus = Non pas les français (vous l'aurez compris), ce mot est utilisé pour nommer les "nouveaux", ceux sans expérience. Ça fonctionne aussi dans le cadre du travail (le bleu d'une équipe : le dernier arrivé).

 **(2)** fauve = c'est la couleur, une nuance de marron.

 **(3)** Homme est différent de homme : avec le grand H il s'agit du genre humain, alors qu'avec le petit c'est le sexe masculin.

 **(4)** Snob = Hautaine


	13. Chapitre 13 : Trouver son arme-sœur

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia avait cruellement besoin de vêtements, en effet cette dernière avait comme seule et unique tenue vestimentaire un uniforme de soldat de la marine. C'est donc accompagné par Shanks qu'elle est allée acheté se qui lui faisait défaut. Durant ce moment partagé ensemble, Cylia et Shanks apprennent à se connaître mutuellement un peu plus, et Cylia commence à se rendre de plus en plus compte que ses sentiments à l'égard du beau pirate ne sont pas purement amicales... Toute fois Shanks semble lui rappeler sa condition de Yonkou et étant réaliste elle comprend vite la situation. Après ses achats de vêtements le capitaine la conduit dans une... armurerie !_

Chapitre 13 : trouver son arme-sœur **(1)**

Shanks rentre passe le pas de la porte en bois brute de l'armurerie. Je le suis de très près parce que j'ai un peu la trouille... Une fois à l'intérieur plusieurs hommes déjà présent dans la boutique se retournent, il y en a un qui est une vrai perche en plus d'être un gros tas de muscle ! Il a deux grosses balafres en forme de croix sur le visage et une énorme hache noir dans le dos. Sa peau très mate et sa tenue composé d'un casque avec d'imposantes cornes pointant en face à lui et d'une armure laissant son torse à demi-nus permettant d'apercevoir sa musculature lui donne l'allure d'un vrai guerrier barbare. Un autre bien que beaucoup plus petit et plus fin, est tout autant impressionnant à sa manière. Il a une tenue de cuir couleur corbeau des bottes de type rangers ainsi qu'un masque qui lui cache toute la partie inférieur du visage. Il a dans son dos deux long sabres dans des fourreaux rouges.

Et tout les autres clients n'ont absolument rien à leur envier ! Sérieux, ils sont tous effrayant ici ! Et en plus ils scrutent attentivement Shanks... bon au moins j'ai un peu de chance, il attire tellement l'attention que personne ne...

 **Gloups**

Un frisson glacial me parcours l'échine, je me rapproche encore plus de Shanks et sers dans mes mains sa cape. L'homme en noir m'a remarqué et m'observe bizarrement, son regard ne laissant pourtant rien apparaître réveil un instinct au fond de moi même. Cet homme est dangereux, je ressens clairement son hostilité bien que je ne suis pas du tout entraîné. Comme quoi on a beau avoir grandi dans un cadre complètement sécurisé muselant totalement nos instincts naturels, ils ont vites fait de reprendre le dessus... Shanks s'est bien rendu compte que je me suis collé à lui, il ne bouge pas et me laisse faire.

Puis il me chuchote doucement :

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Cylia, fais moi confiance. Je ne laisserai ni lui, ni aucun autre t'importuner.**

 **-Mh...**

Je ferme les yeux prends une profonde respiration puis recule de quelques pas. Toujours dos à moi, il tourne la tête pour m'observer. Je relève le menton, mets de côté ma peur et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et cette fois-ci, je lui parle d'une voix plus sûr.

 **-Je suis vraiment bête, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Pourquoi ça ?** Me demande-t-il surpris.

 **-Parce que je me contredis moi-même ! Tu as toute ma confiance, alors peu importe où tu m'amène je te suivrais même les yeux fermés, Shanks.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il a pris ou compris se que je viens de lui dire.

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Absolument, penses-tu avoir à en douter ?**

Je le sens me sonder, je n'ai pas de doute sur se que je ressens à ce propos. Non, je n'ai absolument pas le moindre doute. Je sais que tel que je suis je n'ai pas ma place aux cotés d'un tel Homme. Mais... quelque chose me pousse à lui accorder une entière confiance, quand bien même on se connaît seulement depuis peu.

 **-Je t'en remercie** , me répond-il en souriant.

 **-Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer un Homme tel que toi, sincèrement.**

 **-Et moi de te compter parmi mes amis.**

* * *

Je n'ai plus la moindre trace de peur, parce qu'il est avec moi. Il détache son regard de moi et le reporte sur les hommes présents dans la boutique. Il reste immobile, et quelques secondes après je vois que tout les autres clients de la boutique se figent littéralement sur place et même le type menaçant de tout à l'heure ne fais pas exception.

 **-Ça devrait être plus agréable pour toi à présent. Décidément, j'ai bien fais de venir ici avec toi...**

Je m'avance jusqu'à ses cotés, il arbore une grande satisfaction sur le visage. Le voir ainsi m'emplis de plaisir... Notre échange de regard est interrompu par l'arrivé d'un homme de petite taille dans le local commercial. Ce dernier est encore plus petit que moi... il doit faire dans les environs d'un mètre quarante un mètre cinquante. Il est arrivé depuis une porte ou un écriteau en rouge y est déposé avec l'inscription "privé" noté dessus. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir brun, accompagné d'un épais tablier noir visiblement usé si j'en juge aux nombreuses marques d'une teinte plus claires laissées par des objets coupants, et de toute la saleté et tâches de salissures sur ce dernier... il porte dessous une veste, d'une teinte rappelant celle du fer. Une épaisse tignasse grisonnante lui descend jusqu'au milieu du dos, accompagné d'une barbe et d'une moustache de la même couleur. Il croise ses gros bras renforcés par l'exercice sur son tablier, il zieute les lieux et son son regard vert olive s'arrête sur Shanks.

 **-Et bien, Le Roux à peine arrivé que déjà tu commence à te faire trop remarqué !** Dit-il d'une voix grâve.

 **-Désolé, désolé ! Mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'un de mes amis.**

 **-Mmmhh...** Il m'observe, **je vois.** Il soupire, **Non mais quelle idée d'amener une telle crevette ici... Enfin avec toi à ses cotés elle ne craint pas grand chose des autres. Par contre, gamine !**

 **-Euh, oui ?**

 **-Soit prudente avec cet homme là, il a beau avoir que 31 ans il reste tout de même un vrai loup de mer (2) !** Il fait quelques pas pour se retrouver juste en face de moi. **Dis-moi, tu te rends compte de la personne que tu suis ? Es-tu complètement inconsciente ou juste naïve ?! Et toi Le Roux ! Sale...**

 **-Hey !** Je le coupe, il me regarde. **Je ne vous connais pas mais par contre ne pensez pas me connaître juste avec une simple impression. Et si je suis ici, c'est de mon propre gré ! Alors ne commencez pas à lui faire des reproches en l'insultant, MONSIEUR.**

Bien qu'il soit petit, il n'en reste pas moins imposant avec sa carrure et son look qui lui donne un style de "guerrier nain". Tout de même, je ne baisse pas les yeux et je ne détourne pas la tête non plus. Ça en reviendrais à désavouer ma position. Alors que c'est hors de question que j'accepte qu'il rabaisse Shanks d'une quelconque manière !

 **-Mh ?!**

Une lueur de colère brille dans ses yeux. Je ne bougerai pas ! Ma position est clair, peu importe si je dois me le mettre à dos ! Je soutiens donc son regard avec détermination. L'air me semble plus lourd... mais je n'ai pas le droit de me cacher derrière le dos rassurant de Shanks. Je ne reculerai PAS !

 **-Niaaak niak niak !** De sa voix grave il rit, **Je t'aime bien gamine, tu as quel age ?**

 **-Hein ? Euh... 16 ans monsieur.**

 **-Oh... Tu es bien jeune.** **Quel séducteur Le Roux !** Dit-il en s'adressant à Shanks.

 **-Que, quoi ?!** Je rougis vivement.

 **-Niak Niak Niak ! On dirait que j'ai raison en plus ! Mais en même temps, je pourrais te comprendre. Le charisme de cet homme donne envie de le suivre... Il attire les personnes qu'il rencontre et avant même qu'ils apprennent à le connaître ils se retrouvent pris au piège à lui dévouer une loyauté inébranlable ! Et quand bien même tu n'es qu'une petite crevette, tu t'es enlisée totalement dans ses filets ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant Akagamis !**

Shanks lui réponds d'un simple sourire. Je me demande si se qu'a dit cet homme est vrai... il n'a peut être pas tord. Je devrais vraiment prendre le temps de faire le point ce soir lorsque je serai à ma cabine.

 **-Bon c'est pas tout mais vous devez être ici pour une raison : m'acheter une arme. C'est pour la gamine ?**

 **-En effet !** Lui répond Shanks.

 **-As-tu déjà tenu une arme ?** Me demande le vendeur.

 **-Non.**

 **-Dans ce cas le type d'arme qu'il te faut reste à déterminer...**

 **-Torn, une fois ce choix définit tu me prendras l'une des arme importé de "la-bas". Ok ?**

 **-Ooohhh... tu étais donc vraiment sérieux quand tu disais qu'elle est ton amie alors ? Mais dis moi Le Roux, tu ne compte tout de même pas...**

Un silence s'installe dans la discussion entre les deux hommes. Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent...

 **-Non, rassure-toi. Ça serai trop dangereux. Il y a quelques années j'aurais pu me le permettre mais là...**

 **-Ouais, inutile de m'en dire plus Akagamis, je comprends. Ça n'est pas le choix le plus facile à prendre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mh.**

Un autre silence, je me demande vraiment de QUOI ils parlaient... même si j'ai tout écouté je n'ai pas saisi se dont il était sujet.

 **-Enfin bon ! Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu dois bien avoir un nom ?**

 **-Cylia.**

 **-Ok moi c'est Torn. Je doute que tu saches quoi prendre comme type d'arme, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Et bien...**

 **-Ouais j'ai raison. Bon ! Dans ce cas, il va falloir déterminer si tu es fais pour des armes-à-** **feu ou plutôt des armes blanches. Suis moi !**

 **-Ok !**

 **-Torn, je te laisse t'en occuper. Je jette un coup d'œil à tes créations en attendant. Je te la confie.**

 **-Ouais, ouais...**

* * *

Je suis le vendeur, dénommé Torn. On s'avance dans la boutique, jusqu'à se retrouver juste au milieu de la pièce.

 **-Bon ! À ma droite tu as des armes à feux de tout type et à ma gauche des armes blanches. C'est déjà un premier choix à faire très important. Si tu veux j'ai les questionnaires qui font passer aux jeunes recrues à la marine, pour déterminer le type de spécialisation selon...**

 **-Non merci.**

 **-Niak niak niak ! Tu monte dans mon estime ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de méthode même si la plupart des novices qui viennent à ma rencontrent préfères suivre un stupide document... C'est la nature d'une personne qui détermine le choix à faire. Et tu dois le faire par toi même !**

 **-Merci...**

 **-Pourquoi tu me remercie ?! Aller, prends ton temps pour réfléchir !**

Je sais que dans ce monde là, je ne peux pas rester sans arme et sans défense comme lors de ma précédente vie. Par contre, je ne veux pas perdre l'héritage culturel que j'ai reçu de mon pays. Alors l'arme que je prends dois me permettre d'acculer mes adversaires pour les obliger à se rendre tout en évitant de les blesser autant que possible. Avec une arme à feu c'est souvent assez compliqué... Mmmhh...

 **-Oh, je sais !**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Une arme blanche, une lame il me faut.**

 **-Oh... pour quelles raisons ?**

 **-Et bien... disons juste que c'est l'idéal pour respecter les principes de mon pays.**

Oui, en France on ne tue pas. Nos forces de l'ordre sont les seules à avoir le droit d'être armé et elles usent de leurs armes à des fins de dissuasion, elles ne tuent pas ou que dans des cas "extrêmes". On ne tue pas les gens dans mon pays, même mis en état d'arrestation on les attrapes vivant et on ne blesse pas.

Par contre, une arme à feu ici n'est pas suffisamment dissuasive elles sont trop monnaie courantes tandis qu'une personne disposant d'une arme blanche avec une bonne adresse se fera écouter si elle a le dessus sur son adversaire. Je ne me vois vraiment pas tirer sur quelqu'un, mais mettre une lame sous une gorge sans tuer pour autant je... je le ferai si la situation le nécessite. Et ici, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être sans défense je DOIS devenir plus forte si je veux goûter à la liberté sur ses eaux. Et puis... en plus d'être libre je voudrais vraiment arriver à avoir une famille... mais je dois me m'être à niveau si je veux avoir une chance de me faire accepter.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps avant d'atteindre un niveau convenable pour ici mais... je dois y arriver, je dois devenir forte si je veux un jour avoir la possibilité de remplir mes objectifs de vie !

 **-Ton pays ? Et il est où ?**

 **-Loin,** je me sens nostalgique... **Très loin.**

 **-... tu ressens le mal du pays ?**

 **-Eh bien, un petit peu c'est normal. Mais sinon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu quoi que ce soit à perdre là-bas.**

 **-Je vois. Tu m'as parlé d'une lame mais** **tu pense à quel type d'arme blanche ?**

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Et bien, c'est très vaste ! Un couteau de combat, des couteaux de lancés, une hache, une hallebarde, une faux, une épée, une dague, un sabre... et j'en passe ! Tu as tout ceci dans les allées à ma droite. Je vais te faire voir toutes ces armes, peut être que cela t'aidera à trouver.**

 **-D'acc'.**

Je commence à regarder un peu plus attentivement les armes présentes dans des présentoirs en noyer blanc, où se trouve sur la surface du dessus des toiles rouges, il y sont exposés des armes soigneusement attachés. Certains meubles en forme de cube présentent des lames de plus petites tailles, tandis que d'autres de formes rectangulaires sont beaucoup plus long et proposent des produits de tailles plus grande. Sur le murs il y a aussi tout un arsenal mais cette fois les armes sont beaucoup plus grosses, comme des grandes faux de différentes couleurs formes et ornures ou encore des lances diverses et j'en passe...

En voyant tout cela je me rend encore plus compte que les mœurs sont totalement différentes ici... je vais devoir faire preuve d'énormément de détermination si je veux arriver à m'adapter à un tel environnement. Je suppose que je risque de passer à travers des épreuves très difficiles surtout pour une personnes lambda **(3)** comme moi.

Mais comme on dit : Rien n'est impossible. Alors je compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour tenter d'accomplir mon rêve ! Aussi ridicule soit-il... je souhaite du plus profond de moi-même me trouver une VRAI famille et de mener une vie libre. Et je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour ça...

En observant toutes les armes présentes, beaucoup ne m'attirent pas vraiment. Je souhaite en trouver une qui me ressemble, et qui respectera les principes que je souhaite m'imposer. Une arme sobre mais noble à la fois, suffisamment longue pour que je puisse menacer et donc immobiliser mes adversaires mais pas trop longue non plus pour qu'elle puisse correspondre à ma morphologie.

En laissant voyager mon regard au fil des couloirs de présentoirs je me laisse guider par mes goûts et également une part d'instinct. Je sais que lorsque j'aurais vu le type d'arme qu'il me faut je m'arrêterai automatiquement. Enfin... j'espère !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Arme-sœur : jeu de mot avec âme-sœur

 **(2)** loup de mer : un habitué, une personne experte

 **(3)** lambda : une personne quelconque


	14. Chapitre 14 : Trouver son arme-sœur II

**Note :**

Suite à quelques mots techniques je conseil de lire les "définissions" des mots suivant avant de lire ce chapitre.

 **(1)** Wakizashi : un sabre légèrement courbe similaire au katana mais en plus petit, la taille se situe entre 30 et 60 cm.

 **(2)** Saya : fourreau d'un sabre, un synonyme quoi.

 **(3)** Tsuka : la pognée du katana.

 **(4)** Tsuba : l'anneau qui permet de protéger les mains de l'utilisateur, il est entre la lame et le manche.

 **(5)** Kurigata : petit anneau au niveau du saya.

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Une fois dans l'armurerie tout les regards des hommes présents se tournent vers Shanks. L'un d'entre eux remarque Cylia qui l'accompagne et celle-ci ressent des frissons de frayeurs à cause des mauvaises ondes qu'il dégage. Malgré cet effrayant personnage et ses intentions manifestement hostiles elle se reprend très vite et dit à Shanks d'une voix pleine d'assurance :_

 **« Tu as toute ma confiance Shanks, alors peu importe où tu m'amène je te suivrais même les yeux fermé.**

L'espace d'un instant il détache son regard de Cylia pour le porter vers les hommes. Après quoi il ajoute :

 **-Ça devrait être plus agréable pour toi à présent. Décidément, j'ai bien fais de venir ici avec toi... vraiment.** Dit-il alors qu'il se retourne vers Cylia.

Après ce court moment de tention, celui qui est visiblement le responsable de l'armurerie apparaît. Il se fait un point de vu sur Cylia et se charge d'elle à la demande de Shanks afin qu'elle puisse obtenir sa première arme. Elle navigue entre les rayons à la recherche de ce qui lui conviendra.

Chapitre 14 : trouver son arme-sœur II

Je continue à laisser mon regard vagabonder mais je ne trouve rien qui m'attire réellement. Même si toutes ces armes ont vraiment beaucoup d'attrait je ne me laisse pas vraiment convaincre. Je finis par tomber sur un présentoir avec des sabres accompagnés de leurs fourreaux. Je pense qu'ils pourraient convenir pour se que je recherche : une arme qui me permette de me défendre, de pouvoir désarmer mon adversaire, et de pouvoir l'obliger à se rendre sans avoir à le blesser. Pour se qui est de... tuer, je ne pense pas être capable d'une tel chose. Non je ne me vois pas le faire... peut être changerai-je au fil des années par le vécu et l'influence de ce nouvel environnement ?

Je ne sais pas seul l'avenir pourra le dire. Mais tout se que je peux déjà affirmer c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin d'acheter une "vrai" arme un jour et encore moins m'en servir. Même si je pense qu'avant de passer le cap d'avoir à l'utiliser je vais devoir faire une longue route... mais bon ! Avec de la force et de la détermination je vais y arriver !

 **-Je crois bien que tu as fais ton choix gamine. N'est-ce pas ?**

Oh, je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver, il m'a surprise...

 **-Vu que je te sors de tes pensées je pense que c'est "oui", Niak niak !**

 **-Ah, oui.**

 **-Un Katana n'est-ce pas ? Mhhh...** Il me regarde avec insistance, **ouais, ça devrait pouvoir le faire. Je ne te vois pas avec la plupart des armes présentes ici.** Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, **Je pense que c'est aussi l'arme qui te va le mieux si on procède par élimination. Bon, vu que tu es débutante je vais te passer un Wakizashi (1). Par contre, je vais respecter la demande de Shanks alors je vais chercher ça en arrière boutique.**

 **-D'accord, merci.**

Il retourne en direction de la porte qu'il a prise pour arriver dans le local commercial un peu plus tôt. En attendant je me retourne et cherche du regard Shanks. Il est du coté des armes à feu en train d'observer une vitrine avec des recharges de balles, en se frottant le menton avec sa main. D'ailleurs, je remarque que maintenant mais personne ne me regarde de travers dans la boutique. Je crois qu'il leur a fais peur parce qu'ils semblent se tenir à distance. Je suppose qu'ils craignent la colère du Yonkou, et je peux les comprendre...

La porte se rouvre laissant apparaître le commerçant. Il tient dans les mains une arme d'une cinquantaine de centimètre environs, le manche est de la même couleur que le fourreau, ils sont tout les deux d'une teinte caramel. Torn va d'abord voir Shanks, ils échangent quelques paroles puis il sort la lame du saya **(2)**. Ils discutent de nouveau... je ne les entends pas d'ici. Puis le vendeur vient vers moi. Une fois à proximité il me tend le wakizashi, je l'attrape et la sort de son fourreau. La couleur du la lame rappelle celle du saya et du tsuka **(3)** , mais elle est un peu plus foncé. Elle fais penser aux couleurs dont se pare le soleil lorsqu'il se couche. Elle est magnifique... les finitions sont vraiment à couper le souffle, même le Tsuba **(4)** est décoré d'une sculpture : il y a un dragon blanc gravé dessus qui est assez visible d'ailleurs.

 **-Hey Akagamis !** Cris Torn, **viens lui expliquer, qu'il faut que j'encaisse mes clients et que j'enregistre aussi ta commande de ravitaillement !**

 **-Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite Cylia.**

 **-Ok !**

Alors que le vendeur repart vers la caisse pour faire régler les achats des autres acheteurs, Shanks vient à mes cotés.

 **-C'est bon, on y va.**

 **-Ah mais tu...** je m'arrête et pointe du doigt Torn, **tu ne règle pas ?**

 **-Non ne t'inquiète pas ! L'arme que tu tiens dans les mains ne viens pas d'ici. Mais d'une île du Nouveau Monde qui est sous mon contrôle, il a simplement servi de point relais si tu veux.**

 **-Aaah... ok.**

 **-Bon, on a finis alors retournons au navire.**

* * *

Je mets l'arme dans une attaches à l'intérieur du gilet blanc de l'uniforme que je porte. J'acquiesce ensuite d'un signe de tête et le suis. On sort de la boutique, dehors il fait déjà nuit. L'après midi est vite passé et le temps est beaucoup plus froid. Alors qu'un passager courant d'air frais me tombe dessus, je frissonne légèrement.

 **-On ne va pas traîner, ne t'inquiète pas un bon repas chaud nous attends déjà.** Dit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

 **-Ah pardon !**

 **-Mais de quoi tu t'excuse ?** Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

 **-Je...** je baisse les yeux, **je suis encombrante...**

 **-Oh ? Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. Si tu étais juste qu'une gène je ne t'aurais pas laissé resté sur mon navire, et je n'aurais pas non plus passé l'après-midi avec toi.**

 **-Vrai..vraiment ?**

 **-Mais oui !**

 **-Shanks !**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Merci...**

 **-Je t'en pris.**

 **-D'ailleurs...**

 **-Je t'écoute ?**

 **-Tu m'a expliqué que cette arme vient d'une île du Shin Sekai sous ton contrôle ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Est-ce que cela lui donne une signification particulière ?**

Il s'arrête de marcher, il se tourne et on se retrouve face à face. Il a un air sérieux sur le visage, je me demande se qu'il va dire...

 **-En effet, tu as bien l'emblème qui orne le tsuba ?**

 **-Oui, un dragon.**

 **-Exacte et cela signifie que le possesseur de cette arme est sous ma protection. Et...**

 **-Oui... ?**

 **-Rien ne t'oblige a accepter ce Wakizashi, mais si tu souhaite le garder sache que cela signifie que tu m'accepte, moi, en tant qu'empereur pirate comme protecteur.**

 **-Eh bien...**

 **-Rien ne t'oblige à donner une réponse tout de suite, je veux que tu te rende compte se que ça implique... il n'y a pas que du positif la dedans.**

 **-Tu sais Shanks...**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Tu va encore une fois me faire répéter...**

Il m'écoute avec attention

 **-Mais malgré le fait que je ne te connaisse que depuis peu, tu as pris beaucoup d'importance pour moi...**

 **-Tu le pense vraiment ?**

 **-Oui. Tu aime me faire répéter décidément... Alors je te le redis encore une fois, Shanks : penses-tu avoir à douter de mes paroles ?**

 **-Mmmh...**

Je le sens me sonder, même si c'est déstabilisant je ne laisse rien apparaître. Il finit par arrêter, il semble satisfait...

 **-Pas du tout.**

 **-Tu sais, je...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je me suis toujours senti terriblement seule depuis que j'ai perdu mon grand-père. Personne ne m'avait donné le sentiment d'avoir une réel importance pour moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... tu es mon premier vrai ami, et je ne compte pas rejeter notre amitié sous prétexte d'une différence de statu ou par crainte des autres. J'ai bien compris ton message Shanks, mais sincèrement...** je le regarde droit dans les yeux, **je ne veux pas me laisser dicter ma vie par les autres. Peu importe si cela peut m'attirer des ennuis, je préfère encore mourir que de passer ma vie avec des regrets constants.**

On se regarde, je commence à rougir par se que je viens de dire... je finis par détourner les yeux et il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête à ce contact, il est a quelques centimètre de moi... il me surplombe par sa grande taille et sa carrure imposante. Je me sens vraiment très petite mais malgré tout, je suis tout à fait à l'aise avec lui.

 **-Je suis vraiment ravis de te connaître Cylia, je pense que j'ai beaucoup de chance que tu te sois retrouvé sur mon navire et même si s'était par inadvertance.** Il retire sa main, **je suis rassuré de mon choix...**

 **-Tu parle de l'arme que tu m'a offert ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Et moi je suis enchanté de l'avoir reçu !**

 **-Tu m'en vois ravi... Bon assez parlé, j'ai faim moi ! Et avec un climat aussi froid j'ai besoin d'alcool pour me réchauffer !**

 **-Tout prétexte est bon à utiliser pour boire un coup n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ouaip ! Dahahaha ! En plus, je vais profiter du repas de ce soir pour annoncer à tout mon équipage ton nouveau statu, et ça se fête !**

* * *

On est arrivé au port et il y a juste devant nous la passerelle pour rejoindre le navire. Il me fait une tape amicale dans le dos qui manque de peu de me faire trébucher, et me passe devant. Je le suis sans perdre de temps et arrive sur le pont du navire.

 **-Je t'ai posé tes sacs devant ta cabine, on t'attendras dans le réfectoire pour faire la fête en l'honneur de notre nouvel accord.**

 **-Ok !**

Il se retourne et part vers des hommes à proximité. Je pense que je vais me changer, maintenant je peux me permettre de retirer cet uniforme qui ne fait pas vraiment crédible la ou je suis... je me dirige donc vers ma cabine dont l'accès est sur le pont, devant il y a les sacs des achats d'aujourd'hui. J'ouvre la porte tire les sacs à l'intérieur et referme ensuite à clef la porte. Je vais laisser les vêtements dans les sacs vu que je n'ai qu'une caisse vide et un lit comme meuble. Je demanderai demain pour avoir un sac à dos pour ranger mes affaires.

Pour le moment, je vais me changer ! J'attrape donc le pantalon bordeaux foncé et une chemise à manche longue noir. Je prends ensuite des sous-vêtements et j'enfile le tout et mets me décide de mettre les chaussures neuves par-dessus le pantalon. Bon ça me donne un look que je ne suis pas habituer à porter mais bon... si je peux un peu plaire à Shanks alors je le porterai sans hésitation !

Aaaahh... pauvre de moi c'est peine perdu et pourtant je m'évertue à essayer de l'attirer. Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas quelques années en plus ? J'aurai au moins un peu plus de chance... finalement il est un ami mais je devrais être honnête avec moi même, j'ai des sentiments pour lui... peut être est-ce lié au fait que la première nuit que j'ai passé avec un homme était celle que l'on a partagé ensemble ?

Bon, peu importe de toute manière je compte vivre au jour le jour et je verrai bien se que l'avenir me réservera ! Je pense que cette tenue ne me va pas si mal, mais par contre... je devrais mettre le Wakizashi autour de ma taille, après tout on va fêter que j'ai accepté de le prendre. Ça serait une mauvaise chose que je ne le prenne même pas... mais je ne me suis jamais baladé avec une arme à la taille ! Surtout que je ne sais pas m'en servir, enfin pas plus qu'une personne ordinaire...

Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment belle cette lame, enfin tout est magnifique : de la lame au saya jusqu'au tsuka et je ne parle pas des finitions sur le tsuba. Oui, je vais le mettre et pour cela je sais déjà comment le faire au moins tenir... je vais mettre la ceinture du manteau autour de mon pantalon et l'attacher au fourreau avec le passage du kurigata **(5)**.

Woua, ça me fais bizarre mais en tout cas ça me donne un style vraiment sympa ! Le tout s'harmonise pas mal : Le pantalon bordeaux foncé la chemise à manche longue noir et la ceinture de la même couleur le petit wakizashi d'une cinquantaine de centimètre à la taille la paire de botte en cuir à talon noir avec des lacets par dessus le pantalon et cela juste en dessous des genoux. Mes cheveux légèrement ondulé touche le dessus de mes épaules, leur couleur cuivré rappelle un peu l'arme à ma taille. Je n'ai pas pensé à acheter une brosse à cheveux alors je passe simplement ma mains pour essayer de retirer les nœuds fait durant la journée.

Cette fois j'ai la chance d'avoir des vêtements à ma taille ! Parce que vu que je ne fais qu'un mètre soixante l'uniforme que j'ai "emprunté" au marine ne m'allait pas très bien. J'avais enroulé les manches et le bas du pantalon pour éviter que ça fasse ridicule mais pour le coup j'avais des espèces de bourrelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Donc s'était pas tip-top coté esthétique. Mais bon ma priorité était d'arriver à m'échapper et de survivre donc BON...

Aller, assez perdu de temps ! Ma tenue ne dois pas m'aller si mal je pense mais je suis tout de même un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de me présenter habiller de cette manière. J'espère que ça ira... Raaah j'ai le stresse ! Que je suis ridicule avec ça.

 **-Toc Toc Toc...**

Ah ! Ça m'a surprise !

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Cylia ? C'est Kô, le capitaine m'a chargé de venir voir si tu avais finis de te préparer.**

 **-Ah Kô ! Je t'en pris, rentre !**

Kô est l'un des quatres matelots de Shanks avec qui j'ai bu hier soir... Il a un les cheveux grisonnants attachés en queue de cheval et deux tresses lui encadre le visage. Il a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage de l'œil jusqu'au coté opposé en bas du visage. Alors qu'il a un œil noir, l'autre est blanc. Il me regarde un peu surpris, certainement à cause de ma nouvelle tenue.

 **-Et bien je te préfère déjà plus habillé comme ça.**

Il regarde le wakizashi à ma taille, et il sourit.

 **-Bon, on y va ?** Dis-je.

 **-Ouaip ! Allons faire la fête !**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

On va ensemble à la grande salle à manger du navire. Les tables sont déjà parés de plats et de nombreuses bouteilles, des grandes cuves en bois trônes au fond de la pièce avec de nombreux marins à leurs côtés. L'énorme brouhaha ambiant mélangeant les rires les chansons les échanges et les cris des pirates reflète bien l'ambiance déjà très festives des lieux. Lorsque Shanks nous aperçois depuis sa table il se lève, et attire l'attention de ses nakamas.

 **-Bon les gars, quelque uns d'entre vous sont déjà au courant mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous faire l'annonce officiellement devant vous tous. Cylia, vient là !**

Je sens une ruée de regard se porter sur moi, côté arrivée discrète c'est raté ! Malgré ma gène je réponds à sa demande et je m'approche de lui. Une fois à coté, il reprend son discours :

 **-Aujourd'hui en fin d'après midi, nous avons conclue un accord moi et Cylia, et comme vous pouvez le constater grâce à l'arme à sa taille elle est dès à présent sous notre protection ! Elle est notre amis et je compte sur vous tous pour défendre notre engagement !**

La foule d'homme acclame alors leur capitaine, démontrant par la même occasion leur implication dans la demande de leur capitaine. Un énorme cris viril résonne dans la salle : des mains se lèvent, des hommes se mettent debout, certain dégaine même leurs armes et les pointent vers le plafond. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux : ils sont vraiment charismatiques les pirates d'Akagamis no Shanks...

 **-Alors, faisons la fête en cet honneur les gars !**

 **-WOOUUHHOOOO !**

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, Shanks passe son bras par dessus mon épaule et me fais ensuite m'asseoir à ses cotés. J'attrape une bouteille que me tend Yassop alors que Shanks retire son bras de mes épaules pour prendre celle que lui tend Ben. Puis d'un simple regard je comprends se qu'il attend que je fasse : j'ouvre la bouteille en tirant sur le bouchon de liège qui dépasse et il en fait de même. Puis, on commence à boire en même temps à même la bouteille. Je sens que je vais me retrouver encore une fois complètement bourré ce soir...

 _À suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Créer des liens

Rappel :

 **Wakizashi :** un sabre légèrement courbe similaire au katana mais en plus petit, la taille se situe entre 30 et 60 cm.

 **Saya :** fourreau d'un sabre, un synonyme quoi.

 **Tsuka :** la pognée du katana.

 **Tsuba :** l'anneau qui permet de protéger les mains de l'utilisateur, il est entre la lame et le manche.

 **Kurigata :** petit anneau au niveau du saya.

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia récupère un wakizashi dans l'armurerie, il s'agit d'une arme similaire au katana mais d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Elle lui est offert par Shanks et Cylia est impressionnée par l'esthétique de celle-ci :_

 _ **« Elle fais penser aux couleurs dont se pare le soleil lorsqu'il se couche. Elle est magnifique... les finitions sont vraiment à couper le souffle, même le Tsuba est décoré d'une sculpture : il y a un dragon blanc gravé dessus qui est assez visible d'ailleurs. »**_

 _Alors qu'ils discutent le Yonkou explique la signification de son geste. En faite, il lui propose par le biais de cette arme sa protection en tant qu'empereur pirate. Ils lui demande de bien réfléchir afin qu'elle soit sûr de son choix mais elle lui répond que peu lui importe les conséquences ou les risques elle accepterai son geste car malgré qu'il soit l'une des puissances de ces mers il reste son premier vrai ami. Lorsqu'ils retournent sur le navire, le capitaine décide de fêter cet événement, Cylia se change en faisant attention de garder à sa taille son arme nouvellement acquise._

Chapitre 15 : créer des liens

 **-Shanks !**

 **-Ouais Cylia ?**

 **-Franchement, il n'y a vraiment pas à dire à chaque fois que tu me fais goûter à un nouvel alcool j'éprouve un plaisir pas possible !**

 **-Daahaha ! Ravis de l'entendre !**

Je suis assise au bout d'une table rectangulaire à coté de Shanks, à ma droite se trouve Yassop et à gauche du capitaine se trouve Ben. Suit ensuite Lucky Roo qui dévore un morceau de viande, il porte son incontournable haut à rayure blanche et verte ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil devant les yeux. Je me demande comment il fait pour voir avec, il n'y a pas de soleil vu qu'il fait nuit. M'enfin peu importe ! Évidement on est pas tout seul, de part et d'autre de notre longue table se trouve de nombreux pirates dont je ne connais même pas les noms. Je ne vois pas mes 4 nouveaux amis, Red Styl Tomy et même Kô qui m'a amené n'est pas à proximité.

Surtout qu'avec Shanks juste à coté de moi et toutes les bouteilles qu'il veux ABSOLUMENT me faire goûter, je sens déjà les effets de l'alcool... À chaque bouteille qu'il commence il me sert un verre. Je pourrais me dire que ça va, il est modeste avec moi... mais PAS DU TOUT ! Il s'enfile tellement de litres que je commence à enchaîner beaucoup trop de verre. J'ai un corps qui n'est pas habituer à ça, du haut de mes 16 ans... enfin au moins j'ai le luxe de d'avoir en bouche de véritable délice et je ne parle pas des feux d'artifices d'effets procurés par certains.

- **Tiens goûte moi encore ça, tu va voir il s'agit de Saké est il est pas mal du tout !** Me dit Shanks en me remplissant encore une fois mon verre.

 **-Tu va encore la rendre malade,** prévient Ben.

 **-Pfff ! Fait pas ton rabat-joie ! Elle doit profiter pleinement de la vie, et je l'aide dans cette noble tache !** Réplique Shanks.

 **-Noble ? Rien que ça...**

Le second du capitaine esquisse un sourire gardant tout de même son cigare à la bouche. J'observe mon verre se faire remplir une énième fois par Le Roux. Je pourrais refuser mais il a raison, je kiff toutes ces boissons qu'il me fait goûter... Lorsque je mets en bouche le liquide, il ne m'agresse aucunement la bouche. Une chaleur m'emplit entièrement le palais et lorsque je l'avale et le goût me viens seulement à ce moment.

 **-Des fruits ?!** J'ai pensé à voix haute.

 **-Alors alors !** Il passe son bras par dessus mes fines épaules. **Tu en pense quoi ?**

 **-Il est bon... j'adore son goût fruité et en plus même si c'est un alcool je suis surprise parce qu'il est sacrément agréable.**

 **-Aaahh... je me suis douté qu'il allait plaire à une jeune femme comme toi. Est-ce que je te ressers ? Tu n'est pas...**

Je le coupe dans sa phrase, impatiente d'en reprendre.

 **-Ouais ! Encore !**

Yassop nous regarde avec un nakamas à sa droite, il rigole et dit :

 **-Hey Cylia fais gaf tu va finis autant alcoolique que le capitaine si tu commences comme ça déjà à ton age !**

 **-Et bien tant pi si c'est le cas, au moins j'aurais profité de la vie comme je l'aurais souhaité !**

 **-Daahaha bien parlé Cylia !**

Je passe mon bras dans son dos, mon verre est remplit encore une fois je l'attrape le lève en l'air puis dit suffisamment fort :

 **-À ta santé, Shanks !**

Alors que je m'apprête à boire cul-sec je me rends compte qu'une foule d'homme suis mon exemple, ils lèvent tous leurs verres.

 **-À LA SANTÉ DU CAPITAINE ! LONGUE VIE AU CAPITAINE !** Hurlent-ils en cœur.

On bois tous en même temps, créant une certaine harmonie de groupe. Une fois terminé, je repose bruyamment mon verre vide sur la table, je retire mon bras du dos de ami pour m'appuyer sur la table avec. Dans un geste très peu féminin je m'essuie la bouche du revers de la main. Puis un air bien très connue des pirates commence à être joué par le pianiste. Très vite les hommes qui avaient suivi mon geste juste avant commencent à chanter de manière viril et étonnamment harmonieuse.

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,  
Les flots au gré du vent.

Alors que je prend le large,  
Le soleil entame sa course  
Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,  
Dans le ciel en chantant !

Adieu port de ma jeunesse,  
Adieu mon village natale.  
Chante avec moi quelques couplets,  
Le navire met les voiles.

Il balaie sur son passage ,  
De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.  
Je met le cap là où la mer,  
Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Je suis un pirate,  
Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,  
Le bateau est ma maison.  
Et à son mât flotte au vent,  
Un pavillon noir.

Une tempête a l'horizon,  
Obscurcit le ciel immense.  
Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,  
Le tintamarre commence !

Si la peur m'envahit,  
Ce sera mon dernier soupir.  
C'est ainsi,  
Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de binks.  
Jour après jour,  
Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.

Adieu silhouettes lointaines,  
Agitant leur grand mouchoir.  
Pourquoi pleurer ?  
La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks  
Chante avec moi,  
Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,  
Tu finiras les os blanchis.  
La vie est une longue comédie,  
Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho, **(1)**

Certains se lèvent et dansent tout en chantant bras dessus bras dessous, on entends rapidement plus que la chanson. Celle-ci est même répété plusieurs fois de suite, Shanks reste assit tout en observant ses nakamas une chope de Saké à la main. Yassop et Lucky se sont déjà levés depuis un moment pour aller danser et chanter avec les autres, seul Ben reste au coté de son capitaine.

Une main qui n'est pas celle de Shanks se pose sur mon épaule. Je retourne la tête pour voir et là j'aperçois le visage d'un homme en embonpoint au visage rond et plus grand que moi d'à peine une dizaine de centimètre. Donc plus petit que la plupart des autres matelots. À cause de l'alcool l'information mets un peu de temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau... mais je reconnais finalement le propriétaire de cette main.

 **-Ah Tomy !**

 **-Salut Cylia ! On n'a pas encore pu profiter de ta compagnie ce soir, alors viens !**

Et comme pour accompagner ses paroles il me tire manquant de peu de me faire tomber en arrière et me place à ses cotés au bout d'une file humaine de pirates bras dessus bras dessous en train de chanter _Binks no Sake._ Au rythme de leurs paroles ils dansent en levant leurs pieds et en se déplaçant dans la salle. Même si je ne connais pas les paroles, à force de les entendre chanter elles me rentrent quand même dans la tête.

La soirée défile très vite accompagnée par les chants danses et les choppes, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est lorsque je m'écroule sur un banc.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveil dans mon lit avec encore une fois un mal de tête pas possible. Et encore j'ai de la chance car dans mes souvenirs j'ai pu décuver dans la mer avant de m'écrouler un peu plus tard. Mais franchement j'ai beaucoup aimé la soiré, je me suis trop amusé avec eux. J'ai même pu m'amuser avec Yassop et Lucky. Bref, je suis malade comme un chien mais malgré tout c'est super cool.

Après être resté un certain temps dans le lit, je me décide de me lever. Enfin plutot de m'assoir déjà... chaque chose en son temps. Je reste en position assise quelques minutes puis je me mets debout. Tiens je suis resté habillé, et d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas avoir réussis à atteindre mon lit. Peut être qu'une personne m'a ramené. Ouais, c'est très certainement ça.

Bon je me changerai après une douche et un petit déjeuné, même si j'ai pas franchement faim dans l'immédiat. Je prends le temps de me recoiffer tant bien que mal et de défroisser un peu mes vêtements, le wakizashi est toujours attaché à ma taille. J'ouvre la porte de la cabine pour me faire agresser par les abominables rayons du soleil... Après quelques minutes de luttes sans pitiés, j'arrive finalement à voir correctement. Je passe le pas de la porte, la matinée est déjà terminé et je pense qu'il doit être vers midi approximativement.

Des matelots s'affairent à faire leurs tâches quotidienne sur le pont. Lorsque je passe à coté de l'un d'entre eux, il relève la tête et me dit "salut" ou "bonjour" et bien sûr je leur réponds avec le sourire. J'aurais besoin d'un truc pour la tête parce que franchement c'est vraiment pas cool de bon matin, enfin... midi. Je vais demander ou est l'infirmerie ! Je m'approche d'un homme en train de nettoyer le pont afin de lui demander ma route.

 **-Excuse-moi...**

Il s'arrête, dépose son balais et se retourne vers moi.

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Tu pourrais m'indiquer l'infirmerie s'il te plais ?**

 **-Baa haa haa c'est ça de trop picoler ! Enfin pas de souci je vais t'y accompagner même.**

 **-Ok merci...** je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gênée par la vérité.

Je le suis jusqu'à une première porte donnant sur un petit hall, ensuite on passe par un petit couloir et on arrive à destination. On rentre dans une pièce qui est visiblement l'infirmerie du navire et un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche et des gants en plastique arrive à notre rencontre.

 **-Yo docteur, notre jeune protégée a besoin de...**

 **-Laisse moi deviner, elle vient pour un remède anti gueule de bois ?**

 **-Pffff... il t'a calculer direct !**

 **-Euh... ouais en effet... Ah ah ah...** Je rie nerveusement.

 **-T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la première à venir.**

Le médecin ouvre le tiroir d'une commode et sors un cachet de son emballage. Il prends ensuite un gobelet qu'il remplis d'eau et me tend le tout.

- **Prends ça, c'est assez efficace.**

 **-Merci.** J'avale sans tarder le médicament.

 **-Bon,** dit le médecin, **je te laisse la ramener sur le pont.**

 **-Bien sûr, à plus docteur.**

 **-Mmh.**

On retourne sur le pont, le matelot qui m'a accompagné continue sa tache là où il s'était arrêté. Quand à moi je me décide d'aller vers le réfectoire pour prendre mon déjeuné. Cette fois je connais bien le chemin, il faut juste que je passe par le couloir principal du navire et l'accès se fait par une salle qui se trouve au centre du pont. Ensuite le couloir de gauche... tout au fond... et voilà ! Je me trouve devant les portes battante qui donnent sur la salle à manger.

 **Clac, clac.**

Mon arrivé est vite repéré par le bruit des portes qui se referme. Une personne vient vers moi et me demande de m'asseoir puis m'apporte une assiette quelques minutes après. Je mange ma salade et l'omelette, puis une part de tarte aux fruits. Elle est trop appétissante avec toutes ces couleurs et ses fruits et formes diverses placés judicieusement. Je bois un bon verre d'eau puis je ramène ma vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, ou encore une fois on me l'a prend des mains. Je remercie les personnes présentes dans la cuisine pour le repas et je remonte sur le pont juste après.

Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un à qui je pourrais demander un sac à dos ou un truc dans le genre pour mettre mes affaires. Je pense à un sac parce que je ne sais pas se qui pourrais m'arriver encore, alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je pense que je devrais aller nettoyer l'uniforme de la marine en même temps que les vêtements que je porte actuellement. Ça pourrait peut être me servir en cas d'attaque de la marine. Enfin je souhaite sincèrement ne pas revivre cette expérience dans l'immédiat.

Je garde un mauvais souvenir du dernier abordage de la marine d'un navire pirate, en même temps j'étais aux premières loges ! Enfin je vais tacher de penser à autre chose. J'ai besoin de trouver Shanks comme ça je pourrais lui demander si je peux lui emprunter sa douche, je serais un peu moins stressé de m'y laver qu'ailleurs. Et en plus il devrait bien avoir un sac à me passer.

* * *

En regardant les personnes présentes sur le pont je vois Yassop en train d'astiquer une arme à feu. Il doit savoir ou est son capitaine quand même.

 **-Salut Yassop !**

 **-Oh tiens salut Cylia. Comment tu vas ? Pas trop malade alors ?**

 **-Ah ah... et bien grâce au cacher du docteur je n'ai plus trop de souci.**

 **-Je vois, c'est vrai qu'il a un remède efficace. Tu as de la chance, il ne le donne pas à tout le monde !**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Ouais, en même temps il faudrait des stock de monstre pour en distribuer à tout l'équipage à chaque fois qu'on fait la fête.**

 **-Et vu le nombre de fois que l'alcool coule à flot sur le navire...**

 **-Tu comprends donc la chance que tu as d'en avoir eu un.**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Bon,** il arrête de nettoyer l'arme et la range dans son dos sous sa cape blanche à étoiles noires, **tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **-Eh bien, tu sais ou est Shanks s'il te plait ?**

 **-Ouais bien sûr ! Il doit être à son bureau, tu y est déjà allé une fois. Tu sais la porte massive sculpté d'un dragon en or.**

 **-Je vois oui, merci Yassop !**

 **-À ton service.**

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers l'avant du navire, là ou doit se trouver Shanks en principe. Une fois devant la majestueuse porte je toc et attends l'autorisation.

 **-Oui ?** Dit la voix de Shanks.

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Le capitaine est assis au grand bureau en bois foncé une plume à la main et un parchemin devant lui.

 **-Oh Cylia ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?**

 **-Tout le monde va me poser cette question ? Nan sa va grâce à votre docteur et à son cachet miracle.**

 **-Oooh tu en as de la chance d'en avoir eu un !** Il pose sa plume, **bon que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **-Euh... en faite je voulais te demander...**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? J'aurais besoin de me laver et de me coiffer. Mais je voudrais aussi savoir si tu aurais pas un sac-à-dos en rab' à me donner ? Histoire que je puisse y mettre mes affaires.**

 **-Oh ouais bien sur ! Sa ira pour retrouver ma cabine ?**

 **-Oui je pense.**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas je te laisse y aller. Regarde dans mon armoire coté hublot tu devrais trouver se que tu as besoin. Sers-toi.**

 **-Ok ! Merci Shanks !**

 **-Je t'en pris.**

Je ressors de la pièce et referme derrière moi. Je vais jusqu'à la spacieuse cabine personnel du capitaine avec une tenue propre ainsi que l'uniforme de la marine que j'ai a laver. Sans tarder je prends ma douche, me sèche me coiffe et m'habille avec un jeans et une chemise à manche courte rouge, je termine en remettant mes chaussures par dessus le pantalon. Je lave les vêtements sale dans l'évier avec du shampoing et les essors. Après un bon moment passé dans la salle de bain je ressors et va ouvre l'armoire qui m'a été désigné afin de prendre un des sac-à-dos.

Je ressors de la cabine du capitaine, je vais pouvoir ranger mes affaires. Je remonte jusqu'à la cabine qui m'a été confié et sors tout les vêtements pour les rentrer dans le sac que je viens de récupérer. Il est complètement blindé ! Limite près à explosé... mais tant pis ça fera l'affaire. Je mets mes vêtements à sécher en les posant sur la fenêtre du hublot que j'ouvre. Avec la chaleur de l'île ou l'on est accosté ça devrait sécher dans l'après midi je pense.

Voilà ! Maintenant je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

* * *

 **Toc Toc Toc**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Cylia, c'est Ben.**

 **-Ah oui entre je t'en pris !**

La porte s'ouvre est Ben rentre.

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

 **-Ouais, je voulais te montrer quelques gestes d'auto défense avec ta nouvelle arme. Si tu peux te défendre un minimum ça pourrais te sauver la vie.**

 **-Ah ok !**

 **-Si tu es d'accord par contre** , dit-il en me scrutant du regard.

 **-bah évidemment !**

 **-Tant mieux alors, viens suis-moi on va dans la salle d'entraînement. On pourra être juste tout les deux comme ça.**

 **-Ok !**

Je l'accompagne à travers le navire et on finis par arriver dans une salle d'une cinquantaine de mètre carré les murs sont évidemment recouvert de bois tandis que sur le sol il y a des tatamis(2) vert. La salle est très lumineuse, de nombreux hublots sont disposé de part et d'autre de la pièce, certains entrouvert laissent passer un courant d'air marin très agréable.

 **-Voilà l'une des salle d'entraînement, on devrait être tranquille dans celle-ci.**

On avance jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la pièce, Ben s'arrête et se place en face de moi. Il me m'observe quelques secondes.

 **-Bon, je vais déjà te montrer comment tenir le wakizashi qui est à ta taille. Sors le de son saya(3).**

Je m'exécute. Il alors approche ses mains des miennes afin me montrer la bonne position.

 **-En principe tu tiens cette arme comme ceci, d'un seule main. Après vu que tu es une femme n'hésite pas à mettre ta deuxième mains pour avoir plus de force. Je vais te montrer quelques mouvements, une fois que tu es aura retenue on pourra t'entraîner à parer quelques coup.**

 **-D'accord.**

Positionné à ma gauche il commence à me montrer quelques mouvements qu'il me fait au ralenti. Il m'explique également quand utiliser quelle technique pour parer quel type de coup. Au final il m'en montre une bonne dizaine, mais heureusement il en a choisi que des faciles à reproduire et à utiliser enfin... selon lui. On passe une ou deux bonne heures je crois sur cette première phase, de manière à se que j'arrive à effectuer les mouvements suffisamment vite et de manière assez rapide d'après les exigences de mon « coach ».

 **-C'est pas mal, on va passer à la suite. Je vais te faire des attaques très lentes à ta droite que tu va parer avec les différentes méthode que je t'ai apprises.**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis il sort un couteau de l'une de ses poches.

 **-prête ?**

 **-Oui !**

On commence alors la seconde partie de l'entraînement, tout d'abord Ben fait toujours une attaque d'un même coté et cela plusieurs fois d'affilé. On répété cela jusqu'à se que j'ai bien intégrés les techniques pour parer à droite. Ensuite on refais la même chose pour des coups venant d'autres directions : à gauche, en face, par le haut, par le bas et même dans le dos.

Rien que faire tout ça nous prends encore plus de temps que pour la première partie... tout se que je sais s'est qu'il fait encore bien jour. Il est vraiment sympa de prendre du temps pour s'occuper de moi ainsi. Il dois avoir bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

 **-Tu veux prendre une pause ?**

 **-Euh... je ne dirais pas non mais tu sais je ne veux pas t'embêter de trop quand même...**

 **-Tu ne m'embête pas, et puis c'est moi qui t'ai proposer de t'entraîner un peu.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Avec plaisir. Aller, assis-toi 5 minutes je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute manière.**

 **-Eh bien dans ce cas, je te remercie.**

Je m'allonge sur les tatamis au sol, les jambes détendu et les bras écartés. Même si il faisait très attention, cet exercice m'a fais forcer sur les bras et je le sens bien là. Ben suis le mouvement et s'assoit à coté moi. Je me tourne de manière à le voir.

 **-Pendant que tu te repose je vais t'expliquer se qu'on va faire après.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-On va se mettre dans des conditions qui se rapprocherons un peu plus de la réalité. Je vais te porter les même attaque que tout à l'heur mais cette fois ce sera dans des directions différentes. Lorsque tu sera plus à l'aise j'irais progressivement un peu plus vite et fort.**

 **-Mmmhh... Ok...**

 **-** Il sourit, **ne t'inquiète pas j'irais doucement évidemment.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Normal.**

Je profite des quelques minutes pour bien souffler, je me mets à l'aise et ferme les yeux. J'entends Ben qui s'allume un nouveau cigare avec un briquet et qui expire ensuite la fumé. L'odeur n'est pas gênante, au contraire comme j'ai les yeux fermé je ne le vois pas alors le parfum qu'il dégage me rappel qu'il est juste à coté de moi. Et ça me détends même.

 **-On y retourne ?**

 **-Ouais !**

Sans plus tarder je me replace, Ben lui est déjà debout avec son arme à la main. Il n'y a pas à dire il est vif, je n'ai pas perdu une seule seconde pour me relever et pourtant je l'ai fait attendre ! Enfin normal venant du second de Shanks.

 **-Si tu es prête on va commercer.**

 **-Quand tu veux.**

 **-Bien !**

Il me fais des attaques simple de différents sens, même si il va au ralenti au début j'ai un peu de mal. Mais à force d'en refaire encore et encore et encore ! Je commence à être à l'aise. J'arrive à parer les attaque comme il me l'a appris de mieux en mieux, enfin surtout moins maladroitement. Du coup, il commence à prendre un allure qui serais qualifiable de plus « normal ». Plus on continu, plus je suis à l'aise, et plus il m'augmente la difficulté.

Après de très nombreux mouvements les attaques portées me semblent beaucoup plus difficiles. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans une situation qui pourrais se rapprocher de la réalité. Enfin de mon ancienne réalité, ici les mesures sont totalement différentes.

Puis mon « adversaire » porte un coup avec une nouvelle fois plus de force, malheureusement ce coup-ci est bien trop fort pour moi et me fais même lâcher mon arme. Je laisse un petit gémissement de douleur sortir de mes lèvres et ferme les yeux voyant le coup face à moi arriver.

* * *

Bien sûr, rien ne vient.

 **-Tu as bien travaillé. Tiens récupère ton arme.**

Je rouvre les yeux et m'aperçois qu'il me l'a tiens par le bout de la lame et me la tend. Je la récupère et la range dans son saya. Je suis complètement essoufflé, je suis trempé par la sueur et mon visage doit avoir une teinte très rouge au vu des battements effréné de mon cœur. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour y prendre appuis et je tente reprendre une respiration normal.

 **-Désolé si...**

 **-Hey ! Tu t'excuse de rien !**

Je l'entends légèrement rire, je me redresse et le regarde. Je lui fais un grand sourire, j'apprécie vraiment qu'il ai pris le temps de m'entraîner cet après-midi.

 **-Merci Ben. Vraiment.**

 **-De rien. Bon en reste là si tu es d'accord.**

 **-Oh que oui !**

 **-Ah ah... va prendre une douche, utilise celle de Shanks.**

 **-Ok ! Dans ce cas je ne vais pas me faire prier. Par contre je vais me chercher encore une fois une tenue propre...**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de la salle, Ben m'interromps.**

 **-Au faite Cylia.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Si jamais on se fait attaquer par la marine, tu reste dans ta cabine et habille toi avec l'uniforme que tu as. Fais juste bien attention à laisser ton wakizashi en valeur au cas ou. Tu as bien compris ?**

Son regard perçant me montre qu'il est très sérieux. Il en est... presque... effrayant.

 **-Compris.**

 **-Bien.** Il se détend, **se sera tout. Tu peux y aller.**

 **-Ok !**

Sans perdre de temps je d'abord à ma cabine puis à celle du capitaine pour prendre une bonne douche. Avant d'entré bien sur je toque.

 **-Ouais ?**

Me réponds alors une vois bien connue.

 **-C'est... c'est moi !**

 **-AH ! Viens rentre !**

 **-Merci.**

Il est devant une étagère et récupère un petit objet que je suppose être vu de loin un log-pose.

 **-Tu viens pour la douche ?**

 **-Exactement... ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Naaan pas du tout ! Tu es une jeune femme alors je préfère même que tu emprunte la mienne.**

 **-Merci !**

 **-De rien.**

Je me referme la porte de la cabine et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

 **-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais on reprend la mer, on par immédiatement.**

 **-Ah ok. Tiens, il est quel heur d'ailleurs s'il te plais ?**

 **-18h30 environ.**

 **-Il est déjà si tard et pourtant il fait encore parfaitement jour ?**

 **-Oui, les journées sont longues sur cette île.**

 **-D'accord, merci.**

 **-Aller je te laisse. Va prendre ta douche, que tu est dégouline presque de sueurs !**

 **-Ah ah... ouais il vaut mieux.**

Je vais dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je me lave en vitesse, puis m'habille et me coiffe. Je ressors de la cabine et me dirige vers la mienne. Lorsque je passe par le pont je vois que le navire à déjà pris le large de l'île et que tout les matelots s'affairent à leurs tâches. Il vaux mieux que je ne les déranges pas.

Alors que je me me suis assoupis sur mon lit des ordres qui sont hurlés et il y a visiblement beaucoup d'agitation... je me demande se qu'il se passe ! Tomy rentre précipitamment dans ma cabine.

 **-Cylia, soit prudente on est attaqué !**

 **-Attaqué ? Par qui ?**

 **-La marine pardi !**

 **-Et ça vous mets dans cet état ?!**

 **-Hey ! On parle de Garp le Héro là ! Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot, je voulais juste prévenir sois prudente !**

Et il repart aussi vite qu'il est venue... Bon restons calme... Ma chère Cylia tu as intérêt à remettre ta tenue et à croiser les doigts pour espérer ne pas avoir une nouvelle mauvaise expérience avec les forces de l'ordre...

* * *

 **(1) disclaimer **bien évidemment chers lecteurs, je ne suis pas l' compositeur de _Bink's Sake_ est _Kohei Tanaka_. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter sur le web elle se trouve facilement, et elle est toujours agréable à entendre...

 **(2)** Tatamis : grand tapis aux dimensions imposées (2m sur 1m) employé en salle de sport pour la pratique des sports Japonais (Judo, karaté...). Ici du moins je parle de ce type de tatamis, il y en des différents comme par exemple dans les intérieurs japonais.

 **(3)** Saya : rappel il s'agit du fourreau d'un sabre.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Stratégie de survie

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia passe une excellente soirée en compagnie des pirates d'Akagamis no Shanks pendant laquelle elle apprend même la fameuse chanson Bink's Sake, grâce à cela elle renforce ses liens avec eux._

 _Le lendemain Ben l'amène faire un petit entraînement durant toute l'après-midi pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre avec son wakizashi. Une fois terminé elle prend une bonne douche et reste calmement dans sa cabine alors que tout l'équipage est très occupé car ils reprennent la mer. Alors qu'elle s'était endormis Tomy rentre avec précipitation dans sa cabine et l'a réveille._

 _ **« Cylia, soit prudente on est attaqué !** Lui dit-il essoufflé. _

_**-Attaqué ? Par qui ?**_

 _ **-Garp le Héro ! Je te laisse j'ai du boulot, mais sois prudente ! »**_

 _Et il repart aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé, laissant Cylia avec ses inquiétudes._

Chapitre 16 : stratégie de survie

Zut zut zut et zut ! Pourquoi dois-je encore avoir des problèmes avec eux ?! Bon on est tout de même sur le navire d'un Yonkou donc sa ira...

Je crois...

J'espère...

Mouais, je suis pas franchement rassuré. Je ne sais qu'à peine me défendre. Raison de plus pour garder la tête froide ! Mince Cylia CALME ! Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Ah oui l'uniforme ! Ben m'avait dit de le mettre s'ils étaient attaqué par la marine. Ensuite je vais rester dans ma cabine et attendre que ça passe en croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir de souci. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus je me rechange et range mes affaires dans mon sac-à-dos. J'entends des voix de l'extérieur...

 **-Akagamis ! Je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir corrompus mon petit fils ! Sale pirate !**

 **-Oooh ! Garp ! Ça faisait longtemps... quel nostalgie ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS LA POUR TAPER LA DISCUTE, LE ROUX !**

 **-BAM !**

 **-BROOOOUUUM...**

Les bruits parasites sont beaucoup trop fort pour que j'entends la suite de leur échange. Garp n'a pas l'air très content...

 **-YAAAH !**

 **-CLIIINNNG !**

 **-CLING !**

Woua ! Mais je suis vraiment au première loge encore une fois ! La porte de ma cabine est relié directement au pont. Alors j'entends toute la rage de la bataille... Il doit être vraiment fort Garp, il était tout de même l'un des rival de Gold Roger alors ai-je réellement raison de me dire que je n'ai pas à craindre tant que ça pour ma vie ? En plus je pourrais me faire attaquer par inadvertance par l'un des nakamas de Shanks. Oh ! Le wakizashi ! Je vais me l'accrocher à la taille correctement pour qu'il soit bien en vu. Au cas où, comme me l'avait recommandé Ben.

 **-BANG !**

VITE ! J'attrape l'objet convoité pour l'attacher à ma taille mais j'ai les mains qui tremblent tellement, que je galère à faire une chose si simple. Je n'ai plus la casquette, je l'avais perdu lorsque j'avais été jeté à l'eau quand ils ont voulu vérifier que je n'avais pas de fruit du démon. Alors ma tenue peux faire incomplète, mais j'espère que ça suffira quand même. Si je me retrouve pour une raison, qui j'espère n'arrivera pas, dehors... je prendrais une casquette à un soldat. Je reste assise et attends que le temps passe, très lentement. Faites que tout se passe bien...

 **-BRRAAAAMMM !**

Le mur à ma gauche explose, je place mes bras devant ma tête instinctivement. Je me lève précipitamment et sors de la pièce tant qu'il y a de la fumée. Je ne veux pas être prise dans une attaque, je ne suis plus en sécurité ici. Je me retrouve alors entre le bastingage et l'un des murs encore debout de ma cabine. À ma gauche il y a la place principal du pont avec grand mat du navire et à ma droite l'arrière du navire.

Je remarque que l'un des hommes de Shanks me regarde. Il se tourne dans ma direction et un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il brandit en l'air un sabre d'abordage tout en courant dans ma direction. Nan mais... il est sérieux !

MERDE !

Sans perdre mon temps je pars en courant dans la direction opposée c'est à dire vers l'arrière du navire. Alors que je cours j'entends les bruits de la bataille qui font rage. Des hommes se battent au corps à corps d'autres avec des armes blanches ou des arme à feu. Je ne prends pas le temps de regarder derrière moi, j'ai bien trop peur de voir l'idiot qui me court après.

Dans ma précipitation je trébuche sur quelque chose, je me retrouve par terre mais tombe sur la casquette d'un soldat. Personne ne viendra la réclamer alors ce n'est pas du vol du coup. Non ? La prends et la mets sur ma tête. Mes cheveux cuivrées sont restés détachés et me retombent sur la nuque. Alors que je suis toujours par terre je regarde derrière moi, le type qui me poursuivait me cherche du regard ! Non mais il est tenace en plus ! Eh bien je crois que je vais rester dans la position ou je suis. C'est à dire vautré sur le sol. Comme ça je vais pouvoir utiliser une technique qui j'espère sera efficace pour m'éviter d'autres problèmes...

Je vais faire la morte ! Et osef pour l'amour propre ou l'honneur, je tiens à ma vie moi !

Pour faire crédible je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. J'espère que personne ne va m'écraser... ou que je ne vais pas me prendre une balle perdu... ou un couteau qui me tomberai dessus par inadvertance. PAR PITIÉ FAITE QUE CETTE BATAILLE FINISSE RAPIDEMENT ! Je n'aime pas mais alors pas DU TOUT être aux premières loges !

* * *

Les minutes passent lentement et je continue à me tenir à mon rôle de « faux cadavre ». Je perds complètement la notion du temps à cause de la peur qui me ronge et à vrai dire je n'ai pas du tout la moindre idée du temps que j'ai passé à terre. Je sursaute au contact d'une main qui se pose sur mon dos.

 **-Eh ! Ça va ?**

J'ouvre prudemment un œil et relève à peine la tête pour apercevoir un marine à la carrure d'un compétiteur de culturisme accroupis à mes cotés. L'ombre de sa casquette donne un effet de lumière sur son visage, qui prends un air très flippant.

 **-Tu es très pal, tu dois être bien blessé.**

Nan j'allais très bien jusqu'à se que TU arrives ! Laisse moi faire le cadavre et va jouer ailleurs ! TU FAIS PEUR ! NORMAL QUE JE SUIS PALE !

 **-Les gars !** Cris la voix de Garp, **si je ne rentre pas dans les temps Sengoku va encore me casser les oreilles pendant des jours ! Alors tous sur le navire, on rentre !**

 **-Oh...** me dit l'homme à mes coté.

Oui c'est ça, va retourner sur ton navire et laisse moi là ! Aller OUST ! OUST !

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te porter jusqu'au navire. Je ne te laisserai pas croupir avec ces sales pirates !**

NNAAAAAAAAANNNN ! Je ne veux pas !

 **-Aller ! HOP !** Il me porte sur son épaule. **Tu es sacrément léger...**

Je veux bien le croire qu'avec tout ses kilos de muscles mes ridicules 49 kilos sont trois fois rien... il vaudrait mieux que je ne le contredis pas trop je ne sais pas se que cette montagne pourrait me faire sinon... J'ai envie de pleurer... Il saute par dessus le bastingage et on se retrouve sur le navire de la marine. Non mais ça fais deux fois que je monte sur l'un de leur bateau et franchement c'est deux fois de trop !

 **-Direction l'infirmerie pour toi.**

Que vais-je devenir ?!

 **-Bon perdez pas de temps** , dit Garp avec un doigt dans le nez. **Maudit Roux ! Il a de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui...**

Alors que je vois le navire de Shanks commencer à s'éloigner je me rends compte que ma situation craint, mais alors grave ! Je dois dire quelque chose !

 **-Non non non ! Je vais bien, merci !**

 **-Oh, fallait le dire alors !**

Il me dépose à terre.

 **-Je ne peux pas partir ! J'ai laisser un truc sur le navire la-bas !**

 **-Trop tard !**

Il me fait une grosse tape dans le dos qui me fait presque tomber, quel brute !

 **-Ah ah désolé pour toi ! Bon je te laisse. Inutile de me remercier, je l'ai fait avec plaisir !**

POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS LE REMERCIER EN PLUS ?!

Il repart me laissant toute seule avec mon énorme nœuds à l'estomac et une envie de pleurer alors que je regarde le navire de Shanks s'éloigner. Je suis finis... c'est la fin pour moi... je ne sais même plus pourquoi je fuyais la marine à l'origine. J'ai rien fais ! Je suis innocente ! Alors que je suis totalement plongé dans mes pensés, le regard perdu vers le navire qui s'éloigne de moi et appuyé sur la rambarde du navire, une voix que je reconnais déjà me surprend.

 **-Tu n'a rien à faire soldat ?**

Je me retourne, et mes craintes se justifient, GARP !

 **-Ah oui !**

 **-Bah va alors !**

 **-Non !**

 **-Pardon ? Tu te moque de moi, gamin ?**

 **-Ah oui ! AH NAN !**

Une veine apparaît sur la tempe du vieille homme. Il croise les bras sur son torse. Puis il me regarde d'un air sévère. Après quelques seconde son visage change complètement d'expression, il penche la tête sur le coté et prends un air interrogateur.

 **-MMmmmmmhh... T'es qui ?**

 **-Je...**

 **Blanc**

 **-Tu ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Tu ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-Tu ?**

 **-Je...**

 **RRRRR... zzzzz...** une petite bulle sort de son nez et il garde les yeux fermé. Woua... il... il dort ?!

 **POF !**

 **-AH ! Tu ne viens pas de ce navire. Tu viens d'où ?**

Je soupire, inutile que je cache la vérité je suis nul pour mentir et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir facilement de toute manière. Autant être franche. Je tends le bras et pointe la direction qu'a pris le navire du Roux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **-Là.**

* * *

Il devient soudain très sérieux, et il se dégage de lui une atmosphère pesante.

 **-Tu es un membre d'équipage du Roux ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu faisais quoi sur ce navire ?**

 **-Euh... je me suis perdu... en quelque sorte...**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu habiller de la sorte ? Tu fais partie de la marine ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu as des choses à me dire toi. On va discuter, suis-moi.**

Il se retourne et je le suis. On passe une première porte et on se retrouve rapidement dans une petite salle avec juste une table et deux chaises de part et d'autre. Un hublot laisse les rayons du soir éclairer la pièce.

 **-Assis-toi.**

Je m'assois sur la chaise coté mur tandis que lui se mets en face de moi du coté de la porte.

 **-Si tu n'a rien à te reprocher, je te conseil d'être coopérative. D'accord ?**

J'acquiesce d'un simple geste de tête.

 **-Racontes moi ce qui t'es arrivé.**

 **-D'accord, mais... ça risque d'être un peu long.**

 **-On a tout le temps.**

 **-Par contre...**

 **-Mh ?**

 **-Je veux bien en parler, mais... je ne sais pas si vous allez bien vouloir me croire...**

 **-Tu verras bien.**

 **-Ouais. Bon... dans ce cas là laissez moi vous parler de mes parents et mon frère tout d'abord. . .**

Je commence un long monologue au cours duquel je lui raconte tout se qui s'est passé. De mon dépars en vacance à l'accrochage avec ma famille, sans oublier la course poursuite et ma prière. Viens ensuite la dispute qui à éclaté et les révélations qui m'ont été faites par ma mère ainsi que mon frère. Après je lui ai dis les menaces de mon père et mon saut dans l'océan.

Je marque une pause après cette partie qui m'a pris pas mal de temps à raccompagner. Tout le long de mon récit j'ai gardé la tête haute et la voix clair malgré les sentiments qui me remontés au fur et à mesure que je « revivais » presque les événements. Il m'a écouté sans dire un seul mot.

 **-Et ça remonte à quand ?** Me demande t-il.

 **-Quelques jours à peine.**

Je baisse légèrement la tête pour cacher mon visage sous la casquette, ayant beaucoup trop de mal à retenir mes larmes. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne pleurerais pas. Non à présent, je serais forte.

 **-Tu peux pleurer, ne te retiens pas à cause de moi.**

Je sers le poings, je DOIS être forte. Je relève le menton, et lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

 **-Je ne me retiens pas pour vous, je refuse de me laisser abattre. Je serais forte, point.**

 **-Mh.** Il me sourit. **Tu as quelle age gamine ?**

 **-16 ans monsieur. Je vais poursuivre où j'en étais si vous êtes d'accord.**

Il acquisse de la tête.

 **-C'est là que vous risquez avoir du mal à me croire.**

Je lui explique la suite des événements, alors que j'étais en train de me noyer j'ai entendu une voix avec laquelle j'ai passé un accord, suite auquel je me suis retrouvé dans un univers différent du miens. Je marque une pause et observe ses réactions : il ne bouge pas et attend que je poursuive.

Je lui raconte alors comment je me suis retrouvé dans une course-poursuite avec la marine à cause d'un détail qui m'avait échappé : mon sweat. Il était noir avec une tête de mort blanche... en entendant cela Garp se mets à rire.

 **-Bwahahaha ! Normal qu'ils t'aient coursé si tu étais habillée de cette manière !**

 **-Ouais bah je ne le savais pas moi !**

Je continue en lui détaillant comment une simple altercation a finis par déraper et comment je me suis retrouvé habillé en marine sur le navire du Yonkou.

 **-Lorsque j'ai remarqué que la marine prenait le large il était déjà trop tard... du coup ils ont pensé avoir affaire à une recrue et m'ont fait prisonnière. La grosse poisse quoi... tout ça à cause d'un sweat.**

Malgré que ça a été dur à vivre, j'en rigole aujourd'hui et je suis vite accompagné par le vice-amiral.

Lorsque nos fous rires s'arrêtent je reprends mon récit. Je lui raconte comment le Roux m'a « poussé » à parler et l'accueil sur le navire par la suite. On en arrive alors à la journée d'hier et au cadeau : le wakizashi qu'il m'a offert, j'aurais peut être pu cacher cette partie mais je préfère dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

 **-Le lendemain vous avez attaqué le navire.**

 **-Je vois.**

Il croise les bras et ferme les yeux pour réfléchir. Puis les minutes passent, et passent encore et encore... Non mais il est vraiment long là... Je me penche sur la table pour l'observer d'un peu plus près... mais il dort ! Rah c'est chiant ce truc ! Enfin, je ne vais pas être impolie alors je vais simplement attendre qu'il se réveille.

 _À suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Tracer sa voix

_P_ _récédemment..._

 _Le navire de Shanks a été attaqué par celui de Garp, au cours de l'affrontement l'un des murs de la cabine de Cylia explose. Ne se sentant plus en sécurité elle sort de sa cachette, mais à son grand malheur elle se retrouve coursé par l'un des pirates qui l'a prend pour un soldat à cause de l'uniforme qu'elle porte. Elle arrive à le semer en faisant la morte, mais elle attire l'attention d'un de ses « collèges » qui s'inquiète pour elle et la ramène sur le navire de guerre de la marine lorsque Garp donne l'ordre de retrait._

 _Elle se fait rapidement repéré par ce dernier qui décide de l'interroger. Elle lui explique alors toute son histoire : de sa dispute avec sa « famille » jusqu'aux derniers événements. Lorsqu'ils finissent leurs échanges Garp s'endort et Cylia décide d'attendre qu'il se réveille par lui même._

Chapitre 17 : Trouver son chemin

Alors que j'attends que mon interlocuteur se réveille je reste à attendre que le temps passe tout en ayant un nœud à l'estomac à cause de ma situation qui est encore une fois pas franchement terrible.

 _1 heure après :_

Il est long...

 _1 heure 30 :_

Je m'ennuie !

 _2 heures :_

Et si il me testait pour surveiller mon comportement ? Il vaut mieux que j'affiche une expression neutre.

 _3 heures :_

JE N'EN PEUX PLUS PLUS ! C'est AFFREUSEMENT long... que va t-il me faire ?! Que va t-il penser de moi ?! Et si il ne me croyais pas ? C'est tout à fait possible avec mon histoire abracadabrante ! Ai-je bien fait au final de tout lui révéler ? Ne me suis-je pas mise dans une impasse à cause de mon principe de ne pas mentir aux forces de l'ordre ? Et puis on ne parle pas de la gendarmerie ou de la police comme en France. Ici la justice est très influencé mais dans le sens négatif par le Gouvernement Mondial alors ai-je réellement raison de me comporter de la même manière ? AAAAHHHH C'EST AFFREUX !

 _4 heures :_

J'ai trouvé une dernière possibilité : Mourir...

 _4 heures 30 :_

Ouais c'est ça, je veux mourir... s'il vous plais laissez moi mourir !

 _5 heures :_

Et mes dernières volontés... ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire avant de rendre l'âme ?

 _5 heures 30 :_

Je me suis décidé : si je pouvais faire une dernière chose avant de mourir et bien je voudrais au moins apercevoir les plus beaux hommes de One Piece... même s'ils sont dangereux tant pis, je parle de mes dernières volontés donc bon.

 _6 heures :_

Je crains bien qu'il y ai beaucoup trop d'hommes terriblement charismatique je n'arrive pas à me décider sur celui qui me donnerai le plus envie à voir.

 _6 heures 30 :_

Après Shanks est sans aucun doute l'un d'entre eux, il a un corps si parfait en plus d'avoir un charismatique... diaboliquement attirant. Et puis j'ai eu la chance qu'il soit mon premier partenaire, rien qu'en y repensant j'en ai des frissons... Mon dieux comment je peux penser à une telle chose dans une situation pareil ?! Mais je vais peut être bientôt mourir donc après tout je m'en fiche !

 _7 heures :_

Il y a pas mal de femmes qui aime beaucoup Trafalgar Law, moi aussi je le trouve très attirant mais franchement le voir en vrai, non merci ! Me retrouver avec un homme à la personnalité aussi effrayante très peu pour moi. Les frères de Luffy sont pas mal aussi...

 _7 heures 30 :_

J'ai posé mon dévolu sur la forme de Phénix du commandant de la première division des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Franchement ça doit être quelque chose à ne pas rater. Mais j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer une tel créature, bah oui parce que le voir en VRAI ça doit être quelque chose à ne pas rater.

 _8 heures :_

Et si ils font tous aussi bien l'amour que Shanks ? Et si ils le faisaient mieux encore ? Je suis bien curieuse... NON mais tu penses à quoi la Cylia ?! Serai-je devenue une perverse doublé d'une alcoolique à l'age de 16 ans seulement ?! Je n'aurais jamais cru... la honte, j'ai passé toute la nuit à penser aux hommes... pauvre de moi, je suis irrécupérable...

La lumière du soleil matinal éclaire la totalité de la pièce, j'ai passé une nuit blanche mais en même temps je n'avais vraiment pas du tout envie de dormir. Quand je songe à ce dont j'ai pensé durant toute la nuit, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu en fait. Garp lui semble imperturbable, il dort profondément...

* * *

 **PAF !**

Ah tiens, la bulle de son nez vient d'éclater et il ouvre les yeux, il semble un peu perdu mais très vite il redevient sérieux. Presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

 **-Ah ! Je me suis endormis !** Il se gratte l'arrière du crane, **désolé... Tu es bien patiente.**

 **-Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Et je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives que de vous attendre donc il n'est pas vraiment question de patiente.**

 **-Je vois. Bon je me rappelle bien de toute ton histoire, je vais te poser quelques questions maintenant.**

 **-Ok, mais...**

Il me regarde et attend que je poursuive.

 **-Vous... me croyez ?**

 **-Si tu m'avais menti je l'aurais su tout de suite gamine.**

Est-ce grâce au haki ou bien à l'expérience du métier ?

 **-Je vois, merci.**

 **-Alors tu n'as donc plus de famille ?**

 **-Non en effet. De toute manière je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que j'en ai vraiment eu une. La seule personne qui était importante pour moi était mon grand-père. Et je n'ai eu personne d'autre, ni amis ni animal ni quoi que se soit d'autre ayant une quelconque place dans mon cœur. Shanks a été mon premier ami.**

 **-Ok. Je vais changer de sujet un peu, mais connaissais-tu notre monde ?**

LA question que je n'aime pas... mais si je lui mens il risque de s'en rendre compte , je perdrais sa confiance et je me retrouverai dans une mauvaise posture. Le mieux est donc détourner sa question sans y répondre directement !

 **-Comme je te l'ai expliqué, je viens d'un univers différent. Enfin de se que j'ai compris... je suppose qu'il y a de nombreuses corrélations entre les deux. Avec le peu d'éléments dont je dispose il me semble que c'est le cas. On peux le voir ensemble, pour que je puisse répondre à votre question.**

Il ne dit rien, je prends donc son silence pour un oui ?

 **-À ma connaissance une connexion entre les deux est totalement impossible et même contre nature je pense. Ça se serai sinon, nan ?**

 **-Je...**

Je lui coupe la parole.

 **-Mon arrivé ici est un enchaînement d'événements parfaitement fortuits(1). Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Garp, c'est bien ça hein ?**

 **-Ouais, si j'ai bien suivi tu n'as que peu de liaison avec Shanks pour le moment. Je n'ai pas connaissance que tu sois recherché non plus... et tu es encore jeune. J'ai peut être réussi à l'empêcher de corrompre encore la jeunesse ce sale pirate. À moins que... ne me dit pas que tu veux devenir pirate toi aussi ?**

 **-Moi aussi ?**

 **-Mon petit fils ne jure que par ça maintenant ! Il passe son temps à dire qu'il veux être le Roi des pirates... mais il sera un brillant marine ! Ça ne fait aucun doute !**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'une profession qui va à contre sens de la justice et de la loi soit réellement une digne opportunité d'avenir.**

 **-Tu as une bonne mentalité ! Tu pense à quoi pour alors pour ton avenir ?**

 **-Mon... avenir ? J'ai bien des objectifs mais...**

 **-Lesquels ?**

Mon rêve n'est rien de plus qu'avoir ma place au sein d'une famille qui serait cette fois vraiment la mienne et d'être libre, ce que je n'aurais jamais eu avant d'atterrir ici. Mais pour se qui est de mes objectifs, ils sont beaucoup plus humbles. Je n'espère pas vraiment réussir à accomplir mon rêve, j'ai du mal à croire que je puisse obtenir cela un jour. Pas quelqu'un comme moi...

 **-Une place qui me permettra d'être accepté au sein de la société et rester libre tout en respectant l'ordre et les lois d'ici. Ce sont mes objectifs et je compte faire tout pour y arriver, alors tant pis si j'en meurs.**

Je n'aime pas l'idée de mourir, mais je ne compte pas baisser les bras car j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'une personne tel que moi va avoir à prendre de gros risques pour arriver à devenir suffisamment forte. Oui parce que pour être libre ici il faut avoir de la force, car les mers sont dangereuses et sans pitié. Mais je veux respecter la loi, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

 **-Mh. Je vois dans ton regard que tu n'es pas simplement un gosse complètement immature. Tu es déterminé, ça se voit. Pourquoi souhaites-tu respecter la lois ?**

 **-C'est évident, elle est la pour servir l'Homme et protéger. Elle est nécessaire, sinon les choses serais sans dessus-dessous. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit concevable qu'un monde n'ait pas de lois à respecter ni de justice. Non ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirais la dessus. De quel manière userais-tu de ta force si tu en disposais ?**

 **-Je ne l'utiliserai qu'à bon escient, enfin je l'espère...**

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-Protéger ceux qui ne sont pas capable de le faire ainsi que moi même.**

 **-Humpf ! Alors pourquoi tu ne t'intéresserais pas à la marine ? Tu as bien 16 ans n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Tu peux rentrer déjà en tant qu'Apprenti, si tu t'entraîne durant cette année lorsque tu seras officiellement intégré en tant que Nouvelle Recrue tu pourras intégrer directement la formation pour passer 2ème classe. La suite suivra selon tes efforts et ton degré d'implication. Mais si tu veux vraiment remplir les objectifs que tu souhaites, de se que j'en ai compris tu va avoir à passer par des phases d'entraînements très dangereuses. Mais tu en as déjà conscience je crois.**

 **-Oui, je ne reculerai pas. Je pense que votre proposition est digne d'intérêt.**

D'autant plus que je n'en ai aucune autre...

 **-Bon très bien, je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Mais décide-toi vite, on se dirige vers Marine Ford et je veux une réponse lorsque l'on y sera.**

 **-Quand est-ce ?**

 **-Ce soir.**

Ça fait peu de temps... mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 **-Très bien, vous aurez une réponse ce soir alors.**

Il relève le tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **-J'ai hâte d'y être.**

 **-Ce sera tout ? Avez-vous d'autres questions ?**

 **-Non c'est bon. Je vais te faire accompagner dans une chambre disponible, tu peux y passer ta journée pour réfléchir à ton avenir.**

* * *

Il se lève, j'en fait de même. Je le suis vers la porte puis jusqu'au pont. Il s'adresse à l'un des soldats présent pour lui donner son ordre. L'homme me regarde et me demande de le suivre, j'acquisse et le suis vers ma destination pour la journée. On arrive dans une chambre de taille moyenne éclairé par la lumière du jour qui pénètre par un hublot en face de nous. De la moquette bleu est posé sur le sol et planches qui constitues les murs sont peintes en blanc. Il y a un lit une place avec des draps blanc et bleu à gauche ainsi qu'un bureau accompagné d'une armoire à droite.

 **-Vous avez des tenues civiles dans l'armoire, veuillez vous changer et laisser l'uniforme à la place sur un cintre. Un premier repas va vous être apporté, un second vous sera servi à midi. Veuillez ne pas sortir, en cas de besoin utilisez l'escargophone qui se trouve dans le tiroir du bureau.**

 **-Ok, pas de soucis.**

 **-Très bien, veuillez m'excusez je vais disposer. Passer une bonne journée mademoiselle.**

 **-Merci, également monsieur.**

Il me salut et sort en refermant la porte à clef derrière-lui. Je suis donc toute seule avec la journée devant moi pour prendre ma décision, et ça va complètement décider de mon avenir...

J'ouvre l'armoire et vois plusieurs vêtements. Il y a une robe sur un cintre, diverses vestes également, et plié dans des compartiments des pantalons t-shirts pull ceintures sous-vêtements... de tout en faite. J'attrape un pantalon en coton crème avec une ceinture noir de modèle très classique mais masculin puis je prends un t-shirt ainsi qu'un pull blanc et une chemise à manche longue noire. Pour finir je prends un soutiens gorge à bonnet très classique et en parallèle une bande en coton blanche. Bien évidement je aussi à prendre du change pour le bas et jette un coup d'œil aux chaussures. Je constate qu'il y a qu'une paire à ma taille, des baskets blanche. Je prends le tout et le dépose sur le lit, selon le choix que je vais faire je m'habillerai en conséquence.

Je m'assois sur la chaise qui est au bureau, alors que je m'adosse sur cette dernière je laisse mon regard se perdre sur le plafond en bois. Je ressens les mouvements du navire qui se ballote de droite à gauche au gré des vagues. Je ferme les yeux et repense à tout se qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent, ainsi qu'aux informations que je dispose. Donc Shanks à 31 ans, je peux supposer que si les événements se déroulent comme dans l'œuvre de Eiichiro Oda de mon univers originel il va se passer 3 ans avant le départ en mer de Ace, et donc 6 avant celui de Luffy et la guerre à Marine Ford. Je ne sais pas si je souhaiterai changer les événements et encore en supposant que je puisse changer quoi que ce soit mais de toute manière je n'y suis pas encore et pour le moment je suis encore au stade de cacahuète inutile.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse surprise.

 **-Oui ?**

Un soldat entre dans la chambre.

 **-Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, je vous apporte un petit déjeuné.**

 **-Ah merci c'est sympa !**

Il approche et dépose un plateau sur le bureau. Il ressort de la pièce et me salut avant de fermer la porte derrière-lui. Sur le plateau il y a un chocolat au lait ainsi qu'un croissant, un parfum sucré parvient jusqu'à mon nez et réveil aussitôt mon estomac. J'attrape le croissant encore chaud et le trempe dans la tasse. Lorsqu'il n'en reste plus que quelques miettes dispersé uniquement sur le plateau j'attrape la tasse de chocolat au lait. Comme il est bien chaud c'est agréable pour mes mains, sans perdre d'avantage de temps j'en bois le contenue.

 **-Aaahhh... Ça fait trop du bien !**

Je m'essuie la bouche sur une serviette en papier et me vautre de nouveau sur la chaise, je ferme les yeux et me replonge dans mes pensées.

Voyons, en première possibilité je pourrais très bien demander d'être déposé sur une île tranquille et passer une vie paisible. Je pourrais voir pour trouver un petit job et reprendre des études pour avoir un bon petit travail. Ainsi je pourrais très bien finir par investir dans une maison lorsque j'aurais finis les études et trouvé un bon post. Après je ne doute pas trop du fait qu'il me serait possible de finir par trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie, et même peut être de me faire des amis... et un chiens, et un cheval aussi tiens ! J'aimerais apprendre à faire de l'équitation... et ce n'est pas surréaliste. Ça me permettrais d'avoir une famille des proches un travail une belle petite maison et donc une très belle vie paisible. Si je fais ce choix, je sais que je ne choisirais rien de surréaliste et par conséquent je n'aurais jamais à risquer ma vie. Par contre il faudrait que je dise adieux à mon _désir de liberté_.

Ensuite, je pourrais aussi essayer de devenir plus forte par l'expérience en prenant la mer jusqu'à se que je sois un jour potentiellement capable d'être accepté sur le navire de mon seul et unique ami. Bien que ça inclus que j'accepte de risquer ma vie en son nom et que je rejette la « justice », se qui reste pour le moment contraire à mes principes. De plus, rien de garantie que je puisse arriver à devenir plus forte par mes propres moyens, j'ai certainement plus de chance de me faire rapidement tuer par le caractère impitoyable de ce monde. Je pourrais aussi accepter la proposition de Garp pour apprendre à être plus forte, et cela jusqu'à se que je sois en mesure de proposer mes services à Shanks. Enfin c'est encore pire que de passer du statut de civile à pirate, vu que ça veut dire carrément trahir la Marine !

Après j'ai aussi le choix de rentrer dans la Marine et de me dévouer corps et âme à la protection des plus faibles, d'obtenir un jour la possibilité de parcourir presque librement les mers si j'arrive à monter suffisamment en grade ainsi que de faire respecter la justice. Mais je songe plutôt à ma propre notion de la justice, car si un homme est réellement coupable de crimes impardonnables comme l'assassinat d'innocents alors il serait plus juste de mettre un terme à sa vie, même si je ne m'en sens pas capable au jour d'aujourd'hui, car je ne supporte pas l'idée d'enfermer un être humain. Je n'aimerai pas que l'on me prive de ma liberté alors je ne le ferais pas pour les autres. Le tuer ne m'enjoue pas non plus, mais si c'est pour le bien de l'Humanité alors oui je le ferais sans doutes. Et puis... ça me permettrai d'obtenir la reconnaissance des gens, à défaut d'obtenir une famille et de ne pouvoir jamais être réellement libre.

Bon, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assise sur cette chaise mais j'ai sérieusement mal au dos dans cette position. Je me lève et m'allonge sur le lit les deux bras derrière la tête et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je pèse le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité que j'ai, de cette manière je devrais arriver à faire un choix.

 _Alors que les heures passent Cylia continue à réfléchir, elle prends soigneusement en compte chacune des possibilités. Elle reste imperturbable et est seulement dérangé à l'heure du repas par l'un des hommes du navire qui lui apporte son repas. L'après midi se déroule tout aussi calmement, Cylia finis par s'octroyer une petite sieste se disant qu'après tout, le sommeil devrait lui porter conseil. Elle s'endort sur son épaule droite, se retrouvant face au mur. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, le soleil à bien commencé à redescendre et le ciel c'est paré de ton plus orangés._

Bouhaaa ça fait du bien ! Je crois que l'on doit être pratiquement arrivé vu que d'après le ciel on doit être en fin d'après-midi. Bon, de toute manière ça ne me pose pas de problème vu que j'ai pris ma décision ! Oui, je sais se que je vais faire de ma vie...

 **-TOC TOC TOC**

 **-Mademoiselle, je viens vous chercher sur ordre du Vice-Amiral Garp.**

 **-Ah, attendez je dois me changer avant ! J'en ai pour 2 minutes.**

 **-Très bien, je vous attends devant la porte. Sortez dès que vous serez prête.**

 **-Bien sur, je fais vite.**

Je retire l'uniforme et enfile le pantalon crème en coton avec la ceinture noir puis je me comprime la poitrine à l'aide de la bande. J'enfile ensuite le t-shirt et le pull blanc avec une paire de chaussette et les baskets de la même couleur. Je remets l'uniforme sur le cintre comme on me l'avait demandé, puis je sors de la chambre. Le soldat attendait dos à la porte, il se retourne et je lui signal que je suis prête. Il m'amène alors sur le pont, effectivement on est bien arrivé à destination.

La base est vraiment immense, on retrouve les mêmes éléments que dans le manga. On est accosté dans la baie, là où le navire de Barbe Blanche sort sous les eau à l'aide de son revêtement. Une place très animé se trouve juste derrière une rangé d'énorme canon en métal noir. Ensuite il y a de nombreux bâtiments, donnant des allures de cité aux lieux, et en arrière plan un énorme édifice en brique de pierre surplombe tombe il y est peint dessus l'insigne de la Marine ainsi que deux Kanji. Le QG est entouré de quatre postes d'observation ou sur chacun flotte le drapeau de la Marine. Il n'y a vraiment pas à dire... voir ça en vrai me donne des frissons... c'est... impressionnant, effrayant et magnifique à la fois.

 **-Alors !**

 **-WOUAH !** **Vous m'avez surprise, Garp !**

 **-Wahaha ! Alors, tu penses quoi des lieux ?**

 **-Il n'y a pas à dire, ça en jette grave !**

 **-Bien résumé gamine. Alors, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? Tu as pris ta décision rassure moi ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai pris ma décision...**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** fortuite : qui arrive ou paraît survenir par hasard.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un début à tout

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia doit attendre toute la nuit avant que Garp finisse par se réveiller, ils reprennent alors leur discussion et il lui propose de rejoindre la Marine comme apprentie. Il lui laisse la journée pour réfléchir exigeant une réponse lors de leur arrivé à Marineford. Lorsque le soir arrive un soldat vient la chercher, elle se retrouve sur le pont et profite de la magnifique vue sur Marineford. Elle sursaute lorsque Garp lui parle, la sortant alors de ses pensées :_

 _ **-WOUAH !** **Vous m'avez surprise !**_

 _ **-Wahaha ! Alors, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai pris ma décision...**_

Chapitre 18 : il y a toujours un début à tout

Garp me regarde silencieusement, attendant ma réponse. Même si j'ai pris le temps de prendre toutes les possibilités en considération afin d'être sûr de moi au final moi choix est toujours le même.

 **-J'accepte votre offre, Monsieur.**

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ?**

 **-Absolument, c'est la meilleures des possibilités qui s'offre à moi.**

 **-Tu as conscience que tu ne va pas être ménagé ?**

 **-Oui, il le faut pour que je devienne plus forte. Je n'hésiterai pas à mettre ma vie de coté tout le temps nécessaire, et même mon genre. Enfin, je veux dire ma féminité.**

 **-Bieeenn, voilà qui nous fait une recrue prometteuse. Suis-moi, j'ai à faire avec Sengoku je vais en profiter pour faire valider ton enrôlement dans nos rang !** Répond t-il avec un ton enjoué.

Il me fait une "tape amicale" qui me fait chuter par terre accompagnée par une douleur dans le dos. Je me relève tout de suite et me rends compte qu'il est déjà descendu du navire tout en rigolant. Je suis déjà à la traîne, je cours pour le rattraper. Rien que de le suivre ne va pas être de la tarte... je sens que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir été sportive et d'avoir fais de nombreuses séances de course à pieds avant d'atterrir ici.

Je le suis en trottinant régulièrement jusqu'au bâtiment principal du QG, une fois à l'intérieur on monte de nombreux étages passe de nombreux couloirs je dois me frayer un chemin à travers les hommes en uniforme qui sont tous bien plus grand et massif que moi. Et tout ça sans perdre la trace de Garp qui trace comme si de rien était.

Lorsqu'on arrive ENFIN à destination Garp me dit de l'attendre dans le couloir, le temps de son entretien avec l'amiral en chef. Il rentre dans la salle et referme la porte derrière-lui. Je me place à gauche de la porte dos au mur, les bras dans le dos. Je ne bouge pas et attends qu'il ressorte de la pièce. Quelques fois des soldats de différents grades passent dans le couloir, il y en a qui me dévisagent, d'autres m'ignorent et certains m'ont demandé se que je faisais là, bien évidement lorsque l'on me pose cette question je leur explique ma situation et ils repartaient sans dire un mot de plus.

Donc en faite... j'attends, et j'attends encore et ENCORE ET ENCORE ! Non mais flûte à la fin ! J'ai passé ma nuit à attendre et ça ne suffis pas ?! J'attends depuis 3 heures ! 3 HEURES À ME JUSTIFIER AU PRÉS DES TOUT CEUX QUI PASSE ICI ! J'ai envie d'en pleurer à force, mais je ne le montre absolument pas. Je reste totalement neutre EN APPARENCE, juste en apparence. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un iota depuis le début, et j'ai des douleurs un peu partout à force de rester dans la même position.

Soudainement la porte à coté de moi s'ouvre, Garp passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **-Aller, viens ! J'ai finis de faire mon rapport et j'ai aussi parlé de toi, j'ai tout expliqué à ton sujet. Il ne reste plus qu'à te présenter en chair et en os et à signer le contrat d'apprentissage avec la marine et ce sera OK !**

 **-Très bien, j'arrive.**

Je rentre dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef, il est assis sur sa chaise face à son bureau et sa chèvre est à ses cotés en train de mâcher des dossiers en papier. Il me scrute du regard, ses coudes sur la table et le menton appuyé sur ses mains. Personne ne prononce le moindre mot, j'ai la sensation d'être juger et passer au scanner... Garp à refermé la porte derrière moi et est assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Il attends et observe la situation. Je reste proche de la porte n'osant pas m'approcher d'avantage sans avoir eu l'accord du responsable des lieux. Les minutes sont longues, très longues...

 **-Approche-toi.** Sengoku finit par briser le silence.

J'obtempère et fais quelques pas vers le bureau. Je m'arrête juste derrière les deux chaises disposé de mon coté du bureau.

 **-Tu peux t'installer.**

Je me permets maintenant de m'asseoir face à lui.

 **-Bien, tu t'appelle donc Cylia ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as 16 ans c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as une relation avec l'Empereur Akagamis no Skanks ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Quel est la nature de ta relation avec lui ?**

 **-Il est un amis.**

 **-Fais-tu partie ou as-tu fais partie de son équipage ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu as conscience qu'il est l'ennemie du Gouvernement Mondial, et donc le notre ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et tu souhaites intégrer les rang de la Marine malgré ça ?!**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Justifies-toi.**

 **-J'ai conscience qu'il sera mon ennemis, mais c'est nécessaire si je souhaite me mettre du coté de la justice et de ceux dans le besoin. Il a choisi sa vie, et j'ai choisi la mienne.**

 **-Et c'est tout se que tu as à me dire ?!**

 **-Oui,** je le regarde droit dans les yeux, **c'est tout.**

Je vois dans son regard un air sévère, comme si une colère brûlait au fond. L'atmosphère devient soudainement terriblement lourde... effrayante même. Un léger frisson me remonte tout le long de l'échine, mes doigts me semblent frigorifiés soudainement et j'ai les mains qui tremble. Un instinct primaire me chuchote de fuir, qu'il y a une ombre menaçante au dessus de l'individu qui me fait face.

AH TA GUEULE ! J'ai pas à avoir peur ! Je N'AI PAS PEUR ! MERDE je suis sûr de mon choix, et je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras maintenant ! NON MAIS IL SE PRENDS POUR QUI LUI ?! J'men(1) fiche de son air menaçant, il croit m'impressionner ?! PFF ! Pas question de me laisser faire ! NAN MAIS OH !

Je ne tremble plus du tout, et je réponds à son regard effrayant par un regard déterminé. Qu'il sache un peu QUI je suis ! MERDE !

Bah... Tiens... il se radoucit...

 **-Bien, tu es accepté comme apprentie. Travail bien afin de pouvoir intégrer officiellement nos rang dès que tu auras l'age et que tu remplira les conditions nécessaires.**

Euh...

 **-Vrai...vraiment ?**

 **-Oui** ,répond t-il en souriant.

 **-Je... euh...** **mer... merci.**

 **-Tiens signe aux endroits indiquer et paraphe(2) en bas de chaque page.**

J'attrape le dossier qu'il me tend.

 **-Normalement,** poursuit-il, **il faut l'autorisation des tuteurs ou représentant légaux mais vu ta situation, nous allons te classer comme orpheline. Tu as un nom de famille ?**

 **-Considérez comme si je n'en avais pas, je souhaite rejeter mon ancien nom de famille.**

 **-Très bien, je respect ton choix. Ce genre de chose arrive alors la procédure nous autorise à te noter qu'un prénom. Prends le temps qu'il t'est nécessaire pour signer le contrat.**

Me voilà débarrassé d'un poids, mon ancien nom et c'est une très bonne chose. Pour le dossier je vais lire les grandes lignes au moins. Juste pour prendre connaissance de se que je signe, c'est le minimum mais je ne peux pas non plus lui prendre trop de temps.

Tiens, ça fait penser à nos propres contrat c'est aussi chiant à lire... Non mais franchement : « Vous vous engagez à remettre en place le matériel de nettoyage à sa place lorsque vous avez finis de l'utiliser. » non mais c'est évidant... « En cas d'application du code 32'481² le statu 25B doit être appliqué. En tant qu'apprenti(e) vous devez appliquer les ordres 85 à 101. » Je ne sais même pas se que ça veux dire... enfin tant pis je signe quand même. On dira que ça fait parti des risques à prendre... Mon dieux, il y a un nombre pas possible de passage comme ça...

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes j'ai terminé la paperasserie. Pfiou je n'ai RIEN compris... enfin presque. On dirait du chinois ! Je ne sais même pas se que j'ai signé concrètement. Mais je ne doute pas de l'honnêteté de l'amiral en chef. Si je ne suis même pas capable de ça, alors je n'ai pas ma place ici... non ?

 **-Voilà.**

 **-Très bien, je te remercie. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour que l'on t'amène aux vestiaires, on va te donner l'uniforme. Tu sera rattaché au navire du Vice-Amiral Garp qui s'est proposé à s'occuper personnellement de ta formation initiale.**

 **-D'accord.**

En suivant sa parole il décroche un escargophone et passe une communication. Je me lève, patiente un peu debout jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un soldat qui me demande de le suivre. Je me dirige vers lui, mais juste avant de refermer la porte pour partir je me retourne vers l'amiral en chef Sengoku et le vice-amiral Garp. Je me penche vers le sol à la manière des traditions « locales » tout comme ça se faisait au Japon, je reste dans cette position bien qu'étant gêné.

 **-Merci.**

Puis je me redresse et aperçois le sourire des deux hommes avant de refermer la porte.

 **-C'est bon, je vous suis.**

Et je repars dans les couloirs sans fins des lieux accompagné par l'un de mes nouveaux collègues.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps la, dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef..._

 _ **-Alors, tu en pense quoi de cette gamine Sengoku ?**_

 _ **-Intéressante. Elle a un profil digne d'intérêt, je pense qu'elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.**_

 _ **-Et elle ne demande pas à devenir pirate, ELLE ! ...pas comme certains gamins** , murmure Garp pour lui-même. _

_**-Mh. Quand à son lien avec Le Roux...**_

 _ **-Je n'étais pas sûr que tu l'accepte à cause de ça.**_

 _ **-Elle a brillamment passé l'entretient de recrutement. Même si elle avait ton appui, si j'aurais eu le moindre doute je ne l'aurais pas accepté. En plus, si elle nous a menti on le saura vite. Le Roux n'est pas du genre à nous laisser l'un de ses Hommes d'équipage entre nos mains aussi facilement. Il n'est pas interdit d'avoir un lien d'amitié avec un pirate tant qu'elle reste impartial avec les ordres.**_

 _ **-Ouais.**_

 _ **-Si Le Roux la considère comme l'une de ses... nakamas, alors il viendra la chercher. Je compte sur toi Garp si ça arrive.**_

 _Les deux hommes se regardent yeux dans les yeux._

 _ **-Bien sur** , lui réponds Garp. _

_**-Je garde en tête aussi la possibilité qu'elle a une utilité stratégique si elle fait vraiment partie des nôtres.**_

 _ **-Tu pense à de l'espionnage ?**_

 _ **-Vu son profil je n'y songe pas actuellement, elle n'en serait pas capable. Mais il y aura bien d'autres moyens de tirer à profit leur relation, surtout qu'elle a l'air déterminé alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas si d'ici quelques années elle me demande une mutation au sein d'une unité du Shin Sekai, peut-être même que ça mettra moins de temps. Il va falloir que tu nous la prépare pour tout cela.**_

 _ **-Est-ce un ordre de mission ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ça l'est.**_

 _ **-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Sengoku le stratège.**_

 _ **-Je peux compter sur toi ?**_

 _ **-Oui bien sur, je comptais m'occuper d'elle de toute manière. Mais je ne vais pas la ménager, tu en as conscience ?**_

 _ **-Oui, si elle n'est pas capable de le supporter alors elle ne pourra pas naviguer sur cette mer là.**_

 _ **-On est d'accord.**_

* * *

 _De retour avec Cylia, dans l'un des vestiaires du QG..._

On m'a passé un uniforme standard composé d'un t-shirt sous un simple gilet blanc sans manches, un pantalon bleu et un foulard de la même couleur ainsi qu'une casquette avec « marine » inscrit dessus et pour finir une paire de chaussure de type Rangers noir. J'en ai mis un et laissé mes anciens vêtements dans une malle, deux autres m'ont été confié et déposé dans un sac de forme allongé blanc et bleu avec également deux tenues de sport complètes ainsi que diverses objets utilitaires.

J'ai gardé le Wakizashi mais je l'ai mis dans l'une des poches à l'intérieur du gilet de manière à se qu'il ne soit pas trop visible. Il faudrait que je pense à mettre au courant Garp à son propos, j'espère qu'il ne prononcera aucune objection à se que je le conserve avec moi.

Le soldat qui m'accompagne me ramène jusqu'à une salle d'attente et repart ensuite. Garp et déjà présent et semblait m'attendre, il vient à ma rencontre et me demande de le suivre. On ressort du bâtiment et je trottine à ses coté jusqu'au port ou on retrouve son navire et on monte sur le pont par le biais d'une passerelle. Une fois arrivé il donne des ordres afin que l'on puisse prendre le large, j'essaye de prendre l'initiative d'aider mes nouveaux collègues et tire sur une corde épaisse pour permettre de lever les voiles, je suis le mouvements pour trouver des tâches à faire de manière à ne pas avoir à embêter Garp avec ça.

C'est de cette manière que je travail sur le navire jusqu'à se qu'il fasse nuit. Lorsque l'on a enfin un moment de tranquillité une grande majorité des soldats vont au réfectoire pour manger, je les suis et on m'explique sur place que les places sont désigné selon des critères d'ancienneté et de grade. Les hauts officiers comme Garp son second et quelques autres ont une table dans une pièce séparé, moi évidemment j'ai hérité d'une place tout au bout d'une table dans un coin de la salle. Lorsque le repas est terminé j'aide à débarrasser les tables et je suis même réquisitionné pour la plonge et le nettoyage des sols. Il est tard dans la nuit lorsque j'ai terminé, et la fatigues de la journée se fait bien ressentir. Un bon lit et une bonne couette me ferait le plus grand des biens. Je demande à l'un des hommes chargés des rondes ou je peux aller dormir et après avoir poussé un profond soupir d'ennuis il m'amène dans un des dortoirs du navire. Il me dit que je n'ai qu'a faire comme tout le monde et enfiler l'une des tenues de sport pour dormir et de prendre un des hamacs disponibles.

 **-Où sont les toilettes s'il vous plais ?**

 **-La porte ou bout du couloir. Bon moi je retourne à la ronde avant d'avoir des ennuis par ta faute.**

 **-Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, merci pour votre aide. Bon courage !**

 **-Ouais... lu'(3).**

Je récupère mon sac que j'avais laissé dans l'un des placard à balais du navire et me change rapidement aux toilette avant d'aller me coucher. Je passe bien quelques heures avant de trouver le sommeil étant dérangé par le concerto de ronflement de ceux qui dorment déjà.

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillé alors qu'il fait encore nuit. Les autres dorment encore, j'ouvre mon sac et récupère l'uniforme que j'ai porté la veille. Je monte jusqu'au pont ou je croise l'un des gradé du navire. Je m'approche de lui de manière à me présenter, il m'écoute et me regarde sans montrer de surprise. Je présume que Garp a prévenu pour mon cas. Je lui demande ou je peux aller me laver et quelles sont mes ordres. Il réponds à mes questions en m'indiquant que les douches sont séparer par des cloisons donc je n'ai qu'à utiliser les communes, et qu'ensuite j'irais aider aux cuisines.

Je le remercie et obtempère, je pars donc aux cuisines après m'être lavé et avoir déposée mes vêtements pour dormir dans mon sac aux dortoirs. Je prends le petit déjeuné et une fois fais j'aide les cuisiniers pour toutes les basses besognes. C'est à dire transporter depuis les réserves des sacs relativement lourds pour moi, faire la vaisselle, nettoyer et faire la poussières, etc... les heures défilent et je n'ai pas une seule minutes à part pour les repas pour me reposer.

Alors que je suis dans la salle des réserves en train de faire l'inventaire un collègue m'indique que le Vice-Amiral souhaite me parler et que je suis convoqué sur le pont tout de suite. Je ne perds pas une minutes et laisse la sombre salle derrière-moi pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il me voit il s'approche de moi et engage la discussion.

 **-Alors Cylia, comment se passe ton intégration sur ce navire ?**

 **-Très bien Monsieur.**

 **-Tant mieux ! On arrivera demain sur une île inhabité je vais t'y laisser un certain temps afin de commencer ton entraînement. Profite bien du temps que tu as jusque là ! Wahaha ha !**

 **-Oui Monsieur...**

 **-Et un peu plus de conviction lorsque tu me réponds !**

 **-Oui Monsieur !**

 **-Tu n'as aucune crédibilité si tu ne te mets pas au garde-à-vous en disant ça !** Dit-il sur un ton colérique.

Je me redresse et essaye de jouer le jeu en mettant mon bras droit dans le dos et le gauche au niveau de ma tête.

 **-Oui Monsieur ! Désolé Monsieur !**

Il me fait un grand sourire,

 **-Je préfère ça ! Repos !**

Je reste droite comme un "i" mais passe mes mains dans mon dos en me les tenant.

 **-Disposez.**

J'obéis et après un petit salut de la tête je me retourne et repars en direction des réserves pour reprendre ma tâche la ou je l'avais laissé. Ça me fais bizarre je ne suis pas habitué à ça... mais bon ce n'est qu'une question de temps je suppose.

 _Le reste de la journée passe très vite, Cylia étant toujours occupé par des basses besognes refilées par les soldats. Elle finit par s'écrouler au lit lorsque la nuit est déjà bien avancé, et cette fois n'attends pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Le demain matin, son début de journée est jonché par diverses tâches de nouveau, elle profite d'avoir à s'occuper du nettoyage du linge de table des gradés pour laver ses vêtements sales et les ranger après les avoir préalablement séché et repassé. Lorsqu'il est pratiquement midi, ils accostent à une île modeste de type tropical. Une grande jungle et entouré d'une plage de sable blanc, elle mets pied-à-terre son sac sur le dos et seulement accompagné de Garp. Ce dernier lui donne quelques instructions, sous les regards de ses collègues qui restent sur le navire de guerre._

 **-Bien ! Tu va tenter de survivre sur cette île jusqu'à se que je décide de venir te chercher. Ce qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand... tu es ici pour ton entraînement, tu n'auras donc rien d'autre que tes vêtements de rechange et les affaires que tu as avec toi.**

 **-Je n'ai donc pas de vivre ou quoi que se soit d'autre ?**

 **-Non ! Essaye de ne pas mourir, fais attention à ne pas te faire dévorer par l'une des bêtes sauvages ou empoisonné par la flore locale. Surtout que pour que ton immersion soit total tu n'auras aucuns contacts extérieur donc pas d'escargophone avec toi.**

Il se retourne et commence à se diriger vers le navire, me laissant seule. Il lève un bras en l'air et me souhaite une bonne chance, précisant que j'en aurais sans aucun doutes besoin. Ce qui ne me rassure pas beaucoup...

* * *

 **(1)** J'men : ce n'est pas une faute, c'est fait exprès ! J'ai juste raccourcis "je m'en"

 **(2)** parapher : ah ah ceux qui ne connaissent pas n'ont jamais signé de contrat important (comme les contrats de travail). Il s'agit de mettre ses initiales, pour attester que l'on a pris connaissance de la page (dans le cas échéant tout du moins).

 **(3)** lu' : abréviation orale de "Salut".


	19. Chapitre 19 : Entraînement

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a accompagné Garp afin d'avoir un entretiens de recrutement avec l'Amiral en chef Sengoku pour devenir apprentie dans la Marine. Elle finit par être accepté malgré son histoire atypique et son amitié avec un fameux pirate, ayant éclairci son interlocuteur sur ses intentions honnêtes et son souhait de se dévouer corps et âme à la Marine. Toute fois, elle va suivre un entraînement intensif qui commence très vite en étant littéralement abandonné sur une île tropicale inhabité et cela pour une durée indéterminé..._

Chapitre 19 : Entraînement

Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que je ne vois plus le navire de guerre de Garp au loin. Bien que l'île doit certainement receler de nombreux dangers encore inconnus le cadre est digne d'une carte postale ! La mer ici est turquoise et on peux voir au travers de nombreux poissons de tailles et formes différentes avec des couleurs exotiques. Le sable qui borde certainement toute l'île est blanc et seul le vent lui donne des formes rappelant les vagues de la mer. Derrière moi il y a une jungle composés d'arbres presque tous différents les uns des autres, certain ont des troncs rappelant ceux des palmiers d'autres donnent l'impression qu'il s'agit de plusieurs plutôt fins entremêlés et quelques uns ont sont plus communs bien que leurs couleurs diverges car il y en a des blanc, des marrons mais aussi plusieurs ont différents ton de vert voir de jaune pour certains. Un point positif est qu'il me semble voir des fruits aux sommets de quelques uns !

J'entends une vrai fanfare de bruit d'animaux, j'arrive à reconnaître ceux des oiseaux, certains sont même visibles perchés sur leurs branches d'arbres grâce à leurs plumages colorés. Par contre il y a aussi des bruits plus difficilement identifiables... il doit y avoir des cris de singes je pense dans le lot mais après... je n'arrive pas à savoir. En plus cette jungle est dense, donc y marcher doit être compliqué et très vite fatiguant. Surtout il y a sans aucun doutes des bébêtes pas très amicales, et peut être même des plantes carnivores mangeuses d'Hommes... je vais bien devoir finir par y aller ne serais-ce que pour manger et boire mais je pense me contenter dans un premier temps de faire le tour de l'île par la plage. Finalement, quelque chose me dit que le wakizashi que m'a offert Shanks va m'être bientôt utile.

J'attrape mon sac qui a une forme allongé et le mets sur mon dos puis je commence à marcher sur le sable, je pense que la plage doit être moins dangereuse que la jungle. Je reste quand même vigilante en marchant, je regarde bien à ma gauche en direction des arbres mais aussi devant moi au loin. Si jamais il y a un animal dangereux je préférerai l'éviter, surtout que j'ai la chance d'avoir le vent qui me fait face ce qui est préférable pour éviter d'être repéré de loin à l'odeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque danger de la mer, alors je garde mon attention ailleurs.

Après avoir marché trois bonnes heures je commence à avoir faim, j'ai bien déjeuné ce matin mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas loin de midi maintenant. Je vais peut être aller essayer d'attraper des fruits de mers dans l'eau. Je pense qu'il doit bien avoir des coquillages et des petits crustacés qui serons faciles à attraper. Je crois que j'ai deux briquets dans mon sac, je pourrais les faire cuirs comme ça. Je gardes mes chaussures, on ne sait jamais je pourrais marcher sur un espèce d'oursin ou me faire piquer par un petit animal venimeux et là je n'ai personne pour me soigner... Je mets donc les pieds dans l'eau et gratte dans le sables soulevant de petites pierres pour dénicher mon casse croûte.

Je finis par trouver de nombreux petits crustacés que j'ai déposé dans une des poches de mon sac à dos. C'est plutôt sympa à faire ! Je me prends très vite au jeu cherchant à en dénicher le plus possible, de temps en temps un poisson ne me passe pas loin mais avec mes réflexes pourris je n'essaye même pas de les attraper je ne vais pas y arriver. Ils sont bien plus réactifs que moi... je tenterais une prochaine fois, pour le moment je chasses autre chose !

Alors que le temps passe vite, je commence à avoir les poches de mon sac pas mal garnis se qui me fais plaisir car j'ai vraiment les crocs là ! Je m'essuie le front d'un revers de la main et me redresse pour me faire craquer le dos. Je lève mes bras en l'air et m'étire correctement, ça fait un bien fou... Un souffle chaud dans mon dos me surprends, je reste statique alors qu'un cris animal juste derrière moi parviens jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **-KKSSSSS... !**

Ce... ce n'est pas... je redescends les bras le long de mon corps dorénavant complément tendu, je tourne la tête lentement vers l'arrière pour apercevoir ce qui est à l'origine du bruit. Oh... un crustacé ! C'est juste un crabe... un crabe qui dois bien faire 15 mètres de long et qui a des pinces qui font ma taille. Il a des yeux qui ressemblent à ceux des humains, et il a des larmes qui coulent... il a l'air fâché... mais pourquoi ?! Alors que je le fixe sans bouger d'un centimètre il lève ses deux pinces avant en l'air en les faisant claquer.

 **-KLAC KLAC KLAC !**

 **-KSSSS !**

Quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici et en vitesse ! Je pars en courant en remontant sur la plage, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me poursuivre. Je ne m'arrête pas et regarde par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier se qu'il fait. Il reste tourné vers la mer, bon il ne va pas me suivre alors...

Mais si ! Il se mets à courir de travers, MERDE ! J'avais oublié que les crabes marchent sur le coté ! J'accélère le rythme de ma course alors que l'énorme animal furieux continu de me poursuivre en claquant ses pinces derrière moi. Si j'ai le malheur de me faire rattraper il va me déchiqueter dès que je serais à sa porté !

Mais s'est qu'il va vite le bougre ! Il commence déjà à me rattraper ! À cette allure je vais finir en hachis parmentier pour crabe, NNNOOON JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

 **-AAAAHHHHH !**

J'accélère alors que l'un des coups de l'animal me frôle le derrière, il en fait de même et s'adapte à mon allure. J'arrive tout juste à esquiver les coups de pinces tout en essayant de ne pas tomber car oui, je cours en même temps. À mon grand malheur je commence à perdre mon souffle et j'ai du mal à éviter les attaques de l'animal...

 **-KLAC !**

J'arrive à éviter de justesse un énième coup de pince mais je trébuche, le crabe profite alors que je sois arrêté pour tenter de me tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais malgré ma chute je ne détache pas mon attention de la "chose" et j'évite un coup qui m'aurait pu m'être fatal sans aucun doute en roulant sur le coté. Je regard très brièvement la pince enfoncé dans le sable qui ma déchiré le haut de mon vêtement. Cette fois ça s'est joué à trois fois rien ! Je dois sauver ma peau et vite car il s'est tourné vers moi pour pouvoir m'attaquer de face avec ses deux pinces.

Je me relève avec précipitation et sens un nouveau coup de l'animal atteindre l'emplacement où j'étais allongé juste avant. Je pars en courant vers la jungle, elle est tellement dense que l'animal trop large ne pourra pas m'y suivre. Enfin... j'espère. J'entends la fureur de la créature dans mon dos, qui n'a pas pu enchaîner de nouveau sa course poursuite car il doit pivoter avant de pouvoir se mouvoir dans son atypique marche sur le coté.

 **-KSSSS ! KLAC ! KSSS ! KLAC ! KLAC !**

 **-KKKKKKKSSSSSSS !**

Je sais qu'il cours plus vite que moi et là il a l'air de vouloir me choper avant que j'atteigne la jungle, il a compris mon intention. Toute fois à son plus grand malheur j'arrive de justesse dans la jungle et il se retrouve coincé du coté de la plage. Mes genoux ne me porte plus et je tombe les fesses aux sols la tête fixé vers le crabe géant, alors que lui passe sa patte entre deux arbres pour tenter de m'atteindre.

 **-KLAC ! KLAC ! KLAC !**

Il me frôle presque et je recule toujours assise sur les fesses, sans pouvoir détourner mon regard de l'animal. Il est vraiment furieux et à première vu je ne devrais pas rester ici, car il commence à abîmer les arbres en bordure de la jungle qui le gêne. Je me relève et part en courant en évitant les nombreux obstacles sur mon passage, les plantes me fouettant les jambes malgré mon pantalon. Je ne m'arrête plus de courir, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la jungle sous les hurlements du crabe mécontent que j'ai pu le fuir.

Même lorsque je n'entends plus le crabe je continu de courir, bien trop effrayé par l'idée qu'il puisse m'atteindre quand bien même c'est impossible. Je finis par stopper ma course et m'écroule à quatre pattes, essoufflé et les muscles douloureux. Ma tête tambourine violemment de l'intérieur et j'ai une énorme envie de vomir... aucun doute je me suis largement dépassé physiquement. Toujours à quatre pattes je pose un main sur mon ventre et régurgite le contenu de mon estomac à même le sol. Après d'interminables minutes à souffrir des conséquences de ma folle mésaventure je finis par me relever en m'appuyant sur le tronc rugueux d'un arbre, je m'adosse dessus et ferme les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

J'inspire doucement...

Et expire lentement...

Je reste ainsi jusqu'à se que je me sente un peu mieux. Bon, je n'ai pas perdu mon sac il est toujours accroché sur mon dos. Bien que les vêtements à l'intérieur doivent être complément froissé... d'ailleurs j'ai toujours les crustacés dans les poches extérieur. Je sens que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à les cuirs et les dévorer ! Ça sera ma petite vengeance...

* * *

Je ferai bien de me chercher quelque chose à me mettre dans l'estomac de rapide à manger ainsi qu'un point d'eau. Je commence à regarder les hauteurs des arbres, à la recherche de fruits. Je finis par en trouver assez rapidement uns avec se qui ressemblent à des petites figues. Quelques espèces de perruches aux couleurs vives mangent quelques uns des fruits goulûment. Moi aussi j'en veux...

Je n'ai pas le vertiges alors sa ira ! Je commence à monter en m'accrochant à quelques petites branches basses et à de petits trous au tronc. J'arrive assez rapidement suffisamment haut pour atteindre les fruits de l'arbre, quelques oiseaux courageux reste encore à manger mais me garde tout de même à l'œil. Je suppose qu'ici la prudence est de mise, je pourrais être un prédateur selon eux. Enfin en réalité il y a très peu de chance que j'essaye d'attraper l'un d'entre eux, je n'ai arriverai certainement pas. En plus je pourrais arriver à tomber et de cette hauteur ça serai dangereux.

Ma mésaventure m'a coupé l'appétit mais il faut que je me force à manger un peu, j'attrape un fruit et commence à le goûter. Oh, ce n'est pas mauvais un peu amère quand même... en même temps il n'y a que de l'ombre encore à cette hauteur. Peut être que si je monte au sommet et que je cueille ceux qui sont à la lumière j'arriverai à en manger des plus sucrés ? Mh... ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Je grimpe en m'aidant des nombreuses branches, choisissant celles qui me semblent les plus résistantes avant de m'y appuyer. Rapidement j'atteins les hauteurs de l'arbre. Les oiseaux se sont envoler pour se percher sur des branches plus éloigné de moi. Je commence à manger un fruit, satisfaite de mon idée qui s'est avéré exact. Je regarde en bas, heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige. Je pense que je devrais passer mes nuits en hauteur dans les arbres. Il faut que je prenne le temps de me trouver un point d'eau que je repère des endroits où me nourrir et que je fasse une petite reconnaissance des lieux. Je prends quelques fruits et les mets ne vais pas prendre des fruits de cet arbre j'ai trop peur de les écraser dans mon sac.

Je redescends prudemment de l'arbre, il faut que je commence à marquer mon chemin. Je sors mon wakizashi de mon gilet et fais une entaille dans l'arbre en indiquant la direction que je vais prendre et en notant un "1" pour je sache que je suis passé ici le premier jour. Je continue à me faire un chemin à travers la végétation dense de la jungle en prenant soin d'apposer ma marque sur de très nombreux arbres, bien que ça me fasse perdre beaucoup de temps à faire ça. Mais le paysage se ressemble énormément ou que je pose mes yeux alors la prudence est de mise.

Je fais attention ou je pose mes pieds pendant que je marche car j'ai déjà fais la bêtise de marcher sur un nids de fourmis et ces vilaines m'ont très vite fais remarquer leurs présences. J'en ai encore plein de marque rouge sur les jambes, non mais franchement se faire croquer par des fourmis malgré qu'elles aient une bouche ridiculement petite leurs mandibules font super mal ! Surtout les plus grosses d'entre elles, déjà qu'ici elles sont beaucoup plus grandes que les fourmis noir européenne... ah l'Europe... la civilisation... ça ne fais même pas 24h que je suis ici et déjà je me sens nostalgique ! C'est bien parti...

Alors que j'avance petit à petit dans la forêt je finis par entendre le bruit de l'eau. Je m'y dirige tout en continuant de noter plusieurs arbres sur mon chemin. Cool, j'ai bien entendu il y a de l'eau ici ! Une rivières avec un courant fort par contre, et en plus ce n'est pas tout car dans la direction ou coule l'eau il y a un gros bruit assez sourd. Certainement une cascade... je ferais mieux de confirmer mes soupçons mais avant de reprendre la route j'étanche ma soif et remplis la petite gourde de sport que j'ai dans mon sac.

Je longe la rivière en continuant mon petit jeu des marques, le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort signe que j'approche de mon but. Tu parles d'un but... je soupire mais continu route. Les soupçons se confirment car j'arrive à une cascade qui se jette dans une petite réserve d'eau. Je suis au niveau d'un massifs rocheux qui entour complément la réserve d'eau plus bas. Je ne vois aucun endroit ou l'eau repart, il doit donc y avoir des grottes qui font comme un système de canalisation sous terre se qui veux dire qu'il y a des chances que je tombe sur une grotte ! Et ça pourrais me servir pour dormir si elle n'est pas habitué par une quelconque bébête dangereuse tout du moins...

Bon il faut que j'y descende, ça pourrais être dangereux de sauter et puis il y a pas mal de hauteur quand même. Je vais descendre par la carroie rocheuse, il faut juste que je m'éloigne un peu de la cascade pour éviter que la pierre ne soit glissante. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me fracasser le crâne... je préfère marcher un peu.

Je fais le tour jusqu'à me retrouver non plus à coté de la cascade mais en face. J'observe la paroi, j'espère que la roche n'est pas fébrile que je puisse y prendre appuis lors de ma descente. Bon de visuel ça m'a l'air d'aller mais je ne maîtrise pas l'escalade mais tant pis je verrais bien ! Il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr donc pas le choix.

Bien qu'ayant un nœuds à l'estomac je descends lentement la paroi rocheuse. J'ai de la chance car j'arrive finalement en bas sans avoir eu de problème. Autour de la petite étendu d'eau il y a de la roche, bien qu'étant glissante elle me permet de faire tranquillement le tour sans avoir à nager. Je finis par me rapprocher de plus en plus de la cascade, je sens que je vais devoir faire demie tour et chercher ailleurs... bon je verrais bien.

Finalement, j'ai l'agréable surprise qu'un passage se creuse dans la roche et le permet d'accéder derrière la cascade. Et là, quelle agréable surprise, il y a un grand renfoncement dans la roche juste derrière l'eau qui s'écoule jusqu'à l'étendu d'eau un petit peu plus bas. Elle n'est pas trop profonde, je vois le fond mais elle n'a pas l'air utilisé et elle a une bonne taille ! Je dirais une soixantaine de mètre carrés(1) se qui est amplement suffisant pour que j'y habite pendant la durée de mon séjour. En plus je pense que je serais en sécurité, donc parfait pour y dormir.

Je sors tout le contenu de mon sac à part les crustacés que j'ai récupéré le matin qui restent sagement à l'intérieur de l'une des poches extérieures. Je vais laisser mes affaires ici vu que je vais revenir mais le sac va m'être utile pour ramener diverses choses comme de l'alimentaire du bois et de quoi me faire un petit matelas pour dormir. Bien évidement mon wakizashi ne me quitte pas mais je l'ai attaché à ma taille pour qu'il soit à porté de main. Il pourrait me sauver la vie, car son tranchant est vraiment impressionnant. Je n'ai qu'à effleurer les arbres avec la lame pour faire mes marques dans leurs troncs. Donc aucun doute qu'il peut me sauver la vie en cas de mauvaise attaque d'un animal sauvage.

Je remonte jusqu'à la jungle pour récupérer tout se dont j'ai besoin. J'espère pouvoir en profiter pour faire un peu mieux l'exploration des alentours car vu que mon abri est ici j'aimerai savoir le plus rapidement possible se qui m'entoure. Je passe l'après midi à faire quelques allés retours entre ma cachette et la jungle pour y amener une petite réserve de bois sec pour faire du feu, j'ai même récupéré un branche plus large que j'ai jeté dans l'eau pour la récupérer directement en bas car elle était plutôt lourde. Elle me servira bien d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Une fois terminé également la récupération de vivre et de mon "matelas" composé de mousse sèche plumes d'oiseaux trouvées à terre et quelques petites brindilles de bois je me permets d'entamer l'exploration des alentours. Dans un des arbres ou je mets ma marque je relève avec surprise que le tronc se cicatrise sous mes yeux jusqu'à ne plus laisser apparaître la moindre trace du coup que je viens de lui poster. Plusieurs goûtes d'un liquide étrange s'écoule là ou j'avais coupé. Je devrais en prendre dans ma gourde, si jamais cette espèce de sève à des propriétés guérissantes elle pourrait m'être utile avant la fin de mon séjour. Je fais un dernier aller retours jusqu'à ma cachette pour récupérer ma gourde que je vide et retourne remplir de la sève que j'ai trouvé un peu plus loin dans la jungle. Je la range soigneusement dans la poche de mon pantalon, je la déposerai lorsque je serais de retours de mon exploration.

Je tombe sur quelques arbres et buissons aux fruits divers, je vois de nombreux animaux certains pas dangereux à première vu comme un tatou(2) des pécaris(3) et des singes ainsi que bien évidement toutes sortes d'oiseaux. Par contre j'ai croisé de nombreux serpent, et certains avaient une taille démentiel ! Heureusement pour moi je les ai vu à l'avance et j'ai gardé mes distances.

Alors que j'explore toujours la jungle je commence à faire demie tour vite surprise par la nuit qui commence à tomber. En plus je ne suis pas juste à coté donc il me faut marcher encore un moment et il fait presque nuit noir alors que je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à destination, j'ai de la chance qu'il y ai la pleine lune et un ciel dégagé sinon je n'imagine pas me retrouver presque dans le noir total avec tout ces yeux brillants dirigés vers moi et ces hurlements particulièrement effrayants sans avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! Déjà que je tremble presque de peur et que je n'arrête pas de sursauter...

* * *

Mais j'ai une étrange sensation très désagréable, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi et regardé... je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi mais le clair de lune et la densité de la végétation ne m'aide pas. Tant pis j'avance et accélère le pas, jusqu'à se qu'un bruit proche me surprend :

 **-CRAC !**

Je me retourne en direction du bruit et là je vois deux yeux jaune qui brillent, un animal jaune tacheté de noir m'observe alors qu'il est tapis au sol, il arrête tout mouvement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le regarde.

 **-GRRRRRRR...**

Non... c'est... c'est un... un jaguar ! Je recule doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Et dire que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de ma cachette, il faut qu'il me trouve maintenant ! LA POISSE !

Au fur et à mesure que je recule il avance, et de plus en plus vite. Je sais que c'est peine perdu à la vitesse il sera bien plus rapide que moi mais il faut que j'atteigne l'étendu d'eau en bas du massif rocheux et que j'y saute. C'est ma meilleure chance de survie !

Je me retourne et pars en courant vers le bord du précipice qui n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. L'animal rugis et entame une course rapide derrière moi, VITE VITE VITE !

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à un seul pas du bord je trébuche, je me retourne immédiatement ayant le pressentiment que je n'aurais pas le temps de me relever. Et en effet, j'ai tout juste le temps de me retourner dos au sol que la bête saute et se retrouve par dessus moi, ouvrant sa gueule laissant apparaître des rangés de dents affûtées.

 **-GROAR !**

Instinctivement j'apporte ma main à vers mon arme, tandis que le jaguar me bloque le haut du corps de ses puissantes pattes tout en plantant ses grosses griffes à l'intérieur de mes épaules. Il approche dangereusement sa gueule de mon crâne mais j'ai maintenant mon wakizashi que je tiens fermement de ma main droite. Malgré un chrono extrêmement juste j'arrive porter un coup sur le corps de l'animal avec le tranchant très aiguisé de ma lame. Ça fais stopper dans son geste la créature qui allait me porter un coup certainement fatal et reculer d'un pas en poussant un gémissement plaintif, me libérant par la même occasion. Je profite de son bref moment d'inattention pour sauter du haut du massif rocheux atterrissant dans l'eau plusieurs mètres plus bas.

 **-GGRRRROOOAAAAARRRR !**

Et bien il n'a pas l'air content DU TOUT... je range mon wakizashi dans son fourreau et nage en direction du bord. Je remonte et m'étale dans mon lit dès que je l'atteins finalement. Il ne m'a pas vraiment loupé au final, car avec ses énormes griffes il m'a mis dans un très sale état mes épaules. Une grande quantité de sang s'écoulent des plaies ouvertes et une douleur stridente me fait plier en deux. Je me demande comment j'ai bien pu arriver à me débrouiller à atteindre mon "lit" avec ça... l'adrénaline je suppose... Mon dieux, que ça fais mal... je ne bouge plus et reste sans rien faire. Le temps passe mais la douleur est toujours intact.

Je dois me faire violence, il faut que je me soigne ça sinon je risque de m'infecter. Ah oui je sais, la sève de l'arbre étrange que j'ai trouvé cet après midi ! Ma gourde est dans mon pantalon, j'ai de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas tombé. Je retire mon gilet salis par du sang de la terre et même déchiré sur la partie qui me recouvrait les épaules et le jette plus loin rapidement suivit par mon t-shirt. Je fais couler du liquide de la gourde et me l'étale sur les plaies. Il me faut un bandage, mais je n'en ai pas... ah ! Mes vêtements propres, je les ai lavé avec du désinfectant. Tant pis je vais sacrifier mon t-shirt de sport, je le déchire à l'aide de la lame du wakizashi et m'en sers pour me bander tant bien que mal les épaules. Ça fera l'affaire... je remets ensuite le gilet de mon uniforme de rechange et me laisse tomber sur le dos pour tenter de dormir. Épuisé, je ne recherche pas trop longtemps le sommeil malgré la douleur.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par les rayons de lumière me parvenant qui passent au travers de la cascade d'eau. Je me relève et baille un grand coup, j'ai eu une frousse pas possible hier ! J'espère qu'il n'est plus là... bon j'ai faim, j'ai récolté pas mal de fruits hier après-midi ça me fera un très bon petit déjeuné. Je tends la main pour en attraper quelques uns et les dévore très rapidement. Après ça je reste assis sur mon "lit" les yeux dans le vide. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie enfermé ici en vivant dans la crainte du bestiau qu'il y a possiblement en haut. En plus, je ne sais pas du tout si je l'ai bien blessé ou pas... si il faut il est agonisant. Va savoir...

Je me lève et échange mon pantalon sale contre mon celui de sport qui lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau, il est de la même couleur et de la même matière. La seule différence c'est qu'il a une coupe un peu différente, mais visuellement on ne voit pas vraiment la différence. Je mets ensuite le t-shirt ainsi que le gilet et bien évidement la casquette de mon uniforme de rechange ensuite je vais laver tout mon linge sale à l'eau je mets mes vêtements à sécher sur une roche blanche et me motive à sortir de mon trou.

 **-Aller Cylia, courage !** Dis-je pour moi-même, **tu n'as pas peur.** Je sers les poings, **Non pas du tout !**

Rien que l'idée de recroisé le jaguar me fais trembler, normal... j'ai bien faillis mourir hier. Mais je veux devenir plus forte, alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je remonte jusqu'en haut de la parois rocheuse, mes épaules sont encore douloureuses mais c'est supportable, je suppose que je le dois à ce remède étrange... je me tiens exactement au même endroit que l'attaque d'hier. Je remonte la rivière du coté ou je n'ai pas encore marché, tout en continuant mon petit jeu des marques. Je vais la remonter et je verrais bien ou ça me mène ! Et si jamais je recroise un animal trop dangereux je pourrais me jeter dans la rivière et le fort courant me portera jusqu'à mon point de départ.

Je marche toute la mâtiné en pensant à diverses choses plus ou moins importantes. Je m'arrête un peu de marcher et m'assoie au bord de la rivière pour manger un peu, il doit être pas loin de midi je suppose. J'ai l'estomac plutôt bien réglé donc ça m'étonnerai pas ! Je sors quelques fruits de mes poches et les mange tranquillement.

Je peux aussi tenter de me battre pour ma vie au lieux de fuir... peut être devrais-je me faire violence ? Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en songeant à la manière dont je pourrais abattre les deux animaux qui ont bien faillit avoir ma peau. Pour le jaguar j'ai songé à une stratégie, malgré que ce soit de la folie... je pense que je devrais tenter le coup surtout que je l'ai blessé. Il va me falloir chercher sa piste, mais à mon avis je devais être sur son territoire alors je n'ai qu'à chercher par là où on s'est croisé hier.

Oui, c'est décidé je vais retourner l'affronter. hors de question de rester sur une défaite, surtout que je dois devenir plus forte. Je vais simplement adopter une petite stratégie pour essayer d'augmenter mes chances de victoire... c'est ça ou la mort.

* * *

 **(1)** une soixantaine de mètre carrés : pour ceux à qui ça ne parle pas, ça fais la taille d'un appartement de taille moyenne à peu près.

 **(2)** un tatou, regardez sur le web il s'agit d'un animal d'un mètre pour les plus grands et il est reconnaissable par une solide carapace et il se roule en boule lorsqu'il se sens menacé. Normalement il est nocturne essentiellement, mais dans le cas le la fanfic' en réalité on est déjà le soir : il s'agit d'un signe que la nuit est proche !

 **(3)** des pécaris : des espèce de petit sanglier 1 mètre de long et 50 centimètres de haut environs.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Manger ou être manger

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia se retrouve sur une île inhabitée qui est bordée d'une magnifique plage de sable blanc, où l'eau de mer est turquoise, mais une dense jungle sauvage semble occuper pratiquement tout l'espace. Étant un peu effrayé par l'inconnue elle préfère rester sur la plage où elle croit être tranquille. Toutefois, elle fait fausse route et se retrouve poursuivit par un crabe géant qui semble mécontent de la voir récupérer des crustacés dans le sable au bord de l'eau._

 _Pour sauver sa peau elle fuit dans la jungle où elle commence immédiatement à chercher ses marques, rapidement elle trouve une petite crique une cascade s'y déverse mais le seule accès semble se faire soit en sautant où bien en descendant par une parois rocheuse. Elle trouve un renfoncement dans la roche derrière la cascade et décide d'en faire sa cachette._

 _Alors qu'elle part faire une expédition pour récupérer divers vivres et repérer mieux les lieux elle se fait surprendre par la nuit et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elle se retrouve à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par un jaguar. Le lendemain elle prends son courage à deux mains et retourne se balader, elle finit par faire un choix qui peut être lui coûtera la vie. Elle va partir à la recherche du jaguar qu'elle a blessé afin de le combattre, consciente qu'elle ne doit pas rester sur une défaite si elle veux devenir forte._

Chapitre 20 : Manger ou être manger.

Avant de mettre mon plan en place je vais observer cette jungle qui m'entoure dans un premier temps. Je décide de m'éloigner de la rivière et de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la jungle, je scrute attentivement les environs bien que mes yeux ne sont pas encore assez expérimenté pour observer efficacement tout se qui m'entoure. Je m'accroupis afin d'essayer d'être un peu moins visible car par chance une petite scène va se jouer sur sous mes yeux.

Un serpent jaune large comme 4 de mes doigts et long de deux mètres environs est en train de se faufiler vers un pécari isolé. Le pauvre animal retourne gaiement la terre avec sa truffe pour grignoter, sans s'apercevoir du danger qui le guette. Soudainement l'inévitable arrive ! Le serpent qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa proie s'enroule avec une vitesse incroyable autour du pécari qui pousse des hurlements stridents alors qu'il se fait progressivement écraser par la pression exercé par le serpent. Je devrais saisir cette opportunité, mais pas encore... j'attends encore et observe.

Le pécari finit par arrêter de hurler et se débat de moins en moins, jusqu'à se qu'il ne bouge plus du tout. Le serpent garde encore son étau autour du corps inerte, mais finis par s'en détacher après un certain temps d'attente. Il ouvre alors tellement sa gueule qu'il donne l'impression qu'il va éclater... et il commence lentement à avaler le corps de sa victime. Je continue à attendre et à l'observer non sans un sentiment de dégoût jusqu'à se qu'il soit à la moitié de son "repas", c'est là que je peux agir. Je me rapproche sur les genoux du serpent pour essayer d'éviter de l'effrayer et lorsque je me suis suffisamment approché je dégaine de la main droite mon wakizashi de son fourreau qui est à ma taille et lui saute dessus en lui portant de nombreux coup sur son corps et l'achève en lui transperçant la tête.

Il ne bouge plus, mort. Je savais qu'il serrait en position de faiblesse pendant son repas, j'ai donc attendu le bon moment pour pouvoir le tuer et ensuite récupérer son butin : le corps du pécari. Il va m'être nécessaire pour attirer le jaguar, surtout que si je l'ai blessé il sera forcément attiré par un repas facile. Le serpent est trop lourd, je préfère le laisser là. Vu qu'il a tuer par strangulation il n'a pas de poison alors il ne me sera pas utile, et je ne suis pas désespéré au point de commencer à manger ÇA... beurk...

Le pécari est assez lourd et je suis à quelques heures de marche de ma cachette. Bon, ça va me faire un très bon exercice d'endurance ! Surtout que je ne peux pas me permettre de m'arrêter en cours de route sinon ce serai prendre le risque de subir une attaque, et je ne suis pas sur d'avoir d'autres occasions d'obtenir une aussi belle prise si facilement.

Avec difficulté je mets le corps de l'animal sur mes épaules et je prends le chemin du retour. Bien évidement ça ne va pas être de la tarte de se balader avec un tel poids mort. Rien que le porter est difficile alors devoir traverser la jungle avec...

Après d'interminables heures je finis par atteindre mon "chez moi", il faut que je descende maintenant... Oh non... j'ai les muscles qui tremblent tellement je n'en peut plus, mon cœur va exploser vu la vitesse à laquelle il bat et ma respiration est sifflante, ma tête est un champs de bataille. J'ai trop mal, mon repas a déjà été régurgité à cause de l'effort trop soutenu, et bien sûr je suis complètement trempé par ma propre sueur. Bref, je ne dois pas être belle à voir... pas du tout même. Mon moral a atteint ses limites aussi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix il me faut descendre la paroi rocheuse avec le corps de l'animal et je ne peux pas me permettre la moindre faiblesse durant la descente sinon je prends le risque de me fracasser le crâne.

Je ne m'arrête pas et commence à descendre par la roche bordant la crique retenant tant bien que mal le corps inerte du pécari sur mon épaule tout en tentant de prendre équilibre avec mes jambes et ma main libre.

Je finis par arriver et je laisse ma prise tomber sur la parois grise de la roche presque lisse du sol de ma cachette. J'ai repousser les limites de mon corps pour en arriver là, je prends donc un bon moment de repos bien mérité et finis pas m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveille il fait déjà nuit, je pue grave la sueur ! Il vaut mieux que j'aille me laver dans l'eau de la crique... je me retire mes vêtements et mes sous-vêtement me retrouvant nue à part les bandages sur mes épaules, ce n'est pas trop gênant je suis la seule humaine sur cette île après tout. Je prends mes vêtements sales pour les laver, je récupère les propres que j'avais laissé à sécher et les plis pour pouvoir les mettre demain. Ensuite je profite de l'eau pour me laver dans un cadre paradisiaque, bercé par le bruit de la cascade et des chants des animaux nocturnes éclairé par les rayons blanc du clair de lune.

Lorsque j'ai terminé je ne m'habille pas immédiatement, mes cheveux me collent à la peau qui elle aussi est encore humide. Je n'aime pas mettre des vêtements alors que je suis encore mouillé c'est pas très agréable. Je retourne à mon abri et allume un feu pour faire cuir les crustacés que j'ai ramassé au péril de ma vie hier ainsi que pour profiter de son agréable chaleur. Je mange avec appétit et conclue mon repas avec quelques fruits à coque. Une fois bien repu je vais me coucher en me couvrant de ma tenue du lendemain, c'est à dire mon uniforme de rechange à par ma casquette qui attendra que je me lève.

Je me réveille à l'aube du jour, le soleil se faisant encore très timide et il fait un peu frais. Le feu s'est éteint dans la nuit du coup je frissonne, inutile d'essayer de se rendormir maintenant. Je prends un bref petit déjeuné et une fois ma casquette sur la tête je retourne faire un peu d'exploration, pour me réchauffer et faire de l'exercice en même temps je vais courir un peu. Le bord de la rivière est l'endroit où il est le plus facile de marcher, il y a des galets même si la végétation est toujours présente elle est moins dense qu'ailleurs. Je vais travailler mon endurance et en profiter pour voir si cette île est de petite taille ou pas. Je vais courir je verrais bien jusqu'où je peux aller, mais je dois veiller à rentrer avant la nuit, c'est important car dans le noir je ferais une proie facile.

De toute manière il me faut attendre quelques jours pour que ma stratégie fonctionne au mieux. Si le jaguar est blessé et qu'il a du mal à chasser par la même occasion, il sera affaiblit et ça sera un point positif pour moi. En plus j'arriverai beaucoup plus facilement à l'appâter, alors je vais juste faire de l'exercice en attendant ! Et au programme j'ai prévu de travailler mon endurance de manière intensive ainsi que ma musculation en prélevant des vivres pendant mes excursions. Je vais même essayer de développer des techniques de chasse, je pense surtout jouer de l'effet de surprise et de l'embuscade car m'aidera pour le jour où je vais devoir combattre réellement.

* * *

 _C'est de cette manière que les jours défilent pour Cylia, ne lâchant jamais prise et en s'entraînant avec hargne et détermination. Elle finit même par réussir à comprendre quelques rudiments de la chasse. À présent elle sait se camoufler dans la jungle en masquant son odeur grâce à la boue et certains excrément et en surveillant le sens du vent, elle utilise la flore local pour se faire un camouflage et lorsqu'elle repère un lieux où des proies reviennent pour se nourrir elle se couche au sol usant d'un camouflage implacable et d'une grande patience pour qu'un animal passe à sa porter pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper et le tuer d'un coup bien placé au niveau de la gorge._

 _Elle connaît même certaines plantes qui peuvent provoquer des hallucinations au simple touché, elle en a déjà fait les frais. Elle a vu aussi certaines plantes qui ont causé la mort d'herbivore qui ont eu le malheur de les manger, et eux même ont tuer des charognards qui ont tenter de dévorer leur carcasse. Enfin le plus important, elle a repéré le territoire de son futur adversaire. Après une semaine d'entraînement intensif elle est fin prête._

Bien ! Ça fait une semaine maintenant que j'ai eu mon altercation avec le prédateur qui a bien faillit me tuer. J'ai chassé une nouvelle proie pour servir d'appât afin d'attirer le Jaguar. J'ai laissé des traînés de sang pour l'attirer jusqu'à l'appât au bord du précipice et je me suis camouflé deux trois mètres plus loin, j'attends simplement qu'il vienne et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne me remarque pas lorsqu'il sera là. Je risque d'avoir à attendre peut être longtemps, j'espère juste éviter de l'affronter la nuit ça ne serais pas à mon avantage. Je reste vigilante mais l'attente qui se fait très longue...

Les heures passent et passent... pas la moindre trace de mon jaguar.

La nuit tombe.

J'attends, les sens en éveilles :

je garde les yeux fermés car ils seraient repérables autrement

je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre malgré que des gênes commencent à se faire ressentir

je hume les odeurs à la recherche de quoi que se soit d'inhabituel

et surtout je tends une oreille très attentive.

Je parviens à vois se qui m'entoure grâce à l'analyse que je fais des très nombreux bruits environnant.

Soudainement, un craquement plus sonore me parviens. Un animal corpulent...

des bruits de pas agiles et vifs...

Un mouvement qui retranscrit un certain empressement...

Ainsi qu'une détermination dans la direction prise.

 **Grrrrrr...**

Aucuns doutes, c'est lui.

Même si le son qu'il produit de ses cordes vocales me semblent différer, je pense qu'il s'agit de lui. Mais il est affaiblit comme je l'espérais, ça s'entends et ses mouvements précipités traduisent un comportement confirme mon hypothèse.

Je ne sens pas son regard sur moi, il doit fixer l'appât avec attention.

J'en suis sûr vu qu'il se dirige vers moi qui n'est qu'à deux mètres derrière.

Je reste parfaitement concentré, pas de place au doute ou à la peur.

Mon cœur bat à une allure régulière.

 **Tap Tap Tap...**

Il se rapproche... encore et encore...

 **TAP TAP TAP...**

Sa patte est passé juste à coté de mon oreille, j'ai même entendu le bruit du froissement de l'herbe.

Contre toute attente mon rythme cardiaque n'augmente pas d'avantage.

 **SNIF... Snif snif...**

 **Grrr...**

 **CROC**

Il y ait ! C'EST LE MOMENT !

Mon arme était déjà dégainé, elle était simplement camouflé sous la végétation c'est important pour gagner du temps dans attaque. Mon point est fermement resserré sur le manche.

Le jaguar est complètement surpris par ma présence il ne s'y attendait pas du tout,

je bénéficie de l'effet de surprise.

Je ne suis qu'à deux pas de lui, le temps qu'il tilt et se retourne je suis déjà sur lui à le faire basculer avec moi dans le précipice donnant sur la crique.

Ce qui est possible grâce à l'élan correctement calculé au préalable mais aussi peut-être qu'une part de mon entrainement y joue.

On commence à tomber tout les deux, l'eau pouvant amortir la chute bien plus bas.

L'animal est complètement sous le choc.

J'ai déjà profiter de notre première collision pour lui enfoncer la lame du wakizashi dans son ventre.

Alors que l'on tombe ensemble je la retire et lui attrape la gorge avec ma main gauche.

Il sort ses griffe et pousse un puissant grognement

 **GROAR !**

Je glisse ma main gauche derrière sa tête et nous colle l'un à l'autre veillant à rester hors de porter de ses terribles canines.

Voyant venir mon coup, il utilise les griffes de l'un de ses membre avant et me l'enfonce dans le dos avec hargne.

L'adrénaline me permet de continuer sans être décontenancé par son attaque,

et avec ma main droite tenant mon arme dont la lame brille sous le clair de lune je lui porte un coup avec de l'élan et toute la force que je dispose pour lui transpercer la gorge.

L'animal commence à s'étouffer aussitôt avec le sang dégoulinant de sa blessure.

 **PLOUF !**

On est tout les deux dans l'eau.

Avec le choc de la chute j'ai lâché prise.

L'animal bien qu'ayant une blessure sans aucun doute mortelle,

se tourne vers moi les oreilles rabattue en arrières, il ouvre grand sa gueule et sors ses griffes de ses deux pattes avant écartés.

Il est trop proche je suis à sa porté...

J'anticipe et commence à brusquement reculer en nageant.

D'un puissant geste brusque il donne un puissant coup devant lui,

la distance très courte entre sa patte et mon visage me laisse une coupure sur l'arrête du nez.

Du sang s'en écoule dans l'eau,

on se regarde yeux dans les yeux.

Mais lui n'en peut plus, il a atteint ses limites et ses forces le quitte, mes coups l'ayant atteint mortellement.

Il se laisse aller me laissant l'occasion d'achever notre combat.

Je m'avance vers lui et lui porte un dernier coup au niveau de son torse, visant le cœur cette fois.

La lame s'enfonce dans la chair.

L'eau tout autour de nous est teinté de son sang qui s'écoule en continu depuis notre entré dans l'eau,

mais cette fois c'est terminé il est mort.

Je n'ai plus du tout de souffle je dois remonter à la surface avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Je reprends ma respiration et replonge pour récupérer le corps du jaguar mort qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs. Je le ressors de l'eau et le traîne à mon abri. J'ai été touché dans le dos, mais je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai été récupéré de mon remède en prévision des suites de ce combat dans la semaine. Je me soigne tant bien que mal en sacrifiant le gilet qui était déjà déchiré tenter de me faire une esquisse de bandage. Ensuite, je reste assise observant le corps inerte de l'animal devant moi. C'était manger ou être manger... au moins j'ai de quoi me nourrir pendant un moment avec autant de viande. J'ai déjà dépecé des plus petites bêtes, lui il va me prendre un bon moment par contre. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser déjà... mais je lui dois au moins ça.

Je m'attelle à la tache, dépeçant entièrement l'animal récupérant par la même occasion une peau qui me sera bien utile car les nuit sont fraîches. Lorsque j'ai enfin terminé je me rince dans l'eau pendant que je fais cuir un bon morceau de viande. Le dépeçage m'a écœuré mais je dois avouer que l'odeur qui se dégage de la cuisson est déjà très alléchante. Je me demande quel goût ça va avoir... Je passe à table dès que la viande est cuite et prend un repos bien mérité juste après.

* * *

 _De nombreuses semaines s'écoulent et Cylia poursuis son entraînement avec encore plus de hargne que jamais. Elle s'endure physiquement en portant de lourdes charges sur des distances toujours plus grandes, se permettant certaines fois de partir en excursions durant plusieurs jours sans rentrer à sa cachette. Ne se contentant ces fois là que de courtes pause de jour, les nuits dans la jungle étant trop dangereuses pour se permettre de dormir à la belle étoile. Les nuit ou le ciel n'est pas dégagé elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de se fier uniquement à ses instincts et ses sens autres que la vue. Elle s'est également entraîné à affronter de nouveau des prédateurs féroces afin de parfaire ses techniques de combats et développer ses réflexes. Rien ne vaut l'expérience pour progresser en combat. Et ça lui permettra même d'avoir la vie sauve car lors d'une excursion, elle se retrouve avec un félin prédateur alors que la nuit est totalement noir..._

 **Grrr...**

Mon dieu,je ne vois rien là...

Les nuages cachent le clair de lune !

J'ai peur... peur de mourir !

 **Tap Tap Tap…**

Il se rapproche, je l'entends et il n'est pas bien loin !

 **-Non ! Va t'en ! Laisses-moi !**

 **GGRRRR !**

Non Cylia ! Dans une telle situation, tu DOIS garder ton sang froid. Sinon tu es finis...

Peu importe si il se rapproche, je n'arriverai à rien à se rythme alors je dois me calmer.

Tu peux y arriver !

Calme-toi...

Je respire de nouveau normalement.

Ne montre pas de peur.

Ressens rien d'autre que l'envie de survivre,

l'envie de lutter pour rester libre,

l'envie de _le_ combattre.

Ferme toi à tout se qui ne le concerne pas...

N'entends plus ton propre cœur.

Concentre-toi que sur LUI.

Ressens sa présence.

Il se rapproche, tu le sais.

Mais ressens sa position...

Vois les choses autrement qu'avec tes sens, ce n'est pas suffisamment fiable cette fois-ci.

Les siens dépassent largement les tiens de toute manière !

Il est... là...

Je...

…

Je le vois... attention !

Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus j'anticipe et baisse.

Il est derrière-moi, je me retourne.

Il rugit pour me déstabiliser.

 **GROAR !**

Ça n'en fait rien, il donne un puissant coup de patte vers moi,

mais je l'évite en faisant un léger mouvement de recul.

Le coup passe tellement près que je sens le courant d'air créé sur mon visage.

Je pose en même temps ma main droite sur mon wakizashi à ma taille,

je commence à dégainer mais je me laisse chuter lourdement sur le coté pour éviter de me retrouver plaqué sur le sol par l'animal.

Je me retrouve avachi par terre mais je me recroqueville pour me retrouver sur les pieds avec les genoux fléchis, toujours sur mes gardes.

Je vais devoir l'esquiver, je ne dois pas encore l'attaquer.

Je fais une roulade sur le coté et la créature se retrouve juste à coté de moi.

Mais cette fois j'ai pu dégainer, il se retourne mais j'anticipe sa prochaine attaque,

il va mettre un coup de patte cette fois.

J'agis en conséquence, je me relève et alors qu'il prends de l'élan pour porter son attaque j'en profite pour lui tailler le visage.

Mais ce n'est que la première partie de se que j'ai prévu!

Il pousse un gémissement plaintif et recule un peu,

je profite de sa faiblesse et lui saute littéralement dessus me retrouvant un genoux à terre et ma main droite sous sa tête.

Surpris par mon audace il se prépare à contre-attaquer, mais j'agis avant lui et lui transperce la tête.

Je lui maintiens fermement la tête alors qu'il tente de se dégager,

mais il finit vite par ne plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Je suis en vie... j'ai réussi...

Je tremble de partout, des gouttes de sueurs me dégouline sur le visage, mon rythme cardiaque a brutalement accéléré et l'adrénaline du combat est bien redescendu.

Je ne peux pas me relâcher tout de suite. La nuit n'est pas finis et je dois trouver un moyen de masquer l'odeur du sang qui a giclé sur moi, j'ai de quoi faire cela dans mon sac. Ensuite je m'en vais en vitesse avant d'attirer je ne sais quoi d'autre !

J'ai eu peur, tellement peur... de mourir...mais je refuse de renoncer à ma liberté, je refuse de mourir !

 _À suivre..._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le caractère

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia poursuit sa vie très rude sur cette île, elle apprends énormément et affronte les prédateurs dans des combats pour la survie. Grâce à ces entraînements d'endurance et de résistance physique ainsi que ces expériences mais surtout sa volonté à vivre libre sur cette île elle arrive à tuer même l'un des félin prédateurs alors qu'il fait entièrement nuit noir._

Chapitre 21 : le caractère

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps depuis lequel je suis toute seule sur cette île. En tout cas, j'ai la sensation de m'être endurcie beaucoup plus en comparaison à mon arrivé je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile et sans défense. Maintenant je sais me défendre, je suis bien plus résistante et endurante mais je sais que j'ai encore énormément d'efforts à fournir pour poursuivre ma progression. Je me demande quand le vice-amiral Garp viendra me chercher, bien que je ne suis plus tellement pressé parce que je me suis fait à la vie ici... malgré que ce ne soit pas facile au quotidien je me sens bien mieux dans ma peau que je ne l'ai jamais été chez mes parents. J'ai la sensation de pouvoir me faire une vrai place dans la vie maintenant !

Je chasse des proies variés, pour les prédateurs comme les crocodiles ou les félins il s'agit plus de stratégie de combat tandis que pour les herbivores je tends des embuscades. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes et j'arrive bien mieux à anticiper du coup je ne me prends plus de coup, par contre j'ai de "superbes" cicatrices là où j'avais été blessé. Mais après tout j'ai exprimé le souhait de mettre de coté ma féminité pour me consacrer à corps perdu à l'entraînement.

Un matin d'une énième journée je m'octroie un petit moment de détente en allant à la plage, j'y suis retourné à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai plus recroisé le crabe rouge géant. Par contre j'ai vu des animaux étranges certaines fois en train de se prélasser au bord de l'eau, comme une espèce qui avait l'allure visqueuse de la méduse et la forme d'une pieuvre. Mais comme ces créatures de l'océan n'étaient pas agressives je n'ai rien tenté.

J'ai pris des fruits comme casse-croûte, mais franchement j'en ai mare de manger que ça avec de la viande... les féculents me manque et même les légumes ! Oui, j'ai envie de carottes d'aubergine et même de choux fleur alors que je déteste ça...

J'enfile mon maillot de bain sur la plage et profite de la chaleur du soleil et de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Je m'amuse à ramasser quelques crustacés et faire des châteaux de sable comme une enfant. En même temps mes distractions étant très limités je fais comme je peux !

La journée bien entamé, je me décide de bouger un peu. Étant sèche grâce aux rayon du soleil je me change et enfile mon habituel tenue : l'uniforme de base de la marine. Et je cours le long de la plage, en passant du sprint à une allure plus lente mais toujours régulière. Dans la jungle il est difficile de pouvoir vraiment sprinter, pour ne pas dire impossible car il y a toujours des obstacles sur le chemin. Et puis je reste toujours vigilante là-bas car il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir un prédateur qui tente de me prendre par surprise. Il suffit qu'ils réussissent une seule fois pour que j'y laisse la peau.

Alors que je cours finalement décidé à faire le tour de l'île. Évidemment ce qui était censé être qu'un petit exercice se transforme en défi sur plusieurs jours...

Je fais des nuits de 5 heures environs, pas plus sinon je prends trop de risques à cause des prédateurs. Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange et rapidement mon hygiène laisse vraiment à désirer mais peu importe je suis le seule être humain sur cette île !

Durant le début de ma nuit du 3ième jours un bruit me réveille. On dirais qu'il y a du mouvement pas loin de moi... je suis crevé et j'ai envie de dormir, ce doit être encore un animal marin qui viens profiter de la plage. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors ouvre les yeux et là je vois quoi ? La pince d'un crabe géant juste au dessus de moi ! MERDE !

J'ai tout juste le temps d'esquiver qu'elle se retrouve enfoncé dans le sable à la place où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant.

 **-Crrriii ! CLAC ! CLAC CLAC !**

 **-Tu ne m'aimes pas mon gros hein ? Sache que c'est réciproque !**

Il se tourne pour me faire face, il relève ses pince en l'air pour les abattre dans ma direction. Je dois l'observer pour chercher des points faibles, même si je n'arrive pas à gagner cette fois-ci au moins il me faut des renseignements pour la prochaine fois.

Je passe en dessous de lui pour être hors de porter de ses pinces affreuses, d'ici je regarde si sa carapace est plus fine mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Il commence à se coucher, je dois faire vite ! Je cours et saute en faisant une roulade pour éviter de me faire écraser, je me retrouve dans une bonne position pour être mobile. Je suis au niveau de son flanc, tandis qu'il se relève et profite de ma proximité pour me donner un coup avec l'une de ses fines pattes que j'évite en faisant un pas sur le coté.

Il me prends par surprise en enchaînant avec une attaque rapide de l'une de ses pinces avec laquelle il me donne un violent coup me faisant faire un vol plané dans les airs. Heureusement pour moi il m'a fait chuter aux portes de la jungle et j'ai atterri dans un buisson. Je n'aime pas fuir, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance ! Surtout qu'il a compris son erreur il arrive comme une furie. Ce n'est que partie remise le crabe... on se remettra ça et la prochaine fois je ne fuirais pas !

Je me relève et m'enfonce en courant dans la jungle, comme lors de notre première rencontre il s'en prends violemment aux arbres à la lisière créant un barouf effrayant. Je l'entends hurler son mécontentement alors qu'un bruit de craquement de bois et de feuillage secoué résonne, je remercie silencieusement la densité de cette jungle qui empêche mon poursuivant de me rattraper.

Bon sang, j'ai mal sur tout le haut du corps. J'ai la nausée... et un très mauvais vertige, c'est la galère pour tenir debout... en plus je suis complètement essoufflé.

Merde... je dois être forte et prendre sur moi.

* * *

Je marche à travers la jungle, m'appuyant sur les tronc d'arbres qui parsème mon chemin. La nuit est tombé mais le ciel est dégagé et c'est la pleine lune, j'arrive à voir grâce aux rayons de lumière blanche qui passent aux travers de la cime des arbres. J'ai conscience que je suis assez loin de ma cachette mais je vais pouvoir trouver mon chemin, alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Il suffit simplement que je suive le cours de la rivière qui me guidera vers la cascade et donc à ma cachette.

Je marche lentement à cause de la végétation encombrante, la nuit ne m'aide pas beaucoup car je dois rester sur mes gardes car il y a nombres de prédateurs nocturnes qui aiment prendre leurs proies par surprise.

Le bruit d'un cours d'eau se fait entendre, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Je me hâte pour vite me retrouver aux cotés de la source qui me permettra de retrouver mon lit !

À force que je m'en approche j'entends plus distinctement le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule violemment dans la rivière, et alors que mes yeux peuvent finalement se poser dessus mes jambes flageolent m'obligeant à prendre appuis sur le tronc lisse d'un arbre. La lumière du clair de lune se reflète sur la surface agité de l'eau, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir des teintes blanches.

Ici les arbres ne font pas barrages aux courant d'air, malgré qu'il fasse un peu frais ça reste très agréable. J'en profite pour me laisser doucement glisser sur le sol. Mais une étrange lueur bleu cyan sur l'eau attire mon regard, je lève les yeux au ciel à la recherche de la source de cette lumière qui s'est reflété sur la surface de la rivière. Je me relève et reste figé par la surprise, il me semble reconnaître un oiseau dans cette étrange forme descendant des cieux.

Oui, un oiseau qui est paré d'un plumage lumineux d'un magnifique bleu cyan contrastant avec l'obscurité du ciel étoilé, même l'astre lunaire fait pâle figure derrière l'étrange créature qui semble dériver à vive allure en direction de la jungle.

Il finit par sortir de mon champs de vision mais si j'en témoigne au bruit de sa chute à travers le feuillage de la cimes des arbres qui retentit, il ne doit pas être bien loin de moi. J'accours le plus rapidement possible dans la direction où il a du probablement tomber, car malgré que les prédateurs ont du être effrayés les plus curieux ne vont pas mettre bien longtemps avant de pointer le bout de leurs nez.

Le plus étrange c'est que même si j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher des lieux de la chute je n'aperçois pas la luminosité de la créature qui devrait normalement être visible d'assez loin étant donné qu'il fait nuit.

Après de longues minutes de recherche je finis par trouver quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas DU TOUT ce à quoi je m'attendais. Même si maintenant que j'y repense ça me semble logique, la créature était en faite un phénix. Et qui dit phénix dit forcément... Marco dit le Phénix, un pirate de très gros calibre. Il est le commandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche le Yonkou.

Il n'est pas inconscient, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons il a atterri en catastrophe mais en tout cas je n'aurais jamais du venir ! Surtout que j'ai un uniforme de la marine sur moi, même si je suis encore qu'une apprentie je reste quand même du camps adverse !

Il est encore assez loin et reste immobile assis contre un arbre, une jambe replié et l'autre détendu sur l'herbe. Il passe sa main sur son visage, je ne pense pas qu'il m'est repéré encore... je ferais mieux de vite déguerpir tant qu'il est encore peut-être sous le choc de la chute. Il y a de nombreux animaux dans cette jungle et aucun humain, il n'y aura rien de surprenant à entendre du mouvement. Tant qu'il fait nuit j'ai peut être une infime chance de pouvoir le fuir !

Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me trouve, je ne lui veux aucun mal mais rien ne me dit que c'est réciproque. Je suis un marine **(1)** après tout... je fais lentement un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Je me retourne et continue d'avancer lentement, en surveillant où je mets les pieds. Dans la tête je me répète en boucle : Faites qu'il ne me remarque pas !

* * *

Malheureusement sa voie m'interrompt dans l'un de mes mouvements :

 **-Qui est là ?!**

MERDE !

Je ne me retourne même pas, je reste totalement statique. Il va peut être penser que s'était...

 **-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais que j'ai affaire à un humain ! Yoï !**

Je pose la main sur la visière de ma casquette que je rabaisse davantage sur mon visage, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il est un pirate et je suis un marine, s'il me trouve qui sait se qu'il va faire par la suite ?! Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit en ayant tenté quelque chose ! J'ignore son appel et reprends ma fuite mais au pas de course cette fois.

Mais après à peine quelques secondes de cavalcades je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve plaqué avec force contre un arbre. Il me tiens à la gorge avec une main, il ne lui suffit que de resserrer sa poigne pour m'empêcher de respirer. Autant dire qu'en ayant conscience de ça il est préférable de rien tenter ! Je ne vois pas sa tête car je suis juste à hauteur de son torse ou trône le jolly roger **(2)** de son capitaine, et la visière de ma casquette m'empêche de voir son visage ce qui doit être réciproque.

 **-La marine ici ? Hum, je te conseil de répondre à mes questions soldat. J'espère pour toi que tu te rends compte de ta situation.**

Répondre à ses questions... ?

 **-Cette île est inhabitée et je n'ai vu aucun navire de la marine accosté ici, où son localisé tes collègues ?**

Son étreinte sur ma gorge se ressert et il relance avec cette fois une intonation plus menaçante :

 **-Réponds !**

L'atmosphère est pesante, cet homme est effrayant !

 **-Je... je suis seule !**

Il ressert encore davantage sa poigne sur ma gorge me faisant cette fois respirer avec peine, avec mes mains je tente de lui faire lâcher prise mais c'est en vain...

 **-Je te recommande vivement de ne pas me mentir marine** , dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Paniqué par la situation, je lui réponds avec difficulté.

 **-Je... ne... mens pas !**

 **-Je ne te crois pas.**

Il ressert encore plus, piochant dans mes dernières ressources je tente encore une fois avec peine de le convaincre.

 **-Je le jure... Je le jure ! J'ai été laissé ici seule pour un entraînement.**

Il ne réponds pas mais ne relâche pas pour autant, il va me tuer !

Mais contre toute attente il me relâche, je m'écroule au sol en toussant et en respirant par grosses bouffés d'air. J'ai vraiment commencé à croire qu'il allait me tuer, que ma dernière heure était arrivé...

Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur toujours face à moi, je lève les yeux avec une lueur de crainte et nos regards se croisent.

 **-Une femme ? Non pire, une gamine ?**

J'ai l'impression d'être insulté mais sincèrement je m'en fiche, j'ai eu peur de mourir à l'instant alors c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Je respire encore avec vigueur et détourne mes yeux de lui, regardant à ma gauche dans le vide. Il ne fait rien, après avoir repris ma respiration et mes esprits par la même occasion je l'affronte du regard et ajoute d'un ton ferme :

 **-Je suis peut-être une gamine mais je reste un marine, pirate !**

Il ne dit rien et continu à m'observer.

 **-Tu peux te lever ?**

Je ne bronche pas et me mets debout pour lui donner sa réponse, il fait de même et se relève.

 **-Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas concrètement... plusieurs semaines et je ne sais pas quand on viendra me chercher. D'autres questions, monsieur le pirate ?**

 **-Ils engagent bien jeune dans la marine maintenant. J'ai failli tuer une gamine, Yoï !**

Il m'énerve, je ne l'aime pas...

 **-Pourquoi es-tu seule ici ?**

 **-Pour un entraînement, monsieur.**

 **-Ok, bon tu dois avoir un lieu où tu te repose dans cette jungle. Conduis-moi jusque là.**

Non mais... il va squatter ? Il se retourne et attends tout naturellement que j'accède à sa demande, non à son ordre plutôt... Il se prends pour qui ?! Serte il est mon ennemis et je suis à sa merci, mais si je ne garde pas un minimum de fierté je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face !

 **-J'ai répondu à vos questions, mais je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part Monsieur.**

* * *

Il se retourne un peu surpris,

 **-Oh...**

Il avance d'un pas vers moi je ne recule pas et on se retrouve avec juste quelques centimètres nous séparant. Il est grand, du coup je suis obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il la baisse. Sa chemise violette entrouverte permets de mettre en avant une musculature très bien développé. Il glisse ses pouces dans une ceinture de tissu bleu cyan qui retient un pantacourt bleu jeans. Son allure naturelle fait de lui donne un air effrayant... toutefois même si je me sens cruellement petite je dois garder la tête haute !

 **-Très bien,** il se recule d'un pas **fais comme bon te semble.**

Il commence à partir et s'éloigner en me laissant derrière.

 **-Attendez !**

 **-Hum ?**

Merde ! Pourquoi je l'ai arrêté, Cylia imbécile !

 **-Ah ! Euh... euh...**

Je dis quoi maintenant ? Je fais quoi là ?! Je me sens rougir alors que je commence à être affreusement trop gêné, et bien évidemment ça me rends maladroite...

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je... je... je vais...**

Je soupire de lassitude face à mon comportement, je suis irrécupérable franchement...

 **-Je vais vous y conduire. Libre à vous de me suivre ou pas.**

Pour joindre mon geste à ma parole je commence à prendre le chemin du retour. J'entends ses bruits de pas derrière moi, montrant qu'il me suit. Je suis de moins en moins sûr de mon coup là... mais maintenant il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière !

Lorsque l'on arrive enfin à destination le soleil comme à prendre place dans le ciel, le pirate est toujours derrière moi. Il regarde les environs alors que je m'arrête et me retourne.

 **-C'est ici, il y a un enfoncement dans la paroi rocheuse derrière la cascade.**

Je n'attends pas de réponse pour commencer à descendre doucement en escaladant, bien évidement il va beaucoup plus vite en sautant et s'agrippant avec main aux pierres à sa porté pour finalement arriver à ma cachette bien avant moi...

Quand je finis par le rejoindre je ne suis guère surprise par se qu'il est en train de faire, il fouille mes affaires et il finit par s'asseoir tout naturellement sur mon lit. Je soupire et sors de mon sac les crustacés que j'avais ramassé la veille, je commence à faire un feu pour les faire cuir sous le regard du pirate.

 **-Servez-vous se que vous voulez, il y a des fruits là-bas aussi.**

 **-Yoï, tu n'essayerais pas de m'empoisonner ?**

 **-Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non.**

 **-Tu ne mens pas... j'avoue que je ne pensais pas me faire servir mon repas par un marine. Pourquoi m'as-tu conduit jusqu'ici alors que j'allais partir ?**

 **-Je préfère encore vous savoir en face de moi que je ne sais où... j'aurai eu du mal à dormir et je préfère éviter la fatigue. Et puis...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Il y a une part de curiosité... j'avoue que ce n'est pas le choix le plus rationnel d'avoir conduit un homme aussi dangereux là où je dors. Mais peu importe, disons qu'il y avait une part d'impulsivité.**

Il sourit

 **-C'est une qualité chez un pirate, mais pas pour un marine.**

 **-Je... je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !**

Je me lève brusquement et retire les crustacés du feu, j'en prends quelques uns et commence à les manger, tandis qu'il en fait de même.

 **-Bon appétit.**

Il me regarde de nouveau un peu surpris avant de me répondre,

 **-À toi aussi.**

Tout en mangeant je commence à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque contre le crabe rouge géant. Eh eh... il va falloir que j'aille récupérer quelque chose dans la jungle, mais je pense avoir une idée qui tient la route. Je n'ai pas envie de rester sur 2 défaites en si peu de temps alors je vais y retourner juste après avoir mangé.

 **-Tu as l'air bien pensive, à quoi réfléchis-tu yoï ?**

Marco me sort de mes pensées, il me regarde d'un air neutre adossé contre la paroi rocheuse de la petite caverne et assis sur la peau jaguar qui me sert de couverture pour mon lit.

 **-Je vais aller faire un tour, j'en aurais pas pour trop longtemps. Vous avez bien vu que je n'ai aucun moyen de communication, alors ne vous en faites pas.**

Il esquisse un léger sourire du coin des lèvres, je me doute que ça doit faire parti des choses qu'il recherchait dans mes affaires en arrivant. Je me relève et époussette mes vêtements des mains, pour ensuite commencer à me mettre en route.

Je me doute qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il me suive discrètement mais j'aimerai qu'il évite...

* * *

 **(1)** un marine : ça fait bizarre de le mettre au féminin, ça donnerait une marine ? J'ai préféré le laisser au masculin.

 **(2)** jolly roger : c'est l'emblème des pirates.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Relations amisennemis

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a eu une altercation avec l'énorme crabe rouge alors qu'elle se reposait sur la plage lors d'un défi d'endurance, mais elle est vite forcé de fuir le conflit. Alors qu'il fait nuit elle repère une étrange créature tombant du ciel, quelle est sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rends compte qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'un humain mais surtout pas n'importe lequel ! C'est en faite le pirate Marco, dit le Phénix. Après une brève altercation ils finissent par partir ensemble à la cachette derrière la cascade._

 _Cylia le laisse derrière elle pour partir récupérer dont elle a besoin pour son affrontement contre le crabe de la plage._

Chapitre 22 : Relations amis/ennemis

On est à l'aube le soleil est encore très timide à l'horizon, j'ai récupérer une liane très spéciale dans la jungle que j'ai enroulé à la manière d'un grand lasso qui repose sur mon épaule. Bien évidement mon wakizashi est attaché à ma taille, je suis déjà sur la plage où je porte mon regard au loin à la recherche de mon adversaire.

J'espère sincèrement le trouver, car ça m'effraye de me lancer un tel défi en sachant que je cours le risque d'y laisser la vie tout de même ! Je ferme les yeux et hume l'air marin agréablement apaisant. Je dois garder mon esprit clair et donc rester sereine même lors du combat, sinon je n'arriverai pas à être assez efficace.

Si je ne le vois pas avec une méthode conventionnelle alors je dois essayer autrement. Ressentir sa présence, ne plus me fier à mes 5 sens. Comme lorsqu'il fait noir et que je dois survivre face à un prédateur, il faut que je me concentre et que j'y arrive! Allez Cylia cherche et trouve le, Mmmh... je n'y arrive pas.

Non ! Je ne dois pas penser comme ça et plus me concentrer au contraire ! Si je ne le trouve pas c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'est pas sur la plage. Mais alors où est-il caché ? Mais oui je sais ! il doit être dans l'eau, c'est la-bas que je dois chercher... Aller... cherche... concentre-toi mieux...

LÀ ! Je l'ai trouvé, il n'est pas bien loin mais je ne pourrais pas d'ici. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde en direction de l'étendu d'eau où il se trouve.

 **-Tu ne veux pas te montrer ? Mais je sais comment te faire sortir maintenant mon gros !**

Je m'approche et mets les pieds dans l'eau, je commence à chercher quelques petits crabes. Bien évidemment je reste tout autant vigilante et sur mes gardes étant donné qu'il pourrait attaquer n'importe quand. Rapidement je commence à entasser un bon nombre des petits crustacés, mais il ne semble pas encore vouloir venir à ma rencontre. Qui ne tente rien a rien, je vais essayer autre chose. Je recule pour retourner sur la plage et m'adresse à lui :

 **-Hey, ça ne te fais rien si j'en mange quelques uns ? C'est bon les petits crabes rouge, mais il faut les cuir à l'eau pour que la chair est une meilleures saveur. Miam... j'en salive déjà !**

Ah je vois qu'il y a du mouvement dans l'eau, on dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Tant mieux je me sens moins ridicule d'avoir parlé à un crabe. J'attends qu'il soit suffisamment proche avant de relâcher se que j'ai attrapé plus tôt, ils s'en vont sans demander leurs restes vers la mer. Je lève les yeux et aperçois énorme.

Il n'a pas l'air content, moi non plus je ne l'apprécie vraiment pas mais je ne veux pas rester sur une défaite alors je vais le vaincre ! C'est nécessaire si je veux avancer, je ne peux pas me permettre de rebrousser chemin à la première difficulté ou dès que j'ai peur.

Allez Cylia, courage !

 **KKKSSSSSS !**

 **KLAC !** Avec sa grosse pince droite il tente de me découper, j'évite de me faire avoir par son puissant membre et passe en dessous de lui en faisant une roulade.

Mécontent, il commence rapidement à se déplacer de coté pour me faire sortir de là. Bien sûr ça s'était très prévisible, c'est pourquoi je profite de son déplacement pour m'agripper à l'une de ses rugueuses pattes arrières.

 **KKKSSSSS !**

Surpris de ce geste, il se débat en secouant sa patte par laquelle je commence à remonter en m'agrippant de toutes mes force. Une fois que j'atteins son dos, il commence à se déplacer en courant vers l'océan. Avant qu'il n'atteigne les profondeurs où je serais en grande difficulté je dégaine mon wakizashi et lui enfonce dans les articulations de ses deux pattes arrières, le stoppant net dans son mouvement avec un gémissement de douleur.

 **Kksssss...**

Alors, le crustacé très mécontent tente de m'attraper avec ses pinces mais en vain car je suis hors de sa porté sur l'arrière de son dos. Il ne lâche pas le morceau et continue d'essayer de me faire sortir de là, il commence à être l'affolé visiblement.

 **KLAK KLAK KLAK !**

Je prends en main l'une des lianes où un nœud de lasso est apposé sur l'extrémité et le lance en l'air en visant la pince en mouvement que j'ai en vue. Raté... je recommence jusqu'à se que j'arrive enfin à l'avoir. Je laisse alors agir la plante qui a une particularité qui va m'être très utile ! Elle agit comme une certaine espèce de serpent, les Boa. Lorsqu'elle est enroulé autour de quelque chose dès qu'elle ressent une résistance elle commence à se resserrer de progressivement. Le seul moyen qu'il s'en débarrasse c'est qu'il la coupe, autrement elle va continuer à se tendre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il va forcer dessus. J'enchaîne sans perdre de temps avant qu'il tente de couper la liane avec sa pince libre. C'est là que se joue le plus dur, je ne dois pas rater mon coup cette fois... Je lance la seconde liane et... bingo ! Je l'ai eu !

 **KSSSSSS !**

Je garde en main les deux extrémités des lianes que je tiens toujours et attache chaque bout à l'une de ses pattes, évidemment vu qu'il est épris par la panique il se retrouve très vite complètement immobilisé et s'écroule dans le sable. Je saute de son dos et me retrouve dans l'eau, j'ai de la chance l'eau ne m'arrive que jusqu'au bassin. J'avance vers l'avant de l'animal avec l'intention d'en finir cette fois, je dégaine en avançant d'un pas déterminé.

Une fois que je suis face à lui immobile je confirme se que je pensais, sa tête n'est pas protégé par sa carapace tout comme pour l'articulation de ses pattes. Si je lui mets un coup avec la lame de mon arme alors ça le tuera sans aucun doute.

* * *

Mais... maintenant que j'en ai l'opportunité je ne sais pas si je vais le faire. Il me fait de la peine et quand je le regarde dans les yeux je me rends compte qu'il semble être à la limite de pleurer, sans doute de peur et de tristesse. Ça me prends aux tripes, je ne peux vraiment pas le faire.

 **-Dis moi, tu avais peur pendant qu'on était en train de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Tu ne veux vraiment pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Ksssii...**

 **-Mais tu es venue même si tu savais que tu risquais ta vie parce que j'ai menacé les tiens ?**

 **Ksss Ksss !**

 **-Je m'en suis pris à ta famille, c'est pour ça que tu m'avais attaqué déjà deux fois. Je ne le savais même pas au début, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'instant et ton comportement me l'a confirmé. Tu n'es pas méchant ni agressif, en faite c'est le contraire. Tu protège juste ta famille, hein ?**

 **KKSSSSSS ! KSSSS ! KSSSSSSSS !**

 **-Une famille...**

Je me rengaine le wakizashi à ma taille et m'approche un peu plus en posant ma tête sur lui, je lui fais une douce caresse de la main.

 **-Je suis désolé, vraiment...**

Il ne dit rien et me regarde, il ne pleure plus mais ses yeux humide me montre qu'il est ému, je me recule pour lui parler plus sérieusement

 **-Je ne faisais que ça pour me nourrir. Après tout toi et les tiens vous vous nourrissez de la chair d'autres animaux marin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je regrette de m'en être pris à ta famille.**

Je ressors mon arme et le libère de ses attaches. Ensuite je vais vers les pattes que j'ai blessé et lui mets un peu d'onguent que j'ai dans la poche du pantalon de mon uniforme.

 **-Ça va t'aider à aller mieux plus vite.**

Il ouvre ses pinces comme pour s'étirer.

 **Klak Klak.**

Puis il se relève et se retourne vers moi.

 **-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir s'il te plais. Je te promet de ne plus m'en prendre aux autres crabes rouge qui sont ici en échange. D'accord ?**

 **Kssss ! Kssss !**

 **-Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?**

Je souris en le regardant repartir vers les profondeurs de la mer gaiement. Avant de sortir de mon champs de vision il lève une pince en l'air et la fait claquer.

 **KLAC ! KLAC !**

Et il plonge finalement sous l'eau. Je soupir et retourne vers la plage, je me laisse ensuite tomber sur les fesses en entourant les genoux avec mes bras. Je me demande se que ça fais d'avoir une vrai famille, il a de la chance ce crabe en faite. J'en suis même jalouse...

 **-Pfff... Je suis ridicule.**

 **-Pourquoi ça, yoï ?**

Mon cœur rate un battement, je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher et je l'avais même oublié... je tourne la tête vers lui s'approchant nonchalamment de moi les mains dans les poches.

 **-Vous m'avez tellement surprise que j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Enfin je me doutais que vous alliez me suivre.**

Il s'assoie à côté de moi sur le sable les jambes dépliés, et m'observe silencieusement alors que mon attention se retourne vers les lieux où le crabe a disparue de ma vue. Pourquoi devrais-je parler librement à ce pirate ? Il est mon ennemis donc je ne dois pas le faire, je m'allonge en lui tournant le dos et il ne tarde pas à me faire une remarque.

 **-Tu tourne le dos à un ennemis ?**

 **-Si vous vouliez me tuer vous n'auriez aucun mal à le faire, que je vous tourne le dos ou pas. Et puis vous m'énervez ! Je fais se que je veux, point.**

 **-Pff... tu te rebelle ?**

Je me redresse sous la remarque.

 **-Eh ! Je ne me suis jamais soumise, non mais oh ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?**

 **-Pourtant tu ne me tourne plus le dos.**

Raaah, il me prends la tête...

 **-Tu t'énerve plutôt facilement, comme une gamine. Et sinon, comment as-tu obtenue un tel objet ?**

Mince, il doit parler du wakizashi à tout les coups...

* * *

 **-De quoi parlez-vous ?**

 **-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

Je soupire, ça va être un sujet lourd je sens.

 **-Forcément une telle énormité ne vous a pas échappé...**

Je dégaine le wakizashi et on regarde la lame dont les couleurs rappellent le soleil couchant, le dragon qui orne le tsuba(1) est l'insigne démontrant la protection de Shanks. Le simple fait de penser à lui suffit à me faire sourire.

 **-Cette arme signifie pour les pirates que je suis sous la protection du Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks. Même si nos positions respectives font des nous des ennemis...**

Flûte, il m'énerve vraiment ce pirate à me faire parler aussi facilement.

 **-Il est surtout mon précieux ami.**

Un silence s'installe, il me regarde perplexe ça doit lui sembler pas très claire tandis que je rengaine.

 **-Je ne compte pas rejeter cette amitié sous prétexte d'une différence de statut** (4) **ou par crainte, il n'est pas question que je laisse les autres me dicter ma vie.**

 **-Tu es étrange, pourquoi as-tu intégré la marine ?**

Je sens son regard perçant me scanner avec attention, ce n'est pas très agréable. J'ai la sensation d'être en train de me faire juger...

 **-Évidemment c'est pour me mettre du côté de la justice, les lois sont importantes sinon c'est l'anarchie et le chaos. Ici les lois découlent du Gouvernement Mondial, je ne dirais pas qu'ils ont une justice parfaite mais... elle est nécessaire. Je suis sûr que même vous vous pouvez le comprendre, vous savez que nombre de pirates et brigands en tout genre n'ont absolument aucun scrupule pour tuer piller massacrer sans la moindre vergogne(2). Je souhaite devenir plus forte pour pouvoir porter assistance à ceux qui en ont besoin, et puis... j'aimerai être accepter et avoir une vraie place au sein de cette société.**

Je soupire, qu'est-ce qui me prends à lui parler autant ?

 **-Décidément vous me faites beaucoup trop parler...**

 **-Tu en avais visiblement besoin, et comme je t'ai forcé la main ça t'a conduis à te laisser t'exprimer.**

 **-Peut-être...**

 **-C'est sûr même, mais c'est intrigant que tu en ai autant besoin. Hum... tu n'as pas de famille ?**

 **-C'est... c'est compliqué.**

Il ne réagit pas, personnellement je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

 **-Je vois.**

Cette fois je le remercie silencieusement de ne pas insister plus...

 **-Tu ne penses pas que ta relation avec Le Roux posera problème avec ta carrière dans la marine ?**

 **-Ils sont au courant je ne leur ai rien caché alors non, vu que ce n'est pas répressible par la loi.**

 **-Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous ?**

 **-N.. non.**

 **-Là tu me mens, Yoï.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Dans ce cas, qui est-il pour toi ? Ton capitaine ? Jouerais-tu un double-jeu pour lui ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Réponds-moi alors, qui est-il pour toi ?**

 **-Pourquoi vous vous intéressez ainsi à moi ?!**

Il fait un sourire narquois(3)

 **-Tu as attisé ma curiosité, c'est plus que suffisent à un pirate pour chercher à en savoir plus.**

 **-Il m'énerve...**

 **-Et donc ma réponse ?**

Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage, comment pourrais-je avouer une telle chose ?!

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **-Donc j'en conclu que j'avais raison lorsque j'ai supposé qu'il était en réalité ton capitaine ? Il a réussi à te faire infiltrer la marine avec succès alors...**

 **-Nan ! Vous savez quand je mens, vous devez bien savoir que je ne vous mens pas quand je vous réponds par la négative !**

 **-Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir, yoï ?**

 **-Non mais... il le fait exprès là...**

 **-Tu penses à voie haute.**

 **-Merci de me le faire remarquer monsieur !** lui-dis je avec un sourire ironique.

J'ai tout d'un coup envie de lui faire la peau.

 **-Bon c'est pas tout, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **-Flûte, j'espérais que vous alliez passer à autre chose.**

Il rit légèrement,

 **-Non. Et donc ?**

Il ne va vraiment pas lâcher le morceau !

 **-Je... et puis non ! Je ne le dirais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le dire ! Vous m'énervez à la fin sale pirate !**

* * *

Je me lève furibonde pour rentrer à ma cachette en l'ignorant, on est en fin de mâtiné maintenant et j'ai faim. Alors sur le chemin j'attrape un pécari pour le repas, ce pirate mange à mes frais en plus de m'ennuyer !

Une fois sur place, je rallume un feu et dépèce l'animal fraîchement tué tandis qu'il s'assoit sur mon lit et me regarde faire en silence.

 **-Tu as du caractère pour vider cet animal alors que tu n'es encore qu'une gamine.**

 **-Vous allez arrêter avec ce « gamine » ?**

 **-J'arrête si tu me dis la nature de ta relation avec Le Roux, yoï.**

 **-Il est un ami, point.**

 **-Non il est plus, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur se que c'est. Peut-être joues-tu un double jeu, _gamine_. **

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve...

Je me passe les nerf sur le corps inanimé de l'animal, ensuite je transperce d'un pique de bois plusieurs morceaux que je mets sur le feu.

 **-Il est tout simplement la première personne à m'avoir accepté et... j'ai bêtement succombé à son charme.**

Pour le coup je pense avoir une teinte coquelicot sur le visage ! Encore heureux que je ne puisse pas me voir...

 **-Yoï, tu es sérieuse ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...**

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux.

 **-Ne... ne me regardes pas ainsi !**

Il explose de rire.

 **-Oh ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !**

 **-Je retire se que j'ai dis, tu n'es pas une gamine. Où plutôt tu n'est PLUS une gamine !**

Hop ! Je monte d'un ton dans la gamme du rouge.

 **-Est-ce de ma faute s'il a un charme envoûtant ? On avait un peu trop fait la fête ce soir là et puis je... pense que mes sentiments ont pas mal y jouer. Non, c'est sûr même.**

Mon regard se perd à fixer les flammes qui noircissent le bois le faisant crépiter par la même occasion. Quelques petites goûtes de sang dégoulinent de la viande et disparaissent dans le feu juste en dessous.

 **-Mettez-ça sur le compte de la jeunesse.**

 **-Je préférais quand tu m'avais tutoyer tout à l'heur, yoï !**

 **-Ah... je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte.**

Je me passe la main sur l'arrière de la tête dans un sursaut de gêne. Il me regarde en souriant du coin des lèvres.

 **-Vous... euh...** je détourne le regard un peu gêné, **tu... t'appelles bien Marco n'est-ce pas ? Tu es surnommé Le Phénix.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je connais ton nom alors que ce n'est même pas réciproque, désolé c'est impoli de ma part...**

Je me lève et me place devant, je lui tends la main pour lui serrer et me présente correctement par la même occasion.

 **-Moi c'est juste Cylia, euh... apprentie marine, enchantée.**

Dans un premier temps il est vraiment surpris par mon geste, mais rapidement il se reprend pour me faire un sourire et me serrer la main.

 **-Pareillement, Cylia. Marco, commandant de la première division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.**

 **-Bon ! C'est pas tout mais je meurs de faim, je te laisse te servir !**

Je sors la viande du feu, ne tenant plus je commence à dévorer goulûment la chair cuite à point. Le goût est à cheval entre le traditionnel cochon et la viande faisandé du sanglier, encore rouge à cœur elle est comme je l'aime ! Un vrai régal... mais ayant un appétit digne d'un moineau j'ai vite fais de terminer mon repas laissant le plaisir au phénix de pouvoir manger à loisir tout se qui reste. Ce qu'il fait à une vitesse vertigineuse... il finit même avant moi ! Lorsque je finis _enfin_ je me lève et jette dans le feu le pique de bois qui n'a plus la moindre trace de viande.

Mais alors que je me retourne pour me remettre à ma place je me sens pris de violent vertiges. Sentant que j'en perds l'équilibre laisse tomber un genoux à terre, des petits points jaunes et verts commencent à m'obstruer la vue.

 **-Yoï ça va pas Cylia ?!**

Il passe son bras par dessous le mien et me dépose sur le tapis de mousse qui me sert de lit.

 **-Merde... le pécari... il a mangé un champignon hallucinogène.**

 **-Un champignon ? Il est dangereux ?**

 **-Non... c'est pas la première fois que je mange un pécari qui en avait mangé juste avant sa mort. Mais... tu...**

Les points grossissent de plus en plus, je ne sens pratiquement plus mes membres.

 **-Tu va bien ?**

 **-Je suis un phénix, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?**

Je sens mes paupières être lourdes, je ne vois plus et j'ai la sensation d'être ballotté comme si j'étais sur la mer par tempête. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air... ma respiration est excessivement rapide.

 **-Ou...ouais... j'en... ai déjà... mangé carrément un... directement... une fois... ça... donne de... mauvais... rêves...**

Je me déconnecte totalement de la réalité, comme si j'étais en train de dormir mais en toutefois différent. Je sais que ce champignon va me faire voir des choses extrêmement pénibles...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Tsuba : l'anneau qui permet de protéger les mains de l'utilisateur, il est entre la lame et le manche.

 **(2)** statut : petite info, je l'ai trouvé écris avec le "t" et sans. En plus il y a une définition dans le Larousse pour les 2 cas - _statut : Situation de fait, position par rapport à la société, aux institutions, etc. :_ _Le statut de la femme, du livre. Status : Position occupée par un individu dans une certaine hiérarchie socio-économique (profession, revenu) et culturelle (niveau d'instruction, style de vie), et qui lui confère un certain nombre, parfois précis et codifié, de droits et de devoirs._ Source : Larousse en ligne. Quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi pourrait-il me faire comprendre l'ambiguïté de la chose ? Merci ! xD

 **(3)** vergogne : sans scrupule, sans la moindre honte, ne pas avoir de retenue.

 **(4)** narquois : Qui exprime la ruse et la moquerie, simple rappel je ne me moque de personne moi =)


	23. Chapitre 23 : Relations humaines

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a affronté le Crabe rouge géant, elle finit par avoir le dessus sur lui mais au moment de l'abattre elle change d'avis épris d'un sentiment de culpabilité et de pitié. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour Marco qui l'a regardé de loin viens à sa rencontre. Ils discutent tout les deux et retournent à la grotte derrière la cascade, une fois sur place Cylia fait cuir un pécari et ils le mangent ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas prévu est que l'animal avait apparemment mangé un champignon hallucinogène..._

chapitre 23 : Relations humaines

Une sensation de flottement me parcours, comme si j'étais en train de rêver...

Où suis-je ? Il fait entièrement noir il n'y a aucun bruit et je ne sens aucun courant d'air sur ma peau. Je ne ressens pas la moindre présence non plus... alors j'avance à l'aveuglette.

Puis, un point rouge apparaît dans mon champs de vision au loin. Je marche dans sa direction mais j'ai un étrange sentiment de peur. Le genre de peur instinctive qui nous préviens d'un danger, mais je n'aime pas le noir alors je m'approche de cette lueur effrayante comme un papillon attiré par la lumière des flammes.

J'avance doucement car mes pas me semblent de plus en plus lourd. Mais quand je détourne mon regard il n'y a que le vide absolu, conclusion : je n'ai nul par ailleurs où aller. Alors malgré la réticence j'avance vu que je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives.

Plus je m'en approche et plus la luminosité rougeâtre s'impose sur le vide qui m'entoure, jusqu'à se que je l'atteigne. La crainte du danger me prends alors aux tripes, je veux faire demi-tour ! Je me retourne pour partir mais trop tard je suis déjà en cage, une cage aux barreaux rouge. Le paysage extérieur est vierge de toute obscurité, il est entièrement blanc.

Je ressens soudainement une présence terriblement menaçante derrière moi, je suis complètement tétanisé par la peur. Peut-être va t-elle partir ? Je retiens mon souffle, des goûtes de sueur coulent sur mon visage. Mon cœur me donne l'impression d'exploser lorsqu'une main se dépose sur mon épaule. La source de cette présence menaçante est juste là... qui est-il ?

Je me retourne et recule vivement jusqu'à me retrouver le dos contre les barreaux de la cage, un homme grand est face à moi. Je me concentre sur son visage alors que ces trais apparaissent petit à petit, je me disais bien que cette présence m'était familière... c'est mon père !

 **-Allons, sois une bonne fille et viens voir ton papa !** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il me tends ses bras chaleureusement, pourquoi en ai-je peur ? Pourquoi mon corps me hurle de fuir... ? Il est mon père non ? J'avance doucement vers lui, épris par deux sentiments : La peur... et le désir.

 **-C'est bien ma chérie, laisse ton père te tuer. Sois sage, je vais le faire lentement... pour me faire plaisir.**

Qu... quoi ?! Hey ! STOP ! Je ne contrôle plus mes jambes, elles avancent vers lui !

 **-Non... je ne veux pas !** Je hoche négativement de la tête.

Son visage s'assombrit à fur et à mesure que je m'approche de lui, laissant s'effacer l' image du bon père pour laisser à la place les traits d'un démon. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avancer vers lui... d'avancer vers une mort certaine dans cette affreuse cage.

 **-Quelqu'un... n'importe qui... sortez-moi de là !**

La chose qui maintenant ressemble d'avantage à un démon avec sa peau rouge et ses cornes noires s'adresse à moi avec une voie très grave calqué sur celle de mon père.

 **-Quelqu'un ? Pfff... mais qui ? Tu es seeeuule... viens vers moi... laisse moi te tuer ma fille ! Hahaha !**

Je tourne la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me sortir de là, avec l'espoir qu'il se trompe. Une silhouette commence à prendre forme non loin de moi.

 **-Tu t'es trompé, il y a bien quelqu'un !**

 **-Hum ? Pfff... ha ha ha ! As-tu bien regardé ? Tu es condamné ma fille tu es privé de ta liberté, il ne me reste plus qu'à te tuer lentement...**

Je m'approche inexorablement de lui.

 **-Hey, vous ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plais ! Par pitié sortez-moi de là !**

 **-Moi ?**

Cette voie... se pourrait-il qu'elle soit... ?

Le voile gris qui l'entour s'envole, laissant les courbes d'une femme qui m'est bien connue apparaître à deux pas de moi.

 **-Maman... maman aide-moi ! Il va...**

 **-Pourquoi le ferais-je, ma fille ?**

 **-Mais il va me tuer, tu es ma mère...**

Elle ne me réponds pas et mes jambes s'arrêtent finalement, je n'avance plus vers lui elle m'a sauvé ! Au final, ne reste t-elle pas ma mère ? C'est une maman après-tout...

J'affronte du regard mon « père » pour lui montrer ma petite victoire.

 **-Tu t'es trompé !**

 **-Moi ? Nooonnnn... tu va bien mourir.**

Il avance vers moi, je dois reculer ! Mais alors que je tente de bouger mon corps me le refuse, je désespère lorsqu'il s'avance de plus en plus. Pour quelles raison ne puis-je être libre de mes mouvements ? MERDE, BOUGE DE LÀ ! IL ARRIVE !

Mais la raison est évidente, une large chaîne en métal noir entrave tout mes mouvement. Depuis quand est-elle là ?! Une extrémité pend, je la suis du regard pour remonter jusqu'à... ma mère.

 **-Quoi? Mais... pourquoi... ?**

Une tristesse s'empare de moi, une douleur stridente me perfore de l'intérieur, mon cœur s'étouffe tandis que l'air s'absente de mes poumons. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de toute part... mon père est à présent juste face à moi, il peut faire de moi se que bon lui semble.

 **-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis tu n'as PERSONNE !**

Ils hurlent tout les deux :

 **-Tu es FAIBLE !**

 **-NON ! Je refuse, JE REFUSE !**

 **-PERSONNE NE T'AIME, personne ne veux de toi. Qui te désirerai ? LAISSES-TOI MOURIR ! Tu dois accepter la souffrance, laisses nous donc te tuer...**

 **-Non. Je refuse de mourir ça reviendrais à cracher sur la vie, sur la liberté. Je serais libre ! Et je ne suis pas seule ! J'ai déjà réussis à me faire accepter une fois !**

 **-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Baisses les bras... laisses-toi aller à la mort... !**

 **-NON ! Je refuse d'être faible ! Je n'ai peut-être plus de famille, mais j'ai au moins un ami. Et je refuse de renoncer à ma vie ! Je serais forte pour être libre, je serais forte pour protéger les faibles, je m'en fiche de la famille ! Je vivrais ma vie COMME JE L'ENTENDS ! ALORS ÇA SUFFIT SALETÉ DE CHAMPIGNON ! Je ne suis pas faible, tu ne m'auras pas !**

Je dois me réveiller peu importe le moyen. Je sais comment faire, avec le wakizashi que Shanks m'a offert ! Alors bouge saleté de corps ! BOUGE !

* * *

J'arrive finalement à bouger, toujours ensuqué(1) j'attrape l'arme et enfonce la lame dans la cuisse. La douleur stridente me réveille aussitôt, j'essaye de me relever par crainte de me rendormir. Je me mets à quatre pattes, le stuka de mon arme toujours dans la main. Dès que je sens que mon esprits est revenue je me relève et retire la lame que je rengaine dans son fourreau. La douleur dans la cuisse est si forte que je suis certaine de ne pas me rendormir maintenant. Je me mets en position assise, le dos contre la paroi rocheuse. Je relève la tête pour apercevoir le pirate qui me regarde avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **-Il fait déjà nuit ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

 **-Une journée et demie, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Sa va...**

 **-Vraiment, yoï ?**

 **-Ouais maintenant que je suis réveillé. Ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ?**

 **-Oui.**

Mince...

 **-Cette fois tu vas m'en parler, je ne te laisserais pas éviter la question. Et peu m'importe si je dois te forcer à le faire.**

 **-Quelle est ta question ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ?**

 **-Hum... pour faire simple, ils m'ont rejeté et ils ont voulu ma mort. Mais j'arrive aujourd'hui à avancer malgré que ce soit blessant, alors peu importe le passé j'ai mes objectifs c'est tout se qui compte.**

 **-Oh... des objectifs ?**

 **-Oui, mais je garde ça pour moi ! Pirate.**

 **-Mh...**

Je sens son regard peser sur moi, je me demande franchement à quoi il pense là.

 **-Soit, je vais respecter ton silence. Par contre...**

Un sourire vicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres, il va dire quoi... ?

 **-Je vais te laisser faire se que tu souhaites en entrant dans la marine, mais s'il me semble un jour que tu n'y as plus ta place soit sûr que je viendrais te chercher. Peu m'importe si tu fais partie des hautes sphères ou pas, yoï !**

 **-Que... quoi ? Tu... viendrais me chercher ?**

 **-Ou t'enlever.**

Là, je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai un gros bug...

 **-Tu es sérieux là ?**

 **-Parfaitement.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ferrais-tu ça ?**

Il se lève et pose un genoux au sol pour être à ma hauteur, malgré sa position il reste plus haut que moi me forçant à lever la tête.

 **-Pour te donner une place sur ces mers en te faisant rejoindre l'équipage de père, et t'offrir une famille.**

Un moment de silence fait place, il est évident qu'il est totalement sérieux car ça se lit dans sa voix inflexible et son regard affirmatif. Je reste interdite devant une telle annonce...

 **-Pfff... c'est bizarre.**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je devrais avoir peur... ou être en colère... du moins quelque chose dans le genre. Et pourtant... pourtant...**

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je baisse la tête pour essayer de me cacher sous la casquette.

 **-C'est tout l'inverse, ça me rassure...**

Je m'essuie les quelques goûtes qui perlent sur mes joues du revers de la main.

 **-Ça me fait plaisir. C'est pas normal pour un marine... non ?**

Il pose sa main sur la casquette.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est une promesse. Ok ?**

Je hoche la tête positivement, tandis qu'il me regarde avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Mais une odeur fortement désagréable me sors brutalement de mes pensées...

 **-C'est moi où...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je sens mauvais ?**

 **-Euh... ouais, un peu.**

 **-Ça craint. Je vais aller me laver.**

Il se relève et recule d'un pas, j'en fais de même et sèche les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues. Je vais garder la bande qui me maintient la poitrine et mon sous-vêtement en bas, de toute manière il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Je sors de la cachette et retire mes vêtements lorsque je suis au bord de l'eau et les lave, les rayons du clair de lune me permettent de voir correctement.

Je rentre doucement dans l'eau fraîche et m'assois sur l'un des rebords rocheux, rien qu'en faisant ça je me sens déjà bien plus propre. La plaie sur ma cuisse est douloureuse mais ça reste supportable, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de profiter d'un moment de calme. Un petit bruit de pas attire mon attention, je rouvre les yeux et aperçois un Marco torse nu avec juste un sous-vêtement pour cacher sa nudité. Aussitôt mes joues s'empourpre, je détourne le regard avant de remarquer son sourire en coin des lèvres.

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu ai autant de cicatrice déjà à ton age, yoï.**

 **-Euh... et bien depuis que j'ai été laissé dans cette jungle je me suis fais blesser quelques fois et malheureusement ça m'a laissé des cicatrices. Ça devrait sans doute s'atténuer avec les années...**

 **-Dommage que tu n'es pas quelques années de plus, tu es encore un peu trop jeune. Le Roux est vraiment sans gêne quand même... on dirait _presque_ une gamine. **

Je rougis un peu plus avec la remarque.

 **-Je relève le _presque_ , pirate. Mais maintenant je compte bien m'investir dans ma carrière, alors je ne compte pas m'intéresser à... ce genre de chose. **

**-Oh... Et que veux-tu dire par « ce genre de chose » ?**

Je redirige mon regard vers lui avant de répondre sur un ton embarrassé :

 **-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !**

Il fait un sourire vicieux.

 **-Si je te pose la question, c'est que je ne le sais pas. Alors éclaires-moi donc.**

Je sais qu'il le fait exprès pour me troubler et ça marche en plus... il m'énerve !

 **-Je parle de relation physique.**

 **-De quel genre ? Ça ne m'aide pas franchement... yoï.**

 **-Comme si un homme de ta trempe ne comprenait pas quand je parle du type de relation que peuvent avoir un homme et une femme ensemble !**

 **-Non.**

Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage, il ne lâchera pas le morceau...

 **-Tu as gagné ! Je parle de sexe, voilà je l'ai dis ! Tu es satisfait ?!**

 **-Oui** , ajoute-il d'un ton victorieux. **Et je ne te ferais pas de remarque la dessus parce que tu es encore jeune, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne décision.**

 **-Je compte bien me dévouer entièrement à la marine, aujourd'hui ça consiste à m'entraîner d'arrache-pied. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser de la place à ce genre de chose.**

 **-Si tu commences déjà à penser ainsi qu'auras-tu en dehors de ta réussite professionnelle ?**

 **-Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une personne lambda si je ne me consacre pas à corps perdu dans la réalisation de mes objectifs de vie alors je n'arriverais à rien. Et je ne pourrais pas être heureuse si je n'ai pas un sentiment d'accomplissement.**

 **-Je comprends ce que tu m'explique mais tu sais Cylia, tu ne dois pas tout rejeter pour réussir.**

 **-Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Même si tu arrives à remplir tes objectifs tu ne seras pas heureuse pour autant.**

 **-Je...**

 **-Laisses moi finir, si tu deviens plus forte et que tu arrive à faire tout se que tu as souhaité mais que tu te retrouve sans famille ou entourage proche, penses-tu que tu auras réussi ta vie ?**

 **-Hum... moui...**

 **-Yoï Cylia ! Regardes-moi dans les yeux et réponds-moi !**

Je fais se qu'il me demande, mais alors que j'allais réitérer ma réponse je n'y arrive plus.

 **-Je... je ne sais pas.**

 **-Je comprends se que tu cherches à faire en entrant dans la marine, c'est pourquoi je ne t'empêcherais pas de l'intégrer même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement l'idée. Mais si un jour il s'avère que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut, alors sois sûr que je me ferais le plaisir d'aller chercher tes fesses et de te reconvertir en pirate. Et que tu sois consentante ou pas, de toute manière tu finirais par t'y faire toi aussi.**

 **-Pff... Tu te répète Le Phénix, deviendrais-tu sénile ?**

 **-Yoï ! Moi sénile ? Je vais te faire comprendre tout de suite que je ne suis pas un vieux sénile.**

Il se mets debout toujours les jambes dans l'eau et commence à avancer vers moi, un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur le visage. Je ne le sens pas là... j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je me relève brusquement mais la douleur dans la cuisse me force à redéposer un genoux au sol, lorsque je relève la tête il est déjà trop tard. Marco est debout à côté de moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

 **-Euh... je... ne le pensais pas, hein... je déconnais... tu... tu le sais ? N'est-ce pas... ?**

 **-Trop tard, yoï. Je vais t'apprendre le respect.**

Tout en disant ça il affiche toujours un sourire effrayant et fait craquer les os des mains.

Et subitement il me fait tomber sur le ventre me permettant tout juste de respirer par le nez qui est hors de l'eau. Il m'attrape un bras et me fais une prise qui me le tire en arrière, tout en s'installant à califourchon sur mon dos. Alors qu'il commence déjà à mettre à rude épreuve l'articulation de mon épaule me faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif, je me contorsionne pour arriver à parler en m'étant ma bouche à la surface.

 **-Aïe aïe aïe ! Je ne le... Aïe !**

 **-Tu quoi ? Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase.**

Il m'appuie un peu plus sur l'articulation de l'épaule, tout en bloquant le reste du corps par son poids écrasant.

 **-Je le regrette ! Tu es dans la force de l'age, aucun doute !**

 **-La prochaine fois que tu me manque de respect je te brise le bras, c'est bien compris ?**

 **-Oui, parfaitement !**

 **-Bien, maintenant que les choses sont à leurs places on peut revenir sur de meilleurs bases.**

 **-Ou... oui oui ! Désolé !**

Mais malgré ses mots il ne bouge pas et continue de m'écraser tout testant les limites de mon articulation.

 **-Vous...**

 **-Non, tu.**

 **-Tu... aurais la gentillesse de bien vouloir me libérer, je te pris ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Mais j'ai plié devant ta demande !**

 **-Yoï ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre de mon comportement, à la prochaine remarque...**

Il s'appuie d'avantage sur moi et mon épaule, il est ultra lourd... !

 **-Aïe aïe aïe ! D'accord d'accord ! Désolé !**

 **-Bien, c'est mieux.**

Il lâche mon bras et se relève, me libérant de son joug. Je me redresse et me rassois en poussant un profond soupir.

 **-Un problème ?**

AAH !

 **-Nan ! Nan nan ! aucun !**

Je fais de grand signe des mains pour accentuer encore plus ma position.

 **-Ok.**

Il est... flippant.

 **-Je peux sortir de l'eau ?**

 **-Pourquoi me demandes-tu l'autorisation maintenant ?**

 **-Euh... donc... je peux alors ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas un bourreau non plus, fais se que tu veux yoï !**

 **-O...ok.**

Je me lève prudemment pour ne pas me faire mal à la jambe et ne quitte pas Le Phénix des yeux.

 **-Et fais le nécessaire pour soigner ça.**

 **-Oui bien sûr !**

Je pars sans demander mon reste et file me soigner la cuisse avant de m'habiller. Je prends quelques fruits et les dévore avec appétit. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir franchement alors je vais attendre qu'il sorte pour profiter de sa compagnie pour discuter un peu. Enfin j'espère arriver à un dialogue qui ne finisse pas mal pour moi...

Après l'avoir attendu quelques minutes en grignotant quelques fruits à coque il finit par me rejoindre habillé comme à son habitude : sa chemise violette entrouverte sur le jolly roger des pirates de Barbe Blanche, son pantacourt bleu jean retenue par une large ceinture de tissus bleu cyan accompagné d'un paire de sandale à lacet. Ces cheveux blond sont humides et lui retombent sur la tête, lissés par le poids de l'eau. Quelques petites gouttes lui ruisselle sur le torse accentuant encore plus son charme déjà bien trop imposant à mon goût.

Il s'assoit nonchalamment à coté de moi sur la peau de jaguar qui recouvre mon tas de mousse qui me sert de lit. Il attrape quelques fruits que j'avais laissé à ma porté qu'il grignote tranquillement.

 **-Je vais m'occuper de t'entraîner pendant une semaine, mais je te préviens je ne compte pas te ménager. Après ça je te laisserais vu que je ne sais pas quand Garp va revenir te chercher, bien qu'il a été vu il n'y a pas bien longtemps sur les mers du nouveau monde.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas rester plus sinon les gars viendrons me chercher, et je pense que si ils accostent sur cette île tu risques de perdre toute crédibilité auprès de la marine. Je vais éviter de t'enfoncer alors je ne resterais pas plus d'une semaine. On va en profiter pour t'apprendre à te défendre au corps à corps, tester et développer tes réflexes et ta résistance psychologique.**

 **-Ok très bien, je t'en remercie. Mais bizarrement je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise quand tu parle de « développer ma résistance psychologique », tu veux dire quoi par ça ?**

Il esquisse un sourire en coin des lèvres, il me fais son regard que je traduis comme : Tu va en prendre plein la tête. Je ne le sens pas vraiment ce coup là...

 **-Tu verras bien, yoï !**

 **-Mouais...**

 **-Un problème peut-être ?**

 **-Non non non ! Aucun !**

 **-Très bien ! Dans ce cas tu va me raconter ton expérience sur cette île, et me détailler les combats que tu as pu faire. Dès demain on passera à l'entraînement, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors on va tâcher de le mettre à profil autant que possible.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Je t'écoute, yoï.**

À suivre...

* * *

 **(1)** ensuqué : Assommer, frapper sur la tête, accabler; Être ensuqué, être apathique, endormi, engourdi.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Exercices

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a finis par réussir à sortir du mauvais rêve causé par le champignon hallucinogène en s'enfonçant la lame de son wakizashi dans la cuisse. Par contre, vu qu'elle aurait parlé durant le temps ou elle dormait Marco lui exige des explications sur ses problèmes notamment celui avec ses parents. Après un échange entre les deux protagoniste, il finit par lui faire une promesse :_

 _ **-Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'intégrer la marine, mais s'il me semble un jour que tu n'y as plus ta place soit sûr que je me ferais le plaisir d'aller chercher tes fesses et de te reconvertir en pirate. Et peu importe si tu fais partie des hautes sphères ou pas, yoï !**_

 _Il lui explique après qu'il va l'entraîner une semaine, durant laquelle il ne va pas la ménager..._

Chapitre 24 : Exercices

Après une nuit affreusement longue j'ai le droit à une nuit affreusement trop courte... le réveil par le Phénix a été très tôt, trop tôt. En faite c'est simple : il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu dormir mais en tout cas trop peu. Ça commence super bien !

 **-Si tu n'es pas prête dans 2 minutes je te vire à l'eau, yoï.**

Là je passe la seconde, même la troisième ! Je me change et enfile rapidement ma tenue de sport, qui est quasiment identique à l'uniforme classique, il y a juste le gilet qui est à manche longue la matière est différente pour laisser plus facilement l'air circuler. Je mets ma casquette sur la tête et passe mes cheveux au niveau du trou qui permets de la resserrer sur l'arrière.

Je calcule trop tard que je me suis changé sans prendre le temps de me cacher... en même temps 2 minutes ça fait pas beaucoup.

 **-Il te reste 1 minute pour te mettre quelque chose dans le ventre maintenant.**

Aaah ! Il est pas cool... mais vraiment pas du tout ! J'attrape plusieurs fruits rouge que j'avale sans mâcher puis je me remplis la bouche avec des morceaux des fruits divers qui me passe sous la main.

 **-Tu as terminé ?**

 **GLOUP !**

Aïe avaler sans mâcher ça fait mal.

 **-Oui !**

 **-Bien, je vais te tester dans un premier temps. Je veux voir quelles sont tes limites. Je suis bien curieux de savoir quand tu va baisser les bras, yoï.**

Je le suis sans broncher jusqu'à la plage, les rayons du clair de lune nous permettent de voir correctement car le ciel est dégagé.

 **-Bien je vais te porter des coups, tu va tenter de les éviter. J'augmenterai la difficulté progressivement.**

 **-Ok...**

Et sans me prévenir il charge une première fois, j'arrive à temps à éviter un coup de sa jambe droite au niveau de mon flan en reculant vivement d'un pas. Il pivote sur lui même et s'en suit un deuxième coup, cette fois il vise le haut de mon corps avec son autre jambe gauche. Comme il va a un rythme qui m'est pour le moment accessible j'arrive à éviter. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure il augmente sa vitesse et très rapidement il va trop vite pour moi. J'arrive à tenir tant bien que mal grâce aux réflexes, mais au bout d'un moment ça ne suffit plus. Je me retrouve dans une impasse et commence à me prendre quelques coup, même si il se retient ça fait vraiment mal. Et naturellement il m'oblige à ne pas perdre du temps même après qu'il ai fait mouche.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me fier à autre chose que ma perception classique, je dois faire comme lorsque je me suis retrouvé à devoir survivre face aux prédateurs nocturne lorsqu'il faisait nuit noir. Ressentir les choses à l'avance, tenter de savoir se qu'il va faire avant qu'il le fasse.

De cette manière j'arrive remonter la pente mais malheureusement il ne me ménage pas et rapidement les nombreux mouvements d'esquives qu'il m'oblige à enchaîner non-stop dans des laps de temps toujours plus court commence à m'épuiser physiquement. Le plus dur est qu'il me contraint à rester concentrer toujours à 100% pour tenter de m'en sortir à peu près dans son « exercice ».

Malheureusement il finit par atteindre une cadence beaucoup trop vive pour moi, et alors que je m'apprêtais à me prendre un très mauvais coup il s'arrête et se repositionne normalement. Voyant qu'il s'arrête je m'écroule par terre le dos sur le sable blanc qui se colle à ma peau, hors d'haleine.

On a échangé ainsi plusieurs heures, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer au point qu'il fait déjà jour.

 **-Et bien tu es déjà dans cet état ? On ne fait que commencer, yoï. Enfin tu t'en ai un peu mieux sorti que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je te laisse 5 minutes pour récupérer. Après on va aller courir, tu suivras la cadence que je vais t'imposer.**

 **-Pff... Ok... Pfff...**

Une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle je me relève et lui fais signe qu'on peut y aller. On commence alors à courir, au début on prends un rythme plutôt lent comme lors des courses d'endurance. Mais après quelques minutes je m'aperçois qu'il accélère, je suis alors forcé d'en faire de même pour respecter sa consigne.

Le hic, c'est qu'il augmente de plus en plus et rapidement mes poumons sont mis à rude épreuve ! Mais malgré ça j'arrive encore à le suivre, enfin du moins mes jambes peuvent se déplacer suffisamment vite pour ne pas me faire trop distancer.

C'est lorsqu'il augmente encore une fois la vitesse que je me fais larguer pour de bon, je me retrouve non seulement avec des poumons en grande détresse mais surtout mes pauvres membres n'arrivent plus à bouger suffisamment vite pour suivre sa vitesse. Oui, il court beaucoup trop vite pour moi !

Mais il se rends compte que je ne le suis plus et il s'arrête. Il fait demis-tour pour venir de mettre à coté de moi, et je me laisse littéralement m'écrouler sur le sable encore une fois.

 **-Yoï ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que l'on s'arrêtait là !**

 **-Je... suis... HS...**

 **-Donc tu me désobéi ?**

 **-Euh... non, j'en ai pas l'intention... Mais tu sais quand on était arrivé ici il faisait nuit, maintenant il fait jour depuis plusieurs heures...**

 **-Peu importe, tu n'as pas respecter ma règle Cylia.**

 **-Mais...**

Je relève la tête tout en restant vautré au sol. J'aime pas son regard là... il est malsain.

* * *

 **-Tu fais peur...**

 **-Tu as raisons d'avoir peur, vu se que je te réserve.**

 **-Parce que j'ai pas pu garder ton allure ?**

 **-Exact.**

 **-Mais !**

 **-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent, yoï !**

 **-Et du coup... c'est quoi la suite du programme ?**

Sans me prévenir il passe dans sa forme de Zoan, mais je n'ai même pas le temps de dire « Waouh » qu'il prends son envole en me traînant avec lui dans les airs par mon pied droit qu'il tient fermement dans l'une de ses serres.

Je me retrouve littéralement suspendu dans le vide... et de plus en plus haut.

 **-AAAAH ! Tu... tu... tu...Tu fais quoi ?!**

 **-...**

 **-Laisses-moi redescendre !**

Et hop ! Mon vœux est exaucé, mais pas de la manière que je l'aurais souhaité. En faite, il vient de me lâcher. Petit détail : je suis en train de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres de hauteurs... Alors que je ferme les yeux un quart de seconde avant le choc qui aurait causé ma mort vu que je tombais la tête la première, je me retrouve de nouveau suspendu. Je rouvre les yeux et me rends compte qu'il m'a récupérer juste avant.

 **-Je ne me plaindrais plus! Je le jure ! Je le jure ! Ne me relâches plus comme ça !**

Il ressert brutalement sa serres sur mon pieds.

 **-Aïe ! Désolé désolé ! S'il te plais ! Je t'en supplie même !**

On reprend de l'altitude, je regarde le sol affreusement trop loin. On monte encore et encore...

 **-Ne... ne... ne me lâche surtout pas... hein ?**

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, on est à une hauteur que je n'ai jamais atteinte et je commence à trembler de peur. Je suis suspendu dans le vide juste par un pied et l'île commence à devenir un peu plus petite dans mon champs de vision.

Je dois me reprendre, je ne veux pas être faible. Peut-être que c'est de cette manière qu'il voulait tester ma résistance psychologique ? Il ne me lâchera pas de toute manière. Il n'est pas...

Mais contre toutes mes attentes, il vient de me lâcher... la tête la première et a des centaines de mètres de hauteurs. Je prends de plus en plus de vitesse lors de ma chute... je vais mourir !

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !**

Des larmes tentent de couler de mes yeux mais elles sont vites happés par le courant d'air qui me fouette le visage. Mais encore une fois juste avant que je ma tête ne rentre en contact avec le sol dur cette fois de la jungle il me retient par le pied. Une fois arrêté il me laisse tomber comme une merde sur sol.

Je sens mon spectre quitter mon corps... j'ai eu trop peur... adieux monde cruel ! Ah... les lumières du paradis ! PAPI(1) ! J'ARRIVE !

 **-Yoï ! Reviens ici Cylia ! C'est un ordre !**

Naaaannn ! Je ne veux pas ! Il me fait trop peur ce pirate !

 **-Bon tu l'auras voulu...**

 **PLOUF !**

Je me suis réexpédié violemment dans mon corps, il m'a balancé dans l'eau de la crique. Et un petit détail : je suis en train d'étouffer, je remonte donc avec précipitation à la surface de l'eau. Je lève les yeux pour l'apercevoir avec un air totalement décontracté, comme si il n'avait absolument rien fait de répressible.

 **-Eh tu veux ma mort ?! J'ai faillis me noyer sérieux !**

 **-Je viens de te ramener d'entre les morts ingrate. Maintenant si tu as un problème...**

 **-Nan nan nan ! Pas de problème ! Pas de problème !**

Je nage jusqu'au rebord et remonte la paroi rocheuse pour me retrouver à coté de Marco, je m'assois par terre encore trempé par la douche « improvisé ».

 **-Je ne vais pas survivre à cette semaine...**

 **-Mais si, yoï. Aller on mange un peu, profites en pour te détendre après on repart, on a un long programme encore devant nous.**

 **-Ok... mais il faut que j'aille chercher le repas. Je veux de la viande... ouais... viaaande...**

Je m'essuie un filet de bave et me lève avec une énergie nouvelle pour courir en direction de la jungle. Je connais un petit endroit pour en trouver facilement, un point d'eau qui grouille de crocodile. Je vais en récupérer un vite fais pour le repas. C'est bon la chair de crocodile ! D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais cru ça...

Comme j'ai l'habitude d'en chasser maintenant le combat a été rapide, le Wakizashi m'est très utile je le reconnais. Je suis bien heureuse de l'avoir avec moi parce que Garp ne m'a rien laissé pour me défendre ! Shanks est mon sauveur indirectement sur ce coup là.

Je reviens donc jusqu'à la caverne derrière la cascade où Marco attends tranquillement, j'ai eu à me coltiner le poids de l'animal à traîner jusque là pendant qu'il se tournait les pousses, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que je n'aime pas quand Marco est contrarié. Non je n'aime pas DU TOUT le contrarier alors je vais plutôt lui servir à manger avec le sourire.

Sniff... comment j'en suis venue à servir un pirate alors que je viens d'intégrer la marine ?! Je commence drôlement bien ma carrière franchement... mais tant pis j'en tirerai un profit après tout !

Après avoir préparer la viande et l'avoir cuite je m'en sers un petit morceau et laisse tout le reste au Phénix, qui mange la moitié de l'animal laissant l'autre partie pour le dîner du soir.

* * *

Après avoir bien mangé on reprends l'entraînement, Marco m'entoure la taille avec une liane et attache un tronc d'arbre à l'autre bout. Il me demande ensuite de le suivre à travers la jungle. Petit détail : le poids derrière moi est tellement lourd pour mes pauvres petits muscles que je peine à faire un seul pas. Je sens que l'après-midi va être terriblement longue...

Après des heures et des heures de marche à travers la végétation dense de la jungle tout en traînant un poids mort qui m'oblige à dépasser mes limites physique pour continuer à avancer la nuit finit par tomber. Je suis complètement trempé par ma sueur, j'ai déjà vomis sur le trajet à cause de l'intensité des efforts et je poursuis l'exercice tant bien que mal uniquement par ma force de volonté.

 **-On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-Et... pfff.. On... rentre... comment ?**

 **-Tu rentre à pied évidemment, je te laisse te débrouiller mais je t'interdis de retirer ton lien tant que tu n'es pas arrivé à la crique.**

 **-Qu... quoi ?!**

 **-Tu as bien compris, yoï.**

 **-Et je dois rentrer par mes propres moyens ? Peu importe comment je m'y prends ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Ok...**

 **-Je t'attends là-bas.**

Et il s'envole après avoir pris sa forme de Phénix me laissant derrière. Je sais comment faire pour rentrer, bien que ça soit un peu dangereux... Je me traîne jusqu'au bord de la rivière, le courant violent se dirige droit vers la cascade de la crique. Donc ma méthode consiste à m'y jeter et me laisser porter par le courant avec le tronc jusqu'à la crique, ou bien évidemment je serais obligé de faire un plongeons mais peu importe ! Je dois réagir vite une fois arrivé pour couper la liane à l'aide du wakizashi si je veux éviter de me noyer.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et saute à l'eau, le courant étant fort je ne mets pas longtemps avant d'être emporté avec le tronc derrière moi. Je m'y accroche afin de m'aider à garder un semblant d'équilibre dans l'eau tandis que je suis conduite vers la cachette à vitesse grand V.

Lorsque j'entends le bruit de la cascade le courant prend d'avantage de force me poussant rapidement à faire le saut de l'ange.

 **PLOUF !**

J'ai fais attention à ne pas me retrouver sous le tronc lors de ma chute pour pas me prendre un coup sur la tête, une fois rentré dans l'eau je coule rapidement. Je dégaine donc mon arme et coupe rapidement la liane pour pouvoir remonter à la surface afin de prendre une grande bouffé d'air frais.

Je nage jusqu'au rebord à bout de souffle et totalement épuisé. Mes jambes me semblent très lourdes et je n'arrive pas à me redresser et malgré mes tentatives je reste à genoux. Une main tendu juste devant moi me surprends, je relève la tête pour voir que cette main appartient naturellement au Phénix qui me regarde de manière neutre. Je lui souris et accepte son aide pour me relever. Une fois debout on retourne à la grotte où le reste de la viande de crocodile est déjà cuite, l'odeur alléchante me fait déjà saliver d'envie. Je ne perds pas de temps et m'affale sur le grands tas de mousse qui me sert de lit.

Marco prends deux morceaux de viande et m'en tend un, je l'attrape et croque dans la chair avec impatiente tandis qu'il s'assoit tranquillement à coté de moi.

Une fois le repas terminé et s'être lavé à la crique chacun notre tour on va dormir dos à dos sur le lit la peau de jaguar nous recouvrant. La proximité avec le feu me permets de ne pas avoir froids et c'est bercé par les cris des animaux nocturnes de la jungle que je m'endors rapidement morte de fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain je suis réveillé par Marco aux aurores, avant même qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit j'enfile mon uniforme et dévore se que je peux en 2 minutes c'est à dire pas grand chose. Je le suis ensuite jusqu'à la plage où il m'explique qu'il va me faire voir quelques mouvements d'esquives et de contre au corps-à-corps.

Une fois la théorie expliqué et les mouvements appris pars cœur on passe à la pratique. Il m'attaque suffisamment lentement au début pour que je puisse m'y faire, et avec les heures qui défilent la difficulté augmente progressivement.

On s'arrête juste pour grignoter quelques fruits le midi et on reprends ensuite toute l'après-midi. En fin de journée on finit par avoir des échanges qui donne l'impression d'être en situation réel, mais il s'adapte à un niveau qui m'est accessible.

Lorsque l'on s'arrête je ramasse mon gilet que j'avais laissé rapidement tombé à cause de la chaleur que dégagé notre échange me laissant dans un T-shirt trempé par la sueur, laissant apparaître à travers les bandages qui me sert la poitrine. Je tourne la tête pour regarder un petite seconde le magnifique paysage, le soleil couchant c'est paré de couleurs automnales et le soleil à un dégradé de divers ton d'orange. Le reflet de l'astre sur la surface de la mer est bercé par le remous de l'eau turquoise qui forme des vagues qui s'abattent sans s'arrêter sur le bord de plage au sable blanc.

Le parfum marin est porté par un petit vent frais qui me rafraîchi agréablement le visage, j'en profite pour m'essuyer mon front humide du revers de la main. Je dépose mon gilet sur mon épaule afin d'éviter d'avoir à le mettre car malgré que j'ai arrêté l'effort physique mon corps déborde toujours de chaleur.

Je me retourne et remercie Marco pour le temps qu'exercice en me courbant dans sa direction, il me réponds simplement d'un **« De rien, yoï. »** avant de reprendre la direction de notre repère. La fin de la journée se conclu de la même manière que celle de la veille, un repas une douche et au dodo.

Le lendemain on refait exactement la même chose, à la différence que Marco augmente encore un peu la difficulté me donnant à plusieurs reprises des coups qui me coupent la respiration. Par contre même dans ces cas là il ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle et enchaîne avec un autre bien plus fort, donc si je perds ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu de concentration après mettre pris un premier coup je me retrouve avec un second qui me donne encore plus de douleur.

On répète le même exercice le lendemain, toujours au corps-à-corps.

Ce n'est que le sixième jour que l'on passe à la pratique avec le wakizashi, Marco passe la mâtiné à me montrer différentes techniques d'utilisation avant de me demander l'après-midi de passer à la pratique en l'attaquant. Il m'explique que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter il évitera tout mes coups, je devrais faire attention par contre aux siens qui serons douloureux si j'ai le malheur de me les prendre. Et quand bien même dans l'éventualité qui est soit dit en passant totalement impossible, je le toucherais il me rappelle que son fruit du démon le soignerait automatiquement. Donc pas de retenu venant de moi, car il le verra tout de suite et je subirais les conséquences de ma désobéissance.

Évidemment lors de notre tout premier échange j'expérimente se qu'il voulait dire par **« en subir les conséquences. »** , je me prends un coup de sa jambe sur le haut du corps je me protège avec mon bras gauche duquel je ne tiens pas le wakizashi et fais un vole plané de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Après l'impact je mets une bonne minutes avant de me relever cette fois, le phénix me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits avant de reprendre.

Après cette mauvaise expérience je ne tente plus du tout de faire attention et respecte sa règle ne souhaitant pas repayer les frais de ma désobéissance.

L'autre différence cette fois est que l'on ne s'arrête que pour grignoter brièvement le midi et le soir mais on continu même lorsque la nuit tombe. La météo n'est pas bonne, toute l'après-midi des nuages gris ont laissé tombé de la pluie même lorsqu'il fait progressivement nuit ça ne s'arrête pas. Il fait de plus en plus sombre et mon entraîneur me dit de continuer sans broncher. Évidement il finit par faire totalement noir et mon corps est très douloureux, je dois sans doute avoir de nombreux hématomes. De plus à force de me faire ainsi latter la tête je commence à être à bout psychologiquement.

* * *

 **-On va passer à autre chose Cylia.**

Lorsque j'entends ça j'ai limite envie de pleurer de soulagement, je me laisse tomber sur les genoux les bras me pendent le long du corps. Par contre je tilt que là mais il n'a pas dis que l'on en restait là ce soir, donc il veux faire autre chose et tout de suite je crois.

 **-Maintenant... ?**

 **-Oui, yoï. Mettons certaines choses au clair. Tu portes l'uniforme de la marine alors que tu as en face de toi un pirate, tu es consciente que nos positions respectives font de nous des ennemis mortelles n'est-ce pas ?**

Je n'apprécie pas le terme qu'il vient d'employer, mais il n'a pas tord... je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

 **-Oui...**

 **-Je te proposerai une seule fois au cours de cette nuit de m'accompagner jusqu'au Moby-Dick et d'y intégrer nos rang. Si tu acceptes on en reste là pour ce soir. Si tu refuses...**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, je ne le vois plus du tout à cause de l'obscurité mais j'arrive à ressentir sa présence et il est juste à un pas de moi. Un frisson brutal me remonte tout le long de l'échine, instinctivement une peur me dévore les entrailles au point que je suis littéralement figé sur place. Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine et une adrénaline est sécrété subitement par mon système nerveux. Une frayeur de la prédation fait réagir tout mon être éveillant un état d'alerte, mon instinct de survie est saisi par un danger dont l'origine est sans le moindre doute l'individu qui vient tout juste de parler.

 **-Alors... ta réponse ?**

Malgré mon trouble saisissant je me dois de lui donner une réponse. Dois-je faire ? Suivre ma propre volonté ou la sienne ?

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** J'ai un texte déjà écris sur l'enfance de Cylia, je le sortirais sans doute en OS un jour. Oui son grand-père a eu de l'importance de son vivant pour elle !


	25. Chapitre 25 : Chiens et chats ?

_Précédemment..._

 _Marco entraîne Cylia pour pour une durée d'une semaine, le 6ième jours ils se mettent en situation réel et ils échangent quelques coups. Toute fois il semble avoir quelque chose en tête car lorsque la nuit tombe il ne s'arrête pas, de nuages de pluie camoufle le ciel laissant nos protagoniste dans le noir._

 _Marco mets finalement un terme à l'exercice, mais contre toutes attentes il ne compte pas rester la dessus, il dit alors :_

 _ **-Dis moi, as-tu consciences que ton uniforme fait de nous des ennemis mortels ?**_

 _ **-Ou... Oui...**_

 _ **-Je te fais donc une proposition, et ça sera la seule fois pour cette nuit. Accompagne-moi jusqu'au Moby-Dick et intègres nos rangs. Si tu acceptes on en reste là pour ce soir. Si tu refuse...** il n'achève pas sa phrase. _

_Une terrible frayeur saisit Cylia qui est tétanisée, mais le pirate exige une réponse !_

Chapitre 25 : marines et pirates alias chiens et chats ?

Je reste à genoux sur le sable, les bras tombants le long du corps figé dans cette position à cause de l'atmosphère oppressante. L'obscurité de la nuit ne me permet pas de voir quoi que ce soit et la pluie n'a pas cessé.

 **-Je te réitère mon offre, _marine_. Soit tu me suis bien docilement soit tu refuses et auquel cas... ce sera à tes _risques et périls_. **

La pluie m'humidifie les vêtements, le vent glacial marin me laisse la peau découverte de mon visage froide. Je ne parviens pas à stopper mes tremblements mais ce n'est pas la fraîcheur qui me les causes... non... c'est cet homme, ce _pirate_. Dans la pénombre de la nuit et malgré les quantités d'eau qui s'écoulent en continue du ciel, des flammes bleu cyan apparaissent sur lui dansant au rythme du vent. Elles chassent l'obscurité proche autour d'elles, me laissant voir de mes propres yeux l'homme qui est à la source de mes troubles tout en me gardant dans l'ombre.

Son regard qui semblent ne rien transparaître en apparence me donne la sensation de me transpercer alors qu'il m'observe silencieusement de toute sa hauteur. C'est les yeux d'un Homme qui ne recule pas devant la bataille, un Homme avec l'expérience de la guerre, s'opposant farouchement à ses adversaires : _la marine_.

Et dans le cas échéant, je fais partie de la marine et donc de ses ennemis. L'hostilité qu'il dégage ne laisse pas le moindre doute sur ses intentions, c'est cela la causes des troubles qui s'épanouissent en mon sein.

L'adrénaline d'une situation de danger, les frissons de la peur de mourir, les pupilles qui se rétractent, les battements du cœur qui augmentent d'intensités. L'envie de fuir sans pouvoir le faire...

Je sens mes instincts les plus primitifs faire surface, le besoin primaire de _survivre_ , je devrais logiquement le suivre docilement. N'a t-il pas dis que dans le cas contraire ce sera à mes risques et périls ?

C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle peur... je ne savais même pas que s'était seulement possible. Dois-je plier... ?

NON !

Je refuse de me laisser dicter ma vie par quelqu'un d'autre !

La seule chef d'orchestre c'est moi, je VEUX respecter mes principes alors je refuse de plier devant quoi que ce soit et même devant la mort.

Oui, je dois intégrer les rangs de la marine. Pour accomplir mes objectifs : Devenir forte pour moi, pour protéger les faibles et faire respecter un semblant d'ordre. Je dois être forte pour être gratifier des sourires de ceux qui sont incapables de se protéger, être forte pour pouvoir goûter à la liberté.

Si je veux répondre à mon désir de liberté ça commence par ne pas plier dès qu'un danger me fait face, peu importe le degré. Si je suis incapable de lutter alors je ne serais pas en mesure de respecter mon engagement de protéger les autres.

Non, je refuse de plier face à son chantage, je DOIS faire respecter mes positions ! Peu importe se qui m'arrive, advienne que pourra(1)... !

Je relève la tête, lui il la baisse pour m'observer.

Nos regard se croisent, tout son être est imposant.

Son regard passif en apparence n'est en réalité qu'une braise incandescente.

Les flammes bleus cyan qui crépitent çà et là sur son corps

font luire les replis de ses vêtements et les courbes de son visage

accentuant ses traits, faisant accroître l'aspect terrifique de ce puissant pirate.

Ses larges mains posées sur ses hanches lui donnent une posture

montrant sa décontraction, qui affirme par la même

son habitude face à ce type de situation de tension sans doute récurrentes pour lui.

Ses muscles massifs et sa carrure ont un juste équilibre entre l'imposant et l'élégant

le magnifiant, mais par la même ils épouvantent.

Son corps qu'on dirait sculpté n'a rien à envier aux plus belles sculptures des Dieux Grecs.

Et c'est à cela que je veux m'opposer...

Mais quand bien même il force le respect et inspire la crainte, je refuse de plier.

Je ne laisserai personne m'entraver de chaîne, je serais maîtresse de mon destin.

Et si je dois mourir, alors ce sera en ayant la tête haute.

Parce que je ne courberais pas l'échine devant la difficulté ou l'adversité.

Car je respecterai mes principes, je respecterais mes engagement,

sinon à quoi bon vivre ? Ma vie ne serait qu'échec.

Ma réponse est très clair dans ma tête, et il semble l'avoir remarquer car il exalte une atmosphère dominatrice. Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux, bien au contraire je lui soutiens le regard. J'accepte le défis et je ne compte pas perdre, je me relève et m'avance d'un pas raccourcissant la distance déjà bien trop courte entre nous. Puis, d'une voie ferme et dur je lui donne finalement ma réponse sans doute me coûtera chère.

 **-Je refuse votre offre, Marco le Phénix. Quand bien même je l'apprécie, je me dois de la décliner. Mon intégration sera dans la marine et pas ailleurs.**

Il me réponds d'un ton glacial :

 **-Te rends-tu compte des conséquences de ton affirmation, marine ?**

 **-Absolument.**

Il avance d'un pas, je ne recule pas. Les flammes brûlent d'avantage d'intensité tandis qu'il me surplombe totalement. Un duel d'intensité entre nos regards se joue déjà, je garde ma position et lui ajoute :

 **-Je ne subirais pas les conséquences, je les accepte et avec fierté même pirate.**

* * *

 **-Oh... Vraiment ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas oralement, mais il comprends le message tout de même.

 **-Tu es un phénomène Cylia, alors soit ! Tant pis pour cette fois mais ce n'est que partie remise, il y aura d'autres occasions je le sais. Car tu iras suffisamment loin pour que l'on se retrouve de nouveau à l'avenir, c'est ton destin sois en sûr jeune apprentie marine.**

Je le regarde incrédule... ça veux dire que... ?

 **-Bah...tu ne vas pas... enfin je veux dire... tu... tu ne...**

La chute brusque d'atmosphère qui passe de lourde à détendue me laisse pantoise(2).

 **-Je n'ai pas dis que je te ferais du mal Cylia... tu me prends pour quoi ? Je compte bien un jour te reconvertir, mais te laisser tracer ta route pour le moment ne nous sera que profitable vu que tu vas progresser et donc augmenter ton potentiel. Par contre tu va faire de nombreux sacrifices qui serons douloureux pour toi, certains nécessaires et d'autres non mais c'est en partie grâce à ça que tu finiras par nous rejoindre. De plus ton regard est comme le notre, tu pourchasses avec acharnement la liberté et ça tu ne pourras jamais l'obtenir complètement avec la marine.**

Un sourire cynique s'étire sur ses lèvres,

 **-Je sais que tu reviendras vers nous, et sois sûr qu'au bon moment on te forcera la main.**

 **-Tu as tord, pirate ! Et je n'es jamais dis avoir le désir de liberté que je sache.**

 **-Ce n'est pas tes paroles qui t'ont trahis**...

Il approche son visage du miens et dépose son bras autour de mes épaules. Puis il me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- **Mais ton regard, ta posture et même tes réactions de ce soir. Tu ne peux pas me duper, _gamine_. **

Je rougis à cause de la proximité subite. J'ai même senti son souffle chaud sur la peau humide et fraîche de mon visage, d'autant plus que malgré tout je me sens très petite face à lui. Mais étrangement, ce sentiment me plais... je suis vraiment bizarre... Peut-être un peu débile même, non mais franchement Cylia ?!

Je recule d'un pas vif pour remettre de la distance avec lui, tandis qu'il me regarde de manière sournoise. Comme s'il était satisfait... il m'énerve ! Ce pirate m'énerve !

 **-Pff... on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.**

 **-Que... quoi ?!**

 **-Aller, on rentre. Si tu continues à frissonner comme ça tu va finir par tomber malade, et si ça arrive je devrais te ramener avec moi. Tiens, peut-être que tu devrais passer la nuit sous la pluie en fin de compte...**

 **-Non ! Je vais rentrer dormir et manger !**

 **-Ok, ok yoï. Je te ramène.**

 **-Quoi... ?**

Et sans me prévenir il se change en phénix, vu d'aussi près c'est vrai qu'il est... magnifique. Mais par contre il reste vraiment un pirate ! Il vient de m'attraper de ses serres mes épaules et nous ramène jusqu'à l'abri, pour atterrissage il me laisse vulgairement tomber dans l'eau de la crique tandis qu'il se dépose avec souplesse à coté de l'entré de la grotte.

Sans perdre de temps je suis sa trace et allume un feu une fois à l'abri. Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, alors j'attrape un uniforme propre et me change. Je m'enroule autour de la peau de jaguar pour car je dois changer aussi de... culotte cette fois.

Une fois rhabiller je fais cuir de la viande sur le feu et y dépose à coté mes vêtements mouillés et m'installe aux cotés du phénix.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'as lâché dans la flotte ?!**

 **-Ingrate, je te ramène et c'est tout se que tu as à dire ?**

 **-Euh... merci. Mais pourquoi alors ?**

 **-Pour te faire gagner tu temps, pas besoin de te doucher comme ça.**

 **-Mouai...**

On discute un peu de tout et de rien pendant le repas, ensuite on se couche dans le lit. Mais j'ai toujours beaucoup trop froid malgré le feu et la fourrure qui nous recouvre, je m'approche donc sans le vouloir vraiment d'une source de chaleur dans le lit : Marco, et m'endors rapidement une fois accroché contre la bouillotte humaine.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille aux aurores, le bruit incessant de la cascade couvre presque les cris des animaux de la jungle. Un petit air frais me caresse la peau visage qui n'est pas protégé par la fourrure. C'est bizarre, d'habitude le matin j'ai froids mais pas cette fois... je me sens bien.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour me forcer à commencer à immerger, j'étais vraiment épuisé quand je me suis couché.

Mais alors que e me réveil complètement je m'aperçois que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas froids est que je suis blottie contre Marco. Il est allongé sur le dos, je tiens son bras fermement contre moi tel une peluche et ma tête repose sur son torse chaud couvert de sa simple chemise ouverte. L'une de mes jambes est posé sous la sienne et l'autre par dessus tandis que tout le haut de mon corps est recroquevillée contre son buste.

Instantanément je rougis vivement, je ne bouge pas et pivote juste ma tête pour regarder si par chance il dort toujours... et non. Il m'observe en silence et son regard deviens vicieux lorsqu'il croise le mien, ça doit faire un moment qu'il est réveillé.

Je me redresse brusquement et lui laisse un peu d'intimité, non mais franchement c'est la honte... ce n'est pas une bouillotte, ni une peluche Cylia c'est un pirate! Un pi-ra-te ! Ton ennemis donc un peu de tenue merde !

 **-Dé...dé... désolé !**

Je pose ma main devant le visage rouge et me retourne dans le sens opposé à lui c'est à dire le mur.

 **-Ne t'excuse pas ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, tu peux t'attacher à moi si tu le souhaites ça me donnera une carte à jouer le jour où j'aurais à te reconvertir.**

Je reste tournée face au mur mais lui réponds tout de même :

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas !**

 **-Tu parles de quoi, du fait que je puisse te séduire ou que tu passes à la piraterie ?**

 **-Des... des deux !**

 **-Je suis certain du contraire yoï.**

Je garde ma teinte rouge sur le visage mais je me lève et attrape un fruit pour déjeuner. Je m'assois par terre pour le manger, ce dernier a la forme d'une poire la consistance d'une mangue et la même couche de peau que les fraises. Le goût n'est pas mauvais, il rappelle un peu les litchi. Bref ce n'est pas un fruit commun... après avoir finis mon en-cas je soupir et regarde Marco toujours gênée en attendant la suite du programme de la journée.

 **-Je vais t'entraîner encore à l'usage de ton arme ce matin et je partirais avant le repas du midi.**

 **-Oh d'accord.**

 **-Vais-je te manquer ?**

 **-QU... non ! Euh, oui... mais... euh...**

Je bug grave ! C'est affreux...

 **-Exprimes toi clairement Cylia... oui ou non alors ?**

 **-Pff... oui un peu, comme un ami je dirais.**

 **-Oh... tu me vois de cette manière ?**

 **-Je te vois surtout comme un pirate, point !**

 **-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de faire ton métier plutôt que de suivre docilement mes ordres ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas gentiment tes ordres !**

 **-Tu l'as fais toute la semaine.**

 **-Flûte...**

Je laisse échapper un énième soupire, c'est qu'il a raison mine de rien.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas on se reverra, sois-en sûr.**

Je le regarde, lorsqu'il dit cela ses yeux montre qu'il est sérieux cette fois. C'est clairement une affirmation, bien que je ne sois qu'une apprentie actuellement ça veux dire qu'un jour je recroiserais son chemin ? Bon je penses que j'ai le temps avant d'avoir à me soucier de ça.

 **-Aller on va changer le cadre et s'entraîner dans la jungle au lieu de la plage, tu vas devoir faire attention à ton environnement.**

 **-D'accord !**

Les heures défilent et je prends de plus en plus d'aisances dans nos échanges, mes mouvements prennent en l'assurance est deviennent plus rapides. J'arrive à faire l'exercice malgré qu'il ne me facilite pas trop la tâche avec le cadre qui m'oblige à faire doublement plus attention, de plus il adapte son niveau pour garder une difficulté constante au fur et à mesure de mes progrès.

* * *

La mâtiné se termine avant même que je ne m'en rende compte et nous sommes interrompu par le bruit d'un escargophone qui sonne dans la poche de Marco.

 **Beuleu beuleu beuleu...**

 **Beuleu beuleu beuleu...**

On s'arrête et il sort un bébé escargophone de sa poche.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ah commandant Marco ! Je sais que l'on a pas à s'inquiéter pour vous mais... vous allez bien ?**

 **-Oui pas de problème, je vais rentrer soyez prêt à partir.**

 **-Compris ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps commandant ?**

 **-Une rencontre forte intéressante, yoï !**

 **-Oh...**

 **-Je vous expliquerai une fois que je serais de retour sur le navire, mettez le cap en direction du Moby-Dick j'ai un rapport à faire à Oyaji(3).**

 **-Ok !**

 **-Bien à tout de suite.**

 **KATCHAC.**

 **-Voilà, je vais te laisser à présent Cylia. J'espère que l'on aura pas à t'attendre trop longtemps.**

 **-Humpf ! Merci pour ton aide, et je compte bien progresser rapidement. Je ne vais pas ménager mes efforts alors j'espère arriver rapidement à un niveau un minimum convenable.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas, tu ne t'es pas ménagé cette semaine et ça t'a permis de grandement progresser je trouve alors si tu continues ainsi tu vas rapidement avoir un bon niveau. Et vu que c'est le vice-amiral Garp qui va s'occuper de toi si j'ai bien compris, je doute encore moins de tes futurs progrès. À bientôt Cylia, yoï.**

Je me courbe en avant en signe de politesse,

 **-Merci pour tout Marco, à bientôt.**

Je me redresse et le vois me faire un sourire du coin des lèvres, je lui rends au quintuple alors qu'il reprends sa forme d'oiseau légendaire au plumage de feu bleu cyan et or. D'un puissant battement d'aile faisant s'envoler quelques brin d'herbes à proximité il prends son envole laissant derrière lui une promesse qu'il a l'air de vouloir tenir. Je devrais peut-être m'en inquiéter... mais j'ai encore de la marge alors actuellement la seule chose qui me souci c'est que Garp vienne bientôt me récupérer car je n'ai plus de difficulté sur cette île à présent. Au contraire elle m'est agréable à vivre mais... je vais me sentir seul.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit ce midi car j'ai l'esprit troublé par les propos de Marco, je ne doute pas de mes choix mais l'avenir me réserve visiblement nombres de difficultés et de douleur. C'est cela qu'il sous entendait par **« à tes risques et périls »** , maintenant je l'ai compris et je sais qu'il a raison il n'a fait que confirmer mes craintes.

Je suis sans doute un peu faible d'avoir ainsi peur des épreuves qui m'attendent mais... je les affronterais la tête haute ! Après je ne reste qu'un simple être humain rien de plus, alors je peux m'accorder un petit peu de faiblesse.

Je continu à m'entraîner sans m'arrêter afin d'éviter de trop penser, je répète avec dynamisme différents mouvements.

Maintenant que je suis seule je me permets de retirer le gilet de mon uniforme ainsi que mon t-shirt. Les quelques rayons de lumière qui traversent la cimes des arbres font briller la lame de couleur rouge orangé, malgré l'ombre et la fraîcheur de la jungle des goûtes de sueur perles sur mon corps s'envolant lors des mouvements où je mets toute ma force et mon agilité.

Même lorsque le soir tombe je ne fais pas demi-tour, je décide de rester à m'entraîner. La nuit s'en suit mais encore une fois, je préfère rester sur place et la pénombre me donnera une difficulté supplémentaire. À présent je n'ai plus peur des prédateurs nocturnes, et même lorsqu'il fait nuit noir je ne suis pas effrayé.

Je pense que pour me faire trembler de peur à présent il m'en faudra beaucoup, surtout après l'expérience de la veille...

Je continu toute la nuit, m'accordant de courtes pauses par moment afin de reprendre un peu mon souffle. Lorsqu'il fait de nouveau jour je décide d'aller me rincer à la crique, je vais regrouper mes affaires et aller sur la plage.

À présent je resterai la-bas en attendant que le vice-amiral Garp finisse par venir me chercher. Après tout j'ai juste besoin d'un lieu pour m'entraîner, le reste m'importe peu je n'ai pas besoin d'un endroit agréable pour me reposer.

 _Les jours s'enchaînent et Cylia prend en assurance, elle se renforce aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Grâce à l'aide que lui a apporté Marco elle sait comment s'y prendre pour poursuivre ses exercices de maîtrise de son arme et du corps-à-corps. Elle s'entête à s'acharner sur ses entraînements ne se reposant que lors des repas et pour dormir de temps à autre de manière à rester en forme._

 _Finalement un jour elle aperçois un navire de la marine au loin..._

Lorsque le navire lance les amarres à proximité du rivage de l'île, une chaloupe est mise à la mer et un marine y descends. Il rame jusqu'au bord de la plage, je mets mon sac sur le dos avec mes affaires à l'intérieur et m'approche de lui en mettant les pieds dans l'eau et il me confirme qu'il est là sur ordre du vice-amiral qui vient me récupérer. Pour le retour le soldat me laisse ramer jusqu'au navire, ce qui ne me pose pas de problème. Une fois à coté du navire de guerre la barque est attaché par un système de cordage qu'on nous lance depuis le navire, on est ensuite remonté grâce à un système de poulie.

Une fois à bord le Vice-amiral ainsi que plusieurs de mes « collègues » nous observe, ou plutôt... ils m'observent. Je ne me laisse pas perturber pour si peu et avance vers mon supérieur, il sourit tout en ayant les bras croisés.

 **-Oh oh... tu as changé, ce passage sur cette île t'a visiblement fait du bien. Tu vas directement à l'infirmerie on va te faire passer une batterie de test, une fois terminé on reprends après ton entraînement.**

Je me mets au garde à vous et lui réponds d'un ton ferme :

 **-À vos ordres, monsieur !**

Puis je me redirige vers les dortoirs afin d'y déposer mes affaires à côté d'un hamac libre et demande ensuite mon chemin pour aller aux infirmeries.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** advienne que pourra : quoi qu'il puisse se passer la décision est prise.

 **(2)** pantoise : qui est suffoqué, interloqué par la surprise.

 **(3)** Oyaji : Père en japonais il se lit aussi **おやじ** .


	26. Chapitre 26 : Ça a porté ses fruits

_Précédemment..._

 _Marco à proposé à Cylia de l'accompagner sur le Moby-Dick, pour se faire il essaye de l'intimider mais sa réponse est clair. Elle s'engagera comme soldat dans la marine, point. Il accepte son choix mais lui affirme qu'elle reviendra inéluctablement vers la piraterie, pour répondre à un désir de liberté._

 _Il l'a laisse toute seule le lendemain, et elle décide de s'entraîner sur la plage en attendant la venue du Vice-amiral Garp. Ce dernier finit enfin par venir la chercher, une fois à bord il remarque au premier coup d'œil qu'elle a changé. Il lui donne l'ordre d'aller faire une batterie de test avant de poursuivre son entraînement._

Chapitre 26 : ça a porté ses fruits

Je me trouve juste devant la porte menant à l'infirmerie du navire, Garp m'a dit que je devais passer plusieurs test médicaux. Mais j'ai un gros souci... j'ai la phobie des piqûres, mais à un stade très avancé. Et je le dois à mon très chère frère qui m'a traumatisé qui s'amusait quand je n'étais pas en age de me défendre à me piquer avec les seringues destinées à Chegrin le chien. Certes il les sortait d'emballage individuel donc stérile mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il s'amusait à jouer aux « docteurs » à mes frais... du coup j'ai développé une phobie maladive.

Du coup voilà mon souci :

Affronter un Jaguar alors que je ne savais pas encore me défendre OK.

Affronter un prédateur nocturne lors d'une nuit totalement noir OK.

Me faire lâcher à je ne sais quelle hauteur par un piaf chiant tout bleu OK.

Affronter du regard sans reculer un Marco ultra effrayant, qui soit dit en passant est quand même pas n'importe qui, OK !

Mais... une petite seringue, même toute petite... je... j'ai peur... trop peur... Brrrrr... j'ai pas le choix je dois rentrer à l'infirmerie. Voyons rien ne me dit que je vais me faire piquer hein ? Aller je vais être optimiste, je n'aurais pas à subir de telles choses !

Je pose ma main sur la poignet de la porte, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine je ferme les yeux et prend une grosse bouffé d'air frais pour me calmer. Je ne peux pas me montrer déstabilisé, du moins en apparence.

J'ouvre la porte et avance dans une pièce rectangulaire de la taille d'une salle de classe. Des lit blanc inutilisés sont alignés, entre eux se trouve des appareils médicaux une odeur de désinfectant flotte dans l'air.

Un homme, sans doute le médecin de bord est assis à un petit bureau ou trône de nombreux porte documents remplis de paperasse. À mon arrivé il stop se qu'il était en train de faire et se retourne vers moi.

Il est de taille standard pour les hommes d'ici, c'est à dire bien plus grand que moi et à une carrure qui montre un entraînement sportif régulier. Rien de très surprenant quand on songe qu'il est malgré tout un marine sur un navire qui va voguer dans le Nouveau-Monde.

Il porte une blouse blanche fermé avec l'insigne de la marine imprimé dessus, autour de son coup se trouve un stéthoscope et il a une paire de lunette de vue sur le nez. Sa coupe de cheveux brune est taillée courte à la manière des militaires, il se lève et avance calmement vers moi.

 **-Vous êtes l'apprentie c'est ça ?**

 **-Exact Monsieur, je suis venu ici sous ordre du Vice-amiral.**

 **-Oui oui... je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit, je vais faire le bilan de santé.**

Je m'assois et regarde le médecin qui ouvre le tiroir d'une commode à coté du lit, où est déposé dessus un appareil médical. Il en sort quelques accessoires et notamment une feuille accompagné d'un stylo, qu'il va sans doute utiliser pour faire son bilan.

 **-Vous n'avez même pas encore de dossier médical alors je vais devoir le faire. Vous allez répondre à quelques questions dans un premier temps.**

Il commence à me poser plusieurs questions, mais je n'ai aucun problème particulier à signaler alors sa va plutôt vite pour terminer cette étape.

 **-Très bien, je vais vous examiner à présent. Vous pouvez retirer votre haut s'il vous plais.**

 **-Oui.**

Je m'exécute et retire tout se que je porte en haut, hormis mon sous-vêtement. Le médecin semble écarquiller les yeux en remarquant les marques encore rose qui me parsème la peau.

 **-Hum... toutes ces coupures n'ont pas été bien traitées et sont toutes récentes. Est-ce suite à votre entraînement ?**

 **-Oui monsieur. Je me suis soignée du mieux que j'ai pu, j'en ai également une au niveau de la cuisse que je me suis faite il y a quelques jours à peine.**

 **-Faites-moi voir ça.**

Je retire mes chaussures et le pantalon d'uniforme, je me suis fais un bandage assez grégaire avec un morceau de vêtement déchiré et ce dernier est rougie par le sang et pas très propre. Le médecin tique en le regardant, il commence à défaire le bandage et semble surpris lorsqu'il voit que la blessure ne semble pas si moche que ça.

 **-Vous vous êtes passé quelque chose dessus n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui j'ai trouvé un arbre dont la sève pouvait m'aider en cas de blessure.**

 **-Hum, vous avez bien fait. Bon je vais vous traiter tout ça,** il se lève et ouvre une armoire pour y récupérer des flacons, des compresses ainsi que des bandes. **Finalement ça va prendre plus de temps que je pensais.**

 **-Désolé...**

 **-Non non ne vous excusez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous !** Me dit-il en enfilant une paire en gant en latex.

 **-Merci Monsieur.**

 **-Je ne fais que mon travail, tournez-vous.**

Je fais se qu'il me demande et pose mes jambes sur le lit de manière à lui laisser accès à mon dos. Il commence à passer plusieurs produits de viscosités différentes, certain sont même douloureux mais je fais avec.

 **-Bien, j'ai terminé retournez-vous que je puisse m'occuper de la plaie sur votre cuisse.**

Je me retourne de nouveau et il commence à l'examiner.

 **-Hum... elle est plus profonde que se que je pensais... c'est une blessure par arme blanche n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui monsieur.**

 **-Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?**

 **-J'ai du forcer mon réveil après la prise involontaire d'un champignon hallucinogène.**

 **-Oh ? Un champignon ?**

 **-Oui monsieur.**

 **-Hum... vous faites bien de me le dire. L'avez vous consommé directement ?**

 **-Non c'est un autre animal que j'ai consommé qu'il l'avait mangé.**

 **-D'accord, je regarderai ça attentivement avec votre sang.**

 **-Avec mon... sang ?**

 **-Oui, je vais vous faire plusieurs prises de sang. On ne sait même pas si vous êtes vaccinée alors c'est obligatoire. Et ça l'est d'autant plus après votre passage sur cette île, vous pourriez être porteuse d'une maladie à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire ou autre chose.**

Prise de sang ? Donc... aiguille ? Il va me... me... me piquer avec une aiguille ! Hiiii ! Mon dieux je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'en être là ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir...

 **-Bon ! Je vais pouvoir éviter les points de suture mais je vais traiter ça correctement tout de même.**

Il me passe deux produits sur la plaie et me mets un premier pansement qui va aider à se que la plaie reste fermée, puis il m'en mets un deuxième plus large par dessus.

 **-Vous pourrez bouger sans problème, se que je vous ai mis peut être passé sous l'eau sans problème. Lorsqu'il sera devenu inutile il tombera naturellement, pas besoin de revenir me voir par la suite.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Je vais prendre vos mesure et vous examiner à présent. Levez-vous...**

S'en suit alors plusieurs examens médicaux, il contrôle mon poids prends mes mesures et ma tension, vérifie mes réflexes, me fais passer des tests visuels et auditifs...

Finalement après deux bonnes heure passés dans cette salle il a terminé.

 **-Très bien, il me reste à vous faire une prise de sang et vous faire quelques injections pour les derniers examens.**

Il retourne à l'armoire disposé à coté de son bureau et commence à préparer différentes seringues et tubes. Je commence à stresser grave ! Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je ne vais pas pouvoir esquiver ça... merde !

Je reste assise sur le lit alors que médecin revient vers moi. J'ai l'impression de voir ses mouvements au ralentit, les différents accessoires de tortures sont déposés sur un plateau qu'il tient d'une main. Il tire un tabouret et s'installe en face de moi, je le vois commencer à retirer une première affreuse aiguille de son sachet de protection et de l'installer sur un tube à seringue.

 **-Pour les injections il y en a qui sont préventives comme on ne sais pas quelles sont les vaccins que vous avez et que vous ressortez d'une jungle c'est important de les faire. Pour les autres je pense que l'on va s'arrêter à la première car il s'agit de tests de réactions physiologiques pour voir si vous êtes éveillée au Haki. Mais vu que vous m'avez bien évidemment répondu ne pas y être éveillée à votre connaissance je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire à une simple apprentie comme vous... pfff comme si vous aviez un profit digne d'un quelconque intérêt franchement. Mais le vice-amiral a insisté pour que je vous fasse passer cet examen alors j'obéis !**

Il a finalement terminé sa diabolique préparation, je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de se qu'il m'a dit. J'étais beaucoup trop distraite par ces faits et gestes... et là il... il... approche... son... aiguille ! Elle va rentrer en contact avec ma peau ! NON ! Non non non...

Les secondes me semblent se ralentir, je fixe gravement des yeux le bout métallisé qui va sonner le glas de la fin pour moi. Des vertiges me prennent, mon cœur palpite beaucoup trop fortement et je finis par perdre conscience.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille je suis allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, je ne suis toujours pas habillé mais on m'a mise sous un drap blanc. Je ne vois pas le médecin dans la pièce, mes vêtements sont déposés au pied du lit je les attrape me lève et les remets. Quand j'ai finis de mettre mon uniforme j'entends quelqu'un entrer par la porte, il s'agit du médecin.

 **-Ah vous vous êtes réveillée ?**

 **-Oui à l'instant monsieur.**

Il avance vers son bureau et récupère un dossier.

 **-Très bien, je suppose que c'est du à un excès de fatigue. Vous aviez besoin d'un peu de repos, vous vous sentez mieux ?**

Il avance vers moi, ses feuilles sous le bras.

 **-Oui merci.**

 **-Bon, j'ai une nouvelle très surprenante à vous apprendre.**

 **-Ah ?** Je le regarde intéressée.

 **-Tenez attrapez ça et jetez un coup d'œil. C'est les résultats de l'examen que je vous ai fais passer pendant que vous dormiez.**

Je parcours brièvement les pages du dossier, pour un test qui devait s'arrêter à la première étape je le trouve plutôt gros. Je me doute du résultat, ça m'étonnerai que je puisse le posséder. Je sais bien qu'ici dans cette univers tout le monde le possède, même si peu s'y éveillent mais dans mon cas je ne viens pas d'ici et génétiquement je ne suis pas censé posséder une telle chose en moi. Le résultat est donc évidemment... quoi ?!

Alors que mes yeux se pose sur les dernières de la dernière page du dossier, je lis que les résultats sont... positifs ?!

 **-Alors, ça vous fait plaisir ? Le verdict est sans appelle, vous vous êtes éveillé au haki(1) il n'y a aucun doute !**

Ça devrait être impossible pour moi, génétiquement ça n'a rien de vraisemblable.

 **-Mais ce n'est pas possible...**

 **-Vous remettez en questions mes résultats ? J'ai vérifier plusieurs fois et les résultats de vos tests sont unanimes : vous y êtes éveillé.**

Et bien, d'où une telle chose est possible... hey... peut-être que la cause de ce changement génétique viendrait de cette étrange chose d'avant mon arrivé ici ? "Il" m'a expliqué vouloir ne faire qu'un avec moi, peut-être que mon corps s'est vu adapter aux conditions existentielles de cette univers grâce aux résultats de notre fusion ? Ça expliquerai les possibilités de changement dans mon génome...

 **-Mais il est possible que c'est** **récent** poursuit le médecin, **peut-être même que c'est arrivé lors de votre entraînement sur l'île. En faite, pour vous y éveiller vous avez du être confrontée psychologiquement à quelque chose d'extrêmement intense pour vous et y faire face, ce qui n'est pas évident car généralement l'instinct naturel prends le contrôle et pousse à agir contre notre propre volonté. Avez-vous une idée de se qui vous a conduit à ce type de situation ?**

 **-Hum...**

Serais-ce possible que je le doive à Marco ? Quand il m'a brutalisé psychologiquement cette fameuse nuit où il m'a proposé de le suivre jusqu'à son équipage. Je me souviens parfaitement de se que j'ai ressentis à se moment là et l'intensité était tel que je pense que ça doit coller avec les propos tenus par le médecin. Mais je ne peux évidemment pas dire : « Ah j'ai rencontré le 1er commandant de Barbe Blanche là bas, c'est sans doute à cause de ça. » et encore moins parler de l'offre qu'il m'a faite ou de la manière dont j'ai sympathisé avec l'ennemi... sinon adieux ma carrière !

Après il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de risquer ma vie lors d'un affrontement avec les prédateurs de l'île. Comme cette fameuse nuit où je ne voyais absolument pas mon adversaire, et pourtant j'ai réussi à ressentir suffisamment bien sa présence pour m'en sortir indemne et même finalement victorieuse. Lorsque j'ai recherché le crabe rouge la dernière fois ou je l'ai affronté, j'ai réussi à ressentir sa présence dans la mer et c'est comme ça que j'ai su où il était... donc déterminer où et quand ça m'est arrivé reste très difficile pour ne pas dire impossible.

 **-Oui, j'ai du affronter un animal marin sur la plage au péril de ma vie. Un crabe rouge géant, je suppose que ça viens de là.**

 **-Hum... ce n'est pas impossible. Bon après il n'est pas facile de le savoir avec exactitude, vu que c'est quelque chose qui diffère à chaque individu selon sa personnalité et son caractère. Le vice-amiral est déjà au courant, je viens de lui transmettre les détails en personne. Je lui ai demandé de t'accorder une journée de repos avant de reprendre ton entraînement car tu en as besoin. Il te l'a accordé mais tu va lui faire un compte rendu sur ton passage sur cette île, tu as ta journée de repos pour l'écrire.**

 **-Oh, d'accord merci. Je peux disposer si vous avez terminé avec moi monsieur ?**

 **-Oui c'est bon.**

 **-Juste avant de partir, est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux m'installer pour faire mon compte rendu ?**

 **-Installes-toi sur l'un des lit si tu veux, je vais te passer du papier un support et de quoi écrire.**

 **-Je vous en remercie monsieur.**

Il se retourne et attrape le nécessaire sur son bureau.

 **-Mais je t'en pris !**

Il me passe le tout, je retire mes chaussures et m'installe sur un lit où je me mets le dos contre le mur et les jambes allongées. Je commence à rédiger un plan au brouillon de se que je vais noter, naturellement je vais omettre tout se qui concerne Marco Le Phénix mais je vais tout de même noter certains exercices qu'il m'a fait faire. Pour se qui est de la technique il n'y a pas de problème vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mon niveau avant de me laisser là-bas. Je n'aurais qu'à dire à Garp que j'ai appris une partie avec le sport à l'école et ensuite sur le navire de Shanks. Vu qu'il est au courant de ça, cela ne le choquera aucunement et ce sera crédible.

J'espère ne plus avoir à autant réfléchir sur se que je peux ou non leur dire à l'avenir, car au final je vais devoir mentir d'une certaine manière. Je n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai pas le choix.

* * *

Je reste ainsi à la rédaction de mon compte rendu toute la journée, ne m'arrêtant que pour aller manger le midi. En fin de journée j'ai enfin terminé, j'y ai annoté le plus de détails possibles. J'espère que ça ira ! Je me relève enfile mes chaussures et remercie le docteur avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Je pars à la recherche de Garp, on m'indique qu'il est à son bureau.

Sans perdre de temps je m'y rends en passant par les couloirs du navire. Il est bien studieux le vice-amiral, je pensais qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de la paperasserie mais enfaîte si.

Mais je change vite d'avis lorsque je me trouve dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui est resté ouverte, Garp est juste en train de dormir sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau et un journal lui recouvre la tête. Il a les bras croisé et pousse un ronflement très sonore. Je toque à la porte et me racle la gorge dans l'espoir que ça suffise pour le réveiller.

Se qui est effectivement le cas, il se redresse brusquement faisant tomber son journal au sol. Il papille des yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre finalement ses esprits.

 **-Oh, je m'étais endormi... Cylia c'est toi rentre, rentre !**

J'avance et referme la porte derrière moi. Je tiens le dossier sous mon bras et lui tends, il l'attrape et le dépose sur son bureau. Il baille un grand coup puis me regarde, je reste debout droite comme un i les bras joint dans le dos. Il reprends alors :

 **-Bien, tu es au courant des résultats je suppose.**

 **-Oui monsieur.**

 **-Je vais adapter en conséquence tes exercices, demain nous accosterons dans une base où tu vas pouvoir poursuivre ton entraînement. Dès demain tu va te bander les yeux en permanence, en attendant que l'on arrive à destination tu aideras aux corvées.**

 **-Très bien monsieur.**

 **-On va te fournir des tenues supplémentaires faites sur mesure, tu les auras lorsque l'on sera arrivé à la base. Ce sera tout, oh et profites de ta dernière soirée tranquille ! Tu peux disposer.**

 **-Oui monsieur !**

Je sors sans attendre de la pièce, je ne referme pas porte car elle était ouverte lorsque je suis arrivée. Je remonte le couloir et descends de deux étages dans les dédales du navire. Je pense qu'il serait prudent de me reposer au maximum tant que je le peux encore...

Je prends donc une bonne douche, heureusement il y a des cabines individuelles séparées par des panneaux en bois vert. J'ai pris soin de prendre une serviette propre que j'ai déposé sur le porte-serviette de ma cabine, je me sèche et m'habille ensuite. Je ressors et me coiffe à l'aide des accessoires laissés à disposition des usagés des douches, une fois terminé je remonte jusqu'au réfectoire pour prendre un bon repas. Je salue les collègues de ma table avant de partir pour faire une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Même si se n'est qu'un hamac ça reste bien plus agréable que mon petit tas de mousse... du coup je n'attends pas bien longtemps avant de m'endormir.

Toutefois dans la nuit je suis sorti brutalement de mon sommeil comme tout mes collègues par une alerte, tout le monde se lève avec précipitation pour se diriger vers le pont. Une fois sur place on se place avec discipline en rang derrière le vice-amiral qui est tourné vers la mer.

Je suis derrière du coup je ne vois pas très bien, je suis obligé de pencher la tête sur le coté pour entrevoir la mer entre deux de mes collègues. Ah ! Un navire qui arbore un pavillon noir, oh... pas de chance pour eux de croiser la route du vice-amiral. Des soldats apportes des boulets de canon à Garp qui sans perdre de temps lance ces derniers à main nue avec une force déconcertante.

Ils sifflent dans l'air avant d'exploser lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur cible. Très vite le navire pirate est coulé et nous mettons le cap dans leur direction.

La voix du vice-amiral tonne alors qu'il donne ses ordres :

 **-Bon les gars, vous allez me récupérer ceux qui peuvent encore être envoyés à Impel Down. Vous vous organisez de la même manière que d'habitude !**

 **-OUI !**

Ils rompent tous les rangs, je me demande se que je dois faire... je demande donc plus d'explication à l'un de mes collègues.

 **-Une équipe va aller récupérer les pirates à l'eau tandis qu'une deuxième équipé d'arme à feu les gardera en joue.**

 **-Ils garderons en joue les pirates ?**

 **-Ouais, question de sécurité. Avec les pirates tout peux arriver !**

Bon très bien je sais quoi faire, je ne maîtrise pas les armes à feu alors il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre l'équipe qui saute à l'eau.

 **Plouf !**

Ah c'est GELÉE ! Alors si je n'étais pas parfaitement réveillée autant dire que là c'est chose faite ! Je ne vais pas perdre de temps car je vois un pirate qui se retiens à un morceau du navire échoué. Je suis la plus proche de lui alors je nage dans sa direction, au dessus de moi deux de mes confrères l'ont également repéré. Voyant que je me dirige vers lui ils le mettent en joue, l'homme à l'air d'être de bonne corpulence il a le teint très mate et des long cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval. Son visage est tout rouge et il tousse fortement, recrachant même de l'eau. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver il me fixe d'un air mauvais, je vois clairement qu'il a une mauvaise idée en tête.

Et mon impression se confirme lorsqu'il glisse doucement sa main vers l'intérieur de sa chemise kaki détrempé. Au dessus de moi mes collègues redouble de vigilance, je le vois attraper une arme à feu. Il attends sans doute que je m'approche un peu plus avant de la brandir pour tenter de m'avoir. Je vais essayer de lui faire changer d'avis... c'est plus prudent autant pour lui, que pour moi.

 **-Hey, je serais toi je ne tenterais pas une chose aussi stupide !**

 **-De quoi tu parles, marine ?** Réponds t-il d'une voix rauque.

 **-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Je te parles de l'acte complètement stupide que tu t'apprête à faire. Laisse moi te prévenir, tu ne va même pas avoir le temps de finir de brandir ton arme que mes collègues t'aurons fais un trou dans le crâne. Et rien ne te garanti qu'après la douche qu'elle vient de prendre ton arme soit toujours en état de marche.**

L'homme grommelle bruyamment avant de stopper son mouvement. Je m'approche de nouveau de lui avec prudence, je me concentre sur lui afin de pouvoir me prévenir d'une quelconque hostilité si jamais il changeait d'avis brusquement. L'un de mes confrères me lance une chaîne afin de lui passer autour des poignets au vu de la dangerosité de l'individu.

Une fois arrivé à coté de lui je lui demande de passer ses bras dans le dos, il appuie son large torse contre le morceau de l'épave du navire pendant que je lui menotte les bras. Heureusement je suis bonne nageuse, mon grand-père ne savait pas nager et avait souhaité que j'apprenne, mais également les gestes de secourisme si jamais il devait lui arriver un problème.

Vu la corpulence du pirate ça ne va pas être facile surtout avec qu'il a les bras ligotés dans le dos pour des raisons de sécurité.

C'est donc tant bien que mal que je nous ramène jusqu'à proximité du navire, on nous lance une corde. J'attache fermement le pirate avec et les autres le remonte à bord. Je reste dans l'eau à la recherche d'autres rescapés, mais avec la nuit ça ne va pas être évident de les retrouver.

Je retourne en direction des morceaux d'épaves qui flottent à la surface de l'eau, je cherche du regard mais ne trouve personne.

Après de longues minutes de recherche je finis par en repérer un autre. Je me rends compte qu'il semble être inconscient, il est vautré sur le reste du bastingage de leur navire. Vu sa corpulence plus fine que sont camarade ça devrait être plus facile cette fois. Je l'attrape et le place sur mon dos après avoir pris soin de le mettre dans une position qui lui garde la tête à la surface de l'eau de manière à le laisser respirer.

Je nous ramène vers le navire et remarque que cette fois quatre de mes confrères ont le pirate en joue. J'espère quand même qu'ils visent très bien parce que voir des armes à feu braquées dans ma direction n'est pas très agréable. Surtout que l'homme qu'ils visent est sur mon dos quand même ! Bon il est inconscient alors...

 **-Woooh ! HEY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS SALE MARINE ?!**

Merde il s'est réveillé et il est visiblement très en colère ! Je le relâche brusquement mais alors que je commence à me retourner j'entends une balle siffler et un court instant après deux balles viennent se loger dans la tête de l'homme. Du sang gicle suite à l'impact et une gouttelette atteint mon visage, l'expression faciale du pirate est figé dans la surprise. Il a la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts, je remarque qu'il avait déjà sorti un couteau. Il glisse doucement au fond de l'eau, mort...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Haki : Fluide dans la version française. Pas besoin de vous en dire plus les fans, n'est-ce pas ?


	27. Chapitre 27 : Entraînement made in Garp

_Précédemment..._

Lors de sa visite médicale il est révélé à Cylia qu'elle se serait éveillée au Haki. Très surprise de cette révélation elle fait un rapport détaillé au vice-amiral en omettant bien évidemment sa rencontre avec Marco.

Lorsque vient finalement la nuit elle ne perd pas de temps à trouvé le sommeil, bien trop contente de retrouver son hamac. Malheureusement une alerte au pirate est déclaré et elle se retrouve a devoir repêcher les survivants dans la mer glacial sous la vigilance d'une équipe chargé de mettre en-joue les criminels en prévision de leurs possibles attaques surprises à l'égard des hommes qui s'occupent de les ramener au navire.

Et l'inévitable arrive, l'un d'entre eux se fait trouver la tête sous les yeux de Cylia...

Chapitre 27 : entraînement _made in Garp_

Une telle chose me laisse interdite, le seul geste que je fais est le battement de mes jambes par automatisme afin de rester à la surface contrairement à cet homme qui coule lentement au fond des abysses de la mer. Derrière moi j'entends les cris de mes collègues, mais malgré leurs répétitions je n'arrive pas à réagir.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes après que je finis par réagir, suite à un énième rappel provenant du navire de guerre derrière moi.

 **-L'APPRENTIE ! RÉPONDEZ !**

 **-Ah ! PAR... PARDON ! R.A.S !**

 **-Merde vous ne pouviez pas répondre plus tôt ?! Incapable !**

 **-DÉSOLÉ MONSIEUR !**

 **-Poursuivez les recherches au lieu de rêvasser !**

Malgré une boule au ventre et une grosse gêne à cause de cet événement j'obéis et reprends les recherches, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autres. Par contre de nombreux coups de feu résonnent au cours des heures qui suivent.

 **PAN !**

 **PAN ! PAN !**

 **PAN !PAN !**

 **PAN !**

Un court silence suit les dernières rafales de tirs.

 **-LES GARÇ, C'EST BON ! TOUT LES PIRATES SONT SOIT MORT SOIT EN CELLULE ! RETOUR SUR LE NAVIRE ! BON BOULOT.** Rugis la voie portante du Vice-amiral.

Je retourne à la nage vers le navire de guerre et remonte près plusieurs de mes collègues à l'aide d'une corde sur le pont. Une fois sur place je redescends au dernier niveau de l'intérieur du navire où se trouve les douches et les dortoirs. Suite à une douche brûlante je retourne au lit, habillée de l'uniforme que je dois porter le lendemain, enfin... tout à l'heure plutôt.

Le réveil se fais évidemment à l'aube, les lumières des néons sont allumées par ceux qui sont chargés de nous réveiller et un bruit de mécontentement s'en suit. Certains se mettent un coussin sur la tête afin de grignoter encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, moi je suis déjà plus ou moins réveillée car dès que je trouvais le sommeil j'avais un cauchemar...

Je m'assois sur le rebord du hamac en cordage blanc mes pieds pendent à quelques centimètres du sol, je me frotte les yeux puis me claque le visage avec les mains. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, j'en verrais bien d'autres des mises à mort car dans cette société c'est chose courante. Alors si je voulais vivre une vie paisible je n'ai clairement pas choisi la meilleure méthode. Mais j'ai décidé d'intégrer la marine et de devenir forte en ayant connaissance de cause.

Je saute de mon lit et arrange un peu mes vêtements. Je me dirige vers les douches, une fois sur place je croise quelques uns de mes collègues cheveux trempés vêtu d'une simple serviette de petites gouttelettes d'eau ruissellent doucement sur leurs fermes pectoraux. Je détourne le regard et cache ma gêne tant bien que mal, je me concentre sur moi-même en me regardant dans le miroir et récupère un peigne à cheveux que je rince rapidement à l'eau avant de m'arranger la coiffure. Après mettre rincé le visage je quitte rapidement les lieux pour monter jusqu'au réfectoire qui est au premier niveau sous le pont pour y prendre mon petit déjeuné.

La salle est évidemment recouverte de bois aussi bien sur les murs qu'au sol. Des tables en métal gris sont alignées et quelques soldats discutent assis sur les bancs en train de prendre leur repas. J'attrape un plateau et récupère un tasse de lait chaud un croissant encore fumant et un verre de jus d'orange bien frais. Je m'assois dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

Une fois terminé je dépose mon plateau sur un tapis roulant avant de quitter les lieux par les grandes portes battantes bleu. Je me rends ensuite vers le bureau du vice-amiral où j'espère le trouver.

Une fois devant la porte je toque trois fois, avant d'entendre une réponse.

 **-Entrez !**

J'ouvre et avance jusqu'au bureau sur lequel se trouve un journal et une tasse de café.

 **-Bon Cylia, tu va à présent te bander les yeux avec ça.**

Il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et y sort un foulard noir. Il se lève et se place derrière moi puis me l'attache fermement, il est tellement opaque que je n'y vois rien du tout...

 **-Tu ne te l'enlèveras plus à présent jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf sur demande d'un médecin.**

 **-Je dois garder ça en toute circonstance ?**

 **-Ouais ! Quoi qui se passe tu gardes ça devant tes yeux. C'est un ordre.**

 **-Hum... très bien monsieur.**

 **-Tu vas nettoyer le sol en attendant notre arrivé à la base.**

 **-Oui monsieur !**

Je le lui fais le salut de la Marine avant de faire demis tour, j'avance de quelques pas espérant que la sortie juste derrière moi et par chance c'est le cas, je referme la porte en sortant. Alors le pont... il me semble qu'il est au niveau du carrefour du couloir, à gauche. Je marche d'un pas très hésitant une main placé devant moi pour contrôler que je ne me cogne pas.

Après plusieurs pas je sens un léger courant d'air, signe que je dois certainement être au carrefour. Je pivote et avance lentement vers la gauche, je finis rapidement par tomber sur une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur.

Maintenant que je suis sur le pont il va me falloir trouver le matériel... il doit être en principe sur le pont inférieur dans le placard d'une petite remise. Je ne connais pas assez bien le navire pour le trouver sans aide... il me faut demande à quelqu'un.

Mais la difficulté est de trouver ce « quelqu'un »... car je vois que dal' là ! Bon, si je me concentre peut être que j'arriverai à me faire une idée des présences qui sont sur le navire. Je me décale de l'entrebâillement de la porte puis m'assois en tailleur. J'inspire et expire doucement, au fur et à mesure que je me concentre je n'entends même plus les bruits parasitaires environnant.

Même le courant d'air frais de la mer ne me fais plus rien, je ne sens plus l'odeur de l'océan. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à une seule chose : savoir _qui_ et _où_ sont les personnes sur le pont.

Le temps s'écoule sans que je ne m'en rende compte, étant bien trop concentré sur mon action actuelle. Je n'arrive à rien voir encore... mais étant de nature très persévérante je poursuis l'exercice.

Ça finit par porter ses fruits ! Je suis certaine de ressentir des présences humaine sur le pont, bon je m'en doutais mais je dois en savoir plus... où sont-ils?Je suis vers l'arrière du navire, il n'y a personne à côté de moi. Par contre ceux présent aux alentours sont situés en face de moi, je ne perçois rien derrière même si il est possible que je me trompe.

De toute manière leur localisation précise m'est impossible à déterminer, quand à savoir combien ils sont je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas du tout à avoir d'information sur mon cadre, mais je connais tout me même un peu le pont du navire, et il y a des rambardes tout autour du bâtiment duquel je viens de sortir. Et normalement il dois avoir un escalier pour descendre.

Je me relève et tente de trouver le passage, que je trouve en tâtonnant la rambarde. Une fois descendu je reste concentré pour essayer de trouver mes collègues à proximités. Il me semble ressentir quelque chose vers là... je m'y dirige, et me mets place devant l'un d'entre eux. Enfin... je crois, et ça vaudrais mieux pour moi sinon je vais avoir l'air... conne.

 **-Hum... seriez-vous où est la remise s'il vous plais ?**

Pas de réponse.

 **-C'est à moi que tu parles par hasard ?**

Ça viens de derrière moi, pas bien loin. C'est sans doute la personne à laquelle je voulais effectivement parler. Je me retourne avant de lui répondre un peu gêné :

 **-Oui en effet... désolé hé hé...**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu as... laisses moi deviner, un exercice du vice-amiral ?**

 **-Oui...**

Il s'approche de moi et m'attrape d'une main ferme le poignet et me tire à sa suite.

 **-Je t'y amène, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à vite pouvoir user un minimum de ton haki sinon tu n'as pas finis d'en chier.**

 **-Ou... oui.**

On avance d'un pas vif, il finit par me lâcher et je l'entends ouvrir une porte. Puis un bruit d'eau qui s'écoule, suivi par le grincement d'un robinet qui est refermé.

 **-Tiens voilà la serpillière et le saut.**

 **-Merci !**

Il referme la porte de la remise et commence à partir.

 **-Bon courage !** M'encourage t-il en s'éloignant.

J'attrape mon « outil de travail », la trempe avant de la glisser sur le parquet. Je recommence l'opération en continue tout en me déplaçant avec mon saut un peu au hasard sur le pont du navire. Parfois il m'arrive de me cogner dans des murs des portes ou diverses choses qui traîne çà et là faisant rire les autres marines qui assistent à la scène en se moquant.

Après plusieurs heures j'entends beaucoup plus de mouvement sur le navire, ça s'active de partout et des ordres sont crié ont arrive à notre destination...

Je me fais bousculer par quelqu'un qui ne prends même pas la peine de s'excuser, je tombe et entraîne le saut d'eau dans ma chute. Je soupire avant de me relever et commence à essuyer le sol.

Une fois terminé je vide par dessus le bastingage du navire l'eau sale et me décide de chercher la remise. De tête j'arrive à peu près à me souvenir tout le chemin que j'ai pris dans la mâtiné. Donc malgré une bonne part de chance j'arrive finalement à la trouver, je demande confirmation à un passant qu'il s'agit bien là du bon endroit avant de ranger dans un coin le matériel.

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant à l'arrêt, l'encre a été jeté et le vice-amiral a demandé à se que je le suive. Comme il a une grande stature et une aura imposante j'arrive sans peine à garder sa trace, par contre je suis obligé de trottiner à quelques reprises afin de ne pas me faire trop distancer. On rentre dans aucun bâtiment par contre il me conduit jusqu'à une grande cours.

 **-Mets-toi ça dans le ventre.**

Il me jette quelque chose, je l'attrape et reconnais dans la forme de l'objet un sandwich. Je ne me fais pas prier, j'ai plutôt faim et je redoute un peu se que je vais avoir à faire...

 **-Bien ! Ne bouge pas.**

 **SPLAF**

Il m'a renversé dessus un truc liquide un peu visqueux et particulièrement... puant. J'en suis complètement trempé et ça dégouline au sol. Beeeuuurk... je ne veux pas savoir se que j'ai sur moi car franchement ça pue.

 **-Voilà tu as la cours à ta disposition elle est sécurisé pour ceux à l'extérieur, tu y sera enfermé avec un loup de l'île de Big Size. Ton odeur va l'extier et il va frénétiquement te poursuivre. L'exercice est simple, tu ne dois pas mourir c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester à coté si jamais il t'attrape j'interviendrais avant qu'il ne te dévore entièrement.**

Qu'il me quoi ?!

Il recule et s'assoie sur une chaise.

 **-C'est bon les gars, lâchez-le !**

 **-OUI MONSIEUR !**

 **CLIIINNG !**

Une lourde chaîne tombe au sol.

 **GGGRRRRRRRRR !** Un puissant hurlement de loup sonore retentit non loin moi.

Oh... je ne le sens pas... cette chose est clairement très dangereuse... il dégage une hostilité qui m'est clairement destiné. J'en ai des frissons dans l'échine... mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter le vice-amiral Garp est...

 **RRRRRR... ZZZZ...**

 **-HEEEEYY !**

IL DORT !

 **TAP TAAAP TAAAAP !**

 **HAAAOOUUWWW !**

 **-IIIIHHH !**

Je pars en courant tout en hurlant pour sauver ma peau dans la direction opposé au loup, qui au vu de la puissance des cris qu'il vient de produire est d'une taille démesuré.

Alors que je cours le plus vite possible j'entends les pas du loup se rapprocher. J'accélère le rythme avec désespoir, mais quelques temps après je me retrouve au sol à cause d'un choc violent contre un grillage. Certainement l'un des côtés, je dois me souvenir globalement de la distance que je viens de parcourir. Je me relève et me mets dos au grillage, le loup ne ralentit pas du tout il semble complètement épris par la folie si je me fie à la peur qu'il éveille en moi et à son rythme frénétique de course.

Finalement une fois proche la créature se prépare à me sauter dessus, je m'accroupis au moment où elle freine pour entamer son saut et profite d'avoir les jambes ainsi fléchis pour prendre de l'élan pour reprendre ma course alors que la créature se retrouve écrasée contre le grillage. Cette fois je longe le grillage, après avoir perdu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits le loup repart à ma poursuite.

Malgré que j'ai pu gagner un peu de temps avec sa chute, la distance est cette fois encore plus courte qu'elle ne l'était avant sa perte de conscience. Ça va être dangereux, je n'ai aucun autre choix que de faire demi-tour et lui passer par dessous juste avant que je me cogne contre l'autre extrémité de la cour. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir s'arrêter et va certainement se ramasser contre le grillage.

Enfin j'espère vraiment parce que sinon ça serait pas bon du tout... non je ne dois pas penser négatif et me concentrer à la place. Ça n'est pas bien différent des fois où j'ai combattue les créatures de la jungle, et j'arrivais à me débrouiller. Alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne soit pas pareil, je ne dois pas me laisser dominer par l'adrénaline du combat ni par la peur primitive d'être une proie traquée.

Oui, je dois rester calme, sereine, confiante, et surtout courageuse. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'arriverai à voir sans mes yeux se qui m'entoure. Je suis certaine... que c'est comme ça que je dois m'y prendre. Je le sais, je le ressens...

Les bruits de pas très vifs de l'animal à ma poursuite se font de plus en plus dangereusement proches. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, je dois encore attendre... je ne suis pas arrivée à l'un des bords de la cour.

 **Tap ! Tap ! Tap !**

Pas maintenant...

 **TAP ! TAP ! TAP !**

Toujours pas...

 **TAP ! TAP ! TAP !**

Non non patiente !

Ça y est je... je la vois, j'en suis certaine le grillage n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres devant moi.

Je fais une foulé supplémentaires avant de me retourner brusquement, faisant face au loup. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, je baisse la tête et avance sans hésiter. Pris au dépourvu par sa propre vitesse et sa taille bien trop massive je lui passe entre les pattes. Trop heureuse d'être encore en vie je me laisse un peu trop aller se qui me coûte de me retrouver à terre à cause de la queue poilu de l'animal qui me fouette juste au moment ou j'allais pouvoir sortir de son ombre noir.

Maintenant que je suis à terre mon plan tombe à l'eau car le temps que j'allais gagner sur le loup je le reperds car je dois me relever de ma mauvaise chute.

La logique vaudrais que je fasse se que mon instinct me pousse à faire : fuir. Mais ce n'est pas la peine, je perdrais dans ce cas la. Je cours de quelques foulées pour prendre une distance correct avec l'animal.

Il se redresse enfin et se retourne vers moi, je fléchis les jambes et me prépare à esquiver l'attaque qui va arriver.

Alors que j'allais me retrouver de nouveau sous l'ombre du loup qui vient de sauter, je m'oriente vers le coté opposé au grillage que je longeais jusqu'à présent et saute en m'élançant le plus fort possible. Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal en faisant quelques roulages et me redresse de nouveau face à lui, les jambes fléchis prêtes à éviter sa prochaine attaque.

Il se tourne vers moi, il est trop près pour sauter et il va faire autre chose. Subitement je recule d'un pas vif, il vient d'essayer de me mordre avec son énorme mâchoire. Je ne perds pas mes moyens et reste concentré pour voir ses mouvements et les connaître à l'avance sans avoir à user de mes yeux.

Je commence à connaître cette situation à force, mais cette fois mon adversaire et trop dangereux. D'ailleurs que fait Garp? Je veux le savoir...

J'essaye de me concentrer tout en évitant les coup de pattes et de croc du loup fou. Mais je devrais y arriver à trouver sans grand mal le vice-amiral, car dégage une aura très puissante.

Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètres... dormirait-il encore ?!

On continue de « jouer au loup » avec mon nouveau ami pas très amical durant des heures. Je remercie sincèrement d'avoir eu le temps de m'être améliorer aussi bien sur le plan physique que pour l'endurance car là je pense que s'il m'aurait laissé ainsi avec ce « truc » dès les premiers jours, je serais déjà morte depuis belle lurette.

Suite à une énième esquive la bulle qui sortait du nez de Garp finit par s'éclater.

 **PAF !**

 **-Ah ! Je m'étais endormis. Hum tu a l'air encore en vie finalement. Je peux donc te laisser, te surveiller ainsi m'a donner faim...**

Non mais il est sérieux ?! Il reconnaît avoir dormir et il prétends qu'il me surveillait ?!

 **-EH ! RESTES CONCENTRÉ !**

* * *

Un puissant coup de patte du loup me fais voltiger de plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le loup fier d'avoir pour la première fois réussi à me toucher hurle avant de bondir pour tenter de me maintenir définitivement au sol.

La violence du choc du la chute me coupe complètement la respiration et me fais cracher quelques gouttes de sang. Mais tout en toussant je me relève immédiatement et me jette avec force devant moi enchaînant une nouvelle fois une roulade.

Je me redresse tout de suite et m'essuie une trace de sang au coin de la bouche d'un revers de la main. Je souris en repensant que l'entraînement de Marco vient peut être de me sauver la vie... Je me remets en position prête à éviter les nouveaux assauts du loup.

 **-Hum... je peux te laisser tu arriveras à t'en sortir. Tâches de ne pas mourir si possible, je reviendrais te chercher plus tard !**

Il va me laisser donc seule ? Bon jusqu'à peu il dormait donc ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi au final.

Le loup est en colère d'avoir raté aussi près du but, je peux sentir sa frustration... et grâce à sa folie il perd énormément d'énergie bêtement. Donc s'il continue à se rythme il sera mort de fatigue avant moi.

Les heures s'enchaînent jusqu'à se que le soleil commence à se coucher, mon adversaire s'essouffle de plus en plus. Il laisse de grandes quantités de bave couler par terre depuis sa langue qui sort de sa bouche, et il respire très bruyamment. Il s'arrête, ce n'est pas bon je veux qu'il continu moi. C'est pas le moment qu'il se repose au contraire, il va pas tarder à atteindre ses limites. Je prends un air hautain et commence à le provoquer :

 **-Bah c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien de plus dans le ventre ? Gros lard... tu as tellement de graisse à ne jamais bouger ton sale cul qu'une petite chose tel que moi t'es à présent supérieur ? Pff... ha ha ha ! Quel raté...**

 **GGGRRRRRRRRR !**

Hé hé... c'est énorme, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ici les créatures arrivent à comprendre le langage humain. J'ai de la chance car il perd beaucoup d'énergie inutilement et maintenant que je l'ai provoqué et attisée encore plus sa colère il fait beaucoup plus de gestes inutiles.

Le soleil a maintenant disparue à l'horizon et la nuit à pris ses droits, le faible clair de lune est compensé par la lumière des spots de la caserne. Pour moi ça ne change rien, je ne vois de toute manière rien avec le bandeau sur mes yeux.

On continu notre danse furieuse qui brise le silence imposant des alentours causé par la nuit. À mon plus grand malheur et au bonheur du loup je me prends quelques fois des coups très mal placés, heureusement ceux que je me suis pris n'étaient pas mortelles. Mais quand il enchaîne après avoir fais mouche sans même me laisser la moindre micro seconde de répit je remercie silencieusement Marco d'avoir était aussi rude avec moi. Car ses coups étaient bien aussi douloureux voir pire pour certains que ceux que je me prends de mon adversaire actuel.

Au beau milieux de la nuit, le loup finit par s'écrouler définitivement à terre, mort de fatigue. Et cette fois il n'est pas prêt de se relever à mon avis...

Évidemment Garp ne revient pas, et je ne peux pas dormir car ce serais prendre le risque de me faire tuer dans mon sommeil par l'animal. Je pue trop... je retire mon gilet et mon t-shirt, me laissant pour seule vêtement en haut une bande de tissus fermement attachée qui me maintient et me cache ma jeune poitrine.

J'attends donc tout le reste de la nuit assise sur la chaise abandonnée par le vice-amiral en luttant contre le sommeil. À l'aube Garp revient à la charge, il est suivit par quelques soldats et d'un gros chien ultra musclé type boxer tenu à distance par un manche dont l'extrémité est attaché au collier de pique porté autour du cou de l'animal. Un autre soldat porte une caisse en métal... qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire cette fois ?

 **-Les gars ramenez moi ça à sa cage. Oh bravo d'être encore en vie Cylia...**

Quelques uns des soldats attrapent le loup et lui mettent une muselière avant de le traîner à plusieurs plus loin. Le couvercle de la caisse en métal est ouvert, tout de suite le chien réagit et commence à s'exciter tellement qu'un second homme est obligé d'aider celui qui le tient. Pas très rassurant...

Dans la caisse il y a de la viande attaché à une corde. Le soldat s'approche de moi avec et me l'attache autour de la taille. Il ne va pas faire se que je pense...

 **-Lâchez le chien maintenant.**

Et pourtant si il va le faire... ils lâchent le chien qui me regarde avec des morceaux de viandes à la place des yeux et un gros filet de bave qui dégouline de sa gueule pourtant fermé.

 **-Gentil...**

Il avance doucement vers moi.

 **-Gentil le chien chien... je ne suis pas de la viande...**

Il bave encore plus et commence à trottiner maintenant. Je commence à marcher en reculant. Je tente vainement de le convaincre que je ne suis pas de la nourriture mais il se mets à me courir après avec toujours des morceaux de viande à la place des yeux. Je me retourne et commence à courir poursuivi par un chien après une nuit blanche et tout ça en ayant toujours les yeux bandés...

Les entraînements de Garp sont vraiment géniaux...

 _À suivre..._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Entraînement made in Garp2

_Précédemment..._

 _Malgré une courte nuit causé par des cauchemars suite à la mort du pirate sous ses yeux, cylia est entraîné par Garp qui commence tout d'abord à lui bander les yeux et lui précise qu'elle ne devra plus le retirer quel que soit les circonstances et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _Une fois à la base marine, elle y suit le vice-amiral qui l'amène dans une cour et l'asperge d'un liquide puant rendant fou un loup géant avec lequel il l'a laisse se débrouiller toute seule. Elle réussit à survivre à cet exercice mais Garp ne la laisse même pas se reposer qu'il enchaîne, elle se retrouve alors avec de la viande attachée sur elle dont un gros chien a très envie..._

Chapitre 28 : entraînement _made in Garp,_ le retour !

La course poursuite avec le chien aura durée deux jours... et finalement c'est lui qui a gagné car il est actuellement sur moi en train de grignoter la viande qui m'est accroché dessus, tout en mordillant ma jambe au passage.

 **Croc croc croc !**

 **-Aïe aïe aïe ! HELP ! SOS ! Libérez moi ! Aïe ! Par pitié !**

Je crie avec désespoir, tout en laissant quelques larmes perler aux coins des yeux. Et finalement mes prières sont entendues, car l'un de mes collègues vient me libérer du joug de la vilaine bête. D'ailleurs ma situation semble bien les faire rires, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas.

Je me relève et les remercies d'un geste mou de la main, complètement morte de faim je laisse mon inconscient me guider vers une source de nourriture.

 **-MAAANNNNGGEEERR...**

Entre mon odeur abominable, mon teint blafard dû à la fatigue et ma démarche robotique conduite uniquement à l'instinct de mon estomac je dois ressembler à un cadavre. Ce qui semble effrayer mes confrères...

 **-Mais que... qu'est-ce qu'un zombi de Gecko Moria fait ici ?!** S'interloque un soldat.

Ce n'est pas très élogieux mais je m'en fiche. Je veux manger ! Manger, manger, manger... Oh ! Une odeur de...

 **-Viiiaaaannnndee...**

 **-Hiii !**

Je suis guidée jusqu'à une grande pièce, je sens qu'il y a de nombreuses présences assises. Alors qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animation à mon arrivé tout est devenu silencieux. Seul le bruit de mes pas résonnent dans les lieux. Je marche jusqu'à se que je devine être un comptoir, enfin sans doute... l'odeur de viande viens de derrière.

 **-Je pourrais avoir une assiette s'il vous plais ? J'ai faim. Très faim. Très très faim.**

 **-Mhh... ou... oui... tenez.**

J'attrape l'assiette qu'on me tends et m'assois à la place la plus proche, puis je commence à dévorer goulûment la nourriture. Qui se termine bien trop vite à mon goût... j'en redemande de nouveau et je lui réserve le même sors. Puis une autre, et encore une autre... et encore, et encore ! Jusqu'à se qu'une grande pile d'assiette s'entasse à côté de moi.

Maintenant que je suis repu je me sens nettement mieux ! Bon j'ai encore sommeil mais déjà j'ai mangé... alors c'est cool. J'attrape la vaisselle sale et la donne aux cuisiniers, ne sachant pas où la mettre. Je ressors et reprends le chemin que j'ai utilisé pour venir. Enfin j'essaye mais... je me perds royalement, mes yeux bandés ne m'aident pas vraiment.

 **-Mince... je suis où maintenant ?**

 **-Oh Cylia te voilà !**

Ah ça c'est Garp ! Je me retourne dans la direction d'où provenait sa voix.

 **-Oui monsieur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à présent ?**

 **Snif snif**

 **-Tu pues.**

Tout en finesse et en retenu... non mais faute à qui hein ?!

 **-Désolé monsieur.**

 **-Va prendre une douche et te changer. Hey toi !**

Une autre voix inconnu un peu plus loin répond :

 **-Oui monsieur ?**

 **-Va aider l'apprentie à trouver les douches et récupère son uniforme, après conduit là aux dortoirs.**

 **-Très bien monsieur.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-À votre service.**

 **-Bien Cylia, tu as entendu ? Tu va te poser quelques heures pour être plus présentable car un marine doit y faire bien attention. On représente la justice, ne l'oublies pas.**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Et tu vas avoir besoin de récupérer un peu ta condition physique avant de pouvoir poursuivre l'entraînement, sinon tu risque d'y passer et je voudrais l'éviter. Aller, à plus tard !**

Euh... pas très rassurant se qu'il vient de me dire. Je n'aime pas ça... pas du tout même.

Malgré tout je profite sans broncher de la douche et des quelques heures de repos qu'il m'a octroyé.

La suite du programme arrive finalement, et bien trop vite à mon goût. Garp vient me chercher et m'amène de nouveau à l'extérieur.

Une fois sur place on me ligote avec une corde, puis je me retrouve pendu par les pieds en hauteur. En dessous de moi sont placés des piques en métal aiguisés, la consigne est simple : je dois travailler les abdominaux. Si jamais je me relâche trop et me détends je me fais empaler. Donc je n'ai pas le choix je me redresse à la force du ventre pour ne pas mourir. Il va me laisser pas trop longtemps j'espère !

 **-Hum... combien de temps je vais devoir rester comme ça monsieur ?**

 **-Il est déjà parti la bleu.**

 **-Non vraiment ?!**

 **-Ouais ! Bon courage !**

Et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent m'indiques qu'ils s'en vont aussi. Je me concentre pour savoir s'il reste une présence humaine à proximité mais... non. Ils m'ont abandonné là !

On me laisse ainsi sans manger ni dormir pendant trois jours. C'est un beau matin que des marines viennent me libérer sur ordre de Garp, je suis recouverte de sueur et dire que je suis exténué serai peu dire. Sans exagérer ça se rapproche plus de la torture que de l'entraînement... Bien évidemment j'ai toujours les yeux bandés, et j'ai tellement envie de dormir qu'à peine libérer je m'écroule par terre et dors à même le sol.

* * *

 _Des semaines s'écoulent, Cylia n'arrête pas de s'entraîner sous la semi supervision du Vice-amiral, mais un jour il est réceptionné un document important concernant la jeune femme. Elle est alors convoquée par Garp, assister par un confère elle se rend dans ses bureaux._

Je me demande bien se qu'il s'est passé... j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir d'ennuis. Malgré un nœud à l'estomac d'appréhension je tâche d'être professionnel dans ma conduite. Je rentre dans la pièce, mon collègue me prévient qu'il m'attendra derrière ma porte avant de se retirer en refermant derrière lui.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Cylia, ce n'est pas un quelconque reproche. Alors tu décompresses et viens là !**

 **-Oui monsieur !**

 **-Ah les jeune...** soupire Garp. **Bon, tu te souviens que lorsque tu as été inscrite comme apprentie tu as été noté comme orpheline ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr...**

 **-Je vais faire la version courte, tu ne l'es plus à présent.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Tu viens d'être adopté par la famille royale du pays de Goa.**

 **-Vous... vous déconnez là ?**

 **-Non.**

Là il ne vient pas de parler de manière désinvolte, il est sérieux... ce qui est rare.

 **-Je peux avoir plus d'explication ?**

 **-Afin se faire bien voir par le gouvernement ils avaient besoin d'envoyer à la marine un des membres de leur famille, sauf qu'il est hors de question pour ceux qui partage leur sang de le faire. Et puis, l'intérêt est que le gamin en question soit très prometteur de manière à se qu'il monte puisse monter en grade, pour rapporter du prestige à la famille. Ils font ça que pour leur notoriété, l'enfant en question il s'en fiche totalement. Ils avaient fait part de leur requête accompagné par un don gracieusement offert à la marine, en échange ils ont demandé de l'assistance pour trouver un candidat adéquate. Tu es dans la bonne tranche d'age, ni trop jeune car il seraient obligé de t'entretenir ni trop âgé pour te faire adopter. 16 ans c'est l'idéal, dès que tes résultats médicaux ont été remontés tu as été choisi d'office. Ton profit avant ça coordonnait déjà, tu étais parmi ceux qui étaient retenu alors le choix a été évident lorsque le QG a reçu les retours de tes examens.**

Un silence s'installe, je suis complètement sous le choc de la révélation.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air ravis.**

 **-Non mais qui le serai ?! Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire là dedans. Ils sont vraiment...**

Je me tais tout en serrant suffisamment fort les poings pour faire blanchir mes phalanges.

 **-Je peux connaître quel est le nom de famille ?**

 **-Ils ont précisé qu'ils souhaitaient que tu n'en prennes pas connaissance.**

 **-Non mais sérieux ?! Ils se foutent de ma gueule en plus !**

 **-Tu devrais voir ça de manière positive...**

 **-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de positif la dedans ?! Allez-y, dites le moi !**

 **-J'y venais. Déjà ça va tirer ta carrière vers le haut, et après ils ont investi dans un petit « supplément » afin de sécuriser ta réussite.**

* * *

 **-De quoi parlez-vous ?**

 **-Retires ton bandeau.**

Je détache le nœud du foulard sur l'arrière de ma tête, je n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux car la lumière me les agresse. Garp ouvre un tiroir et pose un objet sur son bureau.

 **-Je te parle de ça.**

Je finis par ouvrir doucement les yeux, ma vue tout d'abord floue se pose sur un objet de la taille d'une assiette à dessert de couleur jaune vif entreposé sur la table. Au fur et à mesure que ma vue se stabilise je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un étrange fruit.

 **-Visiblement ça a l'air de t'intriguer. C'est un fruit du démon, tu en connaissais l'existence déjà ?**

 **-Mmmh... oui.**

 **-Celui-ci est pour toi, un présent de ta « famille » pour ta réussite professionnelle.**

 **-Et je suis obligé de manger ce truc... ?**

 **-Et bien... tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu as reçu l'ordre de le consommer, ce fruit leur appartient si tu le consomme il restera dans nos rang. Si tu ne le manges pas qui sait où il pourrait finir...**

 **-Je vois... génial. Je dois donc me faire une raison... puis-je en savoir plus au moins ?**

 **-Ouais. D'après les informations qu'ils nous ont transmises il serait de type Zoan, il permettrait de se transformer en Alicanto(1). C'est un animal décrit comme ressemblant à un faucon avec la taille d'un cheval de trait, des yeux brillants et un plumage de couleur or. Apparemment il se nourrirait d'or et d'argent...**

 **-Un Zoan ? Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet animal.**

 **-Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire par contre si cette créature existe ou s'il s'agit d'un mythe. Il est possible qu'il y en ait au Shin Sekaï mais on n'en a encore jamais référencé...**

 **-Tu... pardon, vous avez dit que... ce truc se nourrit d'or et d'argent ?**

 **-Oui, raison de plus pour qu'il reste sous notre contrôle. Qui sait se que des pirates pourraient faire avec un pouvoir de ce type.**

 **-Se qui renforce le souhait du QG qu'il reste dans nos rang.**

 **-Tu as compris, manges le alors.**

 **-Hum...**

Je soupire profondément et attrape le fruit, il a une peau et une forme similaire au kiwi tout en étant plus gros et jaune.

 **-Je dois tout manger ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Même la peau ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Ça me donne déjà pas DU TOUT envie... je prends mon courage à deux mains, je n'ai pas le choix je DOIS le manger. Je m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises entreposées devant le bureau de Garp, puis j'approche doucement le fruit de mon nez. Il a aucune odeur particulière... je croque une première fois dedans.

Mais c'est... dégelasse ! Je ferme la bouche et mets une main devant pour éviter de le vomir. Déjà que bouffer ça est écœurant alors si je dois le remanger sous forme de vomis... BEURK ! J'avale le fruit à la texture sec dégoûtante en plusieurs bouchés, sans prendre le temps de trop mâcher.

Une fois enfin terminé je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et ferme les yeux. Je ne me sens pas très bien... mais je n'ai plus du tout envie de vomir alors qu'il y a encore quelques secondes je devais me forcer pour ne pas que ça arrive.

 **-Alors tu te sens comment ?**

 **-J'ai... besoin de sortir.**

 **-Va donc, on va revoir ton programme d'entraînement.**

C'est bizarre mais... je ne le sens pas DU TOUT ce coup là... surtout que je l'ai mangé ce fruit mais il a dit que ça permettrait de ce changer en oiseau. Et le hic c'est que j'ai horreur des hauteurs, surtout depuis qu'un certain piaf bleu m'a laissé chuter de très très très haut. Et mon petit doigt me dit que la méthode de Garp pour m'apprendre à maîtriser cette... chose va être très extrême **(2)**.

* * *

 _Une longue et fastidieuse période d'entraînement intensif sous la supervision du vice-amiral Garp s'en suit pour Cylia. La jeune femme âgée de 16 ans lors de ses débuts comme « apprentie » finit par pouvoir intégrer les classes de la Marine un peu avant sa majorité afin de rejoindre les rangs officiellement dès ces 18 ans._

 _Lors de cette période de « classe » elle fait la rencontre d'une dénommée Misa qui est une femme à la morphologie encore enfantine malgré ses 18 ans, elle a un visage aux formes arrondies encadré par une chevelure blonde coupé courte. Cette dernière est toujours très guillerette et entretien une relation très fusionnelle avec Cylia, l'appelant amicalement « **onee-chan** » **(3)**. Elle porte toujours une chaîne autour du cou sur laquelle se trouve un médaillon avec la photo de ses parents dont elle est la fille unique. Elle utilise un pistolet de type Colt en argent attaché à sa taille grâce à une ceinture blanche en cuir. Très féminine malgré son physique d'enfant, elle tient à être toujours maquillé et coiffé._

 _La période de classe est suivie par un examen visant à référencer les caractéristiques de chacune des nouvelles recrues : l'intelligence, l'esprit de groupe, le leadership, les capacités en combat etc... De cette manière il est accordé par la suite un grade adéquate aux résultats obtenus. Cylia ayant été formée des mois durant par Garp elle a obtenue des résultats très positifs. Elle a pu accomplir la maîtrise de l'art du Haki de l'observation, elle a appris également à combattre avec une épée fine adapté à sa condition de femme. En parallèle, un fruit du démon de type Zoan lui a permis d'avoir les qualités d'une éclaireuse tout en lui offrant des possibilités d'évolution lors de l'application de cette forme en situation de combat. Suite à cette période stressante d'examen, elle a obtenue une intégration au sein de la base du G3 **(4)** où elle a intégré la seconde division **(5)**. _

_Les deux amies se retrouvent gratifiées après ce stage qui leur a demandé beaucoup d'investissement d'elles même, par une permission **(6)** de deux mois. Elles décident donc de se rendre sur Hand Island **(7)** , l'île natale de Misa où vie sa famille. Son père est un artisan armurier spécialisé dans les armes à feu et sa mère tient leur boutique en centre ville. Misa a décidé de rejoindre la marine avec l'espoir de pouvoir monter un jour suffisamment en grade pour pouvoir mettre l'île sous la protection de la marine afin qu'elle n'ait plus à subir les assauts des pirates._

 _C'est donc avec bonne humeur que toutes les deux débarquent depuis un bateau de commerce dans le port de la ville..._

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Alicanto : Je ne l'ai pas inventé, il n'existe pas dans notre monde en tant que créature vivante -évidemment- mais il est le fruit de légendes et mythes. Je ferais un rappel sur l'apparence de l'animal dans le prochain chapitre.

 **(2)** L'entraînement de Garp pour apprendre à Cylia à maîtriser son fruit ne sont pas raconté dans l'histoire principale de ma fanfic', mais s'il y a des demandes je peux très bien le sortir en HS.

 **(3)** Onee-chan : grande sœur en japonais, utilisé aussi pour s'adresser à une personne généralement plus âgé et que l'on aime beaucoup.

 **(4)** G3 : C'est une base de la marine, elle apparaît brièvement à la fin de la guerre de Marineford et est situé sur _Grand Line_ (première partie= _Le paradis_ ). N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur le web !

 **(5** **)** Note : J'ai volontairement omis de préciser le grade de Cylia, vous le découvrirez par la suite. Je vous mets juste un rappel des grades parmi les mouettes bleu.

 _Officiers :_

Amiral Commandant en Chef (vous le connaissez hein ?)

Amiral (inutile d'en nommer :p)

Vice-Amiral (Smoker -actuel-, Tsuru)

Contre-Amiral ( -avant-)

Commodore (Smoker -après Alabasta-, Bilic -de l'épisode spécial de Luffy-)

Capitaine (Hina, Kobi -actuel-)

Commandant (Don Quichotte Rossinante)

Lieutenant Commandant (Hermep -actuel-)

Lieutenant (Fullbody)

Lieutenant Junior (Rokkaku -il travaillait sous les ordres de Morgan, le vilain du début-)

Officier (Tashigi -à l'arc Alabasta-)

 _Infanteries et Marins :_

Adjudant

Sergent ( _Le Sergent Chef étant le rang au dessus de celui de Sergent_ )

Vice Lieutenant

1ère Classe

2ème Classe

Nouvelle Recrue ( _3ème Classe_ )

Apprenti

 _Rangs spéciaux :_

Inspecteur général

Instructeur

 **Info' :** Les utilisateurs de fruits du démon ont de la valeur pour la Marine, ils montent généralement plus vite en grade (d'où la raison pour laquelle elle a reçu un fruit, alors que ces derniers sont rares et chers). De plus il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir 18 ans pour intégrer la marine, Kobi l'intègre à 16 ans j'ai fais un peu différemment pour le cas de Cylia.

 **(6)** Permission : c'est les vacances pour les militaires, elles sont juste nommées différemment.

 **(7)** _Hand Island_ \- _L_ _'Île De La Main_ : je ne l'invente pas, elle existe mais est présentée uniquement dans un épisode spécial, celui sur _Luffy : Aventure sur Hand Island_ l'histoire de cet épisode se situe après l'Éllipse de deux ans. À noter que cette île était régulièrement la cible de pirate car elle se situe dans le Shin Sekaï jusqu'à se qu'un jour Barbe Blanche la prenne sous sa protection. Après la mort de ce dernier une base Marine y est construite et le commandant de cette base est le contre amiral Bilic. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu et qui ont le souci des détails si vous relevez quelque chose dans les chapitres à venir, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review le moment venu :p Oh et je le recommande si vous ne l'avez pas regardé !


	29. Chapitre 29 : La famille de Misa

**NOTE : Je vous propose d'écouter « _Kimi ni Okuru uta_ »** **de _Sayuri Sugawara_ pendant votre écoute. **

* * *

**ATTENTION L 'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTÉ, À CONSOMMER AVEC MODÉRATION !**

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia est informé que la famille royale du pays de Goa a fait la demande au près de la Marine de lui trouver un jeune qui pourrait être adopté dans le but qu'il serve le gouvernement de manière à dorer les armoiries familiales. Ayant le profil idéal elle est choisi, et à défaut d'obtenir un nom de famille qui lui a été refusé par sa « famille d'adoption » elle fait l'acquisition des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon._

 _Deux ans passent ensuite pendant lesquels elle dompte la forme zoan de son fruit : l'Alicanto. C'est un animal ressemblant à un faucon avec la taille d'un cheval de trait, le plumage brillant comme l'or et qui se se nourrit d'argent et d'or. Elle apprends à combattre avec un katanas et à exploiter le haki de l'observation._

 _Elle devient amie avec Misa une collègue avec qui elles se voient comme des « sœurs de cœur », elles viennent ensemble lors d'une permission de trois semaines sur Hand Island qui est une île d'artisan sans protection dans le Shin Sekaï mais aussi le lieu de naissance de Misa._

Chapitre 29 : La famille de Misa

Le modeste bateau commerçant sur lequel nous avons voyagé arrive finalement à notre destination, Hand Island une île de maître d'artisan talentueux. J'accompagne mon amie Misa qui est une jeune femme de mon age un peu plus petite que moi et au corps enfantin. Son visage à la peau fine et douce a un teint clair avec quelques nuances rosés aux pommettes.

Sa courte chevelure blonde brille sous les rayons du soleil, son sourire est lumineux reflétant le bonheur qu'elle a de retourner sur son île natale. Elle a troqué l'uniforme contre une courte robe blanche d'été accessoirisée de deux rubans bleu gracieusement noués autour de ses hanches. Quant à moi je porte un haut de maillot de bain visible à travers court t-shirt qui se noue avec un nœud au niveau de la poitrine, par contre j'ai pris soin de conserver à ma taille mon Katana.

Même si on se trouve dans la ville où habite les parents de Misa on est quand même sur la mer du Shin Sekaï, je reste donc prudente ! Pas moyen de me séparer de mon arme, je pourrais en avoir besoin pour protéger mon inconsciente sœur de cœur qui a souhaité laisser ses colt dans ses affaires. Elle garde juste son habituelle chaîne et son pendentif autour du coup.

Je ne pense pas que l'on peut dire qu'il y ai à proprement parlé un « port » , il y a juste un quai qui borde la place les navires peuvent mouiller. Il longe la place ou nous venons d'arriver, elle est grande est quelques personnes s'y promènent paisiblement. Des caisses sont déchargées depuis le navire commerçant, le capitaine est en train de marchander avec un autre homme qui est certainement un acheteur de la ville.

Un monument siège majestueusement au centre de la place, il était visible de loin je pense qu'il doit bien faire pas loin de 100 mètres **(1)**. Il ressemble à une espèce de tour où plusieurs cloches sont entreposé en hauteur au cœur de l'édifice. Au sommet on peut voir une espèce de boule formé par des tiges de métal bleu où se trouve sur la face avant une horloge avec tout autour du cadran les outils représentatifs des différents corps de métier d'artisan présent sur l'île.

Misa m'a expliqué qu'il est la fierté de la ville, car il représente la force des habitants c'est à dire leur talent en matière d'artisanat. La place est toute en longueur, elle borde la mer et derrière se trouve les bâtiments de la villes.

Ces derniers ont une architecture classique des villes modernes, toute fois leur propreté est irréprochable tout comme les rues pavé où l'on ne trouve aucun déchet au sol. Les couleurs des murs varies mais toutes sont plutôt claires et respectueuse du thème de l'été, qui est le climat constant ici. Nombre d'entre eux sont blanc, d'autres arborent différents jaune, mais j'en aperçois aussi des bleu clair, des vert, des gris et même des rose... Les toits eux m'ont l'air tous d'être en tuile rouge, même si il y a des variantes au niveau de la gamme de ton.

Je repère quelques bars, sur leurs terrasses sont disposés des tables et des chaises sous des parasols de couleurs festives. C'est un appelle à la détente qui donne une vision très touristique des lieux. À côté il y a des enseignes de différents type de commerce, pour la plupart il s'agit naturellement de boutiques artisanales. En arrière plan j'aperçois des collines verdoyante de végétation, montrant que malgré la présence humaine une partie de l'île garde un aspect sauvage.

Alors que j'ai préféré voyager léger me contentant du simple sac de sport de la marine, où se trouve quelques affaires de rechange et bien sûr ma tenue de « travail » car après tout... on reste dans le Shin Sekaï. Misa s'est prise plusieurs valises, et même à deux nous ne sommes pas assez pour toutes les porter.

Nous attendions donc l'arrivé de ses parents qui reconnaissant bien la manie de leur fille ont anticipé notre arrivé. Misa se mets à courir avec hâte dans la direction d'un homme qui à vue d'œil doit avoir une trentaine d'année, il est habillé d'un short en jeans avec une chemise orange fluo son cuir chevelu est un peu dégarni et il a une moustache qui va très bien avec sa morphologie assez musclé et sa peau mate. À ses coté se trouve une femme qui fait un énorme sourire et laisse même couler quelques larmes sur son visage rond en apercevant mon amie. Elle est habillée d'une robe longue rose pale accompagné d'un tablier, et à la même chevelure blonde que Misa bien qu'elle soit plus longue.

Elle ouvre ses larges bras et Misa s'y jette littéralement, elle fait encore plus petite ainsi. Son père lui ne pleure pas contrairement aux deux femmes mais il a tout de même les yeux brillant et ne peux s'empêcher d'ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

Ils sont à quelques mètres devant, je ne bouge pas afin de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles mais souris en voyant la scène. Après quelques minutes de câlin Misa sort de l'étreinte de sa mère et se retourne vers moi.

 **-Papa, maman je vous présente Cylia !**

Tout les deux relève la tête dans ma direction

 **-Merci d'avoir pris soin de notre fille!** Disent-ils à l'unisson.

 **-Ah ! Euh... bonjour...**

Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire ? Oh là là...

 **-Cylia, ne fais pas ta timide comme ça ! Mes parents sont super sympa tu va voir tu va très vite t'intégrer à notre famille ! Papa, maman, elle n'a pas de famille et même si on ne se connaît pas depuis des années elle est devenue pour moi une grande sœur. Vous verrez, elle est peut être timide en apparence mais en faite elle est super super sociable ! Et elle est gentille aussi !**

 **-Vraiment _-su_ (2) ? **Demande le père.

 **-Oh oui oui oui !**

 **-Et bien ma petite,** la mère s'avance vers moi, **tu ne vas pas rester timide bien longtemps avec nous ! Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma petite.**

 **-Maman ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plais !** Supplie Misa.

Elle ignore la remarque de sa fille et me prends sert dans ses bras, ne m'y attendant pas du tout je me bloque devant la candeur touchante de cette femme... n'étant pas du tout habituée de ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

 **-Allons Maria laisse respirer cette jeune femme _-su_. **

Elle arrête son accolade et se retourne vers son conjoint avec une mine boudeuse.

 **-Non mais je fais comme je veux Aki !**

 **-Mais elle avait l'air perdu la pauvre... bon, tu t'appelles Cylia c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui monsieur, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**

Je m'avance vers lui et lui présente ma main pour lui serrer.

 **-Pareillement _-su_ !**

Il me l'attrape fermement et s'approche d'un pas supplémentaire afin de me faire en plus une tape amical sur l'épaule. Ces deux personnes me mettent peut être un peu mal à l'aise mais... c'est dans le bon sens car comme l'a dit Misa leurs gentillesses me réchauffe le cœur.

 **-On va ranger toutes ces affaires à la maison, j'ai fais un gâteaux. Tu aimes le chocolat Cylia ?**

 **-Ah... oui bien sûr madame.**

 **-Et ne m'appelle pas madame, allons...**

Je me rends compte que le père est en train d'attraper toutes les valises de Misa, je m'approche et commence aussi à en récupérer plusieurs d'entre elles afin de ne pas lui laisser toute cette charge écrasante à lui seul.

 **-Oh, ne t'en fais pas Cylia quand on a deux femmes à la maison on prend l'habitude de ce genre de chose- _su_ !**

 **-Votre femmes fait la même chose que votre fille ?**

 **-Eh oui _-su_...**

 **-Je compatis, être le seule homme ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Mais j'insiste Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider.**

 **-Ah papa lâche l'affaire ! Quand elle a quelque chose en tête elle n'en démord pas...**

 **-Mais je ne vais pas laisser une femme porter...**

 **-De toute manière elle est déjà en route !** l'interrompt-elle.

* * *

Avant de perdre d'avantage de retard il récupère les valises restantes et rattrape son retard en se plaçant aux cotés de sa femme et son enfant. Misa et sa mère marchent main dans la main, chantonnant joyeusement toutes les deux. Je me mets à coté d'Aki, il me semble bien qu'il s'appelle ainsi... car je préfère chercher un contact masculin plutôt que d'être prise dans le jeu des deux femmes.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suis peut-être une femme mais en faisant ma connaissance vous aller remarquer que je suis un peu garçon manqué sur les bords. Côtoyer au quotidien des hommes m'a pas vraiment aidé... heureusement que votre fille m'a aidé à garder ma part de féminité.**

 **-Oh, et bien je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un fils, ma fille et ma femme me comble de bonheur mais j'aimerais partager certaines choses qui me sont impossible de faire avec elles _-su_. **

**-Je... ça sera avec plaisir Monsieur.**

Je ne peux contenir un sourire bienheureux.

 **-Déjà tu va commencer par me tutoyer ! Pas de langage formelle entre nous Ok ?**

 **-Très bien alors, euh...**

 **-Aki, mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux _-su_ !**

 **-Mhh...** Misa nous regarde curieuse, **Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre déjà tout les deux !**

 **-Ouais ! Tu nous as ramené une personne fort plaisante ma fille _-su_ !**

 **-Elle te plais déjà mon chéri ?**

 **-Je m'en doutais !** Rajoute Misa.

 **-Hum ! Allons prendre un appétitif en attendant midi...** Demande le père d'un ton enjoué.

 **-Et mon gâteau?**

 **-Oh mon chocolat d'amour, on pourra le manger tous ensemble à quatre heur _-su_ ! Oh mais pardon Cylia, tu ne bois peut-être...**

 **-Ah de ce côté** la coupe Misa, **je te contredis tout de suite papa ! Cylia est une vrai fêtarde ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.**

 **-Il est plutôt ravis d'avoir un compagnon pour partager ses plaisirs de beuverie !**

 **-Pff ! Ne les écoutes pas Cylia, j'ai de très bon alcool du Shin Sekaï à la maison _-su_... hé hé hé...**

 **-Je suis impatiente d'avoir le plaisir de les goutter avec vous... toi.**

 **-Oh, on va bien s'entendre _-su_ !**

 **-Je te l'avais bien dit papa...**

On s'arrête devant une boutique avec une enseigne en métal perpendiculaire au mur, c'est un fusil et un pistolet entrecroisés. La vitrine dont les rayons du soleil passent au travers laisse apparaître de nombreuses armes à feu diverses et variés.

Sur la porte d'entré en verre il y a un écriteaux en bois avec noté « closed » , elle est ouverte à l'aide d'une clé par la mère, accompagnée un tintement de clochette agréablement sonore. On pénètre tout les quatre dans les lieux, la petite famille bavarde gaiement. On passe par l'arrière boutique qui donne l'accès sur leur maison.

Nous arrivons dans la salle à mangé, une pièce assez grande mais très modeste, une chaleureuse table à mangée en bois massif avec deux banc trônent dans la partie droite tandis qu'une table basse blanche assortie d'un canapé et d'un siège prenne place à gauche. Quelques meubles en bois blanc et arme à feu décorent la pièce, au sol il y a un simple carrelage blanc et la tapisserie jaune poussin reflète la luminosité du soleil qui passe grâce à une large baie vitré. On peut voir à travers une véranda où se trouve se qui est certainement l'atelier de fabrication du père. Il y a une cuisine américaine ouverte du coté gauche du salon, un petit îlot sépare les deux pièces.

 **-Allons déposer les valises dans la chambre de Misa _-su_. **

**-Et pendant que maman prépare la table on va te faire visiter !**

 **-D'accord, merci.**

Misa me fais un large sourire avant de passer devant en trottinant gaiement dans le couloir. Elle ouvre une première porte, qui est toute rose à l'image de la chambre qui est sans le moindre doute possible celle de Misa. On dépose les valises et Misa se place au centre de la pièce en tournant sur elle-même les bras ouvert.

 **-Je te présente ma chambre !**

Je détail un peu la pièce, tout y est rose : de la moquette par terre à la peinture sur les murs, et jusqu'aux rideaux. Les meubles sont de la même couleur, il y a un lit avec des parures mauves et blanche ainsi qu'un bureau et une commode avec toute une collection d'ours en peluche.

 **-Alors qu'en penses-tu, hein hein ?**

 **-Et bien... c'est très... rose. Mais c'est une très belle chambre, elle te va magnifiquement bien Misa.**

 **-Merciii !**

 **-Allez, je passons au reste _-su_. **

On ouvre la porte d'en face, c'est une simple salle d'eau. Très classique mais avec une touche classieuse, une fenêtre opaque empêche de voir l'extérieur mais laisse rentrer la lumière. Il y a du carrelage marbré blanc au sol, et en damier gris et blanc sur les murs. Une simple cabine de douche avec une baignoire ainsi qu'un meuble de salle de bain sur lequel se trouve deux lavabos remplissent les lieux.

 **-Voilà, si tu as besoin de prendre un douche tu as tout se qu'il faut dans les placards sous l'évier _-su_. Passons à ma chambre. **

Il ouvre la pièce d'à coté, une suite parentale sobre mais chic dans les ton bordeaux et crème avec cette fois un parquet vernis par terre.

 **-C'est du Noyer au sol** _ **-su**_ , explique Aki.

 **-Très sympa.**

 **-En même temps je me doute que tu n'allais pas dire le contraire, pour un marin _-su_. **

**-Moi je n'aime pas trop ça le bois, papa.**

 **-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil ma chérie, cette jeune femme est une enfant de la mer. Ça se voit bien dans son regard.**

Je suis surprise de la remarque, ça se voit dans mon regard... ?

 **-Tah Ha Ha ! Tu sembles surprise, mais j'en ai vu un paquet des jeunes comme toi. Ils sont m'a principal clientèle _-su_. **

**-Je vois...**

 **-Arrêtes donc avec tes trucs bizarres papa !**

 **-Oui oui... montrons à notre invité sa chambre.**

 **-Ouais !**

On quitte la chambre parentale et Misa me présente la pièce à coté de la sienne, qui est encore une fois simple : Un lit deux places accompagné à chaque coté de la tête de lit par des tables de chevets, une commode blanche et un bureau en bois. Une moquette bleu au sol et une peinture blanche sur les murs apportent de la couleur. La fenêtre entrouverte laissent rentrer un courant d'air très agréable faisant voleter les rideaux de cotons crème.

 **-Tu peux poser tes affaires ici, c'est la chambre d'ami. Elle est pas terrible pour une fille, car elle manque de rose je trouve mais...**

 **-Elle sera parfaite, merci.**

Ma remarque fais soupirer Misa et sourire Aki, je dépose mes affaires et nous sortons de la chambre. Ils m'expliquent que les deux dernières pièces sont simplement une remise et les WC.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le salon on s'assoit tous ensemble autour de la table basse, sur le fauteuil pour la mère et la fille et les sièges pour l'homme de la famille et moi. Aki sort quelques bouteilles entreposées sur une étagère et les pose sur la table.

 **-Je vous sers quoi les filles ?**

 **-Moi un jus de fruit !** Lui répond alors Misa.

- **Pour ma part, se sera comme d'habitude chéri.**

 **-Un cocktail de fruit sans alcool donc _-su_. Et toi Cylia ? **

**-La même chose que vous... je n'ai pas de souci pour l'alcool au contraire.**

 **-Aaah... très bien ! Dans ce cas goûtes ceci, c'est un mélange de vin et de plante aromatiques _-su_. **

Il sert ses deux femmes avant de me déposer un verre à pied et y verse un liquide rougeâtre, il ajoute ensuite trois glaçons et fais la même chose pour lui. On attrape tous notre verre dans les mains, Misa lève le sien et se met debout.

 **-À la prospérité de l'île ! En espérant que vienne rapidement le jour où nous n'aurons plus à craindre les attaques des pirates.**

Elle se rassoit et nous faisons entrechoquer nos verres, avant que chacun le porte à ses lèvres. Je préfère sentir tout d'abord le breuvage, je ferme les yeux afin de pouvoir me concentrer pleinement dessus. Effectivement en plus de l'odeur atypique des mélanges de vin je sens le parfum aromatique des plantes, toute fois je serais incapable de les reconnaître. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà senti l'un de ses parfums...

Je rouvre les yeux et en fais doucement couler dans ma bouche, je retire le verre de mes lèvres mais le garde à la main. Tout en profitant pleinement du goût qui éveille en un ballet exquis mes papilles je fais tourner le verre d'un discret mouvement des doigts, faisant entrechoquer les glaçons contre les parois de cristal.

Puis j'avale la gorgé avec un léger regret, qui sera vite compensé par la reprise d'une nouvelle. Je sens le regard attentif d'Aki qui attend que je dépose mon verre sur la table. Ne souhaitant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, je m'arrête de boire pour lui faire savoir que je suis propice à la discussion.

 **-Alors _-su_ ?**

 **-Excellent, j'avoue ne jamais en avoir goûter... je ne serais pas capable non plus de dire quelles plantes ont été utilisé.**

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai pu en obtenir grâce à un navire marchant qui était de passage sur l'île. Mais j'ai du négocier pour arriver à en avoir sans me ruiner ! Surtout que le bougre était un vieux loup de mer.**

 **-Oh...**

 **-Ouais, laisses moi te raconter ça si tu veux bien _-su_ !**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

Une bonne heure passe pendant laquelle nous discutons tout les trois de tout et de rien, Misa et moi on raconte quelques anecdotes de ce qui c'est passé lors de nos classes. Maria se lève pour finir la cuissons de son plat tandis que nous étions en train de raconter à Aki comment je me suis retrouver sévèrement puni.

 **-Et là, Cylia a coller une droite monstre au gradé qui a eu le malheur de me toucher les fesses !**

 **-Tah Ha Ha ! Elle a bien fais !**

 **-Oui enfin... elle a frappé tellement fort que le Sergent est tombé dans les pommes. À son réveil à l'infirmerie il était furibond et a pleuré au près des plus gradé pour qu'elle soit envoyé au trou (3) pendant quatre semaines !**

 **-Quand même _-su_... **

**-Oui mais je ne regrette pas, et je le referais si s'était nécessaire. On ne touche pas Misa-chan sans en subir les conséquences. En plus il l'a fait devant moi, si c'est pas de la provocation ça !**

 **-Mais oui _Onee-chan_ (4). **

**-Hum...** Je rougis un peu devant l'appellation affectueuse.

 **-Allez, tout le monde à table !**

Nous nous levons sur la demande de la cuisinière, Aki en profite pour faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 **-Merci de l'avoir protéger** , me murmure t-il.

 **-Non, c'est normal.** Je lui souris, **elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi j'en fais un devoir de la protéger ainsi.**

Il me regarde surpris et ému par ma réponse, puis me fais un large sourire avant que l'on ne s'assoit tous ensemble pour commencer à manger.

Le repas se passe bien, Maria a fais un excellent repas. Nous avons eu une terrine de poisson dont le goût se rapprochait du saumon en plus sucré toutefois, accompagné d'une salade verte. Puis nous avons mangé une volaille au goût faisandée originaire de la forêt de l'île avec des champignons locaux. En déssert elle avait prévu une tarte au fruit rouge, la préféré de Misa dont elle m'a souvent narré le goût si exquis. Ce qui n'était en rien exagérer, ce que j'ai fais remarquer à la cuisinière... qui était ravis du compliment.

Après mangé nous avons fais les boutiques juste entre femme, Aki ayant du travail à l'atelier. Maria a fermé la boutique pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa fille, qui elle aussi est heureuse de passer d'aussi bon moment en sa compagnie.

À quatre heure nous faisons demi-tour pour manger un fondant au chocolat couvert de crème anglaise préparé avant notre arrivé par Maria. Suite à quoi nous papotons entre femmes sous le regard bienveillant d'Aki qui travail à la confection d'une arme commandée par un capitaine pirate.

Le soir venu, il me réquisitionne afin de commencer dès aujourd'hui la tournée des bars de la ville accompagnés par des villageois et touristes. Faisant un peu attention à ma consommation, je rentre à la maison avec lui avachi contre mon dos tard dans la nuit.

Je suis bien contente d'avoir reçu suffisamment d'entraînement pour arriver à ainsi le remorquer, car ça n'aller pas être pas nos camarades de beuverie qui allaient pouvoir m'y aider tenant eux-même par miracle debout.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** 100 mètres : la cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris fait 96 mètres, à titre de comparaison ;)

 **(2)** le **«** _ **-su »**_ à la fin de chaque phrase du père est son tique de langage.

 **(3)** être envoyé au trou : être enfermé en prison/puni

 **(4)** Onee-chan : grande-soeur en japonais, peut être utilisé parfois pour une personne que l'on aime beaucoup et plus âgé que soit.

 _ **Rappel :** Les prénom des personnages sont les suivants : Misa est la fille, Maria est la mère et Aki le père. _


	30. Chapitre 30 : Les vacances

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a commencé à faire plus ample connaissance avec les parents de Misa, Aki et Maria. Tous ensemble ils passent de bons moments et même si le père doit travailler à la confection d'une arme pour un capitaine pirate, il profite des soirées pour commencer la tournée des bars accompagné de Cylia._

Chapitre 30 : Les vacances

Je me réveille doucement, je n'ai ni fermé les volet ni la fenêtre en rentrant du bar hier soir. Même si les rideaux atténuent la lumière du jour ma chambre est très éclairée, le courant d'air est l'oxygène de l'extérieur est toute fois fort agréable de bon matin...

Je m'étire tout en restant confortablement calée sur le lit, la couverture ma permise de ne pas avoir froid et de bien dormir. Sans retirer ma tête du coussin trop moelleux je jette un rapide coup d'œil au réveil à cloche posé sur la petite table de chevet contre le lit.

Woua il est midi... ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas fait la grasse mat' ! Je me lève tranquillement et retire mon pyjama pour enfiler un chemise à manche longue rouge foncé, les deux derniers boutons restent ouvert par flemme laissant un décolleté. Accompagné d'un court short en jeans ancien, je mets la première paire de chaussure qui me passe sous la main c'est à dire une petite paire de ballerine noire. La douche attendra ce soir...

Après un coup de brosse à cheveux je vais dans le salon, j'y trouve Misa et sa mère en train de regarder un album photo. Lorsqu'elles me remarquent Maria se lève et me propose gentiment de déjeuner tandis que sa fille me taquine disant que j'ai trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir...

 **-Ah ah, ça ne te ressemble pas te lever aussi tard Cylia. Fais attention à boire autant tu va devenir alcoolique et ce n'est pas très féminin !**

 **-Peu m'importe, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en profiter même si ça devait arriver ! Et sinon, Aki c'est levé ?**

 **-Non papa est encore au lit.**

 **-J'irais le chercher vers une heure s'il n'est toujours pas debout** ,précise alors Maria.

 **-Hey on va à la plage cette après midi ?!** Propose enjoué Misa.

 **-Je ne suis pas contre mais... je compte sur vous en cas de problème hein ?**

 **-Que pourrait-il donc t'arriver ma petite ?**

 **-Maman, elle est une utilisatrice de fruit du démon donc elle ne peut pas nager.**

 **-Ah... je vois. Tu m'en avais parlé dans une lettre c'est vrai ! Nous ferais-tu le plaisir de te contempler sous ta forme d'oiseau ?**

 **-Euh... si ça vous fais plaisir.**

 **-Hé ! Tu sais maman, c'est vraiment génial de voler avec elle ! Par contre c'est pas facile de tenir en s'accrochant juste aux plumes.**

 **-Oh ! Je n'en doute pas chérie ! Ça doit être fabuleux. Mais si tu as du mal à tenir on pourrait demander à Monsieur Troussequin de faire une selle qui pourrait s'adapter.**

Je recrache tout le lait que j'avais dans la bouche en entendant la proposition de Maria. Une selle ?! Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas un canasson !

 **-Ça n'a pas l'aide te plaire... désolé...**

Elle attrape une éponge et nettoie les saletés laissées par mon petit déjeuné.

 **-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé Madame.**

 **-En faite maman, Cylia à mauvais caractère la dessus. Il n'y a que moi qu'elle a accepté de porter sur son dos. On a fais un bon duo et ça a aidé pendant nos qualifications à la Marine.**

 **-Je n'aurais peut être pas du faire cette proposition tout de même...**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas.**

 **-Maria !** Me reprend t-elle fermement.

 **-Maria, désolé... j'accepte de le faire, ça pourrait faire très plaisir à Misa de pouvoir grimper sur mon dos en toute sécurité.**

 **-Oh oui oui !**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas nous irons le voir avant d'aller à la plage. D'accord ?**

 **-Ouiii !**

* * *

Nous quittons la maison pour nous diriger directement vers la boutique de Mr. Troussequin, elle est facilement reconnaissable grâce à la selle géante décorative sur le toit ainsi que l'enseigne géante en lettre jaune fluo au dessus de l'entré qui forment le mot « Sellerie ».

J'ai vraiment la sensation d'être un vulgaire canasson à qui on va acheter une selle... c'est frustrant. On passe la palier de la porte, en entrant Maria discute avec un homme qui est certainement le confectionneur.

Il a de très grandes jambes anormalement fines, comme s'il était sur des échasses. Il porte un short jaune laissant voir ses poils brun et des chaussures de ville en forme de canaris aux pieds, accompagnés d'une chemise de la même couleur et un tablier en cuir blanc. Sur sa tête il a un haut de forme blanc avec un liseré jaune et des oreilles de lapin. Il porte des lunettes de soleil blanche en spirale et ses deux dents de devant ressortent, le faisant zozoter lorsqu'il parle. Encore un homme qui est très... atypique.

On dirait un fou... et c'est à lui que je vais laisser la confection de ma selle ? Enfin, c'est bien sur Hand Island qu'il y a les meilleurs artisans du Shin Sekaï. Et si Maria lui fais confiance alors c'est que ça doit être une personne talentueuse malgré son look... après tout l'habit ne fais pas le moine !

- **Oh, bien zur Madame Storm. Zeu devrais être capable de conffffeeeccctionner une selle à votre piiiiaaaaf !**

Piaf ? Il vient de me traiter de piaf ?! Je vais en faire un civet de lapin de cet égocentrique ! Misa qui a bien vu mon regard noir me prends par le bras et me tire à l'extérieur de la boutique avant qu'un drame ne survienne. On attend ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'artisan sorte accompagné par Maria.

 **-Mettez vous en forme de piiiiaaaaf.**

 **-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre saleté de £ &$ *% ! **

**-Pfffeeeu !** Il croise les bras et me tourne le dos. **Zeu ne la ferais pas.**

 **-Allons Monsieur Troussequin, faites le pour Aki je vous pris...**

 **-Hey** me murmure Misa, **ne fais pas ta tête de mule pour une fois et obéis. Il n'est pas très facile comme homme mais tu n'auras pas plus fiable que lui, et notre commande est assez spécial...**

 **-Pas question que j'obéisse à un abruti pareil !**

 **-S'il te plais Cylia... fais le pour moi... hein, _Onee-chan_ ? **

Elle fais des yeux de chat poté pour appuyer sa demande.

 **-Arg...**

- **S'il te plais, s'il te plais, s'il te plais...** Dit-elle en accentuant d'avantage son regard.

 **-AAAAHHH MINCE À LA FIN !**

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage j'use de mon fruit du démon afin de troquer mon habituel aspect humain contre celui de l'Alicanto. Mes deux bras sont remplacés par des ailes, mon corps humain se change pour laisser place à celui d'un oiseau bien plus massif à l'apparence d'un faucon au plumage or. Maria et l'autre casse pied me regarde de manière stupéfaite tandis que Misa plus habituée esquisse un sourire.

Mais l'autre n'a pas l'air décidé à accéder à notre requête, car il se reprend vite et fait du boudin comme le ferait un enfant pourri gâté.

 **-Pffffeeeu ! Zeu ne chanzerai pas d'avis !**

Là, c'est la goûte d'eau qui fais déborder le vase. Je reprends forme humaine et avance vers la source de ma colère d'un pas déterminé. Je l'attrape durement par sa chemise l'obligeant à se courber, une fois son col à ma porté je l'attrape pour lui mettre son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je lui adresse mon regard le plus noir avant de lui parler d'un ton anormalement calme qui se révèle particulièrement menaçant :

 **-Alors maintenant du con tu vas bien m'écouter. Soit tu fais gentiment se qu'elles t'ont demandé, soit tu continu à te comporter comme une merde et je te refais le portrait. Oh, et si jamais tu me rappelles une seule fois « piaf » je t'éclate. Donc pour résumer : soit on est amis tout les deux, soit c'est l'inverse et tu en connais maintenant les conséquences. Ta réponse ?**

 **-Zeu...** il me regarde apeuré, **zeu vais vous la faire !**

 **-Bien ! C'est cool alors.**

Je le relâche et lui fais un sourire, il me regarde à la fois perplexe et intimidé.

 **-Vous pouvez reprendre votre forme que zeu prenne vos mesure s'il vous plais ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr.**

Je m'exécute et sans perdre de temps il passe un mètre souple à différents endroits de mon corps. Après une bonne trentaine de minute il affirme avoir terminé, il nous explique qu'il en aura pour une semaine.

Nous le remercions poliment et retournons à la maison pour y récupérer des affaires de plage et enfiler toutes les trois nos maillots de bain.

Une fois enfin au bord de la mer nous nous installons dans un endroit tranquille où nous sommes nous trois. Misa avec son corps aux formes enfantines mais qui est très féminines à choisi un ensemble deux pièces avec des rayures de couleur blanche et abricot, le bandeau au niveau de sa poitrine à de la dentelle et son bas à la forme une courte jupe. Ça va très bien avec sa morphologie et sa chevelure blonde brille sous les rayons du soleil.

Sa mère a mis un maillot une pièce de couleur prune dos nu qui donne à cette femme au corps mure et aux formes généreuse un grand charme.

Quand à moi, j'ai choisi un bikini rouge foncé à ma juste taille. Il se marie très bien avec mes cheveux de couleur cuivré, deux fines ficelles forment un nœud de chaque coté de mes hanches.

Nous profitons autant du soleil pour bronzer que de la mer pour nous rafraîchir. Cette après-midi est un vrai moment de pur bonheur passé entre femme.

Lorsque le soir arrive nous nous décidons de faire demi tour et de rentrer à la maison, nous récupérons nos affaires nous habillons et prenons le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé Maria et sa fille cajolent Aki qui est dans son atelier, quand à moi je le salue amicalement.

 **-Ah Cylia, on se remets ça ce soir _-su_ ?**

 **-Vous voulez que l'on retourne boire un coup ?**

 **-Ouais _-su_ ! **

**-Chéri, je tu n'abuses pas de l'alcool ce soir. Sinon...**

 **-Promis ma prunelle _-su_ !**

La fin d'après midi ce passe tranquillement, nous discutons diverses choses jusqu'au repas. Une fois sortie de table le soleil a laissé place à un croissant de lune. Aki et moi sortons tout les deux bras dessus bras dessous impatient à l'idée de passer une nouvelle soirée arrosée accompagnés par divers amis.

* * *

Le petit courant d'air frais de la nuit est agréable, juste à la température idéal ! Le climat tropical de l'île est un délice même de nuit... C'est d'un pas presque pressé que nous nous dirigeons vers les bars, les rues sont vidées du monde habituel qu'il y a en journée. Notre chemin est éclairé par les lampadaires en métal gris foncé qui émettent une lueur orangé transperçant l'obscurité.

Une fois arrivé face à la devanture verte écossaise d'un bar Aki passe le palier de la porte, je le suis de près. Un homme assit avec trois autres personnes autour d'une table ronde fait un grand signe de la main adressé à Aki pour lui dire de venir. Ce dernier a une moustache anormalement longue, elle pend à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Nous nous approchons tandis qu'un des individus nous commande deux chopes de bière. Nous nous installons tranquillement, Aki fait brièvement les présentations. Notre petit groupe bien que calme au début finit par faire bien plus de bruit au fur et à mesures que les chopes de bière blonde se vident.

J'apprends dans la soirée que l'homme à la moustache exubérante s'appelle Mario et qu'il est artiste tatoueur sur l'île.

 **-Alors comme ça tu es un tatoueur Mario ?**

 **-Ouais ! C'est un métier magnifique.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Mais ça tombe plutôt bien que je te rencontre, j'en recherchais justement un.**

 **-Oh... tu as le projet de te faire tatouer ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et que comptes tu te faire ?**

Les autres hommes dont Aki qui discutaient tranquillement de leurs cotés retournent leur attention sur la conversation entre Mario et moi.

 **-Je souhaites me faire tatouer l'insigne de la marine sur l'épaule droite. Tu pourrais me le faire ?**

 **-Hum, oui bien sûr. Ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais tu es sûr de toi ? La plupart du temps ce n'est que les pirates qui se font parfois tatouer le Joly Roger de leur capitaine. Cette demande me surprend venant d'un Marine...**

 **-Je comprends, mais n'étant pas adepte de l'uniforme je ne le porte pas toujours. Je souhaite tout de même affirmer mon allégeance au corps de la Marine, et le tatouage me semble un bien meilleur moyen qu'une simple tenue.**

 **-Un tatouage c'est à vie... tu en as conscience au moins ?**

 **-Oui, je ne peux pas affirmer en étant aussi jeune que je passerais toute ma vie au sein de la Marine mais... je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Aujourd'hui je sais se que je suis et en l'imprimant sur ma peau j'espère faire comprendre le message à ceux qui le verrons.**

 **-Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour passer des vacances incognito lorsque tu seras en permission. Et même si tu fais un retour à la vie civile un jour, tu ne pourras pas cacher cette partie de ta vie professionnelle. Ce n'est pas forcément très bien apprécié par...**

 **-Mario** je interrompt subitement, **je sais se que je veux et j'en ai accepté les conséquences dès le moment où j'ai prise cette résolution. Peux tu me le faire oui où non ?**

 **-Hum... tu es jeune mais ton regard est déterminé. Et puis un client est un client ! Où plutôt une cliente dans ton cas, tu sais se que tu veux et je le respecte. Alors ok, on fais ça quant tu veux !**

 **-Demain c'est bon ?**

 **-Ouaip, pas dans la mâtiné je pense que je serais en train de dormir.**

 **-Dis plutôt que tu récupéreras de ta cuite de ce soir Mario !** Réagi l'un des hommes à la table.

 **-Ouais... bon en début d'après midi ça t'ira ?**

 **-Oui parfait.**

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement, les chopes s'enchaînent et au final comme hier soir je suis obligée d'aider Aki à rentrer à la maison.

Le lendemain le réveil se fais de la même manière que la veille, je déjeune tout en discutant avec Maria et Misa. Ensuite je me rends chez Mario le tatoueur, en entrant dans la boutique je lui serres la main amicalement et il me montre en aval le motif qu'il va me faire pour avoir mon accord. Je retire ensuite mon haut restant simplement en maillot de bain pendant qu'il s'affaire avec attention sur mon tatouage.

Quelques heures après il est enfin terminé, à présent la mouette bleu symbole de la Marine orne mon épaule droite. Il me donne quelques consignes puis je lui règle la note en ajoutant un tube de crème qu'il me faudra passer matin et soir.

Je rejoint ensuite Maria et Misa à notre point de rendez-vous en retrait de la ville, nous avions prévue de nous promenez en forêt ensemble pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il y a de magnifiques paysages sauvages à voir sur cette île et de nombreux chemins de sentier permettent d'accéder à de très bon endroit pour avoir de superbes vues.

Lorsque le soir s'approche nous rentrons toutes les trois, mère et fille se tiennent par la main tout en discutant de l'homme idéal...

 **-Pour moi** explique Misa avec des étoiles dans les yeux, **l'homme idéal est grand et fort. Il doit savoir être gentleman et donc être galant. Mais le point le plus important c'est qu'il doit aimer les armes à feu, que l'on puisse discuter pendant des heures en passant du simple revolver au canon à mortier... il est nécessaire qu'il s'y connaisse. C'est le minimum pour être avec la fille de l'artisan Aki !**

 **-Je suis tout à fait d'accord ma fille. Mais ça ne suffis pas... je ne confirais pas ma fille à n'importe qui ! Il ne doit pas être un psychopathe ! Et doit avoir une bonne culture général, un bon revenu...**

Les deux femmes continuent ainsi sur tout le trajet, je n'écoute plus leurs échanges au bout d'un moment. Lorsque l'on arrive finalement à la maison je soupire de soulagement en me disant que je vais pouvoir passer à quelque chose qui m'intéresse bien plus.

Les jours passent tranquillement, une petite routine s'installe très vite. La famille de Misa est très gentille de m'accueillir comme ils le font. Tout les matins je fais un footing dans la partie sauvage de l'île, ramenant quelques fois au passage du petit gibier, c'est important pour éviter de prendre un mauvais rythme car sinon la reprise sera très rude !

* * *

Lors d'une soirée au bar accompagné par Aki, l'un de nos compagnon de beuverie pécheur explique qu'il est très embêté car deux de ses matelots sont trop malades pour prendre la mer. Le navire peut se passer d'une personne mais deux c'est bien trop... face à sa détresse et voyant là un moyen de faire quelque chose qui me changerai du cadre peut être trop féminin dans lequel je passe maintenant la plupart de mon temps libre je lui propose de l'aider.

Bien qu'au début retissant à l'idée de prendre une femme comme pêcheuse à bord il finit par changer d'avis lorsque je lui explique qu'avant d'être une femme je suis surtout un Marine. De plus, avec mon fruit du démon je pourrais très bien lui être utile pour tendre les filets de pêche ou les récupérer et diverses autres tâches.

Le soir même il me présente à quelque uns de ses employés, nous sympathisons rapidement l'alcool aidant fortement pour adopter un comportement plus ouvert. Tout en vidant nos chopes nous dansons et chantons bras dessus bras dessous divers chants marins. J'apprends en passant quelques chansons paillardes parlant de femmes, de sexe et de la mer bien évidemment.

Le lendemain j'arrive au point de rendez-vous à l'heure, habillé avec la tenue de sport de la marine. C'est à dire un ensemble de jogging bleu et blanc ressemblant à l'uniforme, mais adapté pour le travail manuel et qui peux être salie sans que ça soit gênant. Ayant conscience qu'il est possible de rencontrer des dangers sur la mer, et étant donné qu'il s'agit tout de même du Shin Sekaï je prévois ma tenue de service avec mon porte bonheur : le wakizashi. C'est Shanks qui me l'a offert il y a quelques année et il m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, même si le tsuba est masqué par une bande de tissu noir. Bien sûr mon épée qui ne quitte presque jamais est accroché elle aussi à ma taille.

Je pars donc en mer sur un modeste navire de pêche pour assister les matelots dans leur travail pour une durée d'une semaine. Nous levons l'encre, je monte sur le grand mat afin d'aider à décrocher la grande voile du navire. Tranquillement nous nous éloignons des côtes de Hand Island, on m'explique quelle est l'organisation du navire, la hiérarchie, les tâches relatives à la pêches etc. …Il est prévu que nous restons au large de l'île pendant une semaine.

Les journées s'enchaînent rapidement car nous avons beaucoup de travail et avec la fatigue de la journée le soir nous ne traînons jamais lorsque nous pouvons finalement aller dormir, du moins lorsque qu'on le peux... Car si nous nous avons un bon filon il arrive que nous ne dormons que quelques heures.

Le temps n'est pas mauvais, apparemment le capitaine sait où le climat de l'île influence la mer de manière positive. Car si nous nous éloignons de certains courants alors la météo a très vite fais de changer du tout au tout.

La pêche étant bonne, nous passons une semaine crevante mais très fructueuse. La bonne humeur règne sur le navire, nous allons retourner sur l'île afin de décharger les poissons et les livrer. Ensuite le navire reprendra le large mais cette fois sans moi, car les deux matelots malades devraient normalement être suffisamment rétablis pour reprendre le travail.

Il fait nuit lorsque le navire se rapproche de plus en plus des côtes de l'île. De nombreuses lueurs orangées provenant de la ville traversent l'obscurité, nous permettant d'entrevoir notre destination. Le capitaine tient la barre du bateau tandis que les matelots discutent tranquillement sur le pont sous le ciel étoilé, attendant que le navire arrive dans les eaux proches de la ville avant de pouvoir s'atteler à se qui sera leurs dernières tâches de la semaine.

Moi je reste allongée sur le planché les yeux rivées vers le ciel nocturne, pensive. Toute fois l'inquiétude du capitaine me sort de ma tranquillité, affichant un air grave sur le visage. Je me redresse afin de le regarder interpellée par son attitude, tout comme les autre matelots qui se taisent laissant un silence pesant sur le pont seulement interrompu par le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la coque. Toujours les mains prises par la barre ce dernier demande à l'un de ses employés de prendre la relève avant d'avancer vers l'avant du navire où il utilise une longue vue qu'il pointe vers la ville.

 **-Oh... non...** soupire le capitaine.

Je m'approche de lui, inquiète afin de lui demander quel est le problème.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Les lumières... elles ne viennent pas des lampadaires de la ville...** L'homme pâlit gravement.

 **-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Il ajuste sa longue vue avant de la repointer dans la même direction.

 **-La ville... brûle ! Des pirates attaquent notre île !**

 _À suivre..._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Faire justice

**Attention, dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes et passages relativement sombres. Ça reste convenable mais attention si vous êtes trop jeune ou trop sensible. Évidemment la rate de cette fanfic' est M donc il n'y a pas de grande surprise.**

* * *

Dans le début de ce chapitre je fais la description d'une tenue de Cylia, afin de vous aider à avoir une idée plus correcte de celle-ci je vous recommande de voir une image qui s'en rapproche le plus possible. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas du personnage en lui même ! Je ne connais pas l'auteur de ce beau dessin et je ne la vois pas comme ça précisément physiquement. Je vous posterais un dessin fait par mon chéri de son vrai physique lorsqu'il voudra bien me le finir ! xD

Pour cela tapez dans votre barre url : ht*tp:/*/hpics*.li/*cfe6dd8 sans les astérisques naturellement

* * *

Je vous notes quelques **song fic** , libre à vous de les écouter pendant votre lecture ! J'ai bien tenté de faire une playlist mais je suis... nul.

 _Pandora hearts OST - Preparation_

 _The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - The Song Of The Sword Dancer_

 _Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Scars And Bruises_

 _Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Way Of The Sword_

 _Merci de votre attention, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia passe de bonne vacance au près de la famille de Misa, elle entreprends même le projet de la conception d'une selle qui permettrait à la petite femme de grimper sur le dos son dos lorsque cette dernière adopte sa forme de Zoan._

 _En attendant les journées passent paisiblement, un jour elle part en mer pour une durée d'une semaine afin de rendre service à un pêcheur embêté par un manque temporaire de personnel. Toute fois, lorsqu'ils sont proche de la ville ils se rendent compte qu'elle subit l'assaut de pirate..._

Chapitre 31 : Faire justice

Lorsque j'entends les propos du capitaine je lui prends des mains la longue vue afin de vérifier se qu'il vient de dire. À mon plus grand malheur c'est la vérité... les lueurs orangées provenaient en faite de flammes qui ravagent en partie la belle cité. Un navire à quai attire mon attention, le pavillon flottant dans l'air a un fond noir avec une tête de mort blanche de profil coiffée d'une crête de punk rouge avec une étoile sur la « joue ».

Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour, je me précipite pour récupérer mes affaires et revête la tenue que j'adopte à la Marine, hormis la cape des officiers et la casquette qui sont restées à la « maison ». Il s'agit d'un ensemble une pièce se rapprochant d'une robe bustier, la partie basse est combinée à un juste au corps **(1)** car elle est fendue de chaque coté des hanches afin d'avoir une bonne mobilité. L'ensemble rouge a des motif florale baroque **(2)** jaune sur le bas des pans de la robe, elle est aussi paré de fine dentelle blanche sur le haut et les épaules sont découvertes laissant apparaître la fameuse mouette de la marine récemment tatouée. Naturellement le wakizashi est avec moi, il est attaché sur ma cuisse par le biais d'une lanière. Toute fois le tsuba **(3)** qui est frappé du sceau symbolisant la protection du Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks est masqué par une bande de tissu noir.

Ma fine épée rangée dans son fourreaux est soigneusement attachée à ma taille. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus je retourne sur le pont où je prends la forme de mon fruit du démon. Mon corps humain laisse place à celui du Alicanto, l'oiseau au plumage or et à la forme du faucon reluis légèrement sous les rayon blanc de la lune. Après plusieurs battements d'ailes le pont du bateau et à quelques mètres en dessous de moi, je commence alors à prendre la direction de l'île.

Après quelques interminables minutes de vol j'arrive à proximité de la ville. Dès que j'approche de la grande place je vois de nombreuses batailles entre les habitants et des pirates. Ils sont tous habillés avec des tenues noir cloutés et ont des crêtes de différentes couleurs vives sur la tête à la manière des punk.

Un navire de guerre adoptant le même style est amarré au quai longeant la place. Il semble y avoir personne à bord, tout les pirates combattent sans doute les villageois. Dès que je suis au dessus de la place je pique en chute libre avant de ralentir lorsque je suis suffisamment proche du sol, je reprends forme humaine me laissant tomber doucement à terre.

En entrant de manière aussi peu discrète j'ai pu obtenir l'attention de plusieurs hommes aux alentours, permettant d'attirer plusieurs pirates qui délaissent alors les habitants. En voyant plusieurs me foncer dessus leurs armes blanches à la main je dégaine et me positionne afin d'entamer le combat.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'hésiter, lorsque je vais porter mes coups se sera pour... tuer. Mais quand je laisse mon regard se poser tout autour de moi une haine brutale m'enveloppe. Des corps de plusieurs civils jonchent le sol, inanimés, blessés mortellement. Le hurlement d'un enfant pleurant aux côtés du corps d'une femme qui se vide de son sang, les cris d'innocentes personnes cherchant à fuir leurs assaillants, les bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et des coup de feu témoignent qu'il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir pour des démons qui souillent la paix d'innocents.

Alors je n'hésiterai pas à me salir moi aussi les mains tout comme ces monstres, car c'est la voie que j'ai choisi. La meilleure manière pour ne pas être simplement celle qui subit où pire le spectateur impuissant. Je paierais le poids de leurs morts, cela permettra à d'autre de s'en alléger...

J'ai eu à retirer la vie qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent et s'était pendant les examens. On avait reçu l'ordre de faire la condamnation à mort de criminels ayant accomplis bon nombre de crimes atroces. Mais s'était d'une seule balle dans la tête et ils étaient conscient de leurs sentences qu'ils attendaient alors en silence.

Cette fois, ce sera des combats mortels que je vais devoir mener. Mais je compte bien en ressortir victorieuse, car _justice doit être faite_ ! Tout les pirates à crête que je croiserais mourrons de ma lame... j'en fais le serment.

Les trois premiers hommes à m'avoir chargés agissent avec inconscience sûrement parce qu'ils voient une « faible femme », grossière erreur... le premier arrive de face et se fais transpercer le cœur. J'esquive les attaques des deux autres que j'ai anticipées à l'aide du Haki, en fléchissant les jambes et contre-attaquant sitôt après en leurs portant à chacun un seul coup sur le torse suffisamment profond pour qu'il soit mortelle.

Les hommes tombant inconscient au sol attirent l'attention de leurs camarades, je repère ceux qui représentent le plus grand danger : les attaquants à distance. Même si la trajectoires des balles m'est visible à l'avance par le haki, il est toujours particulièrement difficiles d'avoir une contre réaction assez vive pour les éviter. Et je ne suis pas capable d'esquiver le coup d'un _vrai tireur_...

D'un rythme de course rapide je me dirige droit vers deux pirates portant des fusils d'assaut. Le premier tire une balle, mais étant déjà en mouvement il me rate. Le second plus tardif tente de m'abattre alors que je ne suis plus qu'à un seul pas avant qu'ils ne soient à ma porté, mais réagissant par réflexe lorsque je prends connaissance que je suis sur la trajectoire de sa balle je fais subitement un pas sur le coté se qui me sauve la vie et qui au contraire coûte la vie aux deux tireurs.

Gardant mon attention sur mon environnement je perçois la position des pirates qui me sont hostiles. C'est pourquoi je me dirige directement vers eux, les découpant les transperçant ne laissant que des corps immobiles derrière mon sillage.

Voyant que la tendance ici semble être en faveur des villageois je me dirige vers les ruelles de la ville afin de porter assistance à d'autres. Alors que je m'enfonce dans l'un des axes secondaires je vois qu'un combat entre un jeune homme et un pirate va mal terminer. Au plus vite je cours afin d'intervenir avant qu'un coup fatal ne soit porter sur sa gorge... Toute fois étant de biais au pirate, je ne pourrais pas parer et ça ne me laisse qu'une seule possibilité.

Je pointe le bout de ma lame vers le bas, ressers fermement ma prise sur le manche et la lève brusquement à l'horizontale dès qu'elle est à porté de mon adversaire. Une forte effusion de sang gicle en l'air, me tachant encore plus aussi bien au visage que sur le corps qui en est déjà pratiquement recouvert.

Le civil est lui aussi tâché par le liquide rougeoyant encore chaud, son regard est complètement abasourdit par la violence dont il vient d'être témoin. Alors que j'allais lui demander s'il va bien le regard qu'il me lance aussi bien écœuré que terrifié me saisit en pleine face. C'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Certes un monstre qui tente peut être d'être juste, mais tuer n'a rien de réellement juste... ça reste quelque chose d'affreux.

* * *

Qui suis-je pour croire avoir le droit de juger qui a le droit de vivre ou qui n'en a pas le droit ? Pff... hypocrite ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux au final. N'ai je pas les main sales moi même ? Combien d'entre eux ai-je déjà tuer... ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, belle considération !

Et je devrais me considérer comme suffisamment « blanche » pour être en mesure de juger avec justesse ? Non, je ne vaux pas mieux. Je suis également un monstre sanguinaire ! Toute fois je suis des principes qui sont totalement différents des leurs c'est pourquoi je n'hésiterai pas, de plus j'ai des personnes à protéger je ne peux donc pas me laisser tuer.

Je me salirais les mains autant de fois que nécessaire, même ça fais de moi un être repoussant qui ne mérite pas la considération de personnes innocentes. Ces même personnes que j'ai juré de protéger au péril de ma vie... mais tant pis. Je n'aurais pas ma place sur cette île, il s'agit de celle de Misa pas de la mienne. Je dois garder les pieds sur terre, je ne suis pas « personne » non plus vu que je suis un Marine.

En plus de m'avoir conférés la force de protéger la justice ils m'ont permis d'avoir la possibilité de voguer sur les mers. Et surtout ils ont fais de moi « quelqu'un », pas juste un être indésirable et écœurant. Je porte tout de même l'image de la Marine sur moi, il y en aura toujours certains pour le reconnaître de manière positive. Le gouvernement y veille scrupuleusement après tout...

Enfin assez perdu de temps, je détache mon regard de la personne que je viens de sauver pour reproduire mon action au près d'autres dans le même type de situation. Tuant encore et encore... afin de prendre la place de ceux qui me semble ne pas avoir la force ou la détermination de le faire. Je peux le comprendre, c'est pourquoi je le fais à leurs places.

Le nombre de pirate est assez important, même s'ils semblent être moins nombreux que les villageois ils sont habitués aux combats sanguinaires se qui leurs donnent un certain avantage. Toute fois, il faut reconnaître que l'ingénierie des artisans me surprend positivement.

Des petites tourelles postées dans l'un des quartiers tirent sur tout les pirates à leurs portés. Dans un autre, des pièges cachés au sol sous les fines dalles grises recouvrants la route s'actionnent en continus bloquant uniquement les poursuivant, car villageois semblent connaître leurs positions vu qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas un seul.

Je croise également certaines personnes qui combattent avec des armes quelque peu... inhabituelles. Par exemple des trompettes dans lesquelles les notes produites semblent perturber les pirates aux crêtes qui se bouchent les oreilles et tombent les genoux au sol. Un autre groupe est armé de... pistolet à eau, ces derniers permettent de garder à distances les assaillants sans tuer.

Mais mon constat est assez clair... la plupart de ses outils ne sont pas utilisés afin de tuer. Je suppose qu'ils en ont la capacité mais qu'ils n'osent pas le faire. Mais en face d'eux les hommes peu scrupuleux le savent, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par contrer les attaques dont ils sont les cibles et qu'ils s'en prennent à tout ceux qui n'aurons pas eu le courage de les tuer.

Même si je ne sais pas s'il est juste de parler de « courage » lorsqu'il faut ôter la vie. Peut être que je devrais qualifier de courageux l'acte de ne pas tuer quitte à prendre le risque de se faire soit même tuer. Mais moi, je ne veux pas que ça leurs arrivent. Alors je le ferais à leurs place, je me salirais les mains... encore et encore, tant que la menace pèse sur cette ville.

Je m'approche de la ruelle où se trouve les pirates coincés dans les pièges des dalles, je me concentre afin d'user du Haki de l'observation de manière à pouvoir m'y aventurer en évitant de justesse les pièges que j'active lorsque je pose le pied sur un mauvais endroit. Même s'ils sont rapides à s'enclencher le mécanisme d'activation laisse paraître un très léger bruit par l'avance à chaque fois, ça devrait être normalement inaudible d'où l'utilité du Haki dans cette situation.

La fine lame de mon arme normalement blanche brille d'un rouge éclatant sous les rayons du clair de lune. Mon visage est couvert de la cendre qui s'échappe des flammes recouvrants plusieurs bâtiments de la ville, la sueurs qui s'y mêle laisse une couche de crasse sur mon corps déjà trop salit par les effusions de sang. Malgré mes esquives répétées qui me ralentissent je me rapproche en courant des pirates immobilisés, ces derniers croisant mon regard comprennent très vite la situation.

Leurs yeux brillent d'épouvantes, qui s'accentuent dès que le premier des leurs est à ma porté. À l'image d'une ballet ensanglanté les criminels succombent les uns après les autres, les mouvements de mon épée sont tout autant gracieux que sinistres. Les effusions qui convergent des chocs la lame contre les chairs laissent pendant de courts laps de temps des gouttes de liquides rouges dans l'air retombant à terre en laissant des traînées qui imposent très vites leurs couleurs au sol habituellement grisâtre.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps que ça me prends d'ainsi tuer tout les pirates condamnés dans les rues piégées. Peut être que cette danse macabre continue des heures... je donne presque inlassablement la mort à nombre de ces hommes qui auraient pu sans doutes finir par se libérer et alors s'en prendre à des innocents.

Combien en ai-je tuer ? Combien de minutes se sont déjà écoulées ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... mais lorsque je ne perçois plus la moindre âme vivante parmi ses criminelles néfastes je m'empresse d'aller dans un autre quartier, afin d'aider les hommes équipés des armes à eau qui bloquent les pirates. Leur situation pourrait très vite dégénérer, je dois donc m' en occuper avant qu'il y ait des drames.

En chemin je croise le fer quelques fois, mais même si ma force me mets en position de faiblesse je compense avec une grâce presque féline et une anticipation à l'aide du haki de l'observation qui m'aide fortement encore une fois.

* * *

Je finis par atteindre les ruelles où les villageois semblent en difficultés face aux pirates qui commencent à être trop poches. Ces derniers compensant la puissance des jets d'eau en faisant des files indiennes, les premiers protégeant les autres avec des bouclier tandis que ceux derrières poussent vers l'avant. Je m'approche des civils qui sont de dos, leurs attitudes retranscrivent clairement une panique qui s'empare d'eux de plus en plus. Les provocations des pirates face à eux n'aidant sûrement pas... Je pose ma main sur la première épaule d'un des « pompiers combattants » un jeune homme dans la vingtaine je dirais, et lui demande la situation.

 **-Hein... ?** Il transpire à grosse goûte, **vous voyez bien non ! MERDE ! Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus ! Ça suffis plus pour les contenir... ils vont... ils vont... nous attraper !** Il hurle de panique la fin de sa phrase.

 **-Ne dit pas ça mec !** L'interpelle un quinquagénaire. **On va s'en sortir vivant tu verras ! Il le faut pour...**

Il coupe brutalement sa phrase lorsqu'il tourne sa tête vers le jeune homme à ses cotés et que son regard se bloque sur moi.

 **-Mais... ils se rapprochent ! Il faut faire quelque chose !** s'agite le jeune homme.

J'avance de quelques pas, passant à présent devant certains civils.

 **-Je m'en charge, ne vous en faite pas.**

Je continue à me diriger d'un pas calme vers les pirates. Dans mon dos quelques bribes de paroles me parviennent :

 **-Qui est-ce ? Tu la connais ?** Demande un premier.

 **-Elle ne me dit rien...** lui réponds un homme, **pourtant je connais pratiquement tout le monde dans la ville...**

 **-Une touriste peut-être ?** S'interroge un autre.

 **-Mais quelle horreur !** Crie un plus jeune, **regardez la ! Elle est... couverte de sang ! Elle fait peur...**

 **-Ouais ! Sommes-nous certains qu'elle est de notre coté ?**

 **-RERGARDEZ ! SUR SON ÉPAULE !**

 **-Un marine ?! Mais on dirait plus un monstre qu'un représentant de la justice !**

Peu importe se qu'ils pensent, je sais se que j'ai à faire. J'accélère mon allure et me mets à courir le longs des lances d'eau. Dès que les premières files sont à portées je commence à trancher plusieurs pirates en noir tout en enchaînant avidement avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se disperser.

Malgré la forte présence de l'eau, rapidement le sang impose sa marque après mon passage. Cette fois-ci par contre, je combat en duo avec les équipes de lanciers derrière moi qui me supportent. Après plusieurs heures de lutte nous finissons par ne plus voir un seul pirate, tout du moins... en vie.

Je me retourne et après un brève regard vers les civils pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien, je me repars en courant vers d'autres lieux cherchant les criminels à condamner. Je repense alors à Misa et sa famille... j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Non il ne peut pas leurs être arrivé quoi que se soit de mauvais...

Une peur me saisi le ventre à cette idée, je ne connais pas par cœur la ville encore et avec l'adrénaline je ne vais pas être capable de trouver rapidement le chemin pour aller à la boutique. Le plus efficace est que j'utilise mon fruit du démon pour prendre de la hauteur est avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la ville. Je pourrais ensuite utiliser le haki pour vérifier leurs présences, je pense qu'ils doivent être dans un périmètre proche de leur habitation.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me concentre pour échanger mon corps humain contre celui du volatile de mon Zoan. Une fois devenu l'oiseau au plumage doré je donne quelques puissant coup d'ailes pour progressivement prendre de l'altitude. Vu que je décolle du sol et que je n'ai du coup pas d'élan je suis obligée d'user de la force et ce n'est ni le plus facile ni le plus rapide.

Mais tant pis, l'effet est le même au final car une fois au dessus des bâtiments qui m'entouraient je commence à voir la ville. Encore quelques coup d'ailes et je suis suffisamment bien positionné pour la voir dans son ensemble.

Mais quelque chose me marque immédiatement, un navire amarré au quai de la place qui n'y était pas plus tôt. Mes orbites jaunes lumineuses le détail et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je reconnais son allure très connu sur les mers, notamment sa proue en forme de baleine. Toute fois, le liseré noir sur celle-ci m'informe qu'il ne dois certainement pas s'agir du célèbre Mobydick. Mes yeux restent bloqués pendants quelques secondes sur l'étendard noir flottant au gré du vent, le Joly Roger les Whitebeard Kaizokudan **(4)**.

Au moins je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour les habitants qui luttent encore contre les pirates à crête. Je reprends mon attention sur la raison première de mon vol : retrouver Misa et sa famille. Je me déplace de quelques centaines de mètres et repère finalement la boutique. Mais je ne les y voient pas... où sont-ils donc ?! Je continue mes recherches jusqu'à se que je survole l'hôpital de la ville, et c'est là que je les vois... je redescend en trombe lorsque je constate qu'ils ont en face d'eux un groupe de pirate.

Ils avancent lentement vers les civils, des sourires mauvais placardés sur leurs visages. Mais pourquoi ne chargent-ils simplement pas ? J'atterris sans la moindre discrétion du coté des villageois. Misa me reconnais tout de suite, j'accours vers elle et vois sa mère à ses cotés. Toutes les deux semblent complètement perdues et désemparées. Je remarque que Misa tiens un étrange objet dans ses bras, qui ressemble à un espèce de pistolet à laser... ou un truc dans le genre.

 **-Cylia ! Tu es... couverte de...** elle me regarde choquée.

 **-Pas de temps à perdre Misa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Ils... les pirates... étaient là pour la commande qu'ils avaient passé à papa mais... mais ils ont... snif...** elle fond en larme.

 **-Misa, fais moi la version courte ! Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?**

Vu comme le sert contre elle, je me doute que ça doit être important.

* * *

 **-Cylia,** reprend sa mère voyant qu'elle n'en est plus capable, **ils étaient là pour ça à l'origine mais au moment de payer ils ont refusé et ça a dégénéré.**

 **-Comment va... votre mari ? Il n'est pas...**

 **-Non, il est soigné en se moment. Il n'a rien eu de grave fort heureusement.**

 **-Oh...** je soupire soulagé par la nouvelle, **et quelle est cette arme ? Elle fait quoi de spécial ?**

 **-Elle permet de créer un bouclier et d'y enfermer toutes les personnes qui en sont la cible pendant un court laps de temps.**

 **-Hum... je vois.**

Dans le groupe de civil dans lequel je suis il y a plusieurs hommes qui sont armés. Toute fois ils hésitent à tirer car cela lancerait les hostilités et les pirates répondraient sans aucun doutes aux provocations. Mais il y a des femmes et aussi l'hôpital juste derrière eux... ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de les impliquer.

 **-Maria...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Ça retient également les balles ?**

 **-Oui... mais ça ne sert à rien de l'utiliser pour se protéger, il faut du temps pour le recharger et ils en profiteraient. On ne peux pas se...**

Je l'interrompt dans sa phrase.

 **-Je ne pensais pas à ça.**

 **-Et à quoi vous... hum, ne me dites pas que vous allez...**

 **-Si, vous allez m'enfermer avec eux. Je vais tenter de m'occuper d'eux, on n'a pas d'autres choix.**

 **-Je viens avec toi !** Réagit Misa.

 **-Non pas question, tu restes là ! C'est trop dangereux ma fille.**

 **-Mais maman !**

 **-Misa, il ne s'agit pas juste du danger. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains, ils ne le méritent pas. Ne fais pas comme moi...**

 **-Mais !**

 **-Je t'en pris...**

 **-Je...**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, reposes-toi sur moi. Je compte sur vous madame...**

 **-NON !** Crie Misa.

 **-Oui vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez, vous aurez environs une quinzaine de minutes.**

 **-Très bien, ça me sera suffisant pour avoir leur pleine attention. Lorsque la bulle sera ouverte si jamais il n'y a pas encore de renfort qui sont arrivés allez les chercher, vous devriez en trouver pas bien loin d'ici là.**

 **-Des renforts ?** Demande la dame perplexe.

J'avance en me frayant un chemin à travers la foule, les gens se poussent d'eux même me permettant de passer. Une fois devant le groupe je dégaine, après un bref regard derrière moi Maria me confirme d'un geste de la tête qu'elle est prête. Je cours devant moi en direction de mes adversaires, tandis qu'une paire de seconde après une bulle mate m'enferme avec les assaillants.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** juste au corps : C'est un maillot moulant utilisé en gymnastique et en danse. Tapez sur le web vous verrez de quoi je parle !

 **(2)** motif florale baroque : comment le décrire... ? Jetez donc un œil sur internet =')

 **(3)** tsuba : rappel, il s'agit de l'anneau qui permet de protéger les main sur les armes japonaise.

 **(4)** kaizokudan : pour ceux (s'il y en a xD) qui ne savent pas ça veux dire « pirate » en japonais.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Dévouement

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

 _ **Attention des propos relativement osés sont employés dans ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Hand Island est la cible de pirate, Cylia en tant que Marine aide les habitant à se débarrasser de la menace. Elle enchaîne les combats sanglant durant des heures, et lorsqu'elle peux se permettre de partir à la recherche de Misa et sa famille une surprise l'attend. Survolant la ville pour avoir une vue d'ensemble elle remarque qu'un navire de la flotte des pirates de Barbe Blanches est accosté au quai de la place._

 _Elle redescend lorsqu'elle trouve enfin Maria et sa fille avec un groupe de civil qui semble être dans une mauvaise position... Elle demande à être enfermée avec les assaillants, à l'aide d'une arme spéciale de la création d'Aki._

Chapitre 32 : Dévouement

Un deux trois quatre cinq... je compte au final plus d'une vingtaine de pirate à l'allure punk enfermés avec moi. Tout ça contre une seule personne, ça ne va pas être facile... mais je dois suffisamment leurs faire comprendre qu'ils doivent me craindre afin que si la bulle éclate que j'ai encore leur pleine attention.

 **-Kéh kéh kéh... que vas-tu faire donzelle, toute seule avec nous tous ?**

 **-Profitons donc de ton jolie petit corps pour faire une tournante avant de te tuer. Ça serais un véritable crime de ne pas en profiter hé hé...**

Ce type de commentaire ne m'effraye même pas, à vrai dire vu tout les morts que je viens de faire il m'en faudra bien plus pour me déstabiliser. Par contre eux ils vont l'être bientôt, et pour ça je vais appliquer la théorie des cours de la Marine. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir aussi tôt...

 **-Un crime ?** **Le seul crime dont je suis témoin actuellement est que vous ne soyez pas encore six pieds sous terre.**

La pique fait mouche, leurs visages se crispent sous la menace. Toute fois notre joute verbale ne va pas s'arrêter encore pour si peu.

 **-Oh on va tous finir en enfer un jour ou l'autre, même toi ma petite poupée de la Marine.**

 **-J'aime beaucoup l'idée de profiter d'un sex-toy du gouvernement ! Péh hé hé !** Ricane un autre.

 **-Ouais... allons viens jouer avec nous... on ira doucement, parole de pirate ! Pff ha ha !**

Ils éclatent de rire d'un rire gras et dégouttant, je salive déjà à l'idée de les faire déglutir. Ils ne tomberons que de bien plus haut.

 **-Jouer ?** Je leurs parle d'une voie anormalement gaie. **Avec vous messieurs ?**

 **-Hein... ?**

 **-Mais avec plaisir !**

Je leur fais un sourire lumineux, qui contraste totalement avec ma tenue et mon visage ensanglantés.

 **-Jouons donc à des jeux d'adulte... ensemble.**

 **-Oooooh... tu as compris et tu te rends ? Pffa ! Tu as sans doute raison, peut être que l'on verra pour te garder comme l'esclave du navire.**

Je passe progressivement d'un sourire radieux à un bien plus sadique, tout en avançant lentement dans leur direction.

 **-On sait mal compris là...**

 **-Vraiment poupée ?**

 **-Oui !**

Je dégaine mon arme dont la lame est encore rougie, de ma main libre je glisse quelques doigts sur une tache de sang se trouvant sur ma joue. Je reprends la même attitude que j'avais encore lorsque je tuais en chaîne les autres pirates, puis j'ouvre la bouche et fais glisser ma langue sur le rouge de mes doigts.

 **-Je parlais d'un tout autre jeu voyons... vous ne voyez... toujours pas ?**

Ils commencent à déglutir.

 **-Et tu crois avoir la moindre chance contre nous grognasse ?**

 **-Hum ! Je me suis décidé à rajouter vos sales gueules à mon tableau de chasse mes mignons... vous allez rejoindre vos comparses vous devriez me remercier.**

 **-Tu... ! Putain de sale...**

 **-Allons allons !** Je lui coupe la parole en imposant un ton de voix bien plus sonore. **Vous n'aviez pas dis que tout à l'heure que vous alliez tous finir en enfer un jour ? Je ne vais qu'appliquer se que vous avez affirmer. L'un d'entre vous n'aura qu'à sacrifier son arrière train aux autres depuis là-bas pour jouer sans moi... ça ne devrais pas trop vous perturber je suis sûr que vous devez aimer ce genre de soumission. N'est-ce pas ?**

Bon ok j'y vais un peu fort là... mais en tout cas ça a fais mouche. Ils ont complètement perdu la boule et ça devrait m'aider aussi bien pour avoir leur attention que pour les conduire à faire des erreurs qui me permettrons d'avoir un petit avantage. Je leur jette un regard le plus glacial que je sois en mesure de faire, ma tenue aidant à donner une certaine mise en scène qui va m'aider à commencer à mieux instaurer la peur en eux.

 **-Alors... jouons donc avec votre sang, messieurs...**

 **-Tuez-la les gars !**

 **-OUAIS !**

* * *

Ils me chargent tête baissée, la petite joute verbale a atteint ses objectifs...

Je les laisse s'approcher, ils sont complètement désorganisés et se déplacent comme un troupeau de bêtes sauvages. Ça va être à mon avantage... car ils sont nombreux alors si en plus ils seraient organisés je n'aurais que très peu de chance de m'en sortir.

Un premier m'atteins, il utilise une large épée noir. Vu le poids qu'elle doit avoir sa mobilité ne sera pas bonne, elle sera dangereuse juste si elle entre à mon contact mais ça c'est comme toute arme. On dirait un idiot ce type...

Il donne un large coup vers le bas très prévoyant, je l'évite en sautant et pose mes pieds sur la large lame. Je remonte d'un pas afin qu'il soit plus à porté pour que je puisse lui porter un coup fatal facilement. Je vise une partie haute évidemment, c'est à dire sa gorge. J'accentue volontairement le mouvement afin de faire gicler le plus de sang possible afin d'accentuer le sentiment de crainte chez ses comparses.

Je profite de ma position pour sauter en prenant de l'élan grâce à l'épaule de ma première victime. Les hommes derrières lui ne s'attendaient pas à un attaque venant d'en haut et je profite donc d'un effet de surprise.

Tout se passe très vite cette fois ci, en étant toujours en hauteur je balance mon arme dans différents angle afin de toucher le plus d'hommes possible et de sécuriser ma descente. Trois autres hommes tombent à terre.

Maintenant que je suis retombé, quatre hommes arrivent de chaque coté en m'entourant. Sans doute pensent-ils que de cette façon ils m'empêcheront de m'échapper.

Ça me fais rire... ils tiltent en le remarquant.

Je me jette sur le premier, il tente un coup de profil à ma gauche. Je le pare, faisant tinter nos lames, je continue à m'avancer un peu plus en faisant glisser mon arme le long de la sienne. Dès que j'atteins la stuba de son arme je profite de sa mauvaise posture pour le déséquilibrer d'un coup de balayette dans ses jambes et enchaîne directement avec un coup en biais qu'il se prends de face.

Mon haki toujours actif me permet de me rendre compte qu'une menace pèse sur moi, mais elle ne vient pas des deux hommes sur mes cotés mais de celui derrière moi.

J'attrape le bras de l'homme que je viens de trancher et le jette derrière moi, pris dans son propre élan celui qui s'apprêter à me ter dans le dos plante son arme dans le corps du mort.

Je me jette ensuite littéralement au sol et mes deux autres adversaires font entrechoquer leurs armes. Je commence d'abord à tuer le premier à avoir tenter son coup avant qu'il ne se reprenne puis fais tomber par terre le second en lui faisant une prise par le bras. Il n'a même pas le temps de toucher le sol que sa faute lui coûte la vie, je me retourne et transperce le dernier vivant d'un coup direct dans le torse.

La suite arrive immédiatement, sans perdre la moindre seconde je me hâte à combattre les pirates tant qu'ils me font face. Je dois éviter de me faire entourer et pour ça il me faut enchaîner les combats rapides et expéditifs.

Les entraînements me sont fortement profitables, je me dis que ça valais le coup d'y risquer ma vie car je n'aurais pas pu avoir un niveau qui m'aurait permise d'avoir un l'avantage sur ces hommes.

Ils tombent mortellement blessés les uns après les autres sous les coup de ma lame, le sang gicle de partout et se répand au sol. Les minutes passent, mais malgré que j'ai tuer environs une quinzaine de pirate il reste encore une dizaine je pense.

J'en ai assez... un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la bulle me permet de constater que des renforts sont arrivés. Nous sommes entourés par des villageois armés accompagnés de quelques pirates portant le Joly Roger des Whitebeard Kaizokudan.

Toute fois cette perte d'attention même brève était une erreur, et malgré que mes réflexes complétés par le Haki de l'observation me permettent d'éviter un coup mortel je me prends une balle dans l'épaule gauche et évite de justesse un coup de sabre en me déplaçant latéralement brusquement.

Je repousse mon assaillant d'un genoux dans son ventre mais je n'ai pas le temps de le tuer que j'esquive de justesse en sautant en arrière une lame, celle-ci me découpe une fine mèche de cheveux. Je tombe et mon épaule blessé se prends se choque contre la paroi dur de la bulle mat qui nous entour.

Je pousse un gémissement fort auditif à cause de la douleur vive qui me lance mais me redresse malgré tout et fais une roulade en avant pour éviter de nouveau mes assaillants furieux. Je bouge ma tête sur la droite et une balle siffle à mon oreille me laissant une petite coupure sur l'oreille.

Ça devient juste... je dois m'occuper des tireurs, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus en grand nombre ils n'hésitent plus à faire usage de leurs armes. Je me relève et cours vers l'un d'entre eux, un homme me charge et je me baisse à peine pour éviter son coup de hache violent. Mais je n'ai pas à contre attaquer qu'il se prends une balle dans la tête qui m'était destiné.

J'arrive à proximité du premier tireur qui recharge son arme, il recule d'un pas en me voyant et lâche son arme. Il est tétanisé par la peur... mais je n'hésite pas et lui enfonce ma lame dans le coeur. Il tombe et lorsque je relève les yeux je m'aperçois que la bulle a éclaté. Les dernier pirates restant sont en train de lutter contre de nouveaux adversaires, mais ils sont clairement en sous effectifs et tombent rapidement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser retomber la pression car un civil arrive en courant totalement déboussolé.

 **-On... on a un problème !** Hurle t-il.

Je m'approche de lui ainsi qu'un groupe d'homme, l'un d'entre eux lui demande alors se qu'il se passe.

 **-Quelques personnes se sont ligués contre les pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Ils les ont en joue mais même s'ils n'ont pas tiré la situation est très tendu !**

 **-Mince ! Où sont-ils ?** Lui demande un jeune.

 **-Sur la place ! Quand je suis parti ils étaient déjà à deux doigts de faire feu ! Il est peut être déjà trop tard...** il font en larme et se laisse tomber par terre, **Bouhhouuhhoouu... que va t-on devenir ? Mais que va t-on devenir ?!**

* * *

Tout les civils qui viennent de l'entendre sont désemparées face à la situation. Je dois pouvoir intervenir... pas le temps d'aller à pieds jusqu'à la place ça serait peut-être déjà trop tard. Mais avec cette blessure à l'épaule ça ne va pas...

NON ! Je _dois_ le faire, ça ne me prendra que quelques coup d'ailes d'y arriver. Je n'ai pas combattue à corps perdu autant de pirates pour laisser les choses dégénérer maintenant !

 **-Je vais m'occuper de ça, ne vous en faites pas messieurs. Rassurez-vous.**

Je me recule un peu des autres et change de forme sous leurs regards éberlués. Je déploie mes ailes mais évidemment ma blessure me fais alors pousser un aigu hurlement de souffrance. De petites larmes perlent de mes yeux luisant, mais malgré cela je poursuis afin m'envoler et prendre de la hauteur.

Dire que ça me fais mal ne serait pas vrai, car c'est bien pire... je ne serais même pas capable de décrire la douleur qui me parcourt presque entièrement le corps tellement elle est intense.

Heureusement pour moi, la délivrance arrive enfin lorsque je survole la place où se trouve d'un côté les récalcitrants et de l'autre quelques pirates qui ont un sang froids exemplaire malgré qu'en face d'eux des armes les ont en joues. Mon regard se pose sur un homme en particulier qui semble d'un flegme incomparable... ses cheveux bond, cette posture... ces vêtements et ce tatouage sur son torse... cette espèce d'aura de puissance qui l'entour... aucun doute c'est bien Marco... Le Phénix.

Je me change alors que je suis à plusieurs mètres du sol, la douleur de la chute me semblant bien moindre à côté de celle dans mon épaule. Évidemment arriver de manière aussi peu discrète détourne les regards de la situation actuelle pour s'orienter vers l'étrangeté qui vient d'arriver : moi.

Je prends plusieurs secondes afin de tenter reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, puis je me relève lentement en respirant par grosses bouffées d'air. Des gouttes de sang et de sueurs coulent sur le sol, je me tourne vers le groupe de villageois.

Ils ne sont pas bien nombreux, environs une dizaine. Je remarque que l'un d'entre eux est plus en avant, certainement le « leader » du mouvement... d'ailleurs je le reconnais, c'est Mario le tatoueur ! Son regard semble contenir une rage forte...

 **-HEY ! DÉGAGES DE LÀ ! TU ES DANS LA LIGNE DE MIRE !** Me hurle Mario.

Un silence très lourd règne sur la place, démontrant la forte tension qui y règne. Je suis placé juste entre les deux groupes, l'équipage des whitebeard kaizokudan dans mon dos et les civils devant moi.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? C'est terminé, les pirates à crête sont certainement tous mort. Vous n'avez plus à...**

 **-NAN ! Il reste des pirates juste là encore !**

 **-Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que ceux là ne sont pas hostiles envers vous ?**

 **-ILS SONT DES PIRATES ! JE LES HAIS ! DÉGAGES DE LÀ QUE L'ON PUISSE EN FINIR ! On est prêt à mourir s'il le faut !**

 **-OOOOH !** Le groupe derrière lui rugis pour acquiescer.

 **-Je vous en pris,** un autre homme qui ne fais pas parti du groupe prends la parole, **Mario... soyez raisonnable ! Si vous l'êtes les autres avec vous le serons également... par pitié... ils pourraient nous sauver de tout nos malheurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas leurs tirer dessus, par pitié !**

 **-Monsieur le maire, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois... vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans notre décision. Peu nous importe de mourir... ils nous ont trop pris ! TROP !**

 **-Mario** poursuis-je, **là tu va devoir m'expliquer je ne te suis pas... non je ne VOUS suis pas.**

 **-QU... Quoi ?!**

 **-Qu'est ce que ces hommes là t'ont pris ?**

 **-Ce sont des pirates ! Les pirates m'ont pris mon fils ! MON FILS ! Ils nous ont pris notre famille, tout ceux ici ont trop perdu par leurs fautes !**

 **-CE SONT LES PIRATES À CRÊTE QUI VOUS ONT PRIS VOS PROCHES. PAS CEUX QUI SONT DERRIÈRE MOI !**

 **-C'est... PEU IMPORTE !**

 **-NON ! MARIO ! ET VOUS TOUS AUSSI, DITES MOI SI JE ME TROMPE ! JE NE ME POUSSERAIS EN AUCUN CAS SINON !**

 **-C'est...** perturbé il baisse son arme inconsciemment

* * *

 **-ALORS ?!**

J'avance vers lui, il se reprend et remonte le canon de son fusil. Je continu d'avancer et m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui.

 **-Mario, vous tous... je comprends votre douleur, votre souhait est compréhensif mais pas juste. Vous ne devriez pas vous en prendre à des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec votre malheur. Vous ne pensez pas ?**

 **-C'est que... Mais... je... on...**

Le groupe qui l'accompagne commence à pleurer, plusieurs d'entre eux lâchent leurs armes. D'autre les garde en main mais ne cherche plus à cibler qui que ce soit.

 **-Non... non... non... Mon fils... je ne peux pas... ils doivent payer ! OUI, ILS SONT AUSSI DES PIRATES ALORS ILS ONT LEURS PART DE RESPONSABILITÉE !**

 **-Mario...** Un compagnon avance à ses coté, **tu commences à dire des choses incohérentes... reprends-toi !**

 **-NOOOOONNNN !**

Il le pousse avec force, le faisant chuter par terre. Il est épris par la folie, une folie vengeresse... lui il ne se calmera pas... non, ça se lit dans son regard. La mort semble lui être parfaitement égale même. Il avance de plusieurs pas et se décale de moi pour pouvoir viser de nouveau les pirates.

Mais j'en fais de même et me place devant son viseur. Il me lance le regard le plus noir que je n'ai jamais vu, et semble chercher des explications silencieusement en m'observant.

 **-Mario...**

 **-Je n'ai rien contre toi, alors pousses toi. Je ne veux pas te tuer _toi_. **

**-Écoutes moi, tu as besoin de te venger ça se lit dans tes yeux. Tu ne renonceras pas...**

 **-Si tu le sais alors...**

 **-ÉCOUTES MOI JE T'AI DIS BORDEL ! Ne tournes pas ta vengeance vers n'importe qui non plus !**

Un court moment de silence s'en suis, il ne me lâche pas des yeux et me garde dans son viseur.

 **-Monsieur le maire** je reprends, **pourriez vous m'éclairer sur un point ?**

 **-Que... vous... ou... oui ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « ils pourraient vous sauver de tout vos malheurs » ?**

 **-Et bien... c'est que... monsieur le... il... Euh... leur capitaine...**

Il n'arrive même plus à placer deux mots, il est beaucoup trop boulversé... ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Une présence puissante derrière moi me fais subitement frissonner.

 **-Je leur ai proposé notre protection** ,tonne une forte voix grave.

Comment ai-je bien pu ne même pas remarquer ça ?! Une présence aussi impressionnante... aussi... terrifiante. Je ne dois vraiment pas être bien punaise... je me retourne lentement, pour confirmer mes soupçons. L'homme dit le plus fort au monde, capitaine des Shirohige Kaizokudan : Barbe Blanche. Je pose mes yeux sur lui, rien que cela me demande de puiser au fond de moi même la force de volonté pour le faire mais c'est nécessaire afin de contrôler la véracité de ses propos.

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

Et sans le moindre doute... il est sérieux. Non seulement la fermeté de sa voix est implacable mais son regard lui aussi révèle sa force de conviction. Il ne ment pas... j'en suis absolument certaine. Il leur a vraiment fait cette offre... dans ce cas là...

* * *

Je détache mon regard de lui pour le replacer sur Mario.

 **-Écoutes moi bien Mario, faire des amalgames n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais là n'est pas le problème, si tu as tellement besoin d'orienter cette haine vers quelqu'un et bien soit ! Mais sois logique dans ton raisonnement. Toi ainsi que tout les autres qui peuvent encore vouloir te suivre dans ton geste.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Arrêtes donc ça et dégage de là ! Ce n'est pas toi que je veux ! Ce n'est pas toi que l'on veux !**

Sur ces derniers mots certains qui semblaient perdu se reprennent et repointent avec haine les pirates face à eux.

 **-Si justement ! Ne sois pas non plus si débile, merde !**

 **-Que veux tu dires par là, Cylia ?** Demande t-il d'une voix sombre.

 **-Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre... rien de tout cela serais arrivé si toutes vos demandes répétées au près de la Marine avaient été acceptées. N'est-ce pas normalement à nous, qui nous disons représentant de la justice, qui auraient dû empêcher cette tragédie d'arriver ? Les pirates ne respectent pas tous les même choses et ne défendent pas les même valeurs et principes.**

 **-Mais... je...**

 **-Ne se disent-ils pas hommes libres ? Donc, ne sont-ils pas des hommes avant tout ? Chaque homme est différent, n'est-ce pas Mario ?**

 **-Mon fils... il... je dois...**

 **-Mario... écoutes moi... et ceux derrière qui te suivent encore, vous aussi écoutez... si c'est absolument nécessaire pour vous de vous salir les mains soit, mais... laissez les en dehors de ça, afin que votre île soit protéger à l'avenir. Vous ne pouvez pas les faire partir... pour tout les autres... pour vous même aussi... et je suis certaine que vous en avez conscience. N'est-ce pas ? Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas encore pu tirer jusqu'à présent malgré vos cœurs qui hurlent de rage.**

 **-Je...**

Mario se mets à pleurer mais garde son arme fermement en main. D'autres ont pu entendre raison et ont lâcher les armes. Comme je le pensais, il en restera toujours qui ne veulent pas abandonner.

 **-Je ne vais pas vous parler juste en tant qu'humain mais aussi en tant que Marine, alors écoutez moi encore un peu s'il vous plais. C'est bientôt finit... promis.**

Ils relèvent la tête, affichant des mines comme s'ils étaient au bord d'un précipice.

 **-Votre rancœur devrait être redirigé à l'encontre de ceux qui n'ont pas écoutés vos suppliques, si nous aurions réagi ça ne serait pas arrivé. La responsabilités de la non application de la justice nous reviens, et je porte moi aussi ce devoir. Cette faute me revient bien plus en tant qu'officier qu'à ces pirates. Alors Mario, si tu dois pointer ton arme fais le à mon encontre !**

 **-Qu... quoi ?!**

J'avance tandis qu'il recule, je finis par être juste devant lui, le bout de son canon me touche.

 **-J'ai mes valeurs et principes, et ma détermination n'est pas fléchissante. Alors si justice doit être faite, je l'accepterais.**

 **-Eh !** Panique une femme témoin, **si un officier meurt il aura forcément des problèmes ! Ne nous...**

 **-Vous pensez vraiment que j'agirais ainsi si s'était le cas ? Mon but n'est pas de vous éviter des problèmes pour en créer d'autres. J'ai connaissance de la situation, je suis ici en vacance je ne suis donc pas en service. Si je perds la vie ce ne sera pas dans le cadre professionnel, il n'y aura donc pas d'enquête car les circonstances de ce crime ne rentrent pas dans la bonne catégorie.**

Je reporte mon regard sur Mario et les hommes avec lui.

 **-Alors quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas absolument besoin de vous faire justice ?! Si vous devez tirer alors faites le, je ne compte pas me détourner de ma voix même si je dois en mourir. Vous avez plus aucune autre alternative que de tuer ? Alors tirez moi dessus et que cette histoire en finisse, je ne vous laisserais pas faire d'erreurs de jugement.**

Dans mes yeux brille la conviction de mes paroles, je ne fléchis pas car je ne me détournerais pas de la Marine. Même si ici en faire parti veux dire que je dois mourir, alors je mourrais. Mais je le ferais en faisant mon devoir : je protégerais la ville est ses habitants.

S'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux pirates derrière moi et ne les chassent pas non plus, alors Barbe Blanche pourra les protéger à l'avenir. Je ne compte pas mourir pour eux qui sont des pirates mais pour les civils qui ont besoin d'eux.

 **-ALORS ?**

Maintenant que le moment de l'acte est arrivé, la force de détermination est mise à rude épreuve. Moi, je ne fléchi pas, par contre les derniers qui accompagnés encore Mario n'y arrivent plus. Forcement, le concerné bien qu'au bord du rouleau ne baisse toujours pas son arme. On n'a plus d'autres choix ?

 **-Dois-je me répéter Mario, tu ne peux pas tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, si tu dois vraiment le faire...**

J'attrape le canon du fusil d'une poigne ferme et l'oriente directement sur mon cœur.

 **-Alors tires maintenant.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-TIRES !**

Un court moment de silence, toutes les personnes présentes se figent pour le dénouement final.

 **-PAN !**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** le look punk : je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre eux et que je ne fais aucun amalgame !


	33. Chapitre 33 : Agitation

_Précédemment..._

 _Les derniers pirates à crête sont mis hors d'état de nuire avec les forces conjointes des villageois, de Cylia et des pirates de Barbe Blanche récemment arrivés. Toutefois, alors que tout devrait être enfin terminé, un groupe de civil réclame vengeance et pointent leurs armes vers les derniers pirates encore présents, même si ces derniers n'y sont pour rien dans leurs malheurs._

 _Cylia s'interpose avec conviction, elle affirme qu'elle assumera les fautes commisses par la Marine en ignorant les demandes de protection de la ville. Elle s'avance et pointe le canon du dernier fusil encore brandit contre son cœur._

 _Après un silence de mort, un coup de feu retentit, sonnant la fin de cette tragédie..._

Chapitre 33 : Agitation

 **PAN !**

Le coup est parti... j'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes avant, le redoutant bien trop mais même après la détonation du coup je ne ressens pas la moindre douleur. Je rouvre les yeux doucement, Mario avait dérivé le canon de son arme avant de tirer. La balle n'a touché que le sol, laissant un impact noir sur le sol pavé de la place, rien de plus... malgré ma détermination, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, je m'en étais faite une raison mais... je ne suis qu'un être humain, alors forcément, une alternative positive pour moi me soulage franchement.

J'observe Mario qui lâche le fusil et se mets à pleurer à grosses larmes. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire dans cette situation.

 **-Mario...**

 **-Bouhouuu... snif snif.**

Il se laisse tomber dans mes bras et continue à y pleurer, ce qui me déstabilise.

 **-Ah ! Mario fait attention... pas que ça me gêne que... mais... je... enfin, tu vas avoir du sang partout... je... ne suis... pas très propre. Désolé...**

Il se mets à hurler et ressert son étreinte, me faisant même mal tellement il y met de force. Mais je ne dis rien, sa douleur est bien pire que la mienne. Je le prends dans mes bras et tombe les genoux au sol avec lui, lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'il laisse échapper les hurlements de son cœur.

Les témoins de la scène semblent rassurés de la tournure des choses, un groupe de villageois et de pirate se rapprochent les uns des autres et commencent à discuter. Je les observe du coin de l'œil, le maire est à la tête du petit convoi, mais il tremble tellement que c'est visible. Et il n'est pas encore devant Barbe Blanche... je peux peut-être l'aider en l'accompagnant pour le rassurer dans sa démarche.

Il faut absolument que les choses se passent bien, enfin... il n'y a pas de raison que le contraire arrive à présent.

 **-Monsieur le Maire... ça va aller ?**

 **-Ou... ou... oui... je... je... vais... bi... bi... bien...**

 **-C'est pas super convaincant.**

Je me lève et laisse Mario aux soins d'autres personnes, je dois dire que le courage du maire est louable car même s'il est peut-être celui qui a le plus peur, il est actuellement tout seul avec les pirates. Le reste du groupe qui l'accompagnait est resté complètement en retrait, bien trop effrayé pour aller avec lui. Ce n'est pas très solidaire... enfin tant pis.

Je me rapproche de lui qui est tétanisé par la peur, les autres n'osant pas non plus avancer davantage. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et attire son attention, puis d'une voix rassurante je lui chuchote presque à l'oreille.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, tout va bien maintenant. Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne, si cela vous rassure un peu ?**

 **-Oh... mais... vous... êtes sûr ? Ne sont-ils pas vos ennemis ? C'est dangereux pour vous de faire ça, non ?**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je ferais mon possible pour vous aider Monsieur. J'en fais un devoir, rassurez-vous maintenant.**

 **-Hum...**

Ça a l'air de fonctionner, car il se calme un peu. Les personnes qui devaient l'accompagner tournent la tête par culpabilité. L'un d'entre eux trouve la force d'avancer et m'attrape le poignet, je le regarde et il me répond alors :

 **-Non Madame, vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire à notre place. Nous devrions avoir honte de rester cachés derrière le Maire qui a pourtant si peur... mais qui est le seul à avoir suffisamment de courage pour avancer. Laissez-nous faire, vous avez vraiment besoin de vous reposer et de relâcher la pression à présent.**

Je lui souris doucement, j'apprécie sincèrement le geste.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien.**

 **-Vraiment... ?** Répond-il peu convaincu.

Je suis surprise de sa réaction, mais lorsque je reporte mon regard sur mes mains, je me rends compte qu'elles tremblent fortement. Je m'attrape le poignet afin d'essayer d'arrêter mes tremblements mais rien à faire...

 **-Vous avez combattu toute la nuit et on nous a même rapporté que vous aviez... neutralisé... tous les pirates que nos concitoyens n'ont pas eu la force de faire à leurs places. Ne vous en faites plus pour nous, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup alors que vous avez l'air encore bien jeune. Nous allons trouver la force de prendre la relève à présent, d'accord ?**

 **-Eh bien, je...**

Je crois qu'il a raison, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, mais je suis arrivé visiblement à bout. Je me retourne pour chercher le regard de Barbe Blanche pour voir ses intentions.

Avec son allure imposante, je n'ai pas à le chercher bien longtemps et nos regards se croisent. Malgré que je ne sois qu'une crevette pour une telle personne, je plante mes yeux dans les siens plusieurs secondes afin de me rassurer. Je crois vraiment que je n'ai pas à m'en faire... il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions, je peux laisser ces gens, ils ne craignent rien.

 **-Compris Monsieur, je vais donc me retirer si ma présence n'est plus nécessaire.**

 **-Je vous en prie, allez revoir Misa.**

Ah, pas trop étonnant en même temps qu'il l'a connaisse, elle est native d'ici après tout. Je lui souris et demande à l'un des villageois de m'accompagner à l'hôpital où doit sans doute être mon amie et sa famille. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous y sommes et ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'accueil avant de me quitter pour aller voir ses proches.

L'hôtesse, très charmante, m'indique la chambre d'Aki et j'y vais sans perdre de temps. Je monte jusqu'au deuxième étage puis cherche le couloir B, je regarde les numéros sur les portes et m'arrête devant la « 72 » un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais... je me demande si je ne devrais pas les laisser tranquillement entre eux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite. Alors avant de prendre ma décision d'y aller ou non, je m'accoste dos à la porte et utilise mon Haki afin d'entendre ce qui est dit dans la chambre.

* * *

 **-Mais maman... je m'inquiète pour elle.**

 **-Et moi Misa, je suis coincé dans ce lit et j'aurais très bien pu me faire tuer. Je suis ton père...**

 **-Papa, je t'aime mais moi aussi, je fais partie de la Marine, tout comme Cylia, je devrais donc la rejoindre !**

 **-Ma fille, il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair là-dessus. Il est hors de question que je te laisse risquer ta vie !**

 **-Mais !**

 **-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent !** L'engueule sa mère, **Et tu avais rejoint la Marine pour des raisons différentes d'elle. On a fini par se résoudre à te laisser partir parce qu'on savait que tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici, sur cette île souvent attaquée par des pirates. Mais tu as bien entendu les hommes du Yonkou... Barbe Blanche, ils vont revendiquer notre île et donc la mettre sous leur protection !**

 **-C'est vrai... c'est une super nouvelle...** Complète Misa d'une douce voix.

 **-Dans ce cas-là, tu comprendras que ta mère et moi ne souhaitons plus que tu retournes auprès de la Marine. Tu n'es pas faite pour ça et tu le sais, restes maintenant avec nous ici. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton apprentissage là où tu l'avais laissé afin de récupérer notre commerce un jour ! Notre savoir familiale ne peux pas disparaître après moi. Imagines, si j'aurais perdu la vie aujourd'hui...**

 **-Ne parles pas de malheur papa !**

 **-Dans ce cas Misa, restes avec nous...** le supplie son père.

 **-Mais je ne peux pas laisser...**

 **-Ne me parle pas de nouveau d'elle !** S'énerve sa mère. **Tu l'as bien vu comme moi ? Elle ressemblait à... à un monstre !**

 **-Ne dis pas ça maman !**

 **-Arrêtes de jouer les naïves ma fille ! Tu l'as vu tout comme moi et tu étais figé par la peur. Tu m'as même dit que ce n'était pas elle, mais regarde la réalité en face maintenant que nous sommes tous au calme !**

 **-C'est que...**

 **-Réponds déjà à ma demande ma chérie, vas-tu rester avec moi et apprendre mon art ? Je sais que tu en es passionnée et que c'est ta vraie vocation, tu avais rejoint la Marine pour nous... n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Eh bien... oui, c'est vrai...**

 **-Dans ce cas, nous ne te laisserons pas repartir. Tu es libre de faire ton choix mais ça ne doit pas être pour quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Penses à toi...**

 **-Et puis, je tiens à te dire une chose Misa, écoutes moi bien.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je ne laisserais pas mon bébé devenir un monstre comme l'est ton amie. Je ne t'empêche pas d'être amie avec elle et même de la voir comme une grande sœur... tu es libre de ça ma chérie. Mais je te connais, tu hésites car tu as envie de rester avec elle pour lui faire plaisir, mais penses à toi avant tout et surtout... ne te laisses pas influencer par elle.**

 **-Maman... papa... snif...**

Je les ai trop espionné, ce que j'ai entendu est déjà plus que suffisant. Je comprends mieux la situation maintenant, je vais partir le plus tôt possible, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ainsi.

Je descends les étages et quitte l'hôpital pour me rendre dans ma chambre d'emprunt pour récupérer mes affaires. Je les lave et les mets dans le sèche-linge, je prends une longue douche mais la balle encore logée dans mon épaule gauche me fais atrocement souffrir. Je vais devoir le supporter encore... je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital et prendre le risque de croiser Misa.

Je sors de la cabine, m'enroule dans une serviette et du sang s'écoule de la plaie, rougissant le blanc du drap de bain. Même si je suis propre, la douleur est si vive que des goûtes de sueurs s'écoulent sur mes tempes. J'ouvre les tiroirs du meuble de l'évier afin de récupérer la trousse de secours, je prends un peu de désinfectant et m'en verse une bonne dose sur la blessure puis me la bande.

Ensuite, je me sèche et me coiffe les cheveux, je mets la serviette au sale et nettoie la cabine de douche du sang qui s'y trouve. Je m'habille avec des vêtements discrets : un pantalon en coton noir avec un sweat-shirt gris. Je mets par-dessus un long manteau en toile brun foncé, je remonte la capuche sur ma tête et mets un foulard épais bleu marine autour du cou afin de pouvoir cacher toute la partie basse de mon visage. Mon épée reste à ma taille, on ne sait jamais, surtout dans ses mers mais je peux la cacher aisément grâce au manteau. Le wakizashi, je l'attache directement sur le bas de ma jambe, de manière à ce que je puisse y avoir recourt en cas de problème.

Je rassemble mes affaires et récupère celles du sèche-linge avant de les mettre dans mon sac de sport. Je prends une valise aux parents de Misa et leur laisse un peu de liquide en compensation afin d'y fourrer mon sac, car ce dernier, tout blanc avec la marque bleue de la marine, n'est pas des plus discret.

* * *

Étant sur une île maintenant protégée par un pirate, je dois me faire discrète, car je n'ai pas caché mon appartenance à la Marine. Je sors de la maison et demande quelques rues plus loin à un villageois s'il sait si un navire quitte l'île rapidement, je me présente comme étant un touriste qui souhaite fuir la ville le plus rapidement. Il le comprend tout à fait et m'indique qu'un navire marchand a amarré hier et qu'à son avis, ils vont partir très vite.

Je le remercie et part en courant vers les quais de la ville et y trouve un navire de taille moyenne affichant les armoiries d'une compagnie commerciale qui a des liens avec le gouvernement sur la grande voile. Je remarque qu'un grand nombre de personnes sont en train de monter à bord et qu'ils se préparent à lever l'encre. Je me joins à la file, avant d'être arrêté une fois les pieds sur le pont. Un matelot me demande de payer pour monter à bord, j'accepte et il me laisse passer. On nous conduit dans un grand couloir où se trouve plusieurs portes menant à de petites cabines. Je rentre dans l'une d'entre elle, où une vieille dame s'est installé dans l'un des deux lit une place. La pièce étant étroite, rien que la literie prend les trois quarts de la surface.

Je dépose ma valise à côté du lit et m'allonge puis ferme les yeux, je peux enfin me permettre de souffler un peu... Le navire se mets à tanguer d'avantage, preuve que nous venons de quitter l'île. Je ne dors pas, mais reste ainsi sur le lit pendant de nombreuses heures, par contre la dame s'est endormis et ronfle bruyamment. Ça m'arrange car si je m'endors, je crains fort d'avoir un sommeil envahi de cauchemars... Je me demande bien se que je vais pouvoir faire de mes vacances, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vais rester sur ce navire pour le moment et je verrais bien par la suite.

Dès qu'il fait jour, je me lève, à travers le petit hublot unique de la pièce, j'aperçois le soleil encore timide de l'aurore. Le ciel est paré d'un manteau violacé, le jour et la nuit s'entremêlent à ce moment de la journée. On voit même encore la lune qui ressemble à un bijou d'argent, la mer bleu marine est à peine agité puisque le climat de l'île influence encore la météo. Pour le moment, nous sommes encore proche de _Hand Island_ , mais j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous rapprocher des zones où le climat du Shin Sekaï est abominable.

Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, alors j'attendais avec impatience que ce soit une heure convenable pour me lever. Je quitte la chambre, laissant la vieille dame ronfler toute seule et je parcours le couloir jusqu'à monter des escaliers menant sur le pont.

L'air matinal de la mer m'envahit les narines, ça fais un bien fou... Je m'assois contre le bastingage du navire et regarde les quelques matelots s'affairer à leurs tâches si tôt dans la matinée. Des vacances aux Shin Sekaï... je dois être un peu cinglé quand même. Ouais aucun doute, c'est bien ça, je suis une vrai tarée, je n'ai même pas encore l'autorisation d'y aller dans le cadre de mon travail que je m'y rends à des fins personnelles. C'est totalement irraisonnable... enfin tant pis, ça sera l'occasion d'occuper mes vacances dont je ne sais plus du tout quoi en faire maintenant que je ne peux plus rester sur _Hand Island_. Et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop songé à cette possibilité... heureusement que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour me permettre de voyager tranquillement.

Une odeur de nourriture réveille mon estomac, je me lève et quitte ma place pour me rendre dans une modeste pièce servant certainement de réfectoire si j'en juge par le mobilier. Il y a des tables rectangulaires posées les unes à côté des autres, avec des bancs et chaises tout autour. Les lieux ne sont pas très propres, il y a des tâches collantes par terre et quelques morceaux de verre sous les tables. Visiblement, ils ne doivent pas avoir de personnel charger du ménage... Aaah les hommes !

Quelques personnes mangent tranquillement, je regarde quelqu'un qui est arriver juste après moi passer une porte avant d'en ressortir avec un plateau déjeuné. Je fais la même chose et me retrouve dans une petite cuisine toute grise très propre où se trouve un homme en train de préparer le déjeuner, sur une table en métal il y a différentes choses à manger. Je demande au cuisinier si je peux me servir et il répond par la positive, j'attrape donc un bol que je remplis de lait chaud, j'y verse un peu de chocolat et touille avec une cuillère. Puis, je prends trois petits pains dégageant une agréable odeur de blé cuit, deux croissant encore un peu fumant et quatre grosses chocolatines **(1)** , je récupère un broc de jus de fruit avec un verre et pour finir, je rajoute deux pots de compotes aux goûts différents sur mon plateau.

Le cuisinier me regarde surpris par tout ce que j'ai pris et je lui fais un petit sourire avant de quitter la cuisine. Je m'assois à une table et commence tranquillement à manger. En même temps, j'ai fais attention à ne pas trop en prendre, car les entraînements avec Garp m'ont donné certaines habitudes... comme beaucoup manger lorsque j'en ai l'occasion ou m'endormir à une vitesse record dès que je cherche le sommeil.

Une fois rassasiée, je ramène mon plateau à la cuisine et je propose mon aide au cuisinier qui refuse dans un premier temps, mais finit par accepter lorsque je lui dis que je n'ai de toute manière rien d'autre à faire. Il me remercie et je commence à nettoyer la vaisselle sale, qui est d'ailleurs plutôt conséquente. Une fois terminé, je l'assiste dans la découpe et l'épluchage des légumes. Il récupère le tout et les mets ensuite à cuir dans un grand bouillon où il a mis de la viande au préalable en début de matinée.

On passe ensuite au pain, il en sort d'un appareil destiné à faire travailler la pâte qu'il a préparé la veille et tous les deux, nous les mettons un par un au four. On discute entre chaque fournée et j'apprends qu'ils ont un médecin de bord. Je lui explique mon problème à l'épaule et pour me remercier de mon aide, il m'accompagnera pour le voir afin que l'on me retire la balle de mon épaule gauche.

Une fois l'heure du repas, j'aide le cuisinier à servir les assiettes puis on mange ensemble, accompagné par quelques-uns de ses collègues qui jasent en supposant que nous finissions en couple. Pourtant, il n'est pas franchement à mon goût alors il y a peu de chance... il est à peine plus grand que moi et un peu en embonpoint donc très différent des hommes aux corps sculptés que j'ai l'habitude de croiser à la Marine. Sans parler des pirates comme Shanks ou Marco... là il n'y a même pas matière à comparaison, ils sont de catégories trop différentes.

Le cuisinier a des cheveux blond coupés très courts et il est tout de même propre sur lui. Il a une tenue de chef cuisinier blanche et verte avec une longue toque écrasée qui forme un angle droit sur le côté. En plus de cela, il est sympa mais... peut-être trop gentil. J'aime bien les hommes qui ont du caractère... et avec lui, je suis certaine de pouvoir obtenir le dessus trop facilement.

Donc désolé mec, mais tu n'as aucune chance... mais comme on dit : l'espoir fait vivre. Certains de ses collègues pourraient être un peu plus à mon goût, mais ils sont trop fades comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir... donc mon constat est sans appel : c'est insatisfaisant.

* * *

Après mangé, nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie, là où il me présente le médecin et me laisse avec lui. Encore une fois, le docteur a un physique très différent du type d'homme que je côtoie la plupart du temps. Il est très maigre, petit et a une allure d'intello avec ses lunettes rondes anormalement grandes. Elles dépassent même de chaque côté de sa tête et pour couronné le tout, il a de l'acné, ce qui n'inspire pas confiance venant d'une personne censé pouvoir soigner des problèmes de santé divers.

Il me demande de retirer mon haut et ses joues roussissent déjà. Génial, un médecin pervers... je m'assois sur le lit tandis qu'il regarde mon tatouage sur l'épaule droite.

 **-Vous êtes de la Marine ?**

 **-Oui, mais je suis en congé actuellement.**

 **-Oh... c'est une bonne chose. Ne vous en faites pas, notre flotte a des relations avec le gouvernement mondial.**

 **-C'est pour ça que vous avez quitté au plus vite** _ **Hand Islan**_ **d lorsque Barbe Blanche est arrivé.**

Il commence à retirer le bandage, sa réaction ne se fais pas attendre lorsqu'il a terminé.

 **-Mais vous ne pouviez pas vous faire soigner ça plus tôt ?!**

 **-Si je suis là, c'est pour le faire maintenant, alors arrêtez avec vos questions stupides.**

 **-Bon, je vais vous faire une piqûre pour endolorir votre épaule.**

PIQÛRE ?!

L'attitude que j'avais change radicalement, je lance un regard très sévère à l'égard du médecin qui s'interloque.

 **-Écoute moi bien : sors-toi cette idée de la tête sur le champ. Il n'est pas question de laisser ton aiguille rentrer dans ma chair...**

 **-Mais ne soyez pas stupide !**

Il s'approche avec son ustensile, je ne l'arrête pas mais étant encore sur les nerfs mon expression noir le fige en plein dans son action, l'aiguille est à quelques centimètres de ma peau.

 **-Je serais vous, je n'essayerai même pas...**

 **-Comme... comme vous voudrez ! Mais si je ne vous mets pas d'antidouleur, vous allez douiller sérieusement. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir que je...**

 **-Tu vas me faire répéter combien de temps ? J'ai dis : NON !**

 **-Huuummm je vous aurait prévenu. Mettez-vous à l'aise sur le lit, je vous ramène quelque chose à mordre.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je m'allonge sur le lit tandis qu'il prépare son matériel.

 **-Vous avez de nombreux bleus qui risquent de devenir de gros hématomes s'ils ne sont pas traités, je vais m'en occuper juste après.**

 **-Ok, merci... désolé de vous avoir fait peur docteur.**

 **-Oh... ce n'est pas grave, mais pourquoi refusez-vous la piqûre ?**

 **-Hum... pour des raisons personnelles. Désolé.**

 **-Bon... tant pis. Tenez, placez ça dans votre bouche.**

J'attrape le morceau de tissus épais qu'il me tend et le mets comme demandé. Je détourne la tête lorsqu'il m'avertit qu'il va commencer et je sers la mâchoire avec force sous la douleur. Le médecin efficace en termine rapidement, mais je finis par tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille je suis de nouveau habillée, je tire sur le col de mon haut pour voir que mon épaule gauche est bandée. Je soupire et me lève, le docteur qui était encore dans la pièce vient à ma rencontre.

 **-Je vous ai recousu durant votre sommeil et panser vos blessures. Faites attention à votre articulation pendant quelques jours et ça ira.**

Recousu ? Brrrr... je suis contente d'être tombée dans les vapes.

 **-Compris, merci docteur.**

 **-Je vous en prie... n'hésitez pas au besoin à revenir me voir.**

Il rougit de nouveau, mouai... bah je me passerais très bien de revenir moi. Enfin, bref...

 **-J'en prends note, merci Monsieur, passez une bonne journée.**

 **-Pareil pour vous.**

 **-Merci.**

Je quitte la pièce tandis que le médecin me fait des signes de main dans mon dos. Beurk... je ne l'aime pas trop. Mais il m'a soigné, alors je lui en suis reconnaissante tout de même, je ne suis pas ingrate.

Je commence à partir explorer un peu le navire. Mais en descendant aux étages les plus bas, je tombe sur un couloir sombre à peine éclairé par quelques lampes à huile où plusieurs personnes s'entassent à même le sol. À cause de l'humidité, des tâches de mousses apparaissent sur le sol noircit de crasse. Plusieurs souries couinent et partent en galopant lorsqu'elles se rendent compte de mes mouvements. Je demande à quelqu'un à l'allure d'un clochard ce qu'ils font ici et il m'explique qu'il n'y avait plus de place alors ceux qui ont le moins payés se retrouvent ici.

Je n'approuve pas du tout cette politique... ils auraient pu trouver d'autres solutions, franchement. Je tilt lorsque j'entends un bébé pleurer. Je m'approche d'une jeune femme qui tient un nourrisson dans ses bras, je le regarde, attendrie, lorsque la mère sourit doucement à l'enfant tout en le berçant. C'est là une scène très touchante...

 **-C'est une petite fille ou un petit garçon ?**

 **-Un garçon.**

 **-Il a quel âge ?**

 **-Six mois.**

 **-Oh, c'est petit encore. Vous êtes la mère ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Vous voyagez seule ?**

Elle hoche la tête positivement.

 **-Vous êtes courageuse pour le faire avec un enfant si jeune.**

 **-Je n'ai pas eu le choix...**

 **-Venez avec moi.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Je l'attrape par la main et la tire à ma suite. Un peu surprise, elle ne bronche pas et m'accompagne jusqu'à ma cabine, on entre et la veille dame toujours présente sourit en voyant le bébé. Je récupère ma valise et y sors une bourse de Berry. Je la donne à la mère qui est alors fortement surprise par mon geste. Elle l'attrape sans trop hésiter, sachant qu'avec un bébé, elle ne peut pas refuser. Je lui explique que je leurs laisse à tous les deux ma place, ils seront en bonne compagnie et bien plus en sécurité.

Puis, je sors de la pièce et avant de refermer la porte je la regarde. Elle exprime sa reconnaissance en se courbant en avant. Je lui fais un dernier sourire et monte sur le pont avec ma valise. Les matelots présents me regardent d'une mauvaise manière, me voyant squatter de manière invasive leur espace de travail.

Je leurs réponds en laissant ma fatigue et ma colère remonter dangereusement.

 **-L'un d'entre vous a-t-il le moindre problème avec ma présence ici... ?**

J'accentue ma menace d'un regard noir lourd de sens et pose ma main sur le pommeau de mon arme. Ils déglutissent et soupirent avant de retourner à leur travail, non sans broncher plusieurs inepties à mon égard, que je tache d'ignorer.

Je m'assois sur ma valise, dos contre le bastingage du navire. Je referme mon manteau à toile brune et remonte la capuche sur ma tête. Je somnole rapidement mais dès que je ferme les yeux, je me réveille en sursaut chassée par des cauchemars causés par toute la barbarie de la veille. Je suis un monstre repoussant et je me sens cruellement seule...

Je glisse mes doigts sur mon épaule droite où trône mon tatouage. Peu importe si je suis aussi mal... je dois respecter mes règles et mon dévouement. J'ai la chance d'être en vie... j'ai choisi ma voie et je ne suis pas du genre à m'en détourner à cause des difficultés.

Je passe toute l'après-midi à dormir à moitié jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je retourne dans le réfectoire de ce matin pour manger et aider le cuisinier avant de retourner sur le pont. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution à mon problème... je n'ai plus d'argent et j'aimerai éviter d'avoir à demander de l'aide à la Marine. Ce serait un peu me ridiculiser et mal commencer ma carrière. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas trop loin de la base du G2 **(2)** donc cette zone doit certainement être sous sa juridiction... et vu que j'ai exprimé le souhait d'y être transférée dès que j'aurais fait mes preuves, il me faut garder une bonne image auprès d'eux. Mon épaule devrait être soignée dans quelques jours, je vais attendre d'accoster à la prochaine île et je partirais par voie aérienne.

Je passe toute la nuit à avoir, soit de douloureux rêves desquels je me réveille brusquement en sueur, soit à lutter pour ne pas m'endormir alors que la fatigue me gagne.

Autant dire que le matin, je suis ravis de pouvoir me lever pour aider aux cuisines. Mais alors que j'assiste le cuisinier l'un des matelots du navire arrive en trombe, visiblement affolé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Lui demande Haris **(3),** le cuisinier.

 **-DES PI... DES PI-PI... DES PIRATES !**

Je tilt tout de suite, il a bien dit « des pirates » ? On est loin de la base, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il y en ai dans ses eaux, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Reste à savoir auxquels on a affaire.

 **-Quel drapeau ?**

 **-Ba...Ba-Ba ! Barbe Blanche !** Me répond l'homme paniqué.

Oh... merde...

* * *

 **(1)** Chocolatine : alors appartement, elle est appelée différemment selon les régions de France ! Dites-moi si vous l'appelez autrement.

 **(2)** G2 : je ne l'invente pas, elle existe. Regarder sur le web, il y a une mini histoire avec Ace qui la met en scène dans le manga papier.

 **(3)** Haris : Ouais, comme la marque de pain de mie. Je kiff son prénom, vive la grande distribution ! *mode propagande ON* mdr !


	34. Chapitre 34 : Camaraderie

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia calme Mario et laisse les villageois régler leurs affaires avec Barbe Blanche. Elle se rends à l'hôpital mais la conversation qu'elle entends_ _entre Misa et ses parents_ _la convainc qu'elle ne doit pas rester. Elle rassemble ses affaires et monte à bord d'un navire de commerce, ce dernier prend le large et elle profite du médecin de bord pour se faire retirer la balle toujours dans son épaule._

 _Ce qui n'était pas prévu par contre, c'est qu'un navire pirate se dirige vers eux... brandissant l'étendard noir des Whitebeard Kaizokudan._

Chapitre 34 : Camaraderie

Mince... ce n'est pas bon.

 **-Haris, que tu sois nouveau dans l'équipage ne change pas la règle ! Toi aussi, tu dois venir sur le pont ! Leur navire va rapidement nous rattraper, bouges toi les fesses !**

 **-Ouais... j'arrive...**

 **-Je pars prévenir les autres.**

 **-Ok...**

On ne se connaît que depuis peu de temps avec Haris, mais on a discuté pas mal et au final on a sympathisé tous les deux. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de _Hand Island_ mais qu'il rêvait de prendre la mer depuis tout petit et de devenir un cuisinier qui pourrait découvrir toutes sortes d'aliments. Il aimerait découvrir des légumes autres que ceux de son île dont le goûts ne lui a jamais plus.

Il m'a même avoué que c'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il est un peu en surpoids. Ça et le manque de sport... mais il a du mal à se motivé sur son île car ses parents disent qu'un bel homme est un homme peu musclé et enrobé. Alors, comme il veut être sexy pour la gente féminine, il fait attention à lui. J'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai entendu ça... et il m'a regardé avec des gros yeux sans comprendre.

Je devrais peut-être lui parler de mes critères personnels à propos de « ce qu'est un bel homme ». Mais pour ça il faut qu'il reste en vie... je ne le vois pas vraiment combattre, d'ailleurs, soit-il seulement se battre ?

 **-Haris, sais-tu te battre ?**

 **-Hein ? Pardon Cylia, je ne t'ai pas écouté. Qu'est qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je te demandais si tu as déjà combattu.**

 **-Non... mais j'ai appris à me défendre.**

 **-Et tu vas monter sur le pont affronter à mort des pirates ? Tu ne dois pas y aller, tu vas te faire rouler dessus Haris.**

 **-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr** répond-il vexé, **hein ? Tu es une femme, tu ne sais même pas te défendre ! Alors...**

 **-Haris** je l'interrompt, **je suis actuellement un officier de la Marine du grade de commandant, bien que je sois en vacances. D'ailleurs, il me reste encore un mois et deux semaines, je n'en suis qu'au début et j'ai hâte d'en avoir finis.**

 **-Tu... quoi ?! Mais tu es...**

 **-Une femme, oui et pourtant j'ai déjà les mains sales Haris. Reste ici, ce sera peut-être un peu moins compliqué pour moi de t'aider.**

 **-Cylia, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne compte pas me cacher ici, j'irais sur le pont de toute manière, j'étais déjà au courant quand j'ai rejoint ce navire.**

Il attrape une ceinture qu'il accroche en bandoulière, mais au lieux d'y avoir des recharges de balle, il y a des petites cuillères... il va dans la salle réfrigérée et y récupère des bacs de crème glacé qu'il accroche à sa taille grâce à une ceinture. Puis il récupère une poêle à frire avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Il me laisse derrière, sans voix... il est vraiment sérieux là ?

Je monte sur le pont et avant de rejoindre Haris, je récupère ma valise que j'amène dans mon ancienne cabine. Je préviens la vieille dame et la jeune maman que nous sommes attaqués par les pirates de Barbe Blanche et qu'elles ne doivent donc surtout pas sortir. Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de me répondre, je jette mon valise et cours sur le pont en refermant les portes d'accès derrière moi. Je regarde au large et aperçois un certain navire avec sur la proue blanche une tête de baleine.

Même s'il ne nous a pas rattrapé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Une bataille va forcément avoir lieu... je me demande pourquoi ils sont ici ? C'est comme s'ils étaient parti précipitamment de l'île pour poursuivre ce navire. Hum... peut-être que je me fais des films... ou pas.

* * *

Il me reste à trouver mon ami, ce qui ne me prends pas beaucoup de temps. Une fois à ses côtés, je lui pose la question qui me taraudait depuis que je l'ai vu quitter la cuisine.

 **-Cylia, tu es venue ?**

 **-Oui, je vais rester avec toi.**

 **-Mais tu n'as pas d'arme...**

Je pousse l'un des pans de mon long manteau pour le laisser voir mon épée accrochée à ma taille. Puis je cache mon visage avec l'aide de la capuche et du foulard bleu marine remonté jusqu'à mon nez que je noue.

 **-Pourquoi cherches-tu à te cacher ?**

 **-Ils m'ont déjà vu et sont au courant que je suis une Marine. S'ils te voient avec moi, ils pourraient penser que tu en fais parti, je voudrais éviter ça si possible.**

 **-Oh... d'accord.**

 **-Et sinon, réponds à une question s'il te plait. Et sans mentir...**

 **-Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?**

 **-Hum... ouais, donc dis-moi, tu comptes combattre les pirates de Barbe Blanche avec de la crème glacée ?**

 **-Oui, mais tu sais dans « crème glacée » il y a le mot « glacée ». Et je vise très bien !**

 **-Mec, tu n'es pas sérieux là...**

Il ne répond pas, mais gonfle les joues comme un enfant qui boude.

 **-Non... vraiment ?**

 **-Ouuuiiii !**

 **-Pas moyen que je te laisse tout seul.** Je blanchis du visage, **non pas moyen... va te cacher ! Je prendrais ta place au pire mais...**

 **-CYLIA ! Ça suffit, je t'en prie...**

Il vient de me crier dessus, ça m'a surprise... je le regarde plus attentivement et me rends compte qu'il tremble. Comment ai-je bien pu ne pas le remarquer ? Il est mort de peur et pourtant il est prêt à combattre car ça fait partie de son contrat, c'est un homme d'honneur...

Je garde le silence et me place à côté de lui. Il me regarde puis me murmure un discret « **Merci.** » nos yeux se croisent et un sentiment de camaraderie naît entre nous. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis, il est déterminé à rester sur le pont, quant à moi, c'est la même chose et il s'en est rendu compte. Et d'ailleurs, il l'a fait bien plus vite que moi... peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est un homme ? Après un court sourire, on se concentre sur l'avancé inévitable du navire pirate, attendant avec fatalité qu'ils abordent le nôtre.

Le moment arrive finalement, heureusement pour moi Haris s'est posté en retrait. Le navire adverse est bien plus imposant que le nôtre, qui pourtant me semblait de bonne taille, nous sommes tout juste au pieds de leur coque et l'ombre nous surplombe... là notre bateau nous semble affreusement petit à côté du mastodonte. Des têtes dépassent du navire de l'autre côté du bastingage, certains des pirates ont déjà le pied sur la rambarde, n'attendant plus que l'ordre d'abordage soit donné.

Parmi les hommes en haut, je reconnais des têtes mises à prix :

Diamond Joz, un pirate au corps massif qui a mangé un fruit permettant de se transformer en diamant. L'un des « fils » de Barbe Blanche, commandant de la troisième division.

Vista, l'un des meilleurs épéistes au monde appelé « L'escrimeur aux épées fleuries », également doté d'une grande stature comme Diamond Joz, il est aussi le commandant de la cinquième division.

Izou, un homme efféminé maître dans l'art de la pratique des pistolets Flinlock, aussi bien doué en combat à distance qu'au combat rapproché, il est le commandant de la seizième flotte.

Marco, surnommé « Le Phénix » en rapport avec son fruit du démon de type Zoan Mythique. Les fichiers de la Marine ne disposent pas de beaucoup d'éléments à son propos, mais nombre de rumeur le qualifie comme un monstre tellement il serait puissant... il est le second de Barbe Blanche et commandant de sa première division. Il est également l'homme qui m'a enseigné pendant un moment, il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans...

Barbe Blanche, de son vrai nom Edward Newgate, « L'Homme le plus fort du monde » aussi dit comme étant celui « Le plus proche du One Piece ». Un pirate terrifiant, considéré comme une importante menace par le gouvernement mondial et il possède le fruit du tremblement le Gura Gura no Mi. Des tubes et tout un matériel médical lui est rattaché, mais ça ne lui fais aucunement perdre son aura dominante et il a son énorme Bisento à la main.

Monde cruel... là, je pense que tout le monde doit se sentir plus que petit. Mon dieu... mais qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour se mettre ÇA à dos ?! ET MOI BORDEL, MAIS JE FOUS QUOI ICI ?! Je veux pleurer... vacances de merde !

* * *

Je peux au moins poser la question pour savoir pour quelles raisons ils se sont mis Barbe Blanche à dos.

 **-Hey... qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu pour vous mettre un Yonkou à dos ?**

 **-NNNNrrrrgggg...**

C'est quoi... cette réponse ? Je tourne la tête et demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **-Juste du commerce humain, il n'a pas apprécié que la filiale s'en prenne aux hommes poissons. Pourtant ils ne sont même pas...**

 **PAF !**

Haris vient de coller une droite monumentale à l'homme.

 **-Comment vous avez pu faire une chose pareille ? « Juste » du commerce humain ? Sale pourriture...**

 **-Aïe, merde ça fait mal ! Oh c'est vrai, tu es un bleu, tu ne le savais pas encore toi. Pff... tu aurais juste finis comme le précédent cuisinier, c'est tout. Au final, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu sur ce navire, Haris.**

 **-Vous vous battez entre vous ?** Tonne la voix de Barbe Blanche. **Allez mes fils, écrasez-moi ça.**

Il se recule et disparaît de notre champ de vision. Le hurlement des pirates retenti et plusieurs d'entre eux sautent et atterrissent sur notre pont. J'attrape Haris et le tire avec moi un peu plus loin, mais alors que j'espérais pouvoir nous amener dans la salle à manger, notre route est barré par des pirates. Merde... combien d'hommes fort sont ici ?

Les capitaines sont restés sur leur navire, ils sont accoudés sur le bastingage en train de regarder leurs frères. D'ailleurs, ils sont largement en surnombre comparé à nous...

 **-Haris, c'est trop tard on ne pourra plus se cacher. Restes derrière moi et supportes moi, je m'occuperai de ceux qui se rapprocherons trop près de nous.**

 **-O-ok Cylia ! Désolé, désolé, snif, désolé...**

 **-HARIS ce n'est pas le moment !**

Je dégaine mon épée et pare un coup destiné à Haris, je laisse nos lames glisser pour me rapprocher de mon adversaire et lui donne un grand coup du pommeau dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à terre. Haris a « dégainé » ses cuillères, enfin je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça comme ça... mais en tout cas, il attaque vraiment les pirates à coup de boule de crème glacé.

Ça ne fais pas trop mal, mais il vise super bien, car tous ceux qui s'en sont pris se tortillent pour les faire tomber de leurs vêtements et se frictionnent à cause du froid, il y en a même qui se les ont prises dans les yeux... ça doit être douloureux. Et pendant ce temps-là, il enchaîne en attaquant à coup de poêle à frire sur la tête... woua... efficace, mais par contre, il ne protège pas assez ses arrières. Je rengaine mon épée et attaque les pirates qui s'en prenne à lui en leurs faisant des prises au corps à corps.

Toutefois, malgré le fait que j'arrive à éviter que tous les hommes qui s'en prennent à nous nous tuent, je commence progressivement à être dépassé par le nombre et l'effectif des « non pirates » se réduisant de plus en plus, ça devient trop compliqué de tous les repousser. Même si plusieurs d'entre eux sont jetés à la l'eau ou assommés, certains ont une force redoutable. Même esquiver devient trop compliqué, surtout que je suis obligé de couvrir Haris. Grâce aux classes, j'ai eu une formation spécifique sur la « protection de personnalité », je sais donc le défendre en lui tournant autour, m'appuyant contre son dos et ne m'éloignant jamais de lui. Mais mon épaule m'handicape sérieusement et on se retrouve dans une mauvaise posture. Des pirates arrivent de partout... je ne vais pas pouvoir tous les repousser... même si j'arriverais à éviter les coups mortels, il n'en sera pas de même pour Haris.

Je sais comment faire, je n'ai encore jamais utilisé mon fruit du démon en combat et même si le faire maintenant risque d'attirer l'attention des commandant, je n'ai pas le choix. Alors que de nombreux sabres vont s'abattre sur nous, j'opère le changement laissant à la place de mon corps humain celui de l'oiseau à la taille d'un cheval de trait. J'étends au maximum mes ailes afin d'éjecter tous ceux qui étaient trop prêt, me faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif aigu à cause de mon épaule encore douloureuse.

Haris est tellement abasourdi par mon corps d'animal le surplombant qu'il en tombe à la renverse. Je rechange de forme pour plus de commodité et nous poursuivons tous les deux notre bataille perdu d'avance. Je ne suis pas habituée à une forme hybride... mais avec l'adrénaline et le manque de choix, je finis par changer mes jambes en serres afin de parer et repousser nos assaillants ainsi que ceux de Haris qui est encore plus surmené que moi.

Mais un court moment d'inattention me coûte cher, je n'ai à peine le temps de réagir que j'aperçois subitement le premier commandant en forme hybride qui va porter un puissant coup de jambe à Haris. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me jette sur mon ami tout en commençant à opérer la transformation afin d'encaisser le coup du phénix à la place de mon ami.

La puissance est telle que nous sommes tous les deux projetés dans les aires sur une énorme distance et nous nous encastrons dans plusieurs murs. J'ai pu changer mes bras en ailes afin de les placer autour d'Haris pour le protéger du mieux que je peux. Une fumée épaisse nous entoure à cause de l'impact. Une douleur immense me traverse, je vois tout noir et sens du sang remonter jusqu'à ma bouche. Je suis repassé humaine dès le moment où nous avons touchés le sol et me sens incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, mon corps refuse de bouger...

* * *

Je me sens perdre conscience et lutte pour tenter de rester présente. Je ne peux pas laisser mon ami dans cette situation... merde...

 **-Lya... Cy... Lia ! Cylia ! Hey, tu es là ? Cylia... Cylia, Cylia ! Tu... tu es en vie... merci mon dieu...**

La voix d'Haris me parvient progressivement. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et le regarde quelques secondes, il se lève. La fumée ne nous entoure plus et mon corps refuse de bouger.

 **-Cylia, va-t-on seulement rester vivant maintenant ?**

Il tombe par terre sur les fesses et recule.

 **-Ba-ba... Barbe... on est... sur leur... navire...**

Il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants, mais mon corps refuse toujours de bouger et je lutte rien que pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

 **Tap tap tap...**

J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Haris regarde ailleurs, puis son regard se reporte de nouveau sur moi. Il reste toujours à terre sans bouger...

 **Tap tap tap...**

Les bruits se rapprochent de plus en plus, mais une lueur traverse soudainement les yeux d'Haris qui se lève brusquement. Ses poings se serrent et il m'enjambe, tout en restant à mes côtés.

 **-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire un pas de plus ! Je... je la protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. C'est moi... qui... qui l'ai attiré là-dedans... alors reculez sale fripouille ! Espèce de Choux Bruxelles (1) !**

Haris... c'est dangereux...

 **-Haris...**

J'ai parlé d'une voix trop faible, il ne m'a pas entendu.

 **-Haris...** j'essaye un peu plus fort, mais ça ne suffis pas.

Je rassemble tout ma volonté et fais l'effort pour que cette fois il m'entende.

 **-Haris...**

 **-Cylia ?!**

 **-Ah quand même... laves toi... les oreilles mec...**

 **-Tu... vas bien ?** Court silence, **question stupide désolé... restes avec moi !**

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais tout seul ?** Je commence à bouger mes mains.

- **Restes là ! Ne bouges pas !** S'alarme Haris

Je force mes bras à me répondre, je commence lentement à me relever en y prenant appuis. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me redresser que le sang me remonte violemment à la bouche, je suis forcé de retirer le bandeau qui me couvre la partie basse du visage et vomis une flaque de sang.

 **-CYLIA !**

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de la main, je prends quelques secondes pour tenter vainement de reprendre mon souffle et pose ma main sur le pantalon d'Haris pour m'y accrocher afin de m'aider à me relever.

 **-Je suis pas sourde tu sais.**

Une fois debout, je manque de tomber mais je suis retenue par mon ami. Il ne sait même pas se défendre et c'est mon devoir en tant que Marine aussi bien qu'en tant qu'amie de le protéger. Surtout qu'il a été traîné dans une histoire dont il ne connaissait pas le fin mot.

 **-Et puis franchement, c'est quoi cette insulte : « Espèce de Choux Bruxelles », tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour eux ? Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, restes derrière.**

Je rassemble toute ma volonté pour me mouvoir, je ne vois plus très claire... j'ai pris un très sale coup car j'ai tout pris de face à la place d'Haris qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Je fais quelques pas et repousse mon ami qui tente de m'empêcher de lui passer devant. J'ai de grands vertiges et ça ne m'aide pas pour voir en face de moi... De toute manière, je ne tiens debout que par volonté et miracle.

 **-Je suis Cylia, officier au grade de commandant au sein de la base du G3, je ne suis là que pour des vacances, pas pour des motifs professionnels. Mais cet homme venait à peine d'être recruté sur ce navire et le sort qui l'attendait était de se faire trahir et de devenir certainement une marchandise. Il n'est pas mauvais... il est juste un ami, ce n'est donc pas non plus un Marine. Mais je peux vous l'affirmer ou même me renseigner pour vous prouver qu'il ne fait pas parti de cette compagnie commerciale, il n'est pas votre ennemi. Laissez-le en vie...**

 **-Cylia pourquoi leur as-tu dis pour toi ?!**

 **-Hum... ne serais-tu pas cette jeune fille qui était intervenue à** _ **Hand Island**_ **... ?** Me demande une puissante voix. Mais je commence à me sentir partir, je dois avoir une réponse avant.

 **-Votre... réponse... ?**

Un silence s'en suit, avant que l'empereur reprenne.

 **-Soit, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal si les informations l'innocentent.**

Je prends sur moi et relève la tête, j'observe quelques secondes le capitaine du navire avant que ma vue ne devienne toute noire et que je tombe dans l'inconscience...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Choux de Bruxelles : oui vous savez ce que c'est je n'en doute pas, mais franchement quelle chose ignoble que ÇA ! Beeeuuuurrrrrkkkkk ! Je refuse de manger une telle abomination ! Légume diabolique...


	35. Chapitre 35 : Destinée

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia prend un navire commercial qui quitte Hand Island. Alors qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir les pirates de Barbe Blanche, les voilà qui abordent le navire... Afin de protéger son ami, elle se prends un mauvais coup qui les fait tous les deux valdinguer jusque sur le navire pirate. Elle prends les devants en puisant dans sa force de volonté et explique la situation d'Haris en demandant qu'il soit innocenté. Le Yonkou a tout juste le temps de lui répondre avec sa voix ferme :_ _ **«**_ _ **Soit, il ne lui sera pas fais de mal si les informations l'innocentes. »;**_ _q_ _ue la jeune femme s'écroule..._

Chapitre 35 : Destinée

Lorsque je commence à reprendre conscience, je suis confortablement installée dans un lit bien moelleux. Une machine à coté de moi produit des **Bip** réguliers, cumulés à l'odeur de désinfectant dans l'air, ça me berce agréablement. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, toujours apaisée par le cadre que je trouve fort agréable. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger et bizarrement, je n'ai mal nul part.

J'ai du être très bien soigné... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? Hum...

Au fur et à mesure que je réfléchi, les souvenirs des récents événements me reviennent. Donc, ça veux dire que ce lit est... dans une infirmerie... qui est celle d'un équipage pirate... qui est ni plus, ni moins que celui d'un Yonkou... et moi, qui suis une Marine j'y reste pépère.

Merde ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je me relève brusquement, faisant tomber le fin drap blanc qui me recouvrait. Je suis habillé des tenues classiques des patients d'hôpital, par contre, la machine dont j'appréciais les **bip** m'est reliée par des câbles qui sont enfoncés dans ma chairs grâce à... des aiguilles !

 **-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !**

On dirait un des pires films d'horreurs qui puisse exister, j'arrache les cordons diaboliques et me relève si brutalement que j'en tombe par terre, le souffle court.

 **BIIIIIIIPP**

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP !**

Une infirmière arrive d'une porte en trombe, son regard passe de moi à la machine plusieurs fois. Elle plisse les yeux, puis d'autres infirmières arrivent. Je me relève et alors que la première allait dire quelque chose, je la coupe dans son élan.

 **-Non mais ça ne va pas d'utiliser de tels instruments diaboliques ?**

 **-Qu... quoi ?**

Je pointe un doigt tremblant en direction des cordons au sol, l'une des femmes arrête la machine qui hurlait sans s'arrêter.

 **-Les... câbles ?**

Elles me regardent pantoises, non mais comment peut-on ne pas comprendre ?!

 **-Les aiguilles ont du être inventées par un démon envoyé par le diable. Oui, c'est ça. Et vous m'avez mis de telles choses ! Vous...** ma voix devient tremblante, **vous êtes cruelles !**

Elles en tombent des nues, je leurs lance un regard de chiot battu et une fine larme coule sur ma joue. Bon, je devrais peut être me reprendre...

 **-Enfin peu importe, tant que j'en ai plus sur moi... pourrais-je avoir mes vêtements, je vous prie ?**

 **-Oh... Cyrielle, vas prévenir Barbe Blanche que notre patiente est réveillée.**

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et au corps parfait, vêtu de la même tenue rose que les autres, lui réponds d'un simple « **Oui Madame !** »avant de quitter la salle.

La première à avoir parler a des cheveux lisses d'un noir profond coupés en carré court, elle ouvre un coffre de rangement et en sort ma valise.

 **-Tenez !** Dit-elle en la tendant.

Je l'attrape et la remercie.

 **-Nous allons vous laisser si vous allez bien. Oh... le reste de vos affaires sont dans le coffre.**

 **-D'accord, merci Mesdames.**

* * *

Dès qu'elles sont en dehors de la salle, j'ouvre la valise et attrape une tenue. Je mets alors un pantalon moulant en jeans, accompagné de ma chemise à manche courte rouge, de manière à laisser visible mon épaule droite où se trouve mon tatouage. Par contre cette fois je la boutonne jusqu'en haut, j'attrape une veste crème et me la noue autour de la taille. Je récupère mon épée qui est effectivement dans le coffre et l'attache à l'aide d'une ceinture fine autour de ma taille. Le wakizashi est lui aussi ici, je l'attrape et le mets dans une des attaches à l'intérieur de la veste sur mes hanches. Pas besoin qu'il soit à porté de main, c'est juste mon porte chance. Bien qu'il doit être en panne en période de vacances...

Je me coiffe rapidement, d'ailleurs... je ne remarque que maintenant le fait que je sois propre. J'ai sans doute été lavée, bon tant mieux... je me passe un coup de rouge sur les lèvres pour être plus présentable et enfile ma paire de sandale à lanière.

Bien, maintenant que je suis habillée, je pourrais sortir mais... je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec cette idée. En même temps, quel Marine saint d'esprit aimerait se trouver sur le navire d'un Yonkou ?! Je vais mourir... vacances de merde...

 **Toc Toc Toc**

La personne ayant toqué ouvre la porte sans y être invitée. Une large main masculine se révèle d'abord sur la poignée extérieur, puis l'homme fait un pas et apparaît. Tiens, c'est Marco... il entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Il avance jusqu'à se trouver à côté de moi avec une démarche tranquille et nonchalante. Je garde le silence, trop perdu pour savoir quoi dire. C'est donc lui qui prend les devants :

 **-Ça faisait longtemps Cylia, yoï.**

 **-Ah... euh... oui.**

Je bug, je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à lui... comment je faisais il y a deux ans ?!

Il y a un silence pesant, c'est affreusement gênant...

 **-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, tu as changé. Et sinon, tu tiens sur pieds à présent ?**

 **-Oui. Et je suis désolé...** je préfère être franche avec lui, **c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à toi, ni même ici à vrai dire.**

 **-Eh bien, sois juste toi dans ce cas là. Allez viens, on doit discuter avec vous Mademoiselle l'officier de la Marine.**

Hiiic ! Je vais finir en pâté pour pirate...

 **-Très bien,** **je vous suis Monsieur le pirate.**

Il me mène jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce, je me retrouve alors sous la chaleur du soleil directement sur le pont de l'immense navire. Sur un large siège au centre se trouve l'homme le plus fort du monde. Je déglutie à l'idée de notre face à face mais... je ne dois pas flancher. C'est à l'officier qu'ils souhaitent avoir affaire ? Alors dans ce cas là, je serais forte. Je suis Marco jusqu'en face de son capitaine, il me laisse là et se pose à ses cotés. Il croise les bras et garde son air décontracté, tandis que l'empereur se redresse à peine de son siège pour me sonder.

Je relève la tête et soutiens son regard affreusement lourd sans broncher, je ne bouge pas et rien n'est dit. Du monde se rassemble autour de nous, je dois prendre des nouvelles d'Haris mais je ne le vois pas. Je me dois de rester la plus respectueuse possible, non seulement c'est un senior mais en plus de ça il n'est pas n'importe qui. Il pourrait me tuer sur le champs s'il le souhaitait, bien sûr j'aimerais éviter cette possibilité.

 **-Désolé de vous avoir fais faux bond juste après avoir eu votre réponse... combien de temps ai-je donc dormis ?**

Marco ne prends pas la parole, laissant son capitaine le faire.

 **-Une semaine.**

Une semaine, rien que ça hein... il ne m'a pas loupé Marco. Je me demande s'il m'avait reconnu ou non, mais en tout cas je pense que le coup était volontairement non mortel, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu l'être. Bon passons à Haris maintenant...

 **-Comment va Haris ?**

 **-Il va bien, on ne lui a rien fais. Nous avons pu l'innocenter lors de notre retour sur _Hand Island_.**

Ouf...C'est vrai qu'il est originaire de là-bas. J'imagine que beaucoup de monde doit le connaître très bien et il y a aussi une famille. De plus, il a dû prouver qu'il y était il y a encore quelques jours, j'espère pour lui que sa famille va bien...

* * *

 **-Tu as l'air rassuré, n'es-tu pas inquiète quant à ton propre sort ?**

 **-Vous dire non, ce serait vous mentir.**

 **-Mais tu te souciais plus de moi Cylia ?**

Cette voix ! Je me retourne et aperçois le concerné me souriant.

 **-Haris ! Tu va bien ?!**

 **-Oui, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-En un seul morceau pour le moment, c'est déjà ça.**

 **-Ils ne sont pas méchant Cylia, tu verras.**

Certes, ils ne le sont peut-être pas mais je suis une Marine et eux des pirates. Donc, rien ne me confirme que je reste en vie encore longtemps... vacances de merde !

 **-Que faisais-tu sur _Hand Island_ , yoï. Tu m'avais dis ne pas avoir de famille à mes souvenirs.**

Je tourne le dos à Haris pour refaire face aux deux hommes. Les autres commandants sont arrivés aux cotés de leur capitaine, mon sentiment de mal être se développe.

 **-J'y connais du monde, j'étais là-bas pour ça.**

 **-Et pour quelles raisons es-tu partie comme une voleuse, gamine ?**

 **-La première est évidente, je n'ai pas à être sur une île sous votre protection. La deuxième est plus personnel.**

 **-C'est à dire... ?**

Il veux savoir et ne lâchera pas le morceau, hein ? Tant qu'il ne me demande pas quoi que ce soit qui puisse être préjudiciable envers la Marine... je lui répondrais.

 **-Pour reprendre vos mots, je suis partie « comme une voleuse » pour ne pas donner une mauvaise influence à mon amie. Je devais partir et je ne voulais ni des « au revoir », ni d'avoir à affronter leurs regards, c'est tout.**

 **-Tu oses venir jusqu'ici avec « ça » sur ton épaule et tu m'affirmes ne pas avoir de force pour supporter le regard de... qui est-ce déjà ?**

Grrrmmmnn il m'énerve celui-là. Mais ils ne sont pas réputés pour s'en prendre aux habitants des îles sous leur protection, bien au contraire. Je ne pense pas que révéler mes liens avec Misa et sa famille puisse leur être préjudiciable. À l'inverse si je ne réponds pas ça serais louche, surtout avec un Marine.

 **-Une amie... où plutôt une petite sœur... et sa famille.**

Je n'osais pas l'appeler ainsi contrairement à elle, j'étais trop timide et ça la faisait rire. Par contre, maintenant que je n'en ai plus l'occasion ça me rends triste. Mais c'est la vie !

 **-Bizarre, pourquoi les as-tu fuis ?**

 **-Il fallait juste que les choses se passent de cette manière, c'est mieux ainsi pour eux... et pour moi aussi. C'est tout... que me voulez-vous ?**

Je ne veux pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot, si je dois mourir ou s'il attends quelque chose, je préfère que ça soit direct.

 **-Tu veux passer à des choses plus sérieuses déjà ? En es-tu sûr... ?**

La tonalité de sa voix était sévère et grave, comme pour une menace. Il pense que je vais reculer ? Non... je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, alors autant garder la tête haute.

 **-Absolument.**

* * *

 **-C'est bien toi qui a passé quelques jours avec Marco il y a deux ans maintenant ?**

Les révélations du capitaines deviennent tout de suite le sujet de nombreuses discutions très désagréables pour moi. Je tourne la tête et lance un regard noir derrière moi, que les choses soient clair : je ne suis pas une traîtresse à la Marine, pas de fausses idées.

Naturellement, on me rends bien mon regard au quintuple. Ils ne sont pas pirates pour rien !

 **-Oui, quand j'ai été laissé sur une île toute seule pour un entraînement de Garp.**

J'espère que les choses serons un peu plus clair avec ça...

 **-Pourquoi n'as tu rien tenté à ce moment là ?**

 **-Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Je n'étais qu'une simple apprentie.**

 **-Tu aurais pu le laisser de son coté et tu ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ?**

Merde, il me soul avec ses questions pièges !

 **-La curiosité. Vous savez se que l'on dit, c'est un vilain défaut. Et bien j'ai ce défaut...**

 **-Un marine qui aime la découverte ? C'est plus une qualité de pirate ça...**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi... ?**

Je le vois venir là... et j'ai déjà entendu ça, je crois... non ?

 **-Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

 **-Gamine, n'importe qui ici en sais bien plus sur le sujet que toi.**

 **-Peu m'importe.**

 **-Tu affirmes ne pas aimer l'aventure donc ?**

 **-Euh...**

J'ai dis ça moi ? Ne parlait-on pas à l'origine de curiosité plutôt ? Est-ce la même chose ? Mais je dois répondre "non" de toute manière.

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu n'es pourtant pas en service actuellement, donc que fais-tu ici ? Un Marine qui prend ses vacances sur mon navire... ?**

Mais... c'est qu'il a raison en plus... je ne sais plus quoi dire là...

 **-Euh... Hum... Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais souhaité.**

 **-Mais les faits sont là pourtant.**

 **-Certes... mais vous ne connaissez pas ma malchance légendaire.**

Légendaire... rien que ça, on peux dire que je ne mâche pas mes mots.

 **-Hum... ne dis-tu pas ça par rapport à cette arme ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne la portes-tu pas sur toi comme tu l'as fais la première fois que l'on t'a vu ?**

Forcément, j'allais bien devoir y passer... penserait-il pouvoir me déstabiliser ? Mais je ne cherche pas à le cacher, sinon je ne l'aurais pas constamment sur moi. Je sors le wakizashi des attaches à l'intérieur de ma veste nouée à ma taille. Bien sûr, la bande de tissus cachant le tsuba est toujours présent. Mais en tant que connaisseur, ça n'échappe qu'à très peu la réelle origine de cette arme et donc mon rapport avec une certaine personne...

 **-Entre autre, je ne qualifie pas la rencontre avec une personne appréciable, qui est devenu un ami, comme étant un événement malchanceux. Ce n'est pas mon genre !**

 **-Tu parles de quelle rencontre, celle avec Marco ou celle avec Le Roux ?**

La citation du Yonkou adverse fait réagir la foule qui suit attentivement l'échange.

* * *

 **-Les deux.**

 **-Et c'est un Marine qui dit ça... ?**

 **-Oui, je ne rejettes pas un ami à cause de se qu'il est ou n'est pas. Même s'il s'agit d'un pirate et donc de mon ennemis, car dans tous les cas, on à tous un important point en commun.**

Il me regarde aussi bien suspicieux, qu'intrigué et il me somme silencieusement de donner des explications. Derrière moi, nombre de pirates n'apprécient déjà pas du tout mes propos.

 **-Ne sommes nous pas tous des Hommes, avec un grand « H », je précise ?**

Je me retourne vers ceux qui commençaient à pester dans mon dos.

 **-Dites moi si je me trompe ? Osez donc me le dire.**

Pas un mot, dans un excès de maturité je leur tire la langue comme le ferait... une gamine, après tout Barbe Blanche m'appelle bien de cette manière, donc je me fiche de mon image. Et puis, un officier qui est tout seul sur le pont du navire d'un empereur pirate ne peux être que fou de toute manière.

 **-Je te le concède, mais considères-tu vraiment des pirates comme pouvant être tes semblables ? N'oublierais-tu pas ta condition de Marine ?**

 **-Je n'oublie aucunement ma dévotion à la Marine, mais je ne vous haïrais pas pour autant. Non pas que j'aurais la prétention d'en demander la même chose, loin de moi cette idée. Mais... être haïs n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais à d'autre. Donc forcément, ma manière de voir les choses me pousse à agir de manière assez contradictoire, je le reconnais.**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Désolé, je n'ai peut-être pas été très clair.**

 **-Si, gamine. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un Marine donner une leçon de moral à mes fils... alors, dis-moi maintenant, pourquoi te dévoues tu à la Marine ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Parce que ce monde a besoin qu'on l'aide à avoir un semblant de justice. Je sais que la justice des Hommes est loin d'être parfaite et dans le fond... qui sommes nous pour nous permettre de juger qui à le droit de vie ou non ?**

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes afin de faire le point avant de poursuivre, c'est comme si je disais à voix haute les questions que je me suis posées tant de fois dans ma tête.

 **-Mais malheureusement, certaines personnes doivent être arrêtées et puni de mort, ne pensez-vous pas que la Marine a tout de même de la valeur pour l'importance qu'elle donne à s'en charger ? Beaucoup de civils ont besoins d'être protégés, un bon nombre d'entre eux n'ont pas la volonté de retirer la vie pour protéger la leur. Je l'ai bien vu lorsque Hand Island a été attaqué... j'ai eu a tuer d'innombrable pirate à crête afin de protéger les habitants qui n'arrivaient pas à le faire.**

Je serres les mains rien qu'au simple souvenir des combats que j'ai dû mener là-bas et de se que j'y ai laissé.

 **-La Marine m'a permise non seulement d'avoir de la force pour la mettre au service des autres, mais aussi d'être quelqu'un... mais ça c'est autre chose. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour respecter mes convictions et principes. Je le ferais et même si pour cela je dois porter le dégoût de mon entourage, alors tant pis. Ai-je répondu à votre question ?**

 **-Oui, je te comprends mieux. Elle est intéressante en effet, Marco.**

 **-Je vous l'avais dis père, yoï.**

 **-Ne souhaiterais-tu pas rejoindre notre famille ?**

Un silence retenti, seul quelques murmures le perturbe, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler... Quand à moi... je bug. Il vient de me parler là, non ? Il ne viendrait pas de me... proposer de rejoindre son équipage ? Je regarde à ma droite et à gauche, ça ne doit pas être moi. Mais... il n'y a personne d'autre dans la direction qu'il vient de regarder. Je pointe un doigt sur moi-même et penche la tête sur le côté pour lui demander confirmation.

 **-C'est bien à toi que je parle.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein ?**

 **-En ai-je l'air ?**

Il l'est... Plus personne ne parle, attendant ma réponse.

 **-Écoutez, votre offre me touche. Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de la rejeter, je ne compte aucunement quitter la Marine. Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est la meilleur méthode pour suivre la voie que je me suis tracée.**

 **-Et ta voie, ne la suis-tu pas par contrainte ?**

Par contrainte... ?

 **-Dans une certaine mesure... sans doute. Mais je ne dois pas m'en détourner.**

* * *

 **-Tu es très contradictoire, quelqu'un d'aussi empathique que toi ne devrait avoir rien à faire avec une arme à la main. Tu as une forte force de conviction, gamine. Mais tu restes un Homme, à force de te mettre ainsi des brides, un jour tu va finir par ne plus tenir. Tu ne resteras pas dans la Marine, penses à mon offre le jour où tu la quitteras. Tu aura se que tu désir vraiment à ce moment là et tes convictions me plaisent, tu as ta place ici. Cylia, c'est bien comme ça que tu te nommes ?**

J'arrive juste hocher la tête de bas en haut pour lui répondre positivement.

 **-Tu es actuellement Commandant, ça nous sera profitable que tu montes en grade quand tu nous rejoindras, tu aura un profil plus intéressant.**

 **-Mais vous m'écoutez ? Je vous ai dis que...**

 **-Ton désir de liberté te fera venir vers nous, yoï.**

 **-Eh, ne me coupes pas !**

 **-Oh... tu me manque de respect à nouveau ?**

 **-Euh...**

Merde... même après deux ans il a toujours cet effet sur moi, saleté de piaf bleu.

 **-Il m'énerve.**

 **-Tu as dis quelque chose, yoï ?**

 **-OUI ! Tu m'énerve, pirate !**

 **-Elle a déjà une étrange relation avec Marco pour un Marine** , constate Vista un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu es en congé pour un mois et une semaine encore,** questionne Barbe Blanche **c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui.** Je me pose aussi sec les mains la bouche.

MERDE ! Pourquoi je lui ai répondu ?! Tu n'avais pas à le lui dire IDIOTE !

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas tu resteras avec nous pendant cette période là. Mes fils, faites attention à notre future recrue.**

 **-Mais je n'ai jamais dis que j'accepterais un jour ! Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions !**

 **-Mais tu le feras, yoï.**

 **-Et pourquoi je le ferais ?!**

 **-Tu as déjà commencé à m'intégrer comme ton supérieur et tu ne continueras pas à te brider comme tu le fais éternellement. Tu** **viendras** **nous chercher un jour, c'est sûr.**

 **-MON QUOI ?!**

 **-Parles moi mieux que ça**.

 **-Désolé. AH ! MERDE ! Non je ne le ferais pas ! Et pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ?**

 **-Je ne t'en laisses pas le choix, gamine.**

Et je suis sensé répondre quoi à ça... ? Eh bien, même après toutes ces années je me sens toujours aussi petite qu'une cacahuète à côté de tels pointures. Je soupire de désespoir...

 **-Je suppose que je devrais m'estimer reconnaissante de ne pas finir au fond des eaux...**

 _À suivre..._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Provocation

**Merci à Oo-chan ma béta !**

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia se réveille dans l'infirmerie du_ _Moby Dick_ _, elle est ramenée sur le pont pour avoir une entrevue avec le Capitaine. Quatre commandants sont aux côtés de Barbe Blanche : Joz, Vista, Izou et Marco, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de pirate. Ils entourent la jeune Marine qui est mal à l'aise. Toutefois, elle prend sur elle afin de faire honneur à sa fonction._

 _L'échange se conclu sur une offre d'intégration de leur équipage qu'elle rejette évidemment. Ils lui affirment qu'elle finira par_ _venir_ _vers eux d'elle même un jour. En attendant, durant le reste de ses vacances, elle sera gardée à bord._

Chapitre 36 : Provocation

 **-Ce sera tout, vous pouvez vaquez à vos occupations mes fils. Marco, tu garderas un œil sur elle.**

 **-Bien Oyaji (1).**

 **-Et toi,** il me regarde, **tu es libre d'aller et venir** **comme** **tu le souhaites sur ce navire, tant que tu ne vas pas fouiner pour le compte de la Marine.**

 **-Hum... ok...**

Une partie des matelots se retirent, d'autres restent sur le pont et discutent en groupe. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux commandants qui, eux, sont restés aux coté de Barbe Blanche. Il y a Vista, d'une carrure presque aussi massif que Joz, l'homme diamant, un énième grand sourire sous sa moustache qu'il lisse inlassablement et ses deux longues épées à sa taille. Joz fait pratiquement la taille de Barbe Blanche... Je crois que je dois lui arrivé à peine au dessus de sa taille. Et après, il y a ce pirate à l'apparence peu fréquente pour un homme. Le rose pale et le mauve du kimono qu'il porte étant des couleurs plutôt féminine, tout comme sa coiffure et le rouge au centre de ses lèvres. À part ça, il a un physique assez attirant et une taille plus abordable. Tous semblent discuter avec leur « père ».

Bien sûr il y a Marco : un visage long, des cheveux aux couleurs du soleil désordonnés au dessus de sa tête, des yeux toujours légèrement entrouverts alors qu'ils sont plutôt grands. Et cet étrange sourcil en forme d'arc combiné à une très discrète barbe naissante lui donne un charisme redoutable qui lui vaut un 10 sur 10. Alors, si on rajoute à cela sa chemise de couleur violette allant parfaitement bien avec son teint de peau qui, de nature, doit certainement être assez clair, mais qui est au final plutôt mate, certainement à cause de l'exposition prolongée au soleil, on peut en conclure qu'il est l'un des pires tombeurs qui puisse exister ! En même temps, en la laissant entrouverte, normal que sa peau prenne une teinte aussi bronzée...

Mais ce n'est pas là une critique, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre... car la vue de ses muscles saillants sur lesquels repose fièrement l'emblème des tants redoutés Shirohige Kaizokudan lui donne encore plus de charme. Le faisant passer d'un 10 sur 10 à un 12 sur 10...

Enfin, à côté, Shanks est tellement haut que je n'arriverais même pas à lui donner une note, il n'est pas comparable. Et de toute manière, je pense que je ne serais certainement pas impartial dans mon jugement, mes sentiments joueraient forcément dans la balance.

Joz, lui, ne manque pas de charisme, mais d'une manière bien différente de Marco... Je ne parle pas d'Izou dont le style fait un peu trop « femme » à mon goût. Joz est peu souriant et me fais penser un peu à un gladiateur qui écraserais ses adversaires de ses puissants coup. Il a tellement de muscle que même son cou est large. Tout chez lui démontre une énorme force brute et avec sa taille qui dépasse celle de Vista et égale presque Barbe Blanche, je me sens affreusement insignifiante ! Il doit être redoutable au combat cet homme.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tous ont un charisme à tomber par terre. Non seulement quelque chose en eux est très attirant, mais ils sont aussi particulièrement effrayant. Je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords pour les trouver attirants... Non mais sérieusement, n'oublies pas ma chère que tu es un peu un officier de la Marine !

D'ailleurs, voilà Marco qui s'approche. Il me semble que Barbe Blanche a dit qu'il devait garder un œil sur moi. Alors, je suppose que je vais passer un certain temps en sa compagnie... Oh, mais où est Haris ? Il était aussi sur le navire avec moi. Et on est où là ? Il n'y a que la mer à perte de vue... On est donc en pleine mer.

 **-Alors, ça te fais quel âge maintenant Cylia ? Bien que ton apparence d'il y a deux ans était celle d'une gamine, tu n'en étais déjà plus une. Et je crois bien que tu es plus mature aujourd'hui... aussi physiquement que mentalement.**

Marco ne se gène pas pour laisser son regard me scruter, je crois qu'il a du lire mes pensées pour dire une telle chose. Cette idée me mets encore plus mal à l'aise que je le suis déjà, mais d'une autre manière cette fois...

 **-Dix-huit… et sinon on est en pleine mer c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu changes de sujet, hein ?** L'extrémité de ses lèvres remonte légèrement. **Oui, on a quitté** _ **Hand Island**_ **il y a quelques temps.**

 **-D'accord, merci. Et Haris ?**

 **-Je suis là Cylia !**

Je regarde dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, un homme arrive d'une démarche très vive avec un corps en embonpoint et une tenue de cuisinier blanche et verte. Une petite moustache accompagné d'un petit bouc blond sur le visage, je reconnais mon ami et souris en remarquant la poile à frire attaché à sa taille... Alors il l'a adopté hein ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas, c'est original au moins. Je ne me souviens pas s'il allait bien lorsque je me suis évanouie, mais à première vue, ça a l'air d'aller. Je vais tout de même lui poser la question. Par contre, il n'est vraiment pas très sportif, il n'est pas hors d'haleine mais il est tout de même essoufflé juste par les quelques foulées qu'il a fait.

 **-Haris ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça allait après le coup qu'on s'est pris ? Je ne m'en souviens pas... tu allais bien ? Tu ne t'ais pas fais mal ? Tu n'as rien, pas de-**

 **-Hey hey !** Me coupe t-il. **Oui, je vais très bien !** Il se donne un coup de poing virilement sur le torse, **alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! D'accord ?**

 **-Oui, pardon...**

 **-Ne t'en excuses pas !**

 **-Vous ne vous connaissiez que depuis peu tout les deux finalement** , intervient Marco.

 **-On a débarqué en même temps au final... hein Cylia !**

 **-Oui, c'est ça.**

 **-Malgré le fait que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que vous vous connaissiez, tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour lui. Aussi bien lorsque tu as décidé de l'accompagner sur le pont lors de notre abordage, que quand tu t'es pris mon coup à sa place. D'ailleurs, c'est une des premières fois que quelqu'un se jette devant moi comme tu l'as fais pour s'en prendre une en pleine face.**

 **-J'ai sacrément douillé...**

 **-Oui, tu aurais pu en mourir si j'y étais allé un peu plus fort. Je ne l'ai pas fais justement à cause de ton geste. Elle t'a sauvé la vie Haris.**

 **-Je sais... Merci Cylia, je n'avais même pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier.**

Il fuit mon regard et garde la tête basse, certainement par culpabilité et gêne.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, même si ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, pour moi un ami est un ami. Il n'était pas question que je te laisse tomber.**

 **-Peut être, mais tu es allée jusqu'à tout encaisser pour lui. Elle t'a aussi bien protégé en se prenant mon coup de pleine face, que lors de votre vol plané ou elle t'a protégé encore une fois, yoï.**

 **-Ah bon ?!**

 **-Elle a pris une forme hybride de son Zoan et t'a** **protégé** **avec ses ailes.**

 **-Je... je ne le savais pas.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je t'ai dis Haris.**

 **-Je... je deviendrais plus fort !**

On l'écoute tout les deux avec attention.

 **-Je dois devenir plus fort, être protégé comme ça par une femme n'est pas normal. Ne le prends pas mal Cylia, hein ! Je ne dis pas ça pour être sexiste. Mais le commandant Marco a raison et j'en ai honte, on aurait pu mourir dans cette histoire. Alors, je te présente mes excuses encore une fois, sincèrement.**

Il se courbe poliment et lorsqu'il relève la tête, une lueur de détermination brille dans ses yeux.

 **-Alors dans ce cas Haris, tu m'en dois une.**

 **-Oui ! Tu voudrais bien que l'on s'entraîne ensemble de temps en temps tant que tu restes avec nous ?**

Il a dit... « nous » ?

 **-« Nous » ?**

 **-Oui, il a rejoint la famille yoï.**

Je blêmis... Haris est devenu un pirate ?! Ah non... flûte à la fin...

 **-La piraterie, tu es sérieux Haris ?!**

 **-Oui ! Je... j'en suis résolu ! Vraiment ! Mais je sais que tu es une Marine... peut être que tu... enfin...**

 **-Haris, je t'arrête tout de suite. Pirate ou pas, tu es mon ami. Si tu y vois là ta voie alors... je l'accepterais, pas que ça me ravisse, loin de là. Tu connais ma vision des choses, tu as écouté toi aussi tout à l'heure, mais par contre, je comprends mieux la raison de ta présence... Un pirate, alors ça fais encore un hors la loi...**

Je tombe les fesses par terre. Haris est devenu un pirate... ça me mets d'humeur morose. Je cache ma tête dans mes mains, je désespère grave...

 **-Mais pourquoi les seuls amis que je me fais sont tous liés à la piraterie ? Donnez-moi des antidépresseurs...**

J'entends des rires autour de moi, m'en fiche... moquez vous ! Mais ça n'a rien de drôle... mes amis sont aussi mes ennemis. Ça n'est pas facile à vivre, pauvre Marine que je suis...

 **-C'est certainement parce que tu es faite pour en être une, tu ferais mieux de renoncer à ta carrière actuelle...**

Je relève la tête, Marco c'est accroupi pour être un peu plus à ma taille.

 **-Non !** Je remets mon visage dans mes mains, **je sens qu'** **ils vont me bassiner avec ça constamment...**

 **-Tu n'as pas idée, tant que tu ne nous rejoindras pas, on va te faire du forcing. Ça pourrait bien fonctionner...**

 **-NON !**

Ça a l'air de bien faire rire Haris au moins...

 **-Bon et si tu nous en disais un peu plus à ton propos ? Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, c'est un type Zoan ?**

 **-Oui... hey ! Pourquoi je te parlerais de ça ?**

 **-Tu viens déjà de commencer à le faire.**

 **-Je... tu m'énerves ! Sale piaf bleu !**

Je me redresse sous la colère. Il me suit dans mon mouvement et je me rapproche encore plus de lui, mais même avec deux ans de plus, il reste bien plus grand que moi. Du coup, je lève la tête pour le regarder alors que lui la baisse légèrement. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques courts centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais je ne compte pas me dégonfler. Il me tape trop sur le système !

 **-Oh... tu me manques de respect maintenant ?**

 **-Allons,** tente d'apaiser Haris, **calmes toi Cylia !**

 **-Non,** lui réponds Vista, **laisses les donc faire, ça peut être amusant.** Explique t-il avec un large sourire.

 **-Tu me tapes toujours sur les nerfs, non je ne suis pas du genre à être irrespectueuse mais avec toi ce n'est pas pareil !**

 **-Dois-je t'apprendre à nouveau à me respecter, petit Marine ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas une « petite Marine », Monsieur accent circonflexe !**

 **-« Accent circonflexe »... ?**

* * *

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'insulter ? Je suis en train de provoquer le second de Barbe Blanche, c'est bien ça ? Je suis cinglée... en plus, je suis visiblement nul.

Je pointe mon doigt vers ses sourcilles pour lui faire comprendre le rapprochement. Un silence anormal survient sur le pont.

 **-« Accent circonflexe » !**

Un fou rire prend les hommes aux alentours, qui suivent maintenant la joute verbale avec attention.

Il se penche un peu plus vers moi et prends un air... flippant. Me faisant mettre un pied en arrière, mais me ressaisissant de justesse, je garde ma position et me retrouve alors pratiquement collée à son torse.

Je relève mon doigt vers lui une seconde fois et le fixe dans les yeux.

 **-Je ne reculerais pas, pirate !**

 **-Oh... un Marine avec un excès de courage ? Voilà qui ne court pas les rues.**

Forcément, il fallait qu'il en profite pour dire quelque chose comme ça... pas surprenant sur un navire pirate, mais je ne peux pas ignorer l'insulte.

 **-Je ne suis pas une exception, au contraire !**

 **-Je vais donc exiger que tu me prouves que tu ne te dégonfles pas, Mademoiselle la Commandante de la Marine.**

Et lui donner l'occasion de savoir en détail mes capacités ? Il-

 **-Pfff... C'est juste une misérable Marine** , crache un homme non loin.

 **-Ouais, elle va se dégonfler.**

 **-Qu'attendre d'une personne avec « ça » sur l'épaule ?**

 **-Elle n'est pas très gradée je crois, aucune chance qu'elle ne se chie pas dessus.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'une gonzesse... c'est juste bon à écarter les jambes !**

 **-Ouais ! Vu que c'est une femme, même si elle est de la Marine, peut être que le commandant Marco acceptera de laisser passer, du moment qu'il a l'occasion de « jouer » avec elle hé hé...**

 **-Je suis d'accord, un duel même amical c'est trop pour une femmelette. C'est juste bon pour « jouer » à « ça » Bah ah ah...**

Merde, maintenant je ne peux plus reculer hein ? Même si de ma propre image, je m'en fiche un peu, je ne peux pas me permettre de salir celle de la justice. On dirait que je n'ai plus d'autre alternative et vu le fin sourire qu'il arbore, on dirait bien que Marco sait qu'il a gagné. Saleté de piaf bleu... il m'énerve !

 **-Elle va rejeter forcément** , relance un pirate.

 **-Qui pour parier ?** Propose un comparse.

 **-Pfff ! Elle va refuser.**

 **-Ouais, je le pense aussi !**

 **-Je n'en suis pas sûr, personnellement** , dis alors Izou calmement.

 **\- Combien mettons-nous en jeu ?**

 **-Vingt-mille berry la participation !**

 **-Oh... je suis de la partie alors,** dit Vista joueur. **Je paris qu'elle va accepter.**

 **-Vous allez perdre commandant !**

 **-On va vite le voir... et toi Joz ?**

 **-Hum... on ne la connaît pas assez pour en être vraiment sûr, mais je suis de ton avis. Elle s'est faite piéger.**

 **-Ha ha ! Elle est un peu trop jeune encore pour s'aventurer à des joutes verbales avec Marco** , s'amuse Vista.

 **-Je suis bien d'accord, mais elle a quand même eu le cran de le faire.** Intervient Izou.

 **-Reste à savoir,** s'interroge un homme à leur cotés, **si elle va finir par accepter ou fuir.**

* * *

Et voilà, tout le monde lance des paris... sauf Barbe Blanche peut être, bravo Cylia, tu ne pouvais pas commencer par te taire au lieu de lancer les hostilités ? Imbécile !

Bon, maintenant, c'est peine perdu. Je sais qu'ils finiront par connaître mes capacités et ce ne sera un secret pour personne, alors autant jouer le jeu maintenant. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me faire trop mal... Pas cette fois du moins. Car je sais que je vais me prendre une jolie rouste... Mais attends, je vais avoir l'occasion de m'entraîner avec lui et de connaître un peu plus ses capacités par la même occasion, non ? Du coup, je suis certaine que ça me sera utile le jour où j'aurais à l'affronter en tant qu'officier de la Marine. Parce que je me doute que ça me tombera sur la gueule un jour, avec ma chance. Autant profiter de cette occasion en or...

 **-Très bien, je ne reculerais pas.**

Il se met à sourire à ma réponse, bien que j'en aie clairement peur, surtout qu'après le coup de la dernière fois, mes instincts ne m'aident pas à avoir du courage. Mais je garderais la tête haute !

 **-C'est tout à ton honneur. Alors je te propose un match amical, entre toi et moi ici et maintenant.**

Hiiiic !

 **-D'acc... d'accord.**

 **-On a peur ?**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-Tu es franche, yoï. Ne te retiens pas, tâches de nous divertir un peu...**

Les divertir, hein ? Ce sont bien des pirates...

 **-Je vais faire de mon mieux.**

Il apprécie la réponse, il se recule mais garde une attitude décontracté. Je détache ma veste et la tends à Haris qui vient la récupérer. Il a un fruit du démon, celui du phénix... Je ne risque pas de lui faire quoi que se soit. Je dois donc être stratégique, mon épée ne me sera pas utile contre lui et je suis bien moins forte physiquement.

Je n'ai donc pas le choix, il me faut commencer avec du corps à corps en utilisant le Haki de l'observation pendant nos échanges pour m'aider à compenser un peu. Rien ne m'empêche de tenter d'utiliser une forme hybride pour les jambes, des serres pourraient m'être utiles.

Ensuite, j'utiliserais mon fruit pour changer de forme complètement et tenter lors du combat de le faire tomber dans l'eau. Bon, je ne compte pas avoir la prétention de gagner, mais si j'arrive à lui faire prendre sa forme de Zoan, alors je serais déjà très contente. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que j'arrive à être suffisamment à l'aise pour l'exploitation de mon fruit en situation de combat.

 **-C'est bon, tu as eu assez de temps pour réfléchir ?**

 **-Ah, désolé...**

Ce n'était pas très discret de ma part.

 **-Oui, merci. C'est quand tu veux.**

 **-Ok, alors viens, je t'attends.**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Oyaji : Père en Japonais.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Les Pirates de Barbe B

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia apprend que Haris a rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, malgré le fait que ça la déprime, elle lui explique qu'il reste toujours son ami et qu'elle respecte son choix. Cependant, une petite dispute entre elle et Marco se conclue par un match amical afin de régler leur dualité._

 _«_ **C'est bon, tu as eu assez de temps pour réfléchir ? Alors viens... je t'attends.** »

Chapitre 37 : Les Pirates de Barbe blanche et Cylia

Les hostilités sont lancées avant même que je n'ai fait le moindre mouvement, nos regards se lancent des défis silencieux. Je serre les mains, devrais-je malgré tout tenter d'utiliser mon épée... ? Oh... oui bien sûr... je sais pour quelles raisons il me faut le faire.

Je suis bien contente d'avoir reçu un entraînement intensif au corps à corps lors des classes... je ne peux pas compter sur la force physique, je compense avec de la technique et de la souplesse. Même avec une musculature féminine comme la mienne il suffit de savoir où frapper pour faire très mal, ou mettre KO. Je ne suis pas naïve, je n'arriverais certainement pas à lui mettre le moindre coup mais je vais tout de même y mettre du mien. Je ne veux pas déshonorer la Marine ni mon grade d'officier !

Il ne s'attendra sûrement pas trop au fait que je vienne au corps à corps, ainsi je pourrais user d'un effet de surprise. Il évitera forcément mes coup d'épée par fierté. De plus, il est d'humeur « joueuse » alors je vais tacher d'en tirer profit. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné au corps à corps, si j'y joins mon fruit, j'espère arriver à quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, je vais me donner complètement en spectacle... et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques foulées l'un de l'autre, je m'élance vers lui en posant ma main droite sur le pommeau de mon épée. Naturellement, je vais tenter une technique dès le début, il s'agit de profiter que la lame soit encore engainée pour la sortir avec vitesse, il s'agit d'une technique assez connue et censé être décisive. Pour se faire il me faut être dans une bonne position en plus d'être vive et réactif. Alors qu'il est à porté, je dégaine rapidement et tente une percée sur le torse qu'il évite en reculant simplement d'un pas agile.

Je ne me dégonfle pas et me rapproche de nouveau avant de tenter un coup de biais partant de la droite, il l'évite de nouveau en faisant un pas sur sa gauche mais cette fois il contre-attaque en donnant un coup en hauteur avec sa jambe. Je l'esquive en m'accroupissant et profite de ma pose pour contre-attaquer par le bas. Il saute et la lame lui passe dessous, j'enchaîne et vise son bras qui est un peu trop écarté de son buste.

Il ne cherche pas à éviter la lame mais l'attrape à main nue, mais alors que le tranchant aurait dû le tailler jusqu'au bras, seules quelques petites flammes apparaissent dans le creux de sa paume. Le haki... il l'a utilisé le vilain et son fruit soigne les petites contusions. Il se mets à sourire et attrape avec fermeté la lame de mon arme, ayant bien plus de muscle il me l'arrache de force et la jette hors de ma portée.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, comme pour me dire : « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ? ». Il profite de la situation et attaque à son tours, commençant à enchaîner divers coups avec ses membres à un rythme d'entraînement amical. Ayant appris les techniques d'esquives, j'arrive à les contourner sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car sa technique ne laisse pas de failles et je dois attendre le plus possible avant d'user de mes petits atouts.

Voyant que je ne fais qu'esquiver, il commence à augmenter la vitesse. Je suis toujours le rythme qu'il impose à notre échange, évitant un coup de pieds dans le ventre, un autre les des côtes ou encore un genou dans le menton. Toutefois, je commence à profiter de nos mouvements pour lentement me rapprocher de mon épée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait être à portée, Marco qui semble insatisfait veut en finir rapidement. Mon haki me permets d'entrevoir juste à temps un coup à grande vitesse qu'il va faire à hauteur de mes hanches. Je me jette littéralement à terre et me retrouve dos au sol, sa jambe volant juste au-dessus de moi. Souplement, je fais une roulade en arrière et profite pour attraper au passage mon épée. De nouveau debout, une distance convenable nous sépare.

 **-Le Haki de l'observation, n'est-ce pas ? Il vient de te sauver la mise. Bravo pour l'avoir maîtrisée. Je craignais que ce combat ne devienne trop fade rapidement, je suis bien curieux de voir se que tu as d'autre en réserve maintenant yoï.**

Je ne dis rien, ayant contrairement à lui grandement besoin de rester concentré. Je prends de l'élan et le charge, une fois à ma portée j'entame un coup de face. Il commence à l'éviter prenant appuis vers sa droite mais au dernier moment je dévie la trajectoire, c'était une feinte. La lame de l'épée se dirige droit sur lui, mais, avec une vitesse me dépassant complètement, il pose sa main sur mon bras en mouvement et à l'aide d'une prise, me déséquilibre avant de me projeter en l'air. En plein vol planée, j'attrape de justesse le bastingage du navire juste avant que je tombe part dessus bord.

Debout sur la rambarde de bois, je me fais charger de nouveau par le blond. Il tente de me balayer les jambes, il aurait pu me faire tomber mais il ne fait que me tester un peu. C'est sûr qu'esquiver les attaques qu'il me porte depuis le pont, alors que je suis en équilibre sur le bastingage du navire, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile.

On se retrouve alors à lutter dans cette position assez désagréable pour moi, car cette saleté de piaf bleu ne me laisse pas redescendre. On échange quelques coups, lui m'en donnant beaucoup plus, me forçant donc à me fatiguer encore plus vite.

* * *

Je saute en l'air vers l'arrière tel un salto pour éviter une énième balayette, me retrouvant alors la tête en bas en équilibre sur ma seule main libre. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je tente quoi que ce soit dans une telle position. En effet, j'ai toujours mon épée dans ma seconde main et puisque j'ai la tête en bas et que je tiens en équilibre précaire, je peux avoir un effet de surprise.

Étant à ma portée, je tenter de placer un coup simple mais vif sur son torse. Avec une réactivité déconcertante il l'évite et attrape la lame qu'il envoi valser. Toujours dans le feu de l'action, je retente ma chance en me laissant tomber de nouveau sur les jambes et je lui en envois un genou au visage. Il bloque de nouveau mon attaque, m'immobilisant par la même occasion.

C'est peine perdue, il ne lâchera pas sa prise et dès que l'envie va lui prendre, il en terminera. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Après tout, j'ai plusieurs atouts dans ma manche, dont un qui est assez évidant. Il est très proche et maintient ma jambe dans sa main. Je me laisse tomber vers lui et glisse mes mains dans son cou puis d'un geste rapide, je dépose un court baisé sur ses lèvres.

L'effet que j'espérais à bien lieu et il me relâche sous l'effet de surprise. Je prends appuis sur ses épaules et en profite pour lui sauter par-dessus afin de remettre les pieds ENFIN sur le pont du navire. Il se retourne et les pirates ayant assister à la scène se mettent à faire du bruit. Certains siffle, d'autre éclatent de rire tandis que certain se mettent à discuter de cet inhabituel « mouvement ».

Marco me regard d'un air absolument calme, il esquisse un léger sourire du coin des lèvres tandis que je profite de ce moment de « pause » pour reprendre mon souffle. Heureusement que j'ai le visage sans doute déjà rougi par l'effort car en réalité, je me surprends moi-même de mon audace et en aurai rougie de gène.

 **-Ce n'est pas très fair-play, yoï.**

 **-Ah ! Et c'est un pirate qui me dit ça ? Si j' ai perturbé votre pudeur, vous m'en voyez vraiment navré** dis-je avec un léger rictus.

 **-Pff ! J'ai bien fais de faire ce match amical avec toi... finalement.**

Par contre, je me pose la question : embrasser le Premier Commandant de Barbe Blanche et me faire siffler par ses « frères », je ne sais pas trop si j'apprécie. Peut-être un petit peu quand même... enfin je pense juste au-

NON mais STOP, je t'arrête tout de suite Cylia ! Ça commence à bien faire, c'est un _pi-ra-te_ ! Merde à la fin !

 **-Tiens, alors comme ça, tu n'en es pas restée insensible ? Tu subis toi-même les effets de ta dernière « attaque » surprise.**

Flûte ! J'avais la tête dans les nuages...

 **-Humpf !**

Ayant récupérer mon arme, je le charge pour un simple coup d'épée frontale. Je reste vigilante jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour vérifier qu'il ne prévoit rien de plus que l'une de ses énièmes simples esquives. Mais au dernier moment, au lieu de faire se que je lui ai fait croire que j'allais faire, je ne m'arrête pas dans mon élan et lorsque je suis finalement assez proche, je me change brusquement pour prendre la forme de mon fruit du démon.

Car oui, il est dos au bastingage et vu que je n'ai normalement que peu de force, il savait que je n'avais normalement aucune chance de l'emporter à la mer avec moi. Eh bien si ! Pris par surprise, je le bouscule et le pousse en même temps que moi par-dessus la rambarde du navire. La stature massive de l'Alicanto est un outil fort utile pour cette fois !

Le navire à tête de baleine étant immense, je savais que mon attaque n'allait pas marcher. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire tomber à l'eau et je savais pertinemment que vu la hauteur, il avait très largement le temps de réagir. Et il ne me fait pas attendre, son corps humain déjà magnifique, laisse place au majestueux phœnix aux flammes luisantes bleues avec quelques touches d'ors. Hypnotisant... Je pense que c'est le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier l'effet qu'il me fait sous cette forme.

Nous passons donc à un combat de Zoan aviaire. Il se laisse chuter en piquet et remets une courte distance entre nous. Après quelques coup d'ailes, on se retrouve tous les deux au-dessus de la proue du navire. Toujours en hauteur, il use de sa forme hybride et garde juste ses deux ailes à la place de ses bras. Il me donne un puissant coup de jambe que j'esquive en reprenant forme humaine. Puis, je rechange juste mes jambes en serres afin de m'agripper à lui avant de me rechanger totalement en oiseau.

Il reprend à son tours sa forme de phœnix. On est face à face, moi au-dessus et dos au ciel. Je tente de lui mettre un coup de bec mais je ne fais que traverser son corps. Ce n'est pas juste... Il virevolte alors si subitement et en y mettant tellement de force, que malgré mon lourd corps aviaire, je me fais éjecter de là.

Maintenant qu'il est au-dessus de moi, il plonge et cette fois avec une vitesse réellement hallucinante. Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de me rendre compte de sa présence grâce au haki, que je me prends un puissant coup de jambe, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le bois du navire. Sentant que l'impact avec le sol serait trop violent pour mon corps humain, j'use d'une forte volonté pour garder ma forme de Zoan, au moins le temps du choc.

 **PAAAFFF !**

* * *

Ouïe... La douleur est si cuisante, que malgré les affreux entraînements de Garp qui m'ont appris à être moins sensible, je n'arrive pas à reprendre contenance. Lorsque c'est chose faite, il est déjà trop tard... Marco est au-dessus de moi en forme hybride, avec une serre autour de ma gorge.

Me retrouver dans une telle situation me donne de très étranges sensations. Une effrayante lueur sauvage brille encore au fond de ses envoûtantes prunelles... Ses lèvres remontent discrètement suite à la satisfaction d'avoir ainsi soumis son adversaire. Voir le profil si indomptable du Phoenix me perturbe vraiment, étant la cible d'irraisonnables tourments internes.

 **-Alors ?** Dit-il alors.

 **-Je... je me retire.**

 **-Bien, yoï. Et vas-tu maintenant me respecter davantage ?**

 **-Je le fais bien trop déjà !**

Il quitte sa forme hybride et se place au-dessus de moi, trop essoufflée et K.O à cause de notre combat, je n'ai même pas la force de me relever afin de m'éloigner de lui. Il place sa main autour de mon cou tout en gardant toujours un air supérieur. Monde cruel...

 **-Penses-tu vraiment être en mesure de pouvoir discuter, Marine ?**

Il... il ne le ferait pas, hein ?

 **-Mmhh...**

 **-Bien, si tu ne veux pas améliorer ton comportement, alors je suis en droit d'exiger autre chose en compensation. C'était bien la raison de notre petit match amical...**

Saleté de pirate...

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites alors ?**

 **-Tu vas répondre à ma question, yoï.**

Sa voix est ferme et elle ne laisse pas de place au refus. Il est clair... mais moi aussi je le suis !

 **-Laisses moi te prévenir juste d'une chose, ne me demande rien en rapport à mon travail.**

Je resterais fidèle à mes principes, plutôt mourir que de trahir et je pense bien que mon message est assez clair. Un petit silence de quelques secondes règne, on se regarde yeux dans les yeux. Lui lissant ma détermination et moi le regardant réellement comme étant un pirate. Et il n'est pas n'importe quel pirate.

 **-Ton fruit du démon, c'est quel animal ?**

 **-Alicanto.**

 **-Dis m'en un peu plus... Pourquoi cette couleur ?**

Forcément, un plumage brillant tel de l'or n'échappe pas à un pirate.

 **-Regarde se que c'est comme animal et tu comprendras. J'ai déjà répondu à ta question.**

 **-Hum. Ok, yoï.**

* * *

La tension baisse, il me libère et se redresse, puis me tend la main amicalement. Un pirate hein... Je le regard quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de soupirer et d'accepter. Il m'aide à me relever et je le remercie d'un sourire. Il me fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 **-Je me suis bien amusé, non...** il relève la tête et regard autour de lui, **on s'est bien amusé.**

 **-Oh... eh bien... c'est un sentiment partagé.**

 **-Aller, allons boire un coup.**

Mon corps est assez douloureux et malgré l'excellent traitement des infirmières, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être encore tout à fait sur pied. Et ce combat ne m'y a sans aucun doute pas vraiment aidé... Même mes jambes sont ankylosées. J'accepte l'aide généreusement offerte par Marco qui me soutient pour marcher et passe mon bras sur ses épaules pour y prendre appuis.

C'est étrange, il y a presque comme un sentiment de camaraderie, mêlé à de la rivalité. Quelle curieuse relation ! Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire et vu mon grand sourire, je pense que c'est très visible.

Alors qu'on se trouve derrière le siège de Barbe blanche, sur la partie avant du navire, on se dirige vers le bâtiment dont la partie haute est visible depuis le pont.

 **-Je vous accompagne, Marco, Cylia !**

 **-Avec plaisir Haris.**

 **-Tiens...**

En passant à côté du trône du capitaine, quelques commandants nous interrompent dans notre mouvement en prenant la parole.

 **-Je suis bien curieux de faire un peu plus la connaissance de cette jeune Marine.** Poursuit Vista en lissant inlassablement sa moustache.

 **-Oui,** reprend Izou **ça semble intéressant. Tu veux venir Joz ?**

 **-Eh bien...**

 **-Mes fils, nous ferons la fête ce soir. Vous pourrez faire plus connaissance à ce moment-là, si vous en avez l'envie.**

Un cris d'approbation s'élève immédiatement parmi les résidents du navire.

 **-Non merci, comme père l'a dit, j'en aurais bien l'occasion ce soir. Je reste ici.**

 **-Comme vous voulez, yoï. Il s'agit de prendre juste un verre et de discuter en se posant.**

Ils font un signe de la main à leur camarade et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment présent sur le pont, qui permet certainement d'accéder à la partie interne du navire. Je suis tellement mal en point que si Marco me relâche, je suis sûr de tomber comme une merde par terre...

 **-Woua... je suis toute cassée.**

 **-Un regret ?** Demande Vista.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et avec toujours un grand sourire sur le visage, je lui réponds enjouée :

 **-Non, du tout ! Je me suis éclatée. Sans mauvais jeu de mot d'ailleurs, ha ha. Mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup de chance.**

 **-Oh... pourquoi ça ?** S'interroge Izou.

 **-Avoir eu l'occasion d'affronter lors d'un match amical Marco le Phoenix et m'en sortir vivante alors que je suis une Marine, je m'estime veinarde !**

 **-Rien que ça ?** Haris rigole doucement. **Pourtant, tu n'es pas en très bon état maintenant... et puis tu t'es faite...** il interrompt sa phrase.

 **-Ridiculement écrasée ? Oui, mais ça, je m'en fiche. Je n'aurais pas eu la prétention d'espérer autre chose, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, alors ça valait vraiment le coup !**

 **-Moi aussi, j'ai pu prendre du plaisir lors de notre échange, la prochaine fois, ce sera lorsque tu viendras en tant qu'officier. Mais promis, si les conditions me le permettent, je jouerais un peu avec toi yoï !**

Là, c'est juste de la provocation.

 **-Humpf ! On verra bien, Pirate !**

* * *

Les trois autres hommes rigolent de la pique. On se retrouve dans une pièce de modeste taille, ressemblant à une salle à manger. En passant dans une remise juste avant d'arriver, ils ont pris deux bouteilles d'alcool dont je ne connais pas du tout l'emballage, un paquet de carte et des dés. Tiens, je sens qu'ils n'ont pas finis d'essayer de me faire chanter... Trop tentant lors d'une partie de carte avec un Marine. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont me faire le coup.

Tant qu'on ne me propose pas un strip-poker, pourquoi pas... Ca me permettra de plus les connaître, ça reste une occasion en or. Et puis, de toute manière, s'ils veulent savoir des choses à mon propos, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne dirais de toute manière rien concernant les maigres informations que je dispose à propos de la Marine. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais une traîtresse, c'est contre mes principes.

Izou récupère cinq verres dans une cuisine donnant dans le réfectoire. Nous nous installons autour d'une table rectangulaire, les bouteilles sont ouvertes tout de suite et on me sert un verre en premier, puis ils se servent chacun leur tour.

 **-Que proposez-vous ?** Demande Izou.

 **-Euh,** on regarde Haris, **ça vous irai de faire un** **Roi** **pour commencer ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas, yoï. Tu sais y jouer Cylia ?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Partie amicale ou bien on met quelque chose en jeu ?** Interroge Vista, avec le sourire.

 **-Voyons, le jeu serait fade sans ça Vista yoï !**

 **-Ha, je savais bien que ça allait être intéressant.**

 **-Tu as de l'argent Cylia ?** Me demande Izou.

Ça commence tient...

 **-Pas assez pour en mettre en jeu.**

 **-Il faut autre chose à mettre sur la table alors. On pari donc des réponses aux questions ? C'est le dernier de chaque partie qui devra répondre à celui qui gagne.**

 **-Ça me va, yoï.**

 **-Je préfère ainsi.**

 **-Moi aussi, je n'ai rien à cacher...** Haris me regarde avec un air compatissant, **mais je suis désolé pour toi par avance Cylia.**

 **-Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi alors ?**

Izou vient de me poser la question, les quatre autres me scrutent en attendant ma réponse. Bien que cela me permettrait dans savoir plus sur eux, je suis quasiment certaine que les Commandants seront de mèches. Cependant, il reste toujours une part de hasard dans ce jeu, alors tant que je mets les choses au clair dès le début, ça ira. Car si je gagne, je sais qu'ils ne donneront que des informations scrupuleusement sélectionnées. Mais de mon côté aussi et je ne dirais rien de préjudiciable comme toujours.

 **-Tant que les questions ne me posent pas de problème avec mon poste, j'y répondrais. Mais que si je peux attendre la même chose de votre côté. Oh et pas de triche !**

Les choses sont dites : Ok, je répondrais à toutes vos questions, mais ne me demandez pas de tromper les miens.

 **-Ok, tu as notre parole. Ça sera alors réciproque yoï.**

Traduction : D'accord, mais les informations seront limitées, tu es prévenue.

 **-Comment nommez-vous les différents statuts par contre ?**

 **-Du premier au dernier ça donne : Capitaine – Commandant – Navigateur – Matelot – Marine. Désolé Cylia...** m'explique Haris, un peu gêné.

 **-Franchement, je m'en doutais.**

Les trois autres esquisses déjà un sourire amusé et joueur. Les cartes sont distribuées entre nous cinq et ça commence super... ma fichu poisse légendaire ! Et merde à la fin, je n'ai que des cartes à chiffres ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient triché, je n'ai rien vu même avec le haki et de plus, les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont réputés pour savoir tenir leur parole. Bon, dans tous les cas, je les connaîtrais un peu mieux, même si je ne gagne aucune partie.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1) Le Roi : Aussi appelé « Trou du cul » « Le président »,** un jeu de carte très connu ! Si vous ne savez pas y jouer regardez rapidement les règles sur le web c'est assez simple.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Perdre pieds

_**ATTENTION, L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE !**_

 _ **À CONSOMMER AVEC MODERATION !**_

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia et Marco finissent leur match par la victoire écrasante du Phoenix. En échange de sa victoire, il lui demande de lui parler de son fruit du démon. Elle lui révèle le nom de l'animal de son zoan, l'Alicanto, sans rien lui préciser de plus. Il se contente de sa réponse et lui propose de se poser un peu. Avec Vista, Izou, et Haris, ils vont jouer tout les cinq à une partie de carte où le dernier devra répondre à une question du premier, mais elle ne doit pas porter préjudice à leurs positions respectives de Pirate et Marine._

 _Naturellement, la poisse de Cylia lui joue des tours..._

Chapitre 38 : Perdre pieds

 **-Tu as perdu Cylia, yoï. Tu vas devoir répondre à une nouvelle question.**

Saleté de piaf bleu et saleté de malchance ! Je soupire bruyamment avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Confirmes moi mes informations à ton sujet. Tu es donc Commandante, grade que tu as acquis tout récemment, tu ne possèdes que le haki de l'observation, tu as un fruit de type Zoan celui de l'Alicanto. Tu es rattachée à la base du G3 qui est normalement sur la première partie de Grand Line.**

Il marque une courte pause, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir pour ne rien oublier, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

 **Tu as dix-huit ans passés et utilises principalement ton épée pour combattre, bien que tu sache te défendre au corps à corps et que tu commence à utiliser ton fruit en situation de combat. Tu es orpheline et n'as pas réellement d'amis parmi tes confrères. Est-ce bien ça, yoï ?**

Quel bougre ! C'est comme s'il me posait plusieurs questions en une seule fois...

 **-Tout est juste... J'ai eu mes vacances après mes résultats aux examens du QG, le reste est exact à part une seule chose. Je ne suis pas orpheline, enfin je ne le suis plus officiellement depuis deux ans.**

Il me regarde surpris, ne s'y attendant pas.

 **-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir passé tes vacances avec ta famille alors ?** Me demande poliment Izou.

 **-Désolé, j'ai déjà répondu à une question.**

 **-Hum... il est possible que ça ait un rapport avec le fait que tu as mangé un fruit du démon...**

 **-Elle n'en avait pas quand tu l'as connu ?**

 **-Non et je crois bien avoir vu juste apparemment.**

Mais comment peut-il affirmer ça ?!

 **-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, yoï.**

Mais il est télépathe en plus d'être trop fort en combat ?!

 **-Humpf !**

 **-Tu n'es pas en bon terme avec eux, ça serais donc une adoption d'intérêt ?**

 **-Une adoption d'intérêt ?** Interroge Haris.

 **-Ce sont de riches familles bourgeoises qui adoptent un enfant pour dorer leur blason en l'envoyant dans des corps militaires à la place de leurs descendants qui eux, ont hérités de leur sang.** Explique Izou.

 **-L'envoyer au service de la Marine ?**

 **-Dans le cas présent, oui.**

J'en ai marre... mais je n'aime pas abandonner. Je vais prendre mon mal en patience et poursuivre d'autres parties. J'attrape mon verre, que je n'avais pas encore touché et bois quelques gorgées. L'alcool fort me réchauffe agréablement la gorge et me change les idées. Je n'ai pas aimé le fait d'être ainsi utilisée et au fond, je leur en veux un peu. Mais bon, ça ne m'a pas vraiment changé la vie... alors je fais avec ma frustration.

* * *

Les parties suivantes s'enchaînent, Vista gagne la suivante et Izou perd. Il lui parle alors d'une femme qui semblait ne pas laisser insensible le pirate et lui demande le fin mot de l'histoire en précisant qu'il veut des détails. Devant se plier au jeu, il lui raconte comment il a fini par la mettre dans son lit, mais alors qu'il commence à parler trop crûment de sexe, je me racle la gorge et leurs demande qu'il se raconte ça lorsque je ne serais plus là. Ils en rient bruyamment tandis qu'un petit fard se pose sur mes joues.

Ils ont fais exprès... Pfff ! Aucune gêne franchement. La partie reprend de nouveau, cette fois c'est Marco qui perd. Ha ha ha ! Qui est pris qui croyait prendre comme on dit, c'est à son tour maintenant. Et c'est Izou qui a la place de Capitaine, par contre, ils s'échangent un étrange regard. Comme une espèce de... menace ? Non, je dois mal comprendre. Il lui demande s'il peut garder ça sous le coude pour une prochaine fois et le Phoenix, qui semble mécontent, accepte tout de suite. Bizarre...

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça et nous poursuivons nos parties. Nous passons toute la fin d'après midi à jouer de nombreuses fois, au final je n'ai pas reperdu mais j'ai appris que Vista peut aller jusqu'à nettoyer ses épées dix-sept fois par jour, Marco a une vue absolument parfaite car grâce à son fruit, il ne peut pas avoir de problème de ce côté là. Mais aussi que Izou « l'a déjà fait **(1)** » sous les douches communes... et la plus grosse honte de Haris s'est d'avoir inversé sans le savoir le sel et le sucre lorsqu'il avait fait une pièce monté pour un mariage.

Le problème est que j'ai reperdu après toutes ces fois là... Il y a maintenant cinq bouteilles vides sur la table et c'est Haris qui a gagné. Izou lui murmure discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille et il rougit vivement avant de presque lui hurler dessus.

 **-Mais je... je... je ne peux pas lui demander ça !**

 **-Alors prends-le comme un ordre, j'assumerais la responsabilité à ta place.**

 **-Mmmmmhhh... Euh... Cylia...**

Je redoute vraiment se qu'il va me demander...

 **-Parmi les hommes avec qui tu as passé la nuit, combien étaient des Marines ?**

Mes joues s'empourprent immédiatement, non mais c'est quoi cette question ?!

 **-Je... ne peux pas répondre à ça !**

Les quatre hommes ont de très larges sourires amusés, à par Haris, qui lui, m'en fait un désolé.

 **-Ça ne remet pas en cause ta loyauté à la Marine de répondre à cette question, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser d'y répondre. À moins que ta parole ne vaille rien, yoï.**

Non mais quel enfo- pfff... Ils abusent là sérieux... Pourquoi cette question doit-elle me tomber dessus ?! Je crois que je préférais encore la première en faite.

 **-Cinq étaient des Marines. Un non.**

Ils me regardent d'abord interloqués, puis des sourires vicieux s'étirent sur leurs lèvres.

 **-Tu caches bien ton jeu, tu n'es pas si blanche que ça.** Réagi Vista en se lissant la moustache.

 **-Et alors ? Quel mal y a t-il là dedans ? Vous allez pas me faire la morale non ?**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas !** Izou se mets à rire à gorge déployée.

 **-Et celui qui n'était pas un Marine, qui pouvait-il être ?** Demande amusé l'épéiste.

 **-Moi je le sais, yoï.**

Les deux autres Commandants surpris, regardent Marco et Haris lui se fait discret. Il peut, le lâcheur !

 **-Vous voulez savoir, hein ?**

 **-C'était toi ?**

 **-Non-**

Je me lève, le faisant taire avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

* * *

 **-Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît...**

 **-Oh... tu es bien polie d'un seul coup.**

 **-J'accepte de le rester seulement si tu gardes ta langue.**

 **-C'est donc un moyen de te faire chanter, jusqu'à une certaine limite. Marché conclu, tu conserveras une meilleure attitude de cette manière.**

Il me tend la main pour valider notre accord.

 **-Il pourra nous en parler une autre fois.** Dis Izou peu discrètement pour lui-même.

 **-Non,** lui réponds Vista, **Marco tiendra sa parole, tu peux en être sûr.**

 **-Hum ?** Il regarde son frère,puis soupire.

Voilà maintenant que je vais devoir lui montrer autant de respect qu'à mes supérieurs hiérarchiques... saleté de piaf bleu ! Et je suis presque sûr qu'il y fera effectivement attention, voyant là un pas en plus vers mon enrôlement. Tout du moins, ça ne me surprendrais pas.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se font attendre et rapidement plusieurs hommes arrivent depuis la porte principale de la salle.

 **-On dirait que c'est l'heure de manger** , remarque Izou.

 **-En effet...**

 **-Haris, on te laisses là, yoï.**

Les trois Commandants se lèvent et je me demande pour quelles raisons ils s'en vont.

 **-Les Commandants vont chacun manger avec leur division. Je reste là pour le moment.**

Izou et Vista quittent la pièce et Marco me fait signe de la tête de le suivre depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Je salue Haris et me lève pour le suivre. C'est vrai qu'il doit garder un œil sur moi. Je suppose donc que je vais manger avec lui...

Je le suis et on traverse un large couloir pour arriver dans une autre salle, plusieurs hommes sont déjà installés, faisant un gros brouhaha. Dès qu'ils voient leur Commandant, ils baissent d'un ton, faisant toujours beaucoup de bruit mais étant tout de même plus respectueux.

 **-Commandant !** Hèle un homme non loin, **venez manger avec nous !**

 **-J'arrive, yoï.**

Alors que je reste immobile, Marco voit ma gêne, il me pousse doucement dans le dos pour me faire avancer et le suivre jusqu'au banc. On s'assoit côte à côte, je me sens scruter et ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise. On nous sert des assiettes, puis on mange tranquillement, Marco discute calmement avec ses frères sous sa responsabilité tandis que je garde le silence à côté.

Le repas s'éternise pas mal. J'écoute les discussions entre Marco et ses hommes mais n'y prends pas part. Puis il fini par les saluer avant de se lever pour m'accompagner dans une chambre individuel donnant directement sur le pont. Dehors, il y a déjà pas mal d'animation en prévision de la fête qui se prépare.

 **-Si tu as besoin de te doucher, demande aux infirmières qu'elles t'amènent à leurs cabines de douche.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-On a ramené ici le coffre où étaient tes affaires. Les draps sont propres et si tu as besoin de les changer tu en as des propres dans la caisse là-bas. Il y a aussi des serviettes propres. Si tu as du linge à laver, tu le mets dans le bac à linge sale à côté.**

 **-D'accord, je vais aller prendre une douche tout de suite alors. Merci Marco.**

 **-Je t'en prie, yoï. Je t'attends sur le pont dans une demi-heure, ça te suffira ?**

 **-Oui, merci.**

 **-Parfait, à plus tard.**

 **-À plus tard.**

* * *

Il sort de la chambre me laissant seule. La pièce est très simple mais propre, dans un coin il y a quelques caisses et sac. Celle qu'il m'a désigné est sous le hublot et ouverte, à coté il y a le bac vide à linge sale. Enfin, un lit simple est installé contre un mur et le coffre où se trouve mes affaires est juste à côté.

L'air dehors est agréable mais un petit peu frais tout de même, je vais donc faire attention en m'habillant. Je prends un pantalon en coton noir accompagné d'une chemise à manche longue bordeaux. Je n'oublie pas de mettre dans un petit sac une serviette et mes affaires pour me coiffer.

Je quitte la chambre, je jette un rapide coup d'œil en refermant la porte et vois une infirmière sur le pont en train de prendre un café. Barbe Blanche n'est pas ici, quelques pirates prennent déjà un peu de bon temps tandis que d'autres ramènent de grand fût de bois sur le pont. Quelques tables sont sorties et rangés, accompagnés de chaises.

Je me rapproche de la jeune femme en tenue rose, elle relève la tête en me voyant avant de me demander poliment se que je souhaite. Je lui explique, elle comprend et termine rapidement sa tasse de café avant de se lever. Je la suis et me retrouve rapidement devant les douches. Elle me fait un doux sourire avant de repartir. Sans perdre de temps, j'utilise l'une des cabines libres afin de me laver tranquillement.

L'eau chaude coule sur de petites plaies qui ont été faites lors de mon affrontement contre Marco. Malgré les picotements, je profite de ce moment qui me permet de relâcher mes muscles douloureux. Après être bien propre et une fois avoir jugée que j'avais gaspillé suffisamment d'eau, je sors afin de m'habiller puis de me coiffer.

Je pense être dans les temps que Marco m'a octroyé, mais je dois aller le rejoindre maintenant. Une fois de retour sur les lieux de la fête, je le cherche du regard. Il y a beaucoup de monde et l'alcool commence déjà à couler à flot. Barbe Blanche arrive accompagné de son second, il va s'asseoir sur son siège, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Son énorme Bisento est au sol, à sa portée et il commence à boire de grosses gorgées d'une énorme bouteille blanche au style asiatique avec des formes arrondie.

Il échange un court moment avec Marco avant que ce dernier ne regarde dans ma direction. Je ne trouve pas vraiment ma place ici... En même temps qu'est-ce qu'un Marine comme moi fait ici pendant qu'ils font tous la fête.

Il vient dans ma direction et passe encore une fois sa main dans mon dos pour me pousser à avancer.

 **-Joins toi à nous, tu ne vas pas rester autant en retrait yoï.**

 **-Eh bien... je...**

 **-À moins que notre présence te dérange et que tu préfères rester-**

 **-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...**

 **-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te présenter à Joz, il est avec quelques membres de sa Division.**

On se rapproche de l'homme diamant, qui est en pleine discussion animée. Lorsqu'il voit son frère, il s'arrête pour lui proposer naturellement de se joindre à eux. Marco accepte et prend une chaise libre pour s'asseoir autour de la table ronde et il me jette un petit regard assez explicite pour me faire comprendre que je dois faire la même chose.

Je ne discute pas et prend place entre lui et un homme qui m'est inconnu.

 **-Cylia, je te présente Pit, Jan, Joseph et bien sûr Joz, Commandant de la troisième flotte. Les gars, voici Cylia.**

Deux d'entre eux me lancent déjà un regard désapprobateur, il n'y en a qu'un dont ma présence ne change en rien son attitude. Joz quand à lui me regard simplement, avec peut être une pointe de curiosité.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on te sers, Cylia ?**

 **-Euh...**

 **-C'est une femme, elle ne boit pas.**

 **-Je peux te dire que c'est au contraire le cas, j'ai pu le voir cet après-midi, Pit.**

Pit est un homme avec une tête faisant un peu penser à un Pitbull. Heureusement qu'il ne m'entend pas, on partirait sur de mauvaises bases. En plus il est torse nu, il n'a qu'un vieux short usé et le collier en pique autour de son cou accentue son apparence presque effrayante.

 **-Bien, boire un coup accompagné par une femme nous changera un peu pour une fois !**

 **-Il n'y a que toi pour t'en ravir, Joseph.**

Joseph lui a une tenue ressemblant trait pour trait à une aube de prêtre à la différence qu'elle est blanche et à un look qui me fait penser à un uniforme militaire quelque peu... atypique ?

* * *

 **-Bien ! Alors tu vas boire de ce rhum Cylia. Hé hé...**

 **-Tss... Il va être trop fort pour elle.**

 **-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Jan.**

En effet, j'aime beaucoup faire la fête et boire. D'ailleurs à la Base, ce n'est pas forcément facile de le faire, alors j'aimerai bien en profiter tant que je le peux pendant mes vacances. Et puis, ça me rappel un peu mes souvenir sur le navire de Shanks, où j'ai pris plusieurs fois de belles cuites.

J'attrape la chope que l'on vient de me servir et commence à prendre une première gorgé. Mais... ce goût... J'en ai déjà bu ! J'en suis certaine... MAIS OUI ! Shanks m'en avait fait goûter de celui là, je m'en rappel ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ce goût ?

Ah... Ca me rappelle d'agréables souvenirs... J'avale la chope, gorgée après gorgée avec avidité, en voulant toujours plus et m'accrochant à ce goût que je n'avais pas pu retrouver depuis plus de deux ans. Jusqu'à... se qu'elle soit vide... Bah flûte alors... Déjà ? Je repose la chope vide sur la table, un peu frustrée et m'essuie comme par réflexe la bouche d'un revers de la main très peu féminin.

Je relève les yeux et remarque que les trois matelots pirates sont bouche-bée. J'ai fais quelque chose de bizarre ? Seul Marco me regarde avec un léger sourire et Joz croise les bras sans montrer de réelle surprise.

 **-Elle... l'a bu cul sec.**

 **-Pfff ha ha ha ! Elle est sympa, moi je l'aime bien !**

 **-Tss... Ce n'est pas très féminin.**

 **-Moi, ça me plait... vous en pensez quoi Commandant ?**

 **-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un Marine puisse apprécier un rhum de pirate.**

 **-Euh... je...**

Je me sens assez gênée maintenant.

 **-Peut être que tu ne l'avais pas trouvé féminine, toi Jan, mais je ne suis pas de ton avis. Sa réaction est charmante...**

Moi ? Charmante ? Mais je n'ai rien fais pour... Je m'empourpre plus devant le compliment.

 **-Ouais, tu me plais Cylia !**

 **-Elle est une Marine, Joseph.**

 **-Tsss... Ça reste notre ennemi, mais nous faisons avec purement par respect pour Père.**

 **-Ah... Quels grognons ! Commandant Marco, ça vous freinerait vous ?**

 **-Hum… Et bien pour se qui est de son cas, non. Au contraire même yoï.**

 **-Vous savez... je suis toujours là, hein ?**

 **-Comment pourrais-je oublier ta présence, ma jolie !**

Que... quoi ?! Ma... ma... !

 **-Hey ! Pit échange ta place avec moi.**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

* * *

Pit qui était assis à côté de moi se lève et c'est Joseph qui prend sa place. Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et approche un peu plus son siège du mien. Je réagis par un geste de recul, mais ayant Marco de l'autre côté, je ne peux pas non plus trop me pencher.

 **-Tiens ! Buvons ensemble.**

 **-J'ai l'impression que boire avec toi ne la ravie pas vraiment.**

 **-Oooh... Commandant Joz, ne sois donc pas autant défaitiste !**

 **-Il a raison, si elle boit sa chope, ça ne sera pas pour le faire avec toi, mais juste par plaisir.**

Marco a tout compris, mais franchement, je ne sais pas si je devrais boire. Il me ressert et en fait de même pour lui. Il attrape sa chope et me fais un regard entendu, si je refuse ça va jeter un froids. Déjà que je ressens clairement beaucoup d'hostilité à mon égard depuis que j'ai mis un pied sur le pont, alors si je repousse les très rares personnes qui peuvent éventuellement être de mon côté, je vais clairement recevoir de très mauvaises piques en permanence. Je dois au moins m'adapter un peu et me faire intégrer au navire, car si Barbe Blanche a demandé à Marco de garder un œil sur moi, c'est aussi à cause des auras meurtrières ressenties qui m'étaient clairement destinés.

Et puis... gaspiller un tel rhum, se serait du gâchis et _le gâchis c'est mal_ ! En plus, je ne sais pas quant est ce que j'aurais l'occasion d'en boire de nouveau. Si c'est du rhum de pirate, il y a des chances que je ne puisse de toute manière en boire qu'accompagnée par des pirates. Donc, autant le faire avec un qui m'apprécie. En plus, ça ne se boit qu'en faisant la fête, alors autant la faire et jouer le jeu avec ce Joseph. Même s'il m'apprécie peut être un peu trop d'une « certaine » manière. Mais bon, si j'avais été un homme, il m'aurait sans doute rejeté lui aussi. Alors au final, ne me faut-il pas prendre toutes mes cartes en mains ?

Ils attendent tous de voir comment je vais répondre, et puis... qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je voir en eux une des possibilités de mon avenir... Un avenir où je ne serais pas seule. Je ne veux pas rejeter cette possible chance. Même si ce ne sera ni pour aujourd'hui, ni demain, j'aime quand même un peu l'idée d'avoir un endroit avec des personnes qui pourraient m'accueillir.

Je vais essayer de me faire accepter alors. Et puis... ce Joseph n'est pas moche non plus et il a l'air très sympa. Je passe mon bras par dessus ses épaules, le surprenant positivement et de ma main libre j'attrape ma chope.

 **-Désolé si je t'ai fais attendre, ça sera avec plaisir !**

Son sourire s'agrandit.

 **-Mais ne t'en fais pas, une femme se fait toujours attendre !**

 **-Merci.**

 **-À la tienne ! Et cul sec, vu que tu sais très bien le faire !**

 **-Ok !**

Et les deux chopes sont vidées, il termine la sienne en premier tandis que je le suis quelques secondes après.

 **-Tu as l'air d'avoir une descente pas trop mal, pour une gonzesse.**

 **-Gonzesse ? Tu vas voir si je ne suis qu'une gonzesse !**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** « l'a déjà fait » : non mais vous êtes vraiment naïf hein... ah la la...

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION, L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE !**_

 _ **À CONSOMMER AVEC MODÉRATION !**_


	39. Chapitre 39 : Fête de pirate

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia, accompagnée par Vista, Izou, Marco et Haris a profité de l'après-midi pour se détendre autour d'un jeu de carte et de deux bouteilles d'alcool. ._

 _Le soir venue, lors de la fête organisée sur le pont elle s'assoie entre Marco et Joseph, un pirate membre de la troisième Division. Malgré le fait quelle ne soit pas vraiment appréciée par les deux autres frères de ce dernier : Pit et Jan ; elle tente de se faire accepter et boit un coup avec son nouveau « camarade de beuverie ». Quand à Joz et Marco ils restent spectateurs de la scène._

Chapitre 39 : Fête de pirate

Toujours bras dessus, bras dessous, nous vidons en même temps une seconde chope. Nous reposons les contenants vides sur la table de bois bruyamment et on s'échange un sourire complice.

 **-Alors, pas encore de vertige ?**

 **-Tu me prends pour qui ? Il me faudra plus de deux-trois chopes pour me mettre dans cet état !**

 **-Ha ha ha ! Ok ok, désolé !**

On retire nos bras pour être plus à l'aise pendant que Marco refait la tournée des chopes qui se vident toujours trop vite.

 **-Tu as l'air de ne pas être une bleue en matière de festivité. Pourtant, à ma connaissance, l'alcool en service ne vous est pas autorisée.**

 **-C'est vrai, dans la doctrine de la Marine, nous nous opposons à ce type de... comportement et nous sommes incités à être exemplaire.**

 **-Mais tu t'es fais influencer par une certaine personne avant d'entrer dans les rangs de la Marine, c'est aussi pour ça que tu connaissais déjà ce rhum** , précise Marco.

 **-Eh bien... tu as raison.**

 **-Ah, serait-ce _Le Roux_ ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et comment l'as tu rencontré ? Tu n'étais pas encore dans la Marine ?**

Il est bien curieux ce Joseph, mais c'est une marque d'attention, alors autant lui répondre...

 **-J'ai justement une petite anecdote à ce propos.**

 **-Alors vas-y, racontes !**

 **-Hum... à une condition.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-Que tu m'en racontes une à ton tours après.**

 **-Ça marche !**

Visiblement, ça intéresse les quatre autres pirates qui suivent notre discussion. Je m'adresse donc à la table lors de mon récit.

 **-Bon... cette histoire est tout de même un peu gênante pour moi.**

Leur intérêt redouble et un léger fard se place sur mes joues. Je prends une gorgée de ma chope afin de faire passer ça pour des effets dû à l'alcool et ainsi masquer ma gêne.

 **-En faite, je viens d'une île perdue et je ne connaissais que nos uses et coutumes. J'ai atterri par une suite d'événements malchanceux sur Loguetown, j'avais une tenue qui portait à confusion les forces Marines sur place...**

 **-C'est à dire, yoï ?**

 **-Un sweat de...**

* * *

Comment devrais-je l'appeler ? Cet homme n'est pas mon frère et je refuse de le voir comme tel.

 **-L'une des personnes avec qui je vivais avant, un jeune homme. C'était un sweat noir avec une tête de mort blanche. Vous devinez bien se qui est arrivé ? Ils m'ont prise pour une pirate et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais un grand nombre d'entre eux à mes trousses.**

Ils se mettent à rire très bruyamment, c'est assez gênant... Ils se foutent de ma gueule de manière ouverte. Je soupire et pose ma tête dans la paume de ma main, qui est accoudée sur la table, avec une mine boudeuse.

 **-Allez, continue Cylia yoï !**

 **-Oui, j'ai bien envie d'entendre la suite de ton histoire !**

 **-Pour le moment, ça ne nous dit pas comment tu as rencontré** _ **Le Roux**_ , constate Joz.

 **-Vous allez encore plus vous moquer de moi...**

Joseph passe son bras autour de mes épaules, étant plus grand que moi de plusieurs têtes il se penche sur moi, son haleine à l'odeur du rhum... ça ne me dérange pas, je dois avoir la même et puis il a un sourire tellement communicatif que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de nouveau un peu plus à l'aise.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton histoire me fait rire mais je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer de toi.**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Continue maintenant** , me demande presque exigeant Marco.

Je me redresse pour m'asseoir plus confortablement dans ma chaise, Joseph s'éloigne pour me laisser de l'espace et je reprends.

 **-En faite, je suis passée très vite de « suspectée de piraterie » à « criminelle très dangereuse » par je ne sais quel moyen... Je ne savais absolument pas me défendre et je ne faisais que fuir. Du coup...**

 **-Tu t'aies mise à avoir de plus en plus de monde à tes trousses** , complète Joz.

 **-Exactement.**

 **-Et quelqu'un qui a été considérée comme une « criminelle très dangereuse » s'est retrouvée convertie en Marine ?** Se demande Jan, **Tsss... bizarre.**

 **-Ça c'est autre chose, j'en suis actuellement à ma rencontre avec Shanks.**

 **-Reprends donc Cylia, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **-D'accord. Et donc, je devais me sortir de cette très mauvaise passe... Le problème est qu'il m'était impossible de fuir la Marine sur cette île. Il me fallait trouver quelque chose et vite. J'ai squatter une maison le temps d'une nuit, puis je suis partie à la recherche d'un soldat isolé. Dès que j'ai trouvé se que je cherchais, je l'ai attiré et assommé pour lui prendre son uniforme.**

 **-Pfff... ha ha ha ! Tu es sûr d'être une Marine Cylia ? Sérieux, tu me plais de plus en plus mais j'ai du mal à comprendre se que tu y fais.**

 **-J'ai mes propres raisons pour faire partie de leurs rangs, mais je te promets que je ne mens pas. Je suis de toute manière une très mauvaise menteuse... et quand je le fais ça se retourne tout le temps contre moi, alors j'évite.**

 **-Et ta raison ce n'est pas pour imposer la « justice » du gouvernement mondial, comme un bon pantin ?** Demande Pit irascible.

 **-Ce n'est pas là ce dont je parlais à l'origine, je vais éviter de m'éloigner de se que je racontais au départ.**

 **-Hum... poursuis, ne t'inquiètes pas, yoï. Que s'est-il passé après que tu te sois habillée en soldat ?**

 **-Eh bien, j'avais prévu de me faire discrète et de trouver un moyen de quitter l'île au plus vite. Le problème, c'est que j'ai croisé un officier haut placé et j'ai été obligée de le suivre jusqu'à un navire de guerre qui jetait l'encre pour partir à la poursuite du navire d'Akagamis. Je me suis retrouvée embarquée contre mon gré sur le** **Red Force** **habillée de l'uniforme de la Marine. Lorsque l'ordre de retraite a été donné, je n'ai pas été assez réactive.**

 **-Tu as été laissée derrière ?**

 **-Ouais... Toute seule sur le pont de leur navire entourée par l'équipage, avec l'uniforme sur moi. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien...**

Ils explosent de rire, moi aussi je souris un peu en y repensant, même si à ce moment-là je ne trouvais pas ça marrant du tout.

* * *

 **-Ils m'ont épargné et par la suite, j'ai pu expliquer ma petite mésaventure. C'est de cette manière que j'ai fais leur connaissance et que l'on a sympathisé. Bien ! J'ai raconté mon anecdote, à toi de m'en raconter une Joseph.**

 **-Oh...** il reprend son souffle, ayant trop rit. **Ouais c'est vrai, hum... je sais !** Il fixe intensément du regard Jan qui déglutit.

 **-Tsss ! Tu ne vas pas...**

 **-Hé hé hé... à ton avis ?**

 **-Tu... non !**

 **-Je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé, mais il a l'air très sérieux yoï. Tu vois de quoi ils parlent, Joz ?**

 **-Non, mais j'ai bien envie de savoir maintenant.**

 **-Je n'ai plus le choix Jan, il me faut l'expliquer aux Commandants. Comprends moi !**

 **-Tsss... Si tu n'avais pas commencer à aborder le sujet, on n'en serait pas là !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Désolé, bon alors écoutez bien. Car vous allez voir que notre Jan n'est pas toujours si grincheux. Moi, je l'ai déjà aperçu une fois extrêmement joyeux. C'est surprenant à voir et surtout très hilarant.**

 **-Racontes,** **je veux savoir !**

 **-À tes ordre, Pit !**

 **-Tsss... Je vais perdre toute crédibilité. Je suis finis...** un nuage grisâtre survole le pirate dépressif.

 **-Woow, à ce point là ?** Dit Pit surpris.

 **-Ouais, donc en faite, un jour lorsque l'on était amarrés sur** _ **Yankle Island**_ **(1), je sortais d'un bar accompagné par une ravissante jeune femme qui m'amenait chez elle. Mais sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Jan, le visage tout rouge et les yeux en cœur, en mode total admiration devant un petit chaton. Il...** il pouffe de rire, **il lui disait... « bouziii bouzziiii ! » tout en l'habillant avec un chapeau de bébé rose et le prenait en photo avec un escargot-photographique.**

Joseph explose de rire en se pliant en deux, tout autour de la table les visages sont stoïques.

 **-Tu es sérieux, Joseph ?** Demande calmement Pit.

 **-Pffff... oui... Wah ha ha ha ! Imaginez ça, lui qui est toujours abrupt, il était complètement gaga de cette petite chose ! Même les femmes ne lui font pas plus d'effet que ça, en apparence tout du moins.**

Joseph repart en fou rire, accompagné cette fois-ci par Pit et même des deux Commandants. Moi je ne rigole pas et croise au contraire le regard de Jan qui a perdu son masque fermé et semble vraiment ne plus du tout savoir où se mettre. Il relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je compatis à son malheur tandis qu'il me réponds silencieusement par une reconnaissance.

 **-Hey ! Arrêtez donc un peu de vous foutre de sa gueule ! Je suis certaine que vous avez certainement un pêché mignon vous aussi. Et puis, en tant que femme, je trouve ça très charmant et même attirant venant d'un homme.**

J'ai au moins le mérite d'avoir réussis à les faire s'arrêter, mais il n'empêche que parler « en tant que femme » n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Alors parler de l'attirance qu'un homme peut me donner de manière aussi franche, me rend très mal à l'aise. J'ai le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, laissant un petit trait rouge au dessous de mes yeux, révélant une timidité refoulée.

Côtoyer des hommes au quotidien ne m'aide pas, seule Misa me rappelait à l'ordre quant à mon genre.

 **-Mer... merci pour le compliment, Cylia.**

Je regarde timidement Jan, avant de lui répondre en détournant la tête tout de même.

 **-Je le pensais, sincèrement.**

 **-Ooooh, Cylia chérie tu es trop charmante quand tu te comporte de manière aussi... femme !**

Le regard de Joseph devient soudainement... sauvage. Il en est presque effrayant ! Il se lève et tente de s'approcher de moi, j'en fais de même et m'écarte de lui alors qu'il s'avance.

* * *

 **-Ah ! Joseph à perdu la tête** constate Pit, **on fait quoi Commandant ?**

 **-Marco... ?**

 **-Laissez la se débrouiller.**

 **-Tsss ! Comme si je...**

 **-Non, laisses là, c'est un ordre yoï.**

 **-Hum...**

Attends, il me laisse avec ça ?! On dirait... une bête sauvage ! Il est trop bizarre ce type-là en faite ! Mais je ne suis pas une faible femme, alors s'il ignore mes demandes et devient trop entreprenant, je n'hésiterais pas. Je dois me faire respecter par mes propres moyens, c'est ça que Marco attend de moi. Ok, pas de problème, j'ai largement assez de caractère.

 **-Joseph, veux-tu arrêter d'avancer ainsi vers moi et te rasseoir je te pries.**

 **-Hum... pas envie. Non, pas question... aller ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es si... si FEMME !**

Cet homme est épris par la folie, il ne m'écoutera pas. Il avance encore plus vers moi et pose sa main derrière mon cou. Il a des cœurs à la place des yeux et un peu de sang s'écoule de son nez alors qu'il approche dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes. Bon... il l'aura cherché, étant une Marine, j'ai bien sûr appris de nombreuses techniques de défenses, de neutralisations et d'immobilisations. Normal, pour exercer se métier, il faut arriver à prendre le dessus sur les pirates.

Je pose ma main sous son bras et me retourne en lui faisant alors perdre son équilibre. Je le fais glisser par dessus mon dos et il tombe au sol sur le dos. Je tiens toujours son bras et m'en sert pour le forcer à se retourner, une fois dans cette position je tire en arrière le bras exerçant sur son articulation une tension tellement forte qu'il est à la limite de la fracture. Je pose alors un genoux le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le maintiens dans cette position.

 **-Vous allez apprendre, Monsieur le Pirate, que je ne tolère pas ce type de conduite. Alors merci de te tenir un minimum si tu es vraiment un homme et non un animal. Ainsi, tu auras déjà plus de chance d'être intéressant selon moi.**

 **-Aïe aïe aïe ! Ok, je me suis un peu laissé emporté !**

 **-Un peu ?!**

 **-Aïeuh ! Bon... désolé, je le reconnais, j'avais perdu mon sang froid !**

 **-C'est déjà plus honnête.**

Je le relâche, il se retourne pour s'asseoir et je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me fait un petit sourire et accepte mon aide. Maintenant qu'il s'est calmé, il se rassoit sur sa chaise et essuie la trace de sang sous son nez avec une serviette.

 **-Tu... m'en veux ?**

Je le regarde sévèrement, mais devant ses petits yeux de chiot battu, je ne tiens pas longtemps.

 **-Pfff... si tu me ressers, je passerais à autre chose.**

 **-D'accord !**

 **-Tsss... trop gentille. Je t'accompagne Cylia, sers moi aussi Joseph.**

 **-Ok !**

 **-Moi aussi, yoï.**

 **-Oh, un concours de descente de chope est-ce que ça vous tente ?** Propose Joz.

 **-Pourquoi pas... Je me joint à vous alors Commandant. Sers moi aussi.**

 **-Ok Pit ! Et sinon, je suis partant Commandant !**

 **-Tss... Comme si on allait refuser la proposition de notre Commandant.**

 **-D'accord les gars et toi Marco ?**

 **-Je suis aussi de la partie, mais je suis hors catégorie.**

 **-Ah** je m'exclame surprise **, serais-ce à cause de ton fruit Marco ?**

 **-Ouais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de participer.**

* * *

Joseph fait la tourné des chopes et lorsque tout le monde est servi, on se jette tous un regard de défis puis on commence à les vider une première fois. Enfin... ce n'est pas la première de la soirée, juste la première de notre duel.

Nous descendons de nombreuses chopes de rhum les unes après les autres, au fur et à mesure, des spectateurs intéressés commencent à venir regarder notre duel. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux avec le temps certains nous encourageant. Je relève la tête après la... euh... je sais plus combien j'en ai bu et tente de regarder l'état de mes adversaires. Car moi, je commence sérieusement à me sentir sous l'emprise de l'alcool et je déglutie. Joseph est encore le même comme s'il n'était pas sous les effets de la boisson. Jan me fait un discret sourire compatissant... Ok, il va très bien lui aussi. Pit, lui, ne me regarde même pas, mais une dualité s'est installée entre lui et son Commandant. Quant à Marco... no comment.

Je prends sur moi et en tente encore quelques unes, histoire de garder un peu d'honneur, car je ne tiens pas à perdre non plus trop rapidement. Marco, en bon observateur, semble avoir parfaitement compris mon intention. Il esquisse un petit sourire alors que je vide une nouvelle chope.

J'en enchaîne quelques unes de plus, mais là, j'atteins presque mes limites, j'ai la bêtise grave et ne me sens plus. Je dois m'arrêter là, sinon je vais passer à la prochaine étape et finir par terre comme une larve.

 **-J'arrête là moi...**

 **-Bravo d'avoir tenu jusque là.** Me félicite Marco.

 **-Ouais...**

 **-Profites que l'on termine pour te reposer un peu.**

 **-Ouais...**

Je l'entends rire doucement. Je vais faire exactement ça.

Après un temps d'attente indéterminable, ils en finissent enfin. Le gagnant est naturellement Marco, suivit de Joz, puis de Pit, Jan et enfin Joseph. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je relève la tête pour regarder à qui elle appartient.

 **-Ah, Haris.**

 **-Cylia, tu viendrais danser un peu avec nous ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Il ne me laisse pas répondre qu'il me tire en arrière, je serais tombé par terre si Marco ne m'avait pas retenu dans ma chute. Il me laisse partir avec mon ami tandis qu'il se dirige vers son Capitaine. Sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire, je me retrouve embrigadée dans une chaîne de pirate bras dessus bras dessous en chantant de nombreuses chansons paillardes. Un air que je connais est alors entamé par l'homme à coté de moi et je commence à la chanter avec lui. Nos voix retentissent et sont rapidement rejointes par tout ceux en piste.

oOo

Oyé oyé ma-te-lot, levons nos chopes bien haut !

Si le moindre d'entre vous la laisse tomber, ce n'est qu'un blai~reau...

Chantons tous ensemble, chantons notre fierté !

Que nos cris sonnent à l'unissons, forçons les plus faibles à se plier !

Se plier devant nos voix, devant la force de notre unité !

Soyons tous fiers de notre nombre, de notre supériorité !

oOo

Oyé oyé ma-te-lot, levons nos chopes bien haut !

Car nous sommes tous liés,

Par notre divinité,

Le dieu des festivités,

Couronné de succès,

Dans toutes les contrées,

Même dans les mers les plus reculées.

oOo

Des rois aux empereurs,

Des paysans aux pêcheurs,

Des saints aux tourmenteurs,

Des mousses aux navigateurs,

Tous vénèrent sa valeur,

Ceux qui le rejettent ne sont que des pécheurs !

oOo

Il s'invite dans toutes les fêtes,

Nous monte jusqu'à la tête,

Nous fait perdre pieds,

Mais ça nous fait pas chier !

Car plus que tout, il nous rapproche,

Seul les faibles lui font des reproches !

oOo

Oyé oyé ma-te-lot, levons nos chopes bien haut !

Faisons lui honneur,

Vidons nos bouteilles dans l'heure,

Repaissons-nous de leurs chaleurs,

Qu'elles nous enivres et brûlent nos malheurs,

Buvons ensemble et fraternisons,

Que nos cris sonnent à l'unissons ! **(2)**

oOo

Une fois la chanson terminée, d'autres sont enchaînées et nous dansons en même temps. Je finis par me rasseoir afin de me reposer un peu. Je ne reste pas longtemps seule car Jan et Joseph viennent me tenir compagnie avec certains de leurs frères. Nous continuons la soirée et l'alcool coule à flot. À cause de ses effets qui nous font tous perdre pieds, j'arrive à vraiment sympathiser avec un grand nombre d'entre eux. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas unanime, très loin de là, car je ressens une certaine animosité grandissante à mon égard. Mais je me contente de festoyer avec ceux qui m'ont adoptés. J'en oublie sans doute mon rang...

* * *

 **(1)** Yankle Island : Pur imagination personnel.

 **(2)** Je suis l'auteure de cette chanson, merci de mettre une source si vous la citez ! Un nom ? Hum... _« La divinité des bouteilles. _» par _Celmon_ xD Il y en aura d'autres avec des styles différents, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


	40. Chapitre 40 : liberté ou devoir ?

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia fait la connaissance de plusieurs pirates de l'équipage et elle arrive à sympathiser avec plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Joseph._

 _« Joseph, lui, a une tenue ressemblant trait pour trait à une aube de prêtre à la différence qu'elle est blanche et a un look qui me fait penser à un uniforme militaire un peu... original. Un autre se nomme Jan, il est assez grincheux et utilise toujours un "Tsss..." dans ses phrases. »_

 _La soirée se déroule très bien, elle finit tout naturellement pompette en ayant profiter d'un bon moment de partage._

Chapitre 40 : liberté ou devoir ?

Je me réveille doucement dans mon lit.

 **-Hum...**

Je ne me sens pas trop mal, j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir la gueule de bois au réveil avec se que j'ai bu. Tiens, pourquoi ai-je autant de monde qui dort dans ma « chambre d'emprunt » ? Je suis même dans une position assez désagréable, écrasée par plusieurs poids mort. **Outch...** comment j'ai réussi à m'endormir dans de telles conditions ?! Et je ne parle même pas du véritable concerto de ronflement en fond sonore !

Oh... C'est vrai, je me rappel, je les avais nargué en leurs disant que je n'aurais pas de problème à devoir faire le choix entre dormir sur le pont ou aller jusqu'à mon lit puisqu'il n'est qu'à quelques mètres des lieux de la fête. Forcément, tout ceux qui avaient trop la flemme pour aller jusqu'à leur lit ont squatté ici.

Actuellement, j'ai un type qui dort sur mes jambes et un autres qui a son pieds contre ma tête. J'ai aussi une tête et une paire de jambes sur mon ventre. Mes bras sont coincés sous leurs corps et je n'arrive pas à bouger...

Non mais ça va pas ?! Quels sans gênes ! Pas moyen d'attendre leurs réveils ! Je pousse de toutes mes forces pour me sortir de là et je récolte quelques grondements plaintifs de la part de ceux que je réveille, mais ils se rendorment très vite. Une fois libre, je tente de marcher sur personne en sortant de la pièce blindé de pirates.

Lorsque j'arrive finalement à me sortir de là, je passe à peine le palier de la porte qu'une main me retient par la cheville, me faisant chuter. J'allais tomber par terre mais à la place, je me retrouve amortie contre quelque chose de chaud auquel je m'agrippe pour reprendre mon équilibre.

Je relève les yeux sur « la chose » pour me retrouver devant... des abdos superbement bien foutu avec le Joly Roger de l'équipage dessiné dessus. Je le reconnais, on dirais...

 **-Ma... Marco !**

 **-La vue te plais on dirait.**

 **-Ah ! Je... dé- dé- dé- désolé !**

La main qui tenait ma cheville c'est relâchée, je prends alors tout de suite un minimum de distance et je détourne la tête en songeant que ma gêne doit être plus que visible.

 **-Hé hé... eh bien Cylia, tu fais du « rentre dedans » à notre Premier Commandant ?**

 **-Jo... Joseph !**

 **-Aaah...Tu es charmante quand tu réagis comme ça !**

 **-Tais-toi !**

Je laisse derrière moi les deux hommes qui m'énerves de bon matin. Enfin, je doute qu'on soit encore le matin puisque l'on s'est couché à l'aube.

Je m'assois sur le parquet contre le bastingage et ferme les yeux pour profiter d'une bonne bouffée d'air frais afin de reprendre contenance. Marco vient s'appuyer contre la rambarde de bois à côté de moi, accompagné par Joseph. Je soupire tellement profondément qu'une question ne se fait pas attendre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te déprime ainsi, Mademoiselle ?**

 **-Hum... J'ai un peu trop abusé de l'alcool hier pour en venir à chanter comme je l'ai fais.**

J'enfonce la paume de ma main sur ma tête.

 **-Oh ! C'est vrai que tu as chanté des trucs assez divers et variés avec nous ! Pwouah ha ha ha !**

 **-Merci de ta solidarité... Non sérieux, mon honneur d'officier vient d'en prendre un coup.**

 **-Oh... parce que tu en as, yoï ?**

 **-AH ! C'est pas gentil ça !**

Il me fait un regard moqueur, tandis que Joseph explose de rire.

* * *

 **-Ne les écoutes pas, ils sont juste moqueur.**

Izou arrive en marchant tranquillement, un air fort agréable sur le visage. En voilà un qui ne se moque pas de moi !

 **-Hum, merci. Mais ils ont raisons...** je me morfond encore plus.

 **-Allons... ne déprime pas, ha ha ha... c'est rien que des chansons.**

 **-Mouais... enfin, ça mis à part, j'ai faim.**

 **-Allons manger un bout ensemble** propose Joseph, **moi aussi j'ai un creux.**

 **-C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te foutre de moi ?**

 **-Ooooh... ne sois pas vexée ! Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au réfectoire.**

 **-Joseph, je te laisse t'occuper d'elle dans ce cas, je passerais voir plus tard si tout va bien. J'arrive tout de suite Izou yoï.**

 **-Avec plaisir alors ! Allons manger ensemble, tu es ami avec Haris ? On va aller le voir alors.**

Il se redresse et me tend la main pour m'aider.

 **-D'accord, merci.**

Je le suis jusqu'à l'une des salles à manger du navire. Joseph se dirige vers la cuisine raccordée à cette dernière et y trouve l'homme que l'on cherche. Il lui fait signe, Haris vient et nous dépose deux assiettes.

On mange en compagnie du cuisinier et au fil de la discussion, on finit par parler de lui. Il nous explique qu'il est complexé par son niveau dans le domaine du combat.

 **-Tu n'as pas à être complexé Haris.**

Il m'énerve à avoir une mauvaise estime de lui même !

 **-Eh bien... c'est que je...**

 **-Laisses moi deviner, c'est par rapport à ce qui c'est passé quand on les a combattu ?**

 **-Hum...**

Ça veux dire oui.

 **-Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est parce que je t'ai protégé ? Mais Haris, c'est mon travail de défendre les civils et j'y tiens encore plus si c'est un ami.**

 **-Cylia, tu ne comprends pas. C'est sa fierté d'homme dont il parle, il n'a pu rien faire pour te défendre et tu n'as pas arrêté de le protéger au péril de ta vie. J'étais là aussi pendant l'abordage, j'avais relevé plusieurs fois que tu lui avais sauvé la vie.**

 **-Mais enfin, Haris !**

 **-Non, il a raison Cylia. Je...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais sert les poings. Ah les hommes...

 **-Eh bien dans ce cas, que dirais tu que je t'entraîne ?**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Ne me fais pas répéter ! Si tu veux bien de moi bien sûr, je t'aiderais à t'améliorer le temps que je serais ici. En plus, ça me permettrais de me maintenir en forme !**

 **-Je...**

 **-Peut être que je ne te conviens pas. Désolé je-**

 **-SI ! Je te remercie pour ton aide.** Il se relève et se courbe poliment, **je m'en remets à toi !**

* * *

Je suis d'abord surprise, tout comme Joseph mais je me reprends et lui fais un grand sourire.

 **-Comptes sur moi. On commence quant tu veux.**

 **-Cet après-midi tu n'as rien de prévu ?**

 **-Non... Il y a juste Joseph qui dois garder un œil sur moi.**

 **-No problemo pour moi !**

 **-Dans ce cas, on y va dès qu'on a finis de manger.**

 **-D'accord !**

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allons sur le pont pour discuter de l'organisation de son apprentissage. Il souhaite utiliser sa poile à frire et développer une technique de lancer de crème glacée à la petite cuillère. Au final, on se dit : pourquoi pas... D'autant plus qu'il cherche constamment de nouvelles recettes pour que ses boules de glaces aient des effets particuliers sur les cibles. Il nous faut donc l'entraîner à la maîtrise d'une arme blanche mais aussi aux armes à distance. Pour se qui est de ses techniques, il faudra qu'il apprenne à les parfaire de lui même.

Je m'occuperais des armes blanches tandis que Joseph s'est proposé pour les armes à distances. Nous relevons qu'il a besoin aussi de se muscler et d'augmenter son endurance. Nous avons donc réfléchis à un programme. Le matin, je m'occuperais de l'entraînement physique et en début d'après-midi, Joseph prendra le relais en salle de tire. Pour finir, je m'occuperais de lui apprendre la maîtrise d'une arme blanche, tout en travaillant son endurance en même temps. Aujourd'hui, vu l'heure, nous décidons de faire un bilan de compétence, nous passons donc le reste de l'après-midi à tester ses capacités et à évaluer le travail que l'on à faire.

Lorsque le soir approche, il nous laisse pour aider aux cuisines en prenant soin de nous remercier pour notre aide. J'accompagne Joseph dans son réfectoire où je mange en compagnie de plusieurs autres de ses compagnons. Je reste un peu en retrait, n'étant que peu impliquée dans leurs échanges. Je finis donc par remercier Joseph pour la journée et lui précise que je remonte au pont. Je le rassure en lui disant qu'il n'y aura aucun problème et qu'il peut rester avec ses nakamas.

Dans les couloirs, je relève plusieurs regards mauvais à mon encontre. Je presse le pas, n'ayant pas envie de créer des histoires. Une fois arrivée en haut, je soupire et m'assoie contre le bastingage du navire. Il y a quelques groupes d'hommes à droite et à gauche qui échangent gaiement.

J'aperçois Marco qui vient s'installer à côté de moi et on passe un petit moment dans un agréable silence.

 **-J'ai appris que tu allais entraîner Haris, ça ne te déranges pas d'aider un pirate ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Hum... Tu as conscience qu'il risque d'utiliser se qu'il a appris contre tes confrères ?**

Je relève la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

 **-J'en ai conscience, comme j'ai conscience qu'il pourrait bien mourir de leurs mains s'il ne sait pas assez bien se défendre.**

 **-Choix difficile, hein ?**

 **-Mmh...**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoindrais pas ?**

Je me relève et me retourne pour faire face à la mer, je respire quelques bouffées d'air marin et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. C'est si agréable... puis je repose mon regard sur l'immensité de la mer.

 **-Tu sais, en étant dans la Marine, je peux rendre service à un grand nombre de personne. Même quelqu'un comme moi peux servir à une bonne cause, alors j'y consacre ma vie.** Je tourne la tête vers lui, **c'est là se que je veux Marco. Et la Marine est la mieux placée pour m'y aider et puis...**

 **-Et puis ?**

 **-Je... n'aime pas ses regards là.**

Il me regarde intrigué, cherchant à comprendre le sens de mes paroles.

 **-Le gouvernement veille à se que notre image soit positive au yeux du grand publique. Donc, même si on ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, car après tout, nous avons les mains aussi sales... Au moins on n'a pas autant de... d'animosité de la part des civiles. Ce n'est peut être pas très clair...**

 **-Si,** nos regards se croisent **, j'ai parfaitement compris. Ça me surprends que tu connaisses ce genre de regard.**

* * *

 **-Je dois passer pour une gamine à parler comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce monde à besoin d'un semblant de justice et d'ordre. Le gouvernement est loin d'être blanc je le sais, mais il reste important pour le travail qu'il effectue. Je resterais officier tant que je le peux Marco, pour vouer ma vie à la protection des civiles et à la justice.**

 **-La justice, hein ? La tienne ou celle qu'on t'a inculqué ?**

 **-À ton avis ?**

 **-Hum. Pour garder ce wakizashi avec toi malgré que tu sois dans la Marine, je me doute de ta réponse. Mais tu sais Cylia,** il se rapproche un peu et me regard dans les yeux, **nous même avons un rôle de protecteur. Père veille sur les îles qui portent notre étendard et nous respectons un code d'honneur. Tout les pirates ne sont pas pareils et nombre de tes valeurs sont communes avec celles que nous respectons. Tu as ta place avec nous.**

Son regard est lourd et insistant. Je ne parviens pas à le soutenir bien longtemps.

 **-Je...**

N'arrivant plus à parler, un silence prend place entre nous.

 **-Tu es encore jeune et tu cherches ta voix. Tu respectes des principes qui te force à rester loyale à la Marine... mais je te le répète : tu as une place qui t'attend dans notre famille, Cylia.**

Dans leur... famille ? Est-il sérieux ? Je le sonde du mieux que je peux pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de mensonge dans ses paroles. Mais... je ne perçois rien qui me mette le doute. C'est pourquoi je baisse la tête et regarde l'eau plus bas dans la mer.

 **-Je...** je lui murmure presque, **je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Désolé ? Non...** je le regard de nouveau, **merci.**

Il me fait un grand sourire franc.

 **-Remercies père, yoï.**

 **-Je le ferais, enfin... si c'est possible et pas... devant trop de monde.**

 **-Timides ? Ne t'inquiètes pas,** il me fait une tape amicale, **tu peux demander à lui parler quand tu veux.**

Avoir un tel privilège est un honneur, il s'agit quand même d'un Yonkou et de l'homme dit « _Le plus fort du monde_ ». Il est tellement qualifié de manière si affreuse parmi la Marine. Ils ont complètement faux, j'ai bien fais de ne pas me fier à leur jugement. C'est certainement parce que j'ai pu rencontrer Shanks, puis ensuite Marco, que j'ai réussi à penser différemment.

 **-D'accord... euh... mer... merci.**

 **-Arrête de passer ton temps à dire des « mercis » et « désolés », yoï.**

Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et me rapproche de lui.

 **-Père te donne le temps qu'il te faut, on t'attendra. Même si c'est pour rester avec des personnes aussi peu fréquentable que des Marines !**

 **-Marco...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Pourquoi...**

 **-Pourquoi quoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi me faites vous confiance ? Pourquoi essayez vous d'accepter quelqu'un comme... moi. Je ne comprends pas... je suis pourtant... je... je...**

 **-Calme toi.**

 **-Hum.**

Il se décale de moi mais reste très proche.

* * *

 **-Crois moi, on sais comment tu es, on t'a bien compris. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne capable de mentir ou tromper, tu es fidèle et franche. On sais très bien que tu n'essayeras pas de nous trahir, bien qu'on reste prudent. Tu as de très bonnes qualités et du potentiel, de plus tu as d'avantage un profil de pirate que de Marine. Et si tu as été acceptée parmi la Marine malgré l'amitié que tu revendiques, c'est que tes qualités ont été reconnues.**

Woua, parle t-il vraiment de moi là... ?

 **-Tu cherches l'aventure et tu as soif de liberté, mais ton honneur te pousse à te consacrer à ce que tu t'es résignée à faire. Mais crois nous, on te conservera une place parmi les notre, même s'il faut t'attendre quelques années. Tu as la mer dans le sang Cylia, on est similaires yoï !**

 **-Similaires ? Non, je ne suis qu'un...**

Il relève un sourcil interrogateur.

 **-Tu es ?**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas vous comparer à moi... je.. ne suis qu'un monstre et je l'ai toujours été. Je ne mérite pas d'être comparée ainsi...**

 **-Wow, ça c'est le meilleur. Tu es une Marine et nous des pirates. Au lieu de nous dévaloriser, tu te dénigres toi même.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Eh** il sourit, **laisses moi finir.**

 **-Par... pardon.**

 **-Tu nous estimes mieux que toi ?**

 **-Oui, je ne juge pas quelqu'un juste sur le critère qu'il est pirate ou Marine. Certains soldats valent moins que des pirates, ça arrive, après tout nous sommes des êtres humains avant tout.**

 **-Et toi, ne te considères-tu pas comme tel ?**

 **-Non, je n'aurais même pas du voir le jour à l'origine. Faire de mon mieux pour les autres est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour m'en repentir.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mener à penser comme ça ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas et je me contente de le regarder simplement. Il se penche sur moi et me fixe intensément, ce qui me mets mal à l'aise.

 **-Hum... ça expliquerai aussi en partie pourquoi tu as un profil aussi différents de tes confrères. Je me demande à quoi ressemblait ton enfance, Cylia. Ton éducation a dû t'apprendre à te plier aux lois et ton enfance, dans un sens plus général, à être droite, trop droite même. Si tu te vois comme un monstre, c'est que l'on ta vue de cette manière. D'ailleurs... ça me fait penser à se que tu m'avais raconté il y a deux ans à propos de tes parents.**

 **-Eh bien... avant que je quitte définitivement mes parents, ma mère m'a expliqué que je n'aurais jamais du voir le jour. Que j'étais sa plus grande faute... On m'a toujours regardé et traité comme une... chose moins valeureuse qu'un animal. Un monstre en somme, c'est se que j'étais et c'est aussi ce que je suis aujourd'hui encore.**

Pendant ma tirade, il s'est replacé à une distance respectable, ayant certainement compris que le sujet abordé était déjà un peu trop difficile pour moi.

 **-Quelqu'un comme toi a du mal à s'intégrer à la Marine, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça.**

Il s'avance de quelque pas, je recule et me retrouve acculée entre lui et le bastingage. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de la rambarde, m'empêchant toute fuite. Il se penche un peu plus sur moi avec un regard pénétrant, le visage trop proche du mien. Je sens même le souffle chaud de sa respiration et son regard perçant est rivé sur mes yeux, m'empêchant de détourner mon regard du sien.

 **-N'ai-je donc aucune méthode pour te convaincre ou te forcer à nous rejoindre ?**

 **-Marco, je suis un officier et aujourd'hui, je préfère encore mourir que de les trahir.**

 **-Résolu, hein ? Tu finiras par changer d'avis un jour.**

 **-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?**

 **-Tu nous prends pour quoi ? On est des pirates, on finira par obtenir se que l'on veux. Même si dans le cas échéant, c'est un Marine. Ce n'est pas encore le moment, mais comptes sur moi pour garder un œil sur toi. Yoï.**

Dois-je le prendre bien ou pas ? Je ne sais pas... mais son regard si sauvage et indomptable est terriblement attirant et hypnotisant. Son attitude laisse transparaître son sérieux tout en ayant l'allure d'un dominant. Il recule son visage du miens mais je reste totalement hypnotisée par lui...

 **-Je vais te laisser, il va bientôt faire nuit. Si tu veux te laver, profites en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

Il s'éloigne, mais avant de partir il se retourne pour me dire une dernière chose.

 **-N'oublies pas notre petit échange, yoï.**

 **-Aucune chance... Ma... Marco.**

* * *

Wooow, il m'a trop perturbé... Il s'en va tranquillement, me laissant pantoise. Je vais faire se qu'il m'a dit. Je récupère mes vêtements de rechanges, prend la direction les douches et après dodo. Demain, je me lève tôt pour l'entraînement d'Haris.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes après, je me retrouve dans mon lit moelleux et frais. Ça m'a fait du bien... Il m'a rassuré, je sais que j'ai peut être finalement un endroit où j'aurais ma place.

Après plusieurs minutes, je finis par m'endormir et mon sommeil lourd est sans rêve pendant un bon moment. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent, je suis envahi de cauchemars abominables...

Je revois tout les cadavres des pirates que j'ai tué se relever pour m'attirer dans des flammes violettes. Leurs corps qui commencent à se putréfier sont tâchés de leur sang et en m'attrapant, il m'en recouvre. À cause de leur nombre, je ne parviens pas à me défendre... Je ne veux pas... non... NON...

 **-NOOOOONNN !**

Je me réveille en hurlant et m'assoie, la couverture glissant sur la partie basse de mon corps. Je suis couverte de sueur et ma respiration est haletante. Je tremble de partout et mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Je sens même l'instinct animal de l'Alicanto remonter en moi... La porte s'ouvre brusquement et j'aperçois l'immense carrure de Vista sur le palier.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!**

 **-Dé... dé... désolé...**

Je regarde mes mains, qui n'ont pas la moindre trace de sang. Elles tremblent fortement à cause de la peur qui me saisit encore, juste un rêve... c'était juste un rêve.

 **-Un mauvais rêve ?**

 **-Ouais...**

Pas la peine d'essayer de dormir. M'étant habillée de ma tenue de demain pour dormir, je me lève et récupère mes armes que j'attache toutes les deux à ma taille. Je prends une veste et sors, Vista referme la porte derrière moi.

 **-Merci. Je t'ai dérangé peut être...**

Il me sonde du regard, sans sourire cette fois, tout en lissant sa moustache noire.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis de garde cette nuit. Normal que je sois venu en entendant le hurlement que tu as poussé.**

 **-Pardon.**

 **-Tu veux que l'on marche ensemble ?**

 **-Oui.**

On reprends le chemin de sa ronde côte à côte, la pleine lune découverte éclaire le navire laissant inutile d'éventuelles lampes.

 **-Tu fais des cauchemars depuis longtemps ?**

 **-Non, c'est depuis** _ **Hand Island**_ **. Dernièrement, à chaque fois que je me suis reposée, je n'étais pas en bon état, donc je ne rêvais pas. Mais cette nuit, s'était un sommeil normal, alors ça m'est revenu.**

 **-** _ **Hand Island**_ **? Oh... je vois. C'était ta première bataille de ce genre ?**

 **-Oui... Je dois paraître pitoyable. J'en tremble encore...**

 **-Hum... Tu es encore jeune, la première fois n'est pas facile.**

 **-Hum... J'ai besoin de me sortir ça de la tête... Dis ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ça ne dérange pas si je fais un tour dans les airs ?**

 **-Oh... tu veux utiliser ta forme zoan ? Je t'en prie, vas, au contraire, j'en profiterais pour t'observer. Tu n'as rien à craindre des monstres marins tant que tu ne descends pas trop bas.**

 **-Très bien, merci.**

Il a retrouvé son éternel sourire et se lisse la moustache en me regardant me mettre debout sur le bastingage. Je me jette dans le vide et change de forme, laissant le grand oiseau d'or luire sous les reflets argentés de la lune. Je remonte en piquet afin de prendre de l'altitude. Une fois assez haute, je commence à faire plusieurs pirouettes. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me donner en spectacle, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Quoi de mieux que de profiter de la liberté que m'octroie mon fruit ?

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre lémon ! Mais je vous préviens : il n'est pas soft du tout ! Vous êtes prévenu


	41. Chapitre 41 : Chasser les mauvais rêves

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia, assistée par Joseph, va aider Haris à progresser afin qu'il puisse se défendre lors de futures batailles. Elle passe l'après midi en leur compagnie jusqu'au soir ou elle les laissent et se retrouve alors à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Marco._

 _La nuit venue, elle fait d'abominables cauchemars, elle en parle à Vista et demande son autorisation pour faire un tour dans les airs sous sa forme de zoan._

Chapitre 41 : Chasser les mauvais rêves – première partie

J'ai passé toute la nuit à voltiger dans les airs, prenant de la hauteur pour chuter en piquet, puis faisant des loopings en tournant sur moi même et en fendant l'air avec passion. Lorsque l'aube commence à pointer son nez, je m'accroche à la poutre du mat principal qui retient la grande voile du navire, le drapeau noir flottant au gré du vent juste à côté de moi. Toujours en forme aviaire, je ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu, en restant en animal je me sens un peu moins humaine et le poids de mes fautes me semble moins lourd.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, plusieurs minutes... peut-être même une heure. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Haris, alors je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici. Je reprends forme humaine et me laisse tomber en arrière en gardant les yeux fermés.

Juste avant de me retrouver par terre, je change brièvement de forme afin de ralentir ma chute. Je croise le regard de Vista et lui fais un petit sourire. Je le salue et regarde à côté de lui Haris qui vient à ma rencontre.

 **-Ouah, tu n'as pas peur de te laisser tomber comme ça ?**

 **-Non, j'ai pris l'habitude. On déjeune et on y va ?**

 **-Ouais, ça marche !**

Nous partons sans perdre de temps vers l'un des réfectoires où nous prenons notre petit déjeuné. Moi je prends, comme à mon habitude, du chocolat au lait chaud, la tasse fumante me réchauffe agréablement les mains. Avec ça, il y a un verre de jus de fruits et quelques pâtisseries que souhaite me faire goûter Haris qui à voulu essayer une nouvelle recette. Lui, il prends une tasse de café noir sans sucre avec, bien sûr, quelques unes de ses confections.

 **-Tu ne prends pas de café ?**

 **-Non, j'en suis allergique. Enfin, que sous sa forme liquide.**

 **-Ah oui ? Moi je ne pourrais pas me passer de mon café du matin !**

 **-Moi si, je préfère sinon je finis très mal.**

 **-Oh... hé hé... je connais donc l'un de tes points faibles maintenant !**

 **-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai.**

On rit ensemble, une fois notre repas terminé, nous partons commencer les exercices physiques. Nous allons à la salle d'entraînement recouverte de tatamis vert et orange. Nous retirons nos chaussure et je lui montre comment s'échauffer les muscles.

Il suit mon exemple en le faisant en même temps que moi, puis nous commençons à trottiner en rond dans la petite salle. Nous passons après à des exercices d'étirements des muscles, Haris est déjà essoufflé et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui !

Une fois passer quelques heures ici, nous allons vers une autre pièce pour travailler les muscles. Je fais la coach sportif de Haris, faisant les exercices avec lui ou en l'encourageant lorsque qu'il peine. Ce qui est souvent le cas...

À la fin de la mâtinée, il est HS. Nous remontons au réfectoire afin de prendre le repas de midi ensemble. Cette fois d'ailleurs, j'arrive à discuter avec mes voisins de tables qui sont des amis d'Haris. Apparemment, ils apprécient mon geste envers leur jeune frère, donc, malgré ma fonction de Marine, ils arrivent à m'accepter dans leurs conversations. Je devrais manger avec eux plus souvent...

L'après-midi, je passe le relais à Joseph et j'en profite pour me reposer un peu dans mon lit. Bien que je ne dorme pas, simplement m'allonger et fermer les yeux me fait du bien. Après ma sieste, je reprends l'entraînement d'Haris pour lui apprendre un peu les bases de l'utilisation d'une arme blanche. Je lui passe un Bokuto **(1)** et nous commençons quelques exercices d'échauffements sous le regard de ses frères avec lesquels nous avons déjeuné à midi. Ils sont venus encourager leur nakamas qui dégouline de sueur. Après ces exercices, nous voyons ensemble quelques mouvements que nous reproduisons plusieurs fois. Ensuite je lui demande de les refaire en essayant sur moi et nous pratiquons jusqu'au soir. Nous décidons alors d'en rester là et nous nous rejoindrons après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Je prends des vêtements pour profiter de la soirée et pour changer, je mets une tenue que j'avais acheté avec Misa et sa mère. C'est un ensemble blanc accommodé de rubans noire, il est composé d'une jupe arrivant à mi-cuisse et d'un corset. Je mets une paire de botte noire et attache ma fine épée avec le wakizashi à ma taille à l'aide d'une fine ceinture qui s'assortit plutôt bien a ma tenue. Je pars ensuite rejoindre mon ami et ses frères pour boire un coup dans l'un des séjours **(2)** du navire.

Lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils semblent agréablement surpris. Je m'assois à côté d'Haris et demande que l'on me serve aussi une chope de rhum. Nous profitons ensemble gaiement de la soirée, parlant même à un moment de se qui est le plus attirant chez Haris pour une femme. Ses compagnon écoutent lorsque je leur donne mon point de vue qui fait plaisir à Haris. Naturellement, je lui ai dis que c'est sa grande gentillesse, sa courtoisie et son caractère très sociable qui sont ses principaux atouts selon moi.

Nous continuons à parler de diverses choses et je leurs racontent quelques anecdotes sur la Marine qui les fait bien rire. Nous restons plusieurs heures ensemble jusqu'à se que l'on décide d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, car demain nous avons encore une journée d'entraînement avec Haris.

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ma cabine, je suis interpellée par l'un des hommes de la Première Division. Il m'indique que Marco m'attend dans sa cabine pour une affaire urgente.

* * *

Je le regarde inquiète et lui demande de m'y amener sans attendre. Lorsque l'on se retrouve devant la porte, il se retire et je toque.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-C'est moi Marco.**

 **-Entres, yoï.**

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la cabine du Commandant. Elle est de bonne taille et parfaitement propre. Les lattes de bois recouvrant le sol et les murs sont vernies. Plusieurs cartes faites à l'encre noire sur des papiers jaunies sont accrochées sur les murs et rangées dans des caisses cylindrique au sol. Un nombre surprenant d'Eternals Poses est disposé sur de lourdes étagères accompagnés de livres. Il y a un bureau en bois massif habillé d'un vernis sombre sur lequel Marco travail en se moment même avec plusieurs outils techniques. Ensuite, un large lit fait au carré **(3)** est dans un angle de la chambre avec une table de chevet sur laquelle se trouve un petit escargot-réveil matin et un mini escargophone posés sur un carré de tissus rouge.

Deux hublots disposés en face de la porte permettent de voir l'extérieur, bien qu'avec la nuit sombre on ne distingue rien. La lumière au plafond permet à la pièce d'être éclairée, mais une lampe à huile se trouve en complément sur le bureau du Commandant, certainement pour l'aider à voir plus claire pendant son travail. Ce dernier reste concentré sur se qu'il est en train de faire, alors je m'approche de lui.

 **-On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?**

Il dépose la grande plume blanche avec laquelle il écrivait et reporte alors toute son attention sur moi.

 **-Approches donc, ne restes pas debout. Fais comme chez toi Cylia yoï.**

Sont regard calme me rassure un peu, il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir d'urgence. Je fais donc comme il me l'a demandé et n'ayant aucune autre chaise dans la modeste cabine, je m'assoie sur le bord du lit.

 **-De quoi veux tu me parler Marco ?**

 **-On m'a expliqué le souci que tu as.**

Le problème que j'ai ? Je me demande de quoi il parle...

 **-Le problème vient du fait que tu es trop seule Cylia. Tu n'as personne sur qui t'appuyer et se que tu as vécu à Hans Island t'a bien trop touché. Ai-je tord ?**

 **-Euh... Eh bien... C'est peut être vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à me sortir de la tête les combats menés à Hans Island mais-**

 **-Sois franche !**

Le Phénix a subitement haussé le ton, me faisant sursauter. Son regard est lui aussi plus sévère. Je baisse la tête et fixe mes pieds.

 **-Avoir une faiblesse n'est pas une honte.**

 **-Peut être, tout le monde a les siennes mais personne ne les montre publiquement.**

Je me redresse et soutiens le regard de Marco, avec toute fois un chagrin qui se propage en moi.

 **-Encore plus lorsque l'on est un combattant Marco !** Progressivement je monte moi aussi le ton, **ne vas pas me dire le contraire, on n'a pas le choix dans notre voix et cela ne fait aucune différence si l'on est une femme ou pas !**

 **-Je ne te dis pas de partager ça avec « tout le monde » mais tu as besoin d'être entouré, l'es-tu Cylia ? As tu des personnes proches de toi, que tu vois régulièrement, avec qui tu peux partager tout se qui te pèse et qui te soutiennent ?**

 **-Entourée... ? Je... je n'avais personne d'autre que Misa...**

 **\- « Avais » ?**

Je détourne de nouveau le regard, Marco me fixe mais il n'est pas question que je m'apitoie sur quelqu'un. Je recule sur le matelas, me retrouvant adossée au murs.

* * *

J'entends Marco qui se lève de sa chaise, je tourne la tête dans sa direction et remarque qu'il se rapproche. Je n'arrive pas du tout à lire en lui... Il s'arrête à deux pas de moi et me fixe de toute sa hauteur. M'étant reprise, je ne laisse plus la peine se retranscrire sur mon visage, malgré le fait que je sois touchée par un sujet bien trop sensible à mon cœur. Oui... Marco a raison, je suis un oiseau solitaire. Mais le cœur humain n'est pas fait pour être seule, je ne déroge pas à la règle.

 **-Tu es seule, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as personne.**

Il observe calmement mes possibles changements d'attitude.

 **-Tu t'es mise tous tes confrères à dos à cause de tes principes, tu es sans aucun doute un mouton noir parmi les tiens. C'est aussi pour ça que nous arrivons à nous entendre avec toi, alors que nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes relations, avec ne serais-ce qu'une seule personne parmi ceux sous l'étendard de la mouette bleu, avant toi...**

 **-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?**

 **-Cylia, dans quel état es tu réellement aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Dans quel état je suis ? Je suis en parfaite santé Marco !**

 **-Je ne parle pas de ta santé physique.**

Il s'avance plus prêt, posant un genoux sur le bord du lit, se penche et tends sa main vers moi. Il me touche au niveau du cœur avec un doigt.

 **-Et ici... ? Vas tu aussi bien que tu veux le faire croire Cylia ?**

Contenir tout le bouleversement interne qui est en moi commence à devenir bien trop difficile... Vais-je bien ? Physiquement oui, mais mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

 **-Cette jeune Misa, elle ne t'as peut être rien fais physiquement mais elle a assassiné ton âme, c'est tout comme. Non, c'est pire.**

Un voile flou perturbe mon champs de vision et mon cœur me fait mal. Misa, si il n'y avait qu'elle... Mes parents m'avaient déjà détruite intérieurement avant elle. Et maintenant... je ne suis plus que douleur. La souffrance m'enchaîne, la solitude me ronge le cœur et mon corps me fait mal sans raison apparente. Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop douloureux d'être seule et en plus, à cela s'ajoute la torture qui me ronge l'esprit depuis que je me suis salis les mains.

Ne tenant plus, je détourne la tête et pose ma main devant mes yeux d'où s'écoulent silencieusement des flots salés. Mon cœur tambourine et me fait mal. Mes poumons manquent d'air mais je refuse de respirer trop indiscrètement. Je ne veux pas qu'il-

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je reprends pied mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, cachant toujours mes yeux de ma main et laissant mes larmes exprimer mes hurlements de douleur interne. Mais Marco ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, il passe une main dans mon dos et me tire hors du lit, me remettant debout proche de lui. Ma main ne cachant plus mes yeux, je porte involontairement mon regard dans le sien d'où se reflète de l'inquiétude.

Il garde son bras dans mon dos, mais je me ressaisi et le repousse tout en détournant la tête. Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup afin de reprendre mon contrôle.

 **-Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à me voir ainsi. Je... je vais bien, pardon j'ai juste... perdu mon sang froid. C'est tout.**

 **-Vraiment... ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et tu crois que je vais vraiment croire ça, yoï ?**

Sa réponse à l'instant ma surprise, je le regarde et me rends compte qu'il semble... en colère ?

 **-Écoutes moi, tu ne seras plus seule. Même si tu es une Marine et nous des pirates, tu acceptes sans problème notre amitié et même à bras ouvert.**

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, elle dégage une agréable chaleur humaine et il me sourit gentiment.

* * *

 **-Tu serais un homme, je te réconforterais exactement comme pour l'un de mes frères.**

Je ne serais dire se que je ressens le plus en ce moment : de la surprise ? De l'inquiétude de ne pas être « un homme » ? Ou bien... de la joie ?

 **-Mais à une femme je peux faire ça... et je pense que c'est bien plus efficace.**

Sa main glisse dans mon dos et il m'attire contre son torse. Debout, l'un contre l'autre, ma tête repose sur son buste tandis que ses deux bras m'entourent. Sentir l'étreinte de Marco calme les douleurs de mon cœur... C'est si agréable...

 **-Tu n'as pas à cacher tes faiblesses avec nous Cylia...**

Je comprends tout de suite le sous entendu dans ses propos : « Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là. ».

 **-Ou... oui, d'accord...**

Il me sert un peu plus dans ses bras et je me laisse aller, pleurant à chaude larme pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis je me recule, il me libère et je m'essuie les yeux.

 **-Tu fais des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mmh...**

Il me regard calmement. Marco est vraiment un homme imperturbable. Moi qui me sens aussi fragile qu'une feuille en cet instant et aussi sensible qu'une... euh... _je suis_ une femme...

 **-Dans ce cas, tu dors ici cette nuit.**

 **-Quoi... ?**

 **-Tu m'as bien entendu... tu restes avec moi cette nuit. Tu pourras bien dormir et tu as besoin de repos.**

Il avance vers la porte et tourne le verrou pour la fermer à clé.

 **-Et mon avis ?!**

Il se tourne vers moi, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

 **-Je ne te laisse pas le choix...**

 **-Comment ça ?!**

 **-C'est claire... tu dors ici. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour me désobéir, yoï ?**

Il avance et se place juste devant moi, très près... trop même. Et vu comment il me surplombe et le regard effrayant qu'il pose sur moi je comprends bien mieux le message ! Mais dormir avec un homme, ça ne veut pas dire de... de... ! Pas question !

 **-Pas... pas moyen que... je... je dorme... dans le... le... lit... d'un homme ! Je-**

Marco ferme les yeux et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en pouffant, se moque t-il de moi là ?!

 **-Pff... je ne te ferais rien, enfin... si tu le veux je peux-**

 **-Non non non ! Pas question, je n'ai pas l'intention de... de...**

Je rougis vivement, il se penche sur moi souriant de manière amusé.

* * *

 **-On ne fera que dormir ensemble, ne t'en fais pas. Enfin, si tu me sautes dessus, je ne réponds de rien...**

 **-Aucune chance !**

 **-Ok ! Aller, au lit yoï. Je te ramène une tenue pour te changer à ton réveille, ne m'attends pas pour dormir.**

 **-D'accord...**

Il se retourne et ouvre la porte, juste avant qu'il ne referme derrière lui je l'interrompt.

 **-Marco !**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Merci...**

Il sourit.

 **-De rien, je reviens.**

 **-Hum !**

Sans l'attendre, je vais dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à la cabine personnel du Commandant. Elle est couverte de carrelage blanc, très simple mais de taille convenable. Il y a une baignoire et une cabine de douche. Bien sûr, contre l'un des murs se trouve un meuble de salle d'eau avec double vasque et un miroir. J'ouvre le placard, attrape une serviette propre et la dépose sur un sèche serviette fixé au murs à proximité de la baignoire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bain, que la tentation est trop grande. Je règle l'eau à ma convenance et la laisse s'écouler. Je me lave en attendant qu'il y ait suffisamment d'eau pour que je puisse m'y reposer entièrement.

Je profite de ce moment de détente un bon moment et lorsque je commence à m'endormir, je me lève afin de me sèche. J'enroule la serviette propre autour de moi et remarque que je n'ai même pas pensé à mes vêtements pour dormir... J'ouvre la porte en bois, d'où ne se trouve aucun loquai pour fermer à clé.

J'entrouvre à peine la porte afin de pouvoir rester cacher derrière, même si j'ai une serviette qui me cache je n'oserais jamais pas me montrer ainsi vêtu ! Celui que je cherche est allongé sur le lit, dos à moi.

 **-Ma... Marco...**

Il se retourne et me regard silencieusement.

 **-Je peux avoir des vêtements pour dormir ?**

Il se lève et me donne un vieux t-shirt d'homme gris et un bermuda noir.

 **-Tiens, tu peux resserrer le bermuda à la taille grâce à l'élastique. Ça devrait aller, c'est juste pour dormir il ne devrait pas tomber. Enfin, je te conseille de garder quand même ton sous-vêtement au cas ou...**

 **-Que... ! Non mais tu croyais quoi ?! Enfin... merci... tu n'as pas ramené mes vêtements de rechange ?**

 **-Si, j'ai pris la première tenue qui m'ait passé sous la main. Je savais que j'avais quelque chose à te filer pour dormir, j'ai jugé inutile de chercher plus dans tes affaires.**

 **-Oh... ok. Merci.**

Je referme la porte et me change sans perdre de temps. Une fois terminée, je sors de la salle de bain en y laissant se que je portais avant de mettre ma tenue pour dormir. Marco est déjà sous les couvertures, torse nu... J'espère qu'il a mis quelque chose en bas, il ne serait tout de même pas-

 **-Je ne suis pas à poile, mais je peux arranger ça si tu veux yoï.**

 **-Je... je n'ai rien dis ! Tu croyais quoi là ?!**

Je rougis sans le vouloir à cause de ma gêne alors qu'il me sourit de manière moqueuse.

 **-Mais ton regard à parlé pour toi Cylia...**

Je suis censé dormir comment maintenant que j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite ?!

Marco se mets à rire et je le regarde surprise.

 **-Aller, viens dormir. Et ta tenue te mettais bien plus en valeur que celle que je t'ai passé... Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû te passer le bermuda finalement.**

 **-Marco !**

 **-Je suis franc...**

Je soupire de lassitude et plutôt que de poireauter plus longtemps je m'installe correctement dans le lit et Marco éteint la lumière. Ne pas dormir seule est tellement plus rassurant. Je me sens étrangement mieux qu'hier, est-ce que c'est juste parce qu'il est à mes côtés ?

 _À suivre..._


	42. Chapitre 42: Chasser les mauvais rêves 2

_ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON !(traduction lemon = scène érotique)_

 _SI VOUS LE LISEZ C'EST EN TOUTE CONNAISSANCE DE CAUSE !_

 _Vous pouvez très bien vous passer de la lecture de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez très bien l'histoire malgré ça._

* * *

Petite précision pour comprendre certaines scènes du lemon : Je dors toujours avec des sous-vêtements sur moi, je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise sinon. Ça me semblais naturel et pareil pour tout le monde mais peut-être pas en fin de compte ! Donc partez du principe qu'il en va de même pour notre jeune demoiselle sous son t-shirt et son short...

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _La journée se déroule sans encombre, Cylia arrive même a s'intégrer avec un groupe proche d'Haris. Le soir venu, elle est convoquée par Marco, elle se rends dans sa cabine et il lui fait part de ses inquiétudes à son sujet et il s'avère qu'il avait complètement raison. Il l'a réconforte et la convainc qu'elle n'est plus seule : ils sont là. Lorsqu'elle se sens mieux, Marco lui dit ordonne de dormir dans sa cabine et après avoir fait face à la force de persuasion du pirate, elle fini par accepter._

Chapitre 42 : Chasser les mauvais rêves 2

La chaleur d'une main me tenant les poignets me réveille. Lorsque je reprends complètement conscience, je me retrouve menottée à la tête du lit avec du granite marin et Marco est à califourchon au dessus de moi.

 **-Il se passe quoi là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Marco ?!**

Il allume une petite lampe à proximité. Cette dernière, bien qu'ayant un très faible éclairage orangée, suffit pour permettre de voir l'expression du Phoenix. Cela redouble ma sensation de mal-être.

 **-N'en as tu aucune idée... ?**

Mon visage chauffe, je dois avoir un far bien rouge sur les joues. Mon cœur bat très vite malgré les menottes me rendant impuissante. Je garde les yeux rivés sur lui et commence à paniquer en remarquant le désir charnel visible aussi bien dans son regard, qu'avec ce que je sens appuyé contre moi.

 **-Tu ne- Non. Non je-**

 **-Non ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite comprendre. Évites de crier et même si tu le fais, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Par contre, ils seront tous au courant de ce que l'on aura fait cette nuit tout les deux.**

 **-Ce que l'on aura fais ensemble ? Quoi donc ?!**

 **-Tu le fais exprès ?** Répond t-il surpris, **Hum... non.**

Il me laisse pantoise. Je ne suis pas naïve, mais je ne suis pas perverse non plus ! Je ne pense pas qu'il pense faire _« ça »_ ?

 **-Ils savent que je dois te parler à propos de tes problèmes et ils ne seront pas surpris si on reste à discuter toute la nuit. Je suis un phœnix, donc dormir très peu ne me posera pas de problème. Ils penseront que je suis resté discuter avec toi et que je t'ai tenu compagnie. Si tu cris, ils vont comprendre se que j'avais prévu pour te faire passer à autre chose. Ils n'interviendrons pas, mais tout le monde sera très vite au courant. Je suis certain que tu préfères l'éviter.**

Il ne va pas... si ?!

 **-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue, yoï ?**

Il approche son visage du mien, la discrète lumière me permet de voir qu'il est torse nue avec le fameux Joly Roger tatoué dessus et qu'il porte encore son short.

Il pose l'un de ses bras à côté de ma tête, tandis que je sens une main se poser sur le côté de mon ventre. Il rapproche peu à peu nos visages et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je tente évidemment de me débattre, mais c'est peine perdue. Entre le granite marin, qui me retient les bras au dessus de la tête et me vide de mes forces, et le bas de mon corps qui est retenu prisonnier par Marco qui d'appui sur moi, je ne peux qu'à peine pousser un gémissement étouffé.

Je n'ouvre pas la bouche malgré ses ardeurs. Il n'en démord pas et joue avec mes lèvres, les prenant en bouche pour les mordre et les lécher. J'ai très bien compris se qu'il compte faire et malgré mon reboutement, je dois m'avouer à contre cœur que mon corps réagit déjà au sien. Surtout qu'il est, hum, comment dire : terriblement magnifique ? Soyons honnête, son corps est absolument parfait !

Non mais je pense à quoi là ?! Il se prend pour qui ?! Saleté de pirate !

Il se tient toujours en appuis, légèrement au dessus de moi grâce à son bras posé à côté de ma tête, sa main libre quand à elle glisse doucement sur le haut de mon corps. Il la laisse passer sur mon ventre qui se tend à son contact.

Il rapproche son torse contre mon buste, se laissant s'appuyer plus librement. Il passe alors sa main derrière ma tête, tandis que l'autre me prends par surprise lorsqu'elle s'agrippe à ma poitrine par dessus mes vêtements. Je ne peux retenir un petit cri qui me fait entrouvrir les lèvres. Il profite alors de l'opportunité pour glisser sa langue entre elles tel d'un conquérant. Il joue avec une ardeur non dissimilé et approfondi le baisé grâce sa main qui pousse un peu plus ma tête contre la sienne.

Son baisé très expert est si charnel qu'il éveille mon désir, qui monte progressivement au fond de moi. Se qui me pousse alors à lui répondre avec envie au lieu de chercher à le mordre, faisant de nos langues deux amantes follement désireuses l'une de l'autre. Sa main qui était derrière ma tête est maintenant sur ma poitrine, jouant de la même manière que l'autre à travers mes vêtements. Je m'en veux vraiment quand je commence à ressentir un sentiment de frustration, perturbé par un manque de contact plus intense.

* * *

Sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser, il retire mon t-shirt. Nos bassins toujours l'un contre l'autre me laissent sentir son envie, qui s'exprime avec le gonflement de son membre. Bien que gênée par ce contact, il m'excite inéluctablement. Il n'a encore presque rien fait et pourtant, je me sens lui tomber complètement dans les bras.

Dès qu'il achève d'enlever mon haut, il glisse sans attendre ses mains dans mon dos pour retirer le dernier vêtements entravant la chair de ma poitrine. Mais même pour ça, il ne lui faut guère plus de quelques secondes, tout en continuant de jouer avec nos langues.

Une fois que le sous-vêtement est dégrafé, il le jette au loin. Il brise notre baisé, nos bouches toujours entrouvertes laissent un filet de salive s'éclater lorsqu'il éloigne son visage du mien. Il se redresse et me regarde de manière lubrique, tandis que je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle à grandes bouffées d'air.

Il glisse une première main ferme, si masculine, sur ma poitrine maintenant découverte. Le contact chaud m'est tellement agréable que j'étouffe avec peine un soupir d'aise. Lorsque sa deuxième mains se glisse sur mon autre sein délaissé, des frissons de plaisir me prennent. Il continu tout en observant son travail et mes mimiques, que je tente vainement de lui cacher. Je ne me débat même pas, m'abandonnant alors à son loisir.

Il finit par jouer avec mes boutons de chaires qui durcissent sous son travail. Il approche sa tête et sa bouche prend la place de l'une de ses mains. Dès le premiers coup de langue, un léger cris de surprise mêlé à de l'envie s'échappe de mes lèvres.

 **-Haaa !**

 **-Je ne fais que commencer, yoï.**

Tout en se repaissant avec délice de mes seins, sa main libre caresse tendrement mon ventre. Lorsqu'il atteint mon nombril, son doigt s'y glisse, stimulant alors encore plus mon excitation grimpante. Il intensifie au même moment sa prise sur ma poitrine, faisant se cambrer mon corps de plaisir. Je commence à haleter sous l'intensité de ses attentions qui deviennent de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Sa main délaisse mon nombril pour glisser discrètement plus bas. Il arrête ses caresses sur ma poitrine pour s'occuper de mes cuisses. Sa bouche trace alors un sillons, me brûlant de désir, d'entre mes seins jusqu'à mon nombril, sur lequel il enfourne sa langue.

Alors que l'une de ses mains caresse doucement l'intérieur de ma cuisse, sa paire atteint mon entrejambe. Il commence tout d'abord à le frôler impitoyablement. Il se redresse, j'ouvre les yeux et tente de lui faire passer mon message, suppliant presque d'intensifier ses jeux. Il me surplombe et son regard animal renforce mes désirs. Ne tenant plus face à ma supplique, il se rapproche pour m'embrasser. J'entrouvre tout de suite la bouche avec appétit afin de faire danser nos langues dans un ballet endiablées, heureusement pour moi qu'ainsi je puisse pousser que des gémissements atténués.

Tandis que sa main se glisse dans mon short pour venir tâter mes fesses, il caresse enfin franchement de ses doigts mon entrejambe par dessus mes vêtements.

Il rompt le baisé à profit de mes oreilles, dont il mordille le lob. Ses doigts devenant insistants sur mon entrejambe, je me cambre pour lui en demander encore plus. Il accepte ma demande silencieuse et retire mon bas devenu lui aussi trop gênant. Une fois que c'est chose faite, il frôle tout d'abord impitoyablement mon organe à travers le dernier sous-vêtement.

 **-Haaan~~**

D'une voix roque terriblement masculine il me murmure doucement :

 **-Tu es déjà trempée... Tu veux que j'aille plus loin ?**

Ni tenant plus, je lui réponds malgré ma respiration courte.

 **-Oh... oui...**

Il raffermit enfin sa prise sur mes fesses, les malaxant fermement tandis que ses doigts exercent des pressions et se frottent encore plus.

 **-Haaan~~ plus...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Plus... Marco !**

À l'entente de son nom, je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

 **-Avec plaisir...**

* * *

Il retire ma culotte devenu bien trop encombrante, puis joue sur mon clitoris avec son pouce et son indexe. Sa bouche descend de mon oreille pour mordiller et lécher mon cou que je lui expose ouvertement.

Lorsqu'un premier doigt vient s'enfoncer en moi, il me plaque une main sur la bouche afin d'éviter mon gémissement prévisible de sortir. Il ajoute un deuxième doigts et sans attendre, commence de lents va et vient en cherchant à trouver mon point sensible. Il retire sa main de ma bouche et présente deux doigts à la place, sans même chercher à comprendre je les laisse s'y glisser et jouer avec ma langue. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche est descendu vers ma poitrine qu'il dévore avec ardeur.

 **-Haaaaann !**

Il se redresse et délaisse mes sein pour m'observer. Il retire ses doigts humides de ma bouche, tout en continuant ses lents mouvements de va et viens avec trois de ses doigts. Ils touchent constamment un point visiblement sensible et jouent toujours avec mon clitoris surmené de manière experte.

Ma respiration est haletante et mon visage est brûlant sous les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Il se baisse de nouveau pour m'embrasser et glisse sa main libre sous mes fesses.

Il augmente brutalement les mouvements de ses doigts et m'empêche de hurler mon plaisir avec sa bouche. Je sens tout mes muscles se tendre sous l'approche d'un orgasme, mais alors que j'allais enfin être prise, il arrête tout mouvement et retire même ses doigts. La frustration est abominable, il ne m'embrasse plus et me laisse l'usage de la parole.

 **-Je... j'en peux plus...Marco... Je t'en supplie... Ne me fais pas plus me languir...**

 **-Que veux tu, yoï ?**

 **-Toi ! Prends moi, maintenant...**

 **-Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

Sans perdre de temps, il retire tous ses vêtements et les jette au sol

 **-Laisses moi me placer.**

J'obéis à sa demande et il se place entre mes cuisse. Il me relève les jambes et glisse ses bras sous mes cuisses. Assis sur ses talons, il me pénètre d'un seul coup sans la moindre difficulté, nous arrachant chacun un soupir d'extase.

Maintenant possédé par une envie dévorante, il se rapproche en se plaçant au dessus de moi et il me mets dans une position travaillant ma souplesse. J'ai les jambes repliées et remontées de part et d'autre de mon buste et ça augmente considérablement les sensations.

 **-Laisse moi te prévenir,** me murmure t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. **Je suis infatigable et j'ai un appétit insatiable. J'espère que tu es prête, parce que je vais te faire venir encore et encore...**

 **-Arrêtes donc de parler et agis à la place... Marco !**

 **-Tu l'auras voulu... yoï.**

Ooooh oui il m'aura prévenus. Il commence sans crier gare à mettre des coups de hanche, faisant s'enfoncer et se retirer son membre qui me ferait hurler de plaisir si sa bouche ne m'en empêchait pas.

Son rythme, d'abord lent, augmente brutalement. Il relève un peu plus haut mes cuisses pour augmenter les sensations alors qu'il me pénètre sans cesse avec la vigueur d'un étalon. La force qu'il mets dans chacun de ses coups me donne l'impression qu'il clac au font de mon organe, m'envahissant d'extase.

Un premier orgasme arrive, faisant d'abord tendre vivement tout les muscles de mon corps pour ensuite me détendre. Mais alors que je me relâche juste après lui, le phœnix n'en pompe mot et son érection reprend de la vigueur, me surprenant vivement. Il recommence sans perdre de temps avec férocité à me marteler de coup.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes et sa langue combattant la mienne empêche toujours que mes cris ne parviennent à tout les hommes d'équipages qui dorment dans les pièces à proximités. La vigueur et la vitesse qu'il met à sa tache me fais perdre complètement la tête et un orgasme me reprend sans que mon partenaire ne baisse ne serais-ce qu'à peine l'intensité de ses coup de hanche. J'ai l'impression de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Mon corps me pousserait à hurler le nom de mon partenaire si sa bouche ne l'empêchait pas.

Perdant toute notion de temps, je m'abandonne à lui. Son corps claque contre mes fesses à cause de la folie qu'il met dans l'acte. Alors que je me sens monter au septième ciel, lui aussi m'accompagne me remplissant de sa semence une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Il ressort et se redresse, il relâche mes jambes qui étaient toujours coincé sous son poids et ses bras de part et d'autre de mon buste. Je les baisse lentement pour éviter que les muscles ne se bloquent tant il m'a fais travailler ma souplesse.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas trop épuisé ?**

 **-Tu me prends pour qui...?**

Il me fait un grand sourire et me libère de mes entraves.

 **-Mais... tu as se qu'il faut au moins ? Et tu n'as pas de...**

 **-Je te rappel que je suis un phœnix, mon fruit me protège de toute maladie. Par contre, tu risque d'être faible demain, dans les pilules contraceptives que j'ai, il y a du kairoseki. Les classiques ne te protégeraient pas avec moi sinon.**

 **-Hum... Je n'ai plus le choix de toute façon. Enfin, tu ne me l'avais pas franchement laissé de toute manière.**

 **-On remets ça, yoï ?**

Je m'assois face à lui et nous nous regardons mutuellement. Je m'approche de lui avec un désir non dissimulé et je caresse sa joue avec ma main que je glisse doucement vers sa nuque. Je me rapproche de lui, tandis qu'il se laisse faire, immobile. Nos visage très proche, je retire la distance qui nous sépare en déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Jouant tout d'abord avec ses lèvres, j'intensifie le baisé et il me réponds prestement. Je glisse mes deux bras autour de son cou puis rapprochant mon buste du siens, je caresse son dos de mes mains. j'interromps le baisé et approche ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmuré ma réponse oralement avec sensualité.

 **-Avec plaisir, Marco.**

 **-Je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec toi...**

 **-Oh... tu vas bien me le rendre alors ?**

Il glisse ses mains sous mes fesses et je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Puis doucement je m'assois sur son membre érigé qui me pénètre une nouvelle fois.

 **-Jusqu'à ton épuisement si tu le souhaites. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Je peux venir de très nombreuses fois sans problème.**

 **-Tant mieux...**

Il se retire et me pousse à me mettre sur le ventre, il place un bras en dessous de mon abdomen et me fais relever le bassin. Il se place derrière moi, mais alors que j'allais lui montrer ma forte désapprobation pour une telle position, il se rapproche de mon oreille et me chuchote d'une voix calme.

 **-Fais moi confiance...**

Sans prévenir, il me pénètre. Ses mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches, il commence à faire des va et viens d'abord lentement. La gêne s'envole très vite, dominée par le plaisir qui augmente alors qu'il change subitement le rythme, donnant des coups beaucoup plus rapides et plus profonds. Je mord fermement l'oreiller afin de contenir mes cris qui ne demandent qu'à sortir.

Il accélère la cadence encore une fois et la maintient. Le phœnix est infatigable, je ne savais même pas que c'était humainement possible. Mais en tout cas, je perds encore pieds et je me retrouve de nouveau trempée par les orgasmes qu'il m'a offert. Je ne sais même pas combien de fois mes muscles se sont contractés lorsqu'il me faisait venir, pour ensuite se relâcher et recommencer après ses assauts sans pitiés.

Mes bras ne me tiennent même plus et s'il ne me retenait pas les hanches, je serais déjà couchée sur le lit tellement mon corps déborde d'extase. Il est revenu lui aussi en moi, encore une fois, mais pourtant, dès qu'il est ressorti, il ne lui a fallut que simplement se frotter une seule fois contre mes fesses pour qu'il y puisse recommencer. Et toujours dans la même position...

Sans arrêter son rythme de nouveau frénétique et lorsque, après un énième coup de hanche, il me fait monter jusqu'à l'orgasme, il glisse une main sur mes fesses qui termine doucement son chemin sur mon rectum. Il le caresse légèrement et je n'arrive même pas à m'en plaindre tellement le plaisir jaillis en moi.

Un premier doigt s'y glisse, une petite douleur arrive en même temps et la sensation n'est pas des plus agréables. C'est alors qu'il accélère encore le rythme de ses coup de hanche et commence doucement à le calquer avec ses deux doigts, qui me donnent même du plaisir. Mon excitation augmente sous la sensation d'être doublement prise et bientôt, il ne me donne plus que du plaisir, que je contiens oralement avec grande peine.

Je ne sais même pas combien de doigts il y a mis, mais j'ai encore plus envie de lui. Après m'avoir fait goutter le bonheur d'être venu une nouvelle fois en même temps que lui, il se retire. Il frotte son membre contre mes fesses qui s'endurcit de nouveau d'envie.

 **-Couches toi.**

Je me laisse tomber sur le ventre, il se place au dessus de moi et mets une main devant ma bouche.

 **-Mords moi si tu le souhaites. Ça va faire un peu mal... Mais tu vas vite ne retenir que le plaisir.**

Il va faire ça ?!

 **-Att- ! Mmmmhh !**

Il vient de me pénétrer par l'arrière ! Bien qu'il m'ait beaucoup préparé, une douleur cuisante prend place. Mais il ne s'arrête qu'une seule seconde avant de reprendre doucement ses allés et venues. J'ouvre la bouche et lui mords la main de toutes mes forces. Je ne serais pas la seule à douiller ! Aucun sang ne coule dans ma bouche et de petites flammes bleutées crépites sans arrêt sur sa main à la place.

Je commence à m'y faire et il s'en rends compte car ma mâchoire se détend tout comme mon organe. Il augmente un peu la vitesse de ses mouvements et je me surprends à y prendre même un plaisir intense. Je relâche sa main afin de pouvoir respirer la bouche grande ouverte et je pousse quelques gémissements lorsqu'il glisse une main qui va titiller mon clitoris. Il donne alors de grand coup de bassin et le plaisir surpasse effectivement la douleur qu'il a put me causer.

Comme précédemment, un rythme frénétique me pousserait à hurler s'il ne mettait pas sa deuxième main devant ma bouche. Après un ultime mouvement, je me sens dévorer par un orgasme, tandis que lui aussi vient en moi en même temps. Il se retire et je sais que la douleur va être ennuyante demain. Mais n'empêche que je n'avais jamais autant pris de plaisir de toute ma vie.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de moi et tourne la tête pour que l'on puisse se regarder.

 **-Après ça si tu ne dors pas comme un loir, c'est que je ne t'en ai pas encore assez mis. Je peux reprendre quand tu veux, yoï...**

 **-Non, ça ira... tu m'as cassé... littéralement ! Mais quel homme...**

* * *

Soudainement, un voile étrange remplis la cabine et disparaît progressivement. Je papillonne des yeux et me rend compte que Marco n'est plus là. Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis calmement en cherchant à éclaircir mes idées engluées par le plaisir et laisse ma conscience me revenir progressivement. C'est pas possible, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant !

Je n'y crois pas ! C'est si... FRUSTRANT !

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et un fin rayon de lune traverse le hublot. Lorsqu'ils sont complètement ouvert, j'aperçois Marco allongé sur le côté, le buste légèrement redressé. Il est tranquillement à côté de moi, le bras replié sur lequel il tient sa tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres qui s'étire lorsque nos regards se croisent.

 **-De... depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?**

 **-Depuis un bon moment... Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil... ?**

Mes joues me chauffent subitement et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à cause d'une gêne fulgurante.

 **-Et... euh... je... je n'aurais pas... heu...**

 **-Si, tu as fais des bruitages quelque peu...hum, suggestifs. Je te rassure, je m'en suis délecté. Par contre, je serais bien curieux de savoir qui était ton partenaire dans ton rêve érotique.**

 **-Non, ce n'était pas toi !**

Il se mets à rire à gorge déployé, il en tombe sur le dos et se tient le ventre. Après quelques interminables minutes, il finit par se calmer et reporte son attention sur moi de nouveau.

 **-Tu me vois ravis de savoir que j'ai envoûté tes rêves, yoï !**

 **-Je... je... n'ai pas dis que j'ai fais un rêve érotique ! Non mais-**

Son rire reprend de plus belle, je lui tourne le dos et fais une moue boudeuse. Il s'arrête de rire et je sens sa main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Je le sens s'approcher très près de moi, il me souffle sur la nuque me faisant frissonner puis sa bouche remonte au niveau de mon oreille dans laquelle il murmure d'une voix trop sensuel.

 **-Je peux très bien rendre ton rêve réalité...**

Je me redresse, faisant glisser la couverture sur mes hanches, je recule dans le lit pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

 **-Non non non non non non ! Pas moyen ! Je... je... je...je...**

Il sourit et se moque de moi une nouvelle foi.

 **-Sérieusement, tu es un phénomène Cylia, aurait-tu autant d'hormones qu'un homme... ?**

 **-Comment suis-je censé prendre ta remarque ?**

 **-Je ne fais qu'expliquer des fais, ma chère amie. Mais tu n'as pas du profiter d'un moment de plaisir partagé depuis quelque temps et m'avoir à tes côtés dans ton sommeil t'a fais avoir des rêves érotiques.**

 **-Je n'ai pas fais de rêve érotique Marco !**

 **-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir !**

Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas toujours dos à Marco qui a repris un peu de distance de nouveau.

 **-Peu importe ! Je veux dormir.**

 **-Donc c'est-**

 **-Je DORS !**

Je l'entends soupirer. Il gigote un peu et finis par se calmer. Après quelques minutes, je retrouve le sommeil, qui est cette fois : NORMAL !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Des reviews ?


	43. Hors-série 1 - Shanks

Chapitre HS : Extrait du journal de bord d' _Akagami-no-Shanks_

Lors de notre passage sur Logue Town ou nous buvions à la mémoire du Capitaine Roger, nous avons été perturbé après seulement quelques jours de fête, par la Marine qui était bien trop agitée. Nous avons alors repris la mer. Bien sûr, un navire de guerre nous avait stupidement pris en chasse. Après avoir mis une bonne correction à ces idiots, ils ont pris la fuite, laissant derrière eux un jeune Marine.

La peur se lisait sur ce soldat, toutefois, il n'avait pas cherché à le cacher, au contraire. Quand bien même il portait l'uniforme et qu'il avait de nombreuses possibilités d'actions, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'un excès de fierté, comme le font nombre de ses confrères. Au contraire, il l'avait ravalé entièrement et avait fait se que peu d'hommes sont capable de faire sur ces mers : il avait imploré pour sa vie.

Ce choix lui avait sauvé la vie, s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit d'autre, il aurait été tué avant d'y parvenir. J'avais donc répondu positivement à sa requête, il avait été conduit dans une cellule où il devait rester jusqu'à se que l'on ait un moment tranquille.

[…] **(1)**

J'allais proposer de fêter notre retour sur la première partie de Grand Line, lorsque j'avais repensé au jeune Marine.

Je suis alors parti le ramener sur le pont pour en apprendre un peu sur lui, même si je me disais à ce moment là qu'il ne représentait que peu d'intérêt, il était juste un caprice.

Une fois sur le pont, j'avais ordonné qu'il soit jeté par dessus bord pour contrôler qu'il n'était pas un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Il restait un Marine, alors il valait mieux faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence, même si celui-ci semblait inoffensif.

Après l'avoir balancé par-dessus bord, j'eus une première surprise, alors que je constatais que ce n'était pas « un » mais « une » Marine. Ses longs cheveux, d'un roux cuivré, étaient remontés sous sa casquette et même si ses vêtements étaient trempés, elle n'avait que peu de forme et l'uniforme qu'elle portait les cachait. Mais ma surprise ne s'était pas arrêtée juste là, car une colère sourde était clairement visible dans son regard, ça démontrait qu'elle n'était finalement pas si docile que ça.

J'avais alors constaté que notre soldat avait finalement des choses à cacher. Elle avait piqué ma curiosité. Je pris la décision d'en savoir un peu plus à son sujet, je lui avais donc fais comprendre indirectement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne songe pas à s'enfuir. N'étant pas stupide, elle avait alors très bien compris sans que je n'ai à lui formuler directement la menace.

Mais ce n'étais pas surprenant, car elle avait eu suffisamment de réflexion pour arriver à rester en vie sur mon navire en étant vêtu de cet uniforme. Et ça, je me devais de le reconnaître, ce n'étais pas une mince affaire.

Pour la faire parler, j'ai décidé de profiter des festivités afin de lui faire boire ce qu'il fallait.

[…]

Une fois sous les effets de la drogue, j'avais commencé mes questions, je ne pensais pas que l'interrogatoire prendrais une tournure aussi intéressante.

[…]

Entendre qu'elle venait d'une terre inconnue entourée d'océan dont les noms ne nous disaient absolument rien m'intriguais. J'ai entendu et vu moult choses lors de ma carrière, alors même si cette histoire commençait à être très intrigante, elle n'en restait certainement pas moins « impossible ». Lorsqu'elle avait finis par s'endormir, j'avais ordonné au Doc qu'il l'examine, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler, pas même un quelconque tatouage. J'avais utilisé le reste de la nuit pour boire et profiter d'un bon moment avec mes nakamas. Puis j'ai rejoint mon lit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

[...]

J'étais en train de poursuivre la rédaction du journal de bord lorsque l'on avait toqué à la porte. J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé sauf pour m'amener la demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur la chaise face à mon bureau, je l'avait sondé, usant des moyens nécessaires pour voir s'il m'était possible d'établir de bons rapports **(2)** avec elle.

Visiblement, nous étions bien compatible et même beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Elle n'avait pas résisté la moindre seconde. Même si elle avait su affirmer une force de caractère qui démontrait qu'elle ne se soumettait pas facilement, il y a quelque chose en elle qui avait vibré dès lors que j'avais insufflé un peu de mon haki en elle.

Après, elle avait répondu ouvertement à toutes mes questions. Mais je savais déjà qu'elle le ferait.

[...]

J'avais pu apprendre qu'elle venait, non pas d'un océan ou d'une terre inconnue, mais plus largement d'un univers différent. Elle a expliqué être originaire d'une autre dimension. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus marqué, bien que ce soit la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel cas, dans le Nouveau-Monde on apprend que « _l'_ _impossible n'est rien »_.

* * *

J'avais songé qu'il était possible qu'elle ait des connaissances que je n'avais pas, mais le problème était que, si elle venait d'une autre dimension, rien ne me disait que sa vérité était la bonne. Je préférais ne pas en savoir plus là-dessus, plutôt que le contraire et courir le risque d'être influencé. Il valait mieux être prudent et avoir confiance en nous, comme on le faisait depuis nos débuts.

Par contre, c'est elle même et son histoire personnelle qui m'avait surpris.

[...]

Elle avait avoué préféré vivre libre, sans attaches, même si pour cela elle devait risquer sa vie.

Elle avait une bonne force de caractère malgré son jeune âge, qui constituait, en l'état actuel une faiblesse. Mais elle était intelligente et débrouillarde, tout mis bout à bout me faisait penser que peut être, elle pourrait avoir un potentiel encore endormis en elle.

Il me fallait donc en savoir plus, ma curiosité étant décuplée après cette entrevue, d'une manière différente que j'avais cru auparavant. Lorsque je lui avais dit qu'elle resterait sur le navire, sa joie était plus que visible et cette réaction m'était plaisante. Peu serait ravis de se retrouver embarqué de force par des pirates qui avaient représenté une menace de mort plus tôt. Une amie, voilà se qu'elle était devenue et s'était suffisant pour la combler.

[…]

Lorsque le soir était enfin arrivé, j'étais parti chercher Cylia afin qu'elle puisse manger avec nous. J'avais pu constater que son comportement avait changé après notre entrevue. Car, malgré qu'elle ait pleinement conscience que je pourrais représenter une menace pour elle plutôt que l'inverse, elle n'hésitait pas à chercher ma proximité pour se rassurer lorsque je l'ai présenté aux autres.

Nous avions profité de la soirée, elle s'était bien détendue et je n'avais plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Toute fois, elle reste une femme entourée d'hommes et nous sommes des pirates. Alors j'avais tout de même préféré garder un œil sur elle et bien évidemment, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'en parler à Ben. Il avait tout analysé de lui même. Je pouvais donc boire sans gêne, il serait très bien comprendre et gérer la situation.

Cependant, il l'avait fait d'une manière qui m'était imprévisible, car la demoiselle avait finis dans mon lit. Inutile que je détaille plus ici se que j'avais fais avec elle. Mais même si ça ne m'avait pas plus au réveil, après réflexion, j'avais pu me rendre compte que, d'une certaine manière, c'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Non seulement elle avait été contentée et m'avais expliqué l'avoir fais de manière consentante, mais en plus la jeune femme de seize ans était sujet à un sentiment qui la liera bien plus que je ne l'aurais fais avec le haki des conquérants. Effectivement, Cylia était indéniablement amoureuse. Cette découverte m'avais surpris et positivement. Même un pirate, un empereur, un criminel, une personnalité crainte, redouté et cela à travers toutes les mers, peut être sincèrement aimé par une femme.

Qu'est-ce donc que ce sentiment ? Je pense qu'il est plus qualifiable de folie. Comment une jeune femme de seulement seize ans avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de moi qui en ais trente-et-un ?

Après cet épisode, j'avais eu envie de la mettre sous ma protection. Mais cette idée était restée juste dans le champ des possibles, car il me fallait en connaître plus sur elle, sa personnalité, son potentiel et tout ce qui me permettrait de savoir se que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver. Seulement là, je pourrais agir de la meilleure manière possible.

Autant dire qu'il était hors de question que je la garde sur mon navire trop longtemps, sinon elle finirait par courir des risques pour sa vie. Je n'avais donc que peu de temps pour la décoder, assister bien évidemment par Ben qui, je dois le reconnaître, m'avait fortement aidé une nouvelle fois.

Après réflexion, nous avions déjà programmé se que nous allions faire. J'avais donc profité que nous mettions pieds à terre pour passer un moment en sa compagnie. Lorsque je l'ai amené à la forge de Torn, je pu constater encore une fois qu'elle avait effectivement du caractère et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on soumet facilement. Elle n'avait pas hésité à tenir tête à Torn, même s'il était bien plus fort, afin de défendre ce qui lui tient à cœur.

Dans le cas échéant, il s'agissait de moi. Bien sûr, ça m'avait fais plaisir, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'influencer à agir ainsi. J'avais alors eu l'occasion de confirmer un peu plus les dires de Ben.

* * *

Lorsque nous étions partis sur le chemin du retour, je lui avais formulé directement l'offre de passer sous ma protection. Contre toutes mes attentes, elle avait accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Dans ses paroles, j'avais pu me rendre compte à quelle point elle était une femme avec une importante droiture, tout comme Ben le pensait, encore une fois. Le Wakizashi qu'elle avait reçu lui permettait alors de pouvoir bénéficier d'une relation privilégié avec moi, en tant qu'Empereur.

Il était clair qu'elle était le genre de personne assez stupide pour ne pas hésiter à mettre sa vie en jeu, quand bien même elle m'avait démontré qu'elle était une personne réfléchi qui n'hésitait pas à faire le nécessaire pour rester en vie.

[…]

Il fallait faire couler l'alcool à flot pour fêter ça ! Alors, dès que nous avions atteint le navire, nous en avions profité pour festoyer toute la soirée. Pendant que les gars lui apprenaient des chants paillards, j'avais fais le point avec Ben.

Il nous fallait mettre au point un plan afin d'aider notre jeune protégée, mais aussi pour nous même. Maintenant que nous avions connaissance du genre de personne qu'elle était, nous pouvions agir sans faire de faux pas.

Nous savions qu'il ne nous était pas possible de la garder à bord, elle était faible et ça aurait pu créer trop de problèmes. Elle n'était qu'une civile et après des recherches, nous n'avions absolument rien trouvé à son propos, ce qui confirmait son histoire.

Nous avions conclu, après analyse de son profile, qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour rentrer dans la Marine. De cette manière, elle serait protégée et entraînée par eux. Malgré ses rapports avec nous, elle a tellement de droiture qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle y serait intégrée.

Et même si ça jouerait en leur faveur, la réciproque **(3)** fonctionnait aussi. Déjà, car elle serait la seule Marine bénéficiant d'un rapport avantageux avec nous, mais en prenant en compte les sentiments qu'elle avait à mon égard, il était clair qu'elle serait le genre de personne à choisir la mort plutôt que de tenter quelque chose contre moi.

Bien sûr, je ne la laisserais pas mourir, mais elle nous permettrait de récolter certains avantages selon la manière dont elle progressera. Ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait bien être capable de me surprendre.

[...]

Nous avions pu mettre un plan au point durant la soirée, il fallait bien profiter de la fête avec elle, car ce serait la dernière. Dès demain, nous allions faire comme prévu et nous ne la reverrons pas avant quelques années, normalement…

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais occupé, Ben s'était chargé un peu d'elle et lui avait confier des consignes à cause de l'attaque de Garp qui allait nous tomber dessus quelques heures plus-tard. Je connaissais Garp depuis bien longtemps maintenant, je savais qu'il s'occuperait d'elle comme il faut. Nous ne doutions pas de la tournure des choses.

[...]

Lorsque nous en savions encore trop peu sur elle, le docteur qui l'avait ausculté avait fait une Vivre Card.

Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, nous aurions agis très rapidement. Mais il n'y eu pas de problème, car dès l'attaque, même si nous gardions un œil sur elle, nous avions vu que tout se passait bien.

Il n'y avait pas eu de problème, elle avait embarqué sur le navire de Garp lors de leur retraite et sa Vivre Card n'avait pas sourcillé. Même plus tard, elle n'avait pas commencé à brûler, nous la surveillions mais ça nous prouvait que tout ce passait comme prévu. Si elle n'avait pas été prise dans la Marine, ils auraient essayé de l'utiliser contre nous et elle aurait été en danger. Auquel cas, la Vivre Card aurait réagit, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Je me demande bien aujourd'hui quant est-ce que nous nous reverrons. Et quels serons les circonstances. Et puis, même si elle aura progressé d'ici là, jusqu'à quel point aura-t-elle évolué ? Même ses sentiments, seront-ils toujours les mêmes ? La connaissant, je pense que ça sera toujours le cas, ils s'imposeront à elle. Et je n'aurais absolument rien à y refaire, à moins qu'elle trouve plus qu'une fonction au sein de la Marine.

Seul l'avenir répondra à mes questions, mais si elle évolue comme je le pense, alors il se pourrait bien que Ben ait raison et que notre amitié soit profitable, non seulement à elle, mais à nous aussi. Et Sengoku n'en sera pas perdant non plus. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des risques pour la Marine.

Cylia en officier, je me demande bien se que ça donnera. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour être une bonne pirate, dommage que nous ne l'aillons pas rencontré quelques années plus tôt.

Qui sait se qui se serait passé alors... ?

* * *

 **(1)** […] : Ceci se trouve lorsque l'on lit l'extrait d'un livre ou d'un texte. Il montre qu'il y a ici un passage qui a été retiré.

 **(2)** rapports : Une note pour les plus pervers, _je ne parle pas de « x »._

 **(3)** réciproque : pareille, explication tiré d'un dictionnaire : Qui concerne deux personnes ou deux choses qui exercent l'une sur l'autre une action équivalente.


	44. Hors-série 2 - Marco

Chapitre HS : Rencontre de taille – Marco et Cylia !

 _Le Pirate mondialement connu Marco dit le Phoenix, second de l'équipage de l'empereur Barbe Blanche, c'est retrouvé en mauvaise posture lors de l'une des missions qui lui avait été confiée. Après en avoir fini avec son adversaire, un vice-amiral de la Marine, il lui fallait ce reposer pour pouvoir rejoindre son navire. Puisant dans sa force de volonté, Marco s'est dirigé vers l'île la plus proche de sa position. Cette dernière n'était normalement pas habitée et était recouverte d'une jungle dense._

Dès qu'il arrive a destination, Marco se laisse chuter, la faune l'aidant à ralentir sa descente et son fruit soignant facilement toutes éventuelles fractures. Les branches craquent sous son poids, agitant les feuillages des arbres bruyamment, puis il tombe au sol avec fracas sous sa forme humaine. De petites flammes s'assurent toutefois de soigner les quelques blessures, disparaissant aussitôt qu'il n'y a plus la moindre présence d'égratignures. Seule sa chemise mauve entrouverte conserve quelques traces de sa mauvaise descente dans la jungle.

L'homme blond se tient le visage dans la main, se frottant énergiquement les yeux afin de finir de reprendre le plus rapidement possible ses esprits. Dès qu'il lui est possible et prudemment, il sonde les alentours à l'aide de son haki de l'observation. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rend compte d'une présence humaine ! Il relève la tête et tilt lorsque l'individu commence à fuir. Le tatouage du joly roger de son équipage trônant sur son torse informe immédiatement de qui il est. Donc son fuyard est potentiellement un ennemis...

 **-Qui est là ?!**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Marco réitère sa demande.

 **-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je sais que j'ai affaire à un humain ! Yoï !**

Le bruit des pas de l'inconnu s'accélère subitement, inquiétant d'avantage le pirate sur ses intentions. Il se relève, puis avec une vitesse et une agilité sans pareilles, il rattrape l'individu et le plaque avec fermeté contre le tronc d'un arbre d'une seule main sur sa gorge.

Grâce à l'informe blanc et bleu, le Phoenix sait tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un soldat de la Marine, mais il lui semble bien chétif... Sa tête lui arrive tout juste au niveau du torse et il est de faible carrure. Mais la navigation sur le Skin Sekaï lui a apprit que bien souvent, l'habit ne fais pas le moine et connaissant bien les chiens qui travaillent sous l'insigne de la mouette bleu, il sait que la prudence est de vigueur, même dans cette situation.

Toutefois, il est surpris de croiser ses opposants sur cette île... Il l'a connaît un peu déjà et il sait qu'elle n'est pas habitée. Se trouvant assez excentrée de la civilisation, personne n'y fais halte et il se souvient ne pas avoir vu de navire de guerre accosté ici...

 **-La Marine ici ? Hum, je te conseil de répondre à mes questions soldat. J'espère pour toi que tu te rends compte de ta situation.**

Il le sonde avec son haki et s'aperçoit que ce dernier est très effrayé par lui. Il le sens même trembler... Il ne faudra pas beaucoup lui forcer la main pour obtenir des réponses. Et tant mieux, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'occuper de torturer un Marine aussi chétif pour le faire parler...

 **-Cette île est inhabitée et je n'ai vu aucun navire de la Marine accosté ici. Où sont localisés tes collègues ?**

Marco n'obtient pas de réponse, bien qu'il sache que ce n'est que la terreur qui empêche sa « proie » de parler. Un petit rappel à l'ordre s'impose. Il prends alors une voix menaçante afin de lui faire passer le message.

 **-Réponds !**

Et sa marche très bien.

 **-Je... je suis seule !**

 **-Je te recommande vivement de ne pas me mentir Marine** , le menace t-il.

 **-Je... ne... mens pas !**

 **-Je ne te crois pas.**

Mensonge, il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas menti, son haki lui a révélé. Mais il compte bien semer la peur au fin fond du soldat afin de lui faire dire se qu'il sait.

 **-Je le jure... Je le jure ! J'ai été laissée ici seule pour un entraînement.**

Les tremblements dans la tonalité de cette réponse commence à lui faire prendre en pitié le petit soldat, alors Marco relâche sa prise. De toute manière, il est claire qu'il ne représente aucune menace.

Le Marine glisse le long du tronc d'arbre jusqu'à se retrouver assis à terre. Marco se baisse afin de pouvoir le regarder et il est très surpris lorsqu'il voit qu'il s'agit d'une adolescente. Cette dernière est hors d'haleine et une lueur de crainte brille dans son regard.

* * *

 **-Une femme ? Non pire, une gamine... ?**

Celle-ci change d'expression affichant une certaine agressivité.

 **-Je suis peut-être une gamine mais je reste une Marine, Pirate !**

Malgré la crainte qu'il avait instauré, elle se révolte et s'oppose à son autorité. " Intéressant " en pense alors le pirate.

 **-Tu peux te lever ?**

Même si elle est chancelante, sans doute à cause de la peur logée dans son corps, elle se relève par ses propres moyens.

 **-Depuis combien de temps es tu ici ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas concrètement... plusieurs semaines et je ne sais pas quant on viendra me chercher. D'autres questions, Monsieur le Pirate ?**

 **-Ils engagent bien jeune dans la Marine maintenant. J'ai failli tuer une gamine, Yoï !**

Il est vrai que s'il l'avait tué, il s'en serait tout de même un peu voulu de s'en être pris à une simple adolescente. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier son « surnom », se qui montre qu'elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu seule ici ?**

 **-Pour un entraînement, Monsieur.**

Visiblement, cette jeune soldat a appris à respecter l'autorité hiérarchique malgré qu'elle n'est soit encore qu'adolescente. Marco commence à avoir bien envie de connaître un petit peu plus cette gamine, elle éveille sa curiosité.

 **-Ok, bon, tu dois avoir un lieu où tu te repose dans cette jungle. Conduis-moi jusque là.**

 **-J'ai répondu à vos questions, mais je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part, Monsieur.**

La jeune Marine s'énerve, s'opposer ainsi à lui alors qu'il sait qu'elle a parfaitement conscience qu'il lui est supérieur n'est pas le genre de comportement qu'on les Marine en général, ça se voit chez les pirates ça.

 **-Oh...**

Il avance d'un pas lent et transparent de toute attention vers la jeune Marine. Une fois à quelques centimètres d'elle, la différence de taille et de carrure saute encore plus aux yeux.

 **-Très bien,** il se recule d'un pas **fais comme bon te semble.**

Joueur, Marco fais semblant de vouloir faire demi-tour. Si la petite ne lui dis rien, alors il s'en ira vraiment, par contre s'il ne s'est pas trompé à son sujet, alors elle réagira...

 **-Attendez !**

Il avait donc bien vu... juste avant de se retourner, le pirate efface le sourire qui est apparu sur ses lèvres.

 **-Hum ?**

Il l'observe silencieusement, elle est tellement perturbée par son propre comportement qu'elle rougit.

 **-Ah ! Euh... euh...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je... je... je vais...**

Elle soupire, Marco attend calmement qu'elle poursuive.

 **-Je vais vous y conduire. Libre à vous de me suivre ou pas.**

Pour joindre son geste à la parole, elle commence à marcher. Il pourrait partir et l'ignorer... mais il a envie d'en savoir plus. Peut être pourrait elle être utile, après tout, elle a des traits de personnalité qui correspondent très bien avec la piraterie. Après réflexion, le pirate en conclue qu'il va d'abord chercher à en apprendre plus sur elle et avisera ensuite.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivent jusqu'à une crique qui c'est formée dans un renfoncement de roche. Une cascade s'y jette et derrière se trouve une grotte.

 **-C'est ici, il y a un enfoncement dans la paroi rocheuse derrière la cascade.**

Marco, l'ayant deviné, s'y est rendu sans attendre une seconde. Une fois sur place, il fouille les affaires de la jeune Marine afin de voir s'il y trouve quelque chose de compromettant. Un ordre de mission ou un escargophone par exemple... Mais rien d'autre que quelques vêtements et babioles.

Il se relève ensuite sous le regard blasé de l'adolescente et s'assoit sur se qui semble être une couchette faite de peau de bête et de mousse. La jeune attrape quelques crustacés qu'elle met à cuir au feu et pointe du doigt un tas de fruit à proximité.

 **-Servez-vous se que vous voulez, il y a des fruits là-bas aussi.**

Marco se demande alors pourquoi cette gamine est aussi serviable envers lui, qui est tout de même un pirate... Son comportement inhabituel a peut être attisé sa curiosité mais elle le laisse tout de même dubitatif.

 **-Yoï, tu n'essayerai pas de m'empoisonner ?**

 **-Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non.**

Toujours sur ses gardes, le pirate a usé de son haki et c'est bien rendu compte qu'elle ne lui ment pas. Elle n'a pas la moindre trace de haine en elle à son égard, au contraire même.

 **-Tu ne mens pas... J'avoue que je ne pensais pas me faire servir mon repas par un marine. Pourquoi m'as-tu conduit jusqu'ici alors que j'allais partir ?**

 **-Je préfère encore vous savoir en face de moi que je ne sais où... J'aurai eu du mal à dormir et je préfère éviter la fatigue. Et puis...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Il y a une part de curiosité... J'avoue que ce n'est pas le choix le plus rationnel d'avoir conduit un homme aussi dangereux là où je dors. Mais peu importe, disons qu'il y avait une part d'impulsivité.**

Décidément, cette gamine commence à lui plaire... Il se laisse même sourire sous le regard surpris de l'adolescente.

 **-C'est une qualité chez un pirate, mais pas pour un Marine.**

 **-Je... je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !**

Elle se lève et retire la nourriture cuite du feu, elle en donne à Marco et ils commencent à manger dans le calme seulement dérangés par le bruit de la cascade et du feu qui crépite.

 **-Bon appétit.**

Encore une fois, le pirate est surpris que la jeune marine lui montre de la considération et même du respect.

 **-À toi aussi.**

Le repas se poursuit, une fois terminé son repas, Marco se relève et attends patiemment en l'observant adossé à la parois rocheuse. Elle a l'air de réfléchir, visiblement elle a la tête ailleurs.

 **-Tu as l'air bien pensive, à quoi réfléchis-tu yoï ?**

 **-Je vais aller faire un tour, j'en aurais pas pour trop longtemps. Vous avez bien vu que je n'ai aucun moyen de communication, alors ne vous en faites pas.**

Elle n'est pas bête en plus... Cette fois c'est décidé, il va resté ici et étudier le potentiel qu'elle a. Selon les résultats, il verra se qu'il y a de plus intéressant à faire avec elle... Dès qu'elle est suffisamment loin pour ne plus remarquer sa présence, il se mets à la suivre.

Ils arrivent jusqu'à la plage où la jeune Marine se mets à provoquer un adversaire qui ne semble pas avoir envie de venir. Mais il finit par montrer le bout de son nez... ou plutôt de sa pince, car il s'agit d'un crabe rouge géant !

La différence de gabarie entre les deux adversaires est flagrante, elle ne devrait même pas tenir une minute ! Et pourtant... elle a de la ressource, car après un combat acharné, elle finit par gagner. Surprenant le pirate qui s'attendait à avoir à intervenir, un détail cependant ne lui a pas échappé et pas des moindre... L'arme qu'a utilisé la gamine est utilisée dans le shin sekaï par le Yonkou Akagami no Shanks pour montrer que la personne la possédant est sous sa protection.

Et cette petite Marine ne semble pas s'en cacher, pour quelles raisons ? Il va falloir l'interroger pour en savoir plus à ce sujet...

* * *

Marco regarde distraitement la fin du duel entre la jeune Marine et le crabe géant. Il pense qu'elle va rapidement l'achever et passer à autre chose. Mais contre toute attente, elle commence à dialoguer avec son adversaire vaincu.

 **-Dis moi, tu avais peur pendant qu'on était en train de lutter l'un contre l'autre. Tu ne veux vraiment pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Ksssii...**

 **-Mais tu es venu, même si tu savais que tu risquais ta vie parce que j'ai menacé les tiens ?**

 **-Ksss Ksss !**

 **-Je m'en suis prise à ta famille, c'est pour ça que tu m'avais attaqué par deux fois déjà. Je ne le savais même pas au début, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'instant et ton comportement me l'a confirmé. Tu n'es pas méchant, ni agressif, en faite c'est le contraire. Tu protèges juste ta famille, hein ?**

 **-KKSSSSSS ! KSSSS ! KSSSSSSSS !**

 **-Une famille...**

Elle se tait un moment avant de reprendre.

 **-Je suis désolé, vraiment... Je ne faisais que ça pour me nourrir. Après tout, toi et les tiens vous vous nourrissez de la chair d'autres animaux marin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je regrette de m'en être prise à ta famille.**

 **«** Alors comme ça, elle n'a pas l'esprit aussi strict et fermé que les autres marines ? » Le pirate observant toujours de loin tire rapidement des conclusions et d'autres questions lui viennent en tête. Savoir s'excuser est une qualité rare et au vu de se qu'elle vient de dire et de la manière dont elle a parlé de « la famille » ça travaille beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle libère le crabe et lui passe un onguent aux endroits où il doit être blessé.

 **-Ça va t'aider à aller mieux plus vite.**

 **-Klak Klak.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir s'il te plait. Je te promet de ne plus m'en prendre aux autres crabes rouge qui sont ici en échange, d'accord ?**

« En plus de ça, elle donnerait de l'importance à sa parole ? En principe, la Marine n'en a aucune... Enfin, tout du moins elle ne vaut pas grand chose. Serait-elle différente ? » Songe le pirate.

 **-Kssss ! Kssss !**

 **-Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?**

 **-KLAC ! KLAC !**

Chacune des parties prenante du combat repartent de leurs côté se disant « au revoir » pour la dernière fois, se souriant réciproquement. Lorsque la jeune femme s'assoit sur le sable, Marco s'approche tranquillement d'elle. Celle-ci semble être trop perturbée et pensive pour se rendre compte de la présence de l'homme qui se place juste à coté d'elle.

 **-Pfff... Je suis ridicule.**

La marine n'a fait que se parler à elle même, mais le pirate ne rate pas l'occasion pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

 **-Pourquoi ça, yoï ?**

Elle sursaute vivement, elle pause son regard sur le pirate avant de lui répondre d'une tonalité laissant transparaître un reproche.

 **-Vous m'avez tellement surprise que j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Enfin, je me doutais que vous alliez me suivre.**

Marco s'assoie à côté d'elle et la regarde avec attention. Elle s'allonge sur le sable, dos au pirate. « Elle arrive même à s'habituer à ma présence ? Elle n'a même pas des a priori... au contraire elle allait presque se confier, elle s'est tout juste reprise à la dernière seconde. » Marco c'est bien rendu compte que la gamine lui a juste tourné le dos pour se fermer et éviter de lui parler. Mais c'était sans compter les talents du pirate...

 **-Tu tournes le dos à un ennemis ?**

 **-Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous n'auriez aucun mal à le faire, que je vous tourne le dos ou pas. Et puis vous m'énervez ! Je fais se que je veux, point.**

 **-Pff... tu te rebelles ?**

Comme prévu, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle se redresse et répond sur un ton colérique au pirate.

 **-Eh ! Je ne me suis jamais soumise, non mais oh ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?**

 **-Pourtant, tu ne me tournes plus le dos.**

Il s'amuse encore plus lorsqu'il la voit se mettre encore plus hors d'elle. La taquiner se veut plutôt amusant, car elle démarre au quart de tour. Elle a toujours du répondant même en ayant conscience de qui elle a affaire.

* * *

 **-Tu t'énerves plutôt facilement, comme une gamine. Et sinon, comment as-tu obtenu un tel objet ?**

 **-De quoi parlez-vous ?**

Sa réponse fait tilter le pirate, « Voudrait-elle éviter le sujet ? Elle ne s'en cache pas mais... vu sa réaction elle sait que sa décision ne fait pas l'unanimité. Personnellement, ça ne me rebutera pas, au contraire... quelle relation peut-elle avoir avec Le Roux... ? », songe t-il alors.

 **-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

 **-Forcément, une telle énormité ne vous a pas échappé...**

Elle dégaine l'arme, il s'agit d'un wakizashi, une arme ressemblant en tout point à un katana au seul détail qu'elle est bien plus courte : environ une quarantaine de centimètres. La couleur de la lame et du fourreau rappelle le soleil couchant, le détail le plus important est au niveau de l'anneau protégeant les main, juste après le manche : la tsuba. Cette dernière est orné d'un dragon blanc, et note que le propriétaire de cette arme est sous la protection du Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks. La jeune femme en regardant celle-ci souris tendrement, comme si elle se rappelait d'agréables souvenirs.

 **-Cette arme signifie pour les pirates que je suis sous la protection du Yonkou Akagamis no Shanks. Même si nos positions respectives font des nous des ennemis... Il est surtout mon précieux ami.**

Voyant qu'elle s'est mise à parler et se confie un peu, Marco l'écoute avec grande attention.

 **-Je ne compte pas rejeter cette amitié sous prétexte d'une différence de statut ou par crainte, il n'est pas question que je laisse les autres me dicter ma vie.**

 **-Tu es étrange, pourquoi as-tu intégré la marine ?**

 **-Évidemment, c'est pour me mettre du côté de la justice, les lois sont importantes sinon c'est l'anarchie et le chaos. Ici, les lois découlent du Gouvernement Mondial, je ne dirais pas qu'ils ont une justice parfaite mais... elle est nécessaire. Je suis sûr que même vous vous pouvez le comprendre, vous savez que nombre de pirates et brigands en tout genre n'ont absolument aucun scrupule pour tuer, piller ou massacrer sans la moindre vergogne. Je souhaite devenir plus forte pour pouvoir porter assistance à ceux qui en ont besoin, et puis... j'aimerai être accepter et avoir une vraie place au sein de cette société.**

Elle soupire, se rendant compte de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui parle et se surprend à lui attribuer inconsciemment sa confiance. « Non seulement elle n'a aucune haine à mon égard mais elle arrive même à s'attacher à moi... est-elle vraiment entourée ? » Marco s'interroge sur le cadre dans lequel vie cette jeune femme, commençant même à s'inquiéter un peu pour elle... « En affichant une telle arme à ses côtés, elle va clairement se faire détester par les autres Marines, j'en suis convaincu. Une paria... voilà ce à quoi elle ressemble. »

 **-Décidément, vous me faites beaucoup trop parler...**

 **-Tu en avais visiblement besoin et comme je t'ai forcé la main, ça t'a conduite à te laisser t'exprimer.**

 **-Peut-être...**

 **-C'est sûr même, mais c'est intrigant que tu en ai autant besoin. Hum... tu n'as pas de famille ?**

 **-C'est... c'est compliqué.**

Un silence lourd prend place, que le pirate n'a aucune difficulté à traduire : « Je ne veux pas parler de ça... », voilà se qu'il faut comprendre.

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Tu ne penses pas que ta relation avec Le Roux posera problème avec ta carrière dans la Marine ?**

 **-Ils sont au courant, je ne leur ai rien caché alors non, vu que ce n'est pas répréhensible par la loi.**

 **-Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous ?**

 **-N.. non.**

Le haki de Marco lui a permis de se rendre compte du mensonge, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le repérer. Évidemment, des questions pullulent dans l'esprit du pirate : « Que cache t-elle ? Pourquoi mentir... ? De quelle genre est ça relation avec Shanks ? N'aurait-elle pas finalement involontairement révélé son lien avec lui ? N'est-elle pas différente de se qu'il croyait ? Après tout, il n'a que très peu échangé avec elle encore, son jeune âge lui aurait stupidement fait commettre des maladresses? ».

* * *

 **-Là, tu me mens, Yoï.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Dans ce cas, qui est-il pour toi ? Ton Capitaine ? Jouerais-tu un double-jeu pour lui ?**

 **-Non !**

Il n'a pas besoin d'insister pour la faire parler, se qui est plaisant, car non seulement ça veux dire qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire des cachotteries, mais au contraire à dire les choses en face. Et ça expliquerait qu'elle ne sache pas du tout mentir. Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci elle n'a pas menti, ce qui rassure Marco à son sujet. Il savait bien que cette petite avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle est intéressante et plait bien au pirate qui semble voir là l'occasion de prendre plaisir en la malmenant un peu.

 **-Réponds-moi alors, qui est-il pour toi ?**

 **-Pourquoi vous vous intéressez ainsi à moi ?!**

Il lui sourit de manière narquois.

 **-Tu as attisé ma curiosité, c'est plus que suffisent à un pirate pour chercher à en savoir plus.**

 **-Il m'énerve...**

 **-Et donc ma réponse ?**

La mine très gênée de la jeune Marine intrigue encore plus Marco... Qu'a t-elle donc de si gênant à révéler... ? Il va la faire parler, peu importe si pour ça il lui faut la bousculer.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **-Donc, j'en conclu que j'avais raison lorsque j'ai supposé qu'il était en réalité ton Capitaine ? Il a réussi à te faire infiltrer la Marine avec succès alors...**

 **-Nan ! Vous savez quand je mens, vous devez bien savoir que je ne vous mens pas quand je vous réponds par la négative !**

 **-Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir, yoï ?**

 **-Non mais... il le fait exprès là...**

 **-Tu penses à voix haute.**

 **-Merci de me le faire remarquer Monsieur !**

L'adolescente commence à s'énerver, se qui est un bon point pour la faire parler.

 **-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **-Flûte, j'espérais que vous alliez passer à autre chose.**

Pour qui le prend t-elle ? Il n'est pas comme elle, à se laisser avoir si facilement, ça fait même un peu rire le pirate.

 **-Non. Et donc ?**

 **-Je... et puis non ! Je ne le dirais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le dire ! Vous m'énervez à la fin sale pirate !**

Sous la colère, elle se lève et prend le chemin du retour, Marco la suit amusé par son comportement. Il est sur la bonne voie pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Une fois à la caverne, il s'installe sur le lit de mousse et regarde la jeune Marine dépecer le corps d'une proie.

* * *

 **-Tu as du caractère pour vider cet animal alors que tu n'es encore qu'une gamine.**

 **-Vous allez arrêter avec ce « gamine » ?**

 **-J'arrête si tu me dis la nature de ta relation avec Le Roux, yoï.**

 **-Il est un ami, point.**

 **-Non, il est plus, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur se que c'est. Peut-être joues-tu un double jeu,** _ **gamine**_ **.**

 **-Il est tout simplement la première personne à m'avoir accepté et... j'ai bêtement succombé à son charme.**

La jeune femme a le visage tout rouge suite à sa révélation, tandis que Marco est plus que surpris de la nouvelle !

 **-Yoï, tu es sérieuse ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...**

 **-Ne... ne me regardes pas ainsi !**

Sa petite mine dérangée achève le pirate qui se mets exploser de rire.

 **-Oh ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !**

 **-Je retire se que j'ai dis : tu n'es pas une gamine. Où plutôt tu n'est PLUS une gamine !**

 **-Est-ce de ma faute s'il a un charme envoûtant ? On avait un peu trop fait la fête ce soir là et puis je... pense que mes sentiments y ont pas mal jouer. Non, c'est sûr même. Mettez-ça sur le compte de la jeunesse.**

 **-Je préférais quand tu m'avais tutoyer tout à l'heure, yoï !**

 **-Ah... je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte.**

Elle s'approche de lui timidement, fuyant un peu le regard du pirate.

 **-Vous... euh...** **tu... t'appelles bien Marco n'est-ce pas ? Tu es surnommé** _ **Le Phoenix**_ **.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je connais ton nom alors que ce n'est même pas réciproque, désolé c'est impoli de ma part... Moi c'est juste Cylia, euh... apprentie Marine, enchantée.**

Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens et lui tend la main pour lui offrir une poignée pour se présenter le plus respectueusement possible. Marco est tout d'abord surpris par cette marque d'attention... surtout qu'elle se présente officiellement comme Marine et pourtant... elle le traite comme un égal, faisant fi de son statut de pirate et n'émettant pas la moindre haine à son égard. Avec ce geste, elle a obtenu son estime et c'est une première venant de l'un des « chiens » du gouvernement. Il lui faut vraiment apprendre à faire meilleur connaissance... Peut être pourrait-il la ramener au Moby Dick... ? Mais pourquoi avoir choisi de travailler pour la Marine... ?

Marco se reprends et ne fait pas patienter plus longtemps la jeune femme. Ils se serrent la main respectueusement.

 **-Pareillement, Cylia. Marco, Commandant de la première Division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.**

 **-Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais je meurs de faim, je te laisse te servir !**

Il commence à manger, le problème est qu'après avoir finit sa viande le visage de Cylia pâlit anormalement... Il l'a rattrape alors qu'elle avait faillit s'écrouler par terre et l'allonge sur le lit.

 **-Yoï ça va pas Cylia ?!**

 **-Merde... le pécari... il a mangé un champignon hallucinogène.**

 **-Un champignon ? Il est dangereux ?**

 **-Non... C'est pas la première fois que je mange un pécari qui en avait mangé juste avant sa mort. Mais... tu... Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je suis un phœnix, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?**

 **-Ou...ouais... j'en... ai déjà... mangé carrément un... directement... une fois... ça... donne de... mauvais... rêves...**

Elle perd conscience après ça, il reste à côté d'elle et commence à prendre son pouls qui se révèle stable.

* * *

Puis les heures passent et passent... la respiration de la jeune femme devient haletante, son pouls s'accélère même... Elle transpire mais ne semble pas avoir de fièvre ou alors peu. Marco ne bouge pas et n'a pas dormis, songeant à cette gamine si atypique...

Durant les heures qui suivent, elle se met à parler en dormant, suppliant, pleurant... criant avec désespoir. Qu'a t-elle bien pu vivre comme expérience si traumatisante avec sa famille ? Un nouveau point qui intrigue Marco, surtout quand il voit dans quel état ça l'a met. Il l'aime bien cette jeune femme... et la voir dans cette état lui déplaît.

Elle finit par se réveiller après avoir planté la lame du wakizashi dans sa cuisse, se qui la force à se sortir définitivement de son sommeil. Elle se redresse doucement s'avachit contre la paroie rocheuse et humide de la caverne puis rengaine son arme, non pas sans grimacer de douleur...

 **-Il fait déjà nuit ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

 **-Une journée et demie, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Sa va...**

 **-Vraiment, yoï ?**

 **-Ouais, maintenant que je suis réveillé. Ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ?**

 **-Oui.**

Leurs regards se croisent, celui du pirate étant très sérieux.

 **-Cette fois tu vas m'en parler, je ne te laisserais pas éviter la question. Et peu m'importe si je dois te forcer à le faire.**

 **-Qu'elle est ta question ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ?**

 **-Hum... pour faire simple, ils m'ont rejeté et ils ont voulu ma mort. Mais j'arrive aujourd'hui à avancer malgré que ce soit blessant, alors peu importe le passé, j'ai mes objectifs, c'est tout se qui compte.**

 **-Oh... des objectifs ?**

 **-Oui, mais je garde ça pour moi, Pirate !**

 **-Hum...**

« Alors, elle a vécu une expérience traumatisante avec sa famille ? Elle a connu le rejet, les regards haineux... la solitude. Ce qui explique en parti son comportement d'aujourd'hui, mais ça veux dire aussi qu'elle est seule finalement. Totalement seule même, car ses collègues ne l'accepteront jamais avec ses principes et sa mentalité. Ses objectifs sont sans aucuns doutes en rapport à son intégration dans les corps de la Marine.

 **-Ok, je vais respecter ton silence. Par contre... Je vais te laisser faire se que tu souhaites en entrant dans la Marine, mais s'il me semble un jour que tu n'y as plus ta place, soit sûr que je viendrais te chercher. Peu m'importe si tu fais parti des hautes sphères ou pas, yoï !**

 **-Que... quoi ? Tu... viendrais me chercher ?**

 **-Ou t'enlever.**

Il a pris sa décision, il ne la prendra pas de force avec lui pour l'enrôler ou tout du moins... pas aujourd'hui.

 **-Tu es sérieux là ?**

 **-Parfaitement.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ferrais-tu ça ?**

Très sérieux et compatissant, le pirate s'approche de la jeune femme alité et se mets à sa hauteur en posant un genoux à terre et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **-Pour te donner une place sur ces mers en te faisant rejoindre l'équipage de père et t'offrir une famille.**

Un silence suit les paroles de Marco, Cylia étant touchée par celles-ci.

 **-Pfff... c'est bizarre.**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je devrais avoir peur... ou être en colère... du moins quelque chose dans le genre. Et pourtant... pourtant...**

Elle baisse les yeux, mais Marco remarque bien son état larmoyant.

 **-C'est tout l'inverse, ça me rassure... Ça me fait plaisir. C'est pas normal pour un Marine... non ?**

Il sourit et dépose gentiment sa main sur la casquette de la jeune Marine.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est une promesse. Ok ?**

 _Les journées passent, le pirate et la jeune Marine établissent de meilleurs rapports au fil des jours, se rapprochant inéluctablement l'un de l'autre. Marco a fait cette promesse à Cylia car il sait très bien le genre de personne que son père souhaite dans sa famille et elle répond aux critères de recrutements. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus, lui et son capitaine, à trouver une bonne recrue parmi les rangs de la Marine !_

 _Marco apprécie sincèrement cette jeune femme, elle a une personnalité qui lui plait et des valeurs qu'il respect. Il a plus que hâte qu'elle grandisse et qu'il puisse développer ses rapports avec elle, qui est une Marine. Cette idée amuse même le pirate, qui arrive bien mieux à la connaître qu'elle même se connaît ! Les combats futurs promettent d'être intéressant, car son profil deviendra plus intéressant avec le temps grâce aux bons soins de la Marine._

 _Il sait qu'elle ne pourra pas s'opposer vraiment à lui et son Capitaine elle n'en aura ni le cœur ni la force de toute manière, et puis dès qu'ils sont repartit elle et lui chacun de leur côté, Marco n'oubliera pas de narrer à son « Père » la rencontre qu'il a pu faire avec une jeune apprentie Marine. Ce dernier écoutant bien les propos de son second, sera intrigué et il souhaitera avoir l'occasion de la rencontrer en personne, sans qu'il n'ai à attendre des années._


	45. Chapitre 43 : Se lever du pied gauche

_Précédemment..._

 _La journée se déroule sans encombre, Cylia arrive même a s'intégrer avec un groupe de pirate proche d'Haris. Le soir venu, elle est convoquée par Marco et se elle rends donc dans sa cabine. Il lui fait part de ses inquiétudes à son sujet et il s'avère qu'il avait entièrement raison. Il la réconforte et la convainc qu'elle n'est plus seule : ils sont là. Lorsqu'elle se sens mieux, Marco lui ordonne de dormir dans sa cabine et après avoir fait face à la force de persuasion du pirate, elle fini par accepter._

Chapitre 43 : Se lever du pied gauche

De mauvais rayons de soleil illuminent la pièce dans laquelle je suis, me faisant ronchonner et enfoncer ma tête dans mon coussin moelleux. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger... Je veux me rendormir... Mais mon estomac me fais mal ! D'ailleurs, je suis où déjà ? Pff... je m'en fiche parce que : J'AI FAIM ! Maaaangeeerrr !

 **-Faim...**

Étant seule dans le lit, je me lève mollement et avec peine. Mes yeux à demi clos se posent sur des vêtements que je reconnais comme étant les miens. Sans me poser de question, je les mets tous jusqu'à la casquette blanche traînant par terre que je dépose naturellement sur ma tête. Une fois vêtue, je sors et me retrouve dans un couloir, tout aussi lumineux que la pièce que je viens de quitter grâce aux nombreux hublots disposés sur le mur en face de moi.

Bien que ma tête soit toujours à moitié en veille, je laisse mon estomac prendre le relais sans m'inquiéter.

Après un temps indéfinis de marche, je me retrouve sur le pont du navire. Les embruns marins sont transportés par un vent un peu agité. Un nuage passant devant le soleil juste au bon moment me permet de ne pas subir d'attaques trop violentes par la luminosité.

Toujours en mode pilotage automatique, j'avance sans vraiment savoir où je vais, puis mon odorat détecte un parfum bien spécifique : celui de la nourriture !

 **-Sniff... sniff...**

Ooooh... Une douce odeur de viande mijotée ! Des légumes... **Sniff...** parfumés à la citronnelle...

- **Snif...**

Je me laisse entraînée par ces senteurs qui me guident devant une première porte, puis une seconde, jusqu'à me retrouver dans une salle tout en longueur. Les murs, aussi bien que le sol de parquet jusqu'aux tables et les bancs qui prennent place dans la pièce, sont tous en bois vernis.

 **-Sniff... sniff...**

Mon regard se pose sur une table plus petites que les autres, collée contre un murs, sur laquelle il y a différents types de nourritures. Je m'y approche, dessus il y en a pour tout les goûts. Il y a des plats avec de la viandes, d'autres avec des légumes ou encore des poissons de différentes formes et couleurs. Enfin, il y a aussi des féculents : des pâtes, du riz, du pain et d'autres choses que je ne connais pas.

Il y a également de quoi prendre un petit déjeuné. Sur une seconde table, il y a des pilles d'assiettes avec des couverts, des verres, des cruchons d'eau et d'alcool.

Je me sers comme il faut et m'assois le plus proche possible de la table sur laquelle se trouve la nourriture afin de ne pas galérer. Car oui, je me ressers de nombreuses fois jusqu'à se que mon estomac soit rassasié. C'est à dire qu'il me faut un loooonnng moment avant d'émerger _enfin_.

 **-Aaaahhh... Je me sens mieux !**

J'ouvre pour la première fois correctement les yeux et reste sans voix lorsque je me rends compte du monde dans la salle. Mais il n'y avait personne encore tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée ! Combien de temps c'est-il écoulé depuis que j'ai commencé à manger ? Lorsque je me rends compte de la taille de la pile d'assiette vide devant moi je comprends un peu mieux. Par contre, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux soit amusés, soit plus qu'agressifs ?

Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur moi, je tilt tout de suite...

 **-Soit tu as du cran, soit tu es folle pour venir habiller comme ça ici.**

Je tourne la tête et remarque Joz à quelques place de moi.

 **-Heureusement que je suis venu manger avec les gars aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tsss... venir avec ton uniforme, une folie.**

 **-Elle le fait exprès pour nous provoquer !**

 **-Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien, Pit. Et puis, c'est marrant de manger en compagnie d'un officier.**

Oui, j'ai osé le faire, bien que ce n'était pas du tout voulu. Surtout que je ne mets que rarement mon uniforme au complet. J'ai mis le tailleur sous la cape caractéristique des officiers et même la casquette de la Marine. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Maintenant, il y a des ondes très négatives ici et franchement, ce n'est pas très agréable.

Je me sens pas à l'aise du tout. Un peu comme un agneau dans la tanière d'un loup ! **Gloups**.

* * *

 **-Je... euh... C'est que, quand j'ai trop faim, j'ai tendance à rentrer un peu dans un état second... C'est le contre coup d'avoir été entraînée par Garp. J'ai du porter ça pendant toute la période de mes** **entraînements** **, alors je suppose que je l'ai mis par réflexe plus qu'autre chose.**

 **-Je me doute que tu devais avoir faim,** enchaîne Joseph, **tu as dormi deux jours entiers ! Mais ta pille d'assiettes vides est impressionnante, je dois le reconnaître.**

Woow deux jours, tant que ça ? Je devais avoir pas mal de sommeil à récupérer et Marco ne m'a même pas réveillé en plus. Ou alors j'ai eu le sommeil trop lourd. Oui, c'est plutôt ça à mon avis.

 **-Bon, j'ai finis ! Commandant Joz, je peux m'occuper d'elle si vous voulez, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **-Ok.**

 **-Aller !**

Il se lève et passe un bras par dessus mes épaules. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Quel phénomène cet homme, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça de me voir habiller ainsi. Il s'en amuserait plutôt même !

 **-Tsss... Je ne vais pas la laisser juste avec toi Joseph.**

 **-Oh... Jaloux Jan ?**

 **-Non, mais ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser avec un coureur de jupon comme toi. Je viens.**

Nous partons tous les trois du réfectoire et marchons dans le navire.

 **-La discrétion, je ne dois pas connaître...**

 **-C'est sûr qu'il y a mieux pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer sur un navire pirate !**

 **-Tsss... Ne t'en fais pas, ça te vas bien je trouve.**

 **-Ouais ! Et puis en plus, ça me donne encore plus envie de te connaître !**

 **Méfies toi de lui Cylia, c'est juste un chasseur.**

Ça, je le savais déjà.

 **-Mais elle est plutôt bonne et en plus c'est un officier ! Un défis super pour un maître dragueur comme moi !**

Connaissant déjà Joseph, ça ne me surprend même pas, par contre quelque chose d'autre me turlupine.

 **-Mais... Ça ne vous perturbe pas que je sois habillée comme ça ?**

 **-On le savait déjà que tu étais une officier de la Marine, tsss... Tu n'as jamais cherché à le cacher, alors non.**

 **-Et puis, on peut te retourner la question : être une Marine et se retrouver sur l'un des navires de père doit être effrayant, non ?**

 **-Hum... Effrayant ? C'est vrai que j'ai entendu beaucoup d'anecdote plutôt flippantes à votre sujet mais...**

Postés à mes côtés, ils me regardent tous deux avec encore plus d'intérêt, attendant que je termine ma phrase sans s'arrêter de marcher.

 **-J'apprécie de rencontrer des gens différents. Au sein de la Marine nus devons faire preuve de rigueur en permanence car on porte l'image publique du gouvernement.**

 **-La discipline militaire ?**

 **-Hum... Entre autre, mais c'est bien plus que ça. On exige de nous d'avoir non seulement une conduite exemplaire, mais aussi de suivre avec une assiduité indéfectible les préceptes de la Marine. Et franchement, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir... Très loin de là même...**

 **-Ça sens le vécu on dirais... Non ?**

* * *

 **-Ouais, on peut dire ça. Je peux vous en parler si vous voulez.**

 **-Tu avais parlé d'anecdote aussi.**

 **-Je peux aussi vous en raconter quelques unes...**

Joseph ouvre la grande porte devant nous et nous nous retrouvons sur le pont central du navire. Un rayon de soleil trop lumineux m'éblouit une seconde, me faisant plisser des yeux le temps que je m'y habitue.

 **-Ouais, bonne idée !**

En arrivant sur le pont, je constate que Barbe Blanche n'y est pas, par contre les personnes présentes me lancent des regards noir, surpris ou encore curieux pour certains. On avance jusqu'à un coin à peu près tranquille entre l'un des bâtiments surplombant le pont du navire et le bastingage.

Je m'assoie par terre dos à la barrière, Jan lui se pose dessus, étant plutôt grand, ses pieds touchent le sol, tandis que Joseph se place en face de nous contre le mur, les jambes détendues croisées devant lui, son éternel sourire communicateur dominant son visage.

 **-Alors, on t'écoute ! Raconte nous donc quelques anecdotes Commandant Cylia.**

 **-Ok ! Hum... Oh, je sais. Vous savez, l'alcool est prohibé sur les navires de la Marine, mais aussi dans les bases.**

 **-Ouais, ça on s'en doute. On en a jamais trouvé quand on les pille, enfin très peu ou pas du tout.**

 **-Huummmmm...**

 **-Ah ah ah !** Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête maladroitement.

 **-Tss... Boulet.**

 **-Bah, vous êtes des pirates, il n'a pas dit un truc bizarre ou faux. J'en ai conscience, je ne suis pas naïve. La logique n'est déjà pas évidente du fait que je sois en vie sur votre navire, alors que je suis un officier. Enfin, je pense que c'est sans doute moi la plus anormale.**

 **-Peut-être que tu as raison, Cylia.**

 **-C'est sur que tu ne l'es pas. Je n'aime pas les Marines, je les préfère morts. Mais tu ne me donne pas la même impression qu'eux. Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.**

 **-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec lui et une petite minorité d'entre nous l'est aussi. Je suis sûr que tu vas arriver à te faire une place avec nous... Enfin serte d'une manière assez inhabituelle, ha ha ha !**

Je rougis discrètement.

 **-Je-**

 **-Gênée ? Humm, c'est charmant. Fais attention, je vais finir par te sauter dessus.**

 **-N'essayes même pas ! Je te ferais passer par dessus bord sinon !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Pas moyen de faire un plongeon, bon, on t'écoute ma belle !**

 **-J'ai un prénom tu sais...**

* * *

 **-Ouais, mais un petit surnom est toujours le bienvenu ! N'est-ce pas Jan ? On est assez familier entre nous pour faire ça maintenant, non ?**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Et bien, ça ne me dérange pas mais... pas quelque chose comme ça s'il te plait Joseph.**

 **-Roooh... Ça te vas bien pourtant... On t'en trouveras plus facilement un autre après avoir écouté tes histoires !**

 **-Euuuuhh... Je ne le sens pas ce coup là étrangement. Mais bon... Alors voilà, comme je l'expliquais, on ne peut pas vraiment profiter des plaisirs de l'alcool chez la Marine. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça commence à manquer et ça fait déprimer !**

 **-Tu m'étonnes... Pas d'alcool, sérieux, ce n'est pas vivable !**

 **-Un jour, le moral dans le groupe auquel je faisais partie en classe était au plus bas et le meilleur moyen pour remonter le moral des troupes, ça reste de faire la fête ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ?**

 **-Si !**

 **-Tsss... Une évidence même.**

 **-Ouais, je suis bien d'accord, mais la plupart des jeunes avec moi ne l'étaient pas... Enfin ils ne le voyaient pas de la même manière que moi. J'ai décidé de leurs apprendre que si et pour cela il me fallait donc en obtenir. Pour faire passer l'alcool discrètement, j'ai décidé d'effectuer quelques changements d'étiquetages sur les tonneaux d'un des navires marchant qui nous réapprovisionnait.**

 **-Tu as donc changer quelques litres d'eaux par autre chose hein ?**

 **-Ouais c'est ça, par contre, il y a eu un imprévu dans mon plan.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-On a reçu un exercice spécial. On avait en charge un navire et on devait aller d'un point A à un point B. Les vivres ont été chargés mais on avait que deux tonneaux d'eaux plates contre dix de liqueurs... Forcément, on ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de ce problème et on a pris la mer comme ça. Il était déjà trop tard quand on l'a vu et tout l'équipage a finis complètement torché. En chemin, on a croisé un navire allié et on l'a pris pour des ennemis. On a donc lancé un abordage sur le navire du Vice-Amiral Garp...**

Joseph est mort de rire, même Jan ne parvient pas à se retenir et ils s'esclaffent en imaginant la scène.

 **-Ah ah ah ! Pas mal... ah ah... Un navire de la Marine qui s'attaque à un autre, qui est en plus celui de Garp. Pas mal !**

 **-Ouais et ils ont appris que j'en étais la responsable...**

 **-Qu'ont ils décidé ?**

 **-Garp m'a fait un entraînement punitif spécial et très intensif. Et quand il fait un entraînement « intensif », c'est** _ **VRAIMENT**_ **abusé...** je me mets à grelotter à ce souvenir, **Brrrr...**

 **-Mauvais souvenir on dirait...**

 **-Ouais... Il est terrible. Enfin, j'en ai une autre à vous raconter... D'ailleurs, elle m'a valu d'aller faire un tour en prison pendant quelques semaines.**

 **-En prison ?**

 **-Ouais et même à** _ **Impel Down**_ **pour être plus précise...**

Jan et Joseph affichent une mine plus que surprise, tout deux bugs complètement.

 **-Quoi ?! Mais qu'as tu bien pu faire pour aller là-bas alors que tu es une Marine ?!**

 **-Bah...**

 _À suivre..._


	46. Chapitre 44 : Son équipage

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a passer un moment avec Marco, même si cette méthode pour chasser les mauvais rêves est assez déroutante, elle s'avère plutôt efficace. Résultat, elle dort pendant deux jours. Lorsqu'elle sort du lit, elle est toujours à moitié ensommeillée. Elle s'habille mais mets son uniforme de la Marine et se dirige vers l'un des réfectoires pour manger. Lorsqu'elle reprends ses esprits, elle se rends compte de sa maladresse vestimentaire. Joseph et Jan l'amènent sur le pont pour discuter tout les trois._

Chapitre 44 : Son équipage

 **-Impel Down, tu es sérieuse ?**

 **-Oui... malheureusement. D'ailleurs, ça ne me donne pas envie d'y envoyer du monde...**

 **-Hum et pourtant tu es toujours dans la Marine ?**

 **-Parce qu'il y a toujours une partie de la population qui menace la vie des autres et le fragile équilibre de ce monde. Un bon nombre d'île auraient vite fait de sombrer dans le chaos sans qu'il n'y ait de mesure prise.**

 **-Certes, je te l'accorde. Mais ça ne nous réponds toujours pas.**

 **-J'y viens... Je n'éprouve pas de pitié pour un homme qui s'en prend à des innocents et je n'hésiterais pas à les tuer. Par contre, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à ceux qui respecte la vie des civiles et encore plus s'ils les protègent... Quant à finir ses jours à Impel Down, je ne le souhaites à personne.** Je ferme les yeux, un frisson me remontant l'échine. **Certainement pas après y avoir fais un tour moi même. Je tâcherais donc de ne me concentrer que sur certains malfrats. Ça me laisse déjà beaucoup à faire !**

 **-Tsss... C'est donc ta vision de la « Justice » ?**

 **-Peut être.**

 **-Et comment t'ais tu retrouvé enfermé là-bas ?**

 **-Une erreur, une maladresse administrative en quelque sorte. On ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai expliqué la vérité. D'ailleurs, je ne peux plus supporter de voir les gardiens. Raison de plus pour éviter cet endroit.**

 **-Tu es atypique comme officier...**

 **-Certainement. Bon, je vais vous raconter cette histoire ! Tout a commencé lorsque l'on a reçu une mission pour nos qualifications, on nous avait attribué à chacun un équipage que l'on devait infiltrer. On devait se débrouiller tout seul pour le faire, j'ai donc commencé à chercher le mien et mes pistes m'ont conduites à Shabondy.**

 **-Shabondy ? Ils avaient l'intention d'aller dans le Shin Sekaï ?**

 **-Exacte, mais j'avais reçu l'ordre de contacter la base qu'en cas de problème majeur et ça me conduirait à l'élimination direct. Je me suis dis qu'ils devaient être au courant, normalement les équipages sélectionnés sont étroitement surveillés.**

 **-Ils devaient donc savoir qu'ils se dirigeaient là-bas.**

 **-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Mais en fait, mes informations étaient erronées car j'ai reçu l'image du mauvais Jolly Roger. Je me suis donc trompée d'équipage.**

 **-Tsss... Je commence à comprendre.**

 **-Ouais, je me doute de ce qui est arrivé par la suite...**

 **-Ça me surprendrais ! Car ils m'ont pris comme « nourriture ».**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Oui, ils m'ont pris sur le navire comme vivre d'urgence.**

Les deux pirates explosent de rire.

 **-Hey ! C'était flippant ! Je suis tombée sur des cannibales.**

 **-Ah ah ! Aller continues ! Racontes la suite !**

Devant tellement d'empressement, je poursuis...

 **-Une fois dans le Shin Sekaï, ils se sont fait attrapés par un navire de la base du G5 lorsqu'ils ont débarqué. Des gros sadiques ces types... Je n'irais pas plaindre les pirates, qui étaient particulièrement cruels de se que j'ai entendu de leurs précédents « exploits », mais franchement, j'ai eu de la chance d'être une femme.**

 **-Ils ont fais quoi ?**

* * *

 **-Ils ont torturé à mort tous les pirates et ils ne m'ont épargné qu'uniquement parce que je suis une femme. Par contre, ils ne m'ont pas cru une seule seconde lorsque je leurs ai raconté que j'étais infiltrée. Ils m'ont ri au nez et envoyés à** **Impel Down** **en précisant aux gardes de ne pas écouter mes délires.**

 **-Sérieux ? Tu t'es fais envoyer en prison comme pirate ?**

 **-Tsss... Tu aimes t'attirer des ennuis toi.**

 **-Oui ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire une dépression...**

 **-Comment tu as pu en sortir ?**

 **-Lors de l'étude de ma peine et de mon dossier. Ça prends plusieurs semaines.**

 **-Et tu en es sortie lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'il y avait eu une erreur.**

 **-Voilà !**

 **-A quel niveau tu étais ?**

 **-Le premier : L'Enfer Pourpre.**

 **-Wow... Rien que le nom ne donne pas envie... Ce sont des sadiques à la Marine.**

 **-Tsss... Je ne te contredirais pas cette fois.**

 **-Sûrement oui.**

 **-Tu as eu des problèmes avec les prisonniers ?**

 **-Une partie, oui... Beaucoup étaient contre moi, bien que j'ai gardé ma langue quand à ma, hum, profession. Ça n'a pas empêché que je sois à deux doigts de me faire tuer une fois...**

 **-Oh ?**

 **-Oui, quelques hommes ont pris ma défense et m'ont aidé pendant la durée de mon séjour. J'ai une dette envers eux...**

 **-Ils étaient au courant que tu n'étais pas une pirate ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai finis par leur raconter la vérité un jour.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Ils se sont foutu de ma gueule. Royalement.**

 **-Rien de plus ?**

 **-Non, ils m'ont dit que j'étais une amie avant d'être une Marine. D'étranges hommes...**

 **-Ouais, un peu comme nous au final.**

 **-Peut être oui...**

 **-Et comment comptes tu rembourser ta dette ? Comptes tu le faire au moins ?**

 **-Évidemment ! J'ai fais une demande au prêt de la direction de la prison pour les autoriser à envoyer un courrier à leurs familles.**

 **-Ils ne peuvent pas normalement ?**

 **-Non, aucun contact avec l'extérieur n'est permis à** **Impel Down** **.**

 **-Tss... Rien d'étonnant venant d'eux.**

* * *

 **-Ils m'en devaient une après l'erreur qu'ils ont commis, donc après une étude stricte des courriers, j'ai pu les faire envoyer à leurs proches.**

 **-C'est sympa de ta part... mais tu te contentes de ça ?**

 **-Non... Surtout que certains n'ont aucune famille. Je suis retournée les voir afin de parler avec eux. Il y a une possibilité d'alléger leur peine s'ils travaillent pour la Marine.**

 **-Sérieux ?**

 **-Oui, c'est une Loi, je ne l'invente pas. Mais aucun officier ne voudrait d'ancien pirate sur son navire.**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout et ça leur permet en plus de revoir leurs proches.**

 **-Hum... C'est vrai que lorsque l'on part sur la voix de la piraterie, ça devient pour beaucoup impossible de retourner sur les îles qui font parties du Gouvernement Mondiale.**

 **-Ouais... Certains ne savaient même pas qu'ils étaient devenues père, j'ai pu leurs confirmer en usant de mon grade pour faire des tests de paternités.**

 **-Et donc, c'est quoi le fin mot de l'histoire ?**

 **-En mettant en avant les avantages, j'ai pu obtenir gain de cause. Ils purgeront leurs peines en travaillant sous mes ordres. Bien sur, ils auront une surveillance spéciale...**

 **-Spéciale ?**

 **-Oui, un système pouvant causer la mort à distance...**

 **-Hum... Je vois.**

 **-Tss... Normal venant de la prison** **« dont on ne sort pas vivant »** **.**

 **-Exact, c'est un cas à part et ce n'est pas du tout bien vu de la part de mes confrères.**

 **-Tu as mauvaise réputation n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Un officier qui ne travail qu'avec d'anciens pirates qui purgent leurs peines, c'est compréhensif. Mais ils ont réussi tout les tests et ont accepté les conditions, pareil de mon côté.**

 **-Ils étaient dans le niveau 1 avec toi, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et leurs anciens équipages ?**

 **-Ça, c'est une autre histoire.**

 **-Ok... Et ils en pensent quoi de travailler pour la Marine ?**

 **-Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils ne travailleraient jamais pour la Marine, ils préfèrent encore mourir.**

 **-Pas logique... tsss...**

 **-Ils travaillerons pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils sont tous ravis de retrouver la mer et une partie de leur liberté, je tacherais de faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils en aient autant qu'il me sera possible de leurs en fournir...**

 **-De ?**

 **-De la liberté. Même si je travaille pour la Marine, je comprends très bien ce sentiment... Alors je leurs ai promis qu'on en aurait autant que possible. On travaillera là-dessus ensemble.**

 **-Donc, tu vas naviguer sur les mers avec un navire de guerre de la Marine et un équipage exclusivement fait d'ancien pirates ?**

 **-Euh... oui c'est ça.**

* * *

 **-Et ça ne te fais pas peur ? Tssss... quelle femme...**

 **-Être sur le navire d'un Yonkou n'est-il pas plus effrayant ? Enfin, pour un officier comme moi bien sûr !**

Ils rigolent de plus belle, puis tous deux me font un large sourire amical.

 **-Je te l'accorde Cylia ! J'ai bien fais de discuter avec toi, j'en ai appris un peu plus et tu me plais d'avantage maintenant.**

 **-Tsss... je suis du même avis.**

Jan tend son poing devant lui, Joseph se redresse et se met à genoux devant nous, puis il fait la même chose. D'un regard, ils me font comprendre qu'ils attendent que je fasse la pareil.

Une fois nos trois poings les uns devant les autres, nous les cognons ensemble, faisant un « tchek » et nos sourires s'agrandissant de plus belle.

 **-Tu es une amie pour nous deux officiellement maintenant ! Hein Jan ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Mais comment font-ils pour m'accepter alors que je porte mon uniforme ?

 **-Je... merci... mais vous...**

Nous retirons nos poings et ils m'écoutent avec attention.

 **-On ?**

 **-Je suis de la Marine.**

 **-Donc tu refuses ?**

 **-Non ! C'est pas ça... Moi ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire je vous apprécie, vraiment. Peut être un peu trop. Mais vous ne devriez pas...**

 **-En faire de même ? Parce que tu es un officier et que nos camps sont ennemis ?**

 **-Tsss... idiote. Peu importe, on t'a accepté pour ce que tu es toi avant d'être un Marine. Même si tu en es un, je te respecte aussi en tant que tel.**

 **-Hum, pour que Jan dise ça c'est qu'il le pense vraiment. Il hait les Marine pourtant...**

 **-Un mauvais souvenir ?**

 **-Tsss... si ça n'était que ça. Ce n'est pas utile d'en parler là.**

 **-Je comprends...**

 **-Mais c'est la même chose pour moi Cylia, tu es un officier que je respecte. Le premier et sans doute le seul alors on restera amis ! Hein Jan ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Ils se lèvent tous les deux et Joseph me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever. Je l'acceptes et me place entre les deux hommes qui passent leurs bras sur mes épaules. Je remarque à présent qu'il y a quelques curieux qui n'étaient pas loin et qui ont sans doute entendu notre conversation. Par contre, le pont est déjà bien plus remplis de monde. Il y a même Barbe Blanche et les quatre Commandant à ses cotés. Et moi qui porte l'uniforme des officiers de la Marine à un endroit pareil !

Non non, je ne veux pas aller par là-bas, c'est là où il y a le plus de monde ! Et ils me traînent vers Barbe Blanche en plus ! Je mets mes pieds en avant et ne marche plus pour les freiner, mais c'est peine perdu, ils ont trop de force. Après quelques mètres comme ça, je me retrouve devant l'empereur des mers et je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je sens que je dois avoir une teinte particulièrement blanche.

 **-Eh Oyaji !**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jospeh, yoï ?**

 **-Cylia nous a raconté des choses intéressantes ! Vous aviez raison, elle est sympa et ferait une bonne pirate !**

 **-En attendant, je te trouve particulièrement provocante de te tenir devant moi vêtu de la sortes gamine.**

Hiiii ! Son regard fait peur ! Laissez moi partir ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Je tente de reculer mais les bras de Jan et Joseph m'en empêchent. Ils rigolent même de mon comportement. Sadiques ! Cruels !

* * *

 **-J'ai entendu ton histoire,** poursuit l'homme le plus fort au monde, **je dois dire que tu es intéressante pour une officier de la Marine. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton futur équipage sur ses mers.**

En tant que Marine ? Bah moi non, je n'ai pas hâte que mon navire croise la route d'un Yonkou ! Et je m'en passerais volontiers !

 **-Tu as perdu ta langue, yoï ?**

À peine mes yeux croisent les siens que je me mets à rougir...

 **-Elle a l'air encore plus perturbé avec ta remarque, Marco.** Dit Vista avec un grand sourire.

Joseph me fait une grande tape dans le dos, me faisant presque tomber en avant et me coupant la respiration un court moment. Non mais il se prend pour qui ?!Je me retourne vers lui et lui octrois un regard noir.

 **-Ça fait mal, taré ! Ça ne va pas bien ?!**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Tu réagis au quart de tour ! Tu es marrante Cylia !**

Et il s'esclaffe de rire, il se fout de ma gueule en plus maintenant. Il me prends la tête ! Frustrée, je lui tourne le dos et croise les bras.

 **-Tsss... Joseph, tu l'as contrarié maintenant.**

 **-Ah ah ! Raaah, ne te vexes pas, je déconne !**

Il s'avance et se pose contre mon dos tout en passant ses bras de chaque côté de mon cou. Je sens son torse contre moi. Il est trop prêt !

 **-Joseph, je comptes jusqu'à trois. Si tu ne me lâches pas d'ici là...**

 **-Pas envie !**

 **-1...**

 **-Euh, sinon quoi ? Hum...** il me regarde dans les yeux et pâlit.

- **2...**

Avant que je ne passe à trois, il me libère et me laisse enfin souffler.

 **-Pfff...** Il pose ses deux mains derrière sa tête et fait une moue boudeuse. **Même pas marrante.**

Ça n'a jamais été mon but et sûrement pas maintenant ! Comme si je pouvais ignorer Barbe Blanche en plus...

 **-Tu avais donc été formée pour l'infiltration aussi ?** Reprend Barbe Blanche.

 **-Oui... mais j'ai eu une très mauvaise note. Ça n'a pas plus que je me retrouve arrêtée...**

 **-Pourquoi avoir l'emblème de la Marine sur ton épaule, tu ne penses pas que ça remettra en cause tes possibilités d'infiltration d'un navire pirate ?**

 **-Oui c'est sûr, c'est justement une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fais.**

D'un regard, il me fait comprendre qu'il souhaite que je développe.

 **-Eh bien... Ça n'est pas mon fort, je suis très mauvaise menteuse et sans doute un peu trop franche. Et je ne veux pas avoir à tromper, surtout certaines personnes.**

Mes pensées vont à Shanks et je marque une pause avant de reprendre.

 **-Plutôt mourir que de tromper ou de trahir.**

 **-Trahir la Marine ? Tromper tes amis ?**

Il est perspicace et je ne lui réponds pas mais il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

 **-Hum... Je commence à comprendre les choix de Sengoku.**

De l'amiral en chef... ? J'aimerais moi même en savoir un peu plus. C'est pas juste s'il a pris conscience de ça avant même moi !

 **-C'est à dire... ?**

* * *

 **-Marco, ramènes moi un peu de saké de ma réserve.**

 **-J'y vais tout de suite père, yoï.**

Marco se retire vers les appartements de Barbe Blanches et je regarde avec attention l'empereur assit au fond de son large siège. Plusieurs de ses fils sont attentifs, même s'ils restent assis en petits groupes un peu partout sur le pont.

 **-Tes rapports avec** **Le Roux** **auraient du rendre ton intégration impossible, mais il t'a pris parce qu'il a vu la droiture que tu t'imposes avec fermeté et qui se rapproche des valeurs de la Marine. Je me doute bien qu'il a songé aux manières dont tu pourrait lui servir et tu n'as pas revu** **Le Roux** **depuis que tu l'as quitté et intégré la Marine.**

Marco revient avec une large bouteille ronde de saké et il l'a tend à son Capitaine qui l'attrape. Il retire le bouchon avec ses dents avant de le recracher. Il fait remuer le liquide et sens les effluves qui ressortent par le goulot, puis il en boit de grosses gorgées. Sur le pont tout est calme, chacun respecte l'homme impressionnant qu'est leur père. Il s'arrête une fois temporairement rassasié mais garde la bouteille à la main.

 **-Je me trompe ?**

 **-Non, c'est exacte, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le temps.**

 **-Tu fais passer deux messages avec ton tatouage, le premier est que tu voues une importante loyauté à la Marine et le second que tu refuses de cacher ton appartenance à leurs corps et donc, de tromper tes amis.**

Il a tout juste... woow... c'est fou. Il avale de nouveau bruyamment plusieurs gorgées tout en laissant un filet d'alcool s'écouler le long de sa mâchoire, il prend son temps et tout le monde se tait attendant sagement qu'il reprenne la parole.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu préfères choisir la mort plutôt que de trahir ceux dont tu fais parti ou de tromper ceux que tu aimes. Ai-je bien vu ?**

J'en reste bouche bée... Il me regarde et reprend quelques gorgés sans me quitter du regard cette fois. N'arrivant pas à lui répondre oralement, j'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête.

 **-Je vois... Comment vois-tu les autres Marine ?**

 **-Comment je les vois ? Hum... Des collègues de travail et... j'ai une dent contre le G5.**

Rien que d'y penser ça me contrarie. Et je suppose que je suis assez expressive car j'entends quelques rires discrets.

 **-Je vois. Un travail alors... et tu as des anciens pirates comme équipage. Hum... tu es encore jeune et tu as plein de chose à découvrir. En commençant par toi...**

 **-Me découvrir ?**

 **-Oui, en attendant nous serons patient. N'oublies pas mon offre.**

 **-Votre offre ?**

Il reprend quelques gorgés, me faisant mariner avant de me donner une possible réponse.

 **-De rejoindre ma famille, petite.**

Qu- quoi ?! Il me laisse sans voix, totalement perdu et il s'esclaffe de puissant rire.

 **-Gurararara !**

 **-Tu as encore perdu ta voix Cylia, yoï ?**

 **-Oh...** Vista fait un grand sourire et se lisse la moustache, la faisant rebiquer vers le haut. **Croiser le fer avec toi sera plus amusant qu'avec d'autres Marines.**

 **-Non,** le contredit Marco, **je me réserve de la remettre à sa place à chaque fois que l'on croisera sa route.**

 **-Tu auras un accueil spécial** , fait constater Joz.

 **-Un accueil... spécial ?**

Je palis d'avance à l'idée. Joseph et Jan se remettent à mes côtés et passent leurs bras sur mes épaules.

 **-Je propose que l'on boivent un coup ! Si elle reste en « bug » comme ça, on va la perdre !**

 **-Tsss... elle va vite se détendre avec ce qu'on va lui donner.**

 **-Soit, mes fils ! Apportez donc de l'alcool des réserves !**

Un hurlement approbateur me fait sursauter. Je croise le regard de Joseph qui brille d'une lueur malicieuse et celui de Jan aussi. Je ne le sens pas ce coup là !

 _À suivre..._


	47. Chapitre 45 : Une officier atypique

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia raconte comment sera l'équipage avec lequel elle partira sur les mers sous l'étendard de la Marine. Finalement, Barbe Blanche lit si bien en elle, que Cylia s'en retrouve fortement perturbée. Les pirates décident alors de boire tous ensemble afin de « l'aider à se détendre »._

Chapitre 45: Une officier atypique

 **-Non mais je-**

 **-Pas de mais, on va boire un coup maintenant c'est décidé !**

 **-Tsss... ne penses pas avoir le choix.**

Marco s'avance à côté de Jan en marchant de manière décontracté avec un discret sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Oh vous vous joignez à nous Commandant Marco ?**

 **-Oui, yoï.**

 **-Tss... tu vas être bien entourée.**

Encore une fois, j'ai leurs bras enroulés autours de mes épaules et avec leurs forces contre lesquelles je ne peux rien faire, ils me poussent jusqu'à une petite table ronde sur laquelle se trouve un bon nombre de bouteilles encore pleine. Enfin, à mon avis, elles ne vont pas le rester encore longtemps. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me bourrer la gueule moi ! Une voix qui m'interpelle nous interrompt et je la reconnais tout de suite.

 **-Hey Cylia !**

 **-Haris !**

Il arrive jusqu'à nous et se place à côté de Jan.

 **-Tu tombes bien, on allait boire un coup tous ensemble, tu te joins à nous ?**

 **-Avec plaisir Joseph !**

 **-Cool !**

Je me retrouve assise sans mon consentement à la table, avec une chope que l'on me remplit à ras bord d'un alcool jaunâtre. Je soupire et m'adosse au fond de ma chaise de bois. J'ai été placée entre Jan et Joseph, Marco et Haris se sont installés en face.

 **-Mais sinon...** demande Haris, **pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça Cylia ?**

C'est vrai que je porte encore l'uniforme au complet, de la cape à la casquette, rien n'y manque.

 **\- Euh... je n'étais pas très bien réveillée quand je me suis habillée.**

 **-Oh... je vois...**

Joseph éclate de rire et on le regarde tous alors qu'il se met à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vais boire et faire la fête tranquillement avec un « vrai » Marine sur le navire. Cylia, tu es vraiment hors norme !**

 **-Tsss... C'est trop peu pour la qualifier.**

 **-Peut être que cinglée la qualifierais déjà mieux, yoï.**

 **-Euh... Bah, elle n'est pas méchante, c'est une brave femme, hein ?**

 **-Même Haris m'enfonce... Je sens la dépression pointer le bout de son nez... Aaaaahhh...**

Je laisse mon menton tomber sur la table et mes sentiments sombres prennent le dessus. Je soupire et radote pour moi même sur mes vacances pourries...

 **-Ah non alors, pas de dépression à une fête !**

Il tire sur le dossier de ma chaise, la gardant en équilibre sur deux pieds. Prise par surprise, je me laisse retomber contre le dossier, il attrape alors une bouteille sur la table et avant même que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il me la met à la verticale dans la bouche me forçant à commencer à la vider.

* * *

Non mais pas question ! J'attrape son bras et éloigne la bouteille de ma bouche. Puis, voyant qu'il semble y mettre de la force, je le repousse vivement avec ma jambe. Le problème, c'est que mon action le fais lâcher la chaise qui tombe en arrière et moi avec.

 **-PAF !**

Le bruit fait tourner quelques têtes et légèrement sonnée, je ne me relève pas immédiatement. Ce qui est une erreur car l'autre n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Je me roule sur le côté, me retrouvant le dos contre le parquet frais du navire. Joseph se place alors au-dessus de moi à califourchon et m'attrape les deux mains avec fermeté, m'immobilisant avec son poids et sa force.

Bien sûr, je me débats tellement qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se relâcher.

 **-Jan ! Vient me filer un coup de main !**

 **-Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? Psychopathes !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Tu vas faire la fête avec nous de gré ou de force ! Jan, fait vite, elle a de la force pour une femme, la bougre...**

 **-Tsss... pas moyen de se passer de moi, comme toujours.**

Il se relève, une grosse bouteille à la main et un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Je ne le sens pas ce coup-là, c'est du bizutage qu'ils font là !

 **-Tu as pris quoi ?**

Il tourne la tête vers son camarade et reste à fixer la bouteille quelques secondes. Elle ne me dit rien, je ne connais pas cet alcool. Mais lorsque je remarque que Joseph affiche la même expression que celle de son frère, je me sens particulièrement mal. Ils se mettent même à rire de manière diabolique...

 **-Hé hé hé hé hé...**

Je me débats encore plus vivement, mais c'est peine perdu. Jan retire le bouchon de liège et se met à genoux à côté de ma tête. Ils auraient des cornes noires et des queues rouges que ça ne me dérangerait même pas, au contraire, ça irait parfaitement avec leurs airs ! Au secours, ils font peur là et avec les jeux d'ombres sur leurs visages, ils sont encore plus flippants ! C'est ça de vrais pirates ?!

Il approche le goulot de la bouteille sombre de ma bouche... lentement... Dangereusement, le liquide se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, faisant tambouriner fort mon cœur et leurs sourires deviennent encore plus larges. Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent tant sur la pauvre Marine que je suis ?!

Le goulot n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche et ils l'ont penché. Ce n'est qu'une question de micro seconde avant que le moment fatidique ne survienne.

PAS QUESTION !

Sans crier gare, je laisse mon fruit du démon refaire surface, changeant mon simple corps d'humaine à celui de l'oiseau majestueux déjà plus massif au plumage d'or, renversant au passage les deux énergumènes qui restent sur les fesses à me regarder avec des airs ahuris. Non mais sérieusement, utiliser mon fruit pour si peu, quelle officier irraisonnable je suis.

Mais ils ne sont pas des pirates de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde pour rien. Ils se ressaisissent et se relèvent, le regard brillant de détermination. Et moi, j'ai déjà été trop émotif à changer de forme et attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi. Je repasse donc en forme humaine mais leurs expressions deviennent tout d'un coup encore plus effrayantes qu'avant. Non mais ils ont aimé ça on dirait ?!

Au secours ! Le mieux à faire est une retraite stratégique dans une telle situation ! Donc, sans demander mon reste, je leur tourne le dos et pars en courant le plus loin possible d'eux.

Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de mon geste, j'ai déjà pu m'éloigner d'eux. En plus, j'ai de très bonnes foulées car on est entraîné à poursuivre les pirates. Enfin là, c'est l'inverse pour le coup.

 **-HEY LES GARS, AIDEZ-NOUS À L'ATTRAPPER !**

 **-OOOHH !**

Alors que j'arrivais dans la direction d'un groupe assis, ils se lèvent tous et se préparent à me réceptionner. Pas moyen ! Je bifurque et pars en angle droit, naturellement ils se mettent à me courir après.

Ce petit jeu dure un moment, à chaque fois que je me rapproche de quelques pirates qui observaient, ils viennent pour me choper. Je suis une honte, au lieu que ce soit l'officier de la Marine qui poursuit des pirates, c'est l'inverse. Normal, pour quelqu'un d'aussi poisseux que moi. Le hic, c'est que fuir des pirates sur leur propre navire sans avoir le moindre soutien est quelque peu... compliqué.

* * *

Forcément, je me retrouve dans une situation très difficile. A quelques mètres dans mon dos j'ai le bastingage et tout autour de moi des pirates qui m'entourent. Je palis en me rendant compte de ma situation, je recule lentement pas à pas tandis qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus. Rapidement, je me retrouve avec la rambarde contre mon dos, m'empêchant de reculer d'avantage alors que mes poursuivants eux avancent toujours. En désespoir de cause, je me mets debout sur le bastingage en équilibre précaire. Ils continuent d'avancer mais plus prudemment. Je les regarde fixement, jouant à un duel silencieux avec eux. L'un d'entre eux fini par prendre la parole :

 **-Tu ne le feras pas.**

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, laissant le soupçon se prolonger. J'ai bien senti de l'hésitation dans son affirmation.

 **-Vous voulez parier la dessus ?**

Pas de réponse, mais ils s'arrêtent. Et là, je me laisse tomber en arrière commençant à chuter depuis la grande hauteur du navire à tête de baleine. Je les vois arriver affolé sur la rambarde de bois et s'y appuyer pour me chercher du regard. Pourtant, il fait sombre à cause de la nuit qui est tombée pendant notre jeu de course-poursuite, ils ne doivent pas voir grand-chose.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas envie de me noyer, alors juste avant que je ne tombe dans l'eau, je rechange de forme afin de prendre mon envole en forme zoan. J'en profite pour me percher sur la vergue **(1)** du grand mat où je redeviens humaine en m'asseyant, tout en regardant en bas tout le petit monde me fixer dégoutté.

Petit détail que j'avais un peu zappé, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un fruit du démon de type zoan aviaire. En effet, Marco rentre lui aussi dans la partie, ce qui n'est pas bon du tout pour moi. Il s'envole et se pose avec agilité juste à côté de moi tout conservant sa forme de phénix. En plus, sa forme me fascine tellement qu'elle me déstabilise, ça ne m'étonnerais guère qu'il le fasse exprès. En tout cas, il profite de mon inaction pour m'attraper et m'entraîner jusqu'en bas, là il redevient humain et me laisse entre les mains de ses frères.

Hiiiic ! Je ne le sens pas ! Je suis à terre, entourée et ils semblent très ravis du retournement de la situation.

 **-Chopez là les gars !** Hurle Joseph.

Je me relève mais retombe tout de suite à cause d'un énorme poids dans mon dos, je me débats quelques secondes mais cette fois ils ont prévu leur coup car je me retrouve les mains enchaînées avec du granite marin.

NOOOONN !

Par précaution, plusieurs des leurs me maintiennent avec force au sol, le ventre sur le parquet du navire. Un pied arrive juste à côté de ma tête, je lève le regard le long de la jambe jusqu'à la tête et reconnais Jan et à côté de lui se trouve Joseph avec sa bouteille à la main. Ils ne lâchent pas le morceau ! Ils ne sont pas croyable ses pirates !

Ils arborent des sourires victorieux et se mettent à genoux pour être un peu plus à ma taille.

 **-Tsss... si tu nous supplies, peut être que l'on te laissera tranquille.**

 **-JAMAIS !**

 **-Dans ce cas-là, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Relèves lui la tête Jan.**

 **-Tsss... Ouais.**

Il s'exécute et Joseph commence à me forcer à boire l'alcool, qui n'est vraiment pas agréable en bouche et encore moins facile a avaler dans ma position.

 **-Euh... tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la lui faire boire entièrement ?**

 **-Avec la manière dont elle nous a fais galérer ?! Bien sûr que oui ! Allez, et glou et glou et glou ! Voiiiilà !**

 **-Beurk... C'est dégueulasse votre truc...**

 **-Ouais, mais efficace ! Tu vas être bien plus détendu avec ça !**

 **-Tss... vu la quantité, aucun doute.**

 **-Ah ? Mais je-**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'allais dire que je ne sens aucun changement mais...

 **-Ah, on dirait que ça commence déjà à faire effet. Vous pouvez la libérer, c'est bon maintenant. Merci !**

Je ne sens plus de poids sur moi et le granite m'est retiré. Mais je me sens étrange... pas ivre, mais... je ne sais pas...

* * *

 **-Alors Cylia, tu te sens comment ?**

 **-Huuuummmmm...**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Mais encore ?**

Je me redresse et m'assois au sol tant bien que mal, je garde la tête baissée, mon visage caché par la casquette et pose ma main sur mon visage le temps de reprendre un peu contenance.

 **-Aller, lèves-toi !**

Il se remet debout et me tend la main. J'accepte son aide mais, toujours sous les effets étranges de se qu'il m'a fait boire, je manque de tomber. Il me rattrape avant.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste un effet temporaire. Après, tu pourras tenir debout et tu vas être bien plus propice à faire la fête avec nous !**

 **-Vu la quantité que vous lui avez fait prendre, le contraire m'étonnerais, yoï.**

Joseph me retient toujours, je suis adossée contre lui et il me garde debout avec un bras. Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à voir tout noir et je n'entends plus rien. Je sens toujours mon corps et mes muscles me répondent bien. Je repousse doucement Joseph et recule de quelques pas. Je me frotte les yeux afin de tenter vainement de récupérer ma vue. Ce qui ne me revient qu'après d'interminables minutes. Mais malgré le fait que ma vue et mon ouïe soient revenues, je me sens encore plus bizarre qu'avant.

 **-Cylia, ça va ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Je relève la tête et vois Joseph qui m'observe avec plusieurs de ses frères, d'avantage avec curiosité qu'avec inquiétude.

 **-Ouais !** Je leur réponds d'un ton très enjoué, trop enjoué même.

 **-Tss... Tu ne nous en veux pas trop au moins ?**

 **-Non ! Du tout !**

 **-Tu es sûr ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Tu te sens bien ?**

 **-Ouais ! Trop bien !**

 **-Je crois que ça a fais effet, yoï.**

 **-Je suis du même avis. Merci pour votre aide les gars ! Si on allait** **se faire un concours de descente de chope ? Tu es de la partie Cylia ?**

 **-Ouuaiiis !**

Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et j'en fais de même. On s'installe en grand groupe par terre à proximité d'un gros baril de bière. On se serre tous de la brune et commençons sans tarder à vider nos chopes sans s'arrêter. En bon homme courtois, Joseph me ressert à chaque fois, quelle gentillesse ! L'un des participants raconte une anecdote sur l'un de ses frères et on se met tous à éclater de rire lorsqu'il termine. Sans s'arrêter et encouragé par les spectateurs, le tout dans une ambiance bon vivant, on vide le baril après bon nombre de chope.

On se retrouve à être toujours en état suffisamment bien pour pouvoir continuer à profiter des festivités comme il faut. L'un d'entre nous commence à chantonner un air que je connais, il est vite accompagné par un accordéoniste et nous même qui l'accompagnons.

Ooooh... oh oh !

Mes amis, mes frères, mes comparses,

Mes récits écoutez, que vous l'vouliez ou non j'vous les farces !

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

Le gamin qu'je fus,

N'savait qu'attirer les foudres

Des mères des morveux

Qui chialaient dans les jupons d'leur mère.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

L'autorité d'un père jn'ai pas connu,

Seule ma pauvre défunte mère m'hurlait d'ssus.

Mais c'la n'm'empêchais point,

D'crier gare aux gamins du coin,

D'ne pas s'approcher,

Des belles jeunettes d'mon quartier.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

À ma majorité,

D'évasion je rêvais,

Alors quand l'opportunité c'est pointé,

J'n'ai pas hésité,

À m'faire enrôler !

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

L'appel de la mer,

A dominé les avertissements d'ma mère,

J'ai quitté le port,

Pour une vie chargée d'événement fort.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

J'ai déchanté à ma première raclé,

D'mon cap'taine d'son autorité j'ai respecté.

J'ai cru qu'en enfer j'allais dégager

Quand d'mes yeux la fureur d'la mer j'ai constaté.

L'gamin qu'je fus,

Dévoré d'cauchemars mes nuits étaient chargées,

Lorsqu'le sang la première fois j'ai versé.

ooo

D'aventure et d'fidèles frères d'arme j'ai hérité,

Contre mon ancienne ville qu'depuis des années j'ai quitté.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

Lorsqu'l'navire à la bitte d'amarrage est ficelé,

D'plaisir charnels nos nuits sont chargées,

Les bars s'remplissent d'nos cul-d'bouteille,

Rhum et vivres, chants et valses nous profitons !

Jusqu'à l'appel d'la mer où le large nous reprenons.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

Enfants de la mer nous resterons,

L'eau salée dans notre sang coule.

Tant qu'elle restera par dessous d'nos navires,

Même ses déferlantes nous respecterons.

Car jusqu'à notre dernier souffle on y restera vivre.

ooo

Ooooh... oh oh !

Alors mes amis, mes frères,

Tous enfants de la mer nous sommes, toutes nos histoires font même sommes ! **(2)**

 **-Hey Cylia, ça me surprend que tu connaisses cette chanson !**

 **-J'en connais bien plus que tu ne le penses, hé hé...**

 **-Vraiment ?! Alors continuons donc et dansons avec les autres ! Jan, Haris, venez avec nous !**

 **-J'arrive !**

 **-Tsss... Bien sûr que je vais venir danser avec vous moi aussi.**

 **-Jack, Francesco, Eiji venez vous aussi !** Demande Haris.

Je reconnais les hommes qui nous avaient accompagnés avec Haris à nos entraînements. Izou est déjà avec des frères de sa division en train de chanter bras dessus bras dessous tout en levant les pieds en l'air. De très larges sourires sont sur toutes les lèvres, nous allons à côté d'eux et continuons sur leurs lancés. Les chants joyeux bon vivant laisses parfois place à des chant plus sérieux où les voix graves s'élèvent avec fiertés.

De temps en temps, je vais me rasseoir et bois un peu en compagnie de différentes personnes, comme Joz qui est, malgré les apparences, un homme très agréable avec qui parler. Avec Vista, j'ai pu discuter de mon style de combat qu'il a observé lors de mon duel amical avec Marco. Izou lui, m'a donné quelques conseils mode et avec Marco, nous avons reparlé des méthodes des pirates pour passer à autre chose après de rudes batailles. C'est plus efficace que de prendre sur soit en silence comme chez la Marine, enfin pour ceux qui ont une certaine conscience, ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de mes confrères.

J'ai pu discuter avec d'autres membres d'équipages que je ne connaissais pas du tout et partager quelques chopes avec eux en échangeant joyeusement sur divers sujet. Et lorsque je retourne sur la piste pour la énième fois, il est déjà très tard et j'ai ingurgité je ne sais combien de litres d'alcool.

Bras dessus, bras dessous avec plusieurs de mes récents amis, j'en viens à chanter une certaine chanson pirate, ce qui est une vrai honte lorsque l'on porte un uniforme d'officier de la Marine et cela sous le regard de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

 **(1)** vergue : pièce de bois fixée au mât et qui porte une voile.

 **(2)** _Je suis l'auteur de cette chanson-là_ _._ Si vous souhaitez la réutiliser merci de ne pas l'oublier, le titre est _« Sang marin »_. Il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit là de la lecture et d'un style d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'en ferais d'autre, je pense pouvoir m'améliorer avec le temps à force d'en écrire.


	48. Chapitre 46 : La quatrième division

_Précédemment..._

 _Sous l'effet d'une étrange boisson qui la pousse à être « plus détendue », Cylia festoie avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Vêtue par inadvertance de son uniforme de la Marine, elle se retrouve tout de même à chanter une chanson pirate très connue..._

Chapitre 46 : La Quatrième Division

Lorsque je me réveille, la première chose qui m'interpelle est que je me sois endormie sur le pont alors que mon lit est juste à côté. La seconde, est que je porte toujours mon uniforme et au vu des souvenirs de la veille qui me reviennent, je me sens affreusement gênée. Et c'est peu dire...

 **-Aaah... Qu'elle officier je fais, non mais franchement...**

 **-Certes, mais si tu n'étais pas ainsi, on ne s'entendrait pas, Cylia.**

J'ouvre les yeux mais reste toujours allongée par terre sur le dos. Debout à côté de moi se tient Marco, très calme.

 **-Huuumm... ouais.**

Je cale mon bras par-dessus mes yeux pour me protéger du soleil qui m'agresse. En plus, mon mal de tête est absolument atroce.

 **-C'est ça de trop boire, le lendemain on a la gueule de bois Cylia !**

Là, je reconnais la voix de Joseph. Il est gonflé de me dire ça !

 **-Et la faute à qui, HEIN ?**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Ouais mais au moins, tu as passé une bonne soirée.**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comptes-tu rester toute la journée vautrée en plein milieu du pont à ronfler ?**

 **-Euh...** Je me retourne pour me mettre sur le ventre. **Ouais.**

 **-Gurararara !**

Le rire tonitruant de Barbe Blanche me fait me relever brusquement. Mais c'était sans compter les vertiges violents qui me reclouent aussi sec au sol comme une merde. Ce qui fait redoubler son rire et pouffer les hommes qui me regardent comme si je leur offrais un excellent spectacle comique. Cette fichue gueule de bois m'énerve !

 **-Humpf...**

 **-On n'a pas des remèdes contre la gueule de bois à lui passer ?**

 **-Haris** répond Izou, **laisses nous donc profiter de la vue d'un officier dans un tel état. Je ne pense pas que cette occasion se représentera souvent. Enfin... quand elle repartira.**

 **-Si elle repart** , précise Vista en lissant sa moustache noire.

Je me redresse, mais avec prudence cette fois et reste assise. Avec les fesses par terre, je ne risque pas de retomber.

 **-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je ne repartirais pas !**

 **-Ah, tu te réveilles enfin yoï.**

D'ailleurs, je ne tilt que là mais ils avaient raison. J'étais vraiment vautrée en plein milieu de leur pont principal. Les vaches ! Je suis certaines qu'ils ont fait exprès de me laisser là !

 **-NAVIRE EN VUE À BÂBORD !** Hurle un homme depuis la vigie. **C'EST LA QUATRIÈME FLOTE !**

* * *

Je ne me sens pas de me relever, sinon je risque de m'écrouler encore et je me suis assez ridiculisée pour le moment. Marco se rapproche du côté indiqué pour observer le navire qui se rapproche au loin.

 **-Ils devraient être rapidement là, père. Une heure environ avec ces conditions.**

 **-Bien.**

Un peu curieuse, je regarde depuis ma position le navire au large. Qui est le Quatrième Commandant déjà ? Hum... flûte, je ne sais même plus.

Haris arrive à côté de moi et s'assoit. Cool, j'aurais l'air moins bête à être assise seule en plein milieu du pont.

 **-Le Commandant de la Quatrième Division s'appelle Thatch, c'est sa flotte que je vais intégrer.**

 **-Oh...**

Tout d'un coup, ce Thatch m'intéresse déjà plus. Voyons que je me souvienne... Hum... Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui. Apparemment, il est dans l'équipage de l'Empereur depuis longtemps et il serait un épéiste utilisant deux katanas. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Peut-être que le QG en sait plus sur lui, mais en tout cas, peu sont accessibles à mon grade.

 **-Merci de me tenir compagnie, je me sentais un peu...** je me racle la gorge.

 **-Je m'en doutais. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé mais...**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je le sais. Pfff... ces pirates...**

 **-Ah ah...**

 **-Désolé, je ne t'ai pas aidé à t'entraîner dernièrement.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu de l'aide de... mes frères.**

 **-Tu n'es pas encore habitué ?**

Il rougit et se gratte la joue avec un doigt. Trop gêné, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et me réponds avec une joie non dissimulée.

 **-Oui... mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **-Mais nous aussi on est heureux d'avoir un nouveau jeune frère !**

 **-Ah Eiji !**

Je me retourne et observe le fameux Eiji. Eh bien, je pense que l'on peut le qualifier de bishonen : grand, mince avec de larges épaules et ni trop musclé ni pas assez. Des cheveux blancs assez longs. Ils ne sont pas mi long non plus, juste comme il faut pour avoir du style et de la classe. Un regard de tombeur d'un bleu turquoise parfaitement assorti avec sa chemise jaune pâle dont les boutons du haut sont détachés. Le tout accompagné d'un bermuda gris sur lequel est imprimé le Joly Roger de son équipage.

Une main reste dans la poche de son bermuda tandis qu'il lève la seconde en l'air pour saluer Haris, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Yo ! Alors Cylia, tu as bien dormi sur le pont ?**

Il est bien amical avec moi tient...

 **-Hum... no comment.**

 **-Tu es d'humeur grognon ? Enfin peu importe.**

 **-D'ailleurs Haris,** je me tourne vers le susnommé **, tu as quel âge, je ne te l'avais même pas encore demandé ?**

 **-Vingt-cinq ans et toi ?**

 **-Oh, tu es bien plus âgé que moi. J'ai dix-huit ans.**

* * *

 **-Quoi ?!** Les deux hommes me regardent surpris.

 **-Bah quoi ?**

 **-Tu es presque une gamine... Tu es tout juste majeur !**

 **-Je vous assure qu'elle ne l'est vraiment plus, yoï.**

Marco a écouté depuis sa place, adossé contre le bastingage. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus détendu mais se dont il vient de parler ne m'enchante pas vraiment. J'aimerais autant qu'il ne développe pas plus le sujet. Je ne peux rien dire, ça semblerait tout de suite suspect, alors à la place je lui fais le regard qui dit « je t'en suppliiiis, ne dis rien ! ».

 **-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Commandant Marco ?**

 **-Il ne veut rien dire de plus que ce qu'il a dit, j'ai dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus mineur, point.**

 **-Mais-**

J'interromps Eiji et lui fais comprendre d'un ton ferme qu'il n'y a plus de place à la discussion.

 **-J'ai dit : point.**

 **-Ok ok ! Quelle autorité... Tu ressembles déjà un peu plus à une officier là.**

 **-Et tu me vois comment sinon ?**

 **-Cylia, tu ne devrais pas poser cette question...**

 **-Si tu dis ça Haris, j'aurais d'autant plus envie de le savoir. Alors, Eiji ?**

 **-Eh bien...** Il s'installe à côté d'Haris. **Un Marine anormal je dirais.**

 **-Anormale ? Peut-être... et toi Haris ?**

 **-Comme une amie importante, à qui je dois la vie et qui a en plus aidé à sauver mon village natal, donc envers qui j'ai une grande dette.**

 **-Oh... c'est gentil. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça.**

 **-Et vous Commandant ?**

 **-Hum...** il croise les bras et me regarde avec ses yeux toujours partiellement ouverts. **Une étrangeté très intéressante.**

 **-Que-**

 **-Mais aussi une amie importante.**

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me qualifie de cette manière. Moi, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais l'entendre le dire me touche. D'ailleurs, je me mets à rougir et baisse la tête pour le cacher sous ma casquette.

 **-Je suis censée réagir comment à ça ?**

Il rit discrètement.

* * *

 **-Et toi Izou, comment vois-tu notre « invitée » yoï ?**

Non mais tout le monde va y passer maintenant ?

 **-Oh... un vrai garçon manqué, ce qui est dommage car elle pourrait être bien plus jolie si elle faisait le nécessaire.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être féminine !**

 **-Ne dis pas ça. En plus, il me semble que les officiers ne sont pas obligés d'avoir la veste typique de l'uniforme. Le manteau peut être mais... Enfin, en tout cas, ça ne va pas du tout à une femme.**

 **-Peut-être, mais je ne le porte pas forcément tout le temps. J'ai une autre tenue aussi, même si le manteau est effectivement une obligation. Enfin théoriquement...**

 **-Celle que tu avais à** _ **Hand Island**_ **?**

 **-Oui.**

Mais pourquoi je débats de ça avec des pirates ?!

 **-Hum... il n'empêche, tu aurais pu trouver bien mieux que ça...**

 **-Et puis, je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, je ne l'ai pas mis volontairement à l'origine. J'étais juste mal réveillée, alors l'habitude à prise le dessus. En plus, je sens l'alcool... ça craint un peu... Heureusement que je n'ai pas de supérieur pour le constater, sinon je me prendrais encore un tir.**

 **-Encore ?** Relève amusé Vista qui écoutait mine de rien les échanges.

- **Je n'ai rien dit... bon...**

J'ai encore de vertiges mais j'ai l'habitude des gueules de bois, ça ne m'empêchera pas de marcher. Je me redresse et Haris en fait de même, certainement pour pouvoir m'aider en cas de besoin mais ça ira. Quand même, je ne suis pas...

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de me mettre sur mes deux jambes qu'elles me lâchent. Si mon ami n'avait pas été prévoyant et ne me retenait pas, je me serais écroulée. Je ne tiens même pas debout, c'est quoi ce bin's(1) ?!

 **-£µ$x# &+§* !**

 **-Oh... quel langage indigne d'une officier** , ironise l'un des pirates.

 **-Non, digne d'une officier de la Marine plutôt** , le contredis un autre.

 **-Ça va Cylia ?!**

 **-Oui, grâce à toi. Tu pourrais m'aider à m'asseoir ?**

 **-Bien sûr...**

Par contre, Eiji à la tête tournée de l'autre côté et ses deux mains devant la bouche. Il tremble en se retenant vainement d'exploser de rire, quelle solidarité ! J'en ai marre...

Une fois enfin assise de nouveau, je ronchonne sur mon sort et me demande bien pourquoi toute une partie de mon corps me répond aussi mal.

 **-Ah oui ! Cylia, tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger aujourd'hui. C'est un petit effet secondaire parce que tu en as trop pris.**

Il s'était fait discret lui !

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire Joseph ?!**

 **-Juste un petit poison pas dangereux pour la santé. Il aide les gens à « s'ouvrir », mais pris en grande quantité, il a tendance à clouer par terre le lendemain. Tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi gourmande, mais bon, tu es une femme, alors la gourmandise est forcément l'un de tes défauts.**

 **-La faute à qui si j'en ai trop pris,** mon ton laisse transparaître clairement ma colère, **qui m'a fait tout boire de force hier soir, hein ?!**

Heureusement pour lui que je ne peux pas bouger, sinon je me serais vengée.

* * *

 **-Ma vengeance sera terrible, Joseph. Sois en sûr !**

 **-Hé hé... je ne suis pas pressé alors.**

 **-Tsss... tu l'auras bien cherché en même temps.**

 **-Jan, toi aussi, je te tiens pour responsable.**

 **-Pou- pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu m'as tenu la tête et l'as levé pour l'aider à me faire avaler son truc dégueulasse ! En plus, à cause de ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me changer et je vais devoir garder l'uniforme encore aujourd'hui. Comme si en dehors de mes vacances, je ne le portais pas déjà assez souvent !**

 **-Oh ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Saches que je sais déshabiller très vite les femmes...**

 **-Oh... comme c'est gentil, viens donc m'aider à me lever.**

Je lui fais un « faux » sourire niai. Même si il est surprit, il tombe idiotement dans le panneau et s'approche naïvement de moi.

Dès qu'il est assez proche, je m'allonge en vitesse et me retourne à l'aide d'une roulade. Puis je change mon pied en serre et profite de ma forme hybride pour laisser couler la force de l'Alicanto dans mes veines. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour lui faire faire un vol plané dans les aires afin de le balancer par-dessus bord, direction la mer.

 **-Aaaaaaaaah !**

 **-PLOUF !**

À côté de moi, Haris et Eiji en restent sans voix, tout s'est passé très vite.

 **-Il avait besoin d'une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.**

Quelques hommes qui étaient adossés au bastingage le regardent tranquillement et l'un d'entre eux lui lance une échelle en cordage afin qu'il puisse remonter à bord.

Dès qu'il est de nouveau parmi nous, complètement trempé évidemment, il me regarde avec des yeux de chiot battu.

 **-Tu l'avais bien cherché franchement. Tu me prends pour quoi ?!**

 **-Hé hé hé... euh... désolé.**

 **-Humpf !**

 **-Nan, ne m'en veux pas ! Pitié !**

Il se place juste devant moi, à genoux, les mains jointent, avec toujours ce regard attendrissant pointé sur moi. D'un seul coup, nos témoins éclatent de rire, je soupire et me met à rire avec eux.

Lorsqu'on se calme, le navire de la Quatrième Division est arrivé et Marco prend la chaîne du commandement pour les manœuvres.

Après un petit moment, le Quatrième Commandant, accompagné par sa Division, monte à bord et quelques-uns des matelots sur le bateau « mère » descendent sur leur navire. Un échange certainement. J'imagine qu'ils ont leur organisation bien ficelée. Haris c'est levé et avec Eiji et d'autres de ses frères, va accueillir se qui sera sa Division. Haris et son nouveau Commandant se serrent la main et se font une accolade, la même chose est faite pour les retrouvailles entre les différentes parties de l'équipage. Moi, je reste là comme une idiote en plein milieu du pont. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué les regards curieux de plusieurs pirates nouvellement arrivés.

Le Quatrième Commandant est un homme assez grand, mais de taille toutefois humaine. Comme tous les hauts gradés de la flotte de l'Empereur, il a une bonne carrure. Il est châtain avec une coiffure à la Elvis et un costume blanc qui fait penser à une tenue de cuisinier très simple, avec un foulard jaune autour du cou. Une barbiche noire et une cicatrice au coin de l'œil, ainsi qu'une ceinture en cuir brun à laquelle est attaché deux katanas lui donne un aspect un peu effrayant, comme tout bon pirate.

Sentant sans doute mon regard sur lui, il se tourne vers moi juste après avoir salué joyeusement son « père » de loin avec un très grand sourire. Il m'observe surpris, comme les autres membres de sa Division. Je me sens très seule sur ce coup-là...

 **-Euh...** Thatch, perplexe, ne semble pas savoir quoi dire.

* * *

D'un seul coup, le silence prend place et encore plus de paires d'yeux se pointent sur moi. Et dire que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, là j'en ai BEAUCOUP trop !

 **-Hum... Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi il y a un officier au milieu du pont tout seul ? Et pourquoi ça ne semble perturber que nous... ?**

 **-Ah Commandant Thatch ! C'est euh... comment dire...**

 **-Notre nouvelle mascotte !** Explique l'un.

 **-C'est une Marine que l'on a apprivoisé !**

Quoi ?!

 **-Une Marine... apprivoisée ?**

 **-Oui Commandant, bon même si on a une dent contre la Marine, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle est en quelque sorte des nôtres maintenant.**

QUOI ?!

 **-On aura dressé une espèce qu'aucun équipage n'aura encore réussi à faire. Même s'il nous a fallu progressivement mettre un peu de côté notre répulsion contre son espèce.**

Espèce ?!

 **-Ouais, elle est brave...**

Ils disent ça comme si j'étais un chien !

 **-HEY !**

 **-Oh, elle grogne un peu parfois mais bon...**

 **-Le Commandant Marco l'a bien dressé !**

 **-QUOI ?! ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRES DE MOI !**

 **-Une otage.**

 **-Un butin...**

 **-Une future recrue, c'est père qui l'a dit.**

 **-Une future recrue ?**

 **-Oui, j'avais parlé d'elle il y a deux ans, yoï.**

 **-Oh... c'est donc elle. Je vois ! Mais pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ?**

 **-Ah ça ! C'est parce qu'on l'a droguée.**

 **-Hein ? Vous l'avez quoi ?!**

 **-Oui, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre, alors je lui ai donné un peu...**

 **-Tsss... beaucoup.**

 **-Ouais, ok... une bouteille entière du sérum Kanwa(2).**

 **-Une bouteille entière ? Mais... elle va bien au moins ?**

 **-Ouais, seulement elle ne peut pas se lever. Ca ira mieux demain ! Enfin je crois…**

 **-Comment ça « tu crois » ?! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça Joseph !**

 **-Ah ah ah !**

 **-Et arrêtes de rire !**

 **-Oh, elle grogne de nouveau...** constate l'un des hommes d'équipage.

 **-Apparemment, j'ai lu un livre sur le dressage qui disait qu'il fallait faire preuve d'autorité dans ce genre de cas** , dit un autre.

Non mais ils se liguent les uns après les autres contre moi là ?!

 **-Ah ! Je veux essayer !** Demande un énième pirate. **Ça suffi euh... Je l'appelle Cylia ou Marine ?**

 **-Ça suffi la Marine ! Pas bien ! Vilaine !**

 **-Non mais arrêtez avec ça... J'en ai marre... Ma fierté d'officier, enfin mes restes de fiertés sont en train de s'écrouler...**

Je me mets en mode déprime la plus total.

 **-Oh, parce que tu en avais ? Il ne me semblait pas à moi, yoï.**

 **-Ah ! C'est cruel ça !**

Non mais sérieux, je veux me réincarner en pucerons lors de ma prochaine vie...

 **-J'en ai maaaarrrrreee... Vacance de merdeeeeuuuuu !**

Barbe Blanche, lui, se met à rire à gorge déployée et il est suivi par la partie sérieuse de son équipage qui écoutait les âneries de leurs frères.

Moi, je me contente d'avoir le regard vide et la tête baissé, toujours assise sur les fesses en mode humeur sombre. En même temps, je ne peux pas me déplacer à moins de ramper, donc il y a peu de chance que je bouge. Si je me mets à ramper ici, je crois bien que je vais finir en arrêt maladie pour dépression à cause de ma fierté détruite irrémédiablement.

J'entends un bruit de pas qui se rapproche, je ne relève pas la tête jusqu'à ce que des pieds se positionnent juste sous mon regard. Je lève la tête et vois Thatch qui me tend la main, comme pour que je lui serre. Hum... C'est louche. Je suis sceptique quant à son geste.

Mais si je refuse, ça sera très mal vue par le reste de l'équipage et j'aimerais bien ressortir vivante de mes vacances. J'accepte donc sa main tendue et lui donne la mienne, mais à peine l'a-t-il prise qu'il pose un genou à terre et me fait un baise main tout en m'adressant un regard très charmeur.

 **-Je m'appelle Thatch ! Ravis de faire votre connaissance charmante Demoiselle. J'ai hâte de mieux vous connaître !**

Génial... Encore un cinglé... Je soupire très bruyamment tandis que les témoins explosent de rire. De toute façon, je le suspectais déjà un peu, puisqu'un pirate normal, ce n'est pas un vrai pirate. Ils ont tous un truc hors norme à chaque fois !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** bin's : J'ai regardé sur le _Larousse en ligne_ et il est écrit de cette manière. Définis comme un désordre grave, situation épineuse et c'est un mot « populaire ». À ne pas confondre avec binz qui est une abréviation des cabinets apparemment... Je ne le savais pas.

 **(2)** Kanwa : Détente en japonais, enfin d'après _google traduction_ hein xD


	49. Chapitre 47 : Discussion

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia se réveille le lendemain avec une belle gueule de bois et en plus, avec les effets secondaires de la drogue qu'ils lui avaient fait ingurgiter la veille. Du coup, elle ne peut plus se déplacer et se retrouve donc au milieu du pont, toujours vêtue de son uniforme alors que la Quatrième Division arrive._

Chapitre 47 : Discussion

 **-Bon,** Thatch se relève, **ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut s'occuper des chargements. Après, tout le monde au réfectoire, je meurs de faim ! Haris, viens nous aider.**

 **-Oui !**

Ils partent en direction de la passerelle qui relie les deux navires. Commence alors un ballet de pirate chargés de caisse. C'est très vivant, beaucoup d'entre eux passent à côté de moi sans y faire attention et bien évidemment, je reste statique au milieu du passage. Comme une crotte sur le parquet du pont...

Oui, c'est à peu près l'impression que j'ai de moi actuellement. Elle est bien basse ma fierté d'officier, pour ne pas dire quasiment inexistante.

 **-Snif...**

 **-Et bien, tu vas te mettre à pleurer maintenant yoï ?**

 **-Non... snif... je ne suis pas une gamine. Sniff...**

J'arrive à retenir mes larmes mais j'ai le nez qui coule, alors j'attrape un mouchoir dans ma veste et l'utilise de manière très peu discrète avant de le mettre en boule et de l'enfoncer dans ma poche.

 **-La propreté tu connais ?**

 **-Mon uniforme pu l'alcool, alors c'est le cadet de mes soucis !**

 **-Je vois ça... enfin sens plutôt.**

 **-Si tu veux juste te moquer de moi oust ! J'en ai assez... snif...**

 **-J'ai peut-être un peu abusé hier, désolé Cylia** ,s'excuse gentiment Joseph qui pose un genou à terre pour être à bonne hauteur.

 **-Un peu ? Je ne sens pratiquement pas mes jambes et je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va durer... Non seulement je me retrouve sur le Shin Sekaï alors que je n'ai même pas encore obtenue ma mutation. J'ai été impliquée dans une bataille sanglante, je suis maintenant sur le navire de l'un des Quatre Empereurs avec mon uniforme sur le dos et maintenant, je me retrouve immobilisée en plein milieu de leur pont. Et le pire, c'est pour ma fierté... snif, snif... on m'a traité de « Marine apprivoisée » ... snif...**

Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui craquent... Je ne tiens plus et commence à pleurer sous le regard paniqué de Joseph.

 **-AH ! Merde ! Non, ne pleure pas Cylia ! On est désolé !** Il se relève, **HEY les gars faites quelque chose !**

Les hommes à proximités écoutent leur frère et l'un d'entre eux laisse tomber sa caisse lorsqu'il me voit en larme.

 **-Aaaah ! Euh... ne pleures pas ! On est désolé !**

Je cache ma tête avec mon bras afin de cacher mes larmes.

 **-Pfff...** Thatch soupire bruyamment, **vous abusez franchement, faire pleurer une femme. Vous devriez avoir honte !** Tonne-t-il gravement. **Aller, finissez rapidement avec les chargements et faites le roulement, que l'on puisse passer à autre chose au plus vite.**

 **-Oui !** Répondent les pirates en cœur.

Marco s'assoit à côté de moi, sans doute a-t-il compris que j'ai simplement craqué. Je reste sans bouger, attendant que le temps fasse sont effet pour que je me calme. Lorsque j'y parviens, ils ont terminé leur boulot. Après des salutations très amicales, le navire, qui était amarré au Moby Dick, reprend le large avec un autre équipage à son bord et laissant la Quatrième Division et son Commandant avec « nous ».

 **-Mes fils, faisons un banquet pour le retour de la Quatrième Division.**

 **-Ouais !**

Aussitôt, des vivres sont ramenées et tout le monde s'installe par terre pour manger avec bonne humeur. Marco reste encore avec moi, il va juste récupérer de quoi manger, boire et m'en donne une partie.

 **-Merci...**

Il me fait un simple sourire et on commence à manger avec appétit.

* * *

 **-Tu n'as pas tant changé au final, c'est rassurant.**

 **-Hum ? Rassurant ?**

 **-Évidemment, je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu ne sois plus pareil après avoir été formée. Je pensais que-**

 **-J'allais me faire embrigader par leur philosophie ?**

Je vois dans son regard que j'ai juste. Sans le quitter des yeux, je lui réponds avec franchise, Marco est un ami. Je devrais dire même plus qu'un ami.

 **-Tu sais, je fais mon devoir en protégeant les communautés nécessiteuses. Mais pourquoi aurais-je dû changer mon comportement avec toi ?**

 **-Nous sommes des pirates et en tant que tel, nous somme haïs. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire exception, surtout avec tes confrères qui-**

 **-Auraient dû m'influencer ? Tu sais, ils ont leur manière de penser et j'ai la mienne. Je sais bien que je suis sur une longueur d'onde bien trop différente de la leur, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail. S'ils pensaient que ça pouvait être gênant, ils ne m'auraient pas accepté comme officier. Je ne m'en cache pas et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se ressemble un peu au final, Marco.**

 **-Certainement, mais en tant que Marine, les pirates sont tes ennemis, ne devrais-tu pas nous haïr ?**

 **-Je ne haïrais pas quelqu'un parce que c'est un pirate, je haïrais quelqu'un car il s'en prend sans le moindre scrupule à des civils. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, au contraire même... Peut-être que je pourrais aller jusqu'à dire qu'au contraire, je respecte sincèrement ce que vous faites.**

Marco ferme les yeux et fait un sourire franc.

 **-C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends d'un Marine. Mais tu sais,** il me regarde avec sérieux cette fois, **ça n'explique pas que tu ne nous haïsses pas alors que tu aurais dû être forcément influencée par ton environnement. Je suis certain qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas été. C'est naturel pour tout être humain de l'être, surtout lorsqu'il est en pleine immersion comme tu l'as été et tu n'aurais pas dû échapper à cette règle. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu ais une telle volonté, surtout que tu rentres en conflit avec tes confrères à cause de cette différence. Dis-le-moi Cylia, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu n'as pas changé malgré ces deux ans yoï ?**

Il cherche vraiment une réponse, j'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être un pirate. C'est sans doute pour ça que les liens dans cet d'équipage sont aussi forts... Une famille, hein ? En tant qu'amie, je dois lui donner une réponse. Même si le sujet n'est pas facile.

 **-Tu sais Marco... je...**

Mon regard reste dans le vide tandis que lui au contraire me scrute avec attention. Sachant que ce dont je vais lui parler est difficile, je prends mon temps. Il le respecte avec patience.

 **-Je connais « ce regard » ...** je l'observe de nouveau, afin de voir si on se comprend. **Malheureusement, je ne le connais que trop bien, tu... vois de quoi je parle ?**

Yeux dans les yeux, on échange sans avoir à user de parole cette fois, comme si une certaine connexion se faisait entre nous. Je vois bien que même s'il ne me répond pas oralement, il sait de quoi je parle.

 **-Je vois...** finit-il par dire. **Merci de m'avoir répondu, changeons un peu de sujet... Tu gardes toujours ton wakizashi à ta taille ?**

 **-Sur moi oui. Quand j'ai le manteau, la veste et le pantalon de l'uniforme officiel, je l'ai à la taille. Quand je mets mon autre tenue avec le manteau d'officier, je le garde attaché à la cuisse.**

 **-Ce que tu portais à** _ **Hand Island**_ **?**

 **-Oui, c'est ça.**

 **-Hey !** Hèle Thatch, **c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ?**

Il se lève et s'installe à côté de moi, je me retrouve alors entre Marco et lui.

 **-De ?**

 **-J'ai entendu dire que tu allais avoir un équipage tout droit sortie d'** _ **Impel Down**_ **... c'est vrai ?**

 **-Oui, c'est dans la Loi, bien que jamais aucun officier ne l'avait fait. J'ai déposé une demande pour un certain nombre de prisonnier du premier niveau. Elle a été étudiée très scrupuleusement et finalement acceptée.**

 **-Woow... vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr. À cause d'une certaine mésaventure, j'ai été conduite à faire connaissance avec eux et j'ai décidé de faire mon possible afin de leur donner une chance pour qu'ils puissent récupérer une partie de leur liberté. En travaillant pour la Marine, sur la demande d'un officier garant et suite à une étude très sérieuse par le gouvernement, il leur est possible de diminuer leur peine s'ils font leurs preuves. S'ils sont utiles et travaillent bien, le tout sous la supervision de l'officier qui a fait la demande, il est possible de réduire leur peine, mais surtout ça leur permet-**

 **-De reprendre la mer.**

 **-Exactement.**

* * *

 **-Mais tu ne penses pas que ça va être compliqué de gérer d'anciens pirates ?**

 **-Si, évidemment ! En plus, je ne suis pas une figure d'autorité... Pour être franche, j'en ai même la trouille ha ha...**

 **-Tu me plais encore plus, gamine.**

Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme qui vient de parler, Barbe Blanche. Il est impressionnant, je me sens subitement gênée. Je baisse la tête et baragouine quelques mots inaudibles. Autour de moi, quelques sourires s'attachent sur les lèvres des pirates.

 **-Et bien, moi aussi Père j'ai hâte de les croiser sur la mer yoï.**

Il redirige de nouveau son attention sur moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-Je me demande bien comment tu vas les gérer...**

 **-Ne... ne me fais pas peur comme ça !**

 **-Mais je suis certain que tu te débrouilleras très bien. Après tout, tu as l'âme d'une pirate yoï.**

 **-Je- ! Mais non je suis-**

 **-Une "Marine apprivoisée" sur l'un des navires de Père avec pour futur équipage d'ancien pirates qui sont toujours des criminels...** décrit Izou.

Ils explosent de rire avec cette description peu valorisante qui me donne une teinte rougeâtre sur le visage.

 **-Ne m'appelez plus comme ça ! Sérieux...**

 **-Bon !** Reprend Thatch, **et quel âge as-tu ?**

 **-Dix-huit ans.**

 **-Oh ! Tu es jeunette encore, es-tu célibataire ?**

 **-C'est quoi cette question ?!**

 **-Alors ? Alors ?**

 **-Thatch, arrêtes de vouloir la mettre dans ton lit yoï.**

 **-Oh... Vois-je de la jalousie Marco ?**

 **-Jaloux de toi ? Il y a peu de chance... Ça risque d'être plutôt l'inverse.**

Il ne dit rien et fait les gros yeux à son ami qui arbore un grand sourire victorieux. J'en ai marre, je veux disparaître...

 **-Pourquoi ça, Marco ?**

 **-Pour rien...**

 **-SI ! Il y a quelque chose, j'ai le flaire pour ça, j'en suis certain !**

 **-Euh, je suis juste là vous savez ? Vous ne pourriez pas parler d'autre chose ?**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise ! Mais tu es ravissante avec ce rouge qui colore tes joues...**

Forcément, sa remarque renforce ma gêne. Comme s'ils ne suffisaient pas tous les deux, Joseph vient mettre son grain de sel. Il arrive dans mon dos et s'appuie dessus en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

 **-Arrêtes ça !**

 **-Pas envie !**

* * *

 **-Je vais t'en faire passer l'envie alors !**

Je me laisse tomber en arrière m'allongeant, avec Joseph toujours contre moi, le tout au milieu des autres pirates qui se poussent un peu pour éviter d'être écraser. J'ai certes les jambes fortement engourdis mais je ne suis pas faible pour autant ! Il oublie quand même que je reste une officier et un criminel au sol est rapidement mis sous contrôle, c'est la base. Il me facilite donc la tâche là !

Je profite de la situation pour lui attraper le bras et le retourner sur le ventre. Je me place au-dessus de Joseph et lui empêche tout mouvement en usant d'une technique d'immobilisation. Bien évidemment, j'ai mis l'un de ses bras dans son dos et je tire aux limites de son articulation, le faisant pousser des cris plaintifs. Le tout en quelques courtes secondes. Il serait peut-être tant qu'ils se remettent en tête que je ne suis pas un jouet mais un officier ! Flûte !

 **-Aïe aïe aïe !**

 **-Tu l'as cherché Joseph ! Tu m'énerves !**

 **-Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! Désolé ! Pardon ! Je m'excuse !**

 **-Je ne te pardonne pas !**

J'accentue la douleur de son bras en le poussant d'avantage.

 **-Aïïïeeeuuuuh ! Aidez-moi les gars !**

 **-Et m'en prendre à une femme ? Ça ne va pas ?!**

 **-Tu te débrouilles, tu es un homme yoï.**

 **-Tu es trop loin, je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour si peu.** Lui répond Izou.

 **-Pfff... un homme qui se fait maîtriser par une femme** dit Joz d'un ton déçus, **tu vas te débrouiller.**

D'autres s'amusent trop de la situation pour avoir envie d'intervenir.

 **-Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! Je ne le referais plus ! Ou pas... Aïïïeeeuuuuh !**

 **-Mais tu es vraiment un idiot masochiste toi !**

 **-Nan je ne- aïe ! suis pas un amateur de- aïe ! ce genre de chose, je préfère donner du plaisir aux femmes ! Comme toi... hé hé... AÏE !**

 **-Tsss... tu ne sais pas bien t'y prendre avec Cylia en tout cas, elle doit te détester.**

 **-NNAAAAANNN ! Je ne veux- AÏE ! pas être détesté d'une femme ! Encore moins de- AÏEUH ! Toi Cylia ! Mais arrêtes de me torturer, je t'en prie, ais pitié ! AÏE AÏE AÏE !**

 **-Tu vas lui casser le bras, ça suffit yoï.**

 **-Pfff ! Tu peux lui dire merci, mais plus de coup fourré... sinon !**

 **-AÏEUU ! OUI COMPRIS !**

Je le libère enfin et je me rassois comme si de rien n'était, même si je suis toujours un peu en colère. Joseph lui, se roule sur le côté encore rouge de douleur et en tenant son épaule avec la main.

 **-Tu es cruelle avec moi Cylia !**

 **-Et tu es obligé d'avoir la larme à l'œil en disant ça ? Pff !**

Thatch rigole bruyamment.

 **-Tu l'avais bien cherché, Joseph !** Il passe son bras autour de mes fines épaules et me tire vers lui, **on va bien s'entendre Cylia, tu es sympa ! Soyons ami, hein ?**

 **-Je... hum...**

 **-Oh, timides ? C'est charmant... !**

 **-Mais ça ne te dérange pas que je sois une officier ?**

 **-Je n'aime pas la Marine, comme sans doute tout le monde sur ce navire, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.**

 **-Humm... vous êtes vraiment bizarre hein...**

 **-Non, c'est toi qui est anormale, nous, nous sommes des pirates yoï.**

* * *

 _L'après-midi se passe dans la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Cylia sympathise beaucoup plus avec l'équipage de Shirohige. Peut-être même un peu trop. Le soir arrive finalement, ils débarrassent les restes du midi et recommence leur repas dans la même convivialité. Toutefois, lorsqu'il commence à être tard, les plats et autres aliments sont dégagés et progressivement, tout le monde part. Cylia s'alarme alors, se rendant compte qu'ils vont la laisser passer la nuit ainsi. Il ne reste plus que Marco et Barbe Blanche en sa compagnie._

 **-Marco, tu peux aller dans ta cabine, il commence à être tard.**

 **-Très bien Père.**

 **-Mais... et moi ?**

 **-Débrouilles toi, yoï. Bonne nuit Père.**

 **-Bonne nuit mon fils.**

Je me retrouve toute seule avec Barbe Blanche. Ils m'ont abandonné là ! Pff... je me laisse tomber sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé. Le croissant de lune blanc brillant nous permet d'avoir une bonne luminosité. Le calme de la nuit est agréable. Nous sommes seulement bercés par le ressac des vagues contre la coque du navire. Le parfum des embruns marins est particulièrement agréable. Naviguer ainsi donne un sentiment de liberté inégalable.

 **-En faite, je crois que je pourrais très bien dormir ici...**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, le cadre est agréable...**

 **-Le pont de mon navire... ? Pour un Marine ? C'est un bien étrange goût que tu as.**

 **-Ah ah ! Je ne me suis peut-être pas très bien exprimée... Et puis de toute manière, ne suis-je pas moi-même une Marine étrange ? Franchement.**

 **-Hum. Ça, je te l'accorde.**

Je me redresse afin de pouvoir le regarder en face.

 **-Dites, pourquoi vous m'avez gardé en vie ?**

 **-Pourquoi aurais-je dû souhaiter ta mort ?**

 **-Ne devriez-vous pas me détester ?**

 **-Te détester ?**

 **-Je suis de la Marine...**

 **-Et tu penses que ça suffi pour que je souhaite forcement ta mort ?**

 **-Oui... bien sûr.**

 **-Alors, je te retourne la question.**

 **-Souhaiter votre mort ? Non !**

On se regarde yeux dans les yeux en silence.

 **-Et pourquoi ?**

 **-Vous... êtes nécessaire pour toutes les personnes qui dépendent de votre protection. Et puis...**

Je fuis son regard, prise par un sentiment de gêne trop fort pour moi. Je me relaisse tomber sur le dos, allongée sur le plancher frais du navire.

 **-Vous êtes cher dans le cœur de beaucoup de personne. Ça se voit, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à ce type de relation.**

 **-Tu ne nous hais pas, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je hais les personnes qui s'en prennent à des innocents, ceux qui n'ont pas la force de se défense et cela sans aucun scrupule. Piller, tuer, enlever, briser... Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille et se dire humain ?**

 **-Hum... C'est pour ça que tu restes dans la Marine ? Combattre ce genre de méfaits ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et toi là-dedans ?**

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Tu ne penses même pas à toi. Serait-ce à cause d'une mauvaise considération de toi même ?**

 **-Je...**

 **-J'ai vu juste, qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit à ça ?**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Tu peux prendre ton temps, mais tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi.**

 **-Hum...**

Me confier, hein ? Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment le faire. Me soulager de ses choses qui me pèsent encore indéniablement sur le cœur.

 **-Dites, est-ce qu'avoir des liens de sang avec des personnes veut dire qu'ils sont vraiment notre famille ?**

Il n'est même pas surpris par ma question, ou alors il ne le montre pas. Je ne le quitte plus des yeux, cherchant la réponse à cette interrogation, comme si lui pouvait m'éclairer.

 **-Le sang ne veut rien dire. On en a tous qui coulent en nous, alors certes, il lit physiquement et créé des liens, mais une famille est bien plus que ça. Hum... Ma réponse semble te perturber, pourquoi ?**

Ça se voit tant que ça... ?

 **-Eh bien... Je me demande se qu'est une famille... Je ne comprends pas...**

 _À suivre..._


	50. Chapitre 48 : Une vrai famille

_Précédemment..._

 _Un banquet est organisé pour fêter le retour de la Quatrième Flotte. Cylia passe une journée en très bonne compagnie et sympathise encore plus avec les pirates. Alors que la nuit tombe, elle est « abandonnée » sur le pont, avec pour unique compagnie : Barbe Blanche. Elle entame une discussion avec lui qui devient très vite sérieuse._

Chapitre 48 : Une vrai famille

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? A propos des liens du sang ?**

 **-Eh bien... Je... je me posais juste cette question... comme ça...**

Je prends le risque de jeter un coup d'œil sur lui, mais je remarque qu'il a un air plus que septique. Comme s'il me disait : « non mais tu crois que je vais gober quelque chose comme ça ?! ». Forcément, je n'ai jamais su mentir, ce n'est pas devant une telle personne que je vais y arriver. Cette pensée me fait même discrètement glousser, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

 **-Il n'y a pas à dire, je n'arrange pas mon image, enfin... Je n'ai jamais été "douée" pour ça.**

Allongée sur le bois frais du parquet du pont, j'examine avec une fausse attention la voûte étoilée.

 **-Quand on vie en compagnie de personnes qui ont un lien de sang avec nous, on dit qu'il s'agit de notre famille. Et pourtant, pourquoi je me sentais toujours aussi seule ?**

 **-Seule ?**

 **-Leurs regards étaient toujours pleins de dégoût. Je sais que je les révulsais au plus haut point... J'en étais habituée, j'ai toujours eu cet effet sur les personnes de mon entourage. Enfin... hormis mon grand-père. En tant que pirate, vous devez certainement savoir de quoi je parle** _ **vous**_ **...**

Il me fixe avec calme, alors que de mon côté, mon cœur tambourine fort. Bien que je ne le montre pas, le seul fait de reparler de cette période me bouleverse. Visiblement, elle m'a laissé de profondes marques.

 **-En tant que pirate, j'ai toujours eu pour objectif d'avoir une famille. Plus que l'éclat de l'or, je préfère avoir la chaleur que m'apportent mes fils. Les voir en tant qu'hommes libres et avec le sourire me comble.**

 **-Et être libre dans ce monde rime avec rejet. Les pirates sont haïs sur ses mers.**

 **-Tu sembles trop connaître se qu'est « la haine », qu'est qui t'es arrivée ?**

Est-ce que je peux lui en parler... ? Que dois-je faire : me confier ou encore tout garder pour moi ? Ne devrait-il pas être normalement mon ennemi... ?

 **-J'ai bien ressentit toute la souffrance qui est tapie au fond de ton âme... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la solitude qui brille dans ton regard. Tu es bien trop jeune pour tout supporter par toi-même... Et n'as-tu pas dis que nous étions des hommes avant même d'être des pirates ? Nous sommes entre nous alors laisses moi donc te soutenir, d'accord ?**

Je ne suis pas si émotive que ça normalement, mais là, je me sens au bord des larmes. Je ne veux pas les montrer. Je ne dois pas le laisser les voir.

Je me tourne sur le côté afin d'être dos à lui. Même si ce n'est pas très courtois, je ne me sentirais pas la force de lui parler sinon.

 **-Pourquoi... ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Pourquoi m'offririez-vous votre soutien ?**

 **-Je t'aime bien, petite. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as une place qui t'attend parmi ma famille, ici sur le Moby Dick.**

 **-Vous êtes illogique... Vous ne devriez pas m'apprécier,** mon cœur se compresse au fond de ma poitrine, **vous devriez me haïr ! Et ne pas me faire une telle offre.** De petites larmes commencent à naître dans mes yeux floutant ma vue **. Pourquoi... ?**

Mon incompréhension, mêlée à ma désespérante tristesse, se mue en colère.

 **-Pourquoi ne réagissez-vous pas comme tout le monde ?**

Je me redresse et me retrouve assise face à lui. Je commence à pleurer sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter, laissant un couloir de perles salées tracer un sillon sur mes joues rougissantes sous l'émotion. Je baisse la tête, cachant le haut de mon visage sous la casquette de mon uniforme. Tous les sentiments que je murais au fond de moi remontent dangereusement à la surface, cette explosion intérieure m'est insupportable. Mon cœur douloureux à en mourir me fait perdre toute contenance. Je tente en vain de me lever. Cherchant un appui, je retire mon épée, toujours rengainée, de ma taille afin de pouvoir me tenir à genoux.

* * *

La colère, causée par tout ce rejet incessant depuis déjà trop d'années, mais aussi la tristesse à cause de cette douloureuse solitude, et la folie causée par mon déchirement intérieur réveillent mes instincts primitifs.

 **-Même pour la femme qui m'a mise au monde, je n'ai toujours été qu'une faute impardonnable. Je n'ai toujours été qu'une anormalité, quel que soit le lieu où je suis. Ne me faites pas croire que vous feriez exception !**

Dévorée par de sombres sentiments, la créature en moi se à met hurler de désespoir, me poussant subitement à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Je sens les instincts de l'Alicanto avoir déjà partiellement le contrôle sur moi, mes gènes humains commencent à laisser la place à ceux de l'animal.

M'en rendant compte, je me reprends de justesse et tente en vain de garder le contrôle de mon corps.

 **-Tu es donc à ce point désespérée... ?**

Je relève la tête, je suis essoufflée à lutter contre l'animal en moi. Mon ouïe est un peu brouillée mais à l'inverse, ma vue s'en retrouve plus développée.

Alors que je suis toujours à genoux face à lui, il se lève et commence à avancer lentement vers moi, retirant les files attachées à son nez lorsqu'ils restreignent ses mouvements. Le voyant s'approcher, l'animal désespéré en moi se mets sur la défensive, rendant son contrôle encore plus compliqué.

 **-Arrêtez ! N'avancez pas !**

Mais il ne m'écoute pas, je tente de me relever mais je retombe en arrière. Je me retrouve couchée sur le dos alors qu'il s'approche de moi pas à pas, aggravant mon sentiment d'insécurité.

Je prends appuis sur ma main et bouge mes jambes ankylosées. J'observe cet homme avancer inéluctablement vers moi, mais alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre de moi, l'Alicanto prend finalement le dessus, m'obligeant a changer de forme.

Malgré que j'ai la carrure d'un cheval de trait, je reste bien plus petite que Barbe Blanche. Etant dominée par la créature au plumage d'or, je me mets sur la défensive.

L'adrénaline aidant, je me redresse, déploie mes ailes et bombe le torse en avant tout en ouvrant le bec ouvert pour menacer l'homme qui m'a ainsi chamboulé. Mais pas le moindre du monde perturbé, contrairement à moi, il fait un dernier pas dans ma direction.

Mais même si l'animal en moi est furieux de rage, je ne souhaite pas lui faire du mal. Une larme coule du coin de mon œil. Dominée par mes instincts, j'allais lui donner un coup de bec mais dès que mon regard croise le sien une étrange vague d'énergie me parcours de l'intérieur, traversant mon corps, remontant le long de mon échine en provoquant de terribles frissons et raisonnant jusqu'à ma tête. Quasiment aussitôt, je sens mes forces me perdre comme si l'animal s'était brusquement retiré, dominé par lui.

J'allais tomber en arrière, mais un puissant bras m'encercle et je me retrouve alors contre Barbe Blanche dans une étreinte étrangement apaisante.

 **-Calme toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu n'es pas seule. Peu m'importe que les autres te perçoivent comme une anormalité, si tu veux bien de moi, je te verrais comme l'un de mes enfants.**

Mes muscles se détendent, je me relâche enfin, me laissant aller dans cette étreinte tellement agréable. Mon cœur, réchauffé par cette tendresse qui me manquait cruellement, me permet de me sentir comme libérée d'un poids écrasant. Me tenant fermement, je me laisse aller contre lui et permet à mes larmes de couler.

 _Alors je pleure..._

 _Pour mon grand-père,_

 _Pour le rejet de mon frère,_

 _Pour la haine de ma mère,_

 _Pour l'horreur de mon père,_

 _Pour le dégoût de ceux qui m'entourent,_

 _Pour le poids du wakizashi à ma taille,_

 _Pour toute cette solitude..._

 _Oui, je pleure encore et encore..._

 _Comme un enfant qui cherche le réconfort d'un parent._

Après un certain temps, il ne bouge toujours pas, attendant patiemment que je me calme. Et même lorsque je suis finalement apaisée, je reste à savourer ce moment.

Mais je pense en avoir largement assez profité, alors je le relâche doucement. Comprenant mon geste, il en fait de même et se recule jusqu'à son siège où il se rassoit. Je me laisse retomber doucement à terre, je m'assois et reste à fixer le sol de longues minutes.

 **-Mer- merci.**

* * *

Il ne dit rien, mais je sens son regard sur moi.

 **-Dites...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je... vous savez... J'ai l'impression d'être plus égoïste que jamais là.**

 **-Pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Votre... main... j'ai... envie de... non... je veux... l'attraper et donc accepter votre offre... plus que jamais. Même si pour ça, je dois remettre en question toute ma vocation et la voie que je souhaite suivre.**

 **-Tu ne penserais qu'à toi, quel mal y a-t-il ? Quant à moi, j'aurais le plaisir d'avoir un nouvel enfant dans ma famille.**

Je relève la tête, surprise, vraiment touchée par ses propos.

 **-J'ai trouvé en toi des valeurs qui me plaisent et tu n'aurais pas à te détourner de tes objectifs, même si tu intègres mon équipage. Du moment que tu respectes notre règle d'or qui est de ne jamais tuer l'un des nôtres, tu y serais libre. Tu veux apporter de la sécurité aux civils ? Parcours les mers sous mon nom et tu pourras très bien poursuivre ta quête à rendre ces mers plus sûres pour ceux qui vivent sur les îles qui la peuple.**

 **-Vous savez vraiment trouver les mots...**

 **-Qui penses-tu que je sois ? Et je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité, petite.**

 **-Vous vous souvenez de se que je vous ai raconté à propos de ma mésaventure qui m'avait conduite à** _ **Impel Down**_ **? Et des prisonniers qui serons intégrés sur mon navire ?**

 **-Hum, oui.**

 **-Ils ont besoin de moi afin de retrouver leur liberté. Une partie d'entre eux n'a pas de proches en dehors de notre « groupe », ils ne souhaitent rien d'autre que de parcourir les mers, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.**

Respectueux, il m'écoute avec attention et calme.

 **-Il y a une partie qui souhaite sincèrement se racheter de leurs fautes en servant la Marine de manière à réintégrer la société normalement. Leurs mésaventures les ont conduits à se rendre compte qu'ils auraient très bien pu mourir ou finir leurs vies en prison. Ils préfèrent accepter l'offre qui leur a été faite afin de pouvoir retourner auprès de leurs familles lorsque leur peine sera achevée.**

 **-Je vois... et pour qu'elles raisons t'es tu ainsi attachée à ses hommes ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont juste t'utiliser ?**

 **-Lorsque j'étais à** _ **Impel Down,**_ **ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir dans l'enfer du Premier Niveau. Ils m'ont aussi sauvé la vie face aux autres prisonniers. J'ai donc une dette de vie à rembourser. Et puis, vous savez, on se ressemble un peu sur certains points, alors malgré nos statuts différents, on arrive à s'entendre.**

 **-Tu as donc une dette à rembourser envers ces hommes.**

 **-Oui, et pour le faire, j'ai impérativement besoin de rester, non seulement à la Marine, mais aussi d'avoir d'excellents résultats. Avoir d'ancien pirates dans leurs rangs ne les enchante pas, surtout quand l'officier qui est en charge de s'occuper d'eux à une amitié avec l'un des Quatre Empereurs. Il va me falloir prendre du galon pour conserver leur liberté et réduire leur peine autant que possible.**

 **-Je vois...**

Je détourne le regard, n'osant affronter le sien.

 **-Tu es une femme d'honneur, c'est bien. Alors vas, accomplis se que tu as à faire, j'attendrais.**

Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'étais certaine qu'il n'accepterait pas d'attendre et encore moins que je m'engage à m'investir dans ma carrière professionnelle. Car ça veut dire que je vais monter en grade. Mais la Marine est leur ennemi... Cet homme est vraiment impressionnant. Il a obtenu mon respect...

 **-Vous m'attendrez vraiment ? Mais je vais tout de même faire partie du camp ennemis ! Et je n'aime pas la trahison, le jour où je les quitterais, ce sera en bonne et due forme. Vous... seriez prêt à accepter de tels caprices ?**

 **-Tu as une dette de vie à rembourser, alors fais et lorsque tu seras libérée de tes devoirs, alors repenses à mon offre.**

 **-Je crois bien que je n'ai absolument plus besoin de demander à y réfléchir, du moment que ça reste entre nous.**

 **-Oui, ne seront au courant qu'une poignée de mes fils.**

 **-Si vous leurs faites confiance... alors j'en ferais de même.**

* * *

Les effets du poison se sont bien estompés. Suite à quelques efforts, j'arrive à me tenir droite sur mes jambes.

 **-Sommes-nous d'accord sur ma condition ?**

 **-Oui, j'attendrais que tu ais rendu la liberté à tes hommes.**

 **-Vous avez ma parole que je ne porterais jamais atteinte à la vie de l'un de vos fils, de même pour ceux qui me suivrons... Quant à votre offre, je vous promets de revenir vous voir lorsque je me sentirais d'accepter.**

Un grand sourire orne ses lèvres, je me rapproche de lui et lui tend la main. Il m'observe, un peu surpris par mon geste et je lui explique alors la raison.

 **-Là où j'ai vécu, ont conclus les accords par des poignées de main.**

Il attrape alors ma main tendue et me la serre sans trop de force. Je lui rends son sourire et sans le lâcher, je le regarde droit dans les yeux afin de lui montrer ma détermination.

 **-Je vous respecte. Vraiment. Je tiendrais parole, ne me demandez pas de les trahir, je ne m'accepterais pas un tel comportement. Quand j'en aurais terminé, je poserais ma démission. Du moment que vous ne changez pas d'avis, je vous promets d'accepter votre offre et intégrerais votre équi- hum... famille. Enfin, si vous ne-**

 **-Je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

On se fixe quelques secondes, validant officiellement notre commun accord, puis on libère nos mains.

Je recule de quelque pas par respect pour lui et soupir de soulagement. Je récupère mon arme que j'avais laissé à terre et la rattache à ma taille. Je m'assoie sur le bois du pont et sourie en repensant à mes vacances.

 **-Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir des vacances aussi... hum... imprévisibles. L'île où je devais passer mes vacances a été attaquée par des pirates. J'ai aidé à les en débarrasser et là vous débarquez... Lorsque je retourne voir la famille parmi laquelle je devais rester, je me rends compte que je n'y ai plus ma place. Je quitte** _ **Hand Island**_ **grâce à un navire d'une compagnie commerciale, qui se fait aborder par votre équipage. J'aide mon ami à se défendre et on se retrouve tous les deux embarqués sur votre navire. Et pour conclure, voilà que maintenant j'ai le droit à une place ici... Même si je vais devoir attendre avant de venir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait se passer tant de chose...**

Il me sourit gentiment. C'est étrange comme situation. Alors que je porte tout de même l'uniforme des officiers de la Marine face au Yonkou dit _« L'Homme le plus fort du monde »,_ je me sens bien et ce n'est pas là un penchant masochiste.

 **-Et de quelle mer es-tu originaire ?**

 **-Je ne viens pas des mers connues ici.** Il me regarde intrigué, **je vous donnerais plus d'explication un jour. Mais un retour là-bas est impossible et ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne tiens pas à rester tourner vers le passé.**

 **-Hum... sur ces mers, rien n'est impossible...**

 **-Oui, en effet.**

 **-Tes supérieurs connaissent cette histoire ?**

 **-Non, personne n'est au courant, à part** **Shanks** **.**

 **-** **Le Roux** **... ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai dû lui expliquer lorsque j'étais sur son navire avant que je ne rejoigne la Marine. Mais ce n'est pas un problème d'état non plus... Plus une étrangeté.**

 **-Je vois, rien ne me surprend sur cette mer.**

 **-Je vous promets de vous le raconter un jour, si vous le souhaitez.**

 **-Bon, et sinon, c'est Garp qui a supervisé ton entraînement, c'est ça ?**

 **-Ouais ! Je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai failli mourir en deux ans.**

Barbe Blanche se mets à rire. Il doit bien le connaître...

 **-Gurarara ! Peut-être, mais je sais que ça t'a été très profitable. Par contre, tu n'as pas encore bien appris à maîtriser ton fruit, quelle est cette créature ?**

 **-C'est l'Alicanto, un animal dont on ne sait pas grand-chose. Mais il se nourrit d'un minerai bien particulier : l'or.**

 **-De l'or ?**

 **-Oui, il semble qu'il soit, contrairement à moi, de nature agressive mais bien qu'il y ait plus utile comme forme pour le combat, mon fruit me permet d'avoir un certain lien avec cette matière. Par contre, ce n'est pas encore facile de connaître réellement l'animal qui est en moi.**

 **-Hum... intéressant. Marco va t'aider à y voir plus clair.**

 **-Marco ?**

 **-Oui, à moins que tu ne le souhaites pas.**

 **-Si, si bien sûr ! C'est juste que...**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Euh... mmmhh... il est flippant parfois...**

Il se mets à rire de nouveau mais très bruyamment cette fois. S'il ne réveil pas une bonne partie de l'équipage, ça me surprendrait...

 **-Gurararara ! C'est décidé ! Marco, tu l'aideras compris ?**

Non... ils ont osé ? L'une des portes permettant d'accéder au bâtiment principal s'ouvre et un homme aux cheveux blond s'adosse nonchalamment contre le mur. Avec un air détendu, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute, son regard se pose d'abord sur son père puis sur moi.

 **-Très bien Père.**

Il me fixe, mais même s'il reste en apparence nonchalant, il me déstabilise au plus haut point. Je me mets à rougir en repensant qu'il a certainement assisté à tout. Et je ne l'ai même pas senti ! De toute manière, avec cette drogue, ça aurait été très difficile. Et puis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il puisse masquer sa présence de toute manière.

 **-On commence dès demain.** Un discret sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, **j'ai hâte d'y être, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Un conseil, vas te reposer tant que tu le peux yoï.**

Aaaaah ! Il commence déjà ! Je ne veux pas, il va me faire quoi cette fois ?! À chaque fois, il a des idées saugrenues. Je sens déjà que je le regrette ! Je soupire mais me relève. Je salue Barbe Blanche en me courbant face à lui, puis je vais vers la cabine où se trouve le lit que je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre. Je jette un petit coup d'œil sur le blond derrière moi. Il ne m'a toujours pas quitté des yeux. Aaaah... je ne le sens pas !

Une fois arrivée dans la petite pièce, je me change et mets une tenue pour dormir. Demain, je me doucherai, je laverai mon uniforme qui pu l'alcool et je pourrais enfin m'habiller de manière plus appropriée pour être à l'aise sur un navire pirate...

 _À suivre…_


	51. Chapitre 49 : L'Alicanto

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia discute avec Barbe Blanche pendant une bonne partie de la nui. Après des confessions, ils se mettent d'accord pour qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage lorsqu'elle pourra se permettre de démissionner de la Marine. Cela n'arrivera que lorsque ses futurs compagnons auront effectué leur peine et retrouvé leur liberté._

Chapitre 49 : L'Alicanto

 **-Toc toc toc**

 **-Huuuummm...**

 **-Debout !**

 **-Grrrmm...**

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant l'abominable lumière inonder la pièce. N'ayant absolument aucune envie de me lever, je protège ma vision d'un coussin sur la tête. Mais la personne pénétrant mon petit espace ne semble pas de cet avis... Le parasite approche. La couverture commence à s'éloigner de moi, mais il n'en est pas question ! Je l'attrape avec fermeté, mais la personne de l'autre côté fait la même chose et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Je me retrouve par terre avec mon morceau de couverture toujours dans les mains.

Pff... C'est bien la peine maintenant, je vais devoir me lever. Je baille, me frotte les yeux et laisse mon cerveau immerger. J'entrouvre doucement les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de Joseph qui est accroupi et se tient la tête dans la paume de ses mains.

 **-Alors ma belle, réveil difficile ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas ta belle Joseph.**

 **-Ah ah ah ! D'humeur grincheuse de bon matin !**

Pfff, il me fatigue déjà alors que la journée ne fait que commencer. Je me lève tout en l'ignorant, j'attrape mon uniforme que je dois laver ainsi que des vêtements pour la journée. Cette fois par contre, je fais attention à ce que je prends. Je récupère un pantalon brun avec une ceinture de cuir pour pouvoir y attacher mon épée et le wakizashi. Avec cela, je prends ma chemise à manche longue rouge puis un petit sac dans lequel je mets le nécessaire pour la douche.

Je sors de la cabine avec Joseph sur les talons, il referme la porte derrière lui et se replace juste à côté de moi, les bras derrière la tête et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **-Je peux savoir pour qu'elles raisons tu m'as réveillé ?**

 **-Ordre du Commandant Marco ! Mais sinon, tu ne veux pas que l'on prenne notre douche ensemble ?**

Il accentue sa demande en passant son bras par-dessus mes épaules.

 **-Oh ! Cylia, tu vas prendre une douche ?! Laisses-moi t'accompagner !**

Un deuxième homme suit l'exemple du premier...

 **-Ah ! Commandant Thatch ! J'étais là avant !**

D'ailleurs, comment sais-t-il que je vais à la douche ? Oh, j'ai mes vêtements sous le bras et je traverse le pont en pyjama. Qui bien sûr est composé d'un pantalon bleu avec un t-shirt large blanc avec une mouette dans le dos et « Marine » écrit en majuscule.

Faire moins discret sur un navire pirate, c'est impossible ! Au réveil, je n'ai vraiment pas toute ma tête... Je laisse les deux zouaves se disputer entre eux et je continue mon chemin jusqu'aux douches des infirmières.

Une fois sur place, je récupère l'une des serviettes propres laissées à disposition dans le long meuble d'évier et me rends directement dans l'une des cabines. Je me déshabille et laisse mes vêtements de rechanges à l'abri de l'eau. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, je profite de sa chaleur pour me ressourcer et finir de me réveiller correctement.

Je me savonne vivement avec le savon et me lave les cheveux soigneusement avec le shampoing. Bien sûr, se sont les fournitures offertes par le « boulot ». Une fois bien propre et rincée, je me sèche avec la serviette et enfile en premier la chemise qui s'humidifie à cause de mes cheveux qui me descendent au niveau des épaules. Le pantalon étant moulant, il est un peu plus difficile à enfiler, mais dès que c'est chose faite, j'entreprends de me coiffer avec l'un des sèches cheveux laissés sur place.

Une fois fin prête, je lave mon uniforme à la main, ce qui est tout de même assez fastidieux à faire, surtout pour le manteau. Mais le gouvernement est prévoyant avec nous, car nous utilisons une lessive très efficace pour le linge lavé à la main.

Je sors avec mes affaires sous le bras et je croise les deux hommes toujours en train de se disputer. Je les laisse ainsi et me dirige directement vers « ma » petite cabine afin d'y déposer mon chargement. Je descends au réfectoire afin de demander un petit quelque chose pour déjeuner et je tombe par chance sur l'une des cuisines où travail Haris. Nous discutons tous les deux assez brièvement car il est occupé et se fait rappeler à l'ordre par ses nakamas.

 **-Je viendrais te voir lorsque tu seras avec le Commandant Marco quand j'aurais un moment !**

* * *

Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé mais il est au courant. Les choses se disent bien vite sur ce navire... Je remonte sur le pont avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et quelques viennoiseries. Je m'assoie sur un tonneau en bois non loin de Thatch et Joseph qui se disputent encore et les observe tout en mangeant tranquillement. Un homme s'adosse au mur à côté de moi. Je regarde brièvement et reconnais Marco.

 **-Ils se disputent pour quoi ces deux-là ?**

 **-Des âneries.**

 **-Ça, je m'en serais douté.**

 **-Ils croient pouvoir prendre une douche avec moi. Ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils sont comme ça.**

 **-Thatch...**

 **-Hein ?**

Le concerné tourne la tête, Joseph en fait de même et ils remarquent enfin ma présence.

 **-Ah ! Mince... ça sera pour une prochaine fois.**

 **-Non,** le contredit son « adversaire », **car** **ça sera moi qui ira avec elle !**

 **-Sûrement pas !**

Leurs yeux se lancent des éclairs. Ils sont marrant ces deux-là !

 **-Non mais vous savez, je ne prendrais personne avec moi à la douche. Inutile de vous disputer sans raison...**

 **-Quoi ?!** Rétorquent-ils ensemble.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser devant leurs mines déconfites.

 **-Non mais vous y croyez vraiment en plus ?**

 **-Assez rigolé Cylia, nous avons des choses à faire ensemble aujourd'hui.**

 **-Gloups !**

 **-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, Marco ne te fera pas de mal !** Tente de me rassurer Thatch en se rapprochant.

 **-Mouais... je reste perplexe.**

 **-Eh bien, tu as raison ! Il a en tête d'en savoir plus sur ton fruit, alors il fera le nécessaire pour.**

 **-Huuummm...**

Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de passer du temps avec lui maintenant. J'ai surtout envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou oui ! Je descends du tonneau et tente une première esquive...

 **-Je... je dois ramener ma tasse !**

 **-Laisse la moi, je vais devoir me rendre en cuisine de toute manière...**

Thatch ! Le bougre...

* * *

 **-Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai euh... un autographe à signer !**

 **-Un autographe, et à qui yoï ?**

Je marche à reculons et le visage de Marco est stoïque. Il ne bouge pas, me regardant avec ses yeux mi-clos.

 **-Un poisson !**

Moins crédible, tu ne fais pas... Joseph est mort de rire, merci pour le soutien !

 **-Un autographe à signer pour un poisson ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir...**

Il se redresse et commence à avancer dangereusement vers moi, les mains dans les poches et la tête haute. Et le sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres ne me rassure aucunement !

 **-Je... euh... je suis obligée de...**

 **-Passer un moment avec moi ? Penses-tu que je te laisse seulement le choix ?**

Hiiic ! Je vais y passer, je ne le sens pas ! Mais alors pas du tout et son air ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Je continue de reculer jusqu'à être au pied du mur... littéralement ! Je ne peux plus reculer, ayant le bastingage dans le dos et Marco devant moi à un mètre.

 **-Tu... tu... es... gentil... hein ? Tu le sais ?**

 **-Tu essaye de m'acheter là ? Tu es aussi douée pour ça que pour les mensonges. Bon, changes toi de forme.**

Et que compte-t-il me faire après ? Pas moyen ! Je refuse, si je ne rentre pas dans son jeu, il finira par changer d'avis !

 **-Tu refuses ? J'ai le moyen de t'y forcer tu sais...**

Non non non non non... il ne va pas-

 **-AAAAAAHHH !**

Avant même de pouvoir finir ma pensé, il a changé de forme et pris son envol tout en m'attrapant au passage. Je suis donc suspendu dans le vide par deux serres me tenant aux épaules. Il ne va tout de même pas me...

SI ! Il vient de me lâcher, merde ! Je ne peux pas tomber dans l'eau sinon je vais couler comme une enclume.

Pas le choix, je capitule et laisse le pouvoir du fruit du démon couler en moi. Mon corps humain laisse alors place à l'Alicanto. Je récupère tout de suite mon équilibre dans les airs et reprends de l'altitude juste avant de toucher la surface de la mer. Le Phoenix est déjà retourné sur le pont et il a repris sa forme humaine. Je le suis et retourne sur le navire mais sans quitter ma forme de zoan. Ayant la taille d'un grand cheval de trait, j'ai au moins l'avantage de ne plus me sentir trop petite face à eux.

Les regards des hommes présents sur le pont se tournent vers moi, curieux. Joseph s'est adossé sur un mur à côté de certains de ses frères et m'observe de loin. Je me suis mise juste devant Marco, qui est cette fois un peu plus petit que moi. Il n'est pas perturbé pour un Berry mais par contre, à côté Thatch sifflote en me regardant pour la première fois sous cette apparence.

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est quel type de créature ?**

 **-L'Alicanto... Tu connaissais ?**

 **-Non... C'est la première fois que je l'entends même ! Un oiseau au plumage d'or... Elle ressemble un peu à un faucon, hormis la taille bien sûr. Mais je n'aurais pas oublié un animal d'une telle couleur, il doit forcément y avoir un rapport non ?**

 **-C'est sûr, yoï.**

Il s'approche et pose sa main sur moi, puis d'un seul coup, une désagréable sensation me parvient, cette douleur : il m'a arraché une plume ! Il est sadique, ça fait mal ! Je claque du bec et lui lance un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement.

 **-Ah ah ah ! Ça ne lui a pas plus !**

 **-Peu importe, ça ne va pas te manquer Cylia. Hum...**

 **-Alors alors ! C'est de l'or ?**

 **-Il faut la faire expertiser. Rohel ! J'ai besoin de toi, yoï.**

Il la range dans la poche de son bermuda et reporte de nouveau son attention sur moi. Ne sachant pas se qu'il compte faire, je recule de quelque pas, mais lorsque je vois qu'il ne souhaite qu'observer, je le laisse faire sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

* * *

Un homme de forte carrure s'approche de Marco, il est de la même taille que lui mais à un corps plus massif. Il a une barbe naissante noire et la peau très mate, son torse nu laisse voir plusieurs cicatrices et il porte un pantalon de jeans usé avec une sacoche à la taille. Au niveau de son bras gauche est tatoué le Joly Roger de l'équipage. Il n'a pas franchement le « look » d'un artisan spécialiste dans l'expertise de petit objet aussi délicat que mes plumes ! Il sort de sa sacoche un petit appareil qu'il pose devant son œil et qui tient comme une paire de lunette reposant sur son nez et son oreille.

Il commence à m'examiner comme un objet intéressant et pour finir, il récupère la plume que Marco m'a arraché cruellement avant de donner son verdict.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Ses serres et son bec sont bien fait d'un alliage d'or et d'argent. Son œil me semble aussi en avoir mais j'aurais besoin d'un examen plus approfondi.** Il sort une aiguille de sa sacoche et joue avec.

Hiiic ! Une aiguille ! Des cinglés ! Prenant peur, je préfère m'enfuir et par mesure de sécurité, je prends mon envole afin de me percher à côté de la vigie en haut du grand mat sur la vergue **(1)**. Je les regarde d'en haut, ma vue d'oiseau me permettant de les voir très distinctement même avec la distance.

Visiblement, vu leurs têtes, ils ne comprennent absolument pas mon comportement... Pff ! Encore des insouciants. Non mais c'est normal comme réaction de fuir devant une aiguille ? Ils sont fous...

 **-Cylia, descend de là, yoï !**

Je reprends forme humaine et m'assoie sur la tige de bois.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas bien sérieux ?! Il n'y a pas moyen !**

Agacé, il ronchonne quelque chose puis prend sa forme de phœnix. À une vitesse déstabilisante, il se retrouve à côté de moi. Je recule et me mets sur la défensive tandis qu'il reste immobile avec un air détendu.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de trop en faire là ?**

 **-C'est moi qui en fais trop ?! Vous osez sortir un instrument abominable et vous parlez de me torturer avec !**

Il me regarde perplexe.

 **-Te torturer ? Quand et pourquoi aurait-on eu cette intention ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien moi !**

 **-Hum... et de quel « instrument abominable » tu parles ?**

 **-Pfff... Encore des insouciants !**

Il tique et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, très sérieuse.

 **-L'ai... l'ai... l'aigu...**

 **-L'aigu... ?**

 **-L'aiguille !**

Un cours silence s'installe et il a toujours un air parfaitement impassible. Je me demande bien comment il fait !

 **-Et... tu fais tout ce cinéma pour une aiguille ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas du cinéma ! Il est hors de question de le laisser m'approcher avec un truc pareil !**

 **-Tu as la phobie des aiguilles et pas qu'un peu visiblement, vu comme tu es sur la défensive. Même l'instinct de ton animal réagit... On ne te fera aucun mal, détend toi. Comment as tu fais pour survivre au premier niveau d'Impel Down avec une telle phobie ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...**

Il m'observe calmement puis s'approche finalement.

 **-Aller, redescends yoï.**

 **-Hum... Je... désolé.**

 **-Tu n'as rien fais de mal, je dirais à Rohel de ne rien te faire avec son aiguille.**

 **-Merci.**

Il saute et je le suis, une fois proche du sol, il prend sa forme hybride, ses bras se changent en ailes aux flammes azurées afin de ralentir sa chute tandis que je repasse entièrement en forme de zoan.

* * *

 **-Rohel, ne ressors pas ton aiguille.**

 **-Euh... bien Commandant.**

 **-Hey Cylia !** Hèle Joseph, **alors comme ça, on a une grosse phobie des aiguilles ? C'est ça ? Hein ? Dis-moi que j'ai raison !**

Flûte, je sens qu'il va en profiter... Ne pouvant pas lui parler sous cette forme, je lui tire juste la langue et il se met à rire.

 **-Ouais, on dirait bien que c'est ça, pas mal Miss ! Ah ah ah !**

 **-Passons à autre chose, sortez-le !**

 **-Oui Commandant !** Répond un groupe d'homme.

De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?

D'un coup, une odeur terriblement attirante me parvient. Une odeur irrésistible qui me donne des frissons jusqu'au bout des ailes. Je ferme les yeux et hume l'air, curieuse de reconnaître ce parfum si envoûtant.

L'odeur semble se rapprocher. Ça vient d'en face de moi ! J'ouvre les paupières et trouve devant moi l'origine de cette odeur qui réveille mes instincts. Oh... Ça a l'air trop bon ! Cet or brille si fort et dégage un parfum si délicieux que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà son arôme en bouche...

Non, ne te laisse pas hypnotiser ! Ne te laisses pas faire, une Marine n'a que faire de l'argent ! Hum... de l'argent, il y en a aussi... Si blanc, si pur en plus !

ARG ! Si je reste une minute de plus sous cette forme, je vais être totalement dépassée par mes instincts. Je reprends donc forme humaine, tourne le dos à tous ces mets savoureux et m'assoie avec la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser m'avoir si facilement.

 **-On dirait que ça ne te fait pas mal d'effet, yoï.**

 **-Pas... pas du tout !**

J'entends le bruit de ses pas, montrant qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il s'arrête en face à moi.

 **-Tu as tellement de mal à gérer tes instincts que tu contiens avec difficulté ton animal.**

 **-Pff ! Même pas vrai, j'ai un sang-froid absolument parfait.**

 **-Tes yeux me disent l'inverse...**

Mince ! Je n'avais pas fait attention, effectivement, ma vision est bien celle de l'Alicanto. Je ne dois pas avoir mes yeux habituels et ça, ce n'est pas cool, je suis trop flagrante.

 **-Et je ressens très bien le conflit qui est en toi.**

Serait-ce grâce à son haki... ? Il pourrait voir ce genre de détail ?!

 **-N'oublies pas non plus que je suis un utilisateur de Zoan Mythique. Amenez-en d'avantage. Ça ne suffit pas encore.**

Plus ?! Mais j'ai déjà un mal de chien à me contenir ! Je ferme les yeux très forts pour tenter de conserver un minimum de contenance...

* * *

 **-Cling cling**

Ah... Ce bruit !

 **-Clong.**

Ce tintement !

 **-Pling !**

Ce choc contre le sol...

Et ce parfum, je n'en ai jamais senti de pareil ! Ce... n'est pas possible... J'en ai jamais mangé, j'en suis certaine ! Et avec la Marine, je n'ai encore jamais pu combler mes désirs !

 **-Tu n'as sans doute jamais vu cet or-là. Il est très rare et difficile à obtenir... Sauf pour nous.**

Marco ! Sale bête !

 **-Tais-toi !**

 **-Je suis convaincu qu'en bouche, tu lui trouverais un goût exquis...**

Oh, déjà que je trouve la croûte des Berry très bonne...

 **-Ça me surprendrais qu'avec la Marine tu aies pu combler tes désirs ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois...**

Il a raison, c'est vrai ! Et ce n'est pas avec ma paye ridiculement mince que je pourrais me faire plaisir de ce côté-là. Pff, tout juste de quoi grignoter quelques piteuses piécettes...

 **-Personne ne t'empêchera de te faire plaisir ici... On t'offre cet en-cas.**

C'est un cadeau de pirate ! Mais...

 **-Tu sens ce parfum ? Comment est-il ? Irrésistible... ? Envoûtant... ?**

 **-Oh oui...**

 **-Ouvre les yeux Cylia.**

J'obéis et le retrouve juste devant moi, j'étais tellement concentré sur ce que j'avais derrière que j'ai oublié qu'il était si près…

 **-Regarde ça...**

 **-Cling !**

Il vient de mettre sous mes yeux un bijou en or aussi jaune que le soleil et avec une odeur aussi agréable qu'un milliard de berry... Non... ça ne serait pas comparable à ce parfum si-

 **-Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il le laisse pendre devant mes yeux et je scrute chaque balancement du collier avec attention, baladant mes pupilles de droite à gauche...

 **-Est-ce que tu le veux ? Si tu le désir, il est à toi... Imagines le dans ta bouche...**

 **-Mmmmh !**

 **-Voilà... c'est bien... le veux-tu ?**

Totalement hypnotisée par l'artefact sous mes yeux, je hoche vivement de la tête pour lui répondre positivement.

 **-Et il y en a plein d'autre... tiens !**

Il lance le bijou dans les airs au-dessus de moi... Non ! Il va atterrir dans le tas d'or et si je pose mes yeux dessus je ne vais- Mince ! Je ne peux pas décrocher mes yeux de ce mets qui me semble si divin !

 **-Cling !**

À peine l'objet a-t-il le temps de toucher le reste du petit trésor que je saute dessus pour dévorer goulûment ce qu'ils m'ont offert. J'en ai même les larmes aux yeux...

À suivre...

* * *

 **(1)** Vergue : Pièce de bois placée en travers d'un mât pour soutenir et orienter la voile.


	52. Chapitre 50 : L'Alicanto 2

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia commence à subir une batterie de tests par Marco afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'Alicanto. L'étrange créature semble avoir un très gros faible pour l'or et cette faiblesse est vite mise au grand jour !_

Chapitre 50 : L'Alicanto 2

 **-Croc croc croc...**

Pourquoi je ne voulais pas manger cet or déjà ? Je ne sais plus ! Aucune importance, c'est si bon !

 **-Et bien voilà un résultat intéressant, ton animal ne résiste pas à l'appel de la nourriture. Tes instincts prennent le dessus. J'imagine que tu dois aussi pouvoir le flairer yoï ?**

 **-Hum ! Croc...**

 **-Dois-je prendre ça pour un « oui » ?**

 **-Ouais !**

 **-À qu'elle distance peux-tu en trouver ?**

 **-Mmmh... Croc croc...**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ?**

 **-Nan !**

 **-Tu peux le ressentir sous diverses formes ? Brut dans une carrière, sous la forme de berry, de bijou...**

 **-Ouais ! Faut juste qu'il y en ait beaucoup, sinon ça ne dégage rien...**

 **-Donc,** conclue une tierce voix, **son fruit lui permet de traquer à distance les trésors ?**

 **-Visiblement, oui.**

 **-Ouais mais pour que ses instincts prennent le dessus, il lui faut soit une grande quantité, soit une bonne qualité** , précise un autre.

 **-Croc croc... Slurp !**

 **-Hey** hèle Joseph, **tu as l'air de te régaler Cylia !**

Il s'approche et se met juste à côté de moi alors que je mange. Il veut mon repas ?! NON !

 **-Grr...**

 **-Wooow ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, ha ha ha !**

 **-Commandant, vous pensez qu'elle accepterait de nous guider vers des trésors ?** Questionne l'un des hommes de bord.

- **Elle est jeune et n'a son fruit que depuis deux ans, sa maîtrise de ses instincts est encore mauvaise.**

 **-Ah ah ah !** Glousse alors Thatch, **tu ne devrais pas faire de remarque de ce côté-là, parce qu'en saison des amours tu-**

 **PAF !**

 **-Aïeuuuh !**

 **-Tiens ta langue Thatch, yoï.**

 **-Ok ok ! Pas la peine de te fâcher, je ne faisais que relater la vérité !**

 **-Ah ah ! Il a raison, toi qui es toujours d'un calme exemplaire, quand ta saison arrive, on a parfois l'occasion de te voir te donner en spectacle et c'est plutôt comique à regarder !**

 **-Izou, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue. Tout le monde se souvient encore très bien de ton interprétation lors d'une soirée alcoolisée où tu-**

 **-STOP ! Stop, c'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris.**

Tout le monde commence à partir en fou rire et d'autres anecdotes sont révélées au grand jour les unes après les autres. Peu intéressée par leurs échanges, je préfère déguster mon trésor.

* * *

 **-Croc... Hum ?**

 **-Oh, tu reviens parmi nous yoï ?**

 **-Bah...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cylia ?** M'interroge Joseph.

 **-Il...**

 **-Il ?**

Je me retourne vers lui avec une mine abattue.

 **-Il n'y en a plus !**

Et il explose de rire, même Marco sourit.

 **-Tu veux que je t'en fasse apporter d'autre ? Mais tu devras nous rembourser et avec des intérêts, cela va de soi.**

 **-Heu... Ah non ! Sans façon Marco, je ne tiens pas avoir une dette envers des pirates.**

 **-Mais c'est déjà trop tard, yoï.**

Zut de zut ! Il a raison en plus, je me suis faite lamentablement avoir.

 **-Tu comptes bien me rembourser l'or que tu as mangé ?**

Je sursaute en entendant la voix qui vient d'un peu plus loin, plus précisément de l'immense siège au milieu du pont sur lequel se trouve Barbe Blanche. De nombreuses jolies infirmières en tenus roses et léopards sont occupées autour de lui.

Mince, si c'était Marco qui me l'avait demandé, je lui aurais dit qu'il pouvait toujours se gratter mais là, je ne peux pas _lui_ refuser ça. Alors je soupire d'exaspération. Se sont bien des pirates dans le font.

 **-Oui, je vous rembourserais comme il se doit. Intérêt compris...**

 **-Je compte sur toi pour nous trouver un très bon trésor alors. Celui que tu viens de dévorer n'était pas des moindres.**

 **-Je... vous le promets. Avec votre aide, ça ne sera pas bien difficile à trouver pour moi.**

 **-Bien.**

Les hommes sur le pont poussent des cris d'excitation à l'idée de leur futur butin. Barbe Blanche sourit joyeusement tout en regardant ses fils. Je pense que je me suis faite rouler en beauté... Saleté d'instincts, je ne pouvais pas garder mon sang froid ?! En plus, avec Marco qui m'influençait, ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

 **-Bon,** reprend Marco, **comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour nous conduire vers de l'or ?**

Toujours assise sur les fesses, je réfléchis à sa question tandis que l'on m'observe.

 **-Hum... Avec l'odeur qu'il y a sur ce navire, ça m'empêche de traquer de l'or.**

 **-Ton fruit peut être utile pour trouver des navires remplis d'or. C'est bien utile pour un Marine...**

 **-Oui... même si j'ai déjà pu m'entraîner et être formée pour débusquer des pirates, je n'ai pas encore pu le faire en condition réel. Pour arriver à flairer quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance, une fois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, je sais le chemin à prendre.**

 **-La question est de savoir si tu arriveras à garder ta maîtrise de toi.**

 **-Eh bien...** Je lui souris et me gratte l'arrière de la tête maladroitement, **ça c'est autre chose...**

 **-N'as-tu pas dis que tu as été entraînée pour ça ?** Demande Barbe Blanche.

 **-C'est que... ça ne se passe pas toujours à l'idéal...**

 **-Hum ?**

Sentant ma gêne monter en flèche, je fuis leurs regards.

* * *

 **-Expliques nous, aller.** Demande curieux, Joseph **. Que l'on comprenne Cylia !**

 **-Laisses moi deviner, tu n'as pas pu empêcher ton animal de t'influencer et tu as dévoré les appâts lors de tes entraînements.**

Je sursaute en entendant la vérité, me trahissant alors.

 **-On dirait que j'ai vu juste, yoï.**

 **-Mmmh... Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je me suis faite réprimander par mes supérieurs à cause de ça. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de valeur monétaire, ça n'a pas franchement plus.**

 **-Tu auras ta part de butin des trésors que tu nous aideras à trouver.**

Je me retourne vers le capitaine du navire, ça voudrait dire que...

 **-Donc, plus tu nous en apportes, plus tu pourras te faire plaisir...**

Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça sympa ou au contraire, pas cool du tout ! Il y a clairement de la manipulation dans cette affaire !

 **-Avec notre force, tu n'auras pas la moindre difficulté pour ce qui sera de le récupérer.**

 **-C'est une occasion en or, yoï. Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur…**

Ah ah ah… je suis morte de rire… Pfff…

 **-On pourra même t'aider à travailler les métaux pour te les cuisiner à ta convenance**. **On a d'excellents orfèvres sur ce navire...** complète Thatch.

 **-Je sais que l'idée de pouvoir enfin te faire vraiment plaisir te ravie au fond de toi, Miss.** Rajoute Joseph.

 **-Et en plus, ça nous permettrait de faire affaires aussi tous les deux, hein Cylia !** Insiste Haris, venant juste d'arriver au côté de son commandant.

 **-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Je vais juste rembourser ma dette et c'est tout.**

 **-On peut t'offrir beaucoup tu sais.** Reprends Izou, ignorant ma remarque.

 **-Je ne suis pas intéressée ! Je suis une Marine pas une pirate, l'or ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et je ne me laisserais pas influencer !**

 **-Pourtant, pour le moment tu l'as fortement été** , me reprend Barbe Blanche.

Marco se rapproche de moi, je me relève et recul d'un pas. Une fois qu'il est tout proche, il se penche tandis que je lève la tête pour le regarder. Je reste sur la défensive, me méfiant de ses intentions.

 **-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être une pirate Cylia, tu fais de moins en moins crédible en officier.**

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il commence à m'insulter. J'en mettrais ma main au feu qu'il le fait exprès ! Les yeux brillant de combativité, je le défis du regard. Pas question de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, même dans ces conditions !

 **-L'avis d'un** _ **pirate**_ **sur la question m'est parfaitement égal. Je ne perdrais pas de vue ce que je suis, contrairement à ce que vous pensez,** _ **Monsieur accent circonflexe**_ **.**

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de le provoquer encore plus ?! Est-ce que je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu-là plutôt ? Saleté de pirate ! Il m'énerve...

 **-Oh... Tu me manque de respect Cylia ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas avec** _ **Cylia**_ **que vous avez commencé à débattre.**

Il sourit sadiquement, je le cache mais en réalité j'appréhende la suite en ce moment même...

Une étrange aura sombre commence à se dégager de lui, l'atmosphère devient anormalement lourde et un court frisson me remonte l'échine. Je connais cet effet-là. Ce n'est plus Marco, mon ami, que j'ai devant moi, mais le redouté pirate. Aucun doute, il me le fait très bien ressentir. Même l'animal en moi réagit actuellement...

 **-Donc,** poursuit-il d'un ton particulièrement effrayant, **j'en conclu que j'ai affaire à l'officier ?**

J'ai envie de lui tourner le dos et de me cacher, vraiment. Mais maintenant, je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire. Non, ça serait cracher sur ce que je suis et c'est hors de question !

 **-Tout à fait,** _ **pirate**_ **.**

L'atmosphère s'alourdit davantage, je suis divisée entre la peur qui me prend aux tripes et une force de combativité dévorante. Sentant que nous ne sommes qu'à un cheveu de l'affrontement, je laisse le sang de l'animal se déverser en moi, afin de m'aider à ne pas plier car je suis la cible d'étranges vertiges. Je conserve toutefois une forme humaine.

Devant moi, de petites flammes bleues commencent à parcourir le corps du commandant. Son regard cherche à me transpercer et je lui réponds de la même manière. Si nos yeux le pouvaient, ils se lanceraient des éclairs. Même si aucuns de nous deux ne bouge d'un millimètre, il n'en faudrait que peu pour que l'on se lance l'un sur l'autre, s'affrontant toutes serres sorties.

Je n'entends plus rien, ni le bruit provenant de l'océan ni les murmures autours de nous. La tension s'exerçant sur moi est si puissante que si je faibli ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je me ferrais entièrement dévorer par le Phoenix.

* * *

 **-Je vous crois, vous avez du caractère.**

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère s'allège si brusquement que j'en tombe à la renverse, la respiration haletante. Une main est tendue sous mes yeux, je relève la tête et aperçois Marco me proposant gentiment de m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte, n'ayant pas la force de le faire seule. Je profite de sa proximité pour murmurer à lui seul.

 **-Je n'ose même pas penser à comment tu aurais pu être en étant vraiment sérieux...**

Je regarde le capitaine du navire en souriant.

 **-Vous avez un second très flippant... Je ne vous imagine même pas ainsi.**

 **-On va survoler la zone alentour tous les deux, on verra bien si tu trouves quelque chose.**

 **-O... ok.**

J'inspire et expire profondément, toujours sous le contre coup du moment de tension que je viens de traverser. Marco prend sa forme de phœnix et s'élance dans les airs. De mon côté, je préfère la facilité et saute du bastingage afin de pouvoir être déjà dans les aires avant de me changer en Alicanto.

Je bats des ailes pour prendre de l'altitude et rejoindre le Phoenix. Je le suis et jette un bref coup d'œil au navire derrière nous tandis que nous nous en éloignons. Silencieusement, nous continuons à voler l'un derrière l'autre au-dessus de la mer sous le soleil de midi.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol, nous n'apercevons presque plus le Moby Dick. Par contre, au bout d'une heure, je finis par trouver une trace. C'est tellement discret que je vire de trajectoire subitement pour m'y diriger afin d'ancrer l'odeur en moi. Le Phoenix me suit, me laissant cette fois guider.

Plus je continue dans la direction indiquée par l'odeur du minéral précieux, plus son parfum s'encre en moi. Je suis cette piste pendant environ deux heures, le Phoenix sur mes talons. Nous finissons par trouver un navire arborant un pavillon noir. Je n'ai aucun doute, c'est de là que viens l'odeur. Ne pouvant pas parler sous ma forme zoan, je m'arrête en faisant du surplace sous le regard inquisiteur de Marco.

Nous fixons ensemble le Joly Roger flottant au gré du vent sur le navire pirate : une tête de mort de face avec un chapeau marron accommodé d'une légère doublure en fourrure et du rouge à lèvre sur la bouche.

Je le regarde de nouveau, attendant la suite. Mais lorsque je le vois descendre en piquet droit sur le navire, je comprends qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'attendre l'arrivée du Moby Dick pour lancer l'abordage. Il a une sacrée confiance en ses capacités pour oser faire une chose pareille, en même temps, il fallait s'y attendre venant de « _son_ _second »_.

J'observe le combat depuis les aires, mais il est plutôt bref. Il ne faut guère plus de quelques minutes à Marco pour maîtriser l'équipage et la Capitaine **(1)**. Bon, je ne vais pas rester à faire du sur place en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Je descends en planant doucement et atterrie sur la vergue juste à côté du drapeau noir.

Je reprends forme humaine et attend la suite des événements. Marco sort un mini escargophone de la poche de son bermuda et entame une communication. Bien que je ne l'entende pas d'ici, je me doute bien avec qui il parle.

Je commence à être fatiguée, j'allonge mes jambes sur la barre et croise les bras tout en fermant les yeux. J'ai la chance d'avoir bien mangé grâce à l'or que m'a faussement offert Marco et le sommeil ne tarde pas se faire sentir.

Plus-tard, lorsque je me réveille, le soleil commence à se coucher, parant le ciel de couleurs orangés, tout comme la mer sur laquelle il se reflète. Un petit courant d'air marin frais me fait frissonner, surtout que je suis exposée, perchée ainsi à côté de la vigie. Le Moby Dick est accosté au navire et il est bien plus grand. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus personne à part moi ici et vu le bruit venant d'en haut, je dirais qu'ils sont en train de festoyer. Je me demande s'ils ne les ont pas pris comme allié...

Hey, ils n'étaient pas à leur poursuite par hasard ? Et ils savaient certainement qu'ils devaient être dans cette zone. Saleté de pirate, ils se sont servis de moi. Mais bon, je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir. Tachons de nous réveiller correctement, je mets mes jambes dans le vide et les balances tout en m'étirant. Aaaah une bonne sieste, ça fait un bien fou !

 **-HEY Cylia ! Tu es enfin réveillée ?**

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Haris qui me fait de grands signes de la main et accoudé à côté de lui se trouve le Commandant de la Quatrième Division. D'ailleurs, je voulais lui parler un peu seul à seul à celui-là.

 **-Tu nous rejoins ? On fait la fête !**

Encore ? Tiens, je me doute du motif cette fois.

 **-J'arrive !**

Je saute dans le vide et laisse mon fruit du démon changer mon corps contre celui de l'Alicanto. Je bats des ailes afin de prendre de la hauteur et atterri à côté de mon ami. Je remarque quelques regards surpris, ce sont ceux de l'équipage que Marco a attaqué un peu plus tôt. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils commencent à me connaître, ça devient une normalité. Je n'aime que moyennement ça, car je sens qu'ils s'habituent peut-être un peu trop à moi et inversement. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la Marine !

* * *

 **-Alors, bien dormis ?**

Je m'adosse à côté de mon ami.

 **-Oui, ça fait du bien et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Vous fêtez quoi ?**

 **-Une nouvelle alliance, yoï.**

Je tourne la tête vers Marco qui arrive d'un pas tranquille, deux chopes dans les mains. Il s'installe avec nous et me donne l'un des contenants remplis de rhum, si j'en juge à l'odeur. Je lui souris et sans hésiter je commence à déguster avidement le liquide. Une fois les premières gorgé avalées, je le remercie. Il y a plus poli mais bon, en tant que pirate, il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur hein !

 **-C'est à nous de te remercier, tu nous as fait gagner du temps.**

 **-Je m'en suis doutée.**

Il s'amuse en voyant ma réaction et je retourne mon attention sur Haris qui discute avec Thatch et d'autres membres de la Quatrième Division.

 **-Tu es une mère poule avec tous tes amis ?**

Marco me sort de mes pensées et il me regarde avec un sourire amusé.

 **-Je suis surprotectrice ?**

 **-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui, il fait partie de la famille maintenant.**

 **-Je sais...**

 **-Aller, viens yoï.**

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'oblige à le suivre. Nous nous installons à une table où il me présente à d'autre de ses frères. Nous passons la soirée ainsi jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Afin de profiter comme il se doit de ce moment de partage si agréablement, je ne lésine pas sur ma consommation d'alcool, encore une fois. J'en connais une qui va avoir la gueule de bois demain !

Marco m'a expliqué que pour m'aider, il va m'entraîner et ce régulièrement. Lorsque le sommeil me prend, je m'endors avec d'autres sur le pont, mon lit étant bien trop loin dans mon état.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je suis vautrée sur le sol avec des hommes de la Première Division, on s'est étonnamment bien entendu. On n'a pas mal sympathisé, au point que l'on dort les uns sur les autres. Lorsque je bouge pour me lever et les bouscules, ils ne se réveillent même pas. Enfin, vu l'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Moi par contre, j'ai un mal de tête accompagné de quelques vertiges. Comme tout matin avec une belle gueule de bois, mais ça reste gérable.

J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir décuvé dans la mer, ça me permet d'être un peu mieux qu'eux qui ne l'on pas fais ! Bouwaha ha ha ! Bon, direction ma cabine pour récupérer de quoi me changer. Après, je file sous la douche. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais le soleil est bien haut et il y a de l'activité sur le pont, donc je suppose que l'on doit être en début d'après-midi...

Sans perdre de temps, je passe à ma cabine. Dès que j'ai quelques vêtements de rechange, je vais prendre une bonne douche chaude, histoire de me débarrasser de cette odeur d'alcool, de transpiration et de je ne sais quoi...

Une fois propre, je retourne sur le pont. Ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire, je m'allonge sur le parquet en passant mes bras derrière ma tête pour m'en servir d'oreiller, fixant le ciel en attendant que le temps passe. Quelques hommes passent à côté de moi, pas le moindre du monde perturbé par ma présence qui devient naturel. D'ailleurs, le navire qui était accosté la veille a pris le large...

 **-Alors, on flemmarde, yoï ?**

 **-Ah Marco ! Bah... ouais.**

 **-Aller, je vais t'entraîner. Surtout que tu as l'air spécialiste pour te retrouver dans des situations pas possibles. Il te faut apprendre à mieux te servir de ton fruit en combat et de résister au haki des rois.**

 **-Le quoi ?**

 **-Le haki des rois. Ça serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de t'évanouir à la première secousse ressentie.**

 **-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

 **-En te bousculant. Ne me sous-estime pas yoï.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais aimé tes méthodes jusqu'à présent. Je ne le sens pas cette fois encore...**

 **-Alors tu refuses ?**

 **-Je devrais oui !** Je me relève et me place devant lui. **Mais je vais accepter, tu as entièrement raison, ça pourrait m'aider pour ma survie.**

 **-Ne comptes pas être ménagée cette fois.**

 **\- « Cette fois », hein ? Comme si tu l'avais déjà fais… Je le sens encore moins maintenant.**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** La capitaine : le navire qui est attaqué est en fait celui de l'équipage de Brocca. N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur le web elle fait partie des alliés de barbe Blanche !


	53. Chapitre 51 : Instincts

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia est menée par le bout du nez par Marco qui arrive finalement à se servir d'elle pour les conduire aux pirates qu'ils traquaient._

 _Le soir venu, elle fait la fête avec des hommes de la Première Division et s'endort en leur compagnie à la belle étoile. Le lendemain, le Phoenix lui propose un entraînement très spécial et à contre cœur,_ _sachant qu'elle allait le regretter,_ _elle accepte._

Chapitre 51 : Instincts

Sur la demande du Phoenix, nous sommes partis du _Moby Dick_ en volant. Nous nous dirigeons vers une île vierge de toute faune et flore, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter des « dommages collatéraux ».

J'ai eu droit à un repas conçu par le Commandant de la Quatrième Division : Thatch le chef cuisinier. Apparemment, pour qu'il s'occupe exclusivement de la conception d'un repas, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un cas très spécial.

Tout ça ne me rassure pas et visiblement j'ai de quoi être soucieuse puisque Marco à prévu quelque chose de suffisamment dangereux pour que j'y risque bien plus qu'une blessure grave. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour que quelqu'un avec mon profil puisse apprendre à résister un tant soit peu au _Haki des Rois_.

Notre vol dur une bonne douzaine d'heures et je vois finalement se dessiner une île au loin.

En me rapprochant, j'arrive mieux à la discerner et elle semble correspondre à ce qu'il m'a décrit. Il n'y a que de la roche noire et de la terre très foncée, ni arbre ni herbe ni aucun animal n'y vie. Si je devais comparer sa taille, je dirais qu'elle fait six fois le _Moby Dick_ de long.

Nous mettons finalement tous les deux pieds à terre. J'ai pu constater plus tôt que l'île, bien que pas très grande, n'est pas pour autant dénuée de relief. Au contraire, il y a des butes partout avec des cratères en leurs centres. Le climat un peu venteux soulève un parfum de cendre dans l'air, rajoutant encore plus d'austérité à cette atmosphère lugubre.

 **-Quel cadre... Effectivement, on ne risque pas de déranger qui que ce soit ici. Même avec le haki je ne perçois strictement rien d'autre que nous deux.**

 **-Oui, il n'y a plus personne sur cette île. Elle est bien trop dangereuse yoï.**

 **-Dangereuse... ? Et on-**

 **-Non, on ne risque rien, pas en cette période en tout cas.**

 **-Cette période ?**

 **-La plupart du temps, elle est recouverte de lave en fusion.**

 **-Woooow... Sérieusement ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de volcan.**

 **-Tous les cratères rejettent de la lave. Lorsque ça arrive, l'île s'en recouvre entièrement en très peu de temps. Mais je t'assure de nouveau que tu n'as rien à craindre de cette île.**

 **-Ok... En sera-t-il de même pour toi,** _ **Marco**_ **?**

Seul le silence me répond. Ses yeux habituellement détendu n'ont en temps normal rien d'effrayant, pourtant cette fois, je les trouve assez déstabilisant. Pourquoi je commence déjà à frissonner ? Pourtant, bien qu'il y ait du vent, l'air est chaud et sec.

J'ai besoin de rompre ce moment de silence en engageant la discussion. Pour cela, je lui demande des explications.

 **-Bon et maintenant que va-t-on faire ?**

 **-Si j'étais toi, je ne presserais pas les choses, mais le contraire m'arrange bien. Pour te répondre, tu vas devoir développer ta combativité. L'Alicanto est une créature de nature agressive de ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est une bonne chose pour toi qui est au contraire de nature trop gentille. Il va te falloir apprendre à utiliser à ton avantage les instincts de ton animal. Mais tu ne pourras pas te contenter de ça, tu vas devoir apprendre à lutter corps et âme pour ne pas te laisser dominer par ton adversaire physiquement et psychologiquement.**

 **-Et comment va-t-on procéder... ?**

 **-Tu va m'affronter et je me retiendrais de moins en moins. C'est nécessaire pour cet entraînement mais tu pourrais y laisser la vie.**

Les mots dénués de sentiments de Marco me touchent. Je me sens perdue... Il a l'air vraiment sérieux !

 **-Mais je ne doute pas de toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas poussé à le faire. Mais nous aurions été contraints de changer nos méthodes avec toi...**

Changer de méthode ? Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là...

 **-Si tu veux changer d'avis c'est le moment ou jamais.**

 **-Hum... dans ce que tu viens de me dire, une partie était blessante, mais... ce n'est que peu important en comparaison de la finalité.**

Je me mets à sourire sous son regard interrogatif.

 **-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accorde sa confiance... Ca me fait plaisir,** mon sourire s'agrandit, **vraiment !**

Bien que surpris, il me renvois rapidement lui aussi une expression chaleureuse.

* * *

 **-Je vois...**

Mais rapidement, il reprend un air très sérieux. Le remarquant, j'en fais de même.

 **-Donc, que dois-je en conclure Cylia ? Que tu-**

 **-Accepte, oui.**

Il me scrute attentivement. Je n'ai jamais vu Marco avec un air aussi sérieux qu'actuellement, même ce fameux soir sur l'île jungle où il m'avait effrayé volontairement. Là, ce n'est pas la même personne, il est différent, il n'y a aucun doute. Je frissonne devant son regard perçant.

 **-Très bien, ne regrette pas.**

 **-J'ai horreur des regrets, je préfère assumer mes choix la tête haute que de les regretter. Les regrets n'apportent rien de positif selon moi.**

 **-Bien parlée, es-tu prête ?**

Je ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup et fais le vide dans mon esprit quelques secondes. Le vent tiède me soufflant sur le visage ne me permet pas d'oublier où je suis et se qu'il va arriver. Mon rythme cardiaque est rapide et je ne parviens pas vraiment à me calmer.

Mais je dois progresser, quelqu'un comme moi n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer par des méthodes extrêmes pour arriver à quelque chose de convenable. Je dois devenir plus forte si je veux arriver à survivre sur les mers et à protéger les hommes qui me suivront. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternatives si je veux assouvir un tant soit peu ma soif de liberté.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, c'est avec une forte détermination que je réponds par la positive au Phoenix.

 **-Oui, je suis prête.**

Quelques mètres nous séparent. Dès que j'ai finis ma phrase, Marco change radicalement. Ses yeux habituellement si calmes et reposants deviennent justes effrayant. Ils me font le même effet que le ferait deux yeux rouge me scrutant dans le noir. Il lève sa jambe et fait un premier pas. Bien qu'anodin, j'ai l'impression de voir ce geste au ralenti tellement je focalise entièrement mon attention sur lui.

 **Tap**

Ses mains ne sont pas dans ses poches cette fois mais le long de son corps. Sa tête est bien plus haute que la mienne et pourtant il ne la penche pas lorsqu'il m'observe. Comme s'il me prenait de haut, comme on le ferait pour un adversaire que l'on a envie d'écraser.

 **Tap**

L'atmosphère devient oppressante, particulièrement lourde pour quelqu'un de ma trempe. Je suis déjà prisonnière de la peur. Je me noie littéralement dans son regard. Il me fait peur, je me sens comme une proie face à un prédateur. Un terrible frisson me remonte le long de l'échine. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je retiens mon souffle, mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti à cause de cet étrange phénomène causé par le Phoenix. Oui, la peur me dévore les entrailles et me cloue sur place comme une poupée inanimée.

 **Tap**

Deux instincts se bousculent en moi, le premier est de fuir le danger. Mais cette hypothèse est vite rayée du champ des possibles car je n'en aurais pas la capacité. Il me faudrait lui tourner le dos et ça s'avérerait fatal sans le moindre doute ! Le second est bien différent : il s'agit de lui faire face en lui répondant de la même manière, comme un adversaire cherchant à écraser l'autre.

 _« Manger ou être manger... »_

 **Tap**

L'adrénaline commence à se déverser en moi, comme une excitation à cette invitation sanglante. Une partie de moi semble s'en réjouir... est-ce l'animal... ?

 _« Amusant... »_

Non, ça n'a rien de réjouissant ! Je ne veux pas le combattre, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je crois... Il est mon ami, je ne veux pas ! Mais lui ne semble pas avoir la moindre hésitation, ses intentions sont claires !

 _« Je verrais son sang... »_

 **Tap**

Mais, il ne veut pas se calmer ?! Je veux reculer... mais en même temps non... Perdue... je suis perdue !

 _« Affronte-moi donc ! »_

 **Tap**

Proche ! Il est trop proche, il ne fait que marcher mais il avance trop vite ! Je ne veux pas que l'inéluctable arrive...

 _« Merde, tu attends quoi ?! »_

 **Tap**

Vais-je devoir lutter pour ma survie... ? Mais n'avais-je pas fais le choix de ne réellement combattre que si mes adversaires représentaient une menace pour les autres ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre, je ne devrais même pas exister.

 _-« Je veux vivre ! »_

 **Tap**

Je n'ai aucune chance de toute manière ! Il est sérieux cette fois, ça se voit !

 _« Je survivrais coûte que coûte. »_

 **Tap**

Vais-je mourir ? Comme ça, aussi stupidement ? Sans rien avoir encore accomplis ? En laissant tomber ceux qui n'ont pas d'autres alternatives que de compter sur moi ? Si c'est manger ou être manger, je préfère encore être dévorée. En plus, il s'agit de Marco. J'ai beau me dire que j'ai le devoir de vivre, il n'empêche qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas l'âme d'une combattante. Non, pas du tout même. Je ne suis pas différente de toutes les personnes que j'ai sauvé à _Hand Island_.

 **Tap**

Il n'y a qu'à constater mon état actuel pour l'affirmer : je suis tétanisée sur place. Et il n'a plus que quelques derniers pas à faire pour que je sois à sa merci. Je... je refuse de mourir... comment faire... ? Que puis-je faire... ? Je veux... être... celle qui... pourra...

 _« Dévorer... »_

 **Tap**

La réponse me parvient enfin, mon instinct animal. Sans plus attendre, je me laisse envahir de l'intérieur par ses désirs néfastes... oui... l'envie d' _affronter_...la soif _de sang..._ ni bravoure ni lâcheté, juste le goût de livrer bataille, de défendre sa vie en défaveur de son adversaire. Je ne serais pas capable de le faire autrement !

 **Tap**

* * *

Alors, je ferme les yeux durant quelques secondes, suffisamment pour laisser mes instincts primitifs resurgir du plus profond de moi-même. Me laissant dominer, je rouvre les yeux avec la combativité nécessaire pour me sortir de la léthargie qui me possédait.

Et juste au bon moment car Marco, maintenant proche, s'élance sur moi. Je fais la même chose et au moment où nous sommes à proximité l'un de l'autre, nous levons nos poings. Le plus rapide sera celui qui arrivera à atteindre l'autre en premier et c'est lui qui y arrive, me mettant une monstrueuse droite, permettant d'ouvrir le début du combat.

La puissance mise dans celle-ci me fait carrément voler sur plusieurs mètres, m'encastrant dans l'une des butes de roche noire dans un bruit assourdissant, dominant même le sifflement du vent. Du sang me remonte dans la bouche, mais l'adrénaline me permet de ne pas plier et de rester dans la partie.

Heureusement, car Marco est déjà de nouveau face à moi et mon haki me prévient de sa prochaine tentative. Je prends appuis avec mes jambes sur la roche derrière moi afin de m'élancer dans les airs au-dessus de Marco. Avec cette perspective aérienne, je perçois la jambe de mon adversaire détruire la bute sur laquelle j'étais juste avant.

J'atterris dans son dos et lance mon coude au niveau de sa nuque, mais étant vif, il réagit avant que je ne l'atteigne et m'attrape. Il se retourne et me tire vers lui, créant une ouverture au niveau de mon bras déplié. Ne pouvant m'extirper de sa poigne, je vois arriver dangereusement la fracture.

Effectivement, il soulève son genou et vise mon bras, mais juste avant que l'inéluctable arrive, mon corps humain se change au profit de l'Alicanto.

Ne me tenant à présent que les plumes de l'extrémité de l'aile, son attaque en devient inutile et il me libère. Je profite de sa proximité à mon avantage et tente de l'écraser sous mon corps plus massif. Mais il est trop réactif et esquive en reculant rapidement. Il contre-attaque et prend une forme hybride, lui permettant de se trouver au-dessus de moi dans les airs. Il profite de sa position et bien que je sache de ce qu'il va faire, je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour l'éviter. Il m'assène alors un puissant coup de jambe, ses bras étant remplacés par ses ailes.

Sous l'impact, cette fois bien plus violent que le premier, je perds ma forme de zoan et de nouveau le sang me remonte la gorge. Je le crache en toussant, mais je poursuis rapidement notre combat sans attendre, laissant des traînées rouges couler sur mon menton. J'évite un second coup de Marco qui a repris forme humaine et me relève.

Notre lutte acharnée se poursuit. Suivant son exemple, je prends une forme hybride et tente de lui asséner un coup en y mettant plus de force, profitant ainsi de l'agilité du corps humain et de la force de l'Alicanto. Il l'évite encore aisément et contre. Je sais que je vais m'en prendre une et je me retrouve violemment projetée en l'air.

La douleur que je ressens me fais crier de souffrance, j'ai fermé les yeux un très court instant, mais a ma grande frayeur, il est avec moi en l'air en forme hybride prêt pour un deuxième coup.

J'ai tout juste le temps de réagir par réflexe et laisse mon fruit couler dans mes veines afin d'encaisser tant bien que mal. Il me propulse au sol et je m'enfonce dans la roche volcanique, mon corps hurle de douleur.

Ma vue se brouille. Du sang s'écoule de mon nez et de ma bouche. Ma respiration c'est coupée et je peine à la retrouver. Lorsque je retrouve mes sens correctement, mon cœur rate un battement.

Marco vient de m'attraper la jambe et m'a envoyé valser une fois de plus, me faisant me fracasser contre une autre bute à quelques mètres de là. Mon corps est figé, aussi bien par la douleur que la peur. Il aurait pu...

 **-Je te conseil de te rependre, ça sera la seule fois que je te fais un cadeau yoï.**

Et il tient parole car il repart à la charge et se place juste en face de moi. Je me redresse et nous entamons un échange simple mais tout aussi dangereux. Nous ne frappons pas forcément fort mais c'est tout de même toujours autant risqué pour moi.

Il feinte et me fait une balayette. Ne l'ayant pas prévu, je n'arrive pas à l'éviter et je tombe par terre. Il vise aussitôt ma gorge. S'il l'atteint... mais je ne me laisse pas faire et je le repousse à l'aide de mes serres, me permettant d'avoir la force nécessaire pour tenter de compenser sa puissance.

Même si j'ai pu l'empêcher d'accéder à un point vital, ce contre m'a toutefois mis en situation de faiblesse encore une fois et je vais en payer le prix.

Il m'attire à lui et me donne un puissant coup dans l'estomac. Le problème est que la force mis dans ce dernier a cette fois laisser de grosses trace à l'intérieur. Je bien malgré moi les dégâts causés. À cause de tout le sang présent dans ma gorge, j'étouffe. Je tousse violemment, mes poumons n'arrivant pas à se remplir. La peur de la mort me saisit de l'intérieur, je sens mon cœur battre si fort que je n'entends que ses battements. Même le vent qui me fait frissonner n'est pas audible.

Ma vue se brouille mais la précipitation finit par me permettre de récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Je sens que je perds conscience... ce n'est pas bon... du tout. Une silhouette humaine se dessine tel une ombre dans les quelques rayons de soleil qui traversent miraculeusement le ciel pourtant chargé de nuages grisâtres. Le soleil est orienté directement vers l'homme qui me surplombe de sa toute grandeur. Il se penche lentement vers moi, son bras tendu se rapprochant dangereusement de ma gorge.

Mais mon corps n'en peut plus... J'ai conscience que cette main seule pourrait m'être mortelle. Et pourtant, je sens que même mes instincts ont été dominés par lui. Mais...

La main s'est déposée sur ma gorge, de longs doigts la serre.

MAIS !

Je REFUSE de m'avouer vaincue ! Je REFUSE de sombrer dans l'inconscience ! Je REFUSE de me soumettre !

SI je dois mourir, si je dois perdre ce combat, alors se sera lorsque je serais morte. Tant que mon âme réside dans ce corps de chair et de sang, alors... Alors je ne me laisserais dominer par personne ! Qu'importe si je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre lui et même si mon corps m'abandonne, je ne baisserais pas les bras pour autant.

Contre toutes attentes, il n'y a aucune force exercée sur ma gorge, j'arrive toujours à respirer. La main s'en détache même et se dépose sur mon épaule. Elle ne me semble plus dégager la moindre hostilité... pourquoi... me semble-t-elle presque... chaleureuse ? Pourquoi me devient elle agréable... ?

N'était-ce pas celle de mon ennemi ? Mais... Marco l'est-il... ? Non ! Oui... ?

 **-Reposes-toi, tu as réussi. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je te ramène à bord.**

Oh... un proche... Oui, Marco n'est pas un ennemi. S'il me dit que je n'ai plus à me soucier du combat que je menais, alors c'est que je peux me laisser aller... me reposer... un peu.

Inutile de me le répéter une seconde fois, je me permets enfin de me relâcher et mes yeux se ferment. Avant que le sommeil lourd et réparateur ne me gagne totalement, mes oreilles me permettent d'entendre quelques derniers mots soufflés dans le vent.

 **-Je suis désolé, yoï.**

 _À suivre..._


	54. Chapitre 52 : Nuisance

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia entame un combat cruel contre Marco, ce dernier ne la ménage pas et elle se prend une véritable raclée. Ceci devait lui permettre de garder conscience en cas d'exposition au haki des rois._

 _Avant qu'elle ne perde conscience, le Phoenix lui dit qu'elle a réussi et qu'il s'occupe de la ramener au Moby Dick._

Chapitre 52 : Nuisance

Je me réveille lentement. Je suis confortablement installée dans un lit simple. Je sens de faibles remous me laissant songer que je dois être sur un bateau. De plus, vu l'odeur de désinfectant flottant dans l'air, je pense être dans une infirmerie. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que de grands rideaux blancs sont dressés sur de larges tringles de métal autour de moi, m'isolant du reste de la pièce. Je repousse la fine couverture et sursaute en apercevant plusieurs bandages blancs recouvrant tout le haut de mon corps.

Comme je l'ai appris lors de mes classes au sein de la Marine, tant que l'on n'est pas sûr du lieu où l'on se trouve après une perte de conscience, il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence. Derrière les rideaux, j'entends des femmes discutées entre elles. Lorsqu'elles marchent, le bruit de leurs talons qui claquent sur le parquet de bois résonne.

Bon, je pense être suffisamment éveillée pour pouvoir sonder les lieux avec le haki. Je serais ainsi très vite fixée et pourrais confirmer mes soupçons. Je ferme les yeux et m'exécute. Rapidement, je confirme ce que je pensais.

Il y a six femmes dans cette grande pièce. En dehors d'ici, je sens une quantité faramineuse d'homme, à tel point que je suis incapable de dire combien ils sont ! Et surtout, je reconnais quelques auras qui se distinguent trop parmi les autres. Par contre, certain masquent leur présence à mon haki car je n'arrive pas à les retrouver.

D'ailleurs, je crois bien m'être grillée car certain ont ressenti ma manœuvre. Pourtant, il faut avoir un niveau hors pair pour détecter l'utilisation de cette forme-ci du haki de l'observation. Je l'ai aussitôt arrêté mais-

 **-Clac**

La porte de l'infirmerie vient d'être ouverte, les pas lourds et brutes m'indiquent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme.

 **-Je viens voir notre invitée !**

 **-Ah ! Commandant dehors, nous vous avions dit que nous n'accepterions aucune visite tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée d'elle-même.**

 **-Oui, je sais ! Mais je vous assure qu'elle est parfaitement réveillée.**

 **-Mais... comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Et elle n'a pas-**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous allez très bien le voir par vous-même.**

Le bruit de pas se rapproche, je ne bouge pas et une main attrape le rideau blanc.

 **-Commandant !** Cris l'une des infirmières.

Mais l'homme ne s'arrête pas et tire sur le tissu. Je reste sans bouger, assise sur le lit, le drap au niveau des hanches. Heureusement que j'ai tous ses bandages car je ne porte rien d'autre sur moi à par un sous-vêtement en bas.

La personne se tenant debout devant moi n'est autre que Thatch, Commandant de la Quatrième Division. Son éternel coiffure à la Elwis(1) sur la tête et un sourire bon vivant aux lèvres.

 **-Alors, vous voyez ?**

Il s'adresse à une jolie infirmière en tenue rose, une peau blanche parfaite e et une chevelure blonde qui rappelle même les rayons du soleil de midi. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Sa beauté est à couper le souffle. Aaaaah... je fais bien pâle figure à côté de ça... snif.

 **-Oh... vous aviez raison... ça fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle ?**

 **-Non mais ne vous en faites pas, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.**

 **-Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Mais vous devez rester ici pour vous reposer, pas question de vous laisser sortir d'ici.**

 **-Mais je-**

 **-Pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! VOUS RESTEZ ICI, POINT.**

Woooow... une aussi belle femme en colère est effrayant. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà dans l'au-delà.

 **-Me suis-je bien fais comprendre... ?**

Flippante, mais terriblement sexy à la fois !

 **-Oui Madame...**

 **-Très bien, je vous laisse dans ce cas.**

Elle fait demi-tour et s'en va hors de mon champ de vision.

* * *

 **-Hypnotisante, hein ?**

Thatch s'est rapproché et s'est adossé au mur contre lequel se trouve ma tête de lit. Les bras croisés et le regard rieur.

 **-Ah ! Euh... hum.**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Marco avait raison, tu dois avoir autant d'hormones qu'un homme !**

 **-Non mais d'où tu te permets de dire de tels choses ! Tu es aussi vulgaire qu'un pirate !**

 **-Mais** _ **je suis**_ **un pirate, très chère !**

 **-Grrrrmmnn.**

Il éclate de rire. C'est une habitude de la Marine de parler ainsi.

 **-Bref, je suis content de te voir en forme. Tu n'étais pas en très bon état en arrivant... Tu as dormi un moment.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Les infirmières ont forcé ton sommeil plus longtemps pour pouvoir te soigner. Avec ta phobie des aiguilles...**

 **-Je vois. M'enfin, j'espères ne pas avoir trop à attendre ici. Je suis de nature hyperactive...**

 **-Bah ! Après la rouste que tu t'es prise, ça ne te fera pas de mal de-**

 **-ALERTE ! LA MARINE !**

 **-Oh... Je vais devoir te laisser Miss. Au plaisir !**

Juste avant de partir, il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

 **-Et tu aimes la lingerie à ce que j'ai vu... Rouge à dentelle noir... Hummm...**

 **-Qu-**

 **-Bye !**

Il me fait un signe de main et s'en va avant que je n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait vu ma culotte ?! Je baisse les yeux et sens mes joues chauffer lorsque je m'aperçois que le drap à légèrement glisser de mes hanches. Et cette saleté s'est placé contre le mur exprès pour se rincer l'œil !

Je n'oublie pas un truc, là ? Euh...

 **BOOOUUUUM !**

 **-Kyyaaa !**

Oh, oui c'est vrai... Ils sont attaqués par la Marine.

Attends... la Marine...

Mais je fais partie de la Marine ! MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS S'ILS ME DÉCOUVRENT À BORD ?! Naaaannnnn ! Ça ne doit surtout pas arriver !

* * *

Je tente doucement de me lever. J'avais commencé plutôt à bouger et mes muscles sont déjà moins ankylosés qu'à mon réveil. Une fois assurée que mes jambes me soutiennent comme il faut, je me dirige en dehors du petit confinement créé par les rideaux. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme grand que je reconnais à son habit ressemblant un peu à une aube blanche de prêtre avec des traits caractéristiques d'un uniforme militaire. Ses cheveux court brun sont coiffés vers l'arrière et une cigarette trône entre ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire.

 **-Tu as l'ordre de rester ici, Cylia.**

 **-Ordre... ? Depuis quand des pirates me donnent des ordres ?!**

 **-Oh et... très charmante culotte.**

Je ne remarque que maintenant les regards gênés des infirmières et la raison est simple : je suis en petite culotte ! Encore heureux que j'ai mon bandage qui couvre ma poitrine ! J'attrape l'extrémité du rideau blanc derrière moi et m'enroule dedans.

 **-OUST !**

 **-Dommage qu'il y ait du monde et que l'on soit attaqué. Je t'aurais sauté-**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et un long filet de sang se mets à s'écouler en continu de son nez. Rapidement, il y a une grande flaque sur le parquet en bois. Il se retourne comme s'il avait fini et l'air de rien, il s'en va en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **-Des vêtements... s'il vous plait.**

 **-Oh, ou... oui Mademoiselle ! Tenez prenez ça.**

On me donne un sac en carton dans lequel se trouve une tenue qui m'a l'air anormal au premier coup d'œil. Je dépose le sac sur le lit et regarde à l'intérieur.

Un pantalon de tailleur noir, une chemise à manche longue blanche ainsi qu'une veste de tailleur blanche également, accompagné d'une paire de chaussure de ville en cuir noire et d'un nœud de même couleur.

 **-Non mais ils se foutent de moi en plus ?!**

Curieuse, l'une des infirmières arrive et regarde la tenue. Certaines posent leurs mains sur leur bouche pour tenter d'étouffer leurs rires et quelques gloussements se font entendre.

 **-Oh... Nous n'étions pas au courant qu'il y avait une telle tenue dedans...**

 **-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'autre par hasard ?**

 **-Eh bien... Ici nous n'avons que nos tenues de travail...**

Leur tenue de travail ? Elles parlent de cette courte blouse rose pâle accompagnée de leurs bottes à talon aux motifs léopard qui remonte à hauteur de cuisse ?! Pas moyen que je porte ça !

 **-Euh... ceci fera très bien l'affaire en fait.**

 **-Bon très bien, nous vous laissons vous changer. Allez les filles, on retourne au travail.**

Elles s'en vont et je soupire. Ne sont-elles pas gênées par une telle tenue... ? Mais il faut avouer qu'elles sont tellement belles que ça leur va comme un gant. Bon, je ferais mieux de m'habiller, même si je n'ai pas envie de porter ça, je vais quand même le faire. Si jamais il y a quelqu'un qui rentre de nouveau, je préfère encore me ridiculiser en portant ce « truc » plutôt que l'on me voit en petite culotte ! Raaah, rien que d'y repenser, je sens la honte monter en flèche.

Sans perdre plus de temps, j'enfile la tenue entièrement, jusqu'au nœud papillon noir qui évite que la chemise s'ouvre jusqu'à hauteur de la poitrine. Ses sales pirates avaient déjà pensé à ce détail là... Un vrai plan machiavélique. Pfff... je suis ridicule là-dedans.

Enfin bon, il y a de l'action dehors en tout cas, je ferais bien de faire quelques étirements au cas où.

 _Le temps passe et après une vingtaine de minute, la porte est enfoncée. Les infirmières hurlent de peurs et de surprises. Cylia est heureusement cachée par le rideau blanc. Elle suit l'avancement des actions de ses « collègues », lorsque l'un d'eux commence à être brutal et limite violent avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Cylia perd tout de suite son sang-froid._

Hey hey hey ! Ce sont des civiles ses femmes, elles ne font pas parti de l'équipage ! Ça n'a rien de légal et ceux qui accompagnent ce type ne font rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, ils rient !

 **-Arrêtez ! Pitié !**

 **-Ooooh, vous n'êtes que des putins pour Shirohige ! Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire et on passera peut-être l'éponge là-dessus.**

 **-NON !**

Cette fois, s'en est trop ! J'attrape le sac en carton et le place sur ma tête. Je sors de ma cachette et les soldats se mettent tout de suite sur leurs gardes. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un gradé, ils sont une dizaine. Ils sortent leurs armes, mais étant déjà proche, j'ai l'avantage.

 **-PAF !**

 **-PAF ! BAM !**

 **-PAF !**

Après s'être fait tabassés, ils s'en vont avec des hématomes et des boursouflures. Ils étaient faibles mais j'espère tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne de gradé avec eux. Bon sang, faites que je ne m'attire pas de problème ! En même temps, j'avais un sac en carton sur la tête, alors ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir reconnu et avec cette tenue en plus…

* * *

Je me retourne vers les filles, gardant toujours le sac sur la tête et m'orientant grâce au haki de l'observation.

 **-Vous allez bien ?**

 **-Ou... oui merci...**

Des pas d'hommes précipités se font entendre dans mon dos et peu de temps après, quelques matelots arrivent dans la pièce.

 **-Oï les infirmières ! Vous allez bien ?!**

 **-Oui... tout va bien. Est-ce que s'est terminé ?**

 **-Ouais, les navires restant se retirent. Ils partent encore une fois la queue entre les jambes ses sale chiens du Gouvernement ! Tiens... t'es qui toi ?!**

Il s'adresse visiblement à moi. La politesse, apparemment, ça serait trop demandé. Je retire le sac de ma tête et d'abord sur leurs gardes, ils se détendent en me reconnaissant.

 **-Oh, c'est vous.**

Un premier murmure à voix basse dans l'oreille de son frère. L'air se charge progressivement d'une tension palpable qui m'est fortement désagréable.

 **-Hey, ça ne serait pas de ta faute si elles ont été attaquées, hein... l'officier ?**

 **-Pff... c'est vrai, ils sont tous pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Ça ne peut pas être une exception.**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas donné notre position ?**

 **-OUAIS, c'est de ta faute si on vient d'être attaqués ! Et normalement, ils ne s'en prennent jamais aux infirmières. Ça s'était particulièrement inhabituel !**

Ils sortent leurs armes et avancent doucement avec un air particulièrement mauvais, ce n'est pas bon... pas bon _du tout_ même.

 **-On va te-**

 **-Vous allez quoi, les gars ?!**

Tout le monde regarde la personne qui vient d'arriver sur le palier de la porte. Les bras croisés, le visage grave, l'homme vêtu d'un kimono rose pâle et mauve fixe ses frères intensément. Ses deux pistolets sont glissés dans la ceinture de tissus rouge autour de sa taille et ses cheveux noirs de jais attachés laissent une mèche rebelle se poser devant son visage.

 **-I... Izou-taïcho !**

 **-J'attends une réponse. Vous alliez lui faire quoi ?**

 **-Ce que...**

 **-Elle nous as vendu et par sa faute les infirmières de Père auraient pu être-**

 **-C'est une officier de la Marine, elle ne doit pas rester en vie !**

 **-Ouais Commandant, elle doit payer de sa vie ce qu'il vient de se passer !**

 **-Avez-vous la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez ?**

 **-C'est que...**

 **-Euh...** l'une des infirmières en question s'avance timidement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mademoiselle ?**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Ne vous en faites** **pas** , la rassure Izou, **détendez-vous. On vous écoute si vous souhaitez nous faire part de quelque chose.**

 **-Oui, elle... elle nous a protégé... Non, plus que ça, elle nous a sauvé.**

 **-Qui ça « elle » ?** Intervient l'un des pirates courroucés, **vous ne parlez tout de même pas de-**

 **-Si ! Euh... Cette jeune officier... Elle avait un sac en carton sur la tête, peut-être pour ne pas être reconnue. Elle a passé à tabac les Marines et l'officier qui allaient-** elle s'interrompt sans finir sa phrase.

* * *

 **-Hum... Je vois, je pense comprendre mieux la situation,** reprend le Commandant. **Merci de ton intervention Cylia.**

Il se courbe légèrement en signe de politesse et gênée par ça, j'enchaîne aussitôt.

 **-Non non, ce n'est rien ! C'était normal, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant. Peu importe qu'ils soient de la Marine ou non.**

Je me retourne vers les infirmières et je me penche solennellement en avant afin de présenter mes excuses le plus formellement possible.

 **-En tant qu'officier de la Marine, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le comportement absolument inadmissible de mes collègues.**

 **-Oh ! Redressez-vous, ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini.**

Je me redresse et les regarde dans les yeux, toujours gênée par ce qu'elles viennent de vivre. Même si je suis intervenue à temps, ça reste impardonnable pour des défenseurs de la Justice.

 **-Bon,** **m** **aintenant que ceci est réglé, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres problèmes. Veillez à ne pas oublier les ordres de Père. La prochaine fois, votre faute ne sera pas excusée aussi facilement.**

Les ordres de Barbe Blanche ? Parle-t-il de la première fois où je l'ai rencontré ? Il avait dit à ses fils de me traiter comme une invitée et de prendre soin de « leur futur recrue ».

Les hommes pris en faute par l'un des Commandants baissent les yeux, mais l'un d'entre eux me jette un regard du coin des yeux particulièrement noir. Il me fait même frissonner. Il me hait profondément et il me le fait savoir. Normal que sur un navire pirate j'ai affaire à ce genre de personne, j'avais bien ressenti et vu ce type de regard depuis que je suis ici mais j'avoue ne pas arriver à m'y faire.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit serait stoïque en étant la cible de tant de haine ?

 **-Me suis-je bien fais comprendre... ?**

Le ton du Commandant est glacial, je dirais même menaçant. Les matelots à côté frissonnent, ils s'excusent tout en affirmant qu'ils ont retenu l'ordre avant de partir en quatrième vitesse.

 **-Je suis désolé de leur comportement... Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Ah, oui. Merci. Non, pas de problème, c'est normal... Je les comprends.**

 **-Peut-être un peu mais ça n'excuse pas tout, ne t'en fais pas, on garde un œil sur eux.**

 **-Et je sais très bien me défendre, je ne compte pas me laisser mourir. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !**

 **-Voilà qui est rassurant alors ! Bon, on vous laisse travailler Mesdemoiselles. Il n'y a eu que peu de blessé et rien de grave.**

 **-Très bien, merci !**

 **-Allez, tu viens boire un coup avec nous Cylia ?**

 **-Euh... C'est que... je ne veux pas déranger...**

Il me regarde un peu surpris et me fais un gentil sourire. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et me pousse en avant pour m'encourager.

 **-Mais tu ne gênes pas, Miss ! Et puis, je ne te laisse pas le choix !**

 **-Hum... Laisses moi juste me changer avant... je n'aime pas cette tenue, du tout !**

 **-Ah ah ah ! Ok ok, pas de problème.**

 _Cylia, après s'être changée, passe le reste de la journée en bonne compagnie. Lorsque le soir survient, elle boit un peu avant de finalement rejoindre sa petite cabine d'emprunt pour dormir. Maintenant que les liens ont été tissés, elle n'est plus autant pistée qu'avant. Malgré qu'ils aient été attaqués par une petite flotte de la Marine, ils savaient qu'elle n'y était pour rien. De même pour l'incident avec les infirmières. Mais l'avis n'est pas unanime, même si les Commandants présents sur le navire et Barbe Blanche savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas « cafté » une quelconque information à la Marine. De toute manière, ils avaient été plus que prudent avec elle et ils l'auraient su si elle l'avait fait. La dernière attaque de la Marine n'avait rien d'inhabituelle dans leur quotidien de pirate ! Mais... ce n'était pas l'avis de tous sur le Moby Dick._

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** La coiffure de Thatch : Moi j'aime bien ! J'ai même fais un personnage sur un jeu vidéo avec la même coupe de cheveux.


	55. Chapitre 53 : Rejet x Intégration

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia se réveille dans l'infirmerie du Moby Dick. Ce dernier subit une attaque de la Marine et l'une des unités s'en prend aux infirmières. Cylia se décide à cacher son visage sous un sac en carton et défend les jeunes femmes. Après ça, un groupe de pirate se précipite, interpellé par le bruit. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, c'est déjà terminé et la Marine se retire. Par contre, les pirates commencent à devenir menaçant envers Cylia qu'ils reconnaissent comme faisant partie des « chiens du gouvernement ». Heureusement, Izou arrive avant que les choses tournent mal._

 _Le travesti lui propose de venir avec tout le monde boire un coup et devant sa gêne plus que visible, lui force un peu la main. La soirée se passe sans encombre et lorsque la fatigue se fait sentir, elle se met au lit dans sa petite cabine._

Chapitre 53 : Rejet x Intégration

Étrangement, cette nuit-là je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je pense beaucoup trop. J'apprécie énormément l'équipage sur ce navire et c'est peu dire. Mais peu importe combien ils peuvent être sympathiques, nous sommes de camps adverses.

Il y en a donc sur ce navire qui me détestent au plus haut point. La seule raison pour laquelle ils supportent ma présence, c'est parce que leur « Père » en a donné l'ordre. Je veux vraiment rester au service de la justice, je souhaite également aidé les hommes qui vont bientôt être sous mes ordres et attendent avec impatience de pouvoir sortir de « _l'Enfer Pourpre(1)_ ».

Mais au fond, j'aimerais rester ici et j'ai beau retourner la chose de mille façons, il m'est impossible de trouver une solution. En plus, même si je quittais la Marine, je resterais aux yeux d'une grande majorité que « l'officier », celle qui les trahira eux, ainsi que les Commandants et le Capitaine.

J'en ai envie... Je désire vraiment la liberté.

Mais je ne peux pas, mon devoir m'en empêche et ma raison aussi au final...

Les heures passent, je finis par me retrouver dans un état étrange entre l'éveil et le rêve. Mon corps et ma conscience ne me répondent pratiquement pas. Par contre, j'entends les bruits environnant.

La porte de ma cabine s'ouvre dans un léger grincement, un rayon lumineux provenant de la lune passe par l'entrebâillement, arrivant pile sur mon visage, me faisant reprendre d'avantage conscience. Toutefois, étant trop épuisée et ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe, je ne bouge absolument pas.

Le parquet de la pièce craque à plusieurs reprises. Je pousse un léger gémissement plaintif et le bruit se stop tout de suite à mon grand soulagement, me permettant de laisser le sommeil regagner mon corps.

Toutefois, quelque chose au fond de moi n'apprécie pas ce qui se passe actuellement. L'animal qui est en moi s'agite de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement obtenir gain de cause et me fasse ouvrir les yeux en sursaut.

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque j'aperçois un couteau juste au-dessus de mon organe vital. D'un geste aussi vif que mon agresseur, je me redresse et évite un coup mortel.

La force de mon adversaire étant bien trop supérieur à la mienne, je n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus dans notre lutte et à le neutraliser. Il en profite pour se poser au-dessus de moi, me surplombant de sa grande carrure tandis que je suis assise au bord du lit, dos au mur.

Le seul rayon du clair de lune traversant la pièce sombre ne me permet pas de voir le visage de mon agresseur. Il m'immobilise le haut du corps avec son bras libre, et recommence à viser mon organe vital avec son couteau. Mais j'attrape son poignet à deux mains pour lui opposer le plus de résistance possible.

Toutefois, il a bien plus de force et la lame se rapproche progressivement et dangereusement de moi.

Centimètre par centimètre, inéluctablement, je vois de face le danger de mort grandir.

J'allais user de mon fruit afin de me sortir de ce très mauvais pas, mais mon adversaire oppose subitement bien plus de force. Mes articulations allaient toutes les deux se briser, la douleur me fais relâcher prise sur son poignet mais je me ressaisie et lui attrape le bras à la place.

Par contre j'ai aussi dû saisir son arme blanche par la lame, qui me lacère violement à présent la paume de la main. Cette tentative de meurtre était la dernière de mon adversaire car je laisse le sang de l'Alicanto couler dans mes veines, me permettant de renverser la situation.

 **BOUM !**

Après avoir mis toute ma force dans une contre-attaque désespérée, l'homme a été projeté et a détruit la porte. Puis, il est passé par-dessus la rambarde de bois entourant le navire situé à deux trois mètres plus loin, finissant sa chute dans l'eau.

 **PLOUF !**

Je tremble encore sous le choc, le sang chaud qui s'écoule en continue de ma main tache le drap blanc du lit et ma respiration est saccadée. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai bien faillit l'espace d'une seconde perdre mon contrôle sur l'animal qui est en moi. Je sens d'ailleurs qu'il n'en faudrait que très peu actuellement pour que je pète les plombs.

 **-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!**

Des bruits de pas précipités me laissent me rendre compte que des hommes arrivent. Je tente de me relever du lit en m'appuyant sur mon bras, mais à peine l'ai-je quitté qu'une violente douleur me fait déposer mon genou à terre.

 **-Aïe !**

Je pose ma main valide sur mon épaule douloureuse puis la mets devant mes yeux pour la retrouver recouverte de sang. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?! Je n'ai même pas senti le coup ! Peut-être que lorsque j'ai cru esquiver la lame qui allait atteindre mon cœur, il l'aurait enfoncé à ce moment-là ?

Peu importe, mais l'adrénaline a diminué et la douleur me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le corps. Je me sens perdre pieds et ce n'est pas bon du tout, car étant toujours dans un état de choc important, l'Alicanto risque de prendre le dessus sur ma propre volonté. Mes instincts risquent de guider ma conduite qui pourrait être dangereuse si l'un des hommes fraîchement arrivé adopte de l'agressivité à mon égard...

* * *

 _Après cet événement malheureux, les Commandants présents sur le Moby Dick arrivent et prennent rapidement les choses en main. L'homme à la mer est remonté et avant même que les deux protagonistes soient soignés, ils sont entendus et la tentative de meurtre est très vite découverte._

 _Le pirate ne pouvait plus supporter d'avantage la présence d'une taupe à bord, comme bon nombre de ses frères, selon ses propres dires. La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, l'affaire est reportée au lendemain. Elle sera alors présentée à leur « Père »._

 _Lorsque le pirate ayant tenté de tuer Cylia l'entend, il déglutit et son visage pâli gravement. La jeune femme est tout d'abord accompagnée à l'infirmerie pour y être soignée avant d'être conduite dans la cabine de Marco, où elle passera le reste de la nuit afin d'éviter qu'un autre problème de ce type ne se reproduise._

 _Le lendemain matin, l'affaire est présentée devant le Capitaine du navire. Cylia, ainsi que l'homme ayant essayé d'attenter à sa vie, sont tout deux sur le pont principal du navire face au siège où trône l'Empereur, un air grave sur le visage._

 _Naturellement, l'incident a fait le tour du navire et malgré qu'il soit encore tôt dans la matinée, il y a un grand nombre de pirate qui entoure les protagonistes au centre de l'affaire. Malgré qu'ils soient nombreux, pas un seul d'entre eux ne prononce le moindre mot ou n'émet le moindre bruit, comme s'ils étaient des statuts de marbre. Même les Commandants restent légèrement en retraits, chose plutôt rare qui révèle le sérieux avec lequel Barbe Blanche compte traiter ça._

 _Il y a le Commandant de la Première Division, Marco le Phœnix, debout et affichant une expression parfaitement calme malgré la situation. À côté de lui, il y a Thatch l'épéiste aux deux lames(2), Commandant de la Quatrième Division, sa tenue révélant sa place de chef cuistot' au sein du Moby Dick. Derrière lui, Joz, le Commandant de la Troisième Division dépasse largement ses deux « frères ». L'homme diamant à une carrure de dur à cuir, même en se tenant simplement debout les bras croisés, cette pose pourtant si simple accentue l'impression de dureté qu'il dégage naturellement. À côté, le Commandant de la Cinquième Division, Vista aux lames fleuries, ferait presque croire qu'il est lui-même petit, faisant quelques têtes de moins que Joz. Pourtant, une large différence est très visible en comparaison d'Izou, l'homme travesti au charme redoutable, Commandant de la Seizième Division, qui est de taille humaine._

 _Cylia est quant à elle bien plus petite que tout les pirates qui l'entourent, pourtant la Demoiselle a une morphologie qui n'a rien d'anormale. Mais ainsi entourée, elle donnerait presque l'impression d'être un agneau perdu au milieu d'une tanière de loup. Est-ce qu'elle va se faire dévorer par ses derniers... ?_

 **-Alors** _ **Sirus,**_ _appelle gravement Barbe Blanche_ , **te rends-tu compte que tu m'as non seulement désobéi, mais que tu t'en aies aussi pris à notre invitée ? Que tu as tenté de tuer une personne définit comme une « futur recrue » ?**

L'homme à côté de moi me dépasse d'un bon mètre et a une bonne musculature, ainsi qu'une peau très mate sans doute à cause du travail effectué sous les rayons agressifs du soleil. Il porte un pantacourt en toile brune usé par les années et une chemise d'un noir délavé dont les manches ont été grossièrement retirées. Ses cheveux corbeaux sont attachés en une très courte queue de cheval et il a un bouc châtain clair qui prends place d'au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieur jusqu'en bas du menton. De grosses cicatrises lui barrent les bras, révélateur de nombreuses batailles vécues. Je peux voir le Joly Roger de son équipage sur la droite de sa gorge et une lame dans son étui attachée à sa taille.

Donc, Sirus est le nom de l'homme qui a bien failli me tuer ? Je ne le savais même pas. Il baisse la tête sous le regard accusateur de Barbe Blanche. Je le vois serrer les poings et un silence très lourd s'installe pendant que tout le monde attend qu'il prenne la parole.

Il finit par relever la tête, non sans s'être décrisper et il le regarde dans les yeux avant de lui répondre respectueusement.

 **-Oui, Père** dit-il d'une voix grave.

Un court moment de silence pesant reprend place sur le pont. Le regard du Capitaine est perçant et l'atmosphère me semble s'être fortement alourdit.

 **-Tu te rends compte de ta faute ?!**

La voix de l'homme le plus fort du monde s'élève fort, écrasant de sévérité son fils qui lui fait courageusement face. Il ne baisse pas la tête et ne bouge pas d'un iota, alors que je ne peux empêcher un sentiment de s'instaurer au fond de mon être... est-ce de la crainte ?

 **-Oui, je reconnais ma faute. Toutefois Père...**

Le regard brillant de Barbe Blanche reste scotché sur l'individu à quelques mètres de moi.

 **-Sachez que vous désobéir sonnera toujours comme un péché au plus profond de moi... Mais, je ne considère pas mon acte comme une faute.**

 **-Expliques toi, fils.**

Je remarque que les yeux de Sirus se sont dilatés. Il retient ses larmes. L'affection et le respect qu'il porte à son Capitaine, enfin… à son Père, est tel que se retrouver dans cette situation le touche au plus haut point. Pourtant, cet homme pourrait représenter la " _vrai_ e" virilité. Entre sa peau basanée, sa chemise usée entrouverte sur son torse, ses bras musclés et ses cicatrises. En plus, il a des cheveux mi-longs légèrement frisés, il n'a pas dû les couper depuis un petit moment, j'adore ! Enfin peu importe, je vais arrêter de fixer ainsi celui qui a bien failli me tuer. Je dois être masochiste pour le scruter comme ça !

Toujours est-il qu'il est plus que flagrant de voir à quel point sa loyauté envers son _Père_ est importante. Serait-il capable de se faire hara kiri si l'ordre lui était donné ? Je sais bien que Barbe Blanche n'est pas comme ça, mais je crois bien que pour son fils, il est encore bien plus dur d'avoir à subir le déshonneur qu'il s'est infligé lorsqu'il a pris la décision de m'assassiner et donc de désobéir à un ordre direct.

 **-Un Marine sur notre navire représente une menace pour mes frères. Je ne veux pas encourir le moindre risque, même si vous lui avez accordé l'honneur d'être considérée comme l'une des nôtres un jour, je ne peux pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'en prendre à notre famille. Elle reste l'un des chiens du Gouvernement... et on connaît très bien leurs méthodes répugnantes ! Nous savons qu'ils peuvent parfois trop bien cacher leur jeu, il n'est pas possible qu'elle fasse exception à la règle ! Si elle ne peut pas partir... alors je devais la faire mourir.**

 **-Et désobéir à un ordre direct ?**

Cette fois, Sirus baisse les yeux et ressert ses poings jusqu'à se faire blanchir les phalanges.

 **-J'ai bien compris que tes actes étaient conduits par de bonnes raisons. Par contre,** il reprend un ton plus grave de nouveau, **ça ne change en rien ta faute. Nous naviguons sur les eaux les plus dangereuses au monde. Malgré notre force, il ne nous faut pas le perdre de vue ! La désobéissance, même si je ne doute pas de ton respect et de ta loyauté envers notre famille, est bien trop dangereuse pour être ignorée !**

 **-J'avais parfaitement conscience des conséquences qu'auraient pu engendrer ma conduite... J'accepterais ma punition, Père. Quel qu'elle soit !**

Woow wow wow ! Attends attends là ! Il est en train de se passer quoi ?! Pourquoi le regard de Barbe Blanche devient aussi inhabituel ?! Certes, je ne le connais que depuis peu, mais tout de même ! Et cet homme, ce Sirus là, malgré qu'il vient de finir avec la tête haute en regardant son « père » dans les yeux, mon haki me montre qu'au fond de lui, il hurle de désespoir et pour que je le ressente avec mon niveau actuel, c'est que c'est à un stade dément. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en vient-on là... ?

* * *

Il baisse la tête, masquant son visage par l'ombre, mais de ma place, j'arrive à voir son expression. Son regard n'arrive plus à cacher ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Mais je peux le comprendre un peu... Rien que lorsque j'ai eu à affronter ma famille pour la toute dernière fois, même si je n'avais pas de bonnes relations avec eux, j'ai ressenti un véritable déchirement au fond de moi.

Alors, lui pour qui sa famille représente tant, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit lui faire ! Et tout ça à cause de moi ?! Mais qui suis-je pour ainsi mettre dans une telle situation un autre être humain ? Moi qui ne vaut rien... Moi qui me suis jurée de mettre ma misérable vie au service des autres. Moi qui ne suis qu'un détestable mouton noir...

Je refuse que ça se passe comme ça ! Peu importe ce qu'il advient de moi, je _dois_ faire quelque chose ! Les choses ne peuvent pas se passer comme ça, surtout par ma faute. C'est ma présence sur ce navire qui a mis cet homme dans cette situation et son raisonnement était tout à fait compréhensible.

J'étais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas entendu ce que Barbe Blanche a dit, par contre, le visage de Sirus pâli et il tombe à genoux, le regard éberlué. Perdu... cet homme est en train de perdre toute contenance. Malgré qu'il ait fait preuve d'une grande virilité. Le Capitaine a le regard dur et l'air est toujours aussi lourd que tout à l'heure. Non... c'est pire là ! Mes jambes ont peur de bouger, car dans mon esprit, vu ce qu'il pourrait arriver, la raison voudrait que je rejette ma folie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire _ça_.

Je me déplace jusqu'à me mettre entre l'homme à terre, qui a baissé la tête et dont les larmes s'échappent lourdement sur son visage et son « Père ».

Ce dernier est surpris par mon geste, les pirates autour également, puis Barbe Blanche prend un air bien plus interrogatif, me sommant silencieusement de lui fournir des réponses.

 **-Je ne vous comprends pas, où est la faute de cet homme ?**

Je garde la tête haute et pose un regard sur Barbe Blanche identique à celui que ferait un officier de la Marine sur l'Empereur pirate qu'il est.

 **-Hummmm ?**

 **-Je m'explique, Shirohigue...** malgré la forme de politesse que je mets dans mes propos, je parle d'un ton qualifiable de provoquant. **N'avez-vous pas conscience de ce que je suis... ?**

Il ne dit rien mais ses sourcilles se froncent, voyant là un élément qui révèle que ma stratégie à toute les chances d'être payante.

 **-Je suis un officier, au grade de Commandant, travaillant sous l'étendard de la Marine qui est sous les ordres du Gouvernement Mondial. L'un de vos ennemis aux dernières nouvelles...**

 **\- Viens-en au but, plutôt que de me faire perdre du temps.**

Je serre les poings. La peur me gagne... Me présenter comme ça devant tous, le provoquer alors que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une misérable _gamine_ devant lui. C'est terrifiant…

 **-Vous allez-vous en prendre à vos hommes car ils montrent de l'opposition à un Marine... ? Pff... Laissez-moi rire, je les plains si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir les choses en face !**

Le regard agressif qu'il me lance me fait littéralement trembler. Quant à mes paroles, je ne les pense pas. Mais... je n'ai pas le choix !

 **-Un officier ? Tu n'es donc juste qu'un officier** _ **ennemis**_ **, si je reprends ce que tu cherches à dire ?**

Je baisse la tête un moment, j'ai trop... peur ! Il me fait peur ! Je veux disparaître, pitié...

Mais... je n'en ai pas le droit, j'ai le devoir de relever la tête malgré mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

 **-Oui, effectivement. Et vous allez donc sévir l'un de vos fils pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à moi ? Ridicule !**

L'air se charge de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une espèce d'onde me traverse de part en part, faisant redoubler de vigueur mes tremblements qui sont sans le moindre doute visibles.

 **-Alors...** il se lève brusquement et attrape son énorme Bisento. Instinctivement, je recule de quelques pas, m'écartant inconsciemment de Sirus. **Tu es donc prête à mourir. Je ne tolérerais pas que l'un de mes fils encourt un quelconque risque ! Je vais donc te laisser deux choix, soit tu meurs ici de ma main, jeune officier, soit tu disparais à jamais de ma vue !**

Il lève son arme dans les airs et les reflets du soleil font briller la lame au-dessus de moi. Si je ne bouge pas, je vais passer à la guillotine ! Mon cœur tambourine violemment dans ma poitrine, une peur viscérale s'empare de moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti à ce point : une terreur violente.

J'allais naturellement reculer au moment où les phrases qu'il a dites juste avant ne raisonnent dans ma tête : « **Soit tu meurs ici** _ **de ma main,**_ **soit tu** _ **disparais à jamais de ma vue**_ **! »**

La simple idée de disparaître à jamais de sa vue me fait encore plus peur que de mourir... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc ?! Ce n'est pas logique, la peur de mourir ne doit-elle pas écraser toutes les autres… ? Comme si je sentais que mon heure était arrivée, des images repassent dans ma tête, des souvenirs.

Lorsque je repense aux paroles tenues par Barbe Blanche ainsi que la promesse que m'avait fait Marco, mon indécision grandie. Je ne peux pas... je veux même pleurer... mais je refuse de _le rejeter._ S'il souhaite ma mort, comme l'avait fait mon père biologique avant lui, alors contrairement à la dernière fois, je refuse de fuir.

Mon indécision aura finalement raison de moi, car je n'ai pas bougé pendant ma réflexion et la guillotine descend violemment. Je reste fixe, mais je ferme les yeux, redoutant le moment de l'impact. Je sens un courant d'air me fouetter le visage, mais aucune douleur ne vient. Je rouvre les yeux doucement et voit la lame arrêtée à quelques centimètres de moi. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent alors sur mon front et mon corps me lâche. Je tombe lourdement genoux à terre, puis le haut de mon corps suit le mouvement. Je me retiens à peine de m'étaler grâce à mes mains posées sur le parquet du navire.

Ma respiration est saccadée et je tremble. Je suis complètement sous le choc. Je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles choses dans ma vie.

 **-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé ?**

La voix de Barbe Blanche est dénuée de l'agressivité qu'elle avait jusqu'alors.

 **-J'avais trop peur...**

 **-Peur de mourir ?**

Je me mets à pleurer et je ne bouge que l'une de mes mains afin de la poser sur mes yeux.

 **-Non !** Sous l'émotion, je parle en criant en même temps que je pleure. **J'aurais reculé !**

Je le sens se rapprocher et se mettre juste devant moi, il s'accroupit et son ombre m'enveloppe.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** _l'Enfer Pourpre_ : premier niveau d' _Impel Down_ , pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié

 **(2)** _Thatch l'épéiste aux deux lames_ : ce n'est pas son surnom officiel dans le manga, j'ai juste pris la liberté de le faire.


	56. Chapitre 54 : Faire ses choix

_Précédemment..._

 _Contre toute attente, Cylia a pris la défense de l'homme qui a essayer de la tuer. Elle s'oppose au Yonkou qui lui donne deux choix : fuir et ne plus jamais les revoir, ou mourir de sa main._

 _Bien que la logique naturelle voudrait qu'elle fuie pour sa vie, la jeune femme ne bouge pas alors que la guillotine se tient juste au-dessus de son cou._

 _Finalement, Barbe Blanche arrête son mouvement juste avant de la toucher, lui laissant la vie sauve. Elle s'effondre au sol..._

Chapitre 54 : Faire ses choix

Je continue de pleurer, mes nerfs ont complètement lâché. Je n'ai ni le charisme suffisant pour rester fier, ni les épaules capables de supporter de telles charges. Je me suis dépassée pour _lui_ faire face ainsi. Evidemment, il n'était clairement pas sérieux. S'il l'avait été, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

 **-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à fuir ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas et mes yeux continuent de déverser des perles salées sans que je n'arrive à les contrôler. Ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis pas maître de moi-même, mes tremblements commencent seulement à diminuer. Je me redresse afin de m'asseoir avec toujours une main sur mes yeux.

Il ne dit rien, tout le monde reste silencieux et après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à arrêter de pleurer.

 **-Tu es plus calme, alors réponds moi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ?**

 **-Faut savoir ce que vous voulez !**

Il ne rétorque pas. Je suis toujours à fleur de peau.

 **-Vous m'aviez vous-même donné deux possibilités, non ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Et bien, vous l'avez votre réponse !**

 **-Je vois... mais pourquoi un officier préfèrerait choisir la mort plutôt que de disparaître de ma vue ?**

 **-Ça n'a rien à voir !**

 **-Sois plus claire...**

Je retire ma main de mes yeux afin de le regarder, puis je lui réponds clairement cette fois.

 **-Ce qu'il disait était tout à fait compréhensible, je ne voulais pas que...**

Je détourne le regard et laisse ma phrase en suspens.

 **-Tu as fait tout ça pour prendre sa défense ?**

 **-Euh...** Mes yeux le fuient toujours et je ne pense pas pouvoir lui répondre. Un officier n'a normalement pas à agir comme je l'ai fait. Toutefois, je me suis présentée comme tel...

 **-Non ? Tu n'en as rien à faire de lui ?**

 **-Si !**

 **-Et pourtant tu me dis ne pas avoir pris sa défense... ? Tu n'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais ? Ce qui lui arrivait t'était parfaitement égale ?**

J'ai dit ça moi ?

 **-Ok, j'ai fait des choses illogiques ! Mais je n'en avais pas rien à faire... Il n'a rien fait de mal dans le fond. Je ne voulais pas qu'il paye par ma faute, je ne voulais pas... mais... je n'avais pas d'autre moyen ! Qu'avais-je comme autre possibilités ? Et je n'avais pas tort, pourquoi devrait-il avoir à ressentir le poids d'une faute, le poids de** _ **vous**_ **avoir déçu alors qu'il n'a fait que chercher à défendre les siens ? Je ne vaux rien ! Alors pourquoi devrait-il payer pour son acte ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas reculé non plus alors que j'aurais pu te tuer, pour quelles raisons ?**

 **-Reculer et cracher sur ma promesse ? Sur la promesse que m'avait fait Marco il y a deux ans ? Non mais vous avez vu comment je vous ai parlé ?!**

Je vois de nouveau floue, mes yeux sont submergés et mes larmes s'écoulent de nouveau.

 **-Snif, je suis désolée ! Désolé, désolé ! Snif, désolé !**

Je baisse la tête et cache vainement mes yeux avec l'une de mes mains. Mais soudainement, je suis serrée dans une puissante étreinte. Je suis tellement surprise que j'en perd ma voix, encore plus lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est Barbe Blanche qui me sert contre lui.

 **-Qu- qu'est-ce que... vous...**

 **-Ne t'en fais plus pour ça, tu es tout excusée. Calme-toi, les promesses seront respectées, tu peux en être certaine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ferais de toi l'un de mes enfants.**

 **-Vous... vous ne me... détestez pas alors ? Hein ?**

 **-Hum ! Bien sûr que non !**

Il me relâche et se relève avant de s'asseoir sur son siège de nouveau.

 **-Sirus et vous tous... mes fils, maintenant que vous avez vu de vos yeux quel genre de personne est notre future recrue, ne soyez plus trop sévère avec elle... d'accord ?**

Des acclamations répondent positivement à la requête du Capitaine et Père du grand équipage.

* * *

Une main se tends juste sous mes yeux, je relève la tête et me rends compte qu'elle appartient à Sirus.

 **-Je hais la Marine et encore plus les officiers. Mais je ferais une exception avec toi. Merci de... d'avoir pris ma défense.**

Un peu surprise, je finis par accepter sa main et il m'aide à me relever. Les réactions orales de l'équipage montrent que l'affaire est bien classée.

 **-Sirus,** reprend Barbe Blanche, **pour ta faute...**

Il n'en a pas fini finalement ?!

 **-Tu devras nettoyer les caves du navire.**

 _Silence_

 **-Juste ça, Père ?**

Barbe Blanche sourit, faisant comprendre que oui, ce sera tout. Sirus lui exprime sa reconnaissance de la même manière. Aaaah... la fierté masculine, la virilité...

 **-Je t'aiderais.**

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un peu surpris.

 **-Tu es sur ? Les caves sont mal éclairées et particulièrement sales.**

J'ignore la remarque et m'adresse au Capitaine directement.

 **-Je peux ?**

Son rire si caractéristique s'élève fortement dans l'air.

 **-Gurararara ! Oui, fais donc !**

Maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, nous sommes tous allés manger. Je suis restée en compagnie de Sirus et quelques-uns de ses frères afin de faire connaissance. Évidemment, sur un navire avec autant d'homme à bord, il y en a énormément que je ne connais pas du tout.

Après ça, j'ai accompagné Sirus jusqu'aux cales du navire où nous avons commencé à nettoyer, armer de produits, d'éponges, de chiffons, balais et divers outils pour nous aider à retirer toute les saletés envahissantes. En plus, les lumières accrochées au plafond n'éclairent que très faiblement d'une lueur orangée.

Nous passons tous les deux le reste de notre journée ici, sans voir le moindre rayon du soleil. Lorsqu'il est tard, nous allons manger puis direction nos lits. Évidemment, je retourne à ma petite cabine dont la porte a été remplacé. Le lendemain, le programme est le même. Ça a le mérite de me permettre de mieux connaître Sirus, qui a rejoint l'équipage il y a maintenant huit ans est fait partie de la Quatrième Flotte.

Une semaine se passe comme ça, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons finalement récuré le gros de la saleté des cales. Au final, il me reste un peu moins de quinze jours de vacances. C'est passé plutôt vite ici. Malgré qu'elles aient été très mouvementées, j'en garderais de bons souvenirs qui serons gravés en moi.

Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Haris, l'un des pirates nous dit de monter sur le pont pour apprendre une grosse nouvelle qui est arriver en même temps que le journal. Nous nous sommes donc arrêtés et avons rejoint les autres.

Une fois sur le pont, je sens de nombreux regards se poser sur moi et des rires ainsi que des sourires bien trop amusés. C'est bizarre, je ne le sens pas ce coup-là. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer... ?

Il y a le Capitaine sur son siège, tranquillement en train de siroter une bouteille de saké sous les jérémiades des infirmières. Marco, tenant dans ses mains un papier et étant adossé contre le bastingage, me fait signe de venir le voir. Avec lui se trouve Thatch, un large sourire aux lèvres et il se mets à pouffer lorsque je m'approche, ce qui a pour effet que je m'interroge davantage.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tous rire autant ? Il s'est passé quoi ?**

Il n'y a pratiquement plus un mot sur le pont, ce qui m'inquiète au plus haut point. Plusieurs paires d'yeux nous scrutent avec attention. Marco me tend finalement le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, que je reconnais être un avis de recherche. À côté, Thatch n'arrive plus à se contenir et se met à rire à gorge déployé.

Je regarde grossièrement le papier, sans faire attention à ce qu'il y a dessus. Étant dans la Marine, j'en vois énormément, alors bon, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je préfère savoir la raison de leurs rires...

 **-Un avis de recherche ? Ouais, c'est bien mais...**

Le rire de Thatch devient encore plus bruyant.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui le fait rire autant ?**

 **-Regarde un peu l'avis de recherche, yoï.**

Marco à un sourire aux lèvres... huuuummmm... ça ne me rassure pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Je fais se que le Phoenix m'a demandé et je bug lorsque je regarde la photo. Attends, ce sac et cette tenue... mais on dirait... naaaaannnnnn... ce n'est pas possible !

* * *

 **-Mais... mais... mais... c'est...** je quitte des yeux l'avis et regarde Marco avec des yeux de cocker.

 **-Oui, c'est toi lorsque tu as tabassé** _ **tes collègues**_ **.**

Je bug complètement. Thatch a arrêté de rire afin d'observer ma réaction.

 **-Le sac incognito... ?! Cent milles Berry ?! Mort ou vif ?! Maaarccooo ! Ce n'est pas possible !**

Je l'attrape par sa chemise avec désespoir.

 **-Dis-moi que c'est une blague !**

Thatch explose de rire et Marco me regarde avec calme et amusement.

 **-Non, c'est la vérité** _ **Mademoiselle l'officier primée.**_

J'entends plusieurs hommes se moquer ouvertement de mes soucis. J'attrape Thatch par l'épaule et lui dis sérieusement :

 **-Ce n'est pas marrant ! Arrête de rire !**

Ce qui a l'effet inverse. Je soupire, lui tourne le dos, boudeuse et me laisse tomber sur les fesses. J'attrape ma tête avec mes mains et ne quitte pas des yeux _« la chose » posée au sol_.

 **-C'est la pire honte de ma vie... adieux... mon honneur d'officier ! Parti, définitivement... envolé ! Mais ça ne doit jamais se savoir en dehors d'ici ! Si mes supérieurs l'apprennent, je me ferais passer le savon de ma vie ! Hiiiic, je n'imagine même pas, ils seraient capables de me coller des entraînements avec Garp !**

J'entends beaucoup de monde rire de mon malheur. Je me relève et me précipite devant Barbe Blanche. Il est ma seule chance ! Il me regarde, amusé et curieux de ce que je vais faire. Je m'assoie en tailleur, puis me couche en avant, le front touchant le sol ainsi que les paumes de mes mains. Dans un geste suppliant particulièrement rabaissant.

 **-Je vous en supplie, faites que l'on ne sache pas que c'est moi sur cet avis de recherche ! Que ça ne quitte pas ce navire ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie ! Ayez pitié !**

Le silence surpris de l'équipage accompagne ma demande avant qu'un énorme rire ne casse tout. Même Barbe Blanche s'y met... Je me redresse et m'assoie sur les fesses, l'observant avec de gros yeux.

 **-Gurararara ! Je vais accéder à ta requête, mais il était inutile d'en faire autant ! C'est dans notre intérêt si tu montes en grade avant de nous rejoindre, alors je ne comptais pas laisser s'ébruiter ça de toute manière ! Gurararara !**

 **-Eh Cylia,** je tourne la tête vers Marco, **tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?**

 **-Moi ? Avec tout ce qui s'est déjà passé ? Tu me poses encore cette question... ?**

Il sourit sans me répondre oralement, amusé par ma réponse.

 **-Nous allons fêter ça mes fils, la première prime de notre future recrue est arrivée bien plus tôt que prévue !**

Avec gaieté, les hommes acclament la demande de leur père. Même si nous sommes en plein après-midi, les vivres pour festoyer sont sortis. Alcool, nourriture, musiciens... rien ne manque à l'appel. Nous passons ainsi des heures à profiter d'un bon moment très joyeux et festif tous ensemble et même si au début je suis très récalcitrante, je finie par me joindre à la masse.

Je fais par contre attention à ma consommation d'alcool, préférant éviter d'être ivre, surtout avec cet après-midi ensoleillé. La chaleur me fait très mal le supporter, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne m'amuse pas avec les autres...

Les heures passent, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me voir avec un visage grave et très sérieux. Je m'arrête de danser et me rapproche de lui afin d'entendre ce qu'il me veut.

 **-Cylia, un escargophone dans ta cabine n'arrête pas de pleurer(1) !**

 **-Ah ? Mais, les vôtres ne pleurent pas... ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, yoï ?**

L'homme réexplique le problème à son Commandant.

 **-Pourquoi ça fait ça, Cylia ?**

 **-Je... oh, merde. Si ce n'est que l'un des miens qui sonne, je me doute duquel il s'agit...**

Je me mets à courir jusqu'à ma cabine. Un escargophone n'arrête effectivement pas de pleurer. Je me dirige vers le coffre où se trouve mes affaires et fouille un moment avant de sortir l'animal blanc et bleu qui émet en continue.

 **-Si ce n'est que l'un des miens qui sonne, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un message d'alerte émis par une base Marine...**

 **Gatcha**

Sans hésiter, j'ai décroché le combiné. Il commence à émettre le message donné à tout les appareils compatibles.

* * *

 **« À toutes les unités recevant le message, un code 1B a été déclaré.**

 **Nous sommes en situation 9 ! Je répète, nous sommes en situation 9 !**

 **Un ordre de type -0 rouge a été lancé, toute ignorance sera donc sévèrement réprimée !**

 **Je répète qu'il s'agit d'un code 1B, vous avez réceptionné les balises de guidages, vous pourrez vous y rendre au plus tard en J-2h.**

…

 **À toutes les unités recevant le... »**

 **Gatchac.**

Je ne dis pas un mot, malgré la musique et le bruit venant des festivités qui ont lieux à côté, je suis tellement concentrée par ce que je viens d'entendre et ce que je m'apprête à faire, que je ne les entends même plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça Cylia, yoï ?**

 **-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir en urgence... et tout de suite.**

 **-Il faut en parler à Père.**

 **-Je te laisse partir en premier, je dois me changer.**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Je ne partirais pas n'importe comment Marco, je respecte bien trop votre père pour ça.**

On s'échange un regard sérieux, après quelques secondes d'hésitations il me donne une réponse.

 **-Ok, on te laisse te changer.**

 **-Merci.**

Ils sortent de la cabine et je commence à retirer mes vêtements pour mettre mon uniforme au complet. Mon épée fine est attachée à ma taille ainsi que le Wakizashi que j'accroche derrière. Je laisserais le reste de mes affaires ici. J'ai finalement bien fais de ne pratiquement pas boire.

J'active un petit appareil que je branche sur l'escargophone, ce dernier ressemble à un log pose à la différence que l'extrémité de l'aiguille est noire et non rouge. Elle pointe une direction, celle que je dois prendre.

Donc, dans minimum deux heures, je vais devoir être sur la base de Nebulandia **(2)**. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout étant une utilisatrice de fruit du démon ! Mais on n'ignore pas un ordre -0 rouge **(3)** , j'espère juste pouvoir m'en sortir vivante. Le code 1B veux ni plus ni moins dire qu'ils vont subir l'assaut du Yonkou Akagami no Shanks !

Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller... Je ne peux pas dire aux autres sur le navire ce qu'il en est, ça compliquerait les choses. J'espère juste pouvoir m'en sortir en un seul morceau... Faites qu'il me reconnaisse avant que ses hommes ne me... _Brrr..._

Je soupire désespérément, non mais tu parles de vacances ! Sérieux !

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** L'escargophone qui pleure : dans One Piece, c'est lorsqu'il y a un SOS lancé.

 **(2)** _L'aventure de Nebulandia_ : C'est le nom de l'épisode spécial de One Piece dans lequel se trouve la base en question.

 **(3)** -0 rouge : code que j'ai utilisé et qui n'est pas tiré du manga ni le l'anime. Je vous expliquerai le pourquoi du comment un peu plus tard, peut-être... mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est surtout pour la forme...


	57. Chapitre 55 : Avancer vers le lendemain

_Précédemment..._

 _Alors que l'histoire avec le pirate Sirus s'est finalement résolue, Cylia et les pirates de Barbe Blanche festoient pour fêter le dénouement de l'affaire et le comportement de la jeune officier. Toutefois, un message d'urgence destiné à Cylia arrive sur son escargophone de la Marine. Après l'avoir écouté dans sa cabine, elle affirme à Marco devoir partir de toute urgence._

Chapitre 55 : Avancer vers le lendemain.

Je porte sur moi l'uniforme au complet : la casquette, la veste, le pantalon bleu, le foulard de la même couleur, ainsi que la cape caractéristique portant le Kanji « Justice ». À ma taille, il y a ma fine épée ainsi que le Wakizashi accroché plus discrètement derrière. Je garde juste dans ma poche intérieure l'escargophone accompagné du gadget me permettant de trouver la bonne direction à prendre. Avec ça, je mets aussi un petit flacon de spray permettant de nettoyer le linge à sec. Très pratique, car lorsque l'on fait partie des officiers de la Marine ont doit faire très attention à notre image : on représente la Justice. Alors, avoir une bonne image est vital. Puisque je ne peux pas prendre de vêtements de rechange et que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir garder ma tenue actuelle, je me dois d'avoir ce produit miracle.

Je sors de la cabine et je sens plusieurs regards se porter sur moi. Je respire un bon coup et porte mon regard sur le Capitaine un peu plus loin, attendant assis sur son large siège. Je m'approche de lui et la foule de pirate se décale afin de me laisser passer.

Une fois juste devant lui, je relève la tête et me prépare psychologiquement à lui parler.

 **-Cette fois, tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme pas erreur.**

 **-Non, je l'ai fait effectivement volontairement. Je dois partir de toute urgence, j'ai un devoir à remplir.**

 **-Pourquoi te laisserait-on partir ?**

 **-Je partirais. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas ignorer un tel ordre. Ce n'est pas juste un devoir, c'est aussi une nécessité.**

L'atmosphère me semble pesante, lourde... mais je garde la tête haute est mes intentions sont ferme : je ne changerais pas mes positions, j'irais coûte que coûte !

Quelques minutes de silences ont lieux, mon destin repose entièrement sur l'ordre que donnera Barbe Blanche.

 **-Je te laisse partir, mais qu'une chose soit clair : Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu nous rejoindras en temps voulu. En attendant, j'espère bien que nous aurons l'occasion de te croiser sur ses mers...**

 **-Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, hein... ?** Je souri, **Très bien, je respecterais cet ordre-là, Barbe Blanche.**

Je dépose ma main sur ma casquette et me penche en avant pour lui témoigner mon profond respect.

 **-Hum, tu es le premier Marine à me témoigner autant de respect.**

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux afin de pouvoir lui répondre.

 **-Et vous êtes la seule personne pour qui je ferais preuve d'autant de distinction.**

Je me retourne et me dirige vers le bastingage, mais au moment où je m'apprête à, sa voix m'interrompt dans mes mouvements. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et l'aperçois en train de se lever. Surprise, je me retourne alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il n'est pas assis et est encore plus impressionnant ainsi. Surtout que je ne suis pas bien grande comparé a la plupart des hommes de ce navire. Le sommet de ma tête doit à peine atteindre le menton de Marco, alors là... J'ai beau avoir eu l'occasion de m'habituer à la présence de l'Empereur lors de mes vacances sur le Moby Dick, il n'empêche qu'avoir son regard posé sur moi et de le voir debout si proche est très déstabilisant ! Il s'en rend visiblement compte et se mets à sourire sous sa longue moustache blanche.

Depuis un regard extérieur, le tableau donnerait l'impression de voir un officier dominé par un très grand pirate... Heureusement qu'il n'est pas réellement mon ennemi...

 **-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ?**

 **-Euh... je... vous...**

Son regard devient plus sérieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il me traverse de part en part.

 **-Écoutes-moi bien, tu ne pourras partir que lorsque tu m'auras appelé « Père ».**

 **-Qu-**

Il tourne son attention vers Marco qui reste à quelques mètres de nous deux.

 **-Marco, ne la laisse pas s'échapper.**

Toujours les mains dans les poches et un discret sourire aux lèvres, le Second acquiesce de la tête.

 **-Très bien, père.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi, Barbe Blanche... ?**

Son sourire reprend place en suivant les courbes de sa moustache.

 **-Tu ne quitteras pas ce navire avant de m'avoir au moins une fois appelé « Père ».**

J'avais bien entendu et me fige sur place sous la surprise : « _Père_ » ? Je n'ai pas utilisé ce mot depuis bien longtemps... Même mon géniteur, je l'appelais la plupart du temps par son prénom.

 **-Est-ce trop pour toi, petite ?**

 **-Non... non... mais...**

* * *

Bien trop mal à l'aise, je détourne le regard et cherche une échappatoire. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, se rapproche un peu plus et croise les bras.

Je repère Marco non loin et ses « frères » sont aussi présents. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour leurs échapper...

 **-Je suis de la Marine, vous appelez comme ça serait insultant pour vous...**

 **-Que tu sois de la Marine ou pas, nous ferons le nécessaire pour te faire venir à nous. Alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois toi aussi une pirate. Actuellement, je ne te permettrais pas de quitter le navire sans m'avoir reconnu avant.**

Il se rapproche un peu plus, me surplombant davantage. Le soleil étant dans son dos, il me laisse dans sa grande ombre. Déjà dos au bastingage, je ne peux pas reculer... Je relève la tête sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il me regarde de toute sa hauteur.

 **-Tu es déjà acculée Cylia,** intervient Thatch **, fais-toi une raison.**

 **-Tu as perdu,** renchéri Joseph **, ça se voit dans ton regard !**

 **-Lâches donc la pression,** insiste Izou **, laisses toi aller.**

 **-Taisez-vous !**

Je baisse les yeux au sol, la tête basse.

 **-Relèves la tête et regarde-moi** , ordonne Barbe Blanche.

J'obéie et dès le moment où mon regard croise le sien, je sens tout de suite que j'ai perdu la partie, encore une fois. Je sens l'attente qu'il pose en moi à travers son regard et je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je ne _peux pas_ le décevoir...

 **-C'est bon, on l'a eu yoï.**

Mais mon orgueil en prend un coup. Je me retourne de trois quarts, baisse la tête et fixe les vagues plus bas.

 **-Vous avez gagné...**

Je sens que dès que ce mot sera sorti de ma bouche, il voudra dire bien plus que ce qu'il n'a l'air. Même au fond de moi, quelque chose changera _définitivement,_ quand bien même je resterais fidèle à la Marine. Et ils le savent... _il_ le sait.

 **-Je reviendrais. Je ne mourrais pas. Mais vous croiser sur les eaux du Shin Sekaï, je préfère autant éviter...** Je prends le temps de respirer calmement et je relève la tête afin de planter mon regard dans celui de l'empereur. On ne manque pas de respect à cet homme et lui dire ça pour la première fois sans le regarder dans les yeux serait limite insultant à mon goût. **Père...**

Il me récompense d'un large sourire, mais aussitôt dit, je cache mon visage sous ma casquette.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je respecterais ta position. Je ne te demanderais pas de tromper la Marine. Nous te ferons rentrer dans nos rangs par d'autres moyens. On n'en manque pas !**

Je me sens bien trop gênée, alors je continue à me cacher vainement le haut du visage.

 **-Je dois y aller...**

 **-Tu es libre de partir maintenant, par contre... Marco !**

 **-Oui Père !**

Marco ma lance un petit objet, je l'attrape et lorsque j'ouvre la main, j'aperçois un mini escargophone à la coquille jaune et au corps gris, accessoirisé d'une moustache blanche à l'image de l'Empereur.

 **-Libre à toi de le prendre ou pas.**

 **-Vous avez dit que vous respecterez ma position, vous-**

 **-On n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour avoir des infos de tes chères collègues yoï ! Si Oyaji(1) a besoin de quelque chose en particulier, on attaque une base et on prend se dont on a besoin.**

Je soupire, se qui a pour effet de faire rire les autres. Se sont bien des pirates, il n'y a pas à dire !

 **-Libre à toi de le prendre ou pas.**

 **-Hum, je le garde.**

Je prends un des mouchoirs en tissus bleu de ma poche et l'enveloppe à l'intérieur puis l'enfouis dans l'une de mes poches. Je me mets ensuite debout sur le bastingage face à l'étendu d'eau, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour les observer une dernière fois.

 **-Malgré que ce ne soit pas raisonnable de ma part, j'espère vous revoir bientôt...** Je retourne ma tête et juste avant de quitter le Moby Dick à grand coup d'aile, je prononce une dernière chose : **Oyaji.**

Sans me retourner cette fois, je file dans la direction que m'avait indiquée l'aiguille du gadget escargophonique **(2)**.

Je vais devoir travailler mon endurance, car j'en ai pour une journée et demie à vol d'oiseau...

* * *

 _Cylia continue son trajet sans s'arrêter, survolant les eaux du Shin Sekaï. Par chance, la météo lui reste favorable, lui permettant un voyage moins usant. Après tout, il vaut mieux pour elle que ça se passe ainsi, car à son arrivé sur Nebulandia, les choses promettent d'être complexes._

 _La jeune officier fini par arriver à destination. L'île en forme circulaire est à un niveau inférieur de la mer et des récifs lui permettent de se protéger de l'immersion des eaux. Des espèces de tours en roches et en terre parsèment les lieux, elles sont utilisées comme bâtiment et sont donc protéger par des soldats et plusieurs systèmes de sécurité._

 _L'île ne dispose que de peu de plante, les parties les plus hautes sont les récifs entourant l'île et c'est le seul endroit où il y a de la verdure qui est entretenu par les services de la Marine._

 _Toutefois, cette île possède tout de même une plante. Celle-ci a une particularité : elle est attirée par les utilisateurs de fruits du démon. Sans doute est-ce dû au fait qu'elle s'hydrate par de l'eau salée._

 _Cette île a un deuxième moyen de défense contre les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Dès que l'aube du soir approche, un voile de brouillard se lève. Ce derniers est causé naturellement par les eaux du Shin Sekaï et cause donc aux utilisateurs de fruits du démon une incapacité à combattre, rendant leurs captures aisées pour les soldats._

 _C'est donc sur cette île très hostile pour elle que la jeune officier se rend sans broncher malgré les risques. Surtout que l'assaut de l'Empereur Akagami no Shanks doit normalement avoir lieu le lendemain..._

À peine suis-je arrivée que j'ai demandé à être accompagnée dans un quartier pour que je puisse me reposer. On est le soir et le brouillard a commencé à se lever, me privant de mes forces. Le Commandant de la base : Komei **(3)** , un vice-amiral est brièvement venu me rencontrer afin de me remercier pour mon soutiens, malgré la dangerosité de la situation. Je lui ai simplement répondu que je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Il m'a fourni une décoction à pulvériser sur mes vêtements demain afin que je ne sois pas ciblée par les plantes.

Il m'a expliqué que ça sera efficace pendant quatre heures, ce qui sera amplement suffisant pour suivre son plan. Donc, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème... Surtout que les stratégies sont claires sur les combats de demain : les officiers doivent pouvoir battre en retraite coûte que coûte.

Nous sommes important pour la Marine, donc nous ne devons pas nous retrouver trop au front lorsque c'est peine perdu.

Ce n'est pas très courageux et laisser ceux qui sont considéré comme « remplaçables » mourir pour couvrir nos arrières afin que l'on puisse fuir ne me plaît _pas du tout,_ surtout qu'au contraire, je pense que c'est à nous de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour permettre à un maximum de soldat de s'en sortir vivant _._ Encore un point différent sur ma vision de ce qui est juste et celle de mes collègues. _Un bon officier doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rester en vie,_ même piétiner les autres.

Enfin, je verrais ça demain et de toute manière, je n'en sais pas plus sur le déroulement de cette fameuse journée, car malgré mes « _rapports_ » avec Le Roux, je ne détiens absolument pas la moindre information. Juste après que Komei soit parti, on m'a apporté un plateau repas. N'ayant pas mangé depuis un moment, j'ai pu me rassasier comme il faut avant de dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tranquillement. Je m'étire et retire ma tenue pour dormir à profit de mon uniforme. Etant protégée par la base, je ne mets pas le spray, par contre je ne peux rien faire en attendant le moment fatidique. En gros, je vais me tourner les pouces pendant que tout le monde sera occupé avec les préparatifs. Enfin, ça m'arrange un peu quand même... hé hé hé.

D'un pas lent, je vais jusqu'au réfectoire et je regarde l'horloge qui m'indique qu'il est 11h30. Oh... quand même ! Mais ça fait du bien une bonne grasse mat' ! Je vais chercher un plateau que je charge comme il faut, avant de retourner m'asseoir afin de profiter de mon repas. La salle est très calme et il n'y a presque personne en dehors de moi. Ils doivent tous être très occupés et doivent certainement manger quand ils peuvent...

Une fois mon repas terminé, je me dirige vers les salles de sport. Je vais me préparer les muscles afin d'être opérationnels en temps voulu. Une fois quelques heures passées ici, je vais me doucher.

Lorsque je me remets en tenue, j'en profite pour faire un point : j'ai ma fine épée à la taille mais je dois cacher un peu plus le wakizashi, je ne veux pas d'un traitement préférentiel en pleine bataille où chacun risque sa vie. C'est pourquoi je le masque en l'enveloppant d'une large bande de tissus noir. Je détache le foulard bleu que j'ai autour du cou pour me cacher une partie du visage, je sais bien que ça ne marchera pas pour me masquer des bons utilisateurs du haki de l'observation, mais bon...

Je m'avance dans un couloir jusqu'à être à proximité de l'escalier permettant de sortir du bâtiment. Une grande baie vitrée tout le long du côté opposé au mur permet d'avoir une vue plongeante sur ce qui se passe plus bas. Je perds mon regard dans le bleu du ciel, à défaut de pouvoir observer les eaux du Shin Sekaï.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je serre les poings et ferme les yeux pour réfléchir un instant. Je redoute le moment où l'alerte sera donnée, quand je devrais descendre et remplir mon devoir. Après, je ne sais que très peu de choses : ni ce qui est prévu du côté de nos ennemis, ni du notre. Cette ignorance rajoute un facteur inconnu qui joue sur mes nerfs. Encore heureux que j'ai un certain sang-froid et que j'ai pu acquérir une petite expérience au cours de ces vacances.

Je ne veux pas croiser les membres les fort de l'équipage de Shanks... Je dois l'éviter absolument, je ne tiendrai pas la donne.

En principes, en tant qu'officier de la Marine, nous devons faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir fuir lors des retraites. Si nous devons partir, les gradés passeront à l'arrière afin de pouvoir quitter les lieux en premiers.

Mais les hommes de Shanks ne sont pas dupes, les plus fort de son équipage, du moins pour ceux qui prendrons part à la bataille car je doute qu'ils y aillent tous pour une chose aussi anodine, à part pour s'amuser bien sûr, ils chercheront à passer vers l'arrière-garde pour se concentrer sur les officiers. Nous sommes les seules qui peuvent leurs donner un peu de plaisir au combat et plus nous sommes nombreux à tomber, mieux c'est pour eux.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment va se dérouler la bataille, mais je me connais et je sais aussi comment fonctionne la Marine. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ça se passe comme ils le pensent pour mon cas. Je ne me vois pas fuir et laisser des hommes plus faibles couvrir mes arrières. Ce n'est pas mon genre...

Mais un officier isolé attire vite l'attention ou qu'il soit, car les pirates qui souhaitent faire leurs preuves ne manqueraient pour rien au monde l'occasion d'affronter et de faire tomber au combat un officier.

Bon après, avoir peur ne sert à rien : je survivrais. Je dois vivre, je l'ai promis, je ne peux pas revenir là-dessus et si j'ai pu suivre un entraînement spécial de Marco, ce n'est pas pour rien. Autant rester concentrer et agir selon mes convictions !

Je rouvre les yeux, la peur délogée de mon cœur à profit d'une forte détermination.

 **-Poulou poulou poulou...**

 **Poulou poulou poulou...**

Je sors l'escargophone aux couleurs de la Marine de ma poche, je sais pour quelles raisons il sonne...

 **-Gatchac**

 **« À toutes les unités ! Le... le navire d'Akagami no Shanks est en vue !**

 **Toutes les unités doivent prendre les positions et se préparer pour la bataille !**

 **Je répète- »**

 **-Gatchac.**

Après avoir raccroché, je le range dans ma poche. Je sers les poings, ferme les yeux et souffle une dernière fois avant de me retourner et de prendre l'escalier pour descendre jusqu'à la sortie de la tour. Une fois devant la porte de sortie, je m'asperge du repoussant afin de ne pas être embêtée par les plantes. Je jette le récipient vide qui s'éclate au sol avec fracas et sort dehors sous les rayons du soleil.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Oyaji : « Père » en japonais, j'aime bien utiliser ce mot là aussi.

 **(2)** Gadget escargophonique : oui, je me suis faite plaisir sur ce mot !

 **(3)** Komei : Je n'invente pas ce personnage, il est _dans One Piece Aventure of Nébulandia_. Regardez le pour voir à quoi il ressemble, il est grand avec un éventail, maîtrise le Haki de l'Armement et de l'Observation.


	58. Chapitre 56 : Marine vs Pirates !

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a atteint la base de Nébulandia et reste en attente jusqu'à se que les pirates arrivent. Elle sort du bâtiment lorsque l'alerte est finalement donnée..._

Chapitre 56 : Marine vs Pirates !

Les rangs sont déjà formés et je marche d'un pas vif à travers les sentiers en cherchant un groupe de simples soldats exposés. Je finis par en trouver un et j'intègre leur formation en me mettant au milieu. Naturellement, mon uniforme d'officier me fait repérer et me démarque. Je sens sur moi leurs regards très surpris de voir « squatter » un officier.

À peine intégrée, une question ne se fait pas attendre :

 **-Euh... Commandante, je ne voudrais pas porter des paroles déplacées mais... êtes-vous sûr qu'intégrer notre unité est le mieux à faire pour vous ?**

Le soldat qui a posé cette question à parler au nom de tous les autres, car je vois bien leurs regards interrogatifs et surpris malgré qu'ils ne puissent pas se retourner sous peine de briser leur formation.

 **-Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et c'est justement ici que ma place sera la meilleure.**

Je vois bien dans le regard du soldat qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment le « pourquoi », mais il reste muet. Pff... la discipline ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Je préfère beaucoup plus avoir de bonnes relations amicales !

 **-Hey, si vous êtes curieux et vous voulez me poser une question, allez-y !**

Les soldats sont surpris.

 **-Donc, pour te répondre euh... tu t'appelles comment ?**

 **-Ah ! Daï(1), Madame !**

 **-Enchantée, Daï !**

Je lui tends la main assez discrètement avec un sourire amical. Il la regarde, interloqué, avant de se reprendre et de la serrer avec une fermeté sincère **(2** ).

 **-Également Madame.**

 **-Je préfère ! Pour m'expliquer, je n'ai pas envie de rester en arrière ligne. Les autres officiers savent très bien se défendre, ils n'auront pas forcément besoin de moi pour pouvoir faire les « replis stratégiques » pendant que vous vous cassez les dents sur leurs opposants...**

Quand je pense à ça, j'ai un sentiment amer.

 **-À la Marine, on dit qu'un bon officier est un officier qui ne mets pas sa vie en danger. Je préfère être un mauvais officier mais aider les soldats, plutôt que de me laisser protéger par des personnes qui ont moins de force que moi. C'est à moi de faire mon maximum pour vous aider et c'est ici que je pourrais mieux le faire. Les gars, votre vie n'a pas moins de valeur que la mienne ou que celle de mes confrères officiers. Un galon reste juste un galon... Nous sommes tous des êtres humains avant tout.**

Je me reprends dans mes propos et change de ton pour parler d'une voix involontairement plus féminine.

 **-À moins que ma présence ne vous dérange ?**

 **-Non non !**

Plusieurs hommes m'ont répondu en même temps, ils se sont même retournés et je vois bien dans leurs regards une complicité naissante entre nous. Je les gratifie d'un timide sourire. Je n'ai absolument plus de doute quant à mon choix de me placer ici.

 **-Je n'aurais qu'un seul ordre à vous donner en tant qu'officier supérieur les gars.**

Ils restent tournés vers moi, brisant un peu l'ordre dans les rangs. Mais ne pas se retourner et écouter un officier qui donne un ordre serait un manque de respect. C'est pour ça qu'en principe, lorsque l'on donne un ordre, on ne le fait jamais au milieu des rangs... mais pas moi.

 **-Restez en vie et n'abandonnez pas vos camarades !**

Ils m'observent un peu surpris d'un ordre aussi inhabituel et cette fois-ci je les regarde avec sérieux. Ils se redressent bien droit pour se mettre au garde-à-vous et me répondent unanimement :

 **-OUI MADAME !**

 **-Merci... Reformez vite les rangs, on ne va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie...**

Ils s'exécutent sans perdre de temps. Effectivement, postés sur les hauteurs du récif entourant l'île, les pirates de Shanks sont visibles. L'empereur est devant eux, accompagné de quelques-unes des têtes fortement primées de l'équipage. Une vague de haki parcourt l'île. Loin d'être sérieux, l'Empereur laisse juste échapper son aura naturelle... Je sens les soldats à mes côtés frissonner. Je n'ai pas le charisme d'un leadeur, mais j'ai mes propres qualités qui sont rare sur un champ de bataille. Je leur parle donc d'une voix rassurante, plus à l'image d'une mère.

 **-N'ayez pas peur les gars, ça va aller.**

Je sens la tension s'apaiser et je rajoute donc :

 **-Je suis là pour vous protéger, faites-en de même pour tout les nôtres et ça ira.**

Pas un mot de plus n'est prononcé, mais je vois sur leurs visages que leurs craintes se sont calmées. Et dire qu'il en a fallu si peu pour que Le Roux perturbe nos hommes... Rien ! Il n'a encore rien fait ! C'est _ça_ un Empereur pirate ?

Étant encore loin, je ne vois pas les expressions sur les visages des pirates nous faisant face. Toutefois, après une poignée de seconde, ils chargent. Shanks et les hommes qui l'accompagnent traversent rapidement les lieux, suivi par derrière des matelots qui s'attaquent à nos premières lignes.

Un groupe nous fonce alors droit dessus, le porte-parole de notre groupe commence à remplir sa tâche en nous criant :

 **-En position !**

* * *

Ayant moi-même été soldat, je connais bien sûr l'organisation d'une unité, même si j'ai enchaîné directement avec mes classes d'officier. Je me baisse comme tous les autres combattants au corps à corps tandis que les artilleurs à l'arrière restent debout.

 **-À mon ordre... En joue !**

Des « clac » retentissent derrière nous indiquant que les gâchettes de sécurités sont levées.

 **-Feu !**

Les balles fusent. Les hostilités sont lancées. Après la salve des artilleurs, nous nous levons et chargeons contre nos opposants.

Sans me contenir, j'use de la forme hybride de mon fruit en la combinant avec des attaques à l'épée, surprenant, non seulement les pirates devant nous mais aussi les soldats à mes côtés qui gagnent encore plus en vigueur.

Toutefois, les coups que je porte ne sont pas mortels et pour plusieurs raisons :

-Je préfère économiser la force que je mets dans mes coups, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons devoir combattre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de tuer des hommes qui ne s'en sont pas pris à des innocents.

-L'idée de tuer des compagnons de l'homme dont je suis amoureuse me rebute au plus haut point, même s'ils ne se retiennent pas face à moi. Mais ils ne savent pas qui je suis grâce à la bande noire qui entoure le wakizashi, alors c'est normal et c'est ce que je souhaitais.

Rapidement, notre groupe repousse les quelques pirates qui étaient venus nous combattre. Toutefois, quelques-uns sont partis chercher des renforts, donc rapidement nous nous retrouvons de nouveau en plein combat.

Nous tenons bien nos positions et avançons afin de suivre la stratégie que je ne connaissais d'ailleurs pas du tout. Nous nous fondons avec d'autres unités toujours composées de soldat.

Cette fois encore, je tente de ne pas trop attirer l'attention mais j'ai toujours plus de pirate qui viennent me combattre.

Normal, dès qu'ils voient qu'un officier est « perdu » dans les rangs, ils viennent à ma rencontre. Les coups s'enchaînent et je remercie mes entraînements car j'ai constamment des adversaires. Ma position est de plus en plus compliquée.

J'use de ma forme hybride pour repousser les vagues d'arrivant, mais je ne me change jamais entièrement car je serais une cible bien trop facile pour les tireurs.

Mais le temps passe et nous sommes visiblement les grands perdant. Même si notre flan a plutôt bien tenu, il n'en est pas de même pour les autres.

L'ordre tant attendu est finalement donné : nous partons en retraite ! La stratégie adaptée est appliquée, les unités de soldats encore debout se placent afin de pouvoir aider les arrières gardes à embarquer en premier sur les navires. C'est à dire les officiers... à part moi évidemment.

L'évacuation se déroule sans trop d'accros, visiblement Le Roux nous laisse filer. Les premiers navires sont partis maintenant depuis une heure environ, nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. J'allais monter sur un navire avec quelques-uns des hommes de l'unité avec laquelle j'ai engagé la bataille, lorsqu'un soldat se précipite vers moi en paniquant.

 **-Co... Co... COMMANDANTE !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi et dis le moi !**

 **-Tout le monde n'a pas pu se retirer, les hommes blessés sont laissés pour compte... Ils ne pourront pas nous rejoindre !**

 **-Komei... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres...** je serre les dents.

 **-Vous êtes le dernier officier encore présent... Quels sont vos ordres ?**

 **-Forcément que je suis encore là, personne d'autre n'est encore là ?!**

 **-Non Madame !**

 **-Je n'accepterais jamais ce fonctionnement à la con... ! Partez tout sur les navires, laissez-en un à quai avec un équipage complet. Ne provoquez pas les pirates, ne faites rien d'autre que vous défendre.**

 **-Très bien Madame !**

Je descends de la passerelle afin de rejoindre la terre ferme. Les soldats qui m'avaient accompagné, surpris de mon comportement, m'interpellent depuis le navire.

 **-Vous allez où Commandante ?!**

 **-Chercher les hommes qui manquent, il n'est pas question qu'ils restent ici et se fassent tirer comme des lapins.**

 **-Mais... laissez nous nous occuper de ça ! Donnez-nous en l'ordre et-**

 **-NON ! Tout le monde quitte cette île, vous avez bien bossé, alors tâchez de revenir vivant dans vos foyers, c'est un ordre.**

 **-Mais... vous allez faire quoi ?!**

 **-Je vais jouer les appâts, que quelques volontaires partent quelques dizaines de minutes après moi et s'infiltrent discrètement sur l'île. Vous allez aider les blessés à atteindre le port. Partez de l'île dès que c'est fait.**

 **-Mais... Madame, un officier ne-**

 **-Ne discutez pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.**

* * *

Je pars le plus discrètement possible vers le quartier où se trouve les blessés coincés. Après une dizaine de minute de course, j'y arrive. Effectivement, ils sont acculés et se sont repliés dans un coin, tous groupés en formation défensive, complètement encerclés.

Je ne perds pas de temps afin de ne pas leur faire courir plus de risque et j'attire rapidement l'attention des pirates qui se retournent contre moi.

 **-Oh, les gars, une mouette perdue ! Elle s'est isolée du troupeau.**

 **-Un officier encore ici ?! C'est notre jour de chance !**

 **-Ouais, si on arrive à tuer un Commandant, aucun doute que l'on aura une meilleure prime !**

 **-Je vais me la faire !**

 **-Non, moi !**

Les pirates se disputent tout en me chargeant. Les soldats de la Marine, ayant eu peur de voir leur mort arriver, ne se font pas prier pour fuir tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Ils sont rapidement aidés par le groupe de soldats volontaires pour la mission de sauvetage.

Par contre, j'ai eu beau dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, y arriver va être une autre paire de manche... Surtout que la rumeur c'est rependu comme une traînée de poudre et je me retrouve pris au piège : je suis encerclée sans possibilité de fuite. Je ne peux pas m'envoler sans prendre le risque de me faire tirer dessus comme un canard et je ne peux même plus m'arrêter de combattre.

J'utilise les ailes de l'Alicanto et sa force pour repousser les pirates, j'ai rangé mon épée en constatant que le niveau de certains pirates est bien meilleur que le mien. Si je l'utilise, j'ai de forte chance de me la faire briser...

C'est donc dans une guerre d'usure que je suis rentrée. Mes deux jambes pouvant se changer en serres me sont bien utiles pour attraper et repousser mes adversaires, le tout cumulé à mes ailes. Celles-ci me permettent aussi de créer des mouvements d'airs qui repoussent les plus léger d'entre eux. Mais je m'épuise, je ne fais que me défendre et les repousser tant bien que mal. Utiliser autant ma forme hybride me vide de mes forces, surtout cumulées au haki de l'observation que je ne peux pas relâcher une seule seconde.

Le temps se fige pour moi mais le soleil commence à être bas et le niveau de mes opposants monte. Certains sont bien trop forts et rapides pour moi. Je me prends plusieurs coups violents et j'arrive à peine à esquiver les coups mortels. Je ne pensais pas que mon entraînement avec Marco me sauverait déjà la vie, le Phoenix était si rapide que ça m'a permis de développer mes réflexes.

Mais la guerre devient à sens unique et je ne peux plus porter la moindre attaque. Je suis constamment sur la défensive et même comme ça, je sens que c'est peine perdue...

Subitement, une liane m'attrape la jambe, me bloquant dans mes mouvements. Je dégaine mon épée et la coupe, mais elle revient à la charge. Je recule en sautant plusieurs fois de manière successive et les pirates ne font maintenant que s'amuser avec moi. Un cercle m'empêche de quitter une zone définie et certains d'entre eux m'attaquent sans le moindre scrupule. La potion ne fonctionne plus, la plante m'identifie comme un utilisateur de fruit du démon et m'attaque, le tout sous les moqueries des pirates qui constatent que l'île sur laquelle « notre » base est construite se retourne contre moi...

Mais la plante arrête trop brusquement de m'attaquer, ce que je n'aime pas du tout car cela signifie une chose : le brouillard est là.

Et ça ne loupe pas, le nuage d'eau salée s'élève dans les airs et m'enveloppe rapidement. Je tombe aussitôt au sol et un homme pointe son arme à feu sur moi. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas l'esquiver...

 **-PAN !**

Le coup part, mais le bruit du sifflement d'une autre balle intervient et la première n'atteint pas sa cible : moi.

Je suis à bout, je n'ai pas la force de bouger et je sens que je vais perdre conscience d'une seconde à l'autre. Je tente tant bien que mal de rester éveillée, mais ma vue est très floue... Mon esprit me fait constater quelque chose d'étrange : on ne m'attaque plus...

Je tente de comprendre ce qui se passe et pose mon regard autour de moi, des silhouettes se démarquent au milieu des autres. Un homme se rapproche, avec une prestance si écrasante que je me mets à frissonner. Les pirates se décalent pour le laisser passer, il s'arrête juste devant moi et m'observe.

Je ne vois plus assez clair pour discerner à qui j'ai affaire et je n'entends plus très bien non plus. Je me fais soulever du sol et on me dépose sur une épaule.

Je remarque que je suis à une bonne hauteur. Une odeur masculine et envoûtante m'envahit les narines, ayant pour effet de me détendre brusquement. Je ferme les yeux et je sens qu'il se déplace. Je perds conscience mais parviens avant à entendre quelques paroles qu'il prononce.

 **-C'est bon, on reprend la mer !**

 **…**

 **-On l'embarque avec nous, merci de ne pas l'avoir abîmé les gars !**

Cette fois, le sommeil prend le dessus, me laissant avec un étrange sentiment au fond de moi...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Daï : grand (source wiki.)

 **(2)** Précision, selon la manière dont quelqu'un serre la main d'un autre, on peut faire passer un message différent. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui vous tiens à peine les doigts dira indirectement : je ne te considère pas bien. Enfin, quelque chose de ce type-là !


	59. Chapitre 57 : Réveil sur un navire

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia se retrouve à devoir lutter contre les pirates de Shanks le Roux. La Marine perd la bataille et les officiers sont les premiers à quitter la Base. Ils ont laissé derrière eux une unité blessée qui n'a pas pu échapper à leurs adversaires. La jeune femme n'hésite pas un instant et part secourir les hommes. Toutefois, elle se retrouve acculée et fini par être sauvée par un mystérieux personnage..._

Chapitre 57 : Réveil sur un navire bien connu

Je commence à me réveiller et je garde encore les yeux fermés pour le moment. Je sens que je suis allongée sur un parquet, un courant d'air transporte le parfum des embruns marin et je sens la douce chaleur du soleil sur moi. Un léger mouvement de balancement finit de me convaincre que je suis sans nul doute sur un navire.

 **-Oh, on dirait qu'elle se réveille Capitaine !**

Lorsque je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je me réveille, les souvenirs de la bataille fusent dans ma tête. Donc la question est : où suis-je actuellement... ?

J'entrouvre les yeux mais la lumière vive m'éblouie. Je fronce les sourcilles et lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit, mon regard, qui était dirigé vers le ciel, croise un pavillon noir flottant au grès du vent en haut d'un grand mat. Quelques rayons du soleil plus lumineux que les autres se déposent dessus : cette tête de mort agrémentée de trois marques rouges sur l'un des orbites et de deux épées entrecroisées derrières ne laissent aucun doute sur le navire où je me trouve !

Une grosse surprise me prend de court mais étrangement, je ne ressens pas de crainte. Non, c'est autre chose. Une tête apparaît au-dessus de la mienne, surplombant mon champ de vision.

Des cheveux roux, une cicatrice à l'œil similaire à celle qui orne le Joly Roger et un sourire qui me fais fondre...

 **-Alors, on se réveille enfin ?**

 **-Shan- Shanks !**

Il recule sa tête et se met à côté de moi. J'en profite pour me redresser, il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me lever et j'accepte volontiers son aide. J'ai connu meilleure forme... Une fois debout, je suis forcée de prendre appuis un premier temps sur son épaule afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

 **-Ça va aller... ?**

 **-Euh... ouais, mer... merci...**

Wooow, je baragouine déjà... bravo Cylia ! Je tilt quand à ma proximité avec lui, non mais c'est un Empereur Pirate ! C'est _Akagami no Shanks_ , stupide Cylia, tu es officier à la Marine ! Je retire ma main d'un geste vif et laisse un hoquet de surprise sortir de mes lèvres.

Je recule de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à rentrer dans quelqu'un, ou plus précisément, le ventre de Lucky Roo. Je me décale et jette un coup d'œil plus général sur ce qui m'entoure.

Je suis donc actuellement sur le Red Force avec son équipage à bord et bien évidemment, le Capitaine. On est au large, et je me sens... très... très... seule.

Shanks pouffe de rire en avançant tranquillement vers moi. Je ne bouge pas et le regarde assez fixement. Une fois à côté, notre différence de taille est cette fois encore trop cruelle à mon goût...

 **-Eh bien, détends-toi Cylia ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses comme avant qu'on va te manger ? Dahaha !**

Je soupire devant son comportement.

 **-Non mais Shanks ! En même temps, quel officier saint d'esprit ne ressentirais pas de malaise en étant sur ton navire ?!**

Il s'arrête de rire mais m'écoute avec le sourire aux lèvres. Réfléchissant à ce que je viens de dire, je rajoute plus pour moi-même que pour les autres...

 **-Enfin, je ne suis pas un officier saint d'esprit donc ma logique ne tient pas vraiment la route...**

Je commence à réfléchir quant à savoir si oui, je dois être en mode « je panique ! » ou bien « Peace and love my friends ! ». En intense réflexion, je croise les bras et baisse la tête, cette question importante obnubile entièrement mon cerveau...

Et on me laisse faire... Je finis par m'énerver à force de trop réfléchir et grogne de mécontentement, passant ma frustration en m'ébouriffant le sommet de la tête.

 **-Aaaah ! Ça m'énerve !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant réfléchir, Cylia ?**

Ne voulant rien avouer, je croise les bras et tourne la tête afin de rester « fermée ».

 **-Rien du tout !**

 **-Fais là à d'autre celle-là !**

Je tiens mes positions, ne bouge pas et pivote sur moi-même pour lui tourner le dos.

 **-Humpf !**

 **-Raaah, ne me dit pas que tu vas rester coincée !**

 **-Coincée ?!**

 **-Ouais ! Et tu as l'ordre de te détendre ! Ok ?**

* * *

Je me retourne vivement après le culot dont il fait preuve.

 **-Tu es un pirate !**

Il me regarde surpris.

 **-Et ? Oh ! Je n'étais pas au courant... merci de me l'avoir rappelé !**

 **-Tu n'es pas sympa, arrête de te moquer de moi Shanks !**

 **-Mais tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi coincée !**

 **-Je ne suis pas « coincée » ! Mais comprends-moi,** je prends une intonation plus féminine, involontairement, **mince à la fin Shanks ! Et puis, un Marine ne doit pas obéir à un pirate ! Alors ça fonctionne pour moi, je suis Commandante et en plus, tu n'es pas n'importe quel pirate quand même !**

Après l'effet de surprise passé, il a un sourire plus accueillant. Il passe son bras par-dessus mes fines épaules et me pousse à le suivre.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas,** il relève la tête en s'adressant à ses hommes, **les gars, sortez le nécessaire pour faire la fête ! Donc, Cylia...**

 **-Euh... oui ?**

 **-Tu vas te détendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre... En attendant, on va juste un peu discuter. Ok ?**

 **-Hum... je ne le sens pas trop là...**

Il rigole et continue à m'entraîner dans un coin du pont où se trouve quelques-uns de ses nakamas.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas ! Aller, assis-toi, ce n'est rien de sensible.**

 **-Tu dis ça, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...**

Je m'assoie comme demandé sur l'une des chaises disposées autour d'une table de forme circulaire en bois massif vernis. Un parasol rouge et blanc permet d'avoir une couverture d'ombre très agréable avec la chaleur dégagée par le soleil haut dans le ciel.

 **-Il y a une chose que je dois d'abord comprendre. On ne t'avait pas repéré lors de l'assaut, tu n'as donc pas suivi les formations... Tu étais à l'arrière garde de ce que l'on m'a rapporté, pourquoi ?**

 **-Les autres officiers sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls ! Nos unités envoyées en première lignes sont là pour les couvrir. Comme pour servir de chair à canon pour que finalement les gradés se barrent en les laissant sur place... Comme si je pouvais faire un chose pareil ! Je ne cautionne pas de tels comportements, peu importe le motif. Et je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas d'impulsivité, mais de franchise. Je refuse de suivre bêtement le troupeau et de laisser d'autres personnes en payer les frais.**

Je détourne le regard, songeant aux différences entre moi-même et les autres officiers.

 **-On me dit constamment que c'est stupide, que je fais fausse route... que ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un « vrai » Marine. C'est clair que ça ne joue pas en ma faveur, je n'ai pratiquement aucun soutien de mes « collègues »... ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que Komei ait prévu mes actions et ait adapté ses plans en conséquence.**

Je relève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de Shanks, lui montrant par la même occasion l'attente d'une réponse à ma prochaine remarque.

 **-Ne vas-tu pas me dire toi aussi que j'ai tort, que je ne devrais pas me comporter de manière aussi...** _ **indigne**_ **?**

Son expression est cette fois ci sérieuse, ce qui n'est pas forcément très courant chez lui.

 **-Non et laisse-moi te dire que c'est même tout le contraire. Ça m'a surpris d'entendre qu'un officier était acculé alors qu'ils avaient tous déjà pris le large. Ben a fait le lien avec le fait que quelques unités de soldats n'avaient pas encore pu quitter l'île...**

Il me fait un sourire amical, me détendant par la même occasion.

 **-Ton comportement me surprend positivement, mon amie.**

 **-Amie ? Même si...**

 **-Cylia, lorsque je t'ai offert ma protection et que tu l'a accepté, notre engagement a été celé. Il reste le même car même si tu es une officier, tu ne nous as pas renié. Je dois t'avouer que j'apprécie pas mal ce que tu es devenue... Quand bien même tu es une jeune Commandante ennemie.**

Je rougi légèrement à cette remarque qui peut s'interpréter de différentes manières...

* * *

 **-Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas gardé sur moi pour l'intérêt...**

 **-Je le sais bien, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas caché pendant notre assaut.**

 **-Oh, oui... mais je l'ai toujours sur moi pour une toute autre raison.** Je sens ma gêne s'agrandir, **je l'ai toujours avec moi car tu es et reste un ami. Même si tu es un pirate ennemi !**

J'ai monté le ton pour insister sur ma dernière phrase, histoire que les choses restent tout de même un minimum clair. Mais... dire ça devant lui ça me fout les jetons...

 **-Oh... un ennemi, hein ?**

Il me regarde fixement, il n'y a pas à dire, il a un charisme tellement fort que même s'il n'use pas de son haki, il lui suffit d'un regard pour impressionner. Du moins, quand on a suffisamment d'instinct pour le ressentir... mais malgré tout, je dois tenir mes positions ! Je suis actuellement en service, donc je porte l'image de la Marine avec moi que je le veuille ou non.

 **-Et tu me dis ça juste en face ?**

Je déglutie...

 **-Ou... oui !**

 **-Ok ! Bon, alors Mademoiselle l'Officier, je vous préviens que vous serez notre captive jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

 **-Captive ?!**

 **-Ouais !** Il se lève, **aller les gars, on a une victoire à fêter !**

 **-OOOOHH !**

Je soupire et baisse la tête quelques instants. J'ai de la chance d'être une amie car sinon, en plus d'être captive... _Brrrrr_...

Shanks va se ravitailler en alcool et je ne bouge pas, restant avachi sur ma chaise. Je soupire discrètement et attends que le temps passe pendant que les pirates autour de moi festoient gaiement et bruyamment, surtout bruyamment même...

Les heures finissent par défiler, le soleil commence à jaunir montrant que le soir est déjà arrivé. Je n'ai pas bougé et me suis même assoupie, le menton reposant sur la table face à moi. Je baille, la bouche grande ouverte avec les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux, pendant que les pirates continuent _encore_ de faire la fête.

Soudainement, alors que je me sentais me rendormir, un puissant frisson me parcourt le corps, me laissant légèrement tremblante un court instant devant la puissante agression que j'ai ressenti. Mon instinct me met en garde immédiatement.

Maintenant redressée sur ma chaise, je plonge mon regard dans celui de l'homme qui est à l'origine de ce moment particulièrement désagréable à vivre. Je reste sceptique quant aux intentions du Roux, même s'il a sans doute fait ça juste pour me réveiller. Et c'est très efficace, je dois le reconnaître...

 **-Hey Cylia. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sobre ?!**

 **-Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ?!**

 **-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !**

Il attrape le dossier de ma chaise et tire dessus. N'ayant pas le choix, je me lève et reste silencieuse, les bras croisés, tandis qu'il la remet à sa place sous la table. Je sens qu'il va tout faire pour me faire picoler. Les pirates ne pensent-ils donc tous qu'à ça... ? Le juste milieu entre la Marine coincée du cul et les pirates qui ne sont pas assez sérieux, ça doit bien exister non ?!

Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'entraîne avec lui. Il attrape une bouteille au passage et finit par s'adosser contre le bastingage à proximité de ses hommes. Il rigole en regardant les pitreries de ses camarades sur le pont. Certain sont en train de faire le concours de celui qui arrive à empiler le plus de bouteilles sur son nez. Un jeu d'équilibre d'autant plus difficile quand on prend en compte qu'ils ont énormément de litres d'alcools dans le sang... D'autres préfèrent chanter un air d'opéra, très très très mal... pendant qu'un peu plus loin, des hommes bras dessus bras dessous dansent en rythme sur un air pirate joué par quelques musiciens. Je reste sagement calme, bien qu'ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais une certaine personne ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher la grappe... Oui, quand Akagami no Shanks a une idée en tête, vous ne pouvez plus la lui enlever. Et puisqu'il a décidé de me faire boire, il fera tout pour que ça arrive. Humpf, je n'aime pas cette idée... Ça pue un peu pour moi : il vient de tourner la tête dans ma direction et il s'est arrêté de rire.

 **-Tu es trop tendue et trop sérieuse... bois ça !**

 **-Je resterais sur mes positions Shanks, du moment que j'ai repris le travail, mes vacances étaient terminées. Donc maintenant, je suis en service... ça ne se voit rien qu'à ma tenue, donc je dois obéir aux ordres ! Et oui, ça m'arrive de le faire, donc : non, je ne compte pas boire !**

 **-Oh... alors tu t'opposes à moi ?**

 **-M'opposer... ?**

* * *

 **-Oui.**

 **-Hum... euh...** je croise les bras et réfléchis. **Oui !**

 **-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...**

Je me mets sur mes gardes, appréhendant la suite des événements. Et j'ai entièrement raison, car une étrange aura me traverse de part en part. L'atmosphère devient écrasante, me poussant subitement à mes dernières limites. Je manque de peu de m'effondrer par terre et me retient de justesse au bastingage, prise par de violents vertiges.

 **-Ooooh...** s'exclame Shanks surpris, **voilà qui promet !**

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui tente de me dominer... ? C'est... quoi... ça ?!

J'ai clairement la sensation que cette chose m'est monter jusqu'à la tête, je ne tiens plus du tout et glisse contre la rambarde du navire, incapable de bouger, gardant tout juste conscience.

Je suis sûr que c'est lui... et qu'il l'a fait exprès ! C'est donc ça qu'il a voulu dire par « Tu l'auras voulu » ?

 **-Bah voilà, maintenant tu vas être plus coopérative !**

 **-Capitaine, vous avez un peu triché tout de même... nan ?**

 **-Pfff ! J'm'en fiche !**

N'ayant plus la moindre force, je suis avachie au sol, dos au bastingage, la tête basse et le visage caché par ma casquette. Il fait pratiquement nuit, seules quelques traces violacées à l'horizon témoignent d'une faible présence de l'astre du jour.

Shanks ouvre une bouteille avec ses dents, il me relève le visage et me met le goulot dans la bouche en orientant la bouteille pour que l'alcool puisse s'écouler dans ma gorge. Mais même dans cet état, j'ai ma fierté, ou mon "semblant" de reste de fierté plutôt...

Et j'ai décidé que je ne boirais pas ! Donc, le liquide n'arrive pas jusqu'à ma gorge et il s'écoule hors de ma bouche. Pas moyen que j'avale ! Il me prend pour qui ? Non mais il n'est pas sérieux ?!

 **-Raaah mais qu'elle tête de mule !**

Il retire la bouteille de ma bouche. Je relève la tête difficilement et sursaute en le sentant m'attraper par le col de ma veste pour me coucher sur le dos contre le plancher du navire. Je n'ai absolument pas la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Je suis à sa merci...

Il s'accroupit à côté de ma tête et remet la bouteille à la verticale. Le flot s'écoule trop vite et même si une partie s'enfuit d'entre mes lèvres, la majeure partie du liquide s'enfonce dans ma gorge, me faisant à moitié avaler de travers.

 **-Dahaha ! Voilà qui est mieux !**

Une fois la bouteille vidée, il la jette par-dessus son épaule tandis que je tousse fortement.

Quelques hommes de Shanks regardent la scène curieusement, puis ils se mettent à chantonner d'une unique voix :

 **-Une autre ! Une autre ! Une autre !**

Forcément, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre...

 **-Ok les gars ! Alors rapportez moi une autre bouteille ! On va faire picoler un peu notre jeune « captive » !**

 **-Ne vous en sentez pas obliger hein... je m'en passerais bien moi de ce bizutage !**

 **-Nan, on en a pas fini encore !**

 **-Tenez Capitaine !**

 **-Oh... très bon choix ! Aller...** une nouvelle fois, il retire le bouchon de liège avant de le recracher. Il place la bouteille avant de la laisser se vider doucement. **Et glou, et glou, et glou... voiiilà !**

Je m'étouffe une seconde fois, Shanks me redresse et me frappe dans le dos pour me faire recracher l'alcool que j'avais avalé de travers, _par sa faute !_

Puis il se met à discuter avec ses hommes. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'ils se disent. Le temps passe, je réponds quelques fois lorsque l'on me pose une question ou que l'on me demande mon avis.

Mais au bout d'un moment, je sens très bien que l'alcool me monte à la tête... wooow... je plaaaannneeuuuh ! Ma tête retombe finalement sur quelqu'un, avec qui je passe encore un moment avant que l'on m'incorpore dans un groupe de danseurs. Naturellement, je suis tellement mal en point que si l'on ne me soutenait plus à l'aide des bras qui sont par-dessus mes épaules, je tomberais comme une masse.

Lorsque l'on me laisse enfin un peu plus de tranquillité, je m'endors complètement bourrer.

 _À suivre…_


	60. Chapitre 58 : Une officier qui sens l'al

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia c'est réveillé sur le Red Force, navire de l'équipage du Roux. Le Capitaine lui explique qu'elle sera leur « captive », car la jeune femme n'en démord pas sur un point : elle est en service._

 _Il lui force la main pour qu'elle boive un peu et qu'elle se détende, chose qu'elle finit par faire bien malgré elle..._

Chapitre 58 : une officier qui sent l'alcool

Je me réveille le lendemain sur le pont avec une gueule de bois absolument affreuse... Une vraie torture ! Je pousse de nombreux grognements de plaintes à cause de mon affreuse et lente agonie sur le Red Force, toujours vêtue de mon uniforme.

 **-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un officier agoniserai d'une gueule de bois sur notre pont un jour !**

Bien sûr, je me suis faite charrier je ne sais combien de fois depuis le début de la journée. Car oui... nous sommes en plein après-midi, j'ai passé toute la matinée à ronfler et le début de l'après-midi à émerger lentement. Du coup, je pense qu'on doit avoir même passé les trois quarts de la journée, mais je compte bien conserver ma condition de « tapis » encore un moment...

 **-Hey Cylia !**

Cette voix, il ne compte pas me prendre la tête j'espère...

 **-Grrrmmn...**

Je me retourne pour me retrouver sur le dos et debout à côté de moi se tient Le Roux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu vas passer toute la journée vautrée par terre ?**

 **-C'est mon intention... A moins que ma condition de « captive » ne me le permette pas, Monsieur.**

 **-Oh ! Ça sent le reproche ça !**

Je lui tourne le dos et pousse un énième grognement, le faisant rire.

 **-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, par contre ton uniforme sens l'alcool à plein nez ! Dahaha ! Ça ne fait pas crédible pour un « officier » ! Et je ne parle même pas de la cuite que tu t'ais prise hier...**

Je me redresse, m'assoie sur les fesses et lève la tête vers lui, mécontente de sa remarque.

 **-Et c'est la faute à qui, hein ?!**

Mon regard se veut accusateur. Le Roux n'est pas idiot et le comprend très bien.

 **-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai fait que te filer un coup de main pour être un peu plus... joyeuse ! Raaah, vous êtes trop coincés à la Marine, faut savoir profiter des bonnes choses de la vie un peu !**

Je me détends un peu, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, je suis même plutôt de son avis. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai des règles à respecter. Quand j'étais sur le Moby Dick, ce n'était pas pareil, j'étais en vacances tandis que là, je suis en service.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la regarde avant d'accepter et de me tenir debout. Chancelante, je prends appuis sur son épaule le temps que mes vertiges se calment...

 **-Et là ne vas pas m'accuser hein... ce n'est pas moi !**

Il me fait rire, malgré qu'il soit un Empereur pirate, Shanks reste fidèle à lui-même. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps.

 **-Ouais je sais, c'est moi qui ai juste un peu abusé des bonnes choses hier soir. C'est lié.**

Il semble surpris de ce revirement de comportement. Eh oui, c'est comme ça les femmes ! Je m'approche d'un groupe de pirate avec lesquelles j'ai sympathisé hier soir et les saluts gentiment tandis qu'ils en profitent pour me charrier de plus belle. Ils me proposent alors de m'accompagner au réfectoire après avoir demandé le feu vert de leur Capitaine, pour me faire servir un bon repas.

* * *

J'accepte volontiers, nous discutons de nos vies et quotidiens respectifs tandis que je finis mes assiettes. Puis, nous sortons sur le pont pour jouer quelques parties de cartes. Bien sûr, il y a des mises en jeu... N'ayant pas d'argent sur moi, je parie une question. C'est à dire que si je perds, je répondrais à l'une de leur question. Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes, ils acceptent.

Notre partie finis par attirer pas mal de monde. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'information à protéger et ils savent que je suis une utilisatrice de fruit du démon. Ils ne savent juste pas qu'elle est ma forme, lors de notre altercation, je n'avais pris qu'une forme hybride.

Nous passons le reste de la journée ainsi et le soir venu, nous retournons au réfectoire pour manger un bout. Je les laisse ensuite car ils ont des tâches à mener. Nous nous saluons et je m'assoie seule dans un coin du pont, au frais.

Les pas d'un homme se rapprochant me font tourner la tête. D'une démarche posé, Ben Beckman, un cigare à la bouche et les cheveux un peu plus grisonnant qu'il y a deux ans, s'approche de moi. Je reste assise contre le mur d'un bâtiment surplombant le pont, silencieuse.

 **-Ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu Cylia ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai... Bien, malgré ma condition de « captive », je dois dire que je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre.**

Du coin des lèvres, il sourit, s'adosse contre le mur à côté de moi et une fumée blanche ressort de ses narines, laissant un parfum flotter dans l'air.

 **-Alors, tu es rentrée dans la Marine. D'après tes épaulettes, tu es donc Commandante ?**

 **-Oui, depuis peu. Je viens a peine de finir mes classes...**

 **-Et tu étais sur le Shin Sekaï à peine formée ?**

 **-Nan nan... j'étais en vacances, j'ai reçu un ordre de rapatriement...**

 **-Je vois, alors tes vacances ont dû être écourtées. Pas de chance...**

 **-Oh, ça va... Des rebondissements, j'en ai eu tellement que ça ne me perturbe pas tant que ça au final.**

Il ne répond rien mais me regarde calmement, me laissant la parole.

 **-Ça serait long à raconter.**

 **-On a tout notre temps...**

Mal à l'aise, je m'ébouriffe la tête par-dessus ma casquette. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter mes mésaventures et surtout cette « promesse ». Du moins, je ne me sens pas encore de leur dire. C'est compréhensif, je ne les ai pas revus depuis deux ans et en plus, nous sommes de camps différents.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, on aura bien d'autres occasions de discuter. Vas donc profiter d'une bonne douche, tu en aurais bien besoin en plus.**

 **-Snif… snif…** Il a raison, c'est vrai que j'avais presque oublié ce petit détail ! Woow… je me suis tellement habituée à l'odeur de l'alcool que l'avoir sur moi ne m'a même pas dérangé.

 **-Euh, ouép je ne pense pas me faire prier, tu as entièrement raison. Décidément, je ne fais pas crédible comme officier… m'enfin peu importe.**

Je me relève et m'époussète les vêtements.

 **-Enfin, je n'ai pas franchement envie d'utiliser vos douches communes. Je préfère encore l'idée de rester crade…**

 **-Tu peux faire comme la première fois que tu as fais un bout de chemin avec nous.**

Oh, celle de Shanks ? C'est vrai que c'est mieux que d'être sale ou de prendre le risque d'avoir des voyeurs qui se rincent l'œil.

 **-Ok ! Je te laisse alors. Merci.**

 **-Bonne nuit, au passage.**

 **-Ah ? Bonne nuit oui…**

Il va déjà dormir lui… ? Ou il me dit ça parce que l'on ne va pas se revoir ? Enfin, je ne sais pas encore où je vais pouvoir dormir… Quoi que, la belle étoile ne me dérange pas du tout. Je l'ai déjà fait deux fois d'affilés ici alors une fois de plus ou de moins, peu importe.

Je me dirige donc en suivant mes souvenirs vers la cabine de Shanks et toque une fois devant la porte en bois vernis. N'ayant pas de réponse, je dépose ma main sur la poignée recouverte de dorure afin de rentrer dans la suite du Capitaine.

Globalement, la cabine n'a pas beaucoup changé… Toujours le même grand lit au milieu de la chambre accompagné d'une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouve un mini escargophone. Un bureau simple avec une chaise et plusieurs armoires en bois brut dans lesquelles se trouve une multitude de choses diverses et variés : comme une collection de bouteille d'alcool, des livres, des éternals poses, des cartes, quelques souvenirs plutôt loufoques…

Un grand tapis rouge permet de donner un certain charme à cette pièce qui regorge de _son_ odeur. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente recouverte de carrelage marbré blanc. Le bac d'une baignoire suffisamment grande pour deux personnes est encastré au sol, dans un coin à côté se trouve une douche à l'italienne. Un meuble dans lequel se trouve une double vasque est accompagné d'un grand miroir.

* * *

Eh bien, c'est qu'il aime le confort Le Roux… enfin je peux le comprendre. Je referme la porte derrière moi, mais elle n'a pas de verrou… comment je pourrais faire ?

Hum, je pense bien qu'il doit le savoir… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. C'est plutôt évident que je ne vais pas utiliser les douches communes et il m'avait fait la remarque que j'avais grandement besoin de me laver. Il est gonflé quand même… enfin.

Je vais chercher une serviette à l'avance et la laisse à portée de main pour que je puisse y avoir accès dès ma sortie de la douche. Je retire tous mes vêtements, armes comprises et utilise le produit miracle de la Marine pour le linge afin que mon uniforme soit propre dès que je sortirai.

J'allume ensuite le jet d'eau et le règle à bonne température avant de me glisser dessous. Je ferme les yeux tellement ça m'est agréable. J'en avais vraiment besoin en plus… Je reste ainsi quelques temps, puis me savonne proprement.

Lorsque je suis bien propre, je me sèche, me coiffe et remets en premier mes sous-vêtements. Le reste de l'uniforme doit encore poser un peu avant d'être remis, sinon l'alcool ne partira pas correctement.

Je regarde quelques secondes mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai dû plus changer que je le pense en deux ans, mais avec mon travail, je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire attention à ma féminité. Surtout quant je regarde les cicatrices qui me marquent le corps par-ci par-là… Certaines m'ont été faites lors de mon entraînement sur l'île déserte où j'ai pu rencontrer Marco, d'autres lors des « exercices spéciaux » de Garp. Ça n'a pas été rédhibitoire pour prendre un peu de plaisir à deux parfois mais bon… D'ailleurs, je devrais vraiment apprendre à lever le pied avec l'alcool.

Je m'entoure de la serviette en attendant, mais à peine ai-je finis de nouer le nœud que Shanks ouvre la porte. Nos regards se croisent et mon premier réflexe est… d'attraper mon épée à portée de main.

 **-Euh… Oups !**

Et il referme la porte aussi vite qu'il l'a ouverte en la claquant. Je soupire et sens mes joues devenir plus chaudes, signe que je dois être bien rouge. Je me rhabille et sors de la salle de bain. Shanks est assis sur son lit, une carte entre les mains. En me voyant, il la roule et la dépose dans un pot cylindré à portée de main où plusieurs autres se trouvent déjà.

 **-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… hein ?**

Sa petite mine laisse bien voir qu'il est désolé, c'est une simple maladresse…

 **-Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir Shanks, c'est moi qui ai squatté ta salle de bain. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ?**

 **-Si si tu as bien fait ! Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi…**

 **-Bon, je vais te laisser…**

 **-Ah ? Tu vas où ?**

 **-Dormir.**

 **-Où ?**

 **-Huumm… à la belle étoile.**

 **-Tu sais, on est au Shin Sekai ici, il pourrait très bien y avoir une intempérie dans la nuit. Le navire ne craint absolument rien, notre cap non plus. Par contre, il est imprudent d'être sur le pont dans des moments comme ça.**

 **-Euh… oui, certainement mais… je…**

 **-Je vais te trouver un endroit où dormir ne t'en fais pas. Mais avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerai bien discuter un peu seul à seul avec toi.**

 **-O- ok !**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise, assied toi.**

J'attrape la chaise du bureau et l'oriente vers le lit sur lequel il est tranquillement assis. Une fois installée, un silence un peu lourd pour moi s'installe.

 **-De… de quoi veux tu me parler, Shanks ?**

 **-Je suis content mais surpris à la fois de voir que ton comportement n'a pas vraiment changé. Je me doute que plusieurs facteurs sont à prendre en compte là-dedans.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Ouais, tu es quelqu'un de nature franche et impulsive.**

 **-Franche et impulsive… ?**

 **-Oui, tu suis ce que tes sentiments et tes envies te disent de faire. Bien que je peux aussi constater à présent que tu as encore plus de droiture que je ne l'aurais vraiment cru. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-C'est pour ça que ça a pu le faire entre toi et la Marine. C'est sans doute une bonne chose que tu sois officier dans leurs rangs… Je pense qu'il y a certains arrangements qui serons possible avec toi. Je ne traite pas avec la Marine, je ne le ferais jamais. Je ne porte pas le Gouvernement Mondial dans mon cœur tu sais, c'est bien largement l'inverse.**

 **-Comme la plupart des pirates.**

 **-Et pas que, mais bref passons. Prends de l'expérience, progresse… et lorsque tu auras avancé on se reverra. Ce ne sera pas dans si longtemps que ça encore !**

 **-Ah… hum.**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors j'acquiesce d'un geste de tête.

* * *

 **-Maintenant passons, on aura le temps d'en discuter. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur autre chose…**

 **-Autre chose ?**

 **-Oui, Cylia…**

 **-Ou- oui ?**

 **-Il y a une chose qui est sûr, c'est que ton comportement envers moi est différent de se qu'il devrait être à cause d'une chose bien précise.**

 **-J'ai fais quelque chose d'anormal ?**

 **-Anormal non, inhabituel plutôt… enfin, je peux même dire que c'est la première fois que j'ai ce cas-là.**

 **-De quoi parles-tu, Shanks ? Tu m'intrigues…**

 **-Tu n'es ni inconsciente, ni innocente et tu ressens aussi parfaitement ce que je suis… n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Hum… oui…**

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas une personne ordinaire, il est un Empereur… Il n'est pas une personne avec qui on traite naturellement, surtout lorsque l'on a pu être éveillé grâce à de l'entrainement ou que l'on a un instinct naturellement plus développer que les autres humains ordinaires. Rien que l'appeler Shanks, est quelque chose que je fais avec beaucoup de naturelle. Sans doute trop même… Alors pourquoi ? Serait-se la raison ? Se serait de ça dont il veut me parler ?

 **-C'est vrai… pourquoi j'arrive à passer outre une telle chose, Shanks ? Surtout que j'en ai encore plus conscience que jamais aujourd'hui et tu te doutes bien du formatage que l'on a pendant nos classes d'officier…**

 **-Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Cylia… que ressens-tu aujourd'hui pour moi ?**

 **-Ce que je… ressens ?!**

Je détourne la tête, gênée et pensive à la fois. Je l'entends se lever du lit, je sursaute et relève mon regard vers lui. Il avance vers moi, déterminé, trop même pour moi. Je me lève, prise par un subite sentiment de panique. Je recule en direction de la porte, laissant une marge de sécurité constante entre nous.

Rapidement, je me retrouve dos à la porte et je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Je dépose ma main sur la poignée de la porte sans le quitter des yeux.

 **-Pourquoi une réaction aussi vive… ? Fuir n'est pas une bonne solution pour toi.**

 **-Peut-être… peut-être as-tu raison… mais… je… ne…**

Il remet un pied devant lui et seul deux-trois pas le sépare de moi. Dans un dernier geste plus désespéré qu'autre chose, je me retourne pour ouvrir la porte. Mais une large main se pose sur celle-ci, elle se referme alors qu'elle n'était qu'à peine entrouverte. Je sens sa présence derrière moi et je me sens presque défaillir face aux assauts des sentiments en moi. Il est si proche que je sens ses effluves virils m'envahir le nez, sa proximité m'attire encore plus vers lui. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre moi… mais mon regard est toujours dominé par une intense gêne et reste fixé dans le vide.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais même retenu mon souffle. Je respire de manière saccadée comme si le retenir m'était vital.

 **-Eh bien, on dirait que j'avais raison. Chuuut… détend toi.**

Sa voix calme est apaisante, il se recule un petit peu et je me retourne pour lui faire face.

 **-Alors, même un homme comme moi peut être l'objet d'un tel regard… ?**

 **-Mon… regard ?**

 **-Oui, réponds moi Cylia… Dis le de vive voix. Que ressens-tu actuellement pour moi ?**

 **-Ce que… je… ressens… aujourd'hui.**

Il ne me répond pas mais m'incite à parler du regard. Je détourne les yeux et repense à mon étrange comportement ainsi que ce sentiment si particulier qui n'a pas changé malgré les deux ans qui sont passé. Oui, je l'aime toujours…

Puis finalement, je me laisse allé et je fais ce que je meurs d'envie de faire. Je m'approche doucement de lui et je dépose mes mains sur son torse couvert d'une chemise blanche mal boutonnée. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds afin d'arriver à hauteur de ses lèvres sur lesquelles je dépose les miennes tendrement.

Après y avoir goutée, je redescends de la pointe de mes pieds et sans reculer cette fois, je relève le regard pour que l'on soit yeux dans les yeux.

 **-Je suppose que ça répond à ta question, je ne suis pas habile avec les mots… Je préfère agir.**

 **-Je comprends parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas. Et j'en suis… honoré.**

 **-Shanks… Je n'ai pas besoin que ça soit réciproque.**

 **-Hum… Mais malgré tout… si tu continues à me regarder de cette manière…**

 **-Alors ça me suffira amplement…**

Toujours l'un contre l'autre, il se penche afin de m'éviter d'avoir à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Nos visages sont très proches, tout comme nos lèvres. Je sens même son souffle, je souri devant sa retenu… Je finis par laisser nos lèvres s'unir dans un baisé qui cette fois-ci, laisse transparaitre son envie, qui ne laisse absolument aucun doute et qui est de toute manière partagée. Bien que pour moi, les sentiments intensifient mon désir.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

NDA :

Dernièrement, j'ai compté grossièrement combien de chapitre je pense que cette fanfic' contiendra et je me suis arrêté à 115. Donc, vous en avez encore pour au moins une bonne dizaine de mois de publication. Lorsque j'en aurais terminé la rédaction et qu'elle sera entièrement passé par la case « béta » je passerai peut-être à deux publications par semaine. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas avant un loooonnng moment, car même si j'ai de l'avance ça reste que de l'ordre de quelques chapitres !

Je veux remercier **ma béta,** **Oo-chan** car sans elle mes nombreuses maladresses resteraient en ligne… **n'hésitez pas à la remercier vous aussi pour son travail !**

 **Merci aussi à tout ceux qui postent des reviews** , c'est une source de motivation importante pour tout auteure de fanfiction. Je fais moi aussi des efforts pour en mettre à celles que je suis… même si je dois reconnaître que je suis particulièrement tête en l'air.

Pour continuer sur ma lancé, je souhaite aussi remercier tout ceux qui **follow et favorite** !

Enfin, **merci à tout mes lecteurs et lectrices** !


	61. Chapitre 59 : Quand le désir s'embrase

**Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon (=scène érotique) !**

 **Si vous le lisez c'est en toute connaissance de cause.**

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia est déclarée captive sur le Red Force par Shanks. Il l'a force à faire la fête avec eux et le lendemain, elle passe la journée calmement en discutant avec les pirates comme si de rien n'était. Le soir venu, elle passe à la cabine du Capitaine pour se laver et croise ce dernier en sortant de la douche. Après quelques échanges de paroles, tous deux finissent par s'embrasser après que la jeune femme se soit ouverte à lui._

Chapitre 59 : Quand le désir s'embrase

Notre baisé laisse transparaître notre désir mutuel, son bras enserre ma taille tandis que mes mains découvrent son buste sous toutes ses coutures. Il m'emporte avec lui jusqu'au lit et pendant ce laps de temps, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise qui tombe au sol juste avant qu'il ne m'entraîne sur la couverture rouge qui recouvre le matelas.

Etant à califourchon au-dessus de moi, il me surplombe de sa grande carrure. Nos lèvres restent, laissant le champ libre à nos langues qui s'entortillent l'une à l'autre, jouant continuellement sans se quitter. Il s'appuie un peu plus sur moi, de manière à pouvoir utiliser son unique bras sur lequel il se soutenait.

Sa main commence à me caresser doucement en partant de mes épaules, pour le moment toujours recouvertes de mon uniforme. De mon côté, je découvre avec avidité son torse dénudé, laissant ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts. Je n'ai que peu de souvenir de ma première fois avec lui, étant donné que j'étais trop ivre. J'essaye donc de me rattraper...

Sa main glisse pour descendre au niveau de ma taille, ses caresses se raffermissent et je le sens se presser un peu plus contre moi. Mon envie s'enflamme, laissant des papillons de désir dans mon bas ventre tandis que de son côté, je sens son membre gonflé appuyer contre mon bassin.

Je commence à jouer avec ses lèvres, les prenant entre mes dents et tirant doucement dessus. L'une de mes mains remonte pour se glisser dans ses cheveux roux, cherchant à exprimer une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas. Du moins, pas autant. Sans doute le résultat de mes sentiments à son égard.

Ma seconde main caresse doucement son dos, pendant qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau à pleine bouche avant de quitter mes lèvres pour regagner une liberté de mouvement. Il parsème la peau de mon cou de baisés qui ne me laissent pas indifférentes, je relève même le menton pour lui laisser un plein accès. Sa main commence à descendre de ma taille vers mes hanches, redoublant mon envie et me faisant me sentir gênée par mes vêtements.

Tandis qu'il continu, je retire ma casquette, la laisse tomber à côté du lit et commence à ouvrir les boutons de la veste blanche de mon uniforme. Dès que c'est chose faite, il prend le relais, se redressant en délaissant mon cou, à mon grand regret, afin de retirer toutes les couches qui me couvrent encore le haut du corps, allant jusqu'à glisser sa main dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon sous-vêtement.

Il relève les yeux et nos regards se croisent. J'ai le visage chaud et je dois certainement avoir des rougeurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre à le contempler. Il n'y a rien à voir entre ce que je ressens en _le_ regardant et lorsque je regardais mes précédents amants. Non… il n'y a vraiment pas de comparaison.

Il se penche doucement, rapprochant son visage du mien et ses lèvres des miennes mais sans les toucher, les effleurant à peine. Alors que je relève légèrement ma tête de l'oreiller, il m'esquive en ramenant sa tête plus bas.

Cette frustration est... hum... délicieuse. Elle augmente outrageusement mon envie à son égard et lorsqu'il prend l'un de mes seins entre ses lèvres, je laisse un léger gémissement non contrôlé sortir de mes lèvres. Des frissons me pénètrent de l'intérieur et lorsque je sens qu'il m'ouvre le pantalon, mes ardeurs augmentent au quintuple.

Il intensifie ses jeux sur ma poitrine, changeant de sein en jouant tantôt de sa langue tantôt de sa bouche. Il ressert alors sa mâchoire et dépose ses dents sur l'une de mes pointes hérissées sans émettre de force. Mon désir s'embrase littéralement lorsque je le sens glisser sa main au niveau de mon entrejambe. De mon côté, l'une de mes mains continue de se perdre dans sa chevelure pendant que la seconde s'agrippe avec fermeté à la couverture.

Ses doigts frôlent tout d'abord mon intimité par-dessus mon sous-vêtement, de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait outrageusement évité de m'embrasser et qu'il m'avait poussé à le désirer bien plus ardemment. Ses manigances me font pousser des gémissements de réprobations, rapidement transformés en contentement lorsqu'il exerce une première pression, toujours par-dessus le sous-vêtement qui me dérange plus que jamais.

Il arrête de jouer avec ma poitrine mais sans arrêter ses caresses plus bas. Il se replace et mets son visage au niveau du mien. Il met sa bouche proche de mon oreille et me parle d'une voix terriblement virile, qui laisse toutefois transparaitre à sa tonalité le désir recrudescent en lui.

 **-Est-ce que tu me désir, Cylia ?**

Avant d'entendre ma réponse, il commence à caresser de sa langue le contour de mon oreille. Ma respiration est saccadée et il continu de triturer mon entrejambe que je sais très humide d'après ma culote toujours à sa place. Malgré l'intensité de ses gestes, j'en veux plus. Au moment où il attrape dans sa bouche le lobe de mon oreille, je lui réponds en haletant.

 **-Ou… oui… Shanks…**

Juste après l'entente de son nom, il décale le pan de mon sous-vêtement et commence a frictionner réellement mon intimité. De ce simple contact de ses doigts, je me sens commencer à perdre toute raison. Avec quelques secondes d'intervalles, il glisse sa langue dans mon oreille et l'image d'une pénétration s'immisce dans mon esprit. Lorsque vient enfin le moment où il met ses doigts dans mon intimité, je me cambre sous l'extase de la volupté qui me saisit.

 **-Haaaa… !**

Malgré la lenteur de ses mouvements et le gêne de mon pantalon encore à peu près en place, je sens un tourbillon de plaisir me dominer. Je bouge mon basin pour lui en demander plus, ma prise sur la couverture se raffermi et je glisse mon bras libre dans son dos. Je ressers ma prise afin de le sentir encore plus proche de moi.

Lisant parfaitement mes messages silencieux, il retire sa main, se redresse et se décale pour retirer son bas, me laissant l'espace pour l'imiter. Nous nous retrouvons alors chacun en sous-vêtement et malgré le désir bouillant en moi, je me sens gênée. Surtout lorsque je pose mon regard sur lui… Il est parfaitement bien bâtit et en tout point. Je détourne le regard et me tourne sur le côté après avoir songé à diverses choses négatives.

Je le sens s'installer sur le lit dans mon dos, il colle son torse contre moi et glisse son bras au niveau de mes hanches, les caressant doucement.

 **-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un seul coup ?**

 **-Ri… rien…**

 **-Ça, ça ne marche pas avec moi.**

 **-Huummm…**

 **-Mais encore… ?**

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et me détends doucement grâce à lui.

* * *

 **-Je me disais que…** Je respire un bon coup, un peu hésitante, **tu… dois connaitre de magnifiques femmes. Alors que moi, regarde donc toutes ces cicatrices… En a peine deux ans, je m'en suis recouverte à de nombreux endroits.**

 **-Oh… Ça te fait complexer ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment d'habitude…** je lui répond d'une petite voix.

 **-Alors pourquoi est-ce le cas maintenant ? Oh… c'est par rapport à moi… hein ?**

 **-Humm…**

Il glisse sa main sur mon ventre et rapproche sa bouche un peu plus de mon oreille.

 **-Alors** dit-il en murmurant sensuellement, **je suis encore plus flatté de tes considérations. C'est un plaisir d'être ainsi choyé… mais tu sais…**

Il descend progressivement sa main de plus en plus bas, lentement.

 **-Tes cicatrices témoignent ton caractère et ta personnalité. Tu es une combattante… Une femme juste… capable d'avoir des sentiments pour moi en faisant abstraction de qui je suis… Tombant simplement amoureuse de l'homme que je suis.**

Sa main atteint mon intimité, il la glisse sous mon sous-vêtement et y laisse pénétrer plusieurs doigts. Je pousse un gémissement pendant qu'il reprend ses explications.

 **-Même si je ne réponds pas à tes sentiments de la même manière, j'en reste plus que flatté. Alors, laisse-moi contenter ton corps comme jamais il ne l'a été.**

Il enlève ma culotte pour avoir sans doute plus de liberté de mouvement et il reprend où il en était avec une nouvelle vigueur. Il fait de rapide mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir.

Il rajoute alors son pouce, qu'il frotte contre mon bourgeon et un cri passe entre mes lèvres. Je… je n'en peux déjà plus et il continue son manège un bon moment sans me laisser un seul instant de répit.

Mais après un bon moment à faire de très intenses préliminaires, il s'arrête. Je le sens gigoter dans mon dos, peut-être pour retirer son sous-vêtement. Je n'en suis pas certaine, ayant l'esprit déjà embrumé par les soubresauts de mon corps causés par les précédentes attentions de Shanks.

Il se redresse et m'appui sur l'épaule de manière à me mettre sur le dos. Il se place alors à califourchon au-dessus de moi et sa main me caresse la cuisse. Je me sens m'abandonner totalement à lui… Doucement, sa main me fait écarter les jambes et il se place entre. Il rapproche alors nos deux corps, calant son buste contre le mien. Nous nous retrouvons joue contre joue. Je vois ses cheveux roux me chatouiller la peau, captivant mon regard brillant sous la lumière orangée du lustre.

Je sens sa respiration contre mon oreille, mon cœur accélère et je sens une chaleur me couvrir les joues. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'admirer quel que soit la situation. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis folle de lui. Bien au-delà du raisonnable...

Je le sens commencer à entrer en moi avec aisance, résultat de l'attention qu'il m'a porté pendant un bon moment. Il émet un grognement de satisfaction tandis qu'un gémissement plus aigu sort de ma bouche. Il passe son bras dans mon dos et commence des mouvements de hanches réguliers.

Pas suffisamment satisfait, il augmente à mon grand plaisir la vitesse de ses à-coups jusqu'à prendre une allure extrêmement soutenue. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà connu de tel. L'une de mes mains glisse dans sa nuque et l'autre serre la couverture fraiche du lit.

Mais après avoir profité un moment de cette position très classique qui me procure malgré tout un véritable torrent de plaisir, il finit par vouloir changer. Il se met alors à genoux, place mes jambes sur ses épaules et rapproche son buste du mien, faisant jouer ma souplesse.

Il reprend ses coups de hanches, mais cette fois-ci, il prend immédiatement une allure folle, me faisant tout de suite crier sous la jouissance qui domine entièrement mon corps. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le textile rouge, je tente tant bien que mal de me contenir oralement et heureusement, sinon j'hurlerai fortement.

La vitesse des coups de bassins ne ralentie absolument pas, je n'ai jamais connu de tel allure ! Tout homme, même très sportif, devrait être recouvert d'une couche de sueur, alors qu'il n'en est absolument rien pour lui. Mon corps est totalement envouté par le traitement, un plaisir innommable me fait perdre pieds. Je touche le septième ciel et je m'y perds, restant continuellement dans les étoiles.

Je ferme les yeux et mon visage se crispe. Il augmente encore son allure et réduit d'avantage la distance entre nos deux bustes, lui permettant de toucher avec encore plus de facilité mon point G. Il poursuit inlassablement, m'usant et m'écrasant d'une jouissance continue. Je n'en peux plus, mais il n'a aucune pitié et continu encore et encore… Toujours plus vite... Toujours plus fort…

 **-Aaaah ! Sh- Shanks…**

Il redouble de vitesse. Il est surhumain, il n'y a même pas une goutte de sueur sur lui. Mon corps lui, c'est totalement abandonné, conquis. Après les interminables assauts de son bassin, je sens un ultime coup de butoir dans lequel il se laisse venir en moi.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que sous l'intensité de la jouissance, j'avais retenu ma respiration. Résultat, j'ai maintenant un point de côté et je respire vivement. Shanks se décale et se laisse retomber à côté de moi. Maintenant que j'ai repris mon souffle, je tourne la tête pour le regarder. De nouveau, je me perds à le contempler…

 **-Si tu me regardes comme ça, je vais avoir de nouvelles ardeurs.**

 **-Ah ! Hum non désolé… tu m'as… hum… mise K.O…**

Il sourit, rit doucement et glisse sa main sur mon ventre. Je ressens tout de suite de puissant frissons et je sursaute même en lançant un regard à Shanks pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

 **-Arrête, s'il te plait…**

 **-Oh… tu as la sensibilité à fleur de peau à présent.**

 **-Tu m'as déjà conquise. Laisse-moi… me reprendre un peu.**

 **-Mmmh… Ça me donne bien envie de te reprendre plus qu'autre chose tu sais.**

* * *

Je soupire sans le quitter des yeux et il sourit de plus belle.

 **-Tu sais quoi ?**

 **-Non… ?**

 **-Tu m'as permis de réaliser un fantasme ! Et je peux même te dire que pas mal de pirate l'on, mais ne peuvent pas le réaliser pour autant.**

 **-Oh, je crois savoir… Mais dit le moi, je t'écoute.**

 **-Avoir une femme officier dans son lit !**

Il semble ultra content de sa bêtise et je glousse à sa réaction.

 **-Alors tu as de la chance.**

 **-Oh que oui. Plus que tout, c'est surtout d'avoir le droit de recevoir tes sentiments, malgré** _ **qui**_ **je suis.**

 **-Hum… Bon, je vais aller me doucher de nouveau vite fait.**

 **-Si tu veux, je peux t'amener juste après à une cabine libre.**

J'attrape mes vêtements par terre, tout en allant vers la salle de bain et le regarde par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Tu sais, avec la manière dont j'ai gémis, ça m'étonnerait fort que tes hommes ne soient pas tous, ou presque, au courant.**

J'entre dans la salle attenante à la cabine. La main toujours sur la porte, j'arrête mes mouvements pour finir mes explications en regardant Shanks, nu sur son lit, son bras derrière la tête.

 **-Et à mon humble avis, quelqu'un avait prévu ces choses ce soir. Par contre, je voudrais juste savoir… pour…**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut…** Il ouvre un tiroir de la table de chevet et en sort une boite. **Donc pour ce soir, tu… ?**

 **-Oui, je reste avec toi. Enfin… si ça-**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

Je lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte. Je plis mon uniforme de manière à ne pas le froisser et je file directement sous la douche en réglant l'eau pour qu'elle soit assez chaude.

Après quelques minutes, je relave mes sous-vêtements grâce au « flacon miracle » de la Marine. Je les remets et sors de la salle avec mes vêtements pliés sous le bras.

 **-Tu as une tenue à me passer pour la nuit ?**

 **-Ouais,** il se lève et sort l'une de ses chemises blanches de son armoire. **Tiens, ça te suffira ?**

 **-Après ce que l'on a fait, tu m'as déjà vu sous toutes mes coutures alors bon… question pudeur on repassera !**

 **-Très bien ! Je dis ça par politesse.**

 **-Je sais, merci.**

Après avoir mis la chemise, je m'installe à ses côtés dans le lit. Il me regarde, silencieux. Je suis épuisée. Je ferme les yeux et sens qu'il me faudra peu de temps avant que je m'endorme. Shanks n'éteint pas la lumière et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait.

 **-Ça ne te perturbe pas le moindre du monde de dormir dans ce lit avec moi ?**

 **-Mmmh… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

 **-Je suis ton ennemi, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant ça.**

 **-Je sais… Comme j'ai conscience que tu n'es pas non plus un simple pirate… Akagami. Tu sais…** sans bouger, je rouvre les yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien. **Je resterais fidèle à la Marine, j'ai prêté serment et mon honneur fera que je ne me détournerai pas de cette voie. Mais… je… j'aime l'homme que tu es Shanks, alors si c'est de ta main, mourir ne me dérange pas, quand bien même j'ai la rage de vivre. Mais sache une chose, je ne plierais pas l'échine Shanks. Ce n'est pas mon genre et ça l'est encore moins aujourd'hui, Empereur ou pas.**

 **-Je vois… Merci. Je ne te tuerais pas Cylia, n'oublie pas que tu es sous ma protection, Marine ou pas.**

 **-Huumm… je…** je me redresse un peu afin de me rapprocher de son visage, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et me retire juste après. **Je t'aime, Shanks.**

Je me laisse tomber sur le coussin et ferme les yeux.

 **-Je suis épuisée…**

 **-Je vais éteindre.** Je sens l'obscurité envahir définitivement la pièce, **merci pour cette déclaration.**

Je souris et me sens m'endormir pour de bon.

 _À suivre…_


	62. Chapitre 60 : Retour au bercail

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia est gardée captive sur le Red Force. Après avoir passé du temps avec l'équipage, elle fini par partager le lit de Shanks. Même si son amour est à sens unique, l'Empereur n'en reste pas moins flatté. Elle lui explique par contre qu'elle restera loyale à la Marine et conservera sa fierté. Mais ayant des sentiments à son égard, même si leurs positions respectives en font des ennemis, elle ne restera pas sur ses gardes en sa présence, allant même jusqu'à lui révéler que si c'est de sa main, alors elle acceptera la mort malgré sa volonté de vivre._

Chapitre 60 : Retour au bercail

Quelques jours ont passé et pour dormir, je partage simplement le lit de Shanks car mes sentiments envers lui ne sont pas un secret. Je dois dire que j'en ai profité plusieurs fois pour passer du bon temps avec lui… Par contre, il est très tête de mule et à chaque fois qu'ils font la fête, soit il s'occupe lui-même de me forcer à picoler soit se sont ses hommes qui s'en chargent.

Bref, les jours ont été plutôt calmes et je dois dire que je n'ai pas franchement à me plaindre de "captivité". Mon escargophone m'a été retiré, mais on m'a laissé toutes mes autres affaires. Je ne représente pas du tout une menace pour eux, car non seulement ils ont conscience de notre différence de niveau ou de force mais en plus de ça, je pense qu'ils ont bien remarqué que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux lors de leur attaque.

Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps exactement j'ai quitté Hand Island, ça fait un bon petit moment maintenant et mes vacances devraient même être terminées. Et voilà que pour ma première mission en tant qu'officier, je me fais enlever par un Empereur pirate… car oui, je sortais tout juste de mes classes ! Donc, je commence mon service d'une manière assez… déplorable.

La météo dans le Shin Sekaï est assez étrange, nous avons même eu une tempête de sable hier… D'où venait tout ce sable, je n'en sais absolument rien ! L'un des matelots navigateur du navire a bien tenté de m'expliquer, mais c'était peine perdu et je n'ai absolument rien capté de ses explications. Enfin, j'ai quand même fais semblant que si, mais avec mon talent en matière de mensonge, je suppose qu'il a dû le voir.

 **-Ile en vue !** Hurle un homme depuis la vigie.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons un magnifique soleil et le vent en poupe, ce qui nous rapproche d'une île qui ne me semble pas inconnue de prime abord... Cette dernière n'a rien de particulièrement anormale, c'est pour ça qu'on a une météo clémente. Je reste assise, pendant qu'autour de moi les hommes s'affairent à obéir aux ordres qui leurs sont donnés.

Le temps passe et ils finissent par mouiller l'encre au bord d'une plage. L'île en question a la forme de la tête d'un mouton, elle est plutôt petite avec un peu de relief. Le paysage est composé de collines verdoyantes et de grandes prairies en jachères, quelques arbres forment des bosquets ou des petits bois.

Des canoës ont été mis à l'eau et l'on m'a rendu mon escargophone de service. Des pirates s'approchent de moi avec d'effrayantes lueurs dans les yeux et des sourires aussi larges que ceux du réputé shishibukaï Doflamingo. Ils ont une grande chaine à la main et s'avancent à pas feutrés vers moi.

Ne me sentant pas du tout à l'aise, je me mets à reculer, ayant la ferme intention de me barrer avant qu'ils exécutent leur plan. Car oui, je suis certaine qu'ils ont imaginé un mauvais coup ! Et je suis leur cible, ce qui ne me plait pas DU TOUT.

Mais alors que je songeais à fuir à grand coup d'aile, l'un des pirates me prend de court et m'attrape sans que je n'ai le temps de fuir. Très réactif, les deux hommes qui tenaient la chaine m'attachent avec en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de ma taille, empêchant ainsi tous mouvements. Je sens toutes mes forces me quitter… du granite marin !

Les saletés… Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi maintenant ?! Je sais bien que je suis captive, donc je ne me plaindrais pas, mais je me pose des questions sur leurs motivations…

Un homme se rapproche des deux autres, il est grand, vêtu d'une chemise rudimentaire bleu avec quelques boutons négligemment ouverts. Un singe intrigant repose sur son épaule, jouant avec la figure de son « porteur ».

Flute, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui et j'ai complètement oublié son nom… Pourtant son avis de recherche est bien connu et il a une jolie prime sur la tête. Enfin, normal quand on pense qu'il est l'un des membres importants de l'équipage de Shanks.

Je suis assise, le cul par terre, incapable de bouger à cause des chaines en granite marin. N'importe quel officier se ferait caca dessus dans ma situation… Est-ce normal que je n'ai pas plus peur que ça ? Ai-je une santé mentale réellement saine… ? Je me pose sérieusement la question.

Shanks s'approche et s'accroupi juste devant moi, un sourire moqueur digne d'un gamin sur les lèvres. Il pouffe et se met la main devant la bouche comme pour contenir son rire. Il me regarde fixement quelques minutes en se moquant clairement de ma pomme.

Je fini par en avoir marre et je détourne le regard de lui. Je baisse légèrement la tête pour masquer un peu le fait que je sois particulièrement mal à cause du granite. Je n'entends plus les rires de Shanks et je sens son regard posé sur moi.

 **-Il nous fallait bien procéder de cette façon, sinon ça aurait attiré l'attention sur toi d'une mauvaise manière.**

Je relève la tête et lui jette un regard plein de reproche. Bien que je comprenne les raisons qui l'on poussé à se comporter comme ça, il n'empêche que _JE LUI EN VEUX À CE SALE PIRATE !_

Et ça réaction face à la mienne est de rire bruyamment et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux avant de faire signe à ses hommes de me faire débarquer. La grande armoire à glace me pose sur son épaule inoccupée et le singe de l'autre côté a une attitude d'abord neutre, puis hautaine. Il relève le menton et fais un « **pffeu** **!** » avant de se retourner en me laissant voir ses fesses. Je ne l'aime pas du tout cette bête ! D'où elle se permet de me prendre de haut comme ça ?!

On m'amène alors jusqu'au milieu d'une prairie bordée par une barrière en bois où pâturent des moutons. Ils ont tellement de laine sur eux que l'on ne distingue que deux billes pour leurs yeux, tandis que leurs corps donnent l'impression d'être une boule blanche ronde sur quatre pattes. Ils ne vont pas me laisser là quand même ?!

On me dépose au sol sans ménagement et les pirates partent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus. Leur acte me laisse pantoise… Je papillonne des yeux, ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre que quelqu'un me trouve ?! Je vais rester combien de temps ici… ?

Les moutons, curieux de cette nouvelle intrusion, viennent à ma rencontre et plusieurs d'entre eux me reniflent. Rapidement, je me retrouve avec le troupeau entier qui m'entoure. Je tente de les repousser en leurs soufflant dessus mais en vain… Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils finissent pas me faire tomber sur le dos.

L'un d'entre eux essaye de manger ma chaussure et je gigote les jambes tant bien que mal pour le repousser. Encore heureux qu'il fasse beau…

 **-PROUT !**

AAAAHHH quelle horreur ! Mais ils ont le cul pourri ces _**%$ &£¤*§**_ de mouton !

 **-SHANKS JE TE HAIS !**

* * *

 _Après deux jours et deux nuits à passer en merveilleuse compagnie, Cylia finit par être trouver par un berger. Ce dernier contacte la Marine présente sur l'île qui envoie des soldats récupérer le « poids mort »._

 _Après avoir fait appel à un serrurier, ils finissent par lui retirer les chaines en granite marin. Elle fait alors un compte-rendu au responsable de la Base qui fait remonter les informations. Il lui est alors demandée de rédiger un rapport sur sa période de « captivité » ce qu'elle fera, en omettant volontairement beaucoup de détails._

 _Elle embarque ensuite sur un navire de guerre en direction de Marineford. Le rapport ayant déjà été remis à sa hiérarchie, elle a été longuement interrogée. Rien ne lui a été demandé sur ce qui a précédé sa convocation à_ _Nébulandia, car elle était officiellement en congé à ce moment-là._

 _Sur la route vers Marineford, elle reçoit une communication non officielle du Vice-Amiral Komir, Commandant de la Base du G2. Ce dernier explique alors qu'elle a sauvé la vie de plusieurs unités de soldat de sa base qui avaient été envoyés en renfort. Il avait alors conscience des risques de perdre plusieurs de ses hommes, mais savoir qu'elle lui a permis de minimiser les pertes au péril de sa vie l'avait impressionné. Il souhaitait lui transmettre sa reconnaissance pour son geste qui ne lui était aucunement obligatoire, au contraire même, car elle aurait dû suivre la formation._

 _Il lui dit alors que s'il peut faire quelque chose pour lui rendre la pareil un jour, qu'elle n'hésite pas. Elle en profite alors pour l'informer de son souhait d'intégrer sa Base à l'avenir, même s'il lui faut encore faire ses preuves sur la première partie de Grand-Line. Elle tient à ce qu'il se souvienne de sa promesse le jour où elle sera en mesure de lui présenter sa demande officielle._

 _Ils s'entendent tous les deux sur cet accord et il remboursera sa dette en l'acceptant dans sa base le jour où elle sera en mesure de lui demander, cela peu importe la réputation de son « équipage » au sein de la Marine._

 _Quelques temps après, Cylia finit par arriver à la bai de Marineford, le navire jette l'encre et est attelé à une bit d'amarrage. Elle descend, vêtue de son uniforme d'officier et son wakizashi à sa taille est pour le moment toujours recouvert d'une bande de tissus noire. Sans perdre de temps, elle se dirige vers l'un des bâtiments afin de déclarer sa présence et entendre les ordres._

 _La jeune femme y apprends qu'elle est convoquée dans le bureau de l'un des très hauts gradés de la Marine. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle s'y rend…_

* * *

Convoquée dans le bureau d'un Amiral… Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Il ne va tout de même pas me… me… tuer ? Je ne suis pas considérée comme une traitresse hein… ? Je ne veux pas devenir un glaçon !

Une fois devant la porte, je lève la main et ferme le poing pour toquer, mais juste avant de porter le premier coup, j'arrête ma main, trop effrayée.

 **-Entres !**

Ah ! Il sait que je suis là… J'hésite quelques secondes avant de me décider à entrer. Lorsque je pénètre dans le grand bureau, je vois l'Amiral portant un uniforme « personnalisé » blanc et bleu avec son masque de sommeil vert sur le front. Il est confortablement installé sur un siège devant son bureau, face à lui se trouve un autre marine : pantalon bleu, veste blanche avec noté dans le dos « justice » en kanji avec finition fourrure vert épinard, des cheveux blancs et derniers détails qui ne laisse plus le moindre doute sur qui il est : une collection de cigare accroché sur son bras et une Jitte dans le dos.

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner, de manière à ne pas montrer son dos à l'Amiral Aokiji. Mine de rien, ils sont super grands tous les deux comparé à moi, surtout l'Amiral ! Même s'il est assis, je devine clairement que cet homme est une armoire à glace.

 **-Allons, ne restes pas sur le palier de la porte, viens.**

Je lui obéi et me place à côté de Smoker qui garde les bras croisés. C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à lui et il ne m'a pas l'air franchement très commode… L'Amiral est vautré sur son siège, les jambes détendues et les bras derrière la tête. Nous restons ainsi à se regarder tous les trois silencieusement pendant de longues minutes. Personne ne dit rien…

Mais c'est finalement l'Amiral qui prend la parole. Il se redresse, dépose son coude sur son bureau et y appuie sa main. Il me regarde fixement, accentuant mon sentiment de mal être.

 **-Arara… Ça me fait une bonne nouvelle de savoir qu'une aussi jolie femme est dans mes effectifs.**

Hein… ?

 **-Euh…** l'Amiral réfléchit, **tu vas être accompagnée par Smoker pour te rendre jusqu'à Impel Down. Le navire que vous utiliserez toi et ton équipage est déjà amarré là-bas.**

 **-Très bien Monsieur. Et… euh…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Vous avez dit que je faisais partie de vos effectifs ?**

 **-Ouais** , il se rallonge au fond de son siège et joint ses mains devant lui. **Tu as bien entendu, il fallait bien t'intégrer et comme tu as été formée par Garp, j'en ai fait la proposition. Bien évidemment, nous ne sommes pas rattachés, donc tu gardes ta liberté de mouvement.**

Ah, j'ai eu un léger doute à un moment… Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester sous ses ordres directs. Je vais avoir bien assez de difficulté à gérer mes hommes comme ça.

 **-Et puis, tu es un cas particulier. J'ai hâte de te connaitre plus** _ **personnellement**_ **. Les rapports ne permettent pas toujours de se faire un point de vue objectif, surtout avec les nombreuses rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet.**

Je vois… mais son « plus _personnellement_ » peut un peu prêter à confusion quand même, je me demande si s'était volontaire…

 **-D'accord, merci de vos explications.**

 **-Oh j'allais oublier, prend le dossier sur le bureau là…**

Je tends le bras et pose ma main sur une pile de papier reliés les uns aux autres.

 **-Celui-là ?**

 **-Oui. Tu as une liste de pirates primés plus ou moins dangereux, tu trouveras les informations que l'on a sur eux. Ça devrait t'aider. Prends-le.**

Je regarde le dossier un instant et effectivement, il y a pas mal d'informations très utiles là-dedans ! Et il y en a de différents niveaux, certains seront très faciles et d'autres moins. Mais c'est parfait, on va avoir à faire nos preuves, ce genre de dossier va m'être utile. Et je comprends parfaitement le message indirect de l'Amiral : montres moi que j'ai eu raison de miser sur toi.

 **-Merci Monsieur, on s'en occupera, soyez en assuré.**

Il se redresse et me regarde plus sérieusement.

 **-Ralala… Tu sais, il y en a quelques-uns que j'ai glissé qui ne sont pas à prendre à la légère pour une jeune Marine comme toi. Ne meurt pas.**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre hésitation cette fois-ci.

 **-Je ne mourrai pas, je ne peux pas me le permettre.**

 **-Je vois. Faites bon voyage et pensez à faire vos rapports. Particulièrement toi, Cylia.**

 **-Oui Monsieur ! Si vous me le permettez…**

Il s'avachit sur son siège et dépose son masque de sommeil sur les yeux, puis met ses mains derrière sa tête.

 **-Vous pouvez disposer.**

Smoker est déjà sorti du bureau et il m'attend, les bras croisés, dans l'encadrement de la porte. On s'échange un regard et je me dirige à sa suite jusqu'à son navire.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

NDA : Précision, on est 4 ans avant le départ de Luffy en mer, il a donc encore 13 ans. Smoker a 29 ans, Ace 16, et tashigi 17.


	63. Chapitre 61 : Sortir de taule

_Précédemment…_

 _Une fois arrivée à Marineford, Cylia se rend dans le bureau de l'Amiral Aokiji qui lui donne quelques informations. Accompagnée par Smoker, elle prend la mer en direction d'Impel Down afin de récupérer son nouvel équipage et son navire._

Chapitre 61 : Sortir de taule

Bon, l'enfumé, j'ai un peu de mal à m'entendre avec lui… Visiblement, je **« manque de rigueur »** et de **« sérieux ».** Je suis **« trop relâchée »** et je **« ne montre pas une bonne image de la Marine »**. Non mais c'est lui qui est toujours tendu du string ! Il faudrait qu'il songe à aller faire une grosse chiasse, ça lui ferait surement du bien, parce qu'il est louuuuurrd !

Il faut savoir se relâcher et se détendre parfois, mince. Je ne la trouvais pas mauvaise du tout moi mon idée de prendre le rhum qu'il y avait dans la cale de ce navire pirate... Maintenant, tous ces barils sont au fond de l'eau… Quel gâchis ! On aurait pu avoir de quoi picoler pendant une soirée ou deux… surement.

 **« Mais vous vous rendez compte de votre comportement ?! »** et niah niah niah… pfff ! Il est chiant. Et puis, ces pirates étaient des pourritures, pourquoi les avoir épargné pour les envoyer à Impel Down ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas cette justice-là… Enfin, personnellement, je ne me suis pas retenue, mais ça m'a valu une nouvelle tirade sur mon manquement à mon devoir de donner une belle image à notre étendard.

Je t'en flouterais moi de la belle image ! Enfin, peu importe maintenant qu'on a Impel Down en vue, je ne m'attarde pas une seule seconde de plus. Je remercie Smoker en faisant un geste de la main et me tire de son bateau en sautant par-dessus bord, puis en changeant de forme, avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir davantage. Le tout sous les regards surpris de ses membres d'équipage.

Après quelques minutes de vol, j'arrive à destination. Les gardiens de la prison sont sur leurs gardes et me prennent en joues. Une fois à proximité du sol, je reprends forme humaine juste devant le Directeur de la prison. Heureusement pour moi qu'il m'attendait, sinon ils auraient été fichus de me tirer dessus.

 **-Bonjour. Ça faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas revus Commandante Cylia.**

 **-Bonjour Directeur. Oui effectivement.** Pas assez à mon avis, je leurs en veux toujours de ce qu'il s'est passé…

 **-J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques temps…**

 **-Grrrmmn… Passons aux choses sérieuses sans plus de cérémonie je vous prie Magellan.**

 **-Huumm… J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons nous entendre tout de même, Commandante Cylia.**

 **-Je ne sais pas Directeur, mais nous sommes du même camp, ne vous souciez pas des détails. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterai en finir rapidement…**

 **-Très bien, suivez-moi.**

Comme demandé, je le suis à l'intérieur du bâtiment et nous restons toute fois dans les quartiers administratifs. Il m'amène dans l'une des pièces qu'ils utilisent pour réceptionner les criminels avant de les envoyer dans les étages inférieurs.

 **-Je vous en pries, asseyez-vous.**

Magellan est très respectueux… Dans le fond, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. C'est pour ça que j'arrive tout de même à travailler avec lui malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça aide aussi que je ne sois pas rancunière.

Je m'assoie sur une chaise placée devant un bureau. La pièce est seulement éclairée par des lumières artificielles, tout est gris métallisé et une odeur de renfermée pas très agréable embaume l'air. J'ai hâte de repartir…

Magellan vient se positionner debout juste à côté de moi et il pointe du doigt une petite pile de papier pour attirer mon attention dessus.

 **-Devant vous, vous avez les fiches descriptives des pirates faisant parties du projet. Nous les ferons venir dans cette salle, veuillez prendre d'abord en compte les documents avant de procéder au pointage des prisonniers. Vous aurez à signer en bas de chaque page pour valider les transferts. Nous les ferons alors passer dans les vestiaires à côté, où un uniforme pour chacun d'entre eux a été préparé. C'est bon pour vous ?**

 **-Oui Directeur, merci de vos explications. Mais est-ce que des tenues civiles ont été également prévues ?**

 **-Non, nous avons uniquement reçu des uniformes. Pour quelles raisons… ?**

 **-Je ne compte pas forcer des anciens pirates à porter l'uniforme de la Marine. Je l'avais déjà signalé au préalable et j'ai pu obtenir le droit de les y obliger** _ **ou non**_ **.**

 **-Je vois,** il se gratte le menton en réfléchissant, **je l'aurai su à l'avance, peut être que j'aurai pu vous arranger quelque chose…**

 **-C'est aimable à vous mais ne vous en faites pas, je saurai très bien me débrouiller.**

Je replace mon attention sur les pages devant moi et commence à les lire une par une avec attention, faisant attention aux moindres détails.

Alors que je suis plongée dans ma lecture depuis un moment, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je relève le nez en entendant la personne arriver et là… mon regard se fige. Sadi-chan **(1)** …

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me relève brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise au sol dans un bruit sourd qui raisonne. Nos regards se croisent, je pose ma main sur la garde de mon épée dans un mouvement large qui fait voleter la cape d'officier sur mon dos.

Je sens que l'Alicanto en moi perd la tête, devenant comme un animal fou en cage. Je parviens tant bien que mal à me contenir. J'ai une telle révulsion pour cette femme qu'il ne m'en faudrait que très peu pour que je lui saute dessus avec mes envies meurtrières. Et être officier dans la Marine ne change absolument rien à la situation…

 **-Oooooh… La détenue Cylia, huuuummmm… Je me souviens avoir passé de trèèès bon moment avec ton ami.** Elle se lèche les babines. **Mais qu'elle frustration de ne pas avoir entendu tes cris… huummm ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !**

* * *

Là, s'en ai trop ! Je ne tiens plus : JE VAIS L'ÉGORGER !Je saute sur la table en laissant l'animal resurgir partiellement, me permettant d'avoir plus de force. Je m'élance avec l'intention de massacrer la femme qui est encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Mais juste avant que je ne l'atteigne, une poigne forte m'interrompt dans mon mouvement. Magellan me retient de justesse alors que je ne suis qu'à un pas d'elle.

 **-LACHEZ-MOI MAGELLAN !**

 **-NON ! ET VOUS SADI, CELA SUFFIT ! SORTEZ DE CETTE PIECE !**

Elle fait un pas en arrière et pose sa main sur ses lèvres.

 **-Mais…**

 **-SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE D'ICI ! Et tachez à l'avenir de vous souvenir que c'est Commandante Cylia, Gardienne en Chef Sadi ! Ne confondez plus à présent les officiers avec nos détenus !**

Elle fait un second pas en arrière avant de se retourner et de sortir, disparaissant de ma vue.

Petit à petit, j'oppose de moins en moins de résistance au Directeur qui relâche sa prise progressivement jusqu'à me libérer. Je garde la tête basse, toujours furibonde et ferme les poings à m'en blanchir les phalanges. Je me retourne pour aller à ma place, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadé.

 **-Je vous présente mes excuses en tant que responsable pour le manquement de respect dont a fait preuve la Gardienne en Chef.**

Silencieuse, je redresse ma chaise et Magellan se replace à mes côtés. Voyant que je reste debout et que l'expression de mon visage est cachée par ma casquette, il finit par rompre le lourd silence.

 **-On peut reprendre, Commandante ?**

 **-Une minute.**

Je sers le poing et frappe de toutes mes forces le mur juste devant moi.

 **-PAF !**

Du sang s'écoule de ma main que j'ai sans doute éclatée. Je dépose ma tête sur le mur et respire par grosses bouffées d'airs le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir reprendre une attitude professionnelle. Lorsque je me sens plus calme, je me redresse et m'assoie lourdement sur la chaise. J'utilise ma main gauche pour reprendre les documents afin de finir de les lire. De ma main droite s'égoutte du liquide carmin jusqu'au sol.

 **-Gardes !**

Une autre des portes d'accès à la pièce s'ouvre et deux gardiens arrivent. Ils portent une veste blanche sous laquelle on voit dépasser au col une chemise de la même couleur accessoirisé d'une cravate noire, avec un pantalon kaki, des rangers, une paire de gant et une casquette marron avec un insigne doré.

 **-Appelez un médecin.**

 **-Oui Monsieur !**

Lorsque le médecin arrive, j'ai terminé de lire soigneusement tous les documents. Il s'occupe de ma main qui m'est douloureuse et amène un verre d'eau avec quelques cachets que j'avale sans poser de question. Maintenant que le médecin a terminé son intervention, il salut brièvement Magellan qui le remercie d'un signe de tête.

 **-Faites entrer les détenus !**

Juste après que l'ordre ai été donné, plusieurs hommes arrivent accompagnés par Hannyabal, le Vice-Directeur, qui est un homme plutôt moche portant un Némé **(2)** , sous lequel ses cheveux verdâtres dépassent et descendent jusqu'à ses reins.

Je reconnais bien évidemment les détenus derrière lui : une vingtaine d'homme de bonnes carrures pour la plupart. Tous sont plus grands que moi, mais ils sont différents les uns des autres. Certains ont une morphologie plus fine malgré qu'elle reste plus imposante que moi qui suis une femme, mais d'autres sont de vraies armoires à glace en comparaison.

Tous ont un point commun qu'ils partagent avec moi : nous sommes solidaires les uns les autres. Lorsqu'ils me voient, leurs sourires s'agrandissent d'avantage, heureux de me revoir mais sans doute encore plus d'avoir conscience qu'ils vont enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Ils commencent à m'assaillir de questions, manifestant leur bonne humeur qu'ils me communiquent.

 **-Oh ! Cylia ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?**

 **-On était impatient de te revoir !** Rajoute un homme très souriant.

 **-Merci de vos consignes, ils ne nous ont pas refait chier depuis !**

 **-Hey,** l'un d'eux s'interroge, **vous allez bien… ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes faites à la main ?**

 **-Sa main ? À ouais tient…**

 **-Ce n'est rien les gars, je vais bien. Et sans aucun doute encore mieux maintenant que je vous ai de nouveau avec moi… Vous m'avez manqué.**

Je leur fais un large sourire, auquel ils me répondent au quintuple.

 **-On peut continuer Magellan et c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Hannyabal.**

 **-Aaah !** Il rougit, **c'est pareil pour moi Mademoiselle Cylia.**

Le Directeur se racle la gorge et son second se tend aussitôt.

 **-Continuons alors, Commandante.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Bien, appelez les un par un en suivant l'ordre des fiches. Si vous confirmer le transfère, signez la feuille et appelez le suivant. Quant à vous…,** il relève la tête en s'adressant aux hommes habillés avec des vêtements rayés noir et blanc, l **orsque vous aurez été appelés, attendez que votre supérieur passe au nom suivant, à moins qu'elle manifeste son opposition, vous pourrez passer aux vestiaires à côté. Des uniformes ont été préparés pour vous, vous les trouverez dans l'un des sacs sur lequel est accroché votre nom. Changez-vous et prenez le sac, ensuite rendez-vous dans la salle d'attente adjacente. Dernière recommandation pour vous : n'oubliez pas les puces que vous portez, alors pas de mauvaises idées. Maintenant, si personne n'a de question,** il reporte son attention sur moi **, vous pouvez commencer quand vous voulez Commandante Cylia.**

 **-Ok ! Alors c'est parti…**

 _Sans perdre de temps, ils commencent alors à suivre la procédure indiquée. Ils passent toute la matinée à s'occupé de formalité administrative. Lorsque c'est fait, Cylia se rend, accompagnée par ceux qui sont désormais ses hommes d'équipage, au port de la prison ou mouille « leur » navire._

 _C'est un bateau plutôt modeste, peint en bleu contrairement aux navires de guerres qui sont plutôt vert. Sur les voiles accrochées aux deux mats est écrit « Marine », de même que sur la coque. Depuis le quai, ils peuvent apercevoir le pont et les portes, permettant à accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment._

 _Sans perdre davantage de temps et trop contents de reprendre la mer, même si le navire est tagué des marques de la Marine, les hommes se hâtent de charger les cales sous les directives de Cylia._

 _Finalement, de manière unanime, tous les ex-pirates sont plus que heureux de pouvoir parcourir de nouveau les flots avec ce sentiment de liberté, même s'il leur faudra être patient avant de l'atteindre complétement._

 _Ils préfèrent même repousser le repas du midi à plus tard pour pouvoir quitter Impel Down le plus rapidement possible. Ce sentiment est d'ailleurs partagé par Cylia qui doit finir de régler des formalités administratives avant de partir._

 _Le navire est équipé avec les technologies de la Marine permettant de récupérer les appels d'escargophones étrangers au Gouvernement et de les localiser. Ils ont aussi des visio-escargophones_ _ **(3)**_ _ainsi qu'un escargophone d'urgence à très haute fréquence protégé par un mode d'autodestruction à distance. Enfin, ils reçoivent bien sûr des armes à feu et katanas traditionnellement employés par la Marine pour que tout l'équipage puisse être efficace._

 _Dès que tout est réglé, ils prennent la mer tous ensemble avec pour objectif la chasse aux pirates de Grand Line !_

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Sadi _-chan_ : la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de laissé le « chan » alors que c'est normalement une marque d'affection c'est parce que Sadi insiste fortement pour qu'elle soit appelé ainsi.

 **(2)** Némé : la coiffe des pharaons

 **(3)** Visio-escargophone : oui, il est super long ce mot et en plus je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme ! N'hésitez pas à me le transmettre si vous le connaissez. Ma béta m'a informé qu'il peut s'appeler l'escarméra ou l'escargophone image, donc ne soyez pas surpris s'il y a ces mots à la place.


	64. Chapitre 62 : Alabasta

_Précédemment..._

 _Cylia est allée à Impel Down afin de récupérer son « équipage ». Tous ensemble, ils ont pris la mer sous l'étendard de la Marine à bord de leur navire. Ils doivent faire leurs preuves en attrapant des criminels…_

Chapitre 62 : Alabasta

Ça fait déjà trois semaines que nous avons pris la mer. Mes hommes étaient déjà au courant de ma manière d'appliquer la « Justice ». Je refuse de priver n'importe qui de sa liberté en l'envoyant à Impel Down et de toute manière, je n'ai absolument plus la moindre envie d'y remettre les pieds. Et tous partagent mon sentiment.

Toute fois, je n'éprouve pas la moindre pitié pour des pirates qui tues sans le moindre scrupule. Donc ceux-là, ma manière de les neutraliser est radical : ils sont mis à mort. Ça ne fait habituellement pas vraiment partie des méthodes traditionnellement appliquées par la Marine, car en général, les criminels sont capturés vivants. Encore une fois, ma manière d'agir ressemble plus aux pratiques des pirates... mes hommes me l'ont bien fait remarquer avec un grand sourire.

L'avantage pour moi d'avoir d'ancien pirates comme matelots, c'est qu'ils sont habitués à pratiquer des combats à mort, puisque dans la piraterie, les vainqueurs ont un droit de vie ou de mort sur les vaincus. Donc ça ne les perturbent aucunement, je ne change pas leurs pratiques et je ne les oblige pas à faire ce qui les repousserait : envoyer d'autres personnes à Impel Down.

Donc, lorsque nous tombons sur des pirates qui ne posent, en mon sens, pas réellement de problème et bien j'ai décidé de laisser couler. En fait, on a même sympathisé avec un équipage que nous avons croisé et on a fait la fête avec eux… En même temps, on n'avait pas encore pu mettre pieds à terre pour récupérer de l'alcool et il n'y en avait pas dans nos caisses d'approvisionnements.

Alors on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de négocier avec eux pour boire un coup. Tant que nous n'avons pas un ordre direct de neutraliser un équipage précis, je compte bien ignorer ceux qui ne méritent pas la mort, vue que je ne suis pas du tout une adepte de la prison… Je suis bien la seule officier à penser comme ça.

Toutefois, dans le cas contraire, si nous n'avons pas le choix et que nous avons l'ordre d'en arrêter un, je n'hésiterai pas. Je ne peux pas ignorer un ordre. Pour mes hommes, je ne peux pas nous le permettre. Raison de plus pour gagner en force et en reconnaissance rapidement, les ordres directs sont très rares dans la seconde partie de Grand Line.

Lorsque nous vainquons un équipage, puisque nous n'en laissons aucun en vie, nous récupérons leur joly roger afin d'avoir une preuve que nous nous sommes chargé d'eux. Le navire est ensuite simplement coulé en faisant exploser les réserves de poudre.

Finalement, après nous être occupé d'un bon nombre de pirates, nous avons fait un rapport à notre base de rattachement, le G3. Ils nous ont permis de récupérer des informations sur un équipage qui fait partie du groupe ceux dont l'amiral Aokiji m'avait parlé.

Apparemment, ils sont à Alabasta en ce moment. Ils feraient visiblement trop de grabuge là-bas et le roi aurait déjà mis en place des mesures à leur encontre, mais en vain. J'ai donc décidé de mettre le cap sur la ville portuaire de Nanohana afin de suivre cette piste.

L'équipage ciblé est celui des Guy **(1)** , spécialisé dans l'enlèvement et la demande de rançon. Ils ont déjà sévi dans d'autres pays et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas payés, ils n'hésitaient pas à vendre les jeunes femmes et enfants qu'ils enlevaient.

Toutefois, ça fait un moment qu'ils sévissent à Alabasta, alors qu'en principe ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Mais la raison de ce changement d'habitude est la conséquence d'une bonne action provenant de Nefertari Cobra, le roi actuel, qui a décidé de prendre en charge l'intégralité des rançons demandés par les pirates.

Notre objectif est donc de dénicher le repère des pirates, de les arrêter et de libérer les otages encore retenus captifs.

Après quelques jours de navigation, nous arrivons à proximité du port de Nanohana. Comme à notre habitude, je sors sur le pont afin de donner les directives pour les manœuvres.

Une fois le navire bien ficelé à la bite d'amarrage et l'encre mouillé, j'explique les ordres à mon équipage qui ne porte pas l'uniforme de la Marine. Je suis donc forcément obligée de compenser en portant une tenue plus professionnelle. J'ai sur moi un tailleur noir centré, une rose bleue est accrochée à la poche haute de ma veste et sur mes épaules repose la cape d'officier voletant au vent. Heureusement que je remonte un peu notre image, car sans ça, ils ont tout juste l'air d'un groupe de criminel qui squatte un navire de la Marine.

J'ai remonté mes cheveux d'un cuivré intense en un haut chignon. Malgré le vent marin, l'air est très chaud. Je sens une petite goutte de sueur perler de ma tempe pour glisser sur ma joue, puis continuer son chemin dans mon cou et finalement se perdre au niveau de mon décolleté.

Respectueusement, mes hommes ont arrêté toutes activités pour m'écouter. Je croise les bras et tente de leur parler d'une voix, qui j'espère, est suffisamment ferme. L'autorité n'est pas mon point fort... mais je n'ai pas eu le choix avec tous ses anciens pirates plus musclés que moi sous mes ordres.

 **-Bon, on va se diviser en trois groupes de forces égales : le premier restera sur le navire, le second ira en ville récolter des informations et déclarer notre présence aux autorités locales. Le troisième viendra avec moi.**

L'un de mes soldats, un homme à la carrure d'un ours habillé d'un jeans usé et d'une paire de sandale à lanière lève la main. Comme à son habitude, il est torse nu et a une barbe naissante au coin de la mâchoire.

 **-Cap'taine, vous avez un plan ?**

Je tique à la nomination qu'il a utilisée pour s'adresser à moi.

 **-Beart...** je le regarde dans les yeux et poursuis d'une voix grognon, **combien de fois vais-je devoir te rappeler de ne pas m'appeler « Capitaine » !**

 **-Mais... c'est une profonde marque de respect pour nous, M'dam ! On vous considère comme not' Cap'taine, M'dam !**

* * *

Je rougie à la remarque et soupire, je détourne le regard et renchérie d'un ton peu convaincant.

 **-N'empêche !**

Un autre de mes hommes, amusé par mon comportement, fait son constat oralement.

 **-Oh... ça lui a fait plaisir !**

Et il est vite suivi par plusieurs autres qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire eux aussi des commentaires.

 **-La Capitaine est sensible à nos attentions !**

 **-Ouais ! Mais qu'aux nôtres, dès qu'un gars lui en fait, elle l'envoi toujours balader.**

 **-De toute manière, c'est notre Capitaine, comment pourrait-on laisser des hommes lui faire des avances sous notre nez ?!**

 **-Ouais ! On doit la protéger !**

Cette fois, je ne peux plus rester muette.

 **-Je... je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !**

Un moment de silence suit mes paroles. Puis, un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage de l'un de mes interlocuteurs.

 **-Vous être toute rouge, Capitaine...**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Vous êtes mignonne comme ça !**

 **-Isao !** S'énerve son comparse à côté, **tu as intérêt à ne pas tourner-**

 **-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on la respecte tous trop pour ça.**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine, si vous... euh... voulez passer un bon moment au lit, comme on le fait nous même quand on mouille dans un port, vous le pouvez hein... C'est juste que si les avances ne viennent pas de vous, on ne les tolère pas !**

Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi gênée depuis... hier... ?

 **-SILENCE ! TOUT LE MONDE AU GARDE À VOUS !**

Ils se mettent tous en rang et exécutent ma demande.

 **-Je... je vous remercie de votre sollicitude quand à... euh... ma condition de femme, mais je sais très bien me défendre !**

L'homme ours du début relance le débat de nouveau.

 **-On n'en doute pas, Cap'taine ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas nous empêcher d'être protecteur envers vous, vous êtes...** il réfléchit longuement, **hum... Une mère poule pour nous !**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai Capitaine ! Ne le prends pas mal ! Euh... ne le prenez pas mal** se rectifie-t-il, **hé hé...**

Toujours un peu gênée, je soupire une énième fois et laisse un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

 **-Comment le pourrais-je... ? Par contre, arrêtez de me donner des surnoms... je vous en prie ! Après « Capitaine » maintenant « mère poule »...** je soupire bruyamment, **aaaaahhh...**

Ils rigolent tous et rompent les rangs. Je me reprends et sourie avec eux.

* * *

 **-Bon, on est vingt-deux... donc faites deux groupes de sept et un de huit. Ceux qui n'ont pas pu mettre pieds à terre la dernière fois doivent se trouver dans le groupe chargé de récolter les informations.**

 **-Ça veut dire que...**

 **-Oui, dès que vous aurez récolté suffisamment d'informations et que vous les aurez communiqués, vous aurez quartier libre tant que vous respectez les ordres qui vous seront donnés en temps et en heure. Donc, vous devez rester joignable et surtout, vous ne faites rien d'illégale ! Pas le droit d'attirer l'attention, de créer du grabuge, en gros : de m'attirer les foudres de mes supérieurs !**

Ils papillonnent des yeux et se regardent entre eux de manière incompréhensive.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « faire du grabuge », Cap'taine ?**

Je me passe une main sur le front, déjà très inquiète.

 **-Je ne le sens pas... mais alors pas du tout... Bon, soyez calmes et restez respectueux envers les civils. Si vous avez un problème avec des Marines, vous savez quoi faire ?**

 **-Ouais M'dam ! On ne les tabasse pas, on vous le dit et vous les tabasserez-vous même au besoin. J'ai juste, hein hein ?**

 **-Oui voilà ! Bon... sept viennent avec moi. Il va y avoir de la baston... je vous fais tous confiance, mais mon plan comporte une part de risque. Donc j'ai besoin des plus fort d'entre vous.**

Ils échangent brièvement et sept d'entre eux se démarquent naturellement.

 **-Ce choix ne me surprend pas.**

Donc le premier est Beart **(2)** , il utilise sa force brute pour combattre et ne maîtrise pas de haki, mais il est une véritable montagne de muscle et a beaucoup d'expérience en combat. Toutes ses cicatrices en sont la preuve...

Deux autres sont des tireurs, dont un qui utilise une arme à très longue portées. Le sniper s'appelle Tim et le second est son frère jumeaux, Tom, lui il préfère ses deux colts. Ils portent tous les deux de vraies tenues d'aventuriers : des vêtements bruns, des sacoches de cuirs partout et un stetson **(3)** noir de cavalier sur la tête.

Isao est un sabreur et il maîtrise le haki de l'armement. Il est sans doute le plus fort sur ce navire. C'est un gros dragueur et l'avoir dans l'équipe va engendrer des disputes mais ça ne gêne pas la cohésion entre eux aux moments importants. Il a toujours un sourire charmeur, mais par contre, il est jeune, c'est encore un adolescent et forcément il manque encore beaucoup d'expérience. Il a donc besoin que l'on garde un œil sur lui en combat. Et c'est aussi un parfait bishonen **(4)**... j'adore ses cheveux d'un magnifique rouge, mais ça je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Les deux suivant sont des combattants d'expérience ayant navigué sur les eaux du Shin Sekaï. Leur peau est marquée de cicatrices et bronzée par le soleil. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux grands, ils restent plus petit que notre « ours ». L'un d'entre eux à un sabre d'abordage à la taille, le second utilise des explosifs en tout genre. Il en a toujours toute une collection cachée sous différents vêtements.

Le dernier d'entre eux était assassin dans son équipage, mais ses seules cibles étaient des équipages pirates adverses. Il est un spécialiste de l'infiltration et forcément, de l'assassinat. Rien en lui ne laisse transparaître ses compétences, toutes ses armes sont soigneusement cachées et sans le connaître, on dirait qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple civil. Cassius **(5)** a mon entière confiance malgré son passé, comme tous les hommes sous mes ordres.

 **-Très bien... venez avec moi vous sept, on va dans mon bureau. Je vais vous expliquer mon plan et ce que vous aurez à faire. Les autres, vous savez comment vous organiser, je vous fais confiance.**

 **-Compris, Capitaine !**

 **-Et arrêtez de m'appeler Capitaine ! Je ne suis pas pirate mais officier ! Zut à la fin...**

Accompagnée par leurs rires, je me dirige l'intérieur de notre navire. Étant modeste, nous arrivons rapidement à mon bureau. Ils rentrent tous à ma suite et je m'installe debout derrière le bureau encombré d'une tonne de paperasse, face à mes hommes en lignes qui attendent calmement mes explications.

 **-Bien, je vous préviens d'avance que mon plan ne va pas vous plaire, je le sais. Mais il repose principalement sur un point ...**

Ils tiquent suite à mes propos, l'un d'entre eux prends la parole au nom de tous.

 **-C'est à dire ?**

 **-La confiance. Je vous fais une confiance aveugle les gars. Je sais que je peux parfaitement compter sur vous.**

Je vois dans leurs regards une bonne surprise et des sourires s'affichent sur leurs visages. Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours assez expressive avec eux, alors ça a dû leur faire très plaisir. Surtout qu'ils savent que je ne suis pas une menteuse pour un sou...

 **-Bon... alors voilà le plan les gars...**

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** L'équipage des Guy : Guy veut dire « gars » en Anglais, ils sont des personnages OC figurants que j'ai inventé.

 **(2)** Beart : Sans le « t » ça donne bear, c'est à dire ours en anglais. Pour la prononciation, faites-le à « l'anglaise » pour arriver à le dire. En Français ça donnerait un truc trop compliqué…

 **(3)** Stetson : Une marque de chapeau très connue, jetez un œil sur le web vous verrez que vous connaissez.

 **(4)** Bishonen : Un mot très souvent utilisé en manga / anime. Il est utilisé pour qualifier de « beau garçon ». Et à juste titre, je pense notamment aux personnages masculins des jeux Otome. Si vous allez sur le web pour rechercher des informations sur le prénom vous trouverez sans doute plus de détail sur sa personnalité.

 **(5)** Cassius : son prénom est celui de l'un des assassins de Jule César.


	65. Chapitre 63 : Enlèvement

Salut !

Voici un chapitre que je pourrai qualifier d'intermédiaire. C'est un peu un chapitre transitif avant de reprendre avec des événements importants et voir arriver certains personnages pour la première fois.

Petit rappelle des nom cités dans le précédent chapitre :

Isao : Le bishonen sabreur

Cassius : Un ancien assassin

Tim et Tom : Deux jumeaux tireurs

Beart : L'homme décrit comme un « ours »

Je tiens à signaler que si vous n'arrivez pas à vous souvenir correctement d'eux, ce n'est pas gênant. Ils resterons des personnages secondaires, mais il me faut bien présenter l'équipage de Cylia.

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _Cylia a maintenant passé quelques mois avec ses hommes. Ils arrivent au royaume d'Alabasta avec pour objectif d'arrêter les méfaits d'un groupe de pirate qui sévi depuis un moment. Amarrés au port de Nanohana, ils se sont divisés et sept d'entre eux accompagnent Cylia._

Chapitre 63 : Enlèvement

 **-Voilà, vous savez tout du plan.**

 **-En effet, c'est bien trop dangereux Capitaine.**

 **-Mais nos objections n'y changerons rien cette fois...**

 **-En effet les gars, je le ferai.** Je me lève et les regarde droit dans les yeux, **je compte sur vous.**

D'une voix unanimes ils me répondent tous :

 **-Oui Capitaine !**

 **-Je ne suis pas Capitaine, flûte...**

Je n'arrive même pas à me mettre en colère, comment pourrais-je faire crédible avec ma remontrance ? Enfin peu importe, je passe à coté d'eux et me dirige vers la porte restée entrouverte.

 **-Bien, on peux commencer. Je pars la première...**

En sortant de la salle, je leur fais un signe de la main par dessus mon épaule. Je remonte jusqu'au pont en croisant quelques uns de mes hommes s'attelant à diverses tâches. Je quitte le navire par la passerelle et marche sur le ponton en boit sur lequel mes petits talons raisonnent. Mon regard navigue sur le paysage de la ville. Une odeur d'épice orientale embrume déjà l'air et cette particularité fais la renommé de cette citée portuaire.

L'architecture ressemble à celle d'une île que j'avais visité avec Shanks il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Les habitations ont des toits en coupoles sur lesquelles se trouve parfois des pointes à motif. Les battisses sont toutes de forme rectangulaire, certaines sont plus cubique mais tous disposent de très nombreuses ouverture permettant de laisser rentrer la lumière du jour.

Les couleurs vives parent **(1)** la ville d'un voile chaleureux et accueillant avec du corail, de l'orange, du jaune safran, du vert émeraude, du bleu azure, du bordeaux et j'en passe.

Magnifique... Ce pays à vraiment beaucoup de charme et pourtant il peut se révéler dangereux. Entre les innombrables dangers du désert, les pirates des sables, la chaleur qui m'accable déjà trop... Ça « refroidi » un peu. Mais comme on dit : toutes les belles roses ont des épines.

Dans un premier temps, je vais marcher en ville à la recherche de commerce de vêtements locaux, tout en activant mon haki de l'observation pour vérifier si les pirates me repèrent. Normalement, organisé comme ils sont, ça devrait être rapidement le cas vu que ma cape et ma casquette ne laissent aucun doute sur mon job...

Je marche donc tranquillement le long du chemin des quais jusqu'à prendre l'un des grands axes de la ville. Naturellement, mon épée fine et le wakizashi restent à mes côtés pendant que je me promène. Les regards des passants se posent sur moi, la plupart sont plus curieux que mauvais. Quelques marchants semblent être installés depuis un moment, ils vendent de tout et de rien, parfois à même le sol, d'autre fois sur des présentoirs protégés du soleil grâce à des espèces de grands parasols.

Se qui m'intéresse, se sont les boutiques de vêtements, que je puisse rentrer à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment pour en ressortir plus discrètement par la porte de derrière.

Après en avoir repéré suffisamment, je décroche mon escargophone de service et appelle Isao, je laisse sonner brièvement et raccroche comme prévu dans le plan, lui faisant comprendre que c'est le signal.

Je rentre donc dans une première boutique de vêtements et une fois à l'intérieur, je regarde les différents vêtements pour femme. Une commerçante vient à ma rencontre et me demande se que je recherche.

 **-J'ai besoin de vêtements suffisamment larges pour pouvoir être aussi porté par un homme et aussi discret que possible. Oh et mettez moi une tenue bon marché quelconque avec. Une dernière chose... vous avez une entrée de service à l'arrière boutique, non ?**

La jeune femme, bien qu'un peu surprise par ma demande, me réponds à l'affirmative en pointant une direction du doigt, puis me demande de bien vouloir l'accompagner. Elle m'indique une tenue comportant un pantalon lâche élastique avec une chemise trop large pour moi avec une longue veste en toile brune. Je lui explique que c'est parfait, je prends la tenue et lui demande où se trouve les cabines d'essayage.

Au moment ou elle me laisse pour préparer la seconde tenue à mettre dans le sac, Isao entre dans la boutique. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il ne me rend pas. Il est bien trop crispé et ça se voit.

Nous prenons chacun une cabine côte à côte et nous y enfermons avec un rideau rouge. Je retire mes vêtements, en commençant par ma cape et ma casquette, puis mon pantalon de tailleur et mon haut. Je les fais passer alors à Isao qui me passe ses chaussures.

Je mets les vêtements que m'a passé la commerçante et les chaussures de Isao qui sont bien sur trop grande pour moi.

Le pauvre, il ne va pas du tout être à l'aise dans mes vêtements et encore moins dans ma paire de bottines à talon qui va lui faire mal aux pieds. Je l'entends déjà grommeler... Je quitte la cabine quelques minutes après lui, pendant qu'il tente d'imiter ma voix de manière plus que grotesque. Je glousse en l'écoutant dialoguer avec la vendeuse et profite de son inattention pour sortir par la porte de service pendant que mon homme s'occupe de régler la totalité des achats.

Bon, voilà une première chose de faite... Il me faut maintenant refaire cette même manipulation avec d'autres membres de mon groupe pour être sûr de ne laisser aucune piste à nos pirates. Car oui... pendant que j'errais dans les rues j'ai bien senti que j'étais pistée. Donc ce petit jeu ce révèle effectivement nécessaire.

* * *

Après avoir reproduit notre petit stratagème plusieurs fois, je finis par me rendre au point de repère qui a été transmis à l'équipe chargé de rassembler les informations. Dans une sombre ruelle, au calme, je trouve rapidement l'un de mes hommes. Je marche d'un pas plus lent, nous ne nous regardons pas et lorsque je passe à sa hauteur, il me lâche son information en chuchotant.

 **-Le Capitaine des Guy est amateur de danseuse, on vous a trouver un poste au bars** _ **Les Danseuses.**_

En lui passant à côté, il m'a mis quelque chose dans la poche. Après quelques pas, je fouille discrètement dans ma poche pour voir de quoi il s'agit : de la crème couleur peau... Oh, je vais en avoir besoin oui.

Je continue ma route en sachant maintenant se qu'il me reste à faire : trouver le bars en question et présenter ma candidature. Je quitte la ruelle et avance un peu plus loin avant de demander mon chemin à l'un des riverains.

Après quelques minutes de marche sous un soleil accablant, je finis par trouver le bars en question. Il n'y a personne qui ne semble pas du coin dans la salle. Je m'avance jusqu'au bar et explique au tavernier que je viens pour le poste. Il me scan d'un œil septique en voyant la tenue très large que je porte et qui ne me met pas du tout en valeur.

 **-Vec' ses vêtements, vot' voix ne serais pas celle d'une donzelle, j'vous aurai pris pour un mec ! Mais bon, plus aucune femme veut v'nir travailler comme danseuse d'puis qu'ils sont dans l'coin !**

 **-** _ **Ils**_ **, vous parlez des Guy ?**

 **-Ouais ! Mais vous en faites pas, j'vous protégerai ! Alors si zètes pas trop mal foutue, venez mettre une tenue et vous entraîner avec not' musicien pour apprendre le métier. Viens là !**

Le barman est un homme en embonpoint, avec une tenue de cuisinier sale sur lui. Je le suis sans broncher, bien que ne plus sentir le poids de mes armes à ma taille ne me rassure pas... Dans des moments comme ça, je suis bien heureuse de savoir me battre sans elles.

 **-Voilà, t'es dans les vestiaires.** Il ouvre une grande caisse en bois, **t'as plein de tenues, choisi la plus belle et mets la.**

Depuis quand ce type se permet de me tutoyer ? Il reste dans la pièce et me regarde. Je ne bouge pas et lui non plus... Non mais, il s'attend à quoi se dégueulasse ?!

 **-Ah... Tu veux qu'je sorte... pffff... trop d'pudeur c'te femme.**

Il part en soupirant et claque la porte derrière lui. Trop de pudeur ? On me dis plus souvent l'inverse ! Mais bon, passons... Je regarde la caisse et commence à sortir quelques tenues de danseuses. Cet homme n'est peut être pas très net, mais en tout cas, il a de très beaux vêtements pour ses employées. Bien que je sois la seule d'après se que j'ai compris...

Avec mes cheveux cuivré et mon teint de peau bronzé, il me faut choisir une couleur qui m'irait bien...

Je finis par tomber sur un ensemble qui a même un cache visage. La tenue est d'un rouge grenat, les finissions quand à elles sont d'un jaune brillant et ont une odeur très alléchante... C'est donc de l'or, j'en ai aucun doute. Je vérifie avec mon haki qu'il n'y a pas de regard sur moi, avant de commencer à me déshabiller.

Une fois en sous vêtements, je mets la crème pour masquer mes cicatrices trop voyantes et surtout mon tatouage sur l'épaule. Si je laisse l'insigne de la Marine sur moi, je me ferai soupçonner et à juste titre. Je glisse le pot au fond de la caisse en bois sous les autres vêtements, sait-on jamais, le barman pourrait avoir l'idée de fouiller mes affaires et j'ai horreur de ça.

Bon, je vais devoir sortir habillée comme ça ? Rooh, je vais trop attirer l'attention... C'est se qui est prévu, mais c'est tout de même gênant. Je ne suis pas très féminine en tant normal, enfin normal quant on a l'habitude de vivre qu'avec des hommes.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de la pièce, me retrouvant alors derrière le bars avec mon « patron » temporaire. Je sens plusieurs paires d'yeux me scruter de manière lubrique. Bien que je n'aime pas ça, je ne laisse rien transparaître.

 **-Bah tiens... zètes pas mal foutu en faite ! Très bien, vous êtes prise,** il se retourne et regarde au plafond avant de hurler, **TRAVLOTE (2) VIENS ICI !**

Peu de temps après, un jeune homme arrive, je lui donnerais une quinzaine d'année environs... à peu près comme Isao.

 **-Oh, pa', tu as enfin trouvé une employée ?**

 **-Oui, ta mère est au courant. Faut qu'elle apprenne à danser un minimum pour demain soir !** Il se retourne vers moi, **vous dormirez ici comme préciser dans l'offre, vous êtes nourrie et logée.**

 **-Très bien...**

 _Le plan de Cylia est en marche et elle passe toute sa journée à apprendre à danser. Comme promis, ses repas lui sont servit, le soir elle a le droit de se rincer afin de rester le plus présentable possible. Même si l'eau coûte chère, une danseuse doit en prendre l'habitude pour soigner sa présentation._

 _Le lendemain, la journée est de nouveau entièrement consacrée à son apprentissage, mais au cour de la soirée, elle donne une première représentation._

 _Bien que ce soir-là, seul quelques riverains étaient présents, rapidement les soirs suivants le bouche à oreille attire de plus en plus de monde jusqu'à se que la salle finisse par être comble._

 _Les soirs défilent et finalement un jour, Cylia finit par attirer l'attention d'un certain groupe dénotant des touristes et résidents. Une fois sa représentation terminée, les hommes, qui avaient éveillé la vigilance de la jeune Marine, l'enlève sous l'œil impuissant des témoins et l'embarque de force avec eux après l'avoir ligoté avec une corde. Elle se retrouve conduite dans un endroit inconnu à dos de chameau, les yeux bandés._

 _Mais alors qu'ils ralentissent l'allure, sans doute parce qu'ils sont arrivés à destination, une forte odeur d'or lui envahi les narines. Ils lui découvrent les yeux et la conduisent dans une tentes où ils la jettent en compagnie d'autres femmes et de jeunes enfants._

 **-Inutile de tenter de vous enfuir, votre tente est étroitement surveillée. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier vous tous aussi ! Vous savez se qu'il en coûte de tenter de nous faire faux bond.**

Je me redresse, toujours les bras ligotés le long du corps. Je jette un regard noir au pirate qui tourne les talons en m'ignorant et me laisse seule avec les autres victimes. Elles sont toutes attachées mais avec de vieilles chaînes rouillées aux chevilles, je suppose qu'ils ont utilisé de la corde dans mon cas pour éviter de me laisser des écorchures. Enfin, s'ils voyaient les cicatrices que j'ai masqué sous la crème, ils seraient bien surpris...

* * *

Je regarde un peu les civils enlevés. A première vue, ils n'ont pas été spécialement maltraités, ils ne sont pas amaigris et je ne vois aucun signe de déshydratation. Pas de marque de coup non plus... C'est au moins ça. Par contre, psychologiquement les moins résistants, c'est à dire les enfants, n'ont pas l'air au mieux de leur forme.

Soit ils pleurent sans s'arrêter, poussant de petit couinements, soit une profonde peur se dessine sur leur visage. Mais même les femmes, bien qu'elles soient adultes, sont particulièrement touchés elles aussi. La plupart ont la tête basse, craignant sans aucun doute pour leur avenir.

J'aimerai les rassurer, si je leurs disais seulement que je suis une officier de la Marine en mission, elles se sentiraient peut être mieux, mais ça serait prendre le risque de perdre ma couverture. Tout se que je peux faire, c'est leurs dire quelques paroles apaisantes...

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, tout s'arrangera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le Roi ne** **nous** **abandonnera pas.**

Les civiles présents me scrutent attentivement, puis quelques lueurs d'espoirs traversent leur regard.

 **-C'est vrai ! Le Roi Cobra n'abandonnerait jamais sont peuple, il payera la rançon comme il l'a fait pour ceux qui ont été enlevés par le passé.**

 **-Oui ! Il nous sortira de là !**

Une dame souri à un enfant lové contre elle, ils s'observent et elle lui parle d'un ton très calme.

 **-Tout ira bien mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Fais confiance à notre bon Roi... d'accord ?**

 **-Mmh !**

Le petit enfouit son visage contre le ventre de sa mère. La confiance qu'ils ont en leur souverain est épatante... Il m'a suffi de le nommer pour qu'ils se rassurent immédiatement. Bon, maintenant voyons le monde qu'il y a ici... Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour sentir les présences humaines. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes dans le camps. Avec les deux équipes réunies, nous serons quatorze.

Je continue de rester concentrée sur mon haki de l'observation pour surveiller les mouvements des hommes dans le camp.

Bien que ça me fatigue, je prends sur moi et poursuis exactement comme dans les entraînements de Garp. Mais après deux heures passés, la nuit a finis par tomber. Nous sommes éclairés par les pales lueurs des lampes disposées sur la bâche sur laquelle nous sommes tous assis.

Les lueurs des feux de camps se distinguent à travers la fine toile et le froids de la nuit me fait frissonner. Normal avec des vêtements aussi inadaptés... Ma respiration s'accélère et mon souffle irrégulier laisse une fumée blanche dans l'air en sortant de ma bouche. Ce n'est pas bon... Si je continue comme ça, je vais faire de l'hypothermie, mais je dois tenir bon, sinon tout pourrait finir à l'eau.

Subitement, quelqu'un entre dans la tente. La faible lumière des lampes ne me permet pas de voir le visage de l'individu qui est à quelques pas de moi. Le courant d'air qui s'est créé avec son intervention me fait frissonner de plus belle et un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je tremble de plus belle, à tel point que ça m'étonnerait que ça ne soit pas visible...

 **-Eh bien ma belle, tu as froids ? Aller, tu vas venir avec nous. Le patron a un faible pour les danseuses. Dommage que tu sois réservée, sinon je t'aurai bien réchauffé moi ! Hé hé... Bon, lèves toi, soit docile et tout ira bien. Je t'amène à lui.**

J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes sont ankylosées à cause des heures passées sans bouger. Après quelques minutes, je finis par arriver à récupérer mon équilibre, mais lorsque je relève un peu le regard, je m'aperçois que l'homme est déjà proche de moi et sort un couteau. Je me tends immédiatement, prête à en démordre si ses intentions sont malvenues...

 **-Hey, ne te tends pas comme ça sinon le patron le verra et je vais me prendre un tir. Je vais juste te détacher, si tu reste ligotée ça va briser ton charme. Enfin...** il coupe les liens et range son arme blanche, **ça dépend du point de vue. Hé hé...**

Gros dégueulasse va... mais ne plus avoir cette corde est effectivement plus agréable. Il passe dans mon dos et me fait avancer en me poussant. Pour le moment, j'obéis docilement, du moins le temps de confirmer l'identité de celui auprès de qui je suis amenée.

On arrive sous une tente encore plus grande que celle ou j'étais retenue avec les civils et l'odeur de viande et d'alcool m'emplit les narines. Les criminelles ne portent pas des tenues typique du coin, mais des vêtements troués et usés par le temps. Quelques-uns portent toutefois un turban qui couvre une partie de leurs visages. Un seul d'entre eux se démarque, il est au centre, avachi sur un important tapis de coussins et porte une armure dorée. Le teint de son visage est trop clair pour quelqu'un qui est censé être dans le pays depuis un moment déjà.

En me voyant arriver, ils tournent tous la tête vers moi et des lueurs lubriques transparaissant dans les regards de certains. Le type avec l'armure, que j'ai tout de suite identifié comme étant faite d'or au vu du parfum appétissant qu'elle dégage, ne dérobe pas à la règle.

Tout en m'observant attentivement dans ma tenue trop légère pour le froids ambiant, il continue de manger la viande entreposé sur une table devant lui.

 **-Aaaah voilà la danseuse...** _ **ma**_ **petite danseuse ! Viens ici, ma jolie... Viens t'asseoir en ma compagnie.**

Non, tu pues, je n'ai pas envie sale porc. Comme j'aimerai lui dire ça... Enfin, je dois jouer le jeu le temps de confirmer son identité. J'avance doucement, jusqu'à être juste devant sa table. Maintenant que je suis plus proche de lui, je vois que l'un de ses yeux est blanc, comme s'il en avait perdu l'usage.

 **-Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi. Juste là, sur mes coussins, que tu puisses me servir de l'alcool et que je profite de ta charmante compagnie.**

Pas effrayée du tout par lui, je fais se qu'il me demande et m'installe juste à ses côtés. Il attrape une couverture en fourrure et me la dépose sur les épaules. Il en profite au passage pour m'effleurer les reins de ses mains et passe son large bras autour de ma taille.

 **-Là, tu trembleras moins maintenant. À moins que ça ne soit ma présence qui t'intimide ? Té hé hé !**

Non mais tu crois quoi... ? Que je vais avoir peur d'une raclure dans ton genre ? Tu n'arrives même pas à _leurs_ chevilles... pirate d'eau douce.

* * *

 **-Hum... ou... oui...**

Il m'attire un peu plus contre lui et rigole de manière excentrique en tirant la langue et en levant ses pupilles vers le plafond. Je tends le bras et attrape une carafe remplie d'alcool pour lui remplir sa chope à ras-bord. Je lui donne et il l'a boit sans réfléchir une seconde.

 **-Que dirais-tu de devenir ma femme, hein ? Je suis un pirate riche ! Je te couvrirai d'or !**

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un trou du cul pareil pour trouver de l'or. Les shirohige m'ont fais une offre bien plus intéressante que la tienne, bon à rien...

Je ne lui répond que part un sourire faux et le ressert de nouveau. À chaque fois qu'il la finit, je lui rempli de nouveau sa chope et sous l'euphorie de l'alcool, il déblatère énormément de choses. Progressivement, je commence à interagir dans ses monologues, préparant le terrain pour le moment propice.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être très patiente, contrairement aux vrais pirates que j'ai pu côtoyer, il ne tient pas très bien l'alcool. Même moi, je pense mieux tenir que lui... Commençons à passer aux choses sérieuse. Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois encore vivant longtemps, tes crimes vont peser trop lourd dans la balance mec.

 **-Dites,** je glisse ma main sur la jambe recouverte de l'armure doré, **vous devez être intelligent pour avoir trouvé une solution pour vous couvrir d'or...**

 **-Bien sûr que je suis intelligent ! Tout les gamins et femmes qui ne me servaient à rien, au lieu de les rendre à leurs familles et d'en tirer aucun pognon, j'les revendais au marché noir !**

Je ne dis rien, le laissant continuer à avouer ses crimes.

 **-Comme ça, j'me faisais une réputation et toutes les familles étaient au courant des risques de ne pas payer. Au final, s'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de le faire, s'était les pères de familles qui venaient proposer de prendre leurs places en tant qu'esclave ! Pff ha ha ha ! J'y gagnais bien au change, un homme bien bâti ça se revend mieux que des gosses et des femmes... Quoi que, quelques unes m'ont bien rapporté en les vendant à des maisons closes.**

 **-Tu as dis que tu étais riche, combien en as-tu vendu ?**

Il bombe le torse en avant de fierté, je baisse la tête et me retient tant bien que mal. Je sens le sang pulser dans mes veines tellement une violente colère me saisit.

 **-Des centaines ? Peut être plus encore... !**

 **-Où ?**

Mon ton était froids cette fois-ci, les hommes de mains présents tiltent devant mon comportement.

 **-Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas faire un peu plus attention à cette femme ?**

Je reporte mon regard sur le visage de l'autre dégueulasse, il est rouge de colère. Il tend son bras vers son compagnon qui recule de frayeur. Ceux qui étaient à côté s'en éloignent en vitesse. J'entends le bruit d'un mécanisme et une arme sort du bras tendu.

 **-PAN !**

Sans le moindre scrupule, il tue le type qui venait de tenter de le prévenir.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis !**

Il repose son bras autour de ma taille et me sourit de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Je les revendais directement au marché noir chérie, comme je te l'ai dis... Je ne m'occupais pas de leurs reventes individuellement, je me contentais de les apporter directement à Shabondy avec notre navire. Mais depuis qu'on est ici, je n'ai pas eu besoin de refaire le trajet... mais parlons de choses sérieuses ma belle.**

Il se tourne vers moi et un filet de bave commence à dégouliner du coin de sa bouche. Il allait m'attraper mais je me relève avant.

 **-J'en ai assez entendu les gars, NETTOYEZ MOI TOUT ÇA !**

Le Capitaine à l'armure me regarde avec de gros yeux et les hommes présents sous la tente sursautent également. Mais une majorité d'entre eux ne réagissent pas de la même manière, comme s'ils n'attendaient que mon ordre, ils me répondent d'une voix commune.

 **-Entendu Capitaine !**

L'homme à mes pieds réagi enfin et il se relève de nouveau rouge de colère.

 **-Que... ?!**

Des bruits de combats se font entendre à l'extérieur, ceux qui m'ont répondu portaient tous un turban, ils le retirent et commencent à tuer sans la moindre retenue ceux qui sont proche d'eux. Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme à l'armure d'or debout à mes cotés.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?! QUI ES TU GARCE !**

 **-Oh, parce qu'en plus tu es débile... ? Inutile de me présenter, ça serait une perte de temps. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas en moins de deux minutes.**

 **-Essayes donc ! Mon armure me protège, tu seras morte avant de-**

À l'image de mes compagnons, j'affiche aussi un sourire sadique. Je laisse enfin ressurgir les instincts de l'Alicanto que je tenais bridés jusqu'à présent. Je tends ma main, touche l'or recouvrant mon adversaire et il se met à briller.

 **-Mais pourquoi... pourquoi le mécanisme ne fonctionne plus ?!**

Il se retourne et part en courant pour tenter de fuir comme un lâche. Il sort de la tente avec précipitation et je le suis lentement. Mes hommes ont bien fait leur travail car même à l'extérieur, il n'y a plus un seul criminels en vie.

Les nuages ont été dégagés par le vent et les rayons de la lune qui étaient précédemment masqués permettent d'avoir une vue claire dans la nuit. Maintenant que j'ai suffisamment d'espace, je prends ma forme de zoan. Mes bras se changent en ailes et mon corps est remplacé par celui de l'Alicanto.

Ma cible continue de courir mais la panique le ralenti, il n'arrête pas de tomber et sa course est lente.

J'use alors de la particularité de mon animal et l'or recouvrant ma future victime se mets à briller de nouveau. Il commence alors à se rapprocher de moi, comme deux aimant s'attirant.

 **-Non... non, non ! NON !**

Il tente de se retenir sur place en griffant le sol avec ses mains, mais ses tentatives sont vaines et il ne peut pas m'échapper. Il se rapproche inexorablement et finit juste devant moi, allongé au sol. Il se retourne sur le dos avec une expression de terreur.

 **-Vous... vous êtes qui ? Des pirates ? J'ai de l'or, plein d'or ! Je vous le laisserai en échange de ma vie !**

Maintenant que je suis sous ma forme de zoan, je ne peux pas lui répondre. Mais mes hommes le savent et ils s'en chargent à ma place.

 **-On n'est pas des pirates, on travail pour la Marine.**

 **-Dans ce cas... dites-lui d'arrêter de me scruter avec ce regard ! Vous n'allez pas me tuer, vu que je me rends ! Alors qu'elle arrête !**

 **-Nop, pas de chance pour toi, mais tu n'es pas tombé sur des Marines normaux.**

 **-Attendez... vous êtes cet équipage de Marine qui fait parler d'eux dernièrement ?**

Mon compagnon n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que je l'attire jusqu'à mon bec et avale d'une traite l'armure et le pirate avec.

 **-Cap'taine, vous ne pensez pas que vous allez avoir du mal à le digérer... ?**

Je reprends forme humaine afin de pouvoir répondre. Je m'essuie la bouche et le regarde calmement.

 **-Je voulais m'en occuper moi même, et c'était le moyen le plus rapide. Ne t'en fais pas pour mon estomac...**

 **-Il ne parlait pas de votre estomac,** reprend un autre, **mais plus... de l'aspect psychologique.**

 **-Ça ira, merci... Les civils n'ont rien ?**

 **-Ils vont tous bien, Beart est avec eux sous la tente.**

Je retire le manteau de fourrure que j'avais sur les épaules et le donne à l'un de mes hommes en lui disant de l'offrir à l'un des anciens otages. Je ne tiens pas à garder quelque chose acheté aussi salement...

Mais une fois qu'il l'a dans les mains et qu'il a entendu mon ordre, il retire sa veste et me la dépose sur les épaules. Le temps que je me remette de ma surprise, il est déjà parti remplir sa tâche.

Je souri en pensant que je suis vraiment bien entouré...

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **(1)** Parent : je précise, il s'agit du verbe parer conjugué à la 3ème personne du pluriel.

 **(2)** Travlote : ça me fait penser tout de suite à travesti. C'est volontaire comme ça vous pouvez vous imaginer le personnage sans que je le décrive. Mais franchement, n'ai-je pas un don pour les prénom pourri ?


	66. Chapitre 64 : Révolutionnaires

_Précédemment…_

 _Après s'être infiltrée dans l'équipage des Guy, les pirates qui sévissaient depuis un moment au royaume d'Alabasta, Cylia et son équipage les ont neutralisé._

Chapitre 64 : Révolutionnaires

Après avoir escortés tous les civils en sécurité à Nanohana, nous sommes retournés au navire finir le reste de la nuit dans nos lits. Enfin, ce fut le cas pour mes hommes car personnellement, je devais encore répondre à mes devoirs d'officier. J'ai donc constitué un rapport complet des récents événements.

J'ai aussi dû contacter par escargophone le service de permanence à Marineford pour leur transmettre au préalable le déroulé de la mission. Toute information non connue doit être impérativement retransmise dans les meilleurs délais possibles au QG.

Après être restée pas un moment sur mon siège, j'ai d'affreuses crampes. Toujours assise, je me recule du bureau et m'étire en faisant craquer mon dos douloureux. Je laisse un grand bâillement peu féminin s'échapper de mes lèvres et deux petites larmes s'évadent de mes yeux. Je ne calcule que maintenant, mais le soleil a déjà commencé à se lever. Actuellement vautrée, je n'ai qu'une seule réelle envie, c'est de dormir, mais je prends sur moi, bien que je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Ca attendra, car on a du boulot aujourd'hui. Après une douche rapide, je remets un uniforme propre. J'ai réveillé les gars qui se sont préparés rapidement, petit déjeuner compris. Après, avec une partie d'entre eux, nous sommes allé auprès des autorités locales afin de leurs expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite, nous nous sommes chargés du ravitaillement du navire, puis j'ai laissé quartier libre à tous mes hommes jusqu'au lendemain midi.

J'ai tout à fait conscience qu'ils sont différents des soldats de la Marine et il est important de ne pas chercher à les faire rentrer dans le moule des bons petits soldats modèles. Ils sont d'anciens pirates et après avoir longuement discuté avec eux, j'ai pris d'avantage connaissance de leur ancien rythme de vie. Et au final, on s'entend très bien, parce que je partage leur vision des choses. Nous sommes loin d'être des enfants de cœurs, tous autant que nous sommes. Entre les combats à mort sanglants, les dangers de la vie en mer et pour la majorité d'entre nous, l'absence de chaumière où rentrer, fait que psychologiquement, il nous faut bien un moyen d'évacuer.

La douce chaleur des bras d'une femme le temps d'une nuit, dans leurs cas, est un bon moyen pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Après, passer de bon moment à festoyer tous ensemble, c'est une excellente méthode pour resserrer nos liens afin d'être toujours plus unis. Mais c'est aussi et surtout un grand plaisir et une très bonne méthode de se satisfaire tout en décompressant. Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut concevoir un ravitaillement sans une goutte d'alcool... La Marine est vraiment étrange là-dessus.

De mon côté, j'ai profité de ce temps libre pour discuter avec les civils afin d'affirmer notre réputation et augmenter de manière positive notre cote de popularité. Si je veux que l'on puisse rapidement avoir plus de liberté, il me faut employer toutes les stratégies possibles.

Je vais donc aussi bien en ville auprès des villageois, dans les bars de rue, dans les commerces, que dans des lieux fréquentés par les familles, tels que les écoles de quartier. Après, je me rends également au port où se trouve de nombreux navires commerçant.

Finalement, la journée se termine rapidement et épuisée, je rentre au navire pour passer la nuit dans ma petite cabine personnelle. Dormir avec mes hommes ne me dérange pas tant que ça, mais ils ont la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier un peu que je suis de la gente féminine et donc question pudeur, ce n'est pas franchement terrible.

Le lendemain matin, je suis interpelée par un groupe de soldats d'Alabasta qui m'indiquent que le Roi souhaite nous rencontrer afin de nous présenter ses remerciements en personne. Bien que surprise, je suis bien contente d'entendre cette nouvelle. Qu'un Roi nous présente ses remerciements, ça va peser lourd dans notre balance ! Le responsable du petit détachement de soldat m'indique qu'ils se chargerons de nous escorter jusqu'à la capitale.

Nous partons donc en début d'après-midi à dos de chameau, mes hommes ont gardé leurs tenues décontractées, comme d'habitude, tandis que de mon côté, j'ai toujours l'uniforme accompagné d'un ensemble de tailleur blanc. Et naturellement, la cape d'officier est sur mon dos ainsi que la casquette de la Marine, mon wakizashi et ma fine épée se trouvent eux aussi à ma taille.

Nous traversons le désert assez rapidement et arrivons à destination le soir. L'heure tardive faisant qu'il me semblait incorrect de nous présenter au palais, j'ai préféré indiquer à notre escorte que nous passerons la nuit dans une auberge et que nous viendrons nous présenter au Roi le lendemain dans la matinée.

Au petit matin, avec une bonne partie de mon équipage, nous prenons la direction du palais et nous nous retrouvons rapidement devant l'imposante façade. De nombreuses marches en pierre blanches polis permettent de monter jusqu'aux larges portes massives. Nous commençons à les emprunter tranquillement sans former les rangs.

Je laisse avidement mon regard se poser sur le toit brillant sous la lumière du jour. La couleur vive et le délicat parfum qui domine mon odorat me fait bien comprendre qu'il est recouvert d'or.

Bien que j'ai pris un bon petit déjeuné avec les gars, ça me donne terriblement envie… mais ça l'afficherait mal. Quel dommage… il sent terriblement bon !

 **-Cap'taine, vous bavez…**

Je sursaute un peu, ayant été trop perdue dans ma contemplation. Je me rends finalement compte que fixer avec autant d'insistance le toit n'était pas une très bonne idée... Je m'essuie le petit filet de bave qui commençait à atteindre mon menton.

 **-Avouez au moins que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller récupérer l'or de la toiture du palais…**

Je soupire et passe ma main sur ma nuque, un peu gênée.

 **-Grave…**

Ils rigolent tous bruyamment.

 **-Sérieusement,** l'un d'entre eux arrive à parler malgré son hilarité, **qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la Marine ?**

 **-Ouais,** surenchéri un second **, plus on passe de temps avec vous…**

 **-Et plus il nous parait évidement que vous avez le profil idéal pour la piraterie !** Complète un troisième intervenant.

 **-Ah non !** Je gonfle mes joues de mécontentement, **vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?!**

* * *

Intrigués par ma phrase, l'un d'entre eux relève mes dires.

 _ **\- « Nous aussi »**_ **?**

 **-Peu importe,** nous sommes arrivés en haut des marches et rentrons dans une cour, **on a déjà commencé à trop se faire remarquer les gars !**

Effectivement, notre comité d'accueil nous observe avec des mines fortes surprises dû aux rires et moqueries de mes compagnons cumulés à ma mine boudeuse.

 _Cylia, accompagnée par une partie de son équipage, sont reçus chaleureusement par le Roi et ses sujets. Ils sont remerciés et le souverain leur demande ce qu'il peut faire afin de leurs prouver sa reconnaissance._

 _Elle explique alors le projet de la Marine dont ils sont les principaux acteurs. Il comprend très rapidement la situation et donc le souhait de la jeune officier. Il propose de faire remonter un courrier de remerciement de sa main, afin qu'elle puisse bénéficier des meilleures retombées possibles._

 _Les valets, soutenant également la volonté de leur souverain, proposent même de raconter cette histoire aux médias pour faire d'avantage d'effet. Évidemment, Cylia est plus que contente des propositions faites et les remercie fortement._

 _Après quelques échanges sur divers sujets, ne souhaitant pas perdre trop de temps, le groupe de Marine se retire et quitte la ville, accompagné seulement d'un guide. Ils pensent donc reprendre le chemin vers Nanohara… Erreur, car le guide les oriente en réalité vers un groupe d'individu ayant à faire avec la jeune femme. Après quelques heures passées sous le soleil de plombs du désert à dos de chameau, ils se retrouvent brutalement encerclés par un groupe d'hommes armés à dos chameau, les tenant en joues._

Mes hommes se mettent sur la défensive, mais si les coups partent, on ne s'en sortira pas tous indemne…

 **-Du calme les gars, on n'est pas du tout en position de force. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?**

 **-Suivez nous sans faire d'histoire et laissez vos armes à terre. On conversera plus tard, Marines !**

Naturellement, mes compagnons n'obéissent pas mais attendent mes ordres. Les inconnus restent toujours trop agressifs, je ne veux pas perdre un seul de mes hommes dans cette histoire.

 **-Vous restez ici et il n'est pas question de remettre vos armes. Rester vigilant mais n'ouvrez surtout pas les hostilités. Par contre, s'ils commencent, vous avez carte blanche, peu m'importe qui ils sont, au pire j'en prendrais la responsabilité.**

Je descends du chameau sous leurs regards surpris.

 **-Cap'taine ! Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?**

Je retire le wakizashi et mon épée de ma taille et les tends à Isao. Je redirige ensuite mon attention vers les hommes qui nous entourent, les scrutant avec attention.

 **-Vous devrez-vous contenter de moi.** J'avance désarmer d'un pas assuré vers eux, **autre chose, si il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous fais le serment que vous y laisserez la vie… d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

Mon ton et mon regard menaçant font passer très clairement le message. Lorsque j'arrive à proximité de nos mystérieux ennemis, l'un d'entre eux prend la parole. Je suis face à lui, le vent un peu agité fait voleter des grains de sables qui fouettent ma peau. Je reste immobile, gardant en tête que mes hommes sont dans mon dos.

 **-Hum… c'est de vous dont nous avons besoin, il n'y a pas de problème.**

 **-CAPITAINE ! Il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse-**

Je lui coupe la parole tout en gardant mon regard sur l'homme face à moi.

 **-SA SUFFIT ! Vous restez ici, c'est un ordre !**

Ils restent scotchés sur place par la stupeur puisque je ne donne jamais d'ordre direct. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et leur fais un sourire rassurant.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, même sans arme blanche, je sais me défendre comme une lionne, vous le savez. Et quand bien même j'aurai des problèmes, vous serez en meilleurs positions pour intervenir** _ **intelligemment**_ **.**

Je reporte mon attention sur mes armes que je leur ai confié.

 **-Isao, dégaine légèrement le wakizashi.**

Le jeune me regarde un peu surpris mais exécute ma demande, un petit morceau de papier manque de s'envoler dans un courant d'air mais il l'attrape du bout des doigts.

 **-Un ami m'a fait une vivre card, il m'en a laissé un morceau…**

Ils me scrutent tous avec attention, commençant à comprendre là où je veux en venir.

 **-Donc,** je poursuis toujours avec sérénité **, si j'ai un problème vous le saurez immédiatement. Et vous serez mieux placés pour pouvoir intervenir que si vous êtes tous désarmés et entre leurs mains.** Je leur fais un grand sourire, **je vous fais entièrement confiance les gars !**

Isao sert le morceau de vivre card dans sa main. Je vois dans leurs yeux la détermination dont ils font preuves.

 **-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Cap'taine !**

Leur réponse unanime et sans hésitation me fait chaud au cœur.

 **-Je le sais bien !** Je reporte mon attention sur mon ravisseur, **je vous suis.**

Il descend de sa monture, attrape une paire de chaine et me menotte les mains dans le dos avec. Je perds mes forces immédiatement, c'est donc du granite marin. Il me bande les yeux et me fait grimper sur sa monture avant de se placer dans mon dos. Les mouvements de l'animal me font ensuite comprendre que nous commençons à nous déplacer.

* * *

Après un moment, nous nous arrêtons enfin. Il me fait descendre de la monture et me retire le bandeau des yeux. Je jette un petit coup d'œil aux alentours : nous sommes toujours dans le désert, mais dans de vieilles ruines de ce qui avait dû être un jour une ville. Je ne vois pas du tout où l'on est, mais je me doute que nous n'avons pas dû beaucoup nous éloigner de la position de mes hommes en moins d'une demie journée à dos de chameau.

Je n'ai que peu de force et pour le moment, je ne fais que suivre docilement la direction que l'on me dit de prendre. La chaleur asséchante du désert, cumulée à mon état de faiblesse, fait naître un malaise. J'ai une boule au ventre… qui sont ces gens ?

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraitre… mais un œil avisé pourrait très bien lire dans mon jeu d'acteur.

 **-C'est donc toi l'officier Cylia, buru (1) ?**

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix. J'ai un geste de recul et des gros yeux en apercevant l'étrange personnage qui est à quelques mètres de là.

Il est très grand et sa tête est anormalement grosse, ses cheveux sont coiffés en une coupe afro violette et il a une grosse couche de maquillage sur le visage. Le pire est sa tenue… une espèce de… maillot de bain… ? Il est rougeâtre, avec des basses résilles **(2)** , un collier de perle, des gants, des bottes à talon et pour finir, il a une couronne sur la tête.

 **-Emporio Ivankov… le Révolutionnaire !**

Je comprends maintenant, mais il me reste à savoir se que peuvent bien me vouloir des révolutionnaires… ?

 **-Vous semblez me connaitre, je ne suis que Commandante… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

 **-On travail sur une affaire de traite d'esclave et le gouvernement n'est pas tout blanc là-dedans encore une fois.**

Je réfléchis aux paroles qu'il vient de prononcer.

 **-Je vois… et le rapport avec ma présence ici ?**

 **-Plusieurs ! D'abord,** il se rapproche de plusieurs pas, **je sais que tu t'es occupée de l'équipage pirate des Guy, mais on aurait besoin que tu nous dises se qu'il a pu te révéler avant que tu l'achèves.**

Je l'observe avec attention et médite sur le comportement que je devrais adopter. En principe, je ne devrais rien dire et garder le silence, mais il n'y a rien de particulier dans se qu'il me demande… et en plus, il s'agit de civils réduit en esclavage.

Je décide donc de lui raconter ce que le Capitaine m'a dit avant que je ne l'avale avec son armure. Il ne réagit pas, gardant une attitude calme, ne laissant rien présager de ses intentions.

 **-Je vois.** Il se met à faire un large sourire **, dis donc, je n'ai pas eu à te forcer la main pour que tu nous adresses la parole ! Pourquoi as-tu choisi de sortir d'anciens pirates d'Impel Down pour en faire ton équipage ? C'est illogique comme comportement pour un officier de la Marine.**

 **-Protéger mes compagnons est une mauvaise conduite selon vous ?**

Il ne quitte pas son sourire. Il est tellement étrange que je le trouve un peu effrayant… pourtant j'en ai vu des hommes flippants, un peu trop même...

 **-Non du tout buru ! Mais déjà, un officier ne parle pas de « compagnon », mais juste de soldats sous ses ordres.**

J'ignore sa remarque et reprends la conversation en main, pressée de retrouver les miens.

 **-Bon, vous m'avez parlé de deux raisons qui font que je suis devant vous actuellement. Qu'elle est la seconde ?**

Il m'observe plus sérieusement cette fois.

 **-On a entendu parlé de toi, Mademoiselle l'officier sous la protection d'Akagami no Shanks.**

Sous la surprise, je réagis vivement.

 **-Quel est le rapport avec vous ?**

 **-Pourquoi es-tu dans la Marine ?**

 **-C'est évident, pour servir la justice.**

Un silence suit mes paroles, comme si j'avais laissé en suspens une partie de ma phrase. Je soupire, voyant qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

 **-Et protéger les civils, ceux qui n'en ont pas la force.**

 **-Tu servirais bien plus de personne en-**

 **-Travaillant avec vous ?**

Je l'ai coupé dans sa phrase et il ne rétorque rien, restant les bras croisés devant moi me laissant comprendre que j'ai touché juste.

 **-Écoutez-moi bien, je ne trahirais pas la Marine. Je dirais bien que je préfère encore mourir, mais j'ai des hommes à sortir de situations délicates.** Je le scrute avec sérieux, **soyez assuré que je ne changerais pas mes positions.**

 **-On a déjà un certain nombre de collaborateur au sein du Gouvernement, tu n'entourerais aucun risque, nous nous en assurerions.**

Je relève un peu plus la tête et avance d'un pas vers lui, nous mettant à proximité l'un de l'autre, de manière à lui montrer ma détermination qui est sans faille.

 **-Il semble que je ne sois toujours pas assez clair :** _ **je ne les trahirais pas**_ **. Je compte bien appliquer ma propre vision de la « Justice » et je refuse de tourner le dos à mes principes. Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai à son service.**

 **-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils t'ont gardé dans leurs rangs malgré que tu sois amie avec l'un de leurs ennemis ! On n'en a pas encore fini avec toi.** Il réfléchit une courte seconde, **il devrait pouvoir être effectivement d'une bonne aide, puisqu'il doit avoir pratiquement ton âge. Je dois juste m'assurer que tu reviennes vers nous ! Rejoins-nous au sud de l'île Little Garden.**

 **-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai aucune raison !**

Un effrayant sourire sadique s'étire sur ses lèvres.

 **-Mais je vais t'en donner une…**

Il lève une main et des aiguillons se forment au bout de ses doigts recouverts de gants. Hiiiic ! Il fait peur ! Un psychopathe à aiguille !

 **-AAAAHH ! NON NON PAS DES AIGUILLES !**

 **-Emporio Otoko (3) Hormones !**

D'un mouvement sec, il plante ses atrocités dans ma peau. Suite au violent choc émotionnel, je perds connaissance…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Buru : tique de langage. Je l'ai trouvé ainsi écris sur One Piece wikia.

 **(2)** Résilles : des collants quadrillés, en tissus fin généralement.

 **(3)** Otoko : homme en japonais – note : épisode 439 de One Piece


	67. Chapitre 65 : Transgenre

_Précédemment…_

 _Suite aux évènements survenus à Alabasta, la popularité de Cylia et son équipage a fortement augmenté. Après avoir quitté le Roi et la capitale, ils ont dû retraverser le déserts pour retourner à leur navire. Toutefois, ils se sont fait piéger par les révolutionnaires qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec la jeune officier. Après avoir fait part de sa loyauté envers la Marine, le révolutionnaire Emporio Ivankof utilise l'une de ses technique d'hormone sur la jeune femme._

 _Elle se réveille quelques temps après avoir perdu connaissance…_

Chapitre 65 : Transgenre

Oooh... je me sens lourde... J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je suis à l'ombre de grands blocs de roches grises et il n'y a pas le moindre vent. Je me redresse et une lettre posée sur moi glisse sur le sable. Lorsque je tends la main pour l'attraper, je me rends compte qu'elle est anormalement grande. Je regarde ma paume et serre le poing. C'est étrange, je ne reconnais pas ma main !

Je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois que mon corps n'est plus le même, je n'ai plus de poitrine ! Je me relève brutalement et titube à cause d'un manque d'équilibre. Je ressens une grande différence de poids et de taille...

Je me scrute attentivement et mes vêtements ne sont plus les même : je porte un pantalon avec une tunique bleue. Je n'ai même plus ma cape d'officier ni ma casquette... Ce qui veut dire qu'on me les a pris... hiiic ! Je vais me prendre encore un tir de mes supérieurs ! Je tâte mon nouveau « corps » avec mes mains et mes soupçons se renforcent.

Non non non ! Je suis une femme ! Une personne de la gente féminine ! J'aime les hommes ! Et je ne peux pas avoir-

Oooh, je dois vérifier... ce n'est pas possible... hein, c'est impossible que j'ai... un... un...

Je ferme les yeux d'appréhension, je soulève un peu la tunique pour avoir accès à la ceinture que je retire, j'enlève aussi le bouton d'attache du pantalon et prends une profonde respiration. Je baisse la tête et ouvre les yeux...

 **-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !**

Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix dans le hurlement que je viens de pousser. Il était bien trop masculin et en plus, je n'ai plus le moindre doute avec « ça » ! C'est abominable, pourquoi je suis... je suis...

 **-Un homme !**

Je me laisse retomber lourdement sur les genoux et commence à larmoyer. Je dois avoir l'air absolument ridicule avec cette apparence trop viril. Il est vrai que j'aime les hommes musclés, mais... là ça n'a rien à voir ! Il s'agit de _mon_ corps !

Je repense soudainement à ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que je ne perde connaissance. Ivankof... c'est lui à tous les coups ! Il est surnommé par beaucoup comme le « faiseur de miracle »... Aucun doute, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! Avec la technique qu'il a utilisé, il a changé mon genre...

J'attrape la lettre qui est tombé un peu plus tôt et en lis le contenu :

« Alors Cyl-boy, ton nouveau toi te plais ? »

 **-NAAANNN !**

« Mmmfufufu ! Avec du temps tu t'y feras, comme tous les autres ! »

 **-AUCUNE CHANCE !**

« N'es-tu pas curieux de pouvoir connaître les plaisirs d'être un homme ? »

 **-Charnels... ? C'est vrai que... NAN NAN NAN IL N'Y A PAS MOYEN !**

« Tu peux très bien choisir d'être ce que tu veux vraiment ! »

 **-De quoi fait-il allusion ?**

« Même un okama ! »

 **-Un officier de la Marine okama ?! Déjà que je ne fais pas l'unanimité, je n'ai pas envie DU TOUT !**

« Mais si tu souhaites retrouver ton corps d'origine... »

 **-OUUUIII !**

« Alors retrouve nous au sud de Little Garden. »

 **-Little Garden, c'est bien cette île où il y a des dinosaures ? Ok... j'ai notre prochaine destination.**

« Tu retrouveras ton équipage en continuant tout droit. À très bientôt, Cyl- _boy_! »

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS UN HOMME SALE %*µ£¤$X !**

« PS : Je te déconseille de faire appel à tes confrères, ou sinon… »

* * *

Je sens une telle colère bouillir en moi que je perds patience. Je ne veux pas faire le chemin du retour à pied. Je prends la forme de l'Alicanto et m'envole tout en envoyant une rasade de sable dans les airs. Je donne quelques coups d'ailes et prend rapidement de la hauteur. Je repère effectivement mon équipage rapidement et redescends en piquée dans leur direction.

J'atterris devant eux un peu trop brusquement et les chameaux font des ruades. Ils tiennent tous dessus et leurs montures se calment rapidement. Ils se rapprochent de moi, visiblement content de me revoir.

 **-Cap'taine, tu es enfin de retour !**

 **-Oh, le pti' Isao (1) s'inquiétait pour sa Capitaine... comme il est meuuuniioon !**

 **-Tu peux parler Tim !** S'indigne se dernier, **tu n'étais pas mieux !**

 **-Ouais,** surenchéri son frère jumeau Tom **(2)** , **si on n'était pas là pour te retenir, tu serais parti à sa recherche deux minutes après qu'elle soit partie. Pfff hé hé !**

 **-Personne n'était mieux...** conclu calmement Cassius **(3)** , **on était tous à la limite d'aller la récupérer... Soyez honnête avec vous-même les gars !**

Un silence suit les dernières paroles et ils reportent tous leurs attentions sur moi en me regardant de manière dubitative.

 **-Capitaine...** un premier rompt le silence, **pourquoi vous gardez cette forme ?**

Il est vite suivi par les autres, eux aussi interrogatifs sur ce « problème ».

 **-Hum ouais, en plus... ne le prenez pas mal, hein ! Mais vous avez effrayé les chameaux et... ça ne vous ressemble pas vraiment de prendre le risque de nous faire tomber de leurs dos.**

 **-Oui, vous êtes beaucoup trop « mère poule » pour ça.**

Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer sous forme humaine, mais alors pas du tout ! Je tourne la tête, n'arrivant plus à les regarder en face. Je ne peux pas parler sous ma forme de zoan...

BON, QUAND IL FAUT, IL FAUT !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et reprend forme humaine. Ne me reconnaissant pas, ils se mettent tous sur la défensive, sortant même leurs armes et les pointant sur moi. Je lève les mains en signe de paix pour les inciter à ne pas s'en prendre à moi. Ils s'en voudraient en plus ces zouaves !

 **-Du calme,** je parle de ma « nouvelle » voix masculine, **c'est bien moi, Cylia !**

 **-Ne te fous pas de nous trou du cul !**

 **-Cylia est une femme et c'est notre Capitaine ! On ne te laissera pas l'insulter en te faisant passer pour elle !**

La plupart d'entre eux se tendent encore plus. Je me doutais que ça risquait de se passer comme ça...

 **-Isao, dégaine le wakizashi pour récupérer ma vivre card, observez tous la direction dans laquelle elle pointe.**

 **-Il a raison,** intervient Cassius, **s'il est la- non, le Capitaine... alors la vivre card stoppera tout mouvement dès qu'il l'aura en main.**

 **-Mais c'est sûrement un piège ! N'est-ce pas... ?**

 **-Passez la moi, si vous voyez que ça ne correspond pas, vous n'aurez qu'à me tuer. En plus, vous avez bien vu ma forme de zoan. J'ai le fruit de l'Alicanto et chaque fruit du démon est unique.**

Ils se taisent tous, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. C'est finalement Isao qui, détenant mes armes, prend la décision. Il descend de sa monture et s'approche d'un pas déterminer vers moi.

 **-Ok, tends ta main.**

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et il me dépose la vivre card dans la paume. Comme prévu, elle stoppe tout mouvement, ne bougeant même plus d'un millimètre. Ils la regardent tous, éberlués par la vérité.

Tous leurs regards se reportent alors sur moi. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise et je sens mes joues chauffer. Même dans un corps d'homme, je reste une femme...

Et subitement, ils se mettent tous à rire. Merci pour la solidarité !

 **-Ça... ça suffit !** Je parle d'un ton peu autoritaire, **c'est...**

Je me sens encore plus rougir et je détourne le regard, n'osant pas affronter les leurs. Ils s'arrêtent alors de rire.

 **-C'est gênant...**

Et rebelote... ils se foutent de ma gueule encore une fois !

 **-Non mais sérieusement ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ! J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai vu que-**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, mais ce n'est pas de leur avis. Ils arrêtent de nouveau de rire et affiches de petits sourires malicieux.

 **-Quand vous... ?**

Je campe sur mes positions. Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire !

 **-Vous devez finir ce que vous alliez raconter Cap'taine !**

Ils descendent tous des chameaux et se rapprochent de moi en m'encerclant. Ils me connaissent bien et savent parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec moi.

 **-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! J'aurais dû me taire... j'allais dire que j'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai aperçu que... que j'avais...**

Je dépose ma main devant ma bouche et fuis pour la énième fois leurs regards, tout en rougissant. Dire que j'ai une apparence très virile : j'ai la peau bien plus mate, je suis plus grande et j'ai de gros muscles partout... l'extrême inverse de mon apparence habituelle quoi !

 **-Une...**

 **-Une ?**

 **-Je...** je redresse la tête, **je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer !**

Je soupire devant leurs regards déterminés à connaître enfin la fin de ma phrase.

 **-UNE... ! Euh...** je change d'intonation, chuchotant à peine. Ils se rapprochent, _**chose**_ **entre les jambes.**

Ils s'écroulent sur le sable, pliés en deux par de puissants spasmes de rire. Impuissante, je reste statique quelques secondes avant de les snober la tête haute, _comme une femme._ Mais je perds vite patience...

 **-BON ÇA SUFFI MAINTENANT !**

Ils se redressent tous, s'arrêtent de rire tant bien que mal et gardent de très larges sourires sur les lèvres.

 **-Vous avez contacter les gars qui étaient restés au navire ?**

 **-Ou… pfff hihi… oui, M'dam ! Pfff hihihi !**

J'ignore la petite pique ainsi que leurs pouffements et poursuit malgré ma gêne.

 **-Rappelez-les et faites leur un rapport, en précisant ma… forme actuelle. Je prends les devants et rentre avant vous pour préparer notre départ. Notre prochain cap est Little Garden, je dois impérativement récupérer le plus vite possible mon corps d'origine ! On doit travailler avec discrétion, sinon les choses pourraient mal tourner.**

Cette fois, ils sont de nouveau sérieux et je sais parfaitement qu'ils comprennent mon message. Isao me tend mes armes que j'attache à ma taille.

 **-Indiquez-moi la direction que je dois suivre pour rentrer, quant à vous, ne traînez pas. Rentrez le plus rapidement possible.**

 **-Compris Cap'taine !**

Cassius s'approche et m'explique grosso modo comment retourner à Nanohara, en précisant qu'ils seront arrivés à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

 _Quelques heures après, le navire vert de la Marine prend le large avec à son bord Cylia version masculine et son équipage. Elle_ _ **(4)**_ _a conservé les vêtements qu'elle portait mais a rajouté la cape d'officier et une casquette. Aucun membre d'équipage ne porte l'uniforme et la seule présence féminine à bord a momentanément « disparu » pour laisser la place à un homme musclé à l'apparence viril. Des hors la loi… voilà la seule image qu'ils véhiculent en ce moment._

Cette nuit-là, alors que le navire vogue en destination de Little Garden, je termine enfin mon rapport écris. Lorsque l'on fera une halte à la base, il me faudra en profiter pour récupérer les dernières positions connues des deux équipages qu'il nous faut encore pourchasser.

L'un d'entre eux, ce n'est pas demain la veille que l'on s'occupera d'eux… Non seulement ils naviguent sur les eaux du Shin Sekaï mais en plus, plusieurs d'entre eux ont de jolies primes sur leurs têtes. On n'a pas encore le niveau pour s'en occuper, on verra donc ça quand on aura tous acquis un meilleur niveau et d'avantage de coordination lors de nos assauts.

Le second équipage navigue dans les mers de Grand Line, mais même s'ils sont moins fort que l'autre équipage, notre niveau reste toujours un peu limite pour que l'on puisse les affronter sans prendre de risque. Il me faudra déterminer qu'elle tactique nous suivrons. Peut-être qu'avec un plan, nous pourrions nous occuper plus facilement de leurs cas. Il va me falloir y réfléchir.

Je suis épuisée… Il me reste encore le plus gros de la nuit devant moi et je tombe de sommeil. Je me lève de ma chaise en baillant et récupère le t-shirt que m'a prêté Fil, l'homme ourse de l'équipage… Le pire, c'est qu'il doit être pratiquement à ma taille ! Il a bien voulu me passer un sous-vêtement propre, évidemment je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais, mais vraiment _jamais_ le répéter à qui que ce soit.

Je prends la direction des cabines de douches du navire car je n'ai pas de salle d'eau privative, mais les douches sont séparées par des cloisons en bois. La première fois que j'ai pris ma douche, l'un d'entre eux avait voulu essayer de se rincer l'œil, il l'avait très amèrement regretté… Du coup, ça a servi de leçon à tout le monde.

Je marche tranquillement le long du couloir traversant du navire, lorsque je passe devant la porte du dortoir, leurs ronflements très sonores me font sourire. Je rentre dans la salle de bain situé juste en face, j'utilise la première cabine et prends une douche rapide en prenant soin de garder les yeux fermés.

Une fois revêtue avec des vêtements propres, je file directement au lit. J'apprécie grandement les draps frais et la lune éclaire ma cabine comme le ferait une veilleuse de manière apaisante. Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil ne me gagne pas tout de suite, mettant au défi ma patience.

Mais je finis par m'endormir. Cependant, même si au début je dors sans faire de rêve, rapidement d'affreux cauchemars me perturbent. Le fait d'avoir avalé l'autre pirate me fait culpabiliser, comme si je n'étais plus humaine. C'est en sueur que je me réveille malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de réelle chaleur.

Trop effrayée par l'idée de replonger dans de sombres rêves, je préfère me lever. Je retire le t-shirt que j'ai utilisé pour dormir et remets les vêtements de la veille. Je les passe rapidement au spray pour une question d'hygiène. Après ça, je remonte jusqu'au pont et grimpe en haut du mat jusqu'à la vigie où j'envoie au lit celui qui était de garde ce soir. Après avoir entendu sa bonne surprise, il me remercie en partant.

Je monte donc la garde durant le reste de la nuit. Lorsque l'aube se lève et que la relève arrive, je me dirige vers les cuisines pour commencer le service de table. Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre pour moi les corvées des autres, j'en ai déjà bien trop rien qu'avec mes devoirs d'officiers. Lorsque j'ai du temps libre, c'est pour m'entraîner ou bien déconner avec les gars. Mais là, je préfère m'économiser physiquement… alors autant que mon temps libre soit utile.

Finalement, la journée se déroule sans accros. Je me suis replongée dans mes dossiers afin de les éplucher. J'ai même mangé dans mon bureau puisqu'Isao m'a apporté un plateau en voyant que je ne venais pas pour le repas. Lorsque le soir arrive, j'ai toujours un nœud à l'estomac à l'idée d'aller dormir. Cependant, je me force, mais mes nuits restent trop agitées...

Après plusieurs jours de navigations, Little Garden est finalement en vue. Nous apercevons un navire de guerre à l'allure simpliste qui mouille à la lisière d'une forêt. L'île est dangereuse et nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il soit hostile ou non. Je prends la décision d'accoster à proximité du navire mais de rester assez loin pour ne pas être à porté de leur cannons.

Nous mettons tous pieds à terre, bien évidemment nous sommes armés. Mes hommes forment les rangs et cette fois-ci, je me place devant afin que tous puissent me voir.

 **-Vous connaissez déjà la situation… je vous rappelle d'être très prudent.**

Ils me répondent à l'unisson.

 **-** **Bien** **Cap'taine !**

Nous approchons du navire en restant groupé et je relève mon regard sur ses occupants. Ils sont un bon nombre et un peu trop nombreux même. Mais je ne sens pas d'hostilité émaner d'eux...

Un étrange personnage dénote particulièrement des autres, sa tête inoubliable **(5)** ne me laisse aucun doute sur son identité : Emporio Invankof ! Il s'agit donc bien d'un navire de l'armé révolutionnaire.

Un jeune homme attire mon attention, il est accoudé au bastingage, sa tête repose contre la paume de sa main et il a un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous sommes suffisamment proche pour que je puisse le détailler : il a une profonde marque de brûlure sur son visage au niveau de son œil gauche qui n'est pour autant pas blanc. Sans doute voit-il toujours correctement. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long sont un peu en bataille et lui donne des airs de bandit, se qui contraste fortement avec son style vestimentaire qui à l'inverse, est celui d'un noble.

Il se redresse et saute par-dessus la barrière en bois qui est pourtant bien haute, pour atterrir souplement à terre à quelques mètres à peine de nous. J'en profite pour le détailler un peu plus, il a un foulard blanc à volant lui retombant sur le torse et porte une chemise bleu marine accessoirisée de bouton, elle lui descend juste en dessous de sa taille qui est marquée par une ceinture en cuir noire à boucle. Par-dessus, il a un long manteau noir. Son pantalon est dans la même couleur que sa veste mais est un peu plus clair. Son look est finalisé par des gants bruns et un chapeau haut de forme noir sur lequel est accroché une paire de lunette. Dans son dos se trouve un simple tuyau en métal.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme en face de moi : Sabo, l'un des Commandant de l'armée révolutionnaire **(6)**.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Isao : Le jeune bishonen de l'équipage, un épéiste.

 **(2)** Tim et Tom : Tireur tous les deux, jumeaux et au look un peu « cow-boy ».

 **(3)** Cassius : l'ancien assassin, calme et d'apparence « normal ».

 **(4)** Cylia version homme : j'ai fait le choix de parler d'elle au féminin malgré tout. Ça me faisait trop bizarre sinon…

 **(5)** La tête inoubliable d'Ivankof : je fais un clin d'œil à l'arc Marinford lorsqu'il est en face de Kuma. Il lui dit que jamais personne n'avait encore oublié son visage.

 **(6)** Par rapport à Sabo, je sais qu'il est le second de Dragon mais on ne sait pas quant il l'est devenu. Puisque nous somme à moins d'un an avant le départ en mer d'Ace, j'ai choisi de rester vague sur sa place actuelle.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Même quelques mots très simples ça encourage._

 _Merci de suivre ma petite fanfic' !_


	68. Hors-série 3 - Marco – partie 1

Hors-série 3 : Avenir

Hand Island, cette île d'artisans est actuellement sauvagement attaquée par un groupe de pirate. Les habitants, bien que n'étant pas des combattants dans l'âme, arrivent malgré tout à se défendre grâce à leurs ingénieuses inventions. Le cours de la bataille leur est favorable, bien qu'il y ait bon nombre de perte à déplorer. Les touristes et autres personnes non résidentes en temps habituel agissent de différentes manières.

Certains ont choisi de fuir le plus rapidement possible, un choix logique. Toutefois, les mers du Shin Sekaï peuvent s'avérer bien plus dangereuses que les pires vauriens. D'autres se sont barricadés dans leur logement, ceux-là ont eu la chance de pouvoir se sauver avant d'être happés par les pirates.

Mais les plus téméraires ont choisi une autre alternative, celle de combattre. Ils se lancent alors dans une bataille sanglante et quelques-uns choisissent de tuer leurs adversaires. Heureusement pour les artisans qu'il y en a, car ces derniers n'ont pas, pour la plupart, la détermination suffisante pour faire une telle chose…

Mais alors que les combats perdurent, un bateau à la taille démesurément grande, sa proue entièrement blanche à tête de baleine, s'approche du port. Sa couleur du bois vernis se mêle à des bandes bleues et de nombreux canons sont visibles depuis l'extérieur grâce aux ouvertures le long des deux côtés. Il y a quatre mats et sur chacun d'entre eux trône fièrement un emblème pirate : celui des Shirohige kaizokudan **(1)**.

À son bord, l'équipage met tout en œuvre pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible l'île d'où s'élèvent de nombreuses flammes qui percent l'obscurité de la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, ils ne perdent pas une seule seconde et d'une mécanique bien rodée au fil des années, commencent à agir. Des équipes se formes et parcours la ville en attaquant les pilleurs.

La faiblesse de leurs opposant leurs fait constater très rapidement qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'employer beaucoup de force, donc les membres les plus fort ont délégué le travail à d'autre.

Au milieu de la grande place en bordure du port se trouve deux groupes distincts. D'un côté, l'un des quatre Empereurs des mers : Shirohige. Il est accompagné par bon nombre de ses _fils_ , dont des Commandants parmi lesquels se trouve _Marco le Phoenix_.

Le dialogue avec les habitants est particulièrement tendu et compliqué. Bien qu'ils soient présents pour des raisons pacifiques et leur offre une protection, des opposants restent farouchement sur leurs positions : « On a trop souffert par la faute des pirates, il n'est donc pas question de leur octroyer la moindre confiance ! ».

Le désir de vengeance est lui très fort car il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Des fils, des maris, des femmes, des enfants… voici ce que les victimes ont perdu à jamais. La haine qu'ils éprouvent à l'instant présent, fait qu'ils mettent tous les pirates dans le même sac.

Mais alors que les négociations semblent se détériorer, les regards se posent sur une étrange créature volante.

Les lumières des lampadaires orangées se reflètent sur les plumes dorés de l'animal, son apparence fait penser à un faucon d'une plus grande envergure. Toutefois, les battements d'ailes désorganisés permettent à un œil aiguisé de comprendre qu'il y a sans aucun doute une blessure qui handicapes ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il arrive à proximité du sol, il prend une forme humaine et chute. Il s'agit d'une femme, portant une robe centrée taillée à l'image d'un uniforme militaire. Le vêtement originellement blanc et noir est actuellement principalement rouge, tâché par du sang.

Un tatouage sur son épaule gauche attire l'attention des pirates, effectivement, l'emblème de la Marine y est représenté en bleu foncé. Le second point intrigant est l'une des deux lames attachées à sa taille. La première est une rapière **(2)** , une arme qui peut être adaptée à la morphologie d'une femme. C'est la seconde qui pose problème, non pas que ce soit le fait qu'il s'agisse simplement d'un wakizashi **(3)**. Non… le souci est la valeur symbolique qu'ils y reconnaissent : la propriétaire est marquée comme étant sous la protection d'Akagami no Shanks.

Elle ne semble pas s'en cacher, c'est plutôt étrange quant on repense à son épaule tatouée. Il n'empêche que si elle a une telle chose en sa possession et qu'elle lui a vraiment été remis par Le Roux, alors ce dernier doit sans l'ombre d'un doute posséder une vivre card d'elle.

Shirohige observe calmement ce qui se passe et ses fils en font de même. Puis, lorsqu'elle tourne sa tête pour les regarder et bien qu'elle est changée physiquement, le second de l'Empereur la reconnaît immédiatement. Les traits de son visage se sont affinées, faisant disparaître les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance qu'il lui restait encore deux ans auparavant. Ses cheveux ont toujours une couleur cuivrée et ne lui semble pas bien plus long, lui arrivant à hauteur des épaules.

Elle a l'air d'avoir toujours sa petite taille et bien que son corps semble être devenue davantage celui d'une adulte, elle donne l'impression d'être trop chétive pour le combat. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, comme en témoigne son état qui démontre clairement qu'elle a battu et tuer nombre d'adversaire.

Discrètement, tandis qu'elle dialogue avec le leader des opposants, il attire l'attention de son Capitaine.

 **-Oyaji (4), je la connais.**

Sans bouger son regard de la jeune femme, il démontre discrètement à son fils qu'il l'écoute.

 **-Hum ?**

 **-L'apprentie Marine d'il y a deux ans, Cylia… c'est elle yoï.**

L'imposant homme ne dis rien pendant un instant.

 **-Elle n'hésite pas à se salir les mains.**

Chacun ne dit plus un mot de plus, restant concentré sur l'évolution de la situation.

 **-PAN !**

Un coup de feu est parti, mais la balle n'a rencontré que la surface du sol. L'homme qui vient de tirer s'écroule en pleure dans les bras de Cylia. Finalement, maintenant que le conflit a pu être défait, des échanges vont pouvoir avoir lieu.

La jeune femme laisse l'homme aux soins des villageois et fixe son attention sur le Maire qui, bien que tremblant de toutes parts, ose s'avancer vers Shirohige et ses _fils_. Mais la crainte qui se traduit par des tremblements trop visibles ne laisse aucun doute sur son état psychologique, mais la peur au ventre, il n'en démord pas et se rapproche d'eux, seul.

 **-Monsieur le Maire… ça va aller ?**

Il tente de lui répondre de manière positive sans s'arrêter de marcher, mais ses bégaiements importants le trahissent trop. Déterminé à accomplir ce qu'elle considère comme étant plus qu'un devoir, elle s'élance dans sa direction. Étant habitué à juger les personnes qu'ils rencontrent rapidement, les pirates voient que la jeune femme n'est plus du tout en état d'apporter une quelconque aide. Toutefois, ils ne disent rien, respectant la volonté qu'elle démontre.

Lorsqu'elle le rattrape, elle dépose sa main sur son épaule. Il se stop brusquement et jette un regard d'abord apeuré sur elle, puis se calme un peu en la reconnaissant. Le couvant d'un regard compatissant, elle s'exprime alors d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, tout va bien maintenant. Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne si cela vous rassure un peu ?**

Il ne lui répond ni positivement, ni négativement, lui demandant si elle est sûr, étant donné que pirates et marines sont ennemis, mais elle insiste et il se calme davantage. Toutefois, derrière eux quelques villageois trop couverts de remords se rapproche d'eux d'un pas déterminé.

Actuellement spectateur, Marco maintenant bien plus proche d'elle, remarque un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore relevé. Ses yeux anciennement bruns sont devenus presque jaune, il retrouve malgré tout dans sa nouvelle couleur une touche de marron. Finalement, Cylia a fini par se rendre compte qu'elle est à bout. Elle tremble vivement des mains et son regard est presque vitreux. Elle accepte de se retirer et s'éclipse pendant que les pirates entreprennent des négociations pour que l'île devienne l'un de leurs territoires.

Dès le lendemain, l'étendard des Shirohige Kaizokudan vole au grès du vent en haut du monument en forme de tour, surplombant la ville entière. Peu après, les pirates qui ont les cales pleines reprennent la mer.

Suite à quelques jours de navigation, ils rattrapent un navire appartenant à une compagnie commerciale ennemis et sans la moindre once d'hésitation ou de pitié, ils lancent l'abordage.

Toutefois, Marco repère dans la mêlée son amie sur le pont. Nombres de questions germent dans son esprit, le laissant perplexe quant à sa présence ici.

Que fait-elle à bord de ce navire qui fait de la traite d'esclave ? La compagnie en question est en liaison avec le Gouvernement Mondial et elle fait partie de la Marine…

* * *

Mais par son expérience de la vie, le Commandant de la Première Flotte sait qu'il ne doit pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu tant que ça l'occasion de passer du temps avec la jeune femme quant elle n'était qu'une apprentie, mais elle était le genre de personne à traiter même un pirate tel que lui comme un Homme. Mais deux ans sont passées et elle a eu une immersion totale auprès des Marines. Elle n'a sans doute pas fréquenté des criminels, ou alors c'était uniquement dans le cadre du _boulot_.

Il a une famille, un père et des frères, alors il ne se plaindra pas d'être haï dans ce monde. Mais malgré tout, le fait que Cylia l'ait accepté comme un ami, elle qui était bien placée pour le détester et ne lui souhaiter que la mort, lui avait fait vraiment plaisir.

Il s'était résolu à la faire intégrer la famille un jour, mais la voir à bord de ce navire fait naître un doute malgré lui. Est-elle toujours la même ? Aurait-elle changé... ? Il ne le sait pas mais il _doit_ le savoir. Et après l'avoir observé, il a deviné quelle stratégie employer pour savoir si sa nature est toujours la même.

L'ennemi étant très faible pour eux, les pirates de Barbe Blanches laissent les volontaires se jeter dans la mêlée. Les Commandants des Flottes présents à ce moment-là sur le Moby Dick n'interviennent pas, gardant toutefois un œil sur la bataille que livre les membres de leurs divisions.

Alors, nombre des frères de Marco sont surpris lorsqu'ils le voient prendre sa forme de zoan. Seul son Père a très bien compris se que son second à l'intention de faire.

Le Phoenix a remarqué que Cylia protège un homme vêtu comme un cuisinier, il décide donc de le prendre pour cible. Rapidement, l'individu est à sa portée. Volontairement, il laisse le temps à Cylia de s'en apercevoir, puis il passe à l'attaque, usant de sa forme hybride pour élancer sa jambe sur le cuisiner. Mais sans la moindre hésitation, Cylia agit et se prend le coup pour servir de bouclier humain et le protéger.

Instinctivement Marco retient la force qu'il avait mis dans son attaque pour ne pas les tuer, mais il les projette tout de même jusqu'au Moby Dick. Sachant que sa présence n'est pas utile dans la bataille, il la quitte aussitôt et retourne auprès de son Père afin d'observer ce qui va se passer ensuite. Mais cette fois-ci, une vague de soulagement l'apaise. Il est intimement convaincu qu'elle n'a pas eu un lavage de cerveau par la Marine, ou tout du moins, ça n'a pas pu aboutir.

La fumée qui s'était élevé suite à leur brutale arrivée s'est rapidement dispersée laissant les deux intrus visibles aux yeux de tous. Le premier à se rendre compte de leur situation est le cuisinier et Cylia reste vautrée sur le parquet. La panique se lit alors dans le regard du jeune lorsqu'il se rend compte du lieu où ils sont.

 **-Ba- Barbe… on… est sur… leur navire…**

Il reste le cul à terre, épris par une peur qui le cloue sur place. Plusieurs hommes s'approchent alors d'eux, le regard de l'individu passe des frères de Marco à Cylia et son regard change brusquement comme s'il venait de se passer quelque chose dans sa tête. Une lueur de détermination s'y lit. Il se relève, se place entre la blessée et les pirates qu'il défit du regard.

 **-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire un pas de plus ! Je... je la protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. C'est moi... qui... qui l'ai attiré là-dedans... alors reculez sale fripouille ! Espèce de Choux Bruxelles !**

Aucun ordre n'étant donné, les pirates s'arrêtent, percevant que l'agressivité dont fait preuve le cuisinier démontre qu'il se battra pour protéger la jeune femme. Non pas qu'il pourrait leur faire quoi que ce soit… non, en revanche il pourrait se faire mal lui-même.

Donc, les fils de Shirohige attendent calmement et observent.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cylia, qui n'avait pas vraiment perdu conscience, commence à bouger. Malgré une certaine difficulté, elle se relève et arrive même à s'enguirlander avec le cuisinier qu'elle a appelé _Haris_. Elle se place lentement devant lui dans un geste qui se veut protecteur. Les lèvres de Marco se relève légèrement en un discret sourire.

Elle se présente véritablement, donnant même son grade et la base à laquelle elle est rattachée. Lorsqu'elle explique ne pas être présente pour des raisons professionnelles et qu'elle n'est qu'en vacances, les informations finissent de confirmer qu'elle n'a pas de rapport avec la traite d'esclave de la compagnie commerciale.

Elle s'évanouit après avoir obtenue la confirmation par le Capitaine qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à son ami si ce dernier n'a effectivement rien à se reprocher.

Marco, après avoir fait quelques recherches, a pu obtenir la vérité à propos d'elle. Elle n'était pas au courant des pratiques de l'équipage avec lequel elle avait pris le large de Hand Island. Elle avait même laissé son argent et sa cabine à une jeune maman et son nourrisson.

Quant à Haris, il a su se faire apprécier progressivement par les Shirohige pendant que Cylia était cloîtrée à l'infirmerie où elle ronflait. Haris a même fini par se faire une véritable place parmi eux et il est devenu l'un des leurs comme l'atteste l'emblème qu'il s'est fait tatouer sur le cou.

Lorsqu'elle a enfin repris conscience, Marco a tenu à l'amené lui-même à son père avec lequel elle a eu un long dialogue. Comme prévu, leur discution se conclue par l'annonce officiel de sa future intégration dans l'équipage. Pour ce qui est de se faire accepter, le mois qui lui reste de vacances lui permettra de faire ses preuves auprès de ses nombreux frères, car l'idée de garder une officier de la Marine à bord ne fait vraiment pas l'unanimité. Il le sait bien, bon nombre d'homme d'équipage haïssent le Gouvernement…

Dans un premier temps, il a très facilement réussi à la manipuler pour obtenir un combat amical. Ça lui permet, non seulement de lui remettre bien en tête qu'elle reste toujours un oisillon face à lui, mais surtout elle a l'occasion de montrer à tous ce qu'elle sait faire.

Lorsque le match commence, sa première impression n'est pas bonne. Elle semble être incapable d'obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance de ses frères avec son piètre niveau de combat.

Mais il est surpris lorsqu'elle arrive à esquiver le coup qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour mettre fin à ce combat. Il s'aperçoit avec une bonne surprise qu'elle maîtrise le haki de l'observation, ce qui lui permet de remonter dans son estime et celle des spectateurs.

Il décide donc de jouer encore avec elle en la mettant dans des situations contraignantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'atteindre d'une manière peu conventionnelle. Bien qu'il ait vu arrivé son mouvement, il ne cherche pas à l'éviter, pensant qu'elle n'oserait probablement pas aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Et pourtant, si, elle dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'étonnant de son audace. En récompense, lorsqu'elle reprend un peu de distance, il ne profite pas de son moment d'inattention où elle reste interdite face à ce qu'elle a osé faire.

En tout cas, le pirate s'amuse bien dans son petit duel. Lorsqu'il la rencontrera de nouveau dans son uniforme d'officier, une chose est certaine : il compte bien jouer avec elle, mais il lui apprendra aussi la dureté de la vie. Donc, elle n'en finira pas de se faire malmener ! **(5)**

* * *

 **(1)** Shirohige kaïzokudan : les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

 **(2)** L'arme de Cylia : je ne l'avais jusqu'à présent que partiellement révélé, la décrivant par « une fine lame ». Maintenant, vous avez un nom à mettre dessus.

 **(3)** Wakizashi : un petit rappel pour vous, c'est un sabre similaire au katana mais en plus petit. Il fait en moyenne entre trente et soixante centimètres, celui dont on parle fait une cinquantaine de centimètre et la lame comme le fourreau est d'une teinte orange foncée. Si vous voulez la description, vous l'avez dans le chapitre quatorze, au niveau des premiers paragraphes.

 **(4)** Oyaji : Père, mais vous le saviez déjà.

 **(5)** Pour ce passage, je ne révélerais rien de plus !


	69. Hors-série 3 - Marco – partie 2

_Information :_ _On est juste après le chapitre 41._

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre HS n'est pas un lemon, mais il y a de nombreux sous-entendus très explicites.**_

* * *

Hors-série 4 : Désir de...

Alors que je venais de trouver le sommeil, des bruits me réveille. L'expérience faisant, je ne dors jamais sur mes deux oreilles.

 **-Humpf… qu'est-ce que tu fous…**

Cylia parle d'une petite voix ensommeillée, cependant elle a toujours les yeux fermés… Alors comme ça, elle parle en dormant ? La lumière du clair de lune passant à travers le hublot me permet de distinguer les traits de son visage. Elle est allongée à côté de moi, le visage crispé et elle respire par la bouche.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, je m'installe un peu plus confortablement en me mettant sur le côté et pose ma tête contre ma main. Ainsi redressé, je peux l'observer en toute quiétude.

 **-Humm… !**

Ce bruit, je le reconnais aisément pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois par des femmes. Je souri d'amusement. La miss fait un rêve érotique ? Il n'est pas question de dormir, je ne compte pas rater une seule miette du spectacle.

Elle bouge son bras et la fine couverture qui était remonté jusqu'à son cou commence à descendre plus bas. Peu après, ses jambes suivent l'exemple. Elle replie l'une d'elle, la couette glisse et dévoile toute la peau non recouverte par son short.

Elle se cambre, ses lèvres rose légèrement entrouvertes et ses joues rougies par le désir changent ma manière de la percevoir…

 **-Ah… !**

La couverture ne la cache plus à présent. Dommage qu'elle porte ce short et ce t-shirt… quoi que, ça aurait été intenable. Déjà que là-

 **-Haaan !**

Elle ne fait vraiment pas semblant. Je me demande bien qui peut la faire gémir ainsi dans ses rêves... Elle s'agite de nouveau et bouge son bras un peu trop brusquement, déposant un léger coup contre mon torse dans un mouvement un peu trop ample. Puis son poing se rouvre. Ses mains sont froides et sentir ses longs doigts fins contre ma peau me donne des frissons.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible, elle doit le faire exprès ! Je reporte mon attention de sa main à son visage pour confirmer qu'elle a toujours les yeux clos. Et après une brève vérification à l'aide du haki, je confirme qu'elle dort effectivement, bien que ce soit d'un sommeil… remué.

 **-Plaisir... Mar-**

Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'arrêter de l'observer, elle retire sa main de mon torse et agrippe le drap du lit avec fermeté tout en se cambrant une nouvelle fois. Sa respiration est erratique, elle tourne son visage dans ma direction et laisse doucement sa tête reposer sur le matelas. Son corps suit le mouvement et elle se retrouve face à moi.

Je laisse mon regard se poser avec envie sur elle et j'examine les courbes de son corps. Au final, je ne l'avais encore jamais observé de cette manière mais... elle n'est pas mal. Sa fine taille, ses hanches de femme et même sa poitrine, il n'y a pas qu'en terme de combattante qu'elle a su évoluer.

Elle est une femme désirable, bien qu'un peu jeune. Le Roux n'a vraiment aucun scrupule pour avoir pris du plaisir avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans.

Alors qu'elle s'était calmée, elle reprend son manège. D'un mouvement lent, elle déplace sa main vers le haut de son buste. Dans ce geste elle remonte son t-shirt jusqu'au-dessus de son nombril, hum... elle ne voudrait pas le remonter encore un peu plus... ?

 **-Mmmmhh !**

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure puis se calme de nouveau, retombant dans un sommeil _paisible._ Elle se remet sur le dos et peu après commence à se réveiller. Je la vois papillonner des yeux, elle les referme et semble réfléchir un instant.

Progressivement, elle les rouvre et se retrouve bien éveillée. Elle pose doucement ses yeux sur moi et semble surprise lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je ne dors pas. En même temps, avec la manière dont elle se donnait en spectacle, il n'y avait aucune chance que je ne profite pas de l'occasion.

Elle me fixe dans les yeux, son embarras est bien visible par ses joues rougissantes et la petite moue gênée qu'elle affiche. Ça ne fait que m'amuser d'avantage et je souri encore plus.

 **-De... depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé ?**

La perche est bien trop tendue pour ne pas la saisir...

 **-Depuis un bon moment... Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil... ?**

 **-Et... euh... je... je n'aurais pas... heu...**

Sa marche bien trop efficacement et je ne peux que poursuivre un peu plus loin le jeu. C'est le meilleur moment pour obtenir des réponses. Plus tard, elle restera muette et là, elle est trop vulnérable pour arriver à réaliser vraiment ce qu'elle peut dire.

 **-Si, tu as fait des bruitages quelque peu... hum, suggestifs. Je te rassure, je m'en suis délecté. Par contre, je serais bien curieux de savoir qui était ton partenaire dans ton rêve érotique.**

 **-Non, ce n'était pas toi !**

Je ne tiens plus, elle s'enfonce trop facilement toute seule. Je me laisse tomber en riant, me moquant ouvertement d'elle.

 **-Tu me vois ravi de savoir que j'ai envoûté tes rêves, yoï !**

 **-Je... je... n'ai pas dis que j'ai fait un rêve érotique ! Non mais-**

Mon rire redouble, elle finit par être vexée et me tourne le dos. Vu ce qu'elle a fait, il serait idiot de ne rien tenter...

 **-Je peux très bien rendre ton rêve réalité...**

Elle sursaute vivement après avoir entendu mon offre, elle se redresse et tout en restant sur le matelas, elle met un peu de distance entre nous. Toujours d'humeur moqueuse, je poursuis sur ma lancé.

 **-Sérieusement, tu es un phénomène Cylia, aurait-tu autant d'hormones qu'un homme... ?**

 **-Comment suis-je censé prendre ta remarque ?**

 **-Je ne fais qu'expliquer des faits, ma chère amie. Mais tu n'as pas dû profiter d'un moment de plaisir partagé depuis quelque temps et m'avoir à tes côtés dans ton sommeil t'as fait avoir des rêves érotiques.**

 **-Je n'ai pas fait de rêve érotique Marco !**

 **-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir !**

Elle se replace correctement et s'allonge de nouveau dans le lit.

 **-Peu importe ! Je veux dormir.**

 **-Donc c'est-**

 **-Je DORS !**

Bon, je ne vais pas lui forcer la main non plus. Je lâche l'affaire pour cette fois... mais j'ai pu la percevoir d'une manière bien différente. Tandis qu'elle se rendort rapidement, je sens que le sommeil m'a définitivement quitté pour cette nuit. Je patiente malgré tout le reste de la nuit, profitant de ce moment de calme.

* * *

Dès que l'aube pointe son nez, je me retire de ma cabine, laissant la Miss dormir. Elle n'a pas eu un sommeil agité par la suite. Je monte jusqu'aux cuisines pour y attraper une tasse de café noir et le journal de la veille que je n'avais pas encore pu lire. Rien de particulier qu'on ne savait pas déjà n'y est révélé.

Avec l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé, je prends mon temps pour parcourir les différents articles. L'un d'entre eux mentionne une enquête sur la cicatrice de Shanks Le Roux. Visiblement, les journalistes ne disposaient que de peu d'information sur le sujet malgré qu'ils n'aient pas hésité à faire trop parler certains Marines haut placés.

Vu ce que je viens de lire, ça n'aurait rien de surprenant que Akagami s'en prennent à la base Marine de Nébulandia.

Les portes battantes claquent, laissant entrer des gars de la Troisième Flotte accompagnés par Haris.

 **-Marco taïcho (1), bonjour. Vous n'auriez pas vu Cylia par hasard ?**

Je relève mes yeux de mon journal pour les poser sur le bleu **(2)** , j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'entraîne avec elle. Je reprends ma lecture tout en lui répondant.

 **-Bonjour Haris, elle est restée au lit.**

 **-Oh je vois ! Elle a raison de se reposer, je trouvais qu'elle avait le teint assez pale dernièrement.** Mais ça me surprends qu'elle ne se soit pas levée malgré tout, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

 **-Elle avait des problèmes pour dormir mais c'est réglé à présent.**

Ils se retirent après avoir entendu ma réponse, mais Haris s'arrête brusquement devant les portes.

 **-Euh... hum... Commandant...**

Intrigué par le changement d'intonation dans sa voix, je l'étudie du regard. Il s'est bloqué dans son mouvement, me faisant dos et il jette brièvement un œil dans ma direction par-dessus son épaule.

 **-Non, non ! Rien, euh... désolé !**

Son comportement m'intrigue.

 **-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le yoï.**

Il fuit mon regard et passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

 **-C'est à dire que... je me demandais... si... hum... vous... vous avez passez la nuit ensemble, non ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je vois leurs regards lourds de sens se poser sur moi.

 **-On a discuté et elle s'est endormie.**

Voyant qu'ils semblent quelque peu dubitatifs, je renchéri.

 **-Rien de plus, yoï.**

Encrant mon regard dans les leurs, ils finissent par se satisfaire de ma réponse. Ils font demi-tour après m'avoir salué respectueusement et repartent pour de bon cette fois-ci. Haris voit le besoin de s'excuser de nouveau maladroitement avant de les suivre. Une fois ma lecture terminée, je me lève et sort de la cuisine après avoir déposé ma tasse vide dans l'évier.

Je sens que la vérité va être rapidement détournée et que le message va se transmettre comme une traînée de poudre.

La matinée se passe calmement. Inévitablement, les rumeurs sont allées bon train et à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui monopolise encore plus les esprits, je vais en entendre parler un certain temps.

Lorsque je me déplace dans les couloirs, plusieurs de mes frères me font des sourires ou des gestes de félicitation comme des pouces levés ou bien des clins d'œil complices.

Mais là où ça risque d'être ennuyant, c'est pendant le repas. Globalement, peu peuvent se permettent de me charrier. Mais il en reste toujours certains qui n'hésitent pas à sauter sur de tels occasions.

Lorsque le soleil est au zénith, je me dirige vers le pont central où le repas est attendu impatiemment. On s'installe tous en groupe directement sur le parquet. Des draps ont été sorties pour faire office de nappes sur lesquels des plats fumant sont entreposées. **(3)** Les discussions sont animées et elles se mêlent à de bruyants rires, créant une joyeuse cacophonie sur le navire sous le regard de Père.

Je souri et m'installe aux côtés d'Izou qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. Des hommes de ma division sont avec lui et ils s'écartent un peu pour me laisser de la place. Izou ne perd pas de temps pour commencer à me charrier...

 **-Alors, comment va notre tombeur de Marine ?**

Le ton moqueur et les lèvres bien recourbées me font comprendre que sa question n'en est pas une.

 **\- « Tombeur de Marine » ?**

 **-Oui ça te va bien, mais ce n'est pas dans le sens** _ **« les tuer »**_ **mais «** _ **les charmer**_ **». Ou plutôt de «** _ **la**_ _ **charmer**_ **» ... tu vois bien sûr de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-On s'est contentés de discuter Izou, rien de plus.**

 **-Un homme se retrouve avec une femme dans son lit, alors qu'il a eu des semaines d'abstinence et il** **ne ferait que « discuter » ?** Il m'observe de manière dubitatif, **je ne peux pas le croire** **Marco ! On n'a pas pu rester à Hand Island et on a passé des semaines à naviguer jusqu'à là-bas.**

 **-Elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et je lui ai permis d'en avoir une. Elle avait besoin de ça pour retrouver le sommeil, c'est tout.**

 **-Elle avait aussi besoin de réconfort... que tu lui as** _ **généreusement**_ **offert !** **Allez, buvons à la santé de notre** _ **tombeur de Marine**_ **!**

Les gars se mettent à rire après sa tirade mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. La seule qui pourrait être gênée, c'est Cylia. Et puis, ça se serait vraiment passé, ça ne m'aurait pas perturbé non plus... donc peu m'importe.

On me sert une chope et Izou tend la sienne pour que l'on trinque ensemble. Volontiers, je joue le jeu et bois la mienne en même temps que lui. Lorsque nous les avons vidées, je vois à son regard qu'il va repasser à l'offensive.

 **-Bon, sérieusement... tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors qu'elle dort toujours comme un loir ?**

Personne n'entendra raison, ils s'en amusent bien trop. J'allais malgré tout rétorquer lorsque l'on me prend de court.

 **-Vous êtes notre modèle Taïcho ! Allez les gars de la Première, avec moi ! Pour notre Commandant, HIP HIP HIP !**

 **-HOURAAA !**

Inutile de chercher à persévérer, autant s'en amuser. Izou glisse son bras autour de mes épaules et s'approche de mon oreille pour me parler, les gars faisant trop de bruit autour de nous.

 **-Tu ne peux tout de même pas faire faux bond à ces hommes qui sont sous** _ **tes**_ **ordres ? Et puis** , il me murmure au creux de l'oreille **, tu n'as qu'à le faire véritablement... Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te plaît pas ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas oralement mais il comprend ma réponse d'un simple échange de regard. **(4)**

* * *

 **(1)** Taïcho : Commandant en japonais – note : épisode 325, à environs 5 min 30 (nda : ne me tapez pas pour vous avoir remémoré ce passage ! )

 **(2)** le bleu : être _le bleu_ veut dire être le petit nouveau.

 **(3)** note : épisode 461 à environs 20 min. Je me suis aidée de cette scène pour ce passage (nda : ce n'est pas un passage comme l'autre cette fois !).

 **(4)** Et bien _NAAN_ vous n'en saurez pas plus ! Hé hé...


	70. Chapitre 66 : Sabo

Précédemment…

 _Cylia est partie d'Alabasta avec son équipage pour mettre cap sur Little Garden. Après quelques jours, ils arrivent et y retrouve Emporio Ivankov accompagné par d'autres hommes, dont Sabo lui aussi révolutionnaire. Le jeune homme saute par-dessus le bastingage de leur navire pour atterrir juste devant le groupe de Marine._

Chapitre 66 : Sabo

Un courant d'air marin souffle sur mon visage, j'inspire et expire lentement. J'ai un nœud à l'estomac car j'ai malgré tout la responsabilité de mes compagnons. Je reste sur mes gardes tout comme eux. Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de dinosaure à proximité, ça compliquerait la situation…

 **-Eh bien franchement, vous n'avez pas la gueule de l'emploi !**

Pour un premier contact, on peut dire qu'il y a mieux... Je n'aime pas tellement la remarque que vient de faire cet homme, Sabo... mais il n'a pas tort. En plus, mes gars détestent la Marine ! Face à notre absence de réponse, il se mets à rire.

 **-Hey !** Je grommelle de mécontentement et il s'arrête mais ne perd pas son sourire. **Et toi, Ivankov ! Remets-moi dans mon état normal !**

 **-Tu refoules ce que tu es au fond de toi Cyl-boy… j'en ai la certitude. Tu seras bien mieux avec ce nouveau corps !**

 **-J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE TON AVIS ! Je veux récupérer mon genre ! Ce… ce…** je rougie, _**truc**_ **me dérange !**

 **-Il le fera après notre discution, officier Cylia.**

 **-J'ignore ce que vous avez en tête, mais… ok. Soyons toutefois clair d'entrée de jeu, aucune entourloupe des deux parties. Ok ?**

 **-Ça me va !**

Je soupire discrètement de soulagement. J'ai dit ça d'avantage pour nous que l'inverse. J'ai entièrement conscience qu'ils sont bien plus fort que nous. Et puis, je n'ai ressenti aucune hostilité en m'approchant... Ils ne me semblent pas malintentionnées. J'ai mon idée sur la raison pour laquelle ils souhaitent me voir et ils doivent avoir plus d'un tour dans leur sac… Les négociations, ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort.

 **-Que diriez-vous de nous installer un peu mieux ?**

 **-Vous restez des ennemis, il n'est pas question de taper la discute tranquillement autour d'un verre.**

 **-Et si je vous propose du rhum de Skull Island(1) ?**

Le vache ! Tout pirate de ce nom ne peut pas résister à une telle boisson, encore plus lorsqu'il a passé un long séjour à Impel Down… et c'est le cas des hommes qui m'accompagnent. Ils ne disent rien mais ça se voit qu'ils crèvent tous d'envie de lui répondre de manière positive immédiatement ! Je serais une véritable tortionnaire de leur refuser ça…

Je pose une main lasse devant mes yeux et soupire une nouvelle fois profondément…

 **-Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas le faire…** je relève la tête et lui lance un regard colérique, **saleté de révolutionnaire !**

Il me répond simplement par un sourire encore plus large.

 **-Ok, Cassius tu vérifieras qu'aucune boisson ne contiennent de poison. Je peux te laisser gérer ça sans problème ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr Cap'taine.**

Sabo semble étonné.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas Capitaine mais Commandante, alors pourquoi ils...**

Il met sa phrase en suspens et réfléchit, puis se met subitement à rire. J'en ai marre qu'on se moque de moi. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, il m'a vexé !

 **-C'en est trop ! J'en ai marre…**

Bien décidée à partir sur un coup de tête, je lui tourne le dos. Mes hommes se décalent pour me laisser passer, voyant sans doute dans mon regard que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Par contre, ce n'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde. Je sens une main me saisir l'épaule. Je ne m'y attendais pas et me retourne vivement.

Wouah, mais il s'est déplacé super vite !

 **-Désolé, avec votre apparence actuelle, j'oublie un peu que vous êtes une femme. Je n'ai pas envie de vous vexer, j'ai bien l'intention de sympathiser avec vous !**

 **-Sympathiser avec moi… ? Mais pourquoi je deviendrais ami avec un révolutionnaire ! En plus vous n'êtes pas n'importe lequel. Non non… c'est hors de question, j'ai déjà trop de complication avec mes amis actuels !**

 **-Vos** _ **amis actuels**_ **hein ? Je suis certain que l'on peut très bien s'entendre !**

Je croise mes gros bras sur mon torse tout en le toisant du regard, étant plus grande je lui fais même de l'ombre avec le soleil derrière moi. Autour de nous, les gars observent attentivement notre échange.

* * *

 **-Non ! Certainement pas !**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Tu es un révolutionnaire et je suis une officier de la Marine !**

Je me mets de dos, bien décidé à rester sur la défensive. Mais son absence de réponse m'intrigue et je sens que je ne devrais pas me retourner. Discrètement, je me risque à jeter un petit coup d'œil et je remarque qu'il est de dos, les mains dans les poches comme s'il était déprimé. Il commence à retourner dans son navire d'un pas lent.

Aaarg... Je culpabilise grave. Je sens le regard de mes hommes et m'aperçois que certains d'entre eux se mettent à sourire. Ils lisent en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

 **-Il a gagné.**

 **-En même temps, il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas dur avec la Cap'taine…**

 **-RRRAAAAH ! Ça ne serait pas respecter ma perception de ce qui est** _ **juste**_ **.**

Il s'arrête sans se retourner.

 **-Cylia, ta définition de la** _ **justice**_ **diffère énormément de celle qu'ont tes confrères.**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais carrément une affirmation et il m'a tutoyé en plus cette fois.

 **-Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision ! Sache une chose, j'ai juré fidélité à la Marine et je ne suis pas du genre à briser ma parole. Donc, on est et restera dans des camps adverses. Par contre… on est tous humain et je ne ferais jamais de ségrégation à qui que ce soit. C'est contre mes principes… je ne veux imposer ça à personne.**

 **-Je vois,** il me regarde par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire joyeux, **donc après avoir fait meilleure connaissance, je serais l'un de tes amis ? Tu es vraiment étonnante !**

 **-Hum… je ne pense pas que ce soit bien, mais peu importe. On ne pourra pas se permettre d'être pacifique avec toi et s'est pareil pour tes compagnons. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai personne qui peux me faire un reproche. Mais comprends que je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un quelconque risque pour mes hommes, c'est trop dangereux et je tiens à eux plus que tout.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, on sait très bien comment s'y prendre.**

 **-Pour en revenir à un point important… Hum, euh... tu as dis avoir du rhum de Skull Island ? On l'attend !**

 **-Pff… Ha ha ha (2) ! À ce que je vois, tu en as tout autant envie que ces anciens pirates ! Il n'y a pas d'alcool pour vous autres Marines pendant le service normalement, non ?**

 **-Je m'en fiche des règles ! Il faut savoir faire contre pour saisir ses libertés, il n'y a pas moyen que je me prive d'une bonne chope de ce rhum !**

Il m'observe avec amusement.

 **-Sérieusement, tu es sûr d'être officier de la Marine ?**

 **-OUI ! Et ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à sous-entendre certaines choses !**

Cette fois, c'est le rire de mes compagnons qui résonne.

 **-Cap'taine, vous devriez vous faire une raison !**

 **-Ouais ! Dès lors que nous aurons épanché notre peine, vous devriez songer à vous reconvertir !**

 **-La piraterie ça vous irait bien mieux.**

Cette fois, je me mets en colère. Ils me prennent tous la tête !

 **-Je vous ai déjà répété de ne pas dire ça ! Pour la peine, dès qu'on sera de retour au navire vous allez subir une semaine d'entraînement intensif pendant notre voyage de retour vers la base !**

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Oh non…**

 **-Mais ça en valait la peine ! On a pu lui glisser une nouvelle fois le mot.**

 **-Ouais, la Cap'taine sera bien plus heureuse le jour où elle pourra être à sa vrai place.**

Je soupire, ils sont tous bien trop soucieux de moi…

 **-Vous pouvez monter sur le navire, les tonneaux de rhum sont sur le pont.**

On arrête tous de parler brusquement et réagissons de la même manière en entendant les paroles du révolutionnaire : nous fixons avec attention la passerelle qui relie la terre au navire. On monte à bord sans nous faire prier et restons malgré tout sur nos gardes.

* * *

Lorsque nos yeux se posent sur les barils entreposés sur leur pont, nous arrêtons tout mouvement. Nous ne disons plus rien non plus, comme si nous étions hypnotisés.

 **-Servez-vous !**

La voix de Sabo me fait sursauter. Il est juste à côté de moi, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué… j'en ai bien trop envie de ce rhum ! Cassius a pris les devants et examine la marchandise avec attention, j'imagine que lui aussi en a grandement envie malgré que ses expressions ne laissent transparaître aucune forme d'impatience.

Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas !

 **-Alors, alors Cassius ? Dit moi que c'est ok… je t'en prie !**

Il se retourne, puis un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. On dirait… qu'il est… heureux !

 **-C'est bon Cap'taine, RAS, même dans les chopes. Dès qu'on a votre feu vert-**

 **-Yes ! Inutile d'attendre une seule seconde de plus ! Ouvrez-les et remplissez des chopes !**

On se précipite tous sur les tonneaux et commençons sans perdre une seule seconde à boire avidement le précieux breuvage sous les regards plus que surpris des occupants du navire.

 **\- Mmmfufufufu (3) je dois reconnaître qu'il est amusant de voir se comporter de manière aussi inhabituel un officier en uniforme !**

Rapidement, nous prenons tous nos aises en nous installant sur le parquet. L'alcool coule à flot et faisant fi des différences, la bonne humeur et la joie allant avec les festivités s'emparent rapidement de tout le monde.

Des voix masculines entonnent des chants joyeux, une file humaine se créé et bien qu'originalement composé que des hommes de mon équipage, ils embarquent sur leurs passages plusieurs _nouveaux amis_. Je les observe en sirotant une coupe de rhum, assise contre le bastingage.

Le révolutionnaire aux cheveux blond vient se mettre juste à côté de moi en restant debout, les bras croisés.

 **-Vous n'avez pas peur de faire la fête dans ses conditions ?**

Je lui réponds tout en observant un concours de chant d'opéra entre Isao et un compagnon de Sabo.

 **-On a qu'une vie, il faut savoir profiter des bonnes choses lorsqu'on en a l'occasion.**

Je relève mon regard jusqu'au sien, m'obligeant à lever la tête dans un même mouvement.

 **-Prendre la liberté de sourire et faire la fête lorsqu'on le souhaite, c'est notre manière de vivre.**

Il se détends et sourit.

 **-Tu as piqué ma curiosité, Cylia.**

Alors que j'essaye de boire une gorgée de ma chope, je me rends compte qu'elle est vide.

 **-Tiens,** je la lui tends, **elle est cruellement vide… Bois un coup avec moi et je serai ok pour discuter avec toi le temps qu'il faudra. Ça marche ?**

Il me semble un peu surpris, bien qu'il ne l'affiche que très peu. J'enchaîne donc rapidement.

 **-Je n'ai aucune raison de sympathiser avec un révolutionnaire, mais je ne suis pas raciste pour un berry ! Si tu t'engages à me rendre mon apparence et que l'on profite des réjouissances ensemble, alors on sera des potes buveurs (4).**

Sa réaction est de simplement rire bruyamment.

 **-Tu respectes même des règles de la piraterie ? Tu es vraiment une officier loufoque Cylia ! Et bien, j'accepte ta proposition, Madame** _ **je ne suis pas raciste**_ **.**

Il me laisse un instant et tout en observant son dos, je me demande s'il a compris que j'étais vraiment sérieuse ?

 **-Hey !** Il ne s'arrête pas de marcher, mais il me regarde par-dessus son épaule. **Je ne déconne pas, je suis tout à fait sérieuse moi !**

Cette fois, son visage se pare d'une expression chaleureuse, lui donnant un charme à en couper le souffle. J'en reste sans voix…

 **-Je le sais, Cylia ! Et moi aussi je le suis !** Il pivote de nouveau sa tête, **Ivan !** Il s'adresse à l'okama tout en récupérant deux chopes remplis. **Rends-lui son apparence une fois que j'aurai bu un coup avec lui !** Tranquillement, il revient vers moi.

J'ai bien entendu _« Lui »_ ?!

 **-HEY ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN HOMME ! ALORS NE PARLES PAS DE MOI AU MASCULIN !**

Il n'est pas du tout perturbé par le fait que j'ai haussé brutalement le ton et s'assoit tranquillement à côté de moi. J'attrape l'alcool qu'il me tend tout en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Après avoir déposé sa chope, il lève ses mains en signe de paix, mais je ne suis pas dupe car son amusement est plus que visible.

 **-Désolé, désolé ! Je ne ferais plus l'erreur ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne t'ai connu qu'en version masculine pour le moment.**

 **-Mouuuaaaiiis… fais gaffe à l'avenir.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est une menace ?**

 **-Humpf !**

Je lui tourne la tête pour le snober à la manière d'une femme. On ne se refait pas ! Toutefois, je tends mon récipient remplis à ras-bord dans sa direction et timidement, je repose de nouveau mon attention sur lui.

Comprenant mon geste, il toque sa chope contre la mienne.

 **-CLAC !**

Du liquide s'en échappe, tombant sur le bois vernis au sol. Nous échangeons un regard complice, puis amicalement nous officialisons notre relation naissante.

 **-À LA TIENNE !**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Skull Island : Simple invention de ma part, on reviendra dessus bien plus tard.

 **(2)** Quelqu'un a déjà relevé le rire de Sabo ? Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet…

 **(3)** Mmmfufufufu : c'est le rire d'Ivankov

 **(4)** Potes buveurs : je n'invente pas ce terme, ref. = One Piece 424, à environs 8 minutes de l'épisode.

Potes de beuverie dans le tome 32 _français_ au chapitre 527.

* * *

Réponse à lili :

Oui je connais cette fanfic' elle est super j'adore moi aussi ! Je comprends se que tu demandes mais je n'en fais pas vraiment le choix, par contre je prends note de ta demande. _**J**_ _e vais essayer d'écrire un petit « quelque chose » qui te plaira j'espère._ Bon... _ **q**_ _uand j'aurai le temps_ car là je dois avancer dans les chapitres.


	71. Chapitre 67 : Le retour à la base

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia et son équipage sont montés sur le navire des révolutionnaires faire la fête. Durant celle-ci, elle et Sabo sont devenus des potes buveurs_ _ **(1)**_ _. Le jeune blond a demandé à Ivankov de lui rendre son apparence d'origine à la fin de leur discussion._

Chapitre 67 : Le retour à la base

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à festoyer, nous quittons le navire de nos _amis-ennemis_. Alors que nous sommes sur la terre ferme, je fais mes dernières salutations au révolutionnaire blond.

 **-As-tu réussi ton coup, Sabo ?**

 **-Oui et je dirai même que je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu.**

 **-Oh, vraiment ?**

Il se contente de me sourire.

 **-Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini de discuter… tu as une parole à tenir.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, Ivan s'en occupe tout de suite !**

Le susnommé fait quelques pas dans ma direction, il lève sa main et des aiguilles poussent du bout de ses doigts sous ses gants violacés.

 **-Attends, attends… il ne s'approche pas de moi avec ses trucs !**

Sabo est surpris lorsqu'il se rend compte que je me suis mise sur la défensive. Je fixe gravement les aiguillons diaboliquement effrayant et recule de quelques pas. L'un de mes hommes s'avance et prend la parole.

 **-Il faut qu'il la pique avec pour la guérir ?**

 **-Si je ne pique pas Cyl-boy, son corps restera celui d'un homme ! Mais peut-être as-tu trouvé ton compte finalement ?**

 **-NON !**

Subitement, plusieurs de mes propres hommes m'attrapent fermement. Tim met même des balles en granites marin dans ma main qu'il m'oblige à fermer. Je tente de me dégager de leurs prises mais rien à faire, ils y mettent trop de force.

 **-Désolé Cap'taine, mais on fait ça pour vous…**

 **-Hey, dépêches-toi d'utiliser ta technique !**

 **-Mais… lâchez moi !**

Devant la scène, Sabo ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander quelques explications.

 **-Pourquoi a-t-elle cette réaction ?**

Ivankov s'avance vers moi avec un sourire malsain et je me débats avec encore plus de vigueur mais je reste coincée… Je vois l'inéluctable arriver lentement.

 **-La Cap'taine a la phobie des aiguilles !**

 **-Et pas qu'un peu même !**

Il papillonne des yeux.

 **-LACHEEEZZ MOOOOII PITTIIIIÉ !**

 **-Emporio Onna(2) Hormones !**

Brutalement, je perds conscience…

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis confortablement calée dans un lit. Je garde les yeux fermés quelques secondes supplémentaires pour profiter de ce moment de plénitude. Les draps sont frais et je sens qu'il y a un courant d'air transportant les embruns marins dans la pièce.

Le coussin sur lequel repose ma tête conserve le parfum de lavande de la lessive, je commence à bailler et m'étire agilement. J'ouvre tranquillement les yeux et une ampoule s'allume dans mon esprit. Mon corps m'a semblé bien plus souple et léger… comme lorsque j'étais-

 **-Une femme !**

Je bondi sur mes pieds alors que je constate avec grand plaisir que j'ai retrouvé mon état normal. Donc, subir cette torture, était un mal pour un bien. Car je n'aimais vraiment pas être un mec ! J'avais même un truc entre les jambes… c'était très gênant comme sensation.

Je remarque que je porte toujours les mêmes habits, mais dire que je nage dedans est un euphémisme. Le pantalon est tombé par terre lorsque j'ai quitté mon lit… D'ailleurs, je suis dans ma cabine.

Le hublot a un système d'ouverte en battant **(3)** et le courant d'air que je sentais en provenait. Bien que cette cabine soit petite, elle est agréable à vivre. Par contre, il y a tellement de dossiers en tout genre qu'ils ne rentrent même pas tous dans l'étagère. Du coup, j'en ai qui traînent partout : sur le bureau, sous la chaise et dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

J'ouvre mon unique placard pour récupérer une tenue plus appropriée. Puisque je suis en service et que je me dois de remonter notre image, car aucuns de mes hommes n'a le look de l'emploi, je choisi un ensemble de tailleurs jaune pâle allant bien avec mes cheveux d'un cuivré intense et me rappelant mon aliment préféré : l'or.

Après avoir mis ma cape et ma casquette, je décide de m'informer de notre situation actuelle.

* * *

Je passe par le couloir traversant du navire et lorsque je suis devant les dortoirs, je remarque qu'ils y ont laissé pas mal de bazar. Des caleçons traînent par terre, des trousses de toilettes sont éparpillées et des vêtements sont restés sur les lits en bordels…

Je décide de faire une petite inspection rapide, personne n'y est pour le moment alors autant en profiter. La grande salle contient une vingtaine de lit superposés, mais certains préférant des hamacs s'en sont installés en utilisant les têtes de lit comme point d'accroche.

Sur l'un des lits du dessus, j'ai trouvé des biscuits à moitié écrasés, sous une couverture j'ai même vu un paquet de préservatif. Des cartes sont également restées à terre, mêlés avec des balles d'arme à feu qui ont certainement servi de jetons…

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est trop, le reste n'étaient pas plaisant mais ce n'était rien de bien grave. Par contre, qu'ils laissent nos stocks de balles n'importe où, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je vais donc devoir sévir pour qu'ils apprennent qu'il faut faire attention à nos fournitures.

Une fois remontée sur le pont, je prends une grande bouffé d'air afin d'avoir suffisamment de voix.

 **-JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE DEVANT MOI SUR LE CHAMPS ET AU GARDE À VOUS !**

Tout le monde se précipite et je ne patiente pas bien longtemps avant que mon ordre soit exécuté. Ils savent qu'il est rare que j'use de mon autorité de cette manière, donc ils doivent tous se douter que je ne suis pas contente du tout.

 **-En premier lieu, je veux savoir si nous nous dirigeons bien vers la base ?**

Notre navigateur, un homme d'expérience qui a la quarantaine passée, me répond. Il reste droit comme un piquet car aucun d'entre eux n'est habitué aux ordres militaires.

 **-Oui, on devrait arriver d'ici cinq jours.**

 **-Très bien, donc ça nous fera cinq jours d'entraînement intensif. Vous savez tous ce qui vous attends !**

Je pourrais pouffer de rire aux mines déconfites de mes compagnons mais j'arrive à garder une expression neutre. J'entends quelques mécontents s'exprimer un peu trop à mon goût, un rappel à l'ordre est nécessaire de temps à autre et à plus juste titre lorsque l'on est la seule femme à bord. Les pirates sont plus caractériels que les soldats de la Marines, les quelques fois où j'en ai eu sous mes ordres, ils étaient plus faciles à gérer qu'eux.

 **-SILENCE !**

Brutalement, plus personne ne parle en dehors de moi.

 **-Que vous mettiez le bordel dans vos dortoirs, je n'apprécie pas mais ce n'est rien de bien grave tant que le reste du navire est irréprochable. Je vous aurais simplement remonté les bretelles… Mais jamais, au grand JAMAIS, je ne pardonnerai que vous utilisiez nos précieuses munitions pour de simple jeu ! Surtout pour les laisser ensuite traîner par terre !**

Je vois à leur comportement qu'ils savent parfaitement de quoi je parle.

 **-Dois-je vous rappelez que la perte de munitions pourrait nous causer énormément de tords ?! Nous pouvons nous faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment ! Que ferons nous si ça arrive et que nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus ? Certains d'entre vous pourraient se retrouver sans balle ! Vous pourriez perdre certains de vos camarades ! JE REFUSE QU'UNE TELLE CHOSE SE PRODUISE À CAUSE D'UNE TELLE ANERIE !**

Ils fuient mon regard.

 **-Vos conneries sont également les miennes, j'aurais dû mieux vous encadrer… Je suivrai l'entraînement avec vous.**

 **\- On est désolé…**

 **-Cap'taine ! Vous n'avez pas à vous punir pour notre faute !**

 **-Ouais, en plus vous vous imposez les mêmes exercices, mais…**

Celui qui a prononcé cette phrase l'a laissé en suspens. Elle est complétée par un autre.

 **-Vous avez une condition physique moindre comparée à la nôtre…**

 **-On ne veux pas vous vexer, hein !**

 **-On s'inquiète pour vous… On ne veut pas que vous payiez les frais de nos conneries.**

Je les écoute avec attention et d'un côté je n'aime pas leur remarque, mais en même temps j'ai entièrement conscience qu'avec ma condition de femme, il m'est bien plus compliquée qu'eux de suivre les exercices.

 **-Je le sais bien les gars, mais que je sois une femme ne veut pas dire que je dois recevoir un traitement de faveur. Bien que je sois officier, il est de mon devoir d'être en excellente condition physique et rien de mieux qu'un entraînement intensif pour progresser.**

 **-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?**

 **-Oui ! J'en ai tout autant besoin que vous, non… plus. Je compte donc sur notre solidarité et notre esprit de groupe pour nous soutenir. Dans mon cas, surtout dans les phases de renforcement musculaire… ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort.**

 **-Normal Cap'taine, vous avez même mon respect pour oser le faire.**

Les autres acquiescent.

 **-Ouais !**

Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire.

 **-On va s'occuper des dortoirs.**

 **-Il faudra refaire l'inventaire de l'armurerie aussi…**

Rapidement, un brouhaha s'installe.

 **-STOP !**

J'ai été obligé de hausser la voix pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

 **-Premièrement, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit de rompre les rangs !**

Ils se remettent en ligne dans le silence.

 **-Très bien, je préfère. Vous allez faire comme vous l'avez proposé et vous pouvez vous organiser comme bon vous semble. Je dois m'occuper de l'administratif pendant ce temps là…**

Ma dernière phrase était plus pour moi que pour eux.

 **-Bien, vous pouvez rompre les rangs, on se revoit pour le repas de midi.**

 **-À vos ordres, Cap'taine !**

 **-Ça me fait bizarre que vous ne soyez habitués qu'à moitié à la discipline militaire… Bon, à toute à l'heure !**

* * *

Après avoir fait un petit tour par les cuisines pour me prendre de quoi grignoter, je retourne directement dans ma cabine. Je n'ai pas le choix, il me faut appeler la base pour les prévenir de notre retour et faire une commande de ravitaillement. Enfin, pour ça, je devrais attendre qu'ils aient finis l'inventaire de l'armurerie.

Comme prévu, nous avons passé cinq jours d'entraînement intensif et je pèse le poids de mes mots : il était vraiment ardu… Je pense que le Vice-Amiral Garp a un petit peu déteint sur moi, en plus j'ai vraiment galéré sur la partie de renforcement musculaire... Je reste définitivement une crevette par nature.

Nous sommes aux abords de la base, l'entré ne nous ait pas permise tant que nous ne nous sommes pas identifiés correctement. L'approche est toujours un peu marrante, car mes compagnons sont tous particulièrement tendus. S'approcher d'aussi près d'un camp de la Marine restera contre nature pour eux. Je suis actuellement sur le pont, portant l'uniforme avec un ensemble de tailleur aux couleurs de la Marine.

L'île est modeste et la base recouvre un bon tiers de la surface. La ville à proximité accueille pour principaux habitants quelques proches des Hommes intégrés ici. Les bâtiments ont de grandes épaisseurs de murs recouverts d'une couche métallisée peinte de tel manière que le camouflage aux tons bleu donne l'impression qu'elle se font parmi le paysage.

Les défenses de la base sont assurées par plusieurs systèmes, dont de nombreux canons parsemés sur différents points stratégiques et la plupart des autres ne sont pas visibles au premier coup d'œil. Un autre point est très visible aussi, il s'agit des navires de guerre patrouillant dans les eaux environnantes.

L'un d'entre eux nous a abordé afin de suivre la procédure. Le chef de cette unité est monté à notre bord par le biais d'une passerelle reliant temporairement nos deux bateaux. Il est accompagné par un petit détachement assurant sa protection.

Je me place face à eux et fais un salut militaire. L'homme de tête me répond de la même manière et je me présente.

 **-Je suis la Commandante Cylia, rattachée à la Seconde Division. Nous venons pour un ravitaillement dont la demande en a été faite il y a cinq jours. La requête a été enregistré sous le numéro 36-03C.**

 **-Très bien, nous allons procéder aux vérifications avant de vous laisser passer, Commandante.**

Il fait un signe de main, donnant le feu vert aux soldats l'accompagnant.

 **-Votre situation n'a pas changé depuis votre dernier rapport ?**

 **-Non, tout est à jours et nous n'avons pas de blessé à bord.**

En attendant la fin des inspections obligatoires, le silence règne, seulement couper par les bruits des mouettes et des vagues se cassant sur les coques des navires. Il fait jour et le soleil n'est pas encore tout à fait à mi-chemin de sa traversé du ciel.

Pour les Marines, le retour à la base est perçu comme un retour auprès de leur seconde famille, dans notre cas, c'est différent. Tandis qu'ils sont tous d'anciens pirates, je suis quant à moi amie avec l'un de nos pires ennemis et le fait que je ne m'en cache absolument pas n'aide aucunement à mon intégration…

Je ne jouies effectivement pas d'une réputation meilleure que celle de mes compagnons. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont une femme, des enfants… mais certains comme moi n'ont rien de tout cela. De ce fait, nous ne sommes « chez nous » nulle part. Je réfléchie sérieusement sur ce qu'il peut y avoir de mieux pour eux et je songe fortement à _leurs_ présenter.

Finalement, ceux qui avaient disparu de mon champ de vision reviennent et font leur rapport. Le responsable me répond ensuite.

 **-Vous pouvez passer, veuillez-vous amarrer au quai numéro huit. Vous nous avez signalé que vous n'aviez pas reçu de dommage à votre navire, donc l'équipe de maintenance n'interviendra pas. Confirmez-vous cette information ?**

 **-Ouép, maintenant si vous voulez bien remonter à bord de votre navire, j'aimerai m'occuper rapidement du ravitaillement.**

 **-Humpf… Dernière chose, le Vice-Amiral, notre Commandant de base, vous a donné l'ordre de vous rendre à son bureau.**

 **-Ok !**

Il soupire et quitte notre pont. Dès que la passerelle est retirée, nous levons l'encre, déplions les voiles et nous dirigeons vers le quai huit. Celui-ci nous permettra d'avoir le navire en sécurité car il est couvert et dispose d'un système similaire aux écluses.

Une fois la bite d'amarrage ficelé avec un épais cordage, je regarde mes compagnons avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Je sais à quel point ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec les autres Marines… et ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre. Même si arrivé sur une île est normalement toujours un plaisir car on peut mettre pieds à terre, dans le cas présent, ils essayent de rester à bord autant que possible.

 **-Lorsque les caisses arriveront à quai, chargez-les sur le navire. Ne rétorquez pas aux provocations ou insultes… je compte sur vous les gars.**

 **-Bien reçu, Commandante.**

Je soupire, car pour qu'ils m'appellent ainsi, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas les idées claires… J'ai déjà eu vent du genre de chose qu'ils leurs disent lorsque je ne suis pas présente. Si le Commandant de la base ne m'avait pas faite appeler, je ne les aurais pas quittés une seule minute. Au moins, les soldats ne se permettent pas d'essayer de les blesser en ma présence.

Avant de descendre, je fixe quelques secondes Cassius qui comprend que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et une fois à côté, je lui parle à voix basse pour que seul lui m'entende.

 **-Rapportes moi tout écart de conduite venant des Marines. Si c'est nécessaire, j'agirais à mon retour. Je compte sur toi…**

Un sourire orne ses lèvres car il a parfaitement compris mes intentions. Il me connaît plutôt bien.

 **-Très bien, Capitaine.**

Un peu rassurée, je descends du navire et me rends directement dans le bâtiment où se trouve le bureau du Commandant de la base. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, j'arrive à destination. Le haut gradé n'est pas seul, il est accompagné par Garp qui est assis à côté de lui sur un confortable siège.

Je me mets bien droite, les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains dans le dos. Je reste face à mon officier supérieur, qui me fixe sérieusement avec ses yeux onyx.

 **-Commandante Cylia, j'ai bien lu votre rapport. Bravo pour votre intervention réussie à Alabasta, le Roi à même exprimé son contentement à votre égard dans cette affaire par le biais des médias. Votre réussite est aussi celle de la Marine, vous avez reçu les honneurs et sachez que ça impactera votre carrière positivement. Tâchez de continuer sur votre lancée, bien que votre…** _ **comportement**_ **soit fort malheureusement impropre à nos rangs. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir quitter la base dès que votre ravitaillement sera prêt.**

 **-Bien Monsieur. Si vous me le permettez-**

 **-Oui oui… disposez.**

Inutile de me le répéter une seconde fois, je salue une dernière fois mon supérieur avant de me retourner. Mais alors que je viens à peine de passer le palier de la porte, la voix de Garp m'interrompt. Je me retourne alors afin de lui montrer que j'écoute ce qu'il souhaite me dire.

 **-Cylia, j'ai quelque chose à te demander avant que tu reprennes la mer. Attends-moi au quai de ton navire tout à l'heure.**

 **-Très bien Vice-Amiral.**

Maintenant qu'il a fini, je reprends le chemin inverse pour retourner auprès de mes compagnons. Ça tombe bien qu'ils veuillent que nous quittions rapidement la base, nous aussi on ne veut pas rester. Même moi, qui fais pourtant réellement partie de leurs rangs, on m'a fait comprendre que je reste _le mouton noir_.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive enfin au navire, je remarque qu'il n'y a plus une seule cargaison qui traîne. Je suppose donc qu'elle a été chargée dans le navire et puisque je ne vois aucun de mes hommes parmi les groupes de soldats sur terre, j'imagine qu'ils m'y attendent.

Je remarque qu'il n'y a plus un seul mot prononcé depuis mon arrivée… Ce que je trouve assez étrange. Je monte jusqu'au pont du navire où je ne trouve personne, je décide donc d'aller voir dans le réfectoire s'ils y sont.

J'ai juste et lorsqu'ils me voient, ils tournent tous la tête dans ma direction. Ils se taisent, plus un mot n'est dit. Le silence est lourd… il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

 **-Un problème ?**

 **-Nan, nan…**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas.**

 **-Vu vos têtes, ça m'étonnerait fortement.**

 **-On va bien, merci Capitaine.**

 **-Hum…**

Mon regard entrecroise celui de Cassius. Il comprendra parfaitement mon message silencieux et s'éclipsera pour m'expliquer le problème rapidement.

 **-Le chargement ?**

 **-C'est fait, on s'est occupé de l'inventaire aussi.**

 **-Il ne nous manque rien ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Et vous avez contrôlé le navire ?**

 **-Ouais, RAS.**

 **-On peut partir quand vous voulez.**

 **-Hum… je suis dans mon bureau au besoin, je reviens.**

 **-Ok Commandante.**

Il y a vraiment un problème et j'en ai eu la confirmation. À peine suis-je dans mon bureau que quelques minutes suffisent à Cassius pour me rejoindre.

 **-Vous n'avez pas eu de problème Capitaine ?**

 **-Nan, j'ai eu le même traitement que d'habitude… à la différence que l'on m'a transmis des félicitations pour ce qui est arrivé à Alabasta.**

 **-Oh, c'est cool ça.**

 **-Ouais… mais de votre côté, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

Il me regarde non sans surprise.

 **-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, alors parles.**

 **-Le responsable du détachement de l'unité de soldat qui est au quai, il nous a menacé.**

 **-Menacé ?! Comment ?**

Il est d'un calme imperturbable, comme d'habitude, malgré ce qu'il vient de me dire.

 **-Ça ne va pas vous plaire... Il nous a dit que des individus tel que nous salissent le sol de leur base. Que nous ne méritons même pas d'exister, que nous valons encore moins que des pirates… car nous avons accepté de devenir leurs chiens. Et que si l'envie lui en prenait, ils n'auraient qu'à nous tabasser et faire croire que nous avons commencé pour que l'on soit condamné à mort. Se faire un ou deux bleus pour rendre l'histoire crédible ne leur fait pas peur. On a fini de chargé rapidement le navire, sous leurs insultes, injures… et rires… puis on s'est mis dans le réfectoire en vous attendant.**

Lui qui sait toujours rester maître de lui-même, laisse transparaître une douleur qui semble l'accabler. Une très violente colère s'empare de moi, je serre fortement les poings et cache un peu le haut de mon visage sous ma casquette.

 **-Capitaine… vous… vous allez bien ?**

Je reste silencieuse. Je sens le sang pulser dans mes veines. Même l'animal en moi se manifeste, ma vue a changé et je me doute que la couleur avec. Je sors de ma cabine et me dirige vers le réfectoire, je pousse les portes battantes si fort en entrant qu'un craquement se fait entendre. Tous les regards convergent dans ma direction.

 **-Lorsque vous avez un problème comme ça, il me semble vous avoir déjà répété de nombreuses fois de m'en parler ! MERDE !**

Je porte ma main devant mes yeux et la tristesse se mêle à la colère. Deux fines larmes s'écoulent de mes yeux, j'essuie mes joues d'un revers de la main et parle d'une plus petite voix.

 **-Je suis navrée les gars… Pardon de ne pas avoir été là… mais la prochaine fois que vous avez des problèmes avec qui que ce soit, parlez en moi ! Je suis qui pour vous ? Vous avez donc si peu confiance en moi… ?**

Voyant mon état, ils se lèvent tous brusquement et se rapprochent.

 **-Non Cap'taine !**

 **-C'est nous qui sommes désolés…**

 **-C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas vous attirer de problème !**

Ils sont maladroits…

 **-Ouais c'est vrai ! Vous avez fait tellement pour nous déjà, alors que nous ne faisons qu'être un poids mort pour votre carrière.**

Je soupire, c'est donc ce qu'ils pensent ?

 **-Vous êtes des imbéciles, sérieusement… c'est ma façon d'être qui freine ma carrière. Ce n'est pas simplement vous… et puis,** je porte ma main au wakizashi à ma taille, **j'avais déjà fait la rencontre d'un pirate et me suis même liée d'amitié avec lui avant même de vous rencontrer.**

D'un seul coup, ils ne disent plus rien.

 **-Et puis… vous êtes tous très chers pour moi… chacun d'entre vous m'est précieux. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre ! Comment avez-vous pu vouloir me laisser dans le mensonge ?!** Ma voix devient bien moins assurée et plus aiguë. **Suis-je donc si peu fiable ? Peut-être que... je ne mérite pas votre confiance.**

 **-SI !**

La réponse était unanime et toutes leurs voix ont sonné à l'unisson.

 **-Hum…**

Bien qu'ils m'aient contredit, je ne suis pas convaincue.

 **-On s'excuse Cap'taine…**

 **-On n'est que des imbéciles ! On aurait dû vous en parler tout de suite !**

 **-Pardonnez nous, on ne le refera plus.**

 **-Vous le pensez vraiment ?**

 **-OUI !**

 **-Puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance pour ça… ?**

Ils resserrent les rangs et une main se pose sur mon épaule.

 **-OUI !**

L'un d'entre eux élève la voix pour tous.

 **-Vous avez notre parole d'homme !**

 **-Alors cette fois, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Leurs visages s'assombrissent. Toutefois ils passent outre et m'expliquent ce qu'il s'est passé. Les deux versions que j'ai entendues coïncident et lors de leurs récits des événements passées, ma colère revient au galop.

 **-Ok. Tout le monde sur le pont, il n'est pas question que vous vous enfermiez. Ils vont comprendre à qui ils ont affaire… et de quel bois je me chauffe.**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** potes buveurs : voir chapitre précédent.

 **(2)** Onna : femme

 **(3)** Fenêtres à battant : elles s'ouvrent par le haut ou le bas, pas comme les _traditionnelles_.


	72. Chapitre 68 : Rendre un service à Garp

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia retrouve son corps de femme après avoir perdu connaissance suite à une agression d'aiguilles. Après être arrivée à la base du G3, elle est reçue par son Commandant qui lui explique qu'elle a obtenu les honneurs lors de sa dernière mission. A la fin de leur entretien, il lui demande de repartir aussi vite que possible. Le Vice-Amiral Garp, qui est présent dans le bureau du Commandant, lui demande de l'attendre avant de reprendre la mer._

 _Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'elle retourne sur son navire, elle apprend qu'il y a eu des problèmes de comportement venant des Marines à l'égard de ses compagnons. Après avoir discuté avec ses hommes, elle leur donne l'ordre d'aller sur le pont et d'attendre._

Chapitre 68 : Rendre un service à Garp

Une fois sur le pont, je m'assoies sur le bastingage les jambes dans le vide. Mes hommes sont tous postés derrière moi et les regards des Marines présents sur le quai convergent sur moi. Je repère tout de suite le responsable du ravitaillement accompagné de sept soldats.

Voyant que je l'évalue, il bombe le torse et pose un regard hautain sur notre groupe. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je me relève et marche sur la fine rambarde jusqu'à se que j'arrive à la passerelle où je redescends. J'avance jusqu'à me retrouver très proche de lui. Il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi et me surplombe donc, mais je suis habituée à ça et ce n'est pas un type tel que lui qui va m'impressionner. Que j'aimerai voir sa tête face à _eux_!

 **-C'est vous qui avez menacé mes hommes ?**

 **-Ça se pourrait bien.**

Je lui relate se que mes compagnons m'ont dit.

 **-Me confirmez-vous leur version ?**

 **-Ça se pourrait bien !**

Il se met à pouffer de rire et les soldats derrières lui l'imitent.

 **-Une remise à l'ordre s'impose…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je vais vous apprendre à nous respecter. Non, plutôt à nous craindre.**

 **-Craindre ? Comment pourrais-je craindre une femme accompagnée de sous-homme !**

Je l'attrape par le col, mais un sourire provocateur apparaît sur son visage.

 **-Je n'aime pas** _ **DU TOUT**_ **que l'on s'en prenne à eux… vous allez très amèrement le regretter.**

Il est clair qu'il me sous-estime et c'est sûr que j'ai bien moins de force que lui. Mais je sais compenser ma faiblesse autrement, j'ai tout de même reçu une solide formation. Je relâche son col et recul de deux bons mètres.

Ils m'observent avec bien trop de calme. Ma colère n'a pas baissé d'un cran mais il vaut mieux que je me retienne. Je veux seulement leur faire mal, pas les tuer...

Subitement, je prends la forme hybride de mon fruit, mes bras se changent en ailes et mes jambes en serres. Je prends juste se qu'il faut de hauteur et d'élan pour arriver à attraper le gradé et l'envoyer brutalement valser plus loin en embarquant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il tombe en roulé boulé sous les regards choqués des soldats encore debouts.

Je reste sous cette même forme et attends qu'ils arrivent d'eux même. Le responsable se redresse, un genou au sol et une main posée sur son nez dégoulinant de sang.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Ripostez !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-ATTAQUEZ-LA !**

Les soldats sortent leurs armes et s'avancent vers moi, se qui est stupide. Ils ne sont que cinq soldats et s'en prendre à un officier est idiot. Puisqu'ils sont proche, ils utilisent leurs armes de mêlé : des épées.

Avec l'aide du haki, j'évite d'une simple esquive leurs attaques. Après leurs infructueuses tentatives, je serre les poings et malgré le manque de force dans mes frappes, je vise des endroits douloureux tel que le plexus **(1),** les oreilles et les parties génitales. Malgré tout, j'ai des hommes bien entraînés face à moi mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'y aller fond. Je ne peux pas les blesser trop gravement, alors pour en finir plus rapidement, j'utilise ma forme hybride de zoan.

Ils se retrouvent tous à terre et le principal coupable de nos problèmes en reste sans voix. Il est assis le cul par terre tandis que j'avance vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il déglutit mais se relève et se place sur la défensive.

Une fois à sa portée, il dégaine son katana et me charge. J'en fais de même avec plus de calme, sortant mon épée plus fine que la sienne. Je pare le coup et d'un mouvement sec le désarme.

Il se retrouve alors avec ma lame sous la gorge et sans aide de la part de ses hommes encore trop sonnés.

 **-Tu as perdu.**

Je lui fais une balayette et il chute. Je me place au-dessus de lui après avoir rengainé et le regarde comme s'il n'était qu'une simple proie. Je place mes doigts autour de son cou et il tente de se défendre mais je l'immobilise en attrapant ses poignets avec mes serres.

 **-Ne leur manque plus jamais de respect. Sinon…**

Je ressers ma poigne sur sa gorge, à tel point qu'il a du mal à respirer et que son visage rougi. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux une dernière fois pour lui faire passer le message : _on ne s'en prend pas aux miens._

Puis je le relâche avant que le manque d'air ne devienne dangereux.

* * *

 **-HEY ! Que se passe t-il ici ?!**

Je regarde le groupe de Marine qui arrive. Je me décale et viens à leur rencontre. Je leur explique la vérité sans cacher quoi que se soit sur les événements qui se sont produits. Je sais parfaitement que je serais punie, mais peu m'importe ! Le mot sera passé, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Le responsable de la base en personne accompagné par Garp arrive. Je suppose qu'il a souhaité suivre _Le Héros_ de la Marine jusqu'ici… lorsque la situation lui est expliqué, il voit rouge.

 **-Comment pouvez-vous frapper nos hommes ?! Votre position d'officier ne vous ouvre pas tout les droits ! Vous avez clairement dépassé les limites ! Vous vous en rendez compte au moins ?!**

Je n'ai pas le moindre remord et je n'hésite pas à le lui dire en face, Vice-Amiral ou pas.

 **-Je ne regrette absolument pas se que j'ai fais, Monsieur. Si s'était à refaire, le résultat serais identique.**

 **-Comment osez-vous !**

 **-Allons bon,** intervient alors Garp, **laissez-moi m'occuper de son cas.**

Hiiic ! Là, j'ai de quoi avoir sérieusement peur… toutefois… il en va de ma responsabilité de m'occuper de ce genre de problème ! Même si ça implique mon sacrifice, c'est pour la bonne cause.

 **-Ton navire va suivre le mien, je te relève de tes responsabilités le temps de ta punition. Tu pourras me suivre sans problème comme ça. Je m'occuperais de tes hommes, un peu d'entraînement ne leur fera pas de mal !**

Oh les pauvres… Enfin, après un entraînement de Garp, on en sort toujours plus fort. C'est un mal pour un bien… mais j'aurais préféré leur épargner ça !

 **-Très bien, Vice-Amiral. Je reviens, laissez-moi cinq minutes.**

Je retourne sur le pont afin d'expliquer la situation à mes compagnons, ils m'expriment alors leur reconnaissance pour se que j'ai fait pour eux et me disent qu'ils seront fort pour me faire honneur pendant la période d'entraînement supervisée par Garp.

Je vais rapidement chercher un sac dans ma cabine en y metant quelques uniformes et vêtements de rechanges. Je retourne ensuite aux côtés de Garp après avoir partagé quelques chaleureuses accolades d'au revoir avec mes compagnons.

Je suis mon geôlier jusqu'au bien connu navire avec une proue de tête de chien. On monte à bord en saluant ceux qui n'attendaient plus que le feu vert pour partir.

 **-Suis moi, j'ai à te parler seul à seul.**

Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire ?

On se rend alors dans son bureau. En rentrant, il referme la porte et s'assoit sur son siège derrière le bureau tandis que je me poste face à lui. Il récupère un paquet de biscuit, l'ouvre et mange quelques gâteaux secs avec appétit.

 **-Cette histoire de** _ **punition**_ **n'était pas prévue mais elle tombe bien. J'ai un service à te demander, si tu acceptes, tu pourras considérer que tu as effectué ta peine.**

Il dépose son paquet, montrant ainsi que le sujet va être très sérieux.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **-Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un pour moi.**

Je suis un peu étonnée de cette demande et avant que je ne lui demande « _pourquoi_ » ? Il reprend la parole.

 **-Cylia, j'ai côtoyé nombre de pirate au court de ma carrière. J'en ai vu suffisamment pour les reconnaître dès que j'en vois un.**

Un court silence suit ses paroles, comme s'il cherche à me faire comprendre par moi-même la finalité de sa pensé.

 **-Et ?**

 **-Ton regard est exactement le même que le leur, tu es peut-être un Marine mais il n'y a qu'à voir tes difficultés d'intégration pour que ça saute aux yeux.**

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Combien de fois je vais l'entendre encore ?

 **-Tu tiens ta place dans nos rangs grâce à ta force de volonté et ta droiture. Sinon, Sengoku ne t'aurait jamais admise.**

Ça, je l'ai compris lors de mes vacances, mais je ne vais rien dire puisque l'explication m'a été quelque peu… soufflée, par _père_.

 **-Expliquez-moi le rapport avec votre demande.**

 **-Il te faut rencontrer un gamin que j'ai sous ma responsabilité. Il n'est pas de ma famille biologique mais ça ne change rien, il en fait partie. Il a pratiquement ton âge. Il va avoir dix-sept ans dans peu de temps et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je me doute que cet imbécile à prévu quelque chose...**

Je ne dis rien mais l'écoute attentivement.

 **-Il doit devenir un grand Marine, surtout pas un pirate ! Et pourtant il n'a que ce mot à la bouche…**

Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration, me faisant sursautée lorsqu'il les rouvre et élève fortement la voix.

 **-Cylia ! C'est là que tu interviens.**

 **-Je pense me douter de se que vous avez en tête.**

 **-Tu dois t'en rapprocher, tu arriveras certainement à t'entendre avec lui. Et tu arriveras peut-être à le faire changer d'avis. Avec ta particularité, tu pourras arriver à un bon résultat. Du moins je l'espère...**

Ma particularité ? C'est-à-dire que je sois de la Marine en ayant les attraits d'un pirate ?

 **-Depuis qu'il est petit, il a toujours eu ce projet pour son avenir. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire changer d'idée. Tu es la dernière carte que j'ai à jouer avant sa majorité, Cylia !**

La discussion que nous avons est vraiment très sérieuse et son regard se plante dans le mien. Ce gamin comme il l'appel, est vraiment précieux, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il est de sa famille, je détourne le regard en me perdant un peu dans mes pensées.

Je me trouve particulièrement ingrate avec l'homme qui m'a proposé une famille. Shirohige m'a tendu la main, à moi qui n'ai rien… enfin si ! J'ai mes hommes et c'est aussi pour eux que je _dois_ poursuivre la voie que j'ai décidé de prendre.

Après, j'ai aussi choisi de mettre ma vie au service de ceux qui n'ont pas la force de se protéger eux-mêmes. Je n'ai qu'une piètre opinion de moi-même, tout comme mes confrères, mais pourtant… en étant de la Marine, je sens que j'apporte quelque chose de positif à ce monde, que ma vie peut être utile à la majorité.

La seconde raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi d'intégrer les rangs de la Marine c'est par-ce-que je ne veux pas être sur la touche alors que l'homme que j'aime parcourt les mers. Même si c'est seulement comme étant son ennemi qu'il m'est possible de croiser sa route, au moins il m'est possible de le revoir… Tandis que si j'avais choisi de vivre une vie paisible sur une île protégée par le gouvernement mondial, je ne l'aurai sans doute plus jamais revu.

 **-Une dernière chose que tu dois savoir avant de prendre la décision de m'aider ou non.**

 **-Oui ?**

Il prend un air bien plus menaçant, que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'en frissonne...

 **-Je sais que tu es digne de confiance et que tu n'es pas du genre à trahir ceux auquel tu t'attaches. Donc je me doute bien que tu ne nous trahiras pas, lui et moi. Tu dois tenir ta langue, ok ?**

C'est plus qu'une recommandation ou un ordre… Là, le message est clair ! _Si tu me trompes, tu y laisseras des plumes_ **(2)**.

 **-Garp, vous pensez que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec lui ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je réfléchi une petite minute pour prendre ma décision de manière réfléchie et non pas impulsive. L'ombre de Garp est effrayante…

 **-Si j'accepte, je ne vous garantie pas qu'il changera d'avis.**

 **-Je le sais bien et je ne te demande pas de le faire mais de le rencontrer. J'espère que tu pourras l'influencer vers une autre carrière. Un choix qui serait moins dangereux…**

Il s'inquiète, je sourie et prend finalement ma décision.

 **-J'accepte, mais on est d'accord sur le fait que vous ne me… punirez pas, comme s'était normalement prévu ?**

Il semble surpris de ma remarque maladroite. En même temps, n'importe quel être humain flipperai devant une punitions de Garp ! C'est impossible d'en être heureux… alors non je n'avais pas oublié ce détail !

 **-Bwaahaha ! Non, si tu acceptes, tu iras sur l'île et passeras du temps avec lui. Mais ça s'arrêtera là et tu pourras ensuite retourner auprès de tes hommes !**

 **-Bon… j'accepte votre requête. Mais comment je vais m'y rendre ?**

 **-Je vais te déposer sur une île, un navire commerçant te déposera dans le port du village où tu pourras le trouver. Ace vit avec mon petit-fils, ils ont été élevés comme des frères. Mais quand tu seras arrivée, il n'y aura qu'Ace sur place, j'ai décocté un entraînement spécialement adapté aux capacités de Luffy... On croisera le navire où tu descendras demain, tu te glisseras discrètement dans ses cales pendant que nous ferons un contrôle de leur cargaison.**

Donc, je dois jouer le passager clandestin d'un navire marchant pour ma traversé ? Tu parles d'un officier de la Marine...

 **-Super…**

Je soupire tandis que le Vice-Amiral reprend son rire. Il se lève, quitte le bureau et je le suis à l'extérieur.

 **-J'aurais besoin de récupérer certaines affaires sur mon navire avant...**

 **-Pas de problème !**

* * *

 _Quelques heures après..._

Je suis actuellement dans les cales du navire marchant qui doit m'emmener sur l'île où vit le protégé de Garp. Comme prévue, je me suis faufilée dans les cales du navire pendant que l'équipage du Vice-Amiral faisait un contrôle de marchandise. Je suis donc actuellement cachée entre deux caisses et j'attends que l'on s'arrime au port, qui normalement, doit être celui du village de Fuchsia. Je suis dans le noir, ça grouille de souris, c'est très humide et sa sens mauvais…

Bref, j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver car on ne peut pas dire que c'est un voyage en première classe. Et dire que je suis passée dans le journal il n'y a pas longtemps… Le trajet doit s'étaler sur plusieurs jours. Heureusement que dans mon sac, j'ai quelques trucs à grignoter et à boire ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver… Ça fait quelques heures et j'en ai déjà ras le bol !

 _Après quelques jours passée en mer dans des conditions peu envieuses, le navire sur lequel Cylia voyage atteint finalement sa destination. Comprenant qu'ils se sont arrêtés, elle espère vraiment être arrivée à bon port. Elle est débarquée avec la caisse de poissons séchés où elle s'était faufilée._

Je sors de la caisse lorsque je ne sens pas de présence trop proche, je mets mon sac sur mon dos et quitte discrètement le petit entrepôt où l'on m'a déposé. Je vois un homme marchant dans une petite rue du village, je m'en approche et lui demande quelques renseignements. Je peux alors confirmer que je suis bien à Fushia et il n'y a qu'un bar, le flux de voyageur étant trop modeste la plupart du temps pour qu'il y ait une auberge. Toutefois, il serait possible de louer une chambre en me rendant à la taverne.

À peine ses explications terminées, qu'il s'éloigne prestement. Je me demande pourquoi ce villageois se pinçait le nez pendant qu'on discutait… Il n'a pas traîné et c'est enfui dès qu'il a pu. Et puis ça ne sent pas bon, j'ai l'impression que...

 **-Snif… snif…**

BAAAAH ! Je pue ! Saletés de poissons, ils m'ont refilé leur odeur ! Prendre une douche est vital. Donc pour avoir une chambre, je dois aller au bar... Je me suis souvent demandée si les choses que j'ai pu lire avant que je ne me retrouve dans cette dimension sont véritablement identiques.

J'ai pu confirmer certains points, mais il n'empêche qu'il y a toujours de l'incertitude. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer _qu'ils_ puissent perdre... et que... _qu'il_ puisse mourir. Non, ça m'est inconcevable.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai utilisé le mot « père » sans connotation négative. Mon père biologique n'avait rien d'un vrai père, se que Shirohige m'a offert est inestimable. Quand bien même il est un Empereur et l'ennemi de la Marine, depuis qu'il m'a fait l'appeler pour la première fois « **Oyaji** », il est devenu quelqu'un d'irremplaçable pour moi. Et je ne permettrais jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de préjudiciable.

Dans l'immédiat, je me demande si la belle Makino est bien la tenancière du bar de Fushia. Je me rends jusqu'à l'établissement que l'on m'a indiqué et lorsque je passe les portes battantes en bois au look de far-west, une dame se trouvant derrière le comptoir pose son regard sur moi.

Elle a une longue chevelure verte brillante attachée par un foulard qui lui recouvre la tête, son visage a les traits fin et ses yeux sont légèrement en amandes. Sa tenue est féminine et très sobre à la fois avec une chemise aux manches arrivant à mi longueur de ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se décale du comptoir, je vois quelle porte une longue jupe blanche et je remarque aussi autour de son cou un discret collier de perle.

Elle s'avance vers moi et lorsqu'elle n'est qu'à un mètre, elle ne fait aucune grimace alors que l'odeur sur moi est épouvantable. Elle est épatante cette femme...

 **-Bonjour Madame, que souhaitez-vous ?**

 **-Euuh...**

Le sourire aux lèvres et les mains jointes l'une dans l'autre, elle attend patiemment. Flûte... je crois bien que j'ai eu un bug.

 **-Ah ! Hum... euh... bonjour !**

Wouah, quelle superbe réponse tu viens de faire Cylia ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me suis trop habituée aux milieux très masculin, du coup je l'ai trouvé si jolie que j'ai eu l'impression de m'être faite hypnotiser un instant.

Bien embarrassée, je m'empêtre davantage dans ma gêne. Je fuis son regard et me gratte maladroitement l'arrière de la tête. Mais je respire un bon coup et reprends mon sérieux. Je lui redonne toute mon attention mais cette fois, je laisse un peu trop mon côté Marine prendre le dessus. Je me redresse bien droite, le menton haut. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer et là... rien ne sort. Je ne risque pas de faire mauvaise impression là ?

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler. Elle se met à rire et je souri à mon tour de mes bêtises. Même lorsqu'elle rie, elle le fait de manière très féminine et si j'étais un homme, je la trouverais absolument craquante.

 **-Je m'appelle Cylia, je suis ici pour rencontrer un proche du Vi-... hum, de euh... Monsieur Garp.**

Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler juste par son prénom... mais si je me présente principalement comme étant de la Marine, je risque de mal commencer mon approche. Après avoir entendu la manière dont je viens de l'appeler, elle se remet à rire.

 **-Enchanté, Mademoiselle Cylia. Je suis Makino, Garp est passé quelques jours avant vous.**

Hein, quoi ? Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il n'en a pas profité pour me déposer, plutôt que de me faire subir la traversé affreuse que j'ai dû faire ?

 **-Vous ne le saviez pas ?** Elle pose une main devant sa bouche surprise.

 **-Non...**

 **-Il est venu récupéré Luffy et il nous a prévenu que vous alliez venir.**

 **-D'accord, merci du renseignement. J'ai un réel besoin de prendre une douche... Vous auriez une chambre à louer ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr ! Vous pouvez me suivre, je vous y accompagne.**

On passe une porte sur laquelle se trouve un écriteau blanc avec l'inscription « privé ». On monte des escaliers en colimaçon et nous rentrons dans une modeste chambre bien aérée d'où se dégage un agréable parfum de fleur. Elle est dans des tons vert et blanc, un lit simple en bois est dans un coin avec à ses côtés une table de chevet et un vase remplis de Jasmin blanc. Des rideaux translucides volettent doucement en laissant la lumière du soleil pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est chaleureuse...

 **-Vous avez une salle de bain juste en face.**

Je me retourne pour regarder la porte qu'elle m'indique du doigt.

 **-Merci bien.**

Je sors de mon sac une bourse, je retire une bonne somme et lui donne. Après lui avoir expliqué que j'ai également besoin d'un repas et que je considère le surplus comme un pourboire, elle finit par accepter. Après l'avoir salué, je file prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de cette mauvaise odeur.

Après m'être savonnée et rincée plusieurs fois, je me sèche et m'habille. Je préfère avoir une tenue suffisamment confortable et j'enfile donc un jeans où je glisse une ceinture en tissu jaune sur laquelle se trouve ma rapière et le wakizashi. En haut, je mets simplement une chemise blanche et je garde comme d'habitude mes cheveux détachés. J'ai prévu un petit cadeau pour m'aider à me faire accepter, je l'accroche sur moi en bandoulière grâce à une corde.

Maintenant que je me sens bien mieux, je retourne dans la salle de bar pour retrouver Makino. Je lui commande un repas riche en calorie pour faire le plein. Je compte effectivement m'aventurer dans la montagne pour _le_ trouver.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Plexus : zone du corps humain en haut du buste. Regardez sur le web pour mieux situer.

 **(2)** Laisser des plumes : il fallait bien que je le sorte ce jeu de mot un jour !


	73. Chapitre 69 : Rencontre

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia a tabassé des Marines qui s'en sont pris à ses compagnons malgré le risque d'une punition. Elle a dû partir avec le navire du Vice-Amiral Garp qui était présent dans la base et qui s'est proposé pour la sanctionner lui-même. Mais contre toute attente, il lui a demandé un service à la place. Après avoir échangé et s'être mis d'accord, elle est allée à la rencontre d'Ace, qui va bientôt avoir dix-sept ans._

Chapitre 69 : Rencontre

Je me suis éloignée du village afin de suivre les indications de Makino pour retrouver les bandits des montagnes. Elle m'a prévenu qu'il y avait de dangereuses bêtes sauvages qui rodent dans la forêt, mais je ne me fais pas de souci, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Alors que je pénètre dans la forêt par un sentier, je reste sur mes gardes en laissant mon haki scanner les environs afin de percevoir à l'avances d'éventuelles menaces. De cette manière, je peux rester calme et sereine tandis que je m'aventure plus profondément.

Le vert domine le paysage, la végétation au sol ne monte pas bien haut, sans doute que la luminosité entrecoupée par les arbres ralentit la croissance de la flore. La cime des arbres monte très haut, ne laissant que quelques rayons de lumières atteindre le sol. Même les majestueux troncs, présents sans le moindre doute depuis bon nombre d'années, sont recouverts d'une couche de mousse. Sur certains d'entre eux, des champignons aux tailles et formes différentes sont accrochés.

L'air est agréablement pur, renouvelé par toute la végétation luxuriante. Le sentier sur lequel je marche est légèrement humide, laissant une couche de saleté sur mes chaussures de marche noires. Tandis que je m'enfonce de plus en plus, il ne reste du sentier que de discrètes marques de passages humains.

Heureusement que je suis habituée aux exercices physiques, bien qu'ayant moins d'endurance que mes hommes, j'ai été très durement entraînée comme tout bon officier. Le terrain n'est pas toujours plat et régulièrement j'enchaîne côtes et descentes donc naturellement, je sens que mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration se sont accélérés malgré tout. Je ne suis pas surhumaine comme eux sur ce plan et je sais bien que ça ne leur ferait absolument rien. Je suis loin d'être mauvaise et par le passé, j'étais même plutôt fière de mes foulés !

La vie peut être injuste mine de rien !

Brusquement, un rayon de soleil vient m'éblouir. Je mets ma main devant mes yeux afin de me protéger et reporte mon attention sur se qu'il y a devant moi. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je me rends compte que je suis arrivée à destination. Alors que je parcours les quelques dernières foulées qui devrait me faire sortir de la forêt, au fond de moi deux sentiments se mêlent.

D'une part, une certaine excitation et à l'image d'un enfant, je trépigne d'impatience de pouvoir vivre cette nouvelle petite aventure. Et d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas du tout comment les choses vont se passer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un plan ou que j'allais me retrouver dans une situation connue... Non, c'est même tout l'inverse. Qui sais si je vais vraiment pouvoir faire la rencontre d'Ace ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas me rejeter comme une malpropre ? Je suis une officier de la Marine... et en plus, je suis quand même assez particulière.

Du coup, une boule grossie dans mon estomac, mais les sensations positives prennent le dessus.

Je porte mon regard autour de moi, ce n'est qu'une toute petite clairière au milieu de la forêt.

 **-Tiens... je n'aurais pas dû être arrivée à destination normalement ? Hum...**

Je croise les bras et réfléchie un instant.

 **-Je crois bien que je me suis paumée.**

J'avance tranquillement dans la clairière et m'assoie sur un gros rocher. Je soupire et me laisse glisser sur le dos, les bras derrières la tête. Je garde les yeux levés vers le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, je ferme mes paupières et profite d'une agréable brise.

Mais brusquement, je ressens un malaise, une hostilité qui m'est clairement destinée. Je me redresse et j'ai tout juste le temps d'esquiver une attaque provenant d'un énorme fauve. Le rocher sur lequel j'étais s'est éclaté sous la puissance de l'impact créé par le prédateur. Il me scrute de ses yeux jaune et pousse un fort grognement.

Tout en restant un minimum concentrée sur la bébête devant moi, je réfléchie à ce que je pourrais faire pour ma recherche. J'évite un coup de patte sur laquelle de puissantes griffes ressortent en reculant à peine et je sens même le courant d'air qu'a fait l'animal.

Si je prends ma forme de zoan, je pourrais voir la forêt depuis les airs et peut être repérer la cabane des bandits des montagnes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que celui que je cherche y sera forcément. Et je n'aime pas attendre... je ne suis guère très patiente et rien ne me garanti sa venue s'il n'est pas sur place.

Tout en pensant à une solution pour mon problème, j'évite les coups du fauve qui gagnent en vitesse et puissance.

Bon bah, je vais reprendre ma route ! Je finirais bien par tomber dessus et vu le bruit que fait la chose derrière moi, je me doute d'attirer l'attention. Donc je tourne le dos à l'animal et avance tout en esquivant les coups brutaux qui me sont destinés. Alors que je pénètre de nouveau dans la forêt, le fauve, de plus en plus furieux, met beaucoup trop d'énergie dans ses mouvements, se fatiguant déjà. Il casse des arbres et se fraye un chemin pour me suivre tant bien que mal, ma petite taille est finalement un avantage pour une fois...

On continu notre jeu du « chat et de la souris » tout en allant plus toujours profondément dans la forêt. En étant concentrée sur les esquives et le besoin d'avancer, je finis par ne plus avoir la moindre idée de ma localisation actuelle. Je ne saurais même pas dire où est le nord et le sud…

Finalement, je me retrouve dans un cul de sac. Une pente raide rocheuse m'entoure et la seule sortie possible est bloquée par le fauve. Je regarde ses yeux brillants comme de l'or et ses pupilles fines noires me fixes elles aussi. Accroupi, les ombres environnantes ne parviennent pas à masquer sa taille trop massive pour passer inaperçue.

Ses babines sont retroussées, laissant apparaitre plusieurs grosses canines blanches et un grognement roque parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il va me sauter dessus, je reste donc concentrée sur lui pour agir dès qu'il passera à l'attaque.

Il ne me fait pas attendre longtemps et bondi, pendant le court laps de temps au passé dans les airs, je retiens ma respiration sans vraiment le faire exprès. Ayant conscience du lieu exact où il va atterrir, j'attends qu'il ne soit qu'à un cheveux de me tomber dessus pour me décaler afin de pouvoir le prendre par surprise et ne pas lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Je dépose ma main sur ma garde, prête à agir.

Lorsqu'il est à ma portée, je contre-attaque comme prévue et glisse sous sa gorge en profitant de son point vital exposé pour en finir avec lui. J'ai tout juste le temps de me retirer qu'il s'écroule à terre.

* * *

Je retire quelques poils jaunes présentent sur ma chemise d'un mouvement de la main, lorsqu'une voix me fait sursautée. Je me retourne et vois en haut de la pente rocheuse un homme. Ayant le soleil dans les yeux, je ne parviens pas bien à le distinguer.

 **-Et bien, tu sais te défendre pour une femme ! Hum… dis-moi-**

Il saute de son perchoir et retombe comme si de rien n'était juste devant moi. Je ne parviens même pas à réagir… Il a un regard captivant, affichant un caractère indomptable et empreint d'une telle profondeur qu'ils me demeurent indescriptibles. Rien qu'avec ce saut, mais aussi tout dans son physique démontre une énergie débordante. Ses cheveux noirs sont sauvagement coiffé et il a quelques taches de rousseurs juste sous les yeux.

Je recule d'un pas pour prendre une distance plus respectable, en plus il est bien plus grand que moi. Il fait bien une tête de plus environs… De là, je vois les vêtements qu'il porte. Il a un chapeau orange orné de deux insignes ronds affichant un visage triste et un autre heureux. Il a une chemise jaune pâle entrouverte et la lanière de son chapeau lui tombe sur le torse. Il est orné d'un médaillon gravé d'un crâne d'animal à corne. Ça lui donne un air farouche et classe à la fois. Il a un pantacourt noir retenu par une ceinture de cuir brun dont la boucle en métal a un « A » inscrit. La garde d'une imposante dague, qui me donne à première vu l'impression d'être lourde, est attachée à sa taille.

 **-Tu n'es pas d'ici, je suis Ace, tu es qui ?**

Bien qu'il ait été très direct dans son intonation, il n'a pas mis de côté les règles de politesses et c'est présenté Tout en faisant cette constatation, je rigole discrètement. Mais malencontreusement pas assez.

 **-Désolé, c'est juste que-**

Je suppose que je peux le tutoyer, puisqu'il s'est permis de le faire pour moi ?!

 **-Euh… le contraste entre le ton que tu as utilisé et ta politesse m'a fait rire. Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Cylia ! Enchantée Ace et je ne suis pas d'ici, tu as raison. Le Vice-Amiral Garp m'a parlé de toi et de ton désir de devenir pirate. Il s'inquiète de l'arrivée de tes dix-sept ans. Il pense que tu vas tenter quelque chose…**

Il se rembrunit.

 **-Tu es de la Marine comme Jiji (1), tu veux m'en empêcher ?**

 **-T'en empêcher ? Ah ah ! Bien sûr que non !**

Là, il est surpris et ne semble pas du tout me comprendre. Je sourie en pensant à se que je vais oser dire…

 **-Personnellement, j'ai choisi d'intégrer la Marine pour mes propres raisons. Mais tu sais, j'ai croisé bon nombre de pirates…**

 **-Tu es de la Marine... normal.**

 **-Bah ! Hum comment dire…** Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et regarde mes pieds. **Tu serais surpris de connaitre les noms et les rapports que j'ai avec certains d'entre eux.**

Je soupire un instant et plante mon regard dans le sien.

 **-Tu sais, j'ai connu la haine et le rejet, alors je ne souhaite à personne d'autre de subir ce genre de traitement. Et cette pensée m'a poussé à créer des liens avec certains pirates, même s'ils sont haïs à travers le monde. Donc, disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup sur la piraterie !**

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

 **-Et sincèrement, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je les envie !**

Il reste là, les yeux gros et la bouche entrouverte. Je me mets à rire en assistant à cette tête.

 **-Attends, tu as bien dit que tu étais de la Marine ?**

 **-Oui, je suis officier au grade de Commandante. J'ai intégré les rangs il y a environ deux ans comme apprentie au début.**

Je vois bien à son attitude qu'il est soupçonneux à mon égard.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là si ce n'est pas pour tenter de m'empêcher de devenir pirate ?**

 **-Je ne suis jamais contre l'idée de me faire de nouveaux amis. Enfin, peut-être que certaines fois je devrais éviter mais bon… peut m'importe, du moment que je peux le faire tout en continuant de protéger les miens, je compte bien vivre comme je le souhaite.**

Il semble être un peu plus calme.

 **-Tu veux que l'ont deviennent amis ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ! En tout cas, si tu as l'âme d'un vrai pirate, tu ne seras certainement pas en mesure de refuser ce que je vais te proposer… hé hé hé.**

Devant son air interrogatif, je retire la bouteille que j'avais attaché en bandoulière. Je la tend devant moi et la fixe avec envie. Je l'entendrais presque me chanter « _**bois moi !**_ ».

 **-C'est du rhum de Skull Island, une île du Shin Sekaï et crois moi… aucun** _ **vrai**_ **pirate ne peut en refuser. Il n'est normalement pas si facile que ça à obtenir et c'est un comble qu'en tant qu'officier de la Marine j'ai une bouteille dans les mains ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu connais cette règle qu'on les pirates mais… si tu la partages avec moi, alors on sera des potes de beuveries (2) !**

 **-Des potes de beuveries ? Attends… j'en ai déjà entendu parlé, c'est une règle du code des pirates ! Pfff ! Un Marine qui respecte les codes des pirates ?**

Il me pointe du doigt et se met à rire d'un air moqueur. Je remets la bouteille à sa place et soupire.

 **-C'est tordant !**

 **-Hey ! Je suis sérieuse hein !**

Il se reprend un peu mais est toujours très souriant, il réajuste son chapeau sur sa tête et masque le haut de son visage de mon champ de vision.

* * *

 **-Je me demande à quoi pouvais bien penser Jiji...**

 **-Ace, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber des amis. Peut-être est-ce pour avoir une assurance qu'il ne t'arrivera pas de malheur ? La seule raison de tenter de t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves ne doit pas être le motif de ma venue.**

 **-Hum.**

 **-Bon, on se la boit cette bouteille ? Il est super bon ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre moi, ça fait un moment que je me balade avec ça sur moi !**

Il relève la tête et me fait un sourire enjoué.

 **-Ouais ! Mais avant…** son estomac gargouille bruyamment. **On va ramener ça pour le repas !**

Il me passe devant et se dirige vers la bête, non il ne parle pas de ça… c'est dix fois trop grand !

Et bien SI, il attrape l'animal avachi au sol par la queue et commence à la trainer derrière lui comme si de rien n'était. Il profite de la chute des arbres causée par notre course poursuite pour se mouvoir avec dans la forêt.

Je suis scotchée… mais il a une force surhumaine ! Encore un qui a des gênes de Hulk.

 **-Tu viens ou pas ?**

Flute, il part sans moi !

 **-AH J'ARRIVE !**

Je le rattrape en trottinant et lorsque je suis à sa hauteur, je remarque vite qu'il a de grandes foulées. Même en marchant tranquillement, je suis obligée d'avoir une cadence bien plus soutenue que lui. Je soupire du désagrément.

 **-Tss… ce n'est pas juste.**

Il me regarde interrogatif.

 **-Ce n'est pas juste, je suis plus petite que tout le monde ! C'est déprimant, j'ai la stature d'une crevette.**

 **-Peut-être, mais si tu es officier, c'est que tu dois bien te défendre.**

 **-Oh… hum.**

Au bout d'un moment, il prend un large sentier. Le bruit de l'animal trainé au sol contraste avec le silence entre nous.

 **-Lorsque l'on boira cette bouteille…**

Je le regarde, un peu surprise d'entendre sa voix après ce calme.

 **-Oui ?**

Tout en observant au loin devant lui, il me parle d'une voix posée.

 **-Tu me raconteras tes aventures en mers ?**

 **-Ouais, bien sûr !**

Son contentement s'exprime avec un large sourire communicatif. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir de la même manière.

 **-Cool !**

Je perçois une clairière non loin de nous et lorsqu'on y arrive, une petite maison aux allures de cabane s'y trouve.

Elle est faite principalement de bois, mais des tuiles rouges recouvrent le toit et des vitres bleu de forme carrées sont placées en hauteur cote à cote tout le long de la façade du bâtiment. Il y a une entrée couverte d'un petit auvent, ainsi qu'une corde qui relie la maisonnée à une haute branche d'un arbre à proximité. Du linge sèche dessus : comme un caleçon blanc avec des cœurs rouge, un autre bleu ciel avec des petits canetons jaunes, ainsi que divers vêtements pour homme. Le fil est si haut qu'une échelle est placée dessous. De la terre sèche crée une terrasse naturelle, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un cadre désagréable...

Lorsqu'on arrive, les résidents nous remarques rapidement. Ils ont un look qui fait penser à des bandits… Ils portent tous les mêmes vêtements : un espèce de sweet-shirt d'un noir délavé avec un pantalon de toile crème ample à carreaux brun qui est retenu par une ceinture en tissu et ils sont coiffés d'un turban blanc cassé. Ils ont soit une moustache, soit une barbe.

L'un d'entre eux appel leur chef.

 **-Okashira ! Ace est rentré et il n'est pas seul !**

Plusieurs curieux s'agglutinent en même temps dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils se retrouvent même coincés en essayant de la passer au même moment. Mais ils sont vite expulsés par la puissante poigne d'une femme à forte carrure.

Les vêtements qu'elle porte sont dans les même tons que ceux des hommes. Elle a une chemise blanche, un pantalon à carreau marron et kaki retenu par une large ceinture en cuir à boucle métallique et comme touche un petit peu féminine, ses bottines brunes et un large collier de perles rouge redescendant jusqu'en bas de sa poitrine.

* * *

 **-Dadan ! J'ai rapporté se qu'il faut pour le repas !**

Il lâche la queue de l'animal qu'il trainait et continu à avancer vers l'entrée de la maison. Je le suis, tout en remarquant de nombreux regards posés sur moi. L'un des bandits à côté parle à voix haute, ne pouvant plus tenir sa langue une demie seconde de plus.

 **-Oh… Ace a ramené une fille.**

Puis c'est au tour de la chef de s'exprimer. Elle pose son regard sur lui, puis sur moi et fait la même chose plusieurs fois. Ace passe à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était sans me présenter. Je m'arrête lorsque je suis proche de Dadan, sachant bien qu'il est impoli de s'inviter comme je m'apprête à le faire… même si c'est pour suivre Ace.

 **-Euh… Ace, tu es sûr que-**

 **-Plus tard !**

 **-Hum…**

Je fais un sourire un peu désolé à Dadan qui me regarde toujours avec incompréhension. Puis je rejoints Ace qui est déjà à l'intérieur. Lorsque je jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi, je remarque qu'elle est toujours dans la même pose. Elle reste immobile, dos a nous… Je m'assoie à côté d'Ace qui ignore royalement l'état végétatif de la responsable des lieux.

 **-Euh… Ace…**

Mon avis est toujours mitigé sur l'absence d'une quelconque présentation de ma personne auprès d'elle. Ce n'est pas très correcte je trouve…

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu es sûr qu'on aurait pas dû me présenter avant d'entrer ?**

 **-Nan c'est bon.**

 **-Huuumm…**

Mais forcément, ce n'est pas "son" avis. Lorsqu'elle sort enfin de son état végétatif, c'est pour hurler.

 **-AACCCEE !**

Le susnommé grogne de mécontentement à l'élévation soudaine du volume ambiant.

 **-QUOI ?**

Elle se rapproche en colère, des veines palpitant sur son front. Elle se poste devant nous, me pointe du doigt et fusille du regard Ace, tout en m'ignorant royalement.

 **-C'EST QUI ÇA ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Je sourie, un peu amusée de leurs réactions.

 **-Ace, laisses moi me présenter.**

 **-Tu peux faire comme tu veux !**

 **-Merci.**

Je me lève, récupérant alors l'attention de Dadan toujours fulminante. Je me courbe légèrement en avant pour la saluer respectueusement tout en me présentant.

 **-Enchanté Madame-**

 **-PFFF !**

Lorsque je l'ai appelé Madame, de petits gloussements se font entendre dans toute la pièce. Alors forcément, ça ne lui plait pas.

 **-VOUS AVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE ?**

Elle enguirlande donc nos spectateurs qui se taisent, tout en gardant des sourires amusés.

 **-Je m'appelle Cylia, officier au grade de Commandante dans la Marine.**

Je me redresse après m'être correctement présentée. Un silence absolu règne alors dans les lieux…

 **-Ace a ramené une fille… et c'est un officier de la Marine… ACEEE !**

 **-QUOI ? T'as pas fini de gueuler !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu nous as ramené un Marine ?**

Elle a parlé si rapidement que j'ai aisément deviner à quel point elle est mal à l'aise.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est Garp qui m'a demandé de rencontrer Ace.**

 **-GARP ?**

 **-Oui, pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas ici pour le boulot. Et quand bien même, j'ai mes propres méthodes de travail. Je ne resterais pas trop longtemps, enfin en principe…**

 **-Huuumm…**

 **-Bon, elle est bientôt cuite la viande ?**

L'impatience d'Ace clôt ici notre échange, je retire la bouteille en bandoulière et la dépose devant nous.

 **-D'ailleurs Cylia…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas encore majeur… c'est loin d'être ma première fois mais tout de même… ça ne te dérange pas de me faire boire ?**

 **-Baaah non… pourquoi, je devrais ?**

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas vraiment où il veut en venir…

 **-Ce n'est pas illégale normalement ?**

 **-Ah, ouais, si si ça l'est.**

 **-Et c'est tout se que ça te fait ?**

 **-Bah quoi ?**

Il rigole, amusé par ma réponse.

 **-J'ai pris ma première cuite quand j'étais mineure… et j'en ai pris plusieurs autres alors que je l'étais toujours. Donc je ne serais pas celle qui empêchera quelqu'un de le faire… il faut savoir contourner les règles parfois.**

 **-Ça reste bizarre d'entendre ça d'un officier. Si tu veux «** _ **contourner les règles**_ **» tu es sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne voie ?**

 **-Si tu savais le nombre de fois que l'on a pu me dire se genre de chose… mais j'ai mes raisons pour être dans la Marine.**

Mais avant que j'aie le temps d'en dire plus, l'un des hommes apportent la viande cuite. Ace se lève et se précipite dessus en même temps que les autres. Lorsqu'il s'assoit plus loin pour manger, je me lève et le rejoins. Nous sommes un peu excentrés par rapport aux autres, se qui nous laisse un peu de tranquillité. En venant, j'ai repéré des verres, j'en ai pris deux dans une main et tiens ma bouteille dans l'autre. Pendant qu'il mange, je remplis les deux verres, sous les regards des autres occupants de la pièce.

 **-Tu ne t'es pas servi ?**

 **-J'ai déjà mangé.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas faim.**

 **-T'es malade ?**

 **-Mais bien sûr que non, ha ha ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de manger de nouveau, je ne vais pas me forcer…**

J'attends qu'il ait fini sa bouchée avant de lui tendre son verre. Il l'attrape, je le regarde alors droit dans les yeux et lui tends le mien. Il comprend mon geste et nous laissons nos deux récipients remplis d'alcool s'entrechoquer tout en échangeant de grands sourires.

Alors qu'il mange et que nous buvons ensemble, je lui raconte les raisons de mon choix de profession. Je lui explique comment j'ai rencontré Shanks et lui montre le wakizashi en lui expliquant rapidement sa signification. En lui précisant que c'est plus par respect pour notre amitié qu'autre chose que je le garde à ma taille.

 **-C'est ça qui m'a poussé en partie à rentrer dans la Marine, je savais que j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. La Marine me permettait de devenir plus forte, seule je n'aurais jamais pu arriver à mon résultat actuel.**

 **-C'est un peu étrange comme méthode non ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas la seule raison hein… Si je porte l'étendard de la justice, c'est pour pouvoir rendre la vie des civils moins périlleuses. Je souhaite rendre les mers plus sûres pour eux.**

 **-Donc tu es dans la Marine par sacrifice ?**

 **-En partie on peut dire… tu voulais que je te raconte mes aventures ? Je vais le faire, tu me connaitras mieux après ça.**

Je lui raconte alors mes mésaventures avec Garp, en omettant volontairement de parler de l'île sur laquelle il m'a laissé et où j'ai fait une certaine rencontre. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en parler et si la promesse que nous nous sommes faites se sait, mes gars pourraient être en dangers. Je l'informe que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, regagnant d'avantage son attention, mais sans lui dire duquel il s'agit.

Je lui raconte également brièvement quelques anecdotes marrantes sur mes classes. La bouteille se vide au fur et à mesure que nos verres se remplissent. Ace n'est pas le seul à m'écouter, quelques curieux écoutent aussi mon histoire. Je continue en racontant comment se sont dérouler les examens pour moi, surtout celui avec la mission d'infiltration…

 **-Voilà Ace, je n'ai pas de famille biologique… je n'en avais aucune même. Mon équipage m'est très précieux, je veux leur rendre la liberté. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternatives que de rester dans la Marine pour m'y distinguer et puis tu sais… même si je couve depuis toujours des rêves de liberté, je ne suis pas si mal dans la Marine. Bon, serte je me suis encore foutu sur la gueule avec un autre officier et il est clair que je suis le « mouton noir » mais il n'empêche que j'ai accès à une bonne image auprès des civils grâce à l'uniforme.**

 **-Attends, tu t'es quoi… ?**

 **-Hum… ne me fais pas répéter.**

Un rictus amusé est sa seule réponse.

Je lui raconte alors mes vacances à Hand Island qui s'achèvent sur l'attaque des pirates à crête et le rejet de celle qui m'appelait affectueusement « _**onee-san**_ ».

 **-Au final, après avoir sauvé la vie de bon nombre de civils, dont Misa et sa famille, voilà comment j'ai été traitée.**

Malgré la tristesse qui s'empare de moi un instant, je poursuis mon histoire. Respectueusement, le silence règne dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le bruit de l'alcool qu'Ace et moi-même avalons.

 **-Tu sais, au final… quand on a les mains sales, peu importe que l'on soit Marine, pirate ou même autre chose, on reste des anormalités. Des monstres… mais tu sais Ace,** je cherche son regard pour y encrer le mien, **en être un ne veut pas dire que l'on ne peut pas se faire accepter. Il suffit de rencontrer les bonnes personnes.**

 **-Monstre ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'être un monstre… tu n'as pas le sang maudit, ta naissance n'est pas une malédiction pour l'humanité.**

La tension dans l'air est soudainement devenue lourde.

 **-Une malédiction, je l'ai été à ma naissance pour mes parents.**

On s'observe en silence, mais je finis par fuir son regard en repensant à d'amers souvenir.

 **-À tel point que ma mère m'a abandonné quand mon père a tenté de me tuer. Ça ne m'a pas empêcher de trouver des personnes qui m'accepte malgré tout ce que je suis.**

 **-Hum.**

 **-Dis-moi, Ace…**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Jiji : sans le « -san » c'est assez irrespectueux, mais sinon c'est un peu comme « grand-père ». Après, je ne maîtrise pas le Japonais donc je ne peux pas vous donner de meilleures explications. S'il y a un bilingue parmi vous qui souhaites apporter un complément d'information la dessus, surtout n'hésitez pas !

 **(2)** potes de beuveries : voir le chapitre 66

* * *

 **-Note de la beta pour vous-**

Pour tous les lecteurs : j'espère que vous appréciez mes corrections et plus particulièrement cette fiction ! Je vous souhaite plein de belles choses pour cette nouvelle année ! Des bisous ! Oo-chan


	74. Chapitre 70 : Le sang d'Ace

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia part dans la forêt du Mont Corvo pour chercher Ace qu'elle doit rencontrer. Elle le trouve après avoir mis à mort un prédateur et tout les deux font alors connaissance. Il l'amène alors chez les brigands des montagnes où ils discutent autour d'une bouteille de rhum._

Chapitre 70 : Le sang d'Ace

 **-Dis-moi, Ace…**

 **-Mh ?**

J'attrape la bouteille qui est maintenant vide et la secoue de droite à gauche, cassant l'ambiance devenu trop lourde avec un brin de bonne humeur et de légèreté.

 **-On a fini de partager cette bouteille… alors, tu en as pensé quoi ? Il est bon hein…**

Il est surpris de mon revirement de sujet, néanmoins il ne s'y oppose pas.

 **-Vu la vitesse à laquelle on l'a siroté à deux, c'est clair. Même si j'en ai bu beaucoup plus que toi…** il affiche un rictus moqueur, **serait-ce un signe que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?**

Je ne suis qu'humaine moi… me vider une demie bouteille de rhum seule ? Ça m'est impossible… ou alors je me serais retrouvée lamentablement torchée. Mais oui, en comparaison avec la plupart des hommes qui boivent en ma compagnie, on peut dire que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'avouerai ! Question de fierté… même si je n'en ai que très peu. Je lève donc le menton, gardant ainsi la tête haute.

 **-Humpf !**

Le voir de nouveau sourire légèrement me rassure un peu. Le sujet n'est pas agréable pour lui et même moi j'ai abordé certaines choses qui me sont douloureuses et qui sont encore bien trop fraiches dans ma mémoire.

Je me redresse et laisse la bouteille vide à terre, puis je tends ma main à Ace pour lui demander silencieusement de me suivre.

 **-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…**

 **-Ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas tenir la boisson.**

 **-C'est ça, moques-toi de moi !**

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, c'est déjà ce que je fais.**

Je prends les devants et quitte la maison, suivi de près par Ace.

 **-Tu n'es pas gentil…**

 **-Mais un pirate n'est pas** _ **gentil**_ **. Pourquoi je le serais ?**

 **-Niaah niaah niaah… humpf !**

L'air extérieur me fait un grand bien, mais malgré ça, étant habituée à l'air marin, je me retrouve quelque peu dépaysée.

 **-Il n'y a pas à dire…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas à l'aise sur terre. On est tellement mieux sur la mer !**

On se souri mutuellement. Il n'a pas encore pu prendre la mer mais on se comprends malgré tout. L'appel du large, on le ressent tout les deux.

* * *

Nous nous éloignons de la maison et je profite de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes pour en revenir à notre sujet d'origine.

 **-Tu peux m'expliquer se qui te fait dire que tu es une malédiction pour l'humanité ?**

Il se rembrunit.

 **-Tu n'es pas un mauvais gars, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

Bien que je me doute de la réponse, toutefois rien ne me garantit que se que j'ai pu lire auparavant soit vrai ici.

 **-Comment peux-tu affirmer que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer !** Il parle d'une intonation plus agressive, **ne crois pas me connaitre** _ **Marine**_ **.**

 **-Effectivement, je** _ **suis**_ **une Marine. Mais c'est bien ça qui m'a permis de croiser pas mal de pirate, et je fais entièrement confiance à mes instincts pour me faire un avis sur eux, à savoir s'ils représentent une menace ou non. J'ai ma propre manière de percevoir se qu'est la justice.**

J'arrête de marcher et il en fait de même après avoir fait un pas de plus que moi, l'obligeant alors à se mettre de profil pour que l'on puisse continuer à se regarder.

 **-Tu n'es pas dans ce cas de figure, sinon je l'aurai ressenti.**

Je défais le nœud de ma ceinture en tissus sous son regard interrogateur, j'enlève le wakizashi qui y était accroché et lui lance. Je remets mon vêtement en place tandis qu'il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

 **-Je t'ai expliqué qui m'a remis ceci, je devrais le percevoir comme une menace à éliminer au nom de la** _ **justice**_ **, un dangereux criminel qui est néfaste rien de plus... Mais pourtant, je le considère comme un Humain avant tout, exactement comme toi…**

Je laisse un silence s'installer après mes dernières paroles. Le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans la cime des arbres, remuant les feuilles dans une mélodie sauvage dans laquelle se joint des chants d'oiseaux anime cet instant. Paradoxalement, alors que le cadre prête à la détente, l'atmosphère entre nous deux est lourde. Je dois placer un peu d'humour, même si je dois en prendre pour mon grade.

 **-À tel point que j'en suis tombé raide dingue.**

 **-Qu-**

 **-Je parle de Shanks hein, je précise, mais tu l'avais compris. Non mais franchement, il est beau gosse le bougre… tu n'as pas idée à quel point et j'ai de quoi l'affirmer ! L'ayant déjà vu nu… d'ailleurs, il serait un parfait model pour une toile sexy. Hum !**

Je renifle, sentant le sang affluer vers mon nez **(1)**.

 **-Humm… euh… écoutes, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… enfin je m'y prends certainement mal.**

Ne le voyant plus réagir, je commence à paniquer.

 **-AH ! Désolé hein ! Enfin, je veux dire que-**

Un maigre sourire étire ses lèvres.

 **-C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

 **-Non, ça ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un parler de soi de cette manière… Ecoutes, pour moi, rien en toi ne représente un monstre. Tu m'as bien dit que le problème vient de ton sang ?**

À mon humble avis, vu ses dires, Ace est bien son fils.

 **-Dans ce cas, dégaine le wakizashi et montres le moi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Dégaines et entailles toi la main Ace.**

Il est trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement. La provocation marche la plupart du temps sur les pirates, je vais laisser l'officier le convaincre de faire se que je lui demande.

* * *

 **-Fais-le ! Où alors es-tu trop chochotte pour faire ça ? Oh… désolé mon pauvre petit ! Je t'en ai trop demandé…**

 **-Quoi ?!**

J'avance vers lui jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 **-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu… je te crois trop faible d'esprit pour arriver à faire se que je te demande.**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire davantage, la colère que je lis sur son visage, bien que prévisible, à quelque chose d'effrayant… Je recule un peu et il se coupe la paume de la main comme demandé. Du liquide carmin s'en écoule, tombant dans la verdure à ses pieds.

Nous nous échangeons un regard et silencieusement, je lis parfaitement dans le sien un « **Je ne suis pas un lâche.** ». Je lui réponds d'un discret sourire, puis sans un mot de plus, je récupère le wakizashi et en essuie la lame avec un mouchoir sorti de la poche de mon pantalon. Je sens bien son regard inquisiteur, se demandant sans doute qu'est-ce que diable je compte faire ?

Alors j'attends une seconde, amusée du suspense. Puis je fais exactement le même geste que lui, c'est-à-dire que je m'entaille la paume de la main. Maintenant que moi aussi j'ai mon sang qui s'écoule, j'attrape fermement sa main et les remontent jusqu'à nos visages.

Interdit, il ne réagit qu'après un instant, mais il finit par tenter de retirer sa main, toutefois je renforce ma prise et nos mains restent jointent laissant nos sang s'entremêlés **(2)**. Il n'y met pas du sien, pourtant il a bien plus de force que moi. S'il faisait un geste brusque, il pourrait s'extirper, quitte à se qu'il me fasse mal.

 **-Que- NON ! Tu fous quoi là ?! Tu ne m'as pas compris, je t'ai dit que mon sang est maudit !**

 **-Arrêtes avec tes âneries-**

 **-MERDE !**

Cette fois, il s'arrache de ma poigne et je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour le retenir. Il s'emble être furieux mais une lueur que je n'arrive pas à définir brille dans ses prunelles onyx.

 **-Écoutes-**

 **-NON, c'est** _ **TOI**_ **qui m'écoutes ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du sang que tu viens d'accepter, si tu en avais la moindre conscience, tu n'aurais jamais agi de cette manière.**

 **-Ace, je ne te connais que depuis peu de temps, c'est sûr que c'est gonflé de ma part et encore le mot est petit… Mais crois-moi, je ne reviens pas sûr se que je fais. Je ne regretterais pas, ton sang en moi n'est pas un déshonneur ou une impureté.**

Il m'observe de manière perplexe.

 **-Penses-tu que j'aurais toujours ça sur moi si j'étais une menteuse ?**

Tout en lui disant ça, je tends devant moi le wakizashi.

 **-Je suis peut-être de la Marine, Ace. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole. Tu sais, j'ai accepté un lien d'amitié avec l'un des Empereurs du Nouveau Monde… Même lorsque j'ai rejoint la Marine, je ne l'ai pas renié ! Franchement, ils sont considérés comme les pires criminels, aussi bien par les civils que par le Gouvernement Mondial.**

Je ferme les yeux un instant, repensant à lui. Après cette courte pause, je rouvre les paupières et plante mon regard dans le sien.

 **\- En plus, il est de notoriété publique qu'il a été tout de même sur le navire de Gol D Roger !**

J'ai fais exprès de le nommer, il est visible qu'il en est d'autant plus troublé.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui… ?**

Sa voix était cette fois incertaine, comme s'il redoute un peu ma réponse.

 **-Du Roi des Pirates ?**

* * *

Il hoche la tête en réponse.

 **-Hum… je ne l'ai pas connu et les rumeurs qui courent sur lui ne sont pas suffisamment fiables pour que je me fasse un vrai avis sur lui.**

Un silence suit ma réponse. Comme s'il s'attendait à se que je continue, mais non, je lui ai répondu moi !

 **-Et…** il me fixe dubitatif, **c'est tout ?**

 **-Baaaah… ouais, pourquoi ?**

J'imagine qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de réponse.

 **-Venant d'un officier… comprends bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse.**

 **-Peut-être… après, en principe, un officier ne se fout pas sur la gueule avec un autre officier...**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-C'est impoli de dire « hein » comme ça Monsieur, on dit « comment » !**

 **-Je t'en fais des remarques moi, Mademoiselle la squatteuse.**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-Tiens ! Je croyais qu'il fallait dire « comment » ?**

 **-Humpf !**

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et relève le menton en faisant une mine boudeuse.

 **-Tu t'es battue avec un autre officier ? Tu en avais parlé il me semble tout à l'heure.**

En entendant son regain d'intérêt, il retrouve toute mon attention.

 **-Tiens, Monsieur est curieux ?**

 **-Un peu, entre pirate, les différents se règlent avec les poings. Mais je ne pense pas que ces méthodes soient appliquées par les Marines.**

 **-Non… j'ai eu de la chance cette fois ci, mais en principe, j'aurais dû aller au trou.**

 **-Au trou ?**

 **-Oui, me faire incarcérer pendant une certaine période en punition de** _ **mon comportement impropre à l'image que doit véhiculer tout Marine et causant des troubles au sein de nos troupes.**_

 **-Oh… vu la phrase sortie d'un bouquin, ça sent le vécu nan ?**

Je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler de ça… c'est la honte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise d'aborder un sujet pareil ?

 **-Huuumm… ouais, un peu…**

 **-Et… ?**

Son sourire mi amusé, mi sérieux me fait comprendre qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire… à mon grand désarroi.

 **-Oui, c'est déjà arrivé. Trop de fois même… et comme le temps passé au trou est progressivement prolongé, la prochaine fois, c'est trois semaines d'internement que je vais me taper ! Sérieux, ça me fait pratiquement un mois complet… quand je me dis que c'est doublé la fois suivante, je prends encore plus peur.**

 **-Pfff ! Tu es plaisante tu sais ?**

 **-Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, mais je vais l'interpréter comme tel. Enfin j'avais de bonne raison de lui en mettre une à ce type ! Laisse-moi te raconter. Mais d'abord, je dois faire quelque chose pour se que je nous ai fait faire.**

* * *

Je commence à déboutonner ma chemise et le voyant détourner le regard, je vois là une parfaite occasion de pouvoir _enfin_ me moquer un peu de lui.

 **-Oh ! Môssieu est pudique ?**

 **-Non mais c'est toi qui ne l'est pas assez ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!**

Je rigole devant son agitation.

 **-Tu sais, je vis en mer, donc je suppose que ma pudeur s'est en partie fait la malle.**

Une fois retirée, je met un bout dans ma bouche et tire sur l'autre extrémité avec les mains. Le tissu ainsi malmené ne résiste pas longtemps avant de se déchirer. Tandis qu'il ne me regarde toujours pas, j'attrape sa main blessée sans prévenir, le surprenant alors.

 **-Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser ainsi ? C'est ma responsabilité de t'aider à te soigner, alors laisses moi faire s'il te plait.**

Il ne me répond pas mais ne tente rien pour autant, me laissant alors m'occuper de lui. Je sens son regard, repensant à sa remarque d'un peu plus tôt je me sens maintenant un peu gênée de me retrouver recouverte d'un simple soutien-gorge.

Lorsque j'ai fini de lui bander sommairement la main, je fais la même chose pour moi, tout en sentant une chaleur sur mes joues qui doivent sans doute s'être un peu rosies. Je me concentre donc sur se que je fais, tentant un peu d'oublier sa présence.

Lorsque j'ai fini de me soigner, je sursaute en sentant une chemise m'être déposée sur les épaules. Je relève le regard et perçoit le dos d'Ace torse-nu à quelques mètres devant moi. Son geste bien que simple, me fait plaisir. Tout en l'enfilant, je le remercie donc.

 **-Merci.**

Il lève la main en signe de réponse.

Je me mets à trottiner pour le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur, je remarque un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

 **-Tu comptes me suivre ?**

 **-Bah oui, pourquoi ?**

Il se contente d'accélérer la cadence sans me répondre. Un peu surprise, j'en fais de même afin de ne pas le laisser me distancer. Mais c'est peine perdue, punaise il est bien plus agile et rapide que moi !

 **-Hey !**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'ai perdu de vue. Embêtée, je triche donc et après un bref repérage à l'aide du haki, je retrouve sa trace rapidement. Je prends alors ma forme de zoan, laissant l'oiseau au plumage doré prendre forme à la place de mon corps humain qui n'est visiblement pas au niveau. Et dire qu'il n'a même pas couru… Je déteste mes stupides petites jambes. Dire que par le passé, j'étais fière de mes foulées… ça me semble risible aujourd'hui.

Sans perdre trop de temps et pour éviter qu'il sorte de l'humble périmètre que j'arrive à recouvrir de mon haki. Je bats alors des ailes et tant bien que mal me retrouve au-dessus des arbres. Leurs épais feuillages représentent une complication pour cette seule tâche.

Avec ce corps, il ne me faut guère de temps avant de planer au-dessus de lui. À travers la végétation, grâce à la vue développé de mon zoan, je l'aperçois marcher à une allure soutenue tout en se frayant un chemin avec aisance.

Lorsque l'on se retrouve à proximité d'un large étang, je profite qu'il y ait l'espace nécessaire pour atterrir sans encombre. Lorsque je reprends forme humaine et que je relève la tête dans sa direction, je le vois adossé contre un large roché noirâtre, les bras croisés sur son torse maintenant dénudé.

Lorsqu'il voit que je l'observe, il siffle et réajuste son chapeau orange tout en ayant l'une des extrémités de ses lèvres largement remontée.

 **-Eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

 **-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix…**

Une petite idée me passe par la tête, un petit jeu de rôle auquel j'espère qu'il va se prêter.

 **-C'est que vous avez de bonnes foulées, Monsieur le pirate.**

Il ne comprend pas, je pousse alors un peu plus loin la comédie.

 **-Allez-vous continuer de fuir ou allez-vous m'affronter, Capitaine Ace ?**

Cette fois, il a compris et je vois tout de suite à son air qu'il compte bien se prêter au jeu… qui aurait presque pu ne pas en être un, puisque dans peu de temps, il va être un pirate et _je suis_ une officier de la Marine.

 **-Je ne tourne pas le dos à mes ennemis, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Vous avez osé vous en prendre aux miens, Mademoiselle l'officier. Vous allez voir ce qu'il va vous en coûter…**

Il joue bien la comédie et son air provocateur m'appelle à la confrontation. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis que nos regards se livrent déjà un duel silencieux. Je pose lentement ma main sur la garde de ma rapière et lorsque je fais le premier pas, il se met lui aussi en position.

Les hostilités sont lancées lorsque nous nous jetons tout deux dans la mêlée.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Le saignement de nez de Cylia : Sans mentir, elle est vraiment perverse quand elle s'y met… mais ça me fait bien rire !

 **(2)** J'aimerais savoir si vous vous étiez attendu à ça ?

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fais toujours plaisir.**_


	75. Chapitre 71 : Relations humaines

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia a dû débarquer à Fushia, sur l'île où vit Ace afin de le rencontrer sur la demande du Vice-Amiral Garp. Lorsqu'elle le croise, elle arrive à sympathiser avec lui et suite à un désir impulsif mais voulu, elle fait un échange de sang avec le jeune homme._

 _Malgré une colère légitime, car elle ne lui a pas demandé son avis et l'a même contraint, ils arrivent à passer outre et restent en bon terme. Étant d'humeur bagarreuse, elle décide de jouer la comédie, Ace accepte volontiers et ils entament alors un duel._

Chapitre 71 : Relations humaines

Nous nous élançons l'un contre l'autre, de ma main gauche, je dégaine ma fine rapière et tous mes sens sont à l'affût afin de pouvoir contrer ses attaques. Je reste vigilante afin d'avoir un juste équilibre entre la défense et l'attaque. Pour le moment, je compte bien user d'armes blanches, j'aviserai ensuite suivant la tournure du combat.

Lorsque nos deux corps sont à proximités, il est le plus rapide d'entre nous et me surprend en utilisant sa jambe pour tenter une balayette. Si je n'avais pas pu prévoir son attaque avec le haki, je me serais déjà retrouvée à terre…

D'un mouvement de biais, je passe sur son flan. Profitant alors de sa surprise, je contre, prenant solidement appuis sur l'une de mes jambes et je vise l'un de ses points vitaux au niveau de son buste. Naturellement, le premier à pouvoir atteindre l'autre gagne. Notre but n'est pas de tuer, c'est pourquoi même si nous arrivions à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, nous nous arrêterions juste avant de porter un coup dangereux. L'objectif est donc de pouvoir mettre une lame ou une main autour de la gorge de l'autre afin de montrer notre victoire…

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'être surprise, car Ace évite agilement ma contre-attaque et recule de deux pas. Je ne le lâcherai pas si facilement et lui non plus n'en restera pas là à en juger par son regard combatif. Nous poursuivons donc notre jeu d'échange entre esquive et attaque, passant de l'un à l'autre selon la situation.

Une chose est clair toutefois, je n'ai pas forcément le dessus… au contraire, il n'est pas vraiment sérieux, je m'en suis bien rendu compte. La raison est sans doute ma condition de femme… mais s'il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve, c'est que l'on m'estime mal sous le seul prétexte que je suis de la gente féminine !

 **-Merde, toi…**

Alors que j'esquive l'un de ses coups, je me dis qu'il faut que je sois plus sérieuse si je veux qu'il en fasse de même.

 **-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de me sous-estimer simplement parce que je n'ai pas une** _ ***ùµ$**_ **de** _ **# *$µ**_ **(1) entre les jambes !**

Je rengaine donc ma rapière afin de passer à autre chose. Je prends alors une forme hybride de mon fruit du démon, changeant mes bras en ailes et mes pieds en serres. Mais alors que j'allais l'attraper, cette saloperie arrive à m'éviter ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, donc je me relance à sa charge mais cette fois avec plus de vitesse.

Rien à faire, bien qu'étant sur la défensive, il évite chacune de mes tentatives d'accroche. Finalement, il m'oblige à prendre entièrement la forme de l'Alicanto pour arriver à avoir enfin une prise sur lui. Mais je n'ai plus envie de combattre, ayant _un peu_ trop les nerfs.

Je reprends alors brusquement forme humaine alors que je suis au-dessus de lui. En toute logique, je lui atterri _dessus_. Il tombe en arrière sur son dos et pendant sa chute, étant placé sur lui, j'enserre son cou avec l'un de mes bras. Mais ma force de crevette ne me fait pas conserver l'avantage bien longtemps…

S'en suis donc une lutte acharnée dans laquelle je combats à corps perdu ! Oui vraiment, car je me retrouve finalement maitrisée au sol. Il est parvenu a échanger nos places et se retrouve sur moi. Mes bras sont bloqués au-dessus de ma tête par sa forte poigne, il en est de même pour tout le bas de mon corps qu'il a immobilisé avec le sien.

 **-Oups…**

Son air narquois ne me plait guère.

 **-Ne dis rien !**

Il rit devant mon air faussement colérique.

 **-Mais je n'ai rien dit.**

Il se relève, me libérant par la même occasion **(2)**. Alors que je suis toujours étendue sur un sol rendu boueux par la proximité de l'étang, il me propose poliment son aide pour m'aider à me relever. J'attrape donc sa main après lui avoir fait un sourire de remerciement.

Une fois debout, je remarque que je suis couverte de cette boue vaseuse malodorante. Ace est torse nu et en est aussi recouvert, si ce n'est un peu moins que moi.

 **-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je me traine encore une sale odeur !**

 **-Encore ?**

J'acquiesce de la tête.

 **-Hum… je suis arrivée à Fushia dans une caisse de poissons séchés.**

 **-Une caisse de poissons séchés… ?**

 **-Ouais, je le dois à Garp… bon, ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais je dois retourner me laver. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta chemise…**

 **-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas… tu peux utiliser notre douche si tu veux.**

 **-C'est sympa, mais je vais retourner au village, j'en ai pour deux minutes à tire d'aile.**

 **-Comme tu veux ! Je vais te laisser, tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie mais… tu sens encore plus mauvais que l'une des vieilles chaussettes de Jiji.**

Ça remarque me fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau… Effectivement, j'en ai bien plus sur moi que lui et je dois reconnaitre que je pue.

 **-Arg… dur comme comparaison.**

Il me fait un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons, il lève sa main par dessus son épaule en signe d'au revoir.

 **-Euh, attends !**

Il ne se retourne pas, mais tourne la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoute.

 **-Je…** je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gênée. **Je peux revenir te voir juste après ?**

Il ne me répond pas et reprend sa marche, me faisant avoir une boule d'appréhension au niveau de l'estomac. Je ne lui ai peut-être pas fais une bonne impression… peut-être que ce que j'ai fais était bien trop déplacée et-

 **-Parce que tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour le faire ?**

Alors qu'il me coupe brusquement dans mes pensées, je réfléchie à sa remarque sans trouver quoi lui répondre.

 **-Avec plaisir, baka (3).**

Sa réponse a un effet apaisant et maintenant rassurée, je vais pouvoir le laisser sans redouter ses réactions lorsque je retournerai le voir après ma douche.

 **-À tout à l'heure dans ce cas… Ace.**

Je change de forme et profite de l'absence d'arbres aux alentours pour prendre facilement mon envole. Sous cette apparence, il ne me faut effectivement que quelques courtes minutes pour arriver juste devant le bar de Makino.

* * *

Un couple de villageois se promenant est d'abord effrayé en me voyant arriver et l'homme serre sa conjointe dans ses bras d'un geste qui se veut protecteur. Alors que j'atterrie, un petit nuage de terre sableuse s'envole. Sous les regards inquisiteurs du couple et des locaux présents au bar, je reprends forme humaine. Vu la frayeur que je leur ai faite, je me dois de leur présenter mes excuses. Je me penche légèrement en avant et parle d'une intonation forte et formelle pour bien me faire entendre.

 **-Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon indélicatesse, Messieurs-Dames. Je suis Cylia, officier de la Marine présente ici pour… des vacances.**

Lorsqu'ils entendent « Marine », ils se rassurent tout de suite et en principe, ça a toujours cet effet-là. Tout du moins, c'est le cas pour les mers sous le contrôle du Gouvernement Mondial. Je rentre dans le bar, la belle barmaid m'observe depuis le comptoir au travers des portes battantes en bois. Elle me fait un sourire accueillant, ayant pour effet de me mettre immédiatement plus à l'aise.

Lorsque je lui explique que j'ai besoin _à nouveau_ de prendre une douche pour me débarrasser _à nouveau_ d'une mauvaise odeur, elle rit d'une voix chantonnante.

 **-Vous n'avez décidemment pas de chance, je vous en prie, faites comme vous le souhaitez.**

Je la remercie, avant de monter les escaliers en colimaçon qui sont situés dans le couloir, juste derrière la porte avec l'écriteau « privé » accroché dessus. Après avoir récupéré un t-shirt à manche longue blanc sur lequel est imprimé le signe de la Marine et un pantalon bleu marine, je passe à la douche. N'ayant que trois tenues de rechange dans mon modeste sac-à-dos, puisque je n'avais guère d'autre choix avec Garp… J'ai une unique tenue composée de vêtements civils et ils sont en train de sécher. En fait, ce sont ceux que je portais lors de mon arrivée sur l'ile. Les deux autres tenues dont je dispose viennent du boulot : un uniforme classique avec un tailleur et la cape et celle que je vais porter qui est un peu plus détendue.

Une fois de nouveau propre, je sors de la salle d'eau avec la chemise d'Ace, humide et _propre_. Je ne me voyais pas là lui rendre dans un tel état… mais maintenant, je vais devoir attendre qu'elle sèche. Je retourne dans la chambre que Makino a bien voulu me louer et je la laisse sur une chaise. Les courants d'airs créés par la fenêtre entrouverte lui permettront de bien sécher.

Une idée me passant par la tête, je décide de prendre mon sac à dos avec moi. Je redescends les escaliers et après avoir salué la gérante, je repars sous la forme de l'animal mythique en direction de la cabane des brigands dont je connais approximativement la localisation. Grace à la vue aérienne, je ne mets guère de temps avant de la trouver, exposée dans une petite plaine entourée par la dense forêt.

L'après-midi est déjà très bien entamé lorsque j'arrive à destination et quelques-uns des résidents m'observent attentivement, mais de différentes manières. Tandis que certains d'entre eux semblent surtout méfiant, voir sur la défensive, d'autres sont plus curieux. Lorsque je reprends forme humaine, j'entends des « **Oooh…** » de quelques-uns.

Lorsque je porte mon attention sur la maisonnée, j'aperçois Dadan, les bras croisés qui me regarde.

 **-C'est ton fruit du démon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet étrange oiseau ? Ces plumes… je jurerai que c'est de l'or.**

 **-Oui Mademoiselle, c'est un fruit du démon de type zoan mythique, l'Alicanto, une créature se nourrissant d'or.**

Après m'avoir entendu, elle cligne des yeux un instant.

 **-Ma… Mademoiselle ?**

Elle fait un espèce de sourire bizarre, tout en ayant les joues qui se colorent. Visiblement, ça lui a fait plaisir… hé hé je n'ai pas fait d'erreur de jugement. Ouf !

 **-Je n'ai pas vu d'anneau à votre doigt… c'est pourquoi j'ai supposé que… à moins qu'il faille vous appeler autrement ?**

Elle se reprend brusquement et se racle la gorge, sous les regards amusés de ses hommes.

 **-Hum ! hum ! J'm'en fiche !**

Elle m'a l'air aussi bonne menteuse que moi sur ce coup…

 **-Tu es venue voir Ace ?**

 **-Euh… oui… je peux le trouver où ?**

 **-Il est parti faire un tour, tu peux rester à l'attendre ici mais par contre** , elle hausse le ton, **je ne veux personne qui ne serve à rien ! Si tu veux rester, tu dois te montrer utile ! ET JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS REFU-**

 **-Ok !**

Alors que je l'interrompt, elle se met comme _en pause_. Je lui ai causé un « bug » ? Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

 **-Plutôt que des corvées pour lesquelles je ne suis pas franchement douée, je vous propose d'entrainer un peu vos hommes si vous le voulez bien.**

Ma réponse la surprend et sortant de sa léthargie, elle se reprend brusquement avec une surprise très visible.

 **-Entrainement ?!**

L'un de ses compagnons, un homme de petite taille avec une tête arrondie vêtu d'une salopette rose à pois mauve foncé, sort de la maisonnée puis se poste aux côtés de Dadan, qui s'est avancée vers moi de quelques pas.

 **-Okashira ! Vous n'oubliez pas qu'elle est officier dans la Marine ? Même si elle n'en a pas l'air...**

 **-Cette crevette… ? Huummm…**

Elle rentre dans un intense moment de réflexion, par respect, je conserve le silence et attends patiemment qu'elle me donne une réponse.

 **-AAAHH !**

Elle fait de gros yeux, choquée par se qui semble être une révélation.

 **-C'est vrai… huuuumm…** elle chuchote tout bas, **c'est peut-être plus prudent de ne pas lui chercher des embrouilles si c'est vrai.** Elle se racle la gorge, puis reprends d'une voix assurée. **Ok ! Mais ne t'y trompe pas, les gars ne sont pas des tendres et même si tu es une jeune femme, ils ne te feront pas de cadeau.**

 **-Il n'y a aucun problème, au contraire, je n'aime pas recevoir de traitement de faveur sur ce simple prétexte.**

 **-LES GARS !**

Tous les bandits se rapprochent alors.

 **-Comment tu t'appelles déjà… ?**

 **-Cylia.**

Elle reporte son attention sur ses compagnons.

 **-Elle va vous entrainer, alors je veux tout le monde DEHORS.**

Après l'avoir entendu, ils reportent leur attention sur moi, me scrutant alors avec attention de la tête aux pieds. Leurs impressions semblent plus que mitigées au vu de leurs regards.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

 **-Vous branlez quoi bande d'incapable ?! Merde ! Même les plus faibles des pirates d'East Blue seraient bien moins médiocres que vous actuellement ! ALORS ON SE BOUGE LE CUL ET ON ME FINIT CE** _ **%1*£$**_ **D'EXERCICE ! ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! (4)**

Au même moment, une personne arrive depuis le petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonce au cœur de la forêt. Vêtu de nouveau d'une chemise jaune, d'un short noir tenu par une ceinture sur laquelle se trouve une grosse dague rangée dans un fourreau et coiffé de son chapeau orange western au sommet de sa tête, je reconnais aisément Ace.

 **-Woow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu es de nouveau là Cylia ?**

 **-Ah, je t'attendais Ace ! Dadan m'a demandé de me rendre utile donc je me suis occupé de les entrainer un peu.**

Tandis que j'ai détourné mon attention d'eux, ils ont profité de l'occasion pour filer en quatrième vitesse.

 **-Tiens, ils sont partis ? Bah ! Peu importe… je voulais te proposer quelque chose !**

Tout en continuant d'avancer, il réajuste son chapeau, le relevant de manière à ce que je perçoive bien que j'ai son attention.

 **-Est-ce que ça te dis de faire la tournée des bars en ville ?**

 **-La tournée des bars… ? Vu qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul à Fushia, tu dois parler de ceux à Goa ? Tu sais qu'on n'y rentre pas comme ça là-bas, je connais bien des astuces pour y aller mais si tu proposes ça… tu dois avoir ton idée non ?**

 **-Oui ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon sac à dos, je vais utiliser ma position pour nous faire ouvrir** _ **légalement**_ **les portes. Comme j'ai dit, je compte bien faire la tournée des bars, donc ça inclus aussi ceux qui pourraient être plus huppés.**

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres, me faisant d'ores et déjà connaitre sa réponse.

 **-Ça a des avantages de connaitre un officier, finalement.**

 **-Hé hé hé ! Alors, on commence ce soir ?**

 **-Ouais !**

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la maisonnée et je remarque alors qu'il a une odeur de transpiration qui lui colle à la peau. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui pue le plus !

 **-Ace, tu es rentré pour prendre une douche non ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Il continue d'avancer tout en m'écoutant. Il retire son chapeau et me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-À toute…**

Je sors du bâtiment tout en pensant à voix haute.

 **-Bah, en attendant, je vais faire le tour de l'île !**

Je n'attends pas plus et dès que j'ai le nez dehors, je change de forme sous les regards de quelques-uns des résidents qui parviennent toujours à être surpris.

Je déploie mes ailes et après quelques puissants battements, je parviens à prendre mon envole. N'étant pas des plus douce, j'ai malencontreusement fais décoller un nuage de terre sèche. Je décide de prendre suffisamment de hauteur pour voir l'ensemble de l'île et rapidement, je me retrouve à haute altitude. D'ici, je parviens à voir aussi bien le village de Fushia avec son port, que la capitale avec en son cœur le château. Une chaine de montagne borde Goa, dont le mont Corvo qui les surplombe toutes. Le Gray Terminal, qui ressemble à une énorme déchèterie, se situe entre les montagnes et la capitale et un mur d'enceinte le sépare de la ville.

Lorsque je passe au-dessus de la cité, je perçois les différentes parties qui la constituent. Plus on se rapproche du château et donc du cœur de la ville, plus les quartiers sont riches. Ce qui contraste fortement avec le Grey Terminal, qui me fait penser à un bidonville.

Je décide ensuite de m'éloigner tout en redescendant un peu, me dirigeant alors vers les côtes. Mais en chemin, je me rends compte que ça fait déjà un moment que je suis en train de faire mon petit tour et Ace doit avoir fini sa douche depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je ne perds pas une minute pour retourner chez les bandits des montagnes. Une fois sur place, mon regard se pose sur Ace, qui attend assis sur un petit carré de verdure au pied de l'un des arbres environnant. De son pouce, il relève légèrement son couvre-chef qui masquait le haut de son visage.

 **-Hey Cylia…**

Il se relève tandis que je reprends forme humaine. Il avance vers moi et une fois qu'il n'est plus qu'à un pas, je perçois un sourire enthousiaste sur ses lèvres.

 **-Avec une telle taille, tu dois pouvoir porter aisément quelqu'un sur ton dos n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui effectivement, pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu peux me faire faire un tour ?**

Son ton très enjoué me rend difficile de lui refuser, toutefois ça ne change en rien le fait que je n'aime pas du tout prendre quelqu'un sur mon dos. Encore plus depuis que Misa… Pff ! Rien que de penser à elle suffit à me saper le moral. Et encore, le mot est faible.

Je dois être un peu trop expressive car il semble avoir perdu de son engouement.

 **-Tu sais, en principe, je ne prends personne sur mon dos sauf cas exceptionnel. J'ai horreur de l'idée d'être une monture et la seule personne que j'acceptais volontiers était Misa. Parce qu'on se percevait un peu comme des sœurs… même s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui osait m'appeler** _ **onee-chan**_ **.**

J'avais détourné le regard pendant que je lui parlais de ça. Lorsque je relève le menton, c'est toujours avec une pointe de tristesse que je reprends.

- **Au final, je n'y peux rien… je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour avoir une famille. Mais peu importe, je suis décidément bien trop bavarde ! Je suis désolé Ace, mais c'est non.**

J'ai dû trop pensé, car j'ai des larmes qui me montent aux yeux et je refuse d'en laisser une seule d'entre elles couler. Mais étant à mon grand regret un peu trop sensible, ça ne m'est pas facile. Je dois me reprendre… je suis stupide ! Je me retourne et baisse légèrement la tête de manière à tenter de ne pas lui laisser entrevoir ma faiblesse.

Toutefois, lorsque j'allais avancer, une main se dépose sur mon épaule. La poigne ferme d'Ace m'empêche d'avancer…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** « **une** _ ***ùµ$**_ **de** _ **# *$µ**_ » : j'ai décidé de censurer ces mots, ça aurait fait trop vulgaire pour moi et ça me perturbe…

 **(2)** Je précise, je ne suis pas bête, je sais qu'elle aurait pu changer de forme. Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'ils étaient parti sur une autre forme de petit « _combat_ ».

 **(3)** Baka : idiot(e) en Japonais.

 **(4)** Que pensez-vous de Cylia la tortionnaire ?


	76. Chapitre 72 : Profiter

_Merci à_ Oo-chan, ma beta.

 _Précédemment…_

 _Ace remporte le petit duel entre lui et Cylia. Après avoir pris chacun une bonne douche, ils se retrouvent et il lui demande alors de l'emmener sur son dos pour lui faire faire un tour. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'apprécie guère d'avoir quelqu'un sur son dos et depuis l'incident avec Misa, elle est bien trop blessée à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un de nouveau s'envoler avec elle._

Chapitre 72 : Profiter

 **-Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?**

 **-Quoi… ?**

Je me retourne, de manière à lui faire face. Toutefois, je me suis reprise et j'ai pu effacer de mon visage cette facette fragile que je déteste.

 **-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **-Hein ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit… ?

 **-Tu nous as fait partager notre sang, même si tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis… et que tu ne sais rien de mon géniteur. Quand tu le sauras, sans doute regretteras tu ton geste à ce moment-là. Mais il n'empêche, d'une certaine manière, ce lien de sang ne fait-il pas de nous des frères et sœurs ?**

Je reste ébahi par ce qu'il vient de dire.

 **-Finalement, ne penses-tu pas que j'ai le droit de faire un tour… ?**

 **-M'as-tu dit tout ça dans cet unique but ?**

Il ne me répond pas, mais nos regards encrés l'un dans l'autre nous permettent de communiquer plus efficacement qu'oralement. J'obtiens ainsi ma réponse.

 **-Non…**

Je retourne ma tête tandis qu'il retire sa main de mon épaule. Je prends le temps d'intégrer le poids des mots qui viennent d'être dit.

 **-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis peu tous les deux, mais…**

Je me retourne pour être face à lui.

 **-Quelque chose me dit qu'on l'on a de bonnes chances de très bien nous entendre. On aura l'occasion de mieux causer pendant qu'on fera la tournée des bars. On risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs soirées, ça nous laisse du temps.**

Il sourit et je suppose qu'il serait incorrect de lui refuser ? Sentant ma gêne, je me gratte l'arrière de la tête à cause d'un tique nerveux qui me revient régulièrement. Je sens mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine et un petit nœud dans mon estomac traduit mon embarras. Mes joues me semblent un peu plus chaude et sans doute légèrement rosies.

 **-Et bien…** je soupire, **ok… accroches toi bien par contre.**

Ma réponse semble lui faire très plaisir. Je prends la forme de l'animal mythique juste devant lui, ayant une taille assez grande **(1)** , je me penche de manière à lui facilité l'accès. Il ne perd pas de temps et c'est réjoui qu'il monte sur mon dos. Je le sens s'agripper avec force, usant de ses muscles et attrapant mes plumes. Le sentant bien calé, je déploie mes ailes et après quelques puissants battements, je parviens à prendre de la hauteur. Très rapidement, nous dépassons largement la cime des arbres de la forêt.

Tandis que nous commençons à avancer, je continue de battre des ailes de manière à prendre d'avantage d'altitude. Les vents m'aident dans cet exercice et rapidement, nous avons une excellente vue. De si haut, les distances sont rapidement parcourues.

Je plane, donnant des coups d'ailes de temps à autre. Le village de Fushia, déjà modeste, l'est encore plus vue d'ici et on remarque bien qu'à côté de la capitale, il est tout petit. Mais pourtant, même Goa ne semble pas grande de notre point de vue. Tout se fond parfaitement dans le paysage, le panorama marin et son air m'hypnotise presque...

Le vent sifflant est comme une mélodie rendant l'envie toujours plus irrésistible de se perdre dans l'étendue d'eau. Le bleu à perte de vue donne l'impression d'une infinité d'exploration, d'aventure… comme si l'eau salée coulait dans nos veines, faisant alors de nous ses enfants. Nous sommes sujets à pouvoir écouter ses envoûtants chants qui nous attirent irrémédiablement dans ses bras.

Oui, nous autre marin, on ne peut pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici… Comme ensorcelée, je m'en approche. Le soleil commençant discrètement à descendre, prend de claires teintes orangés dont il pare la surface agitée de l'eau. Descendant petit à petit, je finis par voler juste au-dessus. Je laisse alors mes serres toucher le liquide. La vitesse fait que des éclaboussures m'atteignent.

Sur mon dos, Ace s'agite un peu, me laissant m'interroger sur ce qu'il fait. Lorsque je sens qu'il détache la prise qu'il avait avec les bras, je tente de minimiser mes mouvements, volant alors toujours en ligne droite vers le large. Il se relève d'un mouvement hésitant, cherchant à prendre de bons appuis pour ne pas tomber. Il doit falloir une sacrée agilité pour faire ce qu'il fait !

Il se mets à hurler sa joie et le vent sifflant l'accompagne.

On ressent tout deux le même plaisir, le sentiment de liberté qui nous accompagne nous envoi comme dans un état second. Le sang pulse dans mes veines et je me décide soudainement à repartir un peu plus dans les hauteurs. Sentant que j'entame une nouvelle trajectoire, Ace se réinstalle correctement. Lorsque je le sens suffisamment agrippé et d'humeur joueuse, j'ai envie de le mettre un peu au défi.

À présent plus haute, je pars alors sur une courbe très serrée de manière à faire demie tour pour revenir vers l'île. Ne me reposant plus en bonne partie sur les courants d'airs qui permettent de planer, je bats des ailes. Puis, je redescends en piquet et remonte pour aller toujours plus vite. Loin de s'en effrayer, mon hôte semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir, me sommant même d'aller toujours plus vite.

Nous nous amusons donc à ce jeu de vitesse, accompagné par quelques pirouettes. Ne l'oubliant pas, je fais attention à ne pas le faire chuter. Mon dos reste donc très majoritairement face au ciel.

* * *

Nous nous prêtons tellement au jeu que nous en perdons toute notion de temps, ce n'est que lorsque le soleil s'efface pratiquement que nous nous arrêtons. Le ciel a alors des teintes violacées pour les lieux les plus éloignés de l'astre, tandis que quelques nuances rougeâtres subsistent à l'endroit où il s'éteint progressivement.

Lorsque nous sommes à la maisonnée et que je touche finalement le sol, il saute agilement à terre. Je reprends forme humaine et son très large sourire est communicatif. Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et j'en fais de même, nous rentrons comme ça tous deux dans la salle à manger.

 **-Attends-moi ici Cylia, je vais aller chercher le repas de ce soir, j'en ai pour cinq minutes !**

 **-Ok ! Mais… en cinq minutes ? Ça ne fait pas un peu court ?**

Je n'ai même pas encore eu ma réponse qu'il s'est déjà mis en route.

 **-Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas !**

Je le laisse donc faire, je m'assoies puis commence à fouiller dans mon sac à dos. Je vérifie la présence de ma carte d'officier, sur lequel est présent mon numéro de matricule. En somme, on dirait une simple carte… mais pourtant, elle permet d'ouvrir nombre de porte, se qui n'est pas le cas lorsque l'on est pirate, commerçant ou simple touriste. Et plus on gagne d'échelons, plus on obtient de liberté. Il me faut vraiment progresser… j'espère un jours prochain pouvoir maîtriser une seconde forme de haki, ça serait vraiment d'une grande aide. Sans ça, je serais toujours contrainte d'être à proximité de Base Marine et de supporter nombre de procédure. Bon, des procédures à respecter, il y en a toujours trop, quel que soit le grade, mais elles sont quand même moins nombreuses.

Alors que je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, Ace est de retour. Il est parti à la chasse et bien que je n'ai pas pu le chronométré, il est clair qu'il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour revenir.

Il traine derrière lui plusieurs animaux sauvages, les pauvres ont dû avoir la malchance d'être à proximités. Ils serviront de repas ce soir…

 **-Tenez,** il lâche les queues des bêtes, **faites-les cuire rapidement ! Qu'on puisse vite aller en ville… Il va bientôt faire nuit.**

 **-Oh, Ace !**

Il se retourne vers moi, m'écoutant alors.

 **-Laisses les manger. Tu as raison, la nuit va bientôt tomber et les bars proposent souvent des encas. Je vais nous amener en ville tous les deux, je présenterais ma carte sur place.**

Je sors ma casquette de mon sac à dos et la dépose sur ma tête, de manière à ce qu'une fois sous forme humaine, je sois identifiée tout de suite. Une fois fait, je remarque que tous les regards des bandits ont convergé dans ma direction. J'imagine que pour eux, voir cette casquette n'augure généralement rien de bon.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous envoyer en tôle hein… On y va Ace ?**

Je sors de la bâtisse, mon sac sur mon dos, il me suit et m'interrompt oralement lorsque j'allais changer de forme.

 **-Par contre, je te préviens, je n'ai pas un rond. Je suis un adepte du resto-basquet(2).**

 **-Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est moi qui régale ! Pour une fois, ça me donnera l'occasion d'utiliser l'argent de ma paye.**

 **-Tu gagne bien ta vie avec ton boulot ?**

 **\- On en parlera une fois au bar si tu veux !**

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je n'attends pas pour changer de forme. Je le laisse grimper sur mon dos et m'envole en direction de la capitale.

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour y arriver et je profite d'une place avec peu de monde pour atterrir. Il ne nous faut guère attendre pour que des soldats surgissent, légèrement paniqués. Mais lorsqu'ils me voient sous ma forme humaine, ils se détendent immédiatement en percevant ma tenue, ne laissant plus de place au doute quant à mon appartenance à la Marine.

Je me dis qu'il est préférable de jouer le jeu jusque dans les détails. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils arrivent juste en face de nous, je les saluts de manière militaire. Je prends ensuite un ton assuré.

 **-Bonjours Messieurs, je suis Cylia, Commandante de la Marine, officier au sein de la base du G3. Voici ma carte…**

Je sors mon papier, leur prouvant alors mes dires. Ils se mettent à faire des sourires accueillants, hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens…

 **-Bienvenue officier ! Nous sommes ravis de votre présence dans notre ville. Seriez-vous ici pour conduire cet homme en cellule ?**

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Ace, amusée de sa réputation dans ces lieux.

 **-Non, il m'accompagne pour un autre motif. J'aurai besoin de me rendre auprès des bars des différents quartiers de la ville. Bien sûr, je vais devoir étaler cette tâche sur plusieurs soirs… Puis-je vous demander, Messieurs, votre coopération ? Vos connaissances pourraient m'apporter une aide non négligeable… je vous en serais fort reconnaissante.**

Que de manière… mais le résultat est là, ils se sentent valorisés et acceptent ma demande. Ils nous offrent même une carte de la ville sur laquelle ils notent par des croix les établissements qui peuvent nous intéressés en précisant qu'il n'y en a pas dans le haut quartier. Toutefois, quelques-uns sont qualifiables de huppés au centre-ville, pour ceux-là, ils ne mâchent pas leurs mots en me les recommandant très vivement. À l'inverse, certains sont « _infréquentables_ » d'après les gardes. Étrangement, leurs propos me rendent bien curieuses d'aller voir ce qu'il me faudrait « _éviter_ ».

* * *

L'un des hommes porte un uniforme qui se détache un peu de ceux de ses collègues, sans doute le responsable. Il fouille brièvement dans ses affaires et en ressort un badge argenté qu'il me tend. Je l'attrape, l'interrogeant du regard sur l'usage de ce dernier.

 **-Il vous permettra de passer les checkpoints sans problèmes, vous pourrez ainsi parcourir librement notre belle ville.**

 **-Oh, je vous en remercie. Monsieur… ?**

 **-Rox Kronos Madame, j'ai rempli un dossier de candidature pour intégrer la Marine. Je ne l'ai pas encore déposé…**

Oh, je sens venir quelque chose là.

 **-Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible, en échange de l'assistance que nous vous avons gracieusement apportée, que vous vous occupiez de ceci pour moi ?**

En effet, je ne me suis pas trompée. En gros, il me demande de soutenir sa candidature quoi… c'est sûr qu'à défaut d'avoir de la famille ou des proches déjà dans les rangs de la Marine, si on peut se faire pistonner par un officier, ça apporte une aide non négligeable.

 **-Il n'y a pas de problème, Monsieur Kronos. Je me souviendrais de votre nom soyez en assuré.**

Il se courbe respectueusement en avant tout en me remerciant. Il me demande alors de l'accompagner, escorté par ses hommes. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à Ace pour l'interroger silencieusement afin de savoir si ça ne le dérange pas que nous les suivions, j'obtempère et avance à leurs côtés.

Des lampadaires situés de part et d'autre des rues s'allument automatiquement, éclairant la ville d'une lueur orangée. Les lumières des bâtisses qui juxtaposent la route pavée illuminent chaleureusement elles aussi notre chemin. Le ciel c'est paré d'un sombre manteau bleu marine sur lequel quelques premières étoiles nocturnes font leurs apparitions.

Avec la fraîcheur nocturne s'installant, l'humidité de l'air à un regain d'intensité. Suite à une brise trop fraîche, un frisson me parcourt, me faisant brièvement trembler de froids. Je n'avais pas prévu que la température baisserait ainsi. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour me préparer… mon départ a été quelque peu _précipité_.

Tentant de chasser cette désagréable sensation, je me frotte l'épaule de la main. Après avoir expiré un peu trop fortement, un petit nuage blanchâtre se forme juste devant ma bouche.

 **-Tu as froids ?**

La voix d'Ace me fait sursauter. Je reporte mon attention sur lui et remarque qu'il ne semble pas frissonner alors qu'il n'a qu'un short et une chemise… Je regarde brièvement les soldats et remarque qu'à l'inverse, eux sont un peu plus chaudement habillés. Leurs vestes d'uniformes sont sans le moindre doute plus chaudes que mon t-shirt blanc à manche longue. Je n'ai rien mis par-dessus, mais de toute manière, l'insigne de la Marine est imprimé dans le dos. Même si contrairement à Ace qui est en short, j'ai un pantalon de survêtement, je ne parviens pas à me réchauffer.

Je soupire brièvement et sens le regard des hommes que nous suivons se poser sur moi.

 **-Un peu, j'imagine que je me suis laissée surprendre par la fraîcheur nocturne de cette île.**

 **-Nous sommes désolé de vous ralentir Madame** , reprend alors le soldat de tête, **nous sommes arrivés au poste de garde. C'est ici que j'ai laissé le dossier, je vais pouvoir vous le transmettre. En guise de compensation, nous vous conduirons vers l'un des établissements que vous recherchez.**

Je lui réponds d'un simple geste de la tête. Nous sommes face à un modeste bâtiment avec un écriteaux de métal sur lequel est gravé « _poste de garde_ ».

 **-Nous sommes ici à la limite entre la ville basse que nous venons de traverser et le centre-ville. Veuillez attendre un court instant, mes hommes vont rester ici avec vous, j'en ai pour une minute.**

Alors que nous attendons comme demandé, je réengage la discussion avec Ace.

 **-Si le Vice-Amiral Garp ne m'avait pas laissé si peu de temps pour me préparer, j'aurais pu me prendre une veste.**

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus moqueur.

 **-Tu as pensé à prendre de l'alcool mais tu n'as même pas pensé à prévoir des vêtements chauds ? Enfin, on peut s'en passer ici… sauf quand on est frileuse.**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai froids… ce n'est pas un bon prétexte pour me chambrer !

 **-Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis frileuse, c'est toi qui est trop réchauffé d'abord ! Et puis je te signale que l'alcool est important pour faire la fête et il n'y a rien de tel pour nouer des liens. Donc c'est quelque chose de vital !**

 **-Les femmes sont toujours frileuses, c'est dans votre nature !** Il poursuit déjà hilare, **et l'alcool ça réchauffe, donc au final tu as prévu ton coup hein ? 'Fin avec la manière dont tu tiens la boisson, tu n'as pas besoin d'en prévoir beaucoup.**

Du tac-au-tac, je lui réponds, une pointe de colère transparaissant dans ma voix.

 **-Mais tu n'as pas fini de te foutre de moi ?**

 **-Et susceptible en plus ! Tu corresponds de plus en plus aux clichés sur les femmes !**

 **-Qu- quoi ?!**

Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules et me fait une tape amicale, son sourire amusé me laisse sur la défensive.

 **-Je compatie, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être toi.**

Faussement compatissant, il joue la comédie en prenant une expression désobligée.

 **-Qu- !**

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, la porte du bâtiment se rouvre, laissant apparaître Rox qui revient avec un dossier sous le bras. Tiens, ça ne va pas être pratique d'aller boire tout en devant faire attention à ça. Il me le tend, je l'attrape et le range directement dans mon sac tandis qu'il me remercie une nouvelle fois.

Maintenant, c'est sans détour qu'il nous amène devant l'enseigne d'un bar chic du centre-ville.

L'intérieur luxueux du commerce est visible depuis l'extérieur grâce aux larges baies vitrées qui semblent d'une propreté irréprochable. Le pourtour est en noir mat, deux colonnes de pierre blanche dont des fresques finement sculptées ornes les extrémités, sont placées de part et d'autre de la devanture. Bien exposé en hauteur, le nom de l'établissement est soigneusement écris en lettre blanche en italique. Les affaires pour le « Valentina » semblent bien tourner, à en juger par les quelques clients que j'aperçois depuis l'extérieur, qui sont richement vêtu.

 **-Ace, ça t'ira ?**

 **-Hum ? Si tu payes, il n'y a pas de problème. Tant qu'ils ont ce qu'il faut !**

On échange un sourire et je remercie alors les soldats dont Rox, de nous avoir accompagné. Avec la carte de la ville sur laquelle il m'a annoté les différents bars, on ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à nous repérer les soirs suivants.

Nous entrons dans l'établissement, bien décidé à profiter de cette nuit et des suivantes.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** La taille de l'Alicanto : Je l'ai souvent comparé à celle d'un cheval de trait.

 **(2)** Le resto-basquet : il s'agit d'une expression utilisée pour nommer une certaine pratique. Cette dernière consiste à manger au restaurant (ou fast-food) puis de partir en courant sans payer. Dans « les mini aventure d'Ace », on le voit faire ça.


	77. Chapitre 73 : Liens familiaux

_**ATTENTION ! Je préviens que dans ce chapitre, il y a des échanges vulgaires pouvant heurter les plus sensibles. Si vous le lisez, c'est en toute connaissance de cause.**_

 _Je vais mettre une annotation au début du passage en question et à la fin._

 _Il est possible de comprendre l'histoire et le chapitre globalement sans lire ce passage._

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia et Ace ont décidé de faire la tournée des bars. Le premier soir, ils se font interpeler par des gardes de la ville. L'un d'entre eux, un certain Rox Hypnos, demande à la jeune officier de remettre son dossier de candidature à la Marine. Elle comprend aisément qu'il lui demande indirectement de le soutenir, mais malgré ça, elle accepte sans problème._

Chapitre 73 : Liens familiaux

Les soirées dans les bars sont vraiment sympas, nous avons pu apprendre à mieux nous connaitre et nous nous sommes familiarisés avec la présence de l'autre. Ace m'a beaucoup parlé de Luffy, son frère qui n'est toujours pas revenu sur l'île après que le Vice-Amiral l'ait emmené avec lui. Je me demande si je ne partirai pas à son retour ?

Ce soir, nous sommes dans le seul bar que nous n'avons pas encore fait. Il est situé tout à fait en bordure de la ville, le mur d'enceinte séparant la Capitale du Grey Terminal ce trouve juste en face de la devanture. Même le nom du commerce dénote fortement à côté du « _Valentina_ », le « _Gourdiflot_ _plumé_ » **(1)** n'est clairement pas chic et la clientèle est diamétralement différente.

Comme les fois précédentes, j'ai laissé clairement apparaitre mon appartenance aux rangs de la Marine. Résultat, lorsque je fais mon apparition, un silence s'est brusquement installé dans la salle. Elle est éclairée par des lumières artificielles jaunâtres et le sol recouvert d'un vieux parquet n'a sans doute jamais connu de vernis.

Dehors, le soleil ne s'est pas encore totalement éteint mais comme le bâtiment est à l'ombre, l'air est humide. L'odeur d'alcool est dominante. Malgré les regards mauvais, ainsi que le cadre inconvenable pour une femme… Je me sens plus à l'aise que dans les autres bars qu'on a fréquenté ces deux dernières semaines.

On a tous les deux fait-fi **(2)** des gens alentours et rapidement nous avons descendu plusieurs verres. Ace tient bien mieux la boisson que moi et en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile. Du coup, ce qu'il boit à un taux généralement plus élevé que ce que je consomme. Bien qu'il me charrie de temps en temps là-dessus, il n'en reste pas moins compréhensif. Je n'aime pas ne pas être maître de moi-même **(3)** , du coup, j'évite autant que possible les excès.

La soirée se passe sans encombre et le fait que je sois de la Marine a sans aucun doute permis qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Bien qu'ils n'aiment pas les membres des forces de l'ordre, ce qui est facile à deviner au vu de l'agressivité que je ressens parfaitement émaner d'eux, ils n'ont pas envie de se retrouver derrière les barreaux, donc ils ne tentent rien. Mais grand bien nous en fasse **(4)** ! Qu'ils veuillent la bagarre ou non, peu importe.

Mais alors que l'on discute piraterie ensemble, un gamin rentre dans le bar. Comme tout le monde, nous posons tout deux notre regard sur lui. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant d'une dizaine d'année… Par réflexe, je touche de la main la garde de ma rapière. J'espère qu'aucun type torché ne va pas faire quoi que ce soit à ce jeune **(5)**.

 **-Pa… papa,** appelle l'enfant d'une voix tremblante, **j'ai faim…**

Il se rapproche d'un homme bourru, assis sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. La seule personne à ne pas s'être retourné pour regarder le dernier arrivant. Il ignore royalement les paroles du jeune, poursuivant sa discussion comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

XxxxxxxX

 _Voilà le début du passage en question._

XxxxxxxX

* * *

 **-Pa'…** reprend le gosse. **J'ai-**

 **-BAM !**

Ledit père a frappé de son poing le comptoir. Il se retourne d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il emporte son verre au passage. Ce dernier se retrouve projeter au sol et il s'éclate.

 **-JE T'AI ENTENDU SALE BOUSEUX !**

Bouseux ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité **(6)** ! Il est tellement crade que la chemise qu'il porte sans doute originairement blanche est jaunâtre. Ses cheveux n'ont pas dû avoir une goutte d'eau depuis un bon moment vu comment ils sont gras.

Il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Tous ont leurs mouvements figés et regardent la scène se déroulant en l'instant. Certains ont des sourires amusés aux lèvres, prenant plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir admirer la souffrance des autres. La majeure partie des clients restent neutre, mais sur aucun d'entre eux je ne lis l'envi d'intervenir.

Soit, attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer. J'échange un regard avec Ace, nous nous confirmons de manière muette que l'on est tous deux prêt à agir.

Le père, toujours avec rage, se lève de son siège en le faisant tomber au sol. Le regard mauvais, il s'approche du gamin jusqu'à le surplomber. Bien qu'ils soient apparemment de la même _famille_ , le petit a peur et recule d'un pas. Il semble vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou… Il fuit du regard l'homme se tenant face à lui.

- **Je t'ai dit d'ne pas sortir de ta piaule, ATTARDÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?**

Bien qu'il parle lentement, le ton employé est agressif. Le gamin se met à trembler de peur et le père s'en amuse plus qu'autre chose.

 **-Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment qu'une saleté de bon à rien ?**

Un coup il hurle et l'autre il parle doucement. Ce type est vraiment épris de folie.

 **-JE T'AI PARLÉ !**

Le môme se met à paniquer et il relève la tête vers le visage de son père. Ses tremblements regagnent en vigueur.

 **-Ou… oui !**

 **-Alors bordel mais pourquoi tu es là, devant moi, BRANLEUR INUTILE !**

Il attrape le petit par le col et se penche pour rapprocher leurs visages.

 **-Parles ou je te fous à poile pour te punir.**

La menace à de l'effet, l'affolement du jeune le pousse à reprendre la parole.

 **-Je… je… j'avais faim…**

À cause du surplus d'émotion, le pauvre se met à pleurer. Le père ne le lâche pas malgré son brusque fou-rire.

 **-Pff ha ha ha ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rebu, tu sais…** un rictus mauvais s'installe sur les lèvres de l'homme, **si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à te démerder pour te trouver de la tune et te payer de la bouffe. J'ai des potes qui aiment bien les gamins…**

J'ai du mal interpréter ce qu'il a dit… ce n'est pas possible, non ?

 **-Tu vois…** bien que calme en apparence, l'agressivité transparait dans sa voix. **Je suis un bon père, je te trouve une solution. Hein ?**

Il n'obtient aucune réponse.

 **-RÉPONDS-MOI BORDEL ! JE T'AI POSÉ UNE QUESTION !**

Complètement paniqué, le petit reprend la parole.

 **-OU- OUI !**

En plongeant mon regard dans celui du gosse, je me retrouve comme hypnotisée. Me revoyant face à mon propre père et ses crises de nerfs qui étaient aussi brusques qu'inopinées. J'ai l'impression d'être spectatrice d'une scène que je n'ai que trop connu et qui reste malgré moi encré profondément dans ma mémoire.

 **-N'oublies jamais, JAMAIS, que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien… un rebus de la société, un poids mort qui ne mérite même PAS DE VIVRE !**

Le regard de l'enfant hurle pour lui, laissant voir à quel point la tristesse emplis son être. S'en est trop ! Mais pourquoi personne n'intervient ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive même plus à bouger… ?

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais te le répéter… encore. Ta mère était une ancienne criminelle qui a été vendue à un bordel. Un assassin, un monstre… une pirate qui a fait partie d'un équipage qui a trop fait parler d'eux par le passé. Mais elle était surtout une RATÉE, tout comme toi ! Je ne t'ai pris avec moi que parce que je ne voulais pas que mes gènes finissent dans un tel endroit ! Et puis, je me suis fait pas mal de tune grâce à elle ! Le coffre était bien là où elle m'a dit !**

* * *

 _XxxxxxxX_

 _À partir de là s'est plus correct._

XxxxxxxX

* * *

Il ressert sa prise sur le col du gamin.

 **-N'oublies jamais à quel point tu n'es qu'une chose dégoutante ! Tu ne mérites pas-**

 **-PAAF !**

L'homme s'est pris le poing d'Ace en pleine tête. Il a perdu l'équilibre et s'est à moitié écroulé sur l'une des tables circulaires. Le poids massif du mobilier a permis que seules des bouteilles finissent à terre. Son nez dégouline de sang et il l'essuie grossièrement d'un revers de la main. Deux hommes qui étaient assis au comptoir se lèvent et l'un d'entre eux chancèle sous les effets de l'alcool. Ils se placent à côté de l'homme toujours vautré sur la table et l'aident à se redresser.

Tous trois ont un rire gras et regardent de haut Ace qui reste de marbre. Derrière lui, le jeune s'est laissé tomber sur les fesses. Il semble être dans un état quasi végétatif, pauvre gamin… Je ne parviens qu'à lire du désespoir dans ses yeux brun, rougi par les larmes qui s'écoulent lentement sur ses joues.

Je me suis trop laissée emporter par mes souvenir et je devrais remercier Ace pour m'avoir sorti de ma léthargie. Je me lève et me place à ses côtés. Autour de nous, les clients se sont écartés tout en poussant le mobilier. Nous sommes donc devenus le centre d'attention. Les bagarres sont monnaie courante dans ce genre d'établissement.

Les trois types face à nous se mettent à rire de plus belle après avoir compris mon intention.

 **-Pff ho ho ho ! Hey, vous n'êtes pas sérieux là hein ?**

Le père du gamin, soutenue par ses camarades, se sent intouchable. Un sourire pervers se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me reluque sans le moindre gène.

 **-Une p'tite femelle comme toi ne dois pas être de la Marine. Tu crois que ton sale tour te protègerais ? Ce n'est pas ton chéri qui te défendra…**

Il reporte son attention sur Ace, le seul qu'il estime mériter un tant soit peu de prudence.

 **-Aller,** reprend-il d'un air supérieur, **bars-toi de là et peut-être qu'on ne te démontra pas trop ta gueule dès qu'on en aura finis avec ta copine.**

Je les ignore et dépose ma main sur l'épaule d'Ace, qui a commencé à se craquer les doigts.

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Laisses moi le père, s'il te plait.**

Il ne me répond pas, mais nous encrons nos regards l'un dans l'autre. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cet homme, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. On arrive très bien à se comprendre et nul besoin d'excès de paroles. Il reporte son attention sur nos pseudos adversaires.

 **-Ok.**

Ce simple mot me fait plaisir. Je vais faire ravaler ses paroles à ce… monstre.

 **-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, mec.**

Il relève le menton, prenant un air hautain.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette femelle ?**

 **-Tu as pris du plaisir à rabaisser ce pauvre gosse, je vais en faire de même avec toi…**

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, on se lance sur eux. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ace a rétamé les deux potes. Tous deux sont en train de passer un sale quart d'heure à en juger par les coups que j'entends se fracasser sur eux.

Quant à moi, je n'ai guère le choix. Pour être en droit de frapper ce civil, je dois le laisser m'en mettre une. C'est seulement ensuite que je pourrais lui faire payer au centuple.

 **-PAF !**

Le bourrin ne s'est absolument pas retenu… je vais avoir droit à un joli hématome sur la joue.

 **-Ha ha ha ! Alors tu es vraiment sûr de- OUTCH !**

Je ne me suis pas retenue non plus et mon genou s'est enfoncé entre ses deux jambes. C'est simple, rapide et diablement efficace… enfin, quand on est avec un looser qui ne sait pas se défendre. Il se pli en deux, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre que j'attrape son bras. Grâce à une prise, je le fais glisser et tomber à terre. En principe, on est sensé amortir la chute mais… je préfère qu'il ait mal. Ensuite, je l'immobilise en me plaçant sur le bas de son dos tout en lui tordant le bras.

* * *

Ace a arrêté avec les deux zigotos lorsqu'ils ont perdu connaissances, il a attrapé une chaise et s'est assis patiemment.

 **-Alors, tu ne dois plus te sentir tout puissant maintenant ?**

 **-Sale gar- AÏE !**

 **-Si je me souviens bien, tu disais que la mère du petit n'était qu'une moins que rien ? On est tous des êtres humains, certains sont pourri je le reconnais… comme toi par exemple. Mais cet enfant n'est-il pas le tien ?! Comment peux-tu lui parler ainsi ? Comment peux-tu tenir de tels propos devant lui ?!**

 **-Si tu es de la Marine, tu dois reconnaitre qu'il ne vaut rien… c'est un enfant de criminelle ! SA NAISSANCE EST UNE FAUTE !** Il regarde en direction de l'enfant, avec un regain de haine. **Tu devrais mou- AÏE !**

 **-Tu ne comprendras donc pas…**

Je soupire et ferme les yeux un instant. Lorsque je les rouvre, s'est avec une pointe de plaisir sadique que je commence à lui expliquer ce que j'ai prévu pour lui.

 **-Alors comme ça, tu trouves qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu sais quoi… j'ai mieux à te proposer qu'une simple rouste.**

Il penche sa tête sur le côté, collant sa joue sur le parquet sale et m'observe avec appréhension.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Entrave aux forces de la justice, trouble de l'ordre publique, insulte aux forces de la justice, tentative de violence sexuelle sur un officier de la Marine, agression d'un officier de la Marine, violence physique et verbale sur mineur, négligence d'enfant… en déposant une demande d'enquête sur vous, je suis certaine d'arriver à agrandir cette liste. Mais elle est déjà bien suffisante pour vous mettre derrière les barreaux.**

Il déglutit.

 **-Mais j'ai bien mieux pour vous, Monsieur. Vous haïssez les criminels ? Mais vous allez en devenir un ! Je vais vous laisser partir, par contre je vais prendre une petite photo de votre visage et demander que votre tête soit mise à prix. Avec le casier que vous allez avoir, ça sera tout à fait possible ! Et puisque je suis officier, je vais même appuyer personnellement votre dossier pour que la somme soit un peu plus conséquente.**

 **-Vous… vous n'allez pas faire ça, hein ? J'ai… j'ai un gamin à m'occuper !**

 **-À vous occuper ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Après ce que vous avez dit devant tout le monde, vous avez le culot de me dire ça ?**

Je relève la tête pour m'adresser à Ace.

 **-Tu peux prendre une photo de la tête de Monsieur ? J'ai un appareil dans mon sac.**

Il fait ce que je lui demande avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

 **-Parfait ! Je vous conseille de bien regarder les prochains avis de recherche qui paraitrons, vous devriez voir votre tête. Bien sûr, inutile de vous rappeler qu'en plus de la Marine, vous risquez d'avoir des chasseurs de primes à vos trousses. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait… allez savoir s'il n'y en a pas un dans cette salle ?**

Je le relâche finalement. Il prend alors ses jambes à son coup sans perdre la moindre seconde, complètement paniqué. Je m'accroupie devant l'enfant qui a toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Doucement, j'approche ma main de lui, la paume ouverte. Bien qu'il ait peur de moi, je sais qu'il recherche désespérément du réconfort. Je lui parle donc d'une voix la plus douce possible et cherche mes mots pour trouver les bons.

 **-Chuut… tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je te protègerai maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul…**

Le garçon pleure, encore et encore… Les larmes dévalent ses joues un peu trop creuses pour son âge. Il se frotte les yeux avec ses poings fermés et tremble comme s'il avait très froids.

Ne tenant plus, je l'entoure de mes bras avec une extrême précaution. Sa tête se love contre mon buste et je caresse doucement ses cheveux tandis que je patiente le temps qu'il se calme. La fatigue a raison de lui et il s'endort contre moi. Je me relève tout en le portant dans mes bras, je n'ai encore une fois pas besoin de parler pour qu'Ace comprenne mes intentions. Un bar mal fréquenté n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant qui nécessite réconfort et protection.

Nous sortons des lieux, je laisse à Ace l'enfant tandis que je prends la forme de mon zoan. Il s'installe sur mon dos et nous partons pour la cabane des bandits. Je ne peux pas m'occuper correctement d'un gamin, je passe ma vie sur les eaux et un navire n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. Ce petit doit aussi apprendre à être un peu plus fort, je suppose que le leur confier est une bonne option. Il sera bien entouré en plus…

Demain, je vais devoir retourner en ville pour déposer une plainte auprès des services de l'ordre de Goa. Il va me falloir faire une demande d'adoption aussi… je vais emprunter le nom de Dadan par contre, puisque je ne peux pas utiliser le mien. Comme le père va devenir un criminel recherché, il va certainement quitter rapidement la ville en abandonnant son fils.

J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long… et que je ne vais pas attirer leur attention **(7)**.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Gourdiflot : mot familier qui veut dire niai. Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement et mon correcteur d'orthographe non plus !

 **(2)** « _On a tous les deux fait-fi_ » : expression signifiant ignorer, dédaigner, négliger…

 **(3)** Par rapport à la consommation d'alcool, je suis pareil ! Je ne bois généralement pas, ou alors que très peu. Je pense comme Cylia : j'ai _horreur_ de ne pas être maitre de moi-même.

 **(4)** « _grand bien nous en fasse !_ » : expression signifiant que l'on s'en fiche complètement. C'est de l'ironie en fait.

 **(5)** Qualifier quelqu'un de _jeune_ alors qu'on l'est nous-même, ça fait toujours rire nos ainés en général. Mais on n'y peut rien, s'il s'agit vraiment de personne moins âgées.

 **(6)** « _l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité_ » : encore une expression, on pourrait la remplacer par « c'est un comble ». Je les ai enchainés dans ce chapitre…

 **(7)** Aller, je vous aide à savoir de qui elle parle. _Rappelez-vous qui l'a adopté !_


	78. Chapitre 74 : Liens familiaux 2

_Précédemment…_

 _Lors d'une soirée dans un bar malfamé, Ace et Cylia assistent à une bien triste scène entre un père et son fils. Ne pouvant pas supporter la cruauté de l'homme, ils interviennent. Après l'avoir puni comme il faut, ils rentrent en emportant l'enfant délaissé avec eux._

Chapitre 74 : liens familiaux 2

Il fait nuit noire lorsque nous arrivons chez les bandits des montagnes. Avec Ace, nous discutons de se que nous allons faire. Le gamin est debout à nos côtés, bien réveillé.

 **-Ace, il est tard… on verra demain pour confier le petit à Dadan. Il peut venir à Fushia avec moi en attendant.**

 **-Inutile ! On va s'occuper de ça tout de suite.**

Lorsqu'Ace passe la porte d'entrée de la maisonnée, j'hésite un instant avant de le suivre accompagnée par l'enfant.

 **-DAADAAANN !**

Ace a hurlé si fort que tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant… heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de voisin. Mais qu'elle voix il a ! La susnommée arrive en trombe, le regard encore ensommeillé.

 **-QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Voilà un nouveau gamin dont tu as la charge.**

Il y a un petit silence avant qu'elle ne commence à réagir.

 **-Hein ?**

Oh, commencerait-elle à assimiler l'information ?

 **-QUUOOII ?!**

Elle s'approche du gamin d'une vive démarche, en colère. Elle le pointe du doigt et le petit se blotti contre moi. Elle relève le regard pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'ai rien dit pourtant moi… Elle articule exagérément ses mots, avec sa forte voix.

 **-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !**

Ace n'intervient pas et me laisse me débrouiller. Il lève la main et se dirige vers une porte tout en baillant avec une absence totale de discrétion.

 **-Moi, je vais me coucher !**

Ok… c'est sympa d'être solidaire ! Je soupire et reporte à nouveau toute mon attention sur Dadan. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais user de cette méthode là…

 **-Laissez-moi être claire sur un point. Vous avez deux possibilités : Soit vous acceptez sans rechigner et vous vous en occupez comme il faut… Soit vous refusez et vous irez derrière les barreaux. Oh ! Et laissez-moi vous prévenir. S'il vous vient à l'esprit de tenter de vous débarrassez de moi, chose qui me semble peu possible… Il y aura une enquête, étant donné qu'officiellement, je suis sensée être en service. Je vous laisse deviner se qu'il pourrait advenir de vous…**

Elle papille des yeux et reste immobile un instant. Puis brusquement, elle change de comportement et se baisse pour parler à l'enfant en prenant un air gentillet.

 **-Bonjour mon petit… comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-Arvïn (1).**

 **-Bien, bien… Alors Arvïn, tu vas vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu vas devoir être sage, d'accord ?**

L'enfant ne lui réponds pas et Dadan attend un instant sa réponse qui ne vient définitivement pas.

 **-Ah aussi, je compte faire les choses en ordre. Je vais remplir les papiers d'adoptions pour vous.**

Elle se redresse et m'observe avec surprise.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Ce gamin est actuellement sous la responsabilité de son père biologique. Comme il est en fuite, je vais déposer la demande pour qu'il ne soit plus son tuteur. Félicitation, vous allez être maman !**

 **-QUOIII ?! Je ne signerais jamais pour faire un truc pareil !**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre signature… Je vais le faire à votre place. Je suis une représentante de la justice je vous rappelle. Je suis certaine que le service administratif du royaume de Goa y sera très sensible.**

 **-Il n'est pas-**

 **-Vous préférez finir votre vie en prison peut-être ?**

 **-Oh, je vais être maman !**

 **-Ravis de voir que vous vous en réjouissez. Bon, je vous laisse le petit. Il a faim, donnez-lui à manger avant de le mettre au lit. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez ! J'ai de la paperasse à faire… Bonne nuit.**

Je quitte la maisonnée sans me retourner pour me rendre rapidement à Fushia, où je retrouve avec plaisir mon lit.

* * *

Au petit matin, je suis à Goa devant les bâtiments des services d'administration de la ville. L'architecture toute de pierres blanches crée un contraste avec les toits recouverts de tuile d'un rouge vif. Les bâtisses sont entourées d'un jardin, il est fermé par une clôture faite de métal peint en blanc ivoire. De beaux arbustes et buissons parfaitement vert sont artistiquement taillés en formes diverses. De modestes parterres de fleurs blanches parfumes légèrement l'air… Il fait un peu frais en ce début de matinée, mais pour faciliter mes démarches, j'ai pris mon uniforme. Du coup, grâce à la veste de tailleurs et la cape d'officier, je n'ai pas trop froids.

Je réajuste la casquette sur ma tête et respire un bon coup avant de me lancer. Je dois faire preuve d'assurance pour obtenir de leur part se que je veux. Pour le jeune Arvïn, je n'ai guère le choix. C'est un jeune qui a tout l'avenir devant lui et il doit avoir toutes les cartes en main pour devenir se qu'il souhaitera plus tard.

D'une démarche emplie d'assurance, je pénètre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment principal.

 _Cylia passe toute sa matinée à remplir des dossiers administratifs et à user de diplomatie pour obtenir se qu'elle désir malgré l'irrégularité de la situation. Sa position d'officier au sein de la Marine lui permet de passer outre bon nombre de procédure. Elle finit par obtenir un rendez-vous dès le lendemain afin de finaliser l'adoption du jeune garçon par Dadan. L'absence de l'enfant ainsi que de l'adoptante est exceptionnellement admis, afin de ne pas incommoder un officier._

 _Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle ressort de son rendez-vous, des soldats du royaume en uniforme d'apparat l'abordent…_

 **-Bonjour Commandante, vous êtes bien la dénommé Cylia ?**

 **-Oui, c'est bien moi… que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs ?**

 **-Nous avons cette lettre à vous remettre.**

Il me tend un papier enroulé sur lui-même et cacheté avec de la cire rouge. Je reconnais le sceau de la famille royale. Voyant que les soldats ne partent pas, je suppose qu'ils attendent que je lise le courrier afin que je leur fournisse une réponse à retourner.

Quel que soit le contenu de cette lettre, maintenant que je porte l'uniforme, je n'ai guère le choix que de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais fait exprès d'ignorer un courrier venant de gens qui ne m'ont adopté que par intérêt.

Lorsque je lis les quelques lignes finement écrites d'encre noir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être contrariée. J'ai même un nœud d'appréhension à l'estomac rien qu'en pensant aux prochains événements. Je me reprends afin de ne rien laisser paraitre aux soldats devant moi, je me dois d'être professionnel en tant que représentante de la Marine.

 **-Vous pouvez dire à sa Majesté que je suis honorée de sa considération à mon égard. Je me présenterai cet après-midi à l'heure indiquée au Palais Royal. Veuillez prévenir vos gardes que j'arriverais via la voie des airs sous forme animale.**

Je tends la lettre ouverte aux soldats qui attrapent le document.

 **-Très bien Madame.** Ils font un salut militaire, **si vous le permettez, nous allons disposer.**

Je leur réponds d'un simple hochement de tête. Dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, je soupire discrètement. Je ferme les yeux et me masse les paupières tout en songeant à se qui va bien pouvoir se passer durant l'entrevue.

N'étant plus d'humeur à user de patience, je prends ma forme de zoan alors que je suis toujours dans les jardins. Après quelques énergiques battements d'ailes, je me dirige vers la résidence des bandits des montagnes. Lorsque j'arrive, je sens plusieurs regards converger dans ma direction.

Dadan se poste à l'encadrement de la porte et sans prendre en compte sa présence, j'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de la maisonnée tout en ayant la tête légèrement baissée. Ainsi, le haut de mon visage est masqué par ma casquette. Lorsque j'arrive devant elle, je ne ralentie pas d'un iota mon allure. Mon énervement doit leur être visible car personne ne dit le moindre mot. Même la patronne des lieux ne dit rien, me laissant simplement passer. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret posé contre un mur. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je me plonge dans mes pensées, appréhendant se qu'il m'attend après déjeuner.

 **-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'as pour te mettre dans cet état ? Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais** **?**

La voix d'Ace me fait légèrement sursauter et je relève le menton pour l'observer, sans prendre la peine de masquer la colère qui m'habite.

 **-Si, je n'ai pas eu de problème. L'adoption d'Arvïn s'est bien passée, Dadan est maintenant sa mère adoptive. Il s'appelle Arvïn Curly à présent.**

Je soupire en pensant que je devrais garder un minimum de contenance face au jeune garçon. Je me lève et m'avance vers le bambin qui est sagement assis par terre. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il me semble lire une lueur d'admiration dans ses prunelles. Ace ayant bien compris qu'il se passe quelque chose, il renchérit avant que je n'arrive à hauteur du petit.

 **-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de mauvaise humeur ? Tu étais encore ravie en partant.**

Je m'arrête brusquement, il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Il est bien plus tête de mule que moi… Sans me retourner, je lui donne sa réponse.

 **-Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais été adoptée, il me semble.**

 **-Non. Et… ?**

 **-Lorsque j'ai intégré la Marine, la famille Royale de Goa m'a adopté. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai obtenu mon fruit du démon. Mais ne te trompe pas, ils ne l'ont fait que dans l'unique but d'avoir le prestige qu'ils obtiendraient grâce à ma carrière idéalement brillante. Aujourd'hui des soldats sont venus me voir quand je sortais de mon rendez-vous, j'ai reçu une convocation au palais pour cet après-midi.**

J'entends les cris de surprise autour de moi.

 **-C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont été utiles, car sans eux, je n'aurais pas obtenu mon fruit du démon, s'est certain. Mais il n'empêche que je ne les porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Je ne les ai jamais vu, j'ai pu connaitre mon nom de famille qu'en lisant un document administratif au QG. Ouais… ils ne voulaient même pas que je le connaisse.**

Cette fois, je tourne la tête vers lui, regardant alors par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-Je n'ai qu'une seule famille, Ace. Et ce n'est pas** _ **eux**_ **.**

Son visage prend un air interrogatif. Devant sa question muette, je reprends.

 **-Tu fais partie de ma famille, mais je ne parlais effectivement pas uniquement de toi. Mais tu auras tes réponses en temps et en heure, il est trop tôt.**

Je coupe court à notre échange, reportant mon attention sur Arvïn.

 **-Vraiment ?**

Il insiste…

 **-Vraiment. Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de moi cette fois, Ace !**

 **-Même bourrée… ?**

Le ton était taquin et des anecdotes dont j'aimerais oublier l'existence me reviennent en mémoire. Nos soirées de beuveries étaient sympas, mais elles se sont parfois retournées contre moi… Je ne tiens vraiment pas assez l'alcool.

Gênée de m'être rappelée ce souvenir, je lui réponds avec moins d'assurance qu'avant.

 **-Hum hum.**

J'entends son rire amusé dans mon dos. Je m'accroupie pour être à la hauteur du petit qui m'observe avec grande attention.

* * *

 **-Coucou mon copain, tu as bien dormi ?**

 **-Ou… oui Madame !**

 **-C'est bien… la Dame t'a bien donné à manger ?**

 **-Des restes de la veille ont été sortis et-**

J'entends quelqu'un déglutir non loin.

 **-Tout le monde s'est jeté dessus ! Tellement vite que je n'ai eu que du riz.**

Toujours assis, il se redresse un peu et tape le sol de ses poings. Le regard brillant d'une détermination nouvelle, il reprend d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

 **-La prochaine fois, moi aussi j'en aurais ! Et ça sera MOI qui aura le plus à manger !**

Prise au dépourvu par tant d'aplomb, je ne réponds que d'un « **Huumm** **!** ». Il se lève, je le suis dans son mouvement et il m'attrape par le bras.

 **-Moi aussi… je serais comme vous un jour !**

 **-Comme moi… ?**

 **-Oui ! Vous êtes forte… vous m'avez protégé, j'ai pu sortir de la ville ! Papa ne me fera plus jamais de mal et en plus je vais pouvoir manger maintenant ! Je veux être comme vous plus tard ! En plus, vos habits sont classes !**

 **-Hein ? Tu veux devenir comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-Vous êtes une Marine ?**

 **-Euh… ouais…**

 **-Et bah quand je serais grand, je serais moi aussi un Marine ! Encore plus fort que vous, comme ça je pourrais te protéger ! Comme tu l'as fait avec moi !**

Alors ça, je ne m'y serais jamais attendue… je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant puisse m'admirer. Et surtout, ce gamin… qu'elle force de caractère. Deux jours plus tôt, il était encore tout effrayé et il avait grandement besoin d'être rassuré. Est-ce que s'est sa jeunesse qui lui permet de s'adapter aussi facilement ? Même si ça y contribue, je me doute qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

La surprise passée, je lui retourne son sourire et lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux.

 **-Je ne peux que t'encourager alors… Tu sais quoi ?**

 **-Nan ? Dis !**

Son entrain m'amuse.

 **-Quand il sera temps pour moi de reprendre la mer, si le même désir t'habite… alors je te laisserai la casquette de mon uniforme. D'accord ?**

 **-Wouuuaaa ! C'est vrai ?!**

 **-Ouais !**

 **-Vrai de vrai ?**

 **-Vrai de vrai !**

 **-Vrai de vrai de vrai ?**

 **-Euh… ouais !**

 **-Vr-**

 **-STOP ! Je ne te mens pas, promis.**

Il me regarde avec des yeux brillants, visiblement plus que content. Je me relève et reporte mon regard sur les bandits à proximité.

 **-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?**

 **-Ace a déjà ramené le repas, la viande va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

 **-Cool !**

Je m'assoie à côté d'Arvïn, à même le sol. Je lève ensuite le bras pour faire signe à Ace.

 **-Ace ! Rejoins-nous !**

* * *

L'une des extrémités de ses lèvres se redresse. Il accède à ma demande et se place de l'autre côté du gamin.

 **-Alors comme ça,** commence-t-il en s'adressant à lui, **tu veux rejoindre la Marine plus tard ?**

 **-Ouais ! Comme M'dam' Cylia !**

 **-Dans ce cas,** reprend Ace, **on sera des ennemis plus tard ! Je vais devenir un grand pirate, d'ici à se que tu prennes la mer, j'en serais déjà un depuis longtemps.** Il prend un air provocateur, **tu n'as pas fini de te prendre des déculottés gamin.**

Arvïn réagit au quart de tour, se levant pour se mettre face au _futur_ pirate.

 **-Je serais fort ! Si tu es un méchant, alors je te mettrais derrière les barreaux !**

Ace éclate de rire et il dépose sa main sur son chapeau afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne tombe de sa tête.

 **-En plus tu te moque de moi ! Quand je serais grand, je m'occuperai de toi !**

Ace arrête de rire, mais un très large sourire demeure sur ses lèvres. Il se lève, surplombant Arvïn. Tous deux se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, se lançant alors dans un duel silencieux. Il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans la grande salle principale. Les deux jeunes hommes sont devenus le centre d'attention.

 **-Alors s'est donc un défi entre homme, Arvïn.**

Face à lui, le petit garçon prend un air tout aussi sérieux que son homologue.

 **-Oui, ça l'est.**

Et bien, si ce n'est pas viril tout ça ! En fin de compte, même du haut de ses douze ans, Arvïn sait se comporter comme un homme si c'est nécessaire… Il est plus mature que je ne l'étais à son âge.

Quatre hommes arrivent chargés d'un plat surdimensionné sur lequel il y a de la viande encore fumante. Dès que le plat est déposé, tous se jettent dessus. J'ai envie d'en avoir une part, mais l'idée de me mêler à la cohue générale ne me plait guère. Du coup, je n'ai pas le moindre scrupule à tricher en utilisant mon fruit du démon pour me déblayer un chemin.

Une fois deux morceaux de viande en main, je retourne m'assoir. En l'espace de deux minutes, il n'y a plus un seul morceau de viande disponible dans le plat. Ace s'est endormi et l'un des bandits tente de lui faire lâcher prise sur la nourriture qu'il tient dans sa main. En vain visiblement, c'est qu'il a de la poigne même pendant ses crises de narcolepsie !

Le petit Arvïn vient se mettre à côté de moi, un simple bol de riz en main. Il a les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés, sa mine boudeuse est juste adorable ! Je ne peux pas empêcher d'émettre un petit gloussement amusé, se qui ne lui échappe pas.

 **-Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi, M'dam…**

Son ton tristounet ne fait que le rendre d'autant plus mignon.

 **-Je ne me moque pas, je te le promets. Tu es juste trop mimi quand tu boudes !**

J'entends Ace se mettre à rire, m'informant donc qu'il s'est réveillé de sa _sieste_ involontaire.

 **-Baah alors le** _ **mignon petit chouchou de Madame**_ **,** reprend-il moqueusement, **on** **chouine parce qu'on a été trop faible ?**

Ses provocations fonctionnent trop bien, Arvïn se met en colère et se lève.

 **-Je ne suis PAS mignon !**

Il tape de son pied le sol, mécontent d'être la cible des moqueries d'Ace. Le seul résultat obtenu est qu'il s'en amuse d'avantage…

 **-Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Je lui tends l'un des deux morceaux de viande que j'avais attrapé. Je me doutais qu'il allait se faire avoir. C'est pour cette raison que j'en avais pris un peu plus…

 **-C'est… c'est vrai ?!**

Il est tellement content que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Je lui fais un sourire et lui met sa part dans les mains. Heureux, il s'assoit tout en baragouinant un remercîments la bouche pleine.

Une fois le repas fini, j'ai un coup de fatigue. Je m'allonge donc sur le parquet, toujours vêtue de mon uniforme. Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux pour me protéger de la lumière et prend une profonde inspiration, avant de soupirer.

 **-Tu n'as pas peur de ne pas te réveiller à temps pour ton entrevu avec le Roi ?**

Sans bouger, je réponds à Ace calmement.

 **-Aucune chance que je m'endorme, j'appréhende bien trop pour ça. Je me repose juste un peu.**

Un silence s'installe quelques secondes.

 **-Tu as un mauvais pressentiment ?**

Je décale un peu mon bras, pour lui jeter un bref coup d'œil.

 **-Ouais. J'ai déjà vécu quelques fois des situations déroutantes, qui étaient… compliquées. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…**

Je repense à Hand Island, lorsque le civil avait son arme pointée sur mon cœur. Ou encore la fois où je me suis retrouvée à terre et que l'un des hommes de Shanks allait m'achever… J'ai eu de la chance.

 **-Mais cette fois, il s'agit de ma famille adoptive. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il va se dire des choses qui ne vont pas me plaire.**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas y aller, personne ne peut t'y obliger.**

 **-Je ne suis pas du genre à me dégonfler.**

Il me répond d'un petit sourire en coin. Je referme les yeux et tente de me détendre un peu.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

S'il y a une chose que je n'apprécie pas, c'est le manque de ponctualité. Je suis arrivée à l'heure au palais, on m'a conduit dans une salle et on m'a demandé de patienter. Ça fait maintenant deux heures que j'attends ici bordèle ! DEUX HEURES ! Et il n'y a rien pour s'occuper, à part regarder des décorations tapes à l'œil que je trouve moches. Je ne suis pas une artiste dans l'âme, très loin de là. Alors me laisser avec ça comme seule occupation… moi qui suis hyperactive ! Sales enflures, ses culs de babouin des mers… ils m'irritent autant qu'une voile déchirée par la tempête… Ganaches **(2)** en mers, parasites, som-

 **-Merci d'avoir patienter Madame.**

La voix d'un servant qui vient d'arriver m'a légèrement surprise, je n'en montre rien et sort mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

 **-Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien.**

J'étais juste à deux doigts de me casser par la fenêtre mais bon…

 **-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.**

Je n'en ai pas envie, le mouchard **(3)** !

 **-Bien sûr.**

Je me lève et suis donc le servant vêtu comme un majordome des anciens temps. Que c'est moche… Il porte du vert, du rouge, du blanc, ah du bleu aussi… Il veut jouer les arcs en ciel ou quoi ? Et cette coiffure, pourquoi porter des cheveux blancs ? Cette queue de cheval est tout sauf viril ! BEURK.

Je ferme les poings et tente de me calmer un peu. Je suis un peu trop sur les nerfs… et je vais mine de rien avoir une entrevue avec la famille royale de Goa. Je porte mon uniforme, je dois donc agir comme un officier en service.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la large salle d'audience, le servant me salut et se retire. J'avance donc sur le tapis rouge jusqu'à être à quelques mètres des larges escaliers menant au siège sur lequel trône le roi. L'homme est accompagné par une femme et une jeune fille, qui a une tête affreusement moche d'ailleurs.

Ils me regardent et ne prennent pas encore la parole, comme s'ils attendent quelque chose de moi. Non… ils ne pensent tout de même pas que je vais m'agenouiller ou même ne serait-ce que courber l'échine pour leurs gueules ? Je ne suis pas ici pour une mission diplomatique, ils ont plus besoin du Gouvernement Mondial que l'inverse. Je n'ai pas à démontrer de servitude envers eux si je n'en ai pas reçu l'ordre.

Je fais donc un salut militaire, la tête haute. De cette manière, ils vont parfaitement comprendre mes positions et ils leurs seraient inconvenant de m'exiger de plier les genoux. Le roi comprend le message et prend donc enfin la parole.

 **-Hum, hum ! Bonjour officier, bienvenu dans notre royaume.**

 **-Bonjour Messire le Roi** , je reporte mon regard sur les deux personnes à ses côtés. **Mesdames…**

La fille me répond par un sourire hautin, la femme elle conserve son visage fermé. Le roi reprend…

 **-Je vais aller droit au but, vos derniers prouesses mises en avant dans la presse nous ont rassurer quant à notre choix.**

Je ne comprends pas…

 **-Votre choix ?**

 **-Oui, malgré votre… basse condition de… roturière** ,le mot est prononcé avec dégout. **Nous vous avions fait l'immense privilège de vous tolérer parmi les nôtres.**

Je pense avoir bien compris se qu'il est en train de me dire… mais je vais malgré tout demander confirmation.

 **-De me quoi… ?**

 **-Vous faites partis de la famille royale grâce à votre nom.** Son regard devient dur, **mais bien sûr vous n'oublierez** _ **jamais**_ **que votre sang n'appartient qu'à la basse peuplade.**

Il ne manque pas d'orgueil… saleté ! Bien caché derrière les murs de ton palais, tu te sens tout puissant. Si seulement tu pouvais prendre conscience à quel point tu n'es RIEN.

 **-Je vous serai gré de nous pas oublier, Messire, que vous insultez malgré tout un officier de la Marine dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que la Marine est rattachée au Gouvernement Mondial. Démontrer autant de mépris à un représentant en public… est-ce là véritablement vos intentions ?**

Son regard grandement déstabilisé est une excellente récompense. J'ai touché un bon point, la royauté de Goa fayote comme ce n'est pas possible auprès du Gouvernement Mondial. En réalité, s'il me manquait réellement de respect, l'affaire serait simplement étouffée. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à vraiment le perturber. Après tout, je n'ai pas tort d'agir ainsi… la famille royale m'a adopté pour justement tirer profit de ma fonction d'officier. Je n'ai exploité qu'un juste retour.

 **-Ce n'était absolument pas dans nos intentions ! Nous ne voulons pas créer de confusion, Madame l'officier. Nous avons à vous parler personnellement, non pas en tant qu'officier mais en tant que membre de notre famille.**

Il se met à exprimer un grand plaisir, je redoute ce brusque changement.

 **-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle ! Malgré votre basse naissance, vous êtes de la noblesse. Vous portez notre nom ! Donc, lorsque vous aurez réussi à vous distinguer grâce à de grandes prouesses militaires, nous vous garantirons une nouvelle vie !**

* * *

J'ai vraiment peur de comprendre…

 **-Nouvelle vie… ?**

 **-Oui, très chère ! Un mariage, nous avons déjà quelques potentiels bons partis. Lorsque vous aurez fait part au monde entier de vos exploits en tant qu'officier, je n'ai aucun doute que les prétendants se ferons plus nombreux ! Nous pourrions avoir d'agréables surprises. Après tout, certains pays puissants pourraient être impressionnés par votre réussite ! Nous fondons de grand espoir en vous. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons fournis ce… fruit du démon.**

Je me demande bien comment ils ont réussi à l'obtenir. On parle d'un zoan mythique…mais pourtant, ce n'est même pas se qui me perturbe le plus…

 **-Mariage… vous voulez me marier ?!**

 **-Oui ! Lorsque vous aurez été suffisamment utile, nous vous ferons le privilège d'élever votre place dans la société. Vous pourrez avoir l'honneur de porter en vous un enfant noble.**

 **-QUOI ?!**

J'ai haussé la voix, se qui ne plait pas à la femme au visage froid qui se met brusquement en colère.

 **-De quel droit haussez-vous le ton face à votre roi ?! Restez à votre place, sale rat de roturière !**

 **-Et vous de quel droit vous permettez-vous de prendre ainsi des décisions à ma place ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir juré allégeance !**

Le roi outré lui aussi se lève de son siège.

 **-Vous êtes une ingrate ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de l'honneur que nous vous faisons. Vous avez de la chance que malgré votre basse naissance nous vous offrons un vrai avenir !**

 **-Mon avenir n'appartient qu'à moi ! Je-**

 **-Ça suffit ! Vous faites partie de la famille royale du royaume de Goa, le Gouvernement Mondial à connaissance de ceci. Vous ferez se que nous vous dirons de faire ! Nous avons déjà fait part de nos intentions à votre égard, ne pensez donc pas avoir la liberté de refuser. Vous opposez à nous vous placerai dans une très fâcheuse situation pour vous… ne l'oubliez jamais. Et puis, nous faisons ça aussi pour vous !**

Mon cul oui…

 **-Une fâcheuse situation ?**

 **-Vous ne désirez pas malencontreusement vous retrouvez dans l'illégalité… ?**

 **-Je ne ferais rien qui provoquerais ça…**

 **-Certaines choses arrivent parfois très vite… des preuves sont toujours facilement accessibles.**

Ils me dégoutent… j'ai un affreux nœud à l'estomac. La colère est autant dirigée vers eux qu'envers moi-même, à cause de mon incapacité à me défendre. Moi qui désir la liberté… je n'en ai aucune. Le roi calmé se rassoit, un air hautain sur le visage.

 **-C'est une menace ?**

Cette fois-ci, c'est la femme qui me répond.

 **-Allons, vous allez faire juste se qui est le mieux pour votre avenir ! Toute femme capable d'enfanter doit bien remplir son devoir naturel. Vous ne déroger pas à la règle, encore plus lorsque vous avez obtenu votre noblesse.**

S'en est trop… je ne peux plus rester ici une seconde de plus. Je fais demi-tour, montrant mon dos au roi et à sa… suite. La voix du roi, amusé, me fait me stopper. Sans me retourner, je m'arrête pour entendre les crasses qu'il va dire.

 **-Allons… quelle impolitesse ! Ah la fougue de la jeunesse… Vous êtes bien un officier de la Marine pour faire preuve d'autant de hargne ! Ah ah ah ! Mais c'est une qualité pour une combattante je suppose.**

Je reprends mon chemin, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps pour eux.

 **-Ne vous incommodez pas avec les informations que nous venons de vous faire part. Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur votre carrière. Nous vous en reparlerons lorsque nous aurons l'occasion de vous revoir à l'avenir.**

Donc, la prochaine fois que je poserais le pied ici, se sera incognito. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur laisser l'occasion de faire avancer leurs projets. Lorsque je me serais « _illustrée_ » comme ils disent, je compte bien rester dans les eaux du Shin Sekaï. Il ne sera pas question de revenir ici… se sera trop dangereux pour moi.

Je savais bien que mon mauvais pressentiment était justifié. Je quitte le plus vite possible le palais, prenant ma forme de zoan dès que l'accès au ciel m'est possible. Je veux retourner sur mon navire pour prendre la mer avec mes compagnons. Il me faut aborder quelques sujets vitaux avec Ace **(4)** , d'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas parlé de son père. Peut-être qu'il m'en dira plus lorsque je vais l'informer de mon départ ?

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Arvïn : C'est assez joli comme prénom je trouve, enfin c'est mon goût hein… pour une fois que je ne trouve pas un truc bizarre !

 **(2)** Ganache : Non, il ne s'agit pas de pâtisserie ! C'est aussi un mot familier signifiant qu'une personne est inutile, incapable et stupide. Si vous avez toujours le doute, regardez sur le Larousse en ligne.

 **(3)** Mouchard : quand je pense à cette insulte utilisée par Cylia, ça me fait rire. Si on réfléchit, un mouchard sur les mers, il y a plus de chance que se soit un Marine infiltré dans un équipage pirate. On voit bien là l'influence de son équipage et de ses « _connaissances_ ».

 **(4)** Une petite information pour vous : ça sera des points très importants pour la suite.


	79. Chapitre 75 : L'avenir…

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia a finalisé la procédure concernant l'adoption d'Arvïn. Mais tandis qu'elle est en ville, elle reçoit une convocation au palais royal. Elle s'y rend vêtue de son uniforme d'officier, mais l'idée de voir ceux qui l'ont adopté uniquement par profit ne lui plait guère…_

 _Son mauvais pressentiment se confirme lorsqu'ils lui révèlent leurs intentions de la marier dès qu'elle aura rempli son rôle. Elle n'a alors plus qu'une envie après cette entrevue : retourner sur son navire._

Chapitre 75 : L'avenir…

 **-Alors comme ça, tu comptes repartir ?**

La question m'amuse, même dite sur un ton neutre.

 **-En serais-tu attristé, Ace ?**

Ses lèvres s'étirent, me confirmant que bien sûr, il ne l'est pas.

 **-Non,** dit-il avec assurance, **je sais bien que l'on se recroisera sur les mers. À la différence que nous serons dans des camps adverses. Mais tu es ma sœur par lien de sang, donc si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.**

Le silence s'installe, seulement perturbé par le ressac des vagues s'écrasant contre la roche un peu plus bas. Bien que je porte ma casquette, j'ai le menton haut et il doit parfaitement lire la surprise sur mon visage. Il réagit en accentuant son sourire, puis il reprend son sérieux. En le voyant faire, j'en fais de même.

 **-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir me concernant. Par rapport au sang que tu as accepté…**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens.

 **-Mon père biologique, c'est Gol D Roger.**

Le nom a été dit avec dégout et le simple fait de le prononcer le révulse. Toutefois, la raison de mon étonnement est la confirmation de mes soupçons. Jusqu'ici, j'avais peu d'élément me confirmant que l'histoire que j'avais lu lorsque j'étais dans l'autre monde était bien le reflet d'ici. Si Ace est bien son fils, que Luffy a fait une promesse à Shanks, alors il n'y a plus de place au doute… Les deux histoires ne sont qu'une. Mais… il n'est pas question que je laisse les choses se dérouler comme elles le devraient.

 **-Donc, c'est ce lien qui te fait dire que ton sang est maudit. Tu sais, ce n'est pas plus mal que nous ayons ce lien en commun maintenant.**

Il m'observe attentivement et il semble avoir en l'instant bon nombre d'émotion.

 **-Si ton sang te dégoute à cause de ton père qui était le Roi des pirates. Alors avoir une sœur qui est officier de la Marine devrait être une bonne solution pour remonter un peu l'estime que tu peux avoir de ton-** je m'interromps pour me corriger, **notre sang. Non ?**

Une pensée me fait prendre conscience d'un certain point, créant alors un grand malaise en moi.

 **-AH ! Euh, pardon je me donne bien trop d'importance ! Je suis désolée,** je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, **je ne suis qu'une petite Commandante de rien du tout. Et je ne maitrise même pas le haki du renforcement. Et en plus, j'ai des liens bizarres avec des pirates…**

Je relève la tête et quand je vois son visage, la panique me prend.

 **-MERDE !** Je lui attrape l'épaule brusquement, **je me surestime bien trop là ! Désolée ! Mais…**

Je regarde mes pieds, cachant le visage sous l'ombre de ma casquette.

 **-Je vais prendre du galon, pour toi aussi, Ace. Comme ça, tu pourras avoir enfin une raison d'avoir une meilleure estime de toi.**

Même si pour ça, je ne dois pas quitter les rangs de la Marine. Car si je les quitte pour rejoindre _Père_ , je serais bien pire qu'une simple hors la loi… Dire que je lui ai dit ça sincèrement et pourtant je n'ai même pas été fichue de le regarder dans les yeux. Maintenant il ne va surement pas me-

 **-Tu n'es pas croyable, Cylia…**

Je le savais. Je relève la tête, pour l'observer tristement.

 **-Tu irais jusque-là, pour m'alléger la conscience ?**

Hein ?

 **-Tu… ne te fâches pas ?**

Ma question le laisse pantois.

 **-Mais pourquoi je le serais ?**

Un poids se retire sur ma conscience, donc mon souhait c'est concrétisé. Il n'a pas rejeté abruptement mon objectif. Soulagée et contente, je lui attrape la taille et le serres contre moi.

* * *

Bien qu'il ne réagisse pas du tout dans un premier temps, après quelques secondes, il finit par répondre à mon étreinte et passe ses bras autour de moi.

 **-Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'avoir une sœur aussi… je ne ferais pas ça avec un homme.**

Il a dit ça avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

 **-Merci Ace.**

 **-Tu ne penses pas que ça devrait être à moi de te remercier ?** Il rit, **tu te souci de moi sans penser à toi. Je comprends pourquoi tes hommes t'appellent « mère poule ».**

Arf… je lui ai un peu trop parlé un soir où j'ai _légèrement_ abusé de l'alcool.

 **-Huummm… ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre ? Je t'en suppliiie…**

Je me recule un peu, nous séparant alors. Je lève la tête dans sa direction.

 **-Tu supplies facilement ! Mais non ne t'en fais pas.**

Il reprend un air sérieux et dépose sa main sur mon épaule.

 **-Merci.**

Il… il m'a remercié ?! J'en suis plus que ravie et ne peux m'empêcher de faire un large sourire.

Bon, il me reste encore des choses à aborder avant de retourner auprès de mon équipage. Je suis convaincu qu'ils sont plus qu'impatient de me retrouver. Les entrainements du Vice-Amiral Garp sont toujours très… rudes.

 **-J'ai deux dernières choses à te dire avant de partir, Ace.**

Mon ton très sérieux lui fait bien comprendre que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui révéler.

 **-Écoutes, je me souviens des histoires que tu m'as raconté à propos du frère que tu as** _ **perdu**_ **. J'ai eu affaire avec un jeune qui a l'âge qu'il devrait avoir. Il me fait fortement penser au portrait que tu m'as dépeint… Il a le même prénom, la même couleur de cheveux, le même look…**

Ce qu'il vient d'entendre le laisse interdit. Avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, j'enchaine.

 **-Je ne peux pas te confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de la même personne. Il est chez les Révolutionnaires, il est un ami donc il très probable que je le revoie. Je vais faire des recherches, mais… d'après ton histoire, il n'est pas totalement improbable qu'il ait pu survivre ? Peut-être est-ce le cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas te donner trop d'espoir tant que je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse concrète. Mais je te jure, Ace, que je ferais le nécessaire pour travailler cette piste.**

Déconcerté, il laisse son regard sur le sol. Il me semble voir un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il se perd dans ses pensées. Je conserve le silence, respectant son temps d'arrêt. Après avoir patienté, je continue de l'observer tandis qu'il reporte de nouveau son attention sur moi. Aucun de nous deux ne parle, nous restons face à face. Nous arrivons à nous comprendre de cette simple manière, parfois les mots ne sont pas la meilleure manière de communiquer.

 **-Je compte sur toi.**

Je pèse le poids de ses mots, je me rends très bien compte des espoirs qu'il fonde là-dessus. Personne ne resterait de marbre dans sa situation… Je hoche la tête, clôturant le premier des deux sujets qu'il me fallait aborder.

 **-Tu as dit que tu avais deux choses à me dire ? Vu l'importance de la première, je suppose que c'est dans les mêmes tons ?**

Je ferme les poings alors que mon estomac se noue. La simple idée des possibilités de l'avenir suffit à m'effrayer. Je ne suis pas une grande courageuse, au fond… je ne suis qu'une humaine qui craint la souffrance. Je ne veux pas qu'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose de mauvais. Mais que suis-je pour oser _jouer_ avec le cours des évènements… ?

 **-Je veux te mettre en garde contre un homme.**

Ses sourcils se froncent et il semble intrigué par mes propos.

 **-Un homme ?**

 **-Oui, un pirate dénommé Marchal D Teach** **(1)**.

Je respire un bon coup avant de poursuivre, l'interrompant au moment où il allait poser une question.

 **-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te parler de cet homme… ce qui est normal. Mais tu peux me croire quand je te parle de lui. J'ai demandé une enquête approfondie le concernant. Ce type… est non seulement dangereux mais il est aussi d'une cruauté sans limite. Il transparait de son profil, qu'il est un homme d'ambition et calculateur. Il ne recule devant rien… les rapports à son sujet, bien que très peu nombreux, m'ont fait froids dans le dos. Il n'hésite pas à trahir ses équipages et massacrer des civils avec sang-froid. Tout ça… pour faire avancer ses projets.**

Je ferme les yeux un instant, ayant besoin d'une courte pause avant de continuer. Lorsque je rouvre mes paupières, s'est pour faire parfaitement comprendre à mon interlocuteur ô combien je suis sérieuse.

 **-Ace, je veux que tu me fasses le serment que tu ne donneras jamais ta confiance à cet homme. Quelques soit la situation ou tes rapports avec lui.**

* * *

Je vois à son visage qu'il s'interroge grandement sur ce qui me pousse à lui dire ça.

 **-ACE !**

 **-Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller aussi loin ?!**

Je me rapproche et dépose de nouveau une main sur son épaule.

 **-Je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à cet homme. Peu importe le genre de relation que tu pourrais avoir avec lui. Même s'il devient un nakama, tu devras tenir ton serment ! Ne lui fais pas confiance !**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller beaucoup trop loin ?! Je ne connais même pas cet homme ! Et les routes maritimes sont très nombreuses, il y a peu de chance que je le rencontre un jour ! Al-**

 **-ACE ! S'il te plait… fais-le en échange du service pour ton frère. Vois-le comme ça…**

Ce que je viens de dire le surprend. Mais il voit bien que ce n'est pas un chantage, je l'implore plus qu'autre chose… Un silence pesant pour moi s'installe, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre sa réponse maintenant.

 **-Je ne suis pas du genre à me méfier d'un nakama, Cylia.**

Son intonation est sèche, dit sur un ton coléreux. Alors il refuse… ça me donne un coup au moral.

 **-Mais, vu le type de profil de cet homme… J'accepte de faire une exception. Prend le aussi comme mon remerciement. Pour mon frère.**

Je reste ahuri devant ce retournement impromptu de situation. S'apercevant de mon état et devant mon absence de réponse, un sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **-Pour un officier de la Marine, il t'en faut bien peu pour te déstabiliser.**

 **-Ah ! Je-**

Il me coupe la parole et n'étant pas d'humeur combative, je ne rétorque pas.

 **-La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je serais un pirate. Mais tu n'auras jamais le dessus, surtout que je serais devenu plus fort.**

S'il devient un Commandant de l'équipage de _père_ , je me doute bien qu'il va acquérir une force largement supérieure à la mienne. Et cela pourrait bien arriver en peu de temps… Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'avouerais !

 **-Humpf !** Je lève le menton, **on verra bien !**

Juste avant de partir, je m'approche du jeune Arvïn qui est resté jusqu'ici silencieux. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, je retire ma casquette avant de lui mettre dans les mains. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur sont l'une des plus belles récompenses qu'il puisse me faire.

 **-M'ci M'dam Cylia !**

 **-Je t'en prie, Arvïn. Deviens fort et rejoint la Marine lorsque tu auras l'âge, d'accord ?**

 **-Oui !**

Maintenant que tout est bon, je me retourne et me rapproche du vide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire quelques derniers mots à Ace juste avant de changer de forme et de prendre mon envole.

- **Au revoir, Ace. Prends soin de toi…**

 **-Ouais, toi aussi. On se reverra, j'en suis certain.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Son chapeau fait de l'ombre sur son visage, mais il a la tête haute. Son regard se veut téméraire et l'une des extrémités de ses lèvres est remontée. Son sourire en coin qui lui est si caractéristique lui donne un profil de pirate aussi indomptable que redoutable. Même ses tâches de rousseurs n'attendrissent pas ses traits. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il gagnera de la renommée dès qu'il prendra la mer, rien qu'avec son portrait.

En fin de compte, j'ai hâte qu'il commence à se faire une réputation…

 **-Je suivrais ton avancement** , je reporte mon attention devant moi, **mon** _ **nouveau**_ _ **frère**_ **.**

Juste après avoir conclu sur ses mots, je change de forme. Je m'envole en direction de l'immense étendu d'eau. Je prends la direction de Marineford, à défaut de me rendre dans ma base de rattachement, le G3. Je sais que de cette manière il me sera possible de communiquer avec Garp, afin qu'il vienne pour que je récupère mes hommes.

Les courants d'airs me sont plutôt favorables. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma destination, mais… il ne faut jamais trop compter sur la chance. Encore heureux que je puisse compter sur mes instincts aviaires, mon fruit est bien utile sur ce plan.

Voyager d'île en île de cette manière est un avantage non négligeable, on me l'a fait souligner plusieurs fois au boulot. Donc d'une certaine manière, ce trajet représente un très bon exercice de mise en situation.

* * *

 _Les heures passent, Cylia continue son chemin sous le soleil de midi._

Je suis bien contente d'être sous ma forme de zoan, si j'avais mon corps humain, je serais déjà claquée. Entre le soleil qui est à son zénith et l'air emplit de sel… j'aurai dégusté. Enfin, ça fait partie de la vie en mers. Bien qu'en principe, quand je suis sur un navire, je m'adapte à la météo. Si le soleil est trop agressif, je fais attention à rester le plus possible à l'ombre. Ma casquette ne me quitte jamais non plus.

Quant au mauvais temps, on peut se préparer à l'affronter. Les tempêtes on en a déjà traversé quelques-unes maintenant. Mais certains gars m'ont dit qu'elles n'étaient que de la pisse de chat à côté de celle du Shin Sekaï. Heureusement que parmi mes compagnons, certains connaissent cette mer si imprévisible. Il va falloir nous y rendre et mieux vaut être prêt quand ça arrivera.

Un point au loin attire mon attention, il ne s'agit pas d'une île… c'est plus petit. Je décide de faire un petit détour afin de vérifier ce que j'ai aperçu.

Après un certain temps, j'arrive à distinguer un modeste navire. Sur les grandes voiles, l'insigne d'une flotte commerciale est apposé. Un petit drapeau blanc triangulaire flotte en haut du grand mat. En voyant ça, je pourrais simplement ignorer et continuer mon chemin. Toutefois, même si je suis plutôt impatiente… j'ai le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais donc effectuer un contrôle de ce navire. J'espère pour eux que tout est en règle.

Sur East Blue, les navires de la Marine ne sont pas très nombreux. Comme cette mer est réputée pour son calme, les patrouilles ne passent que part des routes maritimes stratégiques. Du coup, les probabilités de se faire contrôler sont quasiment nuls. Ce n'est que dans les ports qu'il y a les habituelles vérifications de conformités. Ces dernières sont d'ailleurs trop minimalistes.

Du coup, bon nombre de navire sont rarement en règles. Soit leur autorisation de circulation est expirée, soit le navire est en infraction, soit ils n'ont pas respecté les routes officielles de circulations maritimes et parfois même ils ont des marchandises illégales.

Bref, s'ils n'ont pas une situation conforme aux normes de circulations… Ils auront une amende. Voir plus selon la gravité. Mais peut être que tout ira bien ! Au fond, ça m'arrangerait sinon je vais devoir y passer du temps… et la météo pourrait changer.

Lorsque je me rapproche d'avantage, quelques éléments éveillent ma vigilance. Tout d'abord, la flotte commerciale de la plume bleue est connue pour faire porter un bel uniforme à tous ses matelots. Mais dans le cas présent, je ne vois pas un seul d'entre eux le porter. Leurs vêtements ne correspondent pas. En plus, ils sont aussi réputés pour faire très attention à la propreté irréprochable de leurs navires. Alors que je perçois des restes de festivités sur le pont… Ça ne leur ressemble clairement pas !

J'ai visiblement affaire à des pilleurs de navire, donc des pirates. Et s'ils n'ont pas hissé de pavillon noir c'est surement pour moins éveiller l'attention. En tout cas, je vois bien qu'on est sur East Blue, parce qu'ils n'ont personne qui fait le guet. Ces pirates ne sont absolument pas sur leurs gardes, ils sont bien trop convaincus qu'ils ne risquent rien.

Ma venue n'étant pas repérée, j'ai donc l'énorme avantage de l'effet de surprise. Je reprends forme humaine dans la vigie et je repère sur l'un des pirates un Joly Roger. Il est à l'effigie d'un sport, le baseball **(2)**. Je le reconnais et cette information suffi à me convaincre que ses hommes sont mauvais.

Ils sont connus pour leurs nombreux pillages. Il y a peu, ils sévissaient dans la première partie de Grand Line. J'imagine qu'ils sont venus ici pour profiter des eaux paisibles et des villes peu vigilantes faces aux attaques des pirates. Je décide donc de passer à l'action, quittant mon perchoir pour écraser l'équipage.

En dehors du Capitaine, je n'ai que peu de résistance. Ils ont dû abusé des réjouissances et ils sont beaucoup trop faible. Même s'ils ont l'avantage de la force brute, j'en finis rapidement avec eux. Ils n'ont rien pu faire. L'alcool qu'ils n'avaient pas encore évacué de leurs corps les a rendus d'autant plus faible. À part le Capitaine qui a su un petit peu se défendre avec ses deux battes de baseball, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de résistance.

Bien sûr, je ne prône pas une justice douce. Pour moi, les criminels qui s'en prennent sans scrupules aux innocents ne mérites aucune forme de pitié. Et la peur est une arme, faire verser le sang est un moyen de déstabiliser ses adversaires. De plus, je refuse de mettre les pieds à Impel Down. Par contre, cette fois je ne vais pas me débarrasser des corps.

Bon ! Il me faut commencer par appeler le QG. Je sors mon escargophone professionnel afin de les contacter. Je n'attends guère longtemps avant que l'on me réponde.

 **-Vous êtes au centre de traitement des appels de Marineford. Identifiez-vous.**

 **-Ici la Commandante Cylia, répondant au matricule C3 AAS 218.**

J'attends un instant avant qu'il reprenne.

 **-Quel est le motif de votre appel ?**

 **-Je demande du renfort. Je viens de procéder à un code 25, il me faut de l'assistance.**

 **\- Reçu. Votre demande est classée en 12B, autre chose ?**

 **-Négatif.**

 **-Nous clôturons donc cet appel, fin de communication.**

Bon, ça veut dire qu'il va me falloir patienter ici pendant que les renforts arrivent.

Le navire ne me fait pas patienter trop longtemps avant d'arriver. Seul quelques heures séparaient nos positions. Par contre, il va me falloir faire un rapport… Et le temps de m'en occuper, il va être trop tard pour repartir. Je vais demander au responsable de me laisser passer le reste de la journée et la nuit à son bord.

Lorsque je peux voir les visages des occupants du navire allié, je grince des dents. Raah ! Non mais de toutes les possibilités il me fallait vraiment tomber sur Smoker ? Humpf…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Oui oui… l'histoire avance, voilà que l'on commence à parler de Teach.

 **(2)** Le baseball : je tiens à souligner que je n'ai rien contre ce sport. Au contraire, je le trouve sympathique.


	80. Chapitre 76 : Préparation pour le NM

_Précédemment…_

 _Après avoir parlé à Ace de son ami révolutionnaire, Cylia quitte le royaume de Goa pour se rendre à Marineford. Elle lui promet qu'elle fera le nécessaire pour vérifier s'il s'agit bien de son frère. Elle le met également en garde contre Marchal D Teach et obtient de lui le serment qu'il restera vigilent._

Chapitre 76 : Préparation pour le Shin Sekaï.

Dès le petit matin, j'ai pris la fuite. Smoker m'est insupportable. Non mais il est inhumain ce type ?! Il n'en a jamais marre d'être sur mon dos ! Du coup, je suis partie en douce et je savoure à présent pleinement ma liberté. Même si pour cela je suis obligée de faire le voyage sous ma forme de zoan.

J'ai fait le minimum syndical pour le dossier administratif concernant ma dernière intervention. Je laisse le reste à Smoker, hé hé. C'est bien fait pour lui !

Heureusement pour moi, la météo est convenable. Le ciel est parsemé de nuages blancs et grisâtres, masquant la plupart du temps le soleil. Il n'y a pas de vent, contrairement à hier où il m'était favorable. Mais mieux vaut ça que l'avoir de face. Ça, c'est vraiment horrible. Le seul hic, c'est que je n'ai pas pris de repas. J'ai juste manger vite fait quelque chose avant de dormir la veille, mais c'est tout. Et avec mon retard et les conditions météos actuelles, je suis loin d'être arrivée.

Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix, il m'est possible de conserver ma forme de zoan mythique longtemps. Par contre, ça n'en reste pas moins harassant. Je ne suis guère une bonne navigatrice, mais heureusement que mon instinct animal m'aide.

Toute la journée se passe calmement. Je ne rencontre aucun problème et j'avance bien. Les complications surviennent durant la nuit… L'Alicanto n'est pas un animal nocturne, il est diurne. Du coup, je ne vois strictement rien dans le noir et avec cette nuit sans lune, seul le haki de l'observation m'aide. Grâce à l'oiseau en moi, je sais que je ne dévie pas de ma trajectoire. Cependant, je ne suis pas à l'abri de mauvaises conditions météo.

Lorsque le matin arrive finalement, je suis épuisée. Le vent a soufflé fort et de grandes rasades de pluie sont tombées. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer et conserver cette forme épuise mon énergie. Mais malgré la difficulté, je ne peux pas baisser les bras. Sinon, seule la mort m'attend. Lorsque je serais proche des Portes de la Justices **(1)** il faudra que je trouve un navire afin de changer de forme si je veux pouvoir suivre la procédure.

Mais avant, il faut que je fasse une halte sur une île car je ne réussirais pas à faire le trajet d'une seule traite. Je ne connais même pas ma position actuelle et tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me dirige vers le QG. Heureusement que l'Alicanto dispose d'un bon instinct aviaire, sinon je pourrais bien ne pas trouver d'île pour me reposer. Mais naturellement, je sais dans quelle direction se trouve la terre la plus proche. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas trop loin, afin que je puisse me reposer et manger un peu avant de repartir.

En fin de journée, je mets enfin pieds à terre. L'île en question est habitée, il y a une modeste ville connue pour son commerce de plantes médicinales. C'est un lieu intéressant pour la Marine et tous les deux mois, un navire cargo de ravitaillement passe ici. Ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois tombée sur elle. Au moins, je vais pouvoir me retaper plus vite avec leurs remèdes. Ils disposent même de boissons énergisantes et elles sont vraiment efficaces.

Xxxx

 _Après s'être reposée comme il faut, Cylia a repris la route vers Marineford. Il lui faut malgré tout plusieurs jours avant de se trouver enfin les fameuses Portes de la Justice. Peu avant d'arriver devant l'immense entrée, elle croise un navire de guerre et se joint à eux. Lorsqu'ils amarrent au port, elle les quitte non sans avoir oublié de remercier le Contre-Amiral dirigeant le navire._

 **-Je vous en prie Commandante, ce n'est rien. Par contre, j'aimerai vous prendre de votre temps, si vous voulez bien.**

 **-Ah, bien sûr Monsieur.**

Il est plutôt amical et j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à me demander.

 **-Je vais déposer des dossiers au centre administratif. Vous m'accompagnez ? Nous pourrons discuter en chemin.**

 **-D'accord, je comptais prendre le formulaire de demande d'enregistrement sur la listes des prochains tests** **de** _ **navigation dans les eaux du Nouveau Monde**_ **.**

Il commence à marcher après avoir entendu mon accord. Je le suis donc comme convenu.

 **-Tiens, vous comptez vous rendre sur cette mer si dangereuse ?**

Il ne transparaît pas dans sa voix de grande surprise. Pourtant, qu'un simple Commandant ait de tels souhait, ce n'est pas bien commun. Nombre de Marine ne reviennent pas vivant de là-bas. J'imagine que beaucoup de chose doivent se dire sur mon compte.

* * *

 **-Oui, mon objectif est de fournir une vie plus sûre aux civils. Et justice doit être rendue à l'égard des mécréants sans scrupules. Je le ferai, même s'il me faut affronter nombre de danger.**

 **-Rendre justice, hein… Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, vos motivations sont justes. Mais après ce que vous avez fait, ça ne me surprend guère !**

De quoi il parle ?

 **-Mon fils faisait partie du groupe de Marine que vous avez sauvé à Nébulandia. Il était pris au piège par les pirates de l'Empereur.**

Son regard se pose sur le wakizashi à ma taille, avant de revenir sur moi.

 **-Il en faut du courage pour faire ce que vous avez fait. Ils sont des pirates et restent donc toujours imprévisible. Lorsque les hommes sont partis, comme vous leurs avez ordonné, vous étiez encerclée. Vous auriez pu mourir, votre conduite n'était pas digne d'un officier.**

Bien qu'il m'ait fait un reproche, cela a été dit avec une certaine douceur, démontrant alors qu'il ne dénigre pas réellement se que j'ai fait.

 **-Mais en tant que responsable, votre conduite a été admirable. Bien que vous ne jouissiez pas jusqu'ici d'une bonne réputation, la tendance s'est un peu inversée. Ceux qui sont de votre côté ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre égard.**

Il dépose sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Je fais partie de ses hommes là, Commandante Cylia. Il en va de même pour le Vice-Amiral Komir et quelques officiers qui ont rejoint votre cause.**

Il la retire et reporte son attention sur l'entrée du bâtiment qui nous fait maintenant face. Bon nombre de Marine, tous officiers, rentrent et sortent par les deux grandes portes vitrées où l'insigne bleu de la Marine trône fièrement. Mais même si on a l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de civils, c'est bien le cas. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de secret militaires, certaines tâches leurs sont confiées.

Ici, des familles d'officier vivent et nous côtoient au quotidien. Marineford a bien des aspects et les quartiers résidentiels se présentent tel une ville. On y trouve des échoppes d'artisans, d'excellents restaurants, des magasins en tout genre, mais aussi des bars et autres lieux de festivités. Derrière son aspect de redoutable forteresse qui accueille toute l'élite de la Marine, elle est très humaine. Mais malgré ça, la rigueur est de mise ici.

Les traditions sont encrées au cœur de la discipline militaire. Tous les matins, il y a le lever du drapeau de la Marine, suivit par celui du Gouvernement Mondial. Durant ce moment qui a lieux très tôt le matin, le silence est de mise. Tous les officiers présents pour cette cérémonie quotidienne forment des rangs et se mettent au garde à vous. Celui qui a l'honneur de tirer sur la corde afin de faire grimper les drapeaux est élu parmi les membres de garde de la base chaque fin de semaine par un suffrage.

 **-À quoi pensez-vous, Commandante ?**

Le Vice-Amiral me sort abruptement de mes pensées.

 **-Ah, j'étais en train de me dire que Marineford a bien des facettes. Quand on arrive dans ce quartier administratif, c'est toujours un peu la cohue. Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur, j'imagine que le voyage jusqu'aux portes m'a quelque peu fatigué.**

 **-J'espère que vous ne l'êtes pas trop tout de même. Je comptais sur votre compagnie pour vous présenter à quelques confères. Ils ont hâte de vous voir en chair et en os… Vous ne les décevrez tout de même pas, Commandante ?**

 **-Non, bien entendu Monsieur. J'ai quelques devoirs administratifs à remplir, ensuite dès que j'aurais contacter le Vice-Amiral Garp, j'aurais quartier libre.**

En plus d'avoir le dossier d'inscription à remplir pour notre navigateur, il me faut aussi déposer officiellement ma demande de transfert dans la base du G2. Il me faudra recontacter Komir, le Commandant de la base, afin de lui remémorer l'échange que l'on avait eu. J'espère être autorisée à aller là-bas. Après tout, même si je ne maîtrise pas le haki du renforcement, il y en a quelque uns qui y parviennent dans mon unité. Enfin… parmi mes compagnons.

Décidément, lorsque je suis en total immersion dans la Marine, j'ai tendance à me laisser trop influencer. Pour moi, ceux qui naviguent à mes côtés sont bien plus que des soldats sous mes ordres. Déjà, ce sont des ex-pirates, donc ils ne sont pas communs. Mais en plus de ça, ils me sont tous très chères.

 **-Bon, dans ce cas, accompagnez-moi pendant que je remets ses documents.**

Tout en parlant, il bouge son bras sous lequel il a un dossier. Je me demande pourquoi il veut que je l'accompagne ?

 **-Non pas que je souhaite aller contre votre volonté Monsieur, mais… ne gagnerais-je pas du temps à m'occuper de mes démarches administratives pendant que vous vous occupez des vôtres ?**

 **-Bien au contraire,** me contre dit-il alors, **vous en gagnerez en me suivant Commandante.** Cette fois, il me fait une remontrance. **Je sais ce que je fais et il est dans votre intérêt de m'accompagner. Pour ma part, ça va être vite réglé ! Par contre, si vous, vous partez seule, vous en aurez pour toute votre après-midi. Rien que pour passer au guichet, vous en aurez pour une bonne heure avec votre grade actuel.**

Il n'a pas tort là-dessus, je le sais. Tout officier qui m'est supérieur en grade me passera devant. Et vu le lieu où je suis, il y en a un paquet **(2)**. Peut-être qu'il me propose son aide pour en finir rapidement avec ce que j'ai à faire ? C'est sûr qu'avec un Vice-Amiral, je vais passer devant. J'ai de la chance de pouvoir le côtoyer dans le cadre du boulot finalement. Pour Garp, ce n'est pas pareil, les seules fois où j'ai affaire à lui, c'est dans le cadre de tortu- hum, d'entrainement. Quand je suis avec des officiers plus hauts gradés que moi, c'est généralement assez bref… C'est valorisant de prendre conscience que certains peuvent m'apprécier.

 **-Vous avez raison Monsieur, je vais donc vous suivre.**

Maintenant que nous avons pu nous mettre d'accord, on rentre ensemble dans le bâtiment. Nous sommes dans un grand hall et les murs sont peints dans nos couleurs : en blanc et bleu. Entre les bancs disposés pour ceux qui attendent, se trouve des plantes vertes. Même si il y a beaucoup de monde, l'air reste agréable, sans doute renouvelée.

* * *

 _Après avoir passé du temps pour répondre à leurs devoirs administratifs respectifs, Cylia et le Vice-Amiral sont tous deux libérés. Accompagnée par l'homme d'âge mur, elle se rend dans les quartiers résidentiels de la base._

 **-J'ai hâte de retourner chez moi. Ça fait du bien de revoir sa famille ! Même si ma dernière mission n'a pas été bien longue. Ma fille et ma femme me manque toujours si vite…**

 **-Vous devez voir moins souvent votre fils, il ne vous manque pas trop ?**

 **-Si, bien sûr qu'il me manque. Mais quand on s'engage dans notre voie, on a conscience des difficultés à préserver notre vie familiale. C'est pour ça que bon nombre de famille résident à proximités de nos bases.**

 **-Votre fils est affecté à quelle base ?**

 **-Au G2, il est Lieutenant Commandant.**

Faisant preuve de curiosité, je lui pose un peu plus de question pendant que l'on marche sur les belles rues pavées de la zone civil.

 **-Il a quel âge ?**

 **-Oh oh… seriez-vous intéressée ?**

Je rougi tandis qu'il se met à rire.

 **-Pfff ha ha ha ! Ne vous en faites pas, je serais plus qu'enchanté si mon fils pouvait se mettre en couple avec vous ! Il a dix-sept ans.**

Tiens, il est jeune. Quelle réussite de se retrouver dans une tel base à seulement dix-sept ans. Mais mes réflexions mise à part, je suis assez mal à l'aise. Je sens son regard sur moi, alors que j'ai tourné la tête.

 **-Et vous, Commandante Cylia ?**

Ne souhaitant pas manquer de respect à mon officier supérieur, je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur lui. Bien que je le fasse non sans une certaine gêne.

 **-Vous souhaitez connaitre mon âge Monsieur ?**

Il hoche la tête.

 **-J'ai dix-huit ans.**

Ma réponse semble lui plaire, son sourire s'élargie.

 **-Mais c'est parfait ! Vous devriez vraiment le rencontrer Commandante ! Vous êtes bien célibataire ? Je ne vous ai même pas posé la question.**

Au secouuuuuurr !

 **-Euh… hum…**

Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre à ça ?!

 **-Alors, alors ?**

Vu son ton enjoué, je crois bien.

 **-C'est que… je ne compte pas me trouver quelqu'un. Je dois trop me consacrer à ma carrière pour songer à-**

 **-Aller, ne faites pas votre rabat joie !**

Il ne veut donc pas lâcher l'affaire ?!

 **-Je suis célibataire...**

Me surprenant, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais garder un œil sur vous ce soir, dans ce cas.**

 **-Ce… ce soir ?**

 **-Oui, je vous avais dit que je vous présenterais quelques confrères, vous n'avez pas oublié ?**

 **-Ah, non, bien entendue.**

* * *

Il retire son bras et se dirige vers l'entrée d'un modeste mais non moins ravissant pavillon.

 **-Nous sommes arrivés chez moi !**

Il va jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais alors qu'il passe le palier, je reste à l'extérieur en attendant son invitation avant de me permettre de le suivre.

 **-Je suis rentré !**

 **-PAAPAAA !**

Une petite fille à la chevelure blonde d'une dizaine d'année se précipite jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrape dans ses bras où il la garde. Une femme absolument ravissante arrive elle aussi, un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Le père, bien que pris par son moment de bonheur, ne m'oublie pas pour autant. Il se retourne, me laissant alors percevoir à quel point il est heureux.

 **-Je vous en prie Commandante, entrez !**

Je ne le fais pas se répéter et me permet donc de le suivre jusqu'à un grand séjour lumineux. La belle dame ferme la porte derrière moi avant de se rapprocher de son conjoint. Elle lui attrape la main et l'apporte jusqu'à sa joue, tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un moment de tendresse, qui bien qu'agréable à regarder, me mets malgré moi dans un certain embarras.

Toutefois, elle se détache un peu de son homme pour s'adresser à moi d'une voix douce.

 **-Allons, faites comme chez vous Mademoiselle. Asseyez-vous donc, vous devez avoir soif.**

Elle reporte son attention sur son conjoint, qui comprend alors sa question muette.

 **-On est en permission, tu peux donc offrir sans problème quelque chose d'alcoolisé à Cylia.**

Après lui avoir fait un nouveau sourire, elle s'éloigne de nous.

 **-Oh, vous buvez au moins ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr Monsieur.**

 **-Très bien !**

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil, avec toujours sa petite fille coiffée de deux couettes dans les bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec ses petits rubans rose, qui se voient bien dans sa chevelure d'or. Je me permets enfin de suivre le mouvement de mon officier supérieur et je m'installe sur un confortable canapé à proximité d'une table basse en verre. Malgré l'offre de la mère de famille, je ne me serais pas permise de m'asseoir avant le Vice-Amiral.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, ma femme va nous servir un verre d'un alcool peu fort. Il est excellent vous verrez, je l'ai ramené d'une île du Shin Sekaï lors d'une mission !**

Je fais un léger signe de tête pour l'en remercier en silence.

 **-AH !**

Je le fais sursauter, mais je viens de repenser qu'il me faut rapidement joindre Garp par escargophone.

 **-Désolé, je viens de me rappeler qu'il me faut contacter le Vice-Amiral Garp.**

 **-Oh, oui, bien sûr faites donc. Ma femme va vous accompagner dans une pièce pour que vous soyez tranquille.**

Alors que sa conjointe revient avec deux verres remplis d'un liquide translucide, il lui explique la situation.

 **-Venez Mademoiselle, je vais vous conduire à la bibliothèque si ça vous convient.**

 **-Aucun problème Madame, je vous remercie.**

Elle me conduit alors comme convenue dans une petite pièce, remplit d'étagères parsemées de nombreux ouvrages. Après m'avoir fait l'un de ses magnifiques sourires, elle referme la porte, me laissant alors seule. Je sors donc mon escargophone professionnel pour appeler Garp.

 **-Bulu… bulu… bulu…**

 **-Gatcha.**

 **-OUI ?**

Je reconnais tout de suite l'imposante voix.

 **-Vice-Amiral, c'est Cylia.**

 **-Oooh… Cylia ! Quand je suis passé déposer Luffy, tu n'étais déjà plus là. Tu as pu faire ce que je t'avais demandé ?**

Il est évasif, restant bien entendu prudent. Je fais donc pareil, ne répondant que simplement.

 **-Oui, je vous attends à Marineford Monsieur.**

- **Très bien, je suis déjà en route avec ton équipage pour le QG. On y sera demain en fin d'après-midi. Ton navire nous retarde… Si tu veux te rendre dans le Nouveau monde, il te faudra le changer. Je vais m'occuper de ça pour toi dès que j'arrive.**

 **-Entendu Monsieur, mais… hum…**

Je me demande pourquoi il s'occupe de quelque chose comme ça pour moi… ?

 **-Prend le comme un petit remerciement en échange de ce que tu as fait.**

Je sourie. Il n'est pas méchant dans le fond… même si ses entraînements sont absolument horribles. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes compagnons et c'est sans aucun doute réciproque.

 **-Je…**

Le silence brusque me surprend. Je suppose alors que la communication a été coupée puisque l'escargophone s'est endormi. Par contre je n'ai pas entendu le « **Gatchac** » …

 **-Rrrrroooonnn… ZZzzzz…**

Ok, j'ai compris, s'est Garp qui s'est endormi. Amusée, je raccroche. Cette fois-ci, j'entends bien le bruit habituel me confirmant que la communication est terminée. Demain, je vais retrouver mon équipage et visiblement on a de forte chance d'avoir un nouveau navire !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Les portes de la Justices : d'immenses portes empêchant les intrus de pénétrer à Marineford.

 **(2)** J'ai eu des proches dans l'armé. Je me souviens qu'ils me racontaient que lors des repas, personne ne touchait son assiette tant que le gradé n'avait pas commencé la sienne. Je me suis dit qu'avec ce genre de discipline, l'exemple donné dans ce chapitre faisait crédible. D'ailleurs, parmi les lecteurs s'il y en a qui connaissent des anecdotes sur des histoires à l'armée, n'hésitez pas à me les raconter par mp, ça peux m'aider. Bien sûr, je suis muette comme une tombe si on me le demande.


	81. Chapitre 77 : Défis

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia arrive à Marineford accompagnée par un Vice-Amiral sympathique. Elle passe une soirée en compagnie de confrères qui respectent ses idéaux depuis les événements de Nebulandia. En parallèle, elle commence à faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse naviguer avec ses compagnons sur les eaux du Shin Sekaï._

Chapitre 77 : Défis

Nous avons passé notre soirée dans une très belle taverne. Nous avons sympathisé, assis autour d'une table, sur un fond de musique accompagné par la voix mélodieuse d'une ravissante jeune femme. Personne n'a vraiment abusé de l'alcool, mais la bière a malgré tout coulé à flot. J'ai su rester raisonnable étant donné que je tiens moins bien que les autres.

La taverne dispose d'hébergement, de cette manière j'ai pu me trouver une chambre où dormir. Et en plus, je l'ai fait aux frais de la Marine. Quand je pense au métier que j'exerce, il m'apporte des avantages non négligeables. Je touche un salaire tous les mois, serte il n'est pas énorme, mais du moment que je suis en service, tous les frais sont pris en charge par la Marine et il est rare que je ne le sois pas. Je prends très peu de congés et mes dernières vacances étaient avec Misa **(1)**.

Je n'ai pas de maison où rentrer et l'océan est ma seule demeure. Mes compagnons me sont tous précieux et ma seule famille c'est _eux_. J'ai profité d'une partie de la matinée pour dormir en me permettant de rester au lit jusqu'à dix heure passée. Une fois bien reposée, je décide de me reprendre en main et de rejoindre les salles d'entrainements. Je préfère consacrer mon temps au renforcement musculaire car j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail de ce côté là…

Dans la pièce, où se trouve bon nombre de machine, je suis la seule femme. Quelques-uns utilisent des accessoires, comme des haltères _._ Le sol est en plastique de couleur blanche tandis que les murs sont peints en bleu. Naturellement, ici les couleurs de la Marines sont dominantes et même omniprésentes. Non pas que cela me perturbe, surtout après mes échanges avec certains confrères la veille et puis, je dois dire que la vue que j'ai n'est pas déplaisante. Les hauts des hommes présents n'ont pas de manche et les tissus sont léger... Ils permettent de voir parfaitement les muscles qui se contractent sous l'effort. Mais aucun n'est torse nu, question de discipline. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une obligation sur mon navire. Du coup, mes compagnons s'entraînent à moitiés nus. Par contre, je ne les perçois pas vraiment comme des hommes, mais plus comme des proches et je ne ressens jamais la moindre attirance physique pour eux.

Tandis que certains regards convergent dans ma direction, je retrouve avec plaisir l'un des officiers de la veille. Il se lève, on se salut et après quelques échanges, nous décidons de faire une séance d'entrainement commune. Rien de tel que l'esprit de groupe pour se motiver.

Lorsque la faim se fait sentir, nous nous rendons au réfectoire où je fais la connaissance d'autres collèges. Lorsque certains me proposent de faire des simulations de combat, j'hésite un peu. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je donne une mauvaise impression ? Lorsqu'ils perçoivent ma gêne, ils m'encouragent en me mettant au défi. J'imagine que j'ai l'occasion de montrer un peu ce dont je suis capable. Mon indécision ne dure pas bien longtemps et juste après le repas, nous allons donc tous ensemble dans une pièce spécialement conçue pour ce type d'entrainement. Les murs sont solides, en prévision des utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

Les heures passent vite et j'arrive finalement à monter dans leur estime. Quelques visiteurs sont venus, parfois je me dis que les Marines sont de vrais commères… Lorsque nous avons commencé à nous entrainer, y allant sérieusement, le mot est vite passé. Mais je finis par les laisser, expliquant que j'ai à faire. Une douche s'impose avant que je me rende au port, où Garp doit arriver sous peu.

Xxxx

 _Après s'être rendue présentable en revêtant un tailleur jaune pâle et son uniforme, Cylia attends sur le quai. Lorsqu'elle perçoit le navire du Vice-Amiral, elle sourit, repérant son équipage juste derrière. Ne tenant plus, elle prend la forme de son zoan et s'envole pour rejoindre ses compagnons…_

 **-CAP'TAIIINE !**

Dès que je suis sur le pont, je reprends forme humaine.

 **-Vous nous avez manqué !**

Certains d'entre eux se mettent à chialer, d'autres ne tiennent plus et se jettent sur moi.

 **-Vous…**

Avec la prise bien trop forte de quelques-uns, j'ai du mal à respirer.

 **-Vous m'étouffez !**

Ils me relâchent et se reculent d'un pas. Je tousse tandis qu'ils restent agglutinés autour de moi. Après avoir repris une respiration descente, je me redresse et un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, ça fait un bien fou de les revoir !

- **Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les gars.**

Plusieurs d'entre eux me font des tapes amicales et un autre m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Même si nous ne nous sommes pas séparés bien longtemps, nous sommes vraiment contents de nous retrouver.

 **-Dites, Cap'taine ! On peut faire demi-tour ?**

Je regarde l'homme qui vient de prendre la parole. La demande est presque une supplique. Je me retourne et me fraye un chemin jusqu'au bastingage où je regarde le navire de Garp qui s'amarre au quai. Je reporte mon attention sur mes compagnons derrière moi.

 **-Je me doute bien que Marineford n'est pas un endroit très agréable pour vous. Mais il vous faut faire avec, si on veut pouvoir naviguer sur le Shin Sekaï.**

Un silence suit mes paroles. L'un de mes hommes finit par prendre la parole, une hésitation transparaissant dans sa voix.

 **-Donc… ça veut dire que…**

La phrase laissée en suspens est finie par un autre.

 **-On va s'y rendre ?**

Il est vrai que je ne me suis sans doute pas suffisamment interrogée sur leur souhait. Peut-être ne désirent-ils pas naviguer sur des eaux aussi périlleuses ? C'est compréhensible… je dirais même presque logique.

 **-C'est que… ce n'est pas encore fait mais…**

Je m'en veux maintenant… merde ! J'ai envie de me frapper. Mais je dois assumer mes fautes et leur dire clairement la vérité. Je ferme les yeux un instant et respire un bon coup pour me redonner de l'assurance. Ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, me fait défaut en cet instant. Lorsque je les rouvre, je n'hésite plus pour leur expliquer la situation actuelle. Ils doivent savoir.

 **-Il faut que notre cher navigateur réussisse des tests. C'est un examen obligatoire pour assurer que nous sommes en mesure de nous y rendre. Ensuite, il va nous falloir récupérer un nouveau navire. Celui-ci ne résisterait pas aux tempêtes violentes. Le Vice-Amiral Garp va se charger d'appuyer notre dossier, alors je ne doute pas que ça sera rapidement réglé.**

Lorsque je termine ma phrase, mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine. Même si je tente de ne rien laisser paraître, j'ai peur de leur réaction… et s'ils étaient furieux ?

* * *

Mais… qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque j'entends leurs cris d'approbations. Leur joie est tellement vive que j'en reste pantois.

 **-POUR LA CAP'TAINE, HIP HIP HIP !**

Tous à bord, hormis moi, répondent avec entrain.

 **-HOUURRAAAA !**

Des poings sont levés, des bras glissent sur les épaules des voisins proches et un immense brouhaha domine rapidement le pont. Mais l'effet de surprise passé et malgré mon questionnement, je me ressaisie. Afin d'attirer l'attention de tous, je siffle fort. Ça fonctionne vu que j'arrive à récupérer un peu leur regard.

 **-On en rediscutera après les manœuvres. Je veux tout le monde à son poste !**

 **-Oui Cap'taine !**

 **-Et appelez-moi « Commandante » en présence d'autres Marine. Je ne veux entendre aucun « Cap'taine » tant que nous serons à Marineford ! Sinon, je sévirais.** J'hausse le ton, **me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?**

 **-Oui Madame !**

Bon, je suis un peu rassurée, j'ai réussi à me faire prendre au sérieux.

 **-Maintenant, rompez !**

Chacun d'entre eux sait ce qu'il a à faire. Comme une mécanique bien rodé et l'expérience jouant, le navire est rapidement amarré. Même si nous sommes à Marineford, je ne leur impose pas l'uniforme. Ils restent libres de le porter ou non. Autant dire qu'à part moi… personne ne l'a.

Maintenant que mon ordre a bien été exécuté, ils sont tous de nouveau face à moi. La discipline militaire n'est vraiment pas leur point fort… Mais je les trouve mignons et ils font des efforts malgré tout. Ils se sont mis en rang, enfin… en « _presque rang_ », car aucun d'entre eux ne tiens vraiment à sa place. Heureusement qu'ils n'entendent pas mes pensées, s'ils savaient que je les trouve « mignons » quand ils tentent de respecter les lois de la Marine… Ils laisseraient tomber sur le champ.

 **-Bien, les inventaires ont-ils été fait en mon absence ?**

Alors, ça m'étonnerait _vraiment_ que ce soit le cas. Mais bon… je vais demander quand même.

 **-Oui m'dam' !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire les gros yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Je me racle la gorge pour me redonner contenance. Bon, par contre, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils n'ont pas remplis les dossiers à rendre au service de ravitaillement.

 **-Les formulaires ?**

C'est Beart, l'homme qui a une voix en accord à son physique, à l'image d'un ours, qui me répond.

 **-Ils sont sur votre bureau Madame. Je vais vous les chercher ?**

Je ne sais même pas ce qui me choque le plus… Est-ce le fait que ce soit lui, qui pourtant exècre toute forme de littérature, qui m'ait répondu ? Ou bien parce qu'ils ont respecté l'une des procédures habituelles de la Marine ?

 **-Euh…**

En tout cas, je retire ce que j'ai dit : Il n'y a pas moyen que je me coupe la main !

 **-Ou-oui, merci Beart.**

Quelle mouche les a donc piqués ? Je n'ai même pas à les engueuler ?!

Tandis que Beart rentre à l'intérieur du navire, je reporte mon attention sur notre navigateur. C'est un quinquagénaire, un homme simple d'apparence qui n'a pas un physique hors norme. Il est l'un des rares du navire à avoir constamment une tenue irréprochable. Il porte toujours une chemise au col élégamment ouvert, qui est changée tous les jours. Elles sont généralement accompagnée par un pantalon gris ou noir et il porte une paire de chaussure en cuir brun foncé. Une cigarette est toujours postée sur ses lèvres **(2)** et avec sa posture perpétuellement détendue, il démontre une grande assurance. Avant de finir à Impel Down, il faisait partie d'un équipage pirate qui naviguait dans le Nouveau Monde depuis plusieurs années. Ils se sont fait attraper, lui et quelques survivants de son ancien équipage, après une défaite contre d'autres pirates.

 **-Georges, je t'ai inscrit pour les tests réservés aux navigateurs du Nouveau Monde. Il faut que tu le réussisses afin que l'on obtienne le passe-droit pour nous y rendre. Je t'ai mis Cassius comme assistant. Vous allez devoir porter votre uniforme. C'est la réglementation… Au mieux, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il soit minimaliste. Ça ira ?**

 **-Bien sûr Commandante, vous n'avez pas à avoir d'inquiétude.**

Sa voix pleine de confiance me rassure. J'apprécie beaucoup Georges. Il pourrait être mon père, vu son âge. Qu'elle fierté j'en aurait retiré… Il a vraiment un grand charisme et je lui fais confiance. Il a une famille qui l'attends sur une petite île de West Blue et il souhaite gagner sa liberté pour vivre auprès d'eux. Lorsqu'il aura fini de travailler sous mes ordres, il se posera définitivement. Après tout, je le comprends, passer dix ans à Impel Down ce n'est pas rien. Ça change un homme…

 **-Parfait, je compte sur vous.**

* * *

Une voix provenant du quai m'appelle. Je me retourne pour trouver l'un des officiers avec qui j'avais passé une soirée la veille.

 **-Oh, bonjour Capitaine ! Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant et je suis à votre écoute.**

Mon officier supérieur me fait signe qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Il reprend une discussion avec un homme l'accompagnant. Je perçois Beart qui revient, il me donne le dossier que j'avais demandé et reprend une place dans les « _presque rangs_ ».

 **-Cassius,** je m'approche de lui, **je te charge de donner le dossier au service des ravitaillements. Attends juste une seconde…**

J'attrape un stylo de la poche interne de mon manteau d'officier et j'ouvre le document dont je parcours les pages, m'arrêtant sur les points clés, avant d'apposer ma signature à plusieurs reprises.

 **-Voilà.**

Je lui tends le document, il l'attrape et me demande l'autorisation avant de mettre pied à terre. Naturellement, je la lui donne et ordonne à mes compagnons de commencer à préparer le déchargement entier du navire. Lors de notre dernière escale à la base du G3, nous avons coupé court à la procédure, mais normalement il faut vider le navire. Seuls les effets personnels et quelques vivres restent à bord. Ils savent que dès que Cassius sera de retour, ils auront l'autorisation de tout déposer sur le quai, où une équipe envoyée par le service de ravitaillement s'occupera de la réception. Nous ne recevrons nos vivres que lorsque nous aurons reçu un ordre de mission ou bien lorsque j'aurais donné nos prochaines manœuvres au QG.

Maintenant que j'ai donné les ordres, je quitte le navire pour retrouver le Capitaine qui m'avait interpelé plus tôt.

 **-Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter Monsieur.**

 **-Allons Commandante, ne faites pas preuve d'excès de politesse. J'ai vraiment apprécié pouvoir faire votre connaissance hier.**

Son regard se pose sur le pont de mon bateau, où sont mes compagnons.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un pour arriver à obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Mais bon, j'ai quelque chose pour vous !**

Il pique ma curiosité.

 **-Quelque chose pour moi ?**

 **-Oui en effet Commandante ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Il rit devant ma réaction.

 **-Ah ah ah !** Avec un sourire, il se reprend. **Le hasard a bien fait les choses, c'est moi qui ait traité la demande pour votre navigateur. J'ai pu vous obtenir une place pour lui et son assistant pour les tests de demain matin. Ils ont rendez-vous à huit heures dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment 6C, salle du Balra. Je venais vous remettre leurs convocations en main propre, j'ai juste besoin de votre signature.**

 **-Bien sûr !**

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le document, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Je le lui rends et il le range dans un porte document qu'il a sous le bras.

 **-Vous êtes fabuleux, Capitaine. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir leur faire passer l'examen dès demain ! En principe, ça prend entre un à deux mois… Ça n'a pas dû être facile d'obtenir cette place ?**

 **-Non en effet ! Mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'était un plaisir de vous rendre ce service.**

 **-Et donc maintenant, comment puis-je vous remercier ?**

Ma demande ne le surprend pas réellement et son sourire s'élargie alors qu'il me répond.

 **-Laissez-moi vous inviter au restaurant ce soir. Mes parents en tiennent un, ils seront ravis de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu que le Vice-Amiral souhaite vous faire rencontrer son fils… Mais je tiens à tenter ma chance avant !**

Je sens mes joues chauffer et mon cœur s'accélérer, je ne suis pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'attention. En même temps, étant officier, j'ai plutôt tendance à faire fuir les hommes. La justice est autant respectée et aimée que crainte par les civils. Ils ne veulent pas avoir de problèmes, donc sauf s'ils ont besoin de nous, ils préfèrent rester à distance.

En dehors de Shanks, mes précédents partenaires étaient tous dans la Marine. Mais s'était pendant mes classes. J'avais besoin de… hum… d'évacuer et de décompresser même si c'était un instant. Mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Toutes les fois où je l'ai fait, moi comme mon partenaire étions sous les effets de l'alcool. Et puis, ce genre de chose arrivent pendant les classes. Elles peuvent se révéler difficile à vivre, on compense donc comme on peut.

 **-Vous n'allez pas me refuser quelque chose d'aussi simple ?**

Il semble un peu attristé.

 **-Non bi- bien sûr ! Je… euh…**

Je soupire, d'autant plus gênée par mon bégayement. Lui, il ne semble pas en être gênée, ni s'en amuser. Auquel cas, je lui en aurais fait la remarque. Son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres et au contraire il s'élargit même.

 **-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Capitaine.**

 **-Parfait !**

 **-Par contre, je suis en service alors je resterais en uniforme. Vous êtes sûr que ça vous ira ?**

Ou encore : comment trouver une fausse bonne excuse pour tenter de se dérober.

 **-Il n'y a aucun problème !**

Visiblement, c'est raté. On est à Marineford, il n'y a rien de dérangeant ici à conserver son uniforme quel que soit le lieu où l'on se trouve.

 **-Bien, je reviens vous chercher à dix-neuf heures !**

Je devine facilement à son ton qu'il est plus que ravis. Bon… je lui devais bien ça. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois que le déchargement du navire a avancé. Sur le pont, de nombreuses caisses sont entreposées et les gars sont en train de s'occuper du pointage avec l'équipe envoyée par les services de ravitaillement. Je suis rassurée de me rendre compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a entendu mon échange avec le Capitaine.

Je dois trouver Georges et Cassius. Lorsque je suis sur la passerelle, Cassius vient de lui-même à ma rencontre.

 **-Ne vous en fait pas Commandante, je suis le seul à avoir entendu votre échange avec votre collège. Les autres n'en savent rien.**

Je rougie et il s'en amuse. Il a vraiment dit ça pour me rassurer ? J'en doute moi !

* * *

 _Le soir venu, Cylia se rend comme promis au restaurant avec son confrère. Ses compagnons, qui ne sont guère à l'aise à Marineford, passent la nuit à bord. Souhaitant être solidaire, Cylia en fait de même lors de son retour de soirée, qui était dans un cadre des plus romantique. Le lendemain matin, Georges et Cassius se rendent comme prévu à leur examen, accompagnés par Cylia._

L'attente est intenable… mais il va être midi dans dix minutes, donc c'est bientôt terminé. Le point positif, s'est que les réponses données par les candidats sont directement saisies informatiquement. Donc, les résultats sont donnés à la fin. Bien que j'ai entièrement confiance en Georges et Cassius, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse…

Il est vital qu'ils réussissent cet examen.

 **-TIC TAC TIC…**

Ce bruit me prend la tête. Le temps passe bien trop lentement et fixer l'aiguille des secondes n'aide en rien.

 **-TAC !**

Ah ! Plus que huit minutes et s'en sera enfin finis de cette attente interminable.

 **-Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Commandante !**

La voix masculine qui brise le calme ambiant me fait sursauter.

 **-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.**

L'homme en question est le Capitaine avec lequel j'ai diné la veille. On voit à son physique que comme tout bon officier, il s'entraine régulièrement. Mais il n'est pas dans la démesure, il m'a même avoué ne pas être un homme de terrain. Il préfère une bonne stratégie à une attaque frontale. Il a ri lorsque je lui ai avoué que dans mon cas, même si je fais preuve de prudence, je suis plus partisante pour un bon combat.

Sa tenue est toujours impeccable et il porte le haut classique de l'uniforme sous son manteau d'officier. La veste n'est que légèrement entrouverte, ne permettant pas de voir la peau de son torse. Même son foulard bleu marine est parfaitement noué autour de son col. Il s'avère qu'il est réputé pour son comportement exemplaire. Contrairement à moi, car bien que j'ai réussi à obtenir de bons retours, je ne suis clairement pas un modèle en tant qu'officier…

Je me décale sur le banc sur lequel j'attends afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut s'assoir à mes côtés.

 **-Bonjour Capitaine, il n'y a pas de problème.**

Un petit silence s'installe, seulement perturbé par le bruit des secondes et minutes de l'horloge.

 **-Je me doutais un peu que j'allais vous trouver ici.**

Sans quitter des yeux le cadran indiquant l'heure, j'exprime ma surprise.

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Oui, car vous êtes le genre de supérieur à s'impliquer vraiment pour ses subalternes.**

 **-Hum…**

Je ne les vois pas comme des « subalternes »… Ils sont mes compagnons et même lorsque j'ai de simples soldats sous mes ordres, je les considère avant tout comme des êtres humains. C'est sans doute la différence que j'ai avec bons nombres de mes confrères. Mais au fond, c'est aussi ce point qui m'a valu la reconnaissance d'une partie d'entre eux.

 **-J'espère vous revoir rapidement, Commandante. Je pense que vous n'allez pas rester bien longtemps à Marineford.**

Je lui reporte mon attention et il se met alors lui aussi à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **-Vous allez repartir dès que possible, mais ça sera quand ?**

 **-Le Vice-Amiral Garp doit soutenir une requête afin que je puisse obtenir un nouveau navire. Je pense retourner à bord pour l'attendre et je lèverais les voiles dès que j'aurais eu son aval.**

Je devrais donc recevoir mon ordre de mission en même temps que sa visite. Le ravitaillement sera rapide et je pourrais quitter Marineford avec les gars. La porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvre enfin et je me lève en voyant des candidats sortir.

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas retarder un peu votre départ ?**

Il me sort de mes pensées et son petit sourire en coin lui donne un certain charme. Je réfléchie un instant avant de lui répondre.

 **-Le devoir nous appelle, Capitaine. Et il est de mon devoir de rendre justice rapidement. Je ne peux pas perdre de temps. Et puis…** j'hésite avant de poursuivre ma phrase, **je ne le veux pas non plus.**

Je dois lui faire passer le message, même si c'est de manière indirecte. Quelqu'un d'intelligent comme lui n'a aucune difficulté à comprendre. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre, il conserve son sourire. Il réajuste simplement sa casquette, un geste traduisant malgré tout un certains mal-être.

Il se lève et se met juste devant moi, me surplombant. Il a réagi comme un homme, mais étant une femme, j'ai plus de mal à ne rien laisser paraitre. Je dirais même que c'est peine perdue, car je ressens trop de remord. Je baisse la tête, lui cachant mon visage sous ma casquette. Sa proximité me gênant brusquement, je n'arrive pas à parler d'une voie assurée.

 **-Je… euh… je suis désolée…**

Je ne suis pas de nature méchante et ça ne joue pas franchement en ma faveur. Heureusement qu'en situation de combat, je compte sur mon instinct animal. Il dépose sa main sur mon épaule et je sursaute à ce contact. Dans la même foulée, je relève le menton et le regrette lorsque mon regard croise le sien.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, Commandante, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. J'aurais d'autres occasions pour réussir. J'aime le défi, votre côté inapprivoisable m'a fait d'autant plus tomber sous le charme.**

Cette fois, ce n'est pas dit indirectement ! Beaucoup trop mal à l'aise, je ne tiens plus et décide de prendre la fuite. Je me retourne et dès que je vois Georges et Cassius qui m'attendent à deux pas, je m'en vais sans demander mon reste. Bien sûr, mes compagnons se mettent à me suivre automatiquement.

Le Capitaine, à qui j'ai clairement manqué de respect sur l'aspect hiérarchique, me hèle une dernière fois.

 **-Je vous l'ai dit, Commandante : Je suis un homme stratégique. J'utiliserais mes propres armes, celles qui seront efficaces !**

 **-AU REVOIR CAPITAINE.**

Je ne prends pas le risque qu'il en rajoute encore. Je préfère donc couper court à tout possible surenchérissement d'un ton sans appel. Malgré moi, je me retrouve à ressentir une certaine colère. Le tout mêlé à une immense gêne qui a dû rendre mon visage bien trop rouge. Il n'est pas question que je lui montre ça une seconde de plus ! Même si ça veut dire que je dois fuir. Je n'ai jamais affirmé être quelqu'un de fière.

La réaction de mon supérieur est de rire, ce qui me fait presser le pas. Lorsque nous quittons enfin le bâtiment, je ne ralenti pas d'un iota mon allure.

 **-Je pense que vous pouvez arrêter de fuir, Commandante. Il ne vous a pas suivi, vous savez.**

Je m'arrête brusquement et je me retourne pour regarder mes compagnons. Tous deux arborent des sourires narquois. Cassius continu sur sa lancé, tandis que Georges ne dit pas un mot, le laissant faire.

 **-Vous ne nous avez pas même pas demandé si nous avions réussi l'examen.**

 **-Vous avez réussi ?**

Malgré moi, je parle toujours sur un ton colérique. C'est Georges qui me répond, entendre sa voix posée me calme un peu.

 **-Oui, bien sûr Commandante.**

Je soupire, rassurée par cette bonne nouvelle. Comment ai-je pu me laisser distraire d'une chose aussi importante ? Je me trouve immature sur ce coup.

 **-Bon, on va fêter ça au restaurant ce midi. C'est moi qui vous invite.**

En plus, ça va me permettre de me calmer un peu. Si je rentre au navire dans cet état, ils vont tous comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il n'est pas question qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit !

 **-Ne vous y sentez pas obliger, ce test n'avait rien de compliqué.**

Les examens officiels de la Marine sur la navigation du Nouveau Monde n'ont rien de « compliqués » ?! On n'a clairement pas le même niveau. Cet homme inspire le respect de bien des manières.

 **-Non, j'y tiens, en tant que votre officier supérieur, je m'en fais un devoir. Cet examen n'est pas réputé pour être facile, les navigateurs formés pour aller là-bas ne sont pas bien nombreux. On a de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux à bord, sinon j'aurais été dans l'obligation d'incorporer des soldats professionnels aptes dans nos effectifs.**

 **-Dans ce cas, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous suivons, Commandante.**

Cassius acquiesce lui aussi d'un geste de la tête.

 **-Vous présentez bien tous les deux et comme nous ne sommes que tous les trois, je vais vous amener dans un établissement réputé.**

Cassius relève ce que je viens de dire et comprend que je vais en avoir pour mon argent.

 **-Vous savez, peu importe où vous nous amenez, nous serons honorés rien que par votre geste.**

 **-Je partage son avis.**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas ! J'avais envie d'y manger depuis un moment, alors c'est une excellente occasion. Et partager ça avec mes compagnons rendra l'expérience d'autant plus savoureuse. N'est-ce pas ?**

Ils me sourient avant de me répondre par la positive. Nous nous rendons donc sans perdre de temps dans l'un des meilleurs établissements privés de restauration de Marineford.

Lorsque nous finissons notre repas, il est treize heures et effectivement, j'en ai eu pour mon argent. Quand il s'agit de tels « folies » les coûts sont à notre charges. Et le moindre encas, verre de vin ou dessert coûte une fortune. Mais peu m'importe dans le fond, car c'était vraiment sympa de partager ça avec eux deux et c'est une bonne manière de les féliciter.

Lorsque l'on retourne au navire, je suis bien plus calme que lorsque j'ai quitté le Capitaine. Heureusement pour moi sinon j'aurais été assaillie par les gars. Ils n'auraient pas lâché le morceau tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu une vraie réponse. Ils sont plus tête de mule que des femmes parfois… et aussi plus commères ! Enfin, ça dépend desquels mais globalement, ils le sont tous plus ou moins.

Ils sont des plus joyeux lorsqu'ils entendent que Georges et Cassius ont effectivement réussi l'examen. Mais alors qu'ils sont félicités par tous à bord, je vois sur le quai le Vice-Amiral Garp qui arrive. Je descends sous les regards d'une partie des gars qui veulent suivent l'échange qui va avoir lieu.

- **Alors Cylia, tes hommes ont réussi ?**

 **-Bonjour Vice-Amiral ! Oui Monsieur, ils ont été reçus tous deux.**

 **-Parfait ! Tiens, ton prochain ordre de mission !**

J'attrape le papier qu'il me tend, je le parcours brièvement des yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le lisant.

 **-Donc, ça veut dire que…**

 **-Oui gamine, tu as ton ordre de mutation au G2. Tu dois récupérer un navire à Water Seven avant de t'y rendre. Voilà ton second ordre de mission, avec les explications sur les procédures de Marijoa.**

 **-C'est génial !**

Je saute littéralement de joie. Mais je me reprends rapidement, ne tenant pas à manquer de respect à Garp dans un tel endroit. Je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre et fais un salut militaire après l'avoir remercié comme il se doit. Je file d'un pas pressé au service de ravitaillement et dès que nous sommes prêts, nous prenons le large.

 **-Direction Water Seven les** **gars !**

Les cris plein d'entrains de mes compagnons me répondent.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

NDA : Petit point concernant la soirée de Cylia avec ses confrères Marines. Étant donné que ça n'impacte pas sur l'histoire, je ne l'ai pas raconté.

* * *

 **(1)** Petit rappel : lorsque Cylia était avec Ace, elle n'était pas en vacances mais en service. Officiellement sous la responsabilité de Garp.

 **(2)** Parce qu'on ne le dira jamais assez : Fumer est dangereux pour la santé, si vous avez besoin d'assistance pour arrêter, des numéros verts existent pour vous y aider (en France je le confirme du moins).


	82. Chapitre 78 : Nouveautés

_Précédemment…_

 _Avec l'aide de Garp et ses confrères, Cylia a fait le nécessaire pour que son équipage et elle-même puisse se rendre dans le Nouveau-Monde. Après avoir quitté Marineford, ils doivent aller à Water Seven pour récupérer un nouveau navire…_

Chapitre 78 : Nouveautés

 **-TERRE EN VUE !**

Je laisse tomber ma partie de poker, que j'étais de toute manière en train de perdre, pour me poster à la proue **(1)** du navire. Je fixe l'horizon à la recherche de Water Seven. Effectivement, l'île commence à se dessiner au loin. Vu le manque de vent, il va falloir encore un moment avant que le bateau n'arrive à destination.

 **-Cassius !**

Adossé au mur du bâtiment surplombant le pont, il lève le menton dans ma direction. Il se redresse et vient vers moi. Alors que d'habitude, il choisit toujours des vêtements qui lui permettent de ne pas se faire remarquer, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Comme bon nombre de gars, il a laissé tomber le haut pour moins ressentir la chaleur du soleil. Lorsqu'il est habillé simplement, comme au quotidien, on dirait qu'il n'est qu'un simple civil. Sa posture et son tempérament ne donne pas du tout l'impression d'avoir affaire à un combattant. Mais pourtant là, il ne tromperait personne avec toutes ses cicatrices visibles, aussi bon assassin puisse-t-il être.

 **-Oui Capitaine ?**

 **-On va faire comme prévu, je te charge de donner les ordres pour que les manœuvres d'arrimage soient effectuées correctement. Une fois que ce sera fait, il faudra suivre la procédure que je t'ai expliqué. C'est bon pour toi ?**

 **-Il n'y a aucun souci.**

 **-Parfait ! Je récupère juste un papier et je vous laisse.**

Je file jusqu'à ma cabine où je prends la copie de l'ordre de commande destiné à la Galley-La Company. Je vérifie que j'ai bien ma carte d'identification sur moi et je repars aussitôt. Juste avant de quitter le navire, je salue mes compagnons d'un large geste du bras. Puis, je me jette dans le vide et prend la forme de l'Alicanto. Je bats des ailes afin de prendre de la vitesse et de l'altitude. Naturellement, j'atteins la ville bien avant eux. Lorsque j'arrive à terre, j'observe un instant mon navire au loin. Ils sont encore petit dans le paysage, il va encore leur falloir un moment avant d'arriver.

J'ai bien fais de prendre les devants, comme ça je vais pouvoir nous faire gagner du temps. Je me demande si je suis plus pressée d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde, ou bien plus excitée de récupérer notre nouveau navire ? Toujours est-il que je ne tiens plus en place. Je suis arrivée à l'ouest, c'est à dire au dock 7 et il me faut aller au siège de la société. Mon arrivée a été remarquée, mais je porte l'uniforme et en le voyant, les civils se sont détendus.

Des travailleurs viennent à ma rencontre, un groupe de cinq individus et il n'y en a pas un seul qui ressemble aux autres.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, M'dam' l'officier ?**

 **-Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Cylia Commandante au sein de la Marine. J'ai une copie d'un ordre de commande provenant du QG, je souhaiterais rencontrer le responsable afin de rapidement me mettre d'accord avec lui.**

 **-Vous avez vot' carte avec vous ?**

Je lui montre ce qu'il m'a demandé, prouvant ainsi mon identité. L'homme qui m'adresse la parole depuis tout à l'heure se penche pour regarder de plus prêt. Il se frotte le menton où il a une barbiche noire.

 **-C'est bon, je vous amène au siège, suivez-moi.**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me mets à sa suite. Nous quittons rapidement le dock pour déboucher dans la cité maritime. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle ne manque pas de charme. Tandis que je suis mon _guide,_ je laisse mon regard vagabonder de droite à gauche. Des canaux plus ou moins petits sillonnent la ville, sur lesquels se trouve des bulls. J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu. Il s'agit de grands hippocampes qui tirent des bateaux accrochés sur leur dos.

On reste sur les trottoirs, passant parfois sur de petits ponts afin de continuer notre chemin. Lorsque je lève les yeux, je remarque alors que les toits de forme circulaire sont d'un magnifique rouge vif, ce qui contraste avec le bleu azur de l'eau omniprésente ici. J'aime beaucoup cette ville, l'air n'est jamais étouffant et transporte agréablement le sel marin.

Nous arrivons finalement face à un grand bâtiment de pierre grisâtre. Au sommet de la façade est inscrit sur un fond vert l'enseigne de la société avec son nom en majuscule : Galley-La Company. Toujours à la suite de l'homme, je rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous sommes dans un large hall d'accueil, où la lumière extérieure est filtrée depuis de petites fenêtres rondes.

Tandis que je me suis perdue dans l'observation des lieux, une voix masculine me sort de mes pensées. Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme qui vient de m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

 **-M'sieur Iceburg est en rendez-vous vec' des clients au Dock 3. Si vous y aller, vous devrez avoir une chance de le trouver.**

 **-D'accord, je vais faire comme ça alors.**

J'avais effectivement entendu des rumeurs, disant qu'il était un homme assez difficile à trouver ici. Il est toujours trop occupé, étant Maire de la ville en plus d'être le patron de la Galley-La Company. Mais ce n'est pas grave si je dois lui courir après… du moment que je finie par le rencontrer.

 **-Je dois retourner bosser, je vais juste vous indiquer comment vous y rendre, M'dam.**

Une fois de retour à l'extérieur, il m'indique une direction à suivre. Bien sûr, je ne perds pas mon temps en y allant à pied. Je change donc de forme, utilisant celle de mon zoan mythique pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée du Dock 3. Encore une fois, j'ai attiré l'attention de quelques employés. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre forme humaine qu'un groupe de trois individus de fortes corpulences me font face. Je sors ma carte d'indentification de la poche interne du manteau d'officier et leur montre en même temps que je me présente.

 **-Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Cylia Commandante au sein de la Marine. Je souhaiterais rencontrer Monsieur Iceburg afin de discuter avec lui d'une commande.**

 **-Hum ! Attendez ici, le temps qu'on se renseigne.**

L'un des hommes retourne à l'intérieur du Dock, me laissant seul avec ses deux compagnons. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine que l'on surveille pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Mais bon, peu m'importe tant que je finie par rencontrer le patron. Après avoir attendu une vingtaine de minute, un groupe de plusieurs civils bien habillés arrive à la sortie du Dock. J'attends calmement, tandis qu'ils se serrent la main avant de se séparer.

Celui qui n'est pas parti avec les autres se retourne vers moi et se présente.

 **-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Iceburg. Merci d'avoir attendu.**

Il a les cheveux bleus, courts et très bien coiffés. Comme un bon chef d'entreprise, il porte une tenue de ville, mais des couleurs plutôt vivent lui donne une touche d'originalité.

 **-Bonjour Monsieur, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et je vous en prie c'est normal, merci de me recevoir. Je souhaiterai discuter de cette commande avec vous…**

Je sors la copie du document en question et le lui donne. Il le regarde avant de me le rendre.

 **-Oui, on a un navire déjà prêt qui répond au cahier des charges. Je n'ai besoin que de votre signature sur le reçu et vous pourrez partir avec. Vous souhaitez le voir ?**

 **-Oui j'apprécierais.**

 **-Suivez-moi alors. Ça tombe bien, il est au Dock 3 justement.**

Je le suis et sur le chemin je ne dis pas un mot, restant perdue dans mes pensées. Après une dizaine de minute de marche, nous nous arrêtons devant un navire. Ce dernier est naturellement parées comme tous les navires standards de la Marine. La peinture couvrant la coque est une base verdâtre sur laquelle est peint un motif de vague en plus foncé. Sur la partie plus haute, abritant une rangée de canon, le vert est un peu plus vif. Il y a trois mats, dont chacun comporte plusieurs voiles. Elles sont toutes parées des insignes de la Marine, sauf la dernière située à l'arrière du navire.

* * *

Un point crucial me saute tout de suite aux yeux, me faisant tiquer. Monsieur Iceburg le remarque et m'interroge alors.

 **-Il y a un problème Mademoiselle ?**

 **-Hum… et bien…**

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gênée par cet élément quelque peu… fâcheux.

 **-En faite, notre navire actuel a deux mats et il est bien sûr plus petit.**

Il m'écoute en silence, je poursuis donc.

 **-Moi compris, on est un équipage de vingt-trois hommes…**

 **-Maaa… ça fait trop peu pour un navire de cette taille.**

Il reporte son regard sur le bateau tout en continuant.

 **-Même s'il n'est que de taille moyenne, il vous faut être plus nombreux pour l'occuper sans avoir de complication.**

 **-Oui…**

Il se tourne vers moi et croise les bras.

 **-Je sais que l'on sera payé, donc personnellement cette complication ne me pose aucun problème. Mais la Marine n'est pas le genre de client à faire ce type d'erreur. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement augmenter les effectifs sous vous ordres ?**

 **-C'est justement un problème pour moi… c'est… compliqué…**

Je soupire et réfléchie vivement à des solutions.

 **-Compliqué ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas des soldats de carrières que j'ai sous mes ordres. Mon équipage est composé uniquement d'anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down qui travaillent pour la Marine afin de faire leur peine.**

Il ne sourcille même pas, ce qui est très rare comme réaction. Il a dû en voir et en entendre des choses.

 **-Je pense que le QG a fait exprès de me mettre un navire trop grand pour mon équipage actuel. Pour me forcer indirectement à intégrer des soldats de carrières à mes effectifs. Mais je ne peux pas le faire… je ne veux pas imposer ça à mes compagnons.**

 **-Je vois. Et donc… ?**

 **-J'ai une solution, mais je vais avoir besoin de vos services.**

Un cours instant, le silence prend lourdement place dans notre discussion.

 **-Ça ne posera pas de problème à ma hiérarchie, ce genre d'action est autorisé. C'est pour le paiement, s'ils ont fait ça volontairement, ils n'accepteront pas de payer des modifications. Mais je m'en occuperais personnellement.**

 **-Vous avez conscience que selon les modifications que vous souhaitez que nous apportions… Vous pourriez en avoir pour très cher ?**

Il me demande donc indirectement : Vous avez vraiment les moyens de payer ?

 **-J'ai mangé un fruit du démon de type zoan mythique, je peux me changer en Alicanto. C'est une créature qui peut être très utile pour trouver de l'or. Laissez-moi vous expliquer les modifications dont j'aurais besoin et j'irais chercher le nécessaire pour vous payer. Le temps que je récupère la somme nécessaire, vous pourriez commencer les travaux ?**

 **-Si je n'ai rien pour confirmer votre solvabilité, je ne lancerais aucun chantier.**

Ce qu'il me dit est compréhensible. Je ne peux pas perdre trop de temps sur cet ordre de mission, sinon j'aurais des problèmes. Je n'ai pas le choix, il va me falloir lui laisser ça en guise de gage de paiement. Je retire donc le Wakizashi toujours accroché à ma taille et le tend à bout de bras.

 **-Je n'ai qu'une parole, Monsieur. Je vous paierais. Mais vous êtes un homme d'affaire et vous avez une entreprise à faire tourner, votre positionnement est normal. Je vais vous laisser ça. À la revente, il y en aurait pour beaucoup plus cher que ce que je pourrais vous demander. Comme c'est un ami qui me l'a offert, j'y tiens énormément… J'espère que vous êtes fidèle à l'image que les gens dépeignent de vous.**

 **-Vous devez vraiment tenir à eux pour utiliser ça comme gage de paiement. Ne vous en faites pas,** il attrape l'arme, **je suis un homme de parole. Vous récupérerez votre arme lors du paiement.**

Je l'observe sérieusement, afin de percevoir un quelconque signe de mensonge. Mais il n'y a rien…

 **-Très bien, on peut parler de ses modifications maintenant ?**

 **-Absolument.**

* * *

 _Après avoir parlé affaire avec Iceburg, Cylia est retournée sur son navire. Elle a expliqué à son équipage les derniers événements et ravis, ils sont partis « à la chasse au trésor ». Guidés par l'Alicanto, ils ont réussi à trouver une île inhabitée où une montagne regorge d'or…_

 **-Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a de l'or dans cette montagne Cap'taine ?**

 **-Absolument ! Mais il n'est pas exposé, il est enfoui profondément dans la roche.**

 **-Comment vous allez faire alors… ?**

 **-Hé hé hé… c'est là qu'il est utile encore une fois d'avoir mangé ce fruit du démon. Restez ici, je ramène l'or à bord et on retourne à Water Seven.**

Je vois bien que mes compagnons sont intrigués, mais je ne les fais pas patienter plus longtemps et je prends la forme de la créature aviaire. Je m'envole jusqu'à la montagne, je laisse mes serres rentrer en contact avec la roche pendant un petit moment, avant de reprendre un peu d'altitude, tout en usant de l'une des particularités de l'Alicanto. Un lien se créé entre moi et l'or contenu dans la montagne. Il se manifeste cette fois ci par un lien visible. Ce dernier à l'apparence d'une chaine dorée reliée à mes serres, tout en volant à reculons, j'augmente l'intensité du lien. Une fois suffisamment dense, l'or est directement lié à moi. Il me suffit de l'ingérer en moi via le lien et il s'extraira de la montagne. Mais ça me demande un effort intense, la tâche m'est si éreintante que des couinements plaintifs peuvent être entendus.

Je finie par obtenir ce que je convoite et retourne jusqu'au navire. Avant de reprendre forme humaine, je relâche l'or sur le pont sous les regards effarés de mes hommes. Après l'effet de surprise passé, ils poussent un grand cris, enthousiastes par ce butin. Je récupère ma forme humaine et tombe genoux à terre, complètement épuisée par l'effort.

Soucieux, ils s'enquièrentde mon état, mais mon sourire leur fait comprennent que tout va bien. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, sans bouger, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Peu de temps après, nous reprenons le large en direction de Water Seven.

Une fois arrivés sur l'île-ville, nous nous arrimons au Dock 3 comme je l'avais convenue avec Monsieur Iceburg. Juste à côté de notre navire se trouve notre nouveau bâtiment.

 **-Attendez moi là et vérifiez que tout est bien sur le pont. Refaites le tour du bateau pour contrôler qu'il n'y a pas eu d'oublis. Je m'occupe d'une dernière formalité et on déménage.**

 **-BIEN CAP'TAINE !**

Je mets alors pieds à terre à l'aide de la passerelle. J'avais prévenu de mon arrivée par avance et avais demandé à Monsieur Iceburg s'il pouvait demander à l'un de ses salariés de m'amener auprès d'un agent de change. Il a accepté et c'est donc accompagné par Cassius et Isao **(2)** que je m'y rends, guidé par un charpentier.

Grâce à Cassius, nous ne nous sommes pas fait escroqué. Il a lu dans le jeu du responsable de l'établissement que j'ai ensuite menacé de sévères poursuites. Après avoir accepté les excuses du gérant, nous sommes retournés au Dock 3. Sur place, Monsieur Iceburg était déjà arrivé, sans doute prévenu par ses employés.

 **-Merci d'être déjà présent Monsieur !**

 **-Maaa… J'ai bien compris que vous êtes pressée de prendre le large.**

Je le suis jusqu'à un bureau dans l'un des bâtiments proches. Après payement, je récupère comme promis mon Wakizashi. Cassius qui est avec moi est très surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçoit du montant de la facture. Il ne m'en parle qu'une fois à l'extérieur, après que j'ai salué une dernière fois Monsieur Iceburg et que l'on se dirige vers le reste de l'équipage.

 **-Quels étaient ses modifications pour que ça coûte aussi cher, Capitaine ?**

 **-Tu vois le navire amarré à côté du notre ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-C'est notre nouveau navire.**

Naturellement, il l'observe avec curiosité. Mais il tique bien évidemment, remarquant du premier coup d'œil un _léger_ détail…

 **-On manque d'effectif pour qu'on puisse naviguer aisément avec…**

 **-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé des modifications.**

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Mais après un moment de réflexion, je vois à son expression qu'il commence saisir.

 **-L'armature est doublée d'une fine couche d'or. C'est pour ça qu'on a eu tout juste assez pour régler la note…**

 **-Mais… vous allez vraiment en être capable… ?**

Effectivement, il a compris mes intentions.

 **-Oui, ce qui m'épuise, c'est l'activation des spécialités de l'Alicanto. Disons que c'est un peu comme les muscles, si tu ne t'entraine pas, ils restent pauvres. Par contre, plus tu t'exerces et t'entretiens, plus tu prendras du muscle. Je ne me suis encore que trop peu entraînée...**

Je soupire et déprime à l'idée de ce qui m'attends.

 **-Donc c'est sûr, je vais en chier à mort !**

Je l'entends rire discrètement devant mon manque de politesse

 **-Mais je peux bouger le navire si je prends ma forme de zoan.**

Je vois dans son regard un soupçon de suspicion.

 **-Et je précise, je ne vais pas le tirer, mais l'attirer, nuance.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-L'Alicanto utilise la force d'attraction pour attirer à lui l'or auquel il est lié. Je me lierais au navire, et utiliserais cette méthode pour le déplacer plus rapidement. Le seul hic, c'est que je manque cruellement d'entrainement… Mais ça sera un mal pour un bien, au moins je serais solidaire à l'équipage qui va en chier lui aussi.**

Il sourit après avoir entendu mon explication. Nous sommes maintenant sur le pont de ce qui est notre ancienne « maison »…

 **-Bien les gars, vous allez charger tout ça sur le navire juste à côté !**

Ils regardent tous le navire et surpris, ils réagissent de la même manière que Cassius. Je réitère donc mon explication et ils comprennent tous le message. Isao est le premier à réagir.

 **-Capitaine, vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne solution ?**

Les autres acquiescent, soucieux également.

 **-Ouais, on ne veut pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche à cause de nous…**

 **-Je vous rassure, c'est une solution provisoire. Une fois arrivé à la base du G2, on partira à la chasse. Il me faudra prendre du galon en plus et vous, faire vos preuves. Comme ça on pourra augmenter nos effectifs pour que ça coïncide plus avec la taille du navire.**

Le silence est ma seule réponse. Ils sont surpris. L'un d'entre eux rompt le silence.

 **-Vous…**

Ils semblent se questionner, mais hésitant, ils ne savent pas comment formuler leur interrogation. Le premier à avoir commencer une phrase plus tôt, reprend.

 **-Vous êtes certaine que ça ira pour vous ?**

C'est sûr que si je dois augmenter mes effectifs, ça veut dire avoir encore plus d'anciens pirate à gérer... Mais je ne compte pas uniquement sur les prisonniers d'Impel Down. Certains officiers ayant fautés, bien qu'étant toujours en service, se retrouvent exclus. Pareil pour les soldats, il n'est pas rare dans le Nouveau Monde qu'il y en ait qui fuit un combat. Dans ce genre de cas, ils sont souvent rejetés par tous les autres, considérant qu'ils ont tourné le dos à la _Justice_. Mais où est le mal à fuir pour sauver sa vie face à un adversaire contre lequel on a conscience que seul la mort nous attend ?

Nombre d'officier leader se déresponsabilisent des morts qu'occasionnent leurs stratégies. Ce n'est pas dans la politique de la Marine de lésiner sur les méthodes, du moment qu'elle obtient gain de cause. Comment rester fidèle à son supérieur s'il n'a absolument aucune considération pour notre vie ?

Il me faut un équipage envers lequel je puisse avoir confiance et que ce soit réciproque. Je me doute que faire travailler ensemble des personnes aussi disparates ne sera pas chose aisé… Toutefois, impossible n'est rien !

 **-Avez-vous confiance en moi, les gars ?**

Après une brève seconde de surprise, ils prennent tous un air sérieux.

 **-Bien sûr que oui, Cap'taine !**

 **-Alors vous avez votre réponse : ayez confiance.**

Je vois à leurs visages que bien qu'ayant toujours de l'inquiétude, ils semblent globalement rassurés.

 **-Maintenant, au boulot ! Chargez moi tout ça sur notre nouveau navire. Notre prochaine étape, c'est un ravitaillement au G2 et après… On partira en chasse !**

De fort hurlements me répondent. C'est qu'ils ont pris goût à notre « chasse ». Ils savent que je ne suis pas les méthodes de la Marine, qui consiste à faire des prisonniers. Moi, je n'ai aucune pitié envers ceux que nous ciblons **(3)** et ça convient très bien aux gars !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** La proue c'est l'avant du navire, tandis que la poupe c'est arrière.

 **(2)** Isao : Le jeune bishonen de l'équipage, un épéiste roux.

 **(3)** Je voulais faire un rappel : Cylia ne combats que les équipages qu'elle considère comme étant une menace pour les civils. Ceux qui ne sont que des « pourritures » en gros… Les autres, elle les laisse partir.

NDA : Lors du prochain chapitre, plusieurs mois se serons écoulés. Nous n'allons pas tarder à revoir de bon _amis_ …


	83. Chapitre 79 : Se faire des cheveux blanc

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia récupère un nouveau navire à Water Seven. Avec son équipage, ils se fixent comme objectif de pourchasser davantage de criminels afin de pouvoir augmenter leurs effectifs._

Chapitre 79 : Se faire des cheveux blancs

Cela fait plusieurs mois depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur les eaux imprévisibles du Nouveau Monde. Grâce à ma promotion au grade de Capitaine, nous avons pu augmenter notre effectif. Nous avons à bord une dizaine d'anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down en plus. À cela s'ajoute six soldats de carrières et un officier au grade de Commandant. Leur problème, c'est d'être dans le collimateur du Commodore Nelson Royale **(1)**. La réussite de leurs carrières est fortement compromise et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cette situation. J'ai proposé à tous ces hommes d'intégrer mes effectifs, mais seul les plus téméraires ont accepté de me suivre.

Vu le lieu d'affectation que j'ai demandée, autant dire que c'est plus que dangereux. On est seul sur cette zone qui est loin de la Base, alors pour les ravitaillements, s'est compliqués. Les pirates y sont nombreux et plusieurs équipages sont vraiment redoutables. En plus, la météo est parfois bien étrange, mais heureusement pour nous, certains dans nos rangs connaissent très bien les lieux. Ça nous aide vraiment pour éviter des pièges qui s'avèreraient mortels.

J'ai donc un total de trente-neuf gars sous mes ordres. Côté harmonie, il y a mieux… Des conflits éclatent parfois mais ça ne va jamais loin. Lors de bataille, ils gardent leur sérieux et travaillent en respectant les ordres. Au final, ils ont tous un objectif qui leur tient à cœur. C'est grâce à ça que l'on parvient à tous travailler ensemble malgré nos différences. J'ai fait très attention au profil des anciens prisonniers et j'ai été très sélective sur le plan psychologique. Il est important que nous soyons globalement sur la même longueur d'onde. Les soldats et l'officier de carrière écouterons mes ordres, peu importe s'ils divergent ou non de leurs envies. Mais les autres, même s'ils ont fait de la prison, restent des pirates et leurs âmes resteront toujours libres, quoi que l'on fasse.

Actuellement, nous sommes en train de pourchasser un navire pirate. L'équipage des voleurs d'âmes est connu pour ses nombreux pillages. Lorsqu'ils passent sur une île, il ne reste plus rien d'autre que ruines et désolation. Les civils qui les ont combattus sont retrouvés morts, les autres sont portés disparus, sans aucun doute conservés par les pirates comme « butin ». Généralement, ceux qui finissent ainsi sont vendus. Ils sont donc condamnés à devenir esclaves.

Ces pirates-là sévissent depuis trop longtemps et ils n'en sont pas à leur premier larcin. Nous n'avons que très peu d'informations sur eux puisque la Marine n'a pas eu beaucoup affaire à eux. Ils ont un navire rapide et jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours réussi à semer leurs poursuivants. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de nous lancer à leur poursuite. Grâce à la particularité de notre navire et à mon endurance, que j'ai beaucoup travaillé ses derniers mois, nous sommes certains de les rattraper.

Il fait nuit, mais la lune brille si fort qu'elle nous permet de voir clairement. Les eaux sont agitées par le vent qui nous souffle dans le dos. Sur le pont, les gars sont tous prêts à en découdre dès que nous aurons rattraper le navire ennemi. Pour y parvenir, j'ai pris la forme de mon zoan mythique et je me suis liée à notre trois mats. Grâce à ça, je peux nous faire avancer à une allure soutenue. Par prudence, Isao qui est notre meilleur épéiste est sur mon dos et plusieurs tireurs sont également vigilent afin de me protéger d'éventuels tires. Bien que je sois mobile, je reste une cible facile à atteindre pour un bon sniper. Mais j'ai confiance en mes gars pour me protéger !

Nous rattrapons finalement le navire ennemi et je reprends forme humaine un peu avant que nous soyons à leur niveau. Grâce à notre élan et à la réactivité de l'équipage, nous parvenons à lancer une manœuvre d'abordage. Dès que nous posons le pied sur leur pont, la bataille commence. Bien que nous soyons moins nombreux, nous avons dans nos rangs certains gars qui sont de très bon combattant. Le plus fort d'entre nous n'est plus Isao, mais un vieil homme de soixante-quinze ans.

Avec son excellente maîtrise du haki de l'observation et de l'armement, ainsi que son expérience, il augmente fortement notre force de frappe. Il était enfermé depuis vingt-cinq ans dans le cinquième niveau d'Impel Down : l'Enfer des Glaces. Il a survécu aussi bien au froid qu'au danger que représente le peu de nourriture. Il a expliqué qu'il se nourrissait de la chaire des loups qu'il cuisait lorsqu'il se rendait dans des galeries secrètes.

Nous appliquons nos propres stratégies. Dans le cas présent, il n'y a qu'un seul navire ennemi, mais nous restons moins nombreux. D'habitude, la Marine use de l'avantage du nombre, n'hésitant pas à mettre en première ligne de nombreux soldats. Leur quantité permet d'augmenter leur chance de ne pas se prendre de coup mortel, mais au fond, ils restent de la chair à canon. Après, à l'arrière il y a les effectifs plus expérimentés et enfin encore derrière l'officier commandant l'opération. Tous ne sont pas lâches, mais une grande majorité l'est. Quelques-uns combattent, toutefois ils se concentrent exclusivement sur les capitaines adverses.

Nous ne misons clairement pas sur le nombre contrairement aux habitudes établies dans la Marine. Nos membres les moins forts ne sont pas massés en première ligne, mais dispersés de manière à ce qu'ils aient toujours quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux qui puisse venir leur prêter main forte. Tout le monde combat et nos tireurs se postent à distance en soutien. Nous sommes solidaires les uns les autres et même s'il y a des différents qui règnent dans l'équipage, tous veulent sortir gagnant d'une bataille. Personne ne souhaite la mort d'un compagnon, qu'il porte l'uniforme ou non.

Les anciens prisonniers que j'ai choisi dans mon équipage étaient le genre de pirate à respecter ses nakama quoi qu'il arrive. Même les sept faisant partie de la Marine, comme moi, sont tellement immergés qu'ils ont appris à respecter cette règle. On ne laisse pas tomber un compagnon ! Notre solidarité fait notre force, la Marine ne fonctionne pas ainsi et généralement, c'est pareil pour nos adversaires. Rare sont ceux qui respectent vraiment leurs nakama, ils ne sont pas unis et ça leur créé une réelle faiblesse. L'union fait la force et tous ceux sous mes ordres l'ont bien compris.

Nous ne retenons pas nos coups, je ne veux pas de prisonniers et il n'est pas question que j'aille à Impel Down ou sur un navire prison **(2)**. Lorsque l'on attaque : c'est pour tuer. Généralement, nos adversaires qui pensaient au départ avoir affaire à des Marines traditionnels, sont pris au dépourvus. Après tout, en général la Marine préfère faire des prisonniers. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, donc nous les tuons. Ceux que nous attaquons ne sont que des criminels sans le moindre scrupule, des crapules qui ne méritent rien de mieux. Cette nuit, c'est exactement le cas pour l'équipage que l'on combat.

Je suis bien sûr au cœur de la bataille avec mes compagnons. Lorsque nos adversaires se rendent compte que nous faisons couler le sang sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, ils sont pris au dépourvu. La peur commence à se lire dans leur regard, les menant à la panique. Bien sûr, leur panique nous permet de prendre encore plus facilement le dessus.

Dans cette mêlée, je me démarque et n'hésite pas à me placer en première ligne. Ma forme hybride me permet d'attaquer avec des serres tranchantes. Mais aussi de faire voler mes adversaires et de les projeter au loin en emportant d'autres pirates sur leur chemin. Il m'arrive parfois de prendre ma forme complète, utilisant même mon bec pointu. Je laisse l'agressivité de l'Alicanto démuselé et je me retrouve tâchée du sang de mes ennemis. Mon uniforme d'officier, normalement principalement blanc et jaune, se retrouve alors teinté par un rouge foncé. Les envies meurtrières de l'animal se manifestent agressivement et l'effroi se lit sur les visages des hommes que je combats. Je me demande parfois comment mes gars peuvent m'admirer lorsque je me lâche ainsi… ?

* * *

Nous touchons au but puisqu'ils ne sont plus que quelques-uns à encore nous combattre. J'observe un instant tout autour de moi et repère une chaloupe à l'eau. Je reconnais le Capitaine de l'équipage ennemis à son bord avec trois de ses hommes. Non loin de moi, se trouve comme toujours Cassius. Je le hèle donc avec deux autres de mes compagnons.

 **-CASSIUS ! TOM ! BEART !**

Ils se retournent vers moi et Beart donne un dernier coup de poing à son adversaire qui finis au tapis avant de me donner son attention.

 **-VENEZ AVEC MOI !**

J'enchaîne en prenant la forme de mon zoan. Ils comprennent le message et grimpent sur mon dos. Je tique en sentant le poids de Beart, qui représente déjà un défi pour moi lorsqu'il est seul. Heureusement, la chaloupe est à proximité, je n'ai donc que quelques mètres à survoler pour arriver sur eux. Ils nous repèrent mais Tom les devance et les canarde à distance. L'un des pirates tombe à l'eau, sans doute touché par l'un de nos tires. Dès que nous sommes au-dessus de la petite embarcation, nous montons à bord. Je me pose alors juste en face du Capitaine dont je croise le regard.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas des Marines mais des démons ! Vous… vous tuez !**

 **-Et c'est une chose comme toi qui ose me dire ça ?!**

Je dégaine le wakizashi à ma taille et l'attaque avec, mais il pare à l'aide de son sabre. Je change mon pied en serre, déterminée à contrer et en finir rapidement avec lui. Mais il relâche brusquement sa prise sur son arme blanche qui tombe au sol. Profitant de ma surprise, il ouvre sa chemise en arrachant les boutons.

 **-Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser à cause des effets secondaires, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !**

Un œil, réel, faisant la taille d'une main apparait au milieu de son torse. Dès que je le regarde, une force oppressante me donne littéralement la douloureuse impression de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je ne peux retenir un puissant hurlement de douleur de passer mes lèvres. Puis, j'ai la sensation de me déconnecter de la réalité…

 _Qui suis-je déjà ?_

Comme si j'étais dans un rêve entièrement noir, je perds pied avec toute chose.

 _Qu'est-ce que… je suis ?_

Je ne ressens plus rien et même mes pensées me quittent lentement…

 _Je suis… rien ?_

Le vide... absolu… règne…

Mais une chose… brille… dans le noir. La lumière devient plus intense, jusqu'à chasser toute obscurité.

 _Tu n'es pas rien, tu ne peux pas être rien._

Je retrouve mes questionnements, ma pensée et une partie de moi-même.

 _Ton âme a déjà fusionné avec la mienne, elle ne peut donc pas être détruite._

Je sens l'air passer dans mes poumons et je ressens à nouveau mon corps. Je suis… _moi_. Je devais être sur une chaloupe. Que m'a fait cet homme ?

Je me reconnecte alors brutalement avec la réalité et me retrouvant de nouveau face au Capitaine pirate. Il a toujours sa chemise ouverte avec cet étrange œil qui maintenant me terrorise au plus profond de moi. L'animal mythique prend alors le dessus sur ma partie humaine et mes instincts primaires dominent tout le reste. Sous la forme de la créature au plumage d'or, je m'envole en attrapant des deux serres l'homme et le tue bestialement. En un instant, lui et _surtout_ cet œil, sont réduit à néant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenue vraiment à la réalité que je reprends contenance. Je suis à un mètre au-dessus de l'eau et la chaloupe où se trouve mes trois compagnons n'est pas loin. Ils me fixent, silencieux. Je me rapproche et ils grimpent sur mon dos lorsque je suis suffisamment à leur porté. Nous remontons sur le navire pirate où la bataille est terminée. Une partie des gars se regroupe autours de nous lorsque nous posons le pied sur le pont. Avant même que j'ai le temps de reprendre forme humaine, les questions fusent.

 **-Vous allez bien Cap'taine ?!**

 **-Pourquoi vous avez déchiquetez ce type… ?**

 **-Ouais ! C'est vrai, vous l'avez littéralement éviscéré…**

 **-J'en ai vu des choses, mais franchement… s'était… gore…**

C'est un constat qu'ils font sur cette action apparemment bien trop sanglante. J'ai l'habitude de combattre sans retenue, mais dans le sens où je tue simplement mes adversaires. Forcément, le sang coule mais je ne fais jamais des choses comme celle-ci. Je reprends forme humaine pour répondre à leurs interrogations mais je me sens tout de suite poisseuse à cause de ma tenue ensanglantée. Quelle image je dois donner de la justice… ? Enfin, je ne prône pas une justice douce, bien au contraire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils me voient de nouveau sous ma forme normale, le silence règne brusquement. Bien qu'un peu surprise, je ne m'en formalise pas puisque je sors d'une bataille.

 **-Il était un utilisateur de fruit du démon… il m'a fait quelque chose et…**

Rien que de repenser à ça, je me mets à trembler. Est-ce… de la peur ? Oui, une crainte viscérale, primitive et elle vient du plus profond de mon être. Je ferme les yeux et me frictionne les bras. J'ai du mal à respirer et j'halète péniblement. Je ne peux empêcher un petit gémissement aigu de passer la barrière de mes lèvres.

 **-Capitaine… vous…**

Rien que de repenser à ce que je viens de vivre suffis à me tétaniser sur place. Je perds mes moyens et bien que j'aie pu rouvrir les yeux, un voile me brouille la vue. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer ainsi devant mes compagnons, mais là je ne contrôle plus du tous mes sentiments. Ils explosent et s'exprime à la vue de tous. Sentant une goûte couler sur ma joue, je l'essuie. J'entends certains de mes hommes s'avancer mais je les stoppe d'un geste de la main. Je tente lentement de reprendre une respiration normale et bien que toujours un peu tremblante, j'arrive à me calmer.

 **-Vous avez besoin du Doc, Capitaine ?**

Je suis complètement entourée par mes compagnons mais maintenant que nous sommes quarante, moi compris, je ne peux pas savoir d'un seul coup d'œil si j'ai tout le monde avec moi ou non. J'ignore dans un premier temps la question posée afin de remplir mes devoirs de responsable.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ?**

Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel je n'obtiens pas de réponse.

 **-Non, ni blessés ni morts dans notre camp.**

 **-Il n'y a pas eu de prisonniers ?**

 **-Non, ils sont tous mort. Ça a été contrôlé par ceux qui maîtrisent le haki.**

Je soupire et me détend à l'entente de ce rapport.

 **-Bon… c'est très bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail les gars, bravo. Récupérez le Joly Roger de l'équipage. Fouillez-moi ce navire, récupérez ce qui peut l'être et ensuite coulez le.**

D'habitude, lorsque je donne les ordres, ils se mettent aussitôt au boulot. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas cette fois et ça suffis pour m'intriguer.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

L'un d'entre eux commence à me répondre.

 **-Capitaine…**

Mais c'est son comparse qui poursuit.

 **-Vous avez dit que votre adversaire était un utilisateur de fruit du démon ?**

 **-Euh, oui… ça ne fais aucun doute.**

Je repense au nom de l'équipage, _les voleurs d'âmes_. Hum, j'ai compris pourquoi.

 **-Le nom de l'équipage…** _ **les voleurs d'âmes**_ **… c'est à cause de la capacité du Capitaine. J'ai pu en réchapper, mais il avait un œil sur son torse.**

Je ne me précipite pas pour parler, afin de rester tant bien que mal maîtresse de mes émotions.

 **-En le regardant, la personne ciblée voit son âme détruite. Il avait parlé d'effet secondaire… c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'a utilisé qu'en dernier recours.**

Ils m'ont écouté silencieusement. Repenser à ça fait redoubler mes tremblements. La terreur… elle me colle encore à la peau. Je me frictionne de nouveau les bras, comme pour tenter vainement de me soulager. Je ferme les yeux et pense un instant à voix haute.

 **-C'est bien plus effrayant que la mort ce truc…**

Une main se dépose sur mon épaule, me faisant vivement sursauter. Lorsque je regarde la personne, qui est bien évidement l'un de mes compagnons, je me calme aussitôt.

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous-**

Je le coupe, je ne dois pas leur montrer une telle image. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser après ?

 **-NON ! Non… c'est bon, je…**

Georges, qui est assez proche lui aussi, me parle de sa voix toujours très posée.

 **-Vous devriez aller vous reposer après vous être faite examiner par le Doc Amort (3).**

* * *

Ah non, j'ai horreur des visites médicales ! Pourquoi je devrais allez le voir ?! Physiquement, je vais très bien ! J'ai juste besoin de repos. En plus, il me fait vraiment trop peur. Cet ancien pirate utilise un surnom car il n'aime pas son prénom. Mais en plus de ce surnom flippant pour un médecin, il utilise de- des aiguilles pour combattre !

 **-Mais pourquoi je-**

 **-Capitaine !**

AAAH ! C'est- c'est lui ! En plus, il maîtrise le haki du renforcement et il vise super bien avec ses outils de torture ! Je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper ! Sa voix est modifiée par le masque qu'il porte sur le bas de son visage. Tout est fait pour être effrayant chez lui… même s'il est l'un de mes hommes, je dois reconnaitre qu'il me fait un peu peur…

 **-Qu- QUOI ?**

J'ai parlé d'une voix forte malgré moi.

 **-Je dois vérifier s'il n'y a vraiment que vos cheveux qui ont changé.**

Hein ?

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux… ?**

C'est un autre homme qui me répond.

 **-Vous n'avez pas remarquer… ?**

Trop intrigué par leurs remarques, j'attrape une mèche et me la place devant les yeux.

 **-QUOI ?!**

Ils… sont devenus blancs ! Le docteur qui s'est mis à côté de moi me pousse vers l'avant, m'obligeant à le suivre.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Cap'taine, on s'occupe du reste !**

Le sourire aux lèvres, un autre prend une pose théâtrale, la main sur le cœur.

 **-Ouais… Reposez en pais.**

Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

 **-NE ME FAITES PAS PEUR COMME ÇA !**

Je remonte sur notre navire et accompagnée par le Doc Amort, je vais jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis pas tendue, je suis ULTRA tendue !

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine. Je vais vous endormir pour vous ausculter.**

 **-Mer- merci…**

Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante et ça le fait rire.

 **-Vous aurez toujours ma gratitude pour m'avoir permis de reprendre la mer. Pourtant, je me doute bien que ma seule présence ne doit pas vous être agréable…**

 **-Bien sûr que si, Doc.**

Il me regarde attentivement, surpris par ma réponse.

 **-Vous m'êtes tous précieux et j'apprécie ta compagnie tout autant que celles des autres.**

Un peu gênée, mon tic se manifeste et je me gratte l'arrière de la tête machinalement.

 **-J'ai juste… euh… comment dire ? Hum…** je soupire et le fuis du regard. **J'ai peur de tes armes.**

Je m'arrête de marcher quand je me rends compte qu'il s'est stoppé. Je le vois plié en deux, tremblant.

 **-Amort ?**

 **-Pfff… Ha ha ha !**

Il a une énorme crise de fou rire et ça me prend de court. Après un bon moment, il finit par reprendre son calme, mais il a les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je le savais déjà ça Capitaine, mais je vous remercie pour votre confession !**

Je reste toujours sous le choc, je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire ainsi. Avec les yeux brillant de bonne humeur, il revient à ma hauteur et m'invite à le suivre. Une fois à l'infirmerie, il reprend son sérieux. Il m'invite à m'allonger sur l'un des lits et me dépose un masque sur la bouche. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir…

* * *

 **-Beuleuleu… Beuleuleu…**

 **-Huuuummmm…**

 **-Beuleuleu… Beuleuleu…**

Punaise, mais il ne veut pas se taire ce fichu escargophone ?

 **-Beuleuleu… Beuleuleu…**

Escargophone ?

 **-AH MERDE !**

Je me lève avec précipitation et pose mon regard autour de moi.

 **-Tiens, je suis dans ma cabine…**

 **-Beuleuleu… Beuleuleu…**

AH ! J'étais en train de l'oublier lui ! Sachant où se trouve l'escargophone du boulot, je l'attrape rapidement. Mais ce n'est pas le bon, car celui-ci dort toujours profondément et le bruit persiste.

 **-Beuleuleu… Beuleuleu…**

Mais c'est quoi alors qui sonne comme ça ?! Je n'ai pas d'escargophone personnel pourtant… Je me fie au bruit et après un moment de recherche, je finis par mettre la main sur l'animal. Je l'avais complètement oublié lui ! Hésitante, je décroche finalement l'appareil qui ne porte pas les couleurs de la Marine.

 **-Catcha !**

Maintenant que la communication est ouverte, l'animal prend l'expression faciale de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Ses yeux sont à demis clos, comme ensommeillés.

 **-Et bien alors, tu en mets du temps pour répondre, yoï !**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Nelson Royale : Il n'est pas un OC, il vient de l'anime (épisodes 54 à 60). Il s'agit d'épisodes hors-série.

 **(2)** Navire prison : je ne l'invente pas, le mot est utilisé dans le manga et l'anime.

 **(3)** Le Doc Amort : C'est ma bêta qui m'a donné cette idée, merci à elle.


	84. Chapitre 80 : Avoir des nœuds à l'esto

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, qui suivent cette fanfic'. Merci aussi aux reviews, followers, favorites et un grand merci à ma beta : Oo-chan.

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Au cours des derniers mois, Cylia a pu agrandir son effectif, augmentant ainsi l'efficacité de son équipage. Sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde, ils ont combattu l'équipage des voleurs d'âmes, mais pendant la bataille, Cylia est victime d'une étrange attaque. Elle sort victorieuse de son combat, mais pour une étrange raison, ses cheveux sont devenus blancs. Le médecin de bord l'endort afin de pouvoir l'ausculter plus facilement et ainsi vérifier qu'elle n'a pas d'autres problèmes que ses cheveux._

 _Elle est réveillée par le bruit d'un escargophone qui sonne. Lorsqu'elle met la main sur l'appareil, c'est pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de son appareil professionnel…_

Chapitre 80 : Avoir des nœuds à l'estomac

Heureusement que nous sommes le seul navire de la Marine dans le coin ! Sinon l'appelle aurait pu être intercepté… Enfin, si j'étais dans une zone _sensible,_ je n'aurais pas décroché.

 **-Ma- MARCO ?!**

 **-Hurles plus fort encore, yoï !**

 **-Euh… désolée…**

 **-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'appelle ?**

 **-Nan.**

L'animal souri légèrement.

 **-C'est pourtant à ça que ça sert, un escargophone.**

La surprise est telle, que je n'arrive même pas à avoir une conversation normale.

 **-Bon, je t'appel de la part de Misa.**

 **-Misa ?**

 **-Ouais, ton amie qui vit sur Hand Island.**

Je tique, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me vouloir ?

 **-Elle va se marier, elle aimerait que tu sois son témoin.**

 **-Marier ? Avec qui… ? Attends, pourquoi passer par vous ?!**

 **-Parce qu'elle a épousé l'un des membres de notre famille.**

 **-Hein… ? Attends, attends… Misa, l'ancienne Marine dont la famille tient une boutique d'arme à feu ?**

 **-Oui, on parle bien de la même personne. Elle nous a raconter des histoires sur vous deux… Tu sais qu'elle a des remords ? Elle n'avait pas pu te remercier.**

 **-Me remercier… ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu as sauvé sa famille, Cylia. Même si sur le coup ils ont eu peur de toi, ils t'appréciaient et les habitants de l'île t'en doivent une aussi.**

 **-Hum…**

Un silence survient dans la discussion. Ce n'est peut-être pas très gentil de ma part, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Même si je sais que sa réaction était normale, j'ai quand même été blessée et au final… j'ai du mal à passer l'éponge.

 **-Cylia, je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Mais… se sont des gens normaux, c'est normal qu'ils aient eu peur. Ils étaient sous le choc, comme bons nombres d'habitants. C'est qu'après avoir repris leur routine qu'ils ont pu avancer et panser leurs plaies. Ils t'appréciaient et je peux t'affirmer que c'est toujours le cas…**

 **-Je… je ne sais pas.**

En peu de temps, il a semé la confusion dans mon esprit.

 **-Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?**

Voilà que j'ai un pincement au cœur.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Elle aussi, yoï.**

Ces quelques mots ne me laissent pas de marbre. Il reprend, avec une voix calme et posé.

 **-Elle nous a dit à quel point sa grande sœur lui manquait et qu'elle aurait dû aussi s'occuper de toi malgré la peur. C'est une bonne personne, tu le sais. Elle est le genre de femme à accepter de se marier avec un pirate, malgré ce que ça implique. Tu penses franchement qu'elle te rejetterait sincèrement ?**

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre.

 **-Donnes lui une chance au moins. Si tu as du mal, fais-le pour nous. Tu fais partie de la famille, tu es l'un des enfants d'Oyaji. Une fois qu'elle sera mariée, elle nous sera liée.**

 **-Avec qui elle va se marier ?**

 **-Curiel, il est le Commandant de notre Dixième Flotte.**

Wow, elle va donc se marier avec un Commandant ?

 **-C'est sur Hand Island que le mariage va se dérouler j'imagine ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je vais demander une permission, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris de congés. À force, j'en ai cumulé pas mal. Ça fera du bien à mes gars aussi de pouvoir retourner dans leurs familles… certains n'ont pas vu les leurs depuis des années.**

 **-Donc… ?**

 **-Oui, elle peut compter sur moi. Du moment que ma permission est accepté bien sûr…**

L'animal esquisse un sourire.

 **-Quand est le mariage ?**

 **-Dans deux semaines, on est déjà sur place.**

 **-Déjà ?! Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler un peu plus tôt ?**

 **-Les choses se sont faites très vite. Ne nous fais pas attendre, ceux qui ne t'ont encore jamais vu sont impatient de faire ta rencontre.**

 **-Ah ? Euh… attends ne me dis pas que-**

 **-On est nombreux à vouloir assister au mariage de notre frère.**

 **-Mais-**

 **-Je te laisse, à bientôt yoï.**

 **-Att-**

 **-Gotcha.**

Je… je me suis faite raccrocher au nez ?! Saleté de piaf ! Et puis, ils vont être trop nombreux pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?

* * *

 **-Bon, je vais commencer par prendre une douche et juste après je m'occuperai de ça.**

Je regarde rapidement à travers le hublot, on a un beau temps pour le moment. Lorsque je vais dans ma petite salle de bain attenante à ma cabine, je reste à fixer mon reflet. J'avais un peu zappé que mes cheveux avaient changé… Ils sont blancs, seuls quelques ombres donnent l'impression que quelques mèches sont noires. Au moins, c'est en accord avec ma couleur de peau claire. Mes yeux sont un peu plus mis en valeur maintenant, du moins je trouve… et surtout ils ont gardé leur couleur !

Enfin, ils ont changé quand j'ai mangé mon fruit du démon. À l'origine, ils étaient marron mais après, ils ont pris une teinte ambrée. Il y a toujours une petite trace de marron, mais elle disparait dès que je laisse l'animal se manifester.

Après m'être rapidement lavée, je me coiffe et me passe un petit coup de maquillage. Après tout, même si je suis sur un navire, je reste une femme. J'aime que ça reste très discret, je me colore donc les lèvres en rose et mets mes cils en valeur avec un peu de noir.

Je prends soin de ma peau, surtout le visage. J'ai quelques cicatrices sur le dos et ça ne fait pas vraiment féminin, alors j'aime autant éviter d'avoir la peau abimée **(1)**. Même si sous ma forme de zoan, je ne crains rien, lorsque je suis humaine, je dois faire attention.

Je garde mes habitudes vestimentaires lorsque je suis sur mon navire. Aujourd'hui, ça sera donc un tailleur blanc et jaune pâle, avec le manteau sur les épaules et la casquette sur la tête. J'opte pour un tissu léger, afin que ça ne soit pas étouffant à porter. Il n'y a que le foulard bleu que je n'aime pas porter, il n'irait pas avec le reste. Je mets à ma taille ma fine rapière, que je n'utilise que très peu finalement et le wakizashi.

Maintenant habillée, je prends mon escargophone professionnel et appelle la base du G2. J'explique alors que j'ai besoin de prendre des congés immédiatement et demande l'autorisation. Après un contrôle par les opérateurs, on me donne une réponse positive. Rassurée, je demande où je dois laisser le navire. On me charge alors de le mettre en standby sur une île à deux jours de ma position où se trouve une Base Marine. Woolen Island **(2)** sera donc notre destination et c'est aussi là-bas que Shanks m'avait jeté…

Des navires de tourisme permettent de se déplacer, mes compagnons pourrons aller jusqu'à chez eux facilement. Bien sûr, puisqu'ils reçoivent des indemnités par la Marine, ils pourront se payer le transport. Je me demande si je peux les laisser… ? Je devrais peut-être en amener avec moi. Enfin, je songe sérieusement à leur proposer de m'accompagner.

Après avoir rangé l'escargophone à moustache blanche dans l'une de mes poches, je prends la direction du pont. On est en milieu de matinée et je me sens en pleine forme. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi au final ?

Je passe volontairement devant les dortoirs. Les hommes sont logés par quatre, ce qui leurs permets d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité que sur notre ancien navire. Il n'y avait qu'un grand dortoir avec une cabine d'officier. Cette fois ci, il y a deux cabines individuelles, mais je suis la seule à en utiliser une, en même temps je suis la seule femme à bord. Par contre, la logique militaire voudrait que l'autre officier du navire en ait une à lui, mais je ne veux pas faire une quelconque forme de favoritisme. Plusieurs des anciens prisonniers sont plus fort que lui et pourtant, hiérarchiquement, ils seront toujours en dessous. Alors je loge tout le monde à la même enseigne !

Je leur ai laissé le choix de se répartir comme ils le souhaitaient. Naturellement, les Marines de carrière sont restés groupés, faisant une chambre de quatre et une de trois. Personne n'a eu quelque chose à y redire, donc j'en ai fait de même. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de contrôle. Lorsqu'on se réapprovisionne dans une Base Marine, nous n'avons pas d'alcool à bord. Mais lorsqu'on le fait par nos propres moyens pendant des haltes, j'aime en profiter pour prendre de quoi faire la fête. Même si en principe, on n'a pas le droit d'en consommer pendant le service…

Mais après tout, on est dans le Nouveau Monde, les dangers et les batailles sont souvent d'une toute autre dimension. Alors, lorsqu'on a pu ressortir victorieux d'une épreuve, il faut savoir se récompenser. Ça permet de décompresser aussi un peu… Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir d'alcool dans les cabines.

Avant que l'on ait des Marines de carrière dans nos effectifs, je ne disais trop rien sur leur bazar. Du moment que ça reste dans leur espace personnel… Mais je veux limiter les disputes et comme la discipline militaire est stricte sur ce point, les soldats et l'officier sont toujours irréprochable là-dessus. Donc, pour limiter les différences, je leurs demande de garder leurs cabines rangées et propres.

De temps en temps, il me faut faire des contrôles à l'improviste. Je sais qu'ils ne s'attendent pas du tout à en avoir une maintenant, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais hé hé !

Lorsque j'inspecte la première cabine qui est occupée par le groupe de quatre soldats, je ne trouve rien à redire. Je n'ai pas découvert d'alcool et elle est impeccable. C'est pareil pour celle d'après, où l'officier était allongé sur son lit. Bien que surpris, il s'est tout de suite levé et mis au garde à vous. Je le remercie et je vérifie alors la chambre. Il n'y a rien à redire. Je ressors donc et fais la même chose pour toutes les cabines, ayant parfois trouvé du désordre mais pas d'alcool. Bien sûr, je me doute que certain ont dû en cacher, mais bon, ils restent des pirates. Du moment qu'ils ne causent pas de problèmes, ce n'est pas gênant, non ?

Maintenant que j'ai fait mon petit tour, je vais sur le pont et demande que tout le monde se réunissent. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant que mon ordre soit exécuté. Apparemment, je n'ai dormi qu'une nuit et il n'y a rien à déclarer. Aucune cible n'a été repérée pour notre chasse aux pirates et nous n'avons pas eu d'ordre de mission de la Base.

 **-Très bien, bon… vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas rassemblé juste pour vous poser ces questions.**

Ils restent silencieux, m'écoutant avec attention.

 **-J'ai reçu un coup de fil de la part d'un… euh…**

Comment devrais-je leur présenter ça ? Je ne suis pas douée pour les explications moi…

 **-Hum… en fait, une amie va se marier et je suis son témoin. Donc j'ai dû déposé une demande de congés à la Base.**

Je lis de la surprise dans leurs regards.

 **-Vous avez donc tous une permission par la même occasion.**

 **-Une… permission ?**

 **-Oui, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble. Du moment que vous ne faites rien d'illégale bien évidemment !**

 **-Cap'taine !** Hèle l'un d'eux. **Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir retourner auprès de nos proches ?**

Tous me portent une grande attention.

 **-Tout à fait, je vais vous transmettre un document à remettre si vous vous faites contrôler. Il y aura dessus la période de congés inscrit. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rester disponible en cas de besoin. La Marine a remis à chacun d'entre vous des escargophones professionnels. Je vous passerai un petit coup de fil une fois par semaine pour vérifier que tout va bien.**

Non pas que je m'inquiète qu'ils fassent des conneries, je _sais déjà_ qu'il y en aura. Par contre, c'est pour eux que je me fais du souci. Je sais que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas vu leurs proches depuis longtemps… Je ne pense même pas que tous aient encore de la famille à aller voir.

* * *

 **-Ça vous fait plaisir ou pas ?**

 **-Bien sûr Cap'taine ! C'est juste qu'on ne s'y attendait pas…**

 **-Ouais,** poursuit un autre, **j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que je vais pouvoir revoir ma petite fille et ma femme…**

Un brouhaha s'installe, donc c'est plus l'émotion qui les déstabilise ? Raison de plus pour laquelle il faut que je garde le contact avec chacun d'entre eux. Seuls les soldats et l'officier ne semblent pas vraiment perturbés. Ou alors, ils cachent bien leurs émotions.

 **-Ah ! Petite précision… cette consigne, de rester joignable, ça s'applique à tout le monde.**

Je pose mon regard sur le groupe de Marine de carrière. Ils comprennent mon message, même si je l'ai dit implicitement. Après tout, eux aussi pourraient avoir des soucis à cause de leur problème avec le Commodore Nelson Royale.

 **-Je tiens à vous éclairer sur un point. Ce n'est pas en tant que supérieur que je m'adresse à vous cette fois-ci. Hum… comment vous dire ça ?**

Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je pourrais les appeler pour des raisons professionnelles. Je me sens un peu gênée d'avoir à leur parler en ne me plaçant pas comme Capitaine. J'ai un peu la sensation d'être plus vulnérable du coup. Mon tic refait surface et je m'ébouriffe la tête, par-dessus ma casquette.

 **-Ce petit coup de fil, c'est pour m'assurer que vous allez bien sur le plan personnel. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le travail…**

Je leur ai dit ça sans même les regarder. Je dois être d'un ridicule…

 **-Compris mère poule !**

 **-Notre Cap'taine c'est la meilleure !**

 **-Ouais, c'est NOTRE mère poule !**

Plusieurs d'entre eux acquiescent d'un cri viril. Je relève la tête, tout en sentant mes joues chauffer, non pas de colère, mais de gène. Quand je suis dans cet état, ma crédibilité descend en flèche…

 **-Ça… ça suffit ! Arrêtez avec ce… ce…**

Ah ! Je baragouine. Je détourne la tête et pose une main devant ma bouche. Ça n'empêche pas que je continue malgré tout ma phrase. Bien sûr, ils se taisent pour bien entendre à quel point je suis ridicule !

 **-Ce…** je parle de moins en moins fort, **surnom. S'il vous plait…**

Mais pourquoi je ne leur en ai pas donné l'ordre plutôt ! Je relève mon regard sur eux, déterminée à leurs faire entendre que c'est trop gênant !

 **-Je ne suis pas une mère poule ! Je ne veux pas entendre-**

Je m'arrête brusquement. Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de leur donner l'ordre de ne plus jamais m'appeler de cette manière ? Je suis complètement idiote ou quoi ?! Finalement, je ne finis pas ma phrase. J'en ai marre de mon indécision… Je me retourne, boudant contre moi-même et un peu contre eux aussi… Comment un officier pourrait être un jour craint en ayant « mère poule » comme surnom ?! Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage et soupire.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, je tourne la tête et remarque qu'ils se sont approchés.

 **-Vous êtes mignonne quand vous vous comportez comme ça Cap'taine !**

Ils se mettent alors tous à me charrier et bien que ça soit fait gentiment, j'en prends pour mon grade…

Je décide d'y mettre fin en donnant de nouveaux ordres, afin que l'on se rende à Woolen Island. D'après notre navigateur, on devrait y être après demain en fin de matinée. Le reste de la journée se passe calmement et certains commencent à préparer leurs affaires. J'en fais de même, je vais aussi prendre une tenue de travail au cas où… Pour ce qui est des tenus civils, je n'en ai pas des masses et il n'y a rien de bien féminin. Je n'ai pas de robe, de jupe ou de dos nue… La seule robe que j'avais, je l'ai perdu lors des mésaventures pendants mes dernières vacances.

Durant le repas du soir, je propose que si certain le souhaitent, ils peuvent m'accompagner. Leur faisant alors part de mes inquiétudes sur le possible manque de proche pour quelques-uns. Mais ils tentent de me rassurer avec de larges sourire, me sommant même d'y aller. J'ai beau leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas à s'en faire, qu'ils ne dérangeraient aucunement… Il n'y a rien à faire : Personne ne veut venir. Ils m'expliquent qu'ils profiteront de ces vacances pour prendre du bon temps. Je laisse tomber l'affaire en me disant que s'ils n'ont pas un moral florissant, je m'en rendrais compte dès le premier coup de fil. Ils comptent rester ensemble, ce qui est compréhensif. D'une certaine manière, notre groupe est ce qu'ils ont de plus chère.

Le lendemain soir, nous faisons une grande fête sur le pont grâce à l'alcool que nous avons eu lors de notre dernière bataille. D'ailleurs, l'officier de mon équipage a trouvé quelques documents intéressant. Ça nous fait une bonne piste qui nous permettrait de traquer un équipage qui fait nombre de victime parmi les civils. Notre secteur de travail commence à être plus calme. Maintenant qu'il est connu des pirates que la Marine est présente ici, les pirates se sont reculés. Grâce à ça, des routes commerciales ont pu s'ouvrir et la zone sera plus quadrillée par d'autres navires de la Marine. Certaines compagnies commerciales ont conclu des accords avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Ils disposent donc de la protection de la Marine et leurs flottes sont souvent escortés par des navires de guerre.

Cette zone n'est pas sous l'influence d'un des Empereurs et elle devrait être plus calme maintenant. Nous allons continuer de patrouiller, mais si nous devons nous éloigner pour suivre une piste, je n'aurais aucune hésitation.

Nous finissons par nous amarrer enfin à Woolen Island. Après avoir remis les documents comme promis à mes compagnons et leurs avoir donnés quelques dernières directives, nous nous séparons. Le navire est laissé à la petite Base Marine de l'île. Il restera à quai et ne bougera pas tant que nous ne serons pas de retour. Il sera ravitaillé en vivres non périssable afin de nous faire gagner du temps lorsque nous reprendrons le large. La Base ne dispose pas de quai fermé avec des systèmes d'écluses afin de garder les navires sous un abri, mais le climat est doux et il n'y a jamais de problème d'intempérie. C'est une île qui vit de la laine produite par l'élevage de montons. Des artisans réputés travaillent la laine et les résultats sont parfois époustouflant. J'ai pu visiter la ville lorsqu'un certain équipage pirate m'a jeté dessus comme une malpropre...

J'ai fait quelques emplettes, achetant des vêtements chauds que je ramène et laisse à bord du navire. Ensuite, je me renseigne et apprend que des navires commerciaux font souvent des allés retours entre Woolen Island et Hand Island. Je m'arrange donc avec le Capitaine de l'un d'entre eux afin de payer la traversée. Quitte à faire, autant éviter de prendre des risques à y aller en volant. La météo peut être très capricieuse dans le nouveau monde.

Après quelques jours de navigations à bord d'une modeste caravelle, l'homme à la vigie du bateau hurle à l'intention de tous :

 **-TERRE EN VUE !**

Au cas où, je demande confirmation, car l'île est encore bien trop petite depuis le pont. J'apprends alors que nous arriverons dans deux heures avec le vent actuel. Bien que contente de les revoir, j'ai un énorme nœud à l'estomac. J'imagine que c'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, je sortais tout juste de mes classes. Tandis que maintenant c'est différent…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai décrit avec autant d'insistance Cylia. Vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt…

 **(2)** Woolen Island : Une île qui n'est pas dans le manga ou l'animé. Woolen veut dire laine, en gros ça donnerait en Français : l'île de laine.


	85. Chapitre 81 : JE – DETESTE – CE – PIRATE

_Merci à ma béta ! C'est la meilleure et elle est adorable en plus *yeux qui brillent*_

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia reçoit un appel de Marco, qui l'informe qu'elle est invitée au mariage de Misa et de Curiel, Commandant de la Dixième Flotte de Barbe Blanche. Suite à cela, elle dépose une demande de permission qui lui est accordé. Elle se rend donc à Hand Island après avoir laissé son navire et son équipage à Woolen Island. Ces derniers vont en profiter pour prendre du repos…._

Chapitre 81 : JE – DETESTE – CE – PIRATE !

Bon, je ne vais pas attirer l'attention inutilement. Je vais rester à attendre bien sagement que le navire accoste et je descendrais en même temps que tout le monde.

 **-M'dam' !**

Un homme d'équipage à la voix bourru, vêtu d'une marinière blanche et rouge me fait signe de venir. J'avance donc jusqu'à lui. Il dégage une forte odeur de transpiration et de poisson. Mais j'ai connu pire !

 **-Y'a un escargophone qui sonne dans vot' cabine !**

 **-Un escargophone… ?**

Il confirme d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Merci.**

Je retourne à la très petite cabine que l'on m'a assigné pour la traversée. Effectivement, le bruit de l'animal ne s'arrête pas.

 **-Beuleu beuleu…**

Je soupire, qu'est-ce que Marco peut avoir à me dire ? Dans deux heures, je serais arrivée. Enfin…

 **-Humm ?**

J'ai un moment de flottement en m'apercevant que ce n'est pas lui. Donc, c'est le boulot. Je m'ébouriffe le sommet de la tête, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne se déroulent jamais normalement ? Je prends sur moi et ne laisse pas le petit animal s'époumoner. Je le récupère et le décroche enfin.

 **-Gatcha**

 **-Ici la Capitaine Cylia, j'écoute ?**

 **-Bonjour Capitaine, ici le centre de communication de la base de Woolen Island.**

Bon, au moins ce n'est pas le QG. Mais pourquoi ils m'appellent ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave…

 **-Il y a un problème avec le navire ?**

 **-Et bien… un détachement de votre unité composé de cinq individus ont pris le large avec.**

 **-Qu-quoi ? Mais… comment c'est possible ? Comment peuvent-ils ne serait-ce que naviguer en étant si peu nombreux ?!**

 **-Vous confirmez donc qu'ils ont agi de leur propre initiative. Nous allons lancer un navire à leur poursuite, veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément Capitaine.**

AAAH ! Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués ! J'aurais dû les prendre avec moi, de gré ou de force. Ils m'énervent avec leurs conneries ! Je dois les couvrir, un tel acte serait considéré comme de la trahison, et ce n'est pas leurs intentions. Non, ce sont juste de gros idiots de première ! Et qui va se prendre un tir par le QG ?! C'est bibi !

 **-Négatif ! C'est inutile, c'est moi qui leur en ai donné l'ordre.**

À l'autre bout de la ligne, il n'y a aucune réaction. Comme si l'opérateur avait un bug…

 **-Veuillez répéter Capitaine. Je ne crois pas av-**

 **-Vous avez parfaitement entendu, Monsieur. J'ai donné l'ordre à ces cinq hommes de prendre le large avec le navire.**

 **-Mais… aucun protocole n'a été respecté… et je ne parle même pas encore des fautes. Vous êtes en permission, même si ce n'est pas dérangeant, le navire appartient à la Marine. Si vous prenez la responsabilité des actes de vos-**

 **-Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aurais besoin de contacter mes hommes.**

J'ai parlé d'un ton tranchant, afin de ne pas laisser mon interlocuteur rétorquer.

 **-Vous n'avez pas besoin du navire n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non Madame…**

 **-Très bien, il n'y a pas de problème pour vous dans ce cas.**

 **-Non mais… nous devons faire un rapport de cet incident au QG…**

Je soupire bruyamment.

 **-Je le sais…**

J'ai envie de chialer ! Si je n'étais qu'un officier lambda, peut-être me serais faite renvoyer ? Heureusement que la _Justice_ de la Marine n'est pas toujours équitable. Merci mon petit fruit du démon, tu me sauve la mise. Enfin presque… je sais déjà que je ne vais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. Non, une telle faute ravira sans le moindre doute mes opposants.

 **-Autre chose Monsieur ?**

 **-Non Capitaine…**

 **-Bon, je vais vous laissez alors. Fin de la communication.**

 **-Bien reçu, nous restons à votre écoute en cas de besoin Madame.**

À comprendre : On n'est pas idiot, il est clair que vous les couvrez. Mais on fait comme si de rien n'était, parce que vous le demandez.

 **-Gatchac.**

* * *

Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de leur faire porter le poids de cette bêtise. Je vais prendre une peine légère mais eux, ça serait un aller simple pour Impel Down… Donc il n'est pas question que je laisse la Marine gérer ce petit problème. Je vais m'occuper de leur cas seule et ils vont le sentir passer !

Je prends le combiné à moustache blanche, venant des Shirohige kaizokudan et les appelle. Après quelques tonalités quelqu'un décroche.

 **-Gatcha**

 **-Allo ?**

Je reconnais la voix du Phoenix et en arrière-plan j'entends d'autres personnes discutant bruyamment. Ça me fait quand même vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Genre, c'est tout à fait _normal_ qu'un officier de la Marine contact le second d'un Yonkou pendant sa permission…

 **-Euh… Marco ?**

J'ai quand même un petit doute. Malgré les yeux mi-clos que répète l'escargophone, j'ai besoin d'être certaine que c'est lui.

 **-Tiens Cylia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Une personne dans l'entourage de mon interlocuteur réagis, j'entends alors sa voix un peu distante de l'appareil.

 **-Oh ! C'est la fameuse future recrue ?**

 **-C'est ça Namur.**

Une autre personne assez proche de Marco pour que je l'entende réagit.

 **-C'est… vraiment Cylia ?**

La voix féminine me prend de court. Surtout que je l'identifie comme étant celle de Misa…

 **-Merci d'être venue… je… j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… mon esprit est bien trop confus. Perdu dans mes songes, c'est le Phoenix qui me fait reprendre contenance.

 **-Bon, si tu appels par toi-même, c'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à dire ?**

 **-Ah ! Ouais...**

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant à la manière de lui expliquer _ça_.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Non mais comment formuler ça, sans être totalement ridicule ?! « Ah, je dois aller chercher mes hommes, ils ont volé un navire de la Marine. Alors je fais juste un petit détour avant d'arriver ! »

 **-Hummmm…**

Un moment de silence suis mon simple bruitage.

 **-Mais encore… ?**

 **-Euuuh…**

Je soupire, je dois bien lui dire… Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne peux pas laisser mes gars. Mais heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. En plus, je dois quand même lui demander l'autorisation de les rejoindre à bord d'un navire de la Marine… Ouais, parce que je ne suis pas suicidaire pour les aborder avec, sans leur demander de ne pas nous attaquer. Plus personne ne parle autour de Marco, je n'entends que le silence.

 **-Je devais arriver dans deux heures à peu près, à bord d'une caravelle commerciale…**

J'ai un peu de mal quand même à trouver les bons mots.

 **-Mais… ?**

 **-J'ai reçu un coup de fil de la base de Woolen Island… et…**

J'ai vraiment le droit de dire ça ? Ce n'est pas censé être confidentiel comme tous nos appels… ? Han… ce n'est pas mon jour. De l'autre bout du combiné, mon interlocuteur attend simplement. Un très discrets sourire de l'animal me fait comprendre qu'il semble s'amuser un peu de mon malaise plus qu'évident.

 **-Cinq de mes hommes, des anciens pirates, sont partis avec notre navire… sans autorisation.**

 **-Hum… ?**

Il m'encourage à continuer, mais malgré tout je ne suis clairement pas à l'aise.

 **-Je les ai couverts auprès de la Base, en disant que je leur en ai donné l'ordre. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser ! Je dois aller les chercher… je n'ai pas le choix.**

 **-Donc, tes hommes ont volé ton navire ?**

 **-En gros… c'est ça.**

J'entends des hommes éclater de rire. Marco lui a juste un sourire un peu plus marqué.

* * *

 **-Je leurs avais dit de m'accompagner s'ils n'avaient nul part où aller… et ils m'ont dit que ça irait ! J'aurais dû les forcer à venir avec moi.**

Je dis plus cette phrase pour moi que pour lui, j'ai vraiment des remords… Pourquoi je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça n'irait pas pour eux ?

 **-Bref, s'ils ont fait ça c'est qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre, Marco. Je ne peux pas les ramener seul à Woolen Island. En plus… j'ai dit que j'en avais donné l'ordre… ça ne ferait pas crédible. Déjà que je vais me prendre un tir du QG, autant garder des explications vraisemblables.**

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille chercher ton navire et tes hommes perdus, yoï ?**

Il y a une nouvelle salve de rire.

 **-J'ai été suffisamment ridicule comme ça… je vais aller les chercher moi-même.**

 **-Tu es vraiment certaines que ça ira en étant seulement six ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai une méthode** _ **particulière**_ **pour le bouger.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Hum… euh… Marco ?**

Son sourire ne quitte plus ses lèvres. Le silence a de nouveau pris place en arrière-plan.

 **-Vous ne nous coulerez pas, hein ?**

 **-Votre navire porte l'insigne de la Marine, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Euh…** je prends une petite voix, **oui ?**

 **-Et la Marine est notre ennemi, yoï. Pourquoi devrait-on laisser l'un de leur navire ?**

 **-S'il te plaît… ?**

 **-Hummm…**

Punaise, il joue avec moi ! Saleté de pirate !

 **-Raah, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire non ?!**

J'ai parlé avec colère, mais sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me convaincras, yoï.**

Son ton froid est sans appel. Il ne me laisse clairement pas le choix. JE – DETESTE – CE – PIRATE !

 **-Pitié… ?**

Cette fois, même lui se marre. Je soupire et attends sa réponse.

 **-Tu es vraiment un cas comme officier, Cylia, pour supplier un pirate… Enfin ! Je vais en parler à Oyaji, mais je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème. Passe un coup de fil quand vous serez assez proche de l'île, qu'on ne vous canarde pas par erreur... Ça serait dommage pour vous, surtout après nous avoir supplié.**

 **-Hey ! Je l'ai fait pour venir au mariage, Marco ! Je ne peux clairement pas laisser les gars sans surveillance. La seule solution que j'ai c'est de les prendre avec moi.**

 **-Je l'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Tu penses être là quand ?**

 **-Ça dépendra de leur position… mais quelques jours tout au plus. Je vais me dépêcher, ils ne pourront pas gérer en cas de tempête en étant si peu nombreux. Je fais au plus vite, je te tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau.**

Sous-entendu : Reste joignable afin que je puisse t'appeler en cas de problème ! _S'il te plait…_

Il n'a pas quitté son sourire, visiblement cette situation l'amuse… à mes dépends bien sûr. Parfois je me dis que je déteste les pirates !

 **-Très bien, à bientôt alors.**

 **-Gatchac**

C'est une manie chez lui de raccrocher au nez ? Ou c'est juste avec moi qu'il le fait ? Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la deuxième option ?!

* * *

Je prends l'escargophone du boulot et compose le numéro du navire. Après quelques tonalités quelqu'un répond.

 **-Ouais ?**

J'entends la voix de quelqu'un au loin qui réagit aussitôt.

 **-Hey Beart ! On a dit qu'on ne répondait pas !**

 **-Euh… oups…**

Il y a un instant de flottement.

 **-En faite non, il n'y a personne.**

 **-BEEAAARRRT !**

Ils m'ont vraiment, VRAIMENT, mise en colère !

 **-Ah c'est vous Cap'taine !**

 **-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ BORDEL ?!**

J'ai hurlé très fort, laissant éclater toute ma frustration.

 **-NON SEULEMENT J'AI DÛ VOUS COUVRIR POUR VOUS ÉVITER LA PRISON, MAIS EN PLUS J'AI ENCORE DU ME RIDICULISER !**

Je ne leurs laisse pas le temps de répondre que j'enchaine.

 **-Je ne vous ai pas dit de venir avec moi si vous n'aviez nul part où aller ?!**

 **-On ne voulais pas vous attirer des problèmes avec vos proches, Capitaine. On n'a pas se qu'il faut pour s'intégrer à la société… on ne voulait pas gâcher vos retrouvailles avec les vôtres.**

Je soupire, ils ne pensaient clairement pas à mal. Je ne leur en veux pas… au fond, c'est de ma faute.

 **-Si je vous ai proposé de venir, c'est que vous pouviez parfaitement m'accompagner. Ça ne pose aucun problème les gars ! Je vous en dirais plus quand je vous aurais retrouvé. Quelle est votre position actuelle ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-C'est-à-dire que…**

 **-Bah, en fait…**

Ils répondent chacun leur tour. Visiblement, ils se sont réuni autour de l'escargophone.

 **-On n'en sait rien, Capitaine.**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir des boulets pareils ?

 **-Vous n'avez personne qui ait un minimum de connaissance en navigation à bord ?!**

 **-Non…**

Haaan… j'ai envie de les étriper ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop loin !

 **-Qui est à bord exactement ?**

Je n'ai pas de réponse. Ils doivent avoir la trouille maintenant, mais il fallait y penser avant !

 **-Écoutez, votre situation est dangereuse. Alors je vous donne l'ordre de me répondre !**

 **-On est cinq, Capitaine : Moi c'est-à-dire Doc', Beart, les jumeaux Tim et Tom et le vieux Albert.**

Au moins, ils ont des utilisateurs de haki à bord. Dont Albert qui est un excellent combattant.

 **-Bon, restez en ligne, je vais utiliser l'appareil de localisation pour vous retrouver.**

Je branche le petit gadget sur l'escargophone qui m'indique alors l'un des points cardinaux et une distance.

 **-Ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop loin… Jetez l'encre s'il n'y a pas de danger, je viens vous chercher.**

 **-Entendu, Cap'taine !**

 **-Je vous laisse, ne faites pas plus de bêtise. C'est un conseil si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre punition…**

Il y a un moment de silence, le temps que l'information arrive à leurs cerveaux. C'est rare que je punisse, mais ma vengeance sera terrible !

 **-OH NAANNN !**

 **-OH QUE SI !**

 **-Gatchac**

Sans perdre une minute je mets mon sac sur mon dos et retourne sur le pont. Je grignote un peu avant de partir pour prendre des forces. Après ça, j'explique au Capitaine de la caravelle que je les quitte et je m'envole sous ma forme de zoan.

* * *

Les conditions météo n'ayant pas été très bonnes, il me faut plus de quarante-huit heures pour rejoindre mes compagnons. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas bien loin, mais le vent ne m'était pas franchement très favorable. Pour le retour, ça ira beaucoup plus vite puisque je l'aurais dans le dos.

Une fois à bord, j'explique la situation à mes compagnons, précisant que la Marine sait juste que je vais à un mariage. Bien sûr, le QG n'est pas au courant que le mariage en question est celui du Dixième Commandant **(1)** de Barbe Blanche. Leur surprise est telle que leurs mâchoires s'égarent.

Voyant que la météo est pour le moment toujours stable, je propose que l'on aille manger un peu. Durant le repas, je leur explique comment j'ai rencontré l'équipage de Shirohige. Leur faisant entièrement confiance, je les mets dans la confidence, les informant sur la promesse que j'ai faite au Capitaine. Je préfère éviter qu'ils l'apprennent par eux même… Alors que j'appréhendais quelque peu leurs réactions, ma surprise est grande quand je vois de larges sourires.

 **-Quel est votre relation avec lui, Capitaine ?**

 **-Avec Barbe Blanche ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je comprends à leurs regards que la question posée par Doc' Amort intéresse tout autant les quatre autres.

Leurs sourires ne quittent pas leurs lèvres… Gênée, je prends quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Puis, je leur donne la réponse en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **-Avant de les quitter, j'ai appelé Edward Newgate «** _ **Oyaji »**_ **. Ça devrait répondre à votre question…**

Je coupe court à la discussion en me levant, ne leurs laissant pas faire leur constat oralement. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai le visage rougi. Je sens leur regard dans mon dos alors que je quitte le réfectoire pour aller me reposer.

Je me réveille en fin de journée et je vais discrètement dans la cuisine. Je prends soin d'éviter mes compagnons, au moins le temps que je me sente un peu moins gênée. Je n'y peux rien… peut-être est-ce une réaction féminine de fuir ainsi ?

Après ça, je les rejoins sur le pont et les préviens que je nous amène à Hand Island. L'ancre est levée et les voiles restent hissées **(2)**. Les conditions météo sont avec moi cette fois-ci et il me faut moitié moins de temps pour arriver à destination. J'ai laissé l'escargophone à Amort pour qu'il contacte Marco et le prévienne de notre présence. Je préfère autant éviter qu'on nous canarde avant d'arriver à bon port.

Il fait nuit lorsque nous arrivons. Le navire m'est lié grâce à deux gros liens que j'ai créé et que je tiens dans mes serres. D'habitude, pour les manœuvres d'arrimage, je n'utilise pas mon fruit mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas le choix. Toutefois, Beart me fait signe et je comprends que je dois rapprocher un peu la proue du navire au quai. Je garde donc la forme de l'Alicanto et effectue la manœuvre sous de nombreux regards curieux. Dès que le navire est à bonne place, les gars installent la passerelle et utilisent d'épais cordages pour ficeler le navire aux bittes d'amarrage.

Alors que j'ai à peine repris forme humaine, je recule d'un pas en m'apercevant de l'attroupement de pirate autour de moi. Je perçois dans le lot quelques visages connus, comme Haris mon ami cuisinier originaire de l'île. Mais aussi Joseph, le dragueur au look militaire tout en blanc. Il y a aussi Jan le grincheux, amoureux des chatons et utilisant presque toujours des « _**tsss…**_ » dans ses phrases.

Bien sûr, mon regard se pose sur la personne qui s'est ouvertement foutu de ma gueule par escargophone. Sa chemise mauve est éternellement ouverte sur l'emblème de son équipage. Il porte un pantacourt attaché par un foulard bleu ciel en guise de ceinture. À ses pieds, il a ses spartiates malgré la fraîcheur nocturne qui ne semble pas le perturber.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Curiel : Il est le commandant de la dixième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Pour rappel, il utilise de grosses armes à feu. Il a deux bazookas dans le dos et deux pistolets. Il est grand, musclé et porte un bonnet et une veste tout deux verts. Il a également une chemise et des lunettes violettes, ainsi qu'un pantalon style camouflage.

 **(2)** C'est l'action de laisser les voiles "ouvertes" afin que le vent les tend et fasse avancer le bateau.

J'ai préparé quelque chose de propre pour faire un bon rappel des personnages secondaires, avec des citations et quelques explications. Je le publie dès que j'aurais eu l'avis de ma béta dessus. En attendant je vous laisse ces quelques mots, que je retirerais dès que j'aurais publié la note en question.

 **Rappel des personnages :**

Beart : L'homme décrit comme un « ours », qui aime la force brute et n'aime pas les papiers.

Tim et Tom : Deux jumeaux tireurs.

Doc'Amort : Le médecin de bord, il utilise des aiguilles pour combattre et porte un masque effrayant sur le bas du visage.

Albert : Un vieille homme de soixante-quinze ans et qui a passé vingt-cinq ans à Impel Down. Il avait une prime supérieure à 100 millions de Berry. Il a de grosse lunette ronde sur ses yeux qu'il plisse presque toujours.

Isao : Le bishonen sabreur, jeune et coureur de jupon, sauf avec sa « Cap'taine » qu'il respecte.

Cassius : Un ancien assassin à l'apparence très basique.

George : Le navigateur et un quinquagénaire à l'allure très classe.

Tous font partie de l'équipage de Cylia et sont d'anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas oublié le HS sur Shanks. Il y aura une semaine ou il n'y aura pas de chapitre afin que je puisse passer du temps dessus. La semaine prochaine (vers le 8 avril) je publie la suite : Chapitre 82 : Famille ( _3500 mots environs_ ). Par contre, le chapitre 83 ne sera mis en ligne que 15 jours après (vers le 22 avril). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer d'éviter les semaines sans publications, mais je n'ai que peu d'avance.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Soceitie**

Peut-être bien, il y a toujours plusieurs idées.

Ah là là… étrangement, tout le monde -ou presque- avait compris le _pourquoi_ du titre de ce chapitre.

Je te remercie pour ton retour et tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir !

 **Shanshui**

Yop !

En plus dans le groupe de mot « mère poule » il y a « poule ». Ça fais un petit clin d'œil à son fruit du démon aussi. Je les trouve attachant moi aussi, ces gars… Merci pour la review, la suite arrivera le week-end prochain.

 **Camille**

Salut ! Ouép, on commence à retrouver les Shirohige maintenant. Bien sûr, il va avoir des rebondissements, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour l'encouragement, j'apprécie !

* * *

Merci de suivre Désir de liberté ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque, question ou même demande, laissez un message !


	86. Chapitre 82 : Famille

**Rappel des OC :**

Beart : L'homme décrit comme un « ours », qui aime la force brute et n'aime pas les tâches administratives.

Tim et Tom : Deux jumeaux tireurs.

Doc'Amort : Le médecin de bord, il utilise des aiguilles pour combattre et porte un masque effrayant sur le bas du visage qui lui permet ce changer sa voix.

Albert : Un vieil homme de soixante-quinze ans et qui a passé vingt-cinq ans à Impel Down. Il avait une prime supérieure à cent millions de Berry. Il a de grosse lunette ronde sur ses yeux qu'il plisse presque toujours.

Tous font parties de l'équipage de Cylia et sont d'anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down.

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia a dû récupérer son navire, que cinq de ses hommes avaient « emprunté ». Elle se rend à Hand Island ainsi, n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives. Lorsqu'ils débarquent, de nuit, un groupe des Shirohige Kaizokudan les observent._

Chapitre 82 : Famille

Instinctivement, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que tout va bien pour mes compagnons. Ils ont terminé leurs tâches et se rapprochent pour se placer derrière moi. Ils ne sont pas détendus, c'est même l'inverse. Mais n'est-ce pas naturel face aux puissant Shirohige kaizokudan… ? Je me dois de leur montrer l'exemple, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. Mais en réalité, je reste une officier de la Marine et mes gars bossent pour moi. Je suis vachement tendue !

Se détachant de son groupe, Marco s'avance seul jusqu'à moi. Les autres ont sans doute ressenti notre malaise et ont donc gardé leurs distances. Un simple pas nous sépare. Comme toujours, il a les mains dans les poches et a un très léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

 **-Ça faisait longtemps Cylia, yoï.**

Le ton détendu de sa voix, qui m'est agréable aux oreilles, m'apaise un peu. C'est vrai que pour moi, avant d'être un pirate, Marco… bah, c'est _Marco_. Je lui réponds avec un timide sourire et lui parle avec franchise.

 **-Oui en effet, un peu trop même je dois dire. Je suite contente de te revoir…**

 **-C'est réciproque. Vous arrivez en pleine nuit, Oyaji est en train de dormir.**

C'est vrai que la nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment, alors ce n'est pas surprenant.

 **-Ce sont tes hommes ?**

Il désigne du doigts mes compagnons, dans mon dos. Machinalement, je me retourne et je jette un coup d'œil sur eux. Ils me regardent visiblement un peu perturbés. Je les rassure avec un regard complice, leurs faisant comprendre silencieusement que tout va bien. Je réponds à Marco sans me retourner dans sa direction.

 **-Oui, les voleurs de navire. Hein les gars ?**

La petite note d'humour a de l'effet dans cette atmosphère trop lourde. Ils rétorquent, faussement mécontents. Les deux jumeaux sont les premiers à prendre la parole.

 **-On ne l'a pas volé, on l'utilise tout le temps !**

 **-C'est vrai, hein Cap'taine !**

Malgré le fait que je comprenne leur raisonnement, ça n'empêche pas qu'ils ont tort.

 **-Non, il y a un protocole à suivre. Le navire appartient à la Marine, le prendre sans autorisation est condamné par la loi.**

Ils déglutissent en m'entendant, conscient que dans leur situation, la loi n'est pas tendre avec eux.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est de ma faute. J'aurai du… mieux lire en vous. Je suis navrée, vraiment. J'espère que j'ai pu me rattraper un peu ?**

Marco est complètement ignoré, comme les autres pirates. Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler entre nous. Ils réagissent immédiatement à mes excuses, comprenant que j'éprouve des remords. Ils me répondent tous à la fois, l'un d'entre eux déposant même sa main sur mon épaule.

 **-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Capitaine !** S'exclame Doc'. **C'est nous qui avons… merdé.**

 **-On aurait dû vous en parler** , les jumeaux parlent d'une unique voix. **C'est nous qui n'avons pas été francs avec vous !**

 **-Je n'ai pas voulu laissé des petits jeunes partir seuls.** Le vieil Albert continu avec sagesse, **mais j'aurai du vous en informer Capitaine. Je suis désolé.**

 **-On ne voulais pas que vous soyez obligé de vous occuper de nous alors que vous alliez à un mariage !** La voix bourrue de Beart domine celle des autres.

Même si comprendre ce qu'ils viennent de dire, alors qu'ils ont tous parlé en même temps, n'est pas facile, leurs sentiments me sont quand même parvenus. Je leurs réponds d'un sourire bienveillant. J'ai envie de les prendre dans mes bras pour leurs faire partager mes sentiments. Je ne peux me retenir d'avantage et j'étreins de mes petits bras les deux en faces à moi.

 **-Je ne m'occupe pas de vous juste parce que je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique…**

Je ressers ma prise, ils comprennent que je m'adresse à eux tous et non pas juste au deux dans mes bras.

 **-Vous devriez me connaitre quand même maintenant, hein ?**

 **-On s'excuse, Cap'taine !**

 **-Comment avons-nous pu nous tromper comme ça ?**

Tous ensemble, ils s'échangent un coup d'œil, le regard rieur.

 **-Mère poule !**

Le même groupe de mot est sortie simultanément de leurs bouches. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je recule si vivement de surprise que je me retrouve contre Marco. Je m'excuse brièvement, et reconcentre toute mon attention sur les gars.

 **-Je… je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !**

Ils se placent tous autour de moi, avec Marco derrière.

 **-Mais ça vous va si bien !**

 **-Vous êtes une vraie mère poule avec nous !**

Le ton utilisé se veut moqueur, même s'il y a une part non dissimulée de considération dans leurs propos. Une main se dépose sur mes cheveux et Beart m'ébouriffe affectueusement le sommet de la tête.

 **-On a de la chance de vous avoir** , dit-il alors.

 **-On partage tous son sentiment, Cap'taine.**

 **-Enfin,** rétorque Doc', **je pense que le plus étrange c'est qu'Albert vous appelles comme ça.**

C'est sûr que du haut de ses soixante-quinze ans, ça fait très bizarre qu'il me surnomme de cette manière lui aussi. Une pensée me traverse soudainement l'esprit. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je même pas songé à ça avant… ?

* * *

 **-Dites, les gars…**

Quelques-uns me répondent d'un simple « **hum ?** », je leur fais donc part de mon offre.

 **-Vous n'avez pas de familles, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez pris le navire parce que tout ce que vous avez qui vous tiens sincèrement à cœur, c'est la liberté. Vous…**

Je n'ose pas terminer ma phrase, la laissant alors en suspens. Après un moment de flottement, Doc Amort rompt le silence.

 **\- « N'avez rien » ? C'est exact, Capitaine. Mais grâce à vous, on a pu retrouver une part de nous-mêmes.**

Tim et Tom poursuivent ensuite.

 **-Un pirate privé de liberté, n'est plus rien.**

 **-Impel Down nous avait privé de se qui fait de nous des Hommes, Capitaine.**

Je les écoute avec une grande attention. Généralement, d'eux cinq, seul Doc' et le vieil Albert m'appelle « Capitaine », les autres mangent toujours ma fonction lorsqu'ils me parlent. Mais ce n'est pas de la peine que je perçois dans leurs regards… comprendre leurs sentiments est loin d'être une chose facile. Je ne pense pas avoir véritablement les prérequis nécessaires pour être une vrai leader.

 **-Vous savez…**

C'est Albert qui prend la parole cette fois. Il n'est pas un grand bavard et c'est même le contraire d'habitude. Donc s'il parle, c'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important à partager. Ça voix est assez grave et très calme.

 **-J'ai passé vingt-cinq ans dans cette saleté de prison. Lorsque je me disais que je finirai sans doute mes jours ici… vous n'avez pas idée à quel point sa pouvait me briser. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai pu faire par le passé, dont je ne suis pas fière.**

Il soupire un moment, avant de reprendre doucement.

 **-Mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant que d'autres connaissent se que ça fait que d'être réduit à un état presque végétatif. La Marine ne tue pas les pirates, par préférence. Et pourtant le sort qu'elle nous réserve est sans le moindre doute bien pire encore.**

Beart poursuit sur la lancé d'Albert.

 **-En tant que pirate, perdre un combat signifie mourir. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste comme ça que se passent les choses entre nous. Je pense comme Albert, je n'aime pas la Marine. Je la hais, comme tous les autres au final…**

Doc' Amort continu ses explications.

 **-Vous êtes différente des officiers. Sans vouloir vous vexez Capitaine… on trouve tous que vous n'avez absolument** _ **rien à voir**_ **avec eux. J'apprécie même votre sens de la «** _ **Justice**_ **», alors que j'en déteste pourtant rien que le mot ! On ne vous suit pas par obligation, on aime naviguer** _ **avec**_ **vous. On aime combattre** _ **avec**_ **vous, défendre** _ **vos**_ **valeurs. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que** _ **vous**_ **nous avez apporté.**

 **-Ouais !** Les deux jumeaux parlent d'une unique voix, **on a tous une dette à vie envers vous !**

Les trois autres acquiescent.

 **-Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez une** _ **dette**_ **les gars. On combat ensemble, nous ferons front commun** _ **côte à côte**_ **. Je vous rendrai entièrement votre liberté un jour, je vous l'ai déjà promis. Je tiendrais parole !**

Je suis en train de me rendre compte que l'on se donne en spectacle. Mais on avait vraiment besoin de mettre des mots sur nos sentiments.

 **-Bon, j'aimerai vous faire une offre.**

Ils m'observent, intrigués, attendant que je m'explique.

 **-Marco ?**

Je regarde dans sa direction. Il est encore derrière moi et si je recule ne serait-ce que d'un pas, j'aurais mon dos collé à son torse. Il attend calmement, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il a parfaitement compris que la discussion qui est en cours est importante pour nous. J'apprécie qu'il ait patienté.

 **-Hum ?**

Je lui fais un petit sourire timide, gênée par se que je vais lui demander.

 **-J'ai une question un peu bête, mais... je dois en être certaine à cent pour cent.**

Il hausse un sourcil.

 **-Vous avez une bouteille de Saké ?**

* * *

Il a tout de suite compris le fond de ma pensé et j'arrive à lire dans ses yeux une agréable surprise.

 **-Je confirme, c'est bien une question idiote. Tu nous prends pour qui ? Tu sais vraiment à qui tu as affaire ? Poser une question comme ça-**

 **-Je sais, je sais ! Mais…**

Je le supplie du regard, insistant pour ma requête.

 **-Oui, on vous passera une excellente bouteille. Une telle cérémonie ne se fait pas avec un saké bon marché.**

Une _excellente_ bouteille, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ?

 **-Huuummmm…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, yoï ?**

 **-Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas d'arrières pensées. Rien n'est gratuit avec un pirate…**

Je le fixe, perplexe.

 **-Ouais, il y a anguille sous roche quelque part là, Marco.**

 **-Tu le veux ou pas ?**

 **-Oui ! On n'en a plus sur le navire et en plus…** je le fuis du regard un instant, **je n'ai presque pas un rond sur moi…**

 **-Vous avez encore grignoté tous vos Berry, Capitaine ?**

FLAG ! Je ne réponds pas, me raclant la gorge après avoir dégluti. Doc rigole, ayant compris qu'il avait vu juste.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je mettrais la note sur ta dette.**

Ma quoi ?! Il arbore un sourire carnassier. Je DÉTESTE ce pirate ! Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur mes compagnons.

 **-Pourquoi vous avez demandé ça, Cap'taine ?**

 **-Je vous ai dit que j'avais une offre à vous faire…**

Ils m'écoutent avec attention.

 **-Je…**

J'ai interrompu ma phrase, appréhendant leurs réactions. Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas tout simplement rejeter ma proposition ? Ça pourrait être compréhensif, je suis une officier malgré tout… Les nœuds me nouant l'estomac m'empêchent de continuer. Jusqu'à se que je sente une main se poser sur mon épaule. Main qui est à Marco, m'encourageant alors silencieusement à continuer.

 **-Je voudrais vous proposer de faire un serment de fraternité. Vous n'avez pas de famille… vous vous sentez seul… je connais ça. Et euh… si vous voulez bien… je pense qu'on pourrait…**

Punaise, je n'arrive pas à enchainer plus de deux mots à la fois ! Je respire un bon coup, serre les poings et relève le menton. Je veux qu'ils voient que je suis très sérieuse !

 **-Je voudrais que l'on soit une famille, les uns pour les autres ! Tous les six, en partageant une coupelle de saké… on pourrait être frères et sœur.**

Ils en restent pantois, ne me donnant pas immédiatement leur réponse.

 **-Enfin, il faut que vous en ayez envie !**

Et bien que j'aie eu un peu peur de parler ainsi, je suis soulagée en voyant d'énormes sourires fleurir sur leurs visages. Ils me font des accolades joyeuses, me donnant également à l'oral leur réponse maintenant évidente.

 **-On en serait ravi !**

Après ça, Marco finit par se manifester.

 **-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si vous voulez fêtez ça maintenant, vous ne devriez pas perdre plus de temps. Il est déjà tard, yoï.**

 **-Ah ! Oui tu as raison et puis…**

On se reprends tous un peu.

 **-Je n'ai même pas encore pu dire bonjour correctement.**

Je me rattrape dès que je suis à hauteur du groupe de pirates qui était resté en retrait. J'ai le droit à d'amicales retrouvailles avec certains membres des Shirohige. Je suis présentée à ceux que je ne connais pas et qui sont venus par curiosité. J'en profite pour en faire de même pour mes gars et on prend quelques minutes pour faire un peu plus connaissance.

Marco nous conduit ensuite à une modeste salle de réception en ville, aux allures de vieux salon, dans les tons vert et rouge. On peut y être une vingtaine de personne environs. Les meubles anciens en bois sont de couleurs pâles. Plusieurs canapés sont entreposés, ainsi que quelques tables accompagnées de sièges en paille tressé. Il nous quitte un instant et lorsqu'il revient s'est avec une bouteille à la main.

Il récupère des coupelles dans un meuble à proximité et les remplis avec le saké. Le tout est déposé sur une table ronde et nous nous asseyons sur des sièges tout autour. Les coupelles sont levées, les mots du serment sont prononcés et l'alcool est alors bu. De nouveaux liens nous unissent, nous sommes maintenant frères et sœurs.

Quelques curieux nous avaient suivi en plus de quelques personnes déjà présentes lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle. On a alors l'occasion de partager le reste de la nuit en compagnie de plusieurs Shirohige. Au moins, mes compagnons ont pu s'intégrer un peu avec eux aussi. L'alcool coule et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de musique, ni d'énorme brouhaha, on passe un excellent moment.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain sur un canapé en tissus, un poids mort m'empêchant de bouger les jambes. Dire qu'elles sont écrasées est plus proche de la réalité. Je suis vautrée sur le torse d'un homme et je me redresse en tiquant. Ma position n'était visiblement pas des meilleurs qui soient pour dormir. J'ai utilisé l'épaule de Doc Amort en coussin et c'est le massif Beart qui tient mes jambes d'une forte poigne. Sa tête est sur mes cuisse, il a la bouche ouverte et ronfle. Heureusement pour moi, il ne bave pas…

Notre soirée était vraiment très sympa. On s'est encore plus rapproché, faisant tomber les dernières barrières. On est vraiment des frères et sœurs maintenant, formant une famille… atypique. Ça les a rendu heureux, à un point que je n'imaginais même pas. En bougeant, j'ai réveillé Doc' Amort et on se regarde silencieusement. Il a encore les yeux ensommeillés.

 **-Bien dormi, Doc ?**

On chuchote, étant donné que quelques personnes dorment encore autour de nous.

 **-Ouais et toi ?**

Avec la soirée de la veille, ils ont laissé tomber le vouvoiement.

 **-J'ai des courbatures, normal vu ma position.**

Il jette un petit coup d'œil plus bas et rigole discrètement en apercevant Beart. Puis il replace son attention sur moi et glisse ses bras autour de ma taille. Son geste me surprend un peu, mais je le laisse faire. Je sais que c'est affectif et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils en avaient tous cruellement besoin. Une famille, ça leurs faisait défaut, ils n'en avaient pas… en dehors des liens avec l'équipage, ils sont- non _étaient_ , seuls.

Son visage enfouit dans le creux de mon cou, il profite de ce moment pour se confier, laissant alors son cœur s'exprimer, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile pour un homme.

 **-Merci… merci, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu nous as apporter. Ça vaut plus que tous les trésors du monde.**

Il ressert son étreinte et je me laisse moi aussi un peu plus aller contre lui. Je lui réponds, parlant moi aussi à voix basse.

 **-Mais tu sais, c'est valable dans les deux sens. J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme frères maintenant.**

Il arrête de m'étreindre, gardant malgré tout un contact visuel.

 **-Tu vas avoir des courbatures si tu restes trop longtemps dans une position inconfortable.**

 **-Hum, je sais mais…**

 **-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une méthode très efficace pour réveiller tout ce beau monde en moins de deux !**

 **-Tout le monde ? Mais…**

 **-Regardes,** il pointe du doigt une fenêtre avec des volets ouverts. **Je crois bien qu'il fait jours depuis un moment. Tu es trop gentille, mais t'inquiètes ! Moi, je ne le suis pas.**

Son regard expressif m'inquiète sur ce qu'il va faire… Il touche son masque un moment, avant d'hurler fort :

 **-ENNEMIS EN VUE ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT, Y'A URGENCE !**

Effectivement, c'est radical comme méthode ! J'ai moi-même eu un petit sursaut… Dans la salle, tous se relèvent brutalement. Les jumeaux, le vieil Albert et même Beart qui me libère donc. Les quelques Shirohige trop fêtards pour retourner dans leurs lits réagissent avec empressement.

J'en profite pour me mettre moi aussi debout. Doc'Amort en fait de même une petite seconde après. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me faire un clin d'œil complice. Il touche de nouveau un coin de son masque. Durant un instant, sa voix n'était plus modifiée. C'est la première fois que je l'entends d'ailleurs…

Ceux qui comprennent enfin qu'ils ont été roulés grognent de mécontentement. Je tente de ne pas rire, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Je passe ma main sur mes vêtements, afin d'enlever quelques mauvais plis. Puis je fais signe à mes… frères, de me suivre.

Je rejoints ensuite jusqu'à Joseph, j'avais créé une amitié avec lui pendant mon séjour sur le Moby Dick. Je me dois d'aller voir Oyaji, non seulement j'ai envie de le revoir, mais c'est aussi une question d'éthique. Je lui demande s'il peut me conduire jusqu'à lui ou, à défaut, auprès de Marco.

 **-Et bien, Marco-Taïcho nous avait demandé de t'amener à lui dès que tu te lèverais. Je me renseigne pour savoir où il est et je t'accompagne. Ça marche ?**

 **-Très bien.**

Il me fait un sourire et hèle l'un de ses compagnons. Après un bref échange, on quitte tous ensemble la petite salle de réception.

 **-Il est avec Oyaji et les futurs mariés. Ils ont fini de manger il y a un moment, ils se sont installé une table en plein air.**

 **-Ok, on te suit, merci Joseph.**

 **-Ce n'est rien !**

Il avance en tête du groupe et nous restons à quelques pas derrière lui. Il marche tranquillement, une main dans la poche, tenant une cigarette dans l'autre **(1)**. Sur le chemin, mes _nouveaux_ frères me font part de leurs inquiétudes.

 **-Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?**

 **-Ouais,** insiste le frère de Tim anxieux, **c'est un Yonkou !**

 **-Ils ont raisons,** même Albert n'est pas rassuré, **ce n'est pas vraiment n'importe qui.**

 **-Moi,** hurle Beart, **j'te fais confiance ma** _ **SŒUR**_ **!**

Il a insisté sur le dernier mot, ayant alors un large sourire et un ton plein de bonne humeur. Doc'Amort passe son bras sur mes épaules et parle avec sa voix modifiée.

 **-Il a raison, peu m'importe s'il est l'homme le plus imposant au monde. Tu as énormément d'estime pour lui, alors… j'ai bien envie de le rencontrer !**

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, ils se sont encouragés les uns les autres, usant du groupe pour se soutenir de manière à ne plus redouter cette entrevue. Je pense que tout va bien se passer, mais _il_ ne les connait pas. C'est la première fois qu' _il_ va les voir… j'espère que tout ira bien. Même pour moi, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas revus !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Vous le savez déjà tous, mais je devais mettre cette note : **Fumer nuit gravement à la santé.**


	87. Note: Rappel des personnages secondaires

_Rappel des personnages secondaires :_

 **Misa**

« Misa qui est une femme à la morphologie encore enfantine malgré ses dix-huit ans, elle a un visage aux formes arrondies encadré par une chevelure blonde coupée courte. Cette dernière est toujours très guillerette et entretient une relation très fusionnelle avec Cylia, l'appelant amicalement « onee-chan » (3). Elle porte toujours une chaîne autour du cou sur laquelle se trouve un médaillon avec la photo de ses parents dont elle est la fille unique. Elle utilise un pistolet de type Colt en argent attaché à sa taille grâce à une ceinture blanche en cuir. Très féminine malgré son physique d'enfant, elle tient à être toujours maquillée et coiffée. » extrait du chapitre 28.

Note : Ses parents se nomment Maria et Aki, le père est un artisan de Hand Island où il crée des armes à feu. Sa mère tient la boutique qui est rattachée à leur maison tout comme l'atelier du père.

 **Haris**

« Il est à peine plus grand que moi (Cylia) et un peu en embonpoint, donc très différent des hommes aux corps sculptés que j'ai l'habitude de croiser à la Marine. Sans parler des pirates comme Shanks ou Marco... Là il n'y a même pas matière à comparaison […]. Il a des cheveux blond coupés très courts et il est tout de même propre sur lui. Il a une tenue de chef cuisinier blanche et verte avec une longue toque écrasée qui forme un angle droit sur le côté. En plus de cela, il est sympa mais... peut-être trop gentil. J'aime bien les hommes qui ont du caractère... et avec lui, je suis certaine de pouvoir obtenir le dessus trop facilement. » extrait du chapitre 33.

Note : Dans le chapitre 34, le navire sur lequel il est avec Cylia se fait attaquer par les pirates de Barbe Blanche. La jeune femme est alors surprise d'apprendre qu'il utilise de la crème glacé pour attaquer. Mais c'est un homme courageux, qui n'hésitera pas à se mettre devant elle pour la défendre.

 **Joseph et Jan**

« Joseph lui a une tenue ressemblant trait pour trait à une aube de prêtre à la différence qu'elle est blanche et a un look qui me fait penser à un uniforme militaire quelque peu... atypique ? » extrait du chapitre 38.

Note : C'est l'un des membres d'équipage des Shirohige kaizokudan. Il est de la Troisième Flotte, sous le commandement de Joz. Il est très souvent accompagné par Jan, qui est aussi de sa flotte. Au contraire de Joseph qui est toujours d'un tempérament très joyeux et plutôt dragueur, il est assez grincheux. Malgré ça, il reste quelqu'un de très gentil.

 **Beart**

« Beart, il utilise sa force brute pour combattre et ne maîtrise pas de haki, mais il est une véritable montagne de muscle et a beaucoup d'expérience en combat. Toutes ses cicatrices en sont la preuve » extrait du chapitre 62. 

« **\- Les formulaires ?**

C'est Beart, l'homme qui a une voix en accord à son physique, à l'image d'un ours, qui me répond.

 **\- Ils sont sur votre bureau Madame. Je vais vous les chercher ?**

Je ne sais même pas ce qui me choque le plus… Est-ce le fait que ce soit lui, qui pourtant exècre toute forme de littérature, qui m'ait répondu ? Ou bien parce qu'ils ont respecté l'une des procédures habituelles de la Marine ? » extrait du chapitre 77.

Note : Il est l'un des hommes qui naviguent avec Cylia. Il est un ancien prisonnier d'Impel Down, libéré sous la condition qu'il serve la Marine. Comme tous les anciens pirates accompagnant la Demoiselle, sa vie ne tient qu'au bon vouloir de la « Justice » … Cylia c'est promis de les libérer, coûte que coûte.

 **Tim et Tom**

« Deux autres sont des tireurs, dont un qui utilise une arme à très longue portées. Le sniper s'appelle Tim et le second est son frère jumeaux, Tom, lui il préfère ses deux colts. Ils portent tous les deux de vraies tenues d'aventuriers : des vêtements bruns, des sacoches de cuirs partout et un stetson (3) noir de cavalier sur la tête. » extrait du chapitre 62.

Note : Comme précédemment, ils sont eux aussi sur le navire de Cylia. Ancien prisonniers d'Impel Down, ils ont rencontré la Demoiselle lors de son séjour en prison.

 **Isao**

« Isao est un sabreur et il maîtrise le haki de l'armement. Il est sans doute le plus fort sur ce navire. C'est un gros dragueur et l'avoir dans l'équipe va engendrer des disputes mais ça ne gêne pas la cohésion entre eux aux moments importants. Il a toujours un sourire charmeur, mais par contre, il est jeune, c'est encore un adolescent et forcément il manque encore beaucoup d'expérience. Il a donc besoin que l'on garde un œil sur lui en combat. Et c'est aussi un parfait bishonen... j'adore ses cheveux d'un magnifique rouge, mais ça je ne lui avouerais jamais. » extrait du chapitre 62.

Note : Cylia l'apprécie beaucoup, elle le perçoit un peu comme un petit frère. Après, vous devinez pourquoi elle aime les cheveux rouges hein… Oh une dernière info' à son sujet, il est moins fort que Albert.

 **Cassius**

« Le dernier d'entre eux était assassin dans son équipage, mais ses seules cibles étaient des équipages pirates adverses. Il est un spécialiste de l'infiltration et forcément, de l'assassinat. Rien en lui ne laisse transparaître ses compétences, toutes ses armes sont soigneusement cachées et sans le connaître, on dirait qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple civil. » extrait du chapitre 62.

Note : Cylia s'appuis souvent sur lui, un peu comme elle le ferait avec un second. Il est polyvalent et est vraiment digne de confiance.

 **Georges**

« Il est l'un des rares du navire à avoir constamment une tenue irréprochable. Il porte toujours une chemise au col élégamment ouvert, qui est changée tous les jours. Elles sont généralement accompagnées par un pantalon gris ou noir et il porte une paire de chaussure en cuir brun foncé. Une cigarette est toujours postée sur ses lèvres et avec sa posture perpétuellement détendue, il démontre une grande assurance. Avant de finir à Impel Down, il faisait partie d'un équipage pirate qui naviguait dans le Nouveau Monde depuis plusieurs années. » extrait du chapitre 77.

Note : Comme les personnages cités avant, il fait partie du même équipage. C'est celui de Cylia. Il a une femme, une fille et il attend d'être libéré pour pouvoir vivre avec elles sur leur île. Cylia aime sa compagnie, le voyant un peu comme un oncle.

 **Albert**

« Un vieil homme de soixante-quinze ans et qui a passé vingt-cinq ans à Impel Down. Il avait une prime supérieure à cent millions de Berry. Il a de grosse lunette ronde sur ses yeux qu'il plissent presque toujours. » extrait du chapitre 81.

C'est Albert qui prend la parole cette fois. Il n'est pas un grand bavard et c'est même le contraire d'habitude. Donc s'il parle, c'est qu'il a quelque chose d'important à partager. Ça voix est assez grave et très calme.

 **-J'ai passé vingt-cinq ans dans cette saleté de prison. Lorsque je me disais que je finirai sans doute mes jours ici… vous n'avez pas idée à quel point sa pouvait me briser. […] Mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant que d'autres connaissent se que ça fait […]. »** extrait du chapitre 82.

Note : Il fait partie des hommes qui ont « emprunté » le navire de la Marine. Il n'a donc pas de proche en dehors des membres d'équipage. Il est un utilisateur du haki et bon combattant avec de l'expérience.

 **Doc Amort**

« Cet ancien pirate utilise un surnom car il n'aime pas son prénom. Mais en plus de ce surnom flippant pour un médecin, il utilise des aiguilles pour combattre.[…] il maîtrise le haki du renforcement et il vise super bien avec ses outils. Sa voix est modifiée par le masque qu'il porte sur le bas de son visage. Tout est fait pour être effrayant chez lui… » extrait du chapitre 79.

Note : En contact de l'équipage et de Cylia, il a pu apprendre à se reconstruire suite à sa sortie d'Impel Down. Avec Cylia, Albert, les frères jumeaux Tim et Tom ainsi que Beart, ils ont échangé une coupe de saké afin de devenir frères et sœur (cf. chapitre 82).

« (Il) glisse ses bras autour de ma taille. Son geste me surprend un peu, mais je le laisse faire. Je sais que c'est affectif et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils en avaient tous cruellement besoin. Une famille, ça leurs faisait défaut, ils n'en avaient pas… en dehors des liens avec l'équipage, ils sont- non _étaient_ , seuls. Son visage enfouit dans le creux de mon cou, il profite de ce moment pour se confier, laissant alors son cœur s'exprimer, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile pour un homme.

 **-Merci… merci, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu nous as apporter. Ça vaut plus que tous les trésors du monde. »** extrait du chapitre 82.

 **Arvïn Curly**

« **-Moi aussi… je serais comme vous un jour !**

 **-Comme moi… ?**

 **-Oui ! Vous êtes forte… vous m'avez protégé, j'ai pu sortir de la ville ! Papa ne me fera plus jamais de mal et en plus je vais pouvoir manger maintenant ! Je veux être comme vous plus tard ! En plus, vos habits sont classes !**

 **-Hein ? Tu veux devenir comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-Vous êtes une Marine ?**

 **-Euh… ouais…**

 **-Et bah quand je serais grand, je serais moi aussi un Marine ! Encore plus fort que vous, comme ça je pourrais te protéger ! Comme tu l'as fait avec moi !** » extrait du chapitre 74.

 **« -Dans ce cas,** reprend Ace, **on sera des ennemis plus tard !** […] Il prend un air provocateur, **tu n'as pas fini de te prendre des déculottés gamin.** […]

 **-Je serais fort ! Si tu es un méchant, alors je te mettrais derrière les barreaux !**

Ace éclate de rire et il dépose sa main sur son chapeau afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne tombe de sa tête.

 **-En plus tu te moque de moi ! Quand je serais grand, je m'occuperai de toi !**

Ace arrête de rire, mais un très large sourire demeure sur ses lèvres. Il se lève, surplombant Arvïn. […]

 **-Alors s'est donc un défi entre homme, Arvïn.**

Face à lui, le petit garçon prend un air tout aussi sérieux que son homologue.

 **-Oui, ça l'est. »** extrait du chapitre 74. 

Note : C'est un petit garçon que Cylia a libéré de son père, un homme exécrable. Elle lui a fait des papiers en règle et il est porte maintenant le nom de famille de Dadan. Non pas que cela fut volontaire, la chef des Bandit des montagnes de Goa n'a pas eu le choix face à Cylia.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

J'espère que ce petit récapitulatif vous aura aidé. J'aurais dû le faire depuis un moment déjà, mais maintenant il y a aussi les derniers arrivés. Cette note sera de temps à autre mise à jour. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Je rappel de nouveau qu'il n'y a pas de chapitre cette semaine. La suite est mis en ligne le week-end prochain (donc vers le 22 avril).


	88. Chapitre 83 : L'officier crevette

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia fait un serment de fraternité avec cinq membres de son équipage. Les anciens pirates n'avaient plus aucune famille ni lieu où se sentir chez eux._

 _Ils sont arrivés avec Cylia à Hand Island pour le mariage de Misa et du Commandant de la Dixième Flotte de Barbe Blanche. Curiel et l'heureuse demoiselle ont en commun leur passion pour les armes à feu. En effet, elle est issue d'une famille d'armurier et lui utilise de redoutables bazookas._

 _Cylia et ses cinq nouveaux frères se réveillent de leur nuit de festivité en début d'après-midi. Ils sont alors conduits à Shirohige, qui est à table avec les futurs mariés et plusieurs de ses fils._

Chapitre 83 : L'officier crevette

Après avoir marché sur les routes pavées de la ville, nous avons fini par en sortir. Nous arrivons alors sur une modeste pleine verdoyante. L'herbe n'est pas trop haute, il ne fait aucun doute que cet endroit est entretenu, comme en témoigne les quelques buissons taillés. La forêt avec ses grands arbres verts foncés borde les lieux, regorgeant sans doute de vie, bien que caché de notre vue. Un courant d'air tiède me souffle agréablement sur le visage grâce à l'absence de bâtiment.

Malgré ça, je reste anxieuse, ressentant même une remonté de stresse à l'approche de la tablé. Elle est toute en longueur, une partie ombragée par les arbres tandis que le reste est au soleil. De part et d'autre sont installés plusieurs Commandants ainsi que la future mariée et ses parents. Certaines personnes me sont totalement inconnues, mais celui qui attire le plus mon attention est l'homme qui se trouve dos à nous. En bout de table, assis sur un fauteuil plus confortable que les autres convives et surtout adapté à sa grande morphologie, est installé le Capitaine.

Lorsque nous arrivons à proximité de la table, joyeusement bruyante, je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis plus seule à me présenter à _eux_. Mais ils sont tous les cinq de bon gars, ils devraient être capable de se faire accepter.

Joseph, à quelques mètres devant nous, arrive jusqu'à Père. Les Commandants attablés le remarquent rapidement et nombre d'entre eux portent alors leurs regards sur nous.

 **-OYAJI !**

En entendant le nominatif affectueux, Barbe Blanche met sa chaise légèrement de biais. Il pose alors son regard sur lui, puis sur nous. On s'était arrêté, mais je me reprends et me rapproche un peu plus. Mes _nouveaux_ frères me suivent, restant malgré tout derrière moi.

Alors que l'hommes aux vêtements militaire échange avec _Oyaji_ , les jumeaux me murmurent discrètement à l'oreille.

 **-Tu es sûr que c'est bon… ?**

 **-J'ai entendu dire par des Marines qu'il avait déjà détruit une île entière d'un simple mouvement de bras…**

Je réponds à la dernière anecdote, connaissant le fin mot de cette histoire.

 **-Tom, l'île détruite n'abritait pas de civil. Elle était utilisée par la Marine et le Commandant de la Base s'en était ouvertement pris à l'une de leur flotte.**

Tout le monde sait, sur les mers, ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'en prennent aux membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Cette seule clarification leur permettra de voir les choses plus objectivement. La Marine, après cette altercation, avait fait part dans les journaux d'une « _Nouvelle preuve de l'insécurité causé par les pirates._ ». L'ironie, c'est que les Shirohige protègent bon nombre d'île dans le Nouveau Monde. Chose que la Marine ne fait pas assez, il n'y a qu'à voir le cas de Hand Island…

Après tout, le Maire de la ville avait de nombreuse fois déposé des requêtes de protection à la Marine. À chaque fois, la demande n'aboutissait pas. La justice se préoccupe bien plus des quatre Blue et du Paradis… Alors sans l'Empereur, le Shin Sekaï aurait droit à une puissante vague d'insécurité. C'est un fait connu par mes cinq frères et ça joue sans aucun doute sur leur jugement. Mais ils ont entendu beaucoup de chose en côtoyant des Marines… et les racontars ne sont pas fiables.

 **-Ne vous laissez pas influencer par les autres, vous valez bien plus que ça. Je le sais.**

Ils sont bien placés pour savoir ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, à être ainsi haïs. Alors, je sais qu'eux arriveront à passer outre les avis donnés par la presse et le Gouvernement Mondial. Après tout, même moi j'ai pu le faire. Mais je pense tout de même que ce que j'ai vécu durant mon enfance m'a aidé, d'une certaine manière. Lorsque l'on connait la solitude, le rejet, la souffrance… on ne peut qu'être empathique **(1).**

Maintenant que Joseph a fini de parler à Barbe Blanche, je m'incline légèrement, par respect envers lui. J'ai toujours un petit peu de mal à l'appeler « _Oyaji_ », encore plus en présence de tous ce monde. Malgré ma gêne, je ne me prive pas d'utiliser l'appellation affectueuse.

 **-Oyaji…**

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux. Je suis obligée de lever le menton, la proximité mettant encore plus en évidence la différence entre ma petite taille et la sienne. Je suis malgré tout contente de le revoir…

 **-Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps…**

Au fond, je suis quand même vraiment contente de le revoir.

 **-Sans doute un peu trop à mon goût même, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.**

Je ne peux empêcher d'accompagner mes propos par un sourire. Finalement, j'arrive presque à faire abstraction des personnes présentes. Il a toute mon attention et j'attends calmement une réaction qui ne me fait pas attendre longtemps.

 **-Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien, mon enfant.**

Son regard se porte sur les gars, qui ne reculent pas. Car oui, rien que soutenir le regard de cet homme, bien que ça semble anodin, n'est pas une chose aisée à faire. Il n'est pas l'Homme le plus fort du monde pour rien après tout…

 **-Ce sont des membres de ton équipage ?**

Il a parlé tout en continuant de les fixer. Je réponds à sa question, bien que ce n'en est pas réellement une.

 **-Oui, en plus d'être des frères. Ils sont tous les cinq d'anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down.**

 **-Hum, je vois.**

 **-Vous verrez, ce sont de bon gars ! Je leur fais confiance même les yeux fermés.**

Tout en gardant un air neutre, je le vois les sonder du regard. Un moment de réflexion pendant lequel il se fait un premier avis sur eux. C'est ça que j'appréhendais… et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on va passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il _faut_ que ça colle bien et à plus juste titre qu'ils sont mes frères à présent.

* * *

Il ne dit rien, j'en profite pour satisfaire ma curiosité un instant et regarde plus attentivement les personnes assises à table. Sur les quinze Commandants **(2)** , il n'en manque que trois. Tous sont des grosses pointures de la piraterie, avec des primes aux sommes phénoménales.

Bien que je m'impose une vision neutre d'eux, me disant qu'ils sont avant tout des Hommes, je n'en reste pas moins quelque peu perturbée. L'environnement de la Marine n'y est pas pour rien, tout officiers ressentirait un malaise certain devant de tels individus. Et encore plus lorsqu'on en a autant devant soit…

Parmi les personnes présentes à la table, il y a Misa, qui est une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure blonde. Son visage conserve toujours quelques légères rondeurs, comme si elle n'avait quitté qu'il y a peu de temps l'enfance. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas, à quelques mois près, on a le même âge… Son beau visage est discrètement maquillé, ses lèvres sont toujours roses et elle est féminine jusqu'aux bouts des doigts.

Tandis que je croise ses yeux bleus, elle se lève doucement. Je ne la quitte pas du regard, tandis qu'elle se rapproche d'un pas lent. Une fois juste devant moi, elle se laisse tomber contre moi, me serrant de ses bras fins. Elle laisse sa tête choir dans le creux de mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer comment je devrais réagir, ma tête étant en conflit avec mon cœur… Mais ça, c'est avant que je ne sente des petites goutes perler sur ma peau. Je lève un peu les bras, esquissant un début de réaction.

 **-Snif… Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiétée… snif… Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ! Snif, je t'en supplie, Cylia… laisses moi te remercier pour nous avoir sauvé. Je m'en veux… c'est moi qui suis inhumaine, snif… Bouhouu…**

N'en pouvant plus, je cède à mes impulsions. Je réponds à son étreinte, sentant un parfum fleuri lorsque mon visage se perd dans quelques mèches de ses cheveux plus long qu'auparavant. Nous n'échangeons pas un seul mot pendant un moment, profitant de cet instant. Je me sens coupée de notre environnement. Au final, je ne suis qu'une grosse sentimentale…

 **-Ça m'avais manqué, Misa.**

Elle me répond d'un petit bruit, pleurant encore trop pour formuler une réponse oralement. On ne bouge pas, profitant ainsi de l'autre. Je suis celle qui brise ce petit silence, lui murmurant alors quelques mots à l'oreille, doucement.

 **-Et tu sais…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-C'est un comble que tu dises être inhumaine. Tu es une véritable éponge…**

 **-Snif… hi hi, tu sais, je suis peut-être très sentimentale mais tu l'es toi aussi ! Et je dirais même autant que moi.**

Je me retire de son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder, les yeux maintenant rougis par ses larmes. Son sourire est éblouissant et je ne peux que lui rendre la pareille.

 **-Tu exagères !**

 **-Non pas du tout, tu es à la limite de pleurer ! C'est flagrant !**

Et il suffit qu'elle me le dise pour qu'une petite larme traitresse coule sur ma joue. La sentant, je l'essuie tout de suite d'un revers de la main.

 **-Même pas vrai !**

On ne fait pas crédible et je le sais bien, alors toute les deux on s'en amuse. Et on rit ensemble, laissant ainsi s'échapper toute la frustration qui avait pu s'accumuler. Lorsque l'on se calme enfin, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que non, nous n'étions pas toute seule.

 **-À quoi est-ce que je vais ressembler maintenant ? À pleurer, alors que je suis accompagnée par les gars.**

Curieuse, elle se déporte un peu sur le côté et penche la tête pour les regarder.

 **-Ils font partie de ton équipage, mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient tes frères… ?**

Misa est au courant que je n'ai personne avec de vrai lien de parenté. Alors elle s'interroge logiquement sur eux. Je les regarde par-dessus mon épaule, ils restent silencieux, attendant avec patience.

 **-Je te raconte tout ça si tu veux.**

 **-Oui !**

Prise de court par son ton enjoué, je l'observe avec une pointe de surprise alors que je li un vrai bonheur sur son visage.

 **-Mais toi aussi tu as des choses à me raconter…. N'est-ce pas ?**

Elle sait parfaitement ce dont je fais référence. Elle a des rougeurs sur les pommettes.

 **-Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, Cylia assis toi à notre table.** La voix imposante de Barbe Blanche me fait presque sursauter, **et tes hommes aussi.**

Misa m'attrape la main et m'entraine avec elle. Au bout de la table, l'un des Commandants fait signe aux gars. D'un discret échange, je leurs fais comprendre d'aller le rejoindre. Misa s'arrête lorsque sa mère l'appelle.

 **-Ma chérie, laisses là prendre ma place, je vais m'asseoir un peu plus loin.**

* * *

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, la mère qui a toujours ses courbes généreuses, quitte sa place. Encore une fois, sans vraiment me laisser le choix, Misa m'amène jusqu'à leurs chaises. Elle se met à la place de sa mère, à côtés de son père, me laissant m'installer entre elle et son chéri. Curiel, le Commandant de la Dixième Flotte, se tourne vers moi, un bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Autour ne nous, l'ambiance est bon vivant, les voix des personnes attablées se mêlent à celui du vent qui fait bruisser les feuilles des grands arbres nous ombrageant.

Un peu gênée, je me présente à celui que je vois pour la première fois. Je lui tends la main en accompagnant les paroles à mon geste.

 **-Bonjour, Cylia… enchantée.**

Que de politesse, mais bon, il faut dire qu'avec la discipline de la Marine, j'ai été influencé dans mes manières. Il regarde ma main, puis me l'attrape pour me la serrer avec fermeté **(3)**.

 **-Pareil, Curiel, Commandant de la Dixième Flotte de Père.**

Lorsqu'il s'est présenté, j'ai perçu toute la fierté qu'il ressent. Ce ton plein d'assurance qui transpire la confiance en soi. Leur réputation n'est pas usurpée et c'est justement parce que j'en ai conscience, qu'en tant qu'officier, je ne suis pas à mon aise.

 **-C'est la première fois que je te vois et pourtant ma femme m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaitre !**

Je reporte mon attention sur la miss, l'interrogeant déjà du regard.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?**

Elle ne me répond pas, mais lorsque j'ancre mon regard dans le sien et que j'y perçois la lueur d'amusement, je crains le pire…

 **-Attends… ne me dis pas que… tu leur as dit ça ?**

Elle garde toujours le silence, mais son sourire s'élargit.

 **-Dit quoi ?**

Elle sait parfaitement ce dont je parle, mais je vais rentrer dans son jeu, ayant besoin de savoir.

 **-Les** _ **classes…**_

Nos regards sont l'un dans l'autre, cherchant à y lire les pensées.

 **-Tu n'as jamais voulu me dire comment tu t'étais débrouiller pour que cet officier ne m'embête plus…**

 **-Tu parles de l'autre trou du cul qui te faisait trop d'avances ?**

 **-Oui ! D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te dérangeais, tu réglais le problème en tabassant les autres. Mais cet officier n'avait pas le moindre bleu et tu n'avais pas non plus fais de prison, pour une fois.**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai demandé poliment de ne plus te tourner autour comme il le faisait.**

 **-Ça n'aurait jamais suffis ! Je lui avais demandé un paquet de fois déjà ! C'est arrivé juste après qu'il ait joué au voyeur. Tu n'étais pas du genre à garder ton calme dans ce genre de situation…**

 **-Elle l'a menacé, yoï.**

On se tourne toutes les deux vers lui et il nous regarde avec des yeux toujours mi-clos.

 **-Comment…**

Je suis certaine de ne pas lui avoir raconté ça ! Un petit rictus amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **-Lire en toi est d'une facilité déconcertante, Cylia.**

Je soupire discrètement, tandis que Misa se met à rire. Je reporte mon attention sur elle en entendant le son cristallin, elle a une petite larme qui coule sur sa joue. Du bout des doigts, elle se la retire.

 **-Tu n'étais jamais allé jusque-là, mais maintenant que j'y pense… ça te ressemble bien de faire ça pour quelqu'un que tu aimes.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu et ne parviens à lui répondre que d'un petit bruit de gorge. Je sursaute un peu lorsque j'entends la voix criarde des jumeaux.

 **-Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'elle a pu se foutre sur la gueule avec d'autres Marine parce qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé correctement de nous !**

 **-Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'as pas changé du tout alors ! Déjà rien que pendant les classes, tu as passé facilement la moitié de ton temps au trou. Tu te faisais toujours réprimer pour ton comportement « inadapté »… hi hi hi !**

 **-On veux savoir, M'dam !**

 **-Hum ! D'accord !**

 **-NON, moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est trop la honte !**

Je me lève une petite seconde après elle, mais une puissante poigne me force à me rasseoir. C'est le futur marié, autant dire qu'il ne me laisse clairement pas le choix. Je suis contrainte à devoir les laisser raconter toutes les anecdotes me concernant. Haaan… il y en a trop…

* * *

Quelqu'un s'est assis à la place de Misa, il est grand, autant que Curiel. Il a une peau bronzée et très musclée, sur laquelle il y a tatouage au niveau de son pectoral droit **(4)**. Sa mâchoire aux traits carrés lui donne l'apparence d'un homme robuste. Couplé à la présence d'un début de barbe mal rasé, il est très viril. Il a les cheveux blonds lui frôlant les muscles imposant de ses épaules. Oh que je peux me sentir petite entre ses deux là…

 **-Alors c'est toi la fameuse officier qui est notre future recrue ? Je suis Kingdew, Commandant de la Onzième Flotte de Père.**

 **-Euh…**

Il y a un moment de flottement, en fait c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour reprendre un minimum contenance. Il m'a parlé de mon statut d'officier et il s'est présenté proprement en plus. Ça serait impolie de ma part de ne pas me présenter correctement… Mais là, ça me fait un petit peu peur. Un tout petit peu hein… Je respire un bon coup avec discrétion et lui réponds en le regardant dans les yeux. Enfin presque, je regarde ses sourcils, mais ça ne se verra pas.

 **-Cylia, Capitaine de la Marine.**

En principe, quand on se présente, il faut toujours dire notre base d'affiliation, mais là… j'étais trop mal à l'aise pour continuer. Je vois Kingdew sourire, tandis que Curiel se met à pouffer de rire, me faisant sursauter pour la énième fois. Lorsqu'il reprend son calme, il me regarde non sans sourire.

 **-C'est la première fois qu'un officier de la Marine qui n'est pas haut gradé ose se présenter calmement à côté de moi !**

 **-On ne peut pas dire que tu n'as pas de courage au moins.**

Et les deux Commandant rient ensemble, tandis que je soupire, un peu plus rassurée.

J'en profite pour jeter un œil sur mes compagnons, ils sont en train de s'amuser avec Misa. Bon, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour moi, mais tant qu'ils sont heureux… ça me va. Je n'ai pas un haki de l'observation très bon, alors à cause de toutes les discussions en cours, je ne parviens pas à entendre ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Mais d'ici, je vois qu'ils arrivent même à déconner avec les autres personnes assises à côté d'eux. C'est une bonne chose… et ça me rassure pour eux.

 **-Tu continues à te soucier de tes hommes même en étant mal à l'aise, Cylia ?**

Je reporte mon attention sur Curiel et lui réponds calmement. Enfin, intérieurement, je suis clairement moins calme, mais je ne veux pas le montrer.

 **-Évidemment, d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas juste** _ **mes hommes**_ **. Et puis c'est normal non ?**

 **-Peut-être pour toi, mais en principe, les gens pensent plus à leur propre gueule qu'à celle des autres. Et je n'ai jamais vu un officier se soucier plus de ses soldats que de lui-même. Mais… entre ce que j'ai entendu sur toi et l'impression que tu me donnes, tu as l'air différente. Même si tu es encore… une crevette !**

 **-Oh, l'officier crevette, c'est vrai que ça lui correspond bien.**

 **-Hey !**

Tous les deux se foutent _royalement_ de ma gueule, ce qui m'énerve et… me permet aussi de leur parler un peu plus aisément. Ils continent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Marco, qui est à quelques places de nous, rajoute son grain de sel lui aussi.

 **-Curiel, c'est normal que cette Capitaine soit différente des autres officiers…**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, se mettant à faire un sourire un brin sadique en me fixant, avant de reprendre. Je sens que je vais _encore_ en prendre pour mon grade…

 **-On l'a corrompu.**

Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je me redresse brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise.

 **-QUOI ?! Influencer, je veux bien le reconnaitre ! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi là !**

Il se lève, fait le tour de la table jusqu'à être devant moi. Je me retrouve alors avec la table dans mon dos et sans échappatoire. Je ne me sens pas très bien là, pas du tout même… surtout avec l'air qu'il affiche en ce moment ! Il s'avance doucement… jusqu'à me surplomber complètement. Je lève le menton, nos visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **-Si tu es sous notre influence, miss, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne te corrompe.**

Bien que ma position ne me permette pas de lui répondre, je fais preuve d'audace en rétorquant sur le même ton. Autour de nous, il n'y a plus un seul mot de prononcé. Seul quelques bruits provenant de la nature environnante nous accompagnent.

 **-Toi, tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi,** _ **le Phoenix**_ **.**

 **-Oh… vraiment ? Est-ce donc un défi ?**

Une lueur provocatrice brille dans ses yeux. Quelque chose en lui attise mes instincts sauvages, me faisant alors mettre de côté toute raison et donc rentrer dans son jeu. Je rapproche encore plus dangereusement mon visage du sien, ne laissant alors qu'un très court espace entre nos lèvres. Nos deux corps se touchent presque, nos regards sont ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Ça ne me ressemble pourtant pas de me laisser aller ainsi… mais…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** L'empathie, c'est la capacité à se mettre à la place de quelqu'un. C'est une qualité, ça montre qu'il y a une réelle sensibilité chez la personne.

 **(2)** Oui, il y a seize flottes chez les Shirohige, mais il n'y a pas encore de Commandant pour la seconde.

 **(3)** Petite précision pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitué à serrer les mains. On dit d'un homme, que lorsqu'il serre la main d'une femme, il doit le faire avec fermeté et ne pas montrer trop de retenu, afin que la Dame ne perçoive pas ça comme un manque de considération.

Note : En fait, moi, ça m'est même arrivée d'avoir des hommes qui me font limite mal… Mais bon, même dans ces cas-là, je garde un sourire courtois. Donc Messieurs, toutes les Dames apprécieraient que vous dosiez correctement votre force quand vous saluez !

 **(4)** Le tatouage de Kingdew sur le pectoral n'est pas l'emblème des Shirohige. Si vous êtes curieux, allez le voir.


	89. Chapitre 84 : Dominant et dominé

_Précédemment…_

 _Cylia et ses cinq hommes d'équipages, qui sont aussi à présent ses frères, se retrouvent avec les futurs mariés et leurs familles. Ils sont alors entourés par bon nombre des Commandants de Barbe Blanche, qui est lui-même présent._

 _Après avoir échangé avec Curiel, qui est le futur marié et Kingdew, Commandant de la Onzième Flotte, un différend oppose Cylia à Marco…_

Chapitre 84 : Dominant et dominé

De toute manière, ce n'est pas rationnel à la base que je sois ici. Un officier n'a normalement pas à manger à la table d'un pirate. Encore moins entouré par les Commandants d'un Yonkou, comme c'est le cas pour moi. Le regard de Marco est hypnotisant… j'y retrouve cette même sauvagerie que je sens bruler au fond de moi. Ce même instinct qui me pousse à le provoquer, comme il l'a lui-même fait.

Je me perds, sentant l'animal en moi commencer à prendre le dessus. En réponse, je sens aussi son animal se manifester progressivement, la preuve étant le changement de ses pupilles. S'il continu, je-

NAN NAN, je dois me reprendre ! Bon sang, il me semblait avoir plus de contrôle sur mon zoan que ça ! De justesse, je reprends mes esprits. Je remets un tout petit peu de distance entre nous, jusqu'à se que la table m'empêche d'en mettre davantage. Je passe ma main sur mes yeux, tentant de chasser le trouble qui perdure malgré moi.

 **-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?**

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota et me fixe avec amusement.

 **-Rien. On dirait bien que nos zoan réagissent l'un à l'autre.**

J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance, pour remettre les pieds sur terre. Bien sûr, je ne laisserais pas les gars seuls. Je dépose ma main sur son torse et le pouce légèrement, il me laisse simplement faire. Je sens encore l'Alicanto se manifester avec véhémence en moi, c'est un sentiment fort désagréable. Alors que j'allais passer, il me retient brusquement par le poignet.

 **-Marco...**

 **-Tu n'arriveras pas à reprendre ton calme, tu vas te sentir frustrer et être de mauvaise humeur. Tu es encore trop jeune pour passer outre.**

Je tique, il pense que je n'ai vraiment aucun sans froids ?! Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire comprendre ma manière de penser, il me devance.

 **-Tu vois, tu bouillonnes de colère.**

En un instant, il arrive à me fermer le claper. Et en avoir conscience m'énerve d'autant plus !

 **-On va régler ça, sinon ça va moi aussi me coller à la peau un moment.**

Il me prend de court en m'attrapant par la taille avant de me jeter sur son épaule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri aigu de surprise et tente de me redresser. Mais il ne me laisse pas faire et ayant bien plus de force que moi, c'est peine perdue.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous la manger.**

J'arrête tout mouvement et regarde vers les gars. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'adresse à eux. Ils sont prêts à se lever et visiblement, ils ont été interrompus dans leur élan par leurs voisins de table. Ils m'interrogent du regards, inquiets pour moi.

 **-Il ne ment pas, restez- AAH !**

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir qu'il a pris sa forme de zoan, m'emportant au passage. Par instinct, je m'accroche de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Je suis alors sur son dos et nous sommes déjà à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

 **-Tu me cherches, STUPIDE PIRATE !**

Il fait une pirouette et je chute de son dos. Naturellement, je change de forme et prend l'apparence de l'Alicanto. Nos tailles sont approximativement les mêmes, bien que ses ailes soient plus grandes que les miennes.

Il monte en altitude. Je décide de le poursuivre et monte également plus haut. La sale bête, il est bien plus rapide ! On se retrouve à très haute altitude et je commence à rencontrer des difficultés. Je ralentie et comprenant le message, il fait du sur-place pour m'observer d'au-dessus. Puis, il pique brusquement dans ma direction. Bien qu'ayant vu arriver le coup, il est trop rapide et je ne parviens pas à l'éviter.

Il m'agrippe dans le dos avec ses serres. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, j'aurais déjà pu être très grièvement blessée. Je ne peux me permettre de changer de forme si haut, j'aurais trop de difficultés pour m'adapter avec un corps humain. Il raffermi sa prise et augmente ses battements d'ailes pour éviter la chute libre. Je me débats tant bien que mal, mais il est au-dessus de moi, donc hors de ma portée.

Bien que lentement, nous tombons petit à petit, car non seulement il doit supporter mon poids mais en plus, je me débats vigoureusement. Au bout d'un certain temps, je le sens me lâcher. Je ne comprends que lorsque je sens son corps humain contre mon dos. Avant que je ne commence à tenter de le faire dégager, il passe un bras autour de mon cou. Il approche sa tête de la mienne et pour l'instant, je décide de battre simplement des ailes pour maintenir notre altitude.

Je ne suis pas du tout dans une bonne situation…

 **-Je vais te faire comprendre qui de nous deux est le dominant, yoï.**

 **-Kouiic ! Kii !**

À comprendre : « Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! On va voir ça !»

 **-Tu sera épuisée bien avant moi.**

Non mais il y croit vraiment ?! Ce prétentieux… je vais lui briser cette confiance !

Bien décidée, je reste à très haute altitude et commence à faire plusieurs pirouettes. Me retournant dans tous les sens, changeant abruptement de trajectoire, me mettant le ventre face au ciel… Je tente de lui faire lâcher priser. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il est pire qu'une sangsue ! Mais se maintenir sur moi dans de tels conditions doit être rude, si je continue, il finira bien par s'épuiser et lâcher prise. Je vais donc continuer ce manège jusqu'à se qu'il tombe !

Ce duel se poursuit pendant longtemps, jusqu'à se que finalement, les heures tombent les unes après les autres. Sachant que je n'ai pas mangé, je ressens encore plus agressivement les effets de la fatigue musculaire. Mais malgré l'adversité, mon esprit combatif est toujours présent. Je n'en démords pas : je refuse de lui laisser l'ascendant ! Il finira bien par tomber, non ?!

 **-Et bien, déjà fatiguée ?**

 **-Kiiiik !**

Certainement pas ! Je reprends de plus belle, avec un regain d'ardeur soudain. Toutefois, rien n'y fait : je ne parviens pas à le faire tomber de là ! NON MAIS JE DETESTE CE PIRATE !

Je m'arrête malgré tout assez vite, trop éreintée par les efforts bien trop intenses. La lumière du soleil commence à se tarir progressivement et le soir est déjà présent depuis un moment maintenant. Le ciel est paré d'un orange foncé, tandis qu'à l'extrémité de la position du soleil, des nuances violacées annoncent le prochain changement au profit de la nuit. À m'agiter ainsi pendant si longtemps, j'ai fini par vraiment m'éloigner de l'île. Je l'aperçois cependant toujours et il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour y rentrer. Je fais un piquet pour descendre très rapidement, une fois proche de l'eau, je me redresse brusquement et me retourne pour faire comprendre à mon passager indésirable qu'il _doit_ descendre.

À ma grande surprise, il le fait. Il me libère donc de son joug et me permet de regagner ma pleine liberté. Mais le seul hic, c'est que forcément, il reprend sa forme de zoan. Sauf que lui, il ne semble pas du tout fatigué. Alors que moi… je suis à bout. Autant dire que je n'aime pas se que je pressens arriver !

Forcément, il ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour me reposer avant de passer à l'attaque. Bien qu'il y aille doucement, parce que oui, je m'en rends bien compte… Il ne me ménage pas pour autant. Il veut clairement me faire lâcher prise, mais si je le fais, ça serait reconnaitre le Phoenix comme m'étant supérieur. Je ne veux pas ! Non, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LUI CÈDE SI FACILEMENT !

Lorsque la nuit est tombée, on est toujours en train de continuer notre duel. Enfin, il est clairement à sens unique. Je suis tellement éreintée que je suis uniquement sur la défensive. Il ne fait que jouer avec moi et je ne dois ma résistance qu'à ma volonté. Bien que ça me fasse mal de le reconnaitre, heureusement qu'il y va doucement. Je crois que simplement gagner ne lui suffit pas. Non, il y a plus à gagner qu'une simple victoire d'un match amical. Plus qu'un duel entre Marco et moi, ce sont nos deux zoan qui s'affrontent pour savoir qui aura le dessus sur l'autre. C'est pour ça que j'y mets autant de hargne.

Mais ça commence à devenir dangereux pour moi, comme je suis à bout, je pourrais reprendre ma forme humaine à n'importe quel moment. Je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber à l'eau, mais je ne suis naturellement pas à l'aise. Je prends donc la destination de l'île. Le Phoenix me suit alors, ayant sans le moindre doute lu mon intention. On arrive sur la fin et mes instincts particulièrement sauvages en cette nuit de pleine lune n'ont nullement l'intention de laisser des humains nous déranger. J'arrive donc sur la côte inhabitée de l'ile, mais je n'ai pas la force d'utiliser le haki pour vérifier l'absence d'humain. Par contre, la lune est suffisamment claire pour conforter mon impression qu'il n'y a que la faune et la flore dans ce coin de l'île.

Le Phoenix me devance, tout en gardant un vol très bas, afin d'éviter d'être possiblement repérer de loin. Lorsque je le rejoins à terre, il est toujours sous sa forme de zoan. Tous deux, nous ne nous permettons pas d'user d'une autre forme depuis maintenant un moment. Ça serait irrespectueux envers la raison qui nous pousse à lutter l'un contre l'autre. Bien qu'il ait l'ascendant depuis le tout début… je refuse de perdre sans combattre.

Nous reprenons là où nous avions laissé les choses un peu plus tôt, mais avec un nouveau cadre. Nous sommes au bord d'une crique creusée dans la roche, entourée d'une plaine tapie d'herbe grasse. Il n'y a pas d'arbre ici, se qui est mieux car ainsi nous ne sommes pas gênés dans nos mouvements. Même si ses formes ne sont pas adaptées pour des combats aussi proches du sol, nous continuons à lutter l'un contre l'autre.

Dans mon cas, la fatigue n'est pas le seul point m'handicapant… non, lui, il a une grande expérience. Et ça se ressent… car dans cette situation, je suis complètement embrouillée. Jusqu'à maintenant, Je n'ai jamais eu à maintenir cette apparence et combattre avec au sol. Ce n'est pas pratique, une forme hybride serait bien plus adaptée.

Sa capacité d'adaptation me laisse sur le cul… il ne semble même pas un tant soit peu dérangé par cela. Mais bien qu'il soit à deux doigts de la victoire, le combat s'éternise. Ce n'est que par désespoir de cause que je poursuis, quand bien même ce soit peine perdue. Mais c'est pour deux raisons : les instincts agressifs de l'Alicanto refusent d'arrêter de batailler et je ne veux clairement pas lui laisser une victoire facile. S'il la veut et bien il devra la chercher.

D'un mouvement bien plus rapide que ceux qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, il me fait chuter sur le dos. Avec un corps d'oiseau, il est plus difficile de se redresser et le Phoenix en profite pour se placer dangereusement au-dessus de moi. Sa position lui permettrait aisément de me porter un coup fatal, sans que je puisse me défendre. On se regarde, lui avec ses yeux bleus et moi avec mes yeux ors. Harmonieusement, on reprend tout deux forme humaine. Je suis toujours sur le dos, tandis que Marco est assis sur moi, m'immobilisant.

Il approche sa main de mon cou, conservant son regard ancré dans le mien. Je sens ses doigts se glisser autours de ma gorge, bien qu'il ne sert pas sa prise. Il attend les mots, _ces_ mots… _cette_ reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas en tant que pirate, ni en tant qu'humain qu'il les attend. Ces rôles ne sont compris que par les créatures ou les hybrides que sont les utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

 **-Réponds juste à une question avant, Marco.**

Il m'écoute silencieusement.

 **-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelqu'un… mais je ne peux pas le confirmer avec le haki.**

 **-Il n'y a que nous deux dans le coin.**

Il serre sa prise autour de ma gorge, me rappelant à l'ordre et exigeant _cette_ place. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus…

 **-C'est bon, tu as gagné,** _ **Phoenix**_ **. Je le reconnais, c'est toi le plus fort… sans le moindre doute.**

Il retire sa main de mon cou, satisfait comme le serait un conquérant. Il m'empêche encore de partir, toujours sur moi. Il approche son visage du miens jusqu'à mettre sa bouche contre mon oreille, me chuchotant alors tout bas. Son souffle me donne un frisson, une sensation qui m'est déplaisante. Mais je ne peux rien y redire…

 **-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir dompté un animal mythique, comme je l'ai fait avec toi.**

Cette phrase me fait bouillir de l'intérieur, mais ainsi coincée sous lui, je ne peux que gesticuler et le frapper de mes mains. Il se redresse et m'attrape les poignets au moment où l'un de mes poings s'approchait de son visage. Je suis beaucoup trop épuisée pour tenter de prendre ma forme de zoan mythique. C'est donc sans difficultés qu'il m'immobilise complètement cette fois-ci. Mes deux poignets sont tenus au-dessus de ma tête par l'une de ses mains.

 **-Ça n'aurait rien de palpitant si tu l'avais complètement accepté.**

De petites flammes bleutées parcours par endroit son corps, démontrant que tout comme moi, son instinct animal est toujours omniprésent. Il approche son visage du miens, je tente vainement de me libérer de sa prise mais rien à faire, il est plus puissant. Il est dangereusement plus fort que moi… et pourtant, j'ai pris un plaisir malsain à lutter contre lui. Un sentiment qui était de toute évidence partagé, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut se laisser aller à répondre à nos instincts. Étant tout deux utilisateurs de zoan mythique de type aviaire, on pourrait dire que le destin nous a joué un sacré tour.

 **-J'ai bien gagné au moins ça, tu ne crois pas ?**

Son visage est si près du mien que je sens chacune de ses expirations. Son souffle chaud me donne une étrange sensation et ses lèvres sont excessivement proches des miennes, à tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'elles se touchent. J'aimerai reculer la tête, mais s'est chose impossible bloquée ainsi au sol. Il m'empêche de fuir, son corps étant superposé au mien. Sa force me dépasse largement et il pourrait me tuer sur le champ s'il le souhaitait. Je suis clairement à sa merci.

C'est un pirate et lorsqu'un pirate gagne un combat, il réclame toujours un dû : un butin légitime. Cette règle de la piraterie a toujours été respectée par ces derniers. Que ce soit la vie de leurs adversaires, la tête du Capitaine, l'or, les biens qu'ils possèdent ou une alliance. Ils ne repartent jamais bredouilles. C'est l'un de leurs principes de vie et quand bien même, dans notre situation, il s'agissait d'asseoir sa position, il ne se contera pas d'une si maigre reconnaissance. Surtout qu'il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à me plier au bon vouloir du Phoenix, même si il m'est supérieur.

Il me fixe avec une once de bestialité, l'Animal ayant toujours le dessus sur l'Homme. Cumulé à ses instincts de pirate, ça donne un cocktail dangereux pour moi, surtout avec notre proximité actuelle. Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné, mais est-ce causé par la fatigue du combat ? Ou parce que je redoute se qu'il a voulu dire ? Déjà, que veut-il dire par « **ça** » ? Ou bien… est-ce le goût du risque qui me fait cet effet ? Ou lui et son fichu zoan ?

Il m'immobilise peut-être, mais s'il croit que je vais accepter se qu'il veut, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, donc je peux me permettre l'audace de lutter une dernière fois. Bien que ce soit peine perdue, car je n'ai plus de force, je joue sur le psychologique pour puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour changer de forme une dernière fois. Un court instant, je me retrouve avec le corps de l'Alicanto et me redresse tant bien que mal en m'aidant de mes ailes. Je m'envole mais ne parvient qu'à atteindre la forêt en haut de la crique. À bout de force, je reprends forme humaine et tombe à genoux. Le souffle me manque et des gouttes de sueurs perles sous mes vêtements.

Un bruit attire mon regard. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Marco dans mon dos. Il est sous forme humaine. Visiblement, monter jusqu'ici en tant que Phoenix ne lui a demandé aucun effort. Contrairement à moi, il est en parfaite condition et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que déglutir. Je me redresse et me mets face à lui, reculant de quelque pas en titubant avant d'heurter le tronc d'un arbre. Surprise par ça, je détourne mon attention durant un fragment de seconde…

Face à lui, autant dire que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée, car il a de nouveau bloqué mes échappatoires. Il est trop proche et ses mains sont placées de part et d'autre de mon buste. Ses lèvres sont légèrement recourbées en un sourire un brin sadique. Mes jambes sont lourdes et ne me tiennent plus… je n'en peux plus et glisse le long du tronc jusqu'à me retrouver assise. Il se recule d'un pas pendant mon mouvement et on s'observe silencieusement.

Dans son dos brille une pleine lune argentée et quelques flammes bleutées apparaissent çà et là sur son corps, colorant sa peau et les environs proches de lui. Ne devrais-je pas être effrayée ? En tout cas, se que je ressens est loin de la crainte. Il est… hypnotisant, je dois même avouer que l'animal en moi est tout autant envouté par lui. Je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de similaire pour lui, sinon le Phoenix ne se manifesterait pas.

Je sens l'air frais de la nuit rentrer dans mes poumons à chacune de mes inspirations. Ma respiration est encore assez rapide à cause de tous les efforts continus que j'ai dû fournir depuis notre départ du déjeuner. On ne se quitte pas du regard tandis qu'il se rapproche de nouveau. Mes jambes sont mollement étendues devant moi et mes bras demeurent le long de mon corps. Il se place au-dessus de moi, accroupi au niveau de mon bassin. Il posse l'un de ses bras sur le tronc, prenant ainsi appuis dessus, alors que sa main libre attrape mon menton.

Lorsque je sens finalement ses lèvres contre les miennes, mon cœur ratte un battement. Mes joues me chauffent le visage, mais aucune partie de moi ne désir réellement le repousser. Il arrête tout mouvement et sépare nos lèvres pour rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille.

 **-Ce sera tout,** _ **uniquement**_ **pour cette fois…**

Il se laisse aller et s'avachi contre moi, le visage dans mon cou, dans cette position _Ô_ combien gênante pour moi, sans bouger. Trop embarrassée, je ne parviens pas à formuler la moindre phrase. C'est pourquoi je le laisse faire. Je ne sais pas si lui arrive à se détendre, ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue musculaires, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas DU TOUT le cas. Mon cœur bat à deux cent à l'heure et mon esprit est complètement confus par se qui vient de se passer. Sans parler du fait qu'il se repose encore sur moi, bien sûr.

Après un temps qui m'est totalement indéterminable, il se redresse. Avant que je n'ai le temps de reprendre vraiment mes esprits, il est déjà debout, dos à moi.

 **-Je te ramène, tu dois être trop épuisée pour rentrer.**

Il n'a pas tort, je suis à plat pour de bon. Tandis qu'il a repris sa forme de Phoenix, je m'approche doucement et me glisse sur son dos. Il décolle après quelques puissants battements d'ailes et nous nous retrouvons rapidement en ville.

Lorsque nous arrivons, quelques hommes se mettent autour de nous. Il nous a amené sur la grande place, depuis laquelle le Moby Dick est visible, ainsi que beaucoup plus petit, celui de la Marine que nous utilisons avec les gars. Les voir côte à côte donne une image risible, mais la taille du navire à tête de baleine est vraiment démesurée. Notre trois mats est déjà plus modeste que les navires de guerre de la Marine, alors là, il n'y a même pas vraiment matière à comparaison.

 **-Cylia !**

 **-Tu es de retour, Cap'taine !**

Je me retourne en direction des gars qui m'accueillent à bras ouverts, heureux de mon retour. De son côté, Marco se retrouve interrogé par Izou, le Commandant de la Seizième Flotte. Ses lèvres maquillées en leur centre avec un rouge vif esquissent un large sourire. J'arrive à peine à entendre une bride de leurs échanges et il me semble que le Phoenix se fasse allégrement charrier. Mais je me retrouve très vite coupée par les gars. L'un d'entre eux a passé un bras dans mon dos, tandis qu'un second l'a posé sur mes épaules.

 **-Tu es épuisée, mais tu ne me semble pas blessée. Laisse-moi t'ausculter à l'infirmerie du navire.**

 **-Tu t'es frittée avec lui ?!**

Ils m'observent avec intérêt, repenser à notre duel me fais sourire. Au final… je me suis quand même bien amusée.

 **-On a juste déconné un peu. C'est sympa de passer du temps avec un autre utilisateur de zoan aviaire.**

 **-C'est bien not' Cap'taine ça !**

 **-Ouais, elle ne recule pas !**

Ils se regroupent tous ensemble et commencent à délirer entre eux, me laissant avec le vieux Al'.

 **-J'ai juste dis que-**

 **-Laisses les faire, ils sont rassurés que tu ailles bien.**

Albert a sans doute raison. Même Doc Amort m'a demandé de me laisser ausculter, ça prouve qu'ils se sont inquiétés.

 **-Marco !**

Il me regarde au moment où je l'appelle. Le Commandant Izou regarde lui aussi dans ma direction.

 **-Je suis désolée si je vous interromps. Mon médecin veut m'ausculter et je dois faire le transfert d'appel de l'escargophone du navire… Comment ça se passe pour cette nuit ? On reste sur notre navire ?**

 **-Non, vous dormez à terre. On s'est organisé, je t'expliquerai sur le chemin. Je t'accompagne.**

 **-Ah ? D'accord…**

Tandis qu'il s'avance jusqu'à moi, les mains dans les poches, il salut son frère sans se retourner.

 **-Je te laisse Izou.**

 **-Ouais, pas de souci Marco. Mais on en reparlera !**

Il ne laisse rien transparaitre, ni de l'ennui ni de l'amusement. Il n'est vraiment pas un homme en qui je peux lire… en fait, c'est complètement l'inverse même. M'enfin, ça ne me dérange pas réellement… peut être que ça devrait par contre. Personne n'est parfait, après tout !

 **-Doc, vient avec nous. Les gars, vous pouvez attendre dans le coin si vous voulez, on n'en n'aura pas pour longtemps. Enfin, je ne pense pas ?**

Tout en posant cette question, je reporte mon attention sur Doc Amort. Il comprend et me confirme d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Non, en principe ça devrait être rapidement fini.**

 **-Bon ! Réglons ça rapidement alors. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller enfin au lit !**

Le temps de finir de traverser la grande place menant au navire, j'en profite pour interroger Marco.

 **-D'ailleurs Marco…**

Il me regarde et attend que je l'interroge.

 **-Pourquoi tu as voulu me suivre ?**

 **-Parce qu'en tant que Second de l'équipage de Père, tu es sous ma responsabilité. N'es-tu pas une officier de la Marine ?**

 **-Oh…**

C'est vrai, d'une certaine manière, c'est compréhensif. Logique même, je dirais.

 **-Même si je sais pertinemment que tu ne tenteras rien de stupide. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec le Gouvernement et il faut que les gars n'aient pas à s'inquiéter.**

Il n'a pas tort, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'une infime minorité de leur équipage qui me connaisse. Trop d'entre eux seraient soupçonneux envers moi, si Marco ne s'occupait pas en personne de mon cas. Comme tous ont parfaitement confiance envers le Second de leur équipage, personne ne sera suspicieux plus que de raison. Sinon ça pourrait être négatif pour l'ambiance général. Du moins, ça serait lourd pour moi et les gars.

 **-Je comprends. Et donc, je dors où ?**

Cette question est d'autant plus importante si je ne peux pas être laisser seul. Même si Marco est chargé de me garder à l'œil, il ne va-

 **-Tu me pose cette question ? À ton avis ?**

Le ton amusé n'est pas rassurant pour moi. Je le regarde avec sérieux, m'inquiétant pour ce que je soupçonne être vrai.

 **-Ne me dit pas qu'on…**

 **-Si, on va dormir dans la même chambre. Je ne laisserai pas toute la nuit sans la moindre surveillance un officier. J'ai une chambre double de réservé dans une auberge. Comme je sais faire preuve de galanterie, je t'invite, pour cette fois.**

Je me suis arrêtée brusquement et Doc me regarde avec inquiétude.

 _À suivre…_


	90. Chapitre 85 : Avoir du mordant

J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le titre de ce chapitre. Mais quand il m'est venu, j'étais morte de rire… Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **XxxxxxX**

 _Précédemment…_

 _Marco et Cylia se livre à un duel, laissant le champ libre aux instincts de leurs zoan mythique. C'est le Phoenix qui finit par avoir le dessus et à la grande surprise de la jeune officier, ils échangent un court baisé. Bien que chaste, il n'en demeure pas moins un et Cylia s'en retrouve naturellement choquée._

 _Ils retournent ensemble en ville et chacun discute un instant avec ses compagnons. Mais lorsqu'elle se dirige vers son navire accompagnée par Doc Amort et Marco, les informations de ce dernier la laisse pantoise :_

 _«_ **Si, on va dormir dans la même chambre. Je ne laisserai pas toute la nuit sans la moindre surveillance un officier.** _ **»**_

Chapitre 85 : Avoir du mordant

 **-À moins que la jeune fille que tu es n'ai trop peur de dormir dans une chambre avec un pirate.**

Je tique, mais ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans son jeu, je sais parfaitement qu'il me provoque. Une lueur bleutée brille aux fonds de ses yeux, ressemblant à une flamme du plumage de son zoan. Je me perds dans cette contemplation, tandis qu'un sourire provoquant ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Je sens de nouveau le sang de l'Alicanto pulser dans mes veines et nos yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre se lancent un défi muet. C'est impressionnant comme l'animal qui est en moi ressort avec une facilité déconcertante… Je suis complètement irraisonnable. Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à résister à son appel.

Je m'approche de lui, trop même et attrape le col de sa chemise sans le quitter du regard. Je tire dessus, il se laisse faire et baisse légèrement sa tête, mettant nos lèvres une nouvelle fois trop proches l'une de l'autre. Je joue un jeu dangereux. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu de la chance… mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si ça ne rendait les choses que plus attrayantes.

 **-Je suis une officier de la Marine, je ne crains pas les pirates.**

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, son murmure me donnant un frisson.

 **-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, tu n'as pas retenu la leçon tout à l'heure ?**

Je ne me dégonfle pas et réplique moi aussi tout bas, dans son oreille.

 **-Si tu continus,** _ **mon beau Phoenix,**_ **je vais te donner une vraie correction.**

Mon ton était volontairement provocateur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde et il se redresse en me dévisageant. La surprise que je li dans son regard agrandit mon sourire. Puis, c'est à mon tour d'être prise de court par son rire.

 **-Pfff… ha ha ha ! Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable Cylia, yoï ! Tu sais quoi, je n'aurais jamais cru quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois que tu finirais par être aussi… attractive.**

Ayant redescendu enfin sur terre, je reste sans voix.

 **-Captivant !** résonne une voix derrière moi.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et m'aperçoit que s'était Izou qui vient de crier. Il s'éloigne de nous en riant bruyamment. Je me passe une main sur les yeux tout en sentant mes joues me chauffer un peu. Je passe devant Marco et Doc, ne voulant pas les regarder et me dirige d'un pas vif jusqu'à notre navire.

 **-Capitaine… non Cylia plutôt, ça ira vraiment… ?**

Le ton inquiet d'Amort me permet de me reprendre aussitôt.

Je suis sur le pont du navire et me retourne vers la passerelle qu'il est en train de traverser, avec Marco sur les talons.

 **-As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?** Je regarde Marco, en continuant de répondre à Doc. **Je ne suis pas du genre à me dégonfler face à un pirate. Aussi redoutable soit-il…**

Je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur mon frère, lui répondant avec sérieux.

 **-Je suis une officier de la Marine, Amort. J'ai la responsabilité de porter l'étendard de la Justice, il n'y a aucun moyen pour un pirate d'avoir l'ascendant phycologique sur moi.**

Car je reste censée, il est bien plus fort que moi. Il est le dominant entre nous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je serais gentiment docile. Peu m'importe qu'il soit dangereux, car au final… j'apprécie son défi. Après, je suis sans le moindre doute stupide car comme il l'a souligné, je joue avec le feu. Et il va finir par me bruler, comme ça a déjà bien failli être le cas tout à l'heure.

 **-C'est aussi ça qui ne me rassure pas…**

Je soupire et réfléchie un moment pour trouver les mots qui feront qu'ils resteront en dehors de cette histoire. Je veux leur faire comprendre que je ne suis forcée à rien, que si je le souhaiterai, il me serait possible de refuser, point final.

 **-Doc, je ne suis pas stupide, si ça m'avait dérangé, j'aurais simplement refusé. Quand c'est possible et vraiment nécessaire, je sais tourner le dos à mon ennemi. Je n'ai pas un charisme hors norme, c'est même l'inverse… mais j'ai toute ma tête, moi.**

Il me fait un timide sourire, un peu rassuré par mes mots.

 **-C'est aussi pour ça qu'on te suit même sur des eaux dangereuses. Fais juste attention à toi, pour nous. D'accord ?**

* * *

Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête, mais tous deux nous reportons notre regard sur Marco qui soupire bruyamment.

 **-Tu donnes l'impression qu'elle va avoir à affronter un terrible danger, pèses quand même tes mots mec. Malgré qu'elle soit avec l'ennemi, elle est importante pour nous.**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et reprend.

 **-Enfin, ce n'est que temporaire. Tu nous rejoindras en temps voulu.**

Heureusement que j'ai raconté aux gars la promesse que j'avais faite à _Père_. Sinon, ça serait confus dans leurs esprits. Je n'aime pas le ton plein d'assurance qu'il a utilisé, mais je ne peux pas le contre dire. Du coup, je préfère changer de sujet pour détourner l'attention de tout ça.

 **-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai à faire avant d'aller dormir.**

Bien que je l'ai dans mon dos, je devine sans le moindre mal le sourire satisfait qu'il doit avoir. Je me dirige directement vers le mat central du navire où se trouve une petite porte métallique. Derrière il y a un espace creusé dans le bois où est entreposé l'escargophone du navire. Je l'ouvre et cherche un moment dans ma poche avant de remarqué qu'il me manque un élément vital pour faire le transfert d'appels.

 **-Doc, va me chercher mon escargophone, je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau dans ma cabine.**

 **-Tout de suite Capitaine.**

Sans perdre de temps, il pénètre dans le navire. En attendant, je contrôle nos appels manqués. Il y a peu de chance que nous ayons eu des ordres d'intervention puisque notre navire est normalement en standby.

 **-Bon, on n'a pas reçu de SOS, c'est rassurant.**

 **-S'il y avait eu des appels SOS, on les aurait reçus aussi, yoï.**

 **-Une majorité oui, mais on capte les ondes longues portée. Autrement dit, on reçoit les SOS depuis plus loin que vous. Par contre… tu dois savoir qu'il est inutile de piquer cet escargophone ?**

Il ne me répond pas, mais je vois à son expression qu'il sait de quoi je parle. Effectivement, voler l'escargophone du navire serait inutile, car il serait automatiquement rendu inutilisable. Je peux uniquement transférer les appels de mon navire à mon escargophone de service, car je suis l'officier qui est en charge.

 **-Tu sais que tu viens de fournir des renseignements à ton ennemi ?**

Euh… il n'a pas tort là. Je n'aurais pas dû me taire ?

- **En même temps Marco, tu ne me lâcheras pas d'une semelle si j'ai bien compris ? Je peux faire de mon mieux, mais tu as trop de flaire pour moi. Tu glaneras forcément des informations d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les cachoteries, je sais tenir ma langue mais il est bien plus rusé que moi.

 **-Mais tu sais aussi que l'officier peu gradée que je suis n'en a que très peu et la plupart te serait inutile. D'autant plus que…** je touche le wakizashi à ma taille, **ils sont déjà prudent. Une officier en contact officiellement avec l'un des Empereurs est marginalisée. Aussi bien par tous ses confrères, ou presque, que par la société en général. En plus, je suis un monstre sans scrupule qui a déjà tué de nombreuses fois. Et plusieurs fois devant des témoins, ce que l'on ne doit pas faire en principe.**

Conclusion : les civils et la majorité de mes confrères m'exècres, en plus des ennemis de la Marine.

 **-Le voilà Capitaine !**

Amort arrive en trottinant jusqu'à moi et j'attrape le mini-escargophone qu'il me tend à bout de bras.

 **-Ah ! Merci. J'ai vu qu'il y a pas mal d'appel en absence provenant de lignes indirectes. S'était sans doute d'autres officiers, le message a eu le temps d'être passé maintenant…**

Je soupire en pensant qu'ils vont encore me prendre la tête. Je m'occupe maintenant du transfert d'appel. Comme ça, lorsque quelqu'un cherchera à contacter le navire, c'est sur ma ligne qu'il sera automatiquement redirigé. Du moment que je reste en ville, c'est possible, sinon je serais hors de portée.

 **-Bon, je m'occuperais de rappeler demain matin ceux qui ont essayer de nous joindre. Je te suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour ton checkup Doc. Après on voit ensemble où vous allez dormir.**

 **-On a réservé une chambre commune pour eux cinq. Par contre, tu t'occupes du règlement.** Il fait un sourire un brin sadique, **dans le cas contraire, je rajouterai ça à ta dette.**

* * *

 **-Au risque de te décevoir, je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir. Je gère bien mieux le budget du navire que nous alloue la Marine que le mien. On règlera la note sans problème.**

 **-Ça m'arrange, mais c'est quand même dommage.**

Ce sale pirate a un plaisir malsain quand il s'agit de m'agacer et je n'aime pas du tout être endettée envers lui ! Un officier redevable à un pirate… je les aurais toutes faites quand même !

 **-Aller, je te suis Doc.**

On se rends tous les trois jusqu'à notre modeste infirmerie et je m'assoie sur l'un des lits disposés contre la cloison de bois. Le médecin a récupéré quelques outils, mais aucun n'a d'aiguille, à mon grand soulagement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Marco qui s'est adossé à côté de la porte. Bon, tant pis pour la pudeur… après tout, j'ai une brassière sous mon haut. Vivre sur un navire et conserver de la pudeur, c'est deux choses qui sont assez difficilement conciliable. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que les femmes y sont souvent prohibées. Dans le cas de la Marine, c'est différent, la discipline militaire règle le problème, mais elles reçoivent toujours un peu de traitement de faveur au final. Comme le temps accordé pour les douches, qui est du coup un peu plus long.

Je retire mon t-shirt et mon médecin ne perd pas de temps en commençant à désinfecter les égratignures visibles. Il me le fait même sur le visage, mais heureusement, il m'épargne les pansements.

 **-Tu as des cicatrices que tu n'avais pas avant, yoï.**

Il a quand même un très bon coup d'œil et c'est épatant qu'il se souvienne de tels détails. Il ne m'a pas souvent vu torse-nu, les occasions ont été très rares.

 **-J'en ai eu quelques-unes pendant des batailles. Certaines étaient serrées quand même, alors forcément… des combats m'ont laissé quelques marques.**

Heureusement pour moi, mon visage a été épargné.

 **-Tu sais Marco, on est des marginaux dans la Marine, alors on doit redoubler d'effort… On n'a pas le choix, mes confrères ne me le laisse pas.**

Il garde le silence et ne me quitte pas du regard. Doc se décale un peu pour me laisser de la place et me fait signe de descendre du lit.

 **-Quelque chose à me signaler Capitaine ? Une douleur quelque part ? Des blessures aux jambes ?**

 **-Non, RAS Doc, je vais bien. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et d'aller au lit. J'imagine que vous avez envie de la même chose-**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, on s'est déjà douchés au navire, on t'attendait juste. Du coup, je pense qu'on va aller à l'auberge.**

 **-Très bien, va rejoindre les autres et ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi. C'est un ordre, Doc.**

Il ne dit rien mais nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre parlent à notre place. Je sais parfaitement qu'ils risquent tous d'être soucieux pour moi. Un peu comme des grands frères, enfin… c'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvée et je suis leur Capitaine. Il est important que je le rappel, même dans ce genre de situation.

 **-Entendu Capitaine.**

Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Raaah… j'ai l'impression de n'être vraiment pas cool…

 **-Attends !**

Il s'arrête et se retourne.

 **-Dort bien** , je détourne le regard, **frangin.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu d'embarras.

 **-Merci, pareil pour toi, frangine.**

Et il quitte les lieux pour de bon cette fois-ci. Je remets mon t-shirt et sors de l'infirmerie à mon tour, suivie par Marco. Je vais jusqu'à ma cabine, heureusement, une porte sépare la salle d'eau attenante car il n'a pas eu besoin d'invitation pour entrer. J'attrape une tenue de rechange suffisamment confortable pour que je puisse aussi dormir avec cette nuit. Je me prendrais de quoi m'habiller pour quelques jours avant de partir…

 **-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te saurais gré de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires.**

Même si demander ça à un pirate est peine perdu, au moins, je l'aurais dit. Heureusement, les quelques documents un peu sensibles que j'ai ici sont très bien cachés. Je referme la porte de la salle d'eau à clé derrière moi. Comme le dit l'expression, il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Enfin, dans mon cas, c'est plus le pirate. Je retire mes vêtements, qui sentent la transpiration et mon jeans me colle à la peau. Une fois libérée de ça, je les mets dans le bac à linge sale qui est dans un coin de la pièce et me glisse sous l'eau de la douche.

L'eau me détend les muscles, je ferme les yeux et me passe la main dans les cheveux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de remarque à ce propos. Je suppose que Misa a pensé que c'était une couleur ratée, comme ça m'est déjà arrivée au cours de mes classes. Bon, peu m'importe, dans le fond ça m'évite d'avoir à ressasser un mauvais souvenir.

J'augmente l'intensité de la chaleur de l'eau et la laisse couler un moment sur ma peau. Je m'adosse à la paroi de la cabine de douche et lève le menton pour sentir le liquide me réchauffer le visage. Ça fait un bien fou et je me sens déjà moins poisseuse que tout à l'heure. Le combat contre Marco m'a bien fait transpirer… D'ailleurs, il était perdu d'avance. Je soupire en songeant qu'il m'a fait rentrer avec un peu trop d'aisance dans son jeu.

Les officiers de la Marine sont censés être stratégique, donc avoir un tempérament manipulateur. Dans mon cas, je sais me servir de ma tête pour user de stratégie mais ce n'est jamais parfaitement abouti, car je ne suis pas vraiment manipulatrice. En plus, dès qu'une personne me connait un peu, elle arrive à lire en moi. Heureusement que les gars m'apportent une aide non négligeable.

Je rouvre les yeux et attrape le savon posé à côté de moi. Je me mets dos au jet d'eau et commence à me frotter le buste avec, le faisant alors mousser. Je me retourne pour me nettoyer sous tous les angles, faisant glisser le savon coincé dans la paume de ma main. Je songe à la fin du duel contre Marco. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée dos à terre, sans la moindre force pour lui échapper.

Une image s'impose dans mon esprit, celle de la silhouette de Marco tout en grandeur, qui me fixe alors que je suis à terre contre un arbre. La pleine lune brille dans son dos avec une couleur argentée. Le pirate éclaire légèrement autour de lui grâce à la lueur bleutée des quelques flammes dansantes sur son corps.

Je continue de me passer doucement le savon sur le corps. Je referme les paupières en revoyant la scène qui s'est déroulé il y a peu de temps. Les détails apparaissent alors, comme le vent frais qui fait voleter sa chemise ouverte sur son torse. Son regard qui reste plongé dans le miens, un regard sauvage, tout comme ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire satisfait. Pourquoi suis-je restée en simple spectatrice ?

* * *

Même sans avoir la force de lutter physiquement, j'aurais pu tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue. De faire quelque chose… Mais pour être honnête avec moi-même, je crois qu'il m'a bien trop déstabilisé. Ce qui a suivi n'est pas pour m'aider et y repenser me perturbe d'autant plus. On était tous les deux sous l'influence de nos zoan, mais dans son cas, cumulé à son profil de pirate, il était encore plus sauvage. Je devrais prendre des distances. Et pourtant… je fais complètement l'inverse.

Je coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Je m'habille avec une tenue ample avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je le retrouve assis sur ma chaise, les pieds sur mon bureau, en train de lire un dossier du boulot dont il a visiblement réussi à mettre la main dessus. Mon arrivée ne semble en rien le déranger et s'est sans relever le regard de sa lecture qu'il me répond sur un ton passablement las.

 **-Tu as été longue, yoï.**

Non mais il a un don pour me faire sortir de mes gongs ! Il jette le dossier sur le bureau face à lui et relève le regard jusqu'à moi. Ce pirate me provoque beaucoup trop !

 **-Enfin, tu m'as au moins permis d'avoir une lecture intéressante pour m'occuper.**

Ne me dit pas que j'aurais oublié _ça_ ici en le consultant l'autre jour ? Je tilt et attrape avec précipitation le dossier qu'il vient de lire.

 **-Merde…**

Et si, j'ai laissé le dossier qui détail toutes les patrouilles très récemment appliquées sur ma zone d'affection. La colère se transforme alors en panique, un tel document entre les mains de l'ennemis pourrait causer de gros problèmes. Déjà, comment expliqué le fait qu'ils aient pu en prendre connaissance ? Ce genre d'information est normalement détruite après prise en compte.

Honte à moi… j'aurai dû suivre la procédure quitte à ce que j'oublie une partie des infos. En même temps, je n'avais pas prévu à l'origine que je viendrais ici avec le navire du boulot ! Rien que l'idée d'approcher les Shirohige en portant l'étendard de la Marine me parait particulièrement stupide. Merde merde merde ! Je fouille dans l'un des tiroirs et en sort un briquet. Toujours confortablement assis, Marco s'amuse de mon état. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il m'observe le sourire aux lèvres.

Tandis que je brule le document dans une corbeille métallique prévu à cet effet, il ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer de mon geste.

 **-Tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà trop tard ?**

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, tandis que je laisse le document finir de brûler **(1)**.

 **-Si, malheureusement ma négligence est à blâmer.**

Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire… il pourrait représenter une menace pour nos navires. Connaitre nos itinéraires leur permet d'avoir un énorme avantage. J'ai enfin pu rétablir l'ordre dans ma zone affectée et voilà qu'en quelques minutes, je suis à un cheveux de faire tout capoter ! Je me rapproche du bureau et dépose mes mains à plat dessus. Il ne bouge pas d'un iota, une lueur d'amusement perdure dans ses yeux. Voilà qu'il se met à avoir l'ascendant sur moi en tant que pirate… Je dois ABSOLUMENT rattraper le coup d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il a ce _stupide_ sourire !

 **-Marco !**

Il ne dit rien, continuant de me fixer de la même manière. On s'observe en silence, mais alors que lui est d'un calme olympien, je suis au bord de la panique. Et je suis certaine que ça ne lui échappe pas.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

 **-Tu le sais très bien…**

Il ne répond pas plus, m'obligeant donc à lui formuler clairement ma demande.

 **-Je t'en prie, ne fais rien à l'encontre des navires de patrouilles… ça fait des mois que je travaille sur la sécurisation de ce secteur. Les eaux sont enfin devenues navigables pour les navires civils, ça a fortement profité au commerce des îles alentours.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Marco !**

Il daigne se lever de ma chaise, s'appui avec sa main sur le bureau au-dessus duquel il se penche. Étant plus grand que moi, sa tête se retrouve un peu plus haute que la mienne, m'obligeant à lever le menton pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Je n'ai aucune pitié à l'encontre des Marines, ils sont nos ennemis, les ennemis d'Oyaji. Sur ses eaux, c'est tuer ou être tuer. Mais on ne craint pas la Marine, alors…**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il se redresse et trop perturbée, je mets un peu plus de temps que lui pour me remettre droite. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette réponse ? Comment dois-je l'interpréter ?!

Il attrape la casquette de mon uniforme qui traine sur la chaise et fait le tour du bureau. Je le suis du regard, me retournant lorsqu'il se trouve derrière moi. Il lève le bras et dépose la casquette sur ma tête et ne parvenant toujours pas à décoder son comportement, je le laisse faire en silence. Lorsqu'il rapproche encore nos deux corps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de recul, mais le bureau derrière moi m'empêcher de fuir.

Fuir un pirate ? Mais ce n'est pas n' _importe_ quel pirate… sa prime est astronomique, ses antécédents sont effrayants et sa force est écrasante. Il dépose ses bras de part et d'autre de mon buste. Nos deux corps se touchent. Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou et remonte l'une de ses mains pour pouvoir décaler mes cheveux tout en me murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille.

 **-Leur présence ne sera toléré que selon ce que l'on peut en obtenir. Notre offre tient toujours, en passant…**

Je sens sa main se glisser dans mon dos, j'essaye alors de le repousser en mettant mes mains entre nous mais je manque de force pour parvenir à me dégager de sa prise.

 **-Mais je dois avouer que cette situation ne m'est pas déplaisante, cette innascibilité vous donne un charme fou… officier.**

Un brusque frisson me remonte tout le long de l'échine et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Aucun doute, Marco est un pirate bien trop dangereux pour mon propre bien. Mais il me sous-estime un peu trop là ! Je sens une colère sourde remonter en flèche, il va voir si je vais lui laisser l'ascendant sans riposter ! Je n'ai pas la force de me soustraire de son étreinte, alors je vais utiliser cette proximité à mon avantage. J'en abuse donc en l'enserrant de mes bras pour raffermir notre position. J'approche alors mon visage de son cou et avec une vigueur nouvelle, je le mords fortement.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Ne refaites pas la même chose chez vous, un feu même petit peu vite devenir  très dangereux.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Sou**

Ah, tu as une préférence pour Marco maintenant alors ? Ça dépend des lecteurs, certains sont toujours pour Akagami.

Je n'avais plus du tout d'avance, du coup je devais changer le rythme de parution pour arriver à tenir ma parole. Lorsque je dis que je publie la suite tel week-end, je tiens à respecter se que j'ai annoncé.

Parfois ça m'arrive aussi de relire des chapitres de fanfiction qui m'ont particulièrement plus. Donc je peux te comprendre… Je pense que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, hein ? La relation entre nos deux zoan a encore été mise en avant.

Merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir et à bientôt.

 **9**

Je suis pas gentille à couper pendant des moment clé n'est-ce pas ? Mais… c'est plus fort que moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Enfin si un peu quand même, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis soulagé que le combat entre Marco et Cylia a plus, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire les scènes de combat.

Bon, sinon je te dis à la prochaine ! Merci de la review.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Dans deux semaine : Chapitre 86 : Jouer sans gagner ( _4600 mots environs_ ).

PS : J'espère avoir bien répondu à tous ceux qui ont posté une review. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, faites-moi signe !


	91. Chapitre 86 : Jouer sans gagner

**Attention, il y a des passages plutôt osés dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Après un check-up auprès de Doc Amort, Cylia ressort de son duel amical contre Marco avec de légères blessures sans conséquences. Une fois ses compagnons rassurés, elle se rend dans sa cabine pour récupérer quelques affaires et prendre une douche. Par contre, laisser le pirate sans surveillance dans sa cabine n'était pas une bonne idée. Il a profité de l'occasion pour fouiner et a trouvé un document confidentiel de la Marine, que la jeune femme avait oublié de détruire… S'en suit alors un jeu de provocation entre l'officier et le pirate, dont le Phoenix à clairement le dessus. Ça commence à aller trop loin lorsqu'ils sont excessivement proches, le pirate étreignant avec force la jeune femme, qui lui répond en lui mordant le cou._

Chapitre 86 : Jouer sans gagner

Bien que j'ai mis toute mes forces, mon geste était visiblement inutile puisque des flammes bleues recouvrent la trace de morsure. Je n'abandonne pas, malgré que ma raison me hurle l'aspect aussi bien déraisonnable que dangereux de cette situation. Je sens que les choses dérapent, je ne les maîtrises pas et je crains que ça aille en s'empirant. Je sais que mon comportement est celui de quelqu'un de borné, je sais aussi que c'est un défaut, mais bon sang… Marco a ce quelque chose qui rend les choses trop attractives pour que je recule.

En tant qu'officier naviguant sur des eaux aussi dangereuses, je suis prévoyante. On ne sait jamais à quel genre de situation on peut avoir à faire, encore plus en étant une femme. Alors actuellement, j'ai toujours un atout dans ma manche. Il s'agit d'une paire de menotte en granite marin, caché dans un placard masqué dans le mur à proximité du bureau. Mais il n'est pas à portée de main…

La main derrière moi descend plus bas, glissant pour le moment sur mon haut, jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Je passe mes bras sous sa chemise pour lui griffer le dos. Geste qui, je me doute, ne doit pas être fort utile à cause de son stupide fruit du démon. Toujours la tête dans mon cou, il me murmure au creux de l'oreille.

 **-Et bien, c'est tout ? Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous à ce rythme-là, officier.**

Un terrible frisson me parcours de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'une montée d'adrénaline grisante me pousse à continuer notre « jeu ». Mais c'est le Phoenix qui passe à l'action cette fois, me bloquant toujours contre lui et profite de sa position pour se venger. Il me mord à son tour dans le cou, mais je sens deux de ses dents me traverser la peau. En utilisant un peu de haki, il a pu me couper la peau comme du beurre. La douleur me fait réagir instinctivement et j'essaye de dégager vainement sa tête de là.

Je le sens me lécher doucement l'endroit douloureux, apaisant le moment de panique que j'ai eu. Une autre stratégie me traverse l'esprit, qui devrait me permettre de nous reculer jusqu'à se que les menottes soient à portée de main. Enfin, j'espère que ça va se dérouler comme je l'ai prévu. Sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait suivre… Bon, ça devrait aller, hein ?

Je décrispe mes mains et laisse mes doigts glisser avec douceur sur la peau de son dos. Alors que jusqu'à présent je forçais moi aussi notre étreinte, j'arrête et m'abandonne dans ses bras. Je dégage ma gorge pour lui en laisser le libre accès mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à cause de ma conduite. C'est presque comme si je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Hum rectification faite, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

Surpris de mon changement de comportement, il redresse sa tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… il lui en faudra plus pour qu'il se laisse aller contre le mur. Je laisse volontairement mon zoan se manifester, faisant bouillir mon sang et resurgir aussi sec le Phoenix en Marco. Bien que nous soyons déjà enlacés l'un contre l'autre, je me laisse choir contre son torse et approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de le provoquer.

 **-** **À** **ce rythme, c'est moi qui ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous,** **Fushich** _ **ō**_ **Marco.**

Bien qu'une gêne, que je masque, perdure au fond de moi, je dépose mes lèvres sur celle du pirate. Contrairement au premier baisé que l'on s'est échangé plus tôt, celui-ci devient rapidement moins chaste. Ayant pris les devants, je continue sur ma lancé et fais donc perdurer l'effet de surprise, ce qui me permet de détourner son attention. Je le pousse un peu et on recule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre le mur. Un défi muet c'est lancé pour celui qui aura la dominance sur l'autre. Mais bien que mon objectif reste toujours de détourner le plus possible son attention, je n'aime pas vraiment ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Je me fais avoir par l'ardeur et l'audace dont il fait preuve. Je ne suis pas une sainte, dans le sens où j'ai déjà eu quelques aventures, mais… je menais la danse. À part avec une personne, mais le contexte était différent.

Il est toujours dos au mur, mais il m'a placé entre ses deux grandes jambes. Son bras m'enserre la taille, mais la main se veut baladeuse puisqu'elle tient fermement mes fesses. L'autre s'est faufilée sous mon haut et caresse ma chute de reins. Un affolement s'empare de moi lorsque je la sens remonter et dégrafer habilement mon sous-vêtement. Ce qui me pousse à précipiter un peu mon plan et ouvrir discrètement la cachette où sont stockées les menottes. Je détourne son attention tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pendant ma manœuvre.

Mais à peine je les ai attrapé, qu'il me prend de cours et me renverse par terre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il les a récupéré et déposé sur mon buste pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma forme de zoan. Affaiblie par le granite et très largement dépassé par sa force, je ne peux rien faire contre lui… Il se place sur moi, me met les menottes aux poignets qu'il coince avec l'un des pieds de mon bureau. Le poids du meuble chargé par les nombreux livres et documents me retient prisonnière.

Maintenant, je me retrouve les bras tendus, bloqués par les menottes et complétement immobilisée sous le poids du Phoenix installé sur mes hanches. Je ne peux que remuer mes jambes… Paniquée par cette situation qui a complètement dérapée, je frappe le pirate avec mes genoux ce qui lui amène un sourire dangereux. Je sais que j'ai définitivement perdu lorsqu'il retient l'un de mes coups. Il change alors de position et s'allonge complètement sur moi, se plaçant entre mes jambes. Ainsi, je ne peux strictement plus rien faire contre lui…

Cette simple constatation suffit à faire battre à tout rompre mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'appréhende ce qu'un pirate tel que lui, dans ses conditions, peut être capable de faire. Il approche son visage du mien et je sens mon assurance se faire la malle. Ce n'est sans le moindre doute pas pour lui déplaire, à l'inverse, ça ne doit que l'attirer d'autant plus. Mais quand bien même… mon esprit ne se laissera pas dominer pour si peu ! Nos regards se croisent, une lueur sauvage brille dans ses yeux et de petites flammes bleues lèchent sa peau par endroit. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, le rendant alors plus prédateur qu'homme. Je commence à cerner la raison pour laquelle les pirates comme lui sont craint finalement. Mais… c'est bien trop tard maintenant.

 **\- « Qu'une bouchée », c'est bien ça ?**

Une main baladeuse se glisse sous mon haut, remontant dangereusement alors que mon sous-vêtement a été dégrafé il y a un moment maintenant. Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou et attrape le lob de mon oreille avec ses dents. Aussitôt, un frisson me parcourt, étant naturellement sensible à cet endroit… Juste au moment où sa main allait atteindre un endroit bien trop gênant pour moi, un bruit l'arrête dans son mouvement.

* * *

 **-Beuleu beuleu…**

Le souffle court, il me faut quelques secondes avant de remettre les pieds sur terre.

 **-Ma- Marco…**

Tandis que l'animal continu à s'époumoner dans la poche de mon pantalon, il n'esquisse toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

 **-Ça pourrait être très important… laisses moi répondre.**

Voyant qu'il ne réagit toujours pas, je le rappel avec un ton colérique.

 **-MARCO !**

Il soupire et se redresse, il ne me détache pas et je l'observe, intriguée. Il récupère l'escargophone dans ma poche et j'ai un moment de panique en le voyant décrocher. Bon sang, ça pourrait être mes chefs ! Mais lorsqu'il le dépose à côté de ma tête, je comprends alors ses intentions. Il demeure dans le silence en s'asseyant à côté de moi, qui suis toujours attachée par mes menottes en granite marin.

 **-Capitaine !**

Je reconnais la voix de Doc et tout de suite, je m'inquiète en me demandant ce qui est arrivé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Amort ?**

 **-Vous pouvez venir ? On a besoin de vous, maintenant !**

 **-Qu-**

Je suis coupée par le gentil Beart, l'homme ours semble lui aussi tourmenté.

 **-Ouuais, venez nous sortir de là !**

 **-Vous êtes où ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?!**

 **-À l'auberge, Capitaine.**

Le vieil Albert n'a répondu qu'à la première de mes questions, ne me rassurant du coup aucunement.

 **-On vous attends, terminé !**

 **-Non att-**

 **-Catchac.**

Ils ont raccroché, je n'ai pas à demander à Marco de me libérer qu'il est déjà en train de le faire. Pendant la communication, il s'est levé et a trouvé les clés qui étaient dans le placard incrusté au mur. Alors que les chaines tintent en touchant le sol, je me masse les poignets et m'assoie, non sans rougir en songeant à ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque je me relève, je passe mes mains dans mon dos pour remettre mon sous-vêtement. En même temps, je demande quelques renseignements à Marco sans oser le regarder.

 **-Tu peux me conduire à l'auberge où ils sont logés ?**

 **-Bien sûr, par contre, prends tes affaires avant d'y aller. On n'aura pas à retourner au port comme ça.**

Sous l'impulsion du moment, je relève la tête pour lui exprimer mon désaccord.

 **-Plus tard !**

 **-Non, miss. Enfin, à moins que tu ais une idée derrière la tête… on pourrait reprendre là où on en était tout à l'heure.**

Je réprime de justesse un mouvement de recul. Je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais il laisse son regard vagabonder sur moi, sans masquer son désir. Je ne me laisse pas démonter pour un rond, cette fois il n'est plus question de « jeu » mais de savoir ce qui ne vas pas avec les gars !

 **-MARCO !**

Sa réaction à mon changement de comportement me déstabilise, il me fait un sourire apaisant et dépose sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste bienveillant. Comment peut-on changer aussi radicalement en si peu de temps ?!

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Cylia, réfléchie calmement un instant. Si quoi que ce soit serait arrivé à tes frères, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais été contacté aussitôt ?**

* * *

Il est vrai que je suis sous sa responsabilité, d'une certaine manière c'est la même chose pour les gars. Il dit vrai, s'il y avait eu un réel problème, il aurait été contacté par ses nakama. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils sont tout comme moi gardé à l'œil. Les paroles du Phoenix me calment rapidement, bien que je doive les rejoindre rapidement, il n'y a pas de réelle urgence. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus par escargophone, donc c'est surement une nouvelle connerie. Je passe à côté du Phoenix sans le regarder et attrape déjà quelques vêtements pour les mettre dans un sac.

 **-Ok… j'en ai pour une minute et on y va, à pieds par contre.**

Il rit discrètement, se moquant sans doute de moi. Je n'ai plus la force pour prendre ma forme de zoan complète… Comme promis, il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour prendre le nécessaire pour les prochains jours. Mais Marco m'arrête au moment où j'allais fermer le sac.

 **-Attends, mets ça avec.**

Je fais de gros yeux en fixant d'un air béat les menottes en granite marin qu'il me tend.

 **-Euuuh…**

 **-Ne pose pas de question, fais le juste.**

 **-Non mais-**

 **-Et tu pourras considérer avoir rembourser ce que tu nous dois.**

Touché, coulé ! Là, il vient de trouver une bonne raison de faire comme si de rien n'était. Enfin presque, mais je vais faire comme si pour éviter qu'il ne change d'avis. De toute manière, s'il en veut vraiment une paire, il pourrait parfaitement la récupérer sur leur navire…

Tandis que je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé et que je me relève avec le sac fermé sur l'épaule, il est déjà de dos en train de sortir de la cabine.

 **-De toute manière, tu te retrouveras rapidement de nouveau endettée. Donc ça ne change rien, yoï.**

 **-Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?!**

Il hausse le ton pour que je l'entende toujours, tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir. Je me dépêche de sortir de la cabine, tout en ayant l'oreille attentive.

 **-Un pressentiment, miss l'officier ! Et je te connais à force…**

Par prudence, je ferme la porte de la cabine à clé et la cache sur la garde du wakizashi à l'aide d'un discret ruban, puis je trottine pour le rattraper.

 **-Enfin,** reprend Marco, **je ne te connais pas encore suffisamment.**

Lorsque je suis à sa hauteur, on est déjà sur le pont. L'air frais de la nuit, emplis des embruns marins me fais frissonner un moment, ce qui me permet de finir de passer outre ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Tandis que nous avançons jusqu'à la passerelle qui mène au quai, je l'interroge sur ce qu'il a voulu dire à l'instant.

 **-Tu ne me connais pas assez ?**

Avec un sourire en coin, il me regarde et une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux. C'est comme si les flammes du Phoenix ne demandaient qu'à sortir, un aspect sauvage de sa personnalité qui ressort avec véhémence, me laissant comme hypnotisée. L'alicanto n'est plus de marbre face au charme de son zoan.

 **-Je ne vais plus me contenter de te connaitre comme le ferait un ami ou un frère, Cylia.**

Je ne dis rien, gardant toute mon attention sur les mots qui sortent de ses lèvres. Son regard se pose sur le wakizashi à ma taille, je le remarque bien mais le laisse poursuivre dans le silence.

 **-Je ne resterais pas à la seconde place longtemps, ma meilleure arme sera de prendre les devants avec toi. Alors même si je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre…**

Ce n'est jamais agréable d'entendre ça. Je suis vraiment autant prévisible que ça ? Il se rapproche un peu plus, ne laissant qu'un trop court espace entre nous. Il penche sa tête pour mettre sa bouche à côté de mon oreille, me parlant alors tout bas.

 **-Je laisserais mes mains parcourir ton corps autant de fois que nécessaire pour que je le connaisse dans les moindres détails.**

Ma réaction est instantanée : je me sens rougir très vivement. Il décale son visage pour le mettre juste devant le mien et je… je n'en peux plus !

 **-Trop…**

 **-Trop ?**

 **-RIEN !**

Je le contourne avec la tête haute avant de reprendre la marche, je l'entends rire et ça a pour seul effet de me faire accélérer le pas. Lorsque j'arrive au milieu de la grande place bordant le port, je m'arrête sans me retourner. Les pas derrière moi continus et Marco finit par arriver à ma hauteur puis me dépasse.

 **-Bah alors, tu ne me laisses plus derrière ?**

 **-Humpf !**

Je devine parfaitement la tête qu'il doit faire, à se moquer de moi encore et toujours, ce stupide Phoenix !

 **-Et arrêtes de sourire comme ça !**

Il se met à rire, marchant toujours avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches.

 **-Baissez d'un ton, Mademoiselle l'officier, sinon vous allez finir au trou pour tapage nocturne.**

Je me racle la gorge, abominablement gênée car il a entièrement raison.

 **-Je ne le referais plus…**

Il s'est encore foutu de ma gueule. Je déteste ce pirate. Mais au moins, maintenant nous marchons en silence dans la ville déserte. Nous sommes éclairés par les lampadaires qui émettent une lumière jaunâtre, attirant les insectes nocturnes. L'air transporte toujours le parfum des eaux du Nouveau Monde. Cette odeur me détend, tout comme le calme de la nuit. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, on se retrouve devant un établissement avec une devanture aussi atypique que tous les commerces de cette ville. Elle ressemble au dessin d'une maison faite par un enfant. Le toit est d'un rouge très vif, les fenêtres carrées sont fermées par des volets et la symétrie est parfaite.

Je suis Marco qui passe par la porte d'entrée, on monte un étage et il s'arrête dans un couloir juste devant une porte avec un écriteau numéroté « **12** ». J'entends les voix de mes frères, qui sont visiblement dans cette chambre.

 **-Ils sont là, on les rejoint ?**

 **-Ouais, toques avant d'entrer. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec eux…**

J'ai pris cette habitude après avoir interrompu deux de mes gars sur le navire qui étaient en train de faire des… choses, à une femme dénudée. Bon, du peu que j'ai vu elle avait tout à fait l'air consentante et ils me l'ont confirmé le lendemain. Mais… après leur avoir passé le tir de leur vie, je me suis jurée d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

* * *

Nous n'attendons pas de réponse pour entrer dans la pièce. Et là, j'ai un moment de flottement. Marco avait tout à fait raison et pour dire vrai, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ma présence est requise. Ils sont tous les cinq en train de jouer aux cartes avec des Shirohige, des bourses de pièces trainent au sol, mêlées à des sacs de toiles appartenant à la Marine.

 **-Huummm…**

Je réfléchi à vive allure et l'espace d'une seconde un scénario très déplaisant se joue dans mon esprit. Lorsque l'on est arrivé, c'est comme si les personnes dans la pièce s'étaient brusquement mise en « pause ». Ils ont arrêté leurs mouvements et ils nous fixent. Je romps ce moment quelque peu perturbant pour tenter de me prouver que ma supposition est fausse.

 **-Rassurez moi, vous n'avez misé que de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tous les cinq échangent un regard, avant que l'un d'entre eux me répondre, d'une voix hésitante.

 **-Euh… non Capitaine…**

Je sens refluer ma colère. Ils déglutissent tandis qu'en face d'eux les Shirohige ont de grands sourires.

 **-Vous n'auriez jamais osé parier du matériel appartenant à la Marine, hein ?**

En réalité, je sais qu'ils en sont parfaitement capable. Ils sont des pirates dans l'âme, alors s'imposer ce genre d'interdit leur est impossible. C'est tout bonnement contre nature pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries…

 **-Et bien c'est-à-dire que…**

La phrase est laissée en suspens et aucun d'entre eux n'ose la finir.

 **-Vous êtes en train d'aggraver votre cas, là. Je vous recommande très fortement de me répondre !**

Bien que j'ai parlé avec calme, mon mécontentement transparaît dans mon intonation. Ils déglutissent et le vieil Albert, un peu plus « sage » que les autres, me donne enfin une réponse.

 **-Si capitaine, on a parié nos uniformes. Il n'en reste plus qu'un en jeu.**

Je suis sur le cul… comment il peut dire ça avec calme ?! Cet homme m'étonnera toujours.

 **-Vous m'avez appelé en urgence pour tenter de vous les récupérer, c'est ça ?**

Alors que Marco s'amuse de cette situation, je soupire et me passe une main lasse sur le visage. Je joue comme un pied au poker… alors contre des joueurs habitués, je n'ai aucune chance !

 **-Vous me les aurez toutes faites, sérieux…**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine !**

Doc tente de me rassurer, je relève la tête et le regarde avec un tout petit espoir.

 **-Il reste encore le mien en jeu ! Vous allez voir, je vais les récupérer !**

Son adversaire le reprend, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur la partie en cours.

 **-Montres ton jeu mec, après on verra si tu les récupères ou non.**

D'un même mouvement, ils abattent leurs cartes. Amort a un carré d'as et en face… il y a une quinte flush.

 **-Oups…**

Je me frappe le visage avec la main, ils viennent de perdre tous leurs uniformes… Marco lui se marre bien, mais je n'en peux plus de leurs conneries ! Je me baisse et attrape le perdant par le col avant de le secouer comme un prunier, déclenchant une vague de moquerie des pirates.

 **-Mais tu ne pouvais pas éviter de perdre ?! Et pourquoi avoir miser vos uniformes ! Je fais comment pour les récupérer moi ?! Je joue comme un pied au poker ! Je vais dire quoi à mes supérieurs, que vous les avez perdus en les pariant ?! Je vais** _ **ENCORE**_ **me prendre un tir !**

Je laisse ma tête tomber mollement contre son torse et je soupire une nouvelle fois, déprimée par la situation.

 **-Vous n'en manquez jamais une… Aaaah… Vais-je vraiment arriver à faire carrière un jour ? Je me rapproche plus du renvoie qu'autre chose là…**

 **-Ne dites pas ça Capitaine !**

 **-Ouais,** les frères jumeaux poursuivent sur une même lancée, **on a besoin de vous ! Vous êtes une super officier !**

 **-Je suis une officier incapable d'empêcher que vous fassiez des conneries !**

 **-Tentez de les récupérer, Capitaine. Vous pourriez sauver le coup.**

Le conseil est passablement valable mais il y a un hic.

 **-Je n'ai pas un rond…**

 **-Bah, on a toujours les fonds provenant du dernier ravitaillement Capitaine !**

 **-NAN, je ne vais pas tomber suffisamment bas pour utiliser les fonds publics dans une partie de Poker !**

Oui, si je les perdais de manière aussi lamentable, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

 **-Je peux te les avancer, yoï.**

Je me retourne vers Marco, qui est nonchalamment adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Oh… rien n'est gratuit avec un pirate, s'il me propose ça-

 **-Mais je mettrais ça sur ta nouvelle dette.**

Je le savais, mais je ne peux pas refuser…

 **-Merde… ok Marco, j'accepte.**

J'ai l'impression de faire un emprunt à un mafieux là. Il fait un sourire victorieux et les bras croisés, il rajoute une dernière information.

 **-Par contre, je participe moi aussi.**

Hein ?

 **-Oh, vous venez jouer avec nous, Commandant ?**

Il se redresse pour venir s'asseoir à coté de ses nakamas.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-On va se faire plumer si vous participez !**

 **-Oh, vous avez peur ?**

Il les provoque, mais en même temps, s'ils ne participent pas je ne pourrais pas récupérer les uniformes.

 **-Nan Commandant ! Mais il ne faudra pas nous en vouloir si vous perdez votre mise !**

 **-Ouais, on va vous battre !**

 **-Je demande à voir, yoï.**

Il me fait un discret clin d'œil, aah… il les a convaincus pour m'arranger ! Je suis sûr que c'est le message qu'il veut me faire passer et maintenant je lui en dois une de plus ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir avec lui. Sans parler que contrairement à lui, mes chances de gagner sont… pratiquement nul.

* * *

 _Vingt minutes plus tard…_

 **-Vous avez encore gagné Commandant !**

Comme les autres, je me suis faite plumer par Marco. Sauf que ma mise est partie encore plus vite que celle de mes adversaires. Maintenant, les uniformes sont tous entre les mains du Phoenix…

 **-Capitaine…**

Je tourne la tête vers mes frères, je vois bien à leurs visages qu'ils ont un peu de remord. Enfin c'est le cas de Doc et Albert, les autres se marrent. Visiblement, tous n'ont pas conscience du tort qui découle de leurs conneries.

 **-Tu veux les récupérer, Cylia ?**

Je reporte mon attention sur Marco qui me regarde avec amusement.

 **-À ton avis ? Évidemment, je vais avoir des problèmes sinon.**

 **-J'accepte de te le restituer, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit Miss.**

 **-Rien n'est jamais gratuit avec un pirate.**

 **-Tu refuses ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Je verrais...**

 **-Ça m'aide vachement à prendre ma décision… Si j'acceptes je ne sais même pas ce que tu pourrais réclamer en retour !**

 **-Je pense que je vais changer d'avis... Sur le marché noir, je devrais pouvoir en toucher-**

 **-Ok ok ! Tu as gagné Marco, j'accepte. Rends-les aux gars s'il te plait.**

Je me lève pour sortir de la chambre et juste avant de la quitter, je me retourne afin de prendre une mesure de « sécurité ».

 **-Le prochain qui perd son uniforme, je jure de le laisser au service du Vice-Amiral Garp pendant un an.**

Ils blêmissent tous les cinq.

 **-Vous…**

 **-Si, j'oserais le faire. Un an à subir ses entraînements de fou, si vous reperdez vos uniformes. Alors que ça ne se reproduise pas !**

Je m'en vais avec Marco après qu'il leur ai rendu leurs précieux uniformes. Je le laisse passer devant et il me conduit vers une autre auberge, à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Bien que l'on garde le silence sur le chemin, dès qu'il ouvre la porte de ce que je devine être notre chambre, je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

 **-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux me demander, Marco ?**

 **-Si, mais si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais refusé. Comme je sais que tu n'as qu'une parole, tu ne feras pas demi-tour maintenant.**

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, vu ce qu'il vient de me dire…

 **-Et… c'est ?**

 **-Tu verras. Je vais me changer. Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir en attendant. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je peux t'assurer que tu ne le feras pas à contre cœur. Au contraire même…**

Il va dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Je regarde alors sommairement le lieu où je vais passer la nuit. C'est simple, les murs sont recouverts d'une peinture verte olive et trois photographies représentant des paysages sont accrochées côte à côte. Deux étagères blanches à placard coulissant sont à disposition dans un renfoncement du mur. Deux lits assez grands sont placés symétriquement, accompagnés par des tables de nuit. Les contrastes du vert des murs et du blanc cassé des meubles donnent un certain charme à cette chambre simple mais spacieuse pour seulement deux personnes.

Les volets sont déjà fermés et la pièce est éclairée grâce au lustre en papier kaki accroché au plafond. Je laisse mon sac par terre. Je rangerais correctement mes affaires demain. En attendant, je suis crevée, alors j'éteins la lumière avec l'interrupteur à côté de moi et me déplace vers l'un des lits. Mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Note : Dans le chapitre suivant, je préviens qu'il y aura un lemon. Il n'est pas obligatoire de le lire pour comprendre la suite des événements, tant que vous savez qu'il a eu lieux. Bon, je flood en prévenant, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Il ne fera pas tout le chapitre, il y a des annotations au début et à la fin. Sinon, ma beta l'attend depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle était au courant qu'il allait arriver, mais elle ne savait pas quand.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Sou**

Je suis diabolique hein ! BOUWA HA HA *rire de méchante*

Hum hum… qu'as-tu pensé de ce chapitre alors au final ?

En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review, à bientôt.

 **Maet**

Je vais me répété mais ce n'est pas grave…

BOUWA HA HA *rire de méchante*

Ouais, c'est vilain ! Mais c'est ça qui est cool ! Et je vous refais le même coup encore cette semaine hé hé hé. Durant les derniers chapitres, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup en matière de temps, mais pour se qui est de la relation entre les personnages il y a de grands pas. Moi aussi j'apprécie, c'est très agréable d'écrire les péripéties de Cylia face à Marco.

En tout cas, merci pour ton retour et je te dis à bientôt !

 **Soceitie**

Ah ah ah c'est sûr que c'est plus agressif ! Mais je me demande s'il l'aurait laissé faire ? Et comment il aurait réagi ensuite ? Oh, ça aurait pu être marrant à écrire en tout cas.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Merci de lire cette fanfiction, je tiens encore à remercier ma beta pour son aide. Sinon, vous auriez des fautes et des maladresses dans les chapitres. Car oui, j'ai deux mains gauches...

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

PS : la suite sera mise en ligne dans 15 jours.


	92. Chapitre 87 : Désir et danger

**ANNONCE !**

Un dessin sera mis en ligne en tant qu'avatar de la fanfiction. Il s'agira du visage de Cylia, je vais le mettre en ligne dimanche. Il a demandé beaucoup de travail à mon chéri, car oui c'est lui qui l'a fait. Je précise qu'il y a un _**Copyright** _ dessus, mon conjoint en étant le créateur. Il ne s'est pas inspiré d'un autre dessin et il n'a pas recopié. Il n'a encore jamais été Upload sur internet, il sera mis uniquement sur FF . net . Voilà, si jamais un jour vous le retrouvez ailleurs ce n'est pas normal, faites moi donc signe s'il vous plais.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je lui ai promis de lui donner des retours dessus lol.

 **MERCI D'AVOIR PRIS LE TEMPS DE LIRE MON MESSAGE !**

* * *

 **NOTE** **: Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. MAIS il y a des annotations** _ **au début**_ **et** _ **à la fin**_ **pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire.**

XxxxX

 _Précédemment…_

 _Grâce à l'appel de ses compagnons, Cylia a pu échapper à une situation gênante entre elle et le Phoenix. Elle quitte donc le navire et retrouve ses hommes en fâcheuses postures. Après avoir dû participé à leur partie de poker afin de récupérer les uniformes perdus dans les parties précédentes et menacé ses compagnons s'ils recommençaient, elle suit Marco dans une autre auberge. Alors que la jeune femme est prête à aller se coucher et qu'elle éteint la lumière, le Phoenix sort de la salle de bain..._

Chapitre 87 : Désir et danger

La seule lumière présente provient de la salle de bain, éclairant Marco de dos. Il est tors-nu et porte un short noir. Il a le visage humide et visiblement, il s'est passé un peu d'eau dessus. Une goûte glisse de sa joue pour descendre jusqu'à son cou. Elle continue son chemin sur son torse en léchant l'emblème de Barbe Blanche. Reprenant mes esprits, je fais part de mon mécontentement à mon cher homologue.

 **-Tu es obligé d'être à moitié à poile Marco ?**

Bien qu'habituellement plutôt d'un calme olympien en toute circonstance, il ne masque pas sa surprise. Je détourne le regard et me passe une main sur le visage. C'est alors que je me retrouve brusquement dans le noir puisqu'il a appuyé sur l'interrupteur de la salle d'eau.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu-**

J'ai le souffle coupé lorsque ses flammes d'un bleu cyan jaillissent sur son corps. Je perds la bataille intérieure qui se déroulait en moi et mes désirs sauvages resurgissent avec trop d'ardeur.

 **-Et bien, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?**

 **-Tu me provoques bien trop.**

D'un pas lent mais assuré, j'avance jusqu'à lui. Je glisse doucement l'une de mes mains dans son dos. Le feu de ses flammes ne me brule pas et je n'ai aucune crainte à les laisser me lécher la peau. Avec douceur mais fermeté, je le pousse contre le mur. Il ne résiste pas et se laisse faire. J'amène ma tête dans son cou, mordillant un instant le lob de son oreille avant de lui souffler tout bas.

 **-Ça ne me ressemble pas de laisser les instincts de mon zoan prendre le dessus. Mais... c'est toi qu'il veut, donc je t'aurais, Phoenix.**

 **-Loin de moi l'idée de te le refuser, Alicanto.**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Début du lemon**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **-Alors assumes…**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je dévore ses lèvres. Les attrapant avec mes dents et les mordant sans y mettre trop de force, mêlant douceur et brusquerie. Ma main toujours dans son dos descend plus bas, attrapant l'objet de mes convoitises. Le désir monte et le Phoenix ne tenant plus, se manifeste davantage. L'un des bras de Marco prend la forme d'une aile et il nous enveloppe avec, me faisant aussitôt réagir. Je l'extirpe du mur et cédant aussi à mes instincts, mes pieds prennent la forme de serres. Je glisse mes deux bras autour de son cou et il passe sa main libre sous mes fesses pour me soulever du sol.

Je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mon zoan.

Je dessers mes bras et sitôt fait, ils se changent en deux ailes recouvertes de plumes d'or. Les flammes du Phoenix les font briller, donnant un aspect surréaliste à la scène. Nos deux lèvres se rencontrent de nouveaux, mais cette fois c'est un baisé endiablé que nous échangeons. Nos deux langues luttent et se mêlent l'une à l'autre. C'est complètement différent de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Nos corps se désir mutuellement. Nos zoan s'appellent et s'attirent l'un à l'autre.

Marco nous amène jusqu'au lit le plus proche, me dépose dessus et son aile recouverte par ses flammes reste dans mon dos. N'ayant toujours pas repris le contrôle, j'ai toujours une forme hybride. Je l'enveloppe alors avec mes deux ailes, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Son bras valide se glisse sous mon haut, tandis que notre baissé passionné reprend de plus bel. Placé toujours entre mes jambes, je sens son désir brulant. Cette envie est rapidement communiquée grâce à ses caresses et je sens sa grande main m'attraper la poitrine, titillant rapidement les extrémités.

Il finit par descendre toujours plus bas. Lorsque je sens sa main exercer des pressions contre mon intimité, bien qu'elles soient toujours au-dessus de mes vêtements, l'effet sur moi est intense. Je ne tiens plus et l'envie me brule de l'intérieur. Quelle frustration de ne pas avoir accès à mes mains… Mes deux ailes nous enveloppent dans un cocon, mais je n'arrive pas à leurs rendre forme humaine. Alors c'est avec une lenteur provoquante qu'il s'occupe de moi.

Il se redresse un peu, rompant alors notre baisé. Je ne m'interroge pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il compte faire. Il relève mon haut et extirpe ma poitrine de mon soutien-gorge sans prendre la peine de le retirer complètement. Il approche alors sa bouche et joue avec, me faisant d'abord pousser une exclamation de surprise, qui se transforme rapidement en long gémissement. Bien que gênée par son action, je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Sa main libre déboutonne mon bas, mais il a rapidement une difficulté au moment de le retirer. En effet, j'ai toujours des serres à la place des jambes…

 **-Crac !**

Perdant rapidement patience, il l'a tout simplement déchiré.

 **-HEY !**

Il me prend de court lorsque je sens sa main se déposer sur mon entrejambe. J'ai toujours mon sous-vêtement, mais la sensation est bien plus forte que tout à l'heure. Je me sens perdre très rapidement pieds.

 **-Tu allais dire ?**

Sa voix rauque est envoutante. Sous le plaisir procuré, j'avais fermé les yeux. Il me regarde, son visage est proche du mien et l'extrémité de ses lèvres est recourbée. Il se penche sur mon cou. Je sens sa langue douce et humide me lécher doucement. Plus bas, sa main devient plus entreprenante et passe rapidement la barrière de mon sous-vêtement. Il commence des vas et vient à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur et c'est une sensation encore plus grisante que tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre. Mais il s'arrête soudainement. Mécontente et le souffle court, je l'interroge.

 **-Qu'est-ce… que tu fais ?**

Je le sens gigoter un moment, toujours la tête dans mon cou et je pousse une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il me mord la peau. Bien qu'ayant une meilleure maitrise, il a lui aussi perdu sa lutte contre ses instincts. Je tente de me soustraire un moment mais j'abandonne la partie en le sentant entrer lentement en moi. Il ne me mord pas si fort que ça et même si la sensation n'est pas agréable, elle est largement compensée par le plaisir ardent qu'il me procure. Une fois entièrement en moi, il commence des mouvements lents de va-et-vient.

Rapidement, il y met plus de vigueur, faisant buter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. On ne désir qu'une seule chose : posséder l'autre. Les mouvements sont vifs, nos respirations entrecoupées et des gémissements étouffés passent la barrière de mes lèvres. Je perds toute notion du temps qui passe, je ne sais même pas combien de temps il s'est passé lorsqu'il me libère le cou et se retire. Nous n'échangeons pas un seul mot, car en dehors des bruits nous échappant durant nos ébats, il me semble impossible de parler en l'instant présent.

Il m'oblige à me redresser grâce à son aile sur laquelle j'étais allongée. Nous nous retrouvons debout sur le lit, il me pousse contre le mur en gardant toujours son aile dans mon dos. Il me soulève un peu plus de son bras valide, se plaçant entre mes jambes et ne perd guère de temps avant de revenir en moi. Il ne me mord plus le cou, mais je sens son souffle erratique dans mon oreille, me donnant des frissons. Son rythme ne me laisse aucun répit, notre position devrait lui être fatigante, pourtant il ne fait pas preuve de relâchement. Je sens quelques gouttes de sa sueur me coller à la peau. Mes deux ailes sont déployées autour de lui. Je le sens bouger un peu et buter de manière différente des précédentes. Un terrible plaisir bien trop intensif me submerge alors, me faisant pousser un étrange gémissement. Ma voix humaine avait la tonalité de l'Alicanto, donnant lieu à un étrange cocktail. L'effet sur le pirate est explosif, le Phoenix ressortant avec une virulence nouvelle. Avec peine, je parviens à arracher quelques mots de ma bouche.

 **-Je… je n'en… peux plus !**

Il ne fait preuve d'aucune retenue et mes mots ont l'effet inverse que celui souhaité.

 **-Marco !**

Je laisse ma tête choir contre lui, me permettant alors d'entrevoir ses serres. Il a perdu contre son zoan, qui lui impose une forme toujours plus hybride. L'entente de son nom ne m'a pas aidé, au contraire, il ne fait preuve d'aucune pitié à mon égard. Les excès de plaisir ont déjà eu plusieurs fois raison de moi et ils finissent par faire de même pour lui. Lentement, il se retire. Nous reprenons forme humaine et il me laisse doucement retomber sur le lit.

 **-Bon sang, tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié. Tu aurais pu m'écouter…**

Il ne me répond que d'un sourire narquois.

 **-Heureusement que je suis protégée... Pour une fois, je peux affirmer que les visites médicales peuvent être utiles.**

 **-Hum ?**

Mon soutiens gorge est mal mis sous mon haut, j'enlève donc mon t-shirt afin de pouvoir l'arranger sans galérer. Lui n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer complètement son bas, il ne prend le temps de le faire que maintenant.

 **-J'ai un dispositif pour éviter le problème des grossesses.**

 **-Oh…**

Alors que j'allais remettre mon t-shirt, sa main m'interrompt dans mon mouvement. Je relève la tête et dégluti en voyant son expression. Immédiatement, je comprends qu'il n'en a pas fini. Il me fait plus penser à un prédateur qu'à un homme en cet instant… Couplé aux instincts de son zoan, ça lui donne un charme fou. Je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il soit un pirate. Le tout le rend encore plus dangereux… Je suis venue vers lui en ayant connaissance du danger. Je ne parviens pas à résister à son appel…

 **-Tu penses que j'en ai fini avec toi… ?**

Un bruit métallique attire mon attention. Sans que je le remarque, il a récupéré les menottes en granite marin qu'il m'avait demandé de prendre.

 **-Euh… je ne suis pas certaine de tes intentions, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, c'est hors de question !**

 **-J'ai déjà eu ton consentement tout à l'heure, je n'ai donc pas besoin de ton accord. De toute façon,** son sourire s'agrandi, **je te l'ai dit : «** **je peux t'assurer que tu ne le feras pas à contre cœur ». J'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour te faire retourner ta veste en un rien de temps.**

Mais dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'embarquer ?! Quelle idée totalement déraisonnable j'ai eu en provoquant ce pirate…

 **-CLIC ! (1)**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Fin du lemon**

 **XxxxxxX**

Le lendemain, je me réveille à cause de l'arrivé brusque de la lumière du jour. Je grogne un moment de mécontentement, mais après m'être frottée les yeux et avoir baillé, je me lève en cachant mon corps grâce au drap, des courbatures assaillent mon corps.

 **-Bonjour Miss.**

Je cligne des yeux doucement et me tourne vers la voix proche de la salle de bain.

 **-B'jour…**

Marco a un sourire en coin en me fixant de haut-en-bas, me faisant détourner les yeux.

 **-Au faite Miss…**

 **-Hum ?**

Je relève le regard jusqu'à Marco et je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il est déjà habillé. Comme à son habitude, il porte son pantacourt retenu par sa ceinture bleue et sa chemise mauve est -encore- entrouverte sur son torse.

 **-Tes cheveux, même si je suppose que bon nombre ont pensé à une couleur, ce n'en est pas une ?**

 **-Nan, mais si on ne me pose pas la question, je préfère éviter le sujet.**

 **-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

Je vois à son regard qu'il veut vraiment une réponse. Bon, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas quelque chose que je veux cacher. C'est juste qu'en parler me fait repenser à la frayeur que j'ai ressentie… Je lui raconte alors les évènements qui ont conduit à ce que mes cheveux deviennent blancs. Il m'écoute patiemment, sans dire un mot. Je le sens m'observer avec attention, mais je ne montre pas d'émotion particulière. Je lui révèle même ce qui m'a permis de me sortir de cette situation dangereuse, qui n'est autre que l'intervention de cette étrange voix. Finalement, il n'a rien dit de plus, me préservant d'autres questions qui me seraient pour le moment dérangeantes.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai retrouvé Misa avec qui j'ai passé la journée, accompagnées par Izou qui a remplacé Marco dans son devoir de « _surveillance_ » de l'officier de la Marine que je suis. On a acheté du nécessaire pour le mariage, ainsi que quelques vêtements. N'ayant presque pas de tenues civiles, je me suis laissée convaincre d'en acheter. On ne sait jamais dans quels contextes seront mes missions à venir. J'ai donc réglé la note avec le budget de gestion qui nous est accordé par la Marine.

En fin d'après-midi, j'ai fait la tournée des bars avec mes gars, accompagnés par des Shirohige, en faisant bien sur attention à ma consommation d'alcool. Lorsque je suis tombée sur Marco dans l'un des bars, nous avons bu un verre ensemble. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais gérer un truc et qu'il me fallait retourner à l'auberge. Il m'a donc accompagné et une fois arrivés, il s'est assis sur son lit, m'observant en silence.

Je rappelle le premier de mes collègues à avoir tenter de nous contacter. L'escargophone établi la connexion et une fois les présentations faites, le ton est vite monté…

 **-NE ME PRENNEZ PAS POUR UN IDIOT CAPITAINE !**

Je soupire une énième fois et laisse cet idiot continuer à hurler son mécontentement.

 **-Vous ne faites que les couvrir, ce qu'ils ont fait est un acte de rébellion ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû les sortir de prison. Ils n'y étaient que pour une chose : crever ! Un bon pirate est un pirate MORT, Capitaine. Alors je vous reformule clairement ma requête cette fois-ci : En tant que confrère et officier supérieur, je vous demande de faire justice ! Exécutez la sentence qu'ils méritent !**

Bien que toujours assise, une violente colère me dévore de l'intérieur. Malgré ça, je reste professionnelle afin de garder la maitrise de la situation. Si je ne le fais pas, ils seront en danger.

 **-Vous n'avez pas dû lire correctement le rapport, Monsieur. Ils ont exécuté mon ordre, ils sont mes hommes, mes** _ **frères**_ **d'armes. Je ne les laisserais jamais porter une telle responsabilité.**

 **-Vous refusez ?! Comment-**

 **-Je ne les laisserais pas mourir, MONSIEUR.**

 **-ILS SONT DANGEREUX ! Que les choses soient claires, je ne peux malheureusement pas blâmer ces… déchets, pour avoir répondu à l'ordre de leur officier commandant. TOUTEFOIS, comme me l'autorise le protocole S-22 3, j'interdis votre navire de mouiller dans notre Base, sauf ordre contraire du QG. TERMINÉ !**

 **-Catchac.**

Je me frotte les yeux sitôt la communication coupée. Je soupir longuement car je sens que je vais avoir droit au même discourt avec les autres…

* * *

 **-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tes confrères-**

 **-COLLEGUES Marco.**

Il y a un silence dans la chambre. J'ai mon visage appuyer contre la paume de ma main et je suis toujours bien trop sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire. Je respire, profitant du calme ambiant pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. Après, je me laisse choir sur le lit, les bras écartés.

 **-Désolée, continus je t'en prie.**

 **-Tu n'as pratiquement pas d'alliés au sein de ton propre camp.**

C'est une affirmation, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner avec ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

 **-Nan, c'est sûr.**

Un souvenir me traverse l'esprit, me faisant me relever brusquement en fixant Marco du regard. Sans masquer mon inquiétude, je lui fais passer un message indirectement.

 **-Mais il me faut absolument garder mon poste, je ne dois pas le quitter. Pour protéger les gars, pour être plus efficace dans la protection des civils, pour gagner en expérience… obtenir mes cartes par mes propres moyens. Enfin… façon de parler. Tu as compris hein ?**

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il s'amuse tout de suite de ma remarque quelque peu maladroite.

 **-Non… que veux-tu dire, yoï ?**

Je sens ma gêne augmenter à mesure que notre échange perdure.

 **-Je parle de ta promesse… ou menace, ça dépend du point de vue.**

 **-Oh… et ?**

 **-Marco !**

 **-Hum ? Soit claire, je ne comprends pas là…**

Je fais de gros yeux, genre il ne comprend pas ! Il se fout de moi ce pirate !

 **-Tu es cruel…**

Son sourire s'agrandi.

 **-Je suis un pirate, pas un enfant de cœur Miss… Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, dit le clairement.** _ **Sinon**_ **…**

 **-Sinon… quoi ?**

Il garde le silence. Il ne me répond vraiment que quand ça l'arrange !

 **-Tu m'avais dit un jour, que lorsque tu jugeras que je n'ai plus ma place au sein de la Marine, tu…**

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens.

 **\- « Tu » … ?**

Ce n'est pas de son avis, visiblement il tient à me le faire dire. Et je crois que le pire dans cette situation, c'est que ça l'amuse.

 **-Tu n'hésiteras pas à m'enlever, peu importe mon grade.**

Et là, je suis en plein dans la gueule du loup…

 **-Ah… non.**

Je papillonne des yeux un moment.

 **-Non ?**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment.**

Punaise, il m'a fait tourner en bourrique ! J'attrape la première chose à portée de main, c'est-à-dire mon coussin et lui jette dessus. Bien sûr, il l'attrape avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec son visage. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle d'eau, d'un pas vif.

 **-Ma réponse ne te plaît pas ?**

Je m'arrête, il se lève et se place derrière moi, collant son torse contre mon dos et juste avant qu'il ne m'enserre avec ses bras, je me décale.

 **-Si ! Mais tu as encore joué avec mes nerfs, autant dire que je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.**

 **-J'ai quelque chose pour te changer les idées.**

Je rougis immédiatement en repensant à ce qui s'est passé hier. Il sourit alors en réponse.

 **-À quoi penses-tu, yoï ?**

 **-Rien du tout !**

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche pour attraper quelque chose à l'intérieur.

 **-Tournes-toi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Il soupire.

 **-S'il te plaît.**

Il… vient d'être poli là, non ? J'ai vraiment bien entendu ? Il vient de dire : « **S'il te plaît** » ?! Une fois la surprise passée, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le faire, demander d'une manière aussi inhabituelle ?

Je sens qu'il dégage doucement mes cheveux de ma nuque et il me passe alors quelque chose autour du cou. Il remet mes cheveux en place, tandis que j'observe ce qu'il vient de me mettre. Il s'agit d'un collier en cuir marron avec une perle d'un bleu magnifique, sertie avec ce que je suppose être de l'argent jaune.

 **-Je n'apprécie pas que tu aies toujours quelque chose de cet homme sur toi.**

Je me retourne afin de bien le remercier.

 **-Merci… c'est… la première fois qu'on m'offre vraiment quelque chose. Enfin, depuis mon défunt grand père c'est le cas.**

 **-Ton grand père ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est… des histoires trop compliquées tout ça. Le passé est le passé, ce qui compte pour moi c'est le présent et l'avenir.**

Il me fait un sourire, comprenant tout à fait mon point de vue.

 **-Bon ce n'est pas tout Miss… mais tu ne penses pas qu'un simple «** _ **merci**_ **» est maigre comme remerciement ?**

Après ce que l'on a fait hier, c'est sûr que l'on est plus que de bons amis maintenant… Là nous ne sommes rien que tous les deux. Déterminée, j'approche mon visage du sien, non sans avoir les joues rouges de gêne. C'est différent d'hier, dans le sens où j'étais sous l'influences de mon zoan. Mais je suis loin d'être une sainte-nitouche, donc je vais jusqu'au bout et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Lorsque je recule, je n'ose pas le regarder en face. Je ne pensais pas que ma relation avec Marco changerait comme ça… D'un ami proche, il est devenu un amant. Je ne suis pas du genre à agir comme ça, mais il exerce sur moi une attraction qui l'a rendu… irrésistible.

 **-Je vais me laver et aller dormir directement. Demain il y a de quoi faire avec l'approche de la cérémonie de mariage.**

* * *

Les quelques jours avant la cérémonie, je les passe principalement avec Misa. J'ai toujours l'un des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à proximité, mais ça ne me dérange en rien. Un soir, elle m'a demandé comment j'avais pu rater ma dernière coloration de cheveux pour qu'ils deviennent blancs… et pour mon plus grand malheur, elle a raconté une anecdote des classes de la Marine.

 **-Vous saviez qu'un jour, en faisant une coloration rousse, elle a eu droit à des cheveux rose bonbon ? Une permanente en plus…**

Je crois bien que ce soir-là, j'ai brusquement eu envie de devenir un puceron… On ne s'est jamais autant foutu de ma gueule. J'ai esquivé la vraie raison qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui mes cheveux sont blancs. Par contre, _Père_ m'a parlé à part durant cette même soirée. Il m'a rappelé l'escargophone qu'ils m'ont fournis, me sommant de les contacter si je me retrouvais face à un danger me dépassant. Même si je sais qu'il me serait impossible d'expliquer leur intervention à mes supérieurs, ses mots m'ont rassuré. Mais ça causerait de gros problèmes. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais me débrouiller pour arranger ça.

Le lendemain, je profite qu'on m'a laissé un temps-mort dans la journée pour commencer à appeler tous les gars, comme je l'avais promis avant de les quitter. Le temps passé à l'escargophone est assez conséquent, mais je tiens à m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Même si pour un bon nombre d'entre eux, j'ai une Vivre Card, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Majoritairement, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Quelques accros avec leur famille pour certain, mais rien de dramatique.

Le seul que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir est Isao. Même lorsque je le rappel plus tard, avant d'aller dormir, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Ayant connaissance de sa situation familiale un peu particulière, je m'inquiète encore plus. Il est le fils du Commandant de la Base Marine Wipeout **(2)**. Une île artificielle créé dans une zone neutre, spécialement conçue pour avoir un meilleur point d'attaque contre les pirates. Elle est assez proche de Woolen Island **(3)** et le vent souffle peu à proximité de l'île, le danger vient des monstres marins qui rodent souvent aux abords de la Base. Donc, elle m'est facilement accessible grâce à la voie des airs.

Je n'ai pas eu d'accrochage avec le Vice-Amiral qui la commande. Enfin, je n'en ai pas encore eu tout du moins. Mais je me doute qu'ils ne doivent pas me porter en haute estime, ils sont connus pour être du même penchant que l'Amiral Akaïnu qui prône la justice absolue. J'en avais déjà parlé à Isao et il m'avait dit qu'il était son père avant tout, donc qu'il lui faisait confiance même si lui était devenu un pirate.

Marco, qui est couché sur son lit, m'observe, se rendant sans doute compte des inquiétudes qui me ronges. J'ai dû tricher pour réussir à appeler les gars, j'ai utilisé les lignes de la Marine pour arriver à les avoir malgré les distances. Je ressers un peu ma prise sur l'animal portant les couleurs bleu et blanche et appel finalement la base Wipeout.

Après m'être faite basculer de service en service et avoir galéré pendant une bonne trentaine de minute, j'ai enfin le Commandant de la Base. Bien que notre échange soit d'abord calme, j'ai rapidement du mal à me contenir. Isao n'aurait pas dû se rendre là-bas… Je l'avais pressenti pourtant, mais sa confiance avait eu raison de mes inquiétudes.

 **-Il n'est qu'un déchet humain, le jour où il est rentré dans la piraterie, je ne le voyais plus comme mon fils. Mon fils est mort, point. J'ai respecté les protocoles, bien qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre que d'être exécuté, je ne l'ai pas fait. Par contre, en votre absence, il est sous le contrôle de l'officier le plus gradé, je l'ai donc mis aux arrêts. Il est à sa vrai place : il croupit en cellule.**

 **-Comment pouvez-vous parler comme ça de votre fils ?! Il est la chair de-**

 **-SILENCE ! Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les pirates, Capitaine. Il devrait en être de même pour vous ! Sachez que je ne cautionne aucunement le laisser aller du QG concernant votre unité. Considérant la dangerosité que représente l'accueil de vos hommes sur le sol de notre Base, je leur interdis tout accès.**

En clair, il m'interdit tout ravitaillement là-bas.

 **-Je vais me présenter seule afin de venir récupérer mon homme. Je serais là d'ici trois jours environ, sauf complication en chemin.**

 **-Très bien, retirez-moi donc cette épine du pied Capitaine. Mais n'attendez pas de renfort en cas de problème, je ne le pourrais pas.**

Il ne le pourra pas ? Avec les effectifs qu'il a ?! Il se fout clairement de ma gueule cet enfoiré.

 **-Catchac.**

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux avec la main.

 **-Tu as beaucoup de sang-froid, yoï.**

Je relève la tête et l'observe. Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Lorsqu'il voit qu'il a mon attention, il se redresse et s'assoit, je lui réponds avec moins de calme que lui.

 **-Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Si je manque de respect à un officier aussi gradé, je pourrais être mise aux arrêts pour insubordination. En attendant, les anciens pirates sous mes ordres seraient soit sous la responsabilité d'un autre officier, soient ils iraient en prison en attendant ma libération. Sans compter que certains hauts gradés n'hésitent pas à tuer ceux moins gradés qu'eux s'ils sont mal lunés.**

 **-C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que l'on exècre la Marine. Comment peut-on tuer un membre de son propre équipage ?**

Je me lève, sous son regard inquisiteur.

 **-Je vais au navire récupérer l'un de mes uniformes et je m'y rends immédiatement.**

Il se relève lui aussi et avance jusqu'à se mettre juste devant moi, me surplombant de sa taille et sa carrure.

 **-Tu vas voler jusqu'à cette base ? C'est trop dangereux, yoï.**

 **-Je le sais Marco ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Mais je n'abandonnerais jamais l'un de mes gars ! Autant mourir si c'est pour être une aussi piètre Capitaine. Il n'a personne d'autre pour le sortir de là,** j'empoigne la chemise de Marco avec colère, **j'irai le récupérer coûte que coûte ! Si tu veux m'en empêcher, alors tu devras me laisser pour morte, je ferais TOUT pour le sortir de là ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul dans un moment aussi difficile.**

Je relâche sa chemise et recul d'un pas, songeant à ce que Isao doit bien ressentir en ce moment même. Lui qui m'avait raconté tant de fois à quel point il était fier de son père…

 **-Tu imagines une seule seconde à quel point sa situation doit le faire souffrir ? Il est seul, personne pour lui exprimer un semblant de tendresse. Son père a dû le briser, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cette situation.**

Je ferme les yeux et attends un instant, avant de relever le menton et de planter mon regard dans le sien.

 **-Laisses-moi y aller, je t'en prie.**

Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas en position de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il lui serait aisé de m'empêcher de quitter Hand Island, sans avoir à me faire la peau.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** J'ai arrêté à ce moment-là le lemon car mon but n'est pas de faire un chapitre entièrement érotique. Bon, je ne mets pas de côté la possibilité d'écrire plus en détails ce qu'il s'est passé dans un HS spécial un jour (pour les plus coquin/e hé hé).

 **(2)** Wipeout : C'est un mot anglais qui veut dire anéantir. Avec un tel nom, le ton est donné… Elle n'est pas du manga ou de l'anime.

 **(3)** Woolen Island : souvenez-vous, c'est là qu'est située la Base Marine où le navire aurait dû être stationné en attendant la fin des vacances. Comme pour Wipeout, elle n'est pas du manga ou de l'anime.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Sou**

Vous faire mariner est une seconde nature chez moi en tant qu'auteure il faut croire lol. Enfin, je vis la même chose pour les fanfic' que je li ! Sinon j'aurais aimé pour vous continuer sur un rythme à un chapitre par semaine mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident à tenir. Il est plus confortable et agréable pour moi et ma beta d'avoir un chapitre publié tous les 15 jours. Ça changera si j'arrive à prendre de l'avance, mais ce n'est pas gagner encore… Bref, sinon moi aussi j'aime bien écrire sur Marco et Cylia hé hé.

Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review, à bientôt !

 **Shanshui**

C'est chaud bouillant entre les deux oiseaux ! Ça ne s'arrange pas à la fin de ce chapitre en plus, c'est l'inverse mais pour une autre raison. Et oui, Cylia n'a pas des compagnons de voyage facile lol. Bref, m'ci pour la review !

 **Camille**

Salut !

Je suis contente si le chapitre t'a plus. C'est vrai que parier leurs uniformes n'était pas l'idée la plus judicieuse qu'ils ont eu lol. Il faut dire qu'ils n'en ratent pas une quand même, la pauvre Cylia.

Je pense que ce chapitre t'a satisfaite pour la manière dont la nuit s'est finalement achevé. Merci pour la review.

 **Guest**

La suite est publiée tous les 15 jours, en principe je donne la date de publication à chaque fois.

 **Maet**

On peut dire que Cylia et Marco se volent dans les plumes l'un de l'autre ! Ah ah ah ! Hum hum _*se racle la gorge*_ bon ce jeu de mot n'était peut-être pas génialissime, je le reconnais. C'est vrai que Cylia se retrouve partagé entre les deux pirates. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a de bon goût quand même, hein ?

La suite n'est pas encore complètement finie d'être écrite, mais j'espère arriver à répondre correctement à tes attentes. Si jamais c'est l'inverse qui se produit, n'hésites pas à me le dire c'est comme ça que je pourrais progresser aussi ! Merci en tout cas pour ces quelques mots encourageant, je te dis à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

La suite sera publiée le week end du 23 juin, le titre sera : Chapitre 88 : Dangers ( _4100 mots environs_ ).


	93. Chapitre 88 : Dangers

**Merci à ma beta pour son aide, je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire par rapport à l'image d'avatar qui a changé ! Le dessin est de mon conjoint, il en est l'auteur et propriétaire.**

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia s'est finalement rapprochée de Marco et tous deux ont passé une nuit « agitée » ensemble. Les jours qui suivent se déroulent agréablement, le mariage arrivant dans peu de temps. Mais un événement inattendu survient lorsque la jeune officier cherche à contacter Isao. Elle apprend que le jeune garçon est retenu en détention par l'homme qu'il était venu voir. Son propre père ne reconnait plus son fils et le traite comme un pirate. Elle n'a alors plus qu'un désir : secourir le jeune homme. Il reste à savoir si elle arrivera à le faire…_

Chapitre 88 : Dangers

Il me fixe intensément du regard pendant un bon moment, sans rien dire. Me jaugeant en silence, vérifiant la véracité de mes mots.

 **-Soit, on ne s'opposera pas à ta volonté.** Il me fixe avec un grand sérieux. **Mais n'oublies pas ce que tu as promis à Oyaji, yoï.**

 **-Non Marco, je compte bien revenir ici même, en un seul morceau. Mais ce ne sera pas seule !**

 **-Quand comptes-tu partir ?**

 **-Il va me falloir voler un bon moment avant d'atteindre la base. Donc même s'il fait nuit, je vais partir maintenant.**

 **-Je préviens Oyaji.**

Une vingtaine de minutes après, je suis au port, debout sur la rambarde de notre navire. Je suis vêtue de la tête aux pieds des couleurs de la Marine et le cœur agité par mes inquiétudes pour Isao. Même si je porte mon uniforme d'officier, j'ai toujours le wakizashi à ma taille et le collier est visible autour de mon cou. Je n'ai rien pris d'autre, souhaitant m'alléger autant que possible. C'est d'autant plus important que je vais devoir faire le retour avec un passager.

N'importe quel « bon » officier de la Marine ne serait pas calme avec les grandes figures de la piraterie qui me font faces. Je ne parle pas de mes frères qui sont bien évidemment présents, mais de _Père_ qui est accompagné par nombre de ses fils.

 **-Pourquoi vous démenez-vous pour nous, Capitaine ?**

Bien que la question soit posé par le vieil Albert, je m'adresse à mes cinq compagnons présents.

 **-Parce que vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Même contre le plus grand des trésors, un haut grade ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ce que vous m'avez offert.**

 **-De quoi tu parles ?**

L'homme ours m'interroge à son tour. Je fléchie les jambes, me mettant dans une position qui m'est plus confortable pour répondre. Je laisse mon regard dans le vide, me plongeant un moment dans le passé.

 **-Avant que je ne vous connaisse, j'étais complètement perdue. J'étais un électron libre, qui ne s'accrochai qu'à une unique connaissance.**

Mes pensées convergent un moment vers Shanks, mais je reprends rapidement mon histoire.

 **-J'étais bien animée par la même volonté qu'aujourd'hui, à savoir d'apporter mon aide à ceux dans le besoin. Mais… personne ne peut vivre que pour les autres, je ne fais pas exception à cette règle.**

Je les fixe de nouveau, avec sérieux.

 **-Vous m'avez apporté au quotidien une présence réconfortante que je n'ai jamais connue. J'ai une raison de vivre grâce à vous… Qu'importe les difficultés qui découlent de nos différences, je ferais tout pour vous protéger. Pour défendre ce lien qui nous unis.**

Je me redresse, me tenant droite sur mes jambes. Un courant d'air marin fait voltiger le manteau sur mes épaules. Les lampadaires éclairent le quai du port et attirent nombres d'insectes ne sortant que la nuit. L'absence de nuage permet à la lune de nous éclairer de sa pâle lumière.

 **-Si mon uniforme peut vous aider à vous sortir des problèmes dans lesquelles vous êtes, alors je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser.**

 **-Capitaine…**

Je perçois de la reconnaissance dans leurs regards.

 **-Je vais faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à cette Base et je reviens avec notre** _ **petit frère**_ **.**

Ils me répondent d'un puissant cri, accompagné par de larges sourires. Ils ont parfaitement compris le message indirect que je leur ai fait passer.

 **-Fais attention à toi, mon enfant.**

Les gars reprennent leur calme en entendant le grand homme prendre la parole. Je me positionne alors comme pour me mettre au garde à vous, mais je ne le fais pas. Au lieu de ça, je tiens ma casquette et me penche en avant, le saluant d'une manière que je ne ferais que pour lui. J'exprime ainsi le profond respect que j'ai pour lui. Mais je ne me relève pas et lui fais part de ma demande.

 **-Je vous en prie, prenez soin d'eux en mon absence, Oyaji.**

 **-Entendu, tu as ma parole. Tu peux partir sereine.**

Je me redresse et retire ma main de ma casquette.

 **-Merci…**

Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il fera attention à eux. Je me retourne donc face à l'étendue d'eau. J'ai de la chance puisque le vent est en ma faveur. Il me faudra faire attention à ne pas changer de cap, au risque de me mettre en danger.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de trajet, j'ai pu arriver vivante à la Base. J'ai eu de la chance car j'ai croisé l'un de nos navires de guerre en chemin. Il rentrait de patrouille et se rendait au même endroit que moi. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, car peu après nous avons essuyer une tempête. Sans eux, j'aurais été dans une très mauvaise posture. Il n'y a pas à dire, les tempêtes sont vraiment démentes sur ces eaux. Les goûtes qui tombaient du ciel faisaient la taille de ballons de foot !

Une fois sur place, j'ai commencé à m'occuper au plus vite des formalités administratives pour récupérer Isao **(1)**. Évidemment, le Vice-Amiral était trop occupé pour recevoir en personne la simple Capitaine que je suis. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, car je peux enfin libérer Isao de ces lieux. Ce monstre a fait enfermer son propre fils dans une cellule en sous-sol.

Les deux soldats chargés de la surveillance des lieux m'ont escorté jusqu'à lui. L'air est saturé de poussière et d'humidité. Il n'y a que peu de lumière, les seules sources proviennent de vieilles lampes présentent dans le couloir. Seule une sur deux fonctionne encore et celles en marche grésilles pour la plupart. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu droit à trois repas par jour… Il n'a même pas de lit ou une couverture. Rien, je ne vois même pas une gourde d'eau avec lui. Il est endormi, roulé en boule à même le sol. La Marine n'a jamais été très soucieuse des conditions de vie réservées aux détenus.

 **-J'espère pour vous qu'aucun problème ne ressortira du bilan de sa visite médicale.**

Les deux soldats déglutissent, pris par une panique brusque.

 **-Mais… Madame, il s'agit d'un pirate... on n'a jam-**

 **-IL FAIT PARTIE DE MES EFFECTIFS, SOLDAT !**

J'ai crié sous l'impulsion, la colère a pris le pas sur ma raison et j'ai réveillé Isao d'une manière désagréable.

 **-Ouvrez et attendez là.**

 **-Oui !**

Tandis qu'Isao se redresse afin de s'asseoir sur les fesses et un soldat ouvre la porte de la cellule.

 **-Clac !**

 **-C'est fait Madame.**

Je passe sans remercier le soldat pour m'accroupir devant le jeune Isao qui se frotte les yeux avec les doigts. Lorsqu'il s'arrête et m'observe, je remarque tout de suite ses yeux rougis et ses cernes.

 **-C'est… c'est vous Cap'taine (3) ? Non… je dois rêver.**

 **-Si, c'est bien moi, je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. Je-**

Il vient de se jeter sur moi et m'enserre avec ses bras. Je fais signe aux deux soldats que tout va bien et répond à son étreinte.

 **-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous m'avez manqué…**

 **-Toi aussi Isao… Tout va bien maintenant, je t'emmène avec moi.**

 **-Hum ! Dites Cap'taine…**

 **-Oui ?**

Je le sens resserrer son étreinte et enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

 **-Je mérite de vivre ?**

Sa question me laisse sans voix un court instant.

 **-Quelle question… évidemment que tu le mérites.**

 **-Mais,** sa voix est tremblante, **je suis devenu un pirate !**

 **-Ne prends pas en compte la merde qu'a pu te dire le Vice-Amiral, Isao. Ne te laisse pas toucher par ça !**

Il y a un moment de silence. Il fini par se décaler et se relever. J'en fais de même, mais avant de quitter cet endroit je l'entends prononcer une dernière parole, le regard dans le vide.

 **-Mais c'est mon père…**

Une discussion s'impose, mais ça sera après avoir quitté la Base. Déjà, il a besoin de se rassasier correctement.

 **-Messieurs, où est le réfectoire ?**

Une bonne heure après, nous quittons la Base. Aucun navire prenant le large n'a accepté de nous accueillir à son bord. Ma présence ne pose pas de problème, par contre, c'est Isao qu'ils refusent. Autant dire que je me suis prise la tête avec plusieurs officiers. Peu importe, je ferais le retour avec Isao et on rentrera en un seul morceau _ensemble_.

Je donne discrètement l'Eternal Pose de Hand Island à Isao, ainsi que le mini-escargophone des Shirohige. Je les avais mis dans l'une des poches de mon uniforme avant de partir. Mes consignes pour lui sont simple, il doit vérifier notre cap, nous couvrir en cas de nécessité et demander de l'aide grâce à l'escargophone si on a un problème. Je pense notamment à la météo, si on est pris dans une tempête ça pourrait être très dangereux.

Je vais travailler mon endurance encore une fois, mais à force, ça ne me pose plus de problème. La difficulté vient des lieux où nous sommes, le Nouveau Monde n'est pas un endroit de tout repos. Même si le ciel est dégagé et qu'il n'y a pas de nuage en vue, le temps peut tourner très vite.

* * *

Finalement, le retour est clairement moins agréable que l'allé. Même si au début ça avait commencé sans accro, nous avons eu droit à des grêlons. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de grêlons « classique » … Nan, ceux-là faisaient la taille d'un homme ! Si Isao ne maîtrisait pas le haki de l'armement, on aurait eu de sérieux problèmes. Même si j'ai essayé de les éviter, c'était quasiment mission impossible.

Ensuite, nous avons eu une averse. La pluie était torrentielle mais ça aurait pu être pire, car il n'y avait pas d'orage et les goûtes étaient de tailles _normales_. Mais alors que l'on ne doit plus être bien loin de Hand Island, mes instincts de zoan me préviennent d'un grand danger. Mon cœur palpite, faisant pulser le sang dans mes veines. Une peur me prend aux tripes. Je n'ai qu'une envie, s'est de virer de bord et accélérer au plus vite pour tenter de gagner un peu de temps.

Je ne peux pas parler sous cette forme, mais Isao a ressenti sans le moindre doute qu'il y avait un gros problème. Je ne cherche plus à me rendre à Hand Island, mais à fuir un danger me dépassant. Le vent peut être le pire de mes ennemis…

 **-Oui ?**

Je reconnais la voix de Marco. Isao a fait se que j'attendais de lui sans que je le demande. Je stabilise le plus possible mon vol pour qu'il puisse parler à l'escargophone sans trop de difficultés.

 **-Euh… B'jour, je suis de l'équipage de Cylia, Isao…**

 **-Oh, le gars qu'elle est partie chercher. Vous avez un problème ?**

 **-Et bien, elle a brusquement viré de bord, on ne suit plus le cap pour Hand Island. Elle a augmenté son allure aussi…**

 **-Vous êtes où ?**

La voix de Marco est devenue soudainement sérieuse.

 **-Je… je ne connais pas notre position exacte…**

 **-Une minute, ne quittes pas.**

Il y a un court moment de silence dans leur échange, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende de nouveau la voix atténuée du Phoenix.

 **-Oï Curiel, prévient Oyaji qu'on doit aller récupérer Cylia et son gars en urgence, ils ont une tempête au cul ! Bon…** la voix est plus claire, il a replacé l'escargophone devant sa bouche. **Tu vas répondre à mes questions, que je puisse établir au mieux votre position.**

 **-Entendu M'sieur !**

Ils s'échangent questions et réponses pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Marco raccroche en prévenant qu'ils font au plus vite pour nous rejoindre. Mais malgré toutes nos initiatives, je sens l'inéluctable approcher. Et Isao me le confirme avec effroi…

 **-Cap'taine, il y a un truc qui m'a l'air très mauvais au loin… Je vous tiens au courant si ça se rapproche trop.**

Je fais déjà au plus vite. Je bats presque frénétiquement des ailes et plane sur de courtes distances pour tenter de conserver un peu d'énergie. J'espère arriver à gagner suffisamment de temps au moins... Les côtes de Hand Island ne doivent pas être trop éloignées de notre position actuelle. En plus, ils connaissent l'emplacement de la Base Marine qu'on a quitté, donc retracer notre itinéraire ne leur posera pas de problème. Les échanges entre Marco et Isao ont dû leur permettre de trouver où nous sommes au moins de manière approximative.

 **-Ça se rapproche, on ne va pas assez vite !**

Je vous en prie _Oyaji_ , arrivez rapidement…

 **-On dirait une tempête de sable… (2)**

J'entends le bruit du vent fou non loin derrière nous. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes… S'il y a du sable, je peux au moins le protéger de ça. Je virevolte et rattrape Isao dans mes serres au moment où il se laisse tomber. Il n'a pas résisté et encore une fois, il a compris mes intentions. Je le tiens le plus possible contre moi. Je le sens bouger, sans doute essaye-t-il de se protéger du sable avec ses vêtements. Moi… je ne vais pouvoir rien faire pour me protéger, jusqu'à se que j'arrive à trouver le Moby Dick grâce au haki.

Je me fais propulser brusquement en avant par un puissant vent. L'inéluctable est finalement arrivé, je ferme les yeux pour me protéger des grains violents et me fais balloter contre mon gré par la tempête. Rapidement, je ne cherche plus à résister aux puissants vents, ayant compris que s'était juste de l'énergie gaspillée. Le temps me semble passer lentement et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'être libérée du joug de cette tempête. Je garde mon haki aux aguets, recherchant la présence du navire qui doit nous porter secours.

Après un bon moment, je sens finalement des présences humaines non loin de notre position. Le vent nous porte dans leurs directions mais je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'eux ou non. Un nœud à l'estomac se forme et la crainte de faire une mauvaise rencontre est présente. Je ne suis pas en état pour me lancer à corps perdu dans une bataille, en plus nous ne sommes que deux…

J'entrouvre les yeux malgré le sable lorsque je sens que l'on est proche du navire. Un soulagement comme je n'en ai jamais connu me saisit alors en reconnaissant le Moby Dick. Je bouge mes ailes et ma queue pour tenter de corriger un peu notre trajectoire. Je sens que nous allons dans la bonne direction et ils se sont placés eux aussi comme il faut pour que je ne les manques pas. Le seul hic provient de notre vitesse, nous sommes propulsés bien trop rapidement par le vent. L'atterrissage va être très mauvais, mais je vais faire le nécessaire pour protéger Isao.

Ce que j'avais prévu arrive en effet et je conserve ma forme de zoan pour amortir autant que possible les chocs. Malgré mon corps de zoan, la chute fut douloureuse. Par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui se soit cassé, c'est au moins ça. Ce qui m'inquiète rapidement pendant nos roulés boulet, s'est que l'on ne s'arrête pas. Je commence à craindre la violence du choc lorsque vais butter contre quelque chose. Un mur serait moins dangereux que l'un des mats…

Mais l'arrêt ne fut pas brutal puisque se sont de puissantes mains qui arrêtent ma course folle. Je reprends forme humaine et je m'assure qu'Isao va bien avant même de regarder qui m'a aidé. Le vent souffle fort et par réflexe, je pose ma main sur ma tête pour éviter que la casquette de mon uniforme s'envole. Rassurée, je relève la tête et remarque que la personne qui m'a stoppé avec une facilité déconcertante n'est autre que Joz, le Commandant avec une force peu commune.

On n'échange pas un seul mot et il nous aide à nous mettre à l'abri. On se retrouve alors dans l'un des bâtiments du pont, en sécurité. Je remercie rapidement le Commandant et m'écroule contre le mur, épuisée. Mon corps est douloureux et des bleus vont sans le moindre doute faire leurs apparitions un peu partout. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je dégouline de sueur à cause des efforts bien trop soutenu que j'ai eu à fournir.

 **-Cap'taine…**

La voix peu rassurée d'Isao me rappel à la réalité. Je me relève non sans pousser de légers gémissements de douleur et dépose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.**

Il me regarde dans les yeux et se calme en voyant que je n'ai absolument pas peur.

 **-Ouf…**

Je ne lui réponds que par un sourire. Je relève le menton et remarque le nombre de personne présente dans la pièce. Un navire de cette taille nécessite beaucoup de monde pour manœuvrer, donc même pour simplement venir nous chercher, ils ont dû rassembler bon nombre de membre d'équipage. Parmi ceux présent ici, il y a plusieurs visages familiers comme mon ami Haris, Joseph le dragueur et bien d'autre. Sur un grand siège, il y a bien sûr le Capitaine du navire avec le second de l'équipage à ses côtés, Marco.

Je me courbe respectueusement en avant, mettant la main sur la tête de Isao pour qu'il en fasse de même. Je tiens à les remercier comme il se doit.

 **-On vous remercie pour avoir répondu à notre appel.**

Je me redresse et retire ma main de sa tête. Isao se remet droit lui aussi et écoute sans dire un mot.

 **-Si vous n'étiez pas venu, on aurait eu des problèmes…**

 **-Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien, mon enfant.**

Entendre la voix puissante d'Oyaji me calme. Je cherche du regard mes gars, mais je ne les vois pas ici.

 **-Ils sont restés à Hand Island ? Ils vont bien ?**

 **-Tu parles de tes frères yoï ?**

Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Ils étaient en train de dormir, ce n'est pas étonnant vu ce qu'ils ont ingurgité comme alcool.**

Il comprend à mon regard que je m'interroge sur ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il poursuit donc, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Ils étaient trop inquiets pour vous deux, alors ils ont noyé ça dans le rhum.**

Je soupire, il y a plus intelligent à faire dans ce genre de situation mais je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Je leur ferais passer le message une fois que les choses seront de nouveau calmes. Une pensée me traverse subitement l'esprit, un s'agit d'un « _détail_ » que j'avais omis à cause du feu de l'action.

 **-Et le mariage ?**

En principe s'était pour… hier je crois… Cette fois ci, c'est Père qui me réponds.

 **-La cérémonie se déroulera aujourd'hui. Repose-toi en attendant que l'on arrive à Hand Island.**

 **-Très bien.**

Je ne vais pas me faire prier, je suis tannée. Je sens que la journée va être bien longue. Marco poursuit après Père, donnant quelques explications en plus.

 **-La tempête va retarder notre trajet pour Hand Island. Il va falloir qu'on la traverse mais ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques heures grand max. Haris va vous amener dans une cabine où vous pourrez dormir.**

Le susnommé hoche de la tête en voyant le regard du Commandant se poser sur lui. Il me fait signe de la main de le suivre. Je soupire discrètement, rassurée de la tournure des choses. Je salue d'un signe de la tête Oyaji avant de me mettre à le suivre, Isao sur mes talons.

* * *

Il n'y a pas à dire, les robes ce n'est pas mon truc…

Dès que nous sommes arrivés à Hand Island, on m'a arraché au lit dans lequel je dormais et jeté dans une salle d'eau pour que je me décrasse. À peine ai-je terminé ma douche que j'ai dû m'habiller avec le seul vêtement propre à ma taille présent dans la pièce. C'est-à-dire la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que Misa avait choisi pour moi.

Elle est d'un bleu claire turquoise avec des jupes superposées, elle arrive au-dessus des genoux et est faites en partie en dentelle et tulle **(4)**. Il y a un joli nœud papillon en satin noué autour de la taille. Elle est raffinée, féminine et délicate. Ce qui est diamétralement opposé avec ce que je porte d'habitude. En même temps, j'ai toujours sur moi des vêtements fait pour pouvoir facilement bouger en cas de besoin.

Je suis maintenant assise sur une chaise et coiffée, maquillée, épilée par des femmes que je ne connais pas. On m'a même fais mettre des talons aux pieds ! Soi-disant ça ne me fait pas de mal de gagner quelques centimètres. Eh bien moi j'aime ma taille modérée ! J'y suis habituée à force de côtoyer des marins, eux qui ont les muscles et la carrure nécessaire au travail physique en mer.

Elles ont réussi à masquer les bleu et cicatrices apparentes sous des crèmes couleur peau. En me regardant dans un grand miroir une fois prête, je dois quand même avouer qu'elles ont vraiment fait du bon travail. Maintenant que j'ai fini cette _lourde_ tâche, je vais directement sur les lieux de la cérémonie.

Aujourd'hui sur l'île de la main, nous avons un beau temps. C'est important car la cérémonie se déroule en plein air, des énormes rangées de banc blanc sont alignées sur l'herbe tondu et les convives ont soignés leurs présentations. Pour certains pirates, on devine au premier coup d'œil avec amusement que les efforts fournis ont été conséquent. Pour certains, la tenue choisie leur va merveilleusement bien. Comme Izou, qui a mis une veste et un pantalon de costard blanc, avec une chemise rouge et des chaussures à talon. Le tout lui donne un look sympa et s'est tout à fait adapté pour le contexte actuel. Tandis qu'il n'a commis aucune maladresse, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Blamenco. Le Commandant de la sixième division, dont les deux poches situées sur le cou attirent indubitablement le regard, porte une salopette noire avec une ceinture en tissu de même couleur. La seule touche de couleur vient de son tricorne habituel qui est mauve orné du Jolly Roger blanc de l'équipage. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que tous ont fait des efforts pour cette journée.

Des fleurs bleues et blanches sont disposées pour parfaire la décoration et un tapis couleur océan est déroulé sur lequel se tient le couple. Misa est parée d'une magnifique robe d'un blanc pur bordée de dentelles. De nombreuses couches de voilage légère sont superposées sous sa taille, créant une couronne effleurant le sol autour d'elle. Sa longue chevelure blonde semble plus brillante que jamais et de belles fleurs ont été misent dans sa coiffure élaborée avec soin. Il est évident qu'elle attire la majorité des regards, mais Curiel, qui donne toujours l'impression d'être un homme taillé pour le combat avec son corps musclé et ses bazookas, laisse une sensation bien différente en ce beau jour. Il est habillé d'une costume bleu marine sous lequel apparaît une chemise blanche. Un nœud papillon dans les mêmes couleurs que sa tenue lui noue le col fermé autour de la gorge. Un petit foulard apparaît même hors de la poche de sa veste, impeccablement plié. À ses pieds, il a des chaussures de ville noires et l'emblème des Shirohige demeurant sur son menton reste bien visible à la vue de tous.

On a une belle vue sur le roulis des vagues qui brillent sous les rayons du soleil. Les mariés se tiennent face à l'étendue d'eau et le Maire devant eux récite un texte de loi pour officialiser la cérémonie. Lorsque la fameuse question arrive, les mariés se répondent consécutivement « **Oui** » en se regardant dans les yeux. Misa ne masque pas sa joie et une petite larme de bonheur perle sur sa joue. Même pour le Commandant Curiel, bien qu'il ne pleure pas, il est facile de lire l'émotion sur son visage. Une fois le registre signé, le maire officialise le mariage par une phrase attendu.

 **-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embraser la mariée !**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagne l'heureux couple. Tous deux s'embrassent chastement, déclenchant des sifflements de la part de certains convives. Ils marchent le long du tapis qui est recouvert de pétales de fleur lancés par les invités qui sont proches des deux mariés. Des félicitations fusent, à commencer par Père qui ne masque pas son plaisir à voir son fils heureux.

Ensuite, toutes les femmes célibataires se mettent derrières Misa et attendent qu'elle lance son bouquet. Moi je ne participe pas, j'ai préféré me placé en spectatrice à quelques mètres du groupe. Mon amie jette les fleurs, mais elle y a mis un peu trop d'énergie et elles partent trop haut pour le groupe de femmes. Tout le monde fixe des yeux le bouquet. Une rasade de vent l'ayant aidé à arriver plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû. Lorsque je le vois me tomber dessus, je l'attrape bêtement sans le vouloir. Puis, il y a un court moment de silence.

 **-AAAAH ! NAN JE N'EN VEUX PAS MOI !**

Me marier ?! Très peu pour moi, oui ! Je laisserais volontiers ma place à quelqu'un d'autre… Ma réaction fait rire les témoins de la scène. Même mes propres frères se moque de mon malheur…

Rapidement, nous commençons les festivités en l'honneur des nouveaux mariés. Une ballade en ville a donc lieux, qui a pour but de nous conduire sur la place principale de la ville où des musiciens attendent notre arrivée. Le repas prévu pour ce midi est gustativement hors pair, je ne parle même pas de l'immense gâteau prévu pour nourrir l'immense appétit de _tous_ les convives !

Après le repas, des animations ont été prévu, comme le jeu de comédiens professionnels. Bien évidemment, le publique étant constitué très majoritairement de pirate, la Marine en prends violemment pour son grade. Ça faire rire tout le monde, même mes compagnons qui restent pirates dans l'âme. Je suis la seule a avoir une réaction différente. Qui est d'être pour la deuxième fois de cette journée, terriblement gênée.

Ensuite, nous avons plusieurs spectacles, fais parfois par des membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Comme du jet d'arme blanche, du tir de précision avec une arme à feu les yeux bandés ou une descente de tonneaux de rhum par un homme qui pourrait faire concurrence à Shanks vu sa descente… Bon, il ne faut pas oublier que malgré les efforts fournis, on reste au mariage d'un pirate !

L'après-midi se déroule donc sous le soleil et avec bonne humeur dans une ambiance joviale. Tout a été prévu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de temps mort et que tout le monde s'amuse. On m'a même demandé à un moment de jouer à un jeu de rôle, je dois faire semblant d'être une officier -se que je suis en _vrai_ \- et d'essayer de capturer un pirate -qui est joué par quelqu'un qui en est un en _vrai-_. Un léger détail qui n'en est pas des moindre : cet homme est clairement beaucoup plus fort que moi. Donc on a fini par inverser les rôles… Il a récupéré les menottes et je suis contrainte de le fuir. Les armes et fruits du démon sont interdit, alors forcément, je ne suis pas avantagée car lui il a le soutien de tous ses frères. J'ai évidemment fini par perdre et on s'est foutu de moi pour la énième fois de la journée. Je suis certaine qu'ils avaient prévu ce coup-là !

Durant la soirée qui est arrivée finalement assez vite, j'ai pu danser, boire et festoyer avec bon nombre de membre de l'équipage que je ne connaissais pas. Dès que l'on m'a laissé tranquille, je me suis éclipsée avec mes frères et Isao sur une table inutilisée dans un coin un peu plus calme. Tandis qu'Isao nous regarde avec suspicion, on s'échange un regard complice avec mes cinq frères. Le vieil Albert dépose une bouteille de Saké sur la table avec six coupelles. Il les rempli et l'incrédulité d'Isao nous fais sourire. Je prends la parole, au nom des autres.

 **-Si tu es d'accord, Isao, on voudrait que tu deviennes toi aussi notre frère.**

Il en reste sans voix et amusés, nous attendons sa réponse.

 **-Vous… voulez vraiment de moi ?**

Beart, l'homme ours, parle d'une voix un peu trop forte, attirant l'attention de quelques personnes proches.

 **-ÉVIDEMMENT, GAMIN !**

Il se met à rire de bon cœur, rapidement suivi par les autres. Bien que je partage leur plaisir, je reste un peu plus calme, lui faisant comprendre la véracité de notre proposition par un regard assuré. Il ne reste alors pas plus longtemps sur l'incertitude et ses doutes ont été balayés par des rires francs. Il attrape alors la bouteille et remplis de lui-même les coupelles. Le silence a repris place entre nous, ce moment étant important dans nos vies.

Les coupelles sont bues et des bras se glissent sur les épaules des autres. Un cri puissant est poussé par les hommes, heureux d'être en ce jour libres et plus jamais seuls. Je me jure silencieusement que je leur rendrais totalement leur liberté. Non pas dans plusieurs années, mais dans les délais les plus brefs qui me seront possibles.

Reprenant une dernière fois pour ce soir mon rôle de Capitaine, je leur parle à tous d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

 **-Ce soir on profite, mais demain quinze heures, on remet les voiles les gars !**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Isao : N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil au « rappel des personnages secondaires » pour vous rafraichir la mémoire au besoin.

 **(2)** Une tempête de sable dans un tel endroit, c'est marrant et très bizarre.

 **(3)** Cap'taine : J'ai du mal avec les grades, il n'y a rien à faire... Donc je vous mets un rappel de la hiérarchie à la Marine pour vous aider (source : One Piece Wikia)

 **Classement des Insignes**

Amiral Commandant en Chef

Amiral

Vice-Amiral

Contre-Amiral

Commodore

Capitaine (le grade actuel de Cylia)

Commandant (son ancien grade)

Lieutenant Commandant

Lieutenant

Lieutenant Junior

Officier

 **Division des Infanteries et des Marins**

Adjudant

Sergent ( _Le Sergent Chef étant le rang au dessus de celui de Sergent_ )

Vice Lieutenant

1ère Classe

2ème Classe

Nouvelle Recrue ( _3ème Classe_ )

Apprenti

 **Rangs Spéciaux**

Inspecteur Général

Instructeur

 **(4)** Tulle : Le tulle est un tissu transparent et vaporeux formé par un réseau de mailles régulières de fins fils de coton, de lin, de soie, de laine ou plus récemment, de fibres synthétiques (source : wikipedia).

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Maet**

Coucou, merci pour ton retour ! J'aime écrire des choses originales, alors le lemon devait l'être aussi. En plus, ça rentre bien dans le contexte de leur relation à ce moment-là de l'histoire. Les hommes sont toujours plus ou moins jaloux, ils sont possessifs et il ne déroge pas à cette règle. Effectivement, j'ai laissé un bon suspens à la fin du dernier chapitre. Celui-ci fais une bonne ouverture sur les événements à suivre.

Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre par rapport à ton questionnement sans flood… Donc je ne te dirais que de patienter, tu auras les réponses en temps voulu promis !

 **S**

Yop, je confirme qu'il y a eu un bug. Je ne sais pas si j'ai commis une maladresse ou si ça venait du site… Mais je te remercie de m'en avoir informé. N'hésite pas si tu constates quelque chose du même genre une autre fois. Oh, j'ai transmis ton commentaire sur le dessin à mon homme.

Effectivement il y a une relation assez compliquée entre Shanks Cylia et Marco. C'est l'une des intrigues de Désir de Liberté. Merci pour ton encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir. Je compte bien mener jusqu'au bout cette fanfiction, je te rassure !

Sinon, pour te répondre je n'ai toujours pas réussi à reprendre de l'avance dans les chapitres. Je n'ai même pas encore fini le chapitre 89, c'est pour dire. Je n'oublie pas le HS sur Shanks, j'aimerais me lancer dessus prochainement. Pour se qui est d'écrire un HS sur se que tu m'as demandé, c'est possible. Après la question est de savoir si je peux arriver à trouver le temps nécessaire pour le faire.

 **Sou**

Moi aussi j'aime bien la relation que les deux utilisateurs de zoan mythique ont. Je te remercie pour le compliment ! Je suis contente que le lemon ait plus.

Je tiens à garder un rythme qui est régulier, car cette fanfiction est très longue, donc pour arriver à la finir il me faut publier à minima tous les 15 jours. J'apprécie davantage de mettre en ligne un chapitre tous les 15 jours, c'est plus agréable et ça me met moins de pression. Je me permets de mettre davantage de qualité, ils sont un peu plus long (4000-5500 mots contre 3000). Après, je n'arrive toujours pas à récupérer de l'avance. Il faudrait que je me mette un coup de pied dans les fesses pour y arriver je crois !

* * *

 **Note :** N'oubliez pas que nous sommes à Hand Island, alors les choses propres à la réglementation des mariages peuvent être un peu différentes. Ne me tapez donc pas sur les doigts hein !

La suite aura pour nom : « Chapitre 89 : En mer ». Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais elle arrivera dans 15 jours.


	94. Chapitre 89 : Retour en mer

Sortir un chapitre demande beaucoup de travail. Un grand merci à ma beta pour toute son aide. Merci à vous aussi de lire Désir de Liberté.

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia a dû aller récupérer Isao qui était retenu enfermé dans une Base Marine par son père. Sur le retour, ils ont été sauvés in extremis par le Moby Dick alors qu'ils étaient emportés par le vent puissant d'une tempête de sable._

 _Une fois arrivés à Hand Island, le mariage de Misa et Curiel a eu lieu. Le lendemain des festivités, elle s'apprête à reprendre la mer accompagnée par ses six récents frères…_

Chapitre 89 : Retour en mer

Sur le quai du port, Oyaji a pris la peine de venir assister à notre départ, accompagné par Marco et plusieurs de ses fils. Quelques-uns nous ont aidé à charger notre ravitaillement, ce qui était nécessaire afin que l'on puisse arriver sans problème à Woolen Island. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer puisque je dois utiliser les capacités de l'Alicanto pour ramener notre navire à la Base. Bien évidemment, les gars resteront vigilants car en cas de tempête, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de la navigation sous forme de Zoan. Les vents violents me balayeraient et me mettraient en danger. Raison de plus pour laquelle il nous a fallu prévoir de quoi tenir quelques temps à bord, des fois que le trajet soit plus long qu'il aurait dû. Le tout a été payé avec l'argent assigné par la Marine, mais je me suis arrangée pour que notre halte à Hand Island ne soit pas visible par le QG. Ils savent que j'ai des liens avec Shanks, se qui les intéressent dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne tiens pas à se qu'ils apprennent que j'en ai aussi avec les Shirohige. Ma réputation est déjà assez mauvaise comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter…

Je suis sur la passerelle, face à eux, tandis que mes _frères_ m'attendent à bord. J'ai dû mettre mon uniforme, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix car je ne pense pas pouvoir faire de pause durant le trajet. Ma casquette me protège des rayons du soleil et un léger courant d'air marin soulève ma cape d'officier par intermittence. Avec cette chaleur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas accablante, j'ai dû adapter mes vêtements et j'ai choisi de porter une chemise cintrée jaune avec un pantacourt bleu marine. Le bijou offert par Marco est bien évidemment attaché autour de mon cou, visible grâce aux quelques boutons laissés ouverts sur le col de ma chemise. Un peu plus bas, il y a aussi mon wakizashi. J'ai décidé, après avoir débattu avec quelques Shirohige, de ne plus mettre ma rapière autour de ma taille. En effet, ici il est utopique qu'un officier parvienne à interpeler un pirate en le menaçant juste avec une lame. S'est encore plus vrai s'il s'agit d'une femme. Sur la première partie de Grand Line, j'étais parvenue à me faire une réputation, mais ici je ne suis encore rien.

 **-Merci de nous avoir accueilli.**

Je me penche respectueusement en avant et après un instant, je relève la tête avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Prends soin de toi, mon enfant.**

On se regarde les yeux dans les yeux, partageant un court instant de complicité.

 **-Je vous promets que je tiendrais ma promesse.**

Je songe à l'immense grandeur d'âme dont il fait preuve en m'acceptant alors que je porte les couleurs de son ennemi.

 **-Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec mes caprices, mais…**

Je veux lui montrer que ma détermination est toujours la même.

 **-J'ai des devoirs à remplir.**

Il sait de quoi je parle, car dès que j'ai fini ma phrase, il observe mes frères un peu plus hauts.

 **-Lorsque vous serez des hommes libres, venez donc me rendre visite.**

Je ne vois pas la réaction qu'ils ont en l'entendant, mais de mon côté, une fois la surprise passée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en être encore plus reconnaissante. Ils ont donc un endroit où se rendre s'ils le souhaitent, en dehors de notre navire. Il est vraiment un grand Homme, il force au respect non pas par sa seule force incommensurable, mais par sa grandeur d'âme. Il a un immense territoire, un équipage tout autant démesuré et il a plus d'un titre enviable par n'importe quel pirate… Il pourrait considérer ceux extérieurs à sa famille avec dédain, pourtant il n'en est rien.

Je fais un dernier signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et commence à faire demi-tour. Mais avant que j'aie pu le faire, Misa m'interrompt avec sa douce voix cristalline.

 **-Attends !**

Je me retourne dans sa direction et je la vois accourir vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras. Après une petite seconde passée, je réponds à son étreinte.

 **-Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu es bien entourée. Prends soin de toi, promets-le-moi !**

Elle se recule d'un pas en me tenant toujours par les épaules.

 **-Oui, je n'oublierais pas non plus tes recommandations et tâcherais d'être plus… féminine, Himouto-san (1.**

L'étonnement passé, elle se met à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Oui ! Snif, Onee-san ! Bouuhouu...**

Elle se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Après quelques secondes, elle fait demi-tour et court jusqu'à son mari qui la réceptionne avec douceur.

 **-Elle… SNIIF ! Elle m'a… appelé petite-sœur, chouchou (2) ! Bouuuhoouu…**

Il l'a prend tendrement dans ses bras, l'air content qu'elle soit heureuse.

 **-Oui, oui…**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre sur le navire, le sourire aux lèvres, une main se posant sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Je suis alors encore une fois interrompue par quelqu'un.

 **-Tu ne penses tout de même pas partir comme ça, yoï ?**

Je me retourne vers le Phoenix qui est arrivé bien trop proche de moi en un si court laps de temps. Mais à peine est-il face à moi que ses bras m'enserrent la taille pour m'attirer encore plus près de lui. J'allais répliquer mais il me prend de court une nouvelle fois et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes, glissant même sa langue dans ma bouche. Une fois les premières secondes passées, je tente de le repousser mais rien n'y fait. J'entends les sifflements de ses compagnons sur le quai, ne se privant pas de regarder le « spectacle » qui leur est offert gratuitement. C'est suffisant pour me déstabiliser. De plus, l'une des mains de Marco est baladeuse et ne m'aide pas à reprendre mes esprits, bien au contraire.

Les moments passés hier après la fin des festivités du mariages se rappellent avec intensités en moi. Je me souviens du plaisir de me sentir désirer, la satisfaction et l'appréhension que j'avais eu en voyant le regard hardant que posait le Phoenix sur moi une fois seule avec lui. Lorsque je sens sa main glisser sur ma cuisse, je me rappelle du geste identique qu'il avait eu, réveillant un puissant désir tandis qu'il faisait remonter les pans de ma robe. Il est clair qu'il est le seul à me faire un tel effet, même avec Shanks c'est différent, quand bien même l'amour que je lui porte rend les choses plus intenses.

Il finit par rompre le baiser mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Il approche doucement sa bouche de mon oreille et me parle tout bas. Sentir son souffle ainsi me provoque des frissons, accentuant la sensation de chaleur qui m'envahit. Il n'y a aucun doute, je dois avoir le visage bien rouge…

 **-Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, je compte bien gagner face à** _ **lui**_ **. J'ai déjà obtenu une victoire : j'ai conquis ton corps, le reste viendra en temps voulu…**

 **-Co… comment a-t-on pu en venir là, Marco ? On n'était que des amis, de bons amis certes mais… il n'y avait rien de ça entre nous.**

Contre mon gré, ma voix est hésitante, lui prouvant une nouvelle fois avec une évidence flagrante qu'il me fait bien trop d'effet.

 **-Je ne démentirais pas ce que tu viens de dire, mais tu m'as charmé. Il est dangereux de faire ça à un pirate, parce que contrairement à vous autres Marines, s'il on a vraiment envie de quelque chose, on le prend. Tu me tomberas dans les bras, corps** _ **et**_ **âme, je peux te l'assurer. Je sais aussi qu'à présent tu auras du mal à te satisfaire ailleurs,** _ **ma belle**_ **.**

Entendre les encouragements de ses frères non loin me fait redescendre sur terre, bien que je n'arrive pas à calmer les battements fous de mon cœur… Je prends la forme de mon Zoan, l'obligeant ainsi à se reculer de quelques pas. Son sourire satisfait m'énerve. Je parcours les quelques petits mètres restant entre le pont de mon navire et la passerelle dans les airs. Une fois les pieds sur le parquet, je n'ose même pas regarder mes frères en parlant.

 **-Assez perdu de temps, retirez la passerelle et relevez l'ancre en quatrième vitesse. Je nous ramène à la Base !**

Ils me répondent ensemble positivement avant de faire se que je leur ai demandé, mais j'entends bien l'amusement dans leurs voix. Je me murmure à moi-même, toujours sous les effets du charme que Marco a osé exercer sur moi.

 **\- Tss ! Je déteste ce pirate…**

Je respire un bon coup afin de tenter, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Quelques minutes se déroulent ainsi, avant que je ne finisse par reprendre la forme de l'Alicanto et de m'envoler afin de créer les liens avec le navire pour l'attirer au large de Hand Island.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Woolen Island s'est déroulé sans trop de heurt. On a eu une puissante rasade de vent mais elle était en notre faveur, nous propulsant plus vite vers notre destination. Les gars ont même déployé la grande voile, ce qui m'a permis de m'alléger un peu de mon fardeau. Un monstre marin a tenté de nous dévorer mais le vieux Albert s'est chargé de son cas. Il n'en a pas eu pour longtemps avec son fusil de précision chargé de balles renforcées avec du haki.

Finalement, nous avons pu jeter l'ancre dans le port de la modeste Base Marine de Woolen Island. J'ai de la chance car le responsable de cette Base ne m'a pas refusé l'accès malgré les derniers évènements. Donc, dès que j'ai pu laisser les gars s'occuper de charger le ravitaillement à bord, je me suis éclipsée pour exprimer ma reconnaissance au Commodore Haiiro **(3)**. Ce dernier m'a répondu qu'il était content du travail que j'ai effectué avec mon unité. Ses effectifs étaient bien trop petits pour pouvoir protéger le secteur, rien que défendre l'île des pirates n'était pas toujours évident. Il a ensuite conclu notre échange avec ces quelques paroles :

- **Vous comprendrez par contre qu'au vu de la quantité de mes troupes, je ne pourrais pas être en mesure de vous apporter un soutien en cas de conflit. De plus, envoyer des unités de renfort pour votre équipage me positionnerait automatiquement auprès de nos autres confrères comme votre allié. Nous sommes du même camp, mais c'est tout. Tout se que je peux faire pour vous, hormis en cas d'ordre du QG, c'est vous autoriser à mouiller votre navire dans notre Base et à vous ravitailler. Mais…** il prend un air menaçant, **vous** **n'impliquerez jamais ma Base dans l'une de vos batailles. N'est-ce pas Capitaine (4) ?**

Je lui ai évidemment répondu positivement. Au moins, il n'est pas contre nous et c'est déjà ça. Même si je ne pense pas avoir à me ravitailler sur son île à l'avenir, vu que je vais demander un nouveau secteur d'affiliation à notre Base de rattachement, le G2. Alors, dès le retour de tous mes hommes, nous reprendrons le large.

Une fois de retour dans le bâtiment abritant les écluses de la Base, là où sont stationnés les navires en attentes, je me rends au quai sept afin de retrouver mes six frères. Cette pensée me fait un peu bizarre encore, les moments passés à Hand Island avec eux se rappellent agréablement à moi. Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres sans même que je le souhaite.

 **-Cap'taine !** Hèle Isao depuis le pont, **dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre !**

Bon sang, je me ferais limite engueuler… C'est le monde à l'envers. Ils m'auront tout fait !

 **-Oï, parle un peu mieux que ça à la Capitaine** , le reprend Doc Amort. **Surtout quand on est dans une Base de la Marine.**

J'ai de bonnes oreilles, alors j'ai pu entendre la remarque qui a été dite. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'en rajouter moi aussi, du moment qu'il comprend le message, ça suffis... Une fois à bord, je joue mon rôle d'officier. On a des témoins et j'ai une image suffisamment mauvaise auprès de mes confrères, il me faut faire attention.

 **-FORMEZ LES RANGS !**

Bien que parmi eux quelques-uns ont sursautés, comme Isao, d'autres plus calmes et s'y attendant n'ont pas été surpris par mon comportement. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours la même tenue qu'à mon départ de Hand Island. La chemise jaune pâle et le pantacourt bleu ont tous deux besoins d'être lavés par contre. J'ai naturellement transpirée, bien que l'odeur ne soit pas très présente, il n'empêche que je me sens sale.

 **-REPOS.**

Alors qu'ils étaient -presque- au garde à vous, ils prennent une pose plus naturelle sans rompre le rang.

 **-Le ravitaillement est-il à bord ?**

C'est le vieil Albert, le plus âgé d'entre eux, qui me répond.

 **-Oui, Madame.**

 **-Bien… nettoyez l'intérieur du navire, l'extérieur est pris en charge par les charpentiers de la Base. Je ne veux pas trouver la moindre cochonnerie du pont à la calle ! Est-ce clair ?**

Ils me répondent d'une voix unique.

 **-OUI !**

 **-Bien… je compte sur vous. Rompez.**

Non sans quelques soupirs, ils partent donc exécuter mon ordre. Ils sont les seuls responsables du désordre qu'il y a sur le navire, alors c'est à eux de le nettoyer. Tout en songeant à se que je vais faire, je me dirige vers mes quartiers. En attendant qu'ils finissent, je vais prendre une douche. Il va enfin m'être possible de me vêtir proprement ! Après, je vais prendre des nouvelles des membres de l'équipage. Ils devraient arriver dans les jours à venir, la date butoir de la reprise du travail étant lundi.

Une fois dans ma cabine, je ferme la porte à clé. Vu que des personnes pourraient me voir ici grâce au hublot, je ne me déshabille qu'une fois dans la salle d'eau. Mais lorsque mon pantacourt tombe par terre, un bout de feuille atterrissant sur le sol carrelé attire mon regard. Intriguée, je le ramasse et remarque à ses petits mouvements qu'il s'agit d'une vivre card. En regardant plus soigneusement, je trouve dans la poche arrière située sur la fesse gauche une lettre grossièrement pliée. Je l'ouvre et lis le contenu à voix haute.

« _**Alors la Miss, est-ce que je ne te manque pas en cet instant précis ? J'imagine que si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que tu dois être arrivée à Woolen Island et que tu allais prendre ta douche. J'en déduis donc en toute logique que tu dois être nue, non ?**_ »

Bon sang, je pose ma main devant ma bouche et me sens rougir. Bien que ça ne soit pas le cas, j'ai comme la désagréable sensation qu'il est en train de me regarder. Je continue toutefois ma lecture…

« _**Dommage que je ne sois trop loin pour te faire passer un moment aussi mémorable que la nuit dernière.**_ »

Des images quelques peu…hum… immorales, me traversent l'esprit contre mon gré.

« _**Bref, pour repasser à un sujet plus sérieux, Cylia… tu dois te demander à qui appartient la vivre card qui t'a été confiée.**_ »

Bien évidemment que je veux le savoir !

« _**Je vais te donner la réponse, mais avant laisse-moi te prévenir :**_ _**Tes gars reviendront très certainement vers nous un jour. La Marine ne pourra pas les retenir éternellement**_ _**et**_ _ **lorsqu'ils en auront l'occasion, ils la quitteront aussi bien pour te libérer d'eux pour ta carrière, que pour retrouver pleinement la liberté. Ça n'en fait absolument aucun doute. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, dis leurs de nous contacter via l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Mais tu sais, lorsque tu seras libérée de ce devoir, je te conseille d'avoir pu t'intégrer correctement auprès de tes confrères. Sinon… tu sais à quoi t'en tenir lorsque ce moment arrivera. Où que tu sois et quelques soit ton grade, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais déjà que ça ne sera pas le cas, donc j'attends ce moment avec impatience.**_ »

Je suis convaincue qu'il avait un sourire provocateur en écrivant ce passage… Ce pirate m'énerve vraiment à se penser toujours plus fort ! Bon… il l'est, certes… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter !

« _**Donc, n'oublies pas que tu es l'une des nôtres, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne portes la marque d'Oyaji toi aussi. Je lui ai demandé et on en a discuté un moment ensemble avant de prendre la décision de te remettre cette vivre card. Elle te permettra de nous retrouver et de t'informer de l'avancement de son état de santé. On compte sur toi pour nous fournir tout renseignement susceptible de nous aider à le soigner.**_ »

Hein… ?

« _**Tu l'as sans doute compris, mais je te le note quand même. Cette vivre card est celle de père, on te la confie même si tu es chez l'ennemis car on sait parfaitement que tu es avant tout rattachée à notre cause. C'est pour ça que tu n'hésiteras pas à nous transmettre quoi que se soit d'utile provenant de la Marine, qui est toujours très bien informé. On compte sur toi.**_ **»**

Je n'ai pas encore rejoint leur équipage que je sache ! De quel droit il me dit ça ?! Et comment peuvent-ils me demander de trahir la Marine en leurs fournissant des informations confidentielles ?! Je suis quelqu'un de loyale et ils le savent, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont laissé en possession d'un objet aussi précieux. Il ne doit en aucun cas tomber entre les mains de la Marine, je ne permettrais jamais que ça arrive… donc, je les trahis déjà rien qu'en agissant ainsi. Ils m'ont bien eu sur ce coup ! Et de toute manière, ils savent très bien que si la vivre card rétrécit, je ferais tout mon possible pour trouver une solution. Il est évident que je leur en ferais part, afin qu'ils puissent exploiter mes pistes. Quand à ce qui est de les retrouver, avec ça ce n'est pas mission impossible même s'ils sont au milieu de nulle part. Tout ça veut dire qu'ils ont fait d'une pierre deux coup et que je me suis faite avoir en beauté. J'ai envie de prendre l'escargophone pour appeler Marco et lui exprimer toute mon indignation ! Mais je suis sur qu'il se moquerait une nouvelle fois de moi…

* * *

Je soupire et met la lettre en évidence dans la salle d'eau pour ne pas oublier de la brûler en sortant de la douche. Je ne mets pas longtemps pour me laver et me rhabiller avec des vêtements propres. J'enfile donc un tailleur blanc et jaune pâle, avec les accessoires obligatoires à porter pour tout officier. Je regarde un moment la vivre card, me demandant où je pourrais bien la mettre… Jusqu'à se qu'une idée me vienne. Je vais passer une commande chez un orfèvre, afin de confectionner un petit bijou pour y cacher la vivre card.

J'ai eu l'opportunité de discuter lors de ma visite du village de cette île à un ancien maître artisan de Hand Island, arrivé récemment à l'occasion de son départ à la retraite. Il est venu ici afin de pouvoir profiter de ses petits-enfants, sa fille s'étant mariée jeune avec un éleveur de mouton d'ici. Une belle histoire d'amour, elle avait choisi une voie différente de son père en se spécialisant dans la couture et la confection de vêtements incrustés de bijoux. Son mari actuel est son fournisseur, dont elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Ces gens étaient très accueillant, m'invitant même à boire le café dans leur chaumière. C'est lors de telle rencontre que je me rappelle de la raison qui me pousse à être dans la Marine, qui reste la mieux placée dans la lutte contre la piraterie sauvage. Les équipages qui respectent les civils sont rares, où alors certains évitent juste de faire trop de tapage afin d'éviter de rentrer de trop dans le collimateur de la Marine. Les informations dont je dispose grâce à mon emploi sont très utiles. Mis à part les dossiers tenus secrets, je peux me renseigner sur n'importe quel individu ayant une prime sur sa tête. Autant dire que c'est vraiment pratique, il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux disposer d'un tel outil.

Maintenant que je suis enfin à mon aise, je m'installe sur la chaise de mon bureau. J'ai mis la vivre card dans ma poche et je brûle la lettre de Marco dans la corbeille métallique. Je commence alors à appeler un par un tous mes hommes afin de savoir la date de leur arrivé. Évidemment, je fais ça sur la durée. Donc je ne suis pas surprise d'entendre toquer à ma porte entre deux appels, après être restée enfermée ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je me lève afin d'ouvrir aux gars qui ne sont pas du tout discret, me souvenant que j'avais laissé ma porte fermée à clé.

 **-C'était bien long, mais on a fini Cap'taine !**

 **-Ouais, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer avec l'odeur qu'il y avait dans les chiottes…**

Je tique en entendant cette phrase, qui en dit plus qu'on ne dirait de prime abord.

 **-Quoi ?** Je l'interroge donc, **qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **-AH !** Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, **rien du tout M'dam, c'est tout propre là ! Ah ah ah…**

Il rit nerveusement, sous les regards perçant de ses frères. Je ne pousse pas plus loin mes questions et je passe à autre chose.

 **-Bon, vous avez fait vos cabines ?**

 **-Ouaip !**

 **-Les cuisines ?**

Ils acquiescent de la tête.

 **-Le réfectoire ?**

 **-Hum hum !**

 **-Les douches ?**

J'obtiens la même réponse.

 **-Les couloirs ? La salle d'entrainement ? La salle de réunion ? La salle de repos ? Le pont ?**

 **-Hum hum hum !**

 **-Les calles ?**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Je m'en suis occupé avec Beart, c'est bon !**

 **-Vous avez vraiment nettoyé** _ **tout**_ **le navire ?**

Ils répondent énergiquement en remuant la tête de haut en bas. Sous leurs regards inquisiteurs, je me mets à rire joyeusement.

 **-Vous… vous êtes de vraie fée du logis ! Quelle efficacité, bravo ! Ha ha ha !**

 **-Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !**

 **-Ouais, c'est loin d'être un compliment !**

J'essuie une larme sur ma joue et mets mes mains devant moi en signe de défense.

 **-C'est bon, désolée ! Aller, vous avez bien travaillé les gars, vous avez quartier libre. Je vais descendre avec vous en ville boire un coup si vous voulez, dès que j'ai fini les deux trois appels qui me restent à passer.**

Ils me répondent par un cri joyeux, ravis par ma proposition.

Ils me tournent le dos et l'un d'entre eux lève brièvement la main en l'air en guise de salut. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, je les entends discuter entre eux.

 **-Un poker, ça vous dit ?**

 **-Ouais, mais sans Cylia, c'est moins rentable pour moi…**

 **-Pff… tu parts déjà l'esprit perdant ? Tu devrais prendre exemple sur la Cap'taine ! Elle au moins, à chaque fois elle espère gagner !**

 **-Mouaaiis…**

 **-La discrétion et vous, ça fait deux !**

Un petit peu mécontente, je referme la porte en la claquant avant de me rasseoir sur mon siège.

On a quand même développé une relation bizarre, différentes de celle qu'à un « _bon_ » officier avec ses soldats. Ce n'est pas non plus identique à celle d'un Capitaine avec ces matelots, que ce soit en piraterie ou ailleurs… Nos rapports sont ceux d'égal à égal, à la différence près qu'ils respectent ma position d'officier supérieur et donc mes ordres. Bien que ce ne soit pas juste cette simple position qui m'a permis d'obtenir de la part d'homme tel qu'eux de la considération et de l'obéissance. Il est encore plus compliqué d'avoir les résultats actuels avec eux qu'avec une unité de soldats « _standards_ » de la Marine.

Finalement, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai fini de remplir mes devoirs pour la journée. Demain il me faudra récupérer les dernières informations globales provenant du QG... Mais ça sera pour plus tard ! Je retrouve donc mes frères, réunis autour d'une table ronde dans la salle de repos. Je remarque que l'un d'entre eux a un as qui dépasse légèrement de la poche située sur ses fesses. Je souris en la remarquant, mais ne dis pas un mot là-dessus. Je devrais peut-être mais bon… peu m'importe la moralité, je n'ai pas envie d'intervenir.

 **-Ah ! Cap'taine tu as fini ? Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on finisse la partie ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est bon. On pourra reprendre le large avec l'équipage au complet en principe dès lundi.**

 **-Ooooh !**

 **-C'est cool ça, on va reprendre l'aventure ! Tu suis ou pas, Beart ?**

 **-Huuuummm…**

 **-Ah et finissez hein** , je leurs répond par la positive à leur demande. **Il n'y a pas de problème les gars.**

 **-Je suis !**

 **-Pff… il va encore se faire plumer…**

 **-Chuuuut ! Tais-toi !**

Tiens, on dirait le journal… Je l'attrape et un très large sourire apparaît en voyant la couverture. Alors il fait déjà autant de bruit ? Je m'asseye et lis avec empressement l'article, concernant un jeune pirate « _tout feu tout flamme_ ».

 _À suivre…_

XxxxxxX

 **(1)** Himouto-san : c'est une formulation polie pour dire « petite sœur » en Japonais.

 **(2)** Chouchou : oui vous avez bien lu, Curiel se fait surnommer comme ça par sa femme et par d'autres personnes de son entourage aussi maintenant ! Le pauvre, crédibilité moins mille.

 **(3)** Haiiro : gris en Japonais.

 **(4)** J'ai remarqué que j'avais commis une maladresse lors du précédent chapitre. Donc pour clarifier ça, Cylia est Capitaine non pas Commandante (c'est son ancien grade). Je vous invite à regarder les détails de la hiérarchie de la Marine que j'ai posté à la fin du chapitre 88.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Maet**

Salut !

Mine de rien, je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place pendant la tempête. Ça doit être flippant à vivre, surtout quand on est trouillarde comme je le suis. Oui, je reconnais que le passage du mariage n'est pas bien long, il y avait matière à écrire mais j'ai fait le choix d'avancer. J'ai consacré beaucoup de chapitre sur cet « arc », alors une différence par rapport à mes habitudes s'est peut-être faite ressentir car j'ai choisi de clôturer ça avec le chapitre précédent. J'ai encore besoin d'apprendre en temps qu'auteure de fanfiction.

Son retour au travail n'est pas encore fait, mais il va se passer certains événements lorsque ce sera le cas. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras par toi-même avec les chapitres à venir.

Merci du retour, à bientôt !

 **9**

Salut !

Merci pour le compliment, les yeux sont importants que l'auteur du dessin il m'a dit qu'il a accordé beaucoup de temps sur ça. Pour te répondre, il a été fait d'abord sur papier à la main puis sur ordinateur pour le coloriser. Je vais rechercher un site ou je pourrais le publier pour vous le montrer en HD, que l'image est réduite c'est dommage.

 **S**

Yop !

Bah je t'en prie, n'hésites pas si tu en as d'autres. Je n'oublie pas les HS, promis, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les timings depuis un certain temps. Je dois me mettre un bon coup de pieds aux fesses et là je trouverais miraculeusement le temps de les écrire. Car en faire aussi un sur Marco par rapport à son point de vue sur le dernier arc serait effectivement intéressant et enrichissant pour les lecteurs.

Merci pour ton retour, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose que j'ai déjà commencé. Surtout que ça fait deux ans que je travaille dessus ! *fière*

* * *

 _Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse j'ai oublié tout simplement… la suite arrive en principe dans quinze jours._


	95. Chapitre 90 : Prévenir - Pressentir

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais c'est à titre exceptionnel. Je souhaitais mettre un certain nombre d'événements et sans baisser la qualité. Donc je me suis retrouvé avec un chapitre double à publier lol. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, si le chapitre était agréable à lire, immersif, trop long ou non.

Bref, merci à tous les lecteurs de lire _Désir de Liberté_ , ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont follow favorite. Merci aussi à ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça encourage.

 _ **XxxxxX**_

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia retourne finalement à Woolen Island avec ses six « nouveaux » frères afin de récupérer le reste de l'équipage. Lors de la première soirée sur l'ile, alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir en ville avec ses compagnons, elle tombe sur le journal parlant d'un jeune pirate « tout feu tout flamme »._

Chapitre 90 : Prévenir - Pressentir

Je lis attentivement l'article qui parle des derniers faits de l'équipage des « _Spade Pirates_ ». Il y a quelques jours, le Capitaine aurait « cramé » une Base Marine après avoir récupéré un nouveau membre d'équipage. Les navires qui sont partis à sa poursuite ont eux aussi « _brûlé à cause de coups de poings enflammés_ ». Ceux qui ont pu survivre en sautant dans l'eau à temps ont rapporté « _l'absence total de pitié du pirate_ ». Bien sûr, il est présenté sous son plus mauvais jour.

Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la Marine ne fait pas dans la douceur avec ses adversaires, bien que certains respectent le protocole et demande aux pirates de se rendre avant de tirer, tous ne le font pas. La plupart, soit épris par la crainte, soit par la haine, tirent à vue dès qu'ils voient un criminel avec un avis de recherche sur la tête. Après tout, ils n'ont pas pour obligation de les attraper vivant, puisqu'il est indiqué « _mort ou vif_ » sur les avis de recherches...

Demain, lorsque je vais recevoir les dernières informations en provenance du QG, je vais sans le moindre doute le retrouver dans la pile des ennemis à arrêter en priorités. Toujours dans la salle de repos à proximité des gars qui finissent leur partie de poker, je tire sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche de moi. Je m'assois dessus confortablement, déposant mes pieds croisés sur la table face à moi. Je continue de parcourir les articles du journal, certains ne m'intéressants pas du tout. Comme « _La tant attendu visite du Tenryubito Saint Miosgard_ **(1)** _sur l'île des cygnes_ », comment les gens peuvent être ravis de la venue d'un personnage aussi écœurant qu'un noble mondial ? Il arrive souvent lors de leurs visites qu'ils trouvent et emportent de belles femmes pour en faire des épouses. Je ne parle même pas de leur droit de vie et de mort sur le « _bas peuple_ ». Je n'ai encore jamais eu à faire avec eux et je croise les doigts pour ne jamais avoir une mission d'escorte… Au moins avec mon équipage actuel, il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive.

Oh tiens, _« L'équipage du terrible Yonkou Akagami no Shanks_ _poursuit une compagnie commerciale, pour de sombres raisons._ ». Il est indiqué plus de détail sur la compagnie en question ainsi que la localisation supposée des derniers navires coulés. J'imagine que c'est dans l'intérêt du Gouvernement Mondial de donner le plus d'information possible au grand publique sur l'emplacement approximatif des navires des Empereurs. Après tout, ça les arrange quand les pirates s'entretuent, puisque ceux qui s'en prennent à un Empereur se mangent un mur et disparaissent. Enfin, c'est souvent le cas. Mais parfois les choses se passent différemment et finalement une alliance est conclue entre les deux équipages. Les pirates sont imprévisibles, donc ce genre de chose arrive.

Je finis par être plongée dans ma lecture et je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je délaisse le journal et relève le menton pour poser mon regard sur le groupe. Chacun a un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Ah, désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous aviez fini. On peut y aller ?**

 **-On l'avait bien remarqué Cap'taine. Ouaip' c'est bon, Beart a fini de se faire plumer cette fois.**

 **-Tu peux parler Tom ! Tu n'as pas été franchement mieux, tu as pas mal perdu ce soir toi aussi…**

 **-Humpf, merci de me le rappeler, mauvais frère.**

Leur dispute m'amuse. Je me redresse et passe mes bras par-dessus les épaules des deux perdants.

 **-Bon, on se fait cette tournée des bars les gars ?**

Ils répondent à l'unisson d'un cri viril. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que l'on se rend tous ensemble en ville afin de boire comme des trous… J'ai prévu le coup pour le retour : je garde mon uniforme afin que l'on puisse rentrer au navire. Sinon, les gardes à l'entrée de la Base risquent de nous refuser l'accès. Je compte me faire plaisir, puisqu'il n'y a pas de danger sur cette île et que ma réputation ne peut pas être bien plus basse qu'elle ne l'est actuellement… Je pense qu'il y a de forte chance que je ne tienne pas bien sur mes deux jambes en rentrant. Donc, je n'aurais pas la force d'argumenter face aux soldats de la Base. C'est là que mon uniforme jouera son rôle pour que l'on puisse retrouver nos lits. On a qu'une vie ! Je ne tiens peut-être pas beaucoup l'alcool mais j'aime son goût et j'apprécie encore plus faire la fête. Donc parfois, même si ça reste occasionnel, je me lâche un peu. Ça sera le cas ce soir !

C'est bras-dessus bras-dessous, chahutant bruyamment, que nous sortons du navire. La ville n'est qu'à quelques minutes de marche de la Base. Il fait nuit tôt ici, donc bien que nous ne sommes qu'en début de soirée, il fait déjà nuit noire. Mais le vieil Albert est prévoyant puisqu'il a pensé à prendre une lampe. Moi, je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'en ai même pas ! Alors, c'est guidés par cette lumière et celles des lampadaires au loin que nous avançons dans cette nuit noire.

On arrive finalement dans un premier bar, des accordéons jouent des airs joviaux qui me sont inconnus mais qui nous attire naturellement. Les lumières des lampadaires à huile me permettent de lire le nom de l'enseigne sur son écriteau en bois blanc, « _L'mouton noir_ ». Ce nom me plait. Lorsque l'on passe la porte et que l'on entre à l'intérieur, une odeur de bière et de vieux bois nous prend au nez. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissent le parfum salé des eaux du Nouveau Monde se mêler aux autres effluves. Certains désapprouveraient de trainer dans un tel endroit, surtout que même notre arrivée ne parvient pas à faire détourner les têtes. Les festivités sont le centre d'attention de tous les hommes, dont une bonne flopée est déjà ivre.

 **-Aller, c'est ma tournée !**

On regarde tous Isao, qui semble d'humeur généreuse.

 **-Dans ce cas-là, prends-nous de la bière.**

 **-Ouaip,** j'acquiesce dans le même sens qu'Albert, **on passera à des choses plus sérieuses plus tard.** Je lève un poing en l'air, pleine de fougue. **On a toute la soirée devant nous !**

 **-HOOOWW !**

 **XxxxxxxX**

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu le mal de mer. Mais en ce moment précis, j'ai la sensation d'affronter la pire des tempêtes possible tant j'ai l'impression que notre navire tangue… Alors qu'en fait, on est toujours à quai...

 **-Toc toc toc…**

 **-Humpf…**

C'est un mammouth qui est en train de démolir ma porte nan ?! La lumière ultra agressive qui passe par le hublot n'est pas suffisamment dérangeante ?! Je vais juste patienter jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

 **-Toc toc toc…**

 **-T'AS RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE QUE DE M'EMMERDER ? GABIER DE POULAINE (2) !**

La porte s'ouvre si lentement qu'un long grincement strident achève ma pauvre tête… Je m'enfonce le coussin sur la tête avec agacement, ça n'empêche pas mon ennuyant invité non désiré de rentrer dans ma cabine. J'entends au bruit de ses pas qu'il avance jusqu'à se mettre à côté de moi.

 **-Cap'taine…** murmure l'intrus tout bas.

Je reconnais la voix de Doc Amort. Je grogne de mécontentement une nouvelle fois, laissant s'exprimer ma frustration de devoir sortir de mon lit. Je me reprends ensuite, mon frère attendant respectueusement que je finisse de me réveiller. J'enlève alors le coussin et me redresse pour me mettre en position assise. J'ai toujours les vêtements que je portais la veille. Je me souviens que les gars ont dû m'aider à atteindre la Base et mon lit. Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre… Je me suis torchée la gueule comme jamais. C'est une chose que j'évite normalement. En principe, je m'arrête avant la limite, mais hier soir j'ai été prise par l'envie de participer à leur folie joyeuse, même si c'était bien trop excessif pour moi…

Je me frotte les yeux, attendant que mes vertiges se calmes un peu avant de lentement soulever mes paupières. Je soupire et me passe une main lasse derrière la tête, tout en me parlant à voix basse.

 **-Je sens que la journée va être incroyablement longue aujourd'hui…**

Je relève le menton pour m'adresser à mon frère qui a un sourire qui exprime une compassion mêlée à un soupçon d'amusement.

 **-Désolé, j'ai été un peu… agressive.**

Je n'oublie pas que j'ai mes devoirs d'officier à remplir donc je ne pourrais pas me reposer aujourd'hui, malheureusement.

 **-Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'ai apporté ça.**

Il me tend un verre d'eau dans lequel un cachet effervescent fini à peine de se dissoudre. Je l'attrape et lui lance un timide « merci », avant de grimacer en goutant une première gorgée. C'est amer et ça n'a rien d'agréable de boire ce truc au réveil.

 **-Courage** , me soutient-il **. Ça va t'aider à te remettre sur pied pour ton boulot.**

En l'entendant, je me résigne à faire ce qu'il m'a demandé, sachant que mon état est plus que déplorable pour travailler. Je lui tends le verre une fois vide, il l'attrape poliment et attend de nouveau.

 **-Il est quelle heure ?**

 **-Onze heure trente, on a réceptionné des documents pour toi. On a dit à l'officier qui venait les apporter que tu étais trop occupé pour le recevoir, on a dû gérer un peu le coup mais il a fini par accepter de laisser le dossier entre nos mains.**

Je suis surprise d'apprendre cette nouvelle et surtout gênée de ne pas avoir remplis correctement mon devoir.

 **-C'est de ma faute si vous avez été dans cette situation, je n'ai pas bien géré du tout sur ce coup. Pardon…**

Il rit un peu avant de me répondre gaiement.

 **-Décidément, c'est la gueule de bois qui te fait t'excuser autant ? Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous été ravis que tu partages cette soirée mémorable avec nous. Avoir à te ramener à la Base dans l'état où tu étais nous a surtout bien amusé !**

 **-Humpf… ouais, merci pour ça.**

Il me met devant les yeux ce que je devine être le fameux dossier dont il m'a parlé à l'instant.

 **-Je te laisse ça sur ton bureau ?**

 **-Ouais, je bûcherais ça demain… je ne me sens vraiment pas d'attaque à plonger dedans dans mon état.**

 **-Le contraire serait surprenant ! Bon je te laisse, n'oublies pas de te changer !**

 **-HEY, je ne suis pas non plus idiote hein ! Je suis juste malade à cause de la charge (3) que je me suis prise !**

 **-Pff… ha ha ha !**

Il sort de ma cabine en riant de bon cœur, à mes dépens bien sûr. Mes vêtements sentent l'alcool et j'ai dormis sur le lit avec ça sur moi. Je vais être bonne pour changer les draps. Je me lève, lentement, puis me dirige directement vers la salle d'eau après avoir attrapé une tenue correcte pour cette nouvelle journée à Woolen Island.

L'eau bien fraiche de la douche m'aide à reprendre mes esprits, mais malgré tout je me sens toujours malade. Je prends sur moi et sort de ma cabine avec des vêtements propres. En montant sur le pont, j'ai croisé les gars et je les ai prévenus que je me rendais en ville. Je leur ai laissé quartier libre, les sommant malgré ça de se préparer à un long voyage.

En traversant la petite Base, j'ai senti quelques regards se braquer sur moi, non pas que je ne sois pas habituée à être dévisagée mais… cette fois j'en ai remarqué quelques-uns particulièrement persistant. Hum… je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de ceux qui aurait été de garde la vielle ? Ma réputation n'est plus à faire auprès de mes collègues, mais alors là…

Heureusement que mon haki de l'observation est assez peu développé. Je ne parviens à l'utiliser que pour détecter des présences humaines proches et anticiper les coups de mes adversaires. C'est déjà très utile ! Mais quelqu'un sachant masquer sa présence me paraitra invisible et je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour mieux entendre. Heureusement, car dans le cas présent, je sens que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter les médisances dans mon dos.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la Base, il me faut suivre le sentier en terre plusieurs minutes pour atteindre la voie menant à la chaumière du maitre joaillier à la retraite. Il vit dans la même bâtisse familiale que sa fille et son conjoint, ainsi que ses petits-enfants. Ils sont tous très accueillant, appréciant la présence d'un officier parmi eux, car la Marine a permis de mettre fin aux problèmes de l'île. Ils ne haïssent pas non plus les pirates, du moins c'est le cas pour eux car Hand Island est sous la protection des Shirohige.

Tout le monde ne me voit pas d'un mauvais œil puisque les journaux n'ont pas parlé d'une manière négative de moi, au contraire. Ceux parmi les civils qui ont une mauvaise opinion ont généralement de la famille dans les rangs de la Marine ou bien ils ont été témoins d'une bataille que j'ai mené avec les gars. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire de prisonniers et aucun des hommes sous mes ordres est tendre. C'est un critère de recrutements important pour moi, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait rebuté par l'idée de tuer.

Sous le toit de cette chaumière, je sais qu'ils apprécient ma présence et ça m'est agréable. C'est l'un des aspects agréables du métier d'officier de la Marine. Lorsqu'un des enfants jouant dehors me voit arriver, il rentre en courant dans la maison et prévient ses parents de ma présence en criant joyeusement. Du coup, la mère arrive sur le palier de la porte et m'attends avec un sourire, les mains jointes devant elle. Lorsque je la rejoins finalement, je me courbe légèrement en avant pour la saluer, attrapant d'une main la visière de ma casquette pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

En me redressant, je laisse mon regard la scruter discrètement, elle porte de nouveau une jupe longue comme lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Le bleu pastel de son bas se mari bien avec le jaune pâle de son chemisier. Ses lèvres rosées ressortent avec sa peau claire et sa chevelure rose pêche est attaché grâce à un bandeau blanc. Sa taille est fine et sa poitrine est celle d'une vraie femme. Malgré le fait qu'elle a déjà trois enfant, elle est vraiment belle… Je me reprends afin de ne pas paraitre incourtoise et lui parle avec considération.

 **-Bonjour Madame Mio, comment allez-vous ?**

 **-Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle ! Très bien, merci. Vous rentrerez bien prendre un peu de thé ? J'ai fait quelques gâteaux, ils sortent tout juste du four !**

 **-Bien sûr, merci pour votre accueil.**

Elle m'invite à la suivre jusque dans leur salle de séjour, la pièce spacieuse laisse entrer la timide lumière du soleil grâce aux fenêtres dont les encadrements sont en bois gris. Les pierres blanches du mur sont apparentes même à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Remarquant qu'ils ont tous retiré leurs chaussures, je me dis que je vais faire de même. Après tout, on voit bien que la mère de famille entretien bien les lieux, il n'y a qu'à remarquer l'absence de poussière ou la brillance du parquet pour s'en rendre compte. La propreté est irréprochable et bien qu'ils vivent de moutons, leurs odeurs ne sont pas présentées ici. Au contraire, il règne un bon parfum de végétation et l'air frais de la campagne est vraiment agréable. Le tout cumulé au tapis crème rembourré, sur lequel se trouve des sièges confortables et la cheminé juste en face, ça donne vraiment envie de se poser et de rester ici tranquillement durant des heures…

En remarquant ma présence, le grand père, qui était assis sur un fauteuil, se lève. Les trois enfants de la famille sont debout, attendant sagement, malgré l'excitation facilement lisible dans leurs yeux brillants. Voyant que je me baisse pour me déchausser, Madame Mio tente de m'arrêter, visiblement un peu embarrassée de mon geste.

 **-Non, ne vous embêtez pas voyons ! Gardez vos chausses, quand même…**

Je les retire malgré tout et les déposes juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Une fois de nouveau à sa hauteur je lui souris, amusée par sa réaction.

 **-Pour être franche avec vous, votre maison est tellement agréable et propre que je dois avouer que j'ai envie de marcher pieds nue.**

Je m'avance de quelques pas, afin de pouvoir saluer également les autres membres de la famille. Mais juste avant d'arriver jusqu'au grand-père, je regarde rapidement par-dessus mon épaule et fais un clin d'œil à Madame Mio.

 **-Et puis, je me sentirais mal de causer plus de travail à une aussi belle femme…**

C'est plus fort que moi, elle a trop de charme. J'imagine que le fait de vivre avec des hommes au quotidien ça m'influence... Lorsque je la vois être gênée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bêtement contente. Elle finit par me répondre après s'être rapidement reprise, toujours avec une douce voix.

 **-Merci… je vais chercher du thé.**

Je serre la main du papy dont la taille dépasse à peine celle des enfants. Il porte des vêtements de laine et des chaussons aux pieds. Sur sa tête, il a un béret atypique avec de nombreuses finitions assez discrètes à but décoratif. Je sais qu'il y a de l'or, vu que mon zoan réagit.

 **-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Capitaine.**

Ce vieil homme a déjà fait affaire avec des officiers de la Marine dans le cadre de son travail d'orfèvre par le passé. Il connait donc les grades et est naturellement très à l'aise.

 **-Pareillement Monsieur ! Vous savez, vous avez vraiment de quoi être fière. L'hospitalité de votre famille est exemplaire et peu commune.**

Le compliment lui fait plaisir et il ressert d'avantage sa poigne sur ma main avant que nous arrêtions notre poignée.

 **-Si vous me le permettez, je vais me rassoir. Ah là là, mon dos n'est plus ce qu'il était.** Il se réinstalle dans son fauteuil, **je vous en prie faites comme chez vous !**

Avant de m'assoir, il m'est impossible d'oublier de dire bonjour aux enfants. Ils ne me quittent pas des yeux une seule seconde… je suis une vraie attraction ou une curiosité, ça reste à définir.

 **-Salut les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **-B'JOUR M'DAM' !**

Le grand père reprend les petits, qui ont répondu avec un peu trop de vigueur dans la voix.

 **-Allons, elle entend très bien ! Calmez-vous un peu... pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir les agneaux ?**

 **-AH OUAIS !**

Ils partent en courant jusqu'à l'extérieur, se bousculant en chemin sans aucun ménagement.

 **-Ah les enfant… excusez les, ils ont beaucoup trop d'énergie dès qu'il y a un invité à la maison.**

Je me permets enfin de m'asseoir et au même moment Madame Mio revient avec un plateau dans les mains.

 **-Je vous en prie, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Heureusement qu'ils ont plein d'énergie, mieux vaut ça que l'inverse non ?**

C'est la mère des petits qui me répond, en même temps qu'elle dépose trois tasses de thé sur la petite table présente entre les fauteuils. Des gâteaux, dont une agréable odeur de fruits me chatouille le nez, sont déposés avec.

 **-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Ils sont rarement malades mais…** elle s'assoit à son tour en croisant les jambes, **avec la météo printanière de l'île, il fait toujours assez humide. Alors il m'arrive de devoir rester à leurs chevets lorsqu'ils ont de la fièvre.**

 **-Vous êtes une bonne mère. Vous devez définitivement être fière d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je me suis adressé au père de Madame Mio, qui me répond d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

 **-Bien sûr !**

Je lui retourne son sourire avant de commencer à déguster le thé, qui est aux fruits rouges. J'en bois plusieurs gorgés avec gourmandise, ne déposant la tasse que lorsqu'elle est aux trois quart vide. Je continue à la fixer, pensive.

 **-Excellent…**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Je relève les yeux jusqu'à la Dame pour lui répondre avec sincérité.

 **-Absolument.**

Elle semble réjouie de ma réponse et me propose de gouter aux gâteaux. Je ne me fais pas prier pour le faire, croquant et les savourant avec délice. Bon sang que c'est bon…

 **-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **-C'est divin, votre conjoint à décidément beaucoup de chance.**

Elle rit et rougit un peu.

 **-Seriez-vous d'accord pour apprendre aux cuisiniers de mon navire à préparer ce que vous avez fait ? Je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que vous soyez amplement payé pour ce service.**

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite, trop surprise par ma demande.

 **-Vous les avez aimé à ce point-là… ?**

Je lui réponds avec assurance.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Eh bien…** elle met un doigt devant sa bouche et réfléchi un moment avant de me répondre. **Ça serait avec plaisir…**

 **-Génial ! Vous m'en voyez absolument ravis.**

 **-Ma fille est pleine de talent ! Elle assure même en cuisine.**

 **-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous !**

 **-Maah voyons tous les deux, arrêtez…**

On s'échange un regard complice avec le vieil homme et j'en profite pour entrer enfin dans le vif du sujet.

 **-Sinon, je suis initialement venue pour vous faire une demande Monsieur.**

Il reprend tout de suite son sérieux, voyant à mon regard que je le suis.

 **-Je vous écoute.**

 **-Je sais que vous êtes maintenant à la retraite, mais j'aurais besoin de votre talent pour me confectionner un bijou,** _ **officieusement**_ **.**

Il ne me quitte pas du regard, restant attentif à ce que je lui dis.

 **-J'ai reçu un objet de grande valeur qu'il me faut pouvoir bien cacher tout en le gardant toujours sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai songé à un bijou avec un dispositif qui serait bien pensé.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Je vous pairais avec de l'or, non pas avec des Berry.**

J'ai toujours de quoi casser la croute sur le navire… Il réfléchit un moment, durant lequel le silence est présent dans la pièce. Je préfère ne pas passer par une boutique, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de trace sur le bijou. A l'intérieur, il y aura la vivre card de _Père_ , alors je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser une piste quelconque. Je renchérie afin de tenter un peu plus de le convaincre de faire ce travail pour moi. J'avais prévu un atout si jamais il était hésitant, j'ai fait faire à Hand Island un bébé escargophone à celui que Marco m'avait donné **(4)**. Il est d'apparence neutre, mais il permet aussi de _les_ contacter.

 **-La Base Marine de cette île est très modeste, trop même pour garantir vraiment votre sécurité. Si jamais un jour ils sentent qu'ils ne seront pas capables de vous protéger d'une menace, il risque de se passer deux choses : soit ils vous laisseront tomber** , ils frémissent en m'entendant. **Ou bien ils appelleront du renfort, en supposant qu'ils arrivent à temps pour éviter le pire…**

Je dépose un doigt sur la coquille de l'animal dormant paisiblement.

 **-Si ça arrive, contactez-les le plus tôt possible et prenez le large en direction de Hand Island à bord d'un navire sûr, le temps qu'ils arrivent. C'est le mieux que je puisse vous offrir en échange de ce service, qui doit rester officieux je vous le rappelle.**

Je vois tout de suite à son regard que ce que j'ai proposé l'a convaincu. Je sais aussi que Père ne les abandonnera pas à leur sort. Il n'est pas ce genre d'homme, au contraire même. C'est l'un des nombreux points qui fait qu'il force au respect.

 **-C'est d'accord, je vous le ferais.**

Logique, je lui propose un moyen de protéger les siens en cas de pépin. Il attrape l'animal sur la table et le tend à sa fille, lui murmurant au moment où elle le récupère.

 **-Mets le en sécurité, dans un endroit facilement accessible pour nous.** Il me regarde de nouveau, me parlant d'une voix assurée tandis que Madame Mio s'éclipse. **Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour votre bijou. Dites-moi juste quel type d'objet vous voulez cacher avec ?**

Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque… si je lui réponds « une feuille », s'il connait le principe de la vivre card, il saura tout de suite que c'est ça.

 **-C'est assez petit et ça a la forme d'un tube.**

Ce n'est pas faux, une fois enroulé, ça peut prendre cette forme…

 **-Hum…** il réfléchit, se caressant le menton d'une main. **Je vais vous faire un bracelet de cheville, discret et résistant. Vous m'avez dit que vous avez de l'or ? Vous voulez que je vous le confectionne avec ?**

 **-Ça serait arrangeant en effet, tout se dont vous n'aurez pas besoin, vous pourrez le garder.**

S'il est fait d'or, je pourrais l'attirer à moi si je le perdais, sait-on jamais. Pour un si petit objet, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un lien, ni d'être dans ma forme de zoan.

 **-Ok, quel délai vous pouvez me laisser ?**

 **-Si tout va bien, je reprends le large lundi avec mon unité. J'en ai impérativement besoin avant de partir.**

Il tique un peu.

 **-Ça fait court…** il soupire, **mais vous pouvez compter sur moi, vous l'aurez dans les temps. Par contre, j'ai besoin de m'y mettre tout de suite.**

Je me lève et bois rapidement le fond de ma tasse de thé, qui a malheureusement refroidi. Je repose le récipient désormais vide et m'essuies la bouche d'un revers de la main.

 **-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

Madame Mio revient au moment où je commence à faire demi-tour.

 **-Vous repartez déjà ?**

 **-Oui mais je reviens dans deux minutes apporter l'or à votre père.**

Ce dernier, qui s'est lever pour me raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée, me reprend avec retenu.

 **-Deux minutes ? C'est vrai que l'on n'est pas loin de la Base, mais-**

Je le coupe et lui demande le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Qui a dit que j'y allais à pieds ?**

Je vois que tous deux s'interrogent sur ce que je viens de dire. Je remets mes chaussures et sort dehors avec eux. Le père de famille arrive à ce moment-là de la bergerie, qui est un grand bâtiment visible depuis l'extérieur de leur chaumière. Il est accompagné par ses enfants, dont l'un des trois est sur ses épaules. C'est un grand homme moustachu, très bon vivant et festif. J'ai pu boire avec lui la vieille puisque nous l'avons croisé au bar. Heureusement pour moi, il est reparti chez lui avant de me voir dans un état peu glorieux…

 **-AH, M'DAM' CAPITAINE !**

Il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça en entendant mes frères m'appeler de cette manière.

 **-VOUS NOUS QUITTEZ D'JA ?**

Il a une forte voix, alors dès qu'il monte un peu le volume, on l'entend de loin. C'est déjà trop fort alors qu'il est encore assez éloigné…

 **-OUI MONSIEUR, MAIS JE REPASSE DANS DEUX MINUTES !**

Je reporte mon regard sur sa femme et le grand père qui sont à mes côtés.

 **-Vous devriez reculer un peu.**

Ils s'échangent un regard interrogateur avant de faire ce que je leur demande. Lorsque c'est bon, je prends la forme de mon zoan mythique. Ils ne m'avaient bien évidemment jamais vu ainsi et l'effet de surprise est là. Les premières secondes passées, j'entends les enfants pousser des cris émerveillés, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Finalement, lorsque j'ai rapporté l'or, ils m'ont invité à rester pour déjeuner. J'ai accepté et j'ai pu convenir d'une date avec Madame Mio pour qu'elle donne un cours de cuisine aux gars qui sont responsable des repas à bord. Lui expliquant qu'ils sont tous de bons hommes et lui donnant mon feu vert pour qu'elle leur remonte les bretelles si c'est nécessaire. Il ne faut pas croire, mais ce petit bout de femme a aussi du caractère… Je l'ai découvert quand son mari m'a raconté des anecdotes à son sujet, hier soir.

 **XxxxxX**

Les jours qui suivent sont passés rapidement, j'ai lu avec attention tous les documents qui m'ont été remis et j'ai brûlé les dossiers confidentiels. J'ai fait une fois la bêtise, je ne la referais plus ! Les gars sont arrivés aux dates qu'ils m'avaient indiqué et ils se sont préparé au départ en prévoyant ce qui leur sera nécessaire. Les cuisiniers ont pris leur cour avec Madame Mio et revenant plus discipliné qu'avant. Elle avait pris note de mon feu vert, donc elle ne s'est pas gênée pour leur apprendre des règles de savoir vivre et de politesses. Dire qu'ils étaient d'anciens pirates et que même moi j'ai du mal à leur apprendre ça… enfin, il faut dire aussi que je me suis un peu laisser-aller dans ma conduite moi aussi…

J'ai récupéré la commande juste avant notre départ lundi très tôt. Le papy a fait comme il m'avait dit. J'ai donc maintenant un bracelet de cheville en or, mais le bijou aux délicates finissions est en réalité un tube creux, ça me permet d'y glisser la vivre card de _Père_. Comme à mon habitude, je porte aujourd'hui l'uniforme sous lequel j'ai un tailleur jaune pâle. J'ai décidé de mettre une jupe, mais j'ai prévu le coup en mettant un short discret dessous… sait-on jamais. Maintenant que cette zone a été sécurisée, il y a peu de chance d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres, mais nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde, alors il faut toujours être vigilent.

Lorsque nous avons pris le large, le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel. Ses rayons orangés créaient de nombreuses ombres, qui se reportaient sur la façade de la Base peinte avec un camouflage bleu. L'île étant printanière, la rosée du matin était fraiche, me faisant parfois frissonner. J'essaye d'être plus féminine, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis une jupe afin de tenir ma promesse à Misa… mais ce n'est pas évident ! Je comprends pourquoi les femmes disent souvent : « _Il faut souffrir pour être belle_ ». Je ne sais pas si je suis belle, mais les gars ont été surpris de ne pas me voir en pantalon. J'ai senti que pour quelques-uns, ça les avaient vraiment perturbé. Aurais-je été trop longtemps un garçon manqué ?

Bref, en tout cas, nous avons un vent favorable en ce moment. Nous avons l'habitude de ce coin du Nouveau Monde, alors on évite les courants qui nous conduiraient dans des zones avec des météos trop dérangeantes. Naviguer avec un effectif complet est quand même bien plus agréable… Ils m'ont manqué mine de rien. Ça fait du bien de reprendre le service avec eux. Plusieurs ont remarqué des changements dans nos rapports entre moi et les six hurluberlus qui m'ont causé bien des soucis pendant la permission. Pendant un repas, j'ai expliqué à l'équipage au complet quelques-uns des événements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers jours. J'évite par contre le sujet des Shirohige, ne nommant pas non plus l'île où nous étions. J'ai dû gérer habillement pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions qui pourraient être compromettantes. Ils savent par contre que Beart, Doc Amort, Isao, les deux jumeaux tireurs Tim et Tom, le vieil Albert et moi-même avons fait un serment de fraternité. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller ni de famille et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Ils ont bien pris la nouvelle, même les quelques soldats et l'officier de la Marine que j'ai sous mes ordres les ont félicités.

Le trajet vers le G-2 se déroule sans accros, j'ai quelques fois tiré le navire pour gagner du temps et éviter certaines intempéries. On a malgré tout traversé une tempête, mais nous nous y sommes habitué avec le temps et nous l'avons fièrement traversé sans avoir de complications. Notre arrivée à la Base se déroule normalement, les procédures sont respectées et je reçois une convocation au bureau de l'un des sous responsables. J'ai reçu un ordre de mission classifié secret pour mon unité, on m'a expliqué le fait que mon secteur soit devenu une zone sûre est apparemment arrangeant car je suis maintenant disponible. On m'a fait comprendre que je pourrais aussi y trouver mon compte, en me permettant plus de liberté. Le seul hic, c'est que s'il y a un problème sur ma zone affectée, je pourrais être en partie tenue responsable. Il y a toujours besoin d'un bouc émissaire lorsque l'image de la Marine est salie…

La mission que l'on nous confi est en provenance directe du QG et je n'ai pas le droit de la refuser, alors je suis obligée de l'effectuer. Et elle ne me plait pas. Mais je vais devoir faire avec, en masquant à l'équipage mes craintes. Si l'officier commandant n'est pas serein, comment les soldats peuvent-il l'être ? Même si je les vois tous autrement que simplement des hommes sous mes ordres. Ils me sont tous précieux et je donnerais ma vie pour eux sans hésiter.

Il m'a été demandé de me rendre le plus rapidement possible sur les lieux de la mission et je dois partir immédiatement. Le ravitaillement a apparemment été chargé pendant mon entrevu avec mon supérieur. Dès que j'ai mis les pieds sur le pont de notre navire, j'ordonne que l'on mette les voiles. Dès que notre cap est bon et que l'on s'est éloigné de la Base, je leur ordonne de former les rangs. Sous le soleil éclatant de l'après-midi, je m'exprime face à eux d'une voix claire et forte. Je veux leurs donner nos prochains objectifs, même si je ne suis pas forcée de le faire et que beaucoup auraient gardé secret les détails de cette mission. Moi, je leur fais confiance et c'est réciproque, c'est ça qui fait notre force d'après moi. Nous qui ne pouvons pas compter sur l'appuis des autres Marines...

 **-Messieurs, nous avons reçu une mission de grande importance. Elle nous a été transmisse par le QG de Marineford. Aucunes informations la concernant ne doit être transmisses au grand public.**

Ils m'écoutent avec une réelle attention.

 **-Nous devons porter secours à un navire de renseignement qui est menacé d'être découvert par la flotte d'un équipage pirate qui est dans le même secteur. Notre objectif est de faire diversion pour les éloigner le plus possible, le temps qu'il quitte la zone dite «** _ **sensible**_ **». On va avoir affaire avec** _ **les**_ _ **crochus**_ **(5), nous mettons le cap sur les lieux où se trouve l'un de leurs groupuscules. Dès que nous l'aurons vaincu, ils se concentrons sur les lieux où nous aurons donné l'attaque, laissant le champ libre au navire de renseignement. La suite des opérations est organisée par le Contre-Amiral qui m'a remis l'ordre de mission. On doit reprendre le large jusqu'à un point de rendez-vous lorsque nous aurons gagné la bataille. On retrouvera des renforts pour nous permettre de vaincre nos poursuivants. Ça permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups, en protégeant le navire de renseignement et en arrêtant une bonne fois pour toute** _ **les crochus**_ **.**

L'un des gars avance d'un pas, il s'agit d'un homme intelligeant, au physique de combattant. En faisant ça, il demande à prendre la parole.

 **-Une question ?**

 **-Oui Cap'taine.**

 **-On t'écoute.**

 **-Si cet équipage menace un navire de renseignement de la Marine, pourquoi elle ne s'occupe pas de les neutraliser en utilisant sa force brute tout simplement ?**

S'il était à bord de l'un des navires avec les règles standards et strictes de la Marine, il se serait fait sacrément remonter les bretelles pour insubordination. Mais entre nous, ça se passe différemment puisque je considère ça comme étant constructif.

 **-Non, cette mission ne pouvait être réalisé que par nous pour une raison bien précise.**

Bien que je réponds à cette question pour lui, je sais que tous attendent les explications que je vais donner.

 **-Les derniers navires de la flotte commerciale poursuivi par l'empereur Akagami no Shanks se trouvent à proximités.**

J'entends plusieurs d'entre eux déglutir, d'autres pâlisses et certains échanges quelques paroles tout bas. Je remarque par contre que certains n'ont presque pas réagi, dont mes _six_ _frères_.

 **-Hey, un peu de silence les gars ! Calmez-vous.**

Ils se reprennent et me regardent attentivement. Je porte ma main sur la garde du wakizashi discrètement attaché à ma taille.

 **-C'est quelqu'un de bon vivant, avec qui il est agréable de passer du temps. C'est l'ennemi de la Marine, donc en toute logique, il est aussi le nôtre mais… il est avant tout un ami proche. Vous m'êtes plus précieux que ma propre vie et je sais que vous ne ferez rien de stupide. Donc vous n'avez rien à craindre.**

Je souris en me plongeant un court instant dans mes souvenir.

 **-Ce n'est un secret pour personne mais… vous savez, je tiens beaucoup à mon lien avec lui. Si jamais on venait à le croiser, je prendrais les devant et il n'y aura aucun problème.**

Ils le savent au QG, c'est pour ça que cette mission nous a été confiée. S'ils avaient choisi de mobiliser des troupes sur place, ils auraient pris le risque d'attirer son attention. Ils auraient résolu un problème pour en avoir un bien plus gros sur les bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a comme information à bord de ce navire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils y tiennent beaucoup.

Pour ce qui est de la situation actuelle, les gars de mon unité seraient capables de s'entendre avec Shanks. Ils sont festifs et ont une âme de pirate libre. Les quelques soldats et l'officier sous mes ordres sont habitués à fréquenter ceux qui devraient être leurs ennemis. Donc ils sauront se tenir et en plus ils écoutent bien ce que je leur dis, je sais qu'une rencontre se passerait sans accros.

 **-J'ai eu les informations sur les têtes que l'on doit vaincre, je nous en sais parfaitement capable. Cette mission est l'occasion de montrer notre force et notre utilité, de monter en grade dans les mois à venir ou bien de vous rapprocher de votre liberté promise.**

Ils sont brusquement plein de vivacité, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

 **-On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable !**

 **-HOOOOWW !**

Plein de combattivité, certains dégainent leurs armes et d'autres lèvent le poing en l'air, le tout en hurlant comme des bêtes. Ils donnent l'image d'un groupe uni, prêt pour le combat qui nous attend. Je suis rassurée de les voir ainsi. C'est l'objectif que j'avais.

 **-Capitaine.**

Je sursaute en sentant la main du vieil Albert sur mon épaule. Tandis que les autres ont défait les rangs et continuent leur bruyant manège, il ne prend pas part à la folie ambiante.

 **-Tu les as rassuré et préparé mentalement pour la mission. Mais tu n'as clairement pas le même état d'esprit.**

Je soupire et réfléchie un moment avant de me décider de le lui avouer, à lui seul. _Il n'est pas un jeunot_ , comme il le répète souvent. Alors dans cette situation, j'imagine que je peux me confier à lui, du haut de ses soixante-quinze ans, il est une oreille attentive idéale.

 **-J'ai un mauvais présentiment Albert.**

 **-Tu ne la sens pas cette mission ?**

 **-Non, du tout même… mais je ferais le nécessaire pour les protéger.**

Je ne parle pas des informations transportées par le navire de renseignement et il le comprend tout de suite.

 **-Dans ce cas-là, moi je resterais à tes cotés.**

 **-Je-**

Il me coupe la parole avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

 **-Ce n'est pas négociable, ils sauront se défendre sans moi. Fais leurs confiances.**

Je soupire, cet homme est une vraie tête de mule… comme la plupart des personnes du troisième âge.

 **-Je ne suis pas un jeunot, pour moi tu m'es bien plus chère que ma propre vie. Et puis, ils tiennent aussi à toi, alors quoi qu'il arrive, laisses moi te soutenir.**

Je lui fais un sourire timide.

 **-Avoir un homme aussi fort que toi pour couvrir mes arrières est rassurant, merci Al'.**

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Le Tenryubito Saint Miosgard : je ne l'invente pas, il est dans l'histoire. Vous pourrez trouver des informations facilement sur le web à son sujet.

 **(2)** Gabier de poulaine : Marin incapable, bon à rien.

 **(3)** Charge : dans ce contexte, ça veut dire « cuite ».

 **(4)** Il s'agit juste d'une hypothèse de ce qui pourrait être possible, même si c'est bizarre.

 **(5)** Les crochus : ils ne sont ni de l'anime ni du manga. Si vous saviez combien de temps je me suis enquiquiné à chercher un nom ! C'était dur…

* * *

Réponse à S

La semaine prochaine je publie le HS sur Shanks. J'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il répondra à tes interrogations. Celui sur Marco sera plus tard, vu qu'on vient de parler de lui et des Shirohige pendant un bon moment. Merci du retour, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus.

 **XxxxxX**

La suite arrive dans 15 jours, il s'agit du HS sur Shanks. Il n'est pas bien long, il est un peu plus court que les chapitres habituels.


	96. Hors-série 4 - Shanks

**Note** : Ce chapitre est adapté pour un rating T je dirais, mais il y a des passages un peu osés vers la fin.

Chapitre HS : Extrait du journal de bord d' _Akagami-no-Shanks_

Il y a quelque temps, nous avions débarqué sur Waslot Island afin de négocier avec le Roi pour qu'il nous communique le moyen de se rendre sur l'île du Temple Perdu. Malgré toute nos tentatives, nous n'avions pas pu obtenir grand-chose, ni du vieux sénile, ni des habitants qui haïssent trop les pirates. Avec comme seule maigre protection leur proximité avec la Base de Nébulandia, il était évident qu'ils seraient attaqués par un Rookie fraichement arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde.

[…]

Bien plus tard, nous avons fini par apprendre via les journaux que l'équipage du Rookie Oggy **(1)** avait été vaincu par la Marine alors qu'il reprenait le large suite à un raid sur Waslot Island. Dès que notre affaire actuelle fut achevée, nous comptions prendre la direction de la Base de Nébulandia, qui était la plus proche des lieux de leur arrestation.

[…]

Les Eternals Poses font parties des objets considérés comme ayant de la valeur. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que l'équipage d'Oggy avait dépouillé le Roi de ceux qu'il pouvait avoir en sa possession. De plus, en un si court laps de temps, la Marine n'avait surement pas eu le temps d'évaluer le butin qui était en possession du Rookie, ni de le remettre éventuellement à leur propriétaire d'origine ou de le faire transférer. Alors l'objectif était simple : nous devions nous rendre sur la Base Marine de Nébulandia pour récupérer tranquillement le log qui nous permettrait de trouver l'île du Temple Perdu. Je n'ai bien sur pas l'intention de raser cette Base puisqu'elle est utile pour éviter que des petites pointures ne saccages de trop les îles environnantes.

[…]

Le lendemain, nous avons pris notre temps pour nous rapprocher de la Base, afin de laisser les Marines se rendre compte que nous leur rendions une petite visite. Nous savions que les officiers ne seraient plus sur place lorsque l'on arriverait, enfin disons plutôt qu'ils seraient en train de fuir. Mais c'est plus simple comme ça puisque l'affaire se tassera sans faire de bruit.

Dès que nous avons mi pieds à terre, nous n'avons pas eu de résistance ou, tout du moins, très peu. Comme prévu, il n'y avait que des soldats de première et deuxième classe, permettant tout juste d'occuper les bleus **(2)**. Trouver et récupérer le butin amassé par le Rookie Oggy était plus compliqué et encore… il nous a suffi d'interroger la bonne personne, c'est tout.

J'avais été plus surpris lorsque l'on nous a informé qu'un officier, enfin _une_ officier, était prise au piège. On m'avait rapporté qu'il s'agissait d'une Commandante et qu'elle ne représentait en rien une quelconque menace. Possédant un fruit du démon, il ne lui avait pas été fait de mal. Elle était juste un peu bizutée par les gars qui s'amusaient en la poussant à bout dans ses combats. Lorsque l'on nous avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un Zoan de type aviaire, nous avons naturellement eu un regain d'intérêt pour cette officier esseulée. Les fruits du démon permettant de voler sont utiles et constituent un enjeu stratégique non négligeable. L'animal en question n'avait pas été identifié puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris sa forme complète, attisant donc d'un cran de plus notre curiosité. Le plus étrange était le fait que la Marine laisse un atout de ce genre entre nos mains, ce n'était pas dans leur genre de faire ce type d'erreur. Pourquoi était-elle dans cette situation ? S'agissait-il donc d'un officier indiscipliné ? En tout cas, nous savions que nous avions affaire à une bête noire puisqu'elle aurait aidé un groupe de soldats à prendre la fuite. Un comportement qui était à l'opposé de la logique exercée par la Marine, qui n'hésiterait jamais à abandonner quelques soldats sans réels intérêts militaires. Encore moins si c'est pour laisser tomber entre les mains d'un Empereur un utilisateur de fruit du démon, ils sont bien trop rares et utiles pour ça. Lorsque Ben avait demandé quelques détails sur les caractéristiques qu'ils avaient vu du mystérieux animal, nous avons tous été surpris d'entendre parler de « _**plumes d'or**_ ». Aucun de mes hommes ne dirait ce genre de chose sans en avoir une quasi-certitude. Un utilisateur de Zoan mythique… c'est plus rare qu'un logia, alors nous étions abasourdi que la Marine laisse _ça_ entre nos mains. Il était impossible qu'une telle maladresse soit réellement involontaire.

La réponse était venue d'elle-même lorsque nous avons vu de nous-mêmes à qui nous avions affaire. Cylia… Elle était éreintée, mais pourtant luttait désespérément comme une tigresse. Plutôt que d'intervenir tout de suite, j'avais choisi de regarder un instant la scène qui se jouait. Un divertissement qui avait suscité mon attention et avec du recul, je suis un peu surpris de l'intérêt que j'avais pu ressentir à cet instant. Du plaisir et un soupçon d'attrait, c'est ces mots qui résument assez bien l'effet qu'elle m'a fait. La seule frustration était de ne pas être venu plus tôt, car rapidement, elle était complètement à bout de force et les échanges étaient à sens unique. C'est tout juste si elle parvenait à esquiver les coups de ses adversaires, qui faisaient preuves d'avantage de retenu qu'un instant auparavant.

Voyant que sa situation lui avait définitivement échappée, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Un bleu de l'équipage la pointait avec son fusil. Elle est sous notre protection, alors je n'avais pas eu besoin de donner d'ordre qu'un tir de contre avait été envoyé depuis mon flan. Une fois devant elle, j'avais remercié les gars pour ne pas l'avoir blessé et nous l'avons embarqué avec le reste du butin. La Base avait été bien évidement dépouillé de ce qui pouvait être réellement utile ou qui avait de la valeur. D'une certaine manière, elle en faisait aussi partie.

[…]

La fête qui avait suivi notre reprise du large était encore une fois mémorable. Toute victoire donne lieu à des festivités lors du retour au calme, même si celle-ci avait été facile, elle n'en restait pas moins une victoire. Des fois qu'elle se réveille durant la soirée, Cylia avait été laissé sur le pont du Red Force. Elle était surveillée du coin de l'œil par Ben qui, comme à son habitude, ne tombait pas dans les excès, préservant donc son esprit vif habituel. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que la laisser comme ça au milieu des gars qui buvaient tous comme des trous **(3)** n'était peut-être pas génialissime comme idée… Mais peu importe, elle ne nous avait même pas fait le plaisir de reprendre conscience ce soir-là ! Je n'avais même pas pu m'amuser à la tourmenter… ce n'était que partie remise, je le savais bien.

* * *

[…]

Maintenant que nos prochaines manœuvres étaient décidées, j'étais retourné voir _l'officier grâce mat'_ qui dormait comme une masse sur le pont. A l'instant où je posais les yeux dessus, elle eu des signes de réveil. Je m'étais arrêté à quelque pas d'elle afin d'observer la réaction qu'elle aurait en se rendant compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Je n'étais pas le seul à faire ça et maintenant que j'y pense, elle était une vraie attraction à bord… Peu importe, j'avais eu une agréable surprise en ne percevant pas de crainte dans son regard, qui ne pouvait qu'être honnête au vu de son état d'engourdissement. C'était une agréable nouvelle, cette première réaction était positive. Je l'ai aidé à se redresser. Pour une femme, elle s'était beaucoup donnée la veille. Il n'y avait rien de réellement surprenant que son réveil soit un peu difficile. Mais il n'empêche, elle est bien une officier de la Marine pour se taper des grâces mat' comme ça…

J'avais rapidement remarqué des signes de gêne lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de notre proximité, relevant immédiatement que j'avais toujours un certain effet sur elle. Une fois la tête sur les épaules, elle s'était enfin rendu compte de sa situation. Il n'est pas de bon augure d'être affublée comme un officier en étant face à nous. Mais même maintenant qu'elle avait son propre uniforme, j'étais convaincu qu'elle était restée fidèle à elle-même. Par contre, il me fallait encore en avoir la certitude. Elle était amusante mine de rien et sa présence durant cette courte période avait créé une animation supplémentaire pour tout le monde.

Elle est une amie, alors nous ne lui aurions pas fait de mal. Notre attitude avec elle n'allait pas changer pour si peu, du moment qu'elle était toujours la même que celle que nous avions connu il y a deux ans. À cette période-là, elle avait seize ans et il était visible qu'elle sortait à peine de l'adolescence. La jeune femme face à moi avait en ce jour plus de stature. Pas mal de chose ont dû se passer pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'avais hâte de voir un peu plus à quel point elle avait changé. Il fallait que l'on discute, pour que j'en apprenne davantage.

[…]

Avant déjà, elle était le genre de personne qui parlait en suivant ses impulsions et elle n'a pas du tout changé sur ce point ! Elle est spontanée, naturelle, franche et elle ne revient pas sur sa parole. Nous savions maintenant quel genre d'officier elle était devenue. C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait exactement le type de profil qui convenait pour que l'on puisse engager une relation profitable pour les deux parties : nous, comme elle. Il apparaissait comme une évidence qu'elle allait avoir besoin de nous puisqu'elle est le mouton noir de la Marine. Son esprit rebelle n'est pas adapté à la rigidité imposée à tous ceux faisant partie de leurs rangs. Quant à nous, elle pourrait devenir une très bonne source d'information. La Marine a toujours des renseignements sur tous les pirates, des plus au moins connus, ce qui n'est pas forcément notre cas. Connaitre l'emplacement d'un Rookie en possession d'un trésor digne d'intérêt n'est pas toujours évident. En plus, ils disposent aussi d'équipement particulier qui n'est utilisable que par leurs officiers en service. Et ils sont bien trop attachés à leur « _Justice_ » pour que l'on puisse tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux. Lorsque nous parvenons à forcer l'un des leur à utiliser pour nous leur équipement sur son navire, le matériel est très rapidement rendu inutilisable.

[…]

Sous couvert de m'amuser un peu à l'asticoter, j'ai pu la tester. Le résultat était surprenant ! Je pense qu'elle le doit à un strict entrainement avec Garp, qui l'avait sans aucun doute pris sous son aile après que nous la lui avions laissé. C'était certain qu'il allait en faire une Marine, ne serait-ce que par pur esprit de vengeance ! Mais Ben ne partage pas cet avis. Donc la question qui demeure toujours aujourd'hui est la suivante : Qui a entrainé à ce stade-là son esprit combatif ? Même si elle avait appris à se battre et à utiliser son fruit du démon sans le moindre doute avec Garp, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait entrainé dans un duel qui avait dû être vraiment déstabilisant pour une Demoiselle comme elle. Finalement, même l'alcool ne lui avait pas délié la langue et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais ce qui est certain aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle cache quelque chose. Quoi ? Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais cette information viendra en temps voulu.

En tout cas, il n'y a pas à dire, j'apprécie qu'elle soit une femme et non un homme. Sans ça, un autre aspect de notre relation ne serait pas présent. Etre un pirate, c'est être toujours entouré d'homme. Avoir de la renommée et un physique séduisant, ça attire les femmes, mais nous passons la majeure partie de notre vie sur les mers et quand nous reprenons le large, nous ne savons jamais quand est-ce que nous pourrons retourner sur l'île que l'on vient de quitter. En supposant même que nous y retournions un jour… ce qui n'est pas non plus assuré. Etre un pirate, c'est aussi se salir les mains, inspirer la crainte, parfois la haine ou encore l'adulation… C'est encore plus juste lorsqu'on nous donne le titre « _d'Empereur_ ». Quel genre de femme pourrait tomber amoureuse de ce que je suis ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je m'attendais à trouver un jour, c'était une raison supplémentaire qui m'a poussé à la protéger, au même titre que notre amitié. Ce n'était certainement pas pour l'unique raison qu'elle rejoigne possiblement les rangs des officiers de la Marine.

Mais je dois avouer que ces deux facettes de sa personne rendent les moments passés au lit avec elle plus plaisant. Faire **[censuré]** et **[censuré]** avec elle alors qu'elle était originellement vêtue de son uniforme a vraiment eu un effet supplémentaire ! Quel pirate n'a jamais eu l'envie de **[censuré]** une officier de la Marine ? Les femmes sont très peu présentes sur les navires et en croiser n'est pas commun, alors forcément, elles ont encore plus d'effet sur les hommes que nous sommes. Je dirais que le seul remord que j'ai encore aujourd'hui, c'est de l'avoir fait une première fois avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait encore que seize ans. Bon, pour ma défense, elle était parfaitement consentante et elle avait gémi à plusieurs reprises mon nom. Mais il n'empêche… seize ans, c'est un peu jeune quand même. Dix-huit, c'est déjà mieux, mais de toute façon nous n'en sommes plus à notre première fois ensemble, donc son âge n'est plus à prendre en compte. […]

Je me demande si ses sentiments d'amour persévèreront avec les années. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à se priver de faire quelques rencontres, je le sais, alors je pense qu'un autre finira par la vouloir. La question est de savoir s'il aura les capacités pour la faire sienne ? Elle est bien trop insaisissable pour un Marine ou un civil. Seul un homme vivant de la même manière et avec suffisamment de force et de conviction pourrait arriver à quelque chose. Tout se que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je reste en première place. Si quelqu'un à l'envie de me détrôner, alors il devra aussi me faire face et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui. Depuis les premiers instants où je l'ai vu, je savais qu'il ne serait pas bon pour elle de demeurer sur le Red Force, même si au départ, je l'avais prise pour un homme... Quelle folie d'être montée sur notre navire habillée comme elle l'était et sans savoir se défendre le moins du monde.

Dès ses premiers instants, qui étaient à Loguetown, son décalage créait une situation bien trop dangereuse pour une jeune fille comme elle. Elle a besoin de notre protection, aujourd'hui comme auparavant, sinon je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne survivra pas. La chance a été en sa faveur en la mettant sur mon chemin puisque nos voyages à East Blue se font très rares, alors les possibilités de nous rencontrer étaient quasiment nulles. Je suis content de l'avoir croisé finalement, elle est unique et c'est un sacré bout de femme. Vivre sans avoir un lieu sur terre où pouvoir rentrer, sans attache et avec l'envie de vivre plus libre, c'est quelque chose que je sais respecter. En plus, elle avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et il lui en reste encore d'avantage.

De quelles manières nos rapports évolueront ils plus tard ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je suis intimement convaincu que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne rejettera jamais notre amitié. Comment est-ce qu'elle évoluera ? Est-ce qu'elle restera dans la Marine ? Il me parait de manière assez évidente que non, mais quels seront ses choix ? Comment les choses évolueront elles à l'avenir ? Jusqu'à quel point elles changeront ? Les rencontres qu'elle a déjà eu et qu'elle fera à l'avenir impacteront sur ce qu'elle sera plus tard. En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'un endroit complètement différent, je trouve qu'elle s'est bien adaptée. Elle aurait pu faire le choix d'une vie simple, mais je me demande si elle aurait vraiment réussi à s'intégrer ? Elle a déjà du mal à le faire dans les rangs de la Marine, alors je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'épanouir en devenant une jeune femme vivant de manière normale.

Dans tous les cas, heureusement que nous avons une vivre card d'elle. Je sais que nous allons avoir à l'utiliser pour lui sauver les fesses à un moment ou un autre… reste à savoir quelles seront les circonstances. Lorsque nous les connaitrons, nous aviserons pour faire avancer les choses.

.

Pour le moment, je me demande jusqu'à quel âge elle continuera à prendre de la poitrine… ?

* * *

 **(1)** Le nom n'est pas du manga ou de l'anime, mais petite question pour vous… connaissez-vous Oggy et les cafards ? Ouais, le nom m'est venu de là. C'est peu glorieux de porter un tel nom.

 **(2)** Les bleus : les derniers arrivés dans l'équipage.

 **(3)** Shanks qui dit que ses hommes boivent « comme des trous ». C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Maet**

L'arc de Hand Island était bien long, alors sur la fin je reconnais avoir peut-être changer mes habitudes en tant qu'auteure. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit sur le mariage alors que j'aurais peut-être dû lui consacrer un chapitre entier. Mais j'ai souhaité faire avancer les choses, c'est pour ça que les choses sont comme elles sont. Mais pour les chapitres qui ont suivi, j'ai pris soin à bien détailler les événements. Comme pour son départ, avec en effet le roulage de pelle qu'il y a eu entre les deux utilisateurs de zoan.

Le chapitre 91 est intéressant, je ne peux pas trop en dire, je pense que les événements à suivre devraient te plonger dans l'histoire. Enfin, je l'espère en tout cas.

Ecrire une fanfiction aussi longue demande beaucoup de réflexion, de temps et de travail. Le scénario est complexe et l'évolutions des rapports entre les personnages l'est tout autant. C'est un tout qui développe le goût du chalenge je dirais. Heureusement, j'ai aussi ma beta qui m'aide à vous publier des chapitres clean. Sinon je laisserais des maladresses toutes les semaines…

Merci pour la review et le soutien, ça me fait plaisir.

 **S**

Merci du retour, le chapitre 90 est peut-être le plus long de Désir de Liberté… Alors ça changeait un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Je suis rassuré d'avoir eu de bons retours dessus.

J'espère que le HS t'a plus, je ne l'ai pas fait plus long car j'avais déjà mis se qu'il fallait à l'intérieur. Mettre plus de mots pour juste en rajouté n'aurait pas été bon pour sa qualité.

Je ne compte pas abandonner un jour Désir de Liberté, si c'est le cas c'est qu'il y a eu un gros problème. Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à abandonner quelque chose en cours. Il y aura une fin, celle qui est prévu, ça je vous le promets.

 **Guest**

Merci du retour, ça me fais plaisir.

* * *

 _Dans 15 jours il y aura la suite mise en ligne :_

Chapitre 91 : Danger _(4'700 mots environs)_

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vous remercie de lire Désir de Liberté, à bientôt.


	97. Chapitre 91 : Danger

_Précédemment…_

 _Lorsqu'elle se rend à sa base d'affectation, le G2, Cylia reçoit un ordre de mission. Forcée d'accepter, elle prépare mentalement son équipage à la bataille qui les attend prochainement. Une bataille qui risque d'impliquer l'un des quatre Empereur : Shanks le Roux._

Chapitre 91 : Danger

Les dernières nuits n'ont pas été très agréables pour moi. Mon sommeil est perturbé par des cauchemars, dès que je ferme les yeux et que je m'endors, je vois les visages sans vies de mes compagnons… de mes frères. Les remords et la profonde tristesse que je ressens me font alors pleurer et battre mon cœur de manière effréné. Je me réveille, les joues humidifiées par les larmes que j'ai réellement versées. Plusieurs fois, je me suis renseignée sur nos adversaires, demandant autant d'informations que possible sur eux. La journée, je débrief les gars sur se que j'ai appris et nous nous entrainons aussi tour à tour.

Nous finissons par arriver à proximité de notre cible. Tout le monde se tient prêt et nous redoublons de vigilance pour parer à toute éventualité. Le matin est très frais et tout en expirant, de la fumée blanche sort de nos bouches. J'ai donc mis un pantalon et une veste en plus des accessoires que je porte habituellement.

L'après-midi, voyant que c'est toujours calme, je finis par m'éclipser un moment, juste après avoir ordonné de préparer le navire et d'avoir réparti les tâches afin d'être prêt au moment de passer à l'action. Je me rends dans ma cabine, referme la porte à clé et m'allonge sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. Je commence à faire le point, songeant réellement que mon pressentiment n'est pas dû à la crainte du combat, mais par l'arrivé possible d'événements non maitrisés. La situation pourrait-elle m'échapper ? Pourquoi ? Comment éviter ça ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir si ça arrive ? Car oui, j'en suis convaincue, quelque chose ne va pas bien se passer. Quoi ? Je ne le vois pas encore, c'est aussi pour ça que je dois prendre le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée tant que je le peux encore.

Dehors, le temps est clair, nos adversaires auront donc le temps de voir arriver. Pour se qui est de notre organisation, nous adapterons la stratégie établie. Une équipe est chargée d'utiliser les canons, les tireurs longues portés seront postés de manière à pouvoir faire feu sur les ennemis à distance et les plus forts de l'équipage sont chargés de protéger le navire autant que possible des boulets de cannons adverses. Pour ça, j'ai entièrement confiance en nos bons éléments. Les autres serons en attentes, prêts à lancer l'abordage dès que la situation le permettra.

La flotte des crochus à dans ses effectifs un tireur réputé maîtrisant le haki mais nous ne savons pas sur lequel de leur navire il se trouve actuellement. Donc, je ne dois pas prendre les devants en partant à leur rencontre sous ma forme de zoan. Il n'y a qu'un navire en face, on ne fera pas de prisonnier et nous en laisserons juste quelques-uns prévenir leurs compagnons. Ainsi, nous pourrons suivre le plan et prendre le large après avoir patienté trois jours dans le coin, le temps nécessaire pour que le reste de leur flotte nous rattrape. Dès qu'ils seront en vue, nous partirons jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, tandis qu'ils seront sur nos talons. La zone prévue est idéal pour tendre un piège. Le Shin Sekaï regorge de surprise, car là où nous allons, de très épais nuages empêchent pratiquement la lumière du soleil de nous atteindre. Sachant qu'ils penseront avoir affaire à un navire isolé, ils ne prendront surement pas le temps de bien se regrouper avant de passer à l'offensive. La stratégie est donc de détruire rapidement les navires qui arriveront sans leur laisser le temps de prévenir le reste de leur équipage qu'il s'agit d'une embuscade. En principe, nous avons peu de chance que Shanks vienne nous chercher ici, surtout sans raison.

Hum… serait-il possible que mon pressentiment-

 **-Toc toc toc…**

Je sursaute et me redresse brusquement. Il me faut a peine une seconde pour descendre du lit et ouvrir la porte.

 **-Cap'taine, un navire pirate est en vue. C'est notre cible et ils viennent à nous !**

 **-Très bien, merci d'être venu me prévenir.**

 **-Hum !**

 **-Je me rend sur le pont immédiatement, tu peux aller reprendre ton poste.**

Il me fait un signe de la main avant de partir rapidement. Je pose ma main sur la garde du wakizashi et souffle un bon coup. La mission est déjà en cours, j'aviserai donc sur le moment selon se qui arrivera. Advienne que pourra ! Je remonte jusqu'au pont et en ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air glacial me fait frissonner un instant. Le bruit du vent siffle désagréablement dans mes oreilles. J'avance d'un pas assuré en ignorant les aléas de la météo qui aurait pu être plus capricieuse que ça. Une fois à la proue du navire, je perçois effectivement leur Joly Roger sur fond noir. Il s'agit d'une tête de mort blanche de profile avec un long nez exagérément crochu.

 **-On maintient notre cap, vous êtes prêt à leur botter les fesses les gars ?**

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face aux gars regroupés. Je vois immédiatement l'excitation qui les habite. L'envie de combattre, de mettre sa vie en jeu et de montrer à chacun sa valeur en tant qu'homme.

 **-HOOOW !**

Une voix parmi les autres se fait plus entendre.

 **-ON EST TOUJOURS PRET CAP'TAINE !**

Ils continuent d'exprimer leur excitation et quelques uns lèvent leur poing en l'air pendant que d'autre sont bras dessus bras dessous. Tous sont gonflés à bloc ! Je souris devant le tableau qu'ils dépeignent, mais je ne peux m'enlever cette boule au ventre. Discrètement, je cherche Albert du regard. Lorsque je le trouve, il remarque tout de suite mon geste, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et il me fait un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Je lui souris, avant de reporter mon attention sur les gars.

 **-TOUT LE MONDE À SON POSTE !**

Aussitôt, tous se déplacent avec empressement. Ils sont habitués puisque c'est loin d'être notre première bataille ensemble. Toutefois, l'adrénaline reste la même, qu'importe les habitudes qui sont prises.

 **-Capitaine,** Albert parle avec calme, **ils sont à ma portée.**

Il attend donc mon feu vert pour ouvrir les hostilités.

 **-Très bien Al', fais toi plaisir et plombe en un maximum.**

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Les gars sont tous à leurs poste, je recule et attends avec les hommes chargés de lancer l'abordage. Albert retire son fusil de son dos, il enlève ses lunettes de vue, charge son arme et se positionne pour faire feu.

Une détonation résonne. Puis d'autres tires suivent rapidement le premier, Albert est concentré et ne s'arrête de tirer que lorsqu'il doit recharger. Cet homme est impressionnant, par connaissance, je sais que ses coups de feu font mouches et pourtant ils sont encore loin. Il est le seul sur le navire pour le moment à pouvoir commencer à attaquer. L'une de nos forces est la variété de nos combattant. J'ai aussi réfléchi à l'aspect stratégique lorsque j'ai sorti des gars d'Impel Down, la polyvalence est un atout dans un équipage.

Quelques minutes après, un second tireur longue portée commence à ouvrir le feu. Les navires se rapprochent d'un coup beaucoup plus vite puisqu'un puissant vent nous pousse subitement vers notre opposant. Nos tireurs canardent de balle les ennemis. Lorsque les deux navires sont à la même hauteur, leurs courses s'arrêtent brusquement puisque tous deux s'entrechoquent, rendant le sol instable. Avoir le pied marin permet de ne pas perdre l'équilibre malgré ça et l'abordage est immédiatement lancé. Je suis le groupe et me joins à la bataille. Des passerelles relient les deux ponts, les hommes les utilisent et les armes blanches s'entrechoques déjà. Les bruits de la bataille couvrent tous les autres : les armes à feu hurlent pendant que les sabres se heurtent les uns aux autres. Les hommes rugissent leur soif de sang et des corps heurtent violemment le sol. Voyant que l'on a clairement le dessus, comme en témoigne le plancher adverse rougis par le sang des pirates, je ne laisse pas la folie de mon zoan mythique éclater. De la neige en quantité se met à tomber du ciel mais le blanc ne reste pas longtemps immaculé.

Dans la cacophonie dû au combat, j'entends malgré tout un matelot des crochus témoigner oralement avec indignation son amertume à notre égard.

 **-BORDEL ! DEPUIS QUAND LA MARINE COMBAT DE CETTE MANI- AAARG !**

Beart a attaqué l'homme avec une puissante frappe dans l'estomac et du sang sort brusquement de sa bouche. La force de notre homme ours est sidérante, se prendre un coup de poing sans qu'il ne se retienne inflige des dommages fatals au corp.

 **-SALE OFFICIER, MEEEUURT !**

Merde !

 **-PAN !**

Je me suis déconcentrée un court instant, mais heureusement que les gars ont toujours un œil sur moi. Je remercie silencieusement l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie et il me répond d'un sourire avant de reporter très rapidement son attention sur un pirate non loin de lui. La bataille se termine sur notre victoire, mais des échanges ont lieux encore entre deux adversaires. Un cercle humain c'est formé autour d'eux. Curieuse, je m'interroge tout de suite sur ce qu'il se passe. Je dépose donc ma main sur l'épaule de l'un de mes hommes qui se décale en me reconnaissant. D'autres font pareil, me laissant atteindre le premier rang.

 **-CLANG !**

Je reconnais Isao et le pirate le plus primé du groupuscule que l'on a affronté. Personne n'est intervenu, bien qu'ils se livrent clairement à un combat à mort. Un seul ordre de ma part et son adversaire serait abattu, évitant tout risque à Isao. Mais quand bien même… je fais comme tous les gars, j'assiste silencieusement à ce duel. Leurs sabres se cognent avec violence l'un contre l'autre. Leurs muscles se bandent, puis les lames glissent l'une contre l'autre et chacun tente de toucher son adversaire. Mais ils sont à pieds d'égalité, aucun des deux ne se démarque.

XxxxxxX

Une demi-heure, voilà le temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis que tous deux s'affrontent dans ces conditions. La neige ne s'est pas arrêtée, laissant le sol de bois plus glissant que jamais. Pourtant les échanges se poursuivent malgré ça. Toutefois, le sang répandu n'arrange pas non plus le terrain… et Isao glisse en arrière en plein duel.

 **-ISAOO !**

J'ai crié son nom avant même de m'en rendre compte et tout se passe très vite, trop vite même pour qu'on puisse intervenir, ne restant que spectateur de la scène qui se joue. L'adversaire en profite, il lui lance un coup de sabre recouvert d'une couche bien noire de haki. Ils ont commencé à l'utiliser depuis un certain temps, mais faiblement. Isao ne le maitrisait pas encore parfaitement jusqu'à peu. Dans cette situation il va… !

Malgré que peu aurait parié sur sa victoire en cet instant, la réalité est différente. Dans sa chute, voyant le coup de son ennemi arriver, il a lui aussi recouvert son épée d'une couche noire de haki. Puis, contre toute attente, la lame d'Isao a coupé comme du beurre le sabre de son adversaire. Je retiens mon souffle en tant que témoin de cette scène. Il parvient à retrouver ses appuis sur ses pieds et enchaine sur un second coup, sa lame toujours recouverte de haki traverse alors son opposant. On l'entend un court moment agoniser, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol où son sang colore un peu plus la neige fraichement tombée.

Isao est essoufflé, mais il expire lentement et retire le sang de sa lame d'un geste vif avant de la rengainer. Il a tout juste le temps de faire ça que je lui saute au cou. Surpris par mon geste inattendu, il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

 **-Je savais que tu allais gagner, mais…**

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, sentant que ma voix allait me trahir. Je cache mon visage contre le torse de mon frère.

 **-Ne me fais plus de peur pareille !**

Il répond finalement à mon étreinte, m'aidant à calmer mes légers tremblements. C'est dû au froids… rien d'autre !

 **-Merci de ne pas être intervenue, Capitaine.**

 **-Hey,** intervient la voix d'un compagnon, **Isao !**

Je ne bouge toujours pas, profitant un court moment encore de cet instant.

 **-Fais gaffe, notre mère poule a le cœur fragile ! Ménage-la, hein !**

Je me décale, n'appréciant pas d'être charriée.

 **-JE N'AI PAS LE CŒUR FRAGILE !**

 **-Ooooh… comme c'est meugnon, la Cap'taine veut faire la dure.**

Non mais il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule là ? Je ne rêve pas ?!

 **-Tu sais quoi, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main avec ma paperasse… tu vas m'aider.**

 **-Quoi ?! Naaaaann !**

Les autres se moque de lui.

 **-Si ! C'est un ordre.** Je me retourne vers Isao, **bravo, je suis fière de toi. En tant qu'officier supérieur et surtout en tant que sœur.** Je lève un bras bien haut, **pour Isao : HIP HIP HIP !**

 **-HOUURAAA !**

Je leur laisse quelques minutes pour profiter de cette petite victoire. Mais rapidement, je les rappelle à l'ordre.

 **-Aller, au boulot les gars. Récupérez se qui peut être utile, le reste laissez-le sur place. Mettez le feu au navire et on s'en va sur l'île la plus proche comme prévu, on attendra que le reste de leur flotte nous prenne en chasse.**

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard…_

 **-CAPITAINE !**

Quelqu'un entre dans ma cabine, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Je déplace mon regard du rapport déposé sur mon bureau à mon homme dont l'agitation m'informe déjà de se qu'il va me dire.

 **-UNE PARTIE DE LA FLOTTE DES CROCHUS EST EN VUE !**

 **-Calmes toi, il y a combien de navire ?**

 **-Il y en a six !**

Six navires et leur flotte en est composée de quinze. Les infos et l'enquête à leur sujet ne laisse place à aucun doute, ce détachement nous a pris en chasse mais il est sans le moindre doute suivi par le reste de la flotte.

 **-On va suivre les ordres et faire reprendre les opérations. On quitte cette île, mettez le cap sur la zone C, celle du rendez-vous. On doit** _ **absolument**_ **garder une bonne distance entre eux et nous.** Je me lève, faisant grincer la chaise sur le parquet. **Fais passez le message aux autres !**

 **-Roger !**

Il repart en courant. Je me tourne rapidement et j'ouvre l'un des placards de ma cabine pour récupérer ma casquette ainsi que mon manteau d'officier de la Marine. Je coiffe ma tête de la casquette portant l'étendard de la Marine tout en avançant d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte à l'extrémité, je me retrouve sur le pont. Le vent souffle fort et le navire est déjà en mouvement. D'un geste sec et ample, je dépose mon manteau sur mes épaules, me parant alors avec le kanji « Justice ». Mon arrivée est tout de suite remarquée par les gars qui font déjà le nécessaire pour que nous suivions le plan comme prévu. Nous avons tout anticipé et ils savent se qu'ils ont à faire. Je me rends à la poupe du navire pour m'assurer par mes propres yeux les dires qui m'ont été rapportés. Je confirme alors qu'il y a bien six navires à nos trousses.

Le ciel est paré de nuages grisâtres, rendant la lumière du soleil plus atténuée qu'elle ne le devrait en ce début d'après-midi. Le vent est faible donc l'avancé de notre navire n'est pas bonne, même si nos poursuivant rencontre logiquement le même problème que nous, ils avancent plus vite. Leurs navires sont plus grands que le nôtre et leurs voiles leur permettent donc d'avancer plus rapidement que nous. S'ils ont de bons tireurs, ils pourraient nous canarder avant que l'on atteigne le lieu d'embuscade.

 **-Tssk…**

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je me coupe du reste des personnes présentent sur le pont.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cylia ?**

 **-AAH !**

Je fusille du regard Albert qui m'a fait méchamment sursauter. Bien évidemment, il n'a aucun remord et ma réaction n'a pour seul effet que de le faire discrètement rire. Il fini par toussoter faiblement pour faire taire son rire et prend la parole, toujours d'une voix calme et peu forte.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de mouron.** Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, **n'oublies pas que je suis là pour toi. Et eux…**

Il pointe son pouce vers l'arrière, par-dessus son épaule.

 **-Ils t'ont toi, je sais très bien que rien ne peut leur arriver avec une mère poule pareille comme Capitaine.**

 **-Hum…**

Je m'adosse au bastingage tout en gardant le silence. Albert le respecte et m'observe toujours avec attention de ses yeux plissés sous ses lunettes. Je fini par lui parler à cœur ouvert, sur le ton de la confidence.

 **-Je les protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, Albert. Ils sont ma priorité.**

 **-Je le sais bien. Fais toi confiance et suis ton instinct, moi je te protègerais** _ **toi**_ **.**

Je lui fais un petit sourire, l'esprit de nouveau calme grâce à ce court échange.

 **-Merci.**

Il me retourne mon sourire.

 **-Je t'en prie, c'est normal.**

Je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. À partir de maintenant, tout va s'enchainer rapidement. Les heures qui suivront seront mouvementées et riches en action. Lorsque je rouvre mes paupières, c'est avec une résolution nouvelle. J'avance vers l'avant du navire d'un pas déterminé et je sens les regards des gars se poser sur moi. En cet instant, je n'ai pas le droit de fléchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. En tant qu'officier les commandants, je dois inspirer la confiance et neutraliser les doutes qui pourraient s'immiscer en eux.

 **-JE M'OCCUPE DE FAIRE AVANCER LE NAVIRE, PREPAREZ-LE POUR MES MANŒUVRES !**

Je n'ai pas besoin de donner les tâches qu'ils ont à faire en détail, ils savent quoi faire et agissent en conséquence. Je n'attends pas et utilise mon fruit du démon pour prendre la forme de mon zoan. Je déplie mes ailes et donne une puissante impulsion afin de décoller. Je fais alors le tour du navire et crée plusieurs liens, se manifestant en formant de chaines dorées sans forme physique. Lorsque j'en ai fait suffisamment, je passe devant le navire et commence à l'attirer vers moi, il prend donc en vitesse, nous permettant alors d'éviter que nos poursuivant nous rattrapent.

* * *

Il nous faut trois heures pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous, la météo a tourné et des pluies torrentielles s'abattent sur nous. La pluie tombe en goute démesurées, ce qui m'alourdie et le vent soufflant fort ne m'aide pas non plus. Ça fait un temps fou que je lutte pour ne pas me déporter… Je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille avec cette météo, les tempêtes peuvent vite faire tourner une situation au vinaigre dans le Shin Sekaï… elles sont dangereuses. Ce n'en est pas une, mais on n'en est pas loin...

Dans le secteur où nous nous trouvons, d'énormes nuages noirs obstrues les rayons du soleil. Il fait effectivement presque nuit en plein après-midi et la visibilité est donc très mauvaise, exactement comme s'était indiqué dans le dossier de renseignement... Cet endroit est en effet idéal pour une embuscade. Bien que nous ne les voyons pas, je n'ai sans doute pas mis assez de distance entre nous et les navires ennemis. Comme prévu dans le plan, ils se ferons canarder par les navires de la Marines tapis dans l'obscurité de cet endroit. J'arrête ma course et freine celle du navire, pris d'élan. Je reprends forme humaine une fois sur le pont et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je manque d'air et j'ai besoin de temps avant d'arriver à reprendre une respiration plus calme. Je suis accroupie, les mains appuyées sur les genoux et le front perlant de sueur. Je reste ainsi pendant se qui me semblent être plusieurs minutes, mais je fini par me redresser quand mes poumons, mes muscles et mon estomac me le permettent enfin. Je remarque que les gars semblent avoir à me parler, ils attendaient que je sois en état pour les écouter.

 **-Capitaine !**

C'est le seul officier présent sur le navire, en dehors de moi, qui prend la parole. Je vois bien qu'il a une question à poser.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Nous n'avons reçu aucun contact de la flotte qui devrait être présente ! Est-ce… normal ?**

Quoi ?

 **-Vous avez tenter une procédure C2 ?**

 **-Oui Capitaine, ça n'a rien donné…**

 **-C'est impossible… s'il y a des navires de la Marine à proximités, on les aurait forcément en ligne !**

Je tilt sur se que je viens de dire « S'IL y a des navires de la Marine». Un silence s'installe sur le pont. Ils n'auraient pas osé… si ?

 **-PAF !**

Le bruit d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol nous fait tous sursauter. Tout le monde se retourne et on remarque que l'un des notre s'est fait mortellement toucher par une balle. Je cri pour me faire entendre, pousser par un puissant désir de protéger l'équipage.

 **-TOUT LE MONDE À COUVERT !**

Punaise, ils sont déjà si prêts ?! C'est mort, nous ne pourrons pas éviter la confrontation ! On va devoir affronter seul les six premiers navires…

Dans un mouvement de masse, nous nous sommes planqués comme nous pouvions pour ne pas nous faire tirer comme des canards.

 **-CAP'TAINE, ON A VOT' FEU VERT ?**

Sous cette pluie torrentielle, nous sommes obligés d'user des cordes vocales pour se faire entendre à distance.

 **-EVIDEMMENT ! MASSACREZ-LES !**

 **-PAN !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… je devine immédiatement l'identité de celui qui vient d'ouvrir le feu par des conditions pareilles.

 **-NAVIRES ENNEMIS EN VUE À BABORD !**

Quoi ? Ils n'auraient pas dû arriver par derrière ?!

Lorsque je porte mon regard dans la direction indiqué, mon cœur ratte un battement.

 **-ALERTE ! LES BOULETS DE CANNONS !**

 **-JE M'EN OCCUPE !**

Il s'écoule juste une seconde avant que le bruit de boulet de canon tirés retentisse.

 **-BOOUUUM !**

 **-PAAN !**

 **-PREPAREZ-VOUS À L'ABORDAGE ! MONTREZ-LEUR DE QUEL BOIS ON SE CHAUFFE BORDEL ! JE VEUX VOIR LEUR SANG GICLER !**

 **-HOOOOO !**

* * *

 _Deux heures après…_

 **-Quel est le rapport des dégâts ?**

C'est le second officier du navire qui répond à ma question.

 **-Dix morts, quinze blessés dont cinq dans un état grave. La coque du navire a été touchée, une équipe composée de cinq hommes valides est en train de colmater les fuites, mais on prend l'eau Capitaine…**

Ça n'a rien d'une victoire. Moi compris, on est actuellement quinze en état de se battre. De ce que j'ai vu pendant la bataille, Isao n'est plus en état. Il ne fait pas partie de ceux qui sont en danger de mort, mais… il doit se reposer. Après Albert, qui lui est toujours valide, il est notre meilleur combattant. On a affronté six navires adverses, on s'en sort de justesse avec des morts et des blessés sur les bras. Je ne parle même pas de l'état de notre navire qui prend l'eau alors qu'une tempête pourrait bien pointer le bout de son nez. Comment pourrions-nous nous en sortir alors qu'il reste huit navires ennemis à combattre ?! Mon mauvais pressentiment s'est avéré justifié, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré le contraire.

 **-Vous allez tous quitter le navire pour en prendre un de ces pirates, sauf Albert qui reste avec moi. Partez en direction du G2, comme tu es le seul officier du navire avec moi, le commandement des gars te revient en mon absence. Je te les confis…**

Il reste bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi me répondre. Par contre, j'entends rapidement des indignations autour de moi.

 **-VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE QUOI CAP'TAINE ?!**

 **-PAS QUESTION D'VOUS LAISSEZ SEULE !**

 **-OUAIS, ON RESTE VEC' VOUS !**

 **-ON VA LES ECLATTER SES SALES FI-**

J'interviens avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'en dire plus. On n'a pas de temps à perdre… je dois ABSOLUMENT les protéger. Je refuse d'avoir plus de morts !

 **-STOOP ! SILENCE !**

Aussitôt, il n'y a plus une seule parole prononcée sur le pont.

 **-Allez chercher les gars qui réparent le navire.**

Mon ordre est exécuté, j'attends alors que tous soient réunis pour parler.

 **-Vous allez tous prendre le plus petit des navires ennemis.**

C'est le seul qui n'a pas été touché par nos cannons…

 **-CAP-**

 **-SILENCE !**

Cette fois, je serais intransigeante, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Ils doivent retrouver leur liberté quel qu'en soit le prix, pour ensuite retrouver les leurs en un seul morceau. Je refuse qu'ils meurent, je ne le permettrais pas ! Il y a trop de mort déjà, beaucoup trop ! Tout ça à cause de ma stupidité…

 **-Vous allez mettre le cap sur le G2, contactez-les dès que vous serez à portée des lignes et demandez des renforts en expliquant la situation. Prenez soin des blessés et partez sans vous retourner. Je vais attirer nos ennemis dans une autre direction pour vous faire gagner du temps. Seul Albert m'accompagnera, je n'accepterais personne d'autre. Est-ce bien clair ?**

 **-MAIS- !**

 **-C'EST UN ORDRE DIRECTE DE L'OFFICIER VOUS COMMANDANT ! JE NE TOLERERAIS AUCUNE OBJECTION, ALORS EXECUTEZ MES ORDRES SANS PERDRE DE TEMPS !**

Je les vois serrez les poings. Je ne suis pas du genre à leur parler comme ça. Je ne le fais jamais, c'est la première fois, mais je n'avais pas le choix. En silence, je les vois se mettre en action pour faire se que j'ai exigé d'eux. Je dépose ma main sur l'épaule de l'homme à qui je laisse le commandement en mon absence. Je me rapproche au plus près de lui et lui parle de manière à se que lui seul m'entende.

 **-Ils n'enverront personne, je le sais. Je compte sur toi pour prendre les mesures nécessaires pour qu'ils poursuivent leur devoir jusqu'à se qu'ils retrouvent leur liberté.**

 **-C'est à vous de faire ça, Capitaine…**

 **-S'il te plait, promets-moi de me rendre ce service.**

On ne pourra pas les vaincre c'est sûr, même si Albert et moi leur livrons bataille. Je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais, mais j'ai conscience qu'en tant qu'utilisatrice de zoan mythique, je n'ai aucune chance de ressortir libre d'une défaite contre des pirates. J'aurais aimé savoir Albert avec eux, pour les protéger et pour le défendre face à se qui nous attends. Mais résonner cette vieille tête de mule est peine perdu… il fera se qu'il lui chantera quoi que j'en dise. Alors autant ne pas m'opposer à sa volonté, je n'ai pas la force pour objecter. Après avoir pris un moment pour réfléchir, je remarque que je vais avoir une réponse à ma demande.

 **-Entendu,** il soupire, **je le promets.**

Quelques minutes après, ils prennent le large comme je leur ai ordonné. Je suis maintenant uniquement avec Albert et notre navire me semble bien vide.

 **-Ils sont là, Capitaine.** Il pointe une direction du doigt, je ne vois rien. **À une demie heure de notre position je dirais.**

 **-Très bien, merci. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me tirer à vue…**

 **-Aucune chance, je ne connais pas un seul pirate qui jetterais à l'eau une carte menant à un trésor (1). Vous valez bien trop chère en tant qu'utilisatrice de zoan mythique, si vous tombez à l'eau vous vous noierez… ils ne feront pas une chose aussi stupide.**

 **-Très bien, tu me rassures un peu. Avec cette météo et ma condition physique actuelle, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir. Alors on va les amener sur l'île de tout à l'heure et faire de notre mieux une fois sur place.**

Je prends la forme de mon zoan aussitôt ai-je fini ma phrase. Je prends mon envole et crée quelques liens avec le navire, j'espère qu'ils ont eu le temps de colmater les brèches et qu'il ne prend plus l'eau… Enfin, on verra bien… mais maintenant que j'y repense, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Cette fois, je ne pense pas avoir les moyens de me sortir de ce guêpier…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** « (…) **je ne connais pas un seul pirate qui jetterais à l'eau une carte menant à un trésor.** » : Il y a Baggy ! *rires*

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Maet**

Salut, les choses prennent une mauvaise tournure dans ce chapitre. Bon, Cylia ne vas pas mourir -tu t'en doutes- mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit en bonne position.

Tu sais qu'en plus, au début même si je savais le scénario, je ne pensais pas que Désir de Liberté serait si longue ? Enfin, je te remercie pour ta review c'est cool.

 **Guest**

Un nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne tous les 15 jours environ.

Merci pour le retour !

 **S**

Et bien je t'en prie, avec plaisir. Ça a profiter à bon nombre de lecteur en plus. Il y aura un ou peut être deux HS sur Marco, je ne sais pas encore, mais ça sera pour plus tard !

* * *

Voilà, la suite sera mise en ligne dans deux semaine comme d'habitude.

Merci aux follows, favorites, reviews, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent Désir de Liberté !


	98. Chapitre 92 : La haine

**Je préfère autant prévenir avant, attendez-vous à de l'émotion dans ce chapitre.**

XxxxX

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia et son équipage suivent un plan ordonné par le QG de la Marine. Au début, tout se passe bien mais lorsqu'ils arrivent au lieu prévu pour l'embuscade de leurs poursuivants, il n'y a personne… Sans autre possibilité, l'équipage doit affronter une partie de la flotte des Crochus sans aucune assistance._

 _Ils s'en sortent, non sans peine. Les dégâts sont conséquents : leur navire prend l'eau, plusieurs hommes sont blessés et dix sont mort. Isao, qui est le meilleur bretteur de l'équipage, fait parti des nombreux blessés. La suite du plan se présente très mal… Cylia prend donc une décision : elle jouera les appâts, accompagnée par Albert, pendant que ses hommes prendront la fuite grâce à l'un des navires ennemis non endommagé._

Chapitre 92 : La haine

Malgré la pluie battante, la fatigue des combats et l'épuisement qui m'accable, je continue avec acharnement à faire avancer notre navire grâce à mon fruit du démon. Albert est à bord, faisant de son mieux pour colmater les fuites restantes. Bien que nous soyons sortis de la zone anormalement sombre, la luminosité reste très basse. Les nuages massifs d'un gris très foncés parant le ciel d'un épais manteau n'y sont certainement pas pour rien. L'averse me brouille la vue, m'obligeant à me reposer sur les instincts aviaires pour me diriger vers l'île que je sais n'être pas bien loin.

La pluie agressive m'alourdie et mon fardeau ne m'aide pas non plus mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner… sinon nos adversaires traqueraient tous les navires environnants, à défaut de nous trouver. Le vent siffle et me pousse sur le côté, m'obligeant à lutter contre lui pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de ma trajectoire. Plus bas, les eaux tumultueuses me promettent une mort certaine si je me relâche. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Est-ce l'épuisement ou l'appréhension de la bataille perdue d'avance qui fait pulser aussi violement mon sang dans mes veines ? Albert m'accompagne, mais en pensant à ce qui nous attends, j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur… peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Peur de ne pas avoir les compétences nécessaires pour le protéger. Ç'est plus l'inverse qui risque de se produire… et cette pensée, bien qu'un peu rassurante car je sais qu'il est un combattant très fort, m'inquiète au plus haut point.

Dans un combat, les vainqueurs exigent toujours quelque chose de ceux qu'ils ont vaincu. C'est ainsi que ça marche depuis toujours, que ce soit sur terre ou en mer, entre des pirates ou non… Cette règle est universelle. Quand je vaincs en tant qu'officier, je prends la vie de mes adversaires. Mes collègues prennent la liberté des pirates qui sont alors mis aux arrêts. Ils finissent leur vie derrière les barreaux d'une prison… Je ne sais pas quel sort m'attend, en tant qu'utilisatrice de zoan mythique j'ai conscience d'avoir une trop grande valeur pour être simplement tuée. Mais finir comme la prisonnière d'une flotte pirate n'est pas un sort enviable à la mort. Albert par contre…

Je ferme les yeux, visualisant une scène qui fait frissonner tout mon être de crainte. Pourquoi cette vieille tête de mule n'a-t-elle pas voulu partir avec les gars ?! Mon corps me semble tellement lourd… Je n'aurais pas dû fermer les paupières car je n'ai plus envie de les rouvrir. Une partie de moi souhaite que je me laisse aller et que j'arrête de lutter de toutes mes maigres forces contre les aléas de la météo et du destin. Pourtant, ma raison et mon instinct de survie garde encore le dessus, me poussant à continuer d'avancer.

 **-BOOOUUUUM ! BOUUM !**

 **-PLOUF ! PLOUUF !**

Je sursaute en reconnaissant le bruit des boulets de canon qui ont fini heureusement à l'eau. J'augmente le battement de mes ailes, pousser par l'adrénaline qui me fait oublier les hurlements de mes muscles épuisés. Je renforce l'intensité du lien entre moi et le navire, le faisant sans aucun doute briller encore plus vivement de sa couleur dorée. Je sens que l'on prend de la vitesse, d'autres boulets de cannons sont tirés et en regardant brièvement autour de moi mon cœur a un raté. Tous les navires restant des Crochus sont regroupés en une flotte composée de huit navires de guerre.

Je continue de me donner à corps perdu pour nous faire atteindre l'île inhabitée où nous avions stationnée quelques jours plutôt. Mes poumons me brûlent, l'oxygène me manque et mes muscles s'engourdissent mais je ne m'écoute pas car l'île se dessine enfin dans mon champ de vision. Je ne ralentie pas encore l'allure afin de ne pas être à portée des coups de canons de notre ennemi. J'attends d'être proches des cotes pour le faire, usant de mes dernières forces pour tracter le navire sur le sable. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir couler et je ne sais pas si Al' a eu le temps de finir de colmater toutes les fuites.

Dès que je sais que notre navire ne coulera pas, je reprends brusquement forme humaine. Je me sens alors tomber de haut, mes paupières sont closes et mon corps n'a plus l'adrénaline me permettant de bouger. Par contre, aucune douleur ne vient, pourquoi ?

 **-Hey…**

Une voix me semblant lointaine m'atteint. Qui… est-ce ?

 **-Réveilles-toi !**

Elle me semble… familière. Elle n'est pas loin et la personne qui me parle est toute proche.

 **-HEY !**

 **-Aaah !**

Je me redresse brusquement et je sens deux bras me porter. C'est Albert, il nous conduit dans la forêt en courant.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, tu pèses le poids d'une plume. Profites-en pour te refaire un peu de force, nos adversaires ne t'en laisseront plus le temps et ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.**

 **-Hum… d'accord Al'… Dis ?**

Sans s'arrêter de courir, il descend son regard sur moi. Il n'a plus ses lunettes de vue sur les yeux et son arme dépasse de son dos où elle est attachée.

 **-Tu as peur de mourir ?**

Ma question ne le surprend pas. Par contre, sa réaction me déstabilise un moment. Il me répond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Non.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai pu reprendre la mer après avoir perdu toutes ses années à Impel Down. Je ne suis pas un jeunot, j'ai vécu pas mal de choses… mais tu sais quoi ?**

Je l'écoute avec toute l'attention qui m'est permise de fournir en ce moment. Souhaitant savoir se qu'il va dire, je l'incite à poursuivre en lui répondant.

 **-Non ?**

 **-Le temps passé avec toi et les gars, toutes les opportunités que tu nous m'as offerte, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureux. Alors même la mort ne peut pas me retirer la satisfaction que je ressens grâce à toi ! Qu'elle vienne donc si elle veut ma peau, elle ne me fait pas peur !**

Pris par l'impulsion du moment, je me redresse un peu et toujours en étant portée par lui, je le serre dans mes bras et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Je sens que mon geste le surprend car il se tend, mais malgré tout il se laisse faire sans rechigner. Mine de rien, il a aussi un souffle de fou… il court toujours et n'est même pas un chouia essoufflé.

 **-Bah dites donc, quel élan d'affection !**

Je décale ma tête, la gardant très proche de la sienne.

 **-Tu sais quoi ?**

Je reprends les mêmes mots qu'il vient d'utiliser plus tôt, jouant alors un peu avec lui. Je sens une lueur interrogative briller dans ses yeux gris.

 **-Nan ?**

J'approche mes lèvres de sa joue et y dépose un baisé.

 **-Je t'aime ! (1)**

Je vois son visage devenir rouge et il manque de peu de trébucher mais se reprend rapidement. Il me porte un regard plein de reproche, non sans conserver une teinte légèrement rougie sur ses joues où une barbe naissante grisâtre parsème sa peau.

 **-Hey ! Tu as failli nous faire tomber !**

Il regarde de nouveau face à lui. Il reprend alors la parole et un petit sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **-En plus, votre amant Phoenix n'apprécierait pas de vous entendre me dire ça.**

 **-Qu- !**

 **-Comment je sais que vous avez déjà conclu ? Hum, tu sais, le haki de l'observation permet d'entendre même des chuchotements dans le creux des oreilles.**

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'être très gênée.

 **-Capitaine…**

Je reprends tout de suite mon sérieux.

 **-Ils ont déjà accosté et il y en a sur nos traces.**

 **-Tu nous emmènes où ?**

 **-À un point qui me permettra de les tirer comme des lapins.**

Je réfléchie un moment avant de lui répondre.

 **-Très bien, je compte sur toi. Tu sais déjà où tu vas, lorsqu'ils seront trop proches de toi, je te couvrirais pour te faire gagner du temps pour que tu puisses les canarder.**

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et la pluie continue de tomber sans relâche. Même les arbres ne nous protègent pas du déluge qui descend du ciel.

 **-Entendu.**

Nous finissons par arriver au pied de la paroi d'une montagne rocheuse très abrupte. Face à elle, il y a la forêt avec de nombreux arbres. Je sais déjà que même en se cachant derrière les troncs, ils n'échapperont pas aux balles couvertes de haki d'Albert.

 **-Je vais m'avancer un peu.**

 **-Ok, je vais me positionner. Soit prudente…**

 **-Toi aussi.**

Je cours pour me placer plus en avant. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps pour entendre les premiers bruissements des pas de nos poursuivants. Je touche la garde du Wakizashi, comprenant aux bruits qu'ils sont nombreux.

 **-PAN !**

Le premier coup d'Albert est très vite suivi d'autre et des cris hargneux me parviennent. Je ne me laisse pas refroidir, je dois le protéger et lui faire gagner le maximum de temps. Il tire plusieurs salves de balles, ne s'arrêtant qu'à de très brefs moments, sans doute pour recharger son arme. Mais bien que je sache que ses coups font mouches, les adversaires sont trop nombreux. Les premiers pirates de l'équipage des Crochus arrive rapidement à mon niveau, je n'hésite pas et les attaques en première. Je me retrouve assaillit par leur nombre. Malgré ma fatigue, je combats avec rage et férocité, usant sans retenu de ma forme hybride pour les projeter. J'utilise mes serres pour déchiqueter les chaires et je dégaine même parfois le wakizashi lorsque l'un de mes bras n'est pas sous la forme de l'aile de mon zoan.

J'entends des coups d'arme à feu venant non pas d'Albert mais d'en face. Je ne comprends pas car je suis entouré par leurs compagnons, ce n'est donc pas moi qu'ils visent. Albert continu de tirer, je le sais aux corps qui tombent sur le sol sans que je n'en sois à l'origine. Avec le temps, je fini par arriver à trouver l'individu à l'origine des coups de feu. Ce n'est autre que le Capitaine des Crochus, je le sais car j'ai vu sa tête dans le dossier de renseignement sur l'équipage. Il ne s'arrête pas de tirer et je tilt enfin sur ce qu'il fait. Il y a moins de morts causés par Albert qu'au début. Ce gars… contre les coups puissant et précis d'Al' ! C'est surhumain... Je me suis un peu laissée déconcentrer et je n'arrive pas à éviter correctement un coup de sabre qui m'entaille la cuisse.

 **-SUIVEZ BIEN LES ORDRES ET NE LA TUEZ PAS !**

C'est lui qui vient de crier à ses hommes, sans détourner le regard ou arrêter de tirer.

 **-J'M'OCCUPE D'SON CAS !**

Un homme avec une forte carrure, vêtu à la manière un gladiateur, s'approche de moi rapidement. Il porte un filet et il a des épées courtes à sa taille. Il n'est naturellement pas seul, d'autres de ses compagnons suivent son mouvement et m'attaquent. J'évite de justesse un coup de sabre recouvert de haki. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sabreur, je ne fais qu'éviter ses coups et encore… ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

J'évite de justesse le filet qu'il me lance et l'attrape pour tenter de le lui soustraire. Mais la surprise me gagne en le touchant… mes forces me quittes. C'est fait en granite marin !

 **-PFF HA HA HA ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à disposer de granite marin, Marine !**

Je l'ai relâché aussitôt et esquivé un autre coup de sabre de justesse. Par contre, ma jambe douloureuse ne supporte pas mon poids et je tombe par terre. Une balle tirée juste à côté de moi fait reculer mes adversaires. Je me redresse mais remarque avec agitation qu'un grand nombre d'entre eux m'ont dépassé. J'attrape par mes serres l'un des pirates et le jette sur l'homme gladiateur. Plutôt que de l'éviter, il attrape son compagnon. Je profite de cette distraction pour prendre ma forme de zoan et m'envoler. Je pourrais fuir, mais mon intention n'est pas là. Déjà, je manque de force et je m'inquiète avant tout pour Albert !

Je fonce sur lui en le voyant combattre des hommes au corps à corps avec son fusil pour contrer les coups de ses adversaires. Lorsque j'arrive proche de lui, je le vois recevoir une balle dans le ventre. Je reprends forme humaine et cri de désespoir à cette vue.

 **-AALLBEERT !**

Mon atterrissage brusque me fait plier de douleur à cause de ma jambe. Des hommes me clous alors au sol et l'un d'entre eux me plante son arme dans la cuisse.

 **-AAARRG !**

La douleur irradie dans tout mon corps. J'entends la voix de l'un des hommes, pleine d'aversion.

 **-On est loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, l'officier…**

Je bouge un peu la tête afin de pouvoir regarder Albert. Il a la tête basse et ferme les yeux, mais je vois qu'il respire encore. Il se tient le ventre avec ses deux mains et de part et d'autre il a des armes braquées sur lui. On me force à mettre mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, lorsque je comprends ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais ils plaquent mon visage au sol et clouent une lame dans mes mains, la plantant dans la terre. Une violente douleur me traverse et mon cri est contenu dans ma gorge. Je respire vivement, j'ai mal partout mais je m'inquiète avant tout pour mon frère. Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Il a besoin d'un médecin ! Je décale mon visage du sol pour pouvoir leur parler. Je ne vois que les pieds d'une personne se tenant debout à côté de moi.

 **-Un médecin… je vous en supplie, laissez un médecin le soigner… Je… ferais ce que vous voulez…**

La personne s'accroupie, puis m'attrape les cheveux et me les tire pour me faire soulever la tête. Le poignard planté dans mes mains me fait alors affreusement mal. Mon regard est rivé sur Albert, qui semble mourir lentement.

 **-Tu crois que je vais avoir de la pitié pour vous… ? Tu te trompes grandement, vous nous avez attaqué et tué pas mal de nos compagnons.** Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, **la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai ordonné que tu sois gardée en vie est que tu peux nous rapporter un max… On va te revendre sur le marché noir après t'avoir brisé suffisamment pour que tu oubli jusqu'à ta condition d'être humain. Je ferais le nécessaire pour nous protéger de la colère du Yonkou que tu te tape…**

 **-Capitaine,** hèle un autre homme **, v'voulez pas que je lui mette mon filet d'ssus pour éviter qu'elle utilise son fruit du démon ?**

 **-Nan c'est bon, elle était déjà à bout de force ça se voyait. Elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que d'hurler ou se lamenter… je préfère autant qu'elle est la force de le faire. Tuez-le !**

 **-NAAAAAAAAANN !**

Un pistolet est pointé sur la tempe d'Albert. Il relève alors la tête pour me faire un sourire rayonnant.

 **-PAN !**

Le temps semble se figer lorsque je vois son sang éclabousser le sol et Albert tomber lourdement sur le côté. La tristesse m'accable, mon impuissance me dégoûte de moi-même et de mon corps inutile. Mon esprit se perd dans les limbes du désespoir. Ma conscience se pare lentement d'un voile noir. Une haine puissante, écrasante, dominante, s'empare de mon être. Les instincts sauvages jaillissent violemment en moi, l'un d'entre eux prenant le contrôle : _Celui de TUER._

 _ **-Créatures révulsantes…**_

 **-Quoi… ?** L'homme a un hoquet de stupeur, **hey hey !** Il se redresse brusquement et recule d'un pas. **C'est… pas humain ce truc !**

Subitement, mon corps prend la forme de l'Alicanto et les armes plantées sont éjectées. Un hurlement puissant est poussé, laissant éclater mes pulsions sauvages assassines. La seconde suivante, les deux humains proches sont déchiquetés. Le sang gicle sur mes plûmes dorées et la pluie s'abattant sur tout le monde ne suffit pas à laver le sol souillé. Un autre cri, puis mon corps se meut tout seul, contrôlé par des instincts inhumains.

La minute qui suit, nombre d'humains proches sont massacrés. L'animal ressent le danger lorsque ceux encore en vie dégaines, dont plusieurs armes à feu qui me sont braquées dessus.

 _J'ai peur._

L'instinct de survie du zoan mythique réagit, surgissant avec virulence et faisant le nécessaire pour ne pas mourir. Les coups partent mais ils ne parviennent pas à traverser mon corps... Ayant raté leur chance, plusieurs autres sont sauvagement tués par mes serres et mon bec. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien qui bouge, un nouveau cri, encore plus furieux que les autres, s'élève.

 _Je vais massacrer ses humains…_

Les blessures sont ignorées et les ailes sont déployées. De puissants coups me propulsent dans les airs, je vois les navires des humains amarrés et me dirige alors vers eux. Lorsque j'approche, des coups de feu sont tirés, mais cette fois-ci encore la volonté de survivre du zoan écrase le reste, faisant recouvrir d'un manteau noir mes plûmes normalement dorées. Lorsque j'arrive sur le pont, une danse macabre prend place. Le rouge domine rapidement et tant qu'il y a une seule once de vie humaine… ça continuera.

Les hommes sont déchiquetés les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il y en a qui fuit et s'ils sont repérés, ils subissent eux aussi le même sort que leurs congénères. Quand il n'y a plus d'humains, la fureur, la douleur, la colère perdurent encore. Alors les mats des navires, sur lequel trônes le Joly Roger des Crochus, est pris en cible. Le bois et les toiles noires des voiles subissent ma folie qui semble inarrêtable. Le ciel continu de pleurer et un nouveau cri déchirant est poussé. Le zoan mythique est toujours déchainé, rien ne semble pouvoir stopper sa crise, pas même le temps qui s'écoule…

* * *

Une nuit est passée, durant laquelle le ciel c'est découvert. Pendant tout ce temps, la rage tapie en moi ne s'est pas calmée. Les navires ont subi cette colère, lorsque l'un fini par sombrer dans les eaux, je passe au suivant. Le soleil levé depuis peu permet de voir correctement et un navire apparait non loin de moi.

 _Les humains sont des menaces. Ils doivent donc mourir._

Cette phrase raisonne en boucle dans mon esprit, comme une logique naturelle s'imposant à moi. Les humains sont la source du mal qui m'accable. Cette souffrance… cette douleur… cette haine, c'est… insupportable ! Un hurlement passe la barrière de mon bec. Mon cœur est si douloureux…

 _J'ai si mal… à l'aide…_

Mes poumons se vident, je les rempli d'air rapidement et reprend mon cri. Mes cordes vocales sont poussées à leur limite, mais la douleur m'irradiant de l'intérieur est bien plus terrible. L'image d'Albert se faisant tirer dessus écrase mon âme.

 _Les humains sont à l'origine de mon mal. Ils doivent mourir._

La logique animale prend encore le pas, alors… les ailes sont déployées et quelques battements me permettent de prendre la direction du navire qui continu de s'approcher. Mon regard se pose dessus mais ma conscience, disparue, me fait ignorer la tête de mort aux trois cicatrices agrémentées de deux sabres entrecroisés derrière. Une… aura ? Effrayante entoure le navire, mais la haine surpasse cette envie de le fuir. Je me dépose sur le pont sans douceur, mes pattes soutenant avec difficulté mon corps. Mon esprit est complètement embué par la haine… Mais malgré tout, la fatigue physique et l'atmosphère effrayante me fige sur place.

 **-Eh bien… quelle soif de sang, Cylia !**

Un humain se démarque des autres, je… le connais ? Mais il est l'une de ses _créatures révulsantes_ ! Son air reste malgré tout parfaitement calme, il se tient droit et fier. Il a quelque chose d'imposant, une force qui irradie de tout son être.

 _Les humains sont la cause du mal : il doit mourir._

Mais il réagit avant moi et ouvre la bouche pour donner un ordre.

 **-Calmes-toi.**

Son ordre ne laisse absolument pas de place à l'objection et automatiquement l'animal en moi se calme. Mon esprit, tapis au fin fond de mon être refait surface. Je le reconnais… comment ai-je pu penser à une telle chose ?! Ces cheveux roux, cette posture, cette attitude, ce physique… c'est Shanks ! Un sentiment de culpabilité me ronge en songeant aux pensées que j'ai eu à son égard… Je reprends forme humaine. Je ne serais dire si c'est le poids des remords ou l'épuisement accablant mon corps, mais mon genou rencontre le sol en parquet du navire. Je baisse la tête et pose mon regard sur l'état de mes vêtements. Du sang en quantité tâche mon tailleur et du bout que j'en vois, ma cape n'est pas non plus épargnée.

 **-Cylia-**

 **-Désolée !**

Je serre les poings fortement et je sens mes ongles rentrer dans la paume de mes mains malmenées. Lentement et non sans difficultés, je me relève, je redresse la tête et mon regard rencontre celui de Shanks qui s'est d'avantage rapproché de moi. Ma jambe ne supporte plus mon poids malgré toute ma volonté et je manque de tomber, mais il me rattrape avant. J'halète et même s'il me soutient, j'ai des difficultés à ne pas m'écrouler. L'une de mes mains se referme sur l'un des pans de sa cape, l'autre est déposé sur son épaule pour m'aider à garder un semblant d'équilibre. Je rapproche mon visage du sien afin de lui parler correctement.

 **-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je-**

 **-Hoy hoy ! Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te calmer. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien !** Il sourit, **tu es en vie et c'est le plus important.**

Je laisse ma tête choir contre lui. Sans doute me suis-je relâchée physiquement, car je sens qu'il renforce sa prise sur moi.

 **-Merci…**

 **-On va avoir besoin de discuter, mais tu dois d'abord te faire soigner.**

J'acquiesce d'un son de gorge. J'entends des hommes se rapprocher et doucement, Shanks me fait m'allonger. Je suis ensuite soulevée du sol grâce à une civière et déplacée. Alors que le sommeil me gagne, sans doute causé par la fatigue, une pensée me fait rouvrir les yeux.

 **-Ah ! J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je dois appeler les gars !**

Tandis que l'on m'amène à l'intérieur du bâtiment surplombant le pont, j'ai déjà commencé à faire le numéro de Doc Amort. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il décroche.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Doc' ! C'est moi, comment allez-vous ?**

 **-Cylia ! On n'a pas rencontrer d'autre ennuis en chemin-**

On me dépose sur l'un des lits dès que nous sommes dans ce qui me semble être une infirmerie. Un homme vêtu de plusieurs outils et portant une paire de gant commence aussitôt à inspecter mes mains blessées. Je coupe Amort afin d'aller rapidement à l'essentiel.

 **-D'accord, écoute… retournez sur la dernière île où nous avons stationné. C'est là que je suis et ne soyez pas surpris par ce que vous allez trouver.**

Je reporte mon regard sur le médecin, qui a sorti plusieurs outils, dont des pointus.

 **-Prévenez Shanks si je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, mes hommes sont en route pour me rejoindre. Ils sont à bord d'un des navires de l'ancienne flotte des Crochus. Dites-lui pour moi que je lui serais reconnaissante s'il pouvait s'occuper d'eux si je ne suis pas en état de le faire…**

Il fait un signe de tête à un autre gars présent dans la pièce. Ils s'échangent juste un regard avant que le second ne sorte, puis le docteur commence à approcher une… seringue ! De ma peau ! Il veut me faire quoi ?!

 **-Eh ! N'approchez pas ça de moi !**

Je dégage brutalement mon bras, mais l'effet de surprise passé, il le rattrape et le maintien par la force. Je commence à me débattre violement, lâchant l'escargophone négligé.

 **-Hey, aidez-moi à la contenir !**

 **-NAAN !**

 **-Bon sang,** deux autres hommes aident le médecin, **calme-toi ! Je te fais cette piqure et on n'en parle plus !**

Me sentant au bord du gouffre, mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Ma crainte éveille l'animal qui s'était pourtant enfin calmé.

 **-Du gaz !** Doc parle fort pour se faire entendre depuis le combiné, **n'utilisez pas une piqure si elle est consciente, c'est dangereux ! Surtout si elle a besoin de soin, ne déconnez pas !**

 **-Tss ! Entendu, je prépare ça.**

Je suis toujours maintenue au lit par la force, mais l'outil diabolique est enfin éloigné de moi. Je me calme un peu en sentant le danger s'écarter et ne cherche plus à me débattre.

 **-Gardez-moi en ligne, je suis son médecin de bord et je connais son dossier médical.**

Peu de temps après la demande de Doc Amort, le docteur me met un masque sur la bouche. Un gaz agréablement frais remplis rapidement mes poumons. Quelques secondes après, je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes. Je ne lutte pas et me laisse agréablement sombrer.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Je le précise, s'il y en a qui n'ont pas compris, elle l'aime comme un proche et non pas comme un conjoint mais l'entendre lui dire ça l'a surpris malgré tout.

XxxxX

Note : Je publie ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je le ferais plus tard dans la journée. C'est pareil pour les reviews anonymes. Désolé du retard, je ne suis pas en grande forme en ce moment. Trop de travail, du coup je n'ai même pas pris le temps de mettre le chapitre en ligne plus tôt. Je n'ai pas écrit un seul mot de la suite pour le moment… j'espère arriver à trouver le temps pour l'écrire.

Voilà, je vous prie de m'excusez pour les retards mais je fais au mieux. _Promis_ _!_

PS : Naoli ne t'inquiète pas tu as bien fait.


	99. Chapitre 93 : Décisions et changement

Beaucoup de discussions et d'échanges dans ce chapitre. Mais les choses avancent encore…

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia et Albert se retrouvent piégés par l'équipage des Crochus. Après l'avoir immobilisé avec du granite marin et par esprit de vengeance, ils tuent le vieil homme sous ces yeux. Cette erreur leur coute la vie, car la folie s'empare du zoan mythique, conduisant Cylia à massacrer tous les Crochus. La folie de l'Alicanto se poursuit jusqu'au matin où le Red Force apparait au large. Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, Shanks l'arrête avec simplicité. Elle est alors soignée et s'endort après avoir pu échanger quelques mots par escargophone avec Doc Amort._

Chapitre 93 : Décisions et changement

 _Pourquoi est-il mort ? Ce n'est pas juste, j'aurais dû être à sa place… C'est de ma faute. Je suis… faible... et ma faiblesse lui a couté la vie._

 **-Elle était déjà à bout de force. Elle ne pourra rien faire d'autre que d'hurler ou se lamenter… je préfère autant qu'elle ait la force de le faire. Tuez-le !**

 _NOOON ! STOP ! Pitié… je… J'ai mal…_

 **-On va te revendre sur le marché noir après t'avoir brisé suffisamment pour que tu oublies jusqu'à ta condition d'être humain ! ON VA TOUT DETRUIRE ! ILS VONT TOUS MOURIR ! HA HA HA !**

 **-Ça lui reprend, injecte-lui une nouvelle dose de calmant. (1)**

 **-Key' !**

Où suis-je… ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat il si vite ? Mon corps refuse de m'obéir et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis couchée sur un lit et j'attends de pouvoir enfin être libérée de cet état désagréable. Après un certain temps, je sens que mon corps me répond de nouveau. Par contre, tous mes muscles sont extrêmement engourdis. C'est comme si le moindre geste me demandait de fournir un effort incommensurable… Cependant, même si mes paupières restent fermées, j'entends parfaitement. Mon esprit n'est plus embrumé par le voile du sommeil.

 **-Bon, maintenant que la bête est de nouveau calmée, voyons si tu es de retour parmi nous…**

Des doigts se posent sur mes paupières et me les ouvrent. Une lumière, provenant sans doute d'une petite lampe de poche, m'aveugle désagréablement, mais il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux pour m'en protéger.

- **Oh, va prévenir le patron, elle est réveillée !** Des pas précipités font craquer le parquet. **Attends, attends ! Tsss… ces jeunes j'te jure.** L'homme soupire, **dis-lui qu'elle est sous les effets du calmant pour un bon moment. Elle ne pourra pas lui tenir une conversation, mais elle entendra très bien ce qu'il pourrait lui dire par contre.**

 **-Hum !**

Une porte grince avant d'être claquée bruyamment.

 **-Bon, j'suis désolé d'avoir été obligé de te droguer de la sorte Miss. Mais bon, tu ne nous as pas franchement laissé le choix… Tu piques de ses crises ! Bon sang, j'aime plus que tout dormir aux côtés d'une belle femme, mais j'ne voudrais pas de toi ! Le patron a des goûts étranges parfois en matière de femme… bah, c'est le goût du risque j'pense, nan ?**

J'entends le bruit des roulettes d'une chaise qui se rapproche de moi. Je devine que mon étrange docteur s'est assis dessus, juste à côté de moi.

 **-Bon, je te fais un bref bilan sur ta santé. Je t'ai laissé dans un coma artificiel le temps des soins. J'ai suivi les conseils de ton médecin et j'ai attendu que tu cicatrices suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ait plus de risque que tes plaies se rouvrent. Visiblement, j'ai bien fait puisque tu étais sacrément agitée dès qu'on t'en a sorti ! Une vraie furie !**

J'entends le bruit d'un tiroir s'ouvrir avant de reconnaitre celui du verre se cognant contre quelque chose. Toujours en me fiant à mes oreilles, je devine que le médecin ouvre une bouteille puis commence à boire bruyamment plusieurs gorgés.

 **-Pfouaah !** Il revisse le bouchon et referme le tiroir. **Je les ai bien mérité ces gorgées, tu n'es pas une patiente de tout repos toi…**

Quelques secondes s'écoulent en silences.

 **-Tiens, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu allais garder des cicatrices je crois ?** Il parle lentement, prenant donc tout son temps. **Celles sur tes mains devraient ne plus être visibles avec le temps. Mais tu en a une sur la jambe qui va rester, ça va te laisser une belle marque dans la chaire !**

Il laisse une nouvelle pose et toujours immobile dans le lit, je ne peux que l'écouter.

 **-Tu en a une autre dans le dos. La coupure a une forme bizarre, on te l'a sans doute faite pendant que tu étais sous ta forme animal. En même temps, si tu as combattu dans ton état de folie, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'un de tes adversaires ait pu réussir à te blesser. Tu n'avais rien d'humain quand tu t'es posé sur le pont. Tu es vraiment une officier de la Marine ?**

Il se relève en faisant grincer les roulettes de la chaise. J'entends à ses pas qu'il s'éloignent et une porte est ouverte.

 **-T'as pas le profil.**

Je réfléchie aux paroles du docteur. J'ai commis une grave erreur et je compte bien faire le nécessaire pour prendre des distances avec la Marine. Je suis plus qu'un mouton noir dans les rangs, je viens de le comprendre… et j'en ai payé le prix fort.

 **-Je te laisse avec le patron.**

* * *

J'ai bien compris que je suis toujours sur le Red Force, il n'y a qu'une personne sur ce navire que l'équipage appelle « patron » : c'est Shanks. Je l'entends se rapprocher pour venir s'asseoir à la place du médecin.

 **-Dis donc, tu es bien calme !**

Comme si j'avais le choix…

 **-Une femme officier sans défense, dans une pièce avec pour seule compagnie moi, sur mon propre navire…**

Non mais il pense à quoi là ?! Et « sans défense », je vais lui montrer si je suis « sans défense » moi ! Je prends sur moi et essaye de bouger.

 **-Hum ! Ça ferait un bon scénario pour-**

 **-Mer… merde.**

Même bouger les muscles de ma mâchoire est difficile. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord en disant que je suis sans défense… Entendre son rire me prend de court.

 **-Le premier mot que j'entends de ta bouche à ton réveil c'est : « merde » ? Tu es un sacré bout de femme Cylia !**

En même temps, il n'en rate pas une lui aussi… Il ne dit rien d'autre et le silence prend alors place durant un court instant.

 **-On a nous-même traqué ceux de l'équipage des Crochus qui étaient encore en vie.**

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et plusieurs sentiments refont alors surfaces. La tristesse d'avoir perdu Al' s'empare tout d'abord de moi, vient ensuite la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à mes compagnons, puis un autre bien plus virulent et violent me domine : La haine.

 **-Il n'y a plus de trace de ceux qui t'ont fais ça Cylia.**

Ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables. Il y a la Marine et… moi.

 **-On s'est occupé du corps de ton compagnon. On a compris à la scène se qui était arrivé. Tes compagnons sont arrivés peu après, le cercueil a été mis dans une chaloupe à la mer et brulé. Tes gars ont besoin de toi plus que jamais, Cylia. Tu dois rester forte.**

 **-Je...** Bon sang, ce truc est chiant ! … **le serais… Shanks.**

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais sa petite phrase m'a redonné de la force. Même si je ne sais pas si c'était le but, j'apprécie.

 **-Je n'en doute pas. J'ai une info' pour toi et elle ne va pas te plaire.**

Je l'écoute avec attention, appréhendant malgré tout. Que va-t-il me dire ?

 **-L'un de tes hommes, Doc Amort, est venu nous voir discrètement un soir et on a discuté un bon moment entre quatre murs. On a songé à une taupe dans ton équipage, Ben l'a trouvé. On l'a fait parler, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Ton officier en second faisait fuiter des informations à un officier du G2, le même qui était en charge de ta dernière mission. Sur les six soldats sous tes ordres, quatre sont dans le coup.**

Bien que le calmant fasse encore effet, ce n'est pas lui qui me laisse sans voix cette fois-ci.

 **-Tu vas avoir des décisions à prendre Cylia. C'est pour ta propre sécurité, mais aussi celle de tes compagnons. Si tu ne fais rien, c'est moi qui prendrais les devants. Pas sûr que ça te plaise.**

La confusion sème le trouble dans mon esprit. Les minutes passent et Shanks ne rajoute rien d'autre. La colère commence à gronder en moi, violente et elle me fait difficilement tenir en place.

 **-Je… Je !**

Je sens mes muscles commencer à me répondre à nouveau et je serre le drap avec mes mains. Ma respiration s'accélère. Mes yeux s'entrouvrent et la lumière du jour m'est pénible. Je cligne des yeux rapidement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à les garder ouverts. La rage m'empêche de rester allongée et mon regard se pose sur une -abominable- perfusion reliée à mon bras. Je l'arrache d'un geste sec. Je me retourne maladroitement afin de tenter de me lever, en vain à plusieurs reprises.

 **-Que vas-tu faire ?**

Je tourne mon regard vers Shanks. Je fini enfin par me mettre debout en m'appuyant sur le lit.

 **-Prendre des distances avec la Marine. Elle n'est pas notre allié. Elle est un ennemi. Si seulement les gars n'étaient pas pris à la gorge…**

Je ne peux pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont, c'est trop dangereux… Ils finiraient par arriver à se débarrasser de nous. Enfin, c'est surtout ma tête qu'ils veulent. Les gars ne sont pour eux que des pirates tenus en laisse et sans leur protectrice, ils retourneraient simplement en prison, c'est tout. Alors que pour eux, je suis une entache à leur Justice. Je suis une ennemie à abattre, un virus pour la Marine. Cette affaire n'atteindra pas les hautes strates, la vérité qu'ils auront sera fausse et les rapports ne diront pas se qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je vais faire porter le chapeau à mon traitre puisque ses supérieurs ne le protégeront pas et qu'ils préfèreront défendre leurs intérêts. Par contre, le message qui se propagera comme une trainé de poudre exposera que nous ne faisons pas dans la pitié. Si l'envie en prend à d'autre de tenter quelque chose contre nous, ils sauront que c'est leur vie qu'ils mettent en jeu. Nous ne sommes pas des Marines normaux et ceux qui nous menaces, nous les abattrons sans aucune forme de procès.

Je ne prendrais plus de soldat ou officier de carrière sur mon navire, je n'aurais personne d'autre que les hommes actuellement à mes côtés. Les protéger puis les libérer me demande déjà beaucoup, c'est difficile et en ce moment particulièrement périlleux. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je quitterai les rangs de la Marine. Mais ils ne libèreront pas les gars comme ça, alors comment obtenir leur liberté ? C'est une bonne question… Dans l'immédiat, ce qui importe, s'est d'arriver à les protéger. Si nous mourons, l'aventure s'arrêtera là, point final. Donc, je dois nous éloigner des zones d'activité de la Marine.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je continue de fixer Shanks silencieusement. Je ne peux pas passer par _Père_ puisque la Marine n'est pas au courant des rapports que j'entretiens avec lui. Même si pour lui, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai à cacher. En passant par Shanks, je pourrais naviguer sur des zones qui ne sont clairement pas sous l'influence de la Marine. Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde, ici ce n'est pas le Gouvernement Mondial qui domine, mais les Quatre Empereurs. J'ai énormément de chance, car je peux essayer de marchander avec lui. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui apporter, mais ma requête ne lui demandera pas vraiment d'effort. Par contre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui offrir se que je pourrais avoir de mieux à lui apporter **(2)**.

Au final, en faisant ça, nous pourrons nous protéger de la Marine. Mais il n'empêche que même si je nous en éloigne, ils nous tiennent en laisse. Ils tiennent littéralement les gars par la gorge, puisque grâce à l'implant, ils pourraient à tout moment causer leur mort. D'ailleurs, je devrais éloigner leurs familles des zones d'influences du Gouvernement Mondial. J'ai l'impression que les rapports entre la Marine et moi ressemble à celui qu'ils entretiennent avec les Shichibukaï…

Bref, si j'arrive à obtenir se que je souhaite de la part de Shanks, alors je pourrais échafauder un plan pour rendre définitivement la liberté aux gars. Ce n'est qu'une idée, mais je pense que le possesseur du Ope Ope no Mi pourrait me donner la solution à mon problème… mais laissons ça de côté. Seul le présent compte pour le moment et même s'il est mon ami, Shanks n'en demeure pas moins un pirate. Négocier avec lui n'est pas anodin, je dois donc rester concentrée.

 **-Je vais avoir besoin de toi Shanks. J'ai un marché à te proposer.**

Je vois une lueur intriguée briller dans son regard. Il se lève lui aussi, replace la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et m'observe avec intérêt.

* * *

 **-Je t'écoute ?**

 **-Je vais me délester des soldats et du traitre de la Marine. Je vais les renvoyer à leur place : dans une Base Marine. Je ne peux pas quitter leurs rangs, mais à défaut d'être contrainte d'y rester, je peux en profiter.** _ **T'en**_ **faire profiter… je te propose de te fournir les informations qui me sont à portée en échange de l'autorisation de mouiller l'encre sur les îles qui sont sous ta protection.**

Ce n'est pas de la trahison, ils sont mes ennemis. Voyant que je n'obtiens pas de réponse, je réfléchie un moment avant de rajouter.

 **-Et d'un tribut en or, mais je te demanderais aussi d'accepter les familles de mes hommes d'équipages sur l'une de tes îles… Je ne peux pas les laisser rester à portée de la Marine. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire ?!**

Un sourire dangereusement attirant étire ses lèvres.

 **-Tu as mon autorisation. Si tu me donnes tes itinéraires au fur et à mesure, je pourrais t'aider à trouver les îles où t'arrimer et remplir tes cales.**

Heureusement que je ne suis pas _contre_ lui… Je lui tends la main, paume ouverte.

 **-Marché conclu ?**

Il me l'attrape et me la serre avec fermeté.

 **-Oui.**

Me sentant enfin à l'aise sur mes jambes, j'avances d'un pas et marche avec une certaine maladresse. Je suis vêtue par un t-shirt ample et d'un unique sous vêtement en bas. Je repère des vêtements que je reconnais comme étant les miens. Il y a un jeans, une chemise blanche et une veste de tailleur jaune pâle. Je remarque qu'il y a aussi mon manteau d'officier et la casquette.

Comme Shanks l'a dit plus tôt : on n'est que tous les deux. Il m'a déjà vu plus d'une fois nue, alors la pudeur en sa présence… elle s'est faite la malle. Je retire donc le t-shirt, me laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement et je commence alors à m'habiller devant ses yeux. Lorsque j'en arrive aux accessoires, j'ai un moment d'hésitation.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois les garder pour protéger les gars. Je mets donc le manteau sur mes épaules. J'attache le wakizashi, qui était sous la pile de vêtement, après ma ceinture. N'ayant pas envie de la mettre, la casquette de la Marine finie sur la garde du wakizashi. Je sens quelque chose dans l'une des poches de mon jeans et en fouillant, je retrouve non sans soulagement mon collier et ma chevillière.

Maintenant habillée et bien droite sur mes jambes, je vais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Elle donne sur un couloir éclairé par des lampes tempêtes à huile.

 **-Où va tu ?**

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Shanks s'est placé juste derrière moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

 **-M'occuper d'un traitre.**

 **-Oh… prend l'escalier à gauche pour remonter sur le pont, c'est le plus court. Je te fais remonter ton « traitre ».**

 **-Merci.**

Il me répond avec un sourire amusé.

 **-Avec plaisir !**

Tandis que je prends la direction qu'il m'a indiqué, il part dans l'autre. Lorsque je remonte sur le pont, l'air frais marin me fait frissonner un instant. Il fait jour mais il pleut. La pluie n'est pas torrentielle et les nuages laissent filtrer suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il y ait une bonne visibilité.

Le Red Force est amarré au plus proche de l'île où j'ai combattu avec… Albert. Je remarque que notre navire est sur le sable, mais qu'il y a nombre de tronc d'arbre taillé à proximité. Visiblement, il y a eu des travaux d'effectué dessus.

 **-CAP'TAIIINNNNEEUUUH !**

Un poids bien trop lourd pour mes pauvres jambes me contraint à m'écrouler sur le parquet. Des corps sont entassés au-dessus de moi. Je tape le sol du plat de la main, étouffant sous la masse. Je finie par être libérée et pousse un grognement à cause de l'accueille qui, bien que chaleureux, était un peu trop… lourd, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Une main est mise devant mon visage alors que je me redresse, me proposant gentiment de l'aide pour m'aider à me lever. Je lui souris et accepte.

 **-Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi. Vraiment… vraiment très contente.**

Ils m'observent avec curiosité, avant que leur joie ne reprenne le dessus. Je remarque qu'il y a Isao dans le groupe et je suis rassurée de voir qu'il semble aller bien.

 **-Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

 **-Ce n'est pas de votre faute !**

 **-Ouais, c'est ses enflures de la Marine !**

 **-En parlant de ça…**

Une porte s'ouvre au même moment. Je continue de leur parler tout en observant ceux qui arrivent par la porte que j'ai emprunté il y a un instant. Le « traitre » apparait dans l'encadrement, suivi par des hommes de Shanks ainsi que lui-même.

 **-Faites rapidement venir tout le monde sur le pont. Je parle aussi des soldats qui font** _ **vraiment**_ **partie de la Marine.**

J'attends plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je sois assurée que notre équipage soit présent au complet, dont les soldats. Durant ce laps de temps, plusieurs curieux nous ont rejoint pour assister à ce qui va arriver et ce, malgré la pluie. Car oui, je sais qu'ils se demandent comment se passera le face à face. Que vais-je faire à celui qui est en partie responsable de ce qui nous est arrivé ? Celui qui a choisi son camp.

Je m'approche donc de lui, il a le regard fier et se tient droit malgré sa situation. Je vais détruire cette assurance… cette arrogance ! Je dois protéger mes gars, donc je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ma responsabilité de « Capitaine ».

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Pour l'anecdote, à mes seize ans, je me suis faite opérer des dents de sagesses. J'étais sous anesthésie générale, mais j'avais trop peur et mon sommeil a été forcé. Quand j'ai repris conscience, avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux, mon corps s'est mis à bouger de lui-même. Je tapais les bords du lit où j'étais allongée. Je me souviens avoir entendu l'infirmière appeler un médecin qui lui avait dit de changer ma perfusion contre un espèce de calmant qui a été très efficace. Bref, oui mon corps bougeait et ça ne venais pas de moi, il bougeait tout seul… Une expérience étrange à vivre. Enfin, j'ai toujours eu un sommeil bizarre. Parfois, il m'arrive de me réveiller mais qu'une seule partie de mon cerveau le soit réellement. Alors je me retrouve immobilisé dans mon lit et quelques rares fois, je fais des lapsus entre réalité et rêves. J'ai vu qu'ils nomment ça la « Paralysie du sommeil » sur wikipédia.

L'instant HS est fini - heureusement -.

 **(2)** Bande de petits coquins ! Non, elle ne parlait pas de lui offrir ses charmes. Ah là là…

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus long que j'ai pu faire, loin de là, mais il reste correct et surtout j'ai été très très juste en timing. Vous pouvez remercier ma béta, si elle ne m'avait pas poussé pour que je le fasse, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre cette semaine.

Désolée, je ne suis pas en super forme en ce moment. Je n'ai pas non plus un moral bien haut, mais ça finira par passer. C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu de mal, je m'en excuse. Je vous jure malgré tout que Désir de Liberté va continuer en suivant le plan comme prévu.

On se rapproche de la fin progressivement, mais il en reste encore un booonn morceau.

Voilà, la suite est dans deux semaines en principe.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Maet**

Oui, c'est triste même pour moi la mort d'Albert. Il n'est vraiment pas gai, mais ce moment que le lecteur aura trouvé triste fera qu'il s'attache davantage à l'histoire. Cylia va devoir se relever, elle n'a pas le choix : son équipage a besoin d'elle. Maintenant encore plus qu'avant, avec tout se qu'il s'est passé.

En tout cas, merci pour le retour je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews dans le dernier chapitre. Je me suis rattrapé en le faisant cette fois-ci.

 **S**

C'est pareil pour moi, quand j'arrive à publier un chapitre je suis toujours très contente. Vous êtes une source de motivation, vraiment. Ma béta m'a également aidé sur ce coup-là. Elle m'a aidé en me poussant à tenir mes délais de parution, comme un éditeur lol. Je n'oublie pas les HS, effectivement il y en a pas mal qui pourraient être fait encore une fois. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour les écrire, mais je ne peux rien promettre à 100%. Je te remercie pour tes retours, je lis toujours les reviews avec attention. C'est un bon moyen de progresser aussi en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre et le prochain te ferons plaisir, à plus.

 **Omicrom**

Oh, contente que tu ais aimé vraiment le chapitre ! Je prends note de ton retour.

 **Guest**

En principe, mon rythme de publication est d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Ravis que Désir de Liberté te plaise, n'hésite pas si tu as une question une remarque ou autre à laisser une review. Je tâcherais de répondre dans le prochain chapitre.


	100. Chapitre 94 : Responsabilités

**Note :** Je pense que vous le savez, mais en ce moment j'ai du mal à tenir mes délais. En fait, il ne s'agit pas d'un manque de motivation, au contraire, c'est plus personnel. J'ai des complications depuis quelques temps dans ma vie, ça joue sur mon moral, je manque de temps aussi. J'arrive à respecter les délais grâce à deux choses :

Vous, lecteurs, vous êtes une source de motivation énorme. Je pense que c'est le cas pour bon nombre d'auteur de fanfiction.

La seconde, c'est ma béta. Elle me fait des rappels et me pousse à tenir les délais, le tout gentiment. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle aussi dernièrement, car je lui envoie les chapitres très peu de temps avant la date butoir. À cause de ça elle a des contraintes, elle pourrait s'en plaindre… Mais non, elle ne l'a jamais fait.

On n'a pas l'impression comme ça quand on lit un chapitre, mais croyez-moi… Elle joue un rôle très important. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir mes délais déjà, car il m'aurait fallu passer encore plus de temps sur la relecture. En plus, je sais parfaitement que des choses m'auraient échappées. Je ne la ménage pas dernièrement. C'est pourquoi, si vous prenez la peine de lire ce petit mot… Je vous serais vraiment reconnaissante si vous laissez laisser un petit commentaire gentil pour elle.

 _Bien à vous, Celmon._

* * *

 _Précédemment…_

 _Cylia s'est réveillée et a discuté sérieusement avec Shanks. Durant l'échange, la jeune femme propose un marché à l'Empereur : en échange d'informations et d'un tribut en or, il lui offre la possibilité de mouiller son ancre dans les ports des îles sous sa protection. Elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative, ayant cette fois ci catalogué la Marine comme étant un « ennemi »._

Chapitre 94 : Responsabilités

Je suis face à l'homme que j'ai considéré comme l'un de mes compagnons. Il faisait partie de l'équipage et son statut d'officier m'a permis de me reposer sur lui pour tout un tas de chose. J'étais malgré tout assez proche de lui et d'une certaine façon, il endossait le rôle de second dans l'équipage. C'est pour cela que sa trahison le rend plus coupable encore que les autres. De plus, il va servir d'exemple. Les commérages vont vite dans les couloirs des Bases Marines. Ça dissuadera certains de songer à des plans stupides. De toute manière, il n'y aura plus de Marine sur mon navire, en dehors de moi.

 **-Vous savez ce que je vous reproche ?**

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse, mais je sais qu'il connait la réponse à ma question. Par contre, il ne se doute pas une seule seconde que son silence va se retourner contre lui.

 **-Vous avez délibérément fourni des informations sur notre compte à l'ennemi.**

Je vois son regard changer et il semble intrigué par les mots que j'ai choisi d'utiliser. Je sais que j'aurais dû mourir, ils n'avaient pas prévu que je m'en sorte vivante. Donc, le compte rendu contenant les détails de la mission avec la signature de l'officier ayant supervisé les opérations aurait simplement dû disparaitre avec moi. Il n'y avait pas de troupe sur place, si ça se sait, il aura des problèmes. Il n'est pas le seul dans cette affaire, d'autres gradés sont dans le coup.

Si je me tais, ça les arrange. Je ne le ferais qu'à la condition de pouvoir faire payer ses fautes à l'homme face à moi. J'accepte les erreurs, nous commettons tous des fautes. Mais je ne serais pas tendre avec les traitres. Il va payer le prix cher et servira d'exemple.

Je garderais sous silence le fait que des officiers du G2 aient essayé de se débarrasser de moi. En échange de quoi, ils vont couvrir ce qu'il va se passer ici aujourd'hui.

 **-Vous avez fourni des informations concernant notre unité aux pirates Crochus en échange d'une compensation financière. Vous avez également dévoilé les détails de l'opération, compromettant son bon déroulement et manqué de peu de causer la mort de votre Officier Commandant.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Oh, vous n'avez pas perdu votre langue ? Il ne fait aucun doute que le plan prévu par l'Officier Commanditaire aurait fonctionné sans votre intervention.**

 **-Mais vous deviez-**

 **-Je devais quoi ?**

Il blanchi en comprenant ma manœuvre. Il sait qu'il n'est qu'un pion remplaçable aux yeux des supérieurs. Un outil sacrifiable, voilà comment il est considéré. Je ne fonctionne pas avec les mêmes principes, mais il a fait ses choix en connaissance de cause. Que lui ont-il promis ? Sans doute une promotion et un nouveau grade avec l'augmentation qui va avec. Ils auraient tenu parole, si seulement les choses s'étaient déroulées comme prévu. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'a pas été le cas. Albert m'a accompagné, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie au prix de la sienne. Si je n'avais pas perdu la tête, je serais comme morte, prisonnière de l'équipage des Crochus. S'il m'avait prévenu du coup foireux orchestré par les supérieurs, j'aurais pu agir en conséquence, nous évitant à tous les derniers événements. Albert n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu la vie et à cela, la Marine est autant responsable que les Crochus.

Je dois faire comprendre aux officiers que je n'aurais aucune pitié. J'ai déjà les mains sales. Je n'ai pas peur de les avoir encore plus si c'est pour protéger mes compagnons.

 **-Selon le code B 52 article 7 du Code Pénal en vigueur au sein de la Marine, vous êtes destitué de vos droit de vie et de liberté de mouvement. Vous êtes naturellement déchu de votre grade et répudié de nos rangs.**

Sous le choc de mes paroles, il fait un pas en arrière, mais se heurte rapidement contre un mur. Emporté par la panique, il passe à côté de moi et met de la distance entre nous, plusieurs pas nous séparent alors. La pluie s'abat toujours sur le pont du Red Force. Lentement, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

 **-Vous connaissez mes méthodes, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'avance vers lui d'un pas lent. Il recule, encore et encore.

 **-Je… je me rends !** Il lève les mains en l'air.

 **\- «** _ **Dead**_ **or Alive ».**

J'insiste sur le premier mot.

 **-Je ne prend pas de prisonnier, j'évite, discute ou combat à mort, mais je n'envoie pas en prison. Vous avez fait votre choix, choisi votre camp, trahi ceux qui croyais en vous…** Malgré le fait que la fureur me domine, un autre sentiment m'enserre le cœur. **Je croyais en toi…** je serre les poings. **Merde ! Vas-tu défendre au moins ton honneur ou vas-tu mourir comme un moins que rien ?! N'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais des idéaux, des valeurs ? Est-ce là toute l'étendue de ta détermination d'officier de la Marine ? Minable, c'est juste minable ! Regarde-toi, tu trembles comme un lâche !**

Et moi je l'encourage, n'avais-je pas dis que je voulais détruire son assurance ? Mes sentiments jouent en ma défaveur… mais malgré tout, ma pitié s'arrête là. Je continue d'avancer vers lui, tandis qu'il recule toujours plus loin de moi.

 **-Si c'est là l'image que tu veux donner à la fin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Son dos cogne finalement contre le torse de l'un de mes compagnons. Ils se sont décalés de manière à l'empêcher de me fuir à nouveau. Il est poussé en avant, se retrouvant enfin à ma portée. Il manque de peu de tomber au sol et de mon côté, le zoan mythique fou en moi se manifeste, l'agressivité de l'animal est à peine contrôlable. Devoir tuer ce traitre, qui était un ancien camarade, m'est difficile et pénible même. Trop pour la personne que je suis, alors je laisse la folie animale s'emparer en partie de ma conscience. Pour ne pas hésiter et pour remplir mon devoir, car il est _nécessaire_ de le faire.

Je prends donc la forme de mon zoan mythique et en une courte seconde s'est réglé. Le corps inerte dans mon bec fait tomber quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écoule dans ma gorge. Je relâche le corps dans les eaux sombres et reprends forme humaine. Le goût métallique d'un sang qui n'est pas le miens me dégoûte. Restant face au bastingage, je prends le temps de m'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main et de me reprendre. M'écœurant moi-même, j'ai besoin de ce laps de temps pour me reprendre… Dans le fond, je côtoie des pirates et des anciens prisonniers d'Impel Down. Il allait bien arriver un moment où j'allais être contrainte de faire quelque chose qui me déplais. Tuer un ennemi, c'est une chose, tuer quelqu'un que l'on connaît, avec qui nous avons passé du temps et que l'on appréciait _sincèrement_ … c'est autre chose. Quelques souvenir se rappellent à moi, accentuant encore plus la colère que j'ai envers ce traitre.

Maintenant que je me suis reprise, je me retourne et lance un regard froid vers les autres Marines présent sur le pont.

 **-Je sais qu'il y en a certains d'entre vous qui sont complices…**

J'avance vers eux et bien que vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rassuré, ils ne reculent pas. Une fois face à eux, c'est de la crainte que je lis sur leurs visages. La peur la plus naturelle qui soit : celle de mourir.

 **-Mais vous mettre tous dans le même sac ça ne serait pas rendre** _ **Justice**_ **.**

Le silence est seulement rompu par le bruit des gouttelettes tombant sans cesses sur le Red Force.

 **-Je vous libère de vos obligations concernant l'unité S 56 84. Je vais faire la demande pour qu'un navire de ravitaillement nous réapprovisionne en vivre. Vous quitterez le navire à ce moment. Ceci est un ordre.** Je porte mon regard sur mes gars, à côté. **Vous serez bien évidemment surveillés H24 pour éviter tout risque.**

Mes compagnons me font discrètement un signe de la tête, je leur sourie et me radoucie immédiatement. Je tourne le dos à mes anciens soldats, qui sans le moindre doute, se feront très discrets à bord de se navire. La Cylia sérieuse n'ayant plus besoin d'être là, je laisse le naturel revenir au galop.

Je suis… le centre d'attention ! Mon dieu que je n'aime pas ça ! Laissez-moi donc me terrer au fond d'un trou. Mon regard croise celui de Shanks et automatiquement, les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je n'aie le temps de réfléchir.

 **-Hum, euh… désolée d'avoir fait du bruit…**

Il semble surpris dans un premier temps, puis il rit à gorge déployée. Il avance jusqu'à moi, qui reste immobile sous la pluie. Il glisse son unique bras par-dessus mes épaules et me tire en avant.

- **« Désolée d'avoir fait du bruit… » parce que tu appelles ça faire du bruit toi ? Baaahaha !**

 **-Pff ! C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, tu ne sais faire que ça de toute manière.**

 **-Oh ! Tu vas bouder comme une enfant ? Enfin, tu sors tout juste de l'enfance donc-**

 **-HEY !**

Il repart dans un rire bruyant, me faisant malgré moi sourire aussi. Nous arrivons jusqu'à une grande porte sur laquelle est adossé l'un de ses hommes d'équipage. Ce dernier lui ouvre, mais juste avant de nous faire rentrer, Shanks hurle à l'attention de tous :

 **-ON FAIT LA FETE CE SOIR !**

Des cris d'approbations suivent aussitôt. Je soupire et passe un bras dans son dos. Après tout… je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas profiter de l'instant présent.

* * *

Ils n'ont pas oublié qu'ils devaient faire la fête…

Alors que dehors la pluie s'est vraiment intensifiée et bien que la journée arrive à son terme, les hommes mangent bruyamment. Non, le mot est trop petit. À ce stade, ce n'est plus du bruit, mais un énorme vacarme joyeux. De la place où je suis assise, je peux assister à un duel très sérieux ou les combattants sont… assis à s'affronter à coup de petites cuillères. Le motif de cet affrontement est une part de gâteau. Bien sûr, ils pourraient se prendre simplement une autre part… mais nan ! Ils ont attrapé la même assiette, au même moment et aucun des deux ne veut la céder à l'autre.

Ah, un troisième intervenant a trouvé la solution à ce problème : il a mangé le dessert. Je rigole en le voyant l'engloutir sans que les deux autres ne l'aient remarqué.

Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un est en train de manger des parts du dessert en les attrapant à pleines mains. Il a le visage recouvert de crème blanche et il mange avec si peu de tenu qu'il asperge ses compagnons de tablé. Enfin, il n'est pas le seul à avoir si peu de manière. Il y en a un qui mange assis sur la table…

Je suis surprise de voir que les gars s'entendent aussi bien avec l'équipage de Shanks. Les soldats sont aussi présents, mais ils mangent sur une petite table séparée, étroitement surveillés. Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, leur seul gage de survie tient de mon souhait de les garder en vie. Shanks l'a entendu, mais je suis intimement convaincu qu'à la moindre erreur de leur part, ils seront tués en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ils auront bien moins d'égard pour eux que je n'en ai eu.

Ma conduite a été bien reçue par mes gars et ils sont fiers de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à ceux du Red Force qui n'étaient pas présents. On m'a expliqué, qu'apparemment, des disputes et bagarres avaient éclaté pendant que j'étais encore à l'infirmerie. Dès que c'est de moi dont il est question, les gars partent au quart de tour. Le problème, c'est que devant eux, ce n'était pas des petites frappes… Mais visiblement, ça ne les a pas fait reculer. Ce genre de règlement de compte n'est pas interrompu ici, contrairement aux navires Marines. Nous sommes sur un navire pirate et les mots ne sont pas toujours suffisants, alors parfois les hommes en viennent aux poings.

Ce qui m'a fait quelque chose, c'est quand on m'a expliqué avec plus de détail ce qui s'est passé. Aucune fois, l'un de mes gars n'est resté au sol. Ils se redressaient toujours encore et encore… le regard brillant de détermination. « _Fier_ » voilà le mot qui ressortaient des bouches des membres de l'équipage de Shanks, quand ils qualifiaient les gars. « _Ils en auraient crevé !_ ». Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette information, dois-je en être contente ? Ou être contrariée parce qu'ils ont malgré tout risqué leurs vies. Merde, se rendaient-ils vraiment compte des hommes qu'ils provoquaient… ?

On est des crevettes à côté d'eux nous ! Mais étrangement, ça leur a aussi permis de s'entendre à merveille par la suite. C'est bien là l'un des mystères des hommes. Nan mais sérieux, comment font-ils pour accepter avec autant de facilité quelqu'un avec qui ils se sont foutus sur la gueule peu de temps avant… ?! Ils sont potes comme cul et chemise **(1)** , il n'y a qu'à les voir ce soir pour le comprendre, à moins d'être complètement aveugle.

Moi, j'ai déjà fini ma part de gâteau, il était excellent : il y avait du chocolat, de la crème et des noisettes ! Le croustillant des noisettes mêlées à la pâte moelleuse, avec en plus le coulant du chocolat divinement bon, pour finir par l'onctueuse crème blanche qui recouvrait le dessus s'était… à en tomber par terre. Un petit verre de rhum spécialement choisi pour accompagner ce dessert, permet de finir le repas avec un bon petit digestif qui s'avale tout seul. Je me lève de table en prenant mon verre et en allant vers l'un des canapés installés contre un mur. Au passage, j'attrape une bouteille de vin déjà attaqué durant le repas et m'assoie confortablement.

Je me fais oublier pendant un bon moment. J'en profite pour regarder d'ici tout ce monde chahuter, faire les pitres, rire, danser étrangement, parfois par paire sur une table ou chanter les paroles des airs joués par ceux qui savent jouer d'un instrument. Les plus courageux ont même entamés des concours de boissons, risqué quand on voit qu'ils ont mangé comme des goinfres. Je ne prétendrais pas ne pas avoir bien mangé, mais même si j'avais beaucoup d'appétit, je suis beaucoup plus vite rassasiée qu'eux ! Leurs estomacs sont de vrais trous sans fond…

Une personne, plus calme que les autres, vient à ma rencontre. Il s'agit de Ben. Il s'assoit et dépose sur la petite table basse face à nous une bouteille de vin qu'il vient d'ouvrir devant moi. Il dépose également un second verre à côté du mien.

 **-Je l'ai attrapé en cuisine. Ils n'en sont plus à ça et tu n'en aurais pas trouvé d'autre.**

Si je commence à boire la même chose qu'eux, je vais finir complètement torchée bien trop vite. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je lui réponds avec un sourire, reconnaissante pour son geste.

 **-Merci.**

Il expire un nuage de fumé blanche et reporte son regard sur les hommes. Je remplis les deux récipients translucides et en attrape un. Je regarde la robe brillante, rubis et profite des arômes fruités qui laisse sentir un parfum promettant un excellent goût une fois en bouche. Ensuite, j'en prend une gorgé, patiente un peu pour découvrir correctement le vin et l'aval. Le goût déposé sur mon palais laisse une impression d'excellence.

 **-Alors ?**

J'aurais presque sursauté en entendant la voix de Ben tant j'étais plongée dans ma dégustation. Je fais glisser mon regard de mon verre encore majoritairement plein à Ben.

 **-Je n'ai jamais bu un vin aussi savoureux de ma vie…**

Il semble un peu amusé par ma réponse. Il n'a pas encore touché à son verre mais je reprends une gorgée du mien avec envie. Lorsqu'il est vide, je le remplis de nouveau. Je continue de le vider et de le remplir à chaque fois, en observant toujours du coin de l'œil mes gars faire la fête.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que j'allais me servir un nouveau verre, je me rends compte que la bouteille est vide. À ce moment, un sentiment de frustration me prend, avant que je tilt sur autre chose.

 **-Merde, j'suis désolée Ben, j'ai fini la bouteille. Il se boit un peu trop facilement pour mon propre bien ce vin…**

Je me rends compte que je ne vois pas très claire et que je suis anormalement « joyeuse ».

 **-Elle n'était pas forte en taux d'alcool ta bouteille… ? J'voulais éviter d'trop boire, mais je crois que c'est mort là pour moi…**

Il me répond avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.**

Je le regarde, fixement, puis j'hausse les épaules.

 **-Bah tant pis !**

 **-HEEEY CYLIA !**

La voix forte de Shanks arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles, je tourne la tête dans sa direction et lui répond en hurlant. Normal, ils font trop de bruit ses pirates !

 **-QUOII ?**

Il me fait signe avec son bras de le rejoindre. Je soupire, peu motivée à me bouger.

 **-Tu devrais y aller sinon il va venir te chercher.**

Ouais, je crois qu'il a raison… Je me lève, manque de peu de me vautrer sur la table basse, ce qui rend Shanks hilare. Peu avant que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, il se lève et se retrouve devant moi avant que je n'aie le temps de remarqué qu'il a fait un pas. Il m'attrape alors par le poignet et m'attire contre lui. Je tente un geste de recul mais il a déjà fait passer son unique bras dans mon dos.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?!**

 **-Tu es la seule femme !**

Il commence alors m'entrainer dans se que je pense être une danse. Bien qu'au début j'essaye de résister, je comprends vite que s'est inutile et qu'avec ou sans mon consentement, il dansera avec moi. Je fini donc par arrêter de lui résister et joue le jeu, sous les rires mi-amusés mi-moqueurs des témoins.

 _À suivre…_

XxxxxxX

 **(1)** Je trouve cette expression bête, mais bon, je la mets quand même.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Omicrom**

Le traitre est surprenant alors ? Je suis contente que ce soit le cas alors. Sinon, c'est en général plus fort que moi… J'aime trop finir un chapitre sur un moment de suspens ! J'ai été gentille cette fois…

 **S**

Shanks est un phénomène quand même je trouve. Il n'en rate jamais une.

Sinon, pour le -ou les- traitre, maintenant il y a eu la réponse… Elle n'est pas très agréable je trouve.

Mais… ça devait se passer comme ça. Je te remercie pour ta considération et tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis juste, mais… ça passe quand même pour la date butoir.

* * *

La suite arrive dans deux semaines, en principe.


	101. Chapitre 95 : Avoir un temps de retard

_Précédemment…_

 _Sur le pont du Red Force, Cylia rempli son devoir de Capitaine en donnant la mort au traitre. Shanks, qui est témoin de la scène, passe rapidement à autre chose. Une fête est alors organisée le soir même, durant laquelle la demoiselle profite avec excès d'un excellent vin. Elle est interpellée par le Roux qui ne lui laisse guère le choix en imposant une dance…_

Chapitre 95 : Avoir un temps de retard

Il m'a faite tourner, danser, encore et encore ! A tel point que lorsqu'il me libère enfin de son joug, je suis HS. Je suis couverte de sueur, épuisée et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, je me suis posée un peu plus loin de lui. Car lorsque je m'asseyais à sa portée, il m'attrapait par le bras et m'embarquait à nouveau. J'ai donc repris la place que j'occupais avant, sur le fauteuil aux côtés de Ben.

 **-Un… monstre…**

Il souffle un nuage de fumée blanche avant de me répondre. Les senteurs de son tabac sont pourtant moins prenantes que ma propre mauvaise odeur.

 **-Tu penses vraiment que ça suffira ?**

Je ravale ma salive avec difficulté.

 **-De quoi tu parles… ?**

La voix du Roux confirme mon appréhension.

 **-HEY CYLIA ! TU-**

 **-NAN !**

Je me relève, bien décider à quitter cette pièce.

 **-Tout le monde n'est pas infatigable comme toi, Shanks !**

D'un pas bien décidé, je passe le pas de la porte, sortant ainsi de cette salle surchauffée. J'entends les moqueries des hommes.

 **-Vous l'avez fait fuir Patron !**

 **-Pff ha ha ha ! Ouais, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez dormir en bonne compagnie !**

Alors que je m'éloigne, les railleries continuent de parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je soupire, étant enfin au calme. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte menant sur le pont, l'air frais chargé des effluves marines me saisit. Cette odeur ne peut laisser aucun marin de marbre, qu'il soit pirate, pêcheur ou soldat… Peu importe car dans le fond, nous sommes tous atteint de la même maladie.

Quand bien même la pluie tombe en continue par fines gouttelettes, j'avance jusqu'au bastingage et m'expose. Malgré la météo, la pleine lune reste visible au loin. Sans doute le nuage de pluie est présent uniquement au-dessus de l'île et de ses alentours proches. Les effets de la fatigue et de l'alcool semblent s'être volatilisés. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines et l'appel du large sonne pareillement que la mélodie des Sirines **(1)**.

Je sens que si je reste ici une seconde de plus, je vais perdre le duel qui se déroule en mon for intérieur. Je fais volteface brusquement, ferme les yeux et avance d'un pas vif. Je m'arrête lorsque mon pied bute contre quelque chose. Surprise, je mets ma main à plat sur la surface devant moi. Lorsque je rouvre les paupières, je tombe sur la vitre d'une fenêtre. J'observe sans rien dire mon reflet, je passe brièvement sur mes cheveux blancs trempés mais je m'arrête lorsque je tombe sur mon regard.

Je me perds alors dans la contemplation des iris d'ors de l'Alicanto. Bien que je sois sous forme humaine, je lutte contre mes instincts sauvages. Tandis que je regarde avec attention mes yeux, je m'interroge sur mon compte. Pourquoi est-ce que je lutte contre ce que je suis ? Pourquoi j'oppose autant de résistance contre cet instinct naturel… ? Je suis un _animal_ , une _créature mythologique_. Je devrais suivre ce désir omniprésent, répondre à cette envie dévorante de-

 **-Mais quelle idée de rester plantée ici… ?**

Je reconnais la voix de l'un de mes compagnons. Je tourne la tête vers lui, le regardant sans y prêter réellement attention. Il avance jusqu'à moi malgré la pluie qui s'écoule alors sur sa tête.

 **-Tu as passé toutes ces dernières heures sous la flotte ?**

« _Ces dernières heures_ » ? Combien de temps ai-je passé ici ?

 **-Hum…** Je sens son regard sur moi. **Je n'en sais rien. Ouais, c'est sans doute le cas ?**

Je ne fais guère attention à lui. Son intervention m'a fait un peu redescendre sur terre. Je retourne alors de nouveau au bastingage, ignorant l'eau qui s'écoule du ciel noircît. Un étrange sentiment m'empoigne le cœur… Une tristesse accablante, à laquelle se mêle remord et nostalgie. Mais au fond de moi, il y a aussi autre chose que je sens bouillir. Une soif insatiable de liberté… l'envie irrépressible de répondre à l'appel du large. Je sens mon cœur prendre un rythme anormal et ma respiration devient erratique.

 **-Alors tu l'as retrouvé ta « Cap'taine ».**

La voix venant de mon dos était celle de Yassop. J'avais oublié la présence de mon camarade et n'avait pas remarqué celle de Yassop. Durant un court instant, nous n'entendons que les bruits environnants, puis Isao reprend la parole.

 **-Capitaine.**

Je sursaute en entendant la voix juste à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait suivi ici. Les cheveux rouge d'Isao sont trempés. Je vois une partie du bandage sur son épaule, témoignant du fait qu'il n'est pas encore en bon état.

 **-Tu as le droit de penser à toi. On en a encore pour deux semaines avant de pouvoir reprendre le large. On a trop peu de gars parfaitement valides en cas de tempête. Ici, ce n'est pas le « paradis ». Ça serait trop dangereux pour nous de reprendre notre route dès maintenant…**

Il me fait un grand sourire.

 **-On s'occupera de retaper nos blessés et le navire.** Il indique Yassop d'un signe de tête. **On a leur aide. Alors…** il reprend d'un air sérieux, trop même pour un jeune homme de son âge. **Pense à toi pendant ce temps-là. Tu vas-**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens.

 **-Laisse moi le dire à ta place, gamin.**

Avant même qu'on ne sent rend compte, Yassop c'était rapproché. Il se place à côté d'Isao, ignorant la pluie.

 **-Tu va te faire bouffer si tu restes ici. L'appel du large va te dévorer si tu ne lui réponds pas.**

Je détourne la tête et ferme les yeux.

 **-Tu as trop bu ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Yassop.**

Surprise par son rire, il retrouve mon attention.

 **-On est qu'au début de la soirée encore (2) ! En revanche, toi, ton regard ne trompera personne. Écoute l'gamin-**

 **-HEY !** Isao intervient, peu satisfait de son surnom.

 **-et va répondre à ton besoin.**

 **-Humm…**

Il a raison. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me le dise pas… j'ai déjà un mal de chien à résister !

 **-AAAAAH !** Je m'ébouriffe la tête, **MERDE HEIN !**

 **-Ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'avoir à gérer les instincts de ton zoan mythique on dirait.**

Je ne réponds pas et cède, prenant alors en partie la forme de l'Alicanto, les deux hommes à mes côtés se décalent légèrement. Je m'arrache une première plume et la donne à Isao, qui m'observe avec surprise. Puis, je m'en retire une seconde et la passe à Yassop cette fois-ci.

 **-Ne les revendez pas, je pourrais vous retrouver où que vous soyez comme ça.**

 **-Capitaine…**

J'ai entendu Isao, mais je ne porte pas attention à se qu'il veut me dire… Il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe l'esprit dans l'immédiat. Et c'est de répondre à ce puissant désir…

 **-Capitaine !**

 **-Ah ! J'ai failli oublier… Isao, j'te laisse gérer les relations avec la Base.**

 **-Que-**

 **-J'compte sur toi !**

Je ne rajoute rien d'autre et prend mon envole après avoir pris la forme complète de l'animal mythique.

* * *

Je me sens plus épanouie que jamais d'avoir ainsi répondu à cet intenable désir de liberté… Au final, la sensation de voler est si grisante, que j'en perd toute notion de temps. Combien de jours ai-je pu passer à parcourir les cieux de Grand Line ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. La nuit était remplacée par le jour, puis l'inverse se produisait. La fatigue du voyage était compensée bien assez largement par un moral dur comme le fer.

J'ai eu l'occasion de passer sur une île, enfin… une micro-île. Elle faisait quoi… cent mètres carrés **(3)** ? Ouais à tout casser. Il y avait néanmoins de l'or ! Malheureusement… le parfum était si envoutant que j'ai tout mangé. Est-ce qu'il appartenait à un pirate encore actif ? Je ne sais pas. Mais dans tous les cas, autant d'objets de grandes valeurs enterré ainsi, c'est louche.

À cause de mon zoan, je serais capable de faire la même chose… Toutefois la raison de ce comportement est tout simple : Le meilleur moyen de préserver sa nourriture… c'est de la mettre dans un trou ! Et je ne l'obtiens pas en pillant. La différence est là, je ne pille pas des villages moi. Par contre, je ne me gène pas pour voler les voleurs. J'ai conscience de ne pas être une sainte, loin de moi l'idée de prétendre une telle chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis ré-ga-lée. Du coup, comme il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer à rejeter avec autant de frivolité mes responsabilités, il était temps de rentrer. Je pense toutefois que j'avais grandement besoin de cette escapade. Il était vital pour mon esprit de céder à mes pulsions cette fois-ci. En plus, j'ai la sensation d'être bien plus en symbiose que jamais avec mon animal mythologique.

J'ai remarqué que l'une des deux plûmes dont je me suis séparées lorsque j'ai quitté le Red Force est en mouvement. L'autre non, j'en déduis donc logiquement que Shanks et son équipage ont repris le large. Je sais que c'est normal, néanmoins… je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une certaine frustration. J'aurai aimé profiter d'avantage d'eux. Le problème, en supposant que s'en est un… c'est qu'à force d'être aussi rarement avec lui, je sens bien que je me détache. Mes sentiments se tarissent progressivement. Est-ce que l'évolution de ma relation avec Marco y est aussi pour quelque chose ?

Ah… ces choses-là sont bien trop prises de tête pour moi ! Pourquoi dois-je être une femme ? Ce serait bien plus facile si j'étais un homme. C'est vrai que je pourrais me renseigner pour retrouver Ivankov, _le faiseur de miracle_. Mais… nan ! Je ne veux pas avoir une… _chose_ qui se balade entre mes jambes ! J'en ai fait une fois l'expérience et ce n'est pas du tout un bon souvenir!

Je n'ai globalement pas eu trop de problème sur mon trajet retour. J'ai l'île en vue depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je suis bien trop épuisée pour me permettre d'augmenter mon allure. Bien que je n'aie pas eu de tempête, il n'empêche que j'ai tout de même eu droit à une chaleur bien trop accablante. La raison de ce microclimat reste un mystère pour moi…

Par contre, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer et de prendre une bonne douche. Bien que, même si mon hygiène laisse vraiment à désirer, personne sur le navire ne trouvera à y redire. Lorsqu'il y a des restrictions d'eau, nous pouvons passer un bon moment sans pouvoir véritablement nous laver. Je suis malgré tout très heureuse de retrouver mon navire et surtout les gars. À peine ai-je eu le temps de changer de forme pour poser mes pieds sur le pont, qu'une remarque fuse. Les sourire de mes membres d'équipage me laisse curieuse quant à la raison de leur amusement ? Je n'ai pas le temps de demander un éclaircissement, qu'ils semblent vouloir me donner d'eux même la réponse.

 **-Eh bien Cap'taine, ce n'est que maintenant que vous arrivez ?**

 **-Ouais, le pov' Isao, vous lui aviez refiler vot' taf' !**

Un homme se met à rire suite à la dernière phrase dites d'une voix forte.

 **-Pff ! C'était bien amusant de le voir se plier en quatre ses dernières semaines.**

Un autre acquiesce d'un mouvement vertical de la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse.

 **-Hum clair, surtout quand il a dû fouiller dans les affaires de notre Capitaine. Je n'avais jamais vu le petit jeune être autant mal à l'aise.**

Je réagis cette fois-ci.

 **-Il a eu besoin de fouiller dans mes affaires ?**

 **-Oui Cap'taine,** répond alors le concerné d'une voix hésitante. **Je… n'aurais pas dû ?**

Le pauvre, je ne lui ai vraiment pas facilité le travail. J'avais caché tous mes documents et rapport important non traités. La faute de cette habitude que j'ai prise revient à un certain pirate… utilisant un certain zoan !

 **-Si, bien entendu, je devrais même te présenter mes excuses. D'ailleurs, le navire à l'air comme neuf, c'est cool… et pour nos vivres, ça donne quoi ?**

 **-Je me suis occupé de la demande de ravitaillement, nos calles sont pleines et on n'a plus de traitre à bord.**

 **-Ils… n'ont pas chipoté que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de ça ?**

Une nouvelle gêne est visible sur son visage et l'un de nos compagnons lui fait une grande tape dans le dos. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire raller et faire rire tout le monde plus qu'autre chose. Comprenant que ce qu'il pourra dire n'aura aucun effet, il soupire et répond à ma question.

 **-Si, mais vos derniers rapports ont permis d'appuyer nos dires quant à la version « officiel » des derniers évènements. Pour votre absence, je leur ai dis que vous étiez parti en reconnaissance et qu'on ne bougerait qu'une fois que vous nous en donneriez l'ordre.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

 **-BON,** la voix brusque de Beart domine tous les bruits environnants. **Alors, ça fait quoi de goûter à la vraie liberté pendant plusieurs semaines ?**

Je tique, j'ai bien entendu là ?

 **\- «** _ **pendant plusieurs semaines**_ **» tu as dit Beart ?**

Les airs moqueurs sur les visages de mes compagnons ne me rassurent guère. Et personne ne semble avoir envie de me répondre… bande de sadique !

 **-Allez, dites-moi combien de temps je suis partie !**

 **-Plus de cinq semaines (4)** , répond finalement Doc'Amort.

Je papille des yeux. Tous gardent le silence et semblent se délecter de ma réaction.

 **-QUOI ?! IMPOSSIBLE !**

Ils explosent de rire.

 **-Nan mais…** je peine à me faire entendre dans le capharnaüm de leurs flux de paroles. **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que vous vous foutez juste de ma gueule là !**

Un bras est passé sur mes épaules, il s'agit d'Amort.

 **-Non Cylia, c'est la vérité. Donc, maintenant qu'on t'a attendu, parce qu'on n'en avait pas franchement le choix, on va pouvoir reprendre ?**

 **-Oui et notre priorité numéro un, c'est de trouver de l'alcool. Ensuite, on se rendra à la Base pour recevoir nos nouveaux ordres. Par contre, ça sera expéditif : je refuse que l'on s'attarde là-bas !**

Un homme proche de nous deux m'a entendu, il hurle alors pour imposer sa voix aux autres.

 **-HEY, VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ? ON VA PILLER UN NAVIRE PIRATE POUR RECUPERER DE L'ALCOOL ! ENFIN !**

Des approbations lui répondent avec entrains. Ils savent que lorsque je dis « on va récupérer de l'alcool », ça veut dire : on va piller des pirates. C'est peu flatteur comme méthode pour un navire Marine, mais après tout : tel est pris qui croyait prendre. On ne nous délivre jamais d'alcool avec les ravitaillements, donc je fais comme je peux !

 **-Oh, d'ailleurs Cylia…**

Doc retire son bras de mes épaules, puis il fouille dans sa poche et me donne un bébé un escargophone rouge et noire. Je relève mon regard jusqu'à Amort et l'interroge silencieusement.

 **-Ça vient** _ **d'eux**_ **, ils l'ont donné pour que tu puisses les contacter en ligne directe si tu en as besoin.**

 **-Oh…** je range l'appareille dans ma poche, **voilà qui va être utile. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je pue le cadavre de poiscaille ! Et j'ai grandement envie de dormir aussi.**

Doc'Amort acquiesce de la tête et me répond.

 **-Tu as raison, va t'occuper de toi. Ça serait bien trop dommage que la seule fleur de cet équipage de brute se laisse aller à cause de notre influence.**

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, mais en tout cas, je ressens une certaine gêne suite à ses paroles.

 **-Euh… ouais. Par contre, je peux te laisser te charger avec Isao de nous trouver une cible proche ?**

 **-Bien entendu, Capitaine.**

 **-Cool… je compte sur vous alors.**

 **-Soit tranquille, on s'occupe de ça.**

Je ne me fais pas plus prier et je file jusqu'à ma cabine. En passant, je jette un coup d'œil aux chambres des gars, rassurée en remarquant qu'elles ne sont pas trop mal rangées. Et surtout, je ne vois pas d'armements ou de balles trainer. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je retire mes vêtements une fois enfermé à clé dans ma salle d'eau. Je prends soin d'enlever l'escargophone de ma poche et mets mes vêtements à laver. J'allume alors le jet d'eau et me glisse dessous lorsque la température me semble suffisamment agréable.

Je sens la crasse qui commence déjà à partir et mes muscles se détendre. Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, ayant envie de prendre un peu soin de moi. Les paroles d'Amor me restent en tête. Peut-être me suis-je un peu trop négligée ? Hum, je vais essayer de faire un effort et repousser un peu ma sieste.

Bien motivée à respecter ce que je me suis dit, je sors de la douche une fois que je me suis nettoyée avec attention. Je me sèche et commence alors à faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis un bon moment : je m'occupe de mon corps. Ce n'est qu'une fois toute présence de poils et une peau parfaitement lisse que je vais enfin rejoindre mon lit…

* * *

 **-NAVIRE EN VUE DROIT DEVANT !**

Nous avons prévu notre coup en éteignant toutes lumières sur notre navire, la nuit noir d'encre nous aide à surprendre l'adversaire. Postée à la proue du navire, je me prépare à changer de forme pour nous faire avancer plus rapidement. Le vent soufflant dans notre dos gonfle nos voiles, me permettant de repousser le moment où j'entamerais ma manœuvre. Mon manteau reposant sur mes épaules bouge en même temps que les courants d'airs s'y engouffrent. Le kimono que j'ai décidé de porter est alors visible, les tons dominants étant le blanc et le noir. Naturellement, lorsque je l'ai acheté avec Misa, je l'avais choisi de sorte à ce qu'il soit agréable à porter pour combattre. La coupe n'handicape pas mes mouvements et met en avant mes courbes de femmes. J'en ai d'autre, mais je préférais rester simplement vêtu. En fin de compte, quand bien même je me fais certes influencer, je n'en demeure pas moins une femme. Même si ça a surpris les gars, je dois dire que je me sens un peu mieux dans ma peau. Je me demande ce qu'en aurait dit Albert ? Peut être aurait-il gardé le silence, il n'était pas un grand bavard. Mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait été surpris. Sans doute aurait-il fini par sourire ?

C'est sûr que je ne les ai pas habitué à être féminine. J'ai même pris la peine de me maquiller discrètement, me mettant du rose au lèvres et en donnant une attention toute particulière à mes sourcilles.

 **-À quoi est-ce que je pense à un moment pareil moi ?** marmonnais-je.

Je regarde brièvement par-dessus mon épaule. Les hommes sont prêts à passer à l'abordage dès que ce sera possible.

 **-Bien…**

Je fais un signe pour qu'on relève les voiles. Habitués à nos manœuvres, certains gars s'étaient préparés à exécuter mon ordre. Dès que je vois qu'elles sont remontées, je passe à l'action et prend ma forme de zoan mythique. Mais alors que j'allais prendre mon envole, Isao m'interrompt, surprenant tout le monde.

 **-Cap'taine ! Tu… es sûr que ça ira de t'envoler sans quelqu'un pour te couvrir ?**

Quelques murmures suivent sa remarque. C'est vrai que nous avons tous agis comme d'habitude, mais il y a une grande différence par rapport à avant. Nous n'avons plus Albert pour couvrir mes arrières… repenser à sa perte suffis à me gonfler de haine et de rancœur. Ce n'est pas plus mal, mon zoan réagi très bien aux ressentiments. Je le regarde en silence et reprend forme humaine pour me mettre juste devant lui.

 **-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Isao, mais…** je reporte mon attention sur le navire ennemis, **ne t'en fais pas. J'arrive maintenant à me recouvrir de haki sous ma forme de zoan. Et je le dois justement à Albert…**

Dès ma phrase finit, je m'écarte de lui avant de remplacer mon corps d'humaine par celui de l'Alicanto. Cette fois-ci je prends mon envole et me lie rapidement au navire. Nous rattrapons alors rapidement nos adversaires qui sont pris de court lorsqu'ils remarquent enfin notre présence. L'effet de surprise était encore plus de mise car ils avaient sortie boissons et nourritures. Mais ma colère est plus vive que jamais lorsque je remarque qu'ils ne se contente pas seulement de ça : ils « profitent » également de bonne chaires… Des femmes en nombre, sans doute le butin d'un dernier raid, sont visiblement très mal traitées. Je pousse un cri de rage face à cet affreux spectacle. Malheureusement… ce genre de pratique est monnaie courante parmi les pirates. Peu d'entre eux ont des principes différents et payent une lourde image auprès des civils.

C'est donc expéditif. Les gars sont également très remontés lorsqu'ils comprennent le traitement de ses femmes. Le combat est expéditif et le Joly Roger est récupéré comme preuve pour notre retour à la Base. Les femmes sont accompagnées sur notre navire et les larmes et hématomes témoignent de leurs souffrances. Tous les objets de valeurs sont repris des défunts, ainsi que plusieurs vêtements. Il y avait également de l'alcool. Nous avons finalement bien fait d'en chercher. Doc est directement aller s'occuper des rescapées. Après avoir délégué des responsabilités à Isao, je me rends également à l'infirmerie. Je suis bien consciente que la présence d'un officier, de plus féminin, les rassura au moins un peu…

Une fois arrivée sur place, je me rends compte que j'avais raison. Leurs regards emplis de détresse me touchent, quand bien même j'y ai déjà eu affaire par le passé.

 **-On a récupéré des vêtements pour chacune d'entre vous. Mes compagnons ne devraient plus tarder à vous les apporter. Oh, avec tout ça, j'en oublie de me présenter. Je suis Cylia, Capitaine de la Marine. Nous vous garantissons à présent notre protection. Je vous demanderais de coopérer et de m'expliquer vos histoires respectives. Elles seront consignées par écris et rapportées à la Base du G-2, où vous serez conduites.**

Des soupirs de soulagement ainsi que des remerciements et des larmes me répondent. J'en déduis qu'elles vont coopérer, elles doivent donc très certainement venir d'une île des environs et ne sont sans doute pas des anciennes pirates. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on va baisser notre garde, après tout, sur la Route de Tous les Périls, il faut toujours être vigilent. Baisser sa garde, même si les personnes à qui nous avons affaire nous semblent inoffensives, ça peut couter la vie à tout un équipage. En tant que Capitaine, j'ai pour devoir d'assurer la sécurité de _tous_ ceux présents à bord.

S'est donc équipée de feuilles et de stylos que je mets par écris tout ce qu'elles me disent, l'une après l'autre. Lorsqu'elles ont toutes consulté Doc'Amort, je l'envoi s'assurer que les gars ont bien préparé les cabines pour que ces femmes puissent se reposer jusqu'à notre arrivée. En attendant, je continue ma mission actuelle en consignant la triste histoire de ses dames. La nuit est déjà bien avancée lorsque Doc fini par revenir me voir.

 **-Capitaine, elles pourront utiliser les dortoirs dix à dix-sept. On a mis les vêtements récupéré dans les placards et des tours de gardes ont été mis en place.**

 **-C'est parfait, merci.** Je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur les civiles. **Je vais vous escorter et vous expliquer comment s'organisera votre séjour parmi nous. Je vous rappel de nouveau que vous êtes ici en sécurité et moi-même ainsi que mes hommes sommes à votre écoute si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise et remarque que Doc attends pour nous accompagner.

 **-Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.**

Lorsqu'elles sont toutes installées dans leurs dortoirs, les premiers hommes de garde arrivent. Exceptionnellement, ils portent les casquettes de la Marine sur leurs têtes. C'est le minimum que je leurs demande lors de situations comme celle-ci. Je leur donne les dernières consignes avant de les laisser travailler.

 **-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi. Ne relâcher pas votre vigilance, on ne sait jamais. Vous pourrez en profiter pour boire avec les autres lorsque vous aurez rempli votre devoir.** Je leur fais un sourire encourageant. **Bon courage et à tout à l'heure.**

 _À suivre…_

 **(1)** Sirines : des créatures de la mythologie, ailées et disposant d'un chant dangereux.

 **(2)** On a envie de lui dire qu'il fait nuit depuis un moment quand il dit ça.

 **(3)** Cent mètres carrés : pour ceux à qui ça ne parle pas du tout, en gros, ça correspond à une maison « _ouvrière_ ». Je tiens à surligner qu'il n'y a rien de péjoratif dans se que je dis hein ! C'est pour donner une petite idée.

 **(4)** En fait, ça correspond environs à mon propre retard. C'est un petit clin d'œil, comme le titre d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **XxxxX** **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** **XxxxX**

 _ **Suuuricate**_ (hum, quelque chose me dit que c'est la même personne qu'en dessous.)

Bonsoir !

Comme on dit, après la pluie vient le beau temps. Il était important de faire un moment plus « léger » pour Cylia et son équipage après se qu'ils ont vécu. Apparemment, le jugement rendu à globalement plus j'ai l'impression. Dans tout cas, il était nécessaire qu'elle soit aussi sévère. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour protéger son équipage correctement.

C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir des lecteurs qui laissent des reviews aussi gentilles que la tienne. Vous tous, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous êtes une source de motivation. Sans ça, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu écrire autant de chapitre.

Ma béta est super, elle fait un excellent travail et me permet de gagner un temps fou. Elle en a du courage oui, parce que mine de rien je lui en donne du boulot… Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point d'ailleurs.

Merci de la review, j'espère que tu suivras cette fanfiction jusqu'à son dernier chapitre (ce n'est pas pour tout de suite).

 _ **Surricate**_

Re ?

Oui en effet, j'ai eu un peu trop de… complication dans ma vie. Je me remotive et remets la machine à écrire en route. Enfin non… Mon PC portable et Word plutôt, on est au 21ième siècle quand même.

Je tiens à te rassurer sur un point : je n'abandonnerais pas _Désir de Liberté_. J'ai peut-être des haut et des bas, mais les chapitres sortiront finalement toujours.

 _ **Dagon Aalssy**_

Merci beaucoup de ton retour, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai eu des complications dans ma vie. Ça a impacté sur l'écriture de _Désir de Liberté_. Je te rassure sur un point : il n'y a aucune chance que je la laisse tomber. Elle va se poursuivre et je vais faire des efforts pour reprendre un rythme assez régulier.

 _ **Omicrom**_

Oh, alors ça c'est vraiment très gentil *rougi*

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je compte bien poursuivre jusqu'au dernier chapitre cette fanfiction. Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre. Je compte progressivement reprendre un rythme régulier.

Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

 **XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX** **XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX** **XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX** **XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX** **XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxX**

Voilà _enfin_ la suite. Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. Ce n'est absolument pas un manque d'inspiration ou autre chose… Déjà, le scénario est écrit depuis belle lurette. Ensuite, le motif est plus personnel. Mon émotif en est la principale raison… mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je reprends l'écriture progressivement. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…

Sinon, pour ceux qui pourrais se demander, je vais mieux. C'est juste une question de temps.

En tout cas, **merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !**

Votre auteure qui vous aime, _Cel'mon_.

Prochaine publication, Chapitre 96 : missive et négociations.


	102. Chapitre 96 : missive et négociations

_Précédemment…_

 _Finalement, Cylia et son équipage reprenne le large. Avant de rentrer à la Base du G2 pour leur retour de mission, ils attaquent un navire pirate. En plus d'avoir récupéré de l'alcool comme ils le souhaitaient, ils ont également sauvé des femmes enlevées par les défunts criminels. Bien sûr, cette mésaventure ne les empêche pas de poursuivre ce qui était prévu : faire la fête pendant la traversé jusqu'au G2._

Chapitre 96 : missive et négociations

Rien d'autre n'a été à signaler durant le reste de notre traversé. Alors que nous sommes aux portes de la Base, nous mouillons l'encre et contactons le centre de gestion des entrées et sorties. Je suis sur le pont où j'utilise l'escagophone du navire. Après quelques tonalités, ils décrochent.

 **-Centre de gestion du trafic, je suis le Lieutenant Sart.**

La voix est masculine et grave. Je n'ai pas toujours affaire au même officier lorsque je les appelle. Lui il ne me dit rien et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entends son nom.

 **-Bonjour Lieutenant, ici la Capitaine Cylia, matricule C3 AAS 218. Je demande l'autorisation de rentrer à la Base, ainsi qu'une prise en charge des civils que nous avons à bord.**

 **-Des civils, Capitaine ?** Demande l'officier surpris.

 **-Oui, uniquement des femmes que nous avons sauvé de pirate. D'après leurs propres dire, elles sont des rescapés du dernier pillage des criminels qui les avaient enlevés. Elles portent toutes des séquelles psychologiques et nécessitent donc une prise en charge médicale.**

 **-Nous avons bien reçu votre demande, Capitaine. Quels sont les motifs de votre retour ?**

On dirait que je suis tombée sur un ultra procédurier cette fois…

 **-Fin de la mission S 328, elle a été remplie avec succès comme nous l'avons transmis par ligne escargophonique. Je demande une révision rapide du navire et de notre matériel de combat. Enfin, je viens récupérer nos éventuels nouveaux ordres avec un ravitaillement approprié.**

 **-Nous avons bien reçu votre requête. Doit-on prévoir des couchages à terre pour vous-même et votre équipe ?**

Et visiblement, il ne me connait pas. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé ça et aurai juste demandé s'il doit nous apporter des vivres à bord. J'en profite et réfléchie un instant, la révision du navire va nous obliger à rester plusieurs jours à la Base. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, puisque c'est la même chose pour notre matériel de combat. Il est grand temps de faire faire une maintenance par le service d'armurerie.

 **-Non, moi-même ainsi que mes hommes resterons à bord du navire le temps de notre arrêt. Je requière simplement une livraison de produits alimentaires périssable (1).**

 **-Entendu, je fais remonter vos requêtes et vous recontacte lorsque j'aurais la réponse de nos supérieurs. Autre chose Capitaine ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Très bien, fin de la communication.**

 **-Gatchac.**

J'expire lentement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma tenue. J'ai préféré rester standard vu les lieux où nous nous trouvons. J'ai donc simplement mis une veste blanche dont j'ai retroussé les manches, avec le foulard bleu et le manteau d'officier qui repose sur mes épaules. Mon pantalon bleu foncé est propre et repassé, de plus, la casquette de la Marine repose sur ma tête. On ne peut rien me reprocher sur ma tenue. Les gars ont fait l'effort de porter l'un des signes distinctifs de la Marine sur eux. Je n'aime pas leur forcer la main en leur demandant ça. Mais avec nos civiles effrayées à bord, il fallait qu'ils fassent un effort. Donc, certains portent la casquette, d'autre le foulard ou le gilet blanc des soldats. Les plus téméraires ont même osés porter leur uniforme au complet, mais ils sont peu nombreux.

On a un beau soleil et un doux vent marin souffle. La température, bien que nous soyons en début de matinée, est agréable. Quand je me suis levée ce matin, il faisait encore nuit. J'ai fini de faire un tri dans mes dernières corvées administratives et me suis ensuite préparé. J'ai même mis un peu de parfum afin de continuer malgré-tout mes efforts pour être plus féminine. Je me suis quand même préparée psychologiquement à revêtir mon rôle d'officier de la Marine. L'esprit clair, j'aspire un grand bol d'air frais avant d'hurler suffisamment fort pour me faire entendre sur le navire.

 **-JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT, À PART CEUX CHARGÉS DE LA SURVEILLANCE !**

Toujours à côté du mat où est encastré un petit placard dans lequel se trouve l'escargophone du navire, je patiente. Après quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous là.

 **-Il ne manque personne ?**

L'un de mes gars, devant les autres, me répond.

 **-Non Cap'taine, il n'y a que les trois chargés de garder un œil sur les d'moiselle qui ne sont pas là.**

 **-Hum entendu. Bon…** je les regarde avec attention, ils forment un troupeau désorganisé. **GARDE À VOUS !**

Je garde mon sérieux mais, en mon fort intérieur, je m'amuse beaucoup de voir l'agitation que je viens de causer. Même si on dirait un troupeau de buffle qui essaye de se mettre en ligne, ils y mettent des efforts non négligeables. Je ne dis donc rien par rapport à ça et reprend lorsqu'ils forment des rangs parfaits et sont bien tous au garde à vous. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Je n'aime pas trop les embêter avec la discipline militaire en temps normal. Mais lorsque nous faisons une halte dans une Base Marine, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils doivent faire avec… et c'est ce qu'ils font.

 **-Vous connaissez le refrain depuis le temps. Je vous le rappel quand même encore une fois. Tenez-vous bien, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous les ordres de la Marine. On va être en plein cœur d'une Base et je ne pourrais pas être toujours présente. Je vais devoir remplir mes obligations. Je ferais au plus bref, vous le savez, mais on va devoir séjourner un minimum ici.**

Ils conservent le silence et cela nous permet d'entendre en arrière-plan les bruits de la Base qui regorge de vie, ainsi que les vagues qui s'abattent plus bas contre la coque du navire.

 **-Il va y avoir une maintenance du navire, de l'artillerie et de nos armes en général. Ça va nous obliger à rester un peu plus longtemps à quai avant de reprendre le large. Je veux que vous repreniez l'entrainement, enfin ça concerne ceux qui ne l'on pas déjà repris. Amort m'a déjà fait un rapport sur la santé de chacun d'entre vous.**

Je leur fais un sourire un brin sadique.

 **-Donc… vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher derrière cette excuse. Ceux qui s'entraine ont pour ordre d'obliger ceux qui ne le font pas à s'y mettre. Si je trouve que vous vous ramollissez… Je demanderais conseils auprès de Garp pour savoir comment vous superviser efficacement.**

Ils déglutissent tous après ce que je viens de dire. Je vois aux expressions de certains qu'ils meurent d'envie de dire quelque chose… mais ils se taisent. Cependant, leurs yeux hurlent à leur place : « Vous ne feriez pas ça Capitaine ?! ». Ce qui me fait d'avantage sourire.

 **-Pulupulu… pulupulu…**

Ils restent au garde à vous tandis que je décroche l'escargophone.

 **-Gatcha.**

 **-Capitaine Cylia, je vous écoute ?**

 **-Re-bonjour Capitaine, ici le Lieutenant Sart.** Il prend un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel j'entends le bruit de froissement du papier. **Nous répondons positivement à vos requêtes. Vous avez l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la Base, rendez-vous dans l'allée trois, quai numéro un. Une équipe médicale est déjà sur place pour récupérer les civils que vous avez à votre bord.**

Bon, c'est déjà une charge en moins. Même si je me doutais bien qu'ils n'allaient pas les laisser bêtement à bord du navire.

 **-Comme votre unité séjourne à bord de votre navire, vous devrez vous rendre directement au service de ravitaillement. Ils sont prévenus. Au vu de votre statut d'unité mobile, vous êtes en tête de liste pour la maintenance de votre navire. Il en est de même pour votre armurerie. Ils commenceront leur travail dès que votre navire sera amarré.**

Bah voilà qui est parfais.

 **-Le Commandant de la Base, le Vice-Amiral Komir, a ordonné que vous vous rendiez à son bureau dès que vous serez libérée de vos obligations.**

Je tique immédiatement.

 **-Le Vice-Amiral en personne veut me voir ?**

 **-Affirmatif Madame.**

 **-Par hasard, en connaissez-vous le motif, Lieutenant ?**

 **-Négatif, il a juste formulé la demande que je vous ai transmise.**

Il y a un moment de flottement, pendant lequel je m'inquiète de la raison de cette convocation. Est-ce en rapport avec les problèmes que nous avons rencontré dernièrement ? Ou le QG voudrait-il faire une enquête approfondie sur la mort de mon ancien officier… ? Ça ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle du tout ! Mais si c'était le cas, ils mettraient le navire aux arrêts. Là, il a demandé à me voir lorsque j'aurais répondu à mes obligations. Donc à faire en sorte qu'on soit le plus rapidement possible opérationnel. Alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'il pourrait me convoquer en personne ?

 **-Capitaine ! Capitaine, vous êtes toujours là ?!**

 **-Ah,** je me racle la gorge **, j'ai bien reçu les ordres. Est-ce tout ?**

 **-Affirmatif.**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas, je mets fin à la communication.**

 **-Gatchac.**

Je range l'escargophone et me retourne vers les gars.

 **-Rompez ! Je veux tout le monde à son poste, tenez-vous prêt à manœuvrer !**

* * *

 _Quelques temps après, dans le bureau du Vice-Amiral Komir…_

 **-Au risque de paraitre impolie Monsieur, je vous redemande si c'est bien la vérité.**

Le Commandant de la Base me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un grand sérieux.

 **-Absolument, Capitaine. Si vous remplissez cette mission de très haute importance pour la Marine, les instances de justice donnerons leur accord. Vous aurez également une promotion en grade comme récompense. Vous connaissez même déjà leurs conditions, je ne me répèterais pas en vain.**

Les missions sont des ordres et nous ne pouvons pas les refuser. Mais je vois bien dans le regard du Vice-Amiral qu'il attend une réponse.

 **-Entendu Monsieur. Je mènerais cette mission à bien. J'aurais toutefois une demande à formuler.**

Il soulève un sourcille interrogateur.

 **-Je souhaite avoir une cargaison d'alcool en ravitaillement.**

Il est clairement surpris puis souri, rendant alors l'atmosphère plus légère.

 **-J'accède à votre demande « spéciale » Capitaine. On va vous faire livrer l'un des meilleurs alcools qu'on puisse avoir à la Marine. Vous allez en tomber des nues !**

Son comportement me prend de court, mais il me détend.

 **-Je vous remercie Monsieur, est-ce que ce sera tout ?**

 **-Oui, vous pouvez disposer.**

Je me relève de la chaise confortable sur laquelle j'étais assise, puis je salue mon supérieur avec les égards dû à son grade. Je sors du bureau, d'importants papiers sous le bras et d'intenses réflexions en tête. Je suis contente de la tournure que prennent les choses. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir réellement de tout ça ! N'est-ce pas là une preuve flagrante d'égoïsme ?! Je n'hésite certainement pas à saisir cette occasion unique, mais il n'y a rien à faire… Je n'en suis pas heureuse. Alors que je _devrais_ l'être ! Je ne vais mettre personne dans la confidence. Il faut _absolument_ que tout se passe normalement.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, je suis déjà sur le quai où est amarré notre navire. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir quantité de charpentier travailler dessus. L'ordre est passé que nous devons reprendre le large dans les plus brefs délais. Au fond de moi, je dois reconnaitre que je ne suis pas réellement pressée de finir cette nouvelle « mission spéciale ». Je ne suis pas une sainte, loin de là et je m'en rends bien compte avec mes désirs plus qu'égoïstes. Une fois que j'ai monté la passerelle reliant le bitume de la Base au pont du navire, l'un des techniciens vient à ma rencontre. Je m'arrête et m'appuie contre le bastingage, attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi. Il porte un bleu de travail **(2)** recouvert de taches noircissants sa couleur originellement orange.

L'homme de petite taille est trapu, il a une moustache brune et porte une barbe mal rasée. Il s'essuie le nez avec sa manche et s'arrête une fois arrivé juste devant moi.

 **-Vous êtes l'officier en charge de c'navire nan ?**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, songeant qu'il pourrait m'informer d'un problème grave.

 **-En effet Monsieur, il n'a pas de problème à signaler pour le navire j'espère… ?**

Sous sa moustache se dessine un large sourire, laissant voir ses dents.

 **-Naaan, vous vous en occupez bien, ça s'voit.**

À l'entente de ses mots, je ne peux retenir un discret soupire de passer mes lèvres.

 **-Tah ah ah ! Vous être bien une femme pour être si expressive !**

Je fronce les sourcils, puis croise les bras. Je n'apprécie pas la tournure sexiste de sa phrase. Il remarque alors que je me suis tendue et prend les devants, les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

- **Vous n'y êtes pas Madame ! Vous ne vous cachez pas derrière des faux semblants. En plus, je ne peux que respecter un officier qui se soucie sincèrement de son navire. Vous savez, la plupart en ont que faire de rentrer à la Base avec un bateau bon qu'à finir brûler…** Il crache par-dessus la rambarde du navire, puis me regarde dans les yeux, très sérieux. **Vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là, ça s'voit. Madame… ?**

 **-Capitaine Cylia.**

 **-Bon alors Capitaine, quand vous serez de retour de votre mission… on ira boire un coup ensemble ! 'kay ?!**

Je décroise les bras et rie un peu.

 **-Très bien, c'est promis alors… Monsieur ?**

 **-M'sieur ?! Pff ! Appelle moi juste Serji ! Je suis responsable d'équipe, secteur maintenance et entretien des flottes.**

Il est passé au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Devant son attitude, je décide de laisser tomber les formalités et lui tends simplement la main.

 **-Alors appelle moi Cylia, juste Cylia, Serji.**

Il est brièvement surpris et mets deux secondes avant de réagir et de m'attraper la main avec fermeté.

 **-Hâte de te revoir !**

 **-Moi aussi,** j'ai le cœur qui se serre **, c'est plaisant de savoir qu'une personne attendra mon retour.**

Il me libère la main et rajoute avec sa voix portante.

 **-Huumm !** Son sourire s'élargit, **il y a une île à une demie journée en navire. Il y a un bar qui paie pas d'mine, mais ils y servent d'excellents liquides ! On a l'habitude d'y boire avec quelques gars de l'équipe quand on est en perm'. Si on en a l'occasion, on t'prendra avec nous. 'kay ?!**

Je m'amuse du ton presque autoritaire accompagné de ce que je devine être un tic de langage.

 **-Ok ! Sinon, quand est-ce que vous aurez fini la maintenance ?**

 **-Bah, il n'y a que quelques bricoles à faire dessus.** Il retrousse sa manche et regarde la montre qu'il a au poignet. **D'ici dix-sept heure on devrait avoir tout bouclé.**

* * *

 **-Capitaine, pourquoi on a reçu de l'alcool en provenance du QG de la Marine ? Ce n'est pas du tout leur genre de faire ça…**

Assise sur un banc en bois entreposé sur le pont, je scrute mes cartes avec attention. Je suis avec cinq de mes hommes d'équipage en train de faire une partie de poker. Le soleil a bien décliné et les chargés de corvées cuisine ne devraient plus tarder à nous appeler pour manger. Ça fait maintenant une paire d'heure que nous avons quitté la Base. Il était nécessaire de s'en éloigner avant de contacter Shanks avec l'escargophone. Je n'ai pas envie que notre communication soit sur écoute de la Marine. Même si je ne suis bien évidemment pas assez idiote pour dire quelque chose de compromettant. Certes, rien ne me garantit non plus à cent pour cent que la communication ne sera pas captée par un navire allié suffisamment proche du notre. Quand bien même j'ai conscience de ça, j'essaye de limiter les chances que ça arrive.

 **-Je suis.**

Isao semble sûr de lui, ça voix est ferme. À moins que ça ne soit une ruse… ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir.

 **-Je me couche.**

Je rabats mes cartes faces caché sur le baril où se déroule notre partie. Heureusement que je n'ai pas beaucoup misé cette fois-ci. Je me lève et répond maintenant à la question qui m'a été posée.

 **-Parce qu'on doit voir Shanks, enfin…** ils s'arrêtent tous de regarder leurs cartes, me scrutant alors attentivement. **Je devrais plutôt dire : L'Empereur Akagami no** **Shanks. On doit aller à sa rencontre pour lui remettre une missive, l'alcool est là pour donner un aspect moins… strict à notre visite.**

Le premier à m'avoir posé la question reprend alors.

 **-C'est notre mission Cap'taine ?**

 **-Ouaip et j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Bonne chance pour la fin de la partie.**

Je me dirige vers l'accès menant aux entrailles du navire. Je me stoppe avant de refermer la porte et crie à l'intention de ceux qui sont présents sur le pont.

 **-Je vais dans ma cabine, qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vous laisse gérer en cas de besoin. ENTENDU ?**

Nombre de mes compagnons me répondent alors. Avec leurs voix fortes et viriles, ils me confirment qu'ils ont bien compris. Je leur fais un sourire et me dirige donc vers ma cabine, bien décidée à passer mon « petit » coup d'escargophone.

Dès que j'y suis, je referme la porte à clé et ouvre mon armoire. Caché entre mes sous-vêtements, il y a le petit animal que je cherchais, qui dort calmement. Je l'attrape et le dépose sur le lit, je retire mes chaussures et m'assois à côté de l'animal. Je m'installe de manière à être assez à l'aise, puis je commence à faire sonner l'escargophone. Tandis que j'entends les tonalités, j'attends avec le stresse qui monte progressivement. Ce qui est idiot, depuis quand est-ce que j'ai un nœud à l'estomac quand je dois parler avec Shanks ?

 **-Gatcha.**

Ah !

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Shanks ? C'est…** **Cylia.**

 **-Ah, Cylia ! Un problème ?**

 **-Et bien… non, tout va bien mais j'ai quelque chose à te remettre en personne. Serait-il possible de te voir ?**

Il y a un bref instant de silence, qui me semble durer une éternité.

 **-Attends.**

J'entends des bruits de pas puis des portes qui se claquent. Ensuite, des voix atténuées, comme si elles étaient trop loin de l'escargophone.

 **-Skull Island ? Je vois mal Cylia et son équipage débarquer là-bas avec un navire de la Marine.**

Je comprends alors qu'il discute avec quelqu'un, bien que je ne sache pas de qui il s'agit.

 **-L'Izilia Island ? Hum, ok.**

Il y a un bruit bizarre puis Shanks reprends, avec une voix cette fois très net.

 **-Cylia, tu es toujours là ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Rends toi à Izilia Island et recontacte-nous quand tu seras arrivée. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me remettre ?**

 **-Une missive de la Marine. J'aurais aussi un… tribut ? De l'or si tu préfères, mais uniquement de ma part.**

L'animal se met à faire un sourire prédateur. Mon cœur ratte un battement rien qu'en regardant l'expression retransmise par l'escargophone.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **(1)** Les produits alimentaires périssables : en grande distribution alimentaire, sont appelés comme ça tous les produits qui ne se conservent pas. Comme ceux que nous trouvons dans les rayons frais (yaourt, crème fraiche...) ou bien les fruits et légumes.

 **(2)** Un bleu de travail : Combinaison d'ouvrier.

* * *

Xxxxx **Les réponses aux reviews dans la semaine** xxxxX

Voilà pour le chapitre 96, la suite arrivera assez rapidement, j'espère. En revanche, vous aurez un HS qui sera en deux partie je pense. Il sera sur Marco et racontera avec plus de détails ce qui s'est passé durant la soirée du mariage de Misa et Curiel. Il y aura un lemon dans la seconde partie, inutile de dire qui en seront les protagonistes ? Voilà ce sur quoi je travaille en ce moment et hum… je ne manque pas d'inspiration !


End file.
